Infernity Mirage
by lalunaticscribe
Summary: Post-5Ds. I'm Chase Princeton. With nothing to fight for, the way of the Infernity, and my friends Ryuusei Fudo and Rex Atlas with me, here I make my stand in the halls of Duel Academia Kings. Finale! Warning: Boys' Love hinted at, but not explicit. Prequel to Boss Rush. OC fic, a few 5Ds characters involved. Sequel: Boss Rush, already out!
1. Prologue

_**Infernity Mirage**_

_**An LLS Production**_

* * *

**Prologue: Bond Between Teacher and Student**

My name is Chase Princeton.

No, before you ask, I did not have any relation to Black Thunder Manjoume save that he was a very distant family relation. I hated Ojamas since I was a kid, because my name and Ojamas were linked in a way that was an embarrassment beyond words, and because I kept losing to Ojamas.

When I was nine, I ran away to Satisfaction Town, and met the local _Shinigami, _Kiryu Kyosuke, the man who would be Sensei_._

I apprenticed myself to the way of the Infernity ever since. Yes, there may have been begging, sabotage and actively seeking a death wish involved, but mostly pity from Sensei after I told him my story. Sensei got his friend, Professor Fudo Yusei, to explain everything to my parents. The old ones were hardly too happy, but they let me continue, since I reached up to Junior Tournament status under Sensei. It was through Sensei that I met Professor Fudo, and his son Ryuusei Fudo, my best friend and... the rest of them.

Rex Atlas may throw a tantrum, but he doesn't count, does he?

Either way, there was a completely valid reason for why I am outside the Fudo residence, and hardly daring to step inside; I have a wholly inappropriate outlook on the Professor.

I first realised that when I was thirteen, and I asked Sensei if it was normal to admire men. Sensei got in a lecture on hero-worship versus infatuation before I butted in about how reliable I thought the Professor's face was.

After that, Sensei gave me a funny look and went into The TMI Talk. Directly after Professor Fudo walked in and I had to avoid him for the whole day. Not fun, not fun at all.

Ryuusei knows, if not because omniscience and complete faith in humanity being apparently genetic, but because he himself has some father-complex thing going on and he can recognise it in his best friend. He admits it himself. Aki-sensei, his Mom, could only be said to have been slightly categorically incapable of handling that her son had inherited the Psychic gene from her. The Professor took it so much better and even admitted it in public. Ryuusei was seven. The Fudo family even helped out in the Arcadia Movement, and after that is plain history.

"Chase?" Ryuusei had already stepped out, neatly dressed in a long-sleeved grey shirt and cargoes, and holding a red helmet in both hands as he carelessly pulled on combat boots. He was also about a head taller than me, having hit his growth spurt last year. "Why are you here?"

"Well, someone's late," I sarcastically replied. "Remember what today is?"

"Oh, yeah," Ryuusei rubbed the back of his head with his free hand. "Dad's sending me on the Go's side-car."

The Go. The _Yusei Go_. The bloody D-Wheel that won the 1st WRGP, and he got to ride it to the Duel Academia applications while I ran.

This was patently _unfair._

"Ryuusei?" There it was... Long brown gloves that reached up to the elbows, a light blue shirt, darker skin contrasting with the yellow face marker, features nearly similar to Ryuusei, except for the completely black hair with yellow streaks over Ryuusei's black hair with red bangs and the round blue eyes compared to Ryuusei's almond-shaped eyes. The grey trousers he had on were cool, too, and the boots brown, worn in a way only time and long care could achieve. And the white lab-coat... oh, the lab-coat. It should be illegal for anyone to look hot in that shapeless lab coat.

"Oh, Chase. Are you going to Kings as well?"

Yes, I am completely obsessed with Professor Fudo Yusei. So would you, if the man in his thirties looked like he was still in the early twenties. And, considering how everything I knew about the Professor translated to him being firmly a Nice Guy... yeah. Huge Crush. "Y- yes? Ah, yes!"

Shut _up._

"Want a ride?" Fudo Yusei smiled. Okay, the corners of his lips sort of quirk up, and there was nothing built-in in the Fudo face for easy reading of expressions, but, the point was made. The Fudo father-son pair tended to smile with their eyes, a sort of twinkling that was more sincere that mere curved lips.

_Shut_ up.

Ryuusei was laughing at me, I know.

Still, a ride on the _Yusei Go_... "_Please. Yes._"

* * *

The side-car was a boxy little thing, about a steel box on wheels that rolled along the Yusei Go. Being smaller than Ryuusei, I thus took the place of pillion rider behind Professor Fudo.

Awesome. My day was already looking up.

We passed by the 5Ds monument located in the Tops, the brilliant coloured wings of Ancient Fairy Dragon gleaming in the spring sunshine in that entirely clichéd moment of peace in spring. Neo Domino was going about its business, and far off, in the distance, one could perhaps glimpse the second of the Tops' 5Ds monuments, Red Demon's Dragon about to take flight towards the Satellite.

Of course, within the island itself, there was another monument arranged to face Red Demon's Dragon. I could already picture it. White billowing wings like sails, slender serpentine neck bearing a maw that shot destruction, and even the grey stone glittered like so many stars... Stardust Dragon seems to be forever fated to fight it.

There, the Infinity Monument. At the heart of the Daedalus Bridge, that united the cities. Neo Domino's unity rested with this man and that bridge's completion.

At age twelve, Sensei had brought me to see my first glimpse of Neo Domino City. It was so... peaceful. That was my first reaction. The second one was the Professor...

Enough said.

We arrived at Duel Academia Kings.

There were four Duel Academias in Neo Domino itself. The Central Duel Academia, which was slightly too far off and was a boarding school, Queens and Kings itself in Neo Domino proper, and Duel Academia Sanctuary... whatever it did. Queens and Kings were technically the same school, and technically on the same campus as well, but there was that one time that it was a boarding school and student relationships were all the rage... yeah, perhaps isolation was the best thing. Either way, Duel Academia Kings was mostly populated by guys, either aiming for the leagues or becoming the next Duel King.

We were attracting stares already... maybe because we had a legendary figure with us.

"Well, here's where I leave you boys," the Professor nervously murmured. "All the best, okay?"

We waved him goodbye before turning back to face the onslaught of Duel fans. Murmurs of 'Fudo' and 'Manjoume' were already echoing around the auditorium as we submitted our applications and received the written test. Pencils, pens, and the list was completed in record time. There were the standard questions, plus a few ruling issues such as the ever-popular Vayu vs Royal Oppression and the like.

My favourite was the Fortune Ladies vs Light and Darkness Dragon, if only because I learned that one the hard way from Ryuusei's adopted sister Seika.

"Done," Ryuusei sighed once the papers were gone. I'd bet on him getting at least a ninety, the bastard.

"Oi, you!" And the loud ones were here.

Whatever drove Jack Atlas to name his son after the former director of the Public Security Maintenance Bureau, we hardly knew. Or maybe it was better than naming the kid Roy. Either way, Rex Atlas had grown up to be almost exactly like his father, right down to the height and spiky blonde hair. He also had what many would categorise as a mother complex.

No, not like _that._ I meant that Rex might act tough, but his mother could control him most of the time. This was, as Sensei said, through indirect reinforcement from Jack Atlas. Or was it a knight-protecting-the-lady thing? Who knows... it remains that he was bent around his mother's whim.

"And the noisy one's here," I growled as Rex stalked over. "How's the exam?"

"Hmph," Rex snorted. "Aced it."

"How would you even know...?" Ryuusei muttered.

"The results are out," Rex pointed to the electronic billboard.

He was right, the idiot. For all Rex's lack of common sense, he made up with a proficiency in Duel Monsters. Of course that bloody test would land him in the top ten in academics.

"Number five," I read out. "I'm number eight. Ryuusei is number two, and, with a narrow lead of one mark, some guy called Ren Shirahane topped the academic side."

"Right, time to strut our stuff," Rex growled. "Er, Ryuusei...?"

Ryuusei rolled his eyes, pulling out a gleaming onyx around his neck, edged in stainless steel. A limiter... Of course. Ryuusei had to register himself as a potential danger. All Psychic Duellists had to... it was a valid concern, but did Shimotsuki have to make the thing so restrictive?

We followed him to the receptionist, who looked suitably concerned as Ryuusei wordlessly pulled out his limiter and typed quickly.

And the examiners...

"Dr Ichihara!" Ryuusei called as a long-haired brunette beauty appeared.

"Fudo Ryuusei," Dr Ichihara nodded to him. She was one of the Arcadia Movement's staff, I knew, but... "I'm a part-time examiner." I _knew_ it. Shimotsuki that cheapskate...

Rex was already challenging his proctor, and both their Duels were a foregone conclusion, so I reported for my own as Duellist number zero-eight.

"Duellist Eight?" My proctor bloody _smiled_ at me, that was creepy. "I'm Tenjouin Fubuki." Please, no... "Do you have any relation to Manjoume?"

To refer to Uncle that informally, he had a death wish, for sure... "He's my guardian." I _hated_ admitting that. Even if Sensei was the one who even taught me the finer points of Duelling, that the shadow of Manjoume lingered on my introduction to cards in general and my Duelling career.

"Oh!" Tenjouin Sensei smiled again. "Shall we begin?"

"Duel!" we called.

Fubuki: LP 4000

Chase: LP 4000

"I'll start," I said as I drew. Perfect... even if Uncle was paying my tuition fees, I was going for the OTK scholarship anyway.

I winced as I heard a wave of cheers and a cry I mentally labelled as Black Rose Dragon. Yep, Ryuusei won, and fast too. Another cry, and that was Rex, for sure. People yelling for the king attested to that.

The Infernity deck. A deck that runs counter to every Duellist thought, to instead keep the hand at zero to pull of effects. As Sensei called it... when the dead and the living meet at zero.

Wave-Motion Inferno, the card I drew. I was nine again, and the cold-faced dark-haired bastard in a black trench coat came. After that... my hell in the face of Ojamas. Then I ran, all the way to Satisfaction Town, and I apprenticed myself to Infernity.

_There is a painful history behind these cards..._

_I don't care. With nothing to live for... here I make my stand. _

"I set a card, and play Card Destruction," I declared as I discarded five cards to draw five. "Activate Spell, Double Summon, to summon Infernity Mirage and Shadowpriestess of Ohm [1700/1000]. Activate Spell card, Wave-Motion Inferno. I send it to the graveyard to discard my entire hand."

"Emptying your hand?" Tenjouin Sensei observed. "Bit difficult to make a comeback, isn't it?"

Too bad, I had no intentions of letting him survive this turn. "I tribute Infernity Mirage [0/0] to special summon Infernity Demon [1800/1200] and Infernity Necromancer [0/2000] from my graveyard." Good, no response, no Extra Veiler. "Infernity Demon, I search out the Continuous Spell, Infernity Launcher from my deck and activate it. I then use Infernity Necromancer and special summon the tuner monster, Infernity Beetle [1200/0] from my grave. I tribute Infernity Beetle to special summon two more Infernity Beetles from my deck."

"Two tuners...?" Tenjouin Sensei's eyes were bugging out.

"I tribute Infernity Demon, Infernity Necromancer, and both Infernity Beetles to inflict eight hundred damage to you per the effect of Shadowpriestess." I announced.

Tenjouin Sensei had a gobsmacked expression as he was shot four times.

Fubuki: LP 4000 → LP 800

"Now, I activate Infernity Launcher, sending it to the grave to special summon two Infernity Beetles," I announced. "I tribute both Beetles to inflict sixteen hundred damage to you, _sensei._"

_Boom. _

Fubuki: LP 800 → LP 0

First Turn Kill, accomplished. One-Turn Kill, accomplished. Scholarship, accomplished.

Ryuusei and Rex appeared, giving me both thumbs-up.

Duel Academia, here we come.

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	2. I: Aqua Jet

_**Infernity Mirage**_

_**Wow, I had quite some feedback, thanks!**_

_**Okay, some apparently require an OC sheet, so here's one:**_

_**Name:  
Age:  
Occupation:  
Appearance:  
Personality:  
Deck:  
**_

_**A bit of back-story is nice, but not necessary. Yes, Xyz is included in this world-view. In fact, they're just being introduced here in this world. There are... hardly any rules (for now) concerning OCs. **_

_**The following OC is my invention, based off a fairly well-known character. Try and see who is it!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**I: Aqua Jet**

Okay, usually in Duel Academia, the tradition was that the Duel Academias were boarding schools as started by Seto Kaiba. However, as the Duel Academias migrated closer to the cities with time, and space grew more restricted, students usually stayed around the academy with their parents.

Myself... I lived in with the Atlas family.

There was a long story behind that particular thing, involving the Atlas patriarch himself and Carly-san having depression and loneliness that was frankly none of your business. Either way, I was room-mates with the room-mate from hell himself, Rex Atlas. Okay, technically I was in the same apartment, but the mess generated tended to spread about the entire place instead of being confined where it should.

The morning of the first day at Kings saw me at the breakfast table eating opposite Carly-san as Rex continued to run about pulling himself together for school. Mentally, I was tuning out every single comment of Carly-san as I ate my way through miso soup, rice and _saba_ fish. Yes, her trifocals may be slightly silly, but Carly-san was still a good cook.

"Mother, we've got to go!" Rex had already eaten his on share in double-quick time, the heathen, and was halfway through the coffee. I had no idea what happened to the last packet of Blue Eyes Mountain to make even Rex Atlas drink instant coffee, but drinking it he was.

"We're going out," I said as I picked up my satchel and folded DuelDisk as well.

"Come back soon!" Carly-san waved back. "Should I make dinner for you two?"

"Yes, thank you!" I shouted at the same time as Rex said no.

Carly-san instantly had a depressed aura around her. "My son doesn't love his mother's cooking anymore...!"

"Mother! That's not true! I'm just going over to Uncle Crow's!"

There may have been a delay of a few minutes, but it was so worth it to see Rex so easily flapped by Carly-san. And, he was not the only one going to Crow-san's house, the bastard, couldn't he put it more tactfully?

"Ah, have a nice day, Rex, Chase!" Carly-san sure recovered pretty quickly...

"Did she take her medicine?" I hissed once we were out of earshot.

"_Yes,"_ Rex huffed. "Give me some credit, I don't like to see Mother so high-strung."

Privately, I thought that being married to a man who was so often out overseas on business and publicly seen with many beautiful stars could may any woman high-strung. I had the good sense not to say anything. Although a good five years of life with Sensei in satisfaction Town had taught me how to fight, Rex had inherited his dad's Atlas Punch. No joke; I once saw Jack Atlas punch steel into dents. Now that was scary. Come to think of it, a furious Professor running only on coffee, one egg roll and no sleep was pretty scary too, during that one time Momentum almost overloaded...

A D-Board swivelled to a stop, Ryuusei neatly perched on it. "Come on, we're running late!"

Bastard. Rex and I gave chase on our own D-Boards, and we barely made the first bell into Kings. For your information, the Discipline head was built like a bull, and probably part of one too. I would pity anyone on his bad side.

* * *

"Huh?" I blinked as the PDA issued to every student at acceptance beeped, with the digital student handbook. "What's this?" Don't get me wrong, I could reasonably use a computer, but Ryuusei was far and away better than me.

"We're all in Obelisk," Rex noted. Yes, the Duel Academias still tended to arrange by colour, but the discrimination was a lot less since the time of Yuuki Judai. Osiris students also produced their share of pros, and sometimes unusual strategies came from that quarter. Not all were successful, but after the disaster of the disappearance of Yuuki Judai, much improved.

For Duel Academia, the day passed... pretty usual. No one trying to murder Ryuusei, no one punching Jack for being a git – okay, perhaps I spent a bit too much time around Edo Phoenix in my youth – and for me, the only trauma was physical education.

It was a wonderful spring day, perfect for going swimming... except for the teacher, that is.

"_YYYYOOOOOOOO!"_ Insert trauma-inducing pose here.

It was like watching a train wreck, and I saw several likewise expression indicating just so. To give you some perspective, the teacher himself was of average height and build, lightly muscled, and tanned in a way that could only be from long hours in the sun. There was a Hawaiian shirt in eye-searing colours, and a tiny Speedo over hairy legs involved somewhere. Oh, _kami_, the Speedo. "It's a _super_ day, isn't it? I'm gonna teach you all how to play water volleyball, but we have to train those swimming muscles before that! I want everyone to do warm-ups before starting on their _super_ twenty laps! You, whatever your name is!"

He pointed at the extremely bug-eyed Ryuusei. "You can lead the class, right?"

"Er, yes, _sensei_?" Sorry, Ryuusei, but I want to keep the trauma to a minimum. Behind him, Rex was trying not to burst out laughing, the traitor. "Aren't you supposed to introduce yourself first?"

"I'm Kajiki Rikuo!" the man boomed. "Now get to it!"

I privately wondered if there was a way to get him out of that hell... not that anyone else could tell that Ryuusei was suffering.

"_Sensei,_ why does he have to lead us?" one of the boys asked.

"Because he looks reliable!" Kajiki-sensei answered plainly.

Rex's shoulders continued to shake in silent laughter, the traitor, and Ryuusei just looked more miserable. Well, he did have a similar face to the Professor... maybe that was why, otherwise Ryuusei was going to be plagued by panicking teachers throughout the years.

"True, he does look reliable," was one of the comments murmured about. Yes, Ryuusei Fudo looked reliable, but he was also a Psychic Duellist. You do not push over one of those, trust me. I once met one of them, and she was a Mafia princess to the core, Shimotsuki was. Anyone who thought Fudo Ryuusei was a pushover was going to be hit hard by a Black Rose Dragon.

The one thing to look forward to after gym was Duel Time, the one slot that was practically free time to run around looking for an opponent in Kings. Rex was itching to get at Shirahane, and myself... I hardly cared. With that onyx limiter hanging out on display, I would bet good money that no one was about to battle Ryuusei just yet.

"Oi, Fudo!" Kajiki-sensei yelled later once the relatively easy thirty laps had been completed. "Could you remain after class? I need a word with you."

I met Rex's blue-violet eyes, which were part Carly-san's and part Jack-san's eyes. Both of us took care to dry and change quickly and start eavesdropping on the conversation.

"Look, Duel Academia has this policy on jewellery," Kajiki-sensei was saying.

Oh, _kami._ This was going to be awkward.

"Oh, this, sensei? Er, sensei, this is my limiter..."

"Oh. _Oh_. I'm so sorry, Fudo-kun. It's just that... well, I never figured you for someone to wear flashy jewellery, you see." Kajiki-sensei was giving a great laugh. "Fudo... lots of pressure on you, I suppose?"

"It's manageable, sensei."

"Well, you can talk to sensei any time. I know how it's like, having famous relatives. My dad was Kajiki Ryota, you know?"

"Ah, _sensei_ must have had it hard." Ryuusei must be a bloody people magnet...

"Anyway, the thing is... you see, the old man's mailed over a few cards, including some of the new Exceed monsters. You think you can give them a go, duel them? I've been trying to catch Shirahane, but he's been slipping away quicker than I can find him like a salmon."

"Really? Thank you, sir, yes, sir. I should probably tell my friends who are eavesdropping on our conversation first, though. Otherwise they might think that you're a kidnapper."

I'd bet the man was smiling, too, as Ryuusei found us, his blue eyes twinkling. The bastard. What Rex did? "So, you weren't kidnapped."

"No, Rex," Ryuusei was still deadpan. "I wasn't."

"Ah," Rex nodded sagely. "So I don't have to punch through steel."

"No, Rex, you don't have to."

Kajiki-sensei was still smiling as he faced Ryuusei at the other end of the pool. "Right, Ryuusei. Let's give this deck a spin."

"Duel!"

Ryuusei: LP 4000

Kajiki: LP 4000

"I'll start," Kajiki-sensei smiled, without malice in his voice or expression. "I summon Mermail – Abyssspike [1600/800] to the field."

An extremely masculine blond merman appeared from the pool's surface.

"By his effect, I can discard a Water Attribute monster to add a level three or lower Water Attribute monster from my deck to my hand, so I'll go for Mermail – Abysslinde." Kajiki-sensei declared. "Now, the card I discarded was Mermail – Abysshilde, and by her effect I can special summon a Mermail monster from my hand, so I'll choose Mermail – Abysssturge [1700/1100]."

Another merman, this one bearing a spear, appeared beside his brother.

"Abysssturge allows me to discard a Water Attribute monster to take back one level three of lower Water Attribute monster and add it to my hand, so I discard Abysslinde to take back Abysshilde." Kajiki-sensei continued. "Now, I play the Field Spell, A Legendary Ocean! All Water Attribute monsters drop one level and gain two hundred attack and defence points [1600/800 → 1800/1000] [1700/1100 → 1900/1300]. I set a card, turn end."

"Well, all that trouble to summon two weak monsters," Rex was babbling his head off.

Ryuusei shook his head. "Exceed Summons focus around bringing monsters of the same level to the field to overlay and form stronger monsters. It's different from the power-based Synchro summons in that both monsters must be the exact same level. However, in exchange, quite powerful effects can be derived. What I'm thinking is that Kajiki-sensei started out with not quite a great hand."

"...you're right," the teacher admitted.

"My turn, draw!" Ryuusei drew. "You know, if I recall, level three Water monsters and A Legendary Ocean... it gives the illusion of that set card being Aegis of the Ocean Dragon Lord."

Kajiki-sensei began coughing, and I felt only momentary pity for someone who was so easily read as him.

"I summon Lonefire Blossom [500/1400]," Ryuusei decided, the lone bulb blooming on the surface of the pool. "I tribute Lonefire Blossom to special summon Tytannial, Princess of Camellias [2800/2600] from my deck." From the bulb sprouted the glaring big woody bitch that had earned Ryuusei's deck the nickname of the 'Princess Yusei' deck.

The joke quickly died out when he kicked our asses with it...

"I discard Dandylion to special summon Quickdraw Synchron [700/1400] from my deck." The usual gun-toting monster appeared as Ryuusei paced through his play. "Because Dandylion was sent to the grave, I gain two Fluff Tokens to the field in defence mode. Tuning, one token to Quickdraw Synchron. Gathering power will turn into a spear that pierces the earth! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Break it apart, Drill Warrior!"

The giant drill was rotating as his monster appeared. So far, so good...

"In exchange for halving Drill Warrior's attack [2400/2000 → 1200/2000], he can attack directly!" Ryuusei announced. "Go, Drill Shoot!"

"Gah!" Kajiki-sensei laughed as the Drill Warrior scratched at him. "Well, not too bad!"

Kajiki: LP 4000 → LP 2800

Ryuusei: LP 4000

"Tytannial, attack Abyssspike!" Ryuusei called.

"Trap card, Aegis of the Ocean Dragon Lord!" Kajiki-sensei called in alarm as the big woody bitch loomed. A bubble formed over both his monsters as Tytannial cleaved through one of them.

Kajiki: LP 2800 → LP 1800

Ryuusei: LP 4000

"I discard a card to banish Drill Warrior from the field, and set a card." Ryuusei decided. "Turn end."

Right, no need to crush the little teacher at the onset. Nothing was at stake here, Ryuusei... please continue thinking like that.

"Draw!" Kajiki-sensei was looking happier. "Wow, you managed to read that... guess I should break out the boss. I discard two Water monster to special summon Mermail – Megaloabyss [2400/1900 → 2600/2100]! Now, my Abysshilde is kinda pointless in this situation, but I have another that I discarded, Abyssgunde, that allows me to special summon her sister! Come, Abysslinde [1500/1200 → 1700/1400] in defence mode!"

A beautiful blue-haired white-finned mermaid appeared beside the ugly monster that had just broken through the pool's surface.

"There's a recurring theme I'm not quite seeing here," Rex admitted.

I quickly spotted the theme. "Pervert!"

"Who called?" Kajiki-sensei was looking around.

"You admit it!" We both squawked.

Kajiki-sensei gave a dignified cough to recover his dignity. "Also, when Megaloabyss is summoned by his effect, can pull an Abyss Spell or Trap of my choice from my deck! I choose to equip the card of my choice to Megaloabyss, Abysscale – Kraken!"

Gleaming pearly white armour appeared on the groaning sea monster, which glowed with energy [2600/2100 → 3000/2100].

"Three thousand points?" Rex was already staring.

"Oh, yeah," Almost absently, Kajiki-sensei gave a thought. "When I tribute a Water Attribute monster I control, Megaloabyss can attack twice."

Well, was Ryuusei not in a pickle...

"Megaloabyss, attack Tytannial!"

"Trap activate, Phoenix Wing Wind Blast!" Ryuusei declared. "I discard a card to bounce Megaloabyss to the top of your deck."

I winced. Phoenix Wing Wind Blast... I had a copy of the card too. One of my first novice mistakes was emptying out my hand too fast to do a comeback with it.

Kajiki-sensei was also feeling the pain too, as he winced. "Harsh... I move Abyssspike and Abysssturge into defence mode and end my turn."

"It's not very fast if you overplay your hand," Ryuusei observed. "Draw."

I could see that face already... victory was at hand.

"Drill Warrior returns to the field, and using his effect I take back Lonefire Blossom," he took out the infamous Plant monster. "I summon Debris Dragon [1000/2000], and using its effect I special summon Dandylion [300/300] from the grave. Tuning, level three Dandylion to level four Debris Dragon."

Here it comes...

"Chilling flames engulf the entire world," Ryuusei murmured. His bangs fluttered, almost like Aki-sensei herself,and rose petals swept the pool. "Pitch-dark flower, set in bloom! Synchro summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!"

Red florid wings, a magnificent serpentine black body, and the Black Rose Dragon was in business.

"I banish Dandylion from my grave to use Black Rose Dragon's ability to move Abysssturge of yours from defence mode to attack mode and reduce its attack to zero." Ryuusei announced, slightly concerned as Kajiki-sensei gaped at it. "I then cut Drill Warrior's attack again to allow him a direct attack. Drill Shoot!"

He was still stunned when the drill barely scratched him.

Kajiki: LP 1800 → LP 600

Ryuusei: LP 4000

Oh, for crying out loud, Ryuusei was leading by a chunk! Wake up already!

"Black Rose Dragon, attack Abysssturge," Ryuusei called. "Black Rose Flare!"

Kajiki: LP 600 → LP 0

Ryuusei: LP 4000

Almost unconcerned, Kajiki-sensei tried to blink and not flinch away from the dragon's maw pouring open to blast his monster to shreds. "Ah, that was... a good duel, Fudo. Good duel."

"You spaced out," Ryuusei spoke as he walked along the pool's edge towards Kajiki-sensei. "Is there something wrong?"

"Well..." Kajiki-sensei shook his head. "It's a long time ago. I was in the Daimon Area and... well, we're all young and stupid sometimes. I got in the way of the Black Rose Witch." Kajiki-sensei pulled open his shirt to reveal a long scar along his left side. "This was a souvenir from her dragon. There's no way... it's an old phobia. Nothing, really."

"I... see." Ryuusei held a glum face before he decided. "Okay!"

The Black Rose Dragon remained even when the rest of the holograms had disappeared, Ryuusei closing his eyes as he called upon power. His onyx limiter glimmered like a star, as a vine snaked around Kajiki-sensei and pulled him into the water.

"Hey!" Kajiki-sensei surfaced, spluttering to glare at Black Rose comically. "What gives?"

"He wants to play with you," Ryuusei dead-panned. The Black Rose Dragon swept a wave at the teacher, who spluttered before splashing it.

My friend the philanthropist, I know you need to make up for your mother's faults due to that inherently moral streak of niceness in you, but could you _please_ not do it during Duel Time?

Kajiki-sensei was laughing as he splashed back at the terrifying dragon, both of them enjoying themselves in a way I had never even imagined. The power the Black Rose Witch held, now with Ryuusei... the son of the Black Rose Witch had inherited her same power of destruction.

"You're not the same," Rex growled to him. "Shimotsuki said as much. You can control it, you have people who support you. Friends. Now, finish entertaining our idiotic flashy teacher and let's go find some opponents."

Ryuusei stared at him for a moment, blinking. "Er, right, Rex."

Ryuusei often sought to escape from his father's shadow, but perhaps, it would be his mother's crimes that would forever haunt him.

So concluded our first day at Duel Academia Kings.

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	3. II: Red Carpet

_**Infernity Mirage**_

_**To CrystalWolf5430, your OC is accepted... with some embellishments. I hope you find him acceptable.**_

* * *

**II: Red Carpet**

Interestingly enough, precious few Duels were conducted during the first week of school, perhaps as everyone was busy settling in. However, open season soon began as boys will be boys. Even three boys who had OTK'd the teacher into Kings were being issued challenges left right and centre. Needless to say, we very quickly found the infamous Ren Shirahane that had beat our resident genius in the academic front soon enough.

It went like this; at the start of Duel Time, Ryuusei and I would follow Rex to our usual hangout in the school's Duel field for lunch. After that, whatever challenges for the day would be addressed, one at a time, either in alphabetical order, urgency, interest, or Rex playing darts. Barring Ryuusei having a situation at the Arcadia Movement, and one had not cropped up quite yet, this schedule seems unlikely to change.

Well, one day, after lunch, we saw one of the numerous faceless mooks being beaten by a T.G. Halberd Cannon. I mean, one of the world's most powerful Synchro monsters, a level twelve, right here in Duel Academia Kings. The holder himself was Obelisk Blue, like us. Short brown-black hair, and as he turned to glance at the trio that has just arrived, sharp grey eyes set in average features, entirely too old for his youthful features. I am thinking immediately that he would love for nothing more than Ryuusei to die, such was the sheer hostility around him.

"Fudo Ryuusei," he spoke. "I've been looking for you."

"Oh," Ryuusei answered, deadpan as usual. "You must be Shirahane Ren."

Shirahane Ren? This guy? Duellists usually had some aura about them, but this guy... nothing. Nada. Zilch.

"Those eyes are exactly the same as him," Shirahane was saying. "Duel me, Fudo Ryuusei."

Ryuusei opened his mouth, but whatever words that would have been said were lost to time as Rex stepped forward. "Like hell, bastard."

"Rex Atlas," Shirahane growled, with just this side of impatience. "This has nothing to do with the less intelligent."

Wrong words. Rex immediately drew himself up to his huge-ass height. "For that, I'll duel you."

Amongst us, Rex's deck was a bit of a joke. Here's how it came out: he collected cards, and amongst them he used his dad's Resonators. Over time, he got this one rare card, that hardly functioned in the current meta-game but he still wanted to use it anyway. Get the image so far? He uses Fiends, and like Jack Atlas, oriented in a beat-down fashion. Not very great. We called in a puzzle deck, Jack Atlas himself said it was a passable deck, and Rex... not in so many words.

"Duel!" both called.

Rex: LP 4000

Ren: LP 4000

"I'll go first, draw!" Ren called. "I summon T.G. Rush Rhino [1600/800] to the field in attack mode. I'll set two cards and end my turn."

"Draw," Rex glanced at his hand. "I summon Fabled Raven [1300/1000] to the field." A large winged being appeared. "I activate his effect, discarding any number of cards to increase his level by one and attack power by four hundred per card. I discard Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World [1600/1300] to increase his level from two to three. Of course, the effect of Beiige activates, special summoning him from the grave. Tuning, level four Beiige to now-level three Raven."

Oh, one of his signature monsters...

"The star of death that shines at the zenith of the heavens. Descend to the Earth and make judgement upon the living!" Rex chanted. "Synchro summon! The unforgiving, Dark Highlander!"

A giant scythe swung, the tall monster cloaked in white-edged black and looming over the field [2800/2300].

"Interesting," Ren finally gave. "I thought you'd go like Jack Atlas, to summon that Red Demon's Dragon."

"I'm not my dad, and this is the best option anyway," Rex drawled. "As long as this card's on the field, neither player can Synchro summon."

"W- What?"

"Bastard," I muttered with no real heat in my voice. "Don't think I forgot all those times you crippled our plays with that card."

"T.G. Rush Rhino is a Beast Type," Rex was still considering. "One of those cards wouldn't be... Horn of the Phantom Beast, wouldn't it?"

Ren's face was priceless.

"If so... Dark Highlander, attack," Rex growled evilly. "Death Polar!"

"Trap activate, Horn of the Phantom Beast!" Ren called in alarm. "Rush Rhino gains eight hundred attack points [1600/800 → 2400/800]!"

Even as the elaborate armour appeared on it, the scythe messily ended its life there and then.

Ren: LP 4000 → LP 3600

Rex: LP 4000

"Set two cards, turn end." Rex smirked.

"How did he OTK previously?" I asked Ryuusei.

"Red Demon's Dragon, Double Attack," was the honest answer.

"Will that guy be okay...?" I muttered.

Ren was already on his turn. "When Rush Rhino is destroyed and sent to the grave, I can take a T.G. monster and add it to my hand from my deck. When my opponent controls monsters and I don't, I can special summon T.G. Striker [800/0] in defence mode. Then, because a level four or lower monster was special summoned, T.G. Warwolf [1200/0] joins him. I summon T.G. Cyber Magician [0/0] in defence mode, and set a card. Turn end. Well, try to attack this time."

"Draw," Rex smirked. "I activate the trap, Limit Impulse, allowing me to send two cards in hand to the grave to summon two Impulse Tokens. Now, I tribute both Impulse Tokens to summon Archfiend Empress [2900/2100]." Smiling, the ugly female monster rose from the grave.

"Trap open! TG1- EM1!" Ren called. "I choose Dark Highlander!"

"Counter trap, Dark Illusion," Rex snarled as the card shattered. "You're getting your mitts on my monster. Oh, and, one of the cards sent was a surprise for you. For now, Dark Highlander, attack T.G. Striker!"

"Trap activate, Sakuretsu Armour!" Ren called.

"Useless!" Rex cackled as the lightning bounced harmlessly off. "I banish Scarr, Scout of Dark World to protect Dark Highlander using Archfiend Empress! Dark Aegis!"

Ren twitched as one monster went down.

"Archfiend Empress, the next!" Rex crowed as another went down. "Turn end."

"Draw!" Clearly, Ren was feeling the pressure of defending. "I set a card, turn end! Brats like you who ride on your parents' coattails, I can't lose!"

"Draw," Rex glanced at the card. "Why do you want to beat us? For that reason alone?"

"Yes!" Ren shot back.

"Hmph. Suit yourself."

"What?" Ren blinked in surprise.

"People like you think we have it easy in Duel Academia?" Rex drawled. "Ryuusei there can't find an opponent half the time because everyone's terrified he'll be another Psychic Duellist gone mad. Chase himself hides from challenges because he's too lazy to take them."

"Hey!" I protested.

"And me?" Rex got to it. "Half the people in this school hate Jack Atlas, and the other half loves him. You see that monster?" He pointed to the T.G. Warwolf left. "it's like wearing this! Equip Spell, Cursed Armaments!"

"What?" Ren cringed as glowing armour surrounded his monster.

"For each monster I control, that monster loses six hundred attack [1200/0 → 0/0]," Rex drawled. "It's like that weight, the expectations on us. Dark Highlander's second effect is to destroy all equip cards attached to a monster you control, and inflict four hundred damage for each one."

"What?" Ren covered from the strike of lightning that came from the shattering armour.

Ren: LP 3600 → LP 3200

"Oh, Dark Highlander, attack!" Rex called. "Death Polar!"

Ren covered as the monster was destroyed.

"Archfiend Empress, direct attack!" Rex called. "Death Demons!"

"Argh," Ren scoffed as he was struck.

Ren: LP 3200 → LP 300

"Turn end," Rex snapped his fingers.

"Trap activate, TGX3-DX2!" Ren rattled off. "I move Rush Rhino, Warwolf, and Cyber Magician back to my deck from my grave, and draw two cards. Then, draw!" There was that air of desperation as Ren tried to find a way through.

"Tech Genus is a powerful archetype," Ryuusei butted in. "However, without its Synchro capabilities, it becomes weak. Dark Highlander is the worst opponent it could come up against."

"I- I set two cards and end my turn," Ren sighed.

"Draw," Dispassionately, Rex glanced. "Congratulations. You are the first person to have the privilege to face my own soul."

"Soul?" Ren echoed.

"Heavy Storm," Rex called as Ren's only barriers were shattered. "Dark Highlander, end this."

The scythe swung, that of the _shinigami_ itself as it ended the Duel.

Ren: LP 300 → LP 0

Rex: LP 4000

"What's he talking about?" Ren blinked.

"Rex has Red Demon's Dragon, but that's only because it's expected of him," I started. "However, his ace has always been Dark Highlander and Archfiend Empress. Even though he hates Dark World, he still plays it because it's the only viable archetype that supports both of them together."

"He... hates Dark World?" Ren blinked.

"Yeah," I nodded sagely. "But, that Archfiend Empress was his first card, and that Dark Highlander his favourite monster. To let them shine, that guy would do anything."

Privately, I was wondering if he was going for a deck that focused on swarming high-level fiends. The man might as well run a Dark-Themed deck, right?

* * *

"I'm not dark," Rex drawled once I asked. "No way."

I threw up my hands. "I give up. You might as well run a King deck, you brat."

"What?" Rex had that faraway look in his eyes. "King..."

"Rex?" I poked him. "It's a joke."

"It's a good idea, for once," Rex muttered.

I punched him on the arm. "Bastard."

He rubbed the spot lightly, doubtless having felt nothing, the bastard. "Where's Ryuusei?"

I blinked, before realising that Ryuusei was talking to Shirahane, and both of them were avidly discussing the Yusei particle. I mean, I know my physics and all, but talking at the level of Ryuusei was pulling teeth out. Through your _nose._

I was about to stalk over and forcibly drag them apart if I had to when Ryuusei's PDA beeped and he pulled it out. "Moshi moshi?"

A moment passed before he hung up. "Sorry, Shirahane. I have to go out of school." he turned to us. "We all have to."

"Huh?" I drawled. "The Arcadia Movement? For crying out loud, it's Friday of the first week!"

"Yes, but Youkai Sempai forgot to take his meds before going for the grave visit and a typhoon's starting around him," Ryuusei explained.

To answer the unspoken question, the reformed Arcadia Movement usually cooperated with the Neo Domino Police Department on matters involving rogue Psychic Duellists. However, the one Psychic even Ryuusei was scared shitless of could hardly be in two places at the same time, and based on the reasoning of different approaches, Shimotsuki strong-armed Ryuusei into civil service. So, if something happens within running distance of Fudo Ryuusei, as they were wont to do anyway, Ryuusei had to be the one to investigate if it had things to do with Psychic Duellists.

There was that one time Ryuusei categorically tried to ignore the troublemaker. Shimotsuki froze that poor sap in front of us and for good measure kicked him. Hard. We all had a collective moment of sympathy for the victim. There was a damn good reason why a fourteen-year-old girl held the leadership of the Arcadia Movement, and it was definitely not just by being diplomatic. After that it was decided best for our collective manhood to go with it.

As I pondered the pros and cons of going to find a Psychic Duellist who required a limiter and meds to control himself, a strong wind blew.

"South," Ryuusei took off.

Rex gave me a tired look before he gave chase. I gave up.

Duel Academia Kings was technically located between te Daimon Area and the Tops district, right on the highway leading from the Daedalus Bridge. Opposite us was the campus of Duel Academia Queens, and we were thinking of going over to find opponents soon.

However, right now we were going at the top speeds of our D-Boards – one-fifty klicks – to head to the Goodwin Cemetery of Neo Domino.

True enough, strong winds were bellowing about the place, leaves and occasional litter and, in one case, a dustbin being blown about. I felt a sticky wrapper stick on my dark bangs.

If this was a Psychic Duellist, I was going to flip out.

"Beautiful Sakura flowers, dancing in the early spring. The skies paint themselves in colourless paints to show the floating world." Someone's cool baritone voice was heard singing a badly self-made poem amidst the howling wind.

"Youkai Sempai?" Ryuusei bellowed, looking about and... up?

I looked up.

Pale, slender, and in the shadows of the trees that shrouded this mausoleum of earth and stone, a fluid motion stood out against the green canopy. The edges of the sleeves flagged about, and the thin black scarf that flapped about his neck contrasted sharply with his long white hair. A silver chain winked in the half-light from the trees against a dark pair of trousers, and his eyes... red eyes gleamed in amusement. The shoes were too far to tell, but they were dark and clearly standing on nothing.

_What_? Was he _standing_ on air? I didn't know that they could do that. I mean, Shimotsuki couldn't stand on air the last I checked.

Rex coughed lightly. "So, care to introduce us?"

"Ah," Ryuusei nodded. "Guys, this is Misawa Youkai-sempai, a first-year at Duel Academia Sanctuary. He's also part of the Arcadia Movement, code-name Sylph."

"Sylph?" I echoed. "Like, those things Slipheed is based on?"

"Oh, Ryuusei," the boy spoke slowly as he floated down, and I rapidly reassessed standing-on-air to floating-on-air, he apparently being light enough to. "It's a wonderful day, is it not? But it's so noisy."

"Sempai, you're not well," Ryuusei bluntly answered. "Shimotsuki San is coming over with your medicine soon."

"But I don't want to," he whispered, probably his version of a whine. "They make me feel down and I can't hear my underlings."

"Do not," Ryuusei warned me.

"Ryuusei," Pale, slender fingers paused slightly before they could reach for him. "You brought friends. I haven't met your friends before."

"You've met Himemiya and Shimotsuki," Ryuusei answered.

"But not your school friends," Youkai leaned to study Rex, and I realised that the only way for the significantly shorter Youkai to do so was by effing _floating._ Does he even know that he's lifting his own body weight with his mind, I wonder. "A Jack Atlas son... and the other... looks familiar."

I swallowed as he leaned to me. "Er, my uncle's Manjoume Jun."

"Ah," he nodded in understanding. "That explains some things, like how I remember that face."

"Yes?" I echoed.

"I can channel spirits," Youkai-sempai mentioned as if that were an everyday thing. "I had to channel my uncle, Misawa Daichi. That's why... I see."

This conversation was seriously getting nowhere and creepy fast. "How about a duel?"

"But I like floating."

What's _that_ got to do with it? "Duelling's more fun, right? And it's not like you can avoid Shimotsuki."

Youkai-sempai blinked, before shuddering in a way that suggested that the gesture was completely involuntary and a result of Shimotsuki's recruitment 'join or die' methods. "And what makes you think I brought my DuelDisk?"

I looked him in the ruby eyes. "You wouldn't be much of a Psychic Duellist without one, would you?"

"Chase!" Ryuusei warned. "Don't, let me!"

"No worries," I grinned, taking out my own as Youkai produced his. "I want to experience it... a Duel of life and death."

"Duel!"

* * *

_**Okay, seriously speaking, I'd prefer Rex have something more unique. However, I was really pressed for options that would work, between Dark World and Fabled. I decided, might as well mix the two. This was the result.**_

_**Please review!**_


	4. III: Contact with Gusto

_**Infernity Mirage**_

* * *

**III: Contact with Gusto**

So, I was facing a not-really-present Psychic Duellist, in the middle of a typhoon, and we are duelling. I may or may not die.

Well, now I know where self-preservation is.

Youkai: LP 4000

Chase: LP 4000

"I'll go first," I decided. Bad hand... "I summon Infernity Necromancer [0/2000] in defence mode. Then, I set two cards. Turn end."

"Draw," Youkai began.

"Activate, trap card, Infernity Inferno," I called. "I send two cards from my hand and two Infernity monsters from my deck into the grave."

"How convenient," Youkai commented. "I set a monster, and set two cards. Turn end."

"Draw," I frowned at my hand again. "I pass." Not the card... and I was accumulating the things.

"Draw," Youkai glanced, before those eerily beautiful eyes flickered as a green-haired beautiful boy appeared. "Flip summon, Kamui, Hope of Gusto [200/1000] in defence mode. Because of the flip effect of Kamui, I special summon the tuner monster, Gusto Falco [600/1400] from my deck. I play the Spell, Emergency Teleport, to special summon Winda, Priestess of Gusto from my deck. Tuning, level two Kamui and level two Winda to level two Falco."

"Synchro summon already?" I started.

"Silent winds that blow across the world, give me control of all the winds under our contract," Elegantly, Youkai spoke. "Synchro summon! Descend, Daigusto Sphreez [2000/1300]!"

Winds swept across the cemetery, cold and chilling even in the day as the being's green hair fluttered, the staff it was holding glowing with some soft, warm light.

"When Gusto Falco on the field is sent to the grave by any means other than battle, a Gusto monster may be special summoned from my deck in face-down defence," Youkai announced.

Right, so far he was using Wind Attribute monsters, which meant that he was sticking to the name of Sylph he was called. The Emergency Teleport was a surprise, but then, he _does_ use Psychic Type monsters... and those set cards? Wind Decks tended to pack back row hate... wait. He has not used his normal summon.

Now _that's_ impressive.

"I summon Gusto Gulldo [500/500] in attack mode." Youkai announced as a bright blue bird appeared. Does he _want_ me to kill him? "Turn end, and Winda is banished."

"Draw," I shortly announced. "Activate Continuous Spell card, Infernity Launcher."

"Trap card open, Dust Tornado," he announced. "I destroy... that set card on your right."

What the hell, I thought. How did he know I set an Infernity Barrier there? I cringed as one of my absolute protections died. I coughed, recovering my poker face. "I send one Infernity monster from hand to grave, and set the last card. Now, my handless combo is complete."

"Combo?" Youkai enquired.

"When I have no cards in hand, using Infernity Necromancer I special summon an Infernity monster from the grave," I announced. "I summon Infernity Archer [2000/1000]." Dark bow gleaming, the archer's string stretched as it aimed. "When I have no cards in hand, Archer can attack you directly."

"What?" His smile was polite, yet strained.

"Get him." I growled as the arrow was let loose.

"Trap activate, Rainbow Life!" Youkai called. "I discard a card, and this turn, all damage I take is changed to gain!"

Youkai: LP 4000 → LP 6000

Chase: LP 4000

What? He _did_ want me to attack him! That bastard... "Turn end!" I declared.

"Draw!" Youkai was sharper now, as if he realised that he had just narrowly avoided that last one. Yes, attack... Come, then. "Flip summon, Reeze, Whirlwind of Gusto [1900/1400] in attack mode." A green-haired pigtailed girl, almost similar to Sphreez, appeared. "I activate the trap, Blessings for Gusto. By shuffling the Musto, Oracle of Gusto and Kamui, Hope for Gusto in my grave, I can special summon Gusto Falco [600/1400] from the grave."

The big bird joined big bird number two.

"Now, for Reeze," Youkai gave a disarming grin. "Once per turn, I can return a card in my hand to the bottom of the deck, and then switch control of a Gusto monster I control for a monster of my opponent's."

… oh, _crap_.

"I choose your Infernity Necromancer," he continued. "And I switch it with the Gusto Gulldo."

Wait, _what_? I then realised, that in hindsight Necromancer's spawning ability must seem more dangerous to him.

"Reeze, attack Gulldo," Youkai murmured without any inflection as a bolt of winds was cast to shatter the bird I just got as a present and hit me in the solar plexus.

Chase: LP 4000 → LP 2600

Youkai: LP 6000

I coughed, trying to remain standing. Yes, in the grand scheme of things it was hardly much, except that I was being beat up by holographic monsters inflicting real damage.

"Chase!" Ryuusei called with concern.

"I'm good!" I called back. "What the hell, I'm taking your damage!"

"The effect of Daigusto Sphreez is to let me transfer otherwise debilitating damage to my opponent in battle with a Gusto monster." The bastard admitted. "Also, Daigusto Sphreez cannot be destroyed by battle. When Gulldo is sent from field to grave, I may special summon a level four or lower Gusto monster from my deck to the field. I special summon Gusto Egul [200/400]."

A third, albeit smaller bird, appeared. "Egul, attack Infernity Archer."

...What?

The bird slammed itself, shattering into shards, and yet the winds lashed out at me, strong enough to lift me and send me tumbling.

Chase: LP 2600 → LP 800

Youkai: LP 6000

"When Egul is destroyed by battle and sent to the grave, I can special summon from my deck a level four or lower non-tuner Gusto," Youkai said as a green-haired woman appeared on the field. "Such as Caam, Serenity of Gusto [1700/1100]."

No, no, no-

"It is not interesting, if I use Falco to end you," Youkai observed. "Tuning, level five Reeze to level two Falco. The silent winds of the world, lend me your power, blowing against the winds of fate. Synchro Summon! Soar, Daigusto Eguls [2600/1800]!"

I cowered as winds blew, large wings spread, and a giant eagle glared down at me.

"I use the effect of Caam to shuffle Egul and Gulldo in the grave to draw a card," Youkai concluded. "Now, I tribute your Necromancer for Windaar, Sage of Gusto [2000/1000] end my turn, and at the end phase, I banish Reeze to destroy a set card of yours."

I cringed as my Infernity Break was destroyed. My cards... my cards... No, there was still a way out. He has no back-row, and I doubted he packed a D.D. Crow... good. "You're... not finishing."

"I can leave it, can't I?" he asked.

...Now I am pissed off.

Before I left Satisfaction Town, Sensei had three dragons as my graduation in the way of the Infernity. Void Ogre Dragon, Infernity Death Dragon, Hundred Eyes Dragon... blood, toil, sweat and tears of mastering the Infernity. Here, I make my stand. No way will I let this ridiculous man get me down, sylph or no sylph, or even a Psychic Duellist. You steal my monster, then give me your effing damage, and you don't finish the job.

You want interesting? _Got it_.

"Draw!" I hissed.

_Yes!_

"I reveal Infernity Demon [1800/1200] to special summon him!" I declared as the star of the deck appeared. "Now, by his handless effect, I search out another Infernity card to add to my hand when special summoned. I summon Infernity Necromancer again!" The necromancer appeared. "Using Necromancer's handless effect, I special summon from my grave the level one tuner monster, Infernity Avenger [0/0]!"

Guns twirling, the tuner monster giggled at me, or I thought it did, since I could hardly tell. "Tuning, level four Demon and level three Necromancer to level one Avenger! When the dead and the living meet at zero, above the cage of eternity, the demonic dragon comes out! Synchro summon! Come forth, Infernity Death Dragon!"

Its brain was visible, the dragon [3000/2400] blinked as it roared to the skies.

"Now, I send Infernity Launcher to the grave to pull Necromancer and Demon!" I announced as they appeared again. "I pull another Launcher and activate it! Now Avenger is re-summoned to the field by Necromancer! Tuning, Demon and Necromancer to Avenger!"

"Again?" Youkai blinked. I'll show him...

"Tearing down the highway of hell itself, the demonic dragon flies forth! Synchro summon! Arise from nothing, Void Ogre Dragon [3000/3000]!"

With a roar, my first Synchro dragon appeared, reddish and black. We had been through hell together, you and I.

"Again!" I screamed. "Now I pull an Infernity Mirage! Tuning, level four Demon and level three Necromancer to level one Avenger! Against the backdrop of darkness, many eyes open... open the truth of the gates! Synchro summon! Take flight, Hundred Eyes Dragon!"

Many eyes opened as the last of the three great dragons of the Infernity [3000/2500] appeared.

"Wow, that's a ridiculous field," Ryuusei remarked from the sidelines.

"I'm not done yet," I snarled. "I banish the Stygian Street Patrol in my grave to summon Infernity Mirage [0/0] from my hand."

Arising from nothing, the ghoulish creature shimmered into existence.

"Now I tribute him to special summon Demon and Avenger from my grave, and search out an Infernity Break," I pulled out the card and slapped it down. "Tuning, level four Demon to level one Avenger. The lone ranger that patrols the highway of hell, time to make your stand! Run, Stygian Sergeants [2200/1800]!"

I looked to the monsters on that side of the field, and I still feel cheesed off.

"I use Infernity Death Dragon's ability," I declared. "When my hand is at zero, I can destroy one monster you control and inflict damage equal to half its attack to you, but I cannot use it to attack." The dragons roared in agreement. "Sphreez, you go down. Death Fire Blast!"

The psychic looked scared as it was eradicated in the flames.

Youkai: LP 6000 → LP 5000

Chase: LP 800

"Now, I banish Infernity Necromancer for Hundred Eyes Dragon to gain its handless effect to get out Infernity Destroyer [2300/1000]." I declared as one of the best destroyer burners appeared again. "Void Ogre Dragon, get that," I pointed at the biggest bird, it soon being chomped down. "Blast of Void!"

Youkai: LP 5000 → LP 4600

Chase: LP 800

"Hundred-Eyes Dragon, get the sage." I announced as Youkai paled. "Infinity Sight Stream!"

"Yaah!" Youkai cringed as he was struck.

Youkai: LP 4600 → LP 3600

Chase: LP 800

"Infernity Archer, Caam!" I yelled.

"Gaaah!" Youkai flinched as his monster was struck.

Youkai: LP 3600 → LP 3000

Chase: LP 800

"And you take sixteen hundred damage by the effect of Destroyer," I told him, as he paled.

Youkai: LP 3000 → LP 1400

Chase: LP 800

"Stygian Sergeants, attack him directly!" I ordered, feeling the thrill of victory as the blow was dealt. You do not underestimate the Princeton family, bastard.

Youkai: LP 1400 → LP 0

Chase: LP 800

"And that's game," I hissed as the holograms vanished. "You can play with whichever you like, but _never_ underestimate my deck, or my pride as a Duellist."

Behind me, I heard Rex whistle. "Remind me never to get on his bad side."

Youkai nodded dumbly. "I- I'm sorry. I- I thought you needed a break-"

"I have gone through hell to learn the way of the Infernity," I growled. "Your mercy is not appreciated. For _kami_, I'm friends with him!" I jabbed a thumb towards Ryuusei's general direction. "How many times do you think I've been thrown about?"

He sniffed. "O- Oh..."

"I don't know what's worse," Ryuusei muttered. "Your Manjoume pride, or Atlas pride."

"Oi!" I rebutted, snarling at Ryuusei. "You wanna face the three great dragons as well?"

"No, no, thank you very much."

"Shitty bastard!"

Youkai-sempai was downed with a kick to the head by a pretty, shorter blonde girl with her hair in ringlets down her back, pirouetting about from the force of the kick. "What are you going to do if Shimotsuki-san blames me, dammit?" she screamed at him.

This shitty, potty-mouthed pre-teen girl, who keep saying shit, like a certain animé cook, was Kujaku Satsuki, another member of the Arcadia Movement, and the inheritor of the Black Feather style. "Oi, Regulus! What's with the normal humans?"

"Regulus?" I peered at her.

"That's my Arcadia code-name," Ryuusei admitted. "Satsuki, you know that you're not supposed to be calling them normal humans."

"This guy ran off without his meds!" Satsuki brandished a fist at Youkai. "Do you know how terrified I was for my life?"

Somehow, I don't think Shimotsuki was actually encouraging this...

"You guys are all strange," Rex said. "Except for Ryuusei."

"Thank you," Ryuusei told him as Satsuki gave Youkai a Thermos and some pills to down.

Youkai gave me a small grin. "Your name... Chase, was it?"

"Ah, yes," I agreed. "Hang on, I never said my name!"

"The winds whispered it," Youkai shrugged. "It's time to go, Satsuki."

"Spent enough already, haven't you?" Satsuki snarked as she snatched back the Thermos and screwed it shut before putting it away. "You get to explain to Shimotsuki-san."

"Yes, yes," Youkai was still smiling as both boy and girl stepped forward-

-and disappeared.

What the...?

"Those two are extremely powerful Psychic Duellists of Sanctuary," Ryuusei murmured. "Just that... they have control issues."

"That's control issues...?" I felt at my solar plexus. I was pretty sure that I'll have bruises come the morning for sure... and there was something about that guy I really did not like. Not anything malicious, but... more suspicious and heralding of interesting things to come.

I looked to my deck. "Well, we've got our work cut out."

I was pretty sure that they agreed with me, if there were indeed Duel spirits.

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	5. IV: Confiscation

_**Infernity Mirage**_

_**Another OC provided by Serpentdragon, to be fleshed out come the next chapter.  
**_

_**Enjoy!  
**_

* * *

**IV: Confiscation**

The next day, I woke up to curiously crimson eyes.

"Good morning."

"_AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

Shut. Up.

Youkai was rubbing at his ears, minutes after my extremely manly reaction to a stranger in my room. "Wow, you're loud."

"_How did you get in!_" I scrabbled away from him. I was half-right when I thought he looked great in dark blue, but I was thinking more of a yukata in comparison to the Obelisk Blue jacket. "Get out! I have school!"

"It's Saturday," He pointed out. "I came with the little boss. She's having tea with the lady now."

"The boss?" I repeated with a sinking feeling. In the Arcadia Movement, there were many names, but only one person universally acknowledged as boss. And if the Mafia princess was in the apartment... I ran out to check, tripping over Rex's mess and landing sprawled in the living room.

Halfway through a sip, cold eyes like chips of ice fixed themselves on me like a louse. "Princeton-san," Shimotsuki Setsuka acknowledged. "You're indecent."

"Oh!" Carly-san was blushing. "Chase Kun! Are you alright?"

I swallowed. "S- Sorry, I've got to go!"

I ran back to my room and bolted myself in.

"Oh, how forward," Youkai was sprawled across the bedclothes, carelessly attractive in that otherworldly way of his.

"Why are you here, Youkai!" I screamed.

"Nowaki."

"Huh?" I blinked.

"There's no parent who'd name their kid Youkai," he drawled, glancing at me in a way that could only be predatory. "Misawa Nowaki, nice to meet you."

I blinked. "Why did Ryuusei-?"

"Oh, Ryuusei knows I prefer to be called Youkai," he shrugged. "It probably slipped his mind. I was right, boxers."

I blinked at the non-sequitor, before I saw that he was referring to myself. Moments later, a thump sounded outside as I threw the Psychic Duellist out and bolted the door again. Yep, today started out pretty bad. And yes, I was bruised in a way that was completely not attractive over the top of my boxers.

There is no way I will describe my own underwear here. Let us just say that Youkai was right.

It only got worse once I threw on a T-shirt and trousers before getting out again, careful to avoid the mess. Youkai- _Nowaki_ was plopped on the floor, chewing on Carly-san's sweets. Shimotsuki herself was still giving me an assessing look as she spoke to Carly-san.

"So, you see, I would like to arrange for him to stay for a while," Shimotsuki was saying.

"Eh?" Carly-san blinked. "Well, that's alright, since you're paying for his room and board, but about space... and there's my husband to consider."

"Ah, I have taken the liberty of asking Atlas-san earlier," Shimotsuki waved off. "He accepts, as long as I provide a guarantee that anything untoward that happens during his stay will be paid in his limbs."

"T- That's not needed..."

Yes, a Mafia princess to the core, Shimotsuki was.

"You know what to do," Shimotsuki spoke to Nowaki. "The limiter?"

Nowaki pulled out a brilliant emerald around his neck, and poked an emerald set in his left ear, still smiling. "Yes, boss. Don't worry 'bout me till the next typhoon."

As she got up, cold blue eyes looked at me again. Shimotsuki Setsuka would grow up beautiful, I observed, but cold. "Princeton-san, your fly's undone. Good day."

Nowaki looked with great interest as I hurriedly neatened myself, blushing at being caught out by a fourteen-year-old, of all people.

After that rather embarrassing wake-up call, I grabbed the necessities and a roll of breakfast before running out of the house with barely a goodbye. Yesterday we had spent some time at Uncle Crow's, so today was the professor's house. The Fudo house...

"So, where ya going?"

I nearly fell off the D-Board in shock. "You again!"

"What?" Youkai- _Nowaki_ shrugged, on a similar D-Board by me instead of floating, thank _kami._ "Going to the Professor's house?"

I was beginning to get where the name 'Youkai' came from. "None of your biz. Anyway, weren't you fine wherever you were?"

"Well, when I step on a person's pride when I thought I was being merciful, that's not good," he drawled. "It's the first time I've actually pondered this problem."

"And you stalk me all the way back?" I shot back. "That's Rex Atlas's house. You think it's going to be easy?"

"No choice," he shrugged. "The boss arranged things like that after I told her about you."

"Me?" I stared at him, before trying to manoeuvre back on the D-Board. "What about me?"

"There was a great pressure from you," Youkai answered. "A great spiritual pressure to win by any cost. The willpower that your deck answered to... personally, I think you have that same aptitude as Manjoume Jun was said to have."

Manjoume Jun... I swallowed dryly. "Oh? What's that?"

"I think you may be able to call on Duel spirits."

* * *

"There's no way that can happen!"

We were at the Fudo house, holed up in Ryuusei's room, and I was yelling at my impromptu stalker. The professor was not in today, having left town for a while with Aki-sensei. "That can't be true! No way! Absolutely not!"

"Manjoume Jun had to go through many trials to develop it," Youkai mentioned.

"As a distant relative, the same potential exists," Ryuusei considered his fellow Psychic Duellist's train of thought. "As someone who went through hell and back, as you claim, to refine the Infernity deck, you may have developed some aptitude. It should be nothing to worry about."

"Ryuusei, you can see spirits too, right?" Rex drawled. "Any hanging around him?"

"I wouldn't know," Ryuusei answered honestly. "Chase is using Uncle Kiryu's old cards, from the Dark Signer period. They're so soaked in dark energy that it's difficult for me to see."

"I'm going to kill Sensei," I promised darkly. Even though I knew I wouldn't perhaps the declaration would help my temper. "For now, we'll forget about that. Now, Ryuusei, why is this stalker here? Carly-san's not really going to let him stay, right?" I shot that last question at Rex.

"Too late," Rex answered. "The old man agreed to it. And, he was right about the promise to pay back in limbs."

I swallowed. Sometimes I forgot that Shimotsuki could be plenty terrifying. "Why are you even staying at our house anyway, Youkai?"

The bastard had the gall to look down. "Well... my nickname is Youkai for two reasons. I can enter the Spirit world at will, and bring people with me sometimes."

I remembered him disappearing with Satsuki. "Ah, yes."

"Also, since my uncle Misawa Daichi disappeared into the Twelve Dimensions in the stories of Yuuki Judai, it seems like my entire family is cursed," Youkai closed his eyes. "Children born in the last two generations look like me, with white hair and red eyes and pale skin and unusually beautiful, or horribly disfigured in some way. "

"Looks like you won the lottery," Rex muttered. I agreed with him mentally.

"I am the one born with the strongest curse ever known, that I have additional abilities." Youkai dead-panned. "It's not worth it. I hear what the winds whisper to me, and I hear things I shouldn't be able to. Sometimes I think I'm not human. If I can lift this curse, maybe the Misawa family wouldn't have to suffer through it any longer. My parents... they were born after Misawa Daichi disappeared, and cursed to be weak in body and soul. When I was born, my mother nearly died. I think you guys can help me lift the family's curse... but I had no idea how to go about it. So I asked Shimotsuki-san to arrange things."

"How noble," Rex snorted. "But where to start? Unless we drag Misawa Daichi himself out, there's no way to do it. And, who the hell believes in curses anyway? Why us anyway?"

"Because it's the right thing to do," Ryuusei piped up. "I think there's someone who might be able to help. The person who started this all in the first place, who seems to arrange everything."

I felt my throat go dry. "Seeing Shimotsuki _twice_ in one day?"

"Get over it," Youkai rolled his eyes. "Although, I really think that deer-in-headlights look is so much better when you woke up-"

I kicked him.

* * *

The headquarters of the Arcadia Movement. Although it still served as a haven for Psychic Duellists and regularly held clinics for them, their operations had expanded to accommodate assistance to 'law enforcement concerning Psychic Duellists and other associated hazards of the new century' whatever that meant. Either way, with the endorsement of Mayor Yeager, the Arcadia Movement received a heavy stipend, and part of it was reflected in the building's craggy design.

Somewhere in Neo Domino City, between the rich Tops districts and the middle-class Daimon Area, there was a building of medium height, barely a skyscraper. This building stood on the site of the former Arcadia Movement building, and contained the reinvented Arcadia Movement. The outside of the building was black stone, some panels polished smooth as mirrors, some panels craggy as cliffs, some etched with symbols and esoteric art. The main entrance itself was dominated by an arch of black marble, which, if you looked at it right, you would see the mica gleaming from reflected light like so many stars in the night sky. A castle of sanctuary, stolid and stable and evoking a feeling of security in darkness for Psychic Duellists. And the queen of the castle was Shimotsuki Setsuka, fourteen years old and a Psychic Duellist in her own right.

Shimotsuki Setsuka gave the four of us sceptical looks at the Arcadia Movement building. "Well, aren't you just _charitable_, Fudo Ryuusei."

I am all for sarcasm, but when faced with its exercise from a fourteen-year-old who not only had the power to kill me, but also the practicality of mind to make the body disappear, I am left to wonder about the state of the world today.

"Aunt Ruka can't answer me, and you would obviously know," Ryuusei rebutted. "Isn't that your business, Shimotsuki?"

"Lifting a family curse?" Setsuka repeated. "Who believes in curses anyway?"

"Why can't curses exist?" Youkai demanded. "Duel Spirits exist, don't they?"

Setsuka considered, before clicking on her intercom. "Ariyashi Kaido. I have a puzzle for you."

"Ariyashi?" Youkai frowned as she clicked off.

"Code-name Spirit of the Books, Ariyashi Kaido," Shimotsuki agreed. There were curses and Duel spirits and Psychic Duellists and everything was getting messy. "He's like Edo Phoenix, a teen Ph.D. in folklore and mythology in a wide area of disciplines. If not for his... disposition, he might be able to teach in a university."

"Disposition?" I asked as the office door opened.

Ariyashi Kaido had dark brown shoulder-length hair, spiked at the top like a cockerel, and hazel eyes hidden behind wire-rimmed spectacles. A dark brown shirt with a black blazer and cargo pants were the clothing he had on, and a pair of black knee high boots and a couple of wristbands on his left wrist completed the ensemble. "You called me, Boss?"

This was getting like a Mafia film.

"These four need your help in breaking a curse," Setsuka pointed to us.

"Curse?" Kaido's eyes began to sparkle as he studied Youkai. "A girl?"

"I'm a boy!" Youkai hissed in irritation.

"Ah, sorry," he then glanced at the rest of us. "Are _all_ of them really necessary?"

"His disposition is that he hates the mundane," Setsuka answered the unspoken question. "If there's no outstanding feature then he doesn't want the case. So, I'll leave all of you to it on your own time. Ariyashi San, this is Fudo Ryuusei, Rex Atlas, Misawa Nowaki and Chase Princeton. Everyone, this is Ariyashi Kaido ."

"That's it?" we all yelled at her.

Her eyes narrowed authoritatively. "All of you march into my office, demand I provide the resources to solve a single case that may or may not be concluded, and even eat into my time without reimbursement, what more do you want? _Get out._"

We all ran quickly.

* * *

Having escaped the ice princess's wrath, Kaido led us to his rather wide box-room office space where he worked. "I am an anthropologist of many disciplines, but this is the first case I've seen," Kaido poked at the snow-white mane of Youkai. "What makes you think this a curse?"

"Why are we here too?" I muttered. Oh, yeah, because Ryuusei constantly had to act the hero.

"When Misawa Daichi disappeared, nothing happened," Youkai snorted. "Then, kids in the families kept getting born either like me, or like monsters. We all thought it was a case of cheating, but for two totally different mothers to give birth to children that look identical, even in the same extended family, is strange. Finally, a very famous _onmyoji_ was consulted, and he confirmed that this was a curse upon the family."

"Sounds too extreme," Rex muttered.

"Disappearance, breaking into any room... sounds like Nurarihyon," Kaido commented. "You are a Psychic Duellist as well, Misawa-san?"

"Ah, yes," Youkai nodded.

"Then, I shall be able to investigate in greater detail with a Psychic Duel," Kaido stated, producing a deck from his belt-box. "My abilities are intricately tied into my deck like so many Psychic Duellists."

"Abilities?" I repeated.

"If you notice, decks with a certain type or attribute used by a Psychic Duellist tend to give... additional abilities recently," Ryuusei explained. "Like I can't walk into a garden without every flower bursting into bloom, like Shimotsuki ignores the cold because she's surrounded by those icy monsters of hers, the like."

"A rather imprecise by conclusive summation," Kaido intervened. "The abilities of Psychic Duellists are closely tied to the deck they bond towards. It is as Yuugi Mutou said, that the deck is an expression of our heart. I think Professor Fudo Yusei summed it up better."

"My dad did?" Ryuusei blinked.

"In my studies, I am familiar with Yanagi Tenzen," Kaido explained.

"Ah, Yanagi San," Ryuusei nodded, as if the old geezer's appearance explained everything... which it did, I supposed.

"A Duellist is nothing without their cards, and as Duellists it is our duty to breathe life into the cards," Kaido told us as he shuffled his deck. "In that vein, the concept of DuelDisks was explored, yet Psychic Duellists just have better aptitude. It is a matter of belief that opens the doors to the only truth."

His DuelDisk was a black-and-white affair that he unfolded quickly and slotted in his deck. "My abilities make me one of the Arcadia Movement's best Duel Profilers, thus the reason why I have an office."

"We're really going to do this," Youkai nervously stated.

"Before we begin, I would like to ask if you don't mind their presence," Kaido indicated us. "The process is, I am sad to inform you, rather invasive into your past. If you are uncomfortable, the three of them would have to step out first."

"Well, they're considerate, at least." Rex muttered.

"It's not that," Kaido blandly informed us. "It's that if I don't observe at least that much ethics, Shimotsuki-san would have words with me, and not like when I first met her and she offered me funding for my research in exchange for my services."

It seems like some degree of self-preservation was involved here... "Doesn't seem like you need us," I remarked.

Youkai jerked back, as though struck, and I felt the air moving. Doubtless, Kaido had too as he pulled a card quickly. "It is a choice."

Youkai frowned, and it was as if the mask was cracking to something more... human than the veneer of blank beauty Youkai was presenting, like the glamour was cracking to show the vulnerable human inside. "I... I don't know. I'm sorry."

"You said it was invasive?' Ryuusei quickly changed the subject.

"Perhaps an explanation of my deck is in order," Kaido extracted a few cards, showing us picture of books and Spellcasters. "I use a Spellcaster oriented deck with the Prophecy archetype, each of them based on a card of the Tarot Major Arcana. The Tarot, by itself, is used to map out a person's life upon which the fortune-teller may then conclude as to the person's coming future. However, my abilities as a Psychic Duellist means that the subject's past literally becomes an open book to me. I have been told on great authority that I have been correct."

"That sounds creepy," I muttered. "Why not use an Arcana Force deck?"

"The Arcana Force as an archetype depends upon luck, the future, the yet to come," Kaido muttered. "I... take each day as it comes. To me, it is the past which decides the present, which decides the future. If I cannot find out the past, then I may as well not know the future."

"The past, which decides the present, which decides the future..." Youkai echoed. "...there's no other way?"

"We have to start from somewhere," Kaido shrugged. "Although I am quite sure that you are a spirit-touched, or something similar to it. Though, I have not made such a deep study of the other case I know on a personal basis."

"There's a similar case?" he reacted, latching onto it. Even an idiot could tell that the procedure seemed really unappealing to him.

"Yes," Kaido nodded. "Though he denies all knowledge to my face."

"Who's he?" Ryuusei asked.

Kaido mentioned the name, and Rex and I gave a collective groan.

"Do we have to?" Rex whined exactly what I wished to ask but had too much self-control to.

"Come on," Ryuusei gave us a Look of Exasperation. Yes, his looks need caps to show how much they express despite the lack of facial contortion. "It's been _how_ long since the Neo Domino Junior Riding Duel Championships, a year?"

"He's a bloody git of a prat," I muttered. So my British was coming out. So sue me.

"He's not that bad," Ryuusei sighed.

"You beat him," Rex snarled. "Bastard had the gall to insinuate that I kept Archfiend Empress only because she's a rare card!"

"Yes, yes, we all know how protective you are of her," I soothed. "And he was saying only that Archfiend Empress hardly works in the current meta-game because she's a two-tribute, which is a perfectly valid observation for someone who does not know the history behind her. Even if he is a prat."

"He did enter our school," Ryuusei sighed. "You guys can't avoid him forever, especially if you're intending to participate in King of Kings. You might as well go to the Memorial Circuit and find him."

"And how, do tell, do you know that he's at the Memorial Circuit?" I shot at him.

Our friend returned my glare with a perfectly calm look. "It's near the Kaiba Dome, it's a D-Wheel circuit, and like the Daimon Area, Duellists go there. Where else do we find Ryuuki Mutou, one of the two champions of the Neo Domino Junior Riding Duel Championships?"

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	6. V: Past Image

_**Infernity Mirage**_

* * *

**V: Past Image**

The Memorial Circuit is a stadium in Neo Domino City. Sometimes referred to as the Kaiba Dome, but that's kind of a misnomer. The Memorial Circuit was the one that spans the whole Daedalus Bridge about Neo Domino, where a Riding Duel could be begun anywhere on the highways with authorisation from Neo Domino City's offices. Granted, the audience were usually in the Kaiba Dome itself, but when the tournament season was off, the Memorial Circuit was flooded with Riding Duellists, and by extension the stadium, including our target, junior D-Wheeler, Ryuuki Mutou.

"Where is he?" Rex glanced about just as the D-Board bearing the man himself skidded to a victory stop and Ryuuki Mutou dismounted.

Compared to Youkai's paleness, my own chalk-white, Rex's light beige and Ryuusei's darker skin, Mutou was fair of complexion, with green eyes, black hair with gold bangs, and a good physique for someone about slightly lower than the national median. If Ryuusei was right and he was a student at Kings like us, he was not wearing his proof of Duel Academia Kings studentship, but a fitted black hoodie, blue jeans, black platform sandals a gold Eye of Wdjat pendant to finish it off. On top of the usual helmet, knee and elbow pads of the average D-Boarder, I mean. He was a good Duellist, but admittedly not on the level of the professor. Despite that he tied with Ryuusei in the finals, people tended to overlook the son of Professor Fudo Yusei in favour of the charismatic grandson of the King of Games Yuugi Mutou. I suppose the extra attention after Yuugi Mutou disappeared off the face of the earth helped, too.

"Good day," his bright green eyes flashed at us in challenge. "Atlas, Fudo..." His eyes landed on me, and they gleamed. "Chase-kun, how _are_ you?"

If sex appeal and insinuations was fluid, he would be dripping in the stuff. "Mutou San," I went about it in the most formal way possible. "I don't remember allowing you to call me by my name."

"Well, that's rather... stiff," Ryuuki murmured. "Have we not met before, Chase-kun?"

My British was acting up. Wanker.

Bright green eyes skimmed them, glanced over Youkai, and landed with a dead stop on Kaido. "You again?" Ryuuki looked distinctly cheesed off. "Leave me alone!"

"I may have been investigating Mutou Yuugi," Kaido shrugged.

"Jii-chan never ran away," Ryuuki defended.

"Yes, but you didn't answer any questions I posed," Kaido shrugged. "And you tried to assault me."

Ryuuki patently ignored him in favour of turning to us. "So, we finally meet as students of Kings, don't we?"

So much for that hope for Ryuusei being wrong...

"Well, as a second year, I'd be quite _happy_ to help my juniors," Ryuuki murmured, still smiling in that entirely too sexually predatory way of his.

Youkai shifted to shield me. "Now I see why."

"Yeah," I muttered. "He's a... git."

Youkai shot me a look of confusion through alluring crimson eyes before giving Ryuuki a once-over. "He's... short."

Ryuuki then, finally, looked at Youkai. "A girl?"

"I'm a guy," Youkai hissed. "Kaido's investigating my case. We need your help."

"My help?" Ryuuki gave him an elegant look. "And why?"

With a smirk, Youkai casually draped an arm across my shoulders. "Chase is helping me." His tight grip on my shoulder told me he had a plan. At least, he should. If he was doing this for kicks I was going to kill him.

Ryuuki looked like he had swallowed a lemon. "_Ah_."

"Let go, prat," I hissed, shrugging off the hand. "It's obvious he's not going to cooperate, so we might as well search somewhere else. C'mon, guys."

"Well, I'm in quite a good mood to help, except for that psychic," Ryuuki indicated Kaido. "However... that's not quite fun, would it?" He held up his DuelDisk challengingly. "How about a Riding Duel, Ryuusei, Chase?"

"Riding Duel," I echoed with a sinking feeling. "Ryuusei-"

"Ah, I tripped the other day," Ryuusei lied. I knew he lied, dammit!

"I'll be happy to go," Thank you Rex, you're my- "But I left my Field Spell card at home." ...you _traitor._ That's not even a good lie! What kind of Duellist are you! "The old man needed to borrow it." … what? That's bull!

"I'll go," Youkai cheerfully declared, pulling out his emerald for display. Needless to say, Ryuuki twitched. I gathered he did not like Psychic Duellists. "Cheer for me, Chase!"

"I don't think I've gotten your name," he muttered.

"Call me Youkai," Youkai smirked. "Remember it, Mutou San."

"Right," I rolled my eyes as Ryuusei pulled out his laptop – shit, really? – and the Duellists got ready on the track. Ryuuki looked ready to kill, which was the only bright side.

"_Speed World Two – Dual Magic, active,_" the computer read out. "_Standby_."

"Riding Duel, Acceleration!" both called as they tore up the circuits.

Ryuuki: LP 4000, SPC: 0 → 1

Youkai: LP 4000, SPC: 0 → 1

"I'll go first!" Ryuuki declared as he passed the first corner in the lead. "Draw! I summon Rapid-Fire Magician [1600/1200]." Four balls appeared as a black-robed magician appeared on the field. "Now, I play the Speed Spell, Overboost!"

Ryuuki: SPC: 1 → 5

"Now, I play the Speed Spell – Ancient Rules!" He called. "When my Speed Counters are at five or higher, I can special summon from my hand a level five or higher normal monster, and I choose the Dark Magician [2500/2100]!"

"Fast!" Youkai hissed as the Black Magician himself appeared in all his glory. I agreed. One of the most versatile monsters in the game on the field, and

"When a Spell card is activated, Rapid-Fire Magician inflicts four hundred damage to you per card, and I've got two!" Ryuuki crowed as Youkai was pelted by blasts of magic.

Youkai: LP 4000 → LP 3200

"Now, I use Speed Word Two's effect, removing four Speed Counters to inflict four hundred damage to you," Ryuuki hissed as he displayed the Speed Spell – Angel Baton in hand.

Ryuuki: LP 4000, SPC: 5 → 1

Youkai: LP 3200 → LP 2800, SPC: 1

"I set two cards, and end my turn," Ryuuki declared. "At the end phase, my Speed Counters drop to one, so there is no change."

"Draw!" a cheesed-off Youkai declared as their Speed Counters clocked to two. "I summon Winda, Priestess of Gusto [1000/400] in attack mode." The familiar priestess appeared. "Now, I set three cards and end my turn."

"Draw!" Ryuuki looked a bit disappointed as they moved to three.

"Trap activate, Battle Mania!" Youkai called. "Now all the monsters you ave must attack!"

"I see, a Gusto deck?" Ryuuki murmured. "Rapid-Fire Magician, attack Winda!"

"Trap activate, Rainbow Life!" Youkai declared. "i discard a card. Now, for this one turn, all damage I take is converted to life point gain!"

As the green-haired priestess was killed, Youkai's life went up instead.

Youkai: LP 2800 → LP 3400, SPC: 3

Ryuuki: LP 4000, SPC: 3

"Furthermore, when Winda is destroyed in battle by an opponent's monster, I special summon a Gusto tuner from my deck," Youkai declared. "Come, Gusto Gulldo [500/500]!" A giant bird appeared flying beside him.

"Dark Magician, take care of that!" Ryuuki called in frustration.

"Go ahead!" Youkai cackled. "My Gulldo is a searcher!"

Youkai: LP 3400 → LP 5400

"Oh, and, I activate the quick-play Speed Spell, Cyclone!" Youkai chuckled. "I'll destroy my own card, which I chain, Aegis of Gaia!"

"What?" I murmured.

"When Aegis of Gaia is activated, the controller gains three thousand points," Ryuusei commented. "But when it's destroyed, the controller takes three thousand damage. By Rainbow Life..."

"Six thousand life points!" I realised with horrified awe.

Youkai: LP 5400 → LP 11400

"And because Gulldo was destroyed, I special summon Gusto Thunbolt [1500/1200] to the field," Youkai recited with a smirk as he raced ahead, a giant wolf racing beside him.

"Turn end," Ryuuki declared.

"Draw!" Youkai glanced at the Rapid-Fire Magician, his own white and black waving in the winds. "When I activated Cyclone... it's because Rapid-Fire works only on normal spells, right?"

"Yeah," Ryuuki shrugged. "Nice combo, but life points mean nothing."

"True," Youkai shrugged, perched on the D-Board. "I play the Speed Spell – Angel Baton, allowing me to draw twice and discard once." Even as he was pelted, Youkai was still smiling.

Youkai: LP 11400 → LP 11000, SPC: 4

Ryuuki: LP 4000, SPC: 4

"What I discarded was Reeze, Whirlwind of Gusto," Youkai murmured. "Thunbolt, attack the Rapid-Fire Magician!"

"Are you mad?" Ryuuki roared as the wolf crashed against his magician.

Youkai: LP 11000 → LP 10900

Ryuuki: LP 4000

"Now I end my battle phase, and so I banish Reeze, Whirlwind of Gusto per the effect of Thunbolt to special summon from my deck Winda, Priestess of Gusto [1000/400] in defence mode," Youkai smirked as Winda appeared once more. "I set two cards, turn end."

"Draw!" Ryuuki growled, still keeping his cool as they reached five. "So you're filling the grave... I summon the Herald of Creation [1800/600]." A beautiful shrouded gold-robed female magician appeared. "Now, I play the Speed Spell – Angel Baton, drawing two cards and discarding one, and you take four hundred damage."

Youkai: LP 10900 → LP 10500

"I play the Speed Spell, Heavy Storm!" Ryuuki declared.

"Activate set card, Emergency Teleport!" Youkai declared. "I special summon from my deck Krebons [1200/400]!" The infamous tuner of the Psychic deck appeared on his field. "Again, chain card, Compulsory Evacuation Device! I'll send back that card you work so hard for... that Dark Magician!"

"No!" Ryuuki shouted. "Trap card, Dark Bribe!"

Youkai scowled as he drew.

"Battle!" Ryuuki now declared. "Herald, attack Krebons!"

"I pay eight hundred points," Youkai boredly declared as electricity pulsed over the track.

Youkai: LP 10500 → LP 9700

Ryuuki: LP 4000

"Now, Rapid-Fire Magician, attack Krebons!"

"Again, eight hundred points."

Youkai: LP 9700 → LP 8900

Ryuuki: LP 4000

"Dark Magician, attack Krebons!"

"Get a life... I pay eight hundred life points again."

Youkai: LP 8900 → LP 8100

"Turn end," Ryuuki looked distinctly disgruntled.

"At the end, Krebons is banished," Youkai declared as the tuner winked out of existence. "Draw!"

He smirked at the new card. "I play the Spell, Psychic Feel Zone. I take my two banished Psychic monsters, Reeze and Krebons, return then to the grave, and from my extra deck special summon a Psychic Type Synchro Monster with a level equal to the sum of their levels. Level two Krebons, and level five Reeze, come from a Synchro from the banished zone!"

Youkai: LP 8100 → LP 7700, SPC: 6

"What?" we all yelled as winds howled down the track.

"The silent winds of the world, lend me your power, blowing against the winds of fate. Synchro Summon! Soar, Daigusto Eguls [2600/1800]!" Youkai bellowed as the biggest bird ever appeared. "Daigusto Eguls, attack the Rapid-Fire Magician!"

"Ugh!" Ryuuki veered off a bit as his Spellcaster shattered.

Ryuuki: LP 4000 → LP 3000, SPC: 6 → 5

Youkai: LP 7700, SPC: 6

"Spell card, Quill Pen of Gulldos," Youkai winked. "I shuffle two Wind Attribute monsters from grave to deck, and a card of my choice goes back to your hand. I choose your Dark Magician."

"Eh?" Ryuuki looked gobsmacked as the Dark Magician disappeared. "That kind of ability... I see. I underestimated you."

"Now, the third Spell, Psi-Impulse," Youkai said. "I tribute a Psychic, like Winda, and you shuffle your entire hand to the deck, and I draw three cards."

He twitched as he returned his hand to the auto-shuffle.

"Set two cards, end," Youkai declared.

"Draw!" Ryuuki called. "Spell card, Card of Demise!"

I swallowed nervously. A mass-drawing card like Card of Demise was held in the hands of bad-asses like Shimotsuki. Ryuuki was warming up now...

"I draw five cards, and at my fifth standby phase after activation I send my whole hand to the grave," Ryuuki announced. "I summon Magical Exemplar [1700/1400] to the field."

The green-robed magician appeared.

"Now, I activate the Spell, Emblem of Dragon Destroyer, allowing me to take out Buster Blader from my deck and add it to hand." Ryuuki continued. "Magical Exemplar gains two Spell Counters for each Spell card activated, not limited to normal Spells alone. I use her ability, removing the two counters to special summon from my grave a monster with the same level as the number of counters removed. Come, Arcane Apprentice [1000/400]!"

"What?" Youkai drawled as the red-robed magician appeared.

"Tuning, level four Herald to level two Apprentice," Ryuuki recited. "the magic of the times... let the storm of magic descend! Synchro summon! Blow, Tempest Magician [2200/1400]! She gains ne Spell Counter when she's on the field!"

A long-haired brunette, bearing a scythe, appeared, winking.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I saw Youkai freeze in the camera feed.

"That Tempest Magician must have brought a few memories," Ryuusei murmured. "Youkai was one of those affected by the death of Madam Shimotsuki. And one of her ace cards... was Tempest Magician..."

"I play the Spell, Double Spell, to use the effect of the Angel Baton in your grave," Ryuuki announced as they began to move back to us. "I draw twice, and discard one. Magical Exemplar gains two counters. I activate the Spell, Dark Magic Curtain, paying half my life points to special summon from my deck Dark Magician! Again, Magical Exemplar gains two counters!"

Again, the magnificent wizard appeared upon the field.

Ryuuki: LP 3000 → LP 1500

"Spell card, Knight's Title!" Ryuuki continued. "I tribute Dark Magician to special summon Dark Magician Knight [2500/2100]!" A purple-armoured knight appeared. "When Dark Magician Knight is special summoned this way, I destroy a card you control, and I choose Daigusto Eguls!"

Youkai flinched as his monster was destroyed. "You..."

"I play the Spell, Spell Power Grasp!" Ryuuki called. "I add a Spell Counter to a card I choose, and then I pull another copy. Now, I activate Tempest Magician's ability to remove all Spell Counters on the field and burn you for each one!"

"I might have another Rainbow Life, you know," Youkai smirked.

Ryuuki twitched. "I... I'll chance it. Go, Magical Storm!"

Youkai flinched as the winds blew and he was struck by the magical storm.

Youkai: LP 7700 → LP 2700, SPC: 6 → 1

"What?" Ryuuki blinked. "That card..."

"Che," Youkai scoffed. "Come on."

"...all of you, direct attack!" Ryuuki declared as Youkai was finished.

Youkai: LP 2700 → LP 0

Youkai slowed to a stop before us, dismounting casually and picking up his board.

"You..." Ryuuki was giving him the eye. "Why did you throw the duel?"

"You threw the duel?" I turned to Youkai.

"'Course not," he scoffed, pulling out his cards, a Miracle Synchro Fusion and a Monster Reborn. "I was bluffing from the start. To lie, cheat and steal... that seems to be what everyone thinks the _youkai_ of legend do, which is what I am not. I... just want it to stop."

"You fought well," Ryuuki glanced at Youkai, who smiled back. "...fine. I'll help you all."

* * *

Dinner was free ramen at some place which owed Ryuusei a favour from their opening day machinery mishap, which Ryuusei cashed in, so we slurped our noodles as Youkai explained the situation.

"Ah," Ryuuki nodded. "So Ariyashi was trying to interview me about _that_."

"It's no secret that Mutou Yuugi held the soul of the Nameless Pharaoh," Ryuusei pointed out.

"Ah..." Ryuuki looked down. "Jii-chan... didn't disappear. He was... spirited away."

"What?" we all stopped to stare at him.

"Jii-chan... was in the garden," Ryuuki had his eyes closed. "He was already old, and yet he tried to keep the Kame Game Shop. I think he retired when he finally lost the shop, and then he... wasted away. I tried to show him the new cards, the Synchro monsters... they gave him some life for a while, but after that he... was in a waking dream. That the spirits were coming for him. Baa San had already died by then, so, one day, Jii-chan just... disappeared. I saw them."

"How he disappeared?" Kaido enquired.

"He... a being pair of red wings flew him off, and he disappeared," Ryuuki sighed. "No one would believe me. So, for a long time, I kept the Dark Magician that Jii-chan said he would take back when I didn't need it anymore."

"Red wings... did this figure have white armour as well?" Kaido murmured.

"Ah, yes." Ryuuki blinked. "What's that got to do with it?"

"Ever seen an Archlord Kristya?"

Ryuuki started. "Archlord... that being was the Great Angel Christie!"

"Most likely, the Duel spirits took him," Kaido explained. "People closely connected to Duel spirits and Duel Monsters tend to be spirited away, either to protect parts of the spirit world, or to rule it, when they are instead its servants, in a sense. Their future descendants are usually marked with something that makes them different from normal humans."

"Normal humans?" Youkai perked up.

"White hair and red eyes are the signs of _oni_ in Japanese culture," Kaido continued. "I also have it on good information that Misawa Daichi used to run a Yokai deck. Disappearances into any house, able to walk unnoticed, as you said, is a sign of the Nurarihyon."

"Nurarihyon?" Youkai sceptically glared at him. "That's the old man youkai that eats and runs, right?"

"Depending on your sources, Nurarihyon may also be the Lord of Pandemonium in folklore," Kaido elaborated. "The one who leads the Night Parade of a Hundred Demons. It would be interesting to see the later effects to see if they match up."

"Like hell!" Ryuuki barked, before quieting at the stares we were getting.

He then hissed. "Now that we know where he is, we can go rescue Jii-chan!"

"And how are we gonna do that, idiot?" Rex growled. "In case you didn't notice, none of us can walk into another world willy-nilly! You wanna die?"

"Jii-chan is the only family I care about," Ryuuki argued. "Besides, if this guy is right, then we have no time to waste, right?"

"Even if we go there, the geography and time of it can be quite complex," Youkai mumbled. "I know, I keep popping in between. Unless you know where to go, it;s hopeless."

"So, we have another dead end," I mumbled. "You might as well conduct the examination."

"No way," Youkai mumbled. "This curse has brought nothing but pain."

"Ryuusei, what do you think we should do?" I asked our trustworthy friend.

"We wait," Ryuusei shrugged. "And search. Perhaps we can find an answer if we search enough. I'll ask Shimotsuki. It's not enough, but maybe we can find some more leads."

"Who knows," I shrugged. "Maybe someone will come after you for that power and then we can interrogate them for information."

Youkai's mouth twitched. "We can do that." He leaned close, and I blinked as something pink darted out. It took the clatter of Ryuuki's chopsticks for me to realise that he was licking my bloody hand.

"Oi!" I punched him, or I tried to and he dodged. "Bastard, what are you doing, Youkai?"

"Kinda spicy," Youkai murmured. "Chase-kun is such a shy boy."

"Shut up," I could feel my temple throb. "Come onto me again and I'll beat you."

"That wasn't coming onto you," Youkai dead-panned. "This is."

Rex's chopsticks clattered into his bowl, as he planted his lips onto mine.

"Hmm, miso."

…!

* * *

_**(The following scene has been deleted for excessive violence)**_

* * *

"Oh, Chase-kun?" Carly-san murmured as Rex and I entered our house, dragging Youkai's injured body along. "Ah, a mummy!"

"Think nothing of it, Carly-san," I waved, dragging the meat-sack to a couch and leaving him there before entering my own room. "Good night, Rex. Good night, Carly-san."

Once there, I just sank onto the bedspread, cursing at the world in general.

Die, cruel world, die.

* * *

_**And that concludes the entrance of Ryuuki Mutou! Please review!**_


	7. VI: Emergency Assistance

_**Infernity Mirage**_

* * *

**VI: Emergency Assistance**

"Wakey wakey!"

Does anyone _still_ say that?

I opened my eyes to blink at a white and black mane, crimson eyes and pale skin that seemed too pale for any normal human being. He was the universal poster boy for pretty boys everywhere.

My first reaction was to throw a slipper at him and bury myself under the blankets, muttering: "I didn't see him, I didn't see him, I didn't see him..."

"You saw~" Before I realised it, the bedspread was hauled off and I was blinking at Youkai again. "Good morning~"

I punched him. "You're too cheerful."

"Someone's a grouch," he commented. My fist rested on his shoulders, his too-pale face close. "Woken up yet? Nice boxers."

He was completely sincere. So was I. "Get out before I hit you."

It was with a very disgruntled face that I sat down to breakfast later, looking at the newspaper-holder across me. "Good morning, Jack San."

"Morning," the Atlas patriarch himself, back from one of his numerous events overseas, mumbled from behind the newspaper bearing the face of dear Uncle Jun. That explains why Carly-san was waltzing happily about the place... "He asked about you."

"Oh," I mumbled halfway through lunch, staring at the sharp, aristocratically arrogant features he held that was so close to my own. Black eyes, black hair, Black Thunder... I felt like dyeing my hair red. It would at least mark me as different.

The pile beside Jack Atlas shifted, and Rex Atlas sleepily reached for the basket of rolls. "Good morning."

"_You fell asleep?_" both Jack and I reacted.

"Morning~" Youkai plopped into the last available chair next to me, the bastard, and took another bread roll. "He does look like you."

I ignored him.

Manjoume Jun. Each time we duelled, his opening move was to set a card and summon some ridiculous dragon before setting a card and ending. Depending on his play, I would end up facing either Ojama King, Ojama Knight or the Ojama three brothers. Training, he called it. I asked him what was the point of giving me training against a specific archetype. He never answered.

I was nine when I had had enough, and did the stupidest and simultaneously best thing of my life in packing up and running from the high-class apartment. I was on the highway for eight hours, having hitched a ride out to Satisfaction Town. My first impression of the Wild West town was not that it was either cool or tacky, but the the Infernity Death Dragon was bearing down on some faceless mook, and the guy controlling it was so... focused, he had no hand and yet he had won against so many.

After that, in the most clichéd of ideas, I walked into a bar fight. The last victim was being thrown out as I walked in to see the lone man, in worn trench coat and the gun DuelDisk unique to Satisfaction Town on his leg, the man's pale skin gleaming slightly with a sheen of sweat and his light hair plastered to his scalp, chest heaving with the exertion of beating what I later learned was ten men by himself.

That was Sensei, Kiryu Kyosuke. Not Manjoume. _Never. _If I had my way I would die an Infernity Duellist. Uncle never did anything after my parents died in that car crash except for feed and clothe me and beat me with Ojamas daily. It took stepping out to claim the Infernity, and I would do it again. Because the Infernity gave me something that Uncle and the Ojamas were never able to. Through the Infernity I met Sensei, Professor, Ryuusei, Rex, Shimotsuki...

"You missed a spot," Youkai leaned over towards my face.

A swift rabbit punch took care of my stalker problem as I cleaned the crumbs from the corners of my mouth with a tissue. "We have school, don't we?"

"Sunday," Rex groaned. "Ryuusei's at the Memorial Circuit. Said something about building a D-Wheel with Uncle Yusei."

"He did?" I perked up. "We're going, right?"

The legal age to drive a D-Wheel in Neo Domino was seventeen, but Ryuusei had learned long ago from the best of the best, who was, admittedly, not very fond of the rules himself. I learned how to ride a Giganto L, but Sensei never got around to teaching me how to _ride_ the Giganto L, as in a Riding Duel. I never quite developed the double focus needed to drive the damn thing and Duel at the same time. D-Boards were cool and functional as a portable means of fast transport, but there was still a man's romance to drive a damned D-Wheel. I mean, I like my feet on the ground, but there was just something cool about Duelling at high speeds, where the Speed was Spell.

"Yes, we are," Jack-san growled. "Yusei is duelling today."

I forgot breakfast. The Professor, Duelling... I had to be there. Like, now.

"I think Kiryu said something about turning up as well," Jack-san mentioned.

I had texted Sensei last night, and he said something about coming over to Neo Domino to build a D-Wheel as a present. I really hoped not, for the sake of Satisfaction Town. The last time he left town, I was out, back at Uncle's place, and the whole town except for Nico was swallowed up, caused by another mook. Sensei flew to America after the mook and kicked ass, saving the town in the process. Another reason why Sensei was awesome, but there seemed to be a curse that dictated that things were going to hell in a hand-basket the moment its _Shinigami_ even stepped foot outside the limits...

* * *

You would think that Jack Atlas had had enough of public appearances, but he still blew into the Memorial Circuit in an entrance worthy of a Kaiba. That is, everyone already there staring at him. Rex, a little copy of his father, dressed in greys and reds in contrast to Jack's white suit, which I thought was a more sensible choice. Myself, I had almost no time to dress after kicking Youkai out of the room, and in the end what I wore was a long-sleeved T-shirt and cargoes, along with sneakers, all in some form of black. Not very stylish, but good enough and functional not to be permanently stained by the mess guaranteed to be generated around a Fudo workshop. Especially if both father and son were present.

But Youkai...

"Red, white and black. The colours of death this day in the circle of life."

I have said that Youkai was a pretty boy. A _bishounen_. Now, try to imagine if the pretty boy dressed in light blue slacks and a long-sleeved hoodie, the effect becomes devastating. If he did not spouted badly self-made on-the-spur _haiku_, that is, the effect may even be classed as a weapon.

Ryuusei was getting well into the grease-monkey syndrome, wearing jeans, a T-shirt, and ratty sneakers. A streak of oil covered one cheek, and Ryuusei beamed at us as we approached them. "Glad you guys could make it!"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Jack wryly answered. "Ryuusei, where's Yusei?"

"Oh, Jack," the Professor rolled himself out from somewhere behind the curved frame of the D-Wheel. My mouth went dry.

The sleeves of the old thin shirt were rolled up, loosely buttoned to glimpse at the singlet underneath, the neck muscles slightly corded but not too much, the arm muscles bulged but moderate, and even the criminal Mark that was once taboo in Neo Domino accentuated the sharp cheek-bones. The dark slacks he had were also torn, no doubt functional and fitting and no loss in the case of grease or oil or brake fluid, but he made them look a model's dream of a sort.

I was torn between being envious of how little time had marked him, and awed at how well the professor cleaned up even without an effort. Or did he just carry that air of goodwill towards people everyday, and it was contagious?

"Uncle," Rex greeted.

"P- Professor," Great, my throat acted up.

"Are you alright, Chase?" those cerulean eyes blinked at me. "Nowaki, perhaps you could help him to a seat."

"Yes, sir!" Youkai hauled me to the stands.

"Hey, what gives?" I raged. "Let go of me!"

"You're drooling," Youkai observed. "Do you do that to everyone you meet, or is that just the Professor?"

"What," I grumbled. "Shut up."

Youkai gave the Professor a critical observation. "Hmm... yes, I'd admit that the professor's very attractive."

I wholeheartedly agreed, and I also considered Ryuusei marginally handsome, if not devastating. Father and son were both handy people and smart, and smart was supposed to be sexy. If a kid who built his own D-Board at seven could not get a date, there was something really wrong with the world.

Hang on...

I glared at Youkai. "He's married!"

"He's still very attractive," Youkai dead-panned. "Come on. He's kind, smart and easy to like. He also looks young for being in his thirties and has money. If you show a picture of him in Sanctuary, all the girls would take someone like him as the standard. Of course, he has his faults, such as the fact that he completely did not notice your attraction to him, meaning that he's as dense as a brick to love, but you consider that he's been married longer than we were born means that he's faithful once he reciprocates. All that is very ideal."

"Yeah," I agreed. It took a while for me to figure out what exactly had he said. "Hey!"

"Am I wrong?" Youkai blinked.

"Don't dissect the Professor's great qualities like that," I grumbled even though it was a fairly accurate first-impression assessment. A thought suddenly occurred to me. "How did he know you?"

"I was in Martha's orphanage for a spell," Youkai answered. "The Professor made my first limiter. Of course, that one broke after I hit fourteen, but the limiters he makes last extremely long if they don't break first. He's very nice, if a bit... mature."

"What's wrong with mature?" I asked.

"Nothing," Youkai shrugged, smirking. But sometimes you feel like riling him up, just so you can he him harried. It's like... he's so unflappable, he's on a completely different plane from us."

I disagreed. Having seen the Professor harried was unpleasant. "You just haven't seen it."

"Yeah," Youkai smirked. "But I am seeing a very interesting sight."

I blinked, before following his line of sight down to a bush of familiar two-toned hair marching towards us, attaching to a fuming tomato.

"Chase-kun!" Oh, it was Ryuuki, not a fuming tomato.

...crap.

"Professor!" I yelled, running to the adult sanctuary of Yusei Fudo's immediate vicinity. "I feel _really_ ready to take on that Riding Duel now!"

"Oh?" the Professor blinked, before spotting my stalker. "Ah, Ryuuki-kun, just in time! We need another man to test out this D-Wheel."

…Professor, sometimes you suck.

"Chase, you're in here," he patted the hood of the dark red and black D-Wheel that instantly made me feel better. "You're the correct size, since I'm building this for someone close to your frame."

Now I was grinning. "Yes!"

"We should give it a name," the Professor commented. "I have three more skeletons but this should be fine."

"How long did you even spend on this?" I incredulously exclaimed.

"It's been in the works for a while," he shrugged. "Someone-" means an old friend of an old friend of a friend or some sort, one thing the Professor clearly does not lack in life, "-offered me a stint designing and building D-Wheels about two years ago. I was thinking of branching out. They provided the cash, I sourced out the parts. Well, because..." he thought for a moment. "...height-challenged people find it more difficult to steer a D-Wheel, so the Robert Pearson Foundation contacted me about a D-Wheel for a person to steer easily despite the height issue. I based most of the designs off the Blackbird, and parts of it is recycled junk, but it's a first try."

A D-Wheel built by Yusei Fudo... I died, and someone made a clerical error and I'm in heaven. I got to _ride_ it. Except...

"Oh, and Chase, Ryuuki's your opponent."

...whatever. Even the opponent cannot ruin this moment. "Really?" my voice must had quivered. "Just... wow. Thank you, Professor. Thank you, _Kami Sama, Hotoke Sama_."

"Eh, no!" Youkai sulked. "I want to be Chase's first!"

I punched him. "That sounds wrong!"

The two adults exchanged looks before shrugging. Ah, to be old and _blind_...

"Rex's already cleared off on his D-Wheel," Ryuusei pointed down the circuit. "He calls it The Throne."

"Just like his dad," Jack sniffed proudly. "I'm so proud... even if it's a practice D-Wheel..."

The _Throne_? Just like that pretentious asshat... "And Ryuusei?"

"Meteor Stream," Ryuusei answered. Hardly pretentious. Very sensible...

I glanced at it. It was red and black, just like the Infernity... infernal, infinity...

"I haven't thought of a name," I admitted as I was handed a safety helmet.

"After the Duel," Ryuuki smirked as he got onto the green one left, aside from Ryuusei's dark red one. "Say, shall we have a bet?"

"A bet?" I repeated, getting in and studying the controls. For Rex's sake, I really hoped that Ryuuki got into an accident.

"Remember, this is a practice D-Wheel, and it's still testing, so no going over ninety," the Professor warned as he attached the card-holder to my wrist.

"Yes, sir!" I saluted with all seriousness, before concentrating on wheeling the D-Wheel out. Ryuuki did the same thing, stopping beside me with a huge smirk.

"If I win, I get a date."

If I had a drink, I would have done a spit-take. "I'm straight!"

Ryuuki gave me a look, half-pitying and half in disbelief that I had not figured out some secret of the universe. "...keep telling yourself that."

"Don't decide that on your own!" I yelled as some words flashed on the D-Wheel's dashboard screen.

_Duel mode, Speed World Two – Dual Magic, Set, On.  
Lane Selection, searching for optimum, usable lane. Submitting duel lane to central.  
Authorisation!_

"Argh, if I win you'll leave me alone!" I yelled, kick-starting it.

"Riding Duel, Acceleration!"

Chase: LP 4000, SPC: 0

Ryuuki: LP 4000, SPC: 0

I may have driving experience, but Ryuuki was clearly the better driver; he took the first turn just as we cleared the corner.

"Draw!" Ryuuki declared, clocking at one. "I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior [1600/1000 → 1900/1000] in attack mode!" The signature card of the term 'breaking' appeared, brandishing its sword. "I'm sure you know its effect."

I may not have participated in the Neo Domino Junior Riding Duel Championships, but I sure knew my way about Breaker. "Duh."

"I set two cards and end my turn," Ryuuki declared. "Now, Chase-kun, your turn."

"Don't use my name so lightly," I growled as I drew and we clocked to two Speed Counters. Not that it was relevant anyway, but... "My turn, draw!"

… well, crap.

"I play the Spell, Bullet and Cartridge!" I called, moving along the legendary Memorial Circuit at speeds higher than what a D-Board usually achieved without Ryuusei's tinkering. "I send the top four cards of my deck to the grave, and then draw a card." Better... "Then, I place this card on top of my deck. If I draw it while placed on top by this effect, then I must send it to the grave."

"So, you sacrificed your next draw for a mill," Ryuuki studied as I discarded the top four babies.

"I summon Infernity Knight [1400/400] in attack mode!" I declared as the grey-armoured knight appeared. "I set three cards and end my turn."

"Draw!" Ryuuki declared, clocking three. "I summon Rapid-Fire Magician [1600/1200]. Now, I play the Speed Spell – Angel Baton! Chase-kun, sorry, but you take four hundred damage!"

"Chain effect, Infernity Death Gunman and Infernity Climber!" I called. "Again chain, Continuous trap, Phantom Hand! I banish my entire hand!"

"What?" Ryuuki blinked as the missile of effect damage missed and hit somewhere else, the gunman that was the servant of the Shinigami floating to aim a revolver at him. If you have never experienced it, take it from me. It's seriously terrifying.

"When my hand is at zero, and my opponent activate a card or effect that would inflict damage, I can banish this card in the graveyard to negate the effect damage I take." I called. "Furthermore, my opponent choose whether or not to apply the following effect: I reveal the top card of my deck. If it is a monster card, my opponent takes damage equal to the amount of effect damage I would take this turn, and all effect damage I would take this turn is inflicted to my opponent instead. If it is otherwise, I take damage equal to the amount of effect damage I took this turn."

"What?" Ryuuki blinked. "Are you mad?"

"My opponent can choose not to apply this card's effect, but then I take no effect damage this turn." I recited. "Well? I've honestly forgotten how many monster cards I have in my deck."

"Oi, Chase!" Rex's voice bellowed through the speaker-phone inserted into this cool D-Wheel. "You're really using that card?"

"So, will you take this gamble of Russian Roulette?" I dead-panned, smirking. "I think Youkai would have been quite delighted to."

"... fine, draw it!" Ryuuki bellowed.

"You're... an idiot." I showed him the Infernity Climber that ended on top of my deck by its own handless effect. Ryuuki's face was priceless, right before the gun went off.

Ryuuki: LP 4000 → LP 3600, SPC: 3

Chase: LP 4000, SPC: 3

"Well, you draw twice, discard once, right," I commented as Infernity Death Gunman faded. "I said that Youkai would have been quite delighted to, because he packs Rainbow Life. He would have been falling over himself to play Spells."

"I- I draw twice and discard once," Ryuuki wheezed, the D-Wheel shaking slightly before recovering right behind. "Nice... for one turn you've locked my burn combo... Breaker, attack his Knight! Break Slash!"

"Trap card, Infernity Reflector!" I growled as the Knight was destroyed. "I discard my entire hand, and in exchange I special summon from the grave Infernity Knight once more and then inflict one thousand points of damage to you!"

"What?" Ryuuki ducked as the flames of damage scorched him, or looked like it.

Chase: LP 4000 → LP 3500, SPC: 3

Ryuuki: LP 3600 → LP 2600, SPC: 3 → 2

"Rapid-Fire Magician, your turn!" Ryuuki called. Attack Infernity Knight!"

Chase: LP 3500 → LP 3300, SPC: 3

Ryuuki: LP 2600, SPC: 2

I covered as my Knight was destroyed again. "You fell for it..."

"Huh?" Ryuuki blinked, looking around with probably a sinking feeling in his chest.

"When my hand is at zero, and an Infernity monster is destroyed by battle with an opponent's monster and sent to the grave, I can special summon from my grave Infernity Avenger [0/0] to the field," I cackled as my favourite gun-slinger tuner appeared, the monster cackling as it drew its revolvers too. "Also, in this case, the level of Avenger becomes equal to that of the monster destroyed, and Infernity Knight was level three."

"But, at this time, I activate the trap, Magician's Circle!" Ryuuki called. "this trap can only be activated when a Spellcaster declares an attack. Each player can special summon from their deck a Spellcaster Type monster with two thousand or less attack in attack mode!"

Well, crud, I have no Spellcasters, and I had a sinking feeling...

"Come, Black Magician Girl [2000/1700]!" As the sex symbol of Duel Monsters flashed itself onto the Duel field, smiling and giggling and being an energetic girl in general, golden hair gleaming under her conical hat and staff twirling in hand, I found it irritating. Where is the dignity?

"It's still my battle phase," Ryuuki announced. "Black Magician Girl, attack Infernity Avenger!"

Well, I really did not want to do this, but, desperate times, desperate measures. I was not risking my sexual orientation with anyone, dammit. "Activate trap, Infernity Force!"

"What?" Ryuuki blinked as even the Black Magician Girl faltered in her attack.

"This card destroys the attacking monster!" I cried out as we turned.

"Crap!" Ryuuki's ejaculation fairly echoed as I tore forward, the Black Magician Girl was destroyed in a burst of hell-fire, her screams echoing.

"Furthermore, I get to special summon from my grave an Infernity monster, like Infernity Dwarf [800/500]!" I called out as the dwarfish monster appeared. Infernity Avenger floated by me, flipping the finger behind me at the steaming Ryuuki.

"Activate trap, Call of the Haunted," Ryuuki called out. "I revive Black Magician Girl." The magician was back, and I kept from twitching or showing that I had run out of evading tricks. "I'd really rather not know what else you have in there, so I just play Sage's Stone to special summon Black Magician [2500/2100] from my deck! Of course, Rapid-Fire Magician would inflict damage, but I get the damage instead."

The Infernity Death Gunman appeared, shooting him from behind as he played the card and the greatest magician appeared.

Ryuuki: LP 2600 → LP 2200, SPC: 2

Chase: LP 3300, SPC: 3

"I set a card and end my turn." he called.

"Draw!" I declared. "During my standby phase, Phantom Hand returns the banished cards of my hand to me." I quickly scanned the available options to me, feeling slightly reassured. "Tuning, level two Dwarf to level three Avenger! The lone ranger that patrols the highway of hell, time to make your stand! Run, Stygian Sergeants!"

Hell Twin Cop, Jaw and Kick [2200/1800] appeared in a burst of dark light just as we passed the grandstands.

"Go, Chase!" Youkai waved from the top, dangerously perched on the barriers despite Ryuusei and the Professor's worried looks. That idiot...

"Chase, you're accelerating!" Ryuusei's declaration cut me off. I glanced at the speedometer, the needle informing me once more that Ryuusei was right, and I was already at a hundred kilometres per hour. Although it felt like I had done way higher speeds on the D-Board, the fact that I was still on a testing D-Wheel was a cause for concern as I tried to slow down... and failed.

"The decelerator is not working," My voice came out as a monotone, panic obviously having latched on. "Well, shit."

Rex burst onwards with another D-Wheel in hot pursuit, the duel thus having been called off.

Chase: CALLED OFF

Ryuuki: CALLED OFF

"Chase, slow down!" Rex bellowed, his gold-painted D-Wheel really deserving of the title.

"I- it's not slowing!" I bellowed back.

"Chase-kun!" Ryuuki called with worry in his voice.

"Well, get off already," I soon realised that another, more familiar voice had said that, just as I felt strong arms wrap around me and haul me out, though I grabbed my cards in time.

Distinctly, I reflected as I was floating along and the D-Wheel crashed to the ground, wheels still spinning. I reflected that Youkai was still holding me, and in front of anyone else perhaps I still would have the presence of mind or lack of self-preservation to punch him, but in front of the man perched on nothing else but the Giganto L itself, having peeled off his helmet.

Light brown eyes, perhaps honey-coloured if not for their eagle intensity, bored at me, and, even floating above him held securely in strong arms, suddenly I was nine again and begging this man to be my Sensei in the arid night of Satisfaction Town.

"Stupid disciple," Kiryu Kyosuke remarked.

* * *

_**I can't think of a good D-Wheel name for Chase... someone help!**_

_**Please review!**_


	8. VII: Book of Secret Arts

_**Infernity Mirage**_

* * *

**VII: Book of Secret Arts**

You knows all those animé and manga that shows someone with control over the winds, and somehow they gain the ability of flight at the same time? Yeah, that's totally _un_true. Unless you're standing in a cyclone, that is, and even then the winds were likely to rip you apart. Yet, Youkai managed to float and pull me at the same time, and I was fairly sure that I was slightly heavier than him, being slightly taller than him but more muscled. I am wondering as to the extent of his power.

At least, I _would_ be, if not for the attack of utter mortification at being rescued by Sensei _and_ Youkai.

"You idiot disciple," Sensei was saying once more once we arrived at the grandstands, the ruined D-Wheel carted behind us. "Why didn't you check the brakes?"

"I didn't know that it was the accelerator!" I yelled. "Give me a break, it's a new design!"

"No excuses, you idiot disciple!"

"Well, _sorry_ for accidentally pressing what I thought was the decel but was actually the accelerator!" I rounded on the Fudo father and son. "Please, help me out here!"

"Looks like the accelerator needs work."

"Yes, Dad."

"Traitors!"

"I am sorry you needed to help save my idiot disciple," Sensei was saying to a smug Youkai. "You know, I knew he was trouble even before I accepted him."

"Oi!" I cried. "Are you supposed to say things like that about your disciple?"

"Yes," Kiryu-sensei answered, completely calm.

I was flummoxed, to say the least. "Sensei...!"

"Well, I can think of a lot more worse moves than wasting a perfectly good trap when your opponent had a card to recover," Sensei remarked. "Other than that, and the Duel being called off, you probably had him on the ropes. Nice trick with the Infernity Death Gunman."

I rubbed the back of my head. "Well, Sensei always does it..."

"Chase-kun!" Ryuuki was onto me in seconds. "How are you? What happened? Are you injured? Do you need an ambulance?"

"I'm fine!" I snatched back my hand. "Just got saved by Youkai, that's all."

"I see," Ryuuki sighed, giving Youkai a look that he returned with equal ferocity. What was with them?

"Yusei, looks like you've got to make it lighter," Kiryu-sensei called. "By the way, Chase, Nico and West says hi, and I brought along Nico's cookies."

Nico, while not as great as Carly-san, was still a dab hand in the kitchen. I suppose having to feed for West and Kiryu-sensei and, later, me accounted for that. "Great!"

"Well, it's the chassis," the Professor declared. "We can fix it, but it's going to be a while. Chase, have you thought about what you'd name it?"

"Chase," Youkai thought loudly. "Chasing... you really looked like you were chasing to grab Ryuuki's throat on it." He chuckled. "Red suits you."

Grab the throat...

Okay, I do believe that I had mentioned before that I had met Edo Phoenix.

My dad was called Shoji Manjoume. He was an absentee dad, so I don't really recall him. Mother was equally absent, so when they died I suppose I never really felt anything. My second uncle Chosaku, I doubt he would recall that I exist if it did not further his cause. In comparison, I guess that Uncle Jun was the best choice; he let me go find my own way. Yes, I was going to inherit the Princeton Group and all associated holdings instead of him, but he still took me in.

My Uncle Jun was a sometime student of this famous pro Duellist and teen Ph.D. holder, and he was British to the core. He turned his partner British with him – well, I think Ryou Marufuji was already well on the way there, but anyway – and Edo Phoenix would bring brightly coloured novels to the Manjoume house just for kicks. When the famous loner Manjoume Jun took me in instead of Uncle Chosaku like everyone thought, I got those books. Either way, those books became the world before running away. They were in English, so they taught me the international language. They were about British culture itself, it opened worlds. And one of my favourites...

"Carpe Jugulum," I declared without thinking.

Ryuusei's lips twitched, and no doubt he would have heard of it. "Not Carpe Diem?"

"No way," I made a face. "I don't support Team Taiyo."

"Carpe... Jugulum," the Professor's lips twitched. "Ah. Fine. You would have to test it more in subsequent trials, but after that the first edition is yours."

"Really?" A roar filled my ears. "Wow..."

Mine. _Mine._

_Seize the throat._

"Idiot disciple," Kiryu-sensei muttered. "Let's go have lunch."

* * *

Lunch was gate-crashed by the Blackbird.

Okay, after we all chipped in the transport the D-Wheels into a huge-ass trailer the Professor rented for this purpose, we made our way to the local family restaurant. The food was cheap, the service good, and... then this huge D-Wheel crashed before us.

Crow Hogan smirked from his perch atop the Blackbird. "Yo!"

Variations of greetings arose, and Crow started laughing as he followed the entire group into the restaurant. It took a while, before I realised that walking into a crowded restaurant at lunch with Team 5Ds, their children, the man called the Handless Demon in some circles, Ryuuki Mutou, and an attractive pretty boy was not a good idea without the reassuring barrier of a girlfriend, Carly-san or Aki-sensei. _Especially_ if you looked like one of the world's top Duellists.

"Yo," Youkai waved at one of the giggling girls.

"Don't encourage them!" I roared before we were swept by the wave of the terror... _fans._

The Professor took a good look, threw us out, then bolted out with the rest of the former Team Satisfaction before slamming the entrance door down. "Somewhere else?"

"Good idea," Jack mumbled. "Sushi it is."

"Who the hell said we were going for the expensive stuff?"

* * *

Conveyor belt sushi; the result of what happens when Jack Atlas and Crow Hogan get into an argument and Fudo Yusei settles it by deciding there and then with Kiryu Kyosuke immediately backing him up. Well, at least a modicum of discretion was being practised, as we were neither mobbed by fangirls or asked to sign autographs. The owner was another friend of the Fudo family – again? – called Blitz, and he readily declared our lunch on the house. Apparently, eating out with the Fudo family consisted of going to restaurants who owed them for solving the opening mishaps and machinery and eating in the house. Who knew...?

I found myself suddenly having the image of Aki-sensei and the professor on a date, and snorted _wasabi_ through my nose.

"Something wrong?" Kiryu-sensei drawled, daintily finishing the tenth sushi plate.

"Just thinking," I muttered, swallowing a mouthful of tea. "Does _Hakase_ pay for his dates with Aki-sensei in favours as well, or does he pay cash like everyone else?"

Kiryu-sensei choked.

"Good point," Crow-san remarked, having overheard us. "Oi, Yusei, does every restaurant in Neo Domino owe you or something?"

The Professor had the good grace to cough. "No... just those in the Daimon Area. I used to fix stuff when we were living together in Poppo Time, remember?"

"You are a marvel," Rex openly muttered.

"Come to think of it, there's that one place in the Tops..."

"We were joking," Jack muttered. "Still, the brat has a point."

"Somehow, I feel like you're not making sense," Crow muttered. "And who's the newest brats?"

"He's Ryuuki Mutou," Ryuusei answered for Ryuuki, who was halfway through a plate of _soba. _"The other one is Misawa Nowaki, but he can also be called Youkai."

"Mutou?" Jack repeated. "_Yuugi_ Mutou?"

Ryuuki finished slurping. "My grandfather."

"I wonder how is Yuugi San," the Professor murmured. "It's been a while since I actually saw him."

"You knew Jii-chan, Professor?" Ryuuki sat up. "He's missing."

"Missing?" the Professor was stunned. "How?"

"We had a theory that he was spirited away by the Duel Spirits," Ryuusei answered. "At least, someone called Ariyashi mentioned that. But, Aunt Ruka can't confirm anything. We think that it's got to do with Youkai-sempai and his family curse."

"Who believes in curses?" Jack muttered. "And how can someone be spirited away?"

"There's no ransom note, and there's been no body," Ryuuki murmured. "Jii-chan might still be alive."

"If he was spirited away by Duel Spirits, maybe we can confirm it," the Professor considered. "When I met him, it was with Yuuki Judai. Maybe Judai San would be able to find him."

Ryuuki sighed. "That's the problem. I've been trying to find the Spirit Detective but he's disappeared off the face of the earth as well. No one, even Uncle, has seen him in a while."

"He might also be kidnapped by a stalker," Crow muttered. "This is a legendary Duellist, there might still be people after the Three Illusory Gods."

"No!" Ryuuki answered. "Jii-chan doesn't have the cards... the only card of any value would be Chaos Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning-"

"Seriously?" Crow squawked. "That card's worth a fortune!"

"-but I have it," Ryuuki finished. "He even left his cards behind..."

"True... Yuugi San is not the type to do that," the Professor agreed. "Are there any leads?"

"One," I drawled. "Ariyashi said that he could use his ability to read Youkai's past and get leads. But, it's apparently invasive."

"Ariyashi Kaido?" the professor blinked. "Ah, that guy who can use his cards to find out a person's entire past."

"Yeah, that sounds invasive," Crow agreed. "Even if the Arcadia Movement's changed, there's something weird about it."

"I'm on the board," the Professor argued. "Aki's on the board. It's just headed by a little girl."

"It's an organisation of Psychic Duellists," Ryuusei shrugged. "No matter how you look, there's going to be something off about it."

"Enough!" Jack authoritatively declared. "Let's eat! Rex, here's some vegetables."

"Ah, thank you, Father," Rex blinked.

"You give your son vegetables but mysteriously forget to eat them yourself," Crow muttered. "Is that the way to set an example?"

"Rex, do as I say, not as I do!" Jack said.

"Yes, Father."

"...what useful parental advice," the Professor commented.

"Yeah," Kiryu-sensei fully agreed.

* * *

Having already missed the nth time in which Jack was soundly beaten with a Shooting Star Dragon and filial piety fulfilled, not to mention Aki-sensei, Carly-san and Misty San going out 'for shopping', which was code for a huge amount of bills, and having changed into presentable clothing... There was only one thing left... how to shake off the stalker.

"Go away!" I yelled.

"But we never finished the Duel!" Ryuuki dramatically exclaimed.

"He's right," Rex nodded with all seriousness.

"True," Ryuusei agreed. Oi, whose side are you on?

"I wish I could help," Youkai murmured. "But, he might be a bit too persistent."

"None of your business!" Ryuuki pointed out. "Anyway, Chase-kun, let's-"

"Ah, we should do what Kaido said!" I hurriedly exclaimed. "Both of you have something to do with each other, right?"

"True," Ryuusei agreed. "Ryuuki and Youkai-sempai both lost family to the Duel Spirit world. Perhaps there is... a familial link to all this."

Which, therefore, explained why we were in the Arcadia Movement building now, Kaido giving us an assessing look as he and Youkai pulled out their DuelDisks.

"In advance, I'm sorry," Kaido spoke.

"Duel!"

Kaido: LP 4000

Youkai: LP 4000

"I'll start, draw," Kaido declared. "We will begin this at the very beginning. The Swords of Revealing Light will reveal all."

Swords stabbed down around the field, their bright green light piercing and glaring.

"At the start is _Le __Bateleur_, the Spellbook Magician of Prophecy [500/400]," Kaido announced as a grumpy magician in blue robes appeared. "The card of commencement, he begins the prologue of the closed book of your past with a Spellbook Spell card, that is, the Spellbook of Secrets."

The sound of pages fluttering began as the magician threw up his book for Kaido to catch as a card.

"Now, we open the Spellbook of Secrets," Kaido intoned again. "There is much to learn, but let us not hurry. I choose the card, Spellbook Organisation, which I activate. Now, I activate the Spellbook Organisation, allowing me to look at the top three cards of my deck and return them in any order I choose. I set a card, turn end."

"Draw!" Youkai looked nervous. "I summon Winda, Priestess of Gusto [1000/400] in attack mode. Now, I set a card. Turn end."

"Draw," Kaido intoned. "We move to the next step, _L'Amour_, the Amores of Prophecy [600/2000] in defence mode." An archer bearing a glowing bolt in place of an arrow appeared. "By revealing a Spellbook in hand, such as this Spellbook of Life, once per turn I can special summon a level four or lower Spellcaster Type monster to the field from my hand. Like the lovers, it would always bring forth new people, such as this Justice, the Justice of Prophecy [1600/800]." One hand bore a pair of scales, another bore a sword, this Justice was expressionless as it appeared. "Your parents loved each other... but then justice in the form of your grandfather came."

"H- How..." Youkai looked dumbstruck.

"I activate the Field Spell, Spellbook Institute – La Maison," Kaido declared as his box-office was changed into the inside of a magnificent library, sigils floating about in the air. "Now, I equip the Spellbook Magician with the magical Wonder Wand, to bid him _adieu_ in the pursuit of the next step."

A green-topped wand appeared in its hand, before he faded, for Kaido to draw two cards. "I set my card. End Phase, I can banish Justice of Prophecy from the field to add a level five or higher Light or Dark Attribute Spellcaster and a Spellbook Spell from deck to hand," Kaido clicked his fingers as he took his cards. "The baton goes to you."

"Draw," Youkai murmured. "Well, if you won't do anything, I'll tribute Winda to summon Reeze, Whirlwind of Gusto [1900/1400]." An older girl appeared. "Turn end."

"Ah, and I draw," Kaido murmured. "By La Maison, during my standby phase I shuffle back Spellbook of Secrets from the grave into my hand, and draw a card."

There was a dramatic pause as he did so. "Back to your humble beginnings. Your parents were secure in their union, and the curse loomed as they tried to live together. As one cup receives the out-pour of another, so I reveal Spellbook of Life in my hand to special summon the temperance, Temperance of Prophecy [1000/1000]." A hooded woman in brown robes, holding two cups, appeared. "Myself, I summon the embodiment of knowledge, the Hermit of Prophecy [1200/700]." An old man in night-blue robes swept upon the field.

"Just like your parents consulted the onmyoji at your grandfather's command...

"Now, let us crack open the Spellbook of Secrets once more, to gain the Spellbook of Alma." Kaido recited. "Since I activated a Spellbook Spell during this time, I can now tribute Temperance to special summon from my deck a level five or higher Light or Dark Attribute Spellcaster Type monster. So comes the domineering force of your life, the Emperor of Prophecy [2300/2000]!"

Youkai flinched as the purple-robed one appeared in terrible glory, stroking his goatee.

"Oh, and if a Spellbook Spell is activated in the presence of the Hermit, like all who read, he gains two levels and three hundred more attack power [1200/700 → 1500/700]," Kaido added. "Now, I play the effect of the Emperor. By the banishment of Amores and the other Spellbook of Secrets in the grave, I take control of Reeze."

"What?" Youkai muttered as Reeze moved over to Kaido.

"Overlay, level five Hermit and level five Emperor," Kaido murmured. "Your grandfather was the catalyst for your wish, to be free of his tyrannical influence with the return of his beloved son. The real person was that woman, was it not?"

"H- How did you know that?" Youkai whispered as the winds about him bellowed.

"The cards told me," he simply answered. "Like the Emperor, your grandfather, the Hermit the _onmyoji_, Saiou Takuma, and now... Exceed Summon, Empress of Prophecy, _Le __Impératrice_!"

The empress [2000/1700] appeared, seated on a throne, dressed in flowing greens and whites and holding a gleaming golden staff.

"Saiou Mizuchi," Kaido pronounced the name with relish, his eyes faraway. "The one who conducted the séance, and then, after that, nothing was the same."

"S- Shut up," Youkai hissed. "Get on with your turn."

"If you say," Kaido shrugged. "But... my Empress gains three hundred attack for every Exceed material attached to monsters I control [2000/1700 → 2600/1700]. Plus your Reeze, I doubt you have the time before our reading is concluded."

"This reading is over," Youkai hissed. "You talk too much."

"It still remains that you had black hair and black eyes before Saiou Mizuchi turned you into that look," Kaido gave as a parting shot as Reeze stood, her eyes gleaming. "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon, destroying your set card."

Youkai flinched as the set card was destroyed.

"She told you it was a curse of the spirits upon the one that dared remain behind and the one that would search for him," Kaido stared. "It stabbed into your heart, that your family had to bear this because of someone else's fault. Then the ghosts kept coming, and coming... and the pyre of malice burns until self is defeated by self. Empress, Reeze, direct attack."

Youkai never moved as he was dealt the final blows.

Youkai: LP 4000 → LP 0

Kaido: LP 4000

"Misawa Daichi chose to remain behind in the Spirit World, and the world would claim his family," Kaido murmured. "You bear the marks of a child of two worlds, for you are one in spirit. The shadows of a curse upon the bloodline follow you. Even if you stop this curse, you will still bear these marks. Nothing will have changed, save that you will have gained scars from the experience. The malice you bear might well be cultivated into productive energy, so the cards decree."

Utter silence followed, broken only by the running footsteps of Youkai heading for the door.

* * *

"Oi, bastard!" I yelled. The four of us had opted to split up to search for Youkai, proof that even Kaido felt bad for intruding. Ryuusei had taken the roofs, using Duel Monsters and his Psychic powers to search faster amongst the elevated areas. Rex and Ryuuki was searching the Tops, having known the district like the back of his hand. Myself, I was running along the high streets on the D-Board, and Kaido was somewhere, no doubt trying to divine Youkai's location with his cards.

"Okay," I wondered out loud. "If I were a bastard who controls the wind and can fly or teleport everywhere, where would I go?"

I had a feeling as I used Ryuusei's trick to go north. I soon arrived at the one spot where it started; the Rex Goodwin Cemetery.

I found him perched on top of a grave stone, the four sides mottled with moss and cracks throughout the once-fine marble. As usual, the deceased person's name lay engraved into the worn stone:

_Misawa Benten_

"Misawa Benten..." I read.

"How did you find me?" he mumbled.

"I guessed," I shrugged. "I'm guessing your Psychic powers happened after the... séance?"

"...yeah," he mumbled. "He was right, you know. About everything."

"So, you want to remove the-" I motioned to his face. "-to live as a normal human?"

"I..." he shifted. "I just don't want to be alone. I mean, the only person in the Arcadia Movement I can somewhat relate to is Shimotsuki. She seems so cold, remote, alone. I have a sanctuary, but I want to know where I belong, you know?"

"...so, you don't know if you're human or if you're part Duel spirit or something," I hypothesised. "Because you look so different and think differently."

He shrugged. "Doesn't everyone?" Which completely answered nothing.

"...Kiryu-sensei once told me that only humans question where they are in life," I murmured. "Things like monsters and spirits don't care, they only know that they exist. That's why questions exist, he said. To prove that we are human."

"That's why questions exist," he echoed. "To prove... that we are human..."

More silence passed.

"So, who's Misawa Benten?" I asked.

"My grandmother," he muttered. "She thought I was her son, my uncle Misawa Daichi, in her dying days. In the end, she still called me Daichi on her deathbed."

"Misawa Daichi must have been talented," I muttered.

"Top in academics in Duel Academia Central from the time of Yuuki Judai," Youkai confirmed. "Even if he was in Ra Yellow, he was brilliant. But, then he disappeared... and the curse spread. We must be monsters being injected into humanity from the Spirit world because of him. My grand-dad must have pounded how many voodoo dolls of Yuuki Judai in his time."

"Now I'm envious," I muttered, still keeping my distance from the grave. The stone seemed... sacred, such that approaching it was profane, and yet he sat on top of it. "It doesn't make a difference to me. Your past, that is. You're still an annoying stalker that intruded himself into my life and doesn't look likely to leave soon."

Youkai perked up, blinking stupidly.

"For _kami_," I hauled him down, taking delight in how he sprawled himself before the stone plaque. "Say goodbye to grandma, we're going back. Then Carly-san can show us her horrible purchases that we have to agree with on pain of the double Atlas Punch. After that we can pull out horrible cheap movies or animé and get chips and watch. Tomorrow we have school, so we have to sleep early. In the morning when sleep is still fuzzy and we have other things to do, we can then think about it. Got it?"

His face lit up like a supernova as he bowed respectfully to the grave and we left, the green tree foliage waving in the winds amidst the shift of leaves.

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	9. VIII: ZEROMAX

_**Infernity Mirage**_

* * *

**VIII: ZERO-MAX**

The next morning, I woke up to crimson eyes and a weight on the bedspread.

"Good morning."

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH! GET OUT!_"

SHUT. UP.

Youkai was still nursing bleeding ears by the time I snagged my D-Board and ran out of the house. There was no avoiding the imminent DA Kings and Ryuuki, so I just resolved to be lucky.

Evidently, I was not; it began drizzling on my way, I was running late, and I ended up with a pounding headache that I went to the infirmary for.

Dr Merissa Goron blinked as I entered. "Well, if you must, take a nap."

Great idea. I lifted up the bedclothes to see-

I quickly put down the bedclothes. "Is that a _teddy bear_?"

"Well, if you need a nap, you obviously need a teddy," Dr Goron shrugged. I get the feeling she was laughing at me. Between my pride and a need to sleep...

I could not help it.

It started low, then built up from there. Now, I was roaring, Dr Goron stunned into painful silence as clean as her white lab coat. "Are you alright?"

"Y- Yes," I gasped. "Thanks, doc. Everything's clear now."

"It's _doctor_!" she bellowed as I walked out, the headache now gone.

Spring was outside as I walked out, wondering what even drove me to forget my Academy DuelDisk for the gun DuelDisk of Satisfaction Town-

"Chase-kun!"

Within three seconds born from years of practice with the like of Kiryu-sensei, the gun was disassembled into a DuelDisk on my arm as I faced Ryuuki. "How nice. I was just looking for you. Let's finish this."

Ryuuki blinked at me as he took out his DuelDisk. "Are you alright?"

"Yep," I nodded. "One hundred percent."

Chase: LP 4000

Ryuuki: LP 4000

"I start first, draw!" I declared. Infernity Launcher. Good...

"I summon Infernity Necromancer [0/2000] in defence mode!" I declared. "Then, I set two cards down. Turn end."

"Draw," Ryuuki murmured. "Chase-kun... I use the Spell, Ancient Rules, and special summon the Dark Magician [2500/2100] from my hand." Again, the magician came out. "Are you... disturbed?"

"No," I shot back.

"With this, I tribute Dark Magician to special summon my ace, the Dark Eradicator Warlock [2500/2100]!" He declared.

"Chain trap, Infernity Inferno," I muttered. "I send two cards from my hand to the grave and then two Infernity monsters from my deck to the grave. Again, my second copy of Inferno, to discard my last card and another from my deck."

"That would do nothing," Ryuuki answered. It did,actually, but I'll wait for you to find the surprise. "When a Spell card is played, you will take one thousand damage. I play the first Spell, Monster Reborn."

He froze then, no doubt wondering if the Infernity Death Gunman was going to pop up. He relaxed when my life went down normally and the executioner swung his axe just fine as Dark Magician came back to the field.

Chase: LP 4000 → LP 3000

Ryuuki: LP 4000

"Second Spell, Thousand Knives," Ryuuki looked almost regretful as my Necromancer and my life points went down.

Chase: LP 3000 → LP 2000

Ryuuki: LP 4000

"It is a sad fate," Ryuuki shook his head. "Dark Eradicator Warlock, direct attack!"

I began smiling as I was struck down.

Chase: LP 2000 → LP 0

Ryuuki: LP 4000

"What?" Ryuuki blinked as I smiled.

"From my grave, I activate the trap, Zero Gate of Void," I declared with confidence as I pulled the card. I knew I was confused, so I would leave my fate to the cards. "If this card is in my Graveyard and my hand is at zero, and no cards on my side of the field, and my Life Points become zero, I special summon Void Ogre Dragon [3000/3000] from my extra deck. This effect can only be used once while this card is in my Graveyard. When that monster leaves the field, I lose the Duel. I cannot lose by any other means. Arise from the Void, Void Ogre Dragon!"

Ryuuki's face was priceless, again, as Void Ogre Dragon roared on the field. "You had _that_?"

"With nothing left to fight for, here I make my stand," I cackled. "Don't even think about an OTK, Ryuuki. Fight like a damned Duellist instead of a magician."

Ryuuki shook his head in awe. "You are a unique being unto your own authority, Chase-kun. No life points... I set a card and end my turn."

"Draw!" I now felt much more competent. "Ah, finally you come. I reveal Infernity Demon [1800/1200] in my hand to special summon him. Now, I fairly intend to warn that I plan to abuse him as much as possible. And I start by pulling the Continuous Spell, Infernity Launcher from my deck and activating it. Now, I activate the effect of Infernity General in my graveyard. When my hand is at zero, I can banish this guy from my grave to special summon two level three or lower Infernity monsters with their effects negated from my grave, and I choose the tried and true combo, Infernity Necromancer and the tuner monster, Infernity Avenger [0/0]! Tuning, level four Demon and level three Necromancer to level one Avenger!"

"Level eight...?" Ryuuki whispered.

"Against the backdrop of darkness, many eyes open... open the truth of the gates! Synchro summon! Take flight, Hundred Eyes Dragon!" I roared as the familiar many-eyed dragon emerged [3000/2500]. "Care to see if I can do it? I send Infernity Launcher to the grave to special summon Demon and Necromancer from the grave. I use Demon's search effect to pull an Infernity Barrier and set it. Now Necromancer's revival effect activates when my hand is at zero to revive Avenger from the grave. Tuning! When the dead and the living meet at zero, above the cage of eternity, the demonic dragon comes out! Synchro summon! Come forth, Infernity Death Dragon!"

Ryuuki was already hissing as the third great dragon came out.

"You see, I'm not really opposed to dating, per se," I said. "But these guys may have something to say about that."

All three dragons looming overhead roared in answer.

"So, since our duel was messed up last time, they decided to pull this one off now," I continued. "And, being the accommodating master I am, I'm going with what they decide. Infernity Death Dragon, attack Dark Eradicator Warlock! Infernity Death Breath!"

The dragon roared as it smothered the magician in flames.

Ryuuki: LP 4000 → LP 3500

Chase: LP 0 (NO LOSS)

"Next, Hundred Eyes Dragon," I enunciated. "Attack Dark Magician! Infinity Sight Stream!"

Ryuuki began to shield himself as the next wizard shattered.

Ryuuki: LP 3500 → LP 3000

Chase: LP 0 (NO LOSS)

"Now, Void Ogre Dragon!" I called.

"Trap card, Sakuretsu Armour!" he called.

"Ah, yes," I drawled. "Void Ogre Dragon's ability. When I have no cards in hand, and you activate a Spell or Trap, I can negate it and destroy it."

"What?" Ryuuki bellowed as it shattered.

"Looks like... the answer is no," I muttered. "Blast of Void."

Void Ogre Dragon roared immediately as it blasted at Ryuuki.

Ryuuki: LP 3000 → LP 0

Chase: LP 0 (NO LOSS)

"Zero life points," Ryuuki muttered as the three dragons disappeared. "No field, no hand, zero life points... you are an entirely unique being, Chase-kun."

"Well, it depended on you too," I shrugged. "Although the challenge was that I drew it instead of discarding it, so there was a whole rigmarole. It was a good duel, bye."

I found Ryuusei beating Shirahane hands-down, the Black Rose Dragon magnificent and proud in the faintly dying sun.

"Oh, you recovered," Rex yelled. "You okay?"

"Just tired," I lied. "Bad night."

"Yo!"

I had already punched Youkai down even though the man was floating. "What the hell! Why are _you_ here?"

"No need to be so uptight, Chase," he shrugged, long white hair cascading down his back in a manner like sleet or snow. "I've decided! I'm going to pull Daichi-san from the spirit world and I need your help!"

"Okay," Ryuusei shrugged.

"You wanna die, Ryuusei?" Rex protested.

"I'll go, if only so Ryuusei doesn't get killed," I muttered as the bell rang. "Last lecture. Let's go."

I felt Youkai follow me behind. "I saw how you beat Ryuuki. I'm so glad, Chase... now I'm the only stalker you have."

I decked him flat. "What kind of stalker would let himself get hit?"

Everything was clear now, just like the skies of spring.

* * *

"If you put yourself here as an exchange student, I will kill you," I promised as I tried to shift away from the insistent Youkai in the last lecture.

Youkai frowned. "But then how else do I follow you?"

"You _don't._ Period."

"Wow, you guys act like a married couple," Rex drawled.

"Rex," I said. "I still have that blackmail material from Shimotsuki."

"Fine," Rex grumbled. Actually, it was in Satisfaction Town, but what he does not know would not hurt him.

"And, for the last announcement," Chancellor Fujiwara Yusuke announced. "Covering a module on Unusual Tactics will be our guest speaker, Kiryu Kyosuke."

"What?" I hissed as Sensei strolled casually onto the podium, ratty trench coat and all.

"Good afternoon," he spoke calmly with the eyes of Duel Academia Kings freshmen upon him. "I'll be covering a duel on unusual tactics, which basically refers to combos with esoteric activation conditions. A sub-category includes the infamous special win conditions. Exodia, Exodius, Destiny Board, Final Countdown, Venominaga, Last Turn and some new card I can't remember."

He pulled out a slide-show, showing different cards, this one an Arcana Force XXI – The World. "There are also pseudo-victory conditions, where it is virtually impossible for your opponent to win. Examples include this card, the infamous Yata lock, Time Seal and Relay Soul. More general examples includes arbitrarily high life points and the removal of victory conditions."

He smirked. "I specialise in the removal of victory conditions myself. Now, my idiot disciple utilised a method of removal of victory conditions just today, that I just happened to catch, and I'm going to show it to all of you."

No. Way.

Yes, it was. I was forced to sit through the whole ordeal, right up to where I pulled the Zero Gate of Void and awed about all of Kings. Doubtless I would have been recognisable by tomorrow.

"Can anyone spot the changed victory condition?" Kiryu-sensei drawled.

There were murmurs all about. "You mean, that now the condition is to destroy or remove the monster?"

"Yes," Kiryu nodded towards the answerer, Shirahane. "On a smaller scale, cards like Z-ONE, ZERO-MAX, Skill Successor, Delta Crow – Anti Reverse, are also unusual tactics. They are unusual, they think outside the box, and they work. Consider it extra work to think of an unusual tactic for your own deck. It should catch your opponent off guard. That ends the lecture."

I immediately ran to meet Sensei, Youkai trailing behind. "Sensei! You're a guest speaker?"

Sensei blinked, before answering something concerning Tenjouin-sensei, and smirked at me. "Have fun with your boyfriend."

I stared at his retreating back. "I'm straight!"

Beside me, Youkai gave me a look. "...right."

"Shut up!" I growled at him. "Don't arbitrarily decide my sexual orientation! And don't you have school?"

"I have special permission to walk out of school," Youkai shrugged.

"No, more like you skip school," Ryuusei finally appeared, dragging Rex along. "Youkai-sempai, even though you're the same age as us please act your age."

"Then why do you call him Sempai?" I muttered.

"He joined the Arcadia Movement before me," Ryuusei shrugged.

"Chase-kun!" Ryuuki had caught up to me. "I've been thinking over your answer. I don't accept!"

"What?" I scowled. "You lost! Get over it!"

"No, because love will not allow me to hit-"

"Don't give me that shit! My life was at _zero_!" I placed thumb and forefinger together. "If not for Zero Gate of Void I would have _lost_, you idiot!"

"All of you, shut up," a voice murmured behind. I felt myself freeze to slowly turn around and see the terror of all teachers of Kings...

You know, there is that bogeyman teacher in Duel Academia that terrifies the shit out of everyone. Kings had its own in the form of Pete Coppermine, the Vice-Chancellor and second only to Chancellor Fujiwara Yusuke. He had long dark hair, a grin worthy of a serial killer, and an altogether sinister look. Now, as Coppermine-sensei was looming, I suddenly wanted to die. Why did I have to be caught by the creepiest teacher of all Kings?

"Talking in the corridors is allowed," Coppermine-sensei muttered. "But, you're disturbing the peace."

And who should come but Tenjouin-sensei himself. "Oi, Pete, leave the students alone already, your target's running-"

"Not if his student is here," Coppermine-sensei growled to Tenjouin-sensei, who subsided pretty fast, probably from terror.

"You already have a detention for being late," Coppermine-sensei growled. "Well, let's fix that, shall we?"

I really did not like the implication of that...

"You," Coppermine-sensei was distracted as he spotted Youkai. "Students of Sanctuary should remain in Sanctuary."

Youkai shrugged neutrally.

Coppermine-sensei narrowed his eyes. "Get out before I call Winter."

He was gone in a flash. I blinked. Whoever the hell was Winter, must be terrifying beyond all reason to get such a reaction from the normally unflappable Youkai.

"Let's go before Kiryu runs off," Coppermine-sensei muttered, and I had a sudden feeling... I swallowed. If this guy was one of Sensei's admittedly-not-many exs, though most of them were female, we _really_ needed to have a talk. Like, now. Before his grudge spilled over to the student, that is. Sensei's exs tended to end my pretty bad through some great karmic joke, some either being flat-out insane, murderous, or... the most moderate of them turned out to be a serial killer who wanted Sensei as his partner-in-crime. Not fun at all.

Sensei, why is your taste in dates so warped? And can you please pull an intervention of fate?

* * *

Student-teacher Duels were not implemented often in any DA. Since the time of Yuuki Judai, usually not at all unless the teacher was holding what was called the Quiz Panel tests for kinetic learners like the aforementioned Spirit Detective. Student-teacher Duels to settle detentions were even rarer, since there were some teachers who still had access to the old but good Ancient Gears that was beyond most students to handle.

"The rules are simple," Coppermine-sensei murmured in the empty Duel arena of one of Kings' specific fields. "If I win, you serve a week's detention. If you win, I wipe your record clean for a whole year. Well?"

Bit unusual, but advantageous to me. "Er, yes, Sensei."

"Oi!" Kiryu-sensei blew into the auditorium, trench coat billowing. "Pete, bastard, what are you doing?"

"Kyosuke," Coppermine-sensei gave a smile that would have given most people, including yours truly, the willies. "How nice of you to drop in."

"He's got nothing to do with this."

"But the student is now within reach, unlike the teacher," Coppermine-sensei gave a shrug. Obviously, he's not caring about the rules of Kings and more about Kiryu-sensei.

Ex. I _knew_ it. "Sensei, what's with your exs?"

"Shut up, stupid disciple," Sensei growled to me. "Move over, I'm taking your place."

I shut up, getting down before the imperious command of Kiryu-sensei due to years of conditioning.

"Oh?" Coppermine-sensei smirked, and I got the feeling that I was set up for this. "Kyosuke, you're Duelling for your student?"

"The idiot disciple of mine won't be able to handle your games," Kiryu-sensei drawled. "Maybe later, but not now. Not from one of the former members of the Card Professors Guild."

"Card Professors Guild?" I muttered.

"A circle of mercenary Duellists," Ryuusei murmured. "Membership can also be applied through the Arcadia Movement. Though they are mercenaries, I heard that to become part of that circle, the requirements place them around the top of the Duelling world. If Coppermine-sensei was a member... he'd be a more difficult opponent than we know."

"The Handless Demon, Kiryu Kyosuke," Coppermine-sensei gloated. "Why did you quit? You were being offered jobs all around, and even the privilege of the Black DuelDisk."

"I Duel for myself," Kiryu-sensei drawled while I was still stunned with that revelation that Sensei used to be a Duel mercenary. "If you're done babbling, let's do this."

"Duel!"

Kiryu: LP 4000

Coppermine: LP 4000

As usual, Kiryu unfolded the gun DuelDisk first. "I'll go first."

"Go ahead," Coppermine-sensei smirked.

"Draw," Kiryu-sensei announced. "I play the Continuous Spell, Infernity Launcher, using its effect to discard an Infernity monster from hand to grave. Now I summon Infernity Mirage [0/0] to the field in attack mode." The Native American monster appeared on the field. "I then play the Spell, Bullet and Cartridge, using its effect to mill four cards off the top of my deck into the grave, and then drawing a card, followed by placing the Spell card itself on top of my deck."

"Kyosuke, don't think I don't know what you'd be doing," Coppermine-sensei shook his head. "You're setting up for that servant of yours, the Infernity Death Gunman, right?"

"Don't think I'm so predictable," Sensei drawled in answer. "I play the Spell, A Feather of the Phoenix, discarding one card to select Infernity Demon from the grave and place it on top of my deck. I set one card, turn end."

"Eh?" I realised. "Sensei could have activated Mirage's effect..."

"Draw," Coppermine-sensei drawled. "I activate the Continuous Spells, Two-Man Cell Battle and Heart of the Underdog. At the turn player's end phase, we can special summon a level four normal monster from our hand. Now I summon Emissary of the Afterlife [1600/600] to the field."

I stared as the reaper-like monster appeared on the field. "Vanilla support?"

"Looks like Vanilla Beatdown," Ryuusei noted.

"I play the Ritual Spell, Advanced Ritual Art," Coppermine-sensei announced. "Choosing Lycanthrope in my hand, I send normal monsters from my deck to the grave whose total levels equal that of Lycanthrope, that is, six, and then I ritual summon Lycanthrope. I send Jerry Beans Man and Sonic Duck from my deck to the grave and summon Lycanthrope [2400/1800]!"

"It's as strong as Black Rose Dragon!" I stared as the lycan monster burst onto the field.

"Chain, tribute Infernity Mirage for Infernity Destroyer [2300/1000] in attack mode and Infernity Beetle [1200/0] in defence mode," Kiryu-sensei announced.

"Well, both fall rather short to my Lycanthrope, so, Lycanthrope, attack the Infernity Destroyer!" Coppermine-sensei laughed as the monster leaped and shredded Destroyer. "When Lycanthrope inflicts battle damage, you take two hundred damage for every normal monster in my grave!"

Kiryu: LP 4000 → LP 3900 → LP 3500

Coppermine: LP 4000

"You... never really learn, do you?" Kiryu-sensei drawled. "Trap activate, Infernity Reflector. I have no cards to discard, so it's okay, and I special summon Infernity Destroyer from the grave and inflict one thousand points of damage to you."

"What?" Coppermine-sensei stared as he was hit with the damage. "Yes, that's exactly the Kyosuke I remembered..."

Coppermine: LP 4000 → LP 3000

Kiryu: LP 3500

"Emissary, attack the Beetle!" Coppermine-sensei laughed.

"Banish Necro Gardna from grave," Kiryu-sensei frowned. "You know, this was just for testing purposes... I doubt I like it."

"Still, how opportune," Coppermine-sensei remarked. "I end my turn, and at the end phase Two-Man Cell Battle special summons Gene-Warped Warwolf [2000/100] to my field."

"T- two thousand attack?" I stared as the ugly monster hit the field. Yeah, I could already tell that Coppermine-sensei was going to be difficult to deal with...

"Still using that mutant deck, huh...?" Kiryu-sensei muttered. "Draw! I reveal Infernity Demon [1800/1200] to special summon him!"

The demon appeared on the field, familiar and comforting.

"Infernity Demon allows me to search for an Infernity card from my deck and add it to hand when special summoned," Kiryu-sensei announced. "I choose Infernity Queen. Now, I use Infernity Launcher to discard Infernity Queen to the grave. Tuning, level six Destroyer to level two Beetle. The dead and the living... when they meet at zero, above the cage of eternity, the demonic dragon comes out! Come forth, Infernity Death Dragon!"

With a magnificent roar, pincers clicking and its bran visible between the crow atop multiple eyes, the dark dragon appeared [3000/2400].

"Oh, yeah," Kiryu-sensei drawled as the silhouette of the queen appeared. "Infernity Queen's effect activates from the grave. When my hand is at zero, Infernity Queen allows me to choose one monster I control, and for one turn, that monster can attack directly."

Coppermine-sensei looked stunned. "Say _what_?"

"Infernity Death Dragon, attack him directly!" Kiryu-sensei called. "Infernity Death Breath!"

Coppermine-sensei just stared as he was totalled by the boss of all Infernity.

Coppermine: LP 3000 → LP 0

Kiryu: LP 3500

"So, you honour your deal, bastard," Kiryu-sensei growled as he folded up his DuelDisk. "Bye, Chase. I'm going back."

"My sensei's the coolest," I spoke in a hushed whisper as I stood. "Bye, Sensei! Say hi to Nico and West for me!"

"...right." Youkai muttered.

"Kyosuke...!" Coppermine-sensei blinked, obviously still stunned.

"You," Kiryu-sensei rolled his eyes. "Forget about it."

"But, Kyosuke!" Obviously, Coppermine-sensei was really using us...! As long as he kept to the deal, I don't care...!

"I think we'll leave the adults to their own arguments," Ryuusei gave good advice as he hauled us out.

"How many exs did Uncle Kiryu go through, does anyone know?" Rex muttered.

"Don't know, don't care," I muttered, blanking my eyes. "Kiryu-sensei was so cool...!"

"I see," Youkai murmured behind me.

Little did I know that this moment would be one of the peaceful calm before the storm.

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	10. IX: Fate of the Living

_**Infernity Mirage**_

_**I was going to use Iris Rose Yuuki, as suggested by The Silver Magician of Chaos, but I wanted a more normal Japanese name. So I ended up renaming her Ayame.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**IX: Fate of the Living**

The rest of the week, I waited for the inevitable sword to fall from Coppermine-sensei, but then the Chancellor announced that Coppermine-sensei had taken a week off for 'personal reasons' and for now Tenjouin-sensei was acting Vice-Chancellor. I mentally wished him luck; Kiryu-sensei was pretty fickle, I realised.

Bar Tenjouin-sensei actually teaching in an eye-searing Hawaiian shirt, a relative of Kajiki-sensei's own clothing, Duel Time rolled around fairly peaceably as we made our way from hordes of whispering boys towards the campus of Duel Academia Queens. Everything was fairly quiet as I discussed with Rex the probability of Jack-san vs Crow-san in the coming Atlantis tournament (Bets were on both; it was difficult to decide, after all) until we found Kujaku Satsuki starting a Duel. Her opponent was a short, brown-haired girl, who would otherwise be plain-looking and another faceless mook if not for what was clearly an Elemental HERO Grand Neos on her field.

"Shit," Rex succinctly echoed my exact thoughts as Kujaku got her ass kicked.

"And what are you shitty guys doing here, huh?" Kujaku growled at us. If Kujaku Mai saw her grand-daughter now, I think she'd be disappointed.

"Satsuki, be nice," the brown-haired girl sighed tiredly. "Good afternoon. I am Yuuki Ayame. Do you three know Satsuki?"

"Afternoon, Yuuki San," Ryuusei nodded to her. "We were wondering if any students of Queens would Duel with us."

"I'll go first," Rex stepped up. "Yuuki Ayame... that deck... that is the Neo-Spacian deck! As one aiming to be king, I must challenge it!"

"Ah," Ayame nodded as she pressed the auto-shuffle. "Well, as Papa would say, I never turn down a Duel!"

"Duel!"

Rex: LP 4000

Ayame: LP 4000

"Ladies first," Rex bowed.

"Draw," Ayame studied her hand. "I summon Elemental HERO Knospe [600/1800] in attack mode." A bud bloomed upon her field as it blinked at Rex. "Now, I play the Spell, HERO's Bond, to special summon from my hand two level four or lower Elemental Heroes. I summon a second Knospe and Elemental HERO Lady Heat [1300/1000]." As a second bud and a flame-armoured woman appeared, she played another card. "Chain, quick-play Spell, Inferno Reckless Summon. I can choose one special summoned monster with fifteen hundred or less attack power, and special summon all other copies of it from my deck, hand or grave. I choose Lady Heat! Rage to the field!"

Two more determined ladies appeared, their eyes flickered with flames [1300/1000 x 2].

"A full field with one turn," Ryuusei blinked. "Wow..."

"Wait!" Rex bellowed. "I special summon Extra Veiler [600/200] from my hand."

"Set a card, turn end," Ayame announced. "At my end phase, Lady Heat inflicts two hundred points of damage for each Elemental HERO I control."

"What?" Rex jumped as all three ladies threw fireballs at him. "Extra Veiler redirects all damage done to me to you during the turn he's special summoned!"

"What?" Ayame blinked as she was pelted with fireballs instead.

Ayame: LP 4000 → LP 1000

Rex: LP 4000

"Draw!" Rex roared. "I play the Spell, Resonator Call, to get Dark Resonator to my hand! Now, I discard Flare Resonator to special summon Power Giant [2200/0]! Power Giant's level goes down for the level of the monster discarded to special summon it, and so its level is three! Now I summon Dark Resonator [1300/300]!" Another of the imps appeared beside the glistening giant. "Tuning, level two Veiler to level three Giant to level three Dark Resonator! The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here. Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro summon! The king's soul, Red Demon's Dragon!"

With a roar, the legendary dragon of the World King himself entered the field [3000/2000]. Its red and black scales glistened in the light, an awe-inspiring sight that never failed to terrify.

"Going to attack," Ayame muttered.

"Sorry, but I activate the Spell, Scarlet Security." Rex announced. "All your Spells and Traps are destroyed."

"What?" Ayame blinked as her sole backup faded.

"Red Demon's Dragon, attack Lady Heat!" Rex bellowed. "Absolute Power Force!"

With an answering roar, the dragon punched down.

Ayame: LP 1000 → LP 0

Rex: LP 4000

"G- Good Duel," Ayame stuttered. "You won."

"Hmph," Rex snorted as Red Demon's Dragon faded. "Your heart's not in your duelling."

"Huh?" I stared. "Rex, she filled her bloody field. If not for Extra Veiler, _you'd_ be the smoking one here."

"You can tell in a Duel," Rex snorted. "What's the set card?"

"Ah!" Ayame jumped as she produced Meteor Flare. "Mask Change! But..."

"Yuuki Judai would have played it just because," Rex growled. "But, your heart's not in Duelling."

"Is there something wrong?" Ryuusei asked as Ayame began to look down.

"Well..."

* * *

"Eh?" Rex's voice echoed about the small café we had chosen to talk, somewhere ear the two campuses. "Yuuki Judai's _missing_?"

"He's been gone for three weeks already," Ayame nodded sadly. "The Neo-Spacian cards... they were originally his precious treasure, even when he stopped duelling professionally. But, three weeks ago, he gave them to me and then he left the house... his precious cards, his treasure, given to me just like that before he disappeared. He's disappeared for a long time before, but he's always reassured Mama that he'd definitely come back. Even so... this time, he didn't say anything. He just... disappeared into shadows."

"Disappeared into shadows...?" I asked.

"Well, there was a puff, and poof, Papa's gone," Ayame elaborated. "I want to follow him, but I don't know where he's gone..."

"Right," I sighed. "Let's go to Kaido with this."

So, all of us appeared in the tiny box-office to see Kaido and Youkai arguing.

"That's why, I'm telling you, there's no way that-!" Kaido stopped at seeing us. "Oh, you guys again. I'm still trying to figure out the curse."

"Not that," Ryuusei interrupted. "Kaido, this is Yuuki Ayame, daughter of Yuuki Judai. Ayame San, this is Ariyashi Kaido, a researcher with the Arcadia Movement. We think the case of your grandfather's disappearance has to do with the two cases we're studying."

"Eh?" Ayame blinked.

"This guy's family's been cursed since his uncle disappeared into the Duel Spirit world," Kaido drawled as he indicated Youkai. "Mutou Yuugi also disappeared after giving his precious Dark Magician and Chaos cards to his grandson."

"No way..." Ayame breathed. "Papa gave me his Neo-Spacian cards..."

"No matter how you look, there's an anomalous factor," Kaido sighed. "If we forget about the long-ago case of Misawa Daichi, then the only link between Yuuki Judai and Mutou Yuugi is that they were the focal points of their time. Mutou Yuugi revolutionised Duelling as the first King of Games. Yuuki Judai became a professional Duellist despite everything against him, on top of being one of those who could see and control Duel Spirits. Both of them were lauded the Duel Kings of their time. Yet, both of them gave away their ace cards to the next generation before disappearing. I might not know the purpose, but I think it's safe to say that another person would disappear."

"What?" Ryuusei blinked as we all turned to him.

"The son of the man who combined the two cities," Kaido whispered. "The man who broke the social barriers of Neo Domino City, who fought the Earthbound Immortals, and who saved Neo Domino City from itself. Another focal point of Duel Monsters history, another man crowned as Duel King. The next target may very well be Fudo Yusei."

* * *

Today was the day we were supposed to sleep over at the Fudo house, and we arrived to see the Professor lay out his cards lovingly.

"Ah, Ryuusei," he smiled at us. "Rex, Chase. Come over for a bit."

"Huh?" Rex muttered as we walked over.

"Here," Yusei laid down an elaborate monster card: Phantom Lord Hide Ride. "I think you can use this. I've been trying to rework my deck but I think this one can work in yours. You run a Dark World-Resonator deck, right?"

"Er, yeah," Rex breathed as he touched it. The professor was right, it _is_ a good card.

"Chase, you can use this for your Avenger or Mirage," he gave me One for One. "And to prevent your defeat through field-nuking, take a Starlight Road."

I was still in shock as he now turned to Ryuusei. I was getting cards straight from the deck of Fudo Yusei... someone pinch me.

"Well, Ryuusei, you use a Plant deck, but you also use my Warriors and Synchrons," the professor considered as he pulled a worn card. "Quillbolt Hedgehog's served me well for a long time."

Gingerly, Ryuusei accepted the card. "There's... nothing wrong, right?"

"Oh, no," the Professor shook his head. "Nothing, really. Everything's been almost perfect. What do you think of me adding Mystic Tomato? I think I could work with Spore and still allow the use of Level Eater."

"I... I think that's great," Ryuusei faintly murmured as Rex and I took him on either arm and frog-marched him to his room.

"He's gone mental," Rex hissed, his eyes still on the card. "This would make it so much easier...!"

"I don't have that many level ones, but it would help me dump a monster." I considered. Spells and Traps would help me so much more than monsters. And Starlight Road... Starlight Road...

"He's never let go of his weak monsters, not even Quillbolt," Ryuusei whispered. "Guys, I think Kaido might have a point."

"Let's just... keep an eye on him," I suggested weakly. The idea that the Professor might be a target was now a reality and a possibility instead of a fairy-tale. "Tomorrow's free for us, so maybe we can drop in on his work. Ryuusei, you do that all the time, right? So long as we don't go near the restricted areas, we might be able to keep an eye on him for a while. As long as he doesn't give that card away-"

"Ryuusei-nii!" Ryuusei's adopted sister was hammering on the door. "Look! Jii-chan gave it to me!"

"What is it, Seika?" Ryuusei opened the door to acknowledge the smiling little girl, holding up a white Synchro monster card.

My blood ran cold as Stardust Dragon sparkled in her hand.

* * *

_With this, the Trinity is complete. If you wish for a different outcome, come to the Momentum building at 1000._

I blinked at the impromptu text on my phone, wondering about it. Huh...

"Chase?" Ryuusei appeared fresh from the shower, dressed down as he was in practical trousers and a shirt, Doubtless Rex was already in the shower... "I got a message."

"A trinity?" I muttered to his confirmation.

"This confirms it," he muttered. "They're after Dad."

"So, what are we gonna do?" I asked.

"Tell him."

The Professor took it better than we thought, merely sitting down and staring at the text message. "Well, Judai San's also disappeared... I didn't know that." he frowned. "Are they going after all top Duellists, or is it just the Kings?"

"If it were just top Duellists, then Kujaku Mai and Jounochi Katsuya would have disappeared as well, not to mention my uncle," I answered. "For now, it looks like they're going after you as well."

The Professor sighed. "I appreciate the thought, but I have to work. I'll ferry you all to the Momentum building and let you in the office, but please try not to break anything valuable."

"I love you too, Dad," Ryuusei honestly answered. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

It is at times like this that I want to punch them.

"Oi, Ryuusei, Chase," Rex called, walking out in only a towel. "You guys got a message?"

* * *

Thus, the morning found myself face to face with Youkai again.

"You got one too?" He fished out a slim cell-phone to show us just as Ayame ran over. She was dressed in a red jacket, her legs clothed in jeans ending with red sneakers, and her hair in a bob.

"I... got... a message," she panted. "The... trinity..."

"You're not the only one," the Professor spoke kindly. "You're Judai San's daughter, right?"

"Yes, Professor!" she bowed. "I'm Yuuki Ayame, nice to meet you!"

"Same here," he smiled tiredly. "Well, at least I'm the only one here being targeted..."

"Ah, Professor? I'm Ariyashi Kaido," Kaido walked in, waving at us. "I got a message. Something about a trinity. I'm curious, since the Arcadia Movement line is supposed to be private."

"How strange," the Professor frowned.

"Oh, Chase-kun!" Ryuuki of all people walked into the building as the alarms about the building began beeping.

Ryuusei looked up. "What the...?"

"Someone's tampering with it!" the Professor took off at a dead run with the rest of us following him to the Reactor Research Division. Professor Akutsu was already there, gesticulating wildly about as Momentum acted up. "Professor Fudo! MO-mentum is going nuts again! Key in the Fortune programme quickly to slow down the MO-mentum!"

"Yes! Akutsu San, get the main switch!" the Professor slotted open a keyboard as the other ran out, keying a series of strokes as Momentum gave a dying cough and spun and everything was bathed in bright white until-

"It's back to normal," the Professor blinked as Momentum began to slow down, exactly as ten hundred hours.

The phone began to ring wildly as the clock struck. The Professor picked it up. "Hello?"

"_Greetings, Fudo Yusei, third generation Duel King,_" a tinny voice spoke through the intercom instead in the receiver. "_You have been chosen as a judge of the rise of the Dark Games._"

A bright light shone suddenly, all of us shielding our eyes as two figures appeared within the light, dropping to face all of us standing. One of the figures had brown hair, wearing a worn jacket and jeans with shoes, an old DuelDisk on his arm, and his eyes glowing old and gold in a young face. The other was short, as in way short, with hair in purple and black with blond bangs, wearing a leather vest, leather pants and more belts than I cared to count. Amethyst eyes shone with more age in a cherubic young face as the second one sighed.

It was the Professor who reacted first. "Judai San? Yuugi San?"

Ryuuki and Ayame then blinked and I realised why both the figures were so familiar.

"_Jii-chan/Papa?_" both of them spoke simultaneously.

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	11. X: Vindictive Spirits

_**Infernity Mirage**_

_**I don't think The Otherworlder let me use this character for the exact purposes she imagined...but, anyway, a new OC will appear in the form of Lea Worthington! However, Lea will be playing with a different deck in subsequent chapters...  
**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**X: Vindictive Spirits**

Ayame was the first, running over to tackle a younger Yuuki Judai. "Papa!"

"Ayame, stop!" Yuuki Judai blocked both arms as she charged- and passed through him.

"She passed through him!" Rex exclaimed.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," I scowled even though I was rattled. "Why?"

"Well..." Mutou Yuugi gave a shrug. "We are... wholly spirit already. This is just a projection."

Judai looked down. "Sorry, girl. You'll have to tell Asuka I can't come back."

"What?" Ayame looked close to tears.

"Jii-chan?" Ryuuki tried to cling on but kept passing through Yuugi. "Is it true? You're... not coming back?"

Yuugi Mutou had a sad smile on his face. "That is... difficult."

"_Mutou Yuugi and Yuuki Judai have been chosen as the enforcers of the rules,_" the voice spoke over the intercom as the two named sighed in barely hidden frustration. "_The seven of you will carry the burden of fighting in this game against my seven soldiers for the right of the Realm's powers. There will be fourteen of you in total, seven on either side of light and darkness. Win, or lose, only seven of you will live to gain the powers and knowledge of light and darkness._"

"What?" the Professor reacted. "What power and knowledge of light and darkness? What's going on?"

"_The power that you have described is not so easily summed up,_" the voice spoke again. "_Let us say that the outcome of this will be what decides the fate of the world. __To save it, or to destroy it, or to do as you wish with it, that power is within reach to fourteen of you, seven on which are on either side. As I speak, your opponents are also receiving this message. The fourteen of you must fight, and fight for the powers, such that in the end, there is only one person standing. The last one standing will receive a wish of their choice._"

"Ah, yeah, I got a question," I drawled. "Why do we even need to participate?"

"_You will participate, whether or not of your own volition, because you will know your fated opponent when you see them,_"the voice answered. "_As one of the fourteen, if you lose, you will lose something important to you. Whether it is a family member, a feeling, a bond, a memory, an ability. In the end, Fudo Yusei must see this fate of yours to teach him that altering the future might not always be beneficial._"

"Is that it?" the Professor yelled. "If it's my mistake, then blame me alone! Don't pull children into it!"

"_Too late,_" the voice answered in a dead tone. "_Your Fortune may have prevented the annihilation of the future's world, but these children's fates have been decided by your actions. One of you will awaken the Lord of Pandemonium to unleash the spirits of this other world where they should be. The rest... shall be food to feed the new world._"

"The Lord of Pandemonium..." Kaido breathed. "It's true...!"

"_Save humanity, or destroy humanity, it matters not which,_" the voice spoke. "_I have never said that all of you which stand there are of the same side. I am the Overseer which stands at the two horizons. So mote it be._"

Click.

In barely hidden frustration the Professor threw down the phone. "Again with the fate of the world!"

"Not all of us who stand here may be on the same side..." Ayame whispered in terror.

"So, at least one of us would be an enemy?" Ryuuki considered.

"Stop," I sighed. "Think too much and it becomes a self-fulfilling prophecy."

"He has a point," Kaido acknowledged. "I have never believed in deciding someone else's future. At the two horizons... I think I have an idea."

"Sorry, Ayame," Yuuki Judai was really expressive, sulking with his whole body. "Can't argue with one of the oldest Duel Spirits."

"That narrows it down," Kaido considered.

"Further hint, it involves three legendary cards," Yuugi quickly contributed. "I... if the Dark Games are unleashed once more, the world is in for a whole lot of trouble. We have no choice... sorry, Ryuuki, everyone, Yusei-kun."

"Yusei!" Judai was grinning sheepishly. "Well, I kinda hoped to see you at a better time... in advance, sorry."

"It's... fine," the Professor muttered. "But, Judai San... what exactly is this?"

Judai considered. "Another tournament for the fate of the entire world? Something like that. This time, I literally have my hands tied."

"You're so lucky, Yusei-kun," Yuugi tried to smile at us. "Ryuuki, all of you... please, Duel as if your life depends on it. Jii-chan wants all of you to live and be happy, but I'd rather you live. Just..." tears dropped down his cherubic face. "Try... and please don't break the rules. Otherwise... it would break me to levy judgement."

The sight of the late King of Games fading with a worn-looking Judai was sobering, something that froze all of us and the time at the same time...

Professor Akutsu walked in. "Did I miss something?"

* * *

I sighed loudly in an effort to break the tension, later in the Fudo house. "Well, at least we know that Psychic Duellists are only on one side."

"Small favours," Rex muttered. "If Psychic Duellists are involved on both sides, Shimotsuki would have a _cow._ And _then_ kill us."

"The thing now is the next step," Youkai drawled. "The thing is, right now Ryuusei's seeing to the Professor."

"Mom's brought Dad out for a while," Ryuusei murmured as he re-entered the room. "Well, we're in a pickle, aren't we?"

"We might have to fight each other..." Ayame murmured.

"If you lose, you lose something important..." Ryuuki murmured.

"Two horizons..." Kaido was immersed in a book. "Powerful... got it!" he opened the book at the page concerning the Three Illusory Gods. Osiris the Sky Dragon, Obelisk the Giant God Soldier, the Sun Dragon God of Ra, and one last, unfamiliar card.

"The Creator God of Light, Horakhty," I read out. "'Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by Tributing 3 monsters whose original (printed) names are "Giant God Soldier of Obelisk", "The Sun God Dragon of Ra" and "Osiris the Sky Dragon", and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. The Special Summon of this card cannot be negated. The player that Special Summons this card'" I choked halfway. "... 'wins the Duel.'"

I finished quoting. "A Divine Attribute Monster with an alternate win condition..."

"Horakhty was a title, meaning 'Horus of the Two Horizons'," Kaido finished. "If I'm right, I've found our mysterious voice."

"Seriously?" Ryuuki twitched. "You believe in Duel Spirits?"

"I can see them," Ryuusei muttered.

"He says it exists, we believe him," Rex and I answered.

"Jii-chan always said that they existed..." Ayame whispered.

"Why not?" Youkai shrugged.

"I always believe that the supernatural exist, but that we never see it," Kaido proudly replied. "My ambition is to prove that such legends exist!"

"...good for you," I muttered.

"For now, we really can't do anything," Ryuusei concluded. Somehow, hearing him speak had the effect of calming us down. "So, we can only wait for some time which we'll meet them. Then we can figure out what to do."

"And how do you propose we do that?" Rex drawled. "Just wait for them to stroll up to us?"

We ended our worry right there, each of us settling for what I was sure was a sleepless night.

For me, I woke up in the middle of the night for the toilet, and I spotted my reflection. My middle was sporting a huge bruise, about circular in shape and spiking out, dark against pallid skin.

Wonderful, the only thing pretty about this time was my bruise.

* * *

The first one marched up to us in the middle of Duel Time on the first day of the next week.

No, wait, before that, let us get to the ongoing drama between Kiryu-sensei and Coppermine-sensei. As I had said last time, Coppermine-sensei had taken a week off to run after Kiryu-sensei to Satisfaction Town. His mood was therefore unpredictable as the next school week loomed over us like some wriggling shadow.

Hence, when a beaming teacher walked into the lecture for Monster Types: Warrior (Advanced), we were all taken aback, to put it mildly.

"He looks like he had fun," Ryuusei murmured as Coppermine-sensei kept bloody smiling throughout the whole hour.

"Yeah..." Rex murmured nervously.

"It's creepy," I finished for him.

"End," the teacher in question then said, and everyone ran out for Duel Time. "Chase Princeton, your record has been wiped."

"Er, right," I swallowed. "How was... your holiday?"

The sparkling aura about him increased even as Coppermine-sensei limped out. "Excellent, thank you."

Wow. Coppermine-sensei being halfway civil. Kiryu-sensei must have really done a number on him. The conclusion of it I could ask Kiryu-sensei later via text.

We went out for Duel Time, and found that Shirahane had already found his opponent in a student of Queens. Her hair was long and wavy and silver, and her eyes glimmered with green fire as she stood there in the blue uniform of DA Queens Obelisk Blue that fit her perfectly.

"I won't stand there and let you insult Izayoi-san if my name's Lea Worthington!" she was yelling at Shirahane.

"T- That's why I said, you misheard!" Ren sighed as he clicked on his DuelDisk.

Ren: LP 4000

Lea: LP 4000

"Coin flip, heads." Ren announced as the coin flipped. It landed on heads, so Ren went first.

"Draw!" he announced. "I summon T.G. Rush Rhino [1600/800] to the field and set a card. Now I end my turn."

"It makes no difference," Lea shrugged as she studied her hand. "You will die in this turn."

"What?" Ren blinked.

"Because you control a monster and I control none, I special summon from my hand Hieratic Dragon of Tefnuit [2100/1400]," she announced as a magnificent golden dragon appeared. "Now I tribute Tefnuit to summon Hieratic Dragon of Su [2200/1000], and with the effect of Tefnuit that triggers when tributed special summon one Dragon Type normal monster from my hand, deck or grave. I choose Hieratic Seal of the Sun Dragon Overlord [0/0]."

All of us stared as the giant gold ball of a monster appeared.

"Now, I tribute Su to special summon from my hand Hieratic Dragon of Nebthet [2000/1600]," she announced fiercely as another dragon took the place of the second dragon. "I use the effect of Su to special summon another Hieratic Seal of the Sun Dragon Overlord from my deck. Now I tribute Nebthet for Hieratic Dragon of Eset [1900/1200]!" Another gold-armoured dragon appeared. "I use the effect of Eset to target Hieratic Seal of the Sun Dragon Overlord, making Eset level eight! Overlay, level eight Eset and one Hieratic Seal of the Sun Dragon Overlord to Exceed Summon! Descend, Hieratic Sun Dragon Overlord of Heliopolis!"

With a roar, the magnificently large red and gold dragon appeared on the field [3000/2400].

"Whoa, that's as strong as Infernity Death Dragon!" Rex whistled.

"Now, I overlay both Seals left! Come, Thunder End Dragon!" Lea called as electricity sparked over the field with the entrance of the dragon [3000/2000]. "With that, I activate the effect of Hieratic Sun Dragon Overlord of Heliopolis, detaching an Exceed material from it and tributing the Hieratic Dragon of Sutekh and Hieratic Dragon of Asar in my hand to destroy your set card and your Rush Rhino."

"My Horn of the Phantom Beast!" Ren cried out as his field was wiped out and he was facing two huge monsters.

Making a gun with her thumb and pointed finger of her now empty hand, Lea made a gun. "Get him."

The two dragons roared as they blasted him back, Shirahane collapsing against the closest wall in a crater from the sheer force of the blast.

"Psychic Duellist?" Ryuusei realised as he watched Shirahane become surrounded by students of Kings.

Lea swept a loose lock back from her shoulder, and in that split second I also spotted a dark bruise against her neck. "I'm Lea Worthington, chosen as one of the fourteen to fight for the power and knowledge of light and darkness. Insult the Duellists I admire at your own peril!"

"Not a Psychic Duellist," Youkai murmured by me, and I had no doubt that he also saw that scene. "If he took on six thousand points of damage and still lives, then it's too weak. There was no killing intent behind that... aren't I right? Lea Worthington-san?"

"Who are you?" Lea muttered as she turned towards us.

"Oh, call me Youkai," he shrugged. "I'm just like you. Someone who wants to stand at the top."

Her green eyes flickered from him, to me, and then to Ryuusei and Rex. "Ryuusei Fudo," she murmured. "I've been waiting to challenge you."

Rex stood in front of Ryuusei. "Go through me first."

Her eyes narrowed, and a gold dragon was heading to him, a split second away from clawing at him-

Electricity sparked as the hydra bit back, interceding between the huge dragon and Rex. At the same time, I heard the strains of 'Ride of the Valkyries' begin and the neighing of horses. Also at the same time, thorned black vines snaked about as red-petal wings spread out and a blizzard of rose petals began about us.

"Who are you?" Lea demanded of the two newcomers who arrived. One was blond, blue-eyed, slightly tall and with clean-cut Eurasian features. The other was dark of hair, olive skin and impish grey-green eyes flickered. Both of them were dressed in the dark blue of DA Obelisk blazers with cargoes and good shoes, and each held a DuelDisk.

"Glen Powers of the Arcadia Movement, first-year at Duel Academia Sanctuary," the dark-haired one growled. "The other's Reginald Mackenzie, also of the Arcadia Movement and DA Sanctuary. You really shouldn't attack one of us, you know. That's pretty suicidal."

"Oh?" Lea's eyes narrowed. "Why not?"

Glen's face was part innocent and part devious. "The boss-lady might have something to say about that."

Just like that, the blizzard of roses was frozen over, real snow taking the places of petal snowflakes as Lea tuned around and got blasted for her trouble. Three heads loomed behind her, each gleaming crystalline and sparkling in the sunlight, and each very dangerous, though not as much as their mistress.

The summoner herself wore a black school uniform that had a pleated skirt and a long-sleeved collared shirt, crisp and professional. On her arm was a blue and black DuelDisk, more compact than usual. Her long black hair whipped about, and a silver locket gleamed blue with a snowflake motif. Her features were young, but any daydreams of innocent eyes were shattered if you looked into the chips of ice that were her eyes, cold and unrelenting as winter itself. This was Shimotsuki Setsuka, the boss of the Arcadia Movement and all-round Mafia princess.

This Mafia princess was currently in my school and, looks like she found out. She's not happy... we're so dead.

"Lea Worthington, parents Jake and Mina Worthington, first-year of Duel Academia Queens," Shimotsuki drawled, as if a person's history was not already in her mind. "If you want to fight, do it outside of school hours."

Lea's eyes narrowed, and I saw her tense as if about to draw a card before she looked at Shimotsuki proper. Her hands left the DuelDisk. "Fine."

Lea turned and left in a huff, Shimotsuki's cold eyes following distantly.

"Fudo Ryuusei, Chase Princeton, Rex Atlas, Misawa Nowaki," she murmured. I mean, she hardly had to raise her voice, and already we could hear her every word. "Shirahane Ren has been taken care of. Come with me."

Denial was likely to get us dragged beaten and bruised, so we went, leaving being a heap of slush and scattered petals in our wake.

* * *

Okay, to give a perspective on how badass Shimotsuki is, you had to go back to her past. At age eight, she saw Mr and Mrs Shimotsuki murdered before her eyes. You would think she would be traumatised, but then she came out and took over the Arcadia Movement that was then run by the Shimotsuki couple, of which Madame Shimotsuki Seiran was the leader. She was participating in overseas tournaments when I got in my first junior tournament in America, and during that particular tournament in America she kicked the ass of her parents' murderer. The deck she took as spoils of war was probably somewhere in the Arcadia Movement's vaults as a warning exactly what would happen if you crossed her. If that's not conclusive enough, the present situation speaks for itself. The Arcadia Movement was an organisation of Psychic Duellists, each of them powerful, likely trigger-happy, and quite delighted to Duel each other and everyone else. Probably the only thing stopping them from rampaging over this city is assuredly not the police, and not the law.

"Kaido told me the situation," Shimotsuki bit out once we were all in front of the Big Official Desk, an older man respectfully standing beside her. Yes, technically Nakamura Iemitsu was the Arcadia Movement's leader... but he was her butler. That gives you an idea of exactly _who_ was in charge. "I believe all possible threats to self was supposed to be noted. Especially you, Fudo Ryuusei. Misawa Nowaki likely does not know the meaning of responsibility or common sense, but I expected better from you."

A fourteen-year-old, chiding Ryuusei. This would have been rich if not that Shimotsuki once criticised Neo Domino City's top newspaper critic and Neo Domino City's chief of police. At the same time. At thirteen.

Ryuusei hardly answered.

"The three of you are hardly the only ones," Shimotsuki continued. "Aside from Sylph, Regulus, and Spirit of the Books, Otohime, Aquila and Titania were also contacted. Otohime's guardian is pissed off at us."

Ryuusei almost seemed to shrink in on himself as she glared further.

"We're here," Reginald and Glen came through the door, followed by Ryuuki, Ayame and Kaido, along with a red-haired girl I recognised as Hinamori Seiran, code-name Libra, and Kujaku Satsuki, aka Aquila. But Otohime... how do these guys pick their code-names?

"And here's Otohime," Shimotsuki noted, as the office door opened once more and Seto Kaiba barged into the room.

* * *

_**Okay, in this story I try not to make complete monsters, but then it gets difficult... please contribute more characters!**_

_**Please review!**_


	12. XI: Legendary Fiend

_**Infernity Mirage**_

_**I used another OC courtesy of Serpentdragon, but I asked tem for a different back-story. Here is my version of events.**_

* * *

**XI: Legendary Fiend**

Kaiba Corporation, aka KaibaCorp, or KC, is a corporate entity specializing in the entertainment and gaming industry more specifically creating technologies centred around the Duel Monsters game.

That is the official definition. People often overlook that KaibaCorp is way more than that, having kept itself in almost every business. Seto Kaiba still ran the company, but then became more or less a recluse after the death of Mokuba Kaiba. Yet, he still made news, especially with the worms that came out of the woodwork.

When Mokuba Kaiba died, there were many women who came out claiming relations to Mokuba. It made news when four paternity tests conducted turned out to be true, but then one of the doctors admitted that only one was true, and the rest were faked. That same doctor and the one who conducted the experiments died under mysterious circumstances, and everything seemed suspicious as a plot to take KaibaCorp, one of the world's richest companies. In true Kaiba tradition, Seto Kaiba had all four successors compete publicly in Duel Monsters to confirm which was the real heir, and then he himself would face the winner. Who _does_ that? Kaiba did.

The finals of the then-dubbed Battle of the Dragon was epic, if only because the dark horse won against the champion, even against an effing Five God Dragon. The result of the last Duel was never released, but soon after Seto Kaiba admitted a then-thirteen-year-old girl, Kisara Kaiba, as his heiress. The little girl made news as the 'princess guarded by the dragon'.

Yeah, what they _forgot_ to mention was that apparently, Kisara Kaiba was a Psychic Duellist. She had pale white skin, her light white-blue hair piled up in an elegant bun, and bright blue eyes hidden behind wire-rim glasses. She was dressed in togs that Jack Atlas would have been jealous of in the clean cut and design, which emphasised old money she had been around despite her relatively quick rise to the rich. Very pretty, exactly the type Rex would start to hit on... except for the snarling grizzly dragon guarding her, that is.

The years had been rather kind to Seto Kaiba and it showed, even through the stress that must come from running KaibaCorp. His signature mullet was streaked with silver here and there, and lines edged his face and made his gaunt cheekbones stick out. He was tall, thin, and in a business suit that lent a dignified air despite its relatively boring British cut. There are no words to describe the aura of command about him. I mean, this was the guy who rebuilt KaibaCorp from a military company into the gaming conglomerate it was today and revolutionised the gaming industry to boot. The one bastion behind the Manjoume Group's total domination of the world, one of the strongest companies of the Fiction 500, Seto Kaiba. The only question was

"What is he doing here?" Rex muttered in awe as well.

"Seto," Shimotsuki eyed one of the two leather chairs before her Big Official Desk.

"Setsuka," he acknowledged, taking a seat as if it were a throne, the white-haired girl immediately moving to stand beside him. "Kisara, take a seat." She sat. "Let's start, Setsuka."

Shimotsuki was on first-name terms with Seto Kaiba... yes, badass. My respect for her immediately went up.

"To reiterate your situation," Shimotsuki began, the consummate professional. "The ten of you, plus four others, are supposed to Duel each other for 'the power and knowledge of light and darkness'. Having seen the damage wrecked by one of you, it is therefore reasonable to assume that you are expected to find your own opponent and Duel for this right, proceeding which assuming you win you would have to battle amongst yourselves until only one remains in a manner both destructive and possibly fatal. This situation is dangerous and obviously about to wreck the delicate balance of power and peace in Neo Domino City. I cannot afford to have any of you start a Duel that could very well wreck the nearest block and have that blamed upon Psychic Duellists. Neither can the peace in Neo Domino afford to be disrupted with your battles. It is with this intention, along with Otohime and her situation that I have proposed to Mr Kaiba a very simple solution."

Mr Kaiba then took over. "All fourteen of you, that is, the ten present and four not present, plus two more contributions of choice, will be participating in a tournament in the guise of this battle."

"What?" I spoke out of turn as two pairs of cold eyes turned to me. "We're talking about a tournament in which we may well risk our lives and you want to sell _tickets_ to it?"

"Damage control," Shimotsuki answered. "All of you are going to create destruction. You may as well confine it to an area easily sealed off, and we, selling tickets would be good, but I was thinking more along the lines of live telecast for charity. Less people around as witnesses and anything that may occur being written of as holograms. Psychic Duelling apparently takes on a different meaning in television. I'm there. Mr Kaiba will be there. Between two of us, the chances of any of you actually dying on scene is actually rather slim."

"Do you even _know_ the four others?" Ryuusei actually raised his hand.

Shimotsuki gave him a neutral look. Which probably meant yes, all the way to which species of dinosaur they descended from. "You already know each other more or less. Lea Worthington you already know, though I note that the deck's not hers."

"What?" we all blinked.

"Madas Elvin, a Junior Riding Duellist also in Kings, second-year," Shimotsuki then read out, ignoring our question.

"Yeah, I faced him," Ryuuki admitted.

"The other finalist of the Battle of the Dragon, named as Tsurugi Takato," Shimotsuki read on. "And the last you might know, Sylph. Misawa Ryokai."

"What?" Youkai repeated. "Ryokai...? Why...?"

"I wouldn't know," Shimotsuki admitted. "However, each of you have a mark complement to the one your fated opponent should have. Mr Kaiba, Kisara?"

"Ah, right!" Kisara jumped, rushing to reveal her left forearm upon which the outline of a sceptre was etched in skin pigment. No joke.

Rex stared, pulling back his own left sleeve to show the identical mark. There was movement, and a frigging white tiger appeared to restrain Seto Kaiba.

"No," Shimotsuki murmured. "He has no fault in it."

Kaiba took a deep breath as he sat down again, no doubt trying not to murder Rex. Rex himself looked slightly green.

"I have these," Seiran and Ayame spoke as they indicated their necks before exchanging horrified looks.

"I have one on my stomach," Ryuusei admitted. "It's an upside down triangle."

"I have a circular one on my chest," I blurted.

"So do I," Satsuki blinked. Great...

"I have an extra eye," Kaido volunteered his hand, where a sphere set in an eye was set.

"I don't think I have any," Youkai admitted.

"Your back, maybe," I joked.

It was a while, then I was whisked into an adjoining washroom with Youkai, the door slamming in my face.

"Check his back," Shimotsuki's muffled voice ordered.

I sighed, turning to look at Youkai who was already stripping off his top and he turned his back to me.

The dark pigment stood out against his skin, large plates spread out across a stand. An Eye was featured in the centre, the fulcrum, and in one plate rested a feather. I felt it, his skin goose-pimpling over at my touch, real to the core even with the scars slashed across it. What happened?

"Yeah," I breathed. "It's on your back."

"If I can get you to touch more, Chase," he smirked over at me as he turned his head. Even under the harsh light of the washroom he looked... otherworldly.

I moved, looking away. "Get dressed already."

He did so, albeit reluctantly and painfully slow, the dark clothes contrasting against milk-white skin. "Why, if I knew telling the boss-lady would get me in a room with you, I'd quite happily do it again~"

"We didn't do anything!" I scowled as we got out.

"Chase-kun!" Ryuuki swarmed me the moment I was out. "You're alright? Monster A didn't get to you?"

"What is this, a shoujo manga?" I yelled at him before turning to Shimotsuki. "It's there," I confirmed to the waiting glares of Seto Kaiba and Shimotsuki.

"A full set then," Shimotsuki spoke crisply. "Await your invitations. I'll be working out the pertinent details with Mr Kaiba, but then, I suppose that it is already settled. For now, I guess the only thing to do is... make some friends."

"Right," Mr Kaiba stood. "I'm busy, so we'll excuse ourselves for now, Setsuka. Kisara."

"Ah, yes, Jii-sama!" Kisara rushed to follow, tripping over her feet to do so.

"Are you alright?" Rex helped her up, the girl shying away as she got back to her feet.

"Ah, yes!" Kisara ran towards a glaring Kaiba, the two leaving immediately.

"Cold fish," Rex muttered. "What's with her? He's not that bad of an uncle."

"He's... rather overwhelming," Shimotsuki actually answered. "Kisara's situation is not within my ability to answer. As to the rest of you... I think Glen and Reginald would do fine."

"Why not you?" I asked. Having the badass Shimotsuki would pretty much guarantee us all lying in a heap of bloody corpses in her wake, but at least we should live.

"Age limit," she answered. "All of you study in Kings, Queens or Sanctuary. It would look odd if I'm the only one in middle school participating. Exactly what is at stake I hardly know, but I will not stand for it when people threaten others for their lives. This is not a game." The temperature rapidly plummeted as she eyed us all in a fashion that had Nakamura reaching for his own DuelDisk. "All of you... do your best." Beside her, the Tiger King of the Ice Barrier growled.

For a moment, Duel Spirit or not, I pitied anyone who faced Shimotsuki Setsuka then.

Then the explosion sounded outside and we were running to check it out.

"What the...?" I muttered as I saw the wreck that looked to be a very expensive Lexus. Or formerly one. "What happened?"

"That," From above, a frigging Blue Ice White Night Dragon floated, Shimotsuki aboard it primly and pointing in the distance towards one of the biggest and baddest Fusion monsters in Duel Monsters.

"Great," I moaned as we ran towards it.

True enough, it was joined by the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon much later, followed by Chaos Soldier.

"That's right," a brown-haired man cackled. "Fight, fight and die!" From the F.G.D. and the DuelDisk on his arm, I guess that was Tsurugi Takato.

Wonderful. Even Shimotsuki would be hard-pressed to defeat an F.G.D.

"Trident of the cold death, the swing of the pendulum is ever frozen," her words echoed. "Touch the three worlds, Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!"

Or she could do that. Before the three heads of Trishula, the biggest dragon this side of Duel Monsters winked out soon enough.

"What?" Tsurugi found himself smashed by Trishula into kissing asphalt.

"Settle this in your own time, not outside my building," Shimotsuki growled at him. "Mr Kaiba, the Arcadia Movement will provide an alternative conveyance for you and your niece."

"Excellent, Setsuka," he gave a perfunctory apology, walking away as if Tsurugi Takato never existed, while Kisara gave him a sorry look as she wordlessly pleaded for him before walking after Kaiba. Police cars began rolling up as we all stared at the injured heap that was (possibly) Shino Takuma.

"Why would anyone do this?" Seiran volunteered the question we had all been thinking, speaking for the first time. "Will this happen when we Duel each other? Will we face the same thing?"

"That is what I aim to prevent, Seiran," Shimotsuki landed perfectly on the ground, Trishula and the Blue Ice White Night Dragon beside her. "That is what we all do not want."

* * *

We were all gathered in Kaido's office once again, sans Kisara who had disappeared along with her uncle. Ryuusei was in front of us.

"Well, frankly it's not the first time I've faced this," Ryuusei admittedly openly. "There's really nothing I can say, except that while we have no idea who else we're fighting and that frankly we're all terrified for our lives, I hope that despite that some of us are fighting each other, we can work together to get us all out of this."

"It seems like we're doing nothing," Satsuki snarled.

"Doing nothing is correct," Ryuusei surprised us all. "Think about it. Somehow, whoever arranged this wants us to fight. For whatever reason, we all have a reason to fight, that's why we're here. It's that motivation to gain the wish, whatever that is, that drives this. However, they never banked on us actually figuring it out, right? What happens if all fourteen of us don't fight?"

"The game can't occur," Seiran realised loudly. "I see! But... even with ten of us, we don't know about the other four..."

"We also don't know Kaiba's motivation," Youkai pointed out. "What exactly are these powers we're actually competing for I wouldn't know..."

Kaido and Shimotsuki exchanged looks.

"To understand it, we have to go back five thousand years or so to ancient Egypt, to the beginning of games," Kaido began his tale. "The ancient games predicted the futures of humans and kings, a ceremony that decided fate. It was called the Game of Darkness, the Dark Game, or the Shadow Game. At the beginning of the twenty-first century, a team from England excavating a king's grave brought the Puzzle of a Thousand Years from the Pharaoh's tomb in the Valley of the Kings. 'The one to solve the Puzzle would inherit the Dark Game' was written on the tiles. Everyone in the excavation died mysteriously... On that puzzle box was carved... 'the one to complete me will be granted the power and knowledge of darkness. And that person would be called the King of Games'. You usually cover that in Duel Mythology... somewhere in second year."

"In short, you will be playing in a game with absurdly high stakes, likely risking your lives, for power that could well change the world," Shimotsuki elaborated. "Mother had once spoken of it... this dark magic can very well grant any wish its wielder desires. At a heavy price."

"Sounds dangerous..." Ryuusei murmured. I privately agreed.

"Hmph," Rex snorted. "Then they chose the wrong person! I, Rex Atlas, do not have any wishes that can be granted by supernatural powers! I'm going home!"

"Do as you wish," Shimotsuki murmured as we left with him, Youkai tagging behind as well like the annoying stalker he was.

"Rex, that's a good thought," Ryuusei murmured. "We should get back."

"Ah," I flipped my D-Board out.

* * *

The trip back was surprisingly peaceful, with the occasional burst about Board performance and the like. Thus, all four of us were avidly comparing D-Board models before we spotted Carly-san.

I have said that Carly-san suffers the occasional bout of depression. Seeing Carly-san depressed and unmoving on the couch was another dimension to the sentence.

"R- Rex?" Carly-san blinked. "Oh... I did it again, didn't I?"

"Mother?" Rex whispered.

"Oh, nothing," Carly-san answered with forced cheerfulness. "Your father left already for France, I think he;s competing in another tournament. He wishes you well in school! And then I think I'm on to another scoop!"

"Oh, that's great," Rex answered distractedly.

"I'm going to cook!" Carly-san got up and went away, oddly silent.

"...Mother's getting worse," Rex whispered quietly.

"She is," I answered, getting up. The heat was stifling in the room despite it only being spring. When summer rolled around Neo Domino was in for a heat-wave. "Shower. Who's first?"

Silent debate meant Rex got the shower first. Likely, there was going to be no hot water left when he finished, but he probably needed the time anyway. The sounds of frying sounded from the kitchen along with Carly-san's humming, a most relieving sound.

"What do you think, Chase?" Ryuusei muttered.

"If Rex had it, he'd most likely wish Carly-san well," I answered. "Say, Ryuusei, can you fly?"

"Huh?" Ryuusei blinked. "Yes, but only on Black Rose Dragon. You know I can't really take him out on a flight in the middle of Neo Domino without widespread panic."

"Do you want to fly, Chase?" Youkai smirked as he pulled a card, just as Rex got out of the surprisingly quick shower.

"I'm going to help Mother," he was dressed in home clothings, some ratty T-shirt and pants. "What's this about flying?"

"Chase wants to know how it's like to fly on a Duel Monster," Ryuusei answered. "Since Black Rose is usually unwilling to take anyone other than me..."

"Ah," Rex nodded. "Ryuusei..."

"Yes?" Ryuusei blinked.

"... I need help on my homework..."

"Fine," Ryuusei sighed as he went towards his room. "I'll take a shower first. Youkai-sempai, you can fly Chase alone, right?"

"Leave him to me!" Youkai laughed as I was dragged to the balcony and we both leapt over the edge and I began screaming.

"AH! SOMEONE HELP! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

"Stop already," Youkai murmured and I realised that I was clinging to feathers instead of empty air.

Common abilities of Psychic Duellists include materialising Duel Monsters using cards and causing damage inflicted on the opponent to become real pain, even outside of a Duel. That description is clearly lacking. Even when you know that those monsters are dangerous, feeling one and flying on one was a completely different experience. Sure, being attacked hurts, but to be able to feel real feathers and weight and the sheer ferocity of the monster even though it was clearly unreal or a hologram... the experience was overwhelming. Jealousy used to be the main driving force behind attacks, and still is in some cases. Revenge and suspicion had become less likely since Madame Shimotsuki entered the public scene.

"Do not listen to the words of others," she had said. "Look with your own eyes. Do you see monsters that terrorise the populace, or do you see instead children with no understanding of the powers they hold? I see both, and neither. Look with your own honest eyes, and accept what is different."

To have this sort of power at their command, it must be both terrifying and exhilarating, I wondered as my fingers threaded through brown feathers as long as my hand.

"Had fun?" Youkai laughed as we passed over the Tops of Neo Domino. I seriously hoped no one spotted the giant bird, otherwise Shimotsuki would have more reasons to chew us out...

"Yes!" I called over the howling winds that buffeted at my face.

Any worry of falling was well over, and I could feel myself laughing as the bird headed west, over the Tops and the Daimon Area to land on the tallest roof n the area to watch the sun set over the horizon of China. A breeze blew, the wind itself invigorating as night approached. Tonight was quiet, like time itself had calmed.

"That's nice," Youkai laughed as we watched the sun set. "We should do this sometime."

"We should-" I cut myself off. "Hang on, why _we_?"

"Are you going into denial again?" Youkai blinked. "I thought it's obvious."

"I- I don't think so," I shot back. "What is? And if you poke about my sexual orientation I _will_ punch you."

Youkai indulgently shook his head. "I can't believe you... you can't even see that Mutou Ryuuki was flirting with you."

"Ryuuki flirts with everyone," I pointed out.

"Especially you," he pointed out. "Even Ryuusei doesn't merit flirting."

"Ryuusei inherited his father's denseness," I defended my friend. "Assuming that you are into me, what makes you think I reciprocate?"

Youkai smirked. "Then why are you here?"

I was incapable of thinking of a suitable response as he approached me and invaded my personal space up close. "You see," he whispered. "You do return it."

We were split apart as an explosion sounded, Youkai spinning on one heel to face the newcomer as many smaller birds appeared about him. Say what you will, he was still a Psychic Duellist, and apparently a very strong one.

"Well, looks like someone's growing up," a voice laughed nastily. The man had long black hair loosely tied up and amber eyes narrowed to slits, dressed in a formal yukata (really?). A bokken loosely hung from one hand, and the other bore a DuelDisk in custom black. Behind him was the same gold dragon Lea was wielding.

"I thought I saw your dragons," Youkai remarked. "That Lea... the Hieratic cards aren't her deck, right?"

"Yeah," the newcomer drawled. "So you noticed... idealists are so easy to manipulate, aren't they? Nowaki."

"He knows you?" I turned to demand from Youkai, who was glaring at him, amber matching to gleaming crimson.

"Nii-san," Youkai finally acknowledged.

"Finally acknowledge your cousin, right?" the man snorted. "So my little cousin got a date. You worried that I'll take him?"

"Why are you here?" Youkai conceded. It was probably the first time I had seen him so serious.

"Misawa Ryokai," he spoke, and I realised as he bowed that he was introducing himself. "I got tired of waiting, so I decided to find my opponent and beat him quick to gain the right to the Items of a Thousand Years, and the power and my wish." His amber eyes lidded over. "So, which of you have it? The mark of fate..."

"I wouldn't know, idiot," I scoffed.

He just smiled at me. "Too bad." Behind him, the dragon roared. Another Psychic?

"That's in bad taste," Youkai rebutted. "I didn't know you're a Psychic."

"Try, but you can't win," Ryokai answered. "I'm not a lowly Psychic like you. I'm far _more_ than that now."

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	13. XII: Gathering of Malice

_**Infernity Mirage**_

_**Please vote on the poll on my profile!  
**_

* * *

**XII: Gathering of Malice**

"Isn't this fun?" Ryokai drawled, his dragons spinning a lazy air about us as we were backed into a corner. Rather, Youkai was, and dragging me along, and it really looked like we were going to die. Death via dragon; fantastic.

"Shimotsuki is going to kill us," Youkai muttered as his emerald limiter glowed brightly defending from the next dragon's blast. "You...! Ryokai, what happened?"

"We're battling," Ryokai smirked. "I wonder if your friend here even knows your background."

"The dark world's got nothing to do with him!" Youkai defended. "I waived all right of inheritance, didn't I?"

"That's nothing to do with it," Ryokai drawled. "I don't really care about the family business, but this power is overwhelming... I just want to crush you with it."

"Bastard...!" Youkai hissed as he leapt back away from another blast. "Mirror Force!"

The next blast bounced off an invisible barrier, the reflected blast eradicating the dragon.

"Do you really think an untrained Psychic would be let out on Shimotsuki's watch?" Youkai hissed. "You're two hundred years too early to compete with me in monster power. I don't know what the hell you did, but Psychic power or supernatural power, in the end you're just the same, you manipulative power-hungry bastard. "

"You bastard..." Ryokai coughed. "As I thought, Gebeb was a bit soft on you..."

"It's not about your monsters, it's that I have more experience," Youkai smirked. "I'd never think that one day I'd thank Shimotsuki for that training..."

"I think you've met Hinamori, Kujaku and Kaiba," Ryokai drawled. "Aren't they your enemies as well?"

"If you think like that you'd never make friends," Youkai smirked at the witty reply. "We don't really want to fight, unlike you. Madas Elvin, Tsurugi Takato, Lea Worthington, I'd bet all of them have a grudge against us in one way or another, right?"

"It's not really a grudge as much as a true desire," Ryokai laughed. "With the power of light and darkness, we can have our wish granted. For me, it's probably more power. Lea I wouldn't know, for Tsurugi it's probably revenge on Kisara, and for Madas... who knows, really? There's a common pattern that we all have, that one burning wish that can only be granted by the power we are fighting for."

"Your family is weird," I muttered to Youkai.

"Yeah, I know," Youkai drawled, pulling another card. "Sphreez!" The familiar Psychic appeared, wielding its staff to ward off Ryokai's own _bokken._

"If you want a Duel, I'll give it to you!" Youkai bellowed. "You bastard, get ready for your ass-kicking!"

"_Who the hell is Duelling outside my area...?_"

Both cousins stopped their feud as the roof was lightly snowed over, the majestic blue dragon floating overhead with Shimotsuki's forbidding small form on it. Yeah, Shimotsuki was that scary.

"_We are arranging a tournament. Tell your people that, Misawa Ryokai. If you fight here, I will turn you into an ice statue for my next party._"

Both cousins swallowed nervously. Ryokai then drew himself up. "Really...? If I refuse?"

"_Would you like to find out?_" Her tone was light with an undercurrent of danger. "_I still have the number to Misawa Idaten, you know._"

"You..." Ryokai scoffed, spinning about his heel to jump on his own dragons. "You're lucky, both of you. When we meet I won't be so nice!"

I glared at him as he flew off, pissed. "Who the hell is he?"

"Both of you should also return," Shimotsuki ordered. "Today I'm personally patrolling."

I was trying not to shiver at the very thought despite my anger as she herself flew off on the huge dragon. "That guy... Shimotsuki just stopped... with a word..."

"The boss-lady is more powerful than you think," Youkai laughed forcedly. "We should get back, right?"

Of course, the trip back was spent in silence.

* * *

"Mother, you misunderstand!"

Context: Carly-san went shopping, and bought a dress in black and orange and showed it to Papa Atlas. Papa Atlas took an immediate aversion to the dress and hung up over the phone. Carly-san was now depressed because Papa Atlas disliked her choice, which I privately thought was very classy, and Rex was trying to persuade his mother that yes, Papa Atlas was speechless only because he ran out of compliments.

Fat hope. This is the man who sends a huge bunch of flowers and balloons via air-drop every Valentine's. The day he forgot enough compliments was the day he retired; not happening any time soon.

"But why, Rex?" Carly-san was half-crying. "He doesn't ever like it when I wear black!"

I considered. Anything I said at this time would either end with Carly-san taking offence and me at the end of an Atlas Punch. Not worth the effort... "Maybe he thinks you look better in white?"

Carly-san stopped crying, staring at me, and I was wondering about my choice of words... "Oh! I see!"

Rex heaved a sigh of relief as Carly-san decided to revamp her wardrobe to allow more white in a surprising change of events. "Thank you."

"You're welcome?" I decided that I would never understand women as I fired my text off at Kiryu-sensei in my cell-phone.

He answered that _yes,_ Coppermine-sensei had a _satisfactory_ trip to Satisfaction Town, and that during the next break I should stay in Neo Domino if I did not want to be mentally scarred. I read in between the lines and guessed that I could probably use my status as disciple of Kiryu-sensei as a bargaining chip to Coppermine-sensei.

Night had long fallen over Neo Domino, dinner long eaten and leftovers packed away, and Carly-san well on writing an article from Rex's tip about the next tournament, backed by an email from the Arcadia Movement. If Ryokai dropped in and this apartment was destroyed, I was getting the address from Shimotsuki and burning his place down, no questions asked.

"Ryokai's my cousin," Youkai spoke behind me. All of us were in the middle of Spell Speed homework, which was mindless, perfunctory and hardly going to be difficult for people like Ryuusei and Rex.

"Doesn't matter," I shrugged. "Your family's who you choose it to be. I didn't ask."

"You implied," Youkai answered. "Anyone knows question five?"

"Trap cards," Ryuusei answered. "It really doesn't quite matter... too much. Uncle Crow's family even without a blood link, and so is Rex. Even Chase is family, though not legally. Doesn't matter... except that cousins trying to kill each other is kind of odd."

"My family's in the anti-social organisations," Youkai dead-panned. "They exist around the Satellite area, but some do have their roots in the Tops as well. My grandfather is Misawa Idaten."

All of us stopped to look at him. "Misawa Idaten... oh, that old guy."

"Met him once," Ryuusei agreed. "He's very polite... though missing a few fingers. I didn't know his family was cursed."

"Anyway, he had three children, the oldest of which was Misawa Daichi," Youkai continued. "When I was born, Ryokai was widely thought of as his heir, but after Jii-sama called the onmyoji... I was declared heir. Ryokai's side of the family didn't want to recognise it, and the rest of the group too, so we fought. I won, but I waived all rights to inheritance. Although, the fact that I won means that Ryokai has a hard time, even without me around too often."

"So Ryokai wants power, right?" Rex snorted.

"Recognition," Youkai corrected. "Jii-sama is the type to value strength. As a psychic Duellist, I have strength, more so than the average person. Though Ryuusei would be more dangerous."

"He would?" I blinked.

"The common term amongst the kids is field-nuke," Youkai gave a bitter smile towards Ryuusei. "Think about it. Black Rose Dragon destroys all monsters upon summoning. Now substitute field for city."

"Enough," I glared at him. "Ryuusei's not like that. Besides, it takes too much power. If there's something like that then why does he even need to listen to Shimotsuki?"

"The boss-lady is 'disappear-off-the-face-of-the-earth' dangerous," Youkai dead-panned. "No one wants to try it. No one's survived yet."

"So your cousin has grandfather issues," I snorted, changing the subject. "He's got a way of expressing it."

"Jii-sama is... difficult," Youkai shrugged. "But Ryokai's words made me think. It's gone beyond politics already. That girl, Lea, she's just a pawn. Ryokai's favourite kind of pawn. She holds... something different from Psychic powers. Trust me, we know."

'We' meaning the Arcadia Movement. A bunch of lunatics with psychic powers notwithstanding, present company excluded, they were good at these things.

"What about the others?" I asked. "Madas Elvin, Tsurugi Takato?"

"Madas I remember, he's a sportsman," Ryuusei shook his head. "He does have an ego, and he is rather fixated in details and he;s a magic fanatic, but I don't peg him to be power-hungry."

"Tsurugi Takato I know," Rex snorted. "Little upstart. Bragging about his duelling power even without his deck to put where his mouth is. First time I saw the old man drag out a Duel just to teach a brat a lesson. After that he went for the Battle of the Dragon and then from there we already know."

"Details we have to ask Mr Kaiba," Ryuusei sighed. "No point worrying about it."

If only we knew... famous last words.

* * *

I awoke earlier than usual to Jack Atlas's booming voice echoing about. Doubtlessly, Carly-san forgot to turn off the speaker for a while. Then, the voice quietened, and I sank back into warm bedclothes to consider Jack Atlas's tough-love relationship with his wife. Carly Atlas... no one quite expected the World King to marry a reporter. Made news, if Kiryu-sensei and his depreciating remarks were anything to go by.

Neo Domino City was – for once – sleepy. Looking at it from the apartment window, I was both disturbed and calmed by the lack of hubbub. Not to say that there was nobody on the streets, but compared to how the city normally was, it was almost a ghost town. A lot like Satisfaction Town, with the great sun just rising, yellow and just like the sunrises or sunsets of Satisfaction Town.

Quiet. Perfect.

"Well, you're awake."

Almost on instinct, I lashed out and got him right on the head, just as he caught my fist. "Shut up."

"And your left hook is as good as ever," Youkai murmured half-sleepily as I felt his weight behind me. "It's a nice day."

"Yes. Get out of my bed before Rex barges in for the wake-up call."

"Unlikely. He never does."

"You'd be surprised," just as I spoke, the door slammed open and the idiot known as Rex Atlas barged in, proving at last that common sense must not have been forthcoming.

I turned to face him as Rex paused. "Do I need to tell Mother, or should I ask Uncle Kiryu?"

He got a pillow in his face as he quickly walked out. "Neither!"

Rex was going to blab, and it would be to two people. Ryuusei could keep mum, no worries. It was what happens when Jack Atlas finds out that I know everyone I know would question my sexual orientation for days.

Youkai still had the gall to snuggle by me, a warm body of human and cleanliness and a hint of something like mint given off him. "You're warm."

"You'll be bleeding if you don't let go," I elbowed his midriff to make my point. He let go, and I threw him out to make myself presentable for the day.

Obviously, Papa Atlas and Mama Atlas made up quickly, Carly-san buzzing about like a hummingbird. I once made that comparison out loud and earned myself dirty looks from the Atlas patriarch for the whole day. I don't get it, she did sound like a hummingbird. Rex himself was grinning at me, and I gave him a half-hearted punch on the shoulder. Breakfast being the usual affair to be quickly concluded, we were... running late once more.

"Oh my," Coppermine-sensei spoke as the three of us ran into homeroom. "Our three stars are quite late."

"What?" I blinked once we were in the classroom.

"Settle down, I'll tell everyone," Coppermine-sensei drawled. "Well, class, our sponsor Mr Seto Kaiba has announced the start of the new Dedication through Light and Darkness Duel Tourney, open only to sixteen up-and-coming Duellists from the different Duel Academia in the Central area to justify which of us would be the best Duellist. Students from Kings, Queens, Central and Sanctuary will be participating for the crown of the Dedicated and a chance to show off their Duelling skills to the world."

Here, Coppermine-sensei paused to let the students babble.

"From our own school, we already have three participants ourselves!" Coppermine-sensei announced. "Give a warm round of applause to Fudo Ryuusei, Rex Atlas and Chase Princeton!"

A smattering of applause sounded, along with more grumbles.

"Also from our school, Ryuuki Mutou," Now Coppermine-sensei looked slightly more alive. "Do wish our students luck and support for the tournament! The status of Kings is at stake!"

Dedication through Light and Darkness. Very pretentious. Also a huge shout-out. Surely something could not be so obvious yet clueless, but yes, it was. This would probably be accompanied by a pretentious Kaiba speech about dedication to Duelling. This smacked of Shimotsuki. And Kaiba. Mostly Shimotsuki. Who knew a pre-teen could be this devious...

The congratulations rang through all day, from faceless mooks and slightly more well-known people, to outright sneers and scoffs of upstart talent. Ryuuki hardly seemed to have gotten the same treatment; on the contrary, he was being rooted for. I hoped Ryuuki got an opponent who specialised in Spell locks just to be contrary.

"Chase-kun!" Ryuuki was here again at our table in the cafeteria.

"You might not want to do that," Rex said as Ryuuki moved to glomp me from behind. "His boyfriend might not be so welcome."

"Don't encourage him!' I raged.

"Boyfriend?" Ryuuki echoed, the stupid grin fading by every millisecond.

"Boyfriend?" Ryuusei glanced up from the rather plain bento that I for one knew Seika made for him; there was no other reason why he would eat every grain so meticulously. "Good for you, Chase."

"Youkai's not my boyfriend!" I retorted. "He's an annoying stalker!"

"He was in your bed this morning, and you guys looked awful comfortable," Rex shrugged. "No problem. But clean your own sheets."

"Shut up," I muttered.

"In... bed..." Ryuuki's grin belonged to a slasher film. "I'm going to neuter him...! Ah, did you hear about the tournament?"

"Dedication through Light and Darkness Duel Tourney?" Rex scoffed. "Bit pretentious, isn't it?"

"We're the ones in mystical marks in weird places," Ryuusei shrugged. "Just like our parents. At least they didn't call it something even more pretentious."

"Is there a larger shout-out to a specific card?" I questioned. "So... Madas Elvin?"

"Central," Ryuusei shrugged, pulling out a cell-phone. "He had no idea what's going on, only that someone named Ryokai attacked the school camps and challenged him. Central is sending him to Kings today."

We were interrupted from our conversation by a gang of three faceless mooks, the lead mook which was clearly older and bigger and squat when you compared that the sons of Fudo Yusei and Jack Atlas obviously knew their way around a fight. Especially Ryuusei, since Shimotsuki insisted in throwing him into dangerous situations.

"Well, so the freshmen upstarts have already raised their heads," the lead mook commented. "I'm Kagurazaka, and I don't agree that all three of you should participate."

"Let's have a Duel and then you'll know," Rex offered with a glimmer in his eye. "Chase, Ryuusei?"

"Huddle," I made the signal as they leaned forward. "I think Rex goes first, then me, and then Ryuusei. Rex cripples the opponent's Synchros, if any, then I take over and hamper them with my handless combo. Then, if either of us has any trouble Ryuusei and Black Rose Dragon and the warriors can pummel it to oblivion."

"Good call," Rex nodded. "That's what I was thinking. That and I wanted to hog them first." We both turned to Ryuusei who nodded, having been familiar with this strategy. That and I usually left quite a field for him to work with.

"Excellent," we all set up and faced Kagurazaka and his mooks. "Duel field two?"

* * *

A small crowd was already gathering as Rex geared up to face faceless mook number one, dubbed Seiji.

"Duel!"

Rex: LP 4000

Seiji: LP 4000

"I'll go first," Seiji called. "I summon Karakuri Komachi Ninishi [0/1900] in attack mode."

I blinked as the mechanical monster appeared, creaking and groaning.

"When Komachi is summoned I can normal summon, and I summon Karakuri Muso Haipa [2100/1100] in attack mode."

Rex held up a hand as another monstrosity appeared. "That's wrong!"

"If this card attacks, it must change to defence mode at the end of the battle phase," Seiji sighed. "Tuning, level four Haipa to level three Komachi! Weapons with no choice but to move as dictated, piece together yourselves and fight for the authority! Synchro Summon! Clash swords, Karakuri Shogun Burei!"

We stared as the green rings appeared around the mechanical soldier, and lights flew through, the parts shimmering as they reassembled themselves into an elaborate shogun helmet, the barrel chest with shide dangling down and a Chinese _tessen _in hand. A red cloak swept majestically behind, to cloak armour shaped exactly like those of the Japanese warlords of old.

"Karakuri Shogun Burei [2600/1900] special summons another retainer when Synchro summoned, and I choose Karakuri Ninja Nanashick [2200/1800]." _Shide_ fluttered in the air as the ninja robot wearing them, complete with a cloak, floated onto the field. "Turn end."

"Hmph," Rex scoffed. "Draw! I play the Spell, Dark World Dealings! Now each player draws a card and discards a card."

"Hmph, you're recycling my hand," Seiji sneered.

"No one said anything about you," Rex answered with a straight face. "As it was discarded, I special summon Latinum, Exarch of Dark World [1500/2400]!"

"Huh?" Seiji blinked as the monster appeared.

"I play the Spell, Double Summon, allowing me to normal summon twice!" Rex announced. "My first normal summon is on Force Resonator [500/500] and on Trance Archfiend [1500/500]. Tuning, level six Exarch to level two Force Resonator," Rex grinned. "The ruler's heartbeat will now file through here! Take witness to this creation-shaking power! Synchro summon! The king's soul, Red Demon's Dragon!"

Mutters were already breaking out as the red dragon of hell burst through in fire and conflagration, roaring proudly [3000/2000].

"Because I control a level eight or higher Synchro monster, I can special summon from my hand Creation Resonator [800/600]," Rex announced. "I discard a Fiend-Type monster to power-up Trance Archfiend by five hundred points until the end phase. Note that this is not a cost, so my Broww, Huntsman of Dark World allows me to draw a card." He looked at the card in hand. "Tuning, level three Creation Resonator to level four Trance Archfiend. The star of death that shines at the zenith of the heavens. Descend to the Earth and make judgement upon the living! Synchro summon! The unforgiving, Dark Highlander!"

More whispers, impressed as a giant scythe swung, the tall monster cloaked in white-edged black and looming over the field [2800/2300].

"Red Demon's Dragon, attack that Nanashick!" Rex called. "Absolute Power Force!"

"When Nanashick is chosen as an attack target, it changes position!" Seiji yelled quickly as it squatted.

"Unlikely," Rex shrugged as the monster was destroyed. "Now, Dark Highlander, destroy the Shogun Burei! Death Pole Star!"

The scythe was swung as the monster was terminated.

Seiji: LP 4000 → LP 3800

Rex: LP 4000

"Turn end with a set card," Rex announced.

"D- Draw," Seiji muttered as both the monsters leered at him. "I summon Karakuri Komachi Ninishi [0/1900] and then Muso Haipa [2100/1100] by the effect of Ninishi, both in defence mode. Tuning-"

"As long as Dark Highlander remains on the field, neither player can Synchro summon," Rex interrupted. "Save your breath."

"W- What? N- no..."

"I should feel sorry for him," I remarked.

"I don't," Ryuusei dead-panned with complete honesty.

"T- turn end," Obviously, not being able to Synchro had thrown a huge spanner in the works for Seiji already.

"Draw," Rex announced with relish. "I summon Mad Demon [1800/0]. Karakuri monsters must attack if able, so you changed them to defence mode, but... what happens if I do this?" He pointed down. "Trap activate, Nightmare Archfiends!"

"No!" Seiji cried out as three Nightmare Tokens [2000/2000] crouched on his field.

"Red Demon's Dragon, destroy the Nightmare Token," Rex said with evil relish. Seiji cringed as the monster, and by extension his entire wall, was broken n a fiery punch. "For each destroyed Nightmare Token you take eight hundred points of damage."

Seiji: LP 3800 → LP 1400

Rex: LP 4000

"Dark Highlander, direct attack!"

Seiji cried out as the scythe swung at him and ended the first man up.

Seiji: LP 1400 → LP 0

Rex: LP 4000

"Will the next person please stand up?" Rex announced as the crowd went wild.

"Hmph!" Faceless mook number two, aka Eiji stormed up. "Let's do this!"

"Duel!"

Eiji: LP 4000

Rex: LP 4000

"Draw!" Eiji declared. "I discard two Machina Gearframe from my hand to special summon Machina Fortress [2500/1600] in attack mode!" A mechanical behemoth in bright blue appeared. "Then, I summon the union monster, Machina Peacekeeper [500/400]! Equip Peacekeeper to Fortress! Now I set a card, turn end!"

"Draw!" Rex bellowed. "For a faceless mook you sure have quite a strategy..."

"Oi!" Eiji bellowed. "Erm... thanks?"

"If it looks like it's enough, do tell," Rex shrugged. "Machina Fortress..." Rex smirked. "I activate Card of Demise! Now, I activate Card Rotator! Now, at the cost of a card in my hand, all your monsters move to defence mode!"

"What?" Eiji freaked out as the behemoth lowered itself.

"Red Demon's Dragon! Attack Machina Fortress!" Rex bellowed. "Absolute Power Force!"

It was barely decimated by the punch.

"Now, Demon Meteor!" Rex was smirking as the Machina Fortress went down. "And because it was destroyed by a card effect, its effect can't activate! Dark Highlander! Direct attack! Death Polar Star!"

Eiji started screaming as the fiend approached, scythe raised. Rex sighed, gave the monster a signal, and the monster itself heaved before giving Eiji a poke, at which the faceless mook began screaming...

Eiji: LP 4000 → LP 1200

Rex: LP 4000

"Turn end," Rex muttered. "Idiotic..."

"D- Draw!" Eiji stuttered as Red Demon's Dragon concentrated its roar at him. "I- I pass!"

"Wise choice... I think," Rex muttered. "Dark Highlander, Red Demon's Dragon!"

Both monsters looked at the crying Eiji, sniffed, and then looked away, the ultimate attack on a person's dignity.

Eiji: LP 1200 → LP 0

"Scary!" Eiji was running away.

"You know, I'm starting to think that Ryuuki's the only decent second-year in Kings," I commented quietly to Ryuusei.

"I'm beginning to wonder how on earth did these guys make it into Obelisk, let alone Kings," Ryuusei murmured in answer.

"Your underlings are disappointing," Rex snorted to Kagurazaka as the latter stepped up.

"I kinda have to agree," Kagurazaka muttered.

"Duel!"

Rex: LP 4000

Kagurazaka: LP 4000

"Draw!" Kagurazaka was glancing at his hand. "I play the Field Spell, Geartown. Now, I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Geartown. Upon the destruction of Geartown I can special summon any Ancient Gear monster from my deck. Come, Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon [3000/2000]!"

"What?" Rex blinked as giant mechanical wings stretched and one of the most terrifying monsters in all Duel Monsters appeared. "Same as Red Demon's Dragon..."

"Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon, attack Dark Highlander!" Kagurazaka cackled. "With that constant Discord out of the way I'll be able to Synchro summon!"

"Like I'd let you," Rex contemptuously muttered as he raised his hand. "A/D Changer in my grave might have something to say about that."

"What? No!" Kagurazaka scowled as his monster was forced down. "I set a card, turn end!"

"Draw!" Rex gave a smirk. "I activate Spellbook Inside the Pot to let us both draw three cards!" he then studied his hand. "I said that faceless mook number two Eiji had some strategy. That he left you that set card! Looks like only that guy's listening to you! Too bad his effort's for nothing! Activate Spell, Scarlet Security! All Spells and Traps are destroyed!"

"What?" Kagurazaka flinched as his cards were destroyed, one of then being Negate Attack. "My Magical Hats!

"If Negate Attack had gone through, Red Demon's Dragon would have destroyed my Dark Highlander," Rex explained. "You poor thing... Now I activate Double Attack, discarding Archfiend Empress to target Dark Highlander to attack twice this turn. Dark Highlander, attack his Gadjiltron Dragon, Death Polar Star!"

"No!" Kagurazaka cried out.

"Attack again!" Rex bellowed as his ace swung the massive scythe. "Now, Red Demon's Dragon! Absolute Power Force!"

The dragon roared in triumph as it crashed its fist down on Kagurazaka, finishing him off.

Kagurazaka: LP 4000 → LP 1200 → LP 0

Rex: LP 4000

"S- Strong!" All three faceless mooks muttered together.

"If we're the young upstarts," Rex snorted. "You're the ones who just got your asses kicked consecutively by _one_ young upstart. And I'm not even the strongest."

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	14. XIII: Shadow Spell

_**Infernity Mirage**_

* * *

**XIII: Shadow Spell**

"You're not?" I blinked with mocking honesty as Rex marched off the stage of the Duel field. "Rex Atlas, not the strongest?"

"We're all equal in strength," Rex shrugged. "We all have things we're good at, but not everything. That's why teams exist! So the old man says."

I smirked. "Well, you're catching on."

"Good job!" We all turned to see Ayame, Satsuki and Kisara clapping at Rex's having wiped the field with three second-years of Duel Academia, the entire school whooping about his performance. Ayame was the one who had spoken, and her eyes glimmered bright. "How about a Duel?"

"Of course, Ayame!" Rex smirked.

"I didn't mean me," Ayame slowly edged Kisara forward. "Against her. She needs confidence, you see. Who better than to Duel someone with overwhelming confidence?"

Rex smiled sheepishly as he turned to the shivering Kisara. "Well, miss?"

Kisara started, staring at Rex with wide eyes. "Y- Yes!"

"Excellent!"

It was jarring to say the least, seeing Rex play the gentleman. "What the hell happened?"

"A crush," Ryuusei noted. Yeah, only Ryuusei is perceptive enough to tell...

"Duel!" both called.

Rex: LP 4000

Kisara: LP 4000

"Ladies first," Rex bowed.

"D- Draw!" Kisara stuttered, looking at her hand. "I- I play the Spell, Polymerization! I fuse the Lord of D. and the Versago the Destroyer in my hand to summon King Dragun [2400/1100]!"

With a roar, one of the monsters came forth.

"I normal summon The White Stone of Legend [300/250]!" Kisara continued, now with more confidence. "Now, I use King Dragun to special summon my second White Stone of Legend. I play the Spell Dragonic Tactics, tributing both White Stone of Legend to special summon a level eight Dragon Type monster from my deck! Arise, Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

A terrible ear-splitting roar ripped through the air, tearing the remaining chatter into shreds into silence, trumpeting the arrival of the magnificent creature that had alighted in front of its master, this legendary beast that had remained unmatched even till today [3000/2500].

It was... beautiful. It's magnificent ivory hide radiated an ethereal glow. Sharp, calculating sapphire-eyes observed the street as its long serpentine body, rippling with sinuous muscle and power, took a step forwards. Long deadly talons drove through the concrete as they landed, and another ear-splitting roar sent tremors rippling through the entire Duel field.

Complete and utter silence reigned.

"Because The White Stone of Legend was sent to the grave, I can take two Blue Eyes White Dragons from my deck, one for each White Stone, and add it to my hand," Kisara hiccoughed nervously, very unlike what the commander of such power should. "T- Turn end."

Rex glanced at the field, and gave a great sigh. "Kisara... speak louder!"

"W- What?" the pale girl shook, rather an ethereal picture in her DA Queens uniform.

"Speak louder!" Rex bellowed. "I can't hear you!"

"T- Turn end!" Kisara stuttered.

"Without the stutter this time!" Rex barked in his best drill-sergeant.

"TURN END!"

"There," Rex grinned. "Not so hard, right?"

"Y- Yes..." Kisara caught herself. "Yes!"

"My turn, draw!" Rex drew. "Huh... what a tall order. I summon Fabled Raven [1300/1000] to the field, using its effect to discard a card to raise its level by one. What I discarded comes back in the form of Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World [1600/1300]. Tuning, level four Beiige to level three Raven! The star of death that shines at the zenith of the heavens. Descend to the Earth and make judgement upon the living! Synchro summon! The unforgiving, Dark Highlander!"

A giant scythe swung, the tall monster cloaked in white-edged black and looming over the field [2800/2300].

"I then play Card Destruction to discard three cards and draw three," Rex considered the cards. "By the effect of the discarded Snoww, Unlight of Dark World discarded, I pull another Dark World card, my Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World."

"Ah, my Blue Eyes!" Kisara started.

"Dark Highlander, attack King Dragun!" Rex ordered.

"Ah!" Kisara flinched as her monster was destroyed.

Kisara: LP 4000 → LP 3600

Rex: LP 4000

"I set a card, turn end." Rex announced.

"D- Draw!" Kisara announced. "I play the Spell Trade-In to discard Tyrant Dragon to draw twice." She frowned at her cards. "Now, I play Monster Reborn to summon another Blue Eyes White Dragon to my field!"

The second dragon arose, roaring loudly to answer its brethren [3000/2500].

"Blue Eyes the first, attack Dark Highlander!" Kisara ordered.

"Trap card activate, Archfiend's Roar!" Rex called. "I pay five hundred life points to special summon an Archfiend monster card from my graveyard. Come, Archfiend Empress [2900/2100]! Destruction Burst Stream!"

The smiling monarch appeared, draped in a long cloak.

"I banish Beiige from my grave to activate the Empress's effect!" Rex called. "My Dark Highlander will not be destroyed!"

Indeed, the Dark monster resisted even as it was blasted.

Rex: LP 4000 → LP 3500 → LP 3300

Kisara: LP 3600

"Blue Eyes the second, your turn!" Kisara called. "Destruction Burst Stream!"

"Archfiend Empress's effect will activate!" Rex called. "I banish Snoww this time!"

He covered as the monster pounded upon his monster.

Rex: LP 3300 → LP 3100

Kisara: LP 3600

"I set two cards, turn end," Kisara declared.

"At the end phase, Archfiend Empress is destroyed," Rex sighed as the monarch crumbled. "However, her sacrifice enables another level six or higher Dark Attribute Fiend to be called from the grave... such a monster is indeed Belial – Marquis of Darkness [2800/2400]." Dark wings spread out, the being hefted a black sword of justice.

"Draw!" Rex looked at the card. "I equip the Spell, Cursed Armaments to your first Blue Eyes!"

"What?" Kisara echoed as her monster was wrapped up in cursed armour.

"This card decreases the attack of the equipped monster by six hundred points for every monster I control," Rex said as the Blue Eyes moaned in distress [3000/2500 → 1800/2500]. "Furthermore, if this card is sent from field to grave, I can equip it to another monster my opponent controls. I use Dark Highlander's effect to destroy Cursed Armaments and inflict four hundred damage to you."

"Ah!" Kisara started as she was skimmed but her dragon released [1800/2500 → 3000/2500].

Kisara: LP 3600 → LP 3200

Rex: LP 3100

"Attach Cursed Armaments to Blue Eyes the second," Rex declared as the second dragon was bound [3000/2500 → 1800/2500]. "Belial, attack the second Blue Eyes! Sword of Dark Destruction!"

The fallen angelic being cut through it easily into shards.

Kisara: LP 3200 → LP 2200

Rex: LP 3100

"Turn end," Rex decided. "Cursed Armaments equips itself to your remaining Blue Eyes [3000/2500 → 1800/2500]."

"Trap cards, Call of the Haunted and Birthright," Kisara panted as two traps lifted and both Blue Eyes appeared. "I... I..."

"Come on," Rex nodded encouragingly, which was odd. I suppose being a girl got preferential treatment... "Go for it."

"I... draw!" Kisara stared at the card before reluctantly playing it. "I... I play the Spell, Delta Attacker."

"Ah," Rex nodded. "Then this is over."

"Huh?" I blinked.

"Delta Attacker can only be activated while there are three normal monsters of the same name on her side of the field," Ryuusei explained. "For this turn, all of them can attack directly."

"...Oh." I sighed. "Battle Fader..."

"Blue Eyes White Dragons, direct attacks!" Kisara called as all three loomed. "Destruction Burst Stream!"

Rex merely smiled and braced himself for the hit.

Rex: LP 3100 → LP 100 → LP 0

Kisara: LP 2200

* * *

"I... won," Kisara whispered in wonder as some of the crowd cheered. "I won..."

"Yeah... not really," Rex sheepishly revealed a card in his hand: Battle Fader. "You needed the confidence... but then this would have only bought me one turn. It all depended on the next draw."

"What would be the next draw?" Kisara asked in curiosity.

Rex reached for his deck, started for the top card, before shaking his head. "I don't want to know. There's always the next duel, after all, right?"

"R- Right!" Kisara stopped. "I mean, yes! The next Duel...!"

"We're still competing in Dedication," Satsuki warned. "Don't reveal your entire deck, Kisara."

"She's right, Rex," Ryuusei called, smiling in that not-really-smiling way only Vulcans and Fudo males can achieve. "Let others use the field too!"

"Well, then how about mine?" I offered. "One of you to Duel me?"

"I'll go!" Ayame stepped up, considerably more chipper.

"Duel!" We called.

Chase: LP 4000

Ayame: LP 4000

"Ladies first," I shrugged.

"Draw!" Ayame took a while to consider. "I summon Elemental HERO Knospe [600/1000]! Now I play the Spell, HERO's Bond to special summon another Knospe and Elemental HERO Stratos [1800/300] from my hand!" Another bud and the warrior appeared. "I use the effect of Stratos to take a HERO from my deck and add it to my hand. Now I play the Spell, Rose Bud! For this, I tribute Knospe to special summon a special HERO from my deck! Arise, Elemental HERO Poison Rose!"

The tiny bud winked out, blooming into a tall statuesque beauty in green and red [1900/2000].

"I set one card and end," Ayame concluded. "It's your turn."

"Draw!" I glanced at my hand. "I activate the Spell, One for One, discarding a monster to special summon from my deck a level one monster such as Infernity Mirage [0/0]. Now, I summon Infernity Beast [1600/1200]!" The hellhound raged as it arose. "Now, I activate the Continuous Spell, Wave-Motion Inferno and set two cards. When my hand is at zero, Wave-Motion Inferno gives all Infernity monsters a four hundred attack and defence boost [1600/1200 → 2000/1600] [0/0 → 400/400]!" I smirked, calculating. "Infernity Beast, attack!"

"Because of her effect, you can only attack Poison Rose!" Ayame cried out. "And I activate my reversed card!"

"Sorry, when Infernity Beast attacks, you can't activate Spells or traps until the end of the damage step!" I called. "Thanks for the info, though! Infernity Beast, attack Poison Rose! Hell Howling!"

Ayame shielded herself as the beast chomped down. "An Ancient Gear effect...?"

Ayame: LP 4000 → LP 3900

Chase: LP 4000

"Turn end," I called.

"Draw!" Ayame called.

"I activate the trap, Legacy of Yata-Garasu!" I announced as I set off a new card. "Well, I just got it from the discount bin, but for my Infernity deck it's pretty cool. Because then I have a way to draw!" I drew and found myself frowning slightly, though... "I reveal Infernity Demon [1800/1200] in my hand to special summon him!"

With a growl, the tall, thin demon appeared.

"Now I pull another Infernity card from my deck, such as Infernity Archer," I called, hardly smiling as my monsters lost the boost granted by Wave-Motion Inferno. [400/400 → 0/0] [2000/1600 → 1600/1200]

"Still, that doesn't change my play!" Ayame called. "Knospe, attack directly!"

"What?" I blinked as I was ambushed in a hail of petals.

Chase: LP 4000 → LP 3400

Ayame: LP 3900

"When I control another Elemental HERO monster, Knospe cannot be hit by your monsters, and it can attack directly," Ayame answered. "Furthermore, each time Knospe inflicts battle damage, it gains one hundred attack and loses one hundred defence [600/1000 → 700/900]. Now, I activate the set card, Mask Change! Tributing the Earth Attribute Knospe, I can special summon from my extra deck a Masked HERO monster of the exact same Attribute! Come, Masked HERO Dian [2800/3000]!"

The resulting HERO was sparkling in his armour, swinging a wicked-looking sword, and I feared for myself and my Infernity monsters just looking at it.

"Dian, attack Infernity Mirage!" Ayame called.

Yeah, not happening. "Trap activate, Raigeki Break! I pitch the Infernity in my hand to destroy Dian!"

The Mirage stood firm as Dian was struck down by lightning.

"Now, I tribute Mirage to special summon from my grave Infernity Beetle [1200/0] and Infernity Archer [2000/1000]," I panted as the monsters appeared.

Ayame frowned at my growing field but never said anything. "Fine, I activate the Spell, Polymerization in my hand to fuse together Stratos and the Elemental HERO Ocean in my hand to summon Elemental HERO Absolute Zero [2500/2000]!"

I winced as the breeze blew about me and the monster appeared in a flash of cold white, its uniform crisper and whiter than snow. "Say, would you know someone named Shimotsuki Setsuka?"

"The head of the Arcadia Movement?" Ayame blinked. "Turn end. Not personally, but I've heard of her..."

"Draw!" I announced as I drew the next card. Zero Gate of Void. Not exactly my idea of a great top-deck, but it would do against one of the more infamous Warrior HERO monsters I was currently facing. I had to deal damage to last... "I set a card. When my hand is at zero, Infernity Archer can attack directly."

"Eh!" Ayame exclaimed as the archer took its bow and aimed.

"Hell Snipe!" The arrow shot true to hit her through.

Ayame: LP 3900 → LP 1900

Chase: LP 3400

This was one of the reasons I loved Archer. The moment I went handless, my opponent was looking at almost half or a quarter of their life gone, depending on the format. Now for the difficult part... "Tuning, level six Archer to level two Beetle! The dead and the living, when they meet at zero, above the cage of eternity, the demonic dragon comes out! Come forth, Infernity Death Dragon!"

Ratty wings outspread, pincers clicking, eyes moving, that was how I pictured the Infernity Death Dragon [3000/2400], servant of the god of death, behind me. It would be awesome beyond description.

"Once per turn, when my hand is at zero, Infernity Death Dragon can destroy one monster you control and inflict damage equal to half the destroyed monster's attack to you," I recited. "Burn in the black flames and be satisfied. Death Fire Blast!"

"Wait, Chase!" Ryuusei called. Of course I knew the price, dammit! It pained me to see the monster drag all of mine with it, such was the price of victory. I'd have to hold out...

"When Absolute Zero is removed from the field, all my opponent's monsters are destroyed," Ayame called, with cheers from either side. Even students of Kings were supporting her, that's so unfair.

"But you still take damage," I answered.

Ayame: LP 1900 → LP 650

Chase: LP 3400

"Turn end!" I declared.

"Draw!" Ayame called. "By his own effect, I special summon Elemental HERO Bubbleman [800/1200]! Now I can draw two cards!"

… well, crud. I mentally cursed as the blue-costumed monster appeared.

There was an infamous masked vigilante somewhere in the city in America where the Junior-Singles WRGP I attended with Shimotsuki and Ryuusei were held. I made the mistake of comparing the masked vigilante to Bubbleman. Ryuusei found that hilarious. So did the rest of the Fudo family. The masked vigilante himself... not really. Unless you have faced the vigilante's death glare in the heart of night itself... yeah, Bubbleman, bad nightmares.

"I activate my second Mask Change!" Ayame called. "I tribute Elemental HERO Bubbleman to summon the second Masked HERO, Masked HERO Acid [2600/2100]! When Acid is summoned, all your Spells and traps are destroyed!"

I winced as my cards were destroyed.

"I summon Elemental HERO Burstinatrix [1200/800]!" Ayame then called as one of the most infamous sex symbols of Duel Monsters appeared on the field. "Acid, direct attack!"

I scowled as the water attack hit me.

Chase: LP 3400 → LP 800

Ayame: LP 650

"Burst Lady, attack him directly and end this!" Ayame called as the monster threw a fireball at me and it impacted.

Chase: LP 800 → LP 0 (NO LOSS)

Ayame: LP 650

"Eh?" Ayame blinked as the card floated on my field. "Your life is at zero... but the Duel hasn't ended..."

"Zero Gate of Void," I called. "If this Trap card is in my grave, my hand is at zero, no cards on my field, and my life points become zero, I special summon a Void Ogre Dragon from my extra deck. Now, as long as Void Ogre Dragon remains on the field, I cannot lose!"

"_EEEEEEHHHHHHH_?" Half the school shouted with her as the card split open like a set of gates, my demonic dragon [3000/3000] appeared on the field from it, wings outspread and growling.

"W- What is this determination...?" Ayame whispered as my dragon roared. "T- Turn end..."

"My will to Duel no matter what," I answered. "Even if I die, even through the pain, the will of the Infernity is to move forward! With nothing left, here is where we make our stand! My... _turn_!"

Trumpets were blaring in my head as I drew the card that would make or break this Duel.

"I play the Spell, Monster Reborn!" I called as I slapped down the card. Seriously, I had no idea why I added it, but just for kicks, I guess. Plus a generic revival card that could steal opponents' monsters. "I revive my Infernity Death Dragon!"

My second ever Synchro monster arose, pincers gnashed and roar echoing.

"Burn in the black flames and be satisfied," I murmured. "Infernity Death Dragon's effect activates on Masked HERO Acid! Death Fire Blast!"

Black flames spewed over the field as the Duel concluded.

Ayame: LP 650 → LP 0

Chase: LP 0 (NO LOSS)

* * *

The crowd was completely silent as I swept off the field with Ayame in tow.

"He won... with zero life..." Ayame was still mumbling. "Incredible..."

"He's very amazing," Ryuusei agreed as he got up after Satsuki. "We best get practice underway, Satsuki."

"Of course, shithead," Satsuki scoffed as she took the opposite end. Nice to know that a death sentence had not curbed her foul mouth...

"Duel!"

Ryuusei: LP 4000

Satsuki: LP 4000

"Draw!" Satsuki announced. "I discard a Harpie Queen to move Harpie's Hunting Ground from my deck to my hand. Now I summon Harpie Queen [1900/1200]." The queen of harpies arose. "I then play Swallow's Nest, tributing Harpie Queen to summon Harpie Lady Two [1300/1400]." The queen was gone, replaced with a auburn-haired Harpie that was pretty, if not quite matching up to the queen's beauty. "Chain quick-play Spell, Inferno Reckless Summon! Come, my Harpies!"

I winced as the field was flooded in Harpies, the three signature ones as well as two queens.

"Harpie Lady One gives all Wind Attributes monsters a three hundred attack boost," Satsuki announced. [1900/1200 → 2200/1200 x 2] [1300/1400 → 1600/1400 x 3]. "I set a card, turn end."

Gulp. A huge field of harpies...

"Draw!" Ryuusei announced. "I play the Spell, Charge of the Light Brigade, to mill three cards from my deck to grave and catch a Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter. One of the milled cards was Dandylion, so I get two Fluff Tokens in defence mode. I discard a monster to special summon Quickdraw Synchron [700/1400]. Tuning, Quickdraw Synchron to two Fluff Tokens! Gathering feelings will now become a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Blaze on, Nitro Warrior!"

With a roar of an engine, the green-armoured monster appeared on the field [2800/1800].

"Now I summon Lonefire Blossom [500/1400]," Ryuusei announced. "Tributing it, I special summon from my deck Tytannial, Princess of Camellias [2800/2600]. She is a Wind Attribute monster as well [2800/2600 → 3100/2600]."

Big woody bitch came out, glaring at Satsuki. I think that monster glares at everyone except Ryuusei.

"Tytannial, attack Harpie Queen!" Ryuusei called as the monster slammed a palm down, tendrils reaching up to drag the Harpie Queen down.

"Trap card, Aqua Chorus!" Satsuki called. "All monsters with the same name get five hundred points!" Nice try, but not enough... [2200/1200 → 2700/1200 x 2] [1600/1400 → 2100/1400 x 3].

Satsuki: LP 4000 → LP 3600

Ryuusei: LP 4000

"Nitro Warrior, go!" Ryuusei called. "Dynamite Knuckle on the next Harpie Queen!"

The monster was knocked back and shattered.

Satsuki: LP 3600 → LP 3500

Ryuusei: LP 4000

"I set a card, turn end," Ryuusei called.

"Draw!" Satsuki stared at the card for a moment. "I summon Black Feather – Blizzard the Far North [1300/0] in attack mode!"

We all grimaced as the tuner monster appeared.

"I play Harpies' Hunting Ground!" Satsuki called as another powerful card appeared on the field to give the Harpies more power [2100/1400 → 2300/1400]. "Tuning, level four Harpie Ladies Two and Three to level two Blizzard! Darkened gales, become the steel of staff and the crown of authority to rule the skies! Synchro Summon! Descend, Black Feather – Harpie Empress!"

Black feathered wings spread out, spear in hand, the dark-robed empress descended upon the field, her long black hair sweeping [3000/2000].

"Harpie Empress is considered as a Wind Attribute monster on the field," Satsuki announced. "Also, she is considered a Harpie Lady as well, hence she gains a boost from Aqua Chorus, and as a Winged Beast she gains two hundred points more attack power from Harpie's Hunting Ground. [3000/2000 → 4000/2000]. Your set card is also destroyed thanks to Harpie's Hunting Ground."

"F- Four thousand?" I hissed.

"Go, Harpie Empress! Attack Tytannial!" Satsuki called as the winds stirred about her. "Wind of Pain!"

Ryuusei hissed as his monster was destroyed but never answered.

Ryuusei: LP 4000 → LP 3100

Satsuki: LP 3500

"Turn end," Satsuki announced.

"The destroyed card was Miracle Synchro Fusion, so I draw a card by its effect," Ryuusei informed her. "I draw again! I then special summon Level Eater [600/0] by reducing Nitro Warrior's level to one. I mill a card from the top of my deck to special summon Glow-Up Bulb [100/100] from my grave. Now I summon Blue Rose Dragon [1600/1200]."

"Level seven," Satsuki realised as the blue dragon hit the field.

"Chilling flames engulf the entire world," Ryuusei chanted with absolute solemnity. "Pitch-dark flower, set in bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!"

Magnificently, the black dragon roared, a blizzard of petals raging about to destroy the entire field.

"Black Rose Dragon destroys the entire field when Synchro summoned," Ryuusei whispered. "Black Rose Gale!"

Like that, the whole field was swept clean.

"When Blue Rose Dragon is sent from the field to the grave, I can special summon a Plant Type monster or Black Rose Dragon in my grave," Ryuusei announced. "I summon Black Rose Dragon!"

A flower bloomed magnificently, the Black Rose Dragon back in the business [2400/1800].

"I then use Monster Reborn to revive Tytannial!" Ryuusei called as the red-dressed woman appeared again. "Both direct attack!"

The dragon's vines lashed out and the woman screamed, both attacks hitting true.

Satsuki: LP 3500 → LP 1100 → LP 0

Ryuusei: LP 3100

"That was fun!" Satsuki hardly seemed upset at her loss. "Feels like... all the stress is gone."

"Yes..." Kisara agreed in wonder.

"Eh, you're right, Satsuki," Ayame observed. "So all that was needed to get rid of that was a marathon of Duels?"

"How odd," Rex noted. "Well, it was a good series of Duels anyway. Same time tomorrow?"

A delicate cough interrupted any reply as a decrepit old man walked up to us. "Ms Kisara. Master Seto awaits you at home."

Kisara nodded jerkily, turning to follow him.

"Hang on, what about your reply?" Rex yelled after her.

Kisara turned terrified eyes to him for a moment. "Er, yes... tomorrow! I'll definitely come!"

"Master Seto has also expressed a wish to meet Ms Kisara's companions," the old man paused, and I saw the wire trailing from his ear. "If all of you would please follow me, we are going to the Kaiba Manor."

* * *

_**Say, what are your opinion on self-invented cards in this fic?**_

_**Blackwing – Harpie Empress (Black Feather – Harpie Empress)  
DARK/Winged Beast/Synchro/Effect/Level 10  
ATK 3000, DEF 2000**_

_**Description:  
1 "Blackwing" Tuner + 2 or more non-Tuner "Harpie" monsters, except "Harpie's Brother" **_**  
**_**This card's Attribute is also treated as WIND. This card's name is also treated as "Harpie Lady" while it is on the field or in the Graveyard. Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Blackwing" or "Harpie" monster except "Harpie's Brother" from your hand. If you do, you can destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card your opponent controls. During battle between this attacking card and a Defence Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. When this card is destroyed, you can remove from play 1 "Blackwing" and 1 "Harpie" monster, except "Harpie's Brother" from your Graveyard to Special Summon this card. **_

_**Copyright to **__**Chizuruotohime**__** in **__**YGO Card Maker Wiki**__** for its creation.**_

_**Please review!** _


	15. XIV: Shadow Tamer

_**Infernity Mirage**_

* * *

**XIV: Shadow Tamer**

Have you ever found yourself with a serious case of house envy? As in, you live in your tiny rabbit-hutch apartment that is just about enough for a place to sleep and eat and crap, that is small and dinky and space is expensive. Then, one day, you are standing in front of someone's large, sprawling mansion that's probably bigger than your whole apartment and worth more than anything you would ever be able to earn in a lifetime, or even see, and suddenly you are just struck with a serious case of house envy.

Ah we approached the Kaiba mansion, we were struck with something similar to that. Me, probably not much, but the rest... a background in the richest Manjoume Group's holdings pretty much finished that awe for me.

The decrepit chauffeur opened the door to let us out before the porch, the building itself huge and imposing, nothing outstanding while clearly conveying the idea of old money and power.

Kisara herself seemed resigned to it, handing her school-bag to the waiting maid. We all chose to cling onto our things as we took off our shoes to enter.

"Welcome back, my lady," a man in an imposing black suit bowed deeply to us. "Master Seto awaits you and your companions in his study."

Kisara seemed to want to hide behind Rex as we all followed her, through a series of hallways towards an imposing study. Grey and white seemed to be the biggest colour featured; a large functional desk, a computer, glass-covered cabinets filled with folders and equipped with their own locks, a lamp, a large computer upon it. The only decoration was a functional picture frame on the desk, and a mural of the Blue Eyes White Dragon mid-flight by the window.

In the middle of all of this functional wealth was Seto Kaiba, in a large office chair like a throne.

"Kisara," Seto Kaiba acknowledged his niece. "How was school?"

"F- Fine, Jii-sama," Kisara stuttered under the electric power of Kaiba's permanent stare.

"I see you brought them with you," Kaiba looked at us, and I privately swallowed. "I see here that you were duelling against Rex Atlas today. What was the result?"

"I- I won..." Kisara swallowed.

"Any change?"

"T- The mark hasn't disappeared, Jii-sama..." Kisara swallowed.

"So an additional presence is needed," Kaiba nodded before he turned to face all of us. "You may be curious to know why are all of you here, aside from your obvious link."

Maybe because an invitation from someone like Kaiba was nothing to be sneezed at. All of us remained quiet.

"Kisara, you can go."

The girl seemed to look nervously at us before she sidled out of the room, closing after her.

Seto Kaiba himself sighed, and I saw him age before our eyes. "All five of you are the first people I have seen Kisara open up to since she joined the Arcadia Movement. Although I acknowledge that Mr Fudo and Miss Kujaku are regular members I am familiar with in passing, the other three of you are, pardon the expression, unknown entities. That is to say, I have never met any of you before, and that while I might fail to see what Kisara sees in all of you, your association with my niece is hardly unwelcome. Kisara, as you can tell, has a rather nervous disposition."

We were getting the Concerned Guardian talk. From Seto Kaiba, of all people. Of all the things I expected, this was _way_ down the list.

"I believe that this is a time where I extend an invitation to dinner," Seto Kaiba tidily concluded. "Would all of you care for it? I believe Kisara would appreciate the company."

* * *

"Chase!" I was ambushed by Youkai as the Psychic Duellist bounded in. 'An invitation to dinner' apparently extended to the others of the Arcadia Movement, Youkai and Kaido arriving with a grinning Ryuuki and a nervous-looking Seiran. Seto Kaiba left the house before dinner itself, the pressure of his very presence disappearing with his physical self. The dining hall was huge, and airy once the shadow of Kaiba was gone.

Kisara certainly seemed more cheered, actually talking in a smooth voice rather than stutters to the other girls, Ryuusei, and oddly enough, Rex. She knew Ryuuki from Yuugi Mutou, and Ayame and Satsuki she had been familiar with even before the Battle of the Dragon.

"This is good!" Satsuki noted, seated as she was beside me. Satsuki was an oddball in the little trio; even when she had been learning Black Feathers under Crow Hogan, the man was hardly around, and as an orphan yet with an inheritance, on top of being a Psychic Duellist, Satsuki had been placed in the care of the Arcadia Movement. Anyone who grew up under people like the Shimotsuki would probably end up with little social skills, on hindsight. She knew Kisara though, a huge surprise.

"How did you know a lady?" I asked. I received her fist in my face.

"I'm a Kujaku!" she spat. "And I use Harpies. Do the math."

I blinked. "Kujaku... Kujaku Mai?"

"Grandma," Satsuki snorted indelicately. "Jounochi Katsuya was Grandpa, but then Dad took on the Kujaku name. What d'you think?"

_I think you really inherited the best and worst of them... _"I think it's none of my business," I answered. "Famous relatives. Bit of a pain, but it's family. Sorry, I know what it's like."

Satsuki gave me a look. "I'm surprised no one figured it out yet, looking at you."

"Huh?" I blinked.

"You look exactly like Manjoume," she answered. "Anyone who looks at you should've figured it out."

"Coincidence," I shrugged. "Can't prove it."

"Say, what's your dream?" Ryuuki laughed loudly. "Mine is to be the next King of Games!"

Good luck. That would take me far, far away from you. In about four years the lawyers would be obliged to hand over what's left of the Manjoume inheritance, assuming that Uncle Chosaku hadn't spent it all or that I'm still alive, and then I'd probably give it all to charity. Plus the Arcadia Movement; Shimotsuki could use the funds to give Ryuusei a break. Then... who knows?

"That's nice, Ryuuki-kun," Kisara quietly spoke.

"No way!" Ayame defended. "I'm going to be Duel Queen!"

"Good," Rex nodded. "One worthy person to fight on the way to be king."

"I- I'd like to help people," Kisara stuttered. "I- I think Shimotsuki-san could use some help, even however small from Kaiba Corporation... I don't know if I can do as Jii-sama did..."

"That's great!" Ryuuki laughed. "Chase-kun?"

"... go to Texas," I decided. "Check it out. Maybe go pro. Who knows. If I'm lucky, I'll find something worth fighting for and settle."

"I've never really thought about that," Ryuusei murmured sheepishly. "I... I like Duel Monsters, I like my dad's monsters, but I like building D-Boards. And the D-Wheels... piecing them together was great."

"Go for it," I stoutly answered. "If anyone can build a D-Wheel for a living it'll be you, Ryuusei."

"I will continue to search and prove the existence of the supernatural," Kaido nodded. "For as long as I live, I dedicate myself to finding the only truth."

"I..." Seiran tried to speak up before giving up. "I want..."

"I'll go on an adventure!" Youkai laughed. "Then, I'll never look back."

We could only move forward, sometimes looking back, sometimes not at all, but forward was the only way we could go. That was true... only forward. So do the paths of destiny wind and wind, and they crossed now. Over a table of food and drink, even complete strangers have become friends.

* * *

"You'll come again, right?' Kisara called as she saw us all off.

"We will!" I called back, and even Rex waved back as we got through the gates. "See ya!"

"Well, that was great," Youkai murmured right next to me. When he had snuck up was a mystery lost to the ages, and now I was feeling irritation at this stalker. "Can we have dessert, Chase?"

"You're paying," I hissed as I unsuccessfully tried to throw him off. We were all moving on our separate ways now, as Ryuuki approached.

"Bye, Chase-kun~" Ryuuki smiled tightly. "Can I get a goodbye kiss-?"

"You're pretty damn forward, aren't you?" I gritted my teeth as I growled at him.

Youkai smirked as he slung an arm about me. "Sorry, but dessert's coming!"

"Rex, sic'em!" I wailed as I was forcibly dragged away.

"Enjoy your date!" The blond bastard had the gall to wave.

"Be sure not to make Carly-san worry!" Ryuusei, you traitor! How could you!

"Traitors!" I yelled as I was dragged off.

"Chase-kun!" Ryuuki's voice echoed back at me.

"Let go, dammit!" I shouted. "Let go, let go, let-"

"You know, I've been trying to fine-tune control of my powers," Youkai casually spoke. "I think I can suck the air right out of your lungs right now."

I shut up even as I was pulled to face him.

"Although, I do feel that maybe that might not be in my best interests," Youkai smirked as he leaned closer.

"Chase-kun!" Ryuuki's voice echoed, bring sense back with it.

Youkai's smirk fell. "Damn that stalker..."

"I really don't like this!" I pulled back from him for good measure. "I'm going home!"

"It looks like a very good sunset," Youkai observed.

I stopped to stare at the west, where Youkai was indicating. The sun hanging low over the horizon from the elevated position of the Kaiba Manor. In Satisfaction Town, at this time, it would have been the Duel Time, a throwback to the Crashtown era. Oranges and yellows and reds... I wanted to be there, wearing Kiryu-sensei's Stetson and gun DuelDisk in hand.

"We're going to the Daimon Area," I started back as Youkai hung up on his cell-phone, his face now serious. "I told Ryuusei we're going to the Daimon Area. Well... Ryuusei is going there as well."

"Huh?" I blinked.

"Police business," Youkai sighed. "Hinamori Seiran threw down the gauntlet. Publicly."

* * *

The Daimon Area had seen much damage from ever since the twin cities combined together once more.

From the time of its unfortunate location to the troubled areas of the edges closest to Satellite, to when the Black Rose Witch was still calling it her stomping grounds, to its current infamy as a lurking pot of everything shady in Neo Domino itself, the place was a conflicted area usually overlooked by the police. The Arcadia Movement usually kept an eye on this explosive location where anti-Psychic protests were once held during the time of Shimotsuki Seiran, but other than that even they usually ignored it.

However, it was still a frequent Duelling ground in the daytime, and even the night-time, if you really wanted to find the Underground Arena somewhere about. It was therefore dangerous for two reasons; the underground arena, and Psychic Duellists from the nearby headquarters using it as a battlefield. Being closer, we arrived first.

"Oh, Sylph," Detective Inspector Ushio waved at us as we arrived, the edges of the Daimon Area scarred and partially destroyed. "Just in time. The Commissioner's inside trying to talk some sense into her."

"The Commissioner?" I repeated. "Why?"

"His daughter," Ushio sighed. "Also a Psychic Duellist. Usually the Arcadia Movement would send backup, but Hinamori-keibu is trying to talk some sense into her. Apparently he was late in coming. Again."

Being commissioner for this city was tough, I decided.

"And you think the boss-lady would tolerate this?" Youkai repeated sceptically.

"She's not here yet," Ushio sighed. "I think the little missy wants a clean ending to all this too."

"I'll have to go in alone," Youkai decided as cracks echoed about and a body flew to our feet, groaning.

The body stirred. "Seiran..."

"Hell no," I rebutted. "Anyone knows her deck?"

"X-Sabers," Ushio answered, to my surprise. "Hinamori-keibu mentioned it a few times. You... You don't think you can survive, right? You're a civilian-"

"Think again," I smirked as I stood. "I'll Duel her. Even if I'm injured, Youkai, you can fly. Search the area before coming in to back me up. I'll negotiate a surrender."

_I... I want..._

She never said anything then, I realised. Hinamori Seiran... everyone overlooked you. Do you have a dream to fulfil?

"Don't be stupid!" Youkai growled.

"People can understand each other through the Duel," I growled before I ran towards the direction he was thrown from.

"Hinamori Seiran!" I yelled once I was past the barricade and no police officers were after me.

"What?"

With her long blonde hair swept out, Hinamori Seiran was probably pretty for her age, I supposed. Close to Shimotsuki, and dressed in the uniform of DA Queens, though this one was black. Disciplinary member, then. Her blue eyes glimmered, a fire that dimmed as she spotted me. "You're..."

"Chase Princeton," I offered. "You're wrecking the Daimon Area."

"I... I'm not," Seiran was shaking her head. "I'm not... if I find the underground arena, Papa can take a break... Mama would come back..."

Brilliant deduction number one: busy father plus absent mother. Conclusion: possible divorce. I tried not to let the frown show. "Not gonna happen. The underground arena would just set up shop somewhere else."

"Not if they're all gone," she smiled, and it was the creepiest thing I've even seen in such a pretty face. "Not if they're all gone..."

"And what are you gonna do about it?" I asked before I could stop myself. Big swords slashed down, yours truly only just barely dodging in time.

"All gone," Seiran was repeating to herself. "All gone... then Papa can take a break."

I got up to face a tall blonde woman in red armour, holding a sparkling sword that shone brightly in the coming darkness. "Seiran! Let's have a Duel!"

"A Duel?" Seiran echoed.

"You win, I help you search for the underground arena," I prayed. "I win, you stop. Okay? Your father's worried about you."

"I don't want to..." Seiran was clearly on the edge of sanity, and being on the receiving end of an insane Psychic Duellist was not on my plan for today. "Papa would send me home, then I'd fall asleep and then he'd leave me alone... to search until he comes back home tired and asleep and Mama gets angry and says that she's leaving with me. I don't want to leave Papa..." Another slash that parted concrete like butter.

I swallowed. "Well... I'll help you explain to your old man, yes?"

"Papa's stubborn as a mule," Seiran was... certainly childish, if not childishly endearing in her doubt of me.

"Oh, he'll listen," I replied darkly as I unlocked my DuelDisk. "He'll listen to the complaints of the police station, anyway. Shall we?"

Seiran blinked for a moment, before raising her DuelDisk and taking off the cards to insert and press into the auto-shuffle. The tizz of auto-shuffle sounded for a while before it stopped and we took five cards from the DuelDisk.

"Duel!"

Chase: LP 4000

Seiran: LP 4000

I looked at my hand doubtfully. "Ladies first."

"Draw!" Seiran called. "I summon XX-Saber Boggart Knight [1900/1000]!" A tall armoured beat-man appeared on the field in a sweep of red cloak, sword drawn. "When he's normal summoned, I can special summon from my hand a level four or lower X-Saber, and I choose the tuner monster X-Saber Palomuro [200/300]!" A squat green lizard standing on two legs joined him. "With that, I can special summon from my hand XX-Saber Faultroll [2400/1800]!"

"That's cheap!" I squawked as the red-armoured monster appeared.

"Faultroll can only be special summoned from my hand by controlling two or more X-Saber monsters," Seiran explained. "Tuning, level four Boggart Knight to level one Palomuro! Against the wave of chaos and lawlessness, take up arms for the sake of justice! Let's go! X-Saber Wayne!"

A pistol carrying a blade like a bayonet spun in hand, the other clutching on to a ratty ten-gallon hat, scarf flapping in the wind, and I gave a low whistle as the John Wayne-like monster appeared [2100/400]. "Now that's a Texas stand-off."

"When Wayne is Synchro summoned, I can special summon a level four or lower Warrior Type monster from my hand," Seiran continued, though her cheeks were flushed as we got into the Duel. "I special summon XX-Saber Darksoul [100/100] in defence mode. Now I set two cards. Once per turn, Faultroll can special summon from the grave a level four or lower X-Saber monster, and I choose Boggart Knight [1900/1000] in defence mode." The monster appeared again, this time crouching. "Turn end."

"Draw!" I called, glaring at my hand. If this deck was based around hand control, she was in or some surprise. I think the only thing with more swarm power is Black Feathers... "I summon Infernity Necromancer [0/2000]. By his own effect, he moves to defence mode. Now, I activate the Continuous Spell, Infernity Launcher. I use the effect of Launcher to discard an Infernity monster, and then I activate the Spell, One for One to discard a card to special summon Infernity Mirage [0/0]. I set my last card. Now, when my hand is at zero, I can tribute Infernity Mirage to special summon from my grave the monsters known as Infernity Demon [1800/1200] and Infernity Avenger [0/0]!"

"What?' Seiran blinked as the demons appeared with a roar.

"Now, when Demon is special summoned, I can search out an Infernity card from my deck and add it to hand, like this Infernity Reflector," I rapidly concluded, weighing my options. "I set Infernity Reflector. Now, tuning, Infernity Demon and Infernity Avenger! The lone ranger that patrols the highway of hell, time to make your stand! Run, Stygian Sergeants!"

There was a deeper reasoning for not touching the dragons, I knew. Whether or not I beat her, she would just return, and then we would all be in for it. The solution was to do it in a way for her to realise... realise that there was that fine line. Of course, she would have realised given time... or the rough treatment of the Neo Domino Police.

Shimotsuki, if this was the reason you didn't turn up, and I died, I will haunt you forever.

"That card...?" Seiran stared in wonder as it tore out.

"See?" I panted as Hell Twin Cop, Jaw and Kick [2200/1800] appeared. "This is a monster of the Neo Domino Police. Well, Goyo Guardian is fantastic, let's face it, but think. This monster... it's helping to protect the city, right? Your dad's doing that too. Protecting this city... But there's a line he can't cross, you see." I took a deep breath. "I use the handless effect of Necromancer to special summon Infernity Demon to the field. Now I use the searching effect from Demon to pull another Infernity card, like this cool Infernity Archer."

I sighed as the demon appeared again. Mental note, ask where Rex got that Chaos King Archfiend, and see about getting a copy. "Stygian Sergeants, attack X-Saber Wayne!"

"Ugh!" Seiran winced as her monster was destroyed.

Seiran: LP 4000 → LP 3900

Chase: LP 4000

"Now for the effect of Stygian Sergeants!" I called. "When he destroys a monster by battle, it gains eight hundred points and can attack again [2200/1800 → 3000/1800]! Stygian Sergeants, an encore on XX-Saber Faultroll!"

"Ah!" Seiran flinched as her monster was destroyed.

Seiran: LP 3900 → LP 3300

Chase: LP 4000

"Trap card open, Spiritual Earth Art – Kurogane!" She called. "I tribute Darksoul to special summon from my grave X-Saber Palomuro [200/300]!" The reptile appeared again, crouching.

I grimaced. All that hard work and she could probably reset the field... "You're a hardy one, huh? Turn end." I then realised that, just maybe, I should have destroyed her tuner monster. Damn, I'm slipping.

"At the end phase, if Darksoul was sent to the grave, I can take an X-Saber monster from my deck and add it to my hand," Seiran spoke quietly. "Draw! I summon XX-Saber Ragigura [200/1000] to the field. When Ragigura is normal or special summoned, I can take an X-Saber monster from the grave and add it to my hand."

I scowled as she took back her Faultroll.

"Now, I special summon XX-Saber Faultroll again!" She called as bloody Faultroll appeared again. "I use his effect to special summon XX-Saber Darksoul from my grave."

Five monsters, I cursed mentally. Five monsters and a serious dent in her life points was not bloody likely.

"Tuning, level four Boggart Knight, level three Darksoul and level one Ragigura to level one Palomuro!" Seiran called. "Within the deepest darkness, even the sword of justice will spark! Where the scales cannot reach, the sword will! Fight, XX-Saber Gottoms!"

I was already staring as the huge monster arose from the Synchro gates, holding this huge-ass sword that was doing nothing for compensation and everything to do with cutting with brute force. A red cloak swirled dramatically behind him as he raised his sword in a gesture that was meant to terrify, and it did [3100/2600].

"I equip him with Sword of Sparkles," Seiran called as the bloody sword began sparkling. "Now when Gottoms destroys a monster by battle, another card on the field will be destroyed as well."

I was already choking at that news when the warrior bowed towards the little girl in thanks, hefting his new sword. Well, crud.

"Gottoms, attack Infernity Demon!" Seiran ordered as it rushed forward and sliced through my monster and, by extension, me. "Ittoryu!"

Chase: LP 4000 → LP 2800

Seiran: LP 3300

"I activate the trap, Infernity Reflector!" I called. "When Demon is destroyed by battle, I can trigger this by discarding my entire hand. Now, Demon is special summoned in defence mode and I can pull another Infernity card from my deck, like Infernity Mirage!"

"Then I'll destroy Infernity Necromancer!" Seiran called in frustration, before stopping, her face horrified as she eyed my Infernity Launcher. "Wait, Gottoms!"

Too late, her monster was already decimating my necromancer. "Next?" I said, with as casually as I dared. The last sword strike hurt and smarted, blood running down a harmless scratch that was running the length of my forearm.

"Faultroll, attack the Demon!" Seiran ordered as my demon faced its destruction again. "Turn end!"

"My... turn!" I drew. "Ne... those X-Sabers... are the envoys of justice, right?"

"Yes!" Seiran answered with all seriousness.

"You think they appreciate being used to crash into the Duel arena?"

"It's for justice!" Seiran protested.

"But... those people... even if they're in the underground arena, they're human too," I reasoned. "Even f you kill them... will you be happy? Will they be?"

"Will they...?" Seiran echoed, near to tears. "No... no! Be quiet! Shut up!"

"No," I shook my head. "There is a line, between justice and revenge. You're just projecting because your parents are too distracted. There are... things they have to do, you see. So, you should stop. Even if we're supposed to fight each other for something no one wants, even if we're supposed to be enemies, I don't think you're that bad, right?"

"I... I just want Papa..." Seiran sniffed, and I felt a stab of pity for this kid. Was there even a self-respecting brat that still admitted they wanted Papa in this world?

"I play the Spell, Bullet and Cartridge," I called. "I mill four cards off the top of my deck to the grave, and then I draw a card and place the Spell card itself on top of my deck. Now, I set the card drawn and summon Infernity Mirage. I tribute Infernity Mirage to special summon Infernity Demon and Infernity Necromancer again. Demon lets me pull an Infernity card, such as this Infernity Mirage again. I banish Stygian Street Patrol to special summon Mirage from my hand tp the field. Necromancer's handless effect lets me special summon the tuner monster, Infernity Avenger from my grave. Tuning, level four Demon and level three Necromancer to level one Avenger!"

"Level eight...?" Seiran blinked.

"The dead and the living, when they meet at zero, above the cage of eternity the demonic dragon comes forth!" I chanted. "Synchro summon! Come forth, Infernity Death Dragon!"

Again, four sets of eyes blinked on the base of a brain when the dragon arose [3000/2400].

"Now I tribute Infernity Mirage to special summon Demon and Necromancer again, and use Necromancer's handless effect to summon Avenger once more." My tuner monster scowled openly at me. I scowled back. "Tuning, Demon and Necromancer to Avenger! Tearing down the highway of hell itself, the demonic dragon flies forth! Synchro summon! Arise from nothing, Void Ogre Dragon!"

As the second dragon and my soul arose [3000/3000], I was doing math as fast as I could and realised that I might need to pull the third dragon. Crap. Then I looked into my grave and a card stared back at me...

…Infernity, you rock. Kiryu-sensei, you _rule_.

Mental note, side a Tyrant's Temper in case of Shadow-Imprisoning Mirror. And look into a second copy of Stygian Sergeants. I'm bleeding over the floor here, maybe the commissioner could get one for me.

"Okay, Infernity Death Dragon's effect activates, so I can destroy one of your face-up monsters and deal you damage equal to half it's attack," I announced. "I destroy XX-Saber Gottoms. Burn in the black flames and be satisfied. Death Fire Blast!"

Seiran shouted as black flames burnt her monster to shreds.

Seiran: LP 3300 → LP 1750

Chase: LP 2800

"But, this turn it can't attack," I finished. "However, I milled a very interesting card in my grave. When my hand is at zero, and Infernity Queen is in my grave, I choose one monster and this turn it can attack directly. Void Ogre Dragon, direct attack! Blast of Void!"

"Ah." Seiran's response was rather anti-climatic as she was blasted.

Seiran: LP 1750 → LP 0

Chase: LP 2800

My wounds were smarting, I was bleeding what I was pretty sure my stomach and a fantastic dinner out, and I ignored all of that as I heaved over to Seiran. "See? We gotta... get you... to the old man..."

"Y- You're bleeding," she whispered as she pulled another card and slotted it into the DuelDisk. "I... Rain of Mercy."

"Huh...?" I blinked as a light drizzle began to fall over the area, light and refreshing. "This... So this is Psychic power..."

"I'm sorry..." Seiran whispered as she helped me to walk. "Nii-chan, are you alright?"

"Nii-chan? I'm a first-year like you."

I stumbled. "How...?"

"I skipped grades. I'm thirteen, coming fourteen like Shimotsuki-san."

"Eh?" I paled to think of her powers increasing with experience, if the popular expounded theory of Shimotsuki Seiran was correct. Twelve hundred damage and I was already bleeding my lungs out...!

In spite of this pain, and the pain that draws this crimson flowing blood, it would be cleaned away by the requiem rain, like this rain of mercy. Just like from a painted dream... Surely, you can see it too, the road onwards towards the sun.

"I... I'm not fighting in this," Seiran whispered. "I lost, Nii-chan."

"Oi, Chase!" Youkai's voice sounded, as if from far-off. I raised a thumbs-up before letting my hand drop and lethargy sink in.

"Even if armed with hundreds of weapons, there are times when you just can't beat a man with a spear of conviction in his gut," Ushio was muttering as I was slotted to sit somewhere as someone pulled a first-aid kit.

"You ripped that off _One Piece_," I accused as I saw Youkai's distinctive white mane and Ryuusei's hairstyle approach. "Ryuusei! Tell Shimotsuki I'm gonna haunt her if I die."

I never got his reply as I blacked out.

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	16. XV: Dark Mambele

_**Infernity Mirage**_

* * *

**XV: Dark Mambele**

I awoke shivering from an interesting dream involving Infernity, being back in Satisfaction Town and walking into Kiryu-sensei and Coppermine-sensei which was morphing into Youkai as the Cheshire cat. Yeah, awkward. The room I was in was white, hospital standard, and yet the smell of ammonia and death and cleaning agents was not present.

"Good morning."

I about jumped at Shimotsuki's morning greeting, staring at the little head of the Arcadia Movement and just barely comprehending that she was seated beside my bed, primly stirring a mug of something that smelled like tea. Earl Grey, if the smell of something identical to Edo Phoenix's tea was any indication. Expensive too, I would hardly wonder.

"Tea?" She offered another cup.

"N- No," my voice croaked out. "Where...?"

"The Arcadia Movement building," Shimotsuki looked slightly miffed, but never gave any other indication. "Do you remember what happened?"

A flash and a sword came to mind. "Hinamori Seiran... and X-Sabers."

"Yes," She answered. "Seiran is fine, if you must know, but Commissioner Hinamori has been told to take an enforced paid vacation by order of the Mayor and leave Detective Inspectors Ushio and Sagiri in charge. Mrs Hinamori is beginning divorce proceedings and demanding custody of Seiran, which the Arcadia Movement will block as per the wishes of Seiran herself. Commissioner Hinamori sends his thanks and includes a gift," she motioned towards a fruit basket, an envelope poking out. "The previous charges of self-endangerment were repealed following testimony from Seiran and Nowaki that you were convinced that only you had the best strategy to win against Seiran and the X-Sabers. I myself testified that only you were able to reach out to Seiran in that short time through the Duel. You would be quite happy to know that the Mark of the Tauk has disappeared from Seiran."

"Huh?" I blinked at her.

"You have a mark on your chest consistent with the Ring of a Thousand Years," Shimotsuki motioned to where my mark was on her body. Absently, I rubbed it. "Seiran has one of the Tauk. I have checked Ryuusei and Rex Atlas, and both have the Mark of the Puzzle and Sceptre respectively. Like you, Satsuki bears the Ring. Yuuki Ayame the Tauk as well, Kaido the Eye, Mutou Ryuuki the Key, and Nowaki the Scales."

"Seven items..." I considered. "So, where did her mark go?"

Shimotsuki lifted a mirror. "See for yourself."

I touched the blooming new bruise along my neck, barely visible unless I was looking for it. "This is a joke, right?"

"Think of it what you will," Shimotsuki neutrally answered. "Either way, the resulting Duel did reveal some pertinent details previously unknown. One, that loss does not equal death. Two, that the disappearance of the mark means an inability to participate, but does not adversely affect already existing powers. Three, that the transfer of marks occur in the case of a clear victor in a Duel where one invests their every will and determination, although what happens in the case of two bearing the same mark remains unclear. Lastly, that the defeated does indeed face a loss."

"What?" I sat up. "What did... Seiran...?"

Shimotsuki's face remained cold. "Her family. Although, if I am right, she is clearly more attached to her father than her mother and will consider it no great loss. At this stage, it is unknown if further loss would happen."

I found myself gripping the bedclothes. "She... was looking forward to a complete family again..."

"You would be surprised at her mental resilience," Shimotsuki answered cryptically as she held up a thin cardboard folder. "Also, I require your signature on this non-disclosure document. If the police interview you, you are not to divulge Seiran's identity, or that a Psychic Duellist was involved, or face legal action. Or would you prefer to let Seiran face the law instead?"

I shivered, quickly signing before Shimotsuki's look that promised pain made real on its promise. "You're really odd, you know?"

"Oh no," Shimotsuki's reply was faraway. "I am exceptional."

* * *

When Rex visited, I was greeted with a Atlas Punch Lite along with Ryuusei's lecture.

"You're not a Psychic Duellist, Chase," Ryuusei chided as he heaped out soup from a Thermos. "Carly-san and Mom's coming, by the way. Uncle Kiryu's worried about you too, in his own way. Said something about Ojamas and suicidal idiots."

"Do that again and I won't go easy!" Rex raged as he sank into the chair. "Dammit...! Why'd you do something so _stupid_?"

"I got her mark," I showed them the neck bruise. "Looks like the marks transfer themselves to the victor in an emotionally invested Duel, although what happens when two people with the same mark Duel and one of them wins we still don't know."

"Two people with the same mark..." Rex murmured, touching his right forearm. "Couldn't be worse than you, right?"

"Who knows," I shrugged as the doors opened and Aki-sensei burst in.

"What were you thinking?" Izayoi Aki might not have used her Psychic powers in over ten years, but she was still a formidable matron of a woman. It amazed me every single time that this was the 'gentle woman' the Professor had married. I mean, say what you will about her beauty and statuesque figure and eyes filled with pain that arose sympathy, how does the word 'gentle' describe a former Black Rose Witch?

"Erm... I wasn't?" I paused. "Okay, that came out wrong. Well, X-Sabers are hand control, right? And I don't play with a hand."

She hardly looked like she accepted it. Yeah, even I have problems accepting it. "That's not the point. Strategies are not infallible. You took a chance knowing that you could be killed!"

"Well, we knew her from the Kaiba dinner," I shrugged. "She needed help, clearly. Too busy father, absent mother, and the Arcadia Movement barely able to help her."

Aki-sensei sighed wearily. "Either way, your arm's sliced open, so keep the bandages dry when bathing. Also, it's strange, but it seemed to be healing when the doctors took a look at it. Did the Movement give you treatment?"

I fidgeted. "Seiran used Rain of Mercy."

Her eyes narrowed, not in disapproval, but more of an academic interest. "I'm going to have a word with Setsuka about psychic treatments. Who knows what else we can use psychic treatments for..."

"Soup?" Ryuusei offered. "You bled out about two pints of blood, according to the doctor. You might be slightly anaemic but it'll pass. Oh, and the doctor said take it light on the Duelling."

I downed the soup. "What are you, my mum? And why am I in the Arcadia Movement instead of the hospital?"

"Setsuka offered," Aki-sensei replied. "She said that it would be considerably more private. The paramedics were hardly about to argue."

Between reporters and ending up in hospital, I'd take the reporters any day. "Can I get out now?"

"Well, we're here for that reason," Aki-sensei pointed out after whacking me for shooting my mouth off. "Yusei's handling the reporters."

I privately felt sorry for the reporters. Getting a sentence out of Fudo Yusei was a near-impossible feat. "So... how are we getting out? We're not walking, right?"

"With that crowd of reporters?" Ryuusei blinked owlishly at me. "The Movement's providing a ride. And... extras."

* * *

'Extras' turned up in the form of a grinning Youkai that was not quite grinning as he berated me for being a suicidal idiot. I retaliated by punching him in the face and staring at the tinted windows of the car. I'd been around cars long enough to tell when the windows were bulletproof.

Jeez, _what_ did Shimotsuki expect to happen?

"I ave no idea what to say," the professor's look was one of reproach. "On one hand, I'm rather proud of you for putting others before self. On the other hand, you did needlessly risk your life."

"I... kinda know how it feels like," I confessed. "It's... empathic."

"Right," the Professor hardly looked like he believed me. "Jack knows already, and so does Crow, and both of them send their well-wishes. Have you opened the presents?"

Hinamori-keibu sent me a bloody Catastor and a Dark Grepher. Apparently it was from a bust and it'd been kept in the evidence lockers from ever since the WRGP. Thank-you notes were certainly in order... "Yes. I'm writing thank-you notes." I then started. "School!"

"I'm glad you remember," the Professor answered, without heat.

"I got your homework," Ryuusei offered. "And Shimotsuki phoned the school. You're covered, and you don't need to attend gym."

I resolved to get injured more often. Not seeing Kajiki-sensei in that eye-searing wardrobe was worth all that pain. I winced as my arm smarted again. Okay, maybe not all the pain...

"Poor thing," Youkai took my bandaged arm, tracing his lips across the white surface. "Do you want me to kiss it better?" His crimson eyes glimmered at me under his white bangs, a curiously exotic sight.

I swallowed, and I swear I could feel the heat through the bandages.

"Get a room," Rex sighed, riding shotgun with the chauffeur.

I pulled back my arm, feeling curiously regretful that I had missed something...

… but what?

* * *

My wounds were smarting, my blazer in the wash, and despite Carly-san's assurance that all the blood would be out of my blazer when she was finished, I wanted to go out with Rex. Even without money... So, we dragged on civilian togs and got out.

"Yo!" Again, Youkai appeared from nowhere, grinning at us. "Going to paint the town red?"

"Why are you here?" I spat. "Which reminds me... where's Ryuusei?"

"He's at the Arcadia Movement, getting his limiter checked," Youkai shrugged. "He flew on Black Rose Dragon, you know. Pretty terrifying sight."

"I'll have to thank him," I nodded. "But my first question?"

"Both of you stop," Rex ordered as we stopped outside an arcade and he walked in. I sighed. As I expected, he spotted the TekkenTM game machine...

"He'll be a while," I sighed as I turned towards the D.D.R machine making the most noise, a small crowd surrounding a group of dancers in the centre... a head of black and gold hair...

_Watashi no koi wo, higeki no JULIET ni shinai de,  
koko kara tsuredashite…  
Sonna kibun yo!  
_

"Ryuuki?" I stared.

_PAPA to MAMA ni oyasumi nasai,  
seizei ii yume wo minasai,  
otona ha mou neru jikan yo...  
_

_musekaeru miwaku no CARAMEL,  
hajirai no suashi wo karameru,  
konya ha doko made ikeru no?  
_

_Kamitsukanaide, yasashiku shite  
nigai mono ha mada kirai na no,  
MAMA no tsukuru okashi bakari tabeta sei ne..._

_shiranai koto ga aru no naraba,  
shiritai to omou, futsuu desho?  
zenbu misete yo,  
anata ni naraba, misete ageru watashi no…!_

_Zutto koishikute CINDERELLA,  
seifuku dake de kaketeiku wa,  
mahou yo, jikan wo tomete yo,  
warui hito ni, jama sarechau wa!  
_

_nigedashitai no JULIET,  
demo sono namae, de yobanai de,  
sou yo ne, musubarenakucha ne,  
sou ja nai to tanoshikunai wa!  
Nee, watashi to ikite kureru?  
_

I stared as he danced his way through 'Romeo and Cinderella'. Who knew... Ryuuki was a surprisingly talented dancer. I mean, some of the moves I know that was impossible for anyone with two left feet.

_Senobi wo shita nagai MASCARA,  
ii ko ni naru yo kitto ashita kara,  
ima dake watashi wo yurushite...  
_

_Kuroi RACE no kyoukaisen,  
mamoru hito ha kyou ha imasen,  
koetara, doko made ikeru no?  
_

_kamitsuku hodo ni, itai hodo ni,  
suki ni natteta no ha watashi desho?  
PAPA ha demo ne anata no koto kirai mitai...  
_

_watashi no tame to, sashidasu te ni  
nigitteru, sore ha kubiwa desho  
tsuredashite yo, watashi no ROMEO  
shikarareru hodo tooku he!_

_kane ga narihibiku CINDERELLA,  
GARASU no kutsu ha oiteiku wa,  
dakara ne hayaku, mitsukete ne,  
warui yume ni__jirasarechau wa!  
_

_kitto ano ko mo sou datta,  
otoshita nante uso wo tsuita,  
sou yo ne, watashi mo onaji yo,  
datte motto aisaretai wa...  
hora, watashi ha koko ni iru yo!  
_

Now, if we could only fix his taste in music...

_Watashi no kokoro, sotto nozoite mimasen ka,  
hoshii mono dake afurekaette imasen ka?  
mada betsu hara yo motto motto gyutto tsumekonde,  
isso anata no ibasho made mo umete shimaou ka?  
demo sore ja imi nai no!  
_

_ookina hako yori,__chiisana hako ni shiawase ha aru rashii  
doushiyo kono, Mama ja watashi ha,  
anata ni kirawarechau wa,  
demo watashi yori yokubari na papa to mama ha kyou mo kawarazu,  
sou yo ne sunao de ii no ne,  
otoshita no ha kin no ono deshita!  
Usotsuki sugita CINDERELLA  
OOKAMI ni taberareta rashii,  
doushiyou kono mama ja watashi mo,  
itsuka ha taberarechau wa,  
sono mae ni tasuke ni kite ne?_

My jaw was definitely somewhere around the floor as Ryuuki gracefully dismounted and waltzed over to me. He was dressed in loose black cargo trousers, the pockets trailing with chains and with a vest to match over a toned physique. Around his neck was a chain from which an Eye of Wdjat dangled, the exotic jewellery winking in the light. His bangs lightly curtained green eyes, making him seem more exotic.

"Chase-kun!" he waved at me as he sauntered over. Beside me, I heard Youkai snort. "Why weren't you in school?"

I held up a bandaged arm. "Daimon Area. Lost about a pint of blood or so." If the Arcadia Movement hadn't used their crazy treatment I'd probably be laid down for longer, but I edited that out.

"You poor thing," he sighed, smiling. "Would you like me to kiss it better?"

"You'd be indirectly kissing Youkai," I absently reflected. Crud, I shut my mouth as Ryuuki gave Youkai a dismissive look, Youkai then returning the look with equal fire.

"Nice dance," Youkai offered weakly.

"Thank you," Ryuuki smirked. "Would you like to try? Nowaki-kun?"

"No way," Youkai smirked. "Looks like a waste of time."

"Oh? Or do you just have two left feet?" Ryuuki jabbed.

Youkai twitched as he stepped up, slotting a couple of coins in. "Oh, you're in for it now."

I stared as a bass began playing. They were really doing this...

_'Koerarenai','IRA IRA suru',  
HAADORU o kowashitatte,  
nanni mo, kotae wa, denai shi!_

_CHIKARA toka, aijou unnun,  
BARANSU o, mamoranai to!  
Jibun o, miushinatte shimau yo!  
_

_Ayatsurare teru no ka?  
On the field, daremo ga,  
Obiezu ni, go away, demo...!  
_

_Mienai -ashita- no michi,  
Erabu koto wa, dekinai kamo shirenai,  
Me o tojite, kokoro de kiru,  
Just like cards, kitto,  
Kiseki o hiki ate you!_

_Honki dashite, ikite itara,  
taisetsuna na, mono ga fuete,  
Iya na koto, wasurete, itanda!  
Mienai kizuna koso,  
on the field, daremo ga,  
Hitsuyou na, it's the power,  
Dakara...!_

_Hitori no, samishisa tsuyosa o shitte,  
Itami o wakaru ima,  
Jibun ni, osoi kakaru, donna, koto mo!  
Nigenai de seoeteru!  
_

I stared, aghast and impressed. So far both of them had matched each other's moves and neither seemed ready to give up, much less to each other...!

_Heiki na, kaoshite urakiru hito ga,  
Amari ni mo ooi -ima...!  
Me o tojite, kokoro de miru,  
just like cards, sore wa,  
Yakusoku sareta, yes! you are the winner!  
_

_Mienai -ashita- dakara, koso  
WAKU WAKU!  
Dekirun dato, ah, kizuita!  
Never lose! kokoro de kiru,  
Just like cards, kitto  
Kiseki ga okoru kara!_

Like the rest of the crowd, I clapped at the finisher, trying not to grin about talent scouts and the gossips behind. I mentally debated walking off with Rex, but the thought of Youkai sulking stayed my hand.

Hold on, when did _I_ care about _his_ opinion?

I walked off to find Rex in a heap of plushies. Likely, we'd stop by Martha's orphanage and then Rex would have walked away slightly lighter in pocket but leaving happy children in his wake.

"Chase!" Youkai jumped up. Okay, how did he escape this time? I was sure he'd be caught in the wave of fangirls like Ryuuki. "Did you see? Did you?"

"Yes, yes, you did very well," I snapped as girls began whispering around us. Great, worse than fangirls... _yaoi_ fangirls. "Rex! Somewhere else!"

"...I feel like a third wheel now, so I'm going to-"

"_No you're not_," I growled as I grabbed onto the blond idiot. "We're finding Ryuusei. And then we're going to hit every other Duel area in this city."

"Well, why didn't you say so?" Rex blinked. "There's one right outside."

It was outside Game Paradise that we came across a familiar silver-haired girl. Behind her towered a giant white dragon, almost Oriental, white wings spread and roaring.

There may or may not have been a little awe left at the sight of one of Duel Monsters' more terrifying dragons.

"Judgement loaded!" Lea Worthington laughed. "Judgement Dragon, direct attack! Death Sentence!"

Surprisingly, the hologram gave only a harmless blast, the loser just stunned at his quick loss at the hands of what was clearly a student of DA Queens.

Lea clapped her hands childishly. "Now, we settled that, right? I'd hate to have to kill you~"

And I thought only Shimotsuki was capable of such bald-faced threats. "Lea!"

"Huh? Oh, you two," Lea drawled as she spun to face us, quickly pouting. "Fudo Ryuusei's not here..."

"You... are a fan of Ryuusei?" I asked.

"No!" Lea snorted. "I'm a fan of Fudo Yusei and Izayoi Aki. What gave that impression?"

I surreptitiously looked about. No Shimotsuki to stop anyone... not that Shimotsuki had not mastered the art of it, anyway... "The fact that you tried to attack Rex?"

"I wanted to test the strength of the son of Fudo Yusei," Lea pouted. "He was n the way."

I was wrong. She wasn't just a fan... she was a _fangirl. _"You... We're duelling in the tournament, right? That doesn't mean we can't get along, right?"

She eyed me suspiciously. "Ryokai said that anything involving him," she pointed to Youkai. "Is suspicious. I want to win for the power, so that I can cleanse this world."

I swallowed, remembering the Judgement Dragon.

"See?" Youkai blinked owlishly at me. "C'mon, Chase, it's not worth it."

"I want to see your strength," Lea suddenly said. "Why did Ryokai tell me to stay away I don't get. Duel me!"

"...fine," Youkai sighed as he extracted his DuelDisk and moved to stand opposite her.

"Duel!"

Youkai: LP 4000

Lea: LP 4000

"Draw!" Lea called, having finished faster. "I summon Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress [1700/200] in attack mode!" In a sweep of white the dark-haired sorceress appeared. "I set a card and end, and at my end phase Lyla demands that I mill three cards from the top of my deck to the grave."

"Draw!" Youkai frowned. "I set a monster, then I set two cards and end my turn."

"Draw!" Lea continued. "I play the Field Spell, Realm of Light." Light began to shine about as she played her card. "Now I summon Jain, Lightsworn Paladin [1800/1200]." The monster was pretty in a way that shouldn't be serious, dressed in a red cloak, and I thought it was a female monster until I squinted.

"I use the effect of Lyla, moving her to defence mode to destroy the reversed card on your right!" Lea declared.

"Activate trap, Aegis of Gaia!" Youkai declared. "Chain trap, Rainbow Life. I discard a card, so all life point damage I take this turn becomes gain. Aegis of Gaia gives me three thousand life points when activated and three thousand damage when destroyed."

"Argh!" Lea realised as she unwittingly gave him six thousand life points.

Youkai: LP 4000 → LP 10000

Lea: LP 4000

"Jain, attack the monster!" she screamed as the paladin charged.

"When Kamui, Hope of Gusto [200/1000] is flipped, I special summon a Gusto tuner monster, from my deck," Youkai declared. "I choose Gusto Falco [600/1400]!"

"Che," Lea scoffed. "I play the Spell, Solar Recharge, discarding Wulf, Lightsworn Beast to draw two cards and mill two cards. Now, I mill five cards in total for Lyla and Jain. I milled a Lightsworn Sabre, which I equip to Jain, increasing his attack by seven hundred points [1800/1200 → 2500/1200]. I also milled a second Wulf, so I special summon him!" The grey wolf that appeared stood on two legs and held a staff [2100/300].

"Hold it!" Youkai held up a hand.

"Wulf can only be special summoned by milling from my deck," Lea answered. "Also, when cards are milled, Realm of Light gains a Shine Counter, and all Lightsworn monsters gain one hundred attack for each Shine Counter [2100/300 → 2300/300] [1700/200 → 1900/200] [2500/1200 → 2700/1200]."

"Oh..." Youkai blinked. "My turn, draw!" He blinked at the cards as Lea smirked. "I play the Spell, Emergency Teleport, to special summon a level three or lower Psychic like Krebons [1200/400] from my deck. Now, I summon Winda, Priestess of Gusto [1000/400]. Tuning, level two Winda to level two Falco! Silent, winds, stir! Become the squall upon which victory is delivered! Come, Daigusto Falcos!"

With a squall, the giant monster appeared [1400/1200].

"Tuning again, level four Daigusto Falcos to level two Krebons," Youkai smirked. "Silent winds that blow across the world, give me control of all the winds under our contract, Synchro summon! Descend, Daigusto Sphreez!"

The being's green hair fluttered, the staff it was holding glowing with some soft, warm light [2000/1300].

"When Gusto Falco on the field is sent to the grave by any means other than battle, a Gusto monster may be special summoned from my deck in face-down defence," Youkai announced. "You may be wondering why... here's my answer! Miracle Synchro Fusion! I banish Falcos and Krebons! Fusion summon, Ultimate Axon Kicker [2900/1700]!"

"What?" Lea shielded her eyes as the being appeared, a draconic thing that crackled with green energy, its snake-like body writhing and claws glimmering sharply.

"Ultimate Axon Kicker, attack Jain! Nerve Overdrive!" Youkai ordered. "Sphreez, take out Lyla!"

Both monster leapt into action to destroy their targets in easily graceful moves.

"Interesting," Ryuuki spoke behind me, the consummate professional now.

"When Ultimate Axon Kicker destroys a monster I gain its attack in life points," Youkai announced.

Youkai: LP 10000 → LP 12700

Lea: LP 4000 → LP 3800

Talk about your ridiculously high life points...

"I play the Spell, Psi-Impulse," Youkai then declared. "I tribute Sphreez to make you shuffle your entire hand into the deck and draw three cards! Yes, it is a high price, but enough to stop you from summoning that Judgement Dragon, right?" He smiled as Lea's look of horror. "I can tell... your eyes reveal everything. Shimotsuki taught us well... but not everything."He examined his hand with great interest. "I set a card. Turn end."

"D- Draw!" lea's face was red with anger. "You... you... how dare you remove my Judgement Dragon... draw!" Her eyes lit up. "Activate trap card, Glorious Illusion! I special summon from my grave Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner [1000/1000]!" A blonde woman in white robes appeared.

"Now I tribute her to summon Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon [2000/1600 → 2200/1600]!" Lea called as the magnificent white dragon appeared. "What'cha gotta say?"

"Trap card, Bottomless Trap Hole," Youkai dead-paned as the dragon fell through. "Look, Lea, you're too impatient. Lightsworns are powerful and all, but you need a cool head."

Lea looked away.

"Fine," Youkai sighed as he drew. "I use Monster Reborn to special summon Sphreez back. Now, my monsters, both direct attack!"

"I use Necro Gardna to stop Ultimate Axon Kicker!" Lea called out as the shadow of the Gardna stopped its strike, but failed to stop Sphreez.

Lea: LP 3800 → LP 1800

Youkai: LP 12700

"I set three cards and end," Youkai sighed. "Your go."

"Draw!" Lea screamed, and the fire returned to her eyes. "The self in this forsaken world... cleanse it all. Revelation! Descend!"

Youkai blocked himself from the blast as the magnificent dragon of judgement bellowed upon appearance, magnificent in its realm of power [3000/2600].

"Like hell I'd let you!" He yelled. "Boss-lady will kill me... Quick-play Spell, Mischief of the Time Goddess! Now all your phases are skipped to my battle phase!"

"What?" Lea screamed as Judgement Dragon bellowed.

"Again, quick-play Spell, Rush Recklessly!" Youkai called out. "I increase the attack of Ultimate Axon Kicker by seven hundred [2900/1700 → 3600/1700]! Now, Ultimate Axon Kicker! Nerve Overdrive!"

"Judgement!" Lea was stunned as her dragon fell.

Lea: LP 1800 → LP 1200

Youkai: LP 12700 → LP 15700

"Sphreez, end this!" Youkai called. "Roseo Temporale!"

Staff spinning before it landed, Sphreez unleashed a series of kicks that knocked Lea back.

Lea: LP 1200 → LP 0

Youkai: LP 15700

"Boss-lady is gonna kill me," Youkai sighed as he checked his cell-phone. "Look, it fast-forwarded ten minutes!"

I checked my watch as well, noting that already the sun seemed lower in the sky. "Are you frigging serious?"

"I'm gonna be- hey, where's Lea?" Youkai blinked, the silver-haired girl nowhere to be found.

"Huh?" Rex blinked. "You're right... she's gone."

"Nice Duel," Ryuuki sincerely praised.

"Hngh," I conceded to Youkai, who proceeded to hug me. In public. And we got many wolf-whistles.

I punched him.

* * *

Youkai continued to carry a troubled expression as he ran with us back home, choosing to hide under my bedclothes of all places.

"Get out already!" I roared at him. "Jeez, it's not like she's gonna kill you, right?"

"She's gonna kill me..." Youkai whimpered. It was strange, to see the normally fearless Youkai run and hide.

"How bad is Shimotsuki anyway?" I asked.

Youkai swallowed. "You hear things... let's just say that even the Yakuza is wary around them. She promised pain if I used that card... and she always keeps her promises..." His swallowed as his phone rang, throwing it out of the bedclothes. Sighing, I clicked it open and set it to speaker. There was only one message.

"_There are spears created to kill the gods._"

Youkai sighed in relief, the tension leaving his whole body. "Only the first stage..."

"First stage?" I blinked.

"The three bosses of the Ice Barrier," Youkai explained. "Brionac, the god-killing spear. Then Gungnir, the swaying spear. Then Trishula, the blink-out-of-existence. Brionac just means that this is a get-out-of-jail free card. No major pain yet."

"Right..." I nodded as he slumped over my bedclothes, carelessly sexy again. "Can you get out?"

"But Chase, your room is so cool, and it's so hot," his crimson eyes twinkled with some smouldering look that had me swallowing uncomfortably. "Please~?"

"No," I shortly replied, wondering when did he grow on me. I was already cracking. "Dammit, fine! Just be quiet!"

"You're the best," he cooed, and even later as I was looking over my deck and scribbling thank-you notes and Carly-san's dinner and assurances of not being suicidal, his warmth remained. To have that warmth remaining, even as we approached a Duel where we might die... yes, to be alive.

People who comment will face the big three dragons.

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	17. XVI: Darklight

_**Infernity Mirage**_

* * *

**XVI: Darklight**

For a televised tournament, there was still a fair crowd about in the bloody Kaiba Dome, of all places.

"_Everybody listen!_" the Master of Ceremonies was screaming his lungs out. "_Today, we have the Dedication through Light and Darkness Duel Tourney, sponsored by Kaiba Corporation! In this tournament, sixteen students of Duel Academia prove their dedication to the Duel by competing against each other in a stunning display of the Duel! I am the MC, and I will be commentating in this legendary tournament of the future stars of the Duel world with my son! Introducing my co-commentator, MC II!_"

"_Dad! At least call me Ren!_"

"Shirahane!" I blinked from the place all sixteen of us were poised to emerge on a D-Board with our signature monsters. Huh, never expected that Shirahane Ren would be the MC's son...

"Really?" Rex started. "How odd..."

"You know him?" Youkai blinked.

"Top in academics at Kings, Shirahane Ren," I recited. "Not much in practical, I think, though maybe that's because he's battling Ryuusei."

"_And we begin with our participants!_" the MC bellowed to cheers. "_The shocking star of the Duel Academia Sanctuary, Glen Powers!_"

Of course, Glen emerged, laughing, electricity crackling about him as the Watthydra burst in roars as he did his laps.

"_Also from Sanctuary, the one-man cavalry, the boy with the air of legendary heroes, Reginald Mackenzie!_"

Ride of the Valkyries played out, Reginald waving as he too did a round.

"_Like a sylph of the winds, he flies! Ladies and gentlemen, the sylph of Neo Domino and Sanctuary, Misawa Nowaki!_"

With unparalleled grace, Youkai was winking as his D-Board actually took flight by the side of his Daigusto creatures, to the screams of many fans.

"_The learned man who studies everything! The written knowledge is all within his mind! Introducing Duel Academia Central's absentee Ph.D. student, Ariyashi Kaido!_"

"Central?" I blinked as Kaido appeared, surrounded by floating books and magicians and his aces the Magical Empress and High Priestess.

"He's a Central student," Youkai confirmed. "As of last week."

"Right..."

"_The Riding Duel King of Duel Academia Central, the master of magic, Madas Elvin!_"

Madas Elvin was a nondescript man, but the tall statuesque beauty in white holding the staff was certainly not.

"A Silent Magician Level Eight!" People yelped. I whistled.

"_The Bright Madonna of Obelisk Blue's Central, the Lady of Light, Lea Worthington!_"

"There's Lea," I noted as Judgement Dragon gave a knee-shaking bellow.

"_A mysterious dragon lord, again of Central, Tsurugi Takato! He might even be equal to a Kaiba!_"

"Hmph!" With the Five God Dragon out, Takato sure looked arrogant. "I'm going to crush the Kaiba!"

The crowd roared at his bold declaration.

"_With every Lady must come a Lord! Here's the Light Lord of Central, Misawa Ryokai!_"

More cheers as Ryokai swept about, his dragons resplendent in the sunlight and he himself in a sweeping shirt and black pants, his hair loosely tied up as well.

"_Duel Academia Queens' youngest Lady to date, long dubbed 'La Belle Dame Sans Merci', Hinamori Seiran!_"

"She's a Lady?" I squawked as Seiran waved happily about, er X-Sabers hardly threatening. Ladies were infamous for some of them being tougher than some pro Duellists.

"_The_ _Queens' legacy, the Lady of heroes, Yuuki Ayame!_"

Ayame waved, guided by her Masked HEROes, and smiling at the crowd.

"_Now, Queens' Dragon Lady, right from the Kaiba family, Kaiba Kisara!_"

With a magnificent roar, all three Blue-Eyes White Dragons swept across the dome, Kisara dropping down on the back of a Paladin of White Dragon to applause from the crowd. "To Takato-san. Try." a roar of approval echoed.

"_Queens' own Black Feather! The mistress of the skies, the practitioner of the Black Feather style, with the exact same style as the Duel queen Kujaku Mai, give it up for Kujaku Satsuki!_"

With a roar, many Black Feathers burst across, followed by a swarming formation of Harpies led by the elegant Harpie Queen.

"Bring it!" Satsuki laughed, draped as she was on the back of a Dark Simorgh.

"_The Kings' legacy! Dubbed prince of Duel Academia Kings, bearing monsters straight from the King of Games' era, the master of Black Magician Mutou Ryuuki!_"

Ryuuki burst onto the field in a D-Board, followed by the troop of Black Magicians and smiling and waving.

"_Also from Kings! This demon which plays handless, a desperate gamble with luck and his deck! Let us put it together for Chase Princeton!_"

Stygian Sergeants opened it as I burst onto the field, Infernity Demon, Necromancer and Avenger floating beside my D-Board as I quickly sped through my round. It was a whole new degree of exhilaration. No dragons; I wanted to keep them a surprise. If they call me a desperate gambler, I was going to have words.

"_Kings' future king! Will he live up to the great legacy? Rex Atlas, come!_"

As usual, Rex tore upon the field, Dark Highlander a sight to behold and terrify behind him. "True kings need no words to reply."

"_Well said there!_" Shirahane called.

"_And, last but not least, the little genius of Duel! This kid has been participating since he was ten! That's right, folks, give it up for Neo Domino's Meteor, Fudo Ryuusei!"_

There was a thunderous roar as Ryuusei took his round, the Warriors all out and Black Rose Dragon right overhead, wings outspread.

"_Well, that's all our participants! Let's see the line-up!_"

Our names appeared on the floating boards, rapidly changing until it clicked and the order was fixed:

**Misawa Ryokai vs Ariyashi Kaido  
Yuuki Ayame vs Kujaku Satsuki  
Misawa Nowaki vs Mutou Ryuuki  
Hinamori Seiran vs Chase Princeton  
Reginald Mackenzie vs Lea Worthington  
Rex Atlas vs Glen Powers  
Fudo Ryuusei vs Madas Elvin  
Kaiba Kisara vs Tsurugi Takato**

"_And there we have it! The first match of the day is Standing Duel, Misawa Ryokai vs Ariyashi Kaido!_"

"Time to go," Kaido murmured as he walked out, DuelDisk in hand.

"Kaido," Shimotsuki spoke quietly. "You know what to do."

"Of course... _Maou_-sama," Kaido murmured as he stepped out.

"_Maou?_" I blinked. "Seriously, they call you the _demon queen_?"

"I have ordered Kaido to do everything to throw off Misawa Ryokai," Shimotsuki airily answered. "For me to give him such an order, am I not the demon queen? Especially knowing what he can do."

"Then why are you doing this?" I demanded. "That's horrible! You're basically asking Kaido to out himself!"

"I am not asking," Shimotsuki answered coldly. "I am _ordering._ _Asking_ implies a choice in the matter. Ariyashi Kaido has chosen to be a pawn of mine... this demon queen's pawn that will set the board has no choice to speak of."

* * *

"_Well, son, this Duel tourney proves to be interesting, eh?"_

"_Dad, neither have been established in the Duelling circuits, nor are there many records of them, and yet both of them were chosen. Kaido especially, to be chosen by the Arcadia Movement. They have very exacting standards, don't they?"_

"_And here they go!"_

"Duel!" both called.

Kaido: LP 4000

Ryokai: LP 4000

"Oh?" Ryokai remarked as Kaido took off his spectacles. "Are you sure you can Duel like that?"

"Oh, no worries..." Kaido smirked uncharacteristically. "I'll make sure to complete a full life story from you... I'll go first, draw!"

Kaido blinked at his hand. "I play the Spell, Swords of Revealing Light. Now you cannot attack for three turns."

"What a boring defensive strategy," Ryokai remarked.

"No," Kaido answered. "My purpose is to expose yourself. I summon _Le __Bateleur_, Spellbook Magician of Prophecy [500/400]." The bored magician appeared. "The card of commencement, Spellbook Magician of Prophecy begins the card by selecting a random book from my deck, which we shall take as the Spellbook of Secrets."

The Spell held up, Kaido continued. "Crack open the Spellbook of Secrets, to the secrets of the hidden past. I pull the Spellbook of Alma. Now, I set two cards and end my turn."

"_That's pretty mysterious..."_

"Draw!" Ryokai scowled. "I activate the Spell, Hieratic Seal of Convocation to pull an Hieratic monster such as Hieratic Dragon of Asar. I summon Hieratic Dragon of Nuit [1700/900] to the field. Now, I play the Spell, Hieratic Seal of Supremacy to special summon Hieratic Dragon of Tefnuit [2100/1400] from my hand. I tribute Nuit to special summon Hieratic Dragon of Su [2200/1000] to the field, and thus I can special summon a Dragon Type normal monster from my hand, deck or grave and make its attack and defence zero. I choose from my deck Hieratic Seal of the Sun Dragon Overlord [0/0]!"

The golden egg was there, shining magnificently.

"Now, I play the Spell, Advance Draw, to tribute Hieratic Seal of the Sun Dragon Overlord and draw twice," Ryokai continued as it vanished. "Overlay, level six Tefnuit and level six Su. Exceed Summon! Descend, Hieratic Dragon King of Atum!"

With a roar, the glowing blue dragon appeared [2400/2100].

"_There it is, the legendary Exceed Summon! So this is one... too bad Swords of Revealing Light is still active..."_

"I set two cards, turn end." Ryokai scowled.

"Hedging your bets, I see," Kaido commented. "Just like you hedge your identity."

"You wouldn't comprehend me," Ryokai laughed.

"Wouldn't I, Sandaime?" Kaido commented. "Oh, you see, I know. Third-generation of the Misawa Group, Misawa Ryokai."

That single comment caused Ryokai to stop and stare"What...? H- How..."

"The cards tell me everything," Kaido cryptically answered. "It is my turn, draw. I summon in defence mode Amores of Prophecy [600/2000]. Misawa Dakini, the woman who helped you along your road to recognition... _L'Amour_ for the first time, first love... I now reveal the Spellbook of Alma in hand to special summon Hanged Man of Prophecy [300/200]."

A man holding two swords appeared. "I equip him with wonder Wand and tribute him, allowing me to draw two cards. Now, Hanged Man of Prophecy allows me to search a level three Prophecy monster from my deck and add it to hand, and I choose Temperance of Prophecy. Just like how the Hanged Man represents sacrifice, you sacrificed Misawa Dakini."

"You... who told you?" Ryokai growled.

"The cards," Kaido answered. "You should have realised it by now, but then, few do. I activate the set Spellbook Inside the Pot, allowing us both to draw thrice. Thrice, and no longer... three chances you were given to prove yourself, three chances you failed... the last one was especially painful. Like how I reveal Spellbook of Alma, Spellbook of Power and Spellbook of Wisdom in my hand to special summon from my hand the madame who has ruled my deck ever since... come, High Priestess of Prophecy [2500/2100]!"

With a burst of glitter, the white-robed pink-haired female magician appeared.

"_There it is, so Kaido summoned his ace monster! Well, son?"_

"_Difficult to say, dad..."_

"Serenity came... or not," Kaido spoke in a monotone. "I banish Spellbook of Secrets in the grave to target one card on the field of my choice, that set card. Go."

Ryokai barely twitched as the set trap was destroyed.

"My High Priestess, get him," Kaido announced. "Like the high priestess represent serenity and that monster of yours yourself, I grant you that serenity. Words of Prophecy!"

With a single destructive beam, the dragon king was eradicated and Ryokai twitched, but nothing else.

Ryokai: LP 4000 → LP 3900

Kaido: LP 4000

"It seems pointless, so I will stop," Kaido announced. "I set a card and play the Spellbook Institute – La Maison and Spellbook of Alma, before I end my turn. Be careful lest you strike the lightning-struck tower." Rapidly, the scene had changed to the inside of a circular library.

"Draw," Ryokai growled. "I activate the continuous trap, Birthright. Now I special summon from my grave a normal monster like Hieratic Seal of the Sun Dragon Overlord [0/0]. Chain quick-play Spell, Inferno Reckless Summon! All three Hieratic Seals gather to my field!"

In a flash, three golden eggs were here on the field, shining brightly

"Now, Overlay two level eight Hieratic Seals," Ryokai growled as the majestic dragon showed itself. "Come, Hieratic Sun Dragon Overlord of Heliopolis!"

With a roar, the magnificently large red and gold dragon appeared on the field [3000/2400].

"I tribute the last Seal to special summon Hieratic Dragon of Nebthet [2000/1600] to the field," Ryokai finished. "Now, I offer Hieratic Dragon of Eset and Gebeb in my hand and detach one Exceed material from Sun Dragon Overlord to destroy two cards, one being your Swords of Revealing Light and that Amores of Prophecy."

Kaido scowled as his defences were breached. "Activate the card, Attack Invulnerability! I use its effect on Amores of Prophecy to make it immune to all forms of destruction this turn."

"Then, I banish Eset and the lone Seal from my grave to special summon Hieratic Dragon of Asar [2600/700] from my hand." Ryokai finished as another magnificent dragon appeared. "Your walls are gone. Battle! Hieratic Sun Dragon Overlord, destroy High Priestess of Prophecy! Final Light!"

Kaido flinched as he received the damage, the light striking at him as well as his priestess cried out.

Kaido: LP 4000 → LP 3500

Ryokai: LP 3900

"Well, Asar destroy the Spellbook Magician!" Ryokai laughed cruelly as another blast of light took out Kaido's magician and Kaido was hit back again.

"_Ah, what is this? Ryokai must be a Psychic Duellist!_"

Kaido: LP 3500 → LP 1400

Ryokai: LP 3900

"Turn end with a set card," Ryokai snorted.

"D- Draw," Kaido coughed, getting back up. "In my standby phase, La Maison shuffles back a Spellbook Spell like Alma to let me draw a card."

"_Wow, after that punishing assault he's still getting back up! We have a real determined Duellist here!"_

"I summon Temperance of Prophecy [1000/1000]," Kaido coughed. "Now I activate Spellbook of Secrets to take Spellbook of Goethe. I tribute Temperance by her effect to special summon from my deck the Emperor of Prophecy!"

With a blast, the Emperor had descended on the field [2300/2000].

"Your very existence is determined by this Emperor," Kaido spat. "I banish Spellbook of Secrets and tribute Amores of Prophecy to take control of that monster... Hieratic Sun Dragon Overlord of Heliopolis!"

"What?" Ryokai reared back as his dragon moved to stand by Kaido. "Activate Trap, Hieratic Seal of Banishment! I tribute Nebthet to banish Sun Dragon Overlord!"

"_Rather heavy-handed, but let's hope that Ryokai has weighed the risk!"_

"So... you'd go so far as to banish your own monster to secure your power, is it?" Kaido hissed. "I really didn't want to do this job, you know. But... I am a pawn of the demon queen for however long she requires of me... because this is all for our ideals. You've gone far beyond Yakuza already, Misawa Ryokai. Misawa Dakini can never forgive you... for what you did. Turn end."

"Enough!" Ryokai barked. "I draw! I banish Nebthet, Su and Tefnuit to special summon from my hand Hieratic Dragon of Sutekh [2800/2000]!" A large, heavyset dragon appeared. "Now, I banish Gebeb from my grave to destroy your Emperor!"

"Heh, just like you want to destroy Misawa Idaten," Kaido gave a humourless laugh as the Emperor shattered. "Too bad. Even with your power, he will never recognise you."

"Shut up!" Ryokai yelled. "Asar, Sutekh, direct attack!"

The dragons of the lords of death blasted Kaido together and sent the Psychic Duellist flying back into a wall. A woman screamed as Ryokai stormed away.

Kaido: LP 1400 → LP 0

Ryokai: LP 3900

"_Er, well, we seem to have a rogue about, but then- hey!"_

"_Spectators of the Kaiba Dome," _Shimotsuki's voice rang out. "_Do not fear. It looks like Kaido decided to get a kick out of scaring all of you."_

Indeed, her words seemed to have a calming effect as the crowd began to calm again under her spell... if Shimotsuki knew magic, I would hardly be surprised.

Kaido's stretcher passed by us on its way, as Kaido was stopped by Shimotsuki for a moment before being ferried out on a stretcher. Kaido himself looked a slightly sorry mess, but at least he was still breathing and conscious. "How did I do... demon queen?"

"Very well," she answered. "I am an advocate of faithful contracts. Our bargain is concluded."

"He's interesting..." Kaido smirked as he was carried away.

"_Well, so after an explosive and manipulative Duel, we have a winner in Misawa Ryokai! Next up, the battle of queens, Yuuki Ayame against Kujaku Satsuki!"_

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	18. XVII: Battlestorm

_**Infernity Mirage**_

_**You know, there's one thing I hate about Duels, and it's the constant research on cards. I mean, some cards I can remember fine, but to lead the Duel to a satisfactory conclusion I have to bang my head several times, even if I don't pay attention to the latest ban lists and play every game like Traditional Format. I think Ryokai and Youkai are the greatest on my hate list, because writing out a Psycho-Gusto deck is a pain and Ryokai's constant tributing drives me up the wall, given the requirements stipulated by their inventor CrystalWolf5430. I like Synchros, especially the summon chants... someone find me a nice level six Dragon Type Synchro (NOT Brionac) for Ryokai to spring out...**_

_**Chase's deck I had a lot of fun, especially the reaction to cards like Zero Gate of Void and Infernity Zero. It's like 'WTF he's still duelling with ZERO life!'. Ryuusei is also very fun... especially with Black Rose Dragon. Does anyone want to see Stardust Dragon? Deck-building is a delicate art... that I have yet to master. Rex is... slightly a pain. Archfiend Empress and Dark Highlander are slightly more difficult to build a deck around. Another deck that promises fun is Satsuki, but too bad she won't be around much... Ayame, there's too many HERO cards, so I'm basing it more on Masked and Vision, since those two don't seem to enjoy much cover.**_

_**Speaking of deck-building, so is shipping. Myself, I can't quite bear to write it out, that's why Chase keeps playing about... I want to keep a balance on the tension, play it up slightly...**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**XVII: Battlestorm**

Both girls looked happy to be on the field, even if they were facing each other.

"_Well, it's girl versus girl here as two queens of Queens face off! Who will win?"_

"Duel!" both called, smiling at each other.

Ayame: LP 4000

Satsuki: LP 4000

"I'll start!" Ayame called. "Draw! I summon Elemental Hero Lady Heat [1300/1000] in attack mode! Then I play the Spell HERO's Bond, to special summon two more Lady Heat to the field!" Two more of the fiery female heroines appeared. "Now I set a card, turn end, and at the end phase, each Lady Heat inflicts six hundred damage! That's eighteen hundred!"

Satsuki flinched as she was pelted.

Satsuki: LP 4000 → LP 2200

Ayame: LP 4000

"You..." Satsuki growled, and I worried for the delicate ears of children present. "So you wanna throw down, do you? Ayame?"

"I... I have to do this for Papa," Ayame shook her head. "Sorry-"

"Don't apologise," Satsuki snapped. "You're weak in heart and body, you're unwilling to fight... that's why you still use HERO even though it's an outdated archetype. Where is your reason to fight?"

"E- Eh?" Ayame blinked. "I- I..."

"Draw!" Satsuki growled. "I... I have a stronger reason to fight. When my opponent controls a monster and I don't, I can summon without tribute Black Feather – Sirocco the Dawn [2000/900]!"

This prompted a roar from the crowd as the black-feathered humanoid bird appeared.

"_D- Did you hear that, folks! A favourite of our resident Crow the Bullet, Black Feather – Sirocco the Dawn!"_

"Now, when I have a Black Feather monster on the field, I can special summon Black Feather – Bora the Spear [1700/0]!" Satsuki called as another black-feathered monster appeared. "Furthermore, when I have Black Feather monster on the field, I can special summon Black Feather – Gale the Whirlwind [1300/400]!"

"_T- Three monsters at once, you see that! That's the Black Feather style!"_

"Now, activating Trap from the hand, Delta Crow – Anti-Reverse!" Satsuki bellowed as she slapped down the card.

We all stared. "A trap from the _hand_?"

"_A trap from the hand?"_

"A TRAP FROM THE HAND?"

"Delta Crow – Anti-Reverse is a trap that can be activated from the hand when I control three or more Black Feathers on the field," Satsuki declared. "Now, all your set cards are destroyed!"

"What?" Ayame blinked as her set cards were destroyed.

"Activating the effect of Gale the Whirlwind, to halve the attack and defence of an opponent's monster," Satsuki declared. "I choose the middle Lady Heat [1300/1000 → 650/500]. Now, activating the effect of Sirocco the Dawn, to power up Bora the Spear by the total attack power of all Black Feathers on the field until the end phase [1700/0 → 5000/0]!"

"F- Five thousand?" Ayame stared.

"Bora, attack the weakened Lady Heat!" Satsuki ordered as the Black Feather took flight. "Death Spiral!"

The lance was thrust straight through, finishing the Duel in a blast.

Ayame: LP 4000 → LP 0

Satsuki: LP 2200

"With your heroes, you can't match up to the speed of the Black Feathers," Satsuki murmured as she turned and left. "Lag behind and cry all you like."

… wow. That was... fast.

"_... and in a stunning display of speed, the Black Feathers have proven themselves at the top of the leagues once more! A stunning one-turn kill to Kujaku Satsuki, the proven queen of the skies! Will the rest of our contestants prove equally talented and stunning? Misawa Nowaki, Mutou Ryuuki, it's time to prove yourself!"_

* * *

"... now that was fast," Youkai was still stunned. "One-Turn Kill..."

"Such a common tactic is beneath the class of Kujaku," Ryuuki noted as they both got on the stage to face each other, DuelDisk unfolded. "You going to harp about that, or am I going to win?"

"Sorry, but I have people to impress," Youkai smirked as he unlocked his own DuelDisk. "I won't lose that easily."

I just about slapped my forehead as he began waving in my direction. "Someone shoot me now..."

"Come now, we don't know who will win," Ryuusei muttered. "Might as well watch..."

"_After that stunning battle, will these two boys be able to catch up? Let's see! Duel!"_

The crowd roared.

"Duel!" both yelled.

Youkai: LP 4000

Ryuuki: LP 4000

"I'll go first!" Youkai cackled. "I set a monster, and then I set two cards. Turn end."

"Again with the passive things," Ryuuki drawled. "Draw! I play the Spell, Ancient Rules, and I special summon the Black Magician [2500/2100]!"

A roar resounded as the famed blue-robed magician appeared on the field... wait, the original Dark Magician was purple-robed... come to think of it, all of Ryuuki's Dark Magicians, each time I saw them... they were blue-robed. Not purple.

"_There it is, the monster said to be the ace of the King of Games himself, Yuugi Mutou! Ryuuki's carrying on his grandfather's legacy!"_

"Now I play the card this tournament is named after, Dedication through Light and Darkness!" Ryuuki gave a harsh laugh as the Dark Magician was swallowed up in chaos magic to give rise to a different tall, thin magician in dark blue and carrying a long, black-blue staff, a pink jester's hat perched atop his head that contrasted with blue skin as the magician blinked completely yellow eyes with tiny pupils [2800/2600]. "Tributing the Black Magician to find from my hand, deck or graveyard, introducing, the Dark Magician of Chaos!"

" _A chaos magician, different from the legendary Magician of Black Chaos! The Dark Magician of Chaos!"_

"When Dark Magician of Chaos is summoned, I take back a Spell from my grave, like Ancient Rules," Ryuuki declared. "Now I summon Herald of Creation [1800/600]. I discard a card to take back a level seven or higher monster from my grave, like Black Magician. Now I play Ancient Rules again to special summon him!"

With a sweep of staff, the magician appeared again.

"Dark Magician of Chaos, attack the set monster!" Ryuuki commanded. "Chaos Burst!"

"When Kamui, Hope of Gusto [200/1000] is flipped, I special summon from my deck a tuner monster like Gusto Egul [200/400]," Youkai hissed as the bird crouched down.

"When Dark Magician of Chaos destroys a monster by battle, that monster is banished," Ryuuki shrugged as Kamui disintegrated. "Black Magician, attack Gusto Egul!"

"Egul was in defence, so I take no damage," Youkai smirked. "And then, when Gusto Egul is destroyed by battle, I special summon a level four or lower non-tuner Gusto monster from my deck, like Winda, Priestess of Gusto [1000/400] in attack mode."

"Herald, destroy Winda!" Ryuuki ordered as the herald blasted the green-haired priestess to shards.

Youkai: LP 4000 → LP 3200

Ryuuki: LP 4000

"When Winda is destroyed by an opponent's attacking monster I can special summon a Gusto tuner monster from my deck like Gusto Gulldo [500/500]," Youkai smirked, though it looked slightly strained. "Well, I didn't need to use Rainbow Life."

"You shut up," Ryuuki sourly answered. "Turn end."

"Draw!" Youkai smirked. "Well, aren't we just the troublesome one... that Dark Magician of Chaos is really going to be troublesome. And I really didn't want to use these cards... I play Emergency Teleport to special summon Krebons [1200/400] from my deck ."

"Huh?" Ryuuki flinched.

Youkai laughed. "I summon Caam, Serenity of Gusto [1700/1100]. Activate set card, Call of the Haunted. I use it to bring back Winda. Now, tuning, level two Winda to level three Gulldo! These silent winds that roam free across the skies, gather today to rage across this field! Synchro summon! Blow them away, Daigusto Gulldos!"

With its spiked collar out, its eagle-eye glare and wings spread, the bird that appeared was indeed extremely threatening [2200/800].

"Once per turn, I shuffle two Gusto monsters from my grave to the deck, and you kiss one monster goodbye," Youkai smirked as he pointed at the Dark Magician of Chaos. "Goodbye! _Arido Anca_!"

"My Dark Magician of Chaos!" Ryuuki yelled as it was destroyed. "It would be banished if it leaves the field..."

"Meh," Youkai muttered. "Now, I play Psi-Impulse! I tribute Caam, and you shuffle your one card back into your deck, and I draw three cards!"

"You..." Ryuuki twitched as he shuffled back his hand.

"Daigusto Gulldos, attack Herald of Creation! " Youkai smirked as the monster was destroyed.

Ryuuki: LP 4000 → LP 3600

Youkai: LP 3200

"Set card, Urgent Tuning!" Youkai laughed. "Tuning, level five Gulldos to level two Krebons! The silent winds of the world, lend me your power, blowing against the winds of fate. Synchro Summon! Soar, Daigusto Eguls!"

With a great squawk, the bird appeared, looking extremely miffed [2600/1800].

"Attack Dark Magician! Tornado Gamba!" Youkai cackled as the monster was destroyed.

Ryuuki: LP 3600 → LP 3500

Youkai: LP 3200

"And to add insult to injury, I drop a D.D. Crow," Youkai was smiling. "Black Magician is now _banished_."

Like that, the nuclear strike was fired.

"_Oh, Ryuuki's ace monster is completely removed from the game! What will Ryuuki do!"_

"I set a card, turn end," Youkai smirked. "At the end phase of my turn Krebons is banished."

"Draw!" Ryuuki scowled. "I play the Spell, Card of Demise to draw up to a hand of five." He then twitched at his hand. "Now I play Allure of Darkness, to draw two cards and banish a Dark Attribute monster from my hand. I play the Spell, Dimension Fusion! Offering two thousand points as the sacrifice, we can special summon as many banished monsters to the field!"

Ryuuki: LP 3500 → LP 1500

Youkai: LP 3200

In a flash, the Dark Magician [2500/2100] and Dark Magician of Chaos [2800/2600] appeared again, followed by the sight of a blonde blue-robed female magician carrying a blue staff that prompted many cheers from the men as she waltzed about, winking [2000/1700]. On Youkai's own field was Kamui, Hope of Gusto [200/1000] and Krebons [1200/400] in attack mode.

"Black Magician Girl!" many cheered

"_It's the legendary card, the card that was said to be owned exclusively by Yuugi Mutou, the Black Magician Girl!"_

Even facing against the legendary trio of the King of Games, Youkai still remained smirking.

"Dark Magician of Chaos, attack the Daigusto Eguls!" Ryuuki commanded. "Chaos Burst!"

Youkai winced as his monster was shattered.

Youkai: LP 3200 → LP 3000

Ryuuki: LP 1500

"Black Magician, attack Kamui!" Ryuuki ordered. "Black Magic!"

"Trap card, Rainbow Life!" Youkai countered as he was hit.

Youkai: LP 3000 → LP 5300

Ryuuki: LP 1500

"You..." Ryuuki gave up. "Turn end. Why won't you just lie off... you..."

"My turn!" Youkai was laughing. "You're fighting to rescue your grand-dad, right? Right, you have people to protect... but, I have so many more to protect. I'd rather not spend time rescuing an old man who's dead in exchange for the future. Call me callous, call me ungrateful as you like, but even if I can't shake off this curse, I can save the future of my family from it. I... draw!"

For a moment, time itself seemed to stop as he glanced at the card... and laughed. "Miracle Synchro Fusion, go! Fusion summon! Descend, Ultimate Axon Kicker!"

Ryuuki stumbled back as the creature appeared [2900/1700].

"I banished Egul and Gulldos for this," Youkai laughed. "So I play the drawn Spell, Psychic Feel Zone! As good as a Synchro summon from the banished zone! Tuning, level five Gulldos to level one Egul!"

"_S- Synchro summon from... the banished zone!"_

"Silent winds that blow across the world, give me control of all the winds under our contract," Youkai growled. "Synchro summon! Descend, Daigusto Sphreez!"

With a squall of wind, the green-haired Psychic appeared on the field [2000/1300].

"That monster's too weak to handle even Black Magician Girl!" Ryuuki realised.

"It can't be destroyed by battle... and my opponent takes any battle damage from a Gusto monster," Youkai laughed. "Sphreez, attack Dark Magician of Chaos! Roseo Temporale!"

A flurry of kicks was lashed out that the Dark Magician blocked and hit the psychic back, but hit Ryuuki at the last minute.

Ryuuki: LP 1500 → LP 700

Youkai: LP 5300

"Now, Ultimate Axon Kicker, attack Black Magician Girl!" Youkai ordered. "Nerve Overdrive!"

The magic girl screamed as she was shattered into shards, marking the defeat.

Ryuuki: LP 700 → LP 0

Youkai: LP 5300 → LP 7300

"_A- And that's a decisive victory for Misawa Nowaki! Indeed, he's worthy of the title of Sylph!"_

"You're a master of magic... but, even magic cannot command the winds," Youkai looked as Ryuuki sank, defeated. "You're a good Duellist... but you weigh yourself down too much."

Huh, I considered. Youkai could actually be philosophical... I spotted part of Ryuuki's chest glowing slightly before it winked out.

* * *

"Chase!" Youkai yelled once he ran down. "Was I cool? Was I?"

I punched him. "You're a fan of _Digimon_, aren't you?"

"Oh, Chase picked up the reference!" Youkai gave me a thumbs up. "Good job!"

"There's no time!" Rex bellowed as he threw me out to public view. "Your turn!"

I swallowed as I stepped up to the stage, under the eyes of the Kaiba Dome as Seiran stood opposite, smiling. "Nii-chan! Sorry, but I'm not going easy on you!"

"Right..." I sighed. "Of course."

"_And, here we have the youngest Lady of Queens, against one of Kings' new wave of talents, Chase Princeton! Dubbed by his classmates as Knight of Zero, he is regularly seen with Ryuusei Fudo! Few knows if this dark horse would become King of Kings or not!"_

No way. Ryuusei had more talent. I knew that. My reason to Duel was just to practice the way of the Infernity.

"Duel!" Both Seiran and I called.

Chase: LP 4000

Seiran: LP 4000

"Draw!" I called as the randomiser programme gave me the first turn. "I summon Infernity Knight [1400/400] in attack mode! Then, I set a card and end my turn."

"Draw!" Seiran glanced at her hand doubtfully.

"Trap activate, Infernity Inferno!" I kept a straight face as I discarded Zero Gate of Void and Avenger and two Infernity monsters from my deck into my grave.

"I summon XX-Saber Emmersblade [1300/800]." Seiran finally decided as a praying mantis appeared. "Emmersblade, attack the Infernity Knight!"

"Huh?" I blinked as she rammed it on me.

Seiran: LP 4000 → LP 3900

Chase: LP 4000

"Now, when Emmersblade is destroyed by battle, I can special summon a level four or lower X-Saber from my grave, like the tuner monster X-Saber Airbellum [1600/200]," Seiran explained as a lion-like creature appeared on her field, bearing claws a la Wolverine. "Airbellum, attack the Infernity Knight!"

I winced as my Knight was destroyed.

"_Oh, the little lady had pulled a slight lead! Beautiful hand management, despite taking damage!"_

Chase: LP 4000 → LP 3800

Seiran: LP 3900

"When Infernity Knight is destroyed by battle, I can send two cards from my hand to grave to revive him," I grimaced as my Knight reappeared in defence mode. She was talented, and only going to get more talented.

"I set two cards on my field, turn end," Seiran declared, smiling. I twitched, smiling back only marginally.

"Draw!" It felt slightly more relieving, now that my hand was at zero. "I activate Spellbook of the Pot for both of us to draw three cards. Then, I play the Spell, Into the Void, to draw one card. I set two cards. At the end phase, I discard my entire hand to the grave. Turn end."

"Draw," Seiran was showing the focus and battle aura usually seen amongst pros already... beautiful without mercy, huh? "I summon X-Saber Anu Piranha [1800/1100] to the field." the graceful blonde warrior spun on one foot, attracting cat-calls from the crowd. "Tuning, level four Anu Piranha to level three Airbellum! For the sake of truth and justice, take up arms! Synchro summon! For our ideals, X-Saber Souza!"

I twitched as the warrior appeared [2500/1600], grinning like in a slasher film.

"Activate trap, At One With the Sword!" Seiran continued as a sword shimmered in the warrior's hand. "When activated when the only monster I control is an X-Saber, this trap becomes an equip card that increases the attack of Souza by eight hundred points [2500/1600 → 3300/1600], and also allows me to draw a card each time he destroys a monster by battle."

"_Well, now the little lady's gone to power-up her monster, and provide a draw engine! As expected of Queens' youngest Lady!"_

"Now, I activate the trap, Gottoms' Emergency Call!" Seiran continued. "I choose two X-Sabers in either graveyard and special summon them! Come, X-Saber Emmersblade, X-Saber Airbellum!"

The praying mantis and the lion appeared again.

"Tuning, level three Emmersblade to level three Airbellum!" Seiran called. "Dance, swords! Become the steel which the battles are won with and begin the age of heroes! Waltz, XX-Saber Hyunlei!"

The new X-Saber was a woman with round catty ears worn on her head, robed in plain fighting attire like the rest, and carrying a curved blade [2300/1300].

"When Hyunlei is Synchro summoned, I can select and destroy up to three spells and traps on the field!" Seiran called. "Swallow Trio Reverse!"

"No way! Trap activate, Infernity Barrier!" I called in panic. "When my hand is at zero and I control an Infernity monster, a Spell, trap or monster effect is negated and the card destroyed!"

"Eh?" Seiran yelped as Hyunlei bit the dust in a fiery conflagration. "I... I attack Infernity Knight!"

"Continuous Trap, Shield of the Void!" I called. "When my hand is at zero, I can negate an attack once per turn."

"T- Turn end..." Seiran murmured as her warrior stood by.

"Draw!" I called. "I play the Spell, Bullet and Cartridge, to mill four cards off the top of my deck and then draw one card. The Spell Bullet and Cartridge itself is placed on top of my deck." I looked at the card drawn. "I summon Infernity Beetle [1200/0]! Now, when I have no cards in hand, I can tribute Beetle to special summon two more Beetles from my deck! Tuning, level three Knight to level two Beetle! The dead and the living... when the scales are out of balance, from the void comes the forces of justice to balance it out! Synchro summon! Come, Ally of Justice Catastor!"

Mechanical and sleek, the Ally of Justice [2200/1200] appeared on the field to much awe.

"Now, I banish the Infernity General in my grave to special summon two level three or lower monsters from my grave with their effect negated," I continued. "Come, Infernity Beast [1600/1200], Infernity Knight [1400/400]! Tuning, level three Knight and level three Beast to level two Beetle! Tearing down the highway of hell itself, the demonic dragon flies forth! Synchro summon! Arise from nothing, Void Ogre Dragon!"

My signature dragon appeared, red and black and dark [3000/3000]. I mentally debated the odds of leaving her to make a comeback later, or I should have pressed for a more complete win. I decided to let myself be underestimated. Would wow the audience later. Besides, if I was right...

"Catastor, strike Souza!" I called. "Its effect: when it battles a non-Dark Attribute monster, that monster is automatically destroyed!"

"What!" Seiran flinched as her monster bit the dust.

"Void Ogre Dragon, direct attack!" I called. "Blast of Void!"

Seiran: LP 3900 → LP 900

Chase: LP 3800

"Trap card, Legacy of Yata-Garasu!" I drew and peeked, praying... yes! "I reveal him to special summon Infernity Demon [1800/1200]! Demon, direct attack! Hell Pressure!"

The demon's seal appeared, a claw scratching out at her from above to end the Duel.

Seiran: LP 900 → LP 0

Chase: LP 3800

"That went well!" I gave a thumbs up to Seiran, who returned the gesture.

"_After an exceedingly matched battle, Chase Princeton has come out on top! So the Knight of Zero proves his chivalry on top of his Duel prowess! Indeed, Knight of Zero might not be a far-off title for him!"_

Shut up, you.

"_After that explosive little Duel, next is the Bright Lady against Sanctuary's own Dragon-Slayer! Who will win?"_

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	19. XVIII: Magical Dimension

_**Infernity Mirage**_

_**Edited 29 September 2012: Fixed the Ryuusei vs Madas Duel... thanks to Serpentdragon...  
**_

* * *

**XVIII: Magical Dimension**

"I have no idea who you are, but you'll face my judgement," Lea smirked as she stood opposite Reginald. "You and your monsters.

I hardly know if you have met Reginald before, but he is pretty damn equal to Shimotsuki in terms of scariness, if not power. He's blond-haired, blue-eyed, and stares like someone with a grudge. He also in specialises in taking down Warrior and Dragon-Type decks as far as I know, hence the Dragon-Slayer moniker. Threatening him was like waking a sleeping dragon... threatening his monsters is like facing a dragon.

"I'll take my chances, miss," Reginald neutrally answered.

"Duel!"

Lea: LP 4000

Reginald: LP 4000

"Draw!" Lea called. "I play Solar Recharge, discarding Wulf, Lightsworn Beast to draw two cards and mill two. Now, I play Charge of the Light Brigade, milling three before pulling Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner. I have four Lightsworns in my grave now... The self in this forsaken world... cleanse it all. Revelation! Descend, Judgement Dragon!"

One of Duel Monsters' most powerful dragons appeared, teeth bared [3000/2600].

"Turn end," Lea sneered. "Next turn, you lose."

"Draw," Reginald gave an emotionless reply. "I play the Spell, Ride of the Valkyries!"

"_Ride of the Valkyries! There it is, the mass-swarm card signature to Siegfried von Schroeder! And here they come, the Valkyries!"_

"When Valkyrie Zwei [1600/1600] is summoned, your monster is destroyed," Reginald hardly blinked as the Judgement Dragon died. "When Valkyrie Erste [1600/1800] is on the field, once per turn I can banish a monster from your grave to have her take the equal attack as the card banished, and I choose your Judgement Dragon [1600/1800 → 3000/1800]. My favourite monster, Valkyrie Brunhilde [1800/2000] gains three hundred attack power for every Dragon or Warrior Type monster you control, though right now it's quite lacking, but no matter. I have two Zwei, one Erste with three thousand attack power, and one Brunhilde. That's quite enough to finish you off twice over, and from the look on your face, you don't quite have a Gorz or Battle Fader in preparation, do you?"

Lea swallowed.

"The epilogue has come before the prologue has even reached its conclusion," Reginald gave a sad sigh as Lea sank to her knees. "Finish her."

The Valkyries charged as one, slashing and cutting their way to their master's victory.

Lea: LP 4000 → LP 0

Reginald: LP 4000

"_A- And in a stunning One-Turn Kill, Lea Worthington is finished...!"_

"Y- You monster..." Lea whispered.

"Feel free to call me a monster," he drawled. "But insult my ladies of Valhalla at your own peril."

* * *

"I'm up next!" An orange-haired boy with a similar grin to Crow-san was up against Jack. This guy was Glen Powers, the second of the Arcadia Movement's agents in this tournament.

"I'll crush you anyway," Rex growled.

"Duel!" Both called.

Glen: LP 4000

Rex: LP 4000

"Draw!" Rex growled. "I summon Dark Resonator [1300/300] in attack mode! Then, I play the Spell, Dark World Dealings, for us to draw a card and discard a card."

"Interesting," Glen smirked as both did so. "So?"

"So this guy comes out," Rex pointed as the Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World [2300/1400] appeared. "Tuning, level five Goldd to level three Dark Resonator! One born from the darkness of the heart, come forth at the price of a good soul! Synchro Summon! Make 'em bleed, Blood Mefist!"

In a roar of flames, the dark monster [2800/1300] appeared.

"That monster..." Ryuusei realised. "He got that out of the evidence locker sale?"

"That bastard... he duelled Ushio to reserve it for him, remember?" I answered. "Curiously enough, that card never hurt anyone when he used it... Jack-san said something about his ambition..."

Indeed, the devil-monster was currently shrinking under Rex's glare.

"The world is full of monsters..." Youkai drawled.

"I set a card, end," Rex growled.

"Draw!" Glen smirked. "I summon Wattcobra [1000/500]! Wattcobra, sic'em directly!"

"Ha?" Rex blinked as he was bitten by the electric snake.

Rex: LP 4000 → LP 3000

Glen: LP 4000

"Wattcobra can attack directly," Glen smirked. "Then, when it inflicts battle damage to my opponent, I take a Watt monster of choice to add to my hand. I set two cards, and end."

"Oh, and, if you set any magic or traps, Blood Mefist inflicts three hundred damage per set," Rex whistled.

"What?" It was Glen's turn to be stunned as Blood Mefist spat at him.

Glen: LP 4000 → LP 3400

Rex: LP 3000

"Activate set card, Mind Crush!" Rex called. "I declare... Watthopper."

"Are you psychic?" Glen snorted as he discarded the two copies he had.

"Common sense," Rex answered. "Although... I was kinda hoping you didn't have it."

"Then why did you say it?" Glen snorted.

"I summon Trance Archfiend [1500/500]," Rex continued as the demon appeared. "I discard Broww, Huntsman of Dark World for its effect, and then it gains five hundred attack [1500/500 → 2000/500] until the end phase. Broww lets me draw a card when discarded. Trance Archfiend, attack Wattcobra!"

"Ugh!" Glen flinched as his monster was destroyed.

Glen: LP 3400 → LP 2400

"Now..." Rex squinted. "Attack, Blood Mefist."

Under his watchful glare, the monster shivered before just whacking Glen upside the head with its skull-topped staff.

Glen: LP 2400 → LP 0

Rex: LP 3000

"The monster is terrified of him..." I stared.

"It's always been," Ryuusei blinked. "When he plays it, and it begins cracking concrete, he glares at it. Then, I have no idea why, Rex threatens to burn the card. There was this one time he roasted it near the fire to be sure, and after that... the monster's been too terrified."

"...The world is full of monsters..." I nodded.

"_What the...! Rex Atlas has achieved a two-turn victory! Why didn't Glen do anything?"_

"The set card was Wolf in Sheep's Clothing," Glen scowled. "No level ones except for Watthopper. And the other was Wattcannon. No point."

Rex pumped a fist. "I thought you'd throw the Duel."

"Like I can!" Glen growled, storming off. "The boss-lady wouldn't allow that!"

"Go for it, Ryuusei!" I called.

"Yes, Ryuusei, don't disappoint!" Rex ave a thumbs-up. I remember Kiryu-sensei saying that they met and fought on their first time seeing each other... maybe it's true that men make lifelong friends by fighting?

* * *

"_On one end, the Riding King of Central, Madas Elvin! On the other, the Prince of Duels from Kings, Fudo Ryuusei! Who will walk away the crowned one here?"_

"Finally we meet, Fudo Ryuusei," was the opening words of Madas Elvin. "I've been looking forward to this."

"...you know that only one of us can proceed, right?" Ryuusei asked.

"I believe that my cards have the potential," Madas just replied.

"Well," Ryuusei inclined his head. "So do I."

"Duel!"

Madas: LP 4000

Ryuusei: LP 4000

"I draw!" Madas had his face set. "I summon Silent Magician Level Four [1000/1000] to the field!"

"Ah!" Ryuusei blinked as the white-robed magician appeared.

"_Wow! He summoned Silent Magician! You don't see that everyday..."_

"Now, I play the Spell, Level Up! I tribute Silent Magician Level Four to summon Silent Magician Level Eight [3500/1000]!" Madas had a serious look as the magician appeared, resplendent in white robes. "I set two cards and end."

"Draw!' Ryuusei frowned. "Silent Magician... a card said to have been used by Yuugi Mutou himself."

"I... I want to be give her life," Madas murmured. "Level monsters, especially Silent Magician, lost touch as Synchro monsters came out, and now with Exceed monsters... Do you see this white? I will bring life to this blank white of Silent Magician... with my pride as a Duellist!"

Ryuusei's face set. "In that case... I too will do everything as my pride as a Duellist dictates. I discard Dandylion to special summon Quickdraw Synchron [700/1400] to the field. Since Dandylion was sent to the grave, I get two Fluff Tokens. I summon Blue Rose Dragon [1600/1200]. Tuning, two level one Fluff Tokens to level five Quickdraw Synchron."

"L- Level seven..." Madas bowed his head.

"Gathering roars turn into an echoing arrow which tears through the sky!" Ryuusei chanted. "Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Archer!"

Madas frowned as the warrior appeared [2300/2000]. "Why...?"

"Junk Archer can banish one monster on the field until the end phase."

"What?" Madas looked taken aback as Silent Magician winked out. "My Forbidden Garment-!"

"Won't work," Ryuusei answered. "Battle! Both Archer and Blue Rose Dragon, direct attack!"

Madas: LP 4000 → LP 100

Ryuusei: LP 4000

"I... won't give up," Madas snarled as he recovered from the double attack.

"... How interesting," Ryuusei murmured. "I play the Spell, Tuning, to take another Quickdraw Synchron from my deck and then mill a card off my deck to the grave. Then I set two cards and end."

"Draw!" Madas commanded as Silent Magician returned. "Silent Magician, attack Blue Rose Dragon!"

"Trap card, Phoenix Wing Wind Blast," Ryuusei dead-panned as the Silent Magician was blown back to his deck. "As Chase would say... better luck next time."

Madas frowned. "I set a card, turn end."

"Draw!" Ryuusei blinked. "That's a pretty reckless play, setting a card... is it a Mirror Force- judging by your hands, no. A bluff?"

Madas swallowed under his assessing stare.

Shimotsuki often used this trick, and obviously, Central had a way to go before they could hope to match someone trained by her. I felt sorry for the psychological pressure he must currently be feeling.

"You know, all Riding Duellists usually have a common weakness of being easily read," Ryuusei noted. "That's why you may be able to act under the active pressure of a Riding Duel, but in a Standing Duel, the tension just eats at you, doesn't it? Riding King... It seems like your first time in a Duel that lasts so long against strange opponents. I summon Lonefire Blossom [500/1400], then I tribute it for Tytannial the Princess of Camellias [2800/2600]."

He then smirked. "I activate Dust Tornado to destroy your set card."

"What!" Madas yelped. "My set card!"

"Tytannial, attack," Ryuusei sighed. "Black Rose Dragon, direct attack. Your feeling of bringing life to the cards is admirable, as is your strategy... Silent Magician is admirable, but... you didn't get the proper support for it in time. Too bad."

Madas: LP 4000 → LP 1200 → LP 0

Ryuusei: LP 4000

"C'mon," Ryuusei offered a hand to a disbelieving Madas. "Get up."

"You..." Madas sighed as he accepted it. Like that... another clustering bond solidifies.

* * *

"_W- Wow! And Fudo Ryuusei lives up to the name of the Meteor! Though Black Rose Dragon... that's a surprise. Well, now comes the Duel we've all been waiting for... the Queen of Dragons, Kisara Kaiba, against the man dubbed the Sword of Legend, Tsurugi Takato!"_

"Go for it, Kisara!" Rex waved. "We'll Duel each other in the rounds!"

"Y- Yes!" Kisara nodded happily. "I- I'll do my best!"

"You think," Takato stood tall and proud, almost a Kaiba. Almost being the key word... he was not. Never would be. "Kisara... you took everything."

"You cheated, Tsurugi-san," she answered easily. "My deck has changed now. You can't touch Kaiba Corporation anymore."

"KaibaCorp has ruined lives," Takato snarled in answer. "If I won, I would have changed that. I told you as much. Your mother, she couldn't claim child support, right? I would have remedied all of that!"

"Would you?" Kisara's voice possessed no inflection. "You want the power that comes from being the heir... enough to cheat for it."

"Don't screw with me..." Tsurugi snarled. "I know about that Psychic power you have, the one that Kaiba was so interested in. Well, guess what? Your Psychic power isn't the most powerful! There's a greater power than that! I'm going to win, I'm going to claim the prize, then I'll use that power to change everything! When that happens, you'll beg to be on my side."

"We came here to Duel," Kisara calmly took out her deck, as did Tsurugi. "We Duel."

"Are you sure, _Kisara?"_ Tsurugi snarled nastily with as much venom as necessary. "You won the last time due to luck... it won't be so easy!"

"Duel!"

Kisara: LP 4000

Takato: LP 4000

"Draw!" Kisara snapped, her blue eyes... focused in a way unprecedented. "I play the Spell, Cards of Consonance to discard The White Stone of Legend in hand to draw two cards. Now, because of White Stone, I take a Blue Eyes White Dragon from my deck. I play the Spell, Trade-In, allowing me to discard Blue-Eyes White Dragon to draw two cards. I summon Lady of D. [1500/1100] to the field."

A blonde magician appeared. "I set two cards. Turn end."

"Draw!" Takato laughed. "That's weak! I summon Red-Eyes B. Chick [800/500] to the field! Now I banish him to summon Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon [2800/2400]!"

"Ah," Kisara murmured as the legendary dragon burst on the field. "Potential against power?"

"Jounochi Katsuya had no idea of the Red-Eyes' potential when he used it," Takato defended. "I'm using it right. Now I special summon from my hand Chthonian Emperor Dragon [2400/1500]!"

Kisara just stared as the other dragon appeared.

"Battle! Chthonian Emperor Dragon, attack Lady of D.!" Takato ordered.

"I use the effect of Lady of D. to escape destruction," Kisara declared. "I discard a Dragon Type monster to negate the destruction of Lady of D."

Kisara: LP 4000 → LP 3100

"Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, attack Lady of D.!" Takato roared in frustration.

"Again, I discard a Dragon Type monster to negate the destruction of Lady of D." Kisara hardly looked miffed.

Kisara: LP 3100 → LP 1800

Takato: LP 4000

"What's she doing?" Youkai blinked at her odd choice in strategy.

"Filling her grave," Ryuusei answered. "Somehow..."

"Turn end with a set card," Takato snorted. "You're not much of a heiress to the world's greatest gaming empire, are you?"

"Yes... I'm not a very satisfactory heir..." Kisara whispered. "But... I was brought into the family anyway. Because blood calls to blood, or something like that... I'm still afraid to face O Jii-sama even after two years. But... Jii-sama took me in when I had nowhere else to go... I draw."

She held her head up. "However, I am a Kaiba. Even if I fail... I will take you down with me. I play the Spell, Dragon's Mirror!"

"What?" Takato stared as the shadows of all three Blue-Eyes White Dragons combined and the majestic beast crashed on the field [4500/3800]. This legendary beast that even the King of Games had faced down and become scarred for it...

"Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon," Kisara snapped her fingers. "And then, the set card, Return from the Different Dimension. I pay half my life points to special summon every banished dragon I have, and that's three. That's three Blue-Eyes White Dragons [3000/2500]."

Kisara: LP 1800 → LP 900

Takato: LP 4000

Takato swallowed as soon, he found himself facing a lone magician... backed by four of the most powerful dragons in existence...

"Set card, Mystical Space Typhoon," Kisara gave a bland smile at his panicked look as his lone cover was destroyed. "Potential can be nurtured... or it can be crushed. Your words have now become empty words. Blue-Eyes, destroy them."

All four dragons roared as they attacked with an overwhelming assault, the pretender dragons having no chance.

Takato: LP 4000 → LP 0

Kisara: LP 900

There was a clapping sound, as Seto Kaiba stood and clapped. "Well done."

Kisara never answered as she walked down, retiring...

"Good job," Rex spoke loudly. "We'll see each other, right?"

Kisara blinked at him first, then nodded firmly, smiling slightly. "Yes!"

"_W- Well, after that rather climatic battle, it looks like Kisara has proven herself as not a fluke! She's a Kaiba, alright! With this, the quarter-finals are established! Here's the line-up, to come in an hour!"_

Our names showed up on the electric screens, before being rearranged to show only the winners and our arrangements.

**Misawa Ryokai vs Reginald Mackenzie  
Kujaku Satsuki vs Rex Atlas  
Misawa Nowaki vs Fudo Ryuusei  
Chase Princeton vs Kaiba Kisara**

Ever felt like crying? I know _I_ have. I have to face frigging Blue-Eyes White Dragons. That's just... sad... I had to fend off an assault earlier today already, now I have to face Blue-Eyes... It's worse than facing Jack-san and his coffee bill...

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	20. XIX:Fires of Doomsday

_**Infernity Mirage**_

* * *

**XIX: Fires of Doomsday**

It was during intermission that we finally dropped in on Kaido, heavily bandaged and bedridden but otherwise alive and recovering.

"Yo," Kaido smirked. Beside his bed, Shimotsuki was reading a book that should be too thick for anyone except lawyers to handle. "Everyone alright?"

"Ariyashi San!" Ayame was also there, depressed. "I lost the mark..."

"I lost mine too," Kaido replied. "It's fine."

"We more or less gained new ones," Shimotsuki noted in that business-like tone of hers. "Ryuusei gained the Key from Madas Elvin, we can assume that Ryokai got the Eye, our Tauk is with Chase Princeton, Satsuki got the necklace, Kisara the Eye from Tsurugi Takato, and Nowaki our Key from Ryuuki. No mark has shown up on Reginald, hence we can suppose that one of you must go out and Duel Lea Worthington in an emotionally invested Duel to gain it."

"Should we go?" I asked.

"Counter-productive," Shimotsuki answered. "Lea Worthington would no doubt be guarded carefully by Misawa Ryokai, assuming that she's already not. If we suppose that the marks pass to the victor, only within the circle of fourteen, then no one can win without Duelling Lea. Hence, he will guard her, to prevent us from gaining it as well as safeguarding his own chance of gaining it. Worst-case scenario, he can... dispose of Lea to stop anyone from getting the power."

A long silence reigned for a moment.

"And if Reginald gets the mark?" Ryuusei finally asked.

"Then it would depend on the outcome of the following match," Shimotsuki gave a half-hearted shrug. "If he drops out, it becomes suspicious, and the Arcadia Movement still has the stigma attached from since the days of Divine Mizuki. We cannot afford to lose the tentative trust of the public. Even sending Kaido to rile him up has almost resulted in a massive public outcry."

So, we were screwed either way. Well... here we make our stand.

As we walked out of Kaido's temporary place, Ryuusei turned to face Shimotsuki as we walked away. Out of curiosity, I lingered.

"You know that Kaido doesn't like to read in public," Ryuusei whispered. "Why?"

Shimotsuki gave him a look. "Information is what win wars. And we are at war. Until he himself decides otherwise, Kaido is my pawn. Why... is as a public service. The Arcadia Movement must do everything it can to safeguard the security and safety of the only society in which we have a chance at integration. Neo Domino is important for this reason. To give those like him a purpose, to help them with their pain, and then from there give them a home and protect that home... that was the original purpose of the Arcadia Movement. Even in the pursuit of knowledge, Kaido knows full well that if this is true, and that Misawa Ryokai succeeds, the purpose of the Arcadia Movement will be threatened. Those members of the Arcadia Movement who cannot yet fight for themselves will be forced to fight and sully their hands, and Kaido would no longer have a home. I never proposed it, he did."

"If..." Ryuusei hesitated. "What is Ryokai now?"

Shimotsuki blinked. "There are spears to kill the gods."

I felt a chill at her words. The first warning...

* * *

"_Everybody listen! Here we have the start of the quarter-finals of the Dedication through Light and Darkness Duel Tourney! Presenting, the fantastic eight who persevered! First... the charming master of the Valkyries, the Dragon-Slayer Reginald Mackenzie!"_

Reginald gave a slight wave and a short bow, and nothing more. Without Glen about, he certainly seemed more cold...

"_The Sylph of Sanctuary, Misawa Nowaki!"_

Youkai smirked, more fangirls screaming as he flashed a smile and a wink.

"_Kings' Knight of Zero, Chase Princeton!"_

Half-heartedly, I gave a wave.

"_Kings' Prince of Duels, the Meteor Fudo Ryuusei!"_

Shyly, Ryuusei gave a bow that caused the crowd to roar.

"_Kings' Demon Lord, Rex Atlas!"_

"Demon Lord?" Rex roared. "I want to be called King at least!"

"_S- Sorry. Queens' princess of the skies, Kujaku Satsuki! Your grandparents are here!"_

"Jii-chan? Baa Chan?" Satsuki blinked, looking over to two heads of blond hair and enthusiastically waving.

"That's my grand-daughter!" Someone bellowed in the crowd...

"_Queens' Lady of Dragon, Kisara Kaiba!" _

Kisara gave a timid wave that caused the crowd to roar.

"_Finally, this Dragon Master, Misawa Ryokai!_"

A smattering of applause sounded, but colder, as if the crowd was still miffed. Nevertheless, Ryokai merely glared in answer, which caused the crowd to heat up.

"Monster!"

"Go away!"

"Why hasn't the Arcadia Movement taken him...!"

"_Ladies and Gentlemen,"_ Shimotsuki's voice cut in. "_Misawa Ryokai is clearly not a member of the Arcadia Movement. However, even with his abysmal control of his powers, this man still retains the right to his own self and his actions, though some things he cannot help. It is the same for us. We cannot violate any given right as a human being, even here. Whether he is a Psychic Duellist or not, Misawa Ryokai still retains the right of participation to this Duel Tourney. We are all here today as Duellists for the sake of the Duel. In fact, the fact that he is remaining shows his absolute dedication to the Duel. We of the Arcadia Movement will do our best to ensure the safety of the spectators, though we caution to keep vigilant. I am Shimotsuki Setsuka of the Arcadia Movement."_

Complete silence reigned once again... damn, Shimotsuki sure wielded some power. For the Duel... yeah, sure.

"_A- And that's all. Beginning the first Duel, Reginald Mackenzie vs Misawa Ryokai!_"

"Interesting," Ryokai smirked. "Will my dragons lead, or will you just accept your fate?"

"It depends on which fate you foresee, then," Reginald easily answered.

"Duel!"

Ryokai: LP 4000

Reginald: LP 4000

"Draw," Ryokai took a look. "I summon Hieratic Dragon of Gebeb [1800/400] to the field. Then I set a card. Turn end."

"Draw," Reginald smirked at his cards. "I play the Spell, Nibelung's Treasure. I equip the Spell, Nibelung's Ring onto your monster. Now that monster cannot be tributed or battle, and cannot activate its effect. With that, I draw five cards by the effect of Nibelung's Treasure." Reginald smirked at the cards. "With the blessing of destiny I have gathered the three sisters who tell past, present and future. I play the Continuous Spells, Urd's Verdict, Verdandi's Guidance, and Skuld's Oracle! Let the three Norns decree your fate, with I, the favoured one, as the conductor!"

_"There it is, the famous combo of Siegfried von Schroeder!_" the announcer yelled as the three Norse goddesses who decreed fate appeared, one in yellow robes with her hair in pigtails, another with long pink hair and blue robes, and the last with short blonde hair and pink robes. "_The Three Goddesses combo!_"

"Goddess Skuld of the future, please show me the possibilities!" Reginald pointed. "Once per turn, I can see the top three cards of my opponent's and rearrange them as I wish."

Ryokai, still stunned, pulled out his cards and rearranged them as stated.

"We then turn to the goddess of the present, Verdandi," Reginald pointed. "Once per turn, I can guess the type of card of the top card of my opponent's deck. If I am correct, the card is set face-down on the field. The top card is a monster card, so it will be special summoned in face-down defence mode."

"You would know," Ryokai scowled as he did so.

"The goddess of the past, that which has come, Urd, will judge the choice." Reginald now indicated. "Once per turn, I can guess the card set on the field. If I am correct, you will banish it. The card is the Hieratic Dragon of Tefnuit, so it is banished from the game."

Ryokai snorted as the dragon's ghost floated up.

"I play the Spell, Swan Maiden, to special summon Valkyrie Erste [1600/1800] from my hand," Reginald indicated as a bubblegum-pink-haired Valkyrie astride a white horse appeared. "And then, I set a card. Turn end."

"My turn!" Ryokai growled.

"By Nibelung's Ring, you can draw two cards, but if one of them is a monster you must discard it," Reginald murmured. "You have a Hieratic Dragon of Su, if I remember."

Ryokai scowled as he discarded the card. "Fine, I normal summon Hieratic Dragon of Eset at the cost of her original attack becoming one thousand [1900/1200 → 1000/1200]. Then, I play the Spell, Hieratic Seal of Supremacy, to special summon from my hand Hieratic Dragon of Asar [2600/700]. Battle! Asar, attack that Valkyrie!"

"I activate the counter trap, Wotan's Judgement," Reginald tsk-ed as the trap lifted. "I draw a card and exchange it with a Spell, and the battle phase is concluded."

Ryokai frowned. "You... I set a card, turn end!"

"Draw," Reginald sighed. "I play the Spell, Ride of the Valkyries!"

Ryokai twitched as three Valkyries landed on the field.

"When Valkyrie Zwei [1600/1600] is summoned, a monster, that is, your Asar, is destroyed," Reginald consulted as the dragon exploded.

"I use the effect of Asar to prevent destruction by tributing Eset," Ryokai defended.

Reginald merely frowned. "I use Erste to banish Eset to gain its attack [1600/1800 → 1900/1800]. Dritte gains one hundred attack for every banished monster [1000/1600 → 1100/1600]. Valkyrie Brunhilde [1800/2000 → 2400/2000] gains three hundred attack points for every Warrior or Dragon Type monster on the field. Now, I tribute Dritte to summon Fortune Chariot [0/0] in defence mode."

"Trap open, Threatening Roar!" Ryokai bellowed. "Now for one turn, your monsters can't attack."

"Well, then... I use Urd, Verdandi and Skuld to rearrange your cards and banish that interesting Hieratic Seal of the Sun Dragon Overlord." Reginald gave a small smirk. "Quick-play Spell, Mischief of the Time Goddess. All subsequent phases are skipped to my battle phase."

"What?" Ryokai spluttered.

"My, what a temper," Reginald smirked. "I move to main phase two, where I play the Spell, Valkyrie's Embrace. I move Valkyrie Zwei to defence mode, and your Asar is removed from play. After which, I then use the Three Goddesses to rearrange your cards and banish Hieratic Dragon of Sutekh."

Ryokai was looking more and more pissed off as the dragon was banished. "I'm going to enjoy killing you slowly."

"Set card, turn end," Reginald smiled.

"Draw!" Ryokai groaned as he pulled two cards again. "I set two cards, normal summon another Eset, and tribute her to summon Hieratic Dragon of Su [2200/1800]. That nets me one Seal. I tribute Nebthet in my hand to destroy your bloody Nibelung's Ring. That's another Seal. I overlay both Seals, Exceed Summon! Hieratic Seal of the Sun Dragon Overlord!"

The red and gold dragon appeared in a flash [3000/2000].

"My dragon god, attack Erste!" Ryokai laughed.

"Trap card, Fricka's Mediation," Reginald snapped his fingers. "I banish Wotan's Judgement from my grave to end the battle phase."

"Argh... turn end," Ryokai snarled.

"Draw!" Reginald took a look.

"Trap card, Hieratic Seal from the Ashes!" Ryokai called. "Now I can send a Hieratic monster from deck to grave during your turn!"

"I use the Spell, Gryphon's Feather Duster to destroy all my Spells and traps, and gain five hundred life points for each," Reginald declared.

Reginald: LP 4000 → LP 5500

Ryokai: LP 4000

"Three dragons [1800/2000 → 2700/2000]," Reginald considered. "I equip Fortune Chariot to Valkyrie Brunhilde. Now, I activate the Spell, Rainbow Bridge Bifrost. For each banished monster, that's five hundred points to my Valkyrie [2700/2000 → 5200/2000]."

"F- Five thousand two hundred?" Ryokai choked.

"And Fortune Chariot allows me to deliver half of it directly," Reginald answered. "Go, Brunhilde! [5200/2000 → 2600/2000]"

"Activate quick-play Spell, Shrink!" Ryokai called [2600/2000 → 1300/2000].

"Doesn't matter!"

"Argh!" Ryokai twitched as he was slashed by her.

Ryokai: LP 4000 → LP 2700

Reginald: LP 5500

"Turn end," Reginald smiled, wiping away a sheen of sweat.

I swallowed nervously. "That's a pretty tough lock..."

"It's broken," Ryuusei sighed. "Which ever side would end..."

Ryokai's expression was venomous to say the least. "Draw!" He smirked. "I play my own mass-draw, Card of Demise! Now, using Hieratic Seal from the ashes, I take back my Seal in my grave. I tribute Gebeb for Su, that gets me a Seal. Now I tribute Su for another Eset, and use Est to make her level eight. Overlay Eset and the Seal, Exceed summon! Come, Thunder End Dragon!"

Crackling with electricity, the dragon appeared.

"I'm tired of your little Valkyries," Ryokai snarled. "I detach one Exceed Material from Thunder End Dragon to destroy all other monsters on the field!"

"What?" Reginald was gobsmacked to say the least as the field was wiped in a crackle of electricity.

"Now, activate Call of the Haunted to revive Hieratic Dragon of Asar," Ryokai nastily declared. "Direct attack to end this!"

We all thought he would have a plan, but Reginald merely braced himself for the blast as it knocked him into a lovely crater.

Reginald: LP 5500 → LP 0

Ryokai: LP 2700

"_W- Wow...well, a resounding come-from-behind victory for Misawa Ryokai! Can this __man be beaten?"_

I swallowed at the coming match... for two completely unrelated reasons.

* * *

Rex was completely brimming with confidence as he got up.

"What's so funny?" Satsuki snarled. "Get ready!"

"Ah!" Rex answered as he unlocked his DuelDisk.

"_What? The Kings and Queens face off for the first time with Kujaku Satsuki against Rex Atlas!"_

"Rex, Mama is supporting you!" Carly-san's voice could be heard.

"Duel!" Rex seemed happier than usual.

Satsuki: LP 4000

Rex: LP 4000

"Draw!" Satsuki called. "I discard Harpie Queen to get Harpie's Hunting Ground to my hand. Then, I summon Black Feather – Bora the Spear [1700/0]. I play Swallow's Nest to tribute Bora for another Harpie Lady [1300/1400], before chaining Inferno Reckless Summon! Now my field has three Harpie Ladies, One, Two and Three, and due to One all of them gain three hundred points [1300/1400 → 1600/1400 x 3]. Now I banish Harpie Queen and Bora the Spear in the grave to special summon Dark Simorgh [2700/1000 → 3000/1000]!"

When the dark divine bird appeared, wings outspread, I nodded.

"I set a card, turn end," Satsuki snorted. "It's your turn."

"Draw!" Rex called.

"Trap card, Anti-Spell Fragrance," Satsuki called. "Now all Spells must be set and only activated the next turn. But, Dark Simorgh does not allow my opponent to set cards!"

"_Ah! Rex Atlas has fallen into a debilitating lock!"_

"Oh?" Rex smirked. "I special summon Trap Eater [1900/1600]."

Satsuki swallowed as the monster appeared and her Anti-Spell Fragrance disappeared.

"I was wondering... why would someone of the Black Feather style use Harpies?" Rex elaborated. "The answer, because they don't practice the pure Black Feather style. To use the Dark Attribute Black Feathers, and the infamous Wind Attribute Harpies, I first thought that you were running a Winged Beast deck. But then that would have been better with mostly Wind Attribute monsters, not with just Harpies and Black Feathers. Until I saw that Dark Simorgh... then I knew that your deck was a lie."

"What?' Satsuki looked offended.

"Your words," Rex answered. "'A stronger reason to fight'... one would usually think that means an all-out battle in Duel Monsters, and the aggressive wat you played certainly seemed to prove that. But, you were twisting the meaning of those words when your deck was a lock-down deck!"

"Ah, you figured it out," Satsuki groaned. "Who knew you actually studied in class."

"I've figured it all out," Rex declared, brimming with confidence. "I mean, even Chase would have been able to spot it."

"So, what are you going to do?" Satsuki smirked. "You can't really do anything against my army of Harpies, not to mention my Dark Simorgh."

"I play Dark World Lightning," Rex dead-panned. "Now I destroy Dark Simorgh and discard a card."

"What?' Satsuki cringed as her monster was destroyed.

"What I discarded was Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World, hence I destroy Harpie Lady One," Rex smirked as the Harpie blew up, leaving the other two weaker. "Now I summon the tuner monster, Phantom Lord Hide Ride [1500/300]. Tuning, level four Trap Eater to level three Phantom Lord!"

"Hold on, Trap Eater is a tuner as well!" Satsuki called.

"When Phantom Lord is used as material in a Synchro Summon, all other monsters are treated as non-tuner monsters!" Rex countered. "The star of death that shines at the zenith of the heavens. Descend to the Earth and make judgement upon the living! Synchro summon! The unforgiving, Dark Highlander!"

A sight in white and black, its scythe swung as it appeared [2800/2300].

"Dark Highlander, attack Harpie Lady Two!" Rex ordered. "Death Polar Star!"

With a roar, the fiend swung his scythe.

Satsuki: LP 4000 → LP 2500

Rex: LP 4000

"I set a card," Rex snorted. "Turn end."

"Draw!" Satsuki looked furious. "My Harpies... I play Spellbook Inside the Pot for both of us to draw three cards. Now, I summon Black Feather – Gale the Whirlwind [1300/400]! Gale, use your effect on Dark Highlander!"

"Trap card, Divine Wrath," Rex revealed the set counter trap. "I discard a card, and your Gale goes to the grave."

"You..." Satsuki growled. "I move Harpie Lady Three to defence mode and end."

"Draw!" Rex looked well at the cards. "I play Dark World Dealings, allowing us to draw a card and discard a card. The discarded card comes back in the form of Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World [1600/1300]. Now, I summon Dark Resonator [1300/300]!"

"You can't Synchro summon anyway!" Satsuki pointed out.

"Forbidden Chalice [2800/2300 → 3200/2300] gives my Dark highlander four hundred points at the cost of negating his effect," Rex answered. "Tuning, level four Beiige to level three Dark Resonator! The beating pulse of the new ruler, show the chaos inside yourself! Synchro Summon! With pride, Chaos King Archfiend [2600/2600]!"

"Ugh!" Satsuki groaned as the monster appeared.

"Chaos King Archfiend, attack Harpie Lady Three!" Rex ordered as the monster leapt into action. "Dark Highlander, direct attack! Death Polar Star!"

With a groan, the dark monster swung his scythe once more...

Satsuki: LP 2500 → LP 0

Rex: LP 4000

"If you want to fight, I won't lose!" Rex declared. "This is my will!"

"...the world is full of monsters," I muttered.

"Yeah..." Ryuusei fully agreed as Rex came down the stage to us with Satsuki punching him and yelling behind. The contents of that rant would be lost to the ages...

"Good job, Rex!" Carly-san appeared as a reporter. "Mama is so proud of you! Papa too, though he's not here..."

"Thank you, Mother!" Rex stoutly answered.

"... which is the real demon remains to be seen..." I muttered.

* * *

Youkai looked plenty green as he glanced at the stage where he was supposed to Duel Ryuusei. "I..."

"Come on," I nudged him. "Go."

"But, Chase..." he gave me a puppy-dog look. "Ryuusei's scary on the Duel field~"

I tried not to agree. It would make me too much of a traitor. "What do you want?"

"A kiss."

Well, he was pretty blunt...

I kissed my fist and punched him. "Damn you. Now get up and go! And Duel well!"

"Yes, sir!" Youkai leapt, a spring in his step.

"Indirect kiss..." Rex blinked. _"Huh."_

"H- How..." Kisara was blushing.

I glared at both of them. "Both of you, shut up."

"Duel!" Ryuusei and Youkai called up on the stage.

Youkai: LP 4000

Ryuusei: LP 4000

"Draw!" Youkai smirked. "Sorry, Ryuusei, but I gotta get to Ryokai! I set a monster, and then I set three cards! Turn end!"

"Draw!" Ryuusei declared. "I play the Spell Tuning, taking Junk Synchron from my deck and then milling a card. It is Spore. Then, I summon Card Trooper [400/400] and use its effect to mill three cards for it to gain five hundred points [400/400 → 1900/400]. Go, Card Trooper, attack the set monster!"

"When Kamui, Hope for Gusto is flipped, he special summons a Gusto tuner monster from my deck like Gusto Egul [200/400]," Youkai laughed as the bird appeared.

"Turn end with a set card," Ryuusei called as Card Trooper returned to its original power [400/400].

"Now, I draw!" Youkai stared. "I summon Silent Psychic Wizard [1900/0] in attack mode. When he's normal summoned, I banish a Psychic in my grave, and there's only one. Tuning, level four Silent Psychic Wizard to level one Egul!"

I was expecting him to summon Gulldos, but what he said caused me to be taken aback.

"These thoughts of mine that drift with the winds, allow me to call upon the mind's powers! Synchro summon! It's time, Magical Android!"

Of course he'd pack that, I grumbled as the female monster appeared [2400/1700].

"I play the set Emergency Teleport to special summon Krebons [1200/400] from my deck," Youkai continued as the electrified jester appeared. "Also, Kamui is special summoned as Silent Psychic Wizard is gone. Tuning, level five Magical Android and level two Kamui to level two Krebons. Unlock the fetters of flesh and shed the chains of common thought... be free as the spirit of the winds and prove past the limit. Synchro summon! Evolve, Overmind Archfiend!"

Crackling with sheer power, the monster appeared, claws raised [3300/3000].

… holy moly.

"Once per turn, I use Overmind Archfiend to banish a Psychic, such as Silent Psychic Wizard," Youkai humourlessly declared. "Overmind Archfiend, attack Card Trooper!"

"Trap card, Raigeki Break!" Ryuusei called.

"Counter trap, Dark Bribe!" Youkai countered as Ryuusei's trap shattered. "Go, Overmind Archfiend! Psychic Wave!"

"Argh!" Ryuusei blocked himself as Card Trooper shattered.

Ryuusei: LP 4000 → LP 1100

Youkai: LP 4000

"I set a card, turn end," Youkai declared, his eyes serious.

"Draw!" Ryuusei countered. "Sorry... I mill a card to special summon Glow-Up Bulb [100/100] from the grave. Then, because a monster was special summoned from the grave, I special summon Doppelwarrior [800/800] to the field from my hand. When I control a tuner monster, Boost Warrior [300/200] special summons himself from my hand. From my hand, I summon Dandylion [300/300]. Tuning, level three Dandylion to level two Doppelwarrior to level one Boost Warrior to level one Glow-Up Bulb! Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set in bloom! Synchro summon! Bloom, Black Rose Dragon!"

"What?" Youkai murmured as the black dragon spread its wings.

"When Black Rose Dragon is special summoned to the field, all cards are destroyed!" Ryuusei called as the field was smothered in rose petals.

"Trap activate, Whirlwind of Gusto!" Youkai called. "Chain trap, Inter-dimensional Matter Transporter! I banish Overmind Archfiend for one turn. Then, using Whirlwind of Gusto, I shuffle Egul and Kamui into my deck to special summon Gusto Falco!"

"Argh... but!" Ryuusei murmured as Falco was destroyed.

"Now, because all cards were destroyed, including Falco, I special summon a Gusto in face-down defence," Youkai declared. "It's still your turn."

"Because of Doppelwarrior, I gain two Doppel Tokens," Ryuusei declared. "Because of Dandylion, I gain two Fluff Tokens. Now, I banish the Cherry Inmato milled by card Trooper to special summon Spore as a level three tuner from my grave."

Youkai swallowed.

"I play the Spell, Shining Rebirth," Ryuusei's face was completely expressionless. "Sending the appropriate Synchro materials to the grave, I Synchro summon from the grave. Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set in bloom! Synchro summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!"

"What?" Youkai cowered as again a storm of rose petals swarmed the field and the set psychic was destroyed.

"Battle," Ryuusei called in the face of an unprotected Youkai. "Black Rose Dragon, Black Rose Flare!"

Youkai: LP 4000 → LP 1600

Ryuusei: LP 1100

"_Wow, and Fudo Ryuusei lays a heavy assault on Misawa Nowaki! I wonder what else this Duel has in store for him!"_

"I set a card, turn end," Ryuusei finally declared.

"Overmind Archfiend returns," Youkai growled. "Now, I draw!" Youkai looked at the cards, closing his eyes. "Overmind Archfiend, attack."

"Trap card, Barrier Wave!" Ryuusei called. "I tribute Black Rose Dragon to force Overmind Archfiend into defence mode, and inflict damage to you equal to its defence!"

"What?" Youkai started as the Overmind Archfiend knelt. "Three thousand..."

"Yeah," Ryuusei smiled. "You lose."

Youkai: LP 1600 → LP 0

Ryuusei: LP 1100

"_That was a raging battle, alright! As expected of the Prince of Duels! What a magnificent comeback strategy!"_

"Good Duel, Ryuusei!" Youkai gave Ryuusei a thumbs up. "Chase!"

I blinked stupidly as he kissed me.

"Good luck!" Everyone was still staring as he sauntered off.

My boot hit his head after. "I'll sue you for sexual harassment!" I bellowed. "I mean it!"

It was seething with rage that I went to face down Kisara and her Blue-Eyes. My Infernity... I am burning to make my stand.

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	21. XX: Chaos Zone

_**Infernity Mirage**_

_**I wanna hit the Tv Tropes page...! Someone recommend me!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**XX: Chaos Zone**

"_Ah, so the Knight of Zero takes the field against the Lady of Dragons. It remains to be seen if this Knight can overcome the dragons she commands, although to be honest, he's giving off an aura of malice unparalleled by anything that has entered this Dome that makes me think that even the dragons would be terrified of him..."_

That's me, in case you haven't noticed. Me with the aura of malice to finish this quickly and then find Youkai to beat up.

"E- Erm, Chase-san?" Kisara was facing me, sweating.

"It's not you, Kaiba-san," I was smiling... with my plans to torture the man once I got him. Kisara still looked slightly freaked.

"Duel!"

Chase: LP 4000

Kisara: LP 4000

"Draw!" I glanced at my hand. "I set two cards. Then, I play the Spell, Contract of the Void, to discard the three cards I still have and special summon Infernity General [2700/1500] to the field." I felt slightly more relieved... although, judging from her deck, I might be facing _that_ monster at any time.

"_Oh, first turn and already Chase has a beat-stick! As expected!"_

"Draw!" Kisara was also burning. "I play the Spell, Advanced Ritual Art to discard Alexandrite Dragon from my deck to special summon Paladin of White Dragon [1900/1200] from my hand." A knight riding a white dragon appeared. "Now, I play Cards of Consonance to discard The White Stone of Legend to draw two cards and search a Blue Eyes White Dragon out to my hand. I tribute Paladin of White Dragon to special summon from my deck Blue Eyes White Dragon [3000/2500]!"

It was a beautiful and terrifying sight, to see that white dragon take flight.

"I play Polymerization to fuse the Blue-Eyes on my field with the two in my hand," Kisara held up both Blue-Eyes and the Spell. "Come, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

All three heads roared as the great beast of the Kaiba family [4500/3800] took the field at me. I swallowed.

"_What, Kisara has summoned the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon on her first turn! What superb card-drawing skills!"_

"Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, attack! Ultimate Burst Stream!" Kisara commanded.

"Continuous Trap, Shield of the Void!" I called. "When my hand is at zero, I can negate one attack!"

The shield formed around us as I announced my action. Phew... though, to be facing it this fast...

"I set a card," Kisara indicated. "Turn end."

"Draw!" I called. "I reveal Infernity Demon [1800/1200] in my hand to special summon him! Now I search for an Infernity card, like Infernity Necromancer. I summon Infernity Necromancer [0/2000], who moves to defence mode upon summon. Now, when my hand is at zero, Infernity Necromancer can special summon a monster from the grave, like the tuner monster, Infernity Avenger [0/0]."

My favourite tuner spun its guns about its fingers as it grinned. "Tuning, level four Demon and level three Necromancer to level one Avenger! The dead and the living, when they meet at zero, above the cage of eternity the demonic dragon arises! Come forth, Infernity Death Dragon!"

With a roar, my favourite dragon appeared [3000/2400].

"When my hand is at zero, Infernity Death Dragon can destroy a monster you control and inflict half the destroyed monster's attack in damage to you in exchange for not attacking," I declared. "Burn in the black flames and be satisfied. Death Fire Blast!"

"Ah!" Kisara flinched as her monster was destroyed.

Kisara: LP 4000 → LP 1750

Chase: LP 4000

"Turn end!" I called.

"Draw!" Kisara declared. "I play the Spell, Heaven's Lost Property for us to draw three cards and discard two. Since your effects all revolve around having no hand, this should disrupt it just fine."

"You think," I smirked. "I activate the trap, Infernity Inferno. I discard the card and send one Infernity monster from my deck to the grave."

Kisara still looked at me. "I activate the set Call of the Haunted to revive Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, before I activate the Spell, Card of Demise." the lone dragon split into three looming white dragons as she drew till a hand of five. "I activate the Spell, Heavy Storm!"

"Argh!" I flinched. My Infernity Barrier...!

"But then I can activate this card, Burst Stream of Destruction!" Kisara ordered. "All your monsters are destroyed.

I shielded myself as my monsters were destroyed. Now my field was empty...

"I fuse all three blue Eyes together with Dragon's Mirror to form the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon once more!" Kisara growled as all three dragons formed into the great beast [4500/3800] once again. "Direct attack, Ultimate Burst Stream!"

Chase: LP 4000 → LP 0 (NO LOSS)

Kisara: LP 1750

"_Ah, so the Lady of Dragons- wait, what? The Duel hasn't ended!"_

"_EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH!"_ the crowd screamed.

"Eh!" Kisara started at the sight of the new dragon. It was red and black, a vision from hell itself to grace the Duel field. It was mine, my dragon...

"Using this card," I growled as the trap appeared from the grave. "Zero Gate of Void. I can only activate this in the grave when I have no cards on the field, my hand is at zero, and my life reaches zero. As long as Void Ogre Dragon [3000/3000] there remains on the field, I won't lose! This is my way of the Infernity! Our stand is here!"

"_I... I am extremely touched! What dedication to Duel Monsters! What malice in his aura as well... is he a demon, or a saint...? The world is full of monsters...! Truly the Knight of Zero!"_

"T- turn end!" Kisara was still stunned. "W- What? Not losing even if life reaches zero...!"

"My turn!" I drew. "I play the Spell, Wave-Motion Inferno! Now, when my hand is at zero, and this Infernity Queen is in the grave, once per turn I can choose a monster I control to attack directly!"

"_EEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH?" _the crowd yelled again.

"I did this before, stop being so surprised! Go, Void Ogre Dragon!" I called. "Blast of Void!"

My faithful dragon roared as it flew past one of Duel Monsters' legends to blast Kisara directly.

Kisara: LP 1750 → LP 0

Chase: LP 0 (NO LOSS)

"_Er, well, after that incredible victory of Zero at zero life points, it looks like the winner is Chase Princeton... truly, a touching Duel to be admired! Even facing down one of Duel Monsters' strongest, at zero life points, zero field and zero hand, he won! This is Chase Princeton, the Knight of Zero!"_

"With nothing left to fight for, " I murmured as the holograms began to fade at last. "Through pain, difficulty and the edge of death itself, we pull ourselves together to stand firm. This is our stand."

* * *

"So, all three of us made it," Ryuusei noted as I got down. "Although, from here it's just going to get tough. Even though I had to win against Youkai-sempai..."

"Yeah," Rex agreed. "Chase, did you have to pull that whole pulling-yourself-from-death routine? You freaked out Kisara!"

"I was being serious," I answered. "No?"

"Enough," Ryuusei broke the fight. "One of us would have to fight each other."

"That's great," I honestly said. "Isn't that the point?"

"But the other would have to fight Ryokai," Rex argued. "We might die!"

"Well, we came here knowing full well we might die," I answered. "Let's just not die."

"Yeah," we all turned to see an uncharacteristically serious Youkai. "Don't die."

"_So, tomorrow we will continue with the Dedication through Light and Darkness __Duel Tourney," _the MC was announcing. _"Before that, to release the results. The first match will be the dragon master Misawa Ryokai against the Knight of Zero, Chase Princeton! The second match, the, Demon Lord Rex Atlas against Neo Domino's Meteor, the Prince of Duels Ryuusei Fudo! We all look forward to tomorrow's match!"_

* * *

Night fell, and the clunk of gold preceded Rex's entrance into my room. He was quickly followed by Ryuusei and a very nervous Youkai. I picked it up by the rope. It was a heavy gold key, the top shaped like a ankh in a looped head with a cross-over and the tip tapered.

"I found it with me somewhere," Ryuusei was uncharacteristically pale, swallowing. "I left it with the lost and found, but, it... followed me."

"It can do that?" I sceptically replied as I traced the chasing of an eye. "What's this, anyway?"

I blinked as I caught sight of screams, burning shacks, and... blood, so much blood-

It fell out of my hands as I threw it against the wall. Too late, I found that I was shivering and that the gold trinket was now a cursed item. "H- How? Why?"

"The marks transfer to whoever wins," Ryuusei breathed. "So if two with the same mark battle... I defeated Youkai-sempai after he got the Key mark from Ryuuki and I got mine from Madas. This... might be the result."

"So we're supposed to fight for control of those cursed trinkets?" Rex snorted.

"No," Youkai groaned, scribbling quickly on a paper. "Barring some mistakes, here's the line-up of marks, if you haven't been keeping track."

**Ryokai: Eye, Puzzle, Scales?  
Rex: Rod, Ring, Necklace, Eye  
Ryuusei: Puzzle, Key (complete), Scales  
Chase: Ring, Necklace, Rod.**

"The line up is you against Ryokai," Youkai pointed to me. "And those two against each other. Either way, without the Key, six items will be at stake in the finals. Win or lose, tomorrow the victor would get all seven Items."

"He can have it," I groaned. "I never want to see that cursed thing again."

"Well, you can't let Ryokai have it!" Youkai argued. "One of the four of you would get all! I'd rather have it be one of you!"

"But why...?" _A wish_, my mind supplied. _A wish for power..._

Ryuusei glumly took the key, gingerly weighing it. "Does anyone know? Kaido was saying something about this being the Key of a Thousand Years and part of a door."

"Duel Mythology covers the Millennium Items," Youkai argued. "I think this is the Millennium Key, said to be able to open the hearts of any mind on top of control people and start a Dark Game. Some also say that these things are cursed, but they were supposed to be buried somewhere in Egypt..."

"We'll bring this to Shimotsuki," Ryuusei decided.

"It's the middle of the night," I pointed out.

"That's not going to stop Shimotsuki," Ryuusei pointed out. "The Arcadia Movement's open for this sort of reason."

* * *

"What... happened?" Youkai hissed as he walked in. the foyer of the craggy building was dimly lit, the plants usually on one side strewn about, and cracks and craters abounded along with scorch marks.

"An attack," Ryuusei grimly answered as we proceeded in amongst this maze-like place, up a fast elevator to follow the wreckage to a single palatial office... Shimotsuki's office.

"So, you crash into my building, injure my servant, and hurt my people just to talk?" Shimotsuki's voice spoke loudly in the harshly lit office. She was seated with her side to the door we were at, another familiar smiling being seated opposite her. Beside her, Nakamura laid prostrate, wrapped up in bandages and keeping an eye on Ryokai at the same time.

"Don't say it like that,princess," Ryokai chuckled. "Right now, Fudo Ryuusei has obtained the Millennium Key. If you would hand over the key when it comes I promise to support Psychic Duellists, even make you an ally of the Misawa Group when I take over."

"If I remember, the current heir is Misawa Nowaki," Shimotsuki neutrally answered. "Although... this has gone far beyond Yakuza politics, hasn't it? Misawa Ryokai, for you to go after such dangerous power..."

"You of all people know how much that power is worth, Shimotsuki Setsuka," Ryokai spat back in answer. "Power is what drives the core of the existence of the Arcadia Movement, after all. Even after all your efforts, Psychic Duellists face equality only in Neo Domino, and hardly anywhere else. How was the liquidation in Peru, by the way?"

"Bommer San is handling that," Shimotsuki rebutted. "Either way, the world is not yours, and you deign to give fifty percent to someone else. Economically or lawfully, anyone would question the validity of that contract. Fifty percent of the world is not suitable since it's simply redrawing the same boundaries as before. This type of trade isn't the solution, it just buys more time. I get that you want the power, this power of light and darkness, and with it open the doors to the worlds between worlds. What I don't get is _why._"

"Well, you know how the Japanese post-war economic miracle came about, right?" Ryokai smirked. "From supplying the war effort in Korea, a profit of billions was made yet Japan stayed well out of the war and even enjoyed military protection. Nowadays the wars are focused more west. Even so, the surprising thing about humanity is that, in the face of a common threat, they would combine forces and support those countries closest to the war front. In that case, if a dimensional door opens in here, the Far East, would not a new war start with the presence of this threat?"

"...you want to start a war between worlds for the sake of creating a common enemy to band together human society, on top of reinforcing the national economy through a global war effort," Surprisingly, Shimotsuki's tone was gone as she spoke the ridiculous idea into being. I was about to yelp when Ryuusei shook his head. Not our moment yet.

"It's an economically sound idea," Ryokai cheerfully answered. "I've flown into war efforts, I know full well the deaths that will be caused, however the future of humanity is at stake here. With this, our country, not to mention Neo Domino, would truly be the number one. As Psychic Duellists are the only people in the world who have any idea how to handle such a threat, wouldn't you say that Psychic Duellists would become quite a hot commodity? An overnight change as Psychic Duellists become valued rather than shunned."

"... interesting," she concluded. "However, you have no guarantee. My own Psychic Duellist has that Item you want. It would depend on the result of tomorrow. If you have six items, of course I would side with the side that wins. If not, then there is no point in crippling myself. You defeated Lea, I see."

"You're scarily observant as usual," Ryokai laughed. "Of course. I have no more use for a puppet. She was finished the moment she stepped into this building."

"So you used your subordinate as a human shield," Shimotsuki murmured. "I won't see you out."

"You can use the Shadow Magic too," Ryokai chuckled. "You could have wrested yourself a place if you were serious, Shimotsuki Setsuka. Yet, you chose not to fight." Shadow magic? Huh?

"Some battles are not meant to be fought by me," Shimotsuki answered as Ryokai got up. "And, we all have different ways of fighting. Good night, Misawa Ryokai. Tomorrow you face Regulus."

"Same to you, Polaris," Ryokai saluted before walking out of her office, missing us.

It was a while before we were sure that he had left and entered.

"How much did you hear?" was her first question.

"Everything starting from you demanding a reason," Ryuusei answered before either of us. "I saw Raiho telling us to be quiet."

"Excellent," Shimotsuki murmured. "What course of action do you recommend, Regulus?"

"Personally, I think we should refuse," Ryuusei answered tonelessly. "Although, neutrally, we should not be too quick to take sides yet. Morally, it is a repugnant plan. On every other front... it is a plan with sound background."

"Missy...?" Nakamura stirred as she headed for the desk.

Shimotsuki remained silent as she pulled out what looked like a bulletproof briefcase. "Put it here."

Gingerly, Ryuusei handed over the key, which was transferred in and the case closed, locked, and then Shimotsuki took it over to be handcuffed to Nakamura. "No matter what I say, do not let go of that case until after a fixed conclusion is reached," was her order.

"Y- Yes, Missy."

"What are you doing, Shimotsuki?" Youkai demanded.

"All of you," Shimotsuki glared at Rex, Ryuusei and me. "You know what he's intending, right? To start a war between worlds for the sake of profit is an insane plan with sound background. Misawa Ryokai is no doubt in a position to gain if such a thing occurs, that is how people like him is. The worst is that, he is correct. A war between Duel spirits and humans would benefit much of humanity, but Neo Domino would become a martyr for that."

"Sick," Rex hissed. "What can we do?"

Her eyes hardened. "As the Arcadia Movement, I will do what I can to stop his arrangements. About Dedication through Light and Darkness, I leave it to you now."

"Oi!" Rex argued. "That's-!"

"I wouldn't do it if I had a choice!" I saw the true face of Shimotsuki Setsuka as the temperature plummeted.

"I have a responsibility to the Arcadia Movement and Psychic Duellists," she then spoke again, her voice calmer. "Many of the members you saw are my responsibility, successful cases, but we're not perfect. I cannot alienate normal society, nor can I afford for Psychic Duellists to be without a place to come to. Even if I involve the police, no one would believe such a half-baked plan. Misawa Ryokai intends to succeed, such is his twisted ambition. I cannot ignore what is smart over what is right, or quibble about what's correct for the rest over Psychic Duellists. Most of the Movement also don't think much of our society despite our efforts. That's why, to keep this Movement together, for those without the luxury of a family, I have to leave the outcome to outsiders when I'd rather not."

Ice formed over the windows as she glared at us all, the indomitable queen of Arcadia yet a girl helpless to do anything. "For the best outcome, one way or another, one of you must win."

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	22. XXI: Hidden Soldiers

_**Infernity Mirage**_

* * *

**XXI: Hidden Soldiers**

I awoke as the sun was rising again.

Dusk, dawn, both are periods of transition. Maybe because of some deeply rooted significance, but both these times had something attached to them. Like day and night were mutually exclusive, two worlds touch during these times... for a brief moment, and no longer. Yet, the same moment repeats, and repeats...

"Good morning."

Youkai's presence behind me meant that he was plopped on my bed again, but I was too tired and too stunned to react, or even punch him today. "Well, you're up early."

"You too," Youkai hardly seemed amused. "You know, I think the boss-lady did something right."

"What?" I growled. "That I might really die? Or that... that Ryuusei or Rex might?"

"Might," Youkai emphasised. "But, the boss-lady arranged everything to be cared for with the least casualties. If those who arranged this had their way, most likely they'd want everyone else killed. It would be a game where we lied for our survival, winner takes all. In that, it hasn't changed, but at least we're alive."

"Ryokai doesn't seem to agree," I argued. "How's Kaido?"

"Asleep," Youkai responded shortly. "So is Reggie. Glen's having a fit over the social network."

"Shimotsuki talks about us like we're in two different worlds," I muttered, changing the subject. "I don't get it."

"Those with power tend to be isolated," Youkai murmured. "Those without cannot understand, and shun those with it. In a way, Boss-lady is the best leader for the Arcadia Movement, not because she doesn't know what she missed out on, but because she can comprehend what she doesn't have that others want, and use her drive to fulfil it for us. We all have our stories, our backgrounds. Within Arcadia, the past is a dim recollection that its queen shoulders as her burden. In a way, she finds us within that completely foreign new world, and guides us back into the world we left. The world changes, but to the Arcadia Movement, Shimotsuki Setsuka is one constant that we know will do right."

"Maybe Shimotsuki should run for office," I grumbled. "She's loved by the Arcadia Movement, right?"

"It depends on your definition," Youkai chuckled. "Love her, fear her, she is its queen. She does it well. She is the constant. That's why, in the darkness of our lives, she became our Polaris."

Youkai was warm in the morning chill, I noted. "How did you end up with the Arcadia Movement?"

"I ran away after the... contest with Ryokai." Youkai murmured. "I went to Satellite, I used the winds to fly. No one could catch me. I became known as Satellite's Sylph, the one who could bends the winds to his whim. One day, I made the offence of challenging the Arcadia Movement. Boss-lady came down and dealt with me personally. I woke up here, given a home, food and protection from Jii-sama... I've been with the Movement ever since." He shifted closer to me, a constant warmth. "If I leave, I'll be taken by Jii-sama again, so I can't leave yet. I don't want to leave Neo Domino anyway, I have Chase~"

I snorted, but kept quiet, enjoying the company and debating reaching for his hand..

The door burst open just as I decided. Rex, you're my best friend, but you have really awful timing.

"Oh, sorry," Rex was clearly trying not to laugh, the bastard. "Morning!"

"I'll effing kill you, bastard!" I roared as I leapt out of bed, Youkai laughing.

It was the day now, the night not to come, zero has passed, the world of shadows out of reach as we made our stand.

* * *

"_Everybody listen! Today we have the semi-finals and finals of Dedication through Light and Darkness! Introducing our four persevering young men! First up, the dragon master that has swept the tournament, Misawa Ryokai!" _

A titter could be heard as Ryokai stood up.

"_The unexpected, Kings' own Lord of Demon, Rex Atlas!"_

More cheers as Rex stood and regally waved.

"_The Prince of Duels, Neo Domino's own Meteor, Fudo Ryuusei!"_

Half the stadium roared as Ryuusei bowed.

"_Finally, the tourney's dark horse, the Knight of Zero, Chase Princeton!"_

Knight of Zero... there was a similar manga character too, right? One who had to kill his best friend...

"_Well, shall we begin the day for Duel?"_

A roar echoed even as Ryuusei walked up, facing Rex on the opposite end.

"We're still friends after this," Rex sighed.

"But for now, we're enemies," Ryuusei answered.

"Duel!"

Ryuusei: LP 4000

Rex: LP 4000

"Draw!" Ryuusei called. "I summon Blue Rose Dragon [1600/1200] to the field in attack mode. Then, I play the Spell, Foolish Burial to mill Dandylion to the grave. I gain two Fluff Tokens in defence mode. I set two cards, turn end."

"My turn!" Rex drew. "I play the Spell, Extra Gate. Now, I can choose a level between one and twelve, and then banish a monster of that level in your extra deck if you have it."

We all held our breath...

"I choose level one."

The entire stadium must have done a spit-take at that.

"_W- What? Obviously there's no such thing as a level one Synchro monster!"_

"Let's see your extra deck," Rex obviously had a plan going on as Ryuusei pulled out the fifteen cards there. "Huh, you did pack in that T.G. Hyper Librarian... kinda looks like Shirahane."

"_O- Oi!"_

"Still, I discard a card," Rex smirked. "So, now I can special summon Sillva, Warlord of Dark World [2300/1400]. And then, I summon the tuner monster, Fabled Raven [1300/1000]. Tuning, level five Sillva to level two Raven. The star of death that shines at the zenith of the heavens. Descend to the Earth and make judgement upon the living! Synchro Summon! The unforgiving, Dark Highlander!"

With a sweep of his scythe, the monster appeared [2800/2300].

"Now, neither player can Synchro summon!" Rex gloated. "Looks like I win here, Ryuusei! Battle, Dark Highlander, attack Blue Rose Dragon!"

"I'd rather have that monster away from me," Ryuusei was smiling... in a way that promised major pain. "Trap card, Dimensional Prison."

"E- Eh?" Rex coughed as his monster was banished. "Hmph... I play Card Destruction to discard my hand and summon the Latinum, Exarch of Dark World [1500/2400] in defence mode within, and draw an extra card thanks to Broww. Now I set a card and end."

"Draw!" Ryuusei looked at the card. "Activate trap, Non-Aggression Area. I discard a card, and now you can't summon for your next turn."

"You..." Rex swore. "Activate trap, Archfiend's Roar! I pay five hundred points to special summon Archfiend Empress from the grave! Chain quick-play Spell, Burial from a Different Dimension!"

The dark monarch appeared, every bit as beautiful [2900/2100].

"You're pretty rude..." Ryuusei muttered. "I summon Debris Dragon [1000/2000]. Now, Dandylion is special summoned from my grave. Tuning, level three Dandylion to level four Debris Dragon! Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set in bloom! Synchro summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!"

With a roar, the dragon appeared, flooding the field with red petals [2400/1800].

"When Synchro summoned, Black Rose Dragon destroys all cards on the field," Ryuusei declared. "However, he shall return with Blue Rose Dragon. Black Rose Gale!"

Rex coughed in the resulting storm. "But, when Archfiend Empress is destroyed and sent to the grave, I can special summon a level six or higher Dark Attribute Fiend-Type monster! Come, Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World [2700/1800]!"

With an almighty roar, the dragon god of the Dark World appeared.

"Too bad, your dragon can't match up," Rex sneered.

"You should have chosen someone else," Ryuusei commented. "One of the cards discarded was A/D Changer."

"What?" Rex watched as his dragon lord was shifted into defence mode.

"I mill a card to special summon Glow-Up Bulb," Ryuusei signalled as the bulb appeared. "Tuning, level one Bulb with two Tokens. Evening shades envelop the world; herald of the night, shine. Take flight, Twilight Rose Dragon!"

The resulting dragon had purple-black wings, as dark as the starlit night skies itself in summer as it took flight [500/1400].

"I banish Bulb to move Grapha to defence mode and reduce his attack to zero by the effect of Black Rose Dragon," Ryuusei spoke as, inexplicably, Grapha was wrapped in thorn-ridden vines that forced it up. "Now, tuning, level seven Black Rose Dragon to level three Twilight Rose Dragon. Farewell, glorious sun; flower of the night, bloom profusely! Accel Synchro! From the darkness greet me, Night Rose Dragon!"

The sky turned dark. Wisps of black whirled overhead, and then slowly, very slowly, condensed into the form of an enormous dragon. Narrow head and slender neck velvety black, wings formed by countless petals like that of the Black Rose. Brilliant stardust, glowing and glittering, like a night sky full of stars covered it, a shade of the night cast into a form comprehensible by humanity [3000/2500]. Even Rex took a step back, the winds about Ryuusei howling, blue eyes gleaming, red bangs waving, and terrifying black dragon overhead... looking every bit the son of the Black Rose Witch. Yes, the son of a shooting star and a witch could only exist with the night... or can he survive in the harsh day?

"I banish Dandylion to special summon Spore [400/800] as a level four monster from the grave," Ryuusei declared. "When special summoned from the grave, Doppelwarrior [800/800] can be summoned from the hand. Tuning, level two Doppelwarrior to level four Spore. Clustering stars weave a great force that rules over the universe as one of four! Become the path its light shines upon! Come, Gravity Warrior!"

Like that, another Warrior [2100/1000] appeared.

"Night Rose Dragon, attack Grapha," Ryuusei whispered. "Witching Obscurity!"

Rex: LP 4000 → LP 1000

Ryuusei: LP 4000

Rex coughed as he was flooded with the petals. "_Kami_, enough with the petals, you look girly enough as it is."

"You want to be killed, don't you?" Ryuusei growled as a vein throbbed in his temple.

"Gravity Warrior, attack directly!"

"Damn!" Rex braced himself as he was hit.

Rex: LP 1000 → LP 0

Ryuusei: LP 4000

"_A- And, the Prince of Duels proves himself with an Accel Synchro monster, a form of Synchro summon pioneered by Fudo Yusei..."_

* * *

Youkai gave me a thumbs up, and even Ryuusei and Rex were smiling as I got up there...

"Feels like a sacrificial altar, doesn't it?" Ryokai commented as he unlocked his DuelDisk.

"Depends on your point of view," I commented.

"Duel!"

Chase: LP 4000

Ryokai: LP 4000

"Draw!" I glanced at my hand. "I play the Continuous Spell, Infernity Launcher. I use it to discard one Infernity monster to the grave, before I set three cards. I summon Infernity Randomizer [900/0]. Turn end."

"Ha!" Ryokai gave a great laugh. "Should've just stopped, it would've been easier on you. Because you control a monster and I don't, I special summon Hieratic Dragon of Tefnuit [2100/1400] in attack mode!"

I closed my eyes, awaiting the moment...

"I tribute Tefnuit to special summon Hieratic Dragon of Su [2200/1000], and due to the effect of Tefnuit special summon from deck, hand or grave a Hieratic Seal of the Sun Dragon Overlord [0/0]," Ryokai recited. "I tribute Su to special summon Hieratic Dragon of Nebthet [2000/1600], that's another Seal. Overlay the two Seals, Exceed Summon! Descend, Ennead, Hieratic Sun Dragon Overlord of Heliopolis!"

The red and gold dragon spread its wings [3000/2000] as it descended.

Now or never... "I activate Raigeki Break," I called. "I discard a card to destroy one monster, your Ennead."

"_With a well-timed trap, Chase Princeton has foiled Ryokai's ace monster!"_

"Interesting," Ryokai said without humour as his ace was destroyed by your truly. "I play the Spell, Pot of Avarice, to recycle my three Seals, Ennead and Su, and then draw twice."

He glanced at my set cards. "Your handless strategy is powerful, but risky... I summon Hieratic Dragon of Gebeb [1800/400] to the field. Gebeb, attack the Infernity Randomizer!"

"Trap card, Infernity Force!" I declared. "This card works like Sakuretsu Armour, except that my hand must be at zero, and the target must be an Infernity monster, as well as an extra revival option, so I summon from my grave Infernity Necromancer [0/2000]!" One major stumbling block averted...

Ryokai scoffed. "Nebthet, attack the Infernity Randomizer!"

I grimaced as I blocked the blast.

Chase: LP 4000 → LP 2900

Ryokai: LP 4000

"I set a card, turn end," Ryokai drawled.

"Draw!" Yes! "I reveal him to special summon Infernity Demon [1800/1200]! Now, I can search for an Infernity card like Infernity Avenger! I summon Infernity Avenger [0/0]!"

Guns twirling, I found myself returning the tuner monster's grin. "Tuning, level four Demon and level three Necromancer for level one Avenger! Against the backdrop of darkness, many eyes open... open the truth of the gates! Synchro summon! Take flight, Hundred Eyes Dragon!"

Many eyes opened, and some were stunned as my dragon appeared [3000/2500].

"I send Infernity Launcher to the grave, and then special summon two monsters like Infernity Demon and Necromancer," I called. "Now I can search for another Infernity card, like another Launcher! I activate the Launcher, and then use Necromancer's handless effect to revive Avenger! Tuning, level four Demon and level three Necromancer to level one Avenger! The dead and the living, when they meet at zero, above the cage of eternity the demonic dragon comes out! Come forth, Infernity Death Dragon!"

The dragon of death itself was here, and everyone was looking at it [3000/2400].

I smiled. "Then I use the Launcher to bring back Demon and Necromancer. Rinse, repeat, search for... I think a Barrier this time. Set. Revive Avenger. Tuning, level four Demon and level three Necromancer to level one Avenger! Tearing down the highway of hell itself, the demonic dragon flies forth! Synchro summon! Arise from nothing, Void Ogre Dragon!"

My ace dragon [3000/3000] appeared once more... now we were all here... and to me, Ryokai looks terrified. And well he should be... we are the spectre of death, here for him...

"I banish Infernity Necromancer for Hundred Eyes Dragon to gain its effect," I heard myself say. "I revive Infernity Archer [2000/1000]! Now, when I have no cards in hand, Infernity Archer can attack directly!"

"What!" Ryokai yelped as an arrow was loosed at him.

Ryokai: LP 4000 → LP 2000

Chase: LP 2900

Even his dragons looked nervous at the sight of the Infernity Great Three, as I dubbed them.

I want to instil fear of death in him... "Hundred Eyes Dragon, attack Hieratic Dragon of Nebthet!"

"Trap card, Dimensional Prison!"

You dare use that on my dragons...! "Void Ogre Dragon's effect: when my hand is at zero, I can negate one spell or trap and destroy it!"

"No!" Ryokai was finally getting it...

Yeah, right, sucker. "Both attack!"

"No!" Ryokai's eyes were wide with the realisation. "No!"

"Burn in the black flames and be satisfied," I pointed. "Infernity Death Breath!"

"_My dragon_!" Ryokai screamed his last as my dragon let loose at him.

Ryokai: LP 2000 → LP 1000

Chase: LP 4000

I was still grinning, I realised. "Void Ogre Dragon, Hundred Eyes Dragon... end this."

"NOOOOOO!" Ryokai was crying as he was blasted by both dragons.

I finally sank down, punch-drunk and tired... so tired... this was the guy that tried to kill Youkai, Kaido, me... he would have killed everyone...

"It's enough," Youkai whispered as warm limbs restrained me. "You won, Chase. It's enough."

"I... won..." I sighed.

I'm alive.

I'm _alive._

A dragon's roar snapped me out, and I was suddenly facing down a huge, red and gold dragon. Astride it, Ryokai's handsome face was twisted into a mask of hatred. "You're not going to live through this."

Time itself seemed to have slowed, as footsteps echoed.

"Well, that's unfortunate," Yuugi Mutou was cracking his knuckles, the God Dragon of the Ennead seemingly at peace. "Your heart has been overcome by darkness, doubt and insecurity... I pity you. You have broken the rules, Misawa Ryokai. To try and murder the victor before you can lose the marks, even despite the great power you bear, you are pitiful."

An eye shone on his forehead, and I swallowed. Yuugi Mutou had grown, no longer the kind idol-king of legend, but now... a cruel judge meting a sentence. Only one sentence was possible...

"_Penalty Game."_

* * *

_**Twilight Rose Dragon  
Dark LV3 500/1400  
1 tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
Synchro/Tuner/Plant  
Once per turn, you can tribute 1 level 5 or higher Plant-type monster to Special Summon 1 Plant-type monster or 1 "Black Rose Dragon" from your Graveyard.**_

_**Night Rose Dragon  
Dark LV10 3000/2500  
1 Synchro tuner + "Black Rose Dragon"  
Synchro/Dragon  
You can banish any number of plant-type monsters in your Graveyard to target the same number of cards on the field; destroy them. Once per turn, you can target 1 monster your opponent controls and halve its ATK and DEF.**_

_**Credit for the above cards go to The Otherworlder. Both were first featured in Chapter 13 of the story, Born in Another World.**_

_**Please review!**_


	23. XXII: Veil of Darkness

_**Infernity Mirage**_

* * *

**XXII: Veil of Darkness**

_Somewhere, there was a tiny dream. _

_Such a tiny dream it was._

_No one knew about the dream. _

_The dream began to think:_

_"I don't want to die this way! There must be a way for people to dream of me."_

_The tiny dream thought and thought, and came up with an idea._

_"I'll let humans wander into me... then let them create their own world..."_

* * *

I kept shivering at the fate I just missed. Apparently, with the appearance of the first Item, the Penalty Games would begin, a process by which the loser's souls would be fed into the Shadow Realm to feed its power.

"A bloodthirsty magic paid in pain and sorrow," Yuugi murmured, Ryokai collapsing down, amber eyes blank and no-one-home... no one truly home. Essentially, dead inside. "Such are the Dark Games."

"I... I never wished for it," I numbly denied.

"You never did," Yuugi agreed. "Fate is weird that way, is it not? Only Exodia or Ra-Horakhty can lift the sentence. Although... they will never do that. You must find them in the world of spirits to do so."

"W- Will he be alright?" I asked.

"He is alone in the darkness now," Yuugi gently answered. "If his heart still has any kindness within, he will awaken, perhaps a much better man than he is right now. For now, though..." Yuugi wiped away a tear. "It is my turn to mete judgement. Other me..."

Speaking to himself, so the King of Games... vanished.

Somewhere, distantly, a woman began to scream. The tournament was obviously cancelled.

* * *

"No, Chase Princeton does not have any latent Psychic abilities," Shimotsuki testified later to the waiting Detective Kazama. Myself, I was wrapped in a shock blanket and still too stunned to shake Youkai off. "Neither does anyone in his family tree have a latent ability."

"But this is strange," Kazama was reasoning. "People don't just faint and conk out like Misawa Ryokai. I mean, it's fairly clear Ryokai was using the tournament to garner public reputation before taking over the Misawa Group, but it's what happened to him that I can't accept as reasonable. If Chase Princeton didn't do it, who did?"

"I... saw," I groaned. "Spiky hair. Way short." I thought further. "Very short. One three three, estimate."

Kazama nodded, furiously scribbling. "That's it?"

"It hurt," I lied.

"Okay..." Kazama scribbled some more. "Anything else?"

"Can't think," I answered honestly as Youkai continued holding me.

Kazama was about to ask some more, but then took a look at Youkai and blanched. "I'll... just leave you to your boyfriend, then."

The word sparked some reaction, but took a while to transfer to my fist. Rex and Ryuusei were in time to see me deliver an uppercut to Youkai.

Shimotsuki clapped. "Good job."

"Don't clap!" I roared. "You should have clarified the situation!"

"A psychic Duellist as your bodyguard is a very useful deterrent," Shimotsuki answered, unrepentant. "Furthermore, we got beautiful results."

Giving up, I sank back into what I realised was a couch. "And Ryokai?"

"Misawa Ryokai has been taken back by Misawa Idaten," Shimotsuki answered. I felt Youkai tense at the mention but nothing else. "He failed. However, more and more threads are winding round and round. The head of the Misawa family has invited you to dinner."

I waited for the obviously not forthcoming punchline. "Why...?"

"Who knows," Shimotsuki had the gall to answer. "I had Ryuusei answer no for you. Although, you seem to have a predilection to bruise extremely easily. As does Ryuusei."

"So, what do we do about the marks?" I shrugged. "I mean, I do intend to Duel Ryuusei competitively in the near future, you know."

"Do any of you have a deep-seated wish, then?" Shimotsuki asked. "I thought not. Well, then, did Yuugi Mutou leave a message?"

I considered. "That we gotta go to Exodia or Ra-Horakhty to get them removed."

"So Kaido is correct," Shimotsuki considered. "You will be taken in an ambulance to the Arcadia Movement building once more. From there, I trust that Kaido has reposed enough in bed to shed some light on the exact tradition upon which you have found yourselves thrust into."

* * *

The ride in the ambulance was bumpy and painful, yet Youkai remained, through the whole ride and the elevator stand up to a familiar room with beds, much like an infirmary. A sullen Lea was draped on one bed, her arm in a sling and wearing a permanent scowl at Shimotsuki. Kaido was in another, shifting about piles of paper with unintelligible scribbles upon them in a variety of media. Ryuusei and Rex stopped pacing as I came in, and everyone of us were there, even Reginald and Glen huddled in the far corner on a separate cot.

Shimotsuki cleared her voice once Youkai and I had settled ourselves, and everyone remained silent. "Due to Kaido's inability to explain, I will be the one conducting this lecture on why all of you had been gathered. Although there may be some doubt present in our theories, we believe that Ryokai did... what he did for the position of sacred kingship offered."

Shimotsuki pulled up a sheet of paper depicting a stone with the seven Items set into it. "The Items of a Thousand Years, better known as the Millennium Items, were seven Items created to seal the Dark Games. But, there was more than one form of Dark Game, and the nature of the magic itself made these Items permanently cursed and blessed. These Items became the symbols of the then Pharaoh's court as the Pharaoh and his ministers wielded them for the Dark Games. History tells us that a great threat was sealed with a young Pharaoh that only ruled for two years between the reigns of Pharaoh Aknamkanon and Pharaoh Set, and that the Items were buried permanently in a cave-in long before we were born."

She took a breath. "What I want to touch upon now is the theory of sacred kingship. Like our Emperor, the Pharaohs of ancient Egypt, or the ritual kings of Meso-American culture, the idea is that the temporal position of the king holds religious significance and that the king is also a sacrifice. Seemingly, the position of Duel King seems to have taken that position, no?"

There were hushed murmurs about as the news sunk in.

"Precisely, the Duel King is not something so easily chosen," Shimotsuki continued once silence had sunk in. "Somehow, without knowing it, even in an equal society of Duellists, there arises _primus inter pares_; first amongst equals. Of course, that same first amongst equals then becomes a sacrifice for the world."

"Sacrifice?" Ryuuki echoed.

"The first King of Games, Mutou Yuugi, cited to have saved the world many times over," Setsuka held up a profile. "Yuuki Judai, the Spirit Detective that many acknowledge as the second king. Fudo Yusei... the Arc Cradle, the Dark Signers and uniting the cities come to mind. A common pattern still exists, that these men were exposed to circumstances beyond any normal human being could ever hope to experience in a competitive environment, and gained great power at the risk of near-isolation in the process."

Ryuuki swallowed. "That... Jii-chan still had friends! And he married Baa-chan..."

"I said _near-isolation_," Shimotsuki pointed out. "Also, it is possible to have many friends and still feel utterly alone."

"I- If we accept these cases as symbolic sacrifices, then what's the point you are getting to?" Kisara timidly raised a hand.

"This ritual is basically to choose another sacrifice," Shimotsuki bluntly answered. "Tell me, what's the exception that keeps Fudo Yusei from the other two cases?"

"Synchro monsters?" Rex suggested.

"Age?" Ryuuki theorised.

"Maturity?" Ayame timidly suggested.

"Both Mutou Yuugi and Yuuki Judai continued Duelling professionally after their time of crisis," Shimotsuki crisply pointed out. "Fudo Yusei retired early. Isn't that right, Professor Fudo?"

We all turned to see the Professor at the door, his expression grim as he closed the door after him with Aki-sensei and sat down by a cot.

"Elaborate." The Professor looked very tired. "Please."

"From the beginning of the position itself, it has been associated with Duel spirits," Shimotsuki continued. "Names are important. Once you have given something a name, you have embodied it with that same amount of power. If we accept that the position of Duel King holds temporal significance amongst spirits as well as Duellists, then the rotation of crowned Duellists must continue one way or another. However, it was broken as one abdicated without another to take over. A mere accident of fate that resulted in the end of the cycle."

"So... there's a power vacuum," I realised. I never thought Uncle Chosaku's extremely dumbed-down explanation of politics when I was seven would actually help. "Nature abhors a vacuum. It needs to be filled."

Shimotsuki nodded. "Yes. Therefore, there are two probable solutions to this. One is 'Fudo Yusei retakes the Duellist scene and the cycle continues unbroken and he is cursed'."

She sighed. "Ever since the loss of the Signer marks, and that more than twenty years or so has passed since then, that is no longer possible. Fudo Yusei would no longer be taken seriously, even if he is King and still recognised. 'A hero is nothing more than the product of his time', the saying goes. The second solution is 'From the generation after Fudo Yusei, choose another sacrificial king, and the cycle restarts'."

Complete and utter silence reigned.

"Of course, this is all a theoretical basis, supported at best only by circumstantial evidence and coincidences," Shimotsuki stated. "If you believe in it, it is real. if you do not, it is fiction. It is however clear that there are people who believe in this, and are willing to kill for the power that temporal position will bring. It is the belief that shapes history, not the truth."

"That's... horrible..." Ayame breathed. "Why would anyone... why would the Duel spirits be so evil?"

"Good and bad are human concepts, so something that is not human cannot be classified as either good nor bad," Shimotsuki answered. "Most likely, it is the principle of sacrificing the few for the good of the many. Like the stories of how humans were spirited away into the other worlds to rule as kings... it is amongst humans and their short lifespans compared to spirits that any true change may be found. All of you possess the potential to be king, be it by charisma, overwhelming power, something that identifies you as 'different from the rest', perhaps 'not human'. Before you know it, the words themselves become a title that chains you to your fate."

"And you?" Rex bluntly countered. "You're in the same age bracket and everyone recognises you."

"My parents are from the generation of Yuugi Mutou, so if you had to class it, I would be from an older generation," Shimotsuki grimly answered. "Born too late, I suppose it was a good thing. Furthermore, if I were recognised, it would be as 'demon queen'. If there was a kind prince to be king within it would be Regulus."

Ryuusei frowned at the reference to him. "So, we were all involved in this for some mysterious kingship ritual?"

"Theoretically, yes," Kaido answered in place. "Boss, if you've talked so much, you must have a solution, right?"

"I-" Shimotsuki was cut off as the intercom rang out.

"_Well done, Shimotsuki Setsuka,_" the voice murmured, dark as velvet and twice as promising. "_No wonder we have a kingdom for you, Winter Queen. Fudo Yusei, you are there, you broke the pact... and your children will pay the price..."_

Music began to ring out at the same time...

_The first Alice was the wrathful woman of the spade,  
Righteously she held sharpened blade within her hand,  
Never hesitating to slay all within her way,  
Creating paths of blood that followed her through Wonderland.  
Deep into the darkened forest the Alice walked the line,  
Captured and imprisoned as embodiment of sin.  
If it wasn't for the murderous wake left behind,  
No one would have suspected that she had ever been. _

"The pioneer, the one who was said to have left a hundred insane in his wake, Yuugi Mutou," Kaido realised.

_The second Alice was a frail blue man.  
Singing out his own song  
His notes created a mad blue world.  
That second Alice was that of a rose,  
Just as he bloomed he was shot down by a cross eyed man.  
He left a flower blooming sadly red,  
With that as his sole remain  
He is now long forgotten. _

"I suppose it's a creative interpretation of Yuuki Judai..." Kaido mumbled.

_The third Alice was a green girl.  
Seducing many people, her Wonderland was quite twisted.  
Using her body as a poison to the eye,  
Countless lives she tricked.  
The third Alice, now crowned the queen  
Found herself caught up in a distorted dream.  
What she feared most of all was losing to death,  
Ruling at the highest peak, she fights off eternal rest. _

"Say anything, and I'll kill you," Ryuusei snapped at Kaido. Even the Professor was stunned at the venom Ryuusei was capable of.

_Sometime when all of this was happening,  
Two lives had tea beneath the rosebush.  
Their invitation from the palace was  
the Ace of Hearts. _

_The fourth Alice were twin children.  
Filled with pure curiosity, they explored Wonderland.  
Passing through many bogus and strange worlds,  
They had arrived on a yellow boat.  
A stubborn older sister  
And intelligent younger brother  
They came the closest to being the real Alice, but... _

_Never can they wake out of the their dream.  
Lost in Wonderland they'll explore forevermore. _

"Never can they wake out of the their dream," Youkai echoed as the song died off. "Lost in Wonderland they'll explore forevermore."

"As I was about to say, we negotiate a pact," Shimotsuki coughed delicately. "We go to the Spirit world."

"That's crazy!" Madas pointed out. When was he here...? "The sheer power needed... scientists have tried and failed!"

"I have three things that scientists do not have," Shimotsuki answered. "One is Rainbow Dragon on my speed-dial. The other is a former Signer capable of contacting the Spirit world. The last is access to KaibaCorp technology. Between Seto Kaiba and me, what do you think is the outcome? If you've given up on your own fate, then go. Nakamura San will see you out."

"I believe in magic," Madas protested. "And, I know that spirits exist... but, will we succeed?"

"That remains to be seen," Shimotsuki answered. "I cannot go, so some of you will be going. Some of you also have people stranded within to rescue, right?"

Ryuuki, Ayame, and even Youkai's faces hardened.

"I don't want to go," Lea stood.

"Nakamura San will show you to your room," Shimotsuki gave as a parting shot as Lea sauntered out. "Kisara, Seiran. I need some competent Psychics to remain in the city."

"Yes," both answered as they sided with her.

"I gotta save Yuugi Jii-san," Satsuki shrugged.

"Okay," Shimotsuki considered. "Kaido, if you recover in two months, you're going."

"Yes, boss!" Kaido's eyes sparkled.

"Now is May," Shimotsuki consulted. "We have until July to get everything ready. Since time is uncertain between the two worlds, this... Project Senrei will initiate at your summer break. That gives you two months... hopefully."

"You're really sending them?" the Professor stood.

"Legally speaking, you are in no position to argue anything," Shimotsuki pointed out. "_They_ are. The only problem is the execution and the timing. Or would you have preferred that the Arcadia Movement was not involved at all and the fourteen of them had to kill each other?"

The Professor sighed. "...let me help as well."

Shimotsuki's ice-like eyes twinkled. "That was what I was intending."

It's a romance and all to travel to different worlds, but did it have to sound so _simple_? "Are you even sure we can do this?"

Shimotsuki gave a smile as thin as a knife. "I have been there before. I know we can. These sorts of things... you must do it for yourself. That's why I named it Project Senrei... a Baptism."

A chill descended at her words.

* * *

Rex groaned. We were driving home already with the Professor, and there was a traffic jam on the Daedalus Bridge. "Does it have to be like that?"

"You're not talking about the jam." Only Ryuusei could be that observant.

"Ryuusei..." the Professor murmured. "Do you think it would have been better if I...?"

"If you didn't, Zero Reverse could have repeated, and the future Mom talks about would have happened," Ryuusei cut off. "You didn't know. You did the right thing."

"But... now you have to fight," the Professor whispered. "If... if only..."

"If only," I agreed. "The harshest words. Shimotsuki is right. Some of us would have been killed or kill each other until one of us is left standing. This way is tougher, but we'll all be alive."

"But you might die too," the Professor countered.

"I believe that our bonds can overcome destiny," Ryuusei countered. "Didn't you say it, Dad? The strongest bonds will weaving a clustering force that can defy even destiny. We can't change the past, so we change the present and create a better future."

The Professor swallowed anyway. What a reliable man... "I don't know how to tell Jack. Or Crow. Or the rest... my mistakes shouldn't expose any of you into this."

"Yusei, enough," Aki-sensei murmured. "We can only hope now."

"Hope..." he murmured hollowly even as Rex and I were dropped off.

Rex gave me an arch look. "Brace yourself."

"What?" I blinked as the door opened and I was ambushed by Carly-san.

The details were too fast and too embarrassing, but I escaped to the safety of my room soon enough, panting and rubbing my bruises. Ow... I was covered in bruises, the marks representing the six Items still in stasis standing out against my skin, marring the paleness under.

"Congratulations. You're alive."

I looked up to see Youkai perched on my windowsill, grinning, crimson eyes twinkling with anxiety. "You... yes. I'm alive. Now get out before I prove how alive I am."

"I thought you might want to fly," Youkai suggested, smirking. "That fun, right?"

I glared at him, considering my choice of togs. "Haven't you stalked me enough yet?" His smile was sending a frisson of... anticipation? What the? He does look like a girl, but that's not the point!

"No," he grinned.

I threw him out of the room and shut the door, breathing heavily.

_It's enough, Chase... enough..._

My stand is here.

* * *

_**The song is 'Alice Human Sacrifice' from the Vocaloid Series.**_

_**That's more or less the first arc! Please review!** _


	24. XXIII: Michizure

_**Infernity Mirage**_

* * *

**XXIII: Michizure**

Life at any institute, even one like Kings, stabilised into a routine of sorts. There were the interesting challenges, like when Madas transferred to Kings due to family issues and the whole school was there when he challenged Ryuusei with an improved Silent deck. The monikers had stuck despite the Dedication through Light and Darkness tourney being cancelled, so now I was the _Knight of Zero_. Kiryu-sensei was laughing for a whole week... better than Rex. Demon Lord...

Tenjouin-sensei turned out to be the Queens' Chancellor's older brother, and... ahem... with Kings' Chancellor Fujiwara. To our discomfort, we also learnt that he was chums with the infamous Hell Kaiser when said Kaiser appeared with Edo Phoenix in tow for talent-scouting into the Genex Circuit. With them... was my uncle.

Our... meeting... was awkward, to say the least.

* * *

It was when a crowd was gathered around a part of the cafeteria that our curiosity was first aroused. At one table of the cafeteria, digging through the sandwich bin, was a grey-haired man in a suit. Seated across him were two men, both in black trench coats. One had longer hair in dark teal, and carried a face with an icy expression to rival Seto Kaiba. The other had black hair, black eyes, and a set expression that was handsome in a brooding way. The blue-haired person was the Hell Kaiser Marufuji Ryou, and the all-black person beside him...

"Yo, chibi Man!" Edo Phoenix looked up from the bread-bin to wave at us. "Jun is over there!"

...my uncle, the Black Thunder Manjoume Jun.

"Jii-san," I sat down opposite this legend of the Duel world as if I did it every day. In a way, I did. "Ryou Jii-san, Edo Jii-san. These are my friends, Fudo Ryuusei and Rex Atlas."

"Nice to meet you," both of them nodded.

"First time we've met," the Black Thunder spoke. "I hope my nephew hasn't been a burden."

"No, he hasn't," Ryuusei chirped in reply.

"Uncle Kiryu might disagree," Rex muttered, to be elbowed by Ryuusei.

"You guys... really look alike," Ryuusei noted. Yes, we have the same paleness, black eyes and black hair, Ryuusei! I just choose to wear it more trimmed than he does!

"Yes," Uncle spoke. "I'm glad you made some friends... it would help with the issue we're facing."

"What?" I blinked.

"The Knight of Zero, Chase Princeton," Edo Phoenix was laughing. "Except that your name is Chase Manjoume, the only son of Manjoume Shoji."

"Is this about Uncle Chosaku again?" I drawled, getting the picture once my original name was involved. "I thought Kiryu-sensei had that straightened out."

"Not about that custody issue," Uncle answered. "Nii-san pressed the release of the will early."

"What?" I blinked. "That's supposed to happen when-"

"-you're eighteen," Uncle finished. "He's at the top of the political world, remember?"

"Fine," I shrugged. "And?"

"Shoji left everything to you," Uncle told me.

It took a while to comprehend, but then I had to sit back. "Everything...?"

"Everything," Uncle agreed, cracking open a cola. "Well, minus a bequest here and there, plus a bit of pocket change for this prodigal brother of about five million yen, and ten million yen or so for Chosaku-nii, minus the holdings Nii-san already has, but everything else goes to you. Nii-san is contesting the will, of course, but after tax deduction you would become Japan's youngest financially independent billionaire."

I swallowed. "I... see. Then, Uncle Chosaku..."

"Would try to adopt you, and gain guardian's rights to the Manjoume Group," Uncle corrected. "He ignored both of us because we don't fall in his sphere so often. This time, his funding is at stake. Look after yourself, who knows... Nii-san isn't the type to let everything go to you. He might just make it permanent, since I won't contest it."

I shivered at the thought. I knew Uncle Chosaku was vicious and ruthless, but... there should be limits. "You didn't just come to tell me that, right?"

Edo Phoenix smiled. "Right! Well, we wanted to get a good look at what everyone in the pro leagues are calling the Black Knights. Fudo Ryuusei, Rex Atlas, and you. Did you really win with _zero_ life points?"

"Yeah," I answered, looking away. Even Hell Kaiser was paying attention now.

"Say, Chase," I stopped at Uncle's drawl. "Want to have a Duel for old times' sake...?"

* * *

So, I found myself standing opposite my uncle in one of Kings' Duel fields, and about to face the nightmare of my childhood... the Ojama Armed Dragons.

"Duel!"

Jun: LP 4000

Chase: LP 4000

"Draw!" Uncle called. "I summon Armed Dragon Level Three [1200/900]! Then, I play the Spell, Level Up! Come, Armed Dragon Level Five [2400/1700]!"

A squat red dragon appeared, its maw hanging open and growling.

"I set two cards, turn end," Uncle concluded.

I swallowed, wondering and staring at my hand as a breeze blew... the breeze was warm, almost alive, dancing like... like a sylph in the winds.

_You'll be fine._

I knew, right then.

"Draw!" I shouted, my throat hoarse. "I set a card and activate the Continuous Spell, Wave-Motion Inferno. Then, I play the Spell, Contract of the Void to discard the other cards in my hand and special summon an Infernity monster in them. I choose Infernity General [2700/1500]!" The underworld's general appeared, howling. "Attack Armed Dragon Level Five! When my hand is at zero, Wave-Motion Inferno grants all Infernity monsters four hundred attack and defence [2700/1500 → 3100/1900]! Hell Charge!"

"Argh!" Uncle blocked as his monster was shattered.

Jun: LP 4000 → LP 3300

Chase: LP 4000

"Turn end," I sighed.

"I activate the trap, Call of the Haunted to revive Armed Dragon Level Five! Draw!" Uncle called. "To summon a high-level monster so quickly... I activate the Spell, Enchanting Fitting Room. I pay eight hundred life points, and special summon as many level three or lower normal monsters in the top four cards of my deck." he smirked as the three stooges, or Ojama Yellow, Green and Black appeared [0/1000] in defence mode.

Jun: LP 3300 → LP 2500

Chase: LP 4000

I swallowed nervously as the three stooges appeared.

"Then, I activate the trap, Ojama Trio," Uncle continued. I swallowed as the three things appeared on my field. Please, let me be right...

"It's time," Uncle held up a card. "Activate Spell, Ojama Delta Thunder! You take five hundred damage for each Ojama on the field and then I discard an Ojama Delta Hurricane from my deck or hand to destroy all cards you control!"

Chase: LP 4000 → LP 1000

Jun: LP 2500

"Trap card, open! Starlight Road!" I called. "The destruction effect is negated and the card destroyed!"

"Che," Uncle scoffed. "We'll do this the hard way, then. Armed Dragon Level Five, attack the Ojama Yellow token! You take three hundred damage!"

I scoffed as the attack hit.

Chase: LP 1000 → LP 700

Jun: LP 2500

"Turn end," Uncle called.

"Draw!" Really...! "Activate Spell card, ZERO-MAX! I can only activate this when it's the only card in hand. I revive Infernity Destroyer [2300/1000 → 2700/1400] and then destroy all monsters with lower attack than him!"

I cursed as the other two tokens exploded on me as well, as well as his three Ojama.

Chase: LP 700 → LP 100

Jun: LP 2500

"Infernity Destroyer, attack the Armed Dragon!" I called as the destroyer shredded him. "Oh, and when Destroyer destroys a monster in battle when my hand is at zero, you take sixteen hundred damage."

"What?" Uncle was hit.

Jun: LP 2500 → LP 2200 → LP 600

"Finish this, Infernity General," I whispered. "Hell Charge!"

The sword swung as it connected and earned me a victory.

Jun: LP 600 → LP 0

Chase: LP 100

"Nice," Uncle growled, dusting himself. "You certainly learned that way well enough."

"Yes," I answered.

We of the Manjoume were men of few words, but what we said was usually wise. Usually...

* * *

A car with tinted windows rolled up as I stepped out, the window opening to show Uncle Chosaku comfortably seated. Time and stress had really done a number on him; his temples were greying, his beard was streaked with grey, and his face's edges more pronounced even. He was getting old, and it was hardly a graceful process.

"Chase," he smirked. "Come in."

I held fast. "I have to go home, thank you, Uncle Chosaku."

"You can go home after our conversation," the door swung open, Uncle Chosaku giving me an expectant look. "Well?"

Surreptitiously, I looked about. "...fine."

"I'm so glad we agree." the car started once I got in and closed the door, smoothly peeling away. "No, there's no need to tell Carly Atlas. We'll hopefully get everything concluded soon enough."

"Where are we headed?" I asked.

"My headquarters in Neo Domino, the Manjoume Group building." Uncle Chosaku looked at me with a predatory expression. "How old are you now, Chase?"

"...sixteen this year." I answered.

"Sixteen... not much time..." Uncle Chosaku mused. "Shoji was around for your upbringing, right?"

"Yes," I shifted. "Until Father died when I was eight."

"Unfortunate," Uncle Chosaku murmured. "Your father's death meant that our family had lost an important pedestal on our path to world domination."

"Huh?" I blinked.

"I dominate the political sphere, and Shoji took the financial sector," Uncle Chosaku pointed out. "We just needed Jun to become King of Games, and then our family would truly have been at the top of the world. But, first Jun failed and walked out, then Shoji died... I'm the last one left."

"Really?" I asked. "Uncle Jun is still here-"

"Not _him_," Uncle Chosaku spat as we arrived at the Manjoume Group headquarters, a thing of steel and glass and as expected, understated old money. If there was one thing the Manjoume family was good at, it was flaunting wealth. Quietly, I followed Uncle into a glass elevator, and before long I found myself in an old-world office, the kind with wooden panels and sliding and oak desks and _serious_ money.

"You see, Chase, I called an early reading of the will, but then doubtless Jun would have told you," Uncle Chosaku smirked. "Poor Shoji was mad, you see, and he signed away a good percentage of the Manjoume fortune to you. It was only recently that I found out about poor Shoji and his errors. Really, what can a child like you do with the Manjoume fortune? You can barely comprehend being a Manjoume, having grown up as a Princeton by that woman's influence-"

"You shut up about my mother," I hissed. "And, Uncle Chosaku? Technically, that means this building is mine. Why are you here?"

"Is there such a stipulation between family?" Uncle Chosaku smiled like a shark again. "I will fight you in court, and you know it. Can you afford the potential court fees? It would trouble that family you live with, the people you know, and turn you into a social pariah like what happened to your Uncle Jun. What better than to relieve yourself of this heavy responsibility and burden, and thus end it all?"

"So it's the money," I guessed. "You want me to waive all rights of inheritance?"

"Oh, less troublesome than that," he smirked. "I want you to leave everything to me."

"Leave everything to-" my blood ran cold as he loomed over, physically imposing. "Oh. That's it, huh?"

We were about thirty stories up. From here, evidence would be little to nothing. After all, Japan's suicide rate was ridiculously high...

"Well, Chase?" The legal paper was in my hand, smooth and cold. "Sign, and then you can walk out, no questions asked."

"..." I uncapped the pen, just as the door flew open.

Gale-force winds blew through as I threw down the empty paper, a familiar sylph with white and black hair coasting through lightly on his feet, crimson eyes twinkling in the half-shrouded dim light of the study. He was impeccably dressed in a button-down shirt and black pants with flats, a tie loose about his neck like a noose in some creatively artistic peppy way that was dangerous instead, almost like a gangster.

"The Arcadia Movement would like a word with you, Manjoume Chosaku Sama~" There was some serious glee in his voice.

"W- Who are you?" Uncle Chosaku had paled. "This is assault!"

"No," Footsteps echoed as the temperature plummeted. "There is a perfectly legal warrant of arrest following a tip-off from our agents concerning the murder of Chase Princeton. If you're murdering people, you don't sully our name doing it." Long black hair tucked behind her ear, a scorpion braid running down her back, Shimotsuki primly stood up to Uncle Chosaku's ashen face. "Allow me to introduce ourselves. This gentleman is Sylph, of the Arcadia Movement, and he has some personal interest in the welfare of Chase Princeton. You would also know him as Misawa Nowaki."

Indeed, Uncle Chosaku paled further. "A- Arcadia Movement?"

"Myself, I am Polaris of the Arcadia Movement, also known as Shimotsuki Setsuka," Shimotsuki murmured. "You are under arrest for second-degree attempted murder in the eyes of the Neo Domino Police Department. Give up."

"Like hell," Uncle Chosaku cursed. "Guards!"

"Did you forget?" Shimotsuki sighed as the police officers flooded in. "We are the Arcadia Movement."

"No!" I was escorted out by a few burly police officers and Youkai as Uncle Chosaku was surrounded. "Don't screw with me!" He grabbed out, taking a letter-opener before he turned on Shimotsuki-

"_Shimotsuki!"_

There was a burst of sheer cold as the police moved back, and there it was, an ice statue of Uncle Chosaku frozen in place.

'Take him out and thaw him," Shimotsuki snapped at the stunned officers. "I want him at my next party."

I felt sick.

"... arrest him," Detective Kazama was on site now, a harried look on his face as he caught sight of me. "You get into a lot of trouble, don't you?"

"Not my fault," I grumbled.

"I know," Kazama sighed. "I wish every case I met wasn't your fault, unlike certain people..."

"Detective Kazama, some might find it beneficial to be pursued by a Psychic Duellist," Shimotsuki murmured.

"Yeah, but she's in middle school!" Kazama argued.

I placed my hand on his shoulder. "I feel your pain. I have my own Psychic stalker too."

I was stared at for a few moments before the detective nodded. "Excellent, let's get that statement."

* * *

"They're so clingy, you know? It's weird until they get serious..."

"Detective Kazama..." I drawled. "Are you even supposed to be _drinking_?"

"No matter what, I want to get this off my chest!" The drunk detective swore, cheeks tinged pink. "Anyway, it starts off that you're kind, you treat them nice, and soon you find yourself with a stalker. You're so lucky, Princeton-san, yours is the same age as you. Mine is still in middle school and she's already like glue. Is it written in their DNA or something...? I think that one time I did agree to take her out, I was interrupted by a mugging. The mugger nearly died faced with the entire forest..."

"Ah? Oh," I sighed. Detective Kazama sounded like he really had a problem.

"And you know the worst thing?" he hiccoughed. "I think I return her sentiments, but I gotta set an example, you see. I want her to be happy, but then I get that feeling that hurts when I see her with another guy her age. It sucks, you know, being so much older that it's barely legal! I'm torn between my job and my responsibility and my heart!"

"You've drunk too much," the restaurant owner grumbled. "Brat, can you handle him?"

"No worries, we can handle the detective as well~" Youkai was standing by the entrance with a red-haired girl that skipped over to check on Kazama. "We're from the Arcadia Movement. Shimotsuki requires him."

"S- Shimotsuki?" the owner swallowed. Yes, I guess every restaurant was wary of Shimotsuki Setsuka as well. "Oh... right, have fun!"

He was completely getting the wrong idea, I could tell as the red-haired girl helped him up, smiling all the while back to a waiting enlarged seven-seater, the stoic Nakamura at the wheel with Shimotsuki riding shotgun.

"Both guys in the boot," Shimotsuki pointed. "Hazuki, take Detective Kazama to the seat."

"Yes, Shimotsuki-san!" From how attached the girl was to him, I guessed this was the detective's mysterious stalker.

"So lucky~" Youkai grabbed onto my hand, fingers threading through my own in a tangle. "I called Ryuusei. He's terrified for you, I had to reassure him."

I opened my phone to find all the texts piling up in my inbox. "Yeah, I can tell..."

"So, I rescued you from the big bad uncle," Youkai smirked.

I scoffed as I closed the phone. "You and Shimotsuki."

"Technically, I could've gone alone, but boss-lady said we need an official presence," Youkai pouted. "So, for this, I claim a kiss!"

I punched him. "Kiss my fist."

His own hand took my wrist, my fingers slacking under his grip as he smiled, crimson eyes gleaming. "Of course..."

My breath about stuttered to a stop as his lips traced my fingers, a soft touch like a feather but so real. "O- Oi, let go..."

"But you told me to kiss your fist."

"I take that back! Now give me back my hands!"

"No take-backsies," Youkai still had the gall to smirk as my fingers lost all tension to flop loosely, and I swore that I could feel enamel on one finger. His other hand was holding my own hostage, so both my hands were held hostage as he was being unhygienic all over my draw hand, and we were stuck in the back of a car isolated from the rest!

I had a sudden epiphany. Shimotsuki, you planned this!

An intercom slotted out, much to my surprise.

"_Stain the upholstery and you're paying._"

"Shimotsuki! Get me out of here!"

* * *

"I'll sue! I mean it!" I hollered once I got out, wiping my hands on my pants. "Disgusting!"

Youkai was still unrepentant, smirking and chuckling in that way that only he seemed to be able to, somehow distant from everything despite being in the heat of the action. "Right, Chase. Say, I gotta leave the city tomorrow."

I froze as I was about to walk away. "Leave the city?"

"Not permanently," Youkai was still smiling. "Just for a week or so, I think. I'll take my meds, honest! I'll be back!"

"I'm not the one you have to answer to," I shortly answered. Why was he leaving the city? It's none of my business, but... "It's not my business, right? You'll stil be alive at the end of all that."

"Right," Youkai continued smiling, though now it seemed more strained. "Yeah, I will."

"...don't do anything stupid," I quickly added as a thought flashed through my mind. "If I even get the feeling that you did something stupid, I'll get you out, and then I'll kill you to make my point. Got it?"

"See ya, Chase," Youkai turned and walked away, and as I watched, disappeared in a cool breeze. Just like a sylph... so untouched by humanity, and yet so distant...

"_How much of an _idiot_ are you?_"

The combined assault of Rex and my uncle was enough to deafen anyone. "I didn't know he was _that_ insane!"

"You-" Uncle gave a huge sigh. "Chase, you're going to be exposed to more danger than before once the contents of the will is made public. The only reason no one targeted you is because you were ever publicly admitted, but things are going to change."

A sudden silence overcame the living room, Carly-san having gone out to buy something.

"I... I let you go find your own path," Uncle admitted. "It's about time to go home, right?"

"There's no one else," I bluntly answered. "You're participating in the World Championships. The Genex Circuit is also eating into your time, Jii-san."

"The Genex is held in Neo Domino this year," Uncle sighed. "I'll be here for most of the year. Maybe if I call Edo, he'll be able to solve this... no way, Marufuji is more likely-"

"I have a life here in Neo Domino," I petulantly answered. "What's there if I go back, anyway?"

Silence answered.

"... you're right," Uncle admitted. "We'll visit the lawyer's in Neo Domino. Might as well get the will reading over with."

"And..." I shifted uncomfortably. "And Uncle Chosaku?"

Uncle's smile had never been more brittle. "He's got his comeuppance at last."

Inheriting a butt-load of money really meant nothing much in the long run.

Carly-san got access to my trust fund so I could feel slightly easier about free-loading at the Atlas house, and that I had money to throw at Satisfaction Town. Even if Satisfaction Town was earning enough due to tourism, most of its economy still depended on the Dyne mines, and thus the D-Wheel market. It was hot, arid and dry, and located in a literal desert, but Kiryu-sensei loved it, so did I, and thus it was in also my best interest if the town developed, at least enough to warrant a high school. It was odd, how Old West it felt sometimes, but it was home for a few years until I had come to Neo Domino and Kings. With luck, in a few years Satisfaction Town would indeed prosper. Not enough for a tragedy of the commons, but enough to keep going for a long while.

Yeah, the lawyers had a bit of an issue about it, but I trusted Carly-san. Besides, the Atlas family was hardly hurting for money despite Jack-san and his coffee bills and education. Satisfaction Town got a bit more support, until I firmly put down that the Dyne mine was town property and we would compete like everyone else, then it got slightly down from there.

At least my two highest aims in life were decided, and the outline of a will laid out just in case. Uncle was oddly supportive like that... at least he had no reason to hate me too. He probably earned more than whatever he could ever get out of the Manjoume fortune.

So, my family issues kept at bay for the time being, life at Kings went on as per normal... with one glaring exception.

* * *

It was on the last day of school that we got the call...

"Void Ogre Dragon, Blast of Void!"

"You get the feeling that he's gotten a bit rougher...?" Rex's voice echoed as I finished off my opponent again. "And more malicious...?"

"Oh, it's Youkai-sempai," Ryuusei spoke loudly.

"I'm gonna kill him!" I snapped. "What?" I yelled a few moments later as Rex began laughing and Ryuusei got that I'm-not-laughing face. "Shitty bastards!"

"Any more and you'll be like Satsuki," Rex warned, still laughing. "Besides, Youkai-sempai said that he left for a while, right? He'll be back, otherwise Shimotsuki would have sent someone after him, right?"

He coughed. "Is this what they call 'absence makes the heart grow fonder'...?"

"You shut up," I growled. "Don't think I didn't notice you and Kisara, bastard."

Rex swallowed. "No idea what you're talking about..."

"Even if you say that, try to restrain yourself," Ryuusei muttered. "You'll find yourself with the Disciplinary Committee soon enough. Or worse..."

"There's _worse_ than the Disciplinary Committee?" I groaned.

For those unfamiliar with how Kings and Queens operated, it was run mostly in a student-oriented fashion. Thus, the student council did hold quite more power than in other schools, but not enough to turn the schools into a teenage wasteland. However, for all the troublemakers of the schools, there was the shadow of authority called the Disciplinary Committee.

The Disciplinary Committee also functioned a bit like a mini police force of the student population of Queens and Kings, who were usually targets from the surrounding schools of Neo Domino. School discrimination had been on an increase ever since Duel Academia was set up within Neo Domino proper and the other schools could hardly believe the movers and shakers produced within the halls of DA despite our different curriculum. What made the Disciplinary Committee all the more terrifying was that every member was one of the Lords, the counterpart to Queens' Ladies in Kings, and essentially the top senior student Duellists of the school. I got the feeling that Shimotsuki would be taking over if she ever decided to attend DA.

"Nope," Rex answered. "Can't be worse... maybe Queens' Disciplinary Committee. In Kings, the worst is Himuro-sensei or Coppermine-sensei... or Chronos-sensei." Yes, even Kings had its own Chronos...

"What?" Ryuusei was answering a call from a sleek phone. "What? Youkai-sempai-"

He swallowed. "Right, we'll be right over."

"What about that guy?" I demanded as he hung up.

"Shimotsuki's not clear about it, but it's something to do with the Key," Ryuusei swallowed again. "And Dad..."

It was like the world crashing down.

* * *

"And who the hell let him in!" Seto Kaiba's increasingly strident tones was echoing about the building as tomes and machinery was being shifted about. In the centre was an iron arch, barely a gate as much as part of an solid metal. "How many years of research was lost like that?"

"That shitty bastard..." Satsuki leaned on the nearest wall, scowling. "How dare he... how dare he!"

"What happened?" Ryuusei ran in, followed by us.

Shimotsuki glanced up at him. "Oh, Ryuusei... meet Johan Andersen and Seto Kaiba."

"We've met Mr Kaiba," Ryuusei answered, nodding to the CEO. "Nice to meet you, Mr Andersen."

"No, call me Johan," the Scandinavian top Duellist laughed sheepishly. "I feel old if I'm called Mr Andersen. Sorry, I'm not very familiar... well, except for Chase there."

I deliberately put on my best smile. "Yes, Uncle baby-face."

"Don't call me that!" Johan hotly protested. Of course, even after how many years, very few signs of ageing had actually shown up on him...

"What happened?" Rex demanded.

As usual, Shimotsuki stepped up. "We were making progress with opening the dimensional gateways, using the Millennium Key as a power source with the Rainbow Dragon. To do this, we needed another Psychic Duellist with the same focus level as me to fix that. That's why I told him to get his affairs in order first. However, we only just managed to open a way through, and our research then went to stabilising the pathway. However, Nowaki apparently thought differently. Last night, he stole the Millennium Key, opened the gate, and went through himself with the Key."

"So..." I realised with some horror. "He's in that world..."

"What an interesting study," Kaido noted. "I'd have liked to come along too. Unlike him, I have no family to care for me."

"The problem is that even if he has the power to do so, we still need Rainbow Dragon to guide us through," Johan mused. "So, he essentially locked himself in that world."

"There might be other ways to return," Shimotsuki answered. "The world of Duel Monsters is border-less. But the worst thing is... that the Professor interrupted him halfway, and was sucked into the world as well..."

Every train of thought seemed to grind to a halt. At least it seemed that way as identical looks of horror appeared on our faces.

"Anyway, it looks like we have to place the research to a halt," Shimotsuki concluded.

"Wait!" Ryuusei argued. "We need a Millennium Item as the source, right?"

"Actually, Momentum would do as well," the Professor answered. "But, the resulting power backlash would result in a ten-minute blackout over Neo Domino. Not to mention that it was only luck that managed to get us usual power in the first place..."

"Power isn't the concern right now," Kaiba growled. "He took the key!"

"The key?" Ryuusei repeated.

At her gesture, Nakamura produced a diagram of a wormhole as Shimotsuki extracted an extendible pointer. "The gate works like this," Shimotsuki sketched out. "Power to create the gate and break down the barriers between worlds, Rainbow Dragon to construct the passage between worlds. But, recently, we discovered that using the millennium Key not only gives power for the gate to work, but also catalyses the fissure of the barrier to open a temporary gateway."

"So, it's a key for the door," Ryuusei nodded.

"Wow, you understood that," Rex was taken aback.

"The problem lies in containing this... tear," Shimotsuki frowned. "And to isolate it so that the entrance goes through only one way. Because we use energy to break down the barriers between worlds, hence we had to find a way to isolate everything on a molecular level. There are two ways employed by us. 'Absolute Zero', and 'Vacuum'."

"Absolute zero... that's the temperature at which entropy becomes zero," Ryuusei considered. "The ultimate cold..."

"'Absolute Zero' involves the freezing of all energy within a set parameter for a certain amount of time," Shimotsuki blinked. "Basically, all energy around me stops for a set time, usually... about thirty seconds."

"That's a winter right there!" Rex pointed out.

"The other is 'Vacuum'," Shimotsuki continued. "Basically, an area is rendered void of matter for a set amount of time. Not easy with current technology, but with the Arcadia Movement's Psychic Duellists it is possible for a while. Especially with Nowaki's air manipulation skills."

"My own skills only limit me to flying and winds," Satsuki grumbled.

"Nowaki created a temporary vacuum for the time needed for the door to stabilise, then took the Key and charged through," Shimotsuki muttered. "That time, we also locked Rainbow Dragon within the machine, so he successfully managed to open the door and slip through. Right now, who knows if he managed to succeed or not. If he didn't destroy himself, that is."

"Is there no way to follow him?" Ryuusei asked.

"He took the key," Kaiba growled. "Even if we wanted, we'll have to access Momentum for a while, and that might disrupt power in the city."

"Without the catalyst of the Key, the power needed will magnify to tremendously impossible levels," she acknowledged.

"Then... if we get another Millennium Item?" Ryuusei asked.

"No guarantee," Shimotsuki answered. "Each Item was made specific to a given power. The power of the Key was to open the doors of the heart and soul. In a way, that fits the realm we're headed to, hence his success."

"I heard what happened!" Ryuuki charged in, followed by a harried Ayame. "That bastard had the gall to do this, huh?"

"I do not think he was alone in this," Shimotsuki considered. "For one, the technical expertise involved would be far beyond a simple teenager like Nowaki to manipulate. For another, Nowaki has no computer skills. Also, the security tape clearly showed that another was present during that time. Even so, all of that is irrelevant when faced with the identity of the one who helped him."

"Who?"

Shimotsuki's cold eyes scanned to land on Ayame. "Yuuki Judai."

"N- No..." Ayame whispered.

"Yuuki Judai and Mutou Yuugi both have the capability to travel between worlds," Shimotsuki clarified. "Professor Fudo Yusei has also disappeared. It stands to reason that there is an energy that they can manipulate."

"Yep," the man himself stepped out of the shadows, no longer smiling. "Long time no see... Johan, Kaiba-san."

"Judai!" Johan exclaimed. "They told me you-"

"I died," Judai answered, short and to the point. "Ayame was right, Johan. I became a part of that world." He tried to smile. "It's not too bad..."

"But... you died," Johan pointed out.

"I'm not the only human there, you know," Judai smiled. "Yusei, sorry we had to meet like this."

"So you let the brat run to another world like that," Kaiba loomed, growling.

"I had no choice," Judai shrugged. "I can't defy Ra-Horakhty."

"Ra-Horakhty?" we all blinked.

"The Creator God of Light, Horakhty," Kaiba scowled. "A Duel Monster with an Automatic Win condition, possible only when special summoned with sacrificing the Three Illusory Gods."

"In the Duel Spirit world... let's just say that worlds are at imbalance," Judai frowned. "I really protested, but it remains that because the transition happened too soon, the worlds still remain in flux. That's why... I can't do anything even with my power."

"Judai, we can fix this, right?" Johan said.

"One way is to wait for the human world to settle its affairs, is something that will never happen," Judai pointed out.

"If one cannot depend on something else to change, one must change thyself," Shimotsuki noted. "The other?"

"Like you said," Judai stiffly answered. "This change from the human world also influences the world of Duel Spirits. That's why, power would be released into the human world from the Spirit World. It is through the Duel Kings that this power happens. But, in the process, many people die fighting for this power, and even when you get it... absolute power corrupts absolutely. This is one way for the two worlds to balance themselves. Even so... it would have stabilised itself in a few centuries, there was no rush..."

"Someone pushed ahead the schedule," Shimotsuki noted. "But the Professor disappeared..."

Judai nodded. "Even if humans are unaware of it, there are spirits who hate the human world above all... and even when the Signers were dissolved, they were under the protection of the Crimson Dragon. But, their _children_ weren't."

"The Earthbound Gods...?" Shimotsuki considered. "But then why did the Professor disappear?"

"Amongst others," Judai sighed. "Usually, spirits don't care if humans enter their world, but many were looking forward to a new Duel King, especially Yusei who had so much promise."

His eyes glittered gold as he turned to us. "I can bring you all to the Duel Spirit world, but after that I'll be hunted too. And... there are others beside Yuugi-san who are even more powerful. Kaiba-san might know one of them."

"That guy, huh?" Kaiba remarked.

"Which one?" Ryuusei asked.

"The Nameless Pharaoh that is no longer nameless, but darkness itself, and two others," Judai held up his fingers to make his point. "The Nameless Pharaoh was the one who could call upon the Three Illusory Gods. I have no idea what that guy would do... to be honest, I don't even want to think about it."

"Dad...?" Ayame whispered.

"I'm sorry, Ayame," Judai smiled as he looked at her. "You don't have to save Papa. Live well... and tell Asuka I'm sorry for me, please? I can't really visit her right now."

"But, Papa..." Ayame whispered. "You're..."

"Judai-san, then please help us get into the other world," Ryuusei stepped up. "We have to save Dad and Youkai-sempai."

"That's right! I gotta save Jii-chan as well!" Ryuuki protested.

"I'm going too," Rex stepped up. "There's no way I'd let a friend alone!"

Judai rubbed his head. "Ah, right..."

"I have a message for the bastard," I stepped up by Ryuusei. "We're all going. Besides, that guy's our friend, right? Plus, we gotta save the Professor at all costs!" My heart was being eaten out of worry. Did the Professor have any way of comprehension...? Was he lost? Was he injured? I mean, even if I had a sort-of unrequited crush, so did _everyone._ It was almost a fact of life that Fudo Yusei would be admired by everyone in his immediate vicinity, that is, Neo Domino. Life without the Professor for a good few decades was still unthinkable.

"I have quite the academic interest in the Duel spirit world," Kaido murmured as he too stepped up. "Besides, my workload is covered for now."

"Oh, right," Judai turned to look at Shimotsuki. "Shimotsuki Setsuka, will you go?"

"... It doesn't look like there's a choice," Shimotsuki shrugged, as she checked herself before stepping up. "Nakamura-san, I'll leave the Movement to you."

"Yes, Missy," the manservant bowed.

"I... I may not know all of you very well, but I want to go!" Ayame protested. "Chase and Rex aren't Psychic Duellists, neither is Ryuuki, but we're friends, right? Satsuki as well, and the Professor, I want to help save them!"

"Ayame..." Judai heaved a huge sigh. "I'm... really reluctant to let you. The Duel Spirit world is dangerous, and I have a lot of enemies... Ayame, please. Don't let my mistakes haunt your actions. Live and move forward."

"But, Papa-!" Ayame was cut off as Judai's eyes glowed not brown, but a brilliant _gold._

"_Papa_!" _"Judai!"_ The cry rang out as we were flooded in bright light.

* * *

It was in a forest, deep and dark, that I woke up in.

Completely dark, that European kind of forest usually featured in fairy tales where the chase scenes happen. Shrouded in shadows in which everything and nothing seemed to stir in, foreign to any urban kid, especially yours truly, and seemingly perfect except for the lack of any moving life in the area. And there were things creeping through...

I soon found myself face to face with a large wolf that eyed me hungrily, its silver coat gleaming. I swallowed as I began to back away, and then I heard shifting behind me.

"AAAAHHHHH!"

"Haa!" Blue robes swirled like water as the warrior fought off the wolf, the lupine beast choosing to run rather than fight.

"Mistress, your safety has been secured," the man nodded towards the figure I recognised as Shimotsuki.

"Excellent, General," Shimotsuki noted as the figure disappeared. Somehow, the fact that Shimotsuki was being calmed also calmed me down. "Chase Princeton, we should find the others before we are hunted. Come."

"This... is the Spirit world, right?" I volunteered as I followed her. "Can everyone use Duel Monsters here?"

"Possibly," came the crisp answer.

"Heh," I snorted. "Quite a coincidence that we were about to be eaten."

"There are no coincidences in this world." Her eyes grew colder, if that were even possible. "Only the inevitable."

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	25. XXIV: Shadow Delver

_**Infernity Mirage**_

_**Please vote on the poll on my profile!  
**_

* * *

**XXIV: Shadow Delver**

"Oi, how much more do we have to walk, Shimotsuki?" I asked. We had been going on for a while and the skies were already lightening as the foliage thinned to a forest that was more magical than terrifying.

"We're following the river," Shimotsuki growled. "Unless, of course, you would rather go your own way."

"Hmph," I growled but did not answer. The forest was really magical, more of the fairy-dust and sunlight streaming through like a curtain and everything. If only the company was more agreeable.

Leaves shifted, and from bushes there was a beige man and shining armour on a quadrupedal thing and oh, _it's a lion in a bloody forest we're so dead_-

"What are humans doing in this Ancient Forest?" the lion growled.

A talking lion. Fantastic. This was Narnia all over again.

"Regulus." Shimotsuki identified. "You are familiar with the one named Ruka, yes?"

"Who are you to speak of Ruka?" The lion growled at Shimotsuki, who was still in a school uniform of sorts despite the change in scenery.

"I am Shimotsuki Setsuka," Shimotsuki introduced herself. "The boy beside me is Chase Princeton. We came with a group to rescue one of our friends who have strayed to the Spirit world, and we appear to be lost. The Ancient Forest, you say?"

"Lost?" the lion repeated sceptically.

"Erm, do you know someone called Misawa Nowaki?" I asked, feeling slightly dumb. "I'm sorry, but it's important we find him... oh, and the Professor as well..."

"I have not heard of such a human," Regulus duly answered. "You are familiar with Ruka, Setsuka? Ancient Fairy Sama will be glad. She is well?"

"Very much so," Shimotsuki answered. "She is grown up, and has found employment. She remembers Ancient Fairy Dragon and you fondly, as do the people of our city."

"Ancient Fairy Dragon?" I repeated with some trepidation.

When the 5Ds Monuments had been unveiled across Neo Domino, the dragon that had graced the Tops district had been Ancient Fairy. Big butterfly wings, the air of grace, sunlight shimmering about it with the promise of life... utter beauty. Not the excitement from seeing Stardust, or the awe of Red Demon's Dragon, or the terror from standing before the Black Rose, or the freedom from seeing Black Feather take flight, nor even fascination of the blocky figure, half-shattered to show the process of Power Tool growing up into Life Stream tucked around the city centre, but something graceful and enduring, serene and beautiful.

"We came here with a few others," Shimotsuki observed. "Then, have you met any other humans?" She frowned. "Pardon the expression, but do humans exist in this world?"

"I suppose those closest to the humans you are familiar with within this world would be Oppressed People, People Running About and Organized Resistance," Regulus grumbled. "Humans are rare in a world of monsters, that is why I recognised both of you as unfamiliar humans at once. Both of you have that mortality about you. Of course, Duel Monsters have emotions as well, we both know pain and sorrow and joy and family. It is a different perspective."

"It's not like you guys are immortal, right?" I drawled.

"We will certainly live longer than humans," Regulus growled in answer as we broke through the forest cover to a sunlit plain covered in grassy rolling fields. "Watch out. Someone is coming."

"As much as I can't stand the humans, I think I loathe tourists even more," footsteps sounded as an old man in dark robes ambled over, muttering. "Brats, no respect for the older generation nowadays... but that other boy was nice, though..."

"Dark Sage," Regulus broke through. "Is there a matter?"

"Ah, Regulus-dono," the Dark Sage greeted. "Oh, humans! You don't see mortals everyday. To come to the Spirit World unaccompanied is very dangerous!"

"My spirit companions are presumably not in this dimension," Shimotsuki smoothly answered. "As for my friend here, he has none. May I enquire, is there a settlement nearby? Our friends may be present there."

"What a polite child," the Dark Sage smiled serenely at us. "Who is your spirit companion?"

"Dewloren."

Both monsters tensed immediately at the mention of the name.

"Shimotsuki, you can see Duel Spirits?" I asked.

"It is not a skill I publicise," Shimotsuki answered. "It was never relevant, was it? But, it was because of this curse that I met those that would never let me be alone."

"D- Dewloren, the prince of the Ice Barrier tribe?" Dark Sage coughed uneasily. "I see..."

"Ancient Fairy Sama would be pleased to see you all," Regulus intoned once we have bid the Dark Sage goodbye. "How is the prince, by the way, my lady?"

"King Dewloren now," Shimotsuki answered. "So he says. Dewloren usually demands that I play him more often, yet his power is destructive to an extreme."

"Is it?" Regulus considered. "If I know of him, he would flaunt his power like that... ah."

Giggles could be heard from far off, the sun shining and yet the air crisp and cool, Duel Monsters rushing about one of the largest creatures I have ever seen. A slender serpentine body curled around itself like a snake, blue-scaled and lightly armoured, the Monster had wrist guards of red and gold and a helm of the same colour over sea-green hair. Large butterfly wings spread out behind it as it blinked large amber eyes at us in curiosity.

"Ancient Fairy Sama, this humble servant brings two mortals to you," Regulus spoke, his voice low and respectful. "The girl is familiar with Ruka, she claims."

"Nice to meet you," Shimotsuki bowed. "My name is Shimotsuki Setsuka. The boy beside me is Chase Princeton. Ignore his rudeness, it's his first time meeting a legend face-to-face."

Words have completely failed me now. "A- Ancient F- Fairy... Dragon..."

"Welcome to our humble abode," the dragon's voice rang pleasantly. "Forgive us, but it has been a long time since I was able to expect company. I am the guardian of this realm, alongside many others. It is curious, how mortals managed to enter the realm of spirits."

"Even in our human world we have heard of Ancient Fairy Dragon, one of the Signer Dragons," Shimotsuki answered. "Ruka is fine, and sends her regards to Ancient Fairy and Regulus, as well as many of the others of the spirit world. It is sad to say that it was by no accident that we ended up in the spirit world."

"I see," the wise dragon murmured once Shimotsuki had relayed everything pertinent. "Humans..."

"Hardly," Shimotsuki disagreed. "Chase Princeton, you still bear the marks."

Obligingly, I lifted my hand to show the nearest readily available, and the dragon recoiled from the sight of it.

"I see," the dragon murmured. "My apologies for being unable to assist you, yet perhaps we may still be of assistance. Fudo Ryuusei is not unknown in our world, and we would not wish for another child to be cursed with the burden of all twelve dimensions."

The Duel Monsters, mostly Fairy-types, had gathered about and were now listening intently.

"Dancing Fairies, go carry the word of the children," the dragon called. "Regulus, dearest. Before your hunt, could you escort these children to Schwank? Perhaps they would be able to find their friends there."

"Of course," Regulus gravely agreed. "Are they carrying anything of importance, Setsuka?"

"Fudo Ryuusei has Black Rose Dragon," Shimotsuki stated. "Rex Atlas has Red Demon's Dragon. Kujaku Satsuki has in her possession the Black Feather Dragon."

"My companions," Ancient Fairy murmured. "Black Rose... Red Demon's... Black Feather... I feel them, yes, and they are close. Presumably you would find your companions in Schwank."

"We should go, then," I got up from my seat on the grass reluctantly, wishing for the cool weather to continue. I was pushed back down by a horde of tiny midget spirits as they carried platters of some fruit and assorted foods over.

The stare of Ancient Fairy was implacable yet mischievous. "Why not stay for lunch? It has been a while, so let us observe the rules of hospitality."

"Well..." Shimotsuki considered.

"We accept," I interrupted. "It's rude to reject, right?"

The Duel Monsters laughed, and a green-haired imp with white wings took a flute and began to play as they began the midday meal. It was one of those oddly peppy, yet peaceful sounds, and the scene was made even more idyllic as a soft breeze blew over the rolling plains... a forest that remained eternal. They took turns with the music, the flute-player identified as a Lucky Pied Piper giving way to a Spirit of the Harp who then gave the stage to a drummer and Dancing Fairies that chattered about.

"Good tidings," Ancient Fairy murmured in farewell as we finally left. "We will meet again."

"Bye!" I waved back, giving up only as we were out of sight. "Well, she was nice."

"Not all Duel Monsters will be immediately nice," Regulus warned. "This is one of the dimensions with more light. The darker dimensions have some of the darkest monsters of legend, real threats to the two worlds. Of course, occasionally time has proven that humans may be even more monstrous..."

"That I may have to agree," Shimotsuki nodded. "This Schwank... what is it?"

"It's a town of Duel Monsters, my lady," Regulus answered. "Monsters there have lived in harmony with very little interruption, save for that one time when the Demonic Monkey King Zeman invaded and captured us all for sacrifices, imprisoning Ancient Fairy Sama in a cliff in the process. We persevered, and Ancient Fairy Sama was eventually released and defeated the beast with Ruka. It has been peaceful since then, but occasionally Zeman continues to make himself a nuisance with his... eccentricities."

"Eccentricities?" I repeated.

"Zeman professes love for Ancient Fairy Sama," Regulus confessed, as if the very thought pained him. "Of course, being an offshoot of the Earthbound Cusillu, perhaps Zeman may have inherited a form of lust, but winter shall come to Pandemonium before anyone would believe that Zeman is capable of that emotion. Up and down the Forest, no one believes him, not even the Closed Forest over which he rules that borders the lands."

I frowned too, and Regulus nodded with approval.

"Are all the Forests interconnected?" Shimotsuki enquired.

"We are in Forest proper now, my lady," Regulus indicated as the scene had changed back to a regular, well lit forest of the day. "Having just left the Ancient Forest, we met in Closed Forest. In a way, all forests are linked, and all Forests lead here. There is a saying that if one is lucky, one will find the Spiritual Forest, but it is rarely seen."

"There are no forests where we are," Shimotsuki murmured, almost sadly. "Does winter ever come?"

"Perhaps you misunderstand, but our world of forests is a fortunate one that forever enjoys a transition of spring and summer," Regulus explained. "The worst weather experiences are in the form of rains, and even then those drizzles are ones of mercy. Of course, this dimension also experiences its wars, and bloodsheds and disasters, but otherwise it is comparatively mild."

"A dimension with near-perfect weather... I guess we should be glad of no humans present," I muttered.

"A fairytale world, this place," Shimotsuki remarked as we approached a small pre-European settlement, the houses and roads built with stone and mostly quaint. I blinked as a Dreamsprite fluttered past, before I went after the talking armoured lion and Shimotsuki.

Of course, Shimotsuki chose then to walk into a tavern called the Spotted Wing, from which a diminutive monkey chose then to fly out of the door.

"What an interesting exit," Shimotsuki remarked, dead-pan.

"What?" Regulus growled as a tall blond man marched out, familiar in every way... Rex Atlas.

"One shot is for all you did to everyone here… And all the rest are because you messed up my clothing!" Rex yelled at the monkey high-tailing it out.

"Rex!" I greeted in surprise.

"Chase!" Rex brightened. "I got lost and separated with only that girl and I don't know where's Ryuusei-"

"Thank you, customer!" the Jerry Beans Man waved as Regulus marched in. "Oh, Regulus-dono!"

"This man is a guest of Ancient Fairy Sama," Regulus informed the barkeep. "Place it on our tab."

"Ah, thank you, Regulus-dono!" the Jerry Beans Man brightened. "Looks like you're lucky, girl!"

"Che!" Feet propped up, Satsuki scowled as she down half a mug of something. "What... a talking lion?"

Shimotsuki coughed. "This is Regulus, a retainer of Ancient Fairy Dragon. In the local customs, I suppose that he would be the prince consort or the captain of the guard."

"Regulus?" Rex was paying attention now. "Ah, I remember, Aunt Ruka's lion! I'm Rex Atlas!"

"You must be the child of the Atlas man," Regulus noted. "It is a pleasure to meet you face-to-face in this rare opportunity. And the young lady... I do believe your description was once discussed amongst the Harpie Ladies. Kujaku Mai, that is."

"That's my grandmother," Satsuki corrected. "I'm Kujaku Satsuki."

"My mistake," Regulus admitted. "Are these all of your friends, my lady? I would bring all of you before Ancient Fairy Sama should I be able."

"Ah, we still haven't found Ryuusei, Ayame, Ryuuki or Kaido," Rex counted off. "I think Johan came along as well."

"Johan Andersen?" I blinked. "Huh..."

"Ah, Regulus-dono!" the door burst open as a swarm of Duel spirits charged in. "Something's happened! T- There's a duel outside!"

"A duel?" Regulus growled as we ran out after the king of fairytale beasts. "The only one capable of the Duel within miles is Ancient Fairy Sama...!"

We all skidded to a stop, right as a gale of rose petals blew over.

"Chilling flames engulf the entire world," Ryuusei's words swept through. "Pitch-dark flower, set in bloom! Appear now, Black Rose-!"

"Stop!" Shimotsuki barked. "Ryuusei, do not destroy this town!"

Ryuusei looked up in surprise, his opponent of the monkey shivering at his brush with the dragon of destruction.

"Go," Regulus bared his impressive fangs at the monkey, who took off running.

"Rex? Chase?" Ryuusei blinked.

"Oh, nice to see you made it, Boss," Kaido acknowledged.

"Rex San, Princeton-san," Ayame greeted. "Shimotsuki-san, what a surprise!"

"Not exactly," Shimotsuki answered. "Are any of you injured?"

"No, just a few brushes with monsters," Kaido was smiling happily as he hauled a teal-haired man I recognised as Johan along. "I think Andersen got frightened out of his wits."

"B- Battle Ox..." Johan was mumbling.

"We ran into real monsters!" Ryuuki was sparkling.

"Too soft," Shimotsuki noted. "Have you eaten? Is there anything wrong?"

"D- Duel Monsters are real here," Ayame shivered. "Just now, Lady Heat spoke to me... it's strange, yet so warm."

"So all of you are Duellists," Regulus murmured. "And that wind... the scent of Black Rose Sama..."

"You're Regulus, right?" Ryuusei easily greeted. "Nice to meet you, I'm Fudo Ryuusei. Thank you for leading our friends here."

"Think nothing of it, Fudo Ryuusei," Regulus answered. "You are a guest of Ancient Fairy Sama. It is only as expected that we assist." The lion grumbled, a low rumble. "We should get some food and rest, before bringing all of you to Ancient Fairy Sama. You must be tired."

"Not really," Ryuusei neutrally answered. "But don't mind if I take you on that offer."

"A talking lion..." Johan mumbled as a blue-furred cat curled up on his shoulder. "Amethyst would find you interesting."

"I am familiar with you, Johan Andersen, holder of the Crystal Beasts," Regulus answered. "I am Regulus, a humble servant of the Signer Dragon, Ancient Fairy. Much of you has travelled through the twelve dimensions."

"Really?" Johan repeated, dazed.

"As the primary reason why Haou nearly destroyed all twelve dimensions of the Spirit world with himself, yes you are remembered," Regulus flippantly answered as its amber eyes penetrated on Johan. "There are spirits like myself with long memories. Doubtless that they would remember you."

Johan swallowed.

"Haou?" Ayame repeated.

"It is not a tale to be repeated in public," the White Lion answered. "Come, that meal and rest, before we arrive to Ancient Fairy Sama."

* * *

"Ancient Fairy..." Ryuusei bowed before the great dragon.

"So you are the new holder of Black Rose," Ancient Fairy spread her wings out. "Ryuusei Fudo... what a reliable face."

"Huh?" we all blinked.

'Regulus, no matter how I see it, it's still this face that looks so reliable," the dragon actually used one long-fingered blue-skinned hand to poke at Ryuusei's cheek. "It's exactly the same as Fudo Yusei~ And the red bangs just accentuate what features you have. True, they say that 'looks lose their appeal after three days', but these regular features guarantee a timeless face."

"Ancient Fairy Sama, please do not make unfair comparisons," Regulus intoned sceptically.

"And that blond one..." the dragon paused before looking away. "Carbon copy."

"What was that for!" Rex raged.

"Johan Andersen..." Ancient Fairy had long moved on to the teal-haired Scandinavian Duellist. "Inadvertently, you have made yourself infamous. Where you would go, I cannot guarantee that you will be missed. There are many who remember Haou and the destruction of the Evil Heroes."

"I..." Johan fidgeted.

"Yuuki Ayame..." her butterfly wings fluttered. "Poor girl."

"Does this have anything to do with Papa?" Ayame asked the great dragon.

"The story is a long one with a long legacy," Ancient Fairy motioned as the Fairy monsters fluttering about her settled for this story. "It is a long and sad story... where to start... it happened recently, though in your human terms it would have been about thirty or forty years..."

"Thirty to forty years is pretty long," Ryuusei noted.

"For spirits, that is a very short time," Ancient Fairy clarified. "There was a power called the Light of Destruction, which spilled forth from a time when the Realms were just created from the everlasting dark and the dimensions were beginning to settle. Of course, to maintain the balance, the Dark of Right exists. It began in one of the most conflicted of dimensions, Yami, where the Dark World existed. Their Mad King sought to take human souls and energy, and fuse all worlds to himself using a card... Super Fusion. To achieve the power needed, many souls were sacrificed, Duel spirits and humans alike. The Mad King made the mistake of challenging the latest holder of the Dark of Right, and then... the darkness of the heart took over in a young defender that had lost his friend."

"S- So... Papa..." Ayame gasped.

"Yuuki Judai... that man, in his youth, was, for a very short time, known as the Haou Judai." Ancient Fairy answered. "With piercing eyes of gold and the truth of absolute justice, he indiscriminately used an army of Duel Monsters to kill villages and take sacrifices for Super Fusion... his darkness touched all dimensions and no one could stop him... except himself. Yuuki Judai managed to fight the darkness in his heart, but at a price; so many died for Super Fusion that he had to bear that sin for the rest of his life, and beyond. The Dark of Right, the Gentle Darkness... it is what gave life to these twelve dimensions, but it can also be so cruel..."

"Do you know about the Millennium Items, Ancient Fairy?" Shimotsuki demanded. "How to lift the curse...?"

"Ah, that," the dragon sighed. "It is the will of Ra-Horakhty. I am a Signer Dragon, but even I cannot succeed against the Illusory Gods. Come, follow, I shall guide you to the next dimension, and from there... who knows."

"How can you speak like that so cavalierly...?" Ayame sniffed. "You just told me... that my father..."

"One day a man had a dream," Ancient Fairy sighed. "He dreamed that he was a butterfly. He fluttered and fluttered, flew and flew. He so loved the feeling of freedom… That he decided that he was a butterfly. But when he woke up, he wasn't a butterfly. He was a human after all. Then the man thought… 'I wonder if I, The Man, dreamed that I was a butterfly… Or if this moment is truly the dream. Maybe the man I am now is a dream that a butterfly is having.'"

"Ah..." Ayame thought.

"The past is past, and even in the world of spirits, time cannot be turned back, and everything is a matter of perspective," Ancient Fairy explained. "So Yuuki Judai had a split personality of a mass-murderer. Yet, essentially he is a good man, no?"

"... true... yes," Ayame whispered.

"Instead of regretting what we cannot do, it is better to do what one can," the dragon explained. "Even for example, what you do has nothing to do with results, you must forge forward. Humans must think about living on. And, they must also understand death. Most importantly, they must learn to understand the truth."

As a breeze blew across once more, and like a veil of sleep had lifted into clarity, a great weight seemed to have lifted from us who have come to this strange dimension.

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	26. XXV: Dark Deal

_**Infernity Mirage**_

_**Please vote on the poll in my profile!  
**_

* * *

**XXV: Dark Deal**

Even with the Closed Forest and its cloying darkness, the light of Ancient Fairy was not dimmed. We all walked in step as the dragon half-fluttered, half-slithered through with us at a surprising speed.

"This is the Closed Forest, home of the Monkey Clan and the Demonic Monkey King Zeman," Ancient Fairy whispered. "Do well to be careful."

I frowned as we passed by a set of bones near a tree. "What the...?"

"Closed Forest's effect, all Beasts gain one hundred attack points for each monster in the grave," Shimotsuki pointed out. "Field Spells cannot be activated while this card is on the field, nor during the turn it is destroyed."

"This dark forest has drunk in the blood of many," Ancient Fairy agreed. "Misawa Nowaki... I know of a Misawa Daichi."

"You know Youkai's uncle?" I asked.

"He remained behind after Yuuki Judai left," Ancient Fairy hedged. "Not many humans choose to remain. I know him as one of the few who is brave enough to live near the Amazoness Secret Village. Recently he went to Dark World for some inexplicable reason, though he mentioned that he would want to visit the Zombie World."

"That... doesn't sound good," Ayame noted.

"To get to Zombie World from Yami, one must pass through the Dark Forest," Ancient Fairy agreed. "It is on the border where the Dark World touches Pandemonium, and one of the _yami_ are there."

"_Yami_?" Rex asked in curiosity.

"The absolute rulers," Ancient Fairy cryptically answered. "No one really knows, but they are human and yet not, Monster and yet not. It is difficult to class _yami_ on a whole. The Millennium Items were first wielded by them, the ones who breathed life first into this world."

"The Millennium Items..." I breathed.

"But, there aren't any such people here," Johan pointed out.

"They are of darkness, like the Haou was," Ancient Fairy answered. "Yet, there are those of light as well. Light constrains the darkness, as it always had, and that is why the _hikari _are protected as they are. But, enough."

We have arrived at a dark spring in the middle, the dark waters still and unmoving even as we came to it. In the distance, a castle with turrets and parapets stood on a crag overlooking the lake.

"The portal lies in the lake," Ancient Fairy indicated. "All one has to do is jump in."

"Thank you, Ancient Fairy," Ryuusei said, brushing his red bangs out of the way. "Even for escorting us this far..."

"I am sorry I can do no more," Ancient Fairy indicated. "Zeman... time has proved that the age of fairy-tales are approaching its end. Time encroaches on us all, Schwank, Regulus, even myself... I wish you luck. If fate will allow, we shall meet again in positive circumstances."

"It's fine, Ancient Fairy!" Ayame reassured.

"For escorting us this far, it's good," Satsuki agreed.

"Bye, Ancient Fairy Dragon," Rex bowed as he looked to the lake, before jumping in. The water itself barely rippled as he passed through the surface, remaining smooth as a mirror.

Taking our cue, we said our goodbyes and jumped... jumped into another world.

* * *

"This world is full of monsters..." Rex muttered as we ran.

"And whose fault is that?" We all yelled, running from our pursuers in the skies. Overhead, the Harpie Ladies kept giggling as they pursued us.

"Oi, Satsuki, can't you fight them?" I yelled.

"I don't have Duel Spirits!" Satsuki bellowed.

"We don't know in this world," Shimotsuki answered. "Satsuki."

"Fine! Draw!" Satsuki drew. "Appear, Harpie Queen!"

White wings flashing, the Harpie Queen glared as she took the field. "Who the hell woke me up!" A tornado flashed as the Harpie Ladies scattered before her rage.

"Looks like even normal Duel Monster cards have a soul here," Satsuki observed.

"No, that's just us," the Harpie Queen nodded to Satsuki. "We were once Mai's cards, the signature cards she used in every Duel. That love and the bonds we made transferred over such that the original Harpie Ladies have power above the riff-raff cards. It was just because Satsuki cannot see Duel Spirits that this is the first time we have actually met. We are Aria, the Lone Dance of the Skies and the Harpie Queen."

"Aria... what a beautiful name," Satsuki whispered as human and Duel Spirit shook hands. "You are... my partner."

"We are."

"What's with the royal we?" Rex muttered.

"This world is known as Echidna," the Harpie Queen elaborated. "The spirits that live here are primarily those of the Earth and Wind, but it is a crossroads between worlds as well. Other than that the rules of Duel exist here and that they still apply, there are many things that even we do not know." She looked up at the hovering Harpie Ladies. "Looks like we are still respected..."

"Respected?" Satsuki blinked.

"We have not returned for a long time since the Ladies made an unknown contract with Kujaku Mai," Aria answered. "For a while, we guessed that Azzurra would take over, but it looks like no one has been managing the Harpie Ladies."

"Azzurra?" Satsuki asked.

"Our sister, the Cyber Harpie Lady," Aria answered. "Unless another Harpie Queen appeared..."

"Queen Aria, it's been a long time," a red-haired Harpie in armour and carrying a thorned whip approached. "We have been awaiting your return. We did not know your contracted was one of those prey we were chasing, my deepest apologies."

"Azzurra!" Aria greeted with a smile. "It's been a while. Think nothing of it."

"I suppose that we did just suddenly intrude," Shimotsuki noted. "Anyone would react to such a breach of security."

"Have you met a human named Misawa Nowaki?" I asked. "Did he come here? We came to look for him."

"No, no such human has been past," the Cyber Harpie Lady answered. "Although, I have heard of such a human within Dark World, only because one of the Scouts that strayed past here was commenting about it."

"So, Youkai-sempai is in Dark World," Ryuusei noted.

"Even so, it is dangerous!" Azzurra pointed out. "Even with the fall of Brron thirty years ago, Dark World will not tolerate strangers with its new king."

"Dark World..." Johan pronounced, shivering. "These Harpie Ladies are very different from what I remember..."

"I hope so," Aria spat. "Ladies should act like ladies! Harpie Ladies across the realms were unfit to be called Ladies!"

"As the Queen says," Azzurra nodded. "It is because of Your Majesty's words that we have amassed more power than any other clan of Harpie Ladies."

"The difference leadership can make is really astounding..." Johan muttered.

"So, are there any major powers in Dark World we can expect?" Shimotsuki asked, ever focused on the practical aspects.

"Are you even a kid...?" Aria and Azzurra whispered.

"I am an exceptional child," Shimotsuki bluntly answered. "Besides, if they are anything like the Ice Barrier tribe, surely they will attack us."

"Ice Barrier?" Aria frowned. "They are in Niflheim, the land of the cold. Surely you have no connection to-"

Her words were interrupted as a swarm of bees struck out, and the Harpies gathered to claw at these bees, their screeches resounding throughout.

"Great Simorgh!" Aria swore. "These spirits must be under some control!"

"Aria, who knew you'd have returned..." Brown wings fluttered as the man hovered, smirking. "Just nice..."

"You again, Birdman?" Azzurra growled. "You sold us out the The Atmosphere! How do you intend to repay that?"

"Bah, business's been low since Haou-sama disappeared," the Harpie's Brother, or Birdman cackled.

"This guy...be careful!" Johan called. "This guy was one of the Duellists of Death under Haou!"

"Johan Andersen!" the Birdman screeched. "You again! If you're here... Yuuki Judai must be here too! Our Duel has yet to be concluded!"

"No," Shimotsuki stepped forward.

"Stranger from another world, are you my opponent?" the Birdman scoffed as a DuelDisk appeared on his arm. "Do you even know of pain from Duel Monsters? You, from that world...?"

"Would you like to try it out?" Shimotsuki easily answered.

"Duel!"

Birdman: LP 4000

Setsuka: LP 4000

"Draw!" the Birdman laughed. "I play the Spell, Summon Storm! Paying eight hundred life points, I special summon from my hand the Whirlwind Prodigy [1500/1600]!" the smiling boy appeared. "Then, I tribute Whirlwind Prodigy to summon Simorgh, Bird of Divinity [2700/1000] through Whirlwind Prodigy's ability of being treated as two tributes!"

"Anyone can tell that," Shimotsuki commented as the green bird appeared. "This Simorgh inflicts damage through players not having cards set, right?"

"I set two cards and end my turn," the Birdman declared. "At the end phase of either player's turn, we take one thousand damage, though the damage decreases for every Spell or Trap we control."

"Ah," Shimotsuki barely flinched as she was buffeted by the winds.

Setsuka: LP 4000 → LP 3000

Birdman: LP 4000

"Draw," Shimotsuki blinked at her hand. "I will finish you this turn."

"What?" Birdman sneered.

"I play the spell, Medallion of the Ice Barrier to search out an Ice Barrier monster in my hand." She continued. "Now, I play the Spell, Magic Triangle of the Ice Barrier, revealing Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier, Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier and Prior of the Ice Barrier to destroy one card you have on the field, that Simorgh."

"Gah!" Birdman flinched as the bird was hit. "You..."

"Now, by the effect of Magic Triangle, I special summon Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier [1700/900]," Shimotsuki continued. "I activate her effect, revealing Prior and Cryomancer in my hand to bounce your set cards back to your hand. Now your field is empty."

"What?" Birdman squawked as the cards disappeared.

"I summon the tuner monster, Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier [1300/0]," Shimotsuki continued. "Tuning, level four Dance Princess to level two Cryomancer. The chill of frost spread over the land, the arching spear of the lost people. Synchro summon! Come, Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!"

A large serpentine dragon with large wings and both front and back claws that looked like it was made from ice itself. As the serpent settled it gave off a large roar which rang throughout the field [2300/1400].

"The legendary guardian dragon of the Ice Barrier..." Azzurra stared. "Brionac..."

"Now, I special summon Prior of the Ice Barrier [1000/400] through his effect," Shimotsuki announced as an old man in blue robes encrusted with a snowflake appeared and began to meditate. "Since I special summoned him with his effect he now cannot special summon anything higher than a level four monster for this turn, though it doesn't matter since my target is a level four monster. I can tribute him in order to special summon an Ice Barrier monster from my graveyard, and I choose Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier."

Birdman swallowed as the dance princess reappeared, and he realised that death was at hand. "M- mercy..."

"How did this guy escape Haou?" Aria was asking. "If you lose a Duel here, you die."

"What?' We all started.

"Who knows how he lived," Azzurra commented. "But, he's in a sticky situation... in this dimension, the only people who have DuelDisks are those willing to risk their lives."

"How interesting," Shimotsuki's cold eyes bored at the Birdman. "I have no issue with cowards... but traitors I hate above all. Dance Princess, Brionac, end him."

"No... no!" the Birdman cried out piteously as he was buried in ice and stabbed by swords, bleeding out on the ground before fading away... into nothing at all. Somehow, no one really seemed to care if he lived or died.

Birdman: LP 4000 → LP 0

Setsuka: LP 3000

"With that, it's over," Shimotsuki turned away. "Let's get on with the journey."

"That..." Azzurra stared.

Aria was still gaping. "That frozen look... that cold heart... absolute zero..."

"My apologies, I forgot to introduce myself," Shimotsuki spoke calmly, as if she had not just consigned a Duel Monster to his death. "I am Shimotsuki Setsuka."

"Snow flower of the moon of frost..." Aria translated, her eyes wide.

"I see... you are searching for a human... here?" Azzurra murmured. "My queen, the clan will be glad to meet you again."

"That is..." Aria looked towards Satsuki.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," Satsuki reassured. "Aria, you have to return home, right?"

"Our obligation ended upon the passing of cards... but, yes, it has been a while since we returned to the Hunting Ground," Aria whispered as she took to the skies as well, floating ethereally in the winds. "Thank you, Satsuki. We of the Harpie Ladies will escort you to the Gates of Dark World... by air."

* * *

"I can't believe it," I was babbling, but I hardly cared. The fact that I was perched on the back of the Harpie's Pet Dragon was also addling my brains. "That we're flying."

"Watch out for Reign-Beaux, Overlord of Dark World," Aria was saying as she herself flew by the girls, who were on another Harpie's Pet Dragon within a contingent of Harpie Ladies. "That monster has destroyed many villages within Dark World itself, despite warnings from the _yami_."

"What are the _yami_, exactly?" I asked.

"They were human Duellists favoured by the Spirits, and now they serve the same function as Haou once did," Aria elaborated. "Within the hierarchy of spirits, I am a minor ruler, perhaps even a baroness. But, the _yami_ can be considered as the archdukes, or even kings of the worlds. Of course, that role is purely ceremonial, but they monitor the 'rules' that the twelve realms must adhere to."

"So, the _yami_ are very important," Rex muttered.

"About that... they are one of the few that can call upon the Envoys," Aria sighed. "All of the spirits know of them... they are one of the beings of death in an otherwise immortal world."

"Are they evil?" Ayame asked.

"Good and evil are human concepts," Aria answered. "They are a function. If we did not have something to fear, there would be chaos. We have hope, too, so the world remains in balance. If the _yami_ were to disappear, then our function would not exist either."

"So it's a polarised twelve dimensions," Kaido observed loudly, the first time he had actually spoken. "How exciting... Madas will be complaining if we get back that he couldn't duel."

"Ariyashi-san, f you Duel, you're really risking your life here!" Ayame retorted.

"I just have to win, right?" Kaido countered. "Besides, I've been duelling for my life many times. That just makes it interesting."

"This is the place," Aria paused as they hovered. "We part ways here, Satsuki. If the fates allow, we will meet again."

"Ah, Aria," Satsuki nodded. "We'll meet again!"

"Is parting so difficult...?" I heard Kaido murmur as we dropped down into what resembled a hole in the ground...

"Wait a minute, are you even sure-!"

* * *

"...We're... safe..." Rex gasped, from where we had all landed on the ground from seemingly dropping into a hole in Echidna. The surrounding looked like a village, curiously empty, presumably from bandits wandering the town or some sort.

"For a moment... I thought we were all really going to drop to our deaths..." Satsuki joined him.

"Both of you stick to common sense too much," Kaido commented. "Sometimes you have to accept the truth despite everything."

"We don't need you to talk about common sense!" they both yelled at him.

"Look at the sky!" Ryuusei pointed.

"A comet?" Shimotsuki observed.

"There's no sun..." Ayame noted. "A village with no people... I have a bad feeling..."

"Grr... a bunch of brats again, huh?" a creeping monster appeared from the surrounding shadows. "I got no business with you guys... die!"

"We got no business with you either!" Rex punched the monster some distance away. "If you want to die so badly, do it somewhere else!"

"Who's the real monster here..." Kaido muttered.

"Sometimes it's difficult to tell apart..." Ryuusei agreed.

"A Duellist?" the red-armoured monster growled. "You really have a death wish, don't you? Challenging us like that..."

"It's because it's you guys that I'll challenge you," Rex growled as he pulled out his DuelDisk. "Scarr, Scout of Dark World!"

Shimotsuki blinked. "You... really..."

"Ah!" Ayame backed away from another approaching monster, this one robed in blue. "Another monster...!"

"That's... Kahkki, Guerilla of Dark World," Satsuki whispered as she caught sight of the big-headed grinning Fiend.

"All of you can use the Duel," the newest monster growled. "We are supposed to bring Duellists to our side... those who resist shall die!"

"If monsters are here, then Vice Dragon can be used," Shimotsuki said. It was a while before I realised that the statement was directed to Rex.

"Vice Dragon, summon!" Rex slapped it down, the monster roaring as it appeared. "Then, I summon Dark Resonator! The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro summon! The king's soul, Red Demon's Dragon!"

Large red wings flared, the great dragon loomed overhead to growl at the suddenly much smaller Dark World monsters.

"R- Red Demon's Dragon..." both monsters swallowed. "W- Why can this boy call upon the legendary dragon protector of Pandemonium?"

"We're searching for a human named Misawa Nowaki," Rex growled. "He's white-haired, crimson-eyed, and also an irritant. We're also looking for a human named Misawa Daichi."

"Ah, the Sage," Scarr gulped, if that were even possible. "Erm, he already ran to the Zombie World... I pity the poor bastard. There's a living plague in there, who knows if he's dead or alive... I've answered everything you want, please let me go..."

"Should we?" Rex turned to us.

"It'd be troublesome to let him rat us out," Shimotsuki commented. "Even so, we can't kill him easily without the search effect activating."

"Huh?" We all blinked.

"If Duel Monsters are real in this world, why not the search effect?" Shimotsuki answered. "If Scarr is destroyed by battle, what do you think will happen?"

"True, it'd be difficult to run..." Rex noted. "Dark World Lightning?"

"That would do," Shimotsuki agreed. "But then such a flashy thing draws attention."

"How about a Duel, boy...?" Scarr suddenly growled. "If you are a warrior, you'd accept."

"He's a warrior, I'm a pragmatist who can freeze him into oblivion," Shimotsuki cut in. "Right? Satsuki, move Kahkki into defence mode."

"Go, Fane the Steel Chain!" Satsuki cried as the ninja bird made its attack on both of them.

"Now, Red Demon's Dragon," Rex growled as the monsters were moved to defence mode. "Absolute Power Force!"

"Waah!" both screamed as they were destroyed.

"Let's go," Shimotsuki murmured once Red Demon's Dragon had faded. "The search effect might be avoided, but that flashy attack can be spotted by anyone."

"You've all done some unnecessary things," a deep voice murmured. We all tensed as this tall, strapping long-haired blond armoured warrior wrapped in a green cloak marched forward towards us. "I'm General Freed. That one you destroyed, he was one of the forces of Reign-Beaux. You've done it now..."

"He jumped us first," Shimotsuki justified. "Do you have a safe-house, Sir Freed? Or would you prefer we take on the coming army? No... first, are you siding with the Dark World Army, or are you still General Freed?"

"What?" the man blinked. "What do you speak of, missy? You are all from another world as well, are you not?"

"Boss, they're coming!" Kaido glanced wildly in panic.

"Use the Swords of Concealing Light," Shimotsuki instructed Kaido, who conjured the dark swords that lent a cover of darkness that let us escape with Freed.

* * *

The general led us to a cave that opened to a small entranceway through which we slipped and closed the door. A cheery warm hearth greeted us, a pot suspended from the ceiling over the fire and several warriors glancing at us.

"I am General Freed of this reincarnated Steel Knight Army," the general began. "Are you all from another world as well?"

"Yes, we came from another world," Johan answered for us as we were all panting. "Our apologies for disturbing your peace, but we were ambushed and had no choice but to fight back."

The general sighed. "It can't be helped... though, you would notice that we are currently being besieged. However, there is another important question at work, namely, why is a young boy carrying Red Demon's Dragon?"

Excited murmurs were now spreading over the warriors present.

"What's wrong with that?" Rex demanded. "My dad gave it to me!"

"No, nothing is wrong," Freed raised his hands defensively. "On our last skirmish with the Dark World Army, we were about to launch a guerilla offensive when we were ambushed. We would have all died under the appearance of Reign-Beaux if not for that person... he saved us. Before our saviour was headed to Zombie World, he told us that his compatriot would definitely come to save us. We had no idea, until, right before our very eyes, a brilliant white and blue dragon took to the skies."

"It was the Stardust Dragon, General!" one of the smaller warriors pointed out. "The dragon of salvation, Stardust Dragon!"

"Stardust Dragon?" Ryuusei demanded. "That's Dad's dragon!"

"We had no idea who to expect..." General Freed sighed. "Until today, when I spotted a group of young civilians at risk and about to be attacked, when the majestic Red Demon's Dragon came. With Red Demon's Dragon, we can seize the castle-"

"And then what?" Shimotsuki cut in.

"Eh?" Freed blinked. "Then... then the war will be over."

"So he's just a warrior..." Shimotsuki growled dismissively.

"What?" One of the warriors stood up. "Don't insult our general without knowing anything!"

"Are you going to take over as the ruling government?" Shimotsuki asked.

"By the spirits, no! We just want to finish off this tyranny!"

"Are you going to kill every single Dark World monster, then?"

"No way! They're just puppets!"

"Then, here's the most likely scenario," Shimotsuki pointed out. "You kill Reign-Beaux. The Dark World monsters scatter. Peace. Then, another Dark World monster gets tired of the peace, appears and gathers the Dark World Army once more. Oppression. Rinse, repeat. You're going to be involved in a never-ending cycle of oppression and revolution, and you never noticed it?"

"Are you really fourteen...?" we all muttered.

"No way!" one of the warriors babbled.

"I never thought of it like that!"

Freed faltered. "But... we cannot support another government, nor can we allow this tyranny to continue, so we have to stay and protect the villages-"

"One of the _yami_ lives in the Dark Forest, right?" Shimotsuki pointed out. "Send someone to get his protection. If those villages are under his protection, would the Dark World Army attack then?"

That... was an ingenious train of thought.

"But, it's Thief King Bakura!" what looked like a Marauding Captain stood. "To live under the protection of that monster is not possible!"

"And why?" Shimotsuki asked. "Has no one asked? No village tried it? Is his reputation warranted, or is every monster just too afraid to try?"

"Well..." the Marauding Captain faltered.

"True... the missy has a point," General Freed was considering it. "Either way, the protection of a _yami_ would be better than living forever under siege. However... no one really knows where the Thief King Bakura is, nor can we search the Dark Forest. There are so many monsters there that attack and eat people."

"General, maybe the Dark Scorpions might be able to get through," a Command Knight observed. "They live right at the edge of the Forest, right?"

"Yes, but the Don often attacks the village... is that even possible that he would help?" Freed considered.

"You don't really have a choice, do you?" Shimotsuki pointed out. "We have people we treasure to search for. We're not heroes, and even our power is limited. Furthermore, we're not really inhabitants of this world, right? Everyone, rest your feet here, we might have to search somewhere else." Like that, Freed was dismissed.

"I really envy Boss for being so commanding..." Kaido finally mouthed.

"Me too," Ryuusei agreed.

"Drink up and hand it around," Shimotsuki handed to me a canteen, heavy with water. "I got that in Schwank, along with a few portable supplies."

"Eh? Human money can't be used here, right?" I blinked after I had drunk and handed it out.

"I put it on Regulus's tab," Shimotsuki looked unrepentant. "Ancient Fairy also agreed. It was one of those concerns I raised during our meal with Ancient Fairy that you completely missed."

I finally had to say it. "...are you really a kid?"

"Enough, Princeton," Kaido drawled. "She's the boss of the Arcadia Movement. Of course a boss's got to take care of her comrades."

"I'm fourteen," Shimotsuki glared. "I'm already close enough to enter Duel Academia."

"Yeah..." Ayame smiled. "It's so difficult to remember that Shimotsuki-san is only a year younger than we are when she's so mature."

"Really?" Ryuusei answered. "I've never really seen it that way."

"I... I admire Boss," Satsuki quietly admitted as we all turned to her. "I first thought that Psychic Duellists were bad people. My papa would say that all the time... my uncle was apparently a victim of Divine. When I became a Psychic Duellist, I was so scared, I thought myself a monster... Boss changed all of that for me. She got in touch with Jii-chan and Baa-chan, she found Crow-shishou for me... I grew to understand the actual ideals of the Arcadia Movement. That's why, that pain, that sorrow she must feel... I think I understand."

"You will never understand the power borne from pain and sorrow, Satsuki," Shimotsuki coldly answered. "And I hope you never need to."

* * *

It was a tense peace that came as we rested, calmly deliberating over our next move as Shimotsuki laid out the plan.

"We are here, somewhere near the Gates of Dark World," Shimotsuki pointed at a map borrowed from the General. "To the south we have a garrison of the Dark World Army, where the front line of the Dark World-Pandemonium borders are. Reign-Beaux would probably want to make an aggressive push into Pandemonium, hence we can expect the garrison to be fully staffed, hence we might run into a few scouts. Our objective is here, the Dark Forest. Assuming that we can navigate the forest, through here is Zombie World. If it is anything like the Field Spell, we would probably be turned into Zombies."

"That's bad!" Rex protested.

"Isn't there a way for that not to happen...?" Ryuusei asked.

"There is a _possibility_, not that it is unlikely," Shimotsuki emphasised. "Besides, Warrior archetypes such as the Six Samurai and the Ninja live there as well. If you had to ask me, I would describe it as Duel Spirit Japan. Very... Orient."

"And this is the world we might find Youkai-sempai," Ryuusei noted.

"I'm going to punch that bastard," I promised darkly.

"Now, for the actual issue at hand," Shimotsuki pointed out. "The _yami._ If there are indeed as powerful as stated, it stands to reason that they would at least have contact with Ra-Horakhty. If we find this _yami_, we can probably negotiate an audience to Ra-Horakhty through this _yami._"

"What is a _yami_, exactly?" Ryuusei asked. "Everyone calls them children of darkness and the like, but we don't actually know."

"From the different sources, I conclude that _yami_ are extremely powerful human Duellists," Shimotsuki answered. "Perhaps they know Shadow Magic, perhaps not, but their control of the power of the realm is above that of normal Spirits. The Spirit world favours them to lead as symbolic kings, so to speak. Most likely, these _yami_ are the result... of what happens when one wins, by dominating everything to gain the power and knowledge of darkness."

"N- No way..." Ayame whispered.

"We can only hope the saying is true," Shimotsuki continued. "That even in darkness, there must be light. The problem right now, is that some of us might be unwilling to Duel. In this world, Duelling will inflict real damage, and might kill. No, it _will_ kill. I have no idea what death will do, and I'm almost afraid to try. If some are unwilling to Duel, but have no choice, to know that you have killed someone with your cards... that is one of the worst experiences. I cannot promise that your hands will remain free of blood. I cannot promise that you will all survive this intact. Even so, I will do everything to help you all out."

"Of course," Kaido saluted. "Boss."

Shimotsuki was a Mafia princess to the core, but a good leader. Truly, leadership did make the difference...

* * *

"This forest is really scary..." Ayame shivered. We were following a band of Dark Scorpions, the Don really hovering close to me.

"Huh, you really look like him," Don Zaloog remarked to me. "Our boss, that is."

"Boss?" I frowned.

"Yeah," Meanae the Thorn agreed. "Once upon a time, all five of us travelled to the human world Duel Academia on the power of a Shadow Charm to get seven keys to unseal a power to grant our wishes. We were tricked, found out and defeated, trapped into our cards once again."

"Boss took us," Gorg the Strong agreed, swinging his mace far away from the group.

"And we spent a while in the human world," Cliff the Trap Remover growled. "Because of that guy..."

"But, we had a lot of parties!" Chick the Yellow laughed as our footsteps made little noise through the Dark Forest. "But that Boss was always sleeping... that Manjoume Jun!"

"Uncle could see Duel Spirits?" I commented.

All five of them stared at me. _"UNCLE?"_

"So your uncle was an ally of the Dark Scorpions," General Freed murmured. "How curious..."

"What a happy coincidence," Kaido remarked.

"Not for me!" I yelled.

"Shh," the Don murmured. "This Forest usually holds hunts. We have to be careful not to be caught..."

"W- What happens if we're caught?" I murmured as the sound of hooves echoed in my ears. "What's that sound...?"

"That's...!" Don Zaloog hissed as from the bush burst forth... a head of messy white hair.

Chocolate eyes met us. "Save me!"

"Dark Master," Don Zaloog cursed. Why, I had no idea, as he pulled out his revolvers. "Dark Scorpion Burglars, assemble!"

"We are... the Dark Scorpion Burglars!" They assembled... pose and all.

"Looking at the group that's supposed to show us through, I kinda feel cheated..." Rex muttered as from the bush burst forth a dark horse, and astride it...

"The Ghost Knight, Deathcaliber Knight!" Don Zaloog hissed as we gathered around the white-haired young man.

"Come, Ryou-sama..." the knight hissed. "Master says we have to return..."

"No!" the white-haired man answered. Up close, he resembled a ghost, all white and pale and an eternal look of sadness. "I don't want to see him yet!"

"We're stuck in a horrible situation..." Don Zaloog muttered as Freed stepped forth.

"Accursed knight! Return!" The Divine Sword – Phoenix Blade flashed in his hand.

"You... General Freed..." the knight muttered. "Master does not allow me without Ryou-sama... you are in Master's territory, die!"

"Clayman, block!" Ayame's monster blocked the sword in time. "Stop!"

"A Duel... with me?" the knight muttered as it tugged at its left arm to pull a DuelDisk, or an organic structure very much like it. "Very well...!"

"Wait, this-!" the one named Ryou gasped.

"Duel!" both called.

Ayame: LP 4000

Knight: LP 4000

"Draw!" Ayame glanced at her hand. "I summon Elemental HERO Lady Heat [1300/1000] to the field. Now I play HERO's Bond to special summon two more Lady Heat in my hand. I set a card, turn end, and each Lady Heat inflicts two hundred damage for every HERO on my field. Go, Ladies Heat!"

Knight: LP 4000 → LP 2200

Ayame: LP 4000

"I set a card, turn end," Ayame indicated.

"Draw," the Knight sneered as it took a card. "I play the Spell, Double Summon, to let me normal summon twice this turn. I summon Jowgen the Spiritualist [200/1300]. Discarding one random card for his effect, I destroy all special summoned monsters on the field."

"What?" Ayame flinched as her monsters were destroyed.

"Now, I tribute Jowgen to summon Gaap the Divine Soldier [2200/2000]," the Knight hissed. "All monsters are changed to attack position and cannot be changed. Using its effect, I reveal myself, Doomcaliber Knight, and Archfiend Soldier in hand to augment Gaap by three hundred points per Fiend revealed [2200/2000 → 2800/2000]. Gaap, go!"

"Reverse card open, Mask Change!" Ayame called. "I tribute Lady Heat to special summon Masked HERO Goka, who gains one hundred attack for every HERO in my grave [2200/1800 → 2500/1800]!"

"Che," the Knight scoffed as Gaap attacked. "But your monster still dies."

"Ah!" Ayame cried out as she was scorched.

Ayame: LP 4000 → LP 3700

Knight: LP 2200

"I end my turn," the Knight chuckled. "Gaap becomes his original attack."

"Draw!" Ayame declared. "I summon Elemental HERO Knospe [600/1800] and tribute her for Mask Change again to special summon Masked HERO Dian [2800/3000]!"

"No way!" the Knight screeched as the hero monster appeared.

"Diamond Cutter!" Ayame called as the hero made short work of the Fiend.

Knight: LP 2200 → LP 1600

Ayame: LP 3700

"When Dian destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the grave, I can special summon a level four or lower HERO monster like Elemental HERO Stratos [1800/300]!" Ayame stoutly declared as the winged hero appeared. "It's still my battle phase! Stratos, direct attack! Hurricane Wave!"

"Wait!" Ryou called out. "Don't kill him!"

"Eh!" Ayame yelped as her Stratos kept hovering. "Stratos!" Obviously, the hero had lost control.

"Spellbinding Circle!" Ryou called as the hero was trapped, incapable of moving.

The knight sank down. "Ryou-sama..."

"I told Bakura already, I'm fully capable of taking care of myself!" Ryou was yelling at the knight.

"But, still, Ryou-sama-"

"What exactly is going on?" Shimotsuki chose to break into the conversation then. "It doesn't look like you're in danger."

"I'm glad you can tell, missy," Ryou answered kindly. "Bakura seems not to agree..."

"This guy is Bakura Ryou," Don Zaloog introduced. "He's the _hikari_ of the Dark Forest."

"_Hikari?"_ General Freed seemed taken aback. "So he's Bakura's-"

"Yes," Don Zaloog affirmed. "The other Bakura, Bakura Ryou."

"Why are so many people here?" Ryou now turned to us in confusion.

"You... didn't need help?" Ryuusei blinked.

"Ah, sorry," Ryou sheepishly gave a small smile. "My name is Ryou, Bakura Ryou. This Deathcaliber Knight is my servant."

"Servant...?" we all muttered.

"My apologies for the great confusion," the knight murmured in an apologetic tone. "Ryou-sama ran away from the castle after a huge argument with Master. May I enquire what are all of you doing here? Especially you, Don Zaloog."

"They're heading to Zombie World," the Don explained, motioning to us. "This righteous bastard is looking for Bakura. Apparently they want to borrow Bakura's reputation as a shield against Dark World."

"Ah," the knight nodded. "Then I cannot help you. Excuse me. Ryou-sama-"

"Dark World?" Ryou repeated in curiosity. "What's the situation?"

"Villages are being oppressed and overrun," Freed detailed. "We have gathered together the Steel Knight Army once again, but we fall short as the Dark World presses down with their overwhelming might. Even against my pride as a warrior, I want to save the villages."

"I see..." Ryou nodded, his young face now unusually grave. "I'll show you all to the castle. I might not want to see Bakura just yet, but I'll try to make him listen."

"Thank you," Freed bowed his head.

"Are the _yami_ so powerful?" Ryuuki asked.

"Well... there are three that I know of," Ryou counted. "One nearly defeated the King of Games."

"Jii-chan?" Ryuuki's eyes were huge.

"The King of Games?" Rex was awed as well.

"Another can control the three Illusory Gods," Ryou counted. "And the last is a terrifying monster whose very name scares every Duel Monster in the Twelve Dimensions. They call him the Despair of the Dark, because he keeps that monster."

"Thinking of it like that, the _yami_ really seem like monsters..." Ryuuki muttered. "But, Freed called you a _hikari._"

"For an end to occur there must be a beginning," Ryou answered as we followed the knight and the white-haired man in a white smock. "If Bakura is the darkness that guides, then I am the light that leads."

"One soul will be led by the light, and the other will be guided by the darkness..." Kaido quoted. "The basic premise of Chaos."

"I knew someone," Ryou began wistfully. "Yuugi... he was like me. He solved a magic puzzle, and wished for friends, and it came through... but he grew up. He put it away, he let go of his other self. I too, wished for friends on a magic pendant. My wish came true... in a different way. In the end, I couldn't let go."

"Could you be... Bakura Ryou?" Ryuuki realised. "Bakura-san, I'm Mutou Ryuuki! Mutou Yuugi's my grandfather!"

"Yuugi's... grandson?" Ryou took a good look. "No... that can't be true."

"Eh?" we all blinked.

"That can't be true!" Ryuuki protested.

"The curse of a _hikari_ is being able to see in the darkness," Ryou explained. "I can tell that Anzu is in your lineage, but... Mutou Yuugi is nowhere within. You may have his name, but not his blood."

"No way..." Ryuuki murmured, his green eyes trembling. "You're lying!"

"You can ask Bakura," Ryou quietly answered. "You can even ask the Pharaoh. But, the answer will not change. We're here."

Conical parapets loomed overhead against a dark, comet-streaked sky, the stone yellowed with age. A large ring enclosed the perimeter, bearing the character for 'darkness' on its front gate proudly. Yeah, it fit the criteria for 'haunted castle' admirably.

"That's..." we all stared at it.

"The Castle of Dark Illusions," Shimotsuki recognised.

"Oh, you're from the human world too, you would know," Ryou happily smiled as we approached the haunted castle. "It's been a while since I've met humans other than Marik and Malik, sorry."

"This is... a haunted castle..." Rex murmured.

"Ryou-sama, you have returned," a big-headed short old man with bat-wings appeared.

"I'm back, Ancient Brain," Ryou smiled. "Is Bakura...?"

The elder sighed. "He is not in a good mood... and he looks fit to declare a hunt on the next person."

Ryou swallowed nervously. "Oh..."

"And you're brought guests," The Ancient Brain turned to us. "Who are you?"

"We were headed to Zombie World," Johan answered for us, being the oldest. "General Freed is here to plead for protection for the villages in Dark World."

"Ah," the Fiend nodded. "Give up, General."

"But, won't Yami no Bakura listen?" the General pressed. "Villages are being razed to the ground as we speak! We desperately need this!"

"About that..." the Ancient Brain stilled as the sound of teeth chattering sounded behind, all of us looking at the creepy armoured mannequin that had appeared.

"Dark Necrofear," Ryuuki's eyes were huge. "That monster..."

"Necrofia," Ryou greeted. "Is Bakura...?"

The chattering doll in her hands shook.

"No..." Ryou sighed. "Well, all of you can tell me about the world outside."

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	27. XXVI: Breakthrough!

_**Infernity Mirage**_

_**Please vote on the poll on my profile!  
**_

* * *

**XXVI: Breakthrough!**

"So it's been a long time..." A pot of tea clinked, the tea service itself laid out for us.

"From how you speak, Ryou-san, you came from the same dimension as us, right?" Ayame asked.

"Right," Ryou nodded. "When I was living, Neo Domino was still Domino City."

"That's really long..." Ryuuki murmured in a hushed voice.

"My father was an archaeologist, and his work often meant that I was alone," Ryou continued. "On one of his expeditions from Egypt, he got me a present... the Millennium Ring."

"Millennium Ring..." I gasped. That circular pendant... and the bruises ached to make their point.

"That Millennium Ring contained a vicious spirit that granted my wish for friends," Ryou continued. "He was the other Bakura... he trapped the souls of my friends within wax figurines to play with me forever."

"No way-!" Ayame gasped.

"Now that's evil," Ryuusei sighed in sympathy.

"That was a long time ago, and the other Bakura was defeated..." Ryou closed his eyes. "But, no matter how evil, he was still the other half of my soul. Have you ever felt half of yourself? It hurts... in the end, we are together again."

"You are Bakura Ryou," Kaido murmured in awe. "I have read your case in my thesis."

"Thesis?" Ryou asked.

"In your middle school, six students were invited to play Monster World with you, and all of them ended up in a coma after being defeated by the Dark Master – Zorc," Kaido piped up. "Furthermore, you were an entrant in Battle City, and you faced down Yuugi Mutou in the quarter-finals. Many Duellists still look to your Destiny Board combo as part of the Alternate Win condition."

"So Battle City is still known..." Ryou murmured softly as the castle began to tremble.

"What was that?" Johan started.

"Bakura being angry," Ryou simply answered as another monster floated in. The Candle of Fate on the table shook as it hand-signalled to Ryou. "Looks like Bakura found out."

"_Ryou..._"

Have you ever been seriously, effing creeped out? The sight of Bakura would change your opinion immediately. Eyes the colour of old blood glittered, darker skin just made the man seem conversely more pale, a scar on his face, a red robe draped over a lightly muscled body fluttering about him as he walked towards us. He was one of the darkness, bloody and stained and everything we had ever feared about the darkness. Even as he stood there, his very presence was beyond that of humans...

"Who are they, Ryou?" Bakura of the darkness growled.

"They are humans, Bakura," Ryou easily answered.

"We came here to search for others," Ryuusei answered. "Fudo Yusei, Misawa Nowaki, and Misawa Daichi. Have you seen them?"

"Who knows..." Bakura drawled. "Maybe they've long become prey... though I've seen that Fudo Yusei. He came here, to this castle, and then left."

"So Dad was here..." Ryuusei considered.

"We're close, then," Shimotsuki piped up.

"I came to see you, Yami no Bakura," Freed stood up. "The villages around Dark World are facing harsh oppression and attacks from the Dark World Army. They require protection. On behalf of them, I am here to negotiate borrowing a few forces to fend off the Dark World threat."

Bakura looked at him for a few moments, before turning back to Ryou. "We'll discuss that matter later, Ryou."

"I want to stay to hear what the general has to say," Ryou answered.

Bakura scowled. "Fine. Send the other humans on their way."

"Oi, we're people too," Rex growled.

"Please don't start on that," Ryou persuaded.

"Oh, interesting," Bakura smirked. "So this boy is wondering why I'm not calling him as a person, is it? Is it even wise to threaten someone who has your life in his hand?"

"You-!" Rex unlocked his deck. "I'll show you!"

"A Duel?" Bakura cackled as an old DuelDisk appeared on his arm. "Are you even sure you can face the great me? If so, I'll oblige you."

"Both of you!" Ryou sighed in exasperation. "Please stop!"

"Duel!"

Bakura: LP 4000

Rex: LP 4000

"Draw!" Bakura called. "Hmm... I summon Doomcaliber Knight [1900/1800] to the field in attack mode. Then, I play the Continuous Spell, Soul Absorption, before I play Allure of Darkness to draw two cards and banish a Dark Attribute monster. I set two cards and end my turn."

Bakura: LP 4000 → LP 4500

Rex: LP 4000

"Draw!" Rex growled. "Because you have a monster on the field, I special summon Vice Dragon [2000/2400 → 1000/1200]! Now, I summon Dark Resonator [1300/300]! Tuning, level five Vice Dragon to level three Dark Resonator! The ruler's heartbeat will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro summon! The king's soul, Red Demon's Dragon!"

With a roar, the monster appeared [3000/2000], glowing red and black.

"Red Demon's Dragon, attack!" Rex yelled. "Absolute Power Force!"

"Trap card, Absolute End," Bakura drawled. "This turn, all your monster's attacks become direct attacks."

"Direct attacks?" Rex smirked. "Obviously, you're not that great of a duellist. Red Demon's Dragon, Absolute Power Force!"

"Rex, no!" Ryuusei yelled as the hit landed.

Bakura: LP 4500 → LP 1500

Rex: LP 4000

"Quick-play Spell, Inferno Tempest," Bakura cackled. "This card can only be activated when I take three thousand or more damage in a direct attack. Now, all monsters in our graveyards and deck are banished."

"What?" Rex started, growling as they began pulling out monsters.

"That's the Inferno Tempest!" Ryuusei sighed. "And Rex always had more monsters than Spells or Traps..."

"Then, I banished twenty cards," Bakura drawled. "And you banished twenty-five. That's forty-five times five hundred for me..."

Bakura: LP 1500 → LP 24000

Rex: LP 4000

"T- Twenty thousand...?" Ryuuki's eyes were bugging out.

"And this is the number one reason why Duel Academia teaches students not to go over three thousand for a direct attack," Shimotsuki sighed.

"T- Turn end," Rex scowled.

"Draw," Bakura appraised his cards. "I summon Necroface [1200/1800]." The googly-eyed doll-head appeared, grinning at us and Rex. "As Necroface is summoned, all our banished cards return to the decks, and Necroface gains three hundred attack for each returned card this way [1200/1800 → 14700/1800]."

"T- ten thousand plus attack...?" we all stared as the doll-head seemed to grow bigger and even Rex took a step back, Red Demon's Dragon hovering by him.

"The outcome is obvious..." Kaido gasped. "He's dead."

"Necroface," Eyes the colour of old blood seemed to glimmer here. "Kill him."

"Stop, Bakura!" Bakura was bodily tackled to the ground by a flash of white hair, leaving Rex to sink to the stone floor in awed panic.

"Let go, _hikari_!" Bakura howled. "I... I just want to kill them... kill them!"

"The song..." Shimotsuki whispered. "Alice Human Sacrifice."

Ryuuki stuttered as he remembered the lyrics:

"_The fourth Alice were twin children.  
Filled with pure curiosity, they explored Wonderland.  
Passing through many bogus and strange worlds,  
They had arrived on a yellow boat.  
A stubborn older sister  
And intelligent younger brother  
They came the closest to being the real Alice, but..."_

He swallowed as he watched Rex and Ryuusei, before uttering the final worlds.

"_Never can they wake out of the their dream.  
Lost in Wonderland they'll explore forevermore."_

"They were killed by the first Alice," Shimotsuki uttered. "From the time of Mutou Yuugi..."

"Marik must be Marik Ishtar," Kaido recalled.

"Run!" Ryou was still straddled on Bakura. "General Freed, ask Dark Necrofear for the flag! Tell her I allow it! Now, B- Bakura-!"

His cheeks were flushed, eyes half-lidded, and I realised with some trepidation that Bakura seemed even more predatory than when he was about to commit murder without a motive. We all ran out of the hall, the doors closing as the sounds of breaking furniture and howls began behind the thick doors.

"Oh my," Shimotsuki murmured. "That sounds painful."

"Of course!" we three all replied.

"..." the Dark Necrofear appeared, a traumatised Don Zaloog in tow, where she handed the general a banner and nodded to us to the entrance.

"The masters will be at it for a while," Ancient Brain winced as a particularly loud howl began. "Master is admittedly... rough."

We all winced as something _crashed._

"Is Ryou-san going to be alright...?" Ayame whispered.

"They love each other," Ancient Brain answered. "Young love... they'll be fine."

"They're _lovers_?" we all gasped, right as a howl began again.

"For a very loose definition of the term," the elder replied. "To Zombie World, was it? The Don can show you the rest of the way."

"I thought... we were really going to die..." the Don sweated as he pointed to a road. "Run straight ahead. Don't look back."

"What happens... if we do?" Rex gasped.

"... you don't want to know." Don rushed as the barks of dogs sounded as the forest's cloying shadows loomed again. "Run!"

"Thank you!" Freed waved his arm holding the banner. "I will never forget your kindness!"

"Bye!" we all yelled as we finally fell over the cliff-

"_Kami_, we're going to-!"

_Splash_.

* * *

The strings of a _shamisen_ plucked itself as I began to stir, still shivering from the cold. Consciousness returned to tell me that I was wrapped up in a futon, seemingly of high quality and the bedding comfortable. It was also quite cold... the room I was in had a ceiling of wooden beams across what looked like plaster, dimly lit by a mixture of flickering candlelight and moonlight from the streaming paper screens. The smell of a fragrant incense, sweet and cloying, hung about the place like a constant reminder or an indication of frequent use, the perfumed scent itself heavy with a tang of _something _just barely out of reach.

"Chase?" Ryuusei's red bangs hung low as the man leaned over, placing his hand on my forehead. "Slight fever, nothing much to worry about. We fell into a lake and got rescued with Shimotsuki. Dad's here with Misawa Daichi."

"Ah..." I croaked before I got up, Ryuusei's hand falling limply back to his side. The room we were in was traditional Japanese, austere with tatami floors and paper screens and lacquer work and _everything _but the marks of modern living_._ I sincerely hoped this approach to life did not apply to their plumbing.

Ryuusei pressed a cup of warm water that I greedily downed, wiping my mouth with the sleeve of a cotton sleepwear that I realised was not my own. "Wha...?"

"We still have our cards, no worries," he handed me the holster that held my DuelDisk and deck, the cards miraculously dry and the Disk itself still functional. "As to where we are, we're in the Castle of Mist."

"Ah-" the penny dropped. "Wait? The Castle of Mist? As in, _Shien's_ freaking _Castle of Mist_?"

"Home of the Great Shogun Shien," Ryuusei answered with all seriousness as the screens slid back.

My brain shorted out; seeing the Professor in something as rustic as the Japanese setting, still dressed in shirt, pants and lab coat was... surprisingly hot.

"Oh, Chase, you're awake," the Professor looked relieved as he entered the room with an obviously discomfited Shimotsuki and another older man with grey hair and a genteel expression, also clad in the traditional style. "Your clothes are drying, so the Castle loaned us some to wear while they dried out. How are you?"

"Fine," I croaked in relief. "Where's the rest?"

"We don't know," Shimotsuki waddled about in her _furisode_ like a doll. A doll who could kill very easily is I were to laugh. "Right now, as Ryuusei might have told you, we are in Shien's Castle of Mist. The rest of our group is lost, though the Shogun has had his men searching the lake. This man is Misawa Daichi."

"You're Youkai's uncle!" I pointed accusingly at the grey-haired brown-eyed man by the side, with an unusually grave expression. "Ah, I'm Chase Princeton, sorry..."

"It's fine. I only recently discovered I had a nephew," Misawa answered, looking confused. "I believed your friend Ryuusei-kun said that his name was Nowaki."

"Youkai is his nickname," Ryuusei clarified. "He's mostly called Sylph in the Arcadia Movement, an organisation of Psychic Duellists."

"Psychic Duellist?" Misawa repeated.

"Basically, Duellists who can inflict real damage through a Duel," Ryuusei answered. "You already know Shimotsuki and my dad. This guy is my friend, Chase Princeton."

"Ah, yes," I struggled halfway out of the futon. "Youkai was saying something about searching for you to stop the family curse."

"Family curse?" Misawa repeated incredulously.

"Saiou Takuma confirmed that your disappearance into the spirit realms brought a curse upon the Misawa family, Misawa-san," Shimotsuki cut in. "Subsequent generations of the Misawa family all produced horribly deformed children or Psychic Duellists with unusual looks like Nowaki."

"A curse, heh...?" Misawa murmured. "Interesting... and he ran into the Duel Spirit worlds to find me? How did he even get in?"

"He thinks that if he drags you out, the curse would stop," I sighed. "Well, your friend Yuuki Judai had something to do with us coming here."

"Judai-kun?" Misawa repeated with interest. "It's been a long time... I originally remained to investigate the mysteries of the dimensions... I never thought that anything would come of it..."

Shimotsuki extracted a picture of Nowaki to show Misawa. "The held theory behind his looks is that the spirit world marks those born between worlds... so Saiou Takuma claims."

Misawa shrugged, eyeing what I knew must be Youkai's exotic looks. "Saiou might be right... but, where is Nowaki anyway?"

"That's what we can to find," I answered as a thump sounded outside.

"Ah, come in," Shimotsuki ordered as the screen slid open to admit a fair long-haired samurai.

"The master requests all of you to present yourselves," his timid voice murmured as he held up a pile of clothings which I recognised as my own. "Your clothes are dry."

"Ah, thank you," I gingerly accepted the pile as he bowed and shuffled out, closing the screen. "We're... really... in a castle with the Six Samurai, aren't we? What world are we in?"

"In Dark World, it is often incorrectly called Zombie World," Misawa answered. "Locally, they called themselves _Ukiyo_, and their citizens, _Ukiyoe. _In short, a lot of this world is very Orient and follows the East Asian civilisation-"

"Please, stop. You're sounding like Kaido."

* * *

Red robes flaring out, stern eyes scanning us, the shogun was kneeling imperiously with all of us before him. His bristly hair was tied up into a small topknot, and his facial hair neatly trimmed, though his face itself was expressionless.

"You are from the material world, I see," the shogun imperiously stated. "I am the Shogun Shien, ruler of all this land you see from here. How then, did you wander into this floating world?"

"We came to search for our companions," Shimotsuki formally answered. "Human Duellists like us, they are lost in the lake as well. We beseech Your Lordship for assistance."

A stroke of his beard commenced. "It is not altogether an unpromising prospect to help comrades of the Professor and of the Sage," the shogun answered. "However, my castle has been understaffed of late. An upstart Duellist has risen from the west to conquer me, and I am ashamed to answer that his skirmishes with us of the Six Samurai has been successful of late. I cannot spare the men to search for your comrades, though all of you shall be free to remain under my roof should you assist the army as the wise ones have."

"I fixed the weapons, and Misawa-san taught them how to produce more food," the Professor murmured.

"That is..." Shimotsuki considered. "What enemy are you referring to?"

"Ah, yes, you are new to this world," the shogun sighed. "A warlord of the north, who appeared from nowhere and commands a huge army that calls itself the _Hyakki Yakou._ Their leader, that powerful Duellists that seeks to annex our proud Bushido and our land... the white-haired demon with the red eyes so much like one of those of darkness. They call him the same, his subordinates of the undead and ghostly..."

The candle's flame itself flickered, as if the very words were a physical presence unto itself.

"...the Lord of Pandemonium."

Thumps of someone running at high speeds sounded as the screens burst open, the same youth we had seen earlier now wild-eyed and dressed in basic plate armour, behind him a shorter footsoldier. "My lord, the Lord of Pandemonium is at the gates!"

"Deploy Irou, Nisashi and Yariza to hold them off," the shogun barked at the footsoldier. "Kagari, my armour. Warriors, if you are truly as capable as you have claimed, fight with us."

"Let's go have a look," we all followed the Professor out as the shogun began to suit up.

Passing through a labyrinth of hallways under which the floor occasionally creaked, we soon arrived at the balcony, from where there was a good sight of the gates and... and... torches. Lots of torches, glittering like fireflies and a mass of bodies, assembled and at the gate and clearly armed and dangerous... and at its head... a swaggering head of white hair and a glowing pair of crimson eyes in the half-darkness.

"You-!" Decked in elaborate red armour that should have been too heavy to move in, the shogun rode out to face the head, sword in hand and fully armed. "Have you come to face death by my blade?"

"Don't be so crass, Great Shogun Shien," the voice drawled, now cold and chilling and exact... "We just came to run wild. Isn't that right, my demons?"

The crowd roared, and I realised that they were a collection of Duel Monsters' most terrifying Zombies... the Yokai monsters.

"Don't joke with me!" the shogun growled. "I won't let you past this gate! Not even a step!"

"Then the negotiations are about over," the Lord of Pandemonium laughed, cold and cruel as one of the will o' wisps drifted abut him in a wreath of fire to illuminate the delicate features of no other than the Youkai we had been searching for.

"Charge!" One of the samurai warriors bearing a halberd made for Youkai, if not for a flashing finger and the samurai charged straight into another monster and _crunch._

We all winced in sympathy.

"Duel with me, Shogun," Youkai purred in a dark tone that was so _wrong_ and yet so right. "Duel for the sake of your castle and people. Otherwise..." he trailed off, the implied threat clearer than anything that could be placed in words.

"Damn you..." the shogun growled as he dismounted, his large blade transforming into a sleek DuelDisk. "Very well! Wash your neck and prepare to be beheaded!"

"Ah..." Youkai cackled as he too produced a DuelDisk of a more sinister design. "I am afraid that I have absolutely no intention of doing that."

"Duel!"

Youkai: LP 4000

Shien: LP 4000

"Draw!" Youkai smirked. "I summon Gozuki [1700/800] to the field." An ugly ox-head demon appeared. "The monster effect of Gozuki. Once per turn, I can send a Zombie from my deck to the grave with him. I then set three cards and end my turn."

"Draw!" the shogun growled. "I summon Legendary Six Samurai – Mizuho [1600/1000] to the field. When I control a face-up Six Samurai monster of a different name, I can special summon from my hand Legendary Six Samurai – Kizan [1800/500]. When I control Mizuho on the field, I can special summon from my hand Legendary Six Samurai – Shinai [1500/1500]. Now, when I control two or more Six Samurai, I can special summon from my hand Grandmaster of the Six Samurai [2100/800]. When I have two or more Six Samurai of different names on the field, Kizan gains three hundred attack and defence points [1800/500 → 2100/800]. Now, what will you do?"

"Trap card open, Gozen Match!" Youkai cackled as it appeared. "You can only choose one Attribute of monster."

"I choose Earth!" the shogun was no doubt irritated as his monsters lost the power boost from his two other comrades [2100/800 → 1800/500]. "Kizan, attack that Gozuki!"

"Trap activate, Flesh Shield," Youkai commanded. "By discarding a Zombie from my deck to the grave, this turn Gozuki cannot be destroyed by battle... though I still take damage."

Youkai: LP 4000 → LP 3900

Shien: LP 4000

"Grandmaster, your turn," Shien hissed. "Sword of the Code!"

"Urgh!" Youkai twitched but did nothing anyway.

Youkai: LP 3900 → LP 3600

Shien: LP 4000

"Turn end" Shien concluded.

"Draw!" Youkai smirked. "Trap activate, Ghostly Reinforcements. I pay one thousand life points to special summon from my grave two level four or lower Zombie Type monsters. Appear now, Mezuki [1700/800], Shutendoji [1500/800]!"

The horse-head demon and the drunk ogre appeared.

Youkai: LP 3600 → LP 2600

Shien: LP 4000

"I then use my normal summon on Bone Crusher [1600/200]," Youkai purred as the zombie appeared. "Now, by controlling two or more Zombies, appear now, Wanyuudo! My Kasha!"

Wheels churning and scorching on the field, the elaborate cart rolled onto the field [?/1000].

"No attack points...?" Shien exclaimed.

"When Kasha is special summoned, all other monsters are shuffled back into the deck," Youkai elaborated as the field was cleaned out. "And then, Kasha gains one thousand attack for each Zombie shuffled this way [?/1000 → 4000/1000]."

"Four thousand...?" we all stared.

"Go, my Wanyuudo," Youkai murmured serenely as the shogun was about to be run over. "My _Hyakki..._ overrun this castle."

Shien: LP 4000 → LP 0

Youkai: LP 2600

_Crunch._

"Chase..." I heard Ryuusei whisper next to me distantly, but rage had settled into a cloud over my eyes.

"Bastard!" I yelled at the top of my voice. "_You aren't taking this castle without a fight!_"

Silence echoed in the aftermath, and...

The wheels were churning, and suddenly I realised that the bloody flaming cart was flying up to the castle. Shouts were echoing in the dim moonlight as I pulled the gun and assembled my DuelDisk. "Come, Infernity Destroyer!"

The Destroyer appeared, looking none too happy as it slashed at Youkai, who merely grinned as he leapt out of the way – in mid_-air?_ – and dodged to land neatly on the balcony.

"Well, is that a declaration of war?" he drawled, too-bright bloody eyes twinkling with good humour... until he caught sight of Misawa Daichi, and then it went flat.

"Take it as you like," I growled. "We Duel. Here. Now. I beat you, I win, and we drag your ass back to the human world."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Youkai answered, his tone curiously flat. "But I accede to the Duel. Just not here, and not now. Misawa Daichi... they said I'll need to shed your blood across the twelve realms to finish what you started."

Misawa-san became screaming as he was hauled on the flaming ride.

"Wait!" Ryuusei growled, the winds stirring as red florid wings shaped themselves and the Black Rose Dragon took to the skies in a squall of rose petals. "Youkai-sempai!"

"Men, we're going somewhere else!" Youkai hollered, even as Ryuusei was shouting at him. "Ignore them!"

The sound of his victory cold and stirring the seeds of fear within everyone who saw that sight... the sight of a parade of demons laughing and running in the night, with the young man at its head.

* * *

_**Flesh Shield  
Trap  
This card can only be activated when your opponent attacks a Zombie Type monster on your side of the field. By discarding one Zombie Type monster from your deck to the graveyard, the attacked monster cannot be destroyed by battle during the turn this card is activated (Damage calculation is still applied).**_

_**Invented by Lux-Nero in Shadowchasers: Risen Nemesis... All credit to him.**_

_**Please review!**_


	28. XXVII: Fires of Shiranui

_**Infernity Mirage**_

_**Please vote on the poll in my profile!  
**_

* * *

**XXVII: Fires of Shiranui**

Youkai had left the castle alone for now, but the guard had been reinforced and now the shogun was laid out on a futon in his own austere quarters, surrounded by us as he received emergency treatment from Shimotsuki and the Professor, both surprisingly competent in first aid.

"He's alive... but barely," Shimotsuki pronounced. "Are there no doctors here?"

"I'll take over," the Hand of the Six Samurai quietly murmured as Shimotsuki moved away from the unconscious but alive Great Shogun Shien.

The mighty shogun was laid out on a futon, seemingly having lost volume stripped bare of armour, and pale in the face. Kneeling beside him was the youth, Kagari, the Kagemusha of the Blue Flame and of the Six Samurai, desperately clinging onto Shien like a lifebuoy. "Will he be alright, Elder?"

"Perhaps," the herald sighed wearily. "We can only work off the fallen Shinai and his sacrifice. It is unusual, but he shall survive if only to lead us into battle once more."

"We're wasting time," I growled at Shimotsuki. "We should get at that bastard right now."

"Calm yourself," Shimotsuki answered. "To act like this... is very unlike him. Even off his meds, Nowaki never maliciously hurt anyone."

"That was not a malicious act," Ryuusei agreed. "He just saw Shien in his way and... bulldozed over him. I saw his eyes, and right then, I don't think he would've known or cared. It's like... meeting a rogue Psychic Duellist for the first time."

Shimotsuki nodded in comprehension. "Mad with power... are we too late?"

"Is he alright?" one of the better-dressed samurai, doubtless a bureaucrat, marched in to demand, grabbing at Kagari. "Brat! Go to your chores!"

"Ah, Uncle!" Kagari looked his age for once as he beheld the 'Uncle'.

We all blinked."Who... are you?"

"Uncle is 'Everyone's Uncle'!" the old man answered. "Even if you aren't related to him, you can still call him Uncle."

"Ah..." Shien stirred. "My apologies. This man is the Elder of the Six Samurai, and my advisor, Chan. As a formality, I call him Uncle."

"Even _you_ call him Uncle!" we all muttered together.

"We didn't see him at all... did we?" I muttered to Ryuusei.

"Uncle has a tendency to walk straight into the battlefield," the samurai boy, Kagari absently answered. "Even though he's old..."

"I'm _experienced_!" Uncle smacked the Kagemusha upside the head. "I may be an old dog, but I have new tricks! Always!"

"And why is Uncle out of his workshop?" the shogun struggled to sit up, smiling good-naturedly.

"The workshop is NOT important!" Uncle stoutly answered. "Irou is watching the shop. Uncle has the willies from dark undead magic around! _Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao!_"

"..." Ryuusei and I looked at each other doubtfully.

"Forgive an old man his eccentricities," the shogun bowed his head from where he was sitting up. "But, we are currently in a crisis ourselves, my deepest apologies."

"I have very little application of healing, so don't push yourself," Shimotsuki pointed out.

"Enough with the apologies!" Uncle hit the shogun upside the head with two fingers. "They are Duellists! We need Duellists to fight Lord of Pandemonium! Magic must defeat magic! Never question Uncle! Lord of Pandemonium is taking over simple boy for power!"

"So you know why did Nowaki take Misawa Daichi," Shimotsuki stated.

"Uncle is experienced!" Uncle puffed his chest out proudly. "Uncle knows that Sage is very useful for sacrifices! Lord of Pandemonium will use the blood of family to bind simple boy shell to floating world forever!"

We all stared at him.

"Ah, ritual can only be conducted at temple of Master Monk," Uncle considered. "But, temple is guarded by enemy of all ghosts! Lord of Pandemonium shall usually find it difficult to sneak past Kycoo!"

"Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer," Shimotsuki realised. "In a graveyard strategy, something like Kycoo would ruin it... so, Misawa Daichi is a sacrifice and a hostage."

"Yes, girl understands better than men! Shame!" Uncle sniffed. "If Lord of Pandemonium binds to floating world permanently, floating world becomes overrun with undead zombies!"

"Ah," Shimotsuki considered. "But, we need to find our comrades first."

Uncle looked around. "Where to?"

"That is the problem," Shimotsuki murmured. "We need to find even more people with greater urgency than before-"

"In that case, I will assist with all my strength," the shogun offered, still in convalescence.

The screens opened all of a sudden, all of us tensing as the Hand of the Six Samurai, Mizuho, entered.

"My lord, a few Duellists have come, seeking sanctuary."

In a flash, we all followed her to the main hall, where a familiar sight greeted us.

"Rex!" Ryuusei, the Professor and I brightened as our friend appeared, with a damp-looking Ryuuki and Johan in tow.

"Chase! Ryuusei! Professor!" Rex exclaimed, dropping both slightly injured men for the shogun's servants to treat. "So glad you're here!"

"Chase-kun, I missed you~" seeing Ryuuki try to smile left me feeling utterly blank.

"As expected, Boss would gravitate towards the centre of authority," Kaido murmured, walking up behind Rex with a horrible limp, lifting a stunned Ayame with him. "As you can tell, these three have not quite comprehended the world we are in."

"It's only thanks to Simorgh that we managed to escape," Satsuki drawled, wrinkling her nose.

"Ryuusei, Chase! Professor! Shimotsuki-san! How did you get here?" Ayame exclaimed.

"It's a long story," the Professor gingerly accepted Johan. "What happened?"

"We ran into a few ninjas, Johan-san duelled them," Ayame answered. "There were so many Duellists, so we all had to fight..."

"Those Gem Beasts are vicious," Satsuki agreed.

"We'll bring them in for treatment," Shimotsuki spoke aloud. "And then, I will fill you in on the new developments."

* * *

"So _Youkai's_ the Lord of Pandemonium," Rex hissed. "How did that happen?"

"Aiyah! So you knew the Lord?" Uncle screeched. Why was he here, and not with Shien, I wonder...

"It doesn't stop there," Shimotsuki answered. "We found Misawa Daichi, but he was... kidnapped by Nowaki. We have no idea why, but it should be safe to assume for no benign purpose. Right now, we are at war, two of our members are injured, and we cannot afford to abandon this castle. The only bright spark is that we have a rough idea of where Nowaki is headed, and a guess as to his purpose."

"Lord of Pandemonium will be headed to temple!" Uncle declared. "The temple of the Ghost Destroyer, the Temple of Skulls!"

"And, Uncle, where is this temple?" Ryuusei requested.

"To the west!" Uncle dramatically flung out an arm. "Where the dead walks between worlds."

"..."

"I'm sorry for dragging all of you down," Johan whispered.

"Can't be helped," Shimotsuki crisply answered. "However, Andersen-san, your powers lie more on a defensive rather than an offensive front. If you can still Duel, then the Gem Beasts can be this castle's guardians temporarily while we set out for the Temple of Skulls. The shogun nearly gave up his life to protect us, this favour must be returned."

"That's true..." Johan considered. "But, will the Six Samurai be so willing to work with us?"

"On a different level, this system works as a hostage system," Shimotsuki continued. "In a promissory exchange to get rid of the Lord of Pandemonium, we gain resources. But, we must leave collateral, in which you will be employed. Andersen-san, Mutou Ryuuki, the both of you may be injured but you are supreme Duellists, able to think up strategies on the fly. I am sure you will find a way."

"Tell us about this earlier!" we all yelled.

"Collateral...?" Johan muttered awkwardly.

"This... quest... has to be undertaken," Shimotsuki murmured. "We leave tomorrow."

* * *

To sum up the situation; we were stuck in the middle of a cross-species war of sorts in another world, getting ready to defeat a former friend turned bad for who knows the hell why, and in a castle where we seemed hardly welcome. The shogun's injuries being treated by Shimotsuki currently, the Six samurai were more inclined to be hospitable, but when that ended... what then?

Frustrated, I punched my pillow into submission. In the room allocated that I was sharing with six other guys, the ceiling still looked like it was mocking me even with its blank facade. Groaning lightly, I dug myself out of the futon and danced my way out from the sea of sleeping guys towards the washroom.

At least, the plumbing was up to date to varying degrees, the pipes creaking and old but still functional in some places. The flush of the toilet still ringing through the wing put aside for our use, I walked past the kitchen-

-and backtracked to stare at the latest interloper.

Crimson eyes solemn, Youkai placed his fingers to his lips in a gesture of 'be quiet'.

I blinked, and rubbed my eyes, before I felt myself being slammed into a wall.

"Good evening," with a serious face, the Youkai murmured. It was a contrast between the cheerful mischievous Youkai then, and the one now. The had the same face, the same eyes... but these eyes were flat and excited nothing.

...wait, did I just say that?

"Well, you're certainly either too stunned to talk, or you can't," this Youkai conversationally spoke as he leaned over.

My fingers cracked as I made a fist and lashed out. Sadly, I was grappled and found myself flat out on my back with Youkai straddled over my centre of gravity in a few moments.

"Scream and I'll put that tongue to work," Youkai smirked, the expression familiar on his face.

"Bastard! Get off me!" I swung another fist, this time managing to get him off long enough to make a roll for it and get to my feet, gasping for breath. Even currently out of reach I was forced to admit that Youkai was probably more nimble than me, and probably trained to boot. "Why the hell are you here?"

"I felt like it," the yukata draped around him like pooled shadows, he was a graceful thing to see... and his visage that of a demon itself. "For someone supposed to challenge me you're not doing a very good job of holding up your end."

"What are you doing, bastard?" I growled at him. "Are you as Shimotsuki says, that your power drove you mad? Or is there a deeper reason behind this?"

"It depends on how you see it," the Youkai before me drawled. "To be free and run where we like in the night is nice, isn't it?"

"Isn't that what a hooligan group does instead?" I snipped back.

"Yokai and hooligans are different," Youkai admonished. "For one thing, laws don't come into play that often. "For one thing, morality doesn't enter the equation that often. This castle of order, honour... ridiculous things, I just feel like tearing this castle apart." A bitter, poisonous tone entered his otherwise smooth voice.

"Isn't that what a hooligan does?" I pointed out.

"Three hundred years ago, Shien forcibly took over all the land you see about this castle and the next stronghold, the Temple of the Six, through a long and bloody war," Youkai pointed out. "Isn't that like a hooligan as well?"

"Don't argue back with me! What's with trying to take over this place?" My fists banged on the table. "Let's go home."

"Can't. Not yet." Youkai carried a self-depreciating smirk as his back turned to me. "Since this has unfolded into a quest, then the paths of destiny has been decided. Chase, whether you would do as fate says and dance to its tune until you die... or follow me..."

I started as his face came close to my own, peering straight into surprisingly deep crimson eyes that shone with sojme unspoken emotion akin to desperation. "All of that, even if I frankly don't want to, I'll let you choose."

I froze even as his lips touched my own, a frisson starting down my arms as long slender fingers gripped the back of my head to tilt forward. "W- What?"

Youkai stood up straight again, crimson eyes bright in the half-darkness. "Until we meet again."

He was gone in the blink of an eye, just like there was no one there... no one at all.

"Is there something wrong, guest?" I started, turning to face a surprised Kagari. "Are you hungry?"

"E- Er, nope, I- I just felt a bit peckish, and I got lost until I came here," I smiled nervously. "You're Kagari, right? Just call me Chase."

"Er, yes, Chase-dono," he bowed in acknowledgement. "The food is locked up, but would you like some water?"

"Thanks," I answered with heartfelt feeling as he walked to a cabinet for a pot and a cup. "Er, Kagari... I'm from a different world, and I don't really know how things are done here, but... is the Lord of Pandemonium that bad?"

"... I cannot say that it is his fault," Kagari finally answered. "According to Uncle's stories, The Lord of Pandemonium is a spirit, born of the malice gathered upon the last Great Yokai War where the army clashed against the Night Parade of Hundred Demons. That great malice, combined with the wish not to follow the Lord Shien in his rule, gathered the demons of the night together and they have been running wild ever since, the Lord of Pandemonium taking on a new host each time to manifest his power. That power that so arbitrarily decides light and darkness, and the force of the monsters that follow him has been enduring for as long as the Temple of the Kings itself has been built."

"A host?" I repeated. "So... the one we know might have been possessed?"

"Who knows," Kagari murmured, his eyes taking on a faraway expression that made his face much more feminine. "About fifteen or sixteen years ago, the Lord of Pandemonium himself ceased all activity, and his vassals scattered to the winds. We believed that he might have finally disappeared along with the malice of those long-departed, as do many transient of the floating world. This... must have been the calm before the storm. The lord may have died last night."

I started. "But, he survived-"

"The Six Samurai are sworn to their duty," Kagari answered. "To even die for the Lord. For the Lord and for each other, we would sacrifice ourselves."

_Oh, yeah, Six Samurai monsters can do that..._

"I can see why," I tied to keep up the conversation as I sipped my water. "The shogun is... very friendly."

"Your Shimotsuki-sama has convinced him and almost every official in the castle of the gravity of the situation," Kagari answered. "You are our allies, and we are weaker even after so many years. This Lord of Pandemonium seems tougher than those preceding him."

"What... would happen if we... kill this one?" I asked.

"Then, the Lord of Pandemonium will disappear, and reappear in a new form, and the cycle continues," Kagari murmured. "Fate repeats itself all the time... the blood spilled will not let us go."

_Since this has unfolded into a quest, then the paths of destiny has been decided. Chase, whether you would do as fate says and dance to its tune until you die... or follow me to rule this world..._

Shimotsuki's words echoed back at me. _This... quest... has to be undertaken..._

* * *

I told the rest of our group what I learned after a breakfast of simple but delicious fare.

"A malicious spirit..." Kaido considered. "Just like the _kitsune_..."

"Uncle has revealed some pertinent details," Ryuusei considered.

"The marks Ryuusei and you bear are, indeed, the marks of the Millennium Items." Ryuuki reported. "The samurai guards last night reported a lapse in time, which we may assume is what happened when the Lord of Pandemonium used the Millennium Key to break in. Knowing that there was such a security leak really does nothing for the paranoia of the place. Even so, the relevant question should be, is the Lord after the rest of the Millennium Items? Or is he merely seeking to fix the sacrifice? Does this have anything to do with the marks and Ra-Horakhty?"

"Isn't that thinking a bit too far?" Johan pointed out. "After all, Kaido and you pointed out that it was Ra-Horakhty."

"Yes... what role does Ra-Horakhty play in this? What cycle of fate?" Shimotsuki agreed. "If the Lord of Pandemonium does what we think, how would he benefit? Are there any others who would benefit? Is there another underlying motive behind this? And even odder, why did the Lord of Pandemonium disappear when Nowaki was born in the human world? What exactly is the Lord of Pandemonium in relation to Nowaki?"

Dressed in another silk _furisode_, Shimotsuki heaved a huge sigh as she sipped at her green tea. "Father could see Duel spirits. He said that when dealing with spirits, it is important to keep fate in view but not place too much trust into it. Once is a accident, twice a coincidence, and three is a conspiracy."

"So, our first step is to guard the Temple of Skulls, right?" Kaido pointed out.

"I... want to help as well," Ayame quietly murmured. "Even if it is to defend the castle... I will do my best."

"Andersen-san, Mutou Ryuuki, how are your injuries?" Shimotsuki directed to them. "Ryuusei, Rex, Chase, Ryuuki, Ayame, Satsuki, Kaido, Professor, Andersen-san and me... ten people. Ten... the number where everything begins and ends, eh?"

Our de facto leader gave a sigh. "There is no such thing as coincidence. Everything is inevitable."

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	29. XXVIII: Rainbow Gravity

_**Infernity Mirage**_

* * *

**XXVIII: Rainbow Gravity**

In this world of swirling inconstant shadows, where light was almost virtually non-existent and twilight hung in the skies in a promise of either dusk or dawn, there was no concept of morning. Inhabitants must have slept and awoke according to the cycles of their bodies, as it had been for as long as anyone could remember. It was a system that worked, so there was no reason to question it. A system that worked... for almost everyone except us, even a week after Youkai's appearance in the kitchen.

Twilight still hung in the skies as we set out for the Temple of Skulls, armed with the necessities and packs provided by our gracious host, all ten of us on the road and following the unusually spry Uncle and Kagari, whose only task was to guard Uncle. Not that Uncle really needed it, in my opinion, but who knew?

"Erm, Shimotsuki-san," Ayame hesitantly murmured to Shimotsuki. "Are you sure... that Misawa-san is headed to this temple?"

"'If we begin with certainties, we shall end in doubts; but if we begin with doubts, and are patient in them, we shall end in certainties,'" Shimotsuki quoted. "It is our only lead, after all. He might have ransacked it, he might not have. Either way, it is our only way."

"I... haven't really seen the Spirit world before," Johan whispered in amazement as we trekked on a path leading through a forest, the path itself smooth and worn well over time. "Well, except for when Duel Academia was transported to the other dimension. It was a lot nastier then."

"The circumstances differ," Shimotsuki pointed out, looking up now that we have passed some distance from the Castle of Mist. "Uncle, Kagari-san, are there likely to be bandits about?"

"Aye, no," Uncle sighed. "Usually the bloody ninjas camp out a bit farther, but bandits? This ain't Sogen, we should be marginally safe for now."

"And... Duellists?" I asked, recalling the Doomcaliber Knight and his deck.

"A few, not many expected," Uncle concurred. "What Duel spirits there are would usually fight with their natural weapons, or use a DuelDisk. No one wants to die unless their pride demands it."

"I heard an interesting story of the Lord of Pandemonium," Kaido sounded extremely interested. "He disappeared a few years ago, right?"

"Aye," Uncle spoke. "For what rhyme or reason, no one quite knows, but the Lord of Pandemonium has raised his head for the first time in a calm decade or so. This old mind occasionally forgets, but these old bones remember fighting against the past Lords of Pandemonium. Yet, the war has not ended, no matter how many has lost their lives in killing the past lords."

"The end of the war...that is the job of the military," Kaido slyly analysed. "The person who kills the king, that is an assassin."

"Kaido," Shimotsuki instructed. "What of the situation?"

"That we can cover in lunch," Kaido smugly murmured. "I am sure that even the Elder will be surprised to know the 'truth' of this war."

"The 'truth'?" the Elder scoffed. "The Great Yokai War was a result of order enforced throughout this lawless land for a long time. That's the truth."

"True," Kaido agreed. "The shogun rules all the land he surveys, including but not limited to quite a few villages, a few castle towns, and acres of land yet to be accessed. Pioneer villages and small settlements are common and the Yokai, as our enemy is named, rife about, but the Six Samurai army protects those few towns. That, and the strength of the samurai castle, is what stopped Nowaki from taking over the Castle of Mist."

"Eh?" we all exclaimed.

"But, Ariyashi-san, there was a whole army!" Ayame pointed out.

"You, have you read those old records until your head is out of whack?" Ryuuki joined in.

"Both of you, what's the effect of Shien's Castle of Mist?" Kaido pointed out.

"What's that got to do- oh." Satsuki caught on.

"Ah, the Hyakki Yakou would have been disadvantaged," Uncle growled. "Tactically, to attack our Castle of Mist was a dumb idea."

"No, that was a skirmish," Kaido interjected. "When we stop for lunch, the full story shall be told. If this is a quest, then we might have too many people, but a bard needs to tell his story slowly."

* * *

"Interestingly, food is the basis of the economy about here," Kaido began as we sat in a clearing for lunch. "They even use the _koku_ system. Mostly the system is run on barter trade, but interestingly enough they know the concept of currency, which is in implementation around here, I suppose due to Misawa-san."

"That's stupid," Satsuki muttered. "Then how does anyone buy anything?"

"I suppose that for a world able to create gold and silver but limited on food, food seems to be worth its weight in gold." Kaido answered absently. "But, think about it. The shogun rules this land, and the people pay tribute to him in food in exchange for security provided by the Six Samurai. In exchange, the Six Samurai army and the shogun uses this food to pay for armaments, defences, Spells, traps, the works needed to maintain an army, defending the villages and innocent Duel spirits with their very bodies and blood. Am I right, Elder?"

"Call me Uncle," Uncle corrected grudgingly as Kagari just looked blank. "Yes, the people pay tribute to our shogun, and in exchange we protect them."

"In the end, the one with the most food is the shogun," Kaido tidily led back. "A flow of goods and food is established, thus creating an abundance of resources despite the notable frugality of the people. But, the number one threat about here is the Lord of Pandemonium."

"Yeah," Rex slowly nodded. "Then?"

"What if... the Lord of Pandemonium is eliminated?" Kaido now posed. "The villages about here have Duellists of their own, and Duel spirits can well take care of themselves. When that happens, the villages would probably stop paying tribute to the shogun since the need for external security has dropped. The trade flow between villages suffer, because then blacksmiths, craftsmen, almost every trade save the agriculture sector will be all but destroyed with the disappearance of their largest customer, the Six Samurai. There will be many Duel spirits with useless skills and little to no ability to farm, and even then arable land is limited. Whole villages may well face famine."

"That..." Kagari whispered.

"Furthermore, the... society around here is created precisely by the villages banding together against the common enemy of the Lord of Pandemonium," Kaido continued. "Of course, it may well be the same with the Hyakki Yakou. The previously tribal mindset of demon clans forgotten, that they gathered together under the banner of the Lord of Pandemonium and consolidated his power to fight the Six Samurai, a convenient army that threatens everything. Just like guerilla bandits... a constant threat that may strike anywhere at any time requires more security to guard against, doesn't it?"

"Within these sixteen years since the Lord of Pandemonium disappeared, truly there has been minor scuffles and disobedient villages," Uncle noted. "Those incidences have all but disappeared since the Lord of Pandemonium returned. But... when Haou invaded the Dark World, the Dark World quickly fell."

"The Dark World is a world where villages of other Duel spirits are prosecuted and hunted by the Dark World Army," Kaido pointed out. "The villages themselves were, to put it indelicately, too scattered to put up much of a resistance to a whole army, and their standing army was decimated before by Haou. When a government loses, in the eyes of the people it will lose sovereignty. Although how this Haou built up such an army so quickly would be quite interesting..."

"Enough with arguing the impossibilities of conscription," Ryuuki cut in. "What's the point?"

"He's right," Johan agreed. "Even with such a function, the Lord of Pandemonium is a threat that must be destroyed, right?"

"Right now, our mission is not 'to kill the Lord of Pandemonium'," the Professor finally spoke up. "Our objective is 'to save Nowaki and Misawa-san'. Right now, with the tale of the Lord of Pandemonium from Kagari, and Uncle's contributions, we are closer to understanding the Lord of Pandemonium and his reason for existence. What Kaido has said, means that this Great Yokai War has arranged societies about itself to further propagate its cause, and that its abrupt end would mean the end of society of the floating world. Utter chaos would reign if another ambitious general forcibly takes over the land, and these peaceful times would becomes just a memory. Revolution..."

"Revolution..." Uncle murmured deeply.

"Revolution...?" Kagari whispered.

"Long and bloody wars for a struggle of power," Kaido answered. "The conflict of the Lord of Pandemonium, and the armies of Shien has become so vital to maintain your floating world to this extent. If the war was to stop..."

He gripped his fist out, before letting his fingers fly in a gesture to convey an explosion. "The floating world comes crashing _down._"

"Previously, the heroes that died to kill the lord that returned each time..." Uncle muttered, balling his fists. "If I've known...!"

"If it's the responsibility of the military to end the war, then it is the responsibility of the king to find the destination," Satsuki said, looking significantly at Shimotsuki. Even I was eyeing Shimotsuki with something akin to respect.

"Even if we succeed in 'rescuing' Nowaki, the Lord of Pandemonium would still have 'disappeared'," the Professor realised. "If the Lord of Pandemonium is gone, will his vassals scatter..."

"...or will a new Lord of Pandemonium arise?" Shimotsuki finished for him. "The next one might well come after Nowaki and Misawa-san too. We must eliminate the problem at the very root itself to get anywhere. Just like to stop the cycle of sacred kings and sacrifices..."

"We don't know how to proceed," Ayame whispered. "Then, Shimotsuki-san, if we were to try a different approach...?"

"Of course, that means nothing if we look in hindsight," Shimotsuki coldly answered. "The spirit world has nothing to do with the human world, after all. I have no interest in building the foundations of an economy here on top of resolving a societal problem that will only bring headaches in the long run."

"Why, you, Shimotsuki!" Ryuuki exclaimed.

"Shimotsuki-san, don't you care about this world as well?" Ayame asked.

"I have no object to do so, but, here we have a smart man and one with the ear of the shogun to put these practices in place and resolve the issues," Shimotsuki pointed out. "Our objective right now are at two. One is 'rescue the Misawa'. The other is 'remove the seals of the Millennium Items and end the cycle of pain'. There are ten people here, not including those two with a vested interest in restoring the 'balance of worlds'. Amongst the ten of us, there are those with some form of specialised knowledge of the human world. Doubtless the Elder has realised that."

"..._Ojou-sama_, your intelligence astounds this old man," the Uncle grinned widely as Kagari stared in amazement. "You could have brought anyone with you on this quest, but specifically, you demanded the shogun's advisor for this, as well as the successor. Obviously, you weren't thinking about guides."

"I noticed that Kagari-san was too informal with the shogun himself and you," Shimotsuki easily answered. "Even though he is a Kagemusha, the other samurai do not treat him as a disposable body double, but rather as a priceless treasure. Even the shogun seems more tender with him. Obviously, Kagari-san is more than a mere servant, no?"

"Either we have gotten soft, or you are astounding," the Elder smirked. "Yes, this brat is extremely close to the shogun."

"U- Uncle!" Kagari stuttered. "You said that-!"

"Well, the secret is out," Uncle laughed. "Might as well 'fess up."

"So, Kagari-san is a very important person as well?" Ryuuki drawled, interested.

"Then, why is this bog shot being dragged out with us?" Rex scoffed.

"True," the Professor noted. "Rex, it's the plan called 'isolate and educate'."

"During this journey, there will be a lot to talk about," the Elder clarified. "What better to talk about when running to our deaths than a hope for the future?"

"Contact is contact, even if contact is established in unfortunate circumstances and the benefits are not immediately apparent," Shimotsuki easily answered. "Of course, Kaido will be demanding his payment as well. Economically, socially and politically, your world is much less than the human world as humans focus on survival above all, enough to have forgotten about magic and ancient legends, particularly those of the twelve dimensions."

"Thus, to collect information and prove these legends and prophecies true, this trade is conducted," Kaido smirked like a canary that ate a whole bowl of cream. "Well, Elder? That memory of legendary tales that will be remembered in my hands, that story of magic, in exchange for a chance at the future?"

Uncle smirked, the lines of his face pulled tight as his eyes crinkled. "Indeed... Kagari."

"Ah, yes?" Kagari blinked at him.

"If it's the responsibility of the military to end the war, then it is the responsibility of the king to find the destination," Uncle laughed. "Before you is an empress. During this time, take this opportunity and learn well, for this conversation will be one of the most important ones for the sake of Ukiyo itself."

* * *

"So, we've been heading west for... how long already?" I panted as we stumbled along at a comfortable pace into a rocky valley shrouded partially in mists. "Bloody lack of time..."

"Well, our direction is primarily west," Uncle scoffed. "Towards the land of the departed we go, past the Castle of Mists to the edge where the floating world touches the land of the Illusory Gods."

"The Illusory Gods?" Shimotsuki enquired.

"Osiris, Obelisk, Ra," Uncle sighed. "The gods who made the beginning, the present and the end, creator of Exodia and the ones who serve the finisher."

"Atum," Kaido inferred. "I didn't know that even the floating world would even connect to the fields of Aaru."

"Three thousand worlds in a single thought," the Elder quoted. "That is the best way to understand the realms of the spirit. The fields of Aaru... we call it the Necrovalley. And their capital, the Necropolis. The Yokai cannot survive in Necrovalley, so they come here, and we cannot send them back. Persistent..."

"How convenient," I scoffed. "That where the Three Illusory Gods are is close to where we have to go."

"Convenient," Rex repeated flatly. "Right..."

"So, are we close to it?" Ayame murmured.

"My legs... won't take much more," Satsuki gasped.

"Me too," Ryuuki muttered.

"We'll break at the next suitable place," Shimotsuki scanned the sparse forest we had found ourselves in, tucked away into a valley between two tall mountains, the sides streaked lightly with colours. "I have a feeling... that this valley is very familiar."

"True..." Kaido muttered seriously, and all the Psychic Duellists tensed up just as the squawks began.

"Above!" Shimotsuki ordered.

All of us dove just as claws began to dive down, four DuelDisks slotted and activated at the same time.

Wings outspread, the winged humanoid being glared at us harshly, the Elder and Kagari in particular. "You, Chan! We told you we don't care for you samurai!"

"I'm not leading an army here," Uncle raised in hands in a gesture of peace. "I'm just bringing these travellers through the valley."

"Well, they look plenty capable of finding their own way," the humanoid cracked his knuckles. "But, there's a toll. Leave your valuables here, then you go. For you, Chan..." he emphatically crunched his knuckles. "I think the Lord of Pandemonium won't mind if I deliver you in pieces."

"Uncle, they seem to know you," Ayame muttered to Uncle as we backed slightly from the hostile Duel Monster.

"Aiyah, the laws of the shogun may have made it rather restrictive on the valley," Uncle hissed in answer. "We face many besieging armies, especially in the cardinal directions. The East X-Sabers, The South Flamvell, the North Ice Barrier, and the West... Mist Valley. Otherwise, there would be chaos. And this man... is the Executor of the Mist Valley..."

"That land your shogun is on was ours," the Executor growled. "Fight me!"

"Sorry, _Ojou-sama,_ but it looks like my life's cut short," Uncle smirked.

"Who on earth would pay a toll to go through here?" Rex growled. "You're with that Lord of Pandemonium, aren't you?"

"Heh, didn't think you'd catch on so fast," the Executor laughed. "Our tribe's power wasted away because of these crappy samurai and those vultures of Flamvell and Ice Barrier. People Running About should remain people running about! Learn your place, leave, or be our slave for life! Hahaha!"

"How about a Duel?" Kaido stepped up before the smirking Executor. "If I win, then your tribe lets us go free. If you win, then do as you like."

"Ha! You'll eat those words alright!" the Executor laughed as a DuelDisk appeared on his arm. "Let's do it, then!"

"But, Ariyashi-san, you'll die!" Ayame protested. "Is it worth it?"

"That depends on the result of the Duel," Kaido easily answered as he pulled his hand of cards in answer and activated his DuelDisk.

"Duel!"

Kaido: LP 4000

Executor: LP 4000

"Draw," Kaido's every action was even. "I reveal in my hand Spellbook of Wisdom, Spellbook of Goethe and Spellbook of Secrets to special summon from my hand the beautiful High Priestess of Prophecy!"

With a wave, the pink-haired magician appeared [2500/2100].

"Now, I activate the Spell, Spellbook of Secrets, to search out Spellbook of Power from my deck," Kaido announced briskly, so different from his usual style. "I set two cards and activate the Spell, Swords of Revealing Light. Turn end."

"Draw!" the Executor smirked. "I activate the Field Spell, Divine Wind of Mist Valley!"

The scene changed to psychedelic pastel colours and above, the cries of birds could be heard.

"Now, I summon Mist Valley Thunderbird [1100/700] to the field" the Executor chuckled as the bird appeared. "Then, I bounce Thunderbird back to my hand to special summon Mist Condor [1400/400 → 1700/400] from my hand. By the effect of Divine Wind of Mist Valley, the tuner monster Mist Valley Soldier [1700/300] is special summoned from my deck when a Wind Attribute monster I control is bounced back to my hand. And, Mist Valley Thunderbird special summons itself when bounced!"

"So this is the swarm power of Mist Valley," Satsuki hissed. "It's right on par with Black Feathers!"

"Tuning, level three Thunderbird to level four Soldier!" the Executor cackled. "Oh, these winds of the coming storm! Blow the mist off to show the terror of our hold over the skies! Synchro Summon! Descend, Mist Valley Thunder Lord!"

With a thud and a rumble of the ground, the large green-skinned winged humanoid creature appeared [2600/2400].

"I end my turn," the Executor laughed. "Well, take your turn before my Thunder Lord kills you. Then, I'll help myself to you poor souls, heh-eh."

"What a disgusting creature," Shimotsuki commented as Ayame shrank back slightly.

"Draw," Kaido patiently glanced. "I activate the set Spell, Spellbook of Wisdom, and use the effect that protects my High Priestess from traps."

The Executor grimaced, but said nothing as the magician twirled about.

"Now, I activate the Spell, Spellbook of Power, to give my High Priestess one thousand attack power [2500/2100 → 3500/2100] until the end phase of the turn," Kaido announced as the Executor looked alarmed. "With that settled, I now activate the Spell, Spellbook of Goethe. I banish the three Spellbook cards in my grave to pay for the cost of banishing one monster you control, your Thunder Lord."

"What?" the Executor yelled as his Thunder Lord vanished. "B- But, Swords of Revealing Light-!"

"Only stops you," Kaido pointed out. "Battle, High Priestess, destroy that Mist Condor! Arcana Force!"

The Executor cringed as the force of the attack sent him skidding back.

Executor: LP 4000 → LP 2200

Kaido: LP 4000

"Heh, so you drew first blood," the Executor growled. "But, next turn you're finished."

"Trap card, Enlightenment," Kaido's face was carefully blank. "When a Spellcaster Type monster destroys a monster by battle, I can activate this, and allow that monster another attack."

"W- What?" the Executor was falling to his knees. "Please... mercy..."

"Were you going to sell us out?" Kaido demanded.

"Y- Yes! Our tribe needs money, and life in the valley's been getting worse with the Realm of Light and the bloody Castle and you guys! No one respects us anymore!"

"Exactly what's the purpose of this Lord of Pandemonium?" Kaido asked.

"You don't know...?" the Executor whimpered. "That malice against those People Running About, who forgot us and try to kill us, those People should learn their place! Right under we Duel spirits! This game of Duel Monsters is more than what you think it! As prideful warriors, we stand proudly to fight rather than use the cheap tricks those People Running About use! This world is only for those Duel spirits who have the power to snatch what they want! Weaklings have no place here!"

"Like that... you pretty much ruined your argument right there," Kaido commented. "High Priestess, Arcana Force."

_Boom_, the Executor shattered into a hundred shards right there, fading with the winds.

Executor: LP 2200 → LP 0

Kaido: LP 4000

"...and end your misery." Kaido finished, his bangs shielding his eyes.

"Well, he's still alive," Shimotsuki pointed out as a clawed hand twitched on the ground. "Let's go."

"Oi, Shimotsuki, you're going to leave him there like this?" Rex yelled.

"Well, we're going to be running from those right now," the Professor pointed up to where the swarm of Mist Valley members were hovering. "Because there's no way we can fight them all."

"Let's run!" Uncle called.

"Don't run away when you started this!" we all yelled as we ran along as well.

"We'll have to split up for now," Johan panted. "I'll go with Chase-kun, Yusei can go with Ryuusei, Satsuki go with Ayame, Ryuuki, follow Kaido, Rex, go with Setsuka. Uncle, Kagari, can you find you own way? Scatter!"

We were too panicked to argue, even as Shimotsuki was yelling something indecipherable to Johan as we turned down one of the forest-edged paths from the valley, the sound of wings rushing right behind us.

"Wait, where are we going?" I bellowed to Johan.

"Anywhere but here!" came the answer.

"Dammit, we're lost!" I realised as the Mist Valley creatures swooped down-

"Well, that's just rude."

-and a scythe lopped off its head, blood spattering _Nadeshiko_ pink _furisode_ and an elaborate _yoko_-_hyogo_ hairstyle, the smell of camellia oil rich and heady as the being landed neatly on her _geta_ clogs. A slender black scythe, its handle decorated with miniature skulls, swung from long delicate fingers attached to a blue-tinted wrist that was lightly covered by a pink sleeve. Blood, crimson and drying, still stained the blade even as the killed Mist Valley creature vanished in a burst of gold.

"_Ara_," the courtesan woman murmured, her voice husky and her eyes gleaming with something close to avarice. "You have a death wish, to come so close to the Hyakki Yakou."

"Huh?" I yelped, backing off. "No! We just accidentally ran here!"

"You're... part of that demon army as well?" Johan asked.

"Oh, how remiss of me," the woman murmured. "I am Yugao, the Maiden of Macabre, although I prefer to be referred to as a Geishadow. One of the Lord of Pandemonium's trusted lieutenants, my speciality lies in espionage and... assassinations~"

We both nervously took a step back as a drop of blood pooled at her feet.

"Sapphire Pegasus, summon!" Johan called, the winged Pegasus appearing to stand between us and the murderous Geishadow.

"Do you think that would stop me?" Yugao conversationally spoke.

"Be careful, Johan," the horse talked. "This Duel spirit is more powerful than you see."

"This world is ruled by the Duel," she said as her scythe morphed into a DuelDisk. "Those who come across the Hyakki will be trampled by it."

I gulped. _Then what about Youkai...?_

"I'll be your opponent," Johan unlocked his own DuelDisk as well. "You seem quite confident in your Duelling skills."

"Oh, that is a thought," Yugao chuckled.

"Duel!"

Yugao: LP 4000

Johan: LP 4000

"My turn, I draw," Yugao looked at her hand. "Lucky~ I play the Continuous Spell, Sad Story – Sorrowful Memories. Then, I summon Reptilianne Servant [100/100] to the field in attack mode and set a card. Turn end."

"My turn, draw!" Johan barked.

"At this time, the effect of Sad Story – Sorrowful Memories activates," Yugao announced. "During each player's draw phase, if they draw a monster card, they must shuffle it back into the deck."

"Ah..." Johan reluctantly put the card back into the deck. "I-"

"When Reptilianne Servant is on the field, neither player can summon monsters," Yugao informed him.

"...I set two cards and end my turn," Johan reluctantly announced.

"Draw," Yugao smirked as she turned over the green card. "No monster cards. I activate the Continuous Spell, Sad Story – Dreadful Day. Reptilianne Servant, attack Johan directly."

"Argh!" Johan flinched as he was hit.

Johan: LP 4000 → LP 3900

Yugao: LP 4000

"Turn end," she announced.

"Draw!" Johan glanced at his card as he drew. "It's a Spell!"

"Then you may hold onto it," Yugao replied as Johan grimaced. "How lucky for you."

"I set two cards and end my turn," Johan grimaced. He was really disadvantaged here, I could tell.

"Draw," Yugao glanced at her hand. "Because I drew a trap, I shuffle it back into my deck. Now, I play the Continuous Spell, Sad Story – Unwavering Truth. Now, I activate the trap, Sorrowful Chain, and special summon from my deck Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings!"

Leathery wings spread out, the feminine-looking violet-tinted dragon roared as it appeared on the field [1900/2600].

"When there are other face-up monsters on the field, Reptilianne Servant is destroyed," Yugao murmured as the black snake imploded. "My tragic dragon queen, direct attack! Tragedy Stream!"

"Ah!" Johan cringed as he was blasted.

Johan: LP 3900 → LP 2000

Yugao: LP 4000

"When the queen dragon inflicts battle damage, you must discard a card from your hand and I can draw a card," Yugao smirked. "Since the draw is conducted outside the draw phase, the Sad Story cards cannot affect it. Turn end."

"That's pretty bad, Johan-san!" I called from the sidelines. "The Crystal Beasts need to be normal summoned first, right!"

"With Reptilianne Servant gone, I can normal summon!" Johan answered. "Draw!"

"Too bad, the Sad Story cards mean that whatever you drew must be shuffled back," Yugao smirked as Johan put the card back into the auto-shuffle.

"I activate the Trap, Mine Blast!" Johan called. "Now, I send the top five cards of my deck to the grave. During my next draw phase, I cannot draw. Now, I summon Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus [1800/1200]!"

"Now we're here!" the horse whinnied as it appeared.

"When Sapphire Pegasus is summoned, I can place a Crystal Beast from my hand, deck or grave into my back row," Johan declared as a hunk of blue cobalt appeared. "I choose Cobalt Eagle. Now, I activate the Spell, Golden Rule, equipping it to Sapphire Pegasus and then placing Ruby Carbuncle and Emerald Tortoise from my deck into my back row. Using Golden Rule, I special summon Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger [1600/1000] from my hand!"

"That's more like it!" the white tiger roared as it appeared.

"Topaz Tiger, attack!" Johan ordered. "When Topaz attacks, his power increases by four hundred [1600/1000 → 2000/1000]! Topaz Incisor Shred!"

"Go!" the dragon roared as it died.

Yugao: LP 4000 → LP 3900

Johan: LP 2000

"Now, Sapphire Pegasus, direct attack!" Johan called. "Sapphire Tornado!"

"Che!" Yugao flinched as the attack struck.

Yugao: LP 3900 → LP 2100

Johan: LP 2000

"Now, I activate the Trap, Rainbow Gravity!" Johan called. "When all seven Crystal Beasts are either on the field of the grave, from my deck or grave, ignoring summoning conditions, I can special summon one Rainbow Dragon! Come, the ultimate Gem God, Rainbow Dragon!"

Large wings spread, opals glittering along its serpentine white body, the dragon of the rainbow appeared in a flash of bright light [4000/0].

"F- Four thousand?" Yugao coughed. "The Rainbow Dragon... so you're _that person_..."

"Rainbow Dragon, direct attack!" Johan called. "Over the Rainbow!"

The dragon roared as it pounded mercilessly on her.

Yugao: LP 2100 → LP 0

Johan: LP 2000

"That person... do I know you?" Johan blinked in surprise.

"You..." her fingers scrabbled for her scythe, her beautiful face twisted in hate. "For your sake, that accursed Haou killed whole worlds and my daughter... return my daughter..."

"J- Judai...?" Johan swallowed nervously. "I heard that Haou was bad, but... for this...!"

"I'll kill you... then that Haou... will forever live with that sorrow... just like me..." Yugao coughed. "The Lord of Pandemonium... will take _you... _Johan Andersen, the fates curse you..."

Even as she faded into the gold of death, never did she stop cursing even as Johan grimaced and denied and cried.

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	30. XXIX: Light Towards the Temple

_**Infernity Mirage**_

_**Another character from Serpentdragon introduced here!**_

* * *

**XXIX: Light Towards the Temple**

"We should be safe here," I panted, resting my palms on my knees as we stopped at last. Around us, the forest was eerily silent, like those that usually surround haunted spots and graveyards. "Johan-san?"

"I feel... kind of guilty," Johan sighed as he rested against a nearby tree. "After all, Yugao carried that kind of burden... all this time... because of Judai... but I was captured by Yubel, there wasn't a choice..."

"Backtrack," I scowled. "I'm younger than you, I don't know what's going on!"

"... Manjoume-kun never told you?" Johan blinked, momentarily forgetting in his shock.

"I don't get along well with Jii-san," I snapped back in answer. "Usually we just check up on each other once in a long while. Besides, does Jii-san _look_ like the type to admit anything out of the ordinary?"

"...you're right," Johan agreed. "I don't really remember much though, just that Duel Academia once got sucked into the other dimension of Duel Monsters by Yubel and we had to fight them off and I called Rainbow dragon to teleport the school back-"

"I think I've got a pretty good idea of what happened, thank you very much." I wiped the sweat off my brow and checked my DuelDisk holster, glad that I opted for the lighter Satisfaction Town DuelDisk. "Johan-san... there's nothing I can say to you."

"Huh?" Johan blinked at me.

"I... have very few friends," I confessed. "I don't have that easy-going friendly air like Ryuusei, neither do I have Rex's charisma, or Kiryu-sensei and his air of danger... although I think the one worse than me is Madas; that guy barely shows up on the pro lists. I don't know how to comfort people, even in this situation, because words can't really say anything like this. Words like 'it's not your fault'... would shift all blame to you instead of me, those simple words leave no responsibility to the speaker, so I can't really say that. Even if the mistakes of your past haunt you, there's no point in looking back, right...?" I sighed. "Eh, the words of the young. No matter what I say, it's just clichéd to the point where I don't want to say them."

"You... are really honest," the corners of his lips lifted slightly as Johan got back up. "Thank you, Chase-kun. I feel much better already."

"You liar," I bluntly told him.

"You're too honest..." Johan sighed as he, too, beheld the scene. "Still, what's up with this haunted forest?"

I sweat-dropped as will o' wisps gathered about us to light a path. "Is this clichéd, or is it telling us to follow...?"

"Well, there's no way but to follow, right?" Johan pointed out as he followed the path of St Elmo's fire.

"Oi, Johan-san!" I called as I ran after him. "Don't you think this is a little... suspicious..."

Overhead, the _torii_ arch leading to the ruined Shinto temple cracked a bit.

"Oh, you guys," a male voice spoke from within the shrine. "I've been waiting for you."

* * *

Our host was ridiculously taller than the average Japanese, with fair skin, short red and gold hair waved up in the front, and a long scar over his left arm. He wore a fitted red sleeveless t-shirt, a red vest with orange trim, red fingerless gloves, light blue jeans, a black belt, and red sneakers. Flaming, so to speak. Amber eyes gleamed from sharpened features that never softened even when he was pouring water.

We were inside the 'haunted' shrine, and the silence hung awkwardly in the air.

"Johan Andersen," the man spoke at last, his tone clipped and calculated. "Chase Princeton. I suppose an introduction is in order."

"What a strong aura..." Johan whispered. I just blinked.

"Thank you," the man bowed his head. "I am Shinamori Satoshi, also a Duellist. As you can probably tell, I am like you, from the human world."

We all blinked. "Then, how did you get here?" Johan volunteered.

"Ah, that's to be expected. My spirit partner led me here," Satoshi gave a barking laugh. "Of course, we guessed that the game would have taken longer to implement, dammit..."

"Game?" I asked.

"Ah, sorry," Satoshi tried to smile. "As a Duellist of Fire, eleven other people and I serve as guardians of the boundaries between the human world and the twelve dimensions of the Duel Spirit world, amongst other things. Usually we try to prevent the abuse of humans by spirits, much like right now with the Marks of the Millennium Items."

"These marks?" I lifted up my wrist to show the Eye. "I don't even know what are these for... what do you mean, guardians of the boundaries? "

"Things like the Signers, Dark Signers, Genex, Battle City... they are all connected by the thread of fate," Satoshi elaborated. "But, sometimes, we get recurring events that repeat even though their time is over, like the Millennium Items and the Dark Games. Have you heard of the Dark Games?"

"Yes," I answered, remembering Kaido's long spiel on the subject.

"The price for such dark magic is often underestimated, and then those dragged into the mess... they end up broken, ruined, and the cycle repeats," Satoshi explained. "Our aim is to reduce the casualties caused on the human world by the world of spirits, if not stop it altogether. The age of the Millennium Items were already long over when the Nameless Pharaoh left... but, the spirit world will collect its due."

"That's... rather sensible," Johan noted. "But... usually don't humans interfere first?"

"Trading first-borns for power, sacrificing loved ones, etcetera... yes, we have a history of trading for things we don't need and causing loads of unnecessary drama in the process," Satoshi nodded. "Who we help are those first-borns, those loved ones about to be sacrificed. To help those without a choice, not given a choice, but pressed into a world that they do not understand and would leech off them, that is my personal ideal."

"What a useful ideal," Shimotsuki's cold voice spoke up as the screens slid open to reveal a panting Rex and her, ice-like eyes glaring at Satoshi. "How did you get here, Shinamori Satoshi?"

"The same way you could have," Satoshi easily answered. "Although, I don't think Madame Shimotsuki actually taught that, right?"

Her eyes narrowed at him. "You..."

"Are you a Psychic Duellist?" I asked.

"No," Satoshi denied. "Although I have similar powers, but mine are far more different. I daresay that in a straight fight the little missy there would be able to take me out, but in a street fight... who knows."

"He's a pro," Shimotsuki shortly answered my unspoken question. "And a graduate from Kings."

"Ah, so he's a senior," Rex panted behind her, bowing. "Nice to meet you. I am Rex Atlas."

"Shinamori Satoshi, nice to meet you," Satoshi nodded. "Anyone in the business would know Jack Atlas."

"Thank you, Father has spoken of you... the 'Trailblazer'," Rex revealed.

"Ah, how flattering," Satoshi answered. "Unlike the little missy."

"Hmph," Shimotsuki sniffed as Satoshi set out two cups for her. "Since you're here, I suppose that finally the twelve of you have gotten the seriousness of the situation at last?"

"Observant as always, missy," Satoshi nodded. "Though, I would rather we wait. All paths in this forest lead to this Haunted Shrine, where its previous occupant would wait for unsuspecting victims to come before eating them. I burnt the previous occupant to a crisp, no worries. Still, we were all surprised, no one actually thought the Arcadia Movement would actually involve itself. Aren't I right, master of Dewloren?"

"Is it me, or is there some bad blood between Shimotsuki and you...?" I sweat-dropped as the girl just drank her tea.

"Well, we thought the head of the Arcadia Movement was being controlled by a Duel Spirit," Satoshi laughed sheepishly. "Big surprise when we found out that it was the opposite."

"The _opposite_?" We all regarded Shimotsuki with new-found respect.

"But, Duel Spirits aren't meant to be controlled by anyone," Johan pointed out. "My Crystal Beasts... we're family!"

"The missy is... a special case," Satoshi mumbled as the screens slid open again. The Professor, Ryuusei, Kaido, Ryuuki, even Uncle and Kagari gaped at us.

"Come in," Satoshi smiled as he set out more steaming cups.

"You..." Ryuuki gaped.

"Satoshi!" Kaido flushed. "Why the hell are you here?"

"Kaido?" Satoshi looked blank. "Well... this is unexpected."

"Aiyah, a troublesome fellow has appeared," Uncle snorted. "You again?"

"Haha, Kaido... Uncle..." Satoshi laughed nervously. "Yes, I'm sorry. Have a seat? I'll try to elaborate on why and how I'm here while you take a rest, yes?"

* * *

"Where to begin..." Satoshi gave a heaving sigh as, overhead, the _pitter-patter_ of rain began. "The Lord of Pandemonium is what humans would call a Reincarnation Spirit. Like the Pharaoh and the High Priest, the Supreme King and the Light of Destruction, like the Signers and Dark Signers – and may I say what an honour to meet you in person, Professor Fudo? – a being that has appeared in pretty much every generation. Even if you kill one of them off, they return in the next generation. Repeating motifs, so to speak. The twelve dimensions seem to be full of them."

"Usually, these generational repeating-motif cycle will continue _ad_ _infinitum_," Kaido seemed to pick up as Satoshi finished, before he coughed, keeping quiet.

Satoshi's eyes crinkled at him. "No, go ahead. You'd know more about these things, Kaido."

Kaido shot him a dark look, but continued. "From the epic of Gilgamesh, the stories told through the oral traditions of heroes and their deeds, like the offspring of Echidna and Typhoeus, heroes slaying monsters, fairy-tales... the list goes on. History repeating itself is a very common phenomenon. It's been said that you could distil all the world's stories into seven basic plots. But, if Satoshi- no, Shinamori, is touching upon this point, to do with the _Signers_..."

"Generational cycles have ended," Satoshi agreed. "Shadows' Fall, where legends go to die... modernisation pretty much brought an end to the age of fairy-tales. Bowdlerisation lost plenty of bloody tales of the night and monsters that haunt the darkness to the sands of time. Legends ended, and the Millennium Items were supposed to _stay_ dead, a legend. But, if the Marks are here, then there is a very large player in the Realm that's trying to resurrect this old legend."

"But, it's just a story, right?" Satsuki pointed out.

"Stories are _important_," Kaido emphasised. "But, back to resurrecting old legends. If the Millennium Items end up in circulation, we end up with seven Items that, once gathered, will allow their wielder to rule the world. It's been proven that Alexander the Great held the Millennium Ring on his campaign throughout the Old World. Legends such as this are probably the main cause of the wars of the ancient world. There's always going to be some lunatic who aims for world domination, and if these things get out, we're looking at chaos. World War Three, the works, worst-case scenario. That's from the human end."

"From the spiritual end, it's not much better," Satoshi frowned. "There are American works from Lovecraft that aren't quite far-off. Ideas are like parasites that are extremely difficult to uproot, and its pretty much through this idea that Duel Spirits enter the human world. It's through the _stories. _Andersen-san, your Rainbow Dragon is said to be able to create doors between dimensions, right?"

"Er, yes," Johan answered blankly. "But what has that got to do with anything?"

"Why?" Satoshi pointed out. "Why not the Blue Eyes? Why not, oh Jewel Dragon? Alexandrite Dragon? It's because Pegasus created the Rainbow Dragon with the thought of the rainbow in mind. The rainbow, in Norse mythology, is called the bridge of heroes, where the souls of dead heroes ascend to Valhalla. That's just an example. Now, we come to the current situation; there are fourteen of you originally, slated to fight each other that would result in the deaths of thirteen others while winner takes all."

He held up a hand. "My purpose is like you; to find out why this old legend is resurrected. All of you... were thrown into this world without a choice, ignorant of anything, and bound to make mistakes that will scar you and prompt the cycle to repeat. I don't want any more victims of a senseless cycle of fate or destiny. That's our ideal."

"Then, that makes you the same as Setsuka, right?" the Professor pointed out.

Satoshi gave a barking laugh. "Professor, I acknowledge that gods exist and legends continue because of their existence to give us faith, that destiny happens for a reason. The little missy over there, I doubt that that she'd ever prayed at all ever since she was eight."

"You be quiet," Shimotsuki glared at him mulishly.

Satoshi laughed. "Why, missy. Are you _scared_?"

"I still have those files on you. And I have an eidetic memory."

Satoshi glanced into his own teacup, the green tea within long drained. "Well, I give you kudos for seeking help from the Shogunate. By the way, I thought there were eleven of you guys?"

"Misawa Nowaki has been possessed by the Lord of Pandemonium," Johan answered. "And he took the Millennium Key with him."

"Erm, I was thinking..." Ayame piped up. "That the Millennium Items would remain useless if we separate them, right?"

"Don't underestimate fate," Satoshi gravely answered. "It would find its way back, usually in the form of an invasion into the human world. Best to handle it here, really."

"Fate is the red string that connects us all," Uncle agreed. "So, we are still headed to the Temple of Skulls with this troublesome one? _Ojou_-sama?"

"I don't trust him, and I think his appearance here is too coincidental," Shimotsuki answered.

"But you know this is the rule of the spirit world," Satoshi answered. "There are no such things as coincidences."

"Yes," Shimotsuki murmured, albeit reluctantly. "Everything is inevitable."

* * *

The rain seemed like a veil between worlds as it fell, shrouding the shrine from the forest, a temporary bubble in which some of us took a nap and some of us seemed to be deep in thought.

What did the Lord of Pandemonium have to do in this? Was Youkai doing this of his free will? That desperation in his eyes, was it by will or was Youkai just a puppet? Guardians between boundaries? Humans and a power to rule the world?

Screw it all, sleep!

I grunted as I leaned closer to the torn screen, Satoshi and Kaido having moved out for their increasingly strident conversation.

"... know that Shimotsuki Setsuka can't really comprehend the extent of your ability. Come back, Kaido. Please."

"I need the funding, Boss provides it," Kaido's voice was far more quiet and logical, almost cold. "Boss might not be able to comprehend my ability, but she knows what it's like to be persecuted for great power."

"That ice queen can't understand it! Any of it! Shimotsuki Setsuka only considers what benefits the Arcadia Movement, that's it!"

"Why not? Boss has done a far better job with the Arcadia Movement's worst cases than you and your guys ever have. You turn up, you _help_, you disappear, and we see you later living it up on the screens. I read the Duel news, Satoshi, the Movement subscribes to them."

"She's a _kid,_ Kaido. Prone to looking at the best of things. Sheltered, protected, and powerful. She has a different point of view than what we see, even for a pouty one."

"No, you're wrong, Satoshi. The Boss has been through more than we ever have. Just because you ran afoul of Madame Shimotsuki doesn't let you badmouth her daughter."

"The Madame Shimotsuki was a dangerous Psychic, who married one of the few men to have survived Doma and beat Yuugi Mutou. Her daughter is even more so, perhaps three times that danger with that ability to see Duel spirits. Kaido, you're just a _pawn_ on her _chessboard. _That bloodline probably can't see anyone as anything other than pieces to be used."

"Your point, Satoshi? We teamed up to research on Duel Monsters Mythology. _Once._ That was a fun time, yes, but then you left right after my ability showed and I found out that you were a hot-shot on the Duel circuits. Watching the circuits _live._"

"Kaido, I'd admit that on hindsight that-"

"Dammit, Satoshi, you didn't even leave a number! I told you everything, you up and disappeared." Kaido was obviously pissed off. "I had to go to the Arcadia Movement. Yes, the Boss wasn't quite happy that one of the guys who criticised Madam Shimotsuki was on her doorstep, but she took me in, gave me research to do, a job, food, everything. She helped me find my feet, to survive, to stretch my wings and control it before I was lost in the past, to look forward from the past into the future. You gave me hope, in the form of a curse that I never knew what it was called. You knew that my ability was there, and you never said anything when it finally happened, except that I should _stay at home until everything blows over, was it?_"

"I... I thought that it wasn't-"

"You thought _wrong,_ Satoshi." Kaido's voice finally ran out of steam, tired as he was. "Boss... Boss has been running all her life because of her powers. She lost her family because of them. She's working to stop the cycle of pain that binds Psychic Duellists. Ever since Divine... no, the Shimotsuki family was the best thing for the Arcadia Movement. Those children... they finally found a _purpose._ _I_ finally found a purpose."

A deep breath. "Satoshi... no, Shinamori. I have no idea what you're here for, why you're here, or even if you had effing Duel Spirits. Aside from a purely academic interest, let's keep it _professional._ Repeat after me."

"Kaido, now you're just being-"

"_Shinamori,_ I think I am being very reasonable in this. I could have very easily begged to be lost in this dimension just to get away from you. I am not. Let us just take the olive branch offered, or so help me I will challenge you to a Duel and yell your deepest secrets to the whole of the whole floating world. Now, let's keep it _professional_."

"... fine. But, just so you know, this isn't over. I'm going to be talking to your boss about this."

"You can try. As long as I choose, I am the pawn of the _Maou_. Okay, let's start. How are you here?"

"Duel spirit partner. Fell down a rabbit hole. Dimensional teleportation. The works. You?"

"...Sent to a fairy-tale dimension by Yuuki Judai, dimension-jumped across many more worlds to get here. Boss specially pulled Uncle and the boy for education."

"I thought so. You know, I thought you'd ask your boss to let you remain behind. You liked to learn about the Duel spirit world, right?"

"Let's not give Boss ideas."

"It's rude to eavesdrop," Ryuusei poked my shin.

I half-heartedly kicked him back, sitting up. "You know, though this was hardly the summer vacation I've been thinking about..."

"It's exhilarating," Rex agreed right as I was forcibly dragged into a hug.

"Being together with Chase-kun is fun!" Ryuuki crowed right as I tugged away from him.

"Well, this was... unexpected," the Professor admitted. "Like a sleepover, really."

"What are they talking about?' Rex pointed to an avidly discussing Satsuki and Ayame.

"Who knows," I morosely answered. "Girls are weird. Speaking of which... Kisara, was it?"

Rex looked away. "She's nice."

"Nothing wrong with her," I held up my hands placatingly. "Just that... there's Seto Kaiba, right?"

'He's... more accepting, somewhat," Rex shrugged. "So far, no romantic dates yet, but... there's a connection, you know? She's a sad girl, and sometimes, I just want to say something but I can't so I just remain there and hope that she could find comfort in that there's someone waiting for her."

"That's... surprisingly deep," the Professor considered, almost smiling. "I did the same with Aki."

"Dad, your dates with Mom were the same?" Ryuusei looked stunned. "Did you meet Mom the same way too?"

The Professor actually winced. "Well... ours was... more of hostile duelling and being enemies at first before we became friends. There was the WRGP, the Arc Cradle, she went overseas, I remained, and about four years of correspondence and missing each other we got together again when she permanently came back to Neo Domino. I appreciated her sacrifice... she could have started anew in Germany, without the stigma of being the Black Rose, but... she came back. I think... it was more about letting go and hoping that she'd come back for me."

_Aww..._

"And the sex was hardly a factor," Ryuusei said with a straight face.

Johan looked askance. "Wow, you're pretty blunt yourself."

"Childhood trauma," Ryuusei straightforwardly answered. "Trauma."

The Professor tiredly ran a hand down his face. "Ryuusei, what _are_ they teaching you in school?"

"He's right, you know," I hissed to Ryuusei, and got an elbow in my side for my trouble.

Even in the peace of indistinct babble and gossip and Shimotsuki's lecture on the significance of religion in maintaining order to a wide-eyed Kagari and an excited Uncle with the argument-turned-discussion of Kaido and the too-convenient Satoshi, the end of the transient peace would come as the veil of rain dissolved and the world was coming once more.

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	31. XXX: Sad Story: Dreadful Day

_**Infernity Mirage**_

* * *

**XXX: Sad Story – Dreadful Day**

When had we fallen asleep, no one quite knew, just that I awoke to the sound of crying.

"_Come on already. Stand up, we can't get caught just yet."_

"_But, Nii-chan, it's cold..."_

"Huh?" I slid open the screens as everyone gathered behind me, already waking up to various degrees.

Even the dim light from within this shrine, thrown by the will o' wisps scattered about, I could make out a huddle, two staves, a bat with a body mostly composed of one eye, and a pink round thing with white wings and a halo, huddled as close to the shrine as possible without being seen. A pair of dark eyes and a pair as light as a candle-flame lit up, terror clearly reflected even as they trembled there in rags and worn robes.

"Kids...?" Satoshi murmured.

"They are runaway slaves." Uncle murmured.

"Slaves?" Kagari turned to Uncle. "There shouldn't be any here!"

"My apologies," Uncle rumbled. "Perhaps _serfs_ would be a better word. Unlike slaves, serfs are allowed to own properties, to own homes, own tools, and even live with their families. But, they cannot choose their occupation, or their freedom. To be used as manpower without choice..."

"W- we'll leave in the morning," the dark-eyed, dark-haired boy piped up. "We won't make any trouble... s- so, please... o- one night..."

"Fleeing of serfs is a heavy sin," Uncle rumbled. "There would be a settlement nearby."

"Perhaps we should report them," Kaido murmured. Both of them huddled further in fear as they cringed.

"Kaido!" Satoshi rounded on him. "How could you!"

"Those who can't even grasp at their fortune are bugs," Kaido sternly answered, looking at the two. "I can't stand bugs. Is this not a petty matter compared to our enterprise? We gain nothing by antagonising our relations, if any prospects, with the nearby inhabitants."

"That..." Shimotsuki mumbled.

"But, they're people as well!" the Professor dove to get them up to their feet, bound and ragged as those appendages were.

"Ah, we'll wait till tomorrow," Shimotsuki sighed. "Bring them in. Satoshi, do you still have some packets stashed away? A hot drink can be prepared. Ryuusei, there are some extra clothings within the great pack, take some. Satsuki, send the Black Feathers to keep a lookout for any approaching carts. Ayame-san, check for any injuries on the girl, the first-aid kit is in your pack. Professor, I'll leave the boy to your care. This shrine is rather large, the rest of us will have to check."

We split up immediately, using flash-lights to check for more runaways, finding none, and returning to see two staves by their owners, the two huddled side by side, the boy glaring at all of us and the girl's eyes unfocused as they both accepted the hot drinks, wrapped up in a blanket covered marginally in dust.

"The boy's name is Dharc," the Professor mumbled. "The girl is Lyna."

"E- excuse me..." the boy mumbled. "T- Thank you for such good care and warmth, thank you so much. But, even though you treated us so well, I'll plead again. We'll run away, so, just for a moment, just after dawn breaks, please-"

"What are you talking about?" Shimotsuki cut in. "Without proper shoes, the bare minimum of clothes, no money, or tools, and barely any power, are you going to town to beg? You'll be caught in no time."

"W..." the girl began to sniffle and tear up, as the boy held her close. "_Uwaah! Nii-chan, I don't want us to be caught!_"

"Isn't there another way?" Ayame broke in. "They're so pitiful..."

"A slave's life is miserable," Kaido murmured. "Without life, without hope... What they're doing isn't different from that of a pawn. Accepting the master's will, obeying the orders given, offer even our lives for the master's dreams."

"I don't remember treating you as a slave," Shimotsuki said.

"I am thankful not to have received such treatment from you either," Kaido acknowledged. "That's why it's even more unbearable to watch this. Even though we do the same work, they can't grasp fortune in their hands. That weakness is-"

"Wrong! That's wrong!" Lyna burst out. "You're a meanie! We were able to run away like this! We're going to live together in the town!"

"Let's suppose we call your enthusiasm an endeavour," Kaido countered, his eyes narrowed. "By relying on the kindness of others and being a nuisance, is that your way of living? I'll say it again. Those who can't grasp their own fortune are bugs. We can't call the ones who continue being bugs as people."

His eyes narrowed. "Apologise."

"Oi, Kaido!" Ryuuki snapped. "Are you even supposed to-?"

"We a- apologise..." we were all stunned as Dharc's forehead touched the ground. "To all of you... we apologise. S- sorry for being a b- burden."

"Good," Kaido nodded, his expression still set.

"N- Nii-chan, I don't wanna go back..." Lyna trembled.

"Shh, be quiet." the boy hissed quietly.

"Is that all?" Kaido murmured.

"...please... turn us into people," Dharc bowed again. "I believe... that you are our fortune."

Silence echoed as we all beheld this heart-wrenching sight.

"Kagari," Uncle rumbled as Kaido gave him a significant look.

"...you shouldn't cringe when lowering your head," Kagari offered. "Rest your hands fingertips together, keep yourself balanced on your hips, and touch our forehead to the back of those hands as you bow gracefully on the ground."

It was even more awkward and heart-wrenching as we saw them do as instructed.

"... Uncle, I was thinking that one old person is too much to handle alone," Kagari murmured. "Is it okay to hire two servants?"

"... do what you want," Uncle smirked. "But, that marvellous young man over there helped you. You should ask him as well."

"I have received similar tutoring at the hands of Boss," Kaido turned to a stone-faced Shimotsuki. "I have no problem personally, although I believe that for now, Boss might be too much to handle alone, so I shall have to loan those two servants as pawns now and then."

"Huh?" Rex exclaimed. "Oi, Kaido, didn't you say that you hate them?"

"The ones I hate are bugs," Kaido hmphed. "People who hate pawns or servants don't exist. Even if that pawn is an amateur. Do I have permission, Kagari-san?"

"...yes," Kagari mumbled. "As long as you're with us... treat them well."

"What happened to you, Kaido...?" Satoshi whispered, almost sadly.

* * *

"Ah, here, Lyna-chan," Ayame smiled as she produced two pairs of cloth shoes from the pack. "I found some shoes Dharc-kun and you can wear!"

"Thank you so much!" Lyna the Light Charmer certainly seemed more bubbly and cheerful even as she kept pouting each time Kaido came to her viewpoint. Even Uncle was laughing as we got ready to hit the road once more.

"Still, I never knew that Kaido could be this cold," Rex said as we hefted our packs. "That was just cruel..."

"I'm sure Kaido had his own reasons," Ryuusei tried to point out.

"It is a short-term versus long-term issue," Shimotsuki pointed out as I spotted Satoshi approach Kaido and a more grateful Dharc putting on shoes. "Even if we're gone, Dharc and Lyna still have to remain in this world. They wouldn't be lucky forever, they'd be caught. By criticising, and arousing sympathy in the impressionable Kagari and the old Uncle Chan, he secured future employment for them as well as protection. Because, even though Kaido wouldn't be around... they would be safe. Be cruel to be kind; a passing cruelty in exchange for happiness for the rest of their lives."

"That..." I stared as Kaido helped Dharc and Lyna tie their shoes, then help Shimotsuki carry her pack. This guy actually thought of all of that...

As we marched away from the shrine, having offered libations and thanks, there was a distinctly different air of happiness about us. "Happy, happy, happy!" the Happy Lover that was the familiar of Lyna hovered, singing with its master. The Meda Bat familiar of Dharc was hidden under Dharc's clothings, slumbering away as its disgruntled master trundled along.

"Don't be so excited, we still have a way to go," Kaido advised her.

Lyna stuck out her tongue, earning a whack from Dharc. "Oww! Nii-chan!"

"Don't be rude to our saviour," Dharc growled. "Anyway, we need to live and gather strength before we can rescue Milla-san. Don't you remember?"

"Milla the Temporal Magician?" Uncle realised. "The two of you know that person?"

"She's our sister," Dharc reluctantly replied. "About five years ago, she was sold, and somehow managed to escape. She went to the Realm of Light and set up shop there in her branch of time magic. But... those Lightsworn, they want her time magic! That's why they arrested her for heresy against Judgement Dragon!"

"Calm down," Shimotsuki advised. "It's not good form to raise your voice."

"Ah, sorry," Dharc bowed. "But, we... we have to rescue Milla-san... that's why, we ran from the farm in the mountains..."

"I see," Uncle mumbled. "The Lightsworn... a powerful religious order that has existed since the time of Haou to this floating world. The worship the light and its herald, the Judgement Dragon, and to that end, some extremist teachings extend to the discrimination of Dark Attribute monsters."

"That's hideous..." Kagari whispered.

"That is the duty of the shogun to prevent," Uncle rumbled. "But, ever since the founding of the Realm of Light by the Lightlord Angel Celestia, within the Luminous Spark, they have been rapidly gaining strength. Even the current judge of the city, the Light Monarch Kuraz, has been unable to do anything to check them. The truth of the matter is that, with the memory of Haou, and the threat of the Lord of Pandemonium, it is likely that their power is only slated to increase. And the worst thing... is that it is the next city we are headed towards."

"What?" we exclaimed.

"Ah," Shimotsuki murmured. "How long more to it, then?"

"I would say... approximately three days," Uncle glanced up at the now-blue skies. "Well, isn't this troublesome..."

* * *

We came to a river, the waters clearer than normal as a Terrorking Salmon leapt out at us, to be killed by Rex pulling a Crimson Blader on it and turned into sashimi.

"Ah, this must be what they call Elivagar," Uncle identified. "If you follow the river up north is where the Nordic Lights touch the Ice Barrier. The Nordic tribes there are fierce and war-like, but enjoyable company. The Ice Barrier are a secretive bunch, them who guard the three dragons. Legend says that amongst those dragons is the power to stop time forever in the Fimbulwinter, so they guard it and no one interrupts."

"Ah," Shimotsuki nodded as we all ate horribly cut sashimi and roasted parts of the huge fish, even Dharc and Lyna. "Then, our next lesson may well begin in governance. Exactly what it is, one may wonder, what is the act of governing. It relates to decisions that define expectations, grant power, or verify performance. Basically, what a government does to rule the people. Systems may be roughly divided into autocratic, democratic, monarchic and oligarchic. The Realm of Light we are going to would be classed as a theocracy, that is, based upon a religious elite of the Lightsworn. The Shogunate would roughly be classed as an autocratic government, although some liberal characteristics are apparent in everyday life. A monarchic government is one ruled by a single ruler. The greatest ideal of the human world is a democracy."

"Democracy?" Uncle sceptically mumbled.

"A system in which everyone has the right to decide their leader, basically," Shimotsuki elaborated. "It is a government where everyone has a say and can be free."

"That kind of miracle system, is that even possible?" Uncle muttered.

"The human world has it," Shimotsuki shrugged. "Of course, not all systems are perfect, but, anyone who doesn't have freedom would want it, right? The freedom to learn, to better ourselves, to become better... that is one of the simplest freedoms."

"Freedom..." Dharc whispered.

"Mmm!" Lyna was laughing as she ate through the fillet. "Good!"

"We have the freedom to decide what to do, after all," Shimotsuki finished, her eyes closed.

"... so, we have to get to the Temple of Skulls and stop Misawa Nowaki, right?" Satoshi frowned. "I'm not very up-to-date on things like that."

"Do you even need to?" Shimotsuki countered. "You people can do what you like, after all."

"You..." Satoshi heaved a sigh just as footsteps sounded.

"All of you seem like you're enjoying yourselves here," silently, we all regarded the newcomer, a dark-skinned girl in white and red robes with gold edging and smirking. "Clearly all of you don't know your place as People Running About."

"You know, they keep referring to us as Duel monsters," I irritably complained. "Why?"

"Oppressed People, People Running About, and Organised Resistance..." Satoshi murmured. "There are only these three types of humans in the world of Duel spirits. I'm thinking, that this lady is a Duel spirit as well?"

"I'm the Lightsworn Ehren!" she demanded. "Men and women making such a babble in public, don't you have any shame? Hmph!"

"No one invited you," Satoshi mildly offered.

"A Duellist?" she blinked as she beheld all our DuelDisks. "You, don't you know that Duels are a sacred weapon to be wielded only by the Light and its followers? In the name of the Light, I'll clean all of you out!"

"Oh, then I can't really allow such a thing to happen," Satoshi offered. "We'll die, you know."

"Then?" Ehren scoffed. "Then you're just not fit to be a warrior who stakes his life!"

"In that case, I accept this challenge," Satoshi easily offered as he stood, shielding the two Charmers from his view. "Shall we? There are people eating here, after all."

She growled as she stomped opposite to where he stood, a white DuelDisk shimmering into existence on her arm. "Fine, I'll just crush you here and now!"

"Duel!"

Ehren: LP 4000

Satoshi: LP 4000

"Draw!" Ehren announced. "I summon the monster, Clear Phantom [1200/800] in attack mode, and then I play the Field Spell, Clear World."

Immediately, a giant crystal shimmered into existence overhead, looming greatly over the field.

"I set a card and end," Ehren announced. "During my end phases, I pay five hundred life points, the maintenance cost as required by Clear World."

Ehren: LP 4000 → LP 3500

Satoshi: LP 4000

"Clear World...?" Johan gulped. "Not good... any monsters with an Attribute will penalise the player..."

"Then, what about that?" I pointed to the phantom encased in clear crystal.

"Clear monsters are not treated as having an Attribute," Johan answered nervously. "I faced one... in the hands of Darkness. I... I lost. The Clear monsters were that powerful..."

"My turn, draw," Satoshi announced. "I summon Laval Miller [300/400] to the field in attack mode."

What looked like a breathing lump of rock appeared on his field. "I set a card, and then turn-"

"Wait, Satoshi!" Johan called. "Clear World!"

"Clear World enables both players to gain effects depending upon the attribute of the monsters each player controls," Ehren laughed. "In the case of Fire Attribute, the player takes one thousand damage during each of their end phases. The only exception are Clear monsters, which are treated as not having an Attribute."

"Well, what a pinch," Satoshi remarked. "So, I end my turn."

A beam of light hit him again as he winced.

Satoshi: LP 4000 → LP 3000

Ehren: LP 3500

"Draw," Ehren called. "I activate the trap, Solemn Wishes! Now when I draw I shall gain five hundred life points."

Ehren: LP 3500 → LP 4000

Satoshi: LP 3000

"Clear Phantom, attack his Laval Miller!" Ehren ordered as the crystal-trapped fiend charged.

"Activate Trap, Backfire!" Satoshi announced as Laval Miller was destroyed. "My opponent takes five hundred damage each time a Fire Attribute monster is destroyed."

Ehren winced as her monster's arm emerged from a dimensional portal to strike her behind.

Ehren: LP 4000 → LP 3500

Satoshi: LP 3000 → LP 2100

"When Miller is destroyed by battle and sent to the grave, I send two Laval monsters from my deck to the grave," Satoshi announced clearly. "It's still your turn."

"Turn end," Ehren concluded. "I pay the cost of Clear World. Take your turns, it shall be your last."

Ehren: LP 3500 → LP 3000

Satoshi: LP 2100

"Draw!" Satoshi called. "When there are three or more Laval monsters in my grave, I can special summon from my hand Laval Burner [2100/1000]!" A roar and another magma monster appeared.

"Now, I summon Laval Warrior [1800/500]!" Satoshi roared as the monster appeared. "My comeback starts with this! I play the Spell card, Rekindling! Now I special summon as many Fire Attribute monsters with two hundred defence from my grave! Come, Laval Volcanic Handmaiden [100/200], Laval Forest Sprite [300/200]!"

A tanned woman with, steel tiara shining in long orange hair appeared, winking at us. Next to her, another tanned woman with a sleeveless black shirt and a black hood covering long red hair stood waiting.

"Tuning, level four Warrior to level one Handmaiden," Satoshi called. "In fearful day, in veiled night, this courageous heart burns bright. When the world is lost, where snuffed is light, the swords glimmer, its light shines bright! Synchro summon, the sword, Laval Dual Slasher!"

A ball of molten rock fell right on the field. It became clear very quickly that this was no rock, as it stood up revealing itself to be a bipedal creature. The monster was composed of the same orange rock as the others, but it had blue rocks along the sides of its torso, and down its shoulders and arms like armour. Two long blades burned red at the ends from where they extended from its elbows [2400/200].

"When Handmaiden is sent to the grave for a Synchro summon, I send a Laval monster from my deck to the grave," Satoshi announced. "Now, tuning, level five Burner to level two Forest Sprite! In brightest day, in blackest night, behold, the fire of will in light. To all who stand before this sight, behold the power, all fires might. Synchro summon, Laval Stennon!"

This one was huge, composed of blue and white rock with one arm ending in a cannon [2700/1800].

"When Forest Sprite is sent to the grave for a Synchro summon, all Laval monsters I control gain two hundred attack power for each Laval in my grave, and I have five!" Satoshi announced as both magma monsters glowed [2400/200 → 3400/200] [2700/1800 → 3700/1800]. "Huh... you have only Solemn Wishes, no other monster, and no cover... perhaps a hand of dead draws? Dual Slasher, attack Clear Phantom with Sword Flames!"

The monster roared as it was unleashed in short order.

Ehren: LP 3000 → LP 800

Satoshi: LP 2100

"When Clear Phantom is destroyed my opponent must mill the top five cards of his deck," Ehren murmured quietly.

"Now, Laval Stennon, direct attack!" Satoshi ordered.

"Are you sure?" Ehren commented. "If I die, my fellow Lightsworn would notice. It would be so sad, for all of you to be executed just because of one mistake."

"What?" Satoshi blinked.

"Precisely," Ehren answered slyly. "So, either surrender with that pride of a Duellist and learn, or be defiant and die. That is the only option left to such People Running About."

"Don't screw with me! Laval Stennon, direct attack!" Satoshi called as the cannon was aimed and fired.

Ehren: LP 800 → LP 0

Satoshi: LP 2100

"We... will show you the light..." was her last words as she dissolved, the stench of burnt flesh extinguished for a moment.

"T- That w- was one of the Lightlords..." Dharc stuttered. "And we killed her... judgement will come..."

"N- Nii-chan..." Lyna clung tighter.

"What?" Satoshi defended. "Why? We won fair and square."

"They will come..." there was on mistaking the haunted look in his eyes, nor the way he gripped his staff. "And judgement will rain down."

Well, obviously the day couldn't get any worse.

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	32. XXXI: Sad Story: Sorrowful Memories

_**Infernity Mirage**_

* * *

**XXXI: Sad Story – Sorrowful Memories**

Surprisingly, there were remains of Terrorking Salmon even after we finished with it. Did all Duel monsters vanish in gold dust only in a Duel? That... would probably explain some things...

"The smell of death follows us," Uncle commented as we hit the road again. "No matter how many times these hands are washed, it will never disappear."

"H- how can you remain so calm?" Dharc pointed out. "Death... that's so sad."

"I..." Satoshi tried and failed to answer.

"Sometimes, you must bloody your hands to defend your treasures," Shimotsuki answered. "Whether it is your own blood, or your enemy's blood, bear this so that no one else has to. That is part of what it means to have a purpose to fight."

"To fight..." Dharc echoed quietly. "Erm, my lady... we killed one of the Lightsworn, and we're walking into Lightsworn territory... is this... wise?"

"No, it is assuredly not," it was Uncle who answered cheerfully. "One troublesome person got too wilful and executed a Lightsworn... there'll be Pandemonium to pay for this. The pantheon save us, how are _you_ even a guardian, brat?"

"Uncle, is this even the time?" Satoshi drawled.

"Even so, we are treading in dangerous territory," Kaido sighed wearily, and even the rest of us shifted, a pallor having descended on us. "This is like marching into a lion's den, isn't it?"

"There is no other way," Uncle sighed. "We just have to head west."

Walking for two days pretty much gives anyone an appreciation of public transport, even as Kaido told his tales and we exchanged stories and Shimotsuki even joined in with the stories of the Duel Monsters. Even as the skies never reflected any progress, Uncle told the time, and the landscape showed that, wherever we were headed, it was certainly not in circles.

The land itself was slowly changing to rocky landscapes that hung barren and bleak to the horizon, the streams thinning to trickles here and there, and now and then winds blew through. It was a comfortable temperature, the skies cloudy and bleak even as we approached the one anomaly of the landscape, where there was sparse greenery and a set of white walls into which a gate was built.

"The Luminous Spark of the Realm of Light..." Uncle murmured gravely as he beheld the sight. "We came to it too fast."

* * *

A bustling square; one of the cornerstones of a city. Any city, no matter its size, would have a market of a sort. Be it Neo Domino's Puzzle Street, London's Haymarket, or even New York, there was bound to be a place where people sold the things, no matter how weird they were on earth. Monsters bumped into monsters, different cries of different species rang through the air, and the occasional weapon was drawn in the bustling crowd that we were walking through.

"Apples! Apples going cheap!"

"Does this place have a currency?" Shimotsuki considered as we spotted a heap of coins. "Look, Kagari. This is the rationale of currency to fix prices. If you solve the question of 'what can a piece of gold buy', that is the basic foundation."

"Eh?" Kagari blinked.

"For instance... one apple per gold." Kaido noted at a stall nearby. We were attracting looks from all the monsters, who no doubt spotted us. "With a gold coin, you could get an apple. Or... five eggs. Or a bag of flour. But, in the case of a _koku_ as used, the supply would deplete, right?"

"Because we eat rice everyday..." Uncle agreed. "So..."

"If there's a surplus, then the _koku _equivalent of a gold coin can buy more apples," Kaido continued. "But, If there is less _koku_ than can be eaten, people will starve, and there will be no form of currency and the question of 'what can this much get' remains unanswered."

"It sounds... good," Kagari whispered. "So, like this shopkeepers know how much to charge for something, right?"

"This currency must be adjusted carefully, so that there is always a clear answer of 'what can this buy' and that we can profit off it, but, the answer must never be ambiguous," Kaido neutrally answered. "It is like the lines of war; one way or another, you will think of it as 'us' against 'them'."

"How nice," Ayame brightened up at the sight. "Even if we can't buy anything, to be in such a crowd is indeed fun!"

"You like crowds too much," Satsuki grumbled.

"This is... the first time I've seen so many people..." Lyna whispered, clinging on to her staff as the Happy Lover perched upon her head.

"You," we all turned to see a red-robed magician holding a crystal sphere. "Would you like your fortune told? A simple gold piece would do."

"Ah, I'd like to, but I have no money..." Lyna sheepishly admitted.

"The fortunes told by Crystal Seers are amazingly accurate, you know," Uncle grinned. "I remember, the last Seer that passed through... how long has it been? A long time..."

"A saviour who gave life to a destroyer..." the spirit pointed to the Fudo father and son, who shied away. "A prince who sees the king and the queen... a child born half and yet not of the light, one whose eyes can pierce through the veil of the past, a child who walks between life and death, one a child of a dark hero and conqueror, another a sylph of the winds. And the guardian... oh, you."

She stopped at Johan and Shimotsuki, who both regarded her warily.

"The unknowing herald of light, how you suffer," the Seer whispered. "And the queen of winter, unrelenting and cold. Guardian, have you not heeded the words of our sisters?"

"You can keep your fate," Shimotsuki answered, the temperature dropping even here. "A fortune? Who wants to pay for such a thing?"

"Then, surely you may offer something for their unseen fortunes," the Crystal Seer indicated the two children. "Well, cold queen? Surely you will not mind a small token in exchange."

"Cold queen?" I snorted. "That's pretty accurate."

"Do not speak of matters you will not understand," the Crystal Seer sharply warned. "Cold queen you are, you found the opposite and shut her into your castle of black, do you not?"

"Fate decides the start and the end, the between is mine," Shimotsuki stonily answered. "As for a token..."

A flash, and the tip of a knife buried itself barely a centimetre away from the Seer's hand. "Perhaps this will finally sever the lips of those who speak of fate so arbitrarily. I have no interest of my own fate, nor do I care whose string is mine tangled with. Speak of them and you shall not know it."

Gingerly, the Seer accepted the knife, tucking it away as her hands trembled. "O- Of course... thank you."

The crystal glowed slightly as the Seer levitated it. "A Charmer of Doriando... both of you. From young, six gifted children of the different tribes entrusted a child to the Elemental Mistress. She taught them all to charm and ally with monsters of their own Attribute, from the Gishki to the Gusto to the warriors to the Flamvell... and the children who would guide chaos. Fate decreed you would come to this city, and here two paths will open. What you do will lead your choice. One, is that you and that girl will become martyrs of the chaos that Milla will call upon. Another, is that, against all odds, you will kill Celestia, and finally, the hold of the Lightsworn will be over."

Complete silence has descended over that part of the market at the very name.

"So ends that fortune," the Seer concluded tidily. "I bid thee well, Dharc the Dark Charmer, spirit envoy of Darkness."

"I... will kill Celestia?" Dharc echoed in disbelief. "That's ridiculous!"

A murmur was going through the crowd now.

"Ah, here they are..." the Seer murmured as the crowd magically parted to show the Lightsworn.

A majestic bunch they were, dressed in white and red and gold, some holding tomes the length of a forearm, others wielding spears and summoning bells, some holding swords, and hulking lupine beasts walking with them.

"Arrest her!" the tallest man roared, using the hand not holding the book to point towards the Seer. "Arrest them! In the name of the Light!"

"When I met the one who would kill Celestia, I would die..." the Seer murmured, shimmering with an aura. "If it is to free this realm from the Lightsworn, I will gladly lay down my life as an instrument of fate... envoy of the dark, I bid thee, fare thee well. We shall not meet again."

"What?" Rex shouted as the Seer began to attack them. "How-"

"Mage Power," Shimotsuki identified, she and Kaido and Satoshi beginning to heard us. "Come, run!"

"Don't let them get away!" the Aurkus, Lightsworn Druid roared as Lumina and the pet Ryko came after us. "After them!"

"N- Nii-chan... will we be alright?" Lyna whimpered as we ran through twisting alleys.

"Don't worry," Kagari smiled down at the Charmers. "Everything will be fine."

"Split up!" Johan called. "We'll regroup later, for now we have too many people!"

"Kaido, go with Shinamori, Kagari and Dharc," Shimotsuki ignored' Kaido's outraged noise. "Now! Chase, Johan, you're with me and Lyna. Satsuki, go with Ayame and Rex. Ryuusei, take care of the Professor and Uncle. Split!"

"What?" I yelped as we all went in for different dimensions. "Why?"

"Because we can't afford to all get caught," Shimotsuki growled, tugging a sniffing Lyna along as we turned a corner... to see a Lightsworn, this one a warrior in a red cloak... Jain, the Lightsworn Paladin.

"Halt!" he yelled. "Who goes there?"

"Ah!" Johan hissed. "What do we do?"

"You're Duellists?" Jain glared at our visible DuelDisks. "Then, you are warriors. Come, then!"

"... I'll Duel," I hissed. "Shimotsuki, you can devise a plan of escape. Johan-san can help you, and you have Lyna to protect as well. I'll buy you some time."

Shimotsuki looked at me. "Fine."

Taking Johan by the sleeve, she ran off to disappear down another alleyway.

"Oh?" Jain blinked as I unfolded the DuelDisk in a second, another model appearing on his arm. "What an unusual design. For you to accept this Duel, I see..."

"Sorry, but I can't let you get to them," I hissed nervously. "Shall we?"

"Of course, kind sir, but how may I address you? I am Jain, paladin of the Lightsworn."

"I'm... Chase," I decided there was no harm in it.

"Very well, Sir Chase, I am obliged to bust your brains out with my very best effort." Talk about being blunt...

"Duel!"

Jain: LP 4000

Chase: LP 4000

"Draw!" Jain glanced at his hand. "I shall summon the lady Queen's Knight [1500/1600]!" The infamous female monster of the Poker Knights appeared, her red armour gleaming with the four suits of the cards. "I set a card, turn end."

"Draw!" I called frantically, scanning my hand. "I play the Spell card, Into the Void to draw a card. Then, I set two cards and summon Infernity Mirage [0/0] to the field. I end my turn, and at the end phase Into the Void forces me to discard my entire hand, that is, three cards."

"Draw!" Jain looked confused. "I now summon King's Knight [1600/1400]! Now when I control Queen's Knight and summon King's Knight, I can special summon Jack's Knight [1900/1000] from my deck!"

"Mirage's effect allows me to tribute him to special summon two Infernity monsters from my grave, such as Infernity Demon [1800/1200] and Infernity Beast [1600/1200]!" I called as the mirage winked out, replaced by Demon and Beast. "Due to Infernity Demon's effect, I can pull an Infernity card such as Infernity Necromancer to my hand."

"But, it shall not stop my next move!" Jain called. "Jack's Knight, attack Infernity Demon with Majestic Slash!"

My precious demon shattered into shards as I winced. That _hurt._

Chase: LP 4000 → LP 3900

Jain: LP 4000

"Trap card, Infernity Reflector!" I called. "I special summon Infernity Demon by folding my entire hand of one, and now you take one thousand points of damage!"

"What?" Jain dodged from the blast aimed at him.

Jain: LP 4000 → LP 3000

Chase: LP 3900

"I get to pull another card now that Demon is special summoned, like this Infernity Avenger!" I giggled. "Well?"

"I play the magic of Polymerization!" Jain called, pissed off. I began to get worried. There was only one Fusion Poker Knight... "Come, Queen's Knight, King's Knight, Jack's Knight! Combine powers to form the Arcana Knight Joker!"

The resulting warrior was tall, hulking, strangely purple hair, and bore very few of the Poker insignias despite that it by itself resembled a spade... the card of death, the ace of spades [3800/2500].

...well, crap.

"Turn end," Jain decided.

"Draw!" I called. "I activate Call of the Haunted to revive Infernity Necromancer [0/2000]. Now, I summon Infernity Avenger [0/0]! Tuning, level four Demon and level three Necromancer to level one Avenger! The dead and the living, when they meet at zero, above the cage of eternity the demonic dragon arises! Synchro summon! Come forth, Infernity Death Dragon!"

Ratty wings spread, pincers clicking, its eyes moved as it appeared in a shroud of dark miasma [3000/2400].

"I play the Continuous Spell, Infernity Launcher, before I activate the effect of Infernity Death Dragon," I announced. "In exchange for not attack with him this turn, I can destroy one monster you control and inflict damage to you equal to half its attack points. Burn in the black flame and be satisfied!"

"Arcana Knight Joker's effect, if targeted by a spell, trap or monster effect, I may discard a corresponding card to negate that effect and destroy the card," Jain announced. "I discard Comrade Swordsman of Landstar, and now your dragon shall go!"

I twitched as my beloved dragon howled, dying under the knight's sword and battle-aura. "So that's how you want to play it..."

"Upon my pride as a warrior, I cannot let anyone off," Jain answered, radiating righteous wrath and the like. "Well? It looks like you've run out of moves."

"... effect of Infernity Launcher activates," I hissed. "I send it to the grave and now I revive Infernity Demon and Necromancer. I use Demon's effect to pull an Infernity card, and I choose Infernity Force. I set the card, and now I use the effect of Necromancer to revive an Infernity monster from the grave, like Infernity Avenger. Tuning, level four Demon and level three Necromancer to level one Avenger. Tearing down the highway of hell itself, the demonic dragon flies forth! Synchro summon! Arise from nothing, Void Ogre Dragon!"

Red and black shimmering from the void, my dragon roared as it hit the field with pride [3000/3000].

"Congratulations, you've managed to recover fairly quickly," Jain praised. "But, my Arcana Knight is far stronger than this. Even if you have something to remove him, I am prepared."

"I'm not aiming for him," I drawled as beside me, the silhouette of the spectre appeared. "I'm aiming for you. When Infernity Queen is in the grave and my hand is at zero, I can choose one monster which can attack directly."

"What?" Jain paled. "T- Then, my Flag of the Martyr-!"

"Void Ogre Dragon, direct attack," I hissed as it reared its head. "Blast of Void!"

Jain: LP 3000 → LP 0

Chase: LP 3900

Jain was still standing as the smoke from the blast faded. "I congratulate you.. Sir Chase. As agreed, you are free to go."

"Before you leave, can you tell me, why is everyone in a tizz?" I asked the rather rational Paladin.

"Ah..." Jain sighed. "I remember when the Realm of Light was first founded, Celestia was a kind soul... but who knows. Everything turned astray... and the teachings that all are equal before the Light were conveniently forgotten. Especially by the likes of Ehren and Aurkus, Light Attribute became highly exalted, and the others forgotten. Myself, I am a Warrior before anything else, and I have placed my sword in the service of the Light. Yet, day by day, I see Celestia and the teachings of the light slowly dim until it is nothing similar, and everything like those of the Dark Master Zorc. The Seer predicted that someone will kill Celestia, but that would mean that the Lightsworn would no longer hold sway here in the Luminous Spark."

"So, this is the consolidate power," I noted. "Jain-san... thanks."

"It's not really for you," he sighed. "For the Light, the one I love is imprisoned, but I am powerless to do anything... at the very least, this corrupt Lightsworn shall gain no more."

"Then, help us," a blast of cold air hit us as Shimotsuki descended from above, the large wings bearing her aloft folding as soon as she landed, ice-like eyes fixed upon Jain. "The announcement just went up. Tomorrow Milla the Temporal Magician shall be placed on public trial for heresy."

* * *

"Public trial... they would probably turn this into an example," Uncle grumbled in the dark rooms Shimotsuki managed to secure for us temporarily as we marched in. How and when I hardly knew, nor did I care to know for my peace of mind, but we were all there, including the two crying Charmers.

"M- Milla-nee..." Lyna sniffed tearfully.

"In these sort of cases, the established norm is to subject the... victim... to humiliation, right before execution," Kaido noted. "In these cases, lapidation is the usual method, but public beheading or hanging works as well."

"You're having fun describing this, aren't you?" Satoshi remarked. "Still as rationally cold as ever, Kaido."

"Someone has to be rational around here," Kaido countered. "Boss," he acknowledged.

"We have ourselves a dissident from the higher class," Shimotsuki answered as Jain nervously entered, blinking at us who all stared at him.

"Jain, Lightsworn Paladin!" Uncle hissed. "Why is he here!"

"Huh?" Kagari stuttered.

"I'm an ally!" Jain held up both hands in a gesture of surrender. "The two Charmers... Dharc, Lyna, you're Milla's siblings, right?"

Happy Lover hovered about Lyna as Meda Bat flapped its wings insistently around Dharc. "H- How do you know Milla-nee?" Dharc shielded Lyna.

"It's... a long story," Jain mumbled softly. "I will not let anything bad happen to you children, rest assured."

"But... you're a Lightsworn," Lyna shrunk back slightly.

"Before that, I am a Warrior," Jain answered. "And Warriors must obey a code of honour, no matter if they are of the light or walk the path of darkness. The Lightsworn have forgotten that."

"Even so, somehow our mission has mutated into rescuing Milla as well," Satsuki grumbled. "Really, can anything ever follow the plan?"

"Not likely," Ryuuki agreed, nursing a cut on his shoulder. "Still, we've got to help them, right, Satsuki?"

"Will we... succeed, Ryuuki-kun?" Ayame asked.

"Why think about something like that?" Satsuki rolled her eyes. "We'll just do it!"

"Plans do not usually survive first contact with the enemy," Shimotsuki pointed out. "Tomorrow will be the evil thereof. Whether we can rescue Milla the Temporal Magician, will depend on what is done."

"Okay," Kaido considered. "The trial will be held outside the Shine Palace, the presiding prosecutor to be Aurkus, Lightsworn Druid. The judge would usually be Kuraz the Light Monarch, but Kuraz abstained, hence the judge would be Celestia herself, within the Shine Palace. However, Celestia would hardly be physically present, hence she is represented by Aurkus as well, so basically, this is a system with a hundred percent guilty possibility. The Lightsworn would probably use Milla's death as an example to warn the populace and cow them into submission."

"That's horrible..." Kagari whispered in concern, fingers gripping the edge of the table. "Why...!"

"Milla was not originally part of the Luminous Spark," Jain whispered. "However, she is well-known amongst the citizens. By executing her, there is an example set... and the people would be less likely to rebel. I... I am incapable of doing anything."

"And fewer people likely to take revenge," Kaido appreciated. "Outsiders would be less likely to enter the Luminous Spark, and the city would be imprisoned and governed by the Lightsworn at the worst-case scenario. Monopolization of wealth, knowledge, popularity, power... they can leech off people in a sealed environment, create a hierarchy, and maintain that _ad infinitum_... winner takes all, a single point of concentration."

"In short, if we rescue Milla, we have to do it in a very risky way," Shimotsuki elaborated. "Here is what we would do..."

* * *

At the centre of the Luminous Spark was the Shine Palace. It was here where the gleaming walls of the fairy-tale castle shone, where Kuraz the Light Monarch stood to judge the cases brought before him now... and here, the gallows were prepared. There was a wooden stage, and on it was a pissed-off man in white and red, carrying a book as long as his forearm. Beside him was a stone-faced Jain, sword at the ready, and from the roofs and the crowds of Duel Monsters milling about the square, was us. All thirteen, ready to strike.

"Bring the prisoner!" the priest roared.

Shackles of grinning faces dragged along, the straw-haired woman in ragged robes was dragged and thrown to the stage, shackles digging into her pale skin.

"_Milla..."_

"_Milla-sama..."_

"_Is she alright?_"

"This woman has ben charged with heresy of the most high!" the priest roared to the crowds. "She has insulted the Light which brings us serenity and peace, choosing instead to sully it with the elements of this middle world!"

Milla coughed. "It's a fact... light cannot exist without anything else. There is no point in a lone light..."

"Silence!" A whip slashed across her, its crack echoing sharply. "What's with that attitude? Don't you know that you're about to be punished! Hold her down! Put on the shackles! We'll show you the fate of a heretic!"

"To turn back time... is to ruin... everything," Milla coughed, glaring at the angered Lightsworn. "You will not have your way... I'm sorry..."

"Stop!" Dharc yelled, running forward to stand by the stage. "Milla-nee didn't do anything wrong!"

"Heresy!" the priest pointed at him. "The shackles on him! We shall put him on trial as well!"

"_That's the kid!_" one of the crowd whispered.

"_The one who'd kill Celestia?_"

"_Then...!_"

"Lord Kuraz, you are not intending to lend a hand to these lowly heretics, are you?" the priest laughed towards the castle. "That's how it is. To counter the Lord of Pandemonium, we must unite together in the face of the unholy beings of the interred earth."

A dissonance spread as beside me, Lyna clung to Ayame. "Nee-chan... Nii-chan..."

The cracks of the whip echoed once more as Dharc hissed, glaring at him.

"Those eyes... that defiant stare is indeed that of a true heretic," the priest laughed. "Do you have something to confess? After all, you insult the Light by your presence as a Dark Attribute alone!"

In the crowds, I saw the lips of Shimotsuki Setsuka move, and heard her words. Shimotsuki's words seem to ring at him even as it was spoken in a whisper of deliberate taunt.

_Are you so useless as to require help again?_

Dark eyes edged and determined, shining like polished onyx stones, the small body stood back up, shackles clinking and dragging on the ground as Dharc faced the people of the city of Luminous Spark. With his words, he would begin a miracle... a miracle that would let in the light.

"As a living spirit, with a soul... there is something I must say."

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	33. XXXII: Sad Story: Unwavering Truth

_**Infernity Mirage**_

* * *

**XXXII: Sad Story – Unwavering Truth**

"As a living spirit, with a soul... there is something I must say." So began the speech that would revolutionise everything.

"I was a serf."

"_What?" _

"_Really?" _

"Life as a serf was very tough... the earth you plowed day in day out wasn't yours, and neither was the blessing of the earth," Dharc continued. "Even our very lives... I saw fellow serfs fall to disease, hunger, and Doma came for every one of them. One day... we came upon a turning point... We saw it... the light of destiny."

He took another ragged breath. "I've been worried... for a very long time, I was worried about this sudden fate... that was warm and gentle, telling me to relax... telling me, that everything... will be fine... It was the first time I had heard it."

Another deep, ragged breath. "However... dear nobles... dear soldiers, dear tradesmen, and dear fellow serfs... I have to refuse those things. Even though... we owe them so much... even though they were kind... someone was cruel to open my eyes. Since they were so, so kind to me... I had to refuse those things, those outstretched hands... because... I am a person!"

Even ragged and dressed in shackles and bloodied clothings, Dharc stood proud as he proclaimed it to all to hear.

"I- I don't have enough self-confidence yet..." the Duel spirit loudly called. "There is still a part of me... that remembers the lowly serf blood that runs through my veins. But... even so, I have to stand firm, and declare that I am a person... because... acknowledging this belief... is the very first condition to becoming a person. To feel the winds that scatter across this floating world... to feel warmth within the heart, to feel happiness from kindness... that is proof that everyone is a child of fate and a person of their own calibre. Wishing, thinking, yearning, working... those are things that we should never stop doing. As light shines on darkness, the Illusory Gods gave us life as people, no matter how divided we are. Using the magic of the earth and water, we were given all these fortunes. With the soul's fragments, we were given freedom."

"_Freedom...?"_

"_Did he say it? Freedom..."_

"Heretic!" the whip cracked across his back, and blood spattered the stage to the shock of the crowd. "How dare you talk of fate with your foul serf mouth!"

Dharc just glared at him. "Whether or not I am a heretic or a serf is not the problem. As a fellow person, I was talking to my friends."

"Dharc, stop!" Milla screamed. "You'll die!"

"D- Do we really have freedom?" one of the crowd called.

"That's right...!" Dharc shouted. "It's the freedom... to contribute to the greater good. The freedom to become a better person. We were never perfect to begin with. Rather, we were given the freedom to improve, bit by bit, day by day, and this freedom... is what true happiness is. So, please... don't abandon your happiness. This gift, the freedom within everyone's heart, that is a precious treasure that neither a king or a church can take away!"

"Shut up!" the priest roared as Dharc was slapped and whipped. "How dare you say these sinful words of the Illusory Gods! The Light would never tolerate this! See it! See the Light we hold!"

"I won't!" Dharc snarled. "I am a person! I won't abandon this treasure. I won't go back to being a bug. Even if keeping this treasure brings hardships and pain, I won't go back to that horrible darkness. There's light from the kindness I received!"

"Dharc, just stop!" Milla screamed, tears in her eyes. "You're bleeding!"

"Stone him!" the priest gestured to the crowd. "Stone this bastard who dares to mock the Light with his words! Anyone who doesn't will be considered a heretic as well!"

"_Do we do it...?"_

"_I don't want to..."_

"If you want to kill us... just do it," Dharc was struggling back to his feet despite the shackles once more. "There will be a time... when throwing stones will be necessary to protect those you care for. I will not... question that, rather... I shall respect it as a fellow person. If there are those... who would be saved... then do it. The freedom to decide is... after all... within our hands. I will... gladly... shed any amount of blood to equal the pain such a decision will cause to you. But... if you're throwing them, just because you were told, then you're just a bug!"

_Bug... bug..._ the word echoed across the square.

"A bug... that ceased to think... and gave that treasure to someone else..." Dharc snarled. "No matter how comfortable that path, anyone who abandons it will turn into mere bugs. I won't become a bug... because I am a person! I am a person! No matter what the Lightsworn believe, even for a lowly Dark Attribute monster such as I... I am free! Free to stand here and say, and ask; _what kind of Light this is, that would exalt only itself and not the rest of the world it illuminates!_"

"_Yes!"_

"_It's true!"_

"_What kind of Light are we even talking about here!"_

"Shut up!" the priest roared. "Hurry up, do it! Show him how foolish he is!"

A hail of rocks pelted down, not at Dharc, but rather at the priest instead.

"Stop!" he was shielding himself with the book now as he pushed Dharc down. "You're supposed to be throwing them at him, not me! Damn you mindless fools... you're all heretics! Their crimes is clear, off with their heads!"

"I... am free!" was Dharc's dying cry right as the wolf-like beast swung its halberd-

"Dharc!" Milla screamed. "Jain, help me!"

-and two swords and a staff stood in the halberd's way. One sword was held by Jain, panting and worn. The staff was held by a tall, black-haired woman in white and gold, which was immediately recognisable by the jewel tiara that she was Lyla, the Lightsworn Sorceress. The last sword was held by a tall, large figure, both splendid and strong in his gold armour and cloak, halo brighter than ever... this was the Emperor of Light, Kuraz the Light Monarch.

"Lord Kuraz!"

"Kuraz the Monarch of this city!"

"I am the nation's king," Kuraz the Light Monarch rumbled. "But, before that, I too, am a person. I have been living as the judge of a country that has been your puppet for too long, I thought that I understood all of the pain, sorrow, disgust... Somehow, my heart had turned into a bug without my realisation. Today, to be awakened by someone like this weak Charmer... I am ashamed of myself. Not to mention, for such pride to have grown in the hearts of my citizens!"

"_YAAAAA_!" the crowd roared as one, weapons and arms brandished.

"The Light was once open to interpretation," Lyla said in her musical voice. "This boy is right. We as Lightsworn have been blinded for too long by ourselves, that we forgot that the Light has given us freedom as well."

"_Lyla-sama!"_

"_Lyla of the Lightsworn has said that!_"

"I am a Warrior before I am Lightsworn," Jain answered to the clearly red-faced priest. "Face it, Aurkus."

"Jain! Lyla! I always knew you were heretics lying in wait!" Aurkus spat before he smirked. "But, Celestia has found you out!"

From overhead, the sound of her wings could be heard as the angel descended from the skies. White edged with gold, her staff matched her beautiful ensemble, and dove-white wings spread made her look more of a miraculous sight than ever as she floated down.

Light rays began to shine from her body as one of them began to strike Dharc and Lyla, and they screamed before smoke erupted.

"So ends the heretics," Celestia the Lightsworn Angel intoned severely as she landed. "Has anyone any arguments?"

"I have one..." We all started as a very battered Dharc, helping Milla to her feet with assistance from Jain, emerged from the smoke. "We have that right to _not_ listen to you."

"Then you will die," Celestia simply answered. "None may defy the Light."

"Really?" Dharc snarled. "It's not about light or darkness, it's us against you, for the best cause that anyone can think of."

"For our ideals!" Kuraz rumbled. "Charge!"

"_Down with the Light!" _the crowd chanted as one.

"Guards!" Aurkus, presumably the Lightsworn Druid, roared as several soldiers of the Lightsworn assembled. "Arrest them! Charge all of the heretics! In the name of Judgement!"

It was on... the revolution has begun.

* * *

The dangers were clear; if we won, the city was free. If we lost, then we were dead. It was simple motivation to win at all costs. But... what the Ra did this have to do with the original mission?

"What does this even have to do with our aim?" I bellowed as we tried to head towards Dharc and Milla in the sea of bodies. The original plan I thought was pretty good, so... Dharc must have just gotten tired. Good speech, though.

"No clue, just fight!" Rex was having fun, his height, muscle mass and naturally present fighting skills already showing as he easily navigated through.

"_Get out of here!"_

"_Tear them down! We''ll show them who's a heretic!"_

"Traitors, the lot of you!" the priest, or the Lightlord Druid Aurkus bellowed as a DuelDisk appeared on his arm. "Arise, Gragonith!"

"Crap!" Dharc yelled as the golden and white dragon appeared in a shine of light. "Jain-san, please, take Milla-nee and go!"

"Don't be an idiot!" Jain yelled back.

"Nii-chan!" Lyna's cry echoed as the Light Charmer appeared onto the stage. "Oh, the spirits of light that float on earth from the higher planes, give me the power to call your fellows! Come to me, Gragonith!"

The Lightsworn dragon gave a loud bellow as Lyna began to shine with bright light, bowing under her control.

"Of course, the Charmers can take control of a monster of their respective Attribute...!" the Professor bellowed to us. "Ryuusei, get to Lyna quickly! Gragonith might be down, but the Charmers are still weak!"

"Get her!" Celestia commanded with an air of authority as what looked like a Garoth bore down upon her.

"Lyna!" Dharc bellowed as Meda Bat began to shine the pupil throbbing violently as veins protruded and Dharc's staff morphed with the giant bat out of hell.

"_That form...!_" every Duel Monster seemed to gasp.

"Go 'way!" Dharc's form has grown taller and more serious now, shining with power as he defended the Light Charmer. "As long as I'm standing, I won't let you touch Lyna!"

"_H- he grew..._" whispers echoed.

"Familiar Possessed – Dharc!" Ayame gasped.

"Interesting..." the Garoth cackled. "I am the strongest warrior of the Lightsworn, Garoth! Face me!"

"I challenge you to a Duel!" Satoshi was yelling to Aurkus at about the same time.

"You, one of the People Running About... Duel against me, one of the Lightsworn?" Aurkus rumbled. "Celestia-sama..."

"I have no interest in seeing these ungraceful deaths," Celestia simply answered. "So, all Lightsworn, protect me as I begin the chant. I shall be sure to eradicate them off the face of the earth."

"The chant... the summon chant?" Lyla gasped. "Celestia-sama...! You will-!"

"For our lord, anything is possible," Celestia called, shining impossibly bright in the skies.

As the revolution began to rage in earnest, Celestia began an extremely long chant that added to the cacophony of war about, like in a rock concert where you could do nothing about the stereo bass pounding or the roar of the audience but instead be swept into the waves of emotion and instinct:

_Dies irae, dies illa,  
Solvet saeclum in favilla:  
Teste David cum Sibylla.  
_

_Quantus tremor est futurus,  
Quando iudex est venturus,  
Cuncta stricte discussurus!_

"How interesting... fight me, brat!" Garoth laughed on the field as Dharc tried to keep dodging in his grown-up form.

"Come, Botanical Lion!" the plant-monster roared, with Ryuusei astride it as both master and monster headed to herd innocents and injured away.

"Wings of the wind and darkness, become the wings which will soar to heavens! Synchro summon, Black Feather – Armoured Wing!" Satsuki roared as a wave of black feathers descended and that assault leader of the Black Feathers appeared.

_Tuba mirum spargens sonum  
Per sepulcra regionum,  
Coget omnes ante thronum.  
_

_Liber scriptus proferetur,  
In quo totum continetur,  
Unde mundus iudicetur._

"_Blumenbatt_!" Ayame cursed as Elemental HERO Poison Rose helped to defend her from a blond Lightsworn female, only to be interrupted by a familiar winged warrior in black. "Ow!"

"Take Lyna away first!" Satsuki roared, on her feet and in her element of summoning monsters to do real battle. "Come, Aria! It's time to Duel!"

"It's my turn~!" the Harpie Queen's talons ripped up most as Armoured Wing took care of the Wulfs besieging her.

_Mors stupebit et natura,  
Cum resurget creatura,  
Iudicanti responsura._

"Sapphire Tornado!" Johan's voice rang out as even more Lightsworn swarmed about, some attacked by monsters, some easily defeating monsters.

One monster, a Witty Phantom, was busy slapping a Rinyan with his gloves, while nearby an Opticlops was helping a Warrior Lady of the Wasteland to defend Kuraz from the back by more Wulfs. A Necro Guardna dissolved into gold dust as a Wulf stabbed through with a rapier, only scratching Kuraz lightly as the Dark Warrior howled his last words:

"For Our Ideals!"

_Judex ergo cum sedebit,  
Quidquid latet apparebit:  
Nil inultum remanebit.  
_

_Quid sum miser tunc dicturus?  
Quem patronum rogaturus?  
Cum vix iustus sit securus.  
_

"Traitor!" a short-haired blonde woman easily recognisable as a Lumina was roaring at Jain, brandishing a Lightsworn sabre at him. "Die!"

"Lumina!" Jain answered as he defended against the sword, only to be blocked by a staff that easily defended from Lumina the Lightsworn summoner.

"Enough!" Lyla called to him. "Jain, you must help the boy! Leave Lumina to me!"

"R- Right!" Jain changed direction towards Garoth.

_Rex tremendae maiestatis,  
Qui salvandos salvas gratis,  
Salva me, fons pietatis._

_Recordare Iesu pie,  
Quod sum causa tuae viae:  
Ne me perdas illa die.  
_

"How dare you... how dare you all rebel against the holy words!" a female priest was shouting as a DuelDisk shimmered on her arm, to be cut at by a slender katana.

"Sorry, but I have quite a vested interest in my own safety," the old fogey Uncle smirked, Kagari holding another sword to her throat. "Another day, lady."

_Quaerens me, sedisti lassus:  
Redemisti crucem passus:  
Tantus labor non sit cassus._

_Iuste Iudex ultionis,  
Donum fac remissionis,  
Ante diem rationis.  
_

"The beating pulse of the new ruler, show the chaos inside yourself!" Rex roared somewhere inside. "Synchro Summon! With pride, Demon Chaos King!"

"Black Magic!" Dark Magician twirled his staff as he examined the situation, Ryuuki laughing despite the danger, dancing past the Lightsworn as if they could not touch him... like Youkai would have...

_Ingemisco, tamquam reus:  
Culpa rubet vultus meus:  
Supplicanti parce Deus.  
_

_Qui Mariam absolvisti,  
Et latronem exaudisti,  
Mihi quoque spem didisti._

I was tugged down by the professor as a Shire, Lightsworn Spirit nearly brained me.

"Ah, I missed," Shire sighed. "Not the next time."

"Shield Wing!" the professor's monster protected us in time. "Chase! You alright!"

"Spellbook of Goethe!" Kaido yelled as more Lightsworn soldiers winked out of existence. "This is rather odd, but thrilling at the same time... My Strength of Prophecy."

From behind, fires burned the Lightsworn Spirit to flames.

_Preces meae non sunt dignae:  
Sed tu bonus fac benigne,  
Ne perenni cremer igne.  
_

_Inter oves locum praesta,  
Et ab haedis me sequestra,  
Statuens in parte dextra.  
_

"The both of us seem to have the exact same power..." Garoth laughed, still fighting Dharc.

"Yeah..." Dharc smirked. "But, I'm a Spellcaster Type monster. Shadow Spell, activate!"

"What! Traitor!" Garoth yelped as Dharc bore down on him as chains snapped about him.

"It's winning!" Dharc snapped as Garoth burst into gold dust.

_Confutatis maledictis,  
Flammis acribus addictis,  
Voca me cum benedictis.  
_

_Oro supplex et acclinis,  
Cor contritum quasi cinis:  
Gere curam mei finis.  
_

"Equip, Crystal Release!" Johan called as sapphire Pegasus seemed to glow. "Go, Sapphire Tornado!"

"With pleasure!" the blue horn stabbed through a Wulf of the Lightsworn Beasts and killed it.

_Lacrimosa dies illa,  
Qua resurget ex favilla  
_

_Judicandus homo reus:  
Huic ergo parce Deus.  
_

"In brightest day, in darkest night, behold the core of the true might. To those who worship oppressive might, beware my power of fire-light," Satoshi called as Aurkus staggered towards the edge, bleeding. "Synchro summon! The soul of fire, Blazeus – Dragon of the Roaring Flames!"

What looked like a red Western dragon decked out in armour of half-melted rock appeared in a blaze of red flames. "Blazeus, direct attack!"

"He-heh... you will... see the Light!" So saying, Aurkus fell off to his death right as the chant was concluded.

_Pie Iesu Domine,  
dona eis requiem. Amen!_

"The self in the purified world, cleanse it all..." the earth rumbled as Celestia finally finished. "Revelation... Descend, Judgement Dragon!"

A single beam of light struck down from the cloud-covered skies, that seemed as black as night, white wings that spread out against the light, a snouted nose against the crowd's tide, a magnificent sight. The Judgement Dragon seemed ten times more alive here than in the human world. There was no Solid Vision on earth that could replicate it, from the whiskers that trailed down its snout, to the roar that it echoed as it landed with a rumble of earth and a thump, to the utter fear of everyone that it gave off.

"The power of Judgement," Celestia laughed. "By giving up part of my life, Judgement Dragon will erase every one of you from this earth. This city... this square... these filthy Dark monsters... everything will be erased, leaving only the pure light."

"What?" We all blinked.

"Judgement Dragon, by giving up one thousand life points, you can destroy all cards on the field..." Shimotsuki recalled. "All cards... truly, unrelenting judgement."

_Destroy..._

_Maybe this card can help against field-destruction effects..._

_I was holding one of Fudo Yusei's most well-known cards... Starlight Road..._

"...light... Starlight Road!" I blinked.

"What?" the Professor comprehended as I drew a card right there.

"Starlight Road!" I frantically answered. "Starlight Road... if I can just find it..."

"You're too nervous," the Professor murmured. "Your cards will answer to you."

"The cards...?" I muttered. Looking at the Professor really did make the situation of imminent death... much less. Like, almost non-existent in my mind. "The cards will answer."

"The cards... will answer?" Huh? Imminent death was at hand and all you can say is that? I don't have psychic powers like Ryuusei or force of personality like Rex...! But... I touched my deck.

I was nine again, and my priorities might be skewed, but it was my first time knowing that the world was cruel and arbitrary. I was ten, and I was putting my life at risk to become Kiryu-sensei's apprentice. I was an apprentice for two months before I met Ryuusei and Rex, and we had a three-way Duel for the first time... These cards... these cards gave me everything... that's why... maybe, just maybe... no, really, my cards, pull through for me this time more... so that I can save everyone.

_I don't want anyone to die. _I closed my eyes, as I drew, and somehow the card found its way into the DuelDisk slot.

The cards have answered.

* * *

_**Okay, the concept of Uprise is basically like reincarnation, or in game-speak, Advance Summon or Tribute Summon. Familiar-Possessed Dharc requires the tribute of a Dharc the Dark Charmer plus 1 DARK monster (Meda Bat) to be special summoned. Once special summoned, Familiar-Possessed monsters get a piercing ability. Uprise was first touched upon in the various "Shadow Realm' stories on itself, first by Man Called True. His version was a bit more permanent (it's the Duel Monster version of reincarnation), so I'm glossing over that detail for this purpose. Still, Uprise is a pretty cool name, isn't it?**_

_**The song itself is 'Dies Irae', a old Latin Catholic chant.**_

_**OC Card (invented by Serpentdragon):**_

_**Blazeus - Dragon of the Roaring Flames  
Level 8  
Dragon/Synchro/Effect  
ATK: 3200/DEF: 2700  
1 Tuner + 1 or more FIRE non-Tuner Monsters  
When this card is Synchro Summoned, your opponent takes 500 points of damage. Once per turn, you can send one FIRE monster from your field or hand to the Graveyard to inflict damage to your opponent equal to half that monster's original ATK. Blazeus cannot attack the same turn you use this effect. If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect and sent to the Graveyard, your opponent takes 300 points of damage.  
**_

_**Image: Blazeus's head, torso, wings, forearms, lower legs, claws, and the point of his tail look like he is wearing molten rock armour while the rest of his body looks like basic red dragon scales. **_

_**Please review!**_


	34. XXXIII: Sorrowful Chain

_**Infernity Mirage**_

* * *

**XXXIII: Sorrowful Chain**

"Starlight Road!"

From the darkened skies that seemed so much like the turbulent night, already everyone was looking up as it began to fall from the sky.

"Snow...?" I heard Ryuusei murmur. "No..."

"Glitter?" Rex snorted.

"No... stardust!" Ayame yelled. "This is stardust!"

The dust fell like a shroud or a veil over the Judgement Dragon, its keening roars dying as the veil grew thicker and more prevalent, almost like a cloak... or a burial shroud, choking it to death... a grim reaper in white.

Some horribly analogy if there ever was one...

"_Judgement Dragon... is dying..."_

"_We're not being destroyed... we're not being destroyed!"_

"_We're saved! We've saved!"_

"Starlight Road... must summon Stardust..." the Professor murmured as he produced a card. Head craned, wings spread, true power in every sinew depicted... he laid it on the board of the DuelDisk.

Sail-like wings of white, leathery and draconic, serpentine neck craned out, glittering white and blue like a shooting star... Stardust Dragon has arrived.

"_Our salvation...?"_

"_That dragon... the legendary Signer Dragon, Stardust Dragon!"_

The dragon gave a loud roar that shook everyone, as a curtain seemed to fall again.

"Stardust..." the Professor whispered as he glanced to Dharc. "So that's your wish..."

"You...!" An incensed Celestia was charging, attacking the Familiar-Possessed with al her not-insignificant power, her wings and robes in disarray from the power of her swings. "How dare you! All because of you, and that prophecy...! We are Lightsworn! We cannot fall! We must reach the Light!"

"At the cost of everyone?" Dharc cried out as he feebly defended. "No power..."

"You're the one fated to kill me? You're weak! Weak!" Celestia laughed, her powers growing as the earth cracked about them. "Who'd ever think of that? Just die!"

Stardust Dragon roared overhead, right as the Professor drew a card...

_Clunk._ Staff met staff as Dharc blocked what would have been the finishing blow.

"W- What...?"

A veil of stardust fell over Dharc, those black eyes shining once more, his body glowing with power...

"True, I may be weak... I may not match up to you... but I am free! I will fight to protect everyone!" Dharc yelled as Celestia was knocked back and he swung his staff...

…a tear fell as power gathered, and energy crackled in it...

… "...goodbye."

A fatal blow to the heart that Celestia fell from, her wings draped and broken. "No... this filthy world... the Light... I don't _understand_."

"It's fine," Dharc answered. "I don't quite get it myself. But, someone showed me the light. So... it'll just be a while."

"A while..." Celestia echoed numbly as she dissolved into a shower of gold dust, right as the skies broke open to pour rain over the now calming square.

"_Celestia... is dead?_"

"_He did it...! Celestia is killed!_"

"_Rain...?_"

"Rain..." Kuraz murmured as it pattered over all of us. "A rain that washes away the blood of battle... and allows us to open to a new start...?"

"Rain?" Dharc's eyes widened as a chorus of Spirit of the Breeze began to sing. "This rain... it's warm..."

"A rain of mercy," Kaido said right as Stardust Dragon began to dissolve. "A rain of mercy to show that the battle is over..."

Clouds had begun to drift apart, the rain was dying, and there was light. So much light that shone done to illuminate the Luminous Spark, that even the Shine Palace seemed even more brilliant than ever, even the ruined square was picturesque yet bloody...

"_The Lightsworn are gone!"_

"_We're free... we're free!"_

"_We're safe!"_

"_We won! We won! We won!"_

"_The legend of Starlight Road... it was true! Stardust Dragon...!"_

Overhead, a large cloud seem to drift over the light, as we all looked up to see a multitude of demons flying through the air, headed somewhere... and a pair of crimson eyes winked right as the white-haired figure leading them looked down...

"Youkai!" I called.

"That guy!" Ryuuki growled, clutching at his arm. "Black Magician, can you hit him?"

"Youkai-san..." Ayame murmured.

"That shitty bastard..." Satsuki sourly muttered.

"To the Temple of Kings, men!" the leader called, clearly audible. "Follow my lead!"

* * *

"So... why are we in the Shine Palace?" Rex asked as we were cooped in the great hall, while bandaging his knuckles. It was outfitted with high ceiling, long table, high-backed chairs that looked hard but were curiously comfortable, and we were all injured or scuffed to one way or another, if not exhausted to the bone already. "I mean, we saved the city and all, but we're really in a hurry. Or did that fact become conveniently forgotten?"

"There's no helping it," the Professor sighed as he bandaged Ryuuki's arm, a cut glimmering along his face Marker. "Having too many people in a group would result in this. We were so quickly surrounded because we look human, after all..."

"So, we traded off speed for power..." Shimotsuki looked plenty disgruntled as she tended to her hand. Compared to her, the rest of us seemed to have gotten off easy; her hand resembled something that had gone through the grinder, and the sickening sound of cracking bone was clearly audible as Shimotsuki was resetting the bones in her left hand with assistance from Kaido and a slightly green-faced Satoshi. The Axe of Despair on the table in front of her gave us some pretty good idea of what she had done, there was no explanation needed fro the blood along its blade. Satoshi himself got off with minimal cuts from Aurkus, and Kaido looked fairly uninjured if winded.

"This architecture is intriguing," Kaido was taking notes of the great hall the guards dumped all of us in. "How so many different architecture styles can exist within such a relatively concentrated area is most fascinating-"

"_That's_ what you're focused on?" We all yelled at him.

Satoshi was laughing again. "Just like Kaido, really!"

"I don't mean to be intrusive, but how do you know Kaido-san?" Ryuusei asked.

"Oh, we were in university together," Satoshi was smiling. "Actually, we worked together on his thesis. Because at that time I was working with the tourism bureau, so I got him into many historical sites..."

_Blatant favouritism...!_

"His dates would probably end up the same each time," Satoshi continued. "Somehow, they'd pass by a shrine and then he'd be occupied with dating it, of all things. Do you have any idea how many dates have been ruined that way? Especially if it's Inari shrines..."

_Yeah, we get it..._

"I don't want to hear that from you, disappearing bastard," Kaido grumbled. "Anyway, this castle has a way longer history than you. I'll never get tired of its stories, unlike _certain people_."

Exactly what kind of bad blood happened between them I have no clue, but I can recognise jabs when I hear it...

"Kaido, stop baiting the man," Shimotsuki drawled as finally, the highly abused appendage was bandaged into sterile white with help from Uncle, also relatively uninjured. Kagari and Lyna were also uninjured, compared to Dharc, who had had bits of him more or less mummified by Uncle and currently half-asleep from the alcohol left with us with Milla fussing over him, Jain and Lyla, who had sustained injuries as well.

"... understood, Boss," Kaido sighed. "Then, when am I going to be _promoted_?"

"Who knows," Shimotsuki conversationally answered as if her meat-grinder hand hardly bothered her. Maybe it did not; for all I knew, Shimotsuki Setsuka might have a legendary pain threshold. "I was thinking of Bishop. Ryuusei, what do you think? After all, you are the Black Knight."

"If you think so," Ryuusei submitted. "But... are we even supposed to discuss this here?"

"True," Shimotsuki owned as the doors opened to admit the... a smaller, leather-clad figure.

"Jii-chan!" Ryuuki stood up as Yuugi Mutou strolled in with Kuraz as if he owned the place.

Uncle shot up immediately. "Why is a _hikari_ here!"

Even with a younger face, the man's true age seemed betrayed in the depth of his violet eyes. "Ryuuki... Yusei-kun, Johan-kun. Sorry it took so long to locate you all... I heard about the Battle of Shine Palace. Starlight Road, very nice. Congratulations to all of you. Are you alright?"

"Some injuries, nothing we would not recover from," Shimotsuki answered, holding up her bandaged left hand and deliberately curving her fingers. Cracking bones sounded again, though everyone except from Shimotsuki herself seem to be discomfited. "Why are you here?"

"I am still a referee..." Yuugi Mutou quietly answered.

"Oh, yeah, Jii-chan," Ryuuki recalled. "I met a friend of yours called Ryou, and his partner, Bakura."

"Ryou? Bakura? Were you hurt?" Yuugi grew concerned. "I didn't want you to meet them at all..."

"They said... that I wasn't your grandson," Ryuuki quietly imparted. "They said that my blood wasn't part of the Mutou line."

"...oh, that," Yuugi laughed sheepishly. "You were young, and you have leukaemia. The only match was Anzu, so her bone marrow was transplanted to you. In a technical and physical sense, no, you don't have my blood."

"What! It's like that!" Ryuuki yelped as Yuugi hugged him. The difference in their heights were even more apparent now; Yuugi Mutou was clearly way shorter than his grandson.

"But, to me, you're still my idiot grandson," Yuugi laughed, relieved. "I thought you'd died... I'm so glad."

"Jii-chan..." Ryuuki sniffed.

"Yuugi-san, why are you here?" the Professor asked.

"The Lord of Pandemonium has the Millennium Key, so it's very dangerous," Yuugi simply answered. "Even if these hands are tied, I can still give some advice. Kuraz also has words for all of you."

"We of the Luminous Spark owe our freedom to all of you travellers," Kuraz bowed deeply, his voice rumbling with sincerity and authority. "We will render all possible aid to you if needed. Please, give this city a chance to return the large favour you have done for us."

"Our aim was the Temple of Skulls, and then it changed to the Temple of Kings," the Professor considered. "What drove this change, Yuugi-san?"

"That... The Temple is where one of the strongest of the _yami_ lives," Yuugi quietly answered. "That person lives with the Altar of Tribute. If you sacrifice something on the Altar, power is derived. Just like the card itself where a monster is sacrificed and you gain life points."

"Sacrificial rites seem to happen all the time," Kaido pointed out. "What's different here, King of Games? That's not just it... where does the Millennium Items factor in?"

"...Kuraz," Yuugi imparted.

"I understand," the Monarch whispered as he escorted Dharc, Lyna and a panicking Milla, Jain and Lyla out with the help of a few Hysteric Fairies and Banishers of the Radiance. The doors shut with pondering echoes as we all looked towards the one crowned King of Games.

"...I have no idea where to start," Yuugi confessed. "Well... humans forgot about magic in the beginning. That's why, with the Millennium Items, our employers unleashed them upon the earth once more... to make sure the cycle of pain repeats, to tie them and humanity's fate inextricably to the Games. Amongst the fourteen of you, thirteen were meant to die, and the last would survive but with that deep darkness within his heart... the cycle would inevitably continue as humans inflict pain on each other. That was the original plan... well, they didn't count on such a force of personality to stop them," he nodded towards Shimotsuki. "I thank you for saving my grandson and these young people, Shimotsuki Setsuka. But... now all of you must go to the Temple of Kings, and face down the Lord of Pandemonium... the criteria has changed to 'whoever gets the last item'. If either Ryuusei or Chase get it, they win a cursed gift. Who doesn't want that chance, after all...?"

He was right. If we had been dumb, we would've killed each other for it, challenged directly to Dark Games and sent souls of the lost to the Shadow Realm. To turn friends into enemies would... would have happened. As we hurt and are hurt, the cycle would have continued ad infinitum. Cynics could say that greed was the driving force. To get the Millennium Items and rule the world was a pipe dream, but a powerful dream, after all... a dream that none of us entertained and instead went to Shimotsuki for answers. What if, we had done things differently...?

"The _yami_ of the Temple of Kings is the one who grants wishes," Yuugi quietly murmured. "With the Millennium Key, and the sacrifice of Misawa Daichi, I can only think that the Lord of Pandemonium intends to bind himself permanently to the Misawa bloodline, so that this senseless war would continue as the head of the opposing army rises from the grave every generation. Fear, pain, despair, hunger... the Lord of Pandemonium feeds on those. The boy that the Lord of Pandemonium took over is just a meat-puppet, to put it indelicately."

"I see..." Shimotsuki murmured as silence ensued at the end. "In that case, how long do we have?"

"Two days," Yuugi sadly answered. "The _yami_ of the Temple of Kings... only I can bargain with him. Because... he is myself."

"Jii-chan... Jii-chan!" Ryuuki shouted as Yuugi Mutou faded into thin air, the pallor of death having shrouded us.

* * *

It's a funny thing, that although the threats to our lives were prevalent, and we had the injuries to prove it, none of us seemed rattled. Was it because of our fearless leadership...? Or, was it because we were Duellists? Our victories lay in the turn of a card, after all, surely we'd have been desensitised to risk. Even so, even with my life and those around me, I felt... thrilled. Like when Youkai hit me for the first time with his Psychic power... what did this say about me? I didn't mind pain, I hardly wanted those precious to me to die, but... the feeling of having my life at risk... it was _exhilarating_ in a way normal life hardly was. There was no way normal people could understand...

… still, if there were parties like this one in the Shine Palace involved, someone, shoot me now.

A ridiculous Irish ditty began to play, from a Spirit of the Harp, a few Symphonic Warriors, and what looked like a Sonic Maid dancing. The party itself was more of a festival, the hall opened to the public. Right now, Ryuusei and Rex were pushing the Professor to let them at the drinks that seemed to contain way more alcohol than was appropriate for minors, while the rest were arguing with Shimotsuki, Satoshi, Johan and Kaido about drinking in Japan. Dharc and Lyna, publicly lauded as heroes with Milla, were enjoying themselves, as much as injured people could.

"Drinks?"

"Aren't you the guest of honour?" I snarked to Dharc, who was serving us with a straight face.

"Yes, but..." Dharc frowned again. "I owe so much to the cold queen and Kaido-san. They showed me a path I hadn't thought possible..."

I suddenly had a thought. "Why do you call Shimotsuki the cold queen? And, why do you address her differently?"

"Eh?" Dharc blinked. "I see... you didn't know. The lady is the partner of Prince Dewloren of the Ice Barrier tribe, admittedly the most powerful of the four great powers of the region through time. Although their fame was eclipsed by the Lightsworn, the Ice Barrier of the north are extremely powerful. That's why, to us Duel spirits, the lady is actually a Queen."

"Is that even possible!" I yelped. "For Duel Monsters to be ruled by humans..."

"Humans, even People Running About, hold a great power we cannot access," Dharc answered. "That power overrules us to accept them."

"Dharc, please take it easy," Kagari walked up to me, admittedly nervous even in formal wear as he surreptitiously watched Uncle down tankard after tankard. "Chase-dono, good evening."

"Good evening," I nodded in answer. "Oh, yeah, Kagari, what do you intend to do with Dharc and Lyna?"

"They have formally requested to be released from the service of the Shogunate," Kagari shortly answered. "Without pay, but with the talks of an embassy being created, I believe that we might employ them there instead. Also, Uncle has begun discussions with Kuraz-dono concerning trade links between our two territories. Although this is a new experience to me, I felt very much happy. Because, even though we were at risk, it was the first time that I had realised... that the world is full of possibilities. I want to tell Shien-sama about all of these things!"

"Good for you," I honestly answered. Even if Kagari was attractive, hearing him talk about Shien pretty much killed any potential sexual attraction that might have arisen.

"What about Chase-dono?" Kagari asked as Rex began making noise and the Professor looked on the verge of giving in. Kaido had given up, already vanishing away into the crowd, and Satoshi was also nowhere to be seen. Kuraz was engaged in a talk with Shimotsuki and a laughing Uncle, and Ayame looked slightly tipsy on her binge with Ryuuki and Satsuki. For their sakes, I hoped that they remained sensible enough, even as Johan was the sober guy around.

"It's... fine, I guess," I volunteered. "Sorry, I have to go find the washroom."

In contrast to the open hall, the rest of the castle seemed shrouded in shadows, some dim light filtering through the windows to illuminate the hallways in greys and whites. On the way back, I spotted a curtain fluttering, and the edges of Kaido's glasses... wait, Kaido?

"So, what's this about a pawn?" Satoshi's drawl was clearly audible as I hid behind a corner nervously.

"I swore myself in service to Boss," Kaido simply answered. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Like hell! Why?" Satoshi hissed. "I... we, we could've helped you! The Arcadia Movement is an organisation stained in secrecy... we would've helped you!"

"Satoshi... the pasts of everyone clings like echoes of darkness that we couldn't run away from, you know? True, I thought it was ideal, but I began to see everything. I was about to be hated, pushed away, I didn't want to see the repeating histories without _variation..._ I wanted to find out the other side of it, everything, the secrets of the past that lies hidden in a veil of darkness. The Arcadia Movement found me, and she appeared. When I saw this girl, who still stood living and helping even with her own horrific past, it was like... finally, the light had dawned. 'Become mine, Ariyashi Kaido', she said. 'I will show you the other side of that hill'."

He sighed. "Perhaps, if you were around, I might not have sided with the daughter of that woman, but fate seems to choose differently. I took her hand, and I have never regretted that choice."

"She's the ice queen," Satoshi growled. "You know what I told you about it... no, her. A queen of the dark and cold, who can only use you as a servant."

"It sounds so much like the story of the Snow Queen, and it seems like I am playing the part of Kay," Kaido answered as I heard footsteps. "So, are you Gerda?"

Satoshi growled. "Kaido, you..."

"You know, those wounds can be treated with aloe," Kaido remarked. "I feel rather exhausted myself. Good night."

I blinked as I quietly sidled back to the party in full swing. What just happened?

"Chase!" Ryuusei waved from the table.

"You're still a minor!" I roared as Rex collapsed, his face red. "Never again..." he was moaning. "Oh, Ryuusei. What's a pawn?"

Ryuusei blinked, twitching towards Shimotsuki before giving me a look. "Let's go back first."

We ended up dragging Rex and Ryuuki along, dumping them on the beds and panting by the side.

"Psychic Duellists... they face many hardships as well," Ryuusei mumbled. "Even in Neo Domino, hatred and distrust of us continue, although not many cases have appeared. But, to combat the problem of the history of the Arcadia Movement, Shimotsuki is effectively battling against two fronts, those who hate Psychic Duellists, and those who do nothing about the problem. It's a metaphorical game of chess, with the Arcadia Movement against the world, and the pawns are her lowest pieces. There are other classes as well; knights takes the offensive, rooks the defensive, and bishops subtly manage the boards by their wide influence to transverse the board. The pawn... that is the lowest class of her agents. Psychic Duellists with nothing more to live for, they are given a purpose to work for and live, even if it's for the Arcadia Movement. It is a crutch... a way for those disillusioned to slowly find their own way."

"I... see..." I mumbled. "There can't be that many depressed Psychic Duellists, right?"

"Those who find their meaning to live become promoted, just like pawns," Ryuusei continued. "But, there is only one queen."

"Then... who's the king?" I asked.

"The Arcadia Movement... those people who can finally start over, that is the 'king'," Ryuusei confirmed. "That's why, as a leader, Shimotsuki's motivation is admirable."

_A queen of the dark and cold, who can only use you as a servant..._

_It sounds so much like the story of the Snow Queen... So, are you Gerda?_

* * *

Now that we had a definite location, we set out to it quickly, the air restless even as we stood at the gates of the Luminous Spark, fully aware that we may never return.

"This is where we part ways," Shimotsuki told Kagari and Uncle.

"These days have been agreeably educational, thank you." Kaido bowed to them.

Uncle gave a harsh laugh. "You are a terrible salesman! But you are a good teacher, I will admit." He looked around. "Where to?"

"Thank you for everything," Kagari bowed politely. "Uncle and I will travel with Dharc and Lyna back to the Shogunate, do not worry about us. If fate permits, may we meet again."

"You guided us here, thank you," Ayame smiled.

"Fates guide you!" Uncle called as we finally left.

"Wait!" We turned to see a panting Familiar-Possessed Dharc and Lyna there. "My lady, Kaido-san... thank you! Thank you for everything! I'll never forget this kindness! That's why, if our paths cross again... may I call you Sensei?"

Kaido saluted with two fingers to his temple. "Do whatever you want. You're free to decide, right?"

"Y- yes!" Dharc happily waved. "I'll become a good person! For helping us rescue Milla-nee, for giving us this treasure... thank you! For showing us the world outside the darkness, thank you! This treasure, I can't repay it! That's why... thank you, Sensei!"

Even in the bittersweet victory as the _Monogatari_ headed west, light had burst out to illuminate this kingdom, this kingdom with its suddenly free citizens joyous and proud and laughing... like they had found the radiance to illuminate their world. Surely, we could see it too... the path onward towards the sun.

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	35. XXXIV: Temple of the Kings

_**Infernity Mirage**_

_**Edited 14 October 2012: The Level Eater error. I have no idea about Mezuki, though...  
**_

* * *

**XXXIV: Temple of the Kings**

A journey was an unusual thing, one finds sometimes. There is hard work, there is getting over oneself to crawl up and continue onwards, and there is many more things to drag yourself there, and sometimes you wonder if you make any progress at all. Then, finally, when you finally stand at the last leg of the journey, you feel so awed but you need to press on... though, pressing on is easier once you have decided to take the first step.

"The Temple of the Kings... our final destination..." Rex hissed.

"But it's crawling with shitty zombies," Satsuki noted. "I say we go wild."

"No, most likely they can hold out longer than we can besiege them," Shimotsuki intervened. "Is there any way into the temple itself...?"

"Those with big monsters can stay outside to distract them, I think..." Ayame volunteered. "Then, the rest can sneak in..."

"Ryuuki, you lead the charge in," Shimotsuki decided. "The people who will go with you are Ayame, Kaido, Chase, Rex and Ryuusei. We'll distract the zombies first before following you in."

"Yeah!" we all nodded, knowing what to do.

"I wonder if my skills can still keep up," the Professor mused as he pulled his deck. "Let's begin."

"What?" the cry rang out as we appeared. "Intruders!"

"Winter sweeps the land as the epilogue begins," Shimotsuki chanted. "Its icy clutches upon the earth make themselves apparent. Synchro summon! Ice spear of the one-eyed, Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!"

With a roar, an icy two-headed dragon appeared in all-consuming icy glory.

"Go!"

The five of us charged in as the rest of them began to summon their own monsters to fight, leaping past the elaborate arches to enter a wide hallway decorated in hieroglyphs that Kaido stared fascinated at until we were stopped by them... the first of the Duellists.

"I am Crow Goblin, and I shall not let you pass," the bird-headed creature growled as we ignored him and ran on. "Oi! You-!"

I gasped as the sword he flung almost hit.

"I'll take care of him," Ryuuki snarled, turning back. "Charge on!"

"Got it!" Kaido hurriedly dragged us on, past many narrow escapes via traps to the second one.

"Yohohoho," the Skull Conductor laughed. "Will you be glad to sing with me? The requiem of your deaths, that is. Young lady... may I see your panties?"

"I'll take care of him, go!" Ayame called.

"Huh?" I yelled as Ryuusei pushed me onwards.

The third Duellist...

"You're all rather boring," the Vampire Lord drawled as it reclined. "Not that I'm complaining too much, but... aren't there more classy people with you?"

"Ryuusei, Chase, Kaido, I'm leaving him to you," Rex smirked as he stepped up, unlocking his DuelDisk.

Screams echoed down as we ran.

"What was that?" I muttered.

"I really don't want to know," Kaido honestly answered as we entered a great hall, almost circular in shape, but with a grand altar at the far end. In the centre of the spacious room was a sunken structure, almost like a stone bowl, and in it was a trussed-up figure of Misawa Daichi.

"Misawa-san!" I called, about to approach.

"No, don't come over!"

I backed away right as the will o' wisps sparked up to light the room, Youkai draped over one seat of the stairs leading up to the huge altar, his white hair sleek, and his crimson eyes curiously flat.

"So you are here," the Lord of Pandemonium, now in elaborate fighting robes and armour, murmured. "You have guessed my purpose?"

"Altar for Tribute..." Kaido noted. "That looks like a Mystik Wok... are you that starved for life points?"

"It is more than that, I assure you," the Lord answered. "Welcome, you are here to see the ritual by which I will ensure myself a new body unto perpetuity."

"Huh?" I blinked. "You... are not that bastard.." why did my heart feel so light upon realising that?

"Patience, patience," the not-Youkai laughed with careless grace. "Shall I tell you all a story first?"

"Chase-kun?" Misawa-san called. "It's my fault... I'm sorry... I came here before."

"A long time ago, this guy entered this temple," the Lord of Pandemonium chuckled. "He was caught, and never did he realise the curses placed and he shed blood here, right in this Mystik Wok. From that blood, I found a flourishing human bloodline in a world full of light, where shadows can spread all the more. There were quite a few mishaps, but I finally managed to create quite a body. Powerful, enchanting, Misawa Nowaki was quite a happy accident. I grew on the darkness of his heart from the loneliness of his powers, and from there the trigger of my release was when he finally unlocked the key and leapt between worlds. I would have preferred to feed on the malice of Misawa Ryokai, but that failed experiment doesn't quite have what I want."

"What exactly do you want?" Kaido voiced out as he looked about. "Even if you offer Misawa Daichi, how does this-" he cut off. "Altar for Tribute, Mystik Wok... Ultimate Offering?"

"Very good, I salute you," the Lord of Pandemonium laughed. "As a Reincarnation Spirit, I will return every generation, but, when this host body dies, I am forced to search for another host to be born in once more. I would miss the generations until I found a suitable host. Well, by a happy accident, I have found the solution to my obstacle to existence. By sacrificing this man, who turned his back upon the human world for the spirit world, I shall bind myself to his bloodline forever, and so ensure that I am reincarnated each and every generation when this mortal body dies!"

"So... Youkai's looks... Ryokai's madness... Misawa Idaten, Misawa Benten... were they all your fault?" I growled, hating this demon wearing someone else's skin. "Humans aren't your meat puppets!"

"Your opinion doesn't quite matter, does it?" the Lord of Pandemonium was laughing as he pulled a simple leaf-blade knife to cut at Misawa-san, drawing a thin stream of blood. "Look!"

Bright red light burst from where the blood dropped onto smooth black stone, as the scene changed and dark mist gathered, right as the Lord of Pandemonium pulled a familiar loop of gold into one hand. "Lord of darkness, the sacrifice has been offered. Come!"

Ryuusei and I backed away as dark mist flooded in from everywhere, shrouding the entire temple until only the burning torches illuminating it were mere spheres of light, and then on the throne of gold, _he_ appeared.

Toned, dark skin, contrasting against a white _shenti_ laced with purple, complete with an ensemble of gold jewellery that looked like a horse could choke on all of them, complete with solid gold collar with little hanging ornaments that clinked quietly, though really, that much jewellery should make more noise. A cloak of royal purple graced his shoulders, and a gold crown bore the Wdjat Eye over his forehead, locks of red, black and blond spiking out from over. Crimson eyes gave a narrow glare from which this king-like being regarded us, as nothing more than common people who should know their place before a living god.

It was a while before this intimidating being spoke, and when he did it was with a voice as velvety and as sinful as the dark itself.

"I do prefer modern wear, after all."

The shadows dove, and the Egyptian royal outfit changed to skin-tight black leather that was just _this_ side of sexy without being over-the-top. The jewellery remained, but some changed to moonlit silver that matched perfectly. It also made him look more like a certain person...

Yes, I was probably drooling, and dropping bi-curious to bi-sexual if not fully embracing it. If you had seen him, so would you.

"I presume then that you have a wish?" this... _yami._.. murmured. "A pity, the Lord of Pandemonium."

"Is it necessary to voice that?" the Lord of Pandemonium reasoned.

"I see you managed to find a body that matched your old one perfectly," the yami spoke neutrally. "And the children behind you seem to be the trial of fate. This ritual will require the energy of the battles you face. Well, then shall we begin? Three against one, with the one gaining three times the life as used. Each side can use their cards to support each other on the field, and if any one from each side loses, their remaining cards on the field can still be used by the players. Winner takes all, in this case... the Lord of Pandemonium would gain his bloodline bond, and you three... do you have a wish?"

"The Marks of the Millennium Items, release us, please," Ryuusei answered. "None of us wanted to kill each other! We just wanted to rescue Misawa-san and Youkai-sempai!"

"...I understand," the yami waved a hand as the centre cleared, Misawa Daichi reappearing beside the _yami_, no longer seeming to bleed. "Both sides place your lives at stake, along with the additional prize to be won. This ritual will be a Duel."

* * *

"Heh," a dark DuelDisk appeared on the Lord's arm. "I will show you, a Duel of darkness..."

"Please do not predict your future even before we begin the reading," Kaido remarked as he pulled his own.

"We'll save Misawa-san!" Ryuusei unlocked his own DuelDisk.

In three seconds I had my own out. "I still have words with that bastard, so I'll have to beat you to get to him!"

"Duel!" We all called.

Lord: LP 12000

Ryuusei: LP 4000

Kaido: LP 4000

Chase: LP 4000

"I'll begin, draw!" the Lord of Pandemonium cackled. "I summon Crow Tengu [1400/1200]!" A loud screech echoed and a black blur shot out, with several black feathers scattering. The blur formed into a large crow like man flying over the road wearing a black Japanese robe over its large body.

"I'll set two cards and end my turn," he cackled. "Well, it's your turn."

"Draw!" Ryuusei ordered. "I summon Lonefire Blossom [500/1400] to the field! Now I tribute it-"

"Hold it! Trap card, Fires of Shiranui!" he called. "Now, neither player can send monsters they control to the grave except by destruction."

"...I see," Ryuusei considered. "I play the Spell, Foolish Burial, to send Tytannial the Princess of Camellias to the grave, and then I play the Spell, Monster Reborn! Revive, Tytannial!"

The red-dressed princess [2800/2600] appeared, looking incredibly cheesed off.

"Now I set a card, turn end," Ryuusei called.

"My turn, draw!" Kaido called. "I summon Amores of Prophecy [600/2000] in defence mode, and then I reveal Spellbook of Secrets in my hand to special summon Justice of Prophecy [1600/800] to the field. I activate Spellbook of Secrets to move Spellbook of Wisdom to my hand. Because I played a Spellbook Spell card this turn, I can move a level five or higher Light or Dark Attribute Spellcaster and a Spellbook Spell from my deck to my hand during the end phase by banishing Justice of Prophecy from the field."

"Nice!" Ryuusei grinned.

"Turn end!" Kaido called.

"Draw!" I considered my options. "Well, I play the Spell, Bullet and Cartridge, so I mill the top four cards of my deck and draw a card before I place this Spell on top of my deck. If I draw it, then it's sent to the grave. I play the Spell, Into the Void, to draw a card, and at the end of my turn I must discard my entire hand to the grave. I set three cards and play the Spell, Contract of the Void, allowing me to discard all cards in my hand and then special summoning Infernity General [2700/1500] to the field. Since this is the first round of battle royale, none of us can attack, so turn end."

"Draw!" he had the gall to smirk even after crippling our Synchros... "Well, I summon Gozuki [1700/800]. Now I use his effect to send Mezuki from my deck to my grave. Now I play Card Destruction, and I trust I have no need to elaborate on its effect, even though we have someone who would not benefit from it... sad, but true. I activate Call of the Haunted to special summon Onmoraki [1200/1000] to the field, and thus draw one card. Now I play the Spell, Magic Planter, to send Call of the Haunted to the grave and thus destroy Onmoraki in exchange for drawing two cards. I set two cards, turn end."

"Draw!" Ryuusei called. "I summon Card Trooper [400/400] and then I mill three cards to increase its attack by five hundred per card until the end phase [400/400 → 1900/400]. Card Trooper, attack Crow Tengu!"

"Ah!" the Lord of Pandemonium flinched. "Ah well, trap activate, Card of Last Will. When one of my monsters is destroyed by battle, I can draw until I have five cards in my hand."

Lord: LP 12000 → LP 11500

Ryuusei: LP 4000

Kaido: LP 4000

Chase: LP 4000

"Tytannial, attack Gozuki!" Ryuusei called.

"Hmph," he scoffed as Tytannial made short work of it.

Lord: LP 11500 → LP 10100

Ryuusei: LP 4000

Kaido: LP 4000

Chase: LP 4000

"So, with that- eh?" Ryuusei blinked as Gozuki reappeared on the field.

"Mezuki allows me to special summon him at the cost of banishing Mezuki from the grave," the Lord pointed out.

"Turn end, and Card Trooper returns to its original attack [1900/400 → 400/400]," Ryuusei relented.

"Draw!" Kaido called. "I reveal Spellbook of Power, Spellbook of Wisdom, and Spellbook of Goethe to special summon from my hand the High Priestess of Prophecy [2500/2100]!" The white-robed magician appeared. "Now, I activate Spellbook of Power to increase her power by one thousand [2500/2100 → 3500/2100]! Go, High Priestess, destroy Gozuki!"

"Trap card, Kitsune Trickery," the Lord of Pandemonium sighed as Gozuki vanished in a swirl of leaves. "By discarding a Zombie Type monster from my deck to the grave, I can prevent the destruction of Gozuki at the cost of stil taking battle damage."

"Well, I activate Spellbook of Wisdom to make her immune to traps," Kaido sullenly continued. "Then, I'll continue with my real aim... Goethe Spellbook, activate!"

"What?" we blinked.

"Goethe Spellbook has three effects, depending on how many Spellbook Spells I banish for this effect," Kaido continued. "By banishing three Spellbook Spell cards, I can banish one card you control, that exceedingly troublesome Fires of Shiranui!"

"What?" he spluttered as his trap cracked.

"Awesome, Kaido!" I yelled.

"Yeah, we can finally Synchro summon!" Ryuusei grinned.

"Turn end!" Kaido called.

"Draw!" I now called. "Because of Bullet and Cartridge, I discard the card I just drew. Now, Infernity General, attack Gozuki!"

"Ah, that's no fun," he shrugged. "Gozuki was summoned in defence, so I take no damage. Draw!"

He laughed as he drew. "I send Skull Conductor from hand to grave to special summon Spirit Reaper [300/200] and Gozuki [1700/800] from the grave. By the effect of Gozuki, I discard a Zombie Type monster from deck to grave. Now, I tribute both Gozuki and Spirit Reaper to special summon from the grave Nine-Tailed Fox [2200/2000]!"

Nine tails swirled as the magnificent fox appeared on the field, glaring at all of us with such hate.

"My normal summon will be on Zombie Master [1800/0]," the Lord of Pandemonium dictated. "Now, I discard a monster to the grave to special summon a level four or lower Zombie, such as Skull Conductor [2000/0] himself."

Kaido gulped as those flat crimson eyes settled on him.

"My Nine-Tailed Fox is capable of piercing effects," the face twisted. "Go, my Nine-Tailed Fox! Fox Fire!"

Kaido screamed as the flames burned at him.

Kaido: LP 4000 → LP 3800

Lord: LP 10100

Ryuusei: LP 4000

Chase: LP 4000

"Thirty-eight hundred points left," the Lord of Pandemonium smirked at the paling Kaido. "Let's find out. Skull Conductor, Zombie Master, direct attack!"

"Kaido!" I yelled as Kaido was run through by the two zombies.

"Kaido-san!" Ryuusei called.

Kaido: LP 3800 → LP 2000 → LP 0

Lord: LP 10100

Ryuusei: LP 4000

Chase: LP 4000

"Che..." Kaido cursed as he began to dissolve into gold dust. "Guess this is the end of me... sorry..."

"Kaido!" I called as the man just... faded out.

"By the end of the battle phase, Skull Conductor is destroyed." the Lord relayed in a monotone. "I set two cards and end my turn."

"You... don't you feel any guilt at all?" Ryuusei glared at the Lord of Pandemonium now.

"Should I?" the Lord of Pandemonium seemed honestly perplexed. "That's why humans are so _weird_. So he died. And? Humans die. That's what they do."

"You don't care even if you were in a human body...?" Ryuusei growled.

"I don't care," the Lord of Pandemonium honestly answered. "Things happen for a reason, after all. It's just like my very existence is chaos itself. I do what I like, and every one of my followers do this. Why would I consider his death relevant to me?"

I grew cold and numb at this attitude, that finalised once and for all that this was not Youkai, but rather a sociopathic monster masquerading at Youkai.

"My turn, draw!" Ryuusei called. "I tribute Lonefire Blossom to special summon Spore [400/800] from my deck to the field! Now, I use the effect of Card Trooper to mill three cards again. I milled a Dandylion, so I get two Fluff Tokens. Tuning, level one Spore to two Tokens. Evening shades envelop the world; herald of the night, shine. Take flight, Twilight Rose Dragon!"

With a caw, the minuscule dragon [500/1400] appeared.

"Now, I summon the tuner monster, Debris Dragon [1000/2000]," Ryuusei declared. "Tuning, level three Card Trooper to level four Debris Dragon. Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set in bloom! Synchro summon, appear now, Black Rose Dragon!"

A storm of petals kicked up, the actual force buffeting us as Ryuusei's power manifested it even further [2400/1800].

"Tuning, level seven Black Rose Dragon, to level three Twilight Rose Dragon," Ryuusei continued. "Farewell, glorious sun; flower of the night, bloom! Accel Synchro! From the darkness greet me, Night Rose Dragon!"

Black wings spread, the majestic dragon appeared again [3000/2500].

"From the grave, I banish Glow-up Bulb and Hedge Guard to destroy those two face-down cards!" Ryuusei barked.

"Well, trap card, Ghostly Reinforcements!" the Lord cackled. "I pay one thousand points to special summon two level four or lower Zombies like Crow Tengu and Gozuki! When Crow Tengu is special summoned from the grave, I can destroy a card, like that Night Rose Dragon!"

"Trap card, Black Horn of Heaven!" Ryuusei panted. "The special summon of Crow Tengu is negated!"

Lord: LP 10100 → LP 9100

Ryuusei: LP 4000

Chase: LP 4000

"Still, now you have no set cards," Ryuusei continued. "Night Rose Dragon's effect, once per turn I can halve the attack and defence of a monster you control, like Nine-Tailed Fox [2200/2000 → 1100/1000]! Go, Night Rose Dragon, Witching Obscurity!"

"Gah!" the Lord of Pandemonium hunkered down as the fix was destroyed. "When Nine-Tailed Fox is destroyed and sent from the field to the grave, I gain two Fox Tokens [0/0] in defence mode."

"Tytannial, take out his Zombie Master! Show him our hate!" Ryuusei barked as the princess charged.

Lord: LP 9100 → LP 7200 → LP 6200

Ryuusei: LP 4000

Chase: LP 4000

"Heh," the not-Youkai remarked flatly as Tytannial destroyed the monster."You... hate me?"

"Of course!" Ryuusei snapped back. "You... don't you know the pain of losing friends?"

"No," the Lord of Pandemonium murmured. "Comrades, maybe, but... not for long. Not enough to actively seek revenge. I guess this is the sad human mentality. My servants would always return from the grave, no matter how long, so I will see them again. It does not matter, death, that is."

"You..." I murmured, feeling sorry for someone who had lived and died so many times already that death must be familiar to him.

"In here, those who die can be reborn if they win the Dark Game," the _yami_ spoke up. "All their side has to do is win."

"So... if we win, we get Kaido-san back?" Ryuusei asked.

"Precisely," the _yami_ nodded. "It depends on who wins. The Dark Game..."

"Then... turn end," Ryuusei concluded.

"Draw!" I called. "Infernity General, take out his Gozuki with Hell Charge!"

Lord: LP 6200 → LP 5200

Ryuusei: LP 4000

Chase: LP 4000

"Oh?" he spoke lightly as his monster was destroyed. "Did you finally get a dead draw?"

"Nope, I activate the trap, Infernity Inferno to discard this card and one Infernity card from my deck to the grave," I smirked as the card went. "So now I'm still handless. Turn end."

"Draw," he boredly studied the card. "Oh, thank you, I tribute both Fox Tokens to summon Red Ogre [2800/2100], so by discarding two cards I can bounce two monsters to your hand, like Tytannial and Night Rose Dragon, Ryuusei!"

"What?" Ryuusei twitched as both monsters winked out.

"Of course, it only works when Red Ogre is normal summoned," he shrugged. "But... I play the Spell, Card of Demise, the draw up to a hand of five. In five turns, I must discard my entire hand then. I play my own copy of Monster Reborn on Zombie Master, and I discard a card to special summon Skull Conductor once more. Then I activate Double Summon to summon Shutendoji [1500/800]. I use the effect of Shutendoji to place the banished Mezuki at the top of my deck. I have four monsters, and you have none."

My breath caught at the implications...

"Let's begin. Everyone, direct attack."

"Ryuusei!" I yelled. "No, you-!"

"Chase... you can get past to Youkai-sempai... that's why, I'm leaving it to you," Ryuusei gave me a wan smile right as the mace hit him in a shower of gold.

Ryuusei: LP 4000 → LP 1200 → LP 0

Lord: LP 5200

Chase: LP 4000

"Ryuusei!" I yelled, sniffing. "You... you... I'll frigging kill you!"

I had glared, right into flat crimson eyes again, and I saw it. From the abyss stared back...

_Chase? It's so dark here, I can't reach my cards, I can't see anything... please..._

"What was that?" the Lord of Pandemonium spoke as we both snapped out of the trance, Skull Conductor shattering once more. "You... I see. I set two cards and play the Continuous Spell, Everliving Underworld Cannon, turn end. Take your last turn..."

I was shivering now before this intimidating man...

"Is there a point?" the man asked.

That... little... he is going _down. _Ryuusei's set card... my draw...

"Draw!"

"Activate Call of the Haunted to special summon Crow Tengu and destroy Infernity General. Everliving Underworld Cannon also inflicts six hundred damage."

Chase: LP 4000 → LP 3200

Lord: LP 5200

I almost wept. "I summon Infernity Mirage [0/0]! Now I tribute Infernity Mirage to special summon from my grave Infernity Demon [1800/1200] and Infernity Necromancer [0/2000]! I use Demon's search effect to play an Infernity Launcher, then I use Necromancer's revival effect to recover the tuner monster, Infernity Avenger [0/0]! Tuning, level four Demon and level three Necromancer to level one Avenger! When the dead and the living meet at zero, above the cage of eternity, the demonic dragon comes out! Synchro summon! Come forth, Infernity Death Dragon!"

Its brain was visible, the dragon [3000/2400] blinked as it roared to the skies.

"I activate my set card, Enemy Controller to move your Red Ogre to defence mode," I muttered. "Then, Ryuusei's card... I activate it! Blind Spot Strike! Your Red Ogre's defence power is added to my Infernity Death Dragon's attack power [3000/2400 → 5100/2400]!"

"Five thousand?" the Lord of Pandemonium scoffed. "But, even if you deal with my monsters, I'll still have life points..." He went silent as a spectre holding a sceptre appeared.

"Forget your monsters," I growled. "I'm dealing with you personally. Infernity Queen's effect in the grave allows Void Ogre Dragon to attack directly... but, I'm not going to use that."

"You're not...?" he stumbled over the words.

"I use Infernity Death Dragon's effect to destroy Shutendoji and inflict half its attack to you as damage," I announced as my dragon did as instructed.

Lord: LP 5200 → LP 4450

Chase: LP 3200

"Trap card open, Shock Wave," I muttered. "I destroy Void Ogre Dragon and we both take damage equal to its attack."

"But... you'll die too..." he was still staring at me.

"Don't worry, that just means that I have a friend waiting. I'll just bring you down with me for now..."

Infernity Death Dragon was rumbling as its black flames hit both of us, and I felt what was five thousand damage first-hand.

Lord: LP 4450 → LP 0

Chase: LP 3200 → LP 0

Never again, dammit...!

"Chase..." long fingers were scrabbling for mine as I felt only the pain, pain and more effing pain, and everything just damned _hurt-!_

"Chase!"

"Princeton-san!"

"Chase! Are you alright!"

"Please, _mou hitori no boku_!" Yuugi's voice broke through. "You're the _yami_ here, aren't you? You can save them!"

"I have no interest in saving someone still alive. If you want something from me, _mou hitori no ore_, you have to pay the price."

"I'll do it. Just... please..."

The Eye of Wdjat glowed, the last sight I saw as crimson eyes bore down at me.

"_Contract sealed._"

Everything was a blur, a flurry of activity...

"We're alive...?"

"The gate... that's our way back!"

"Jii-chan, let's go home...!"

"I'm sorry... Ryuuki..."

A push, a shove and the feeling of falling-

"_Jii-chan!_"

-finally, sweet darkness.

* * *

_**Kitsune Trickery / Normal Trap / Effect: **_

_**This card can only be activated when a Zombie-Type monster would be destroyed as a result of battle. Negate that monster's destruction (battle damage still applies). When this is done, send one Zombie-type monster card in your deck to the graveyard.**_

_**Image: A small Fox Fire immediately vanishing in a cloud of leaves.**_

_**Invented by Lux-Nero in his fic Shadowchasers: Risen Nemesis.**_

_**The end of the second arc, finally!**_

_**Please review!**_


	36. XXXV: Phantasmagoria

_**Infernity Mirage**_

* * *

**XXXV: Phantasmagoria**

I _hate_ hospitals... especially when I wake up in them. Duel Academia Kings had clubs, right? I don't remember.. but I did sign up for something... but this ceiling is preventing me from remembering it! Argh, someone, no more hospitals!

I struggled to sit up, noting the the bruises on my wrists was gone, and possibly those around my neck as well. Pale skin met my eyes, and I fervently hoped that Ryuusei... Ryuusei...

Everything came crashing back as I felt long fingers tangled with mine and looked to the side. White hair washed over the white bedclothes, up close Youkai did resemble a woman... a beautiful one, even as he blinked sleepily to wakefulness.

"Good morning... Chase..." he hid a polite yawn.

I punched him. "You, what exactly where you _thinking,_ jumping into another world like that? Oh wait, you _weren't_ thinking, because you don't have a _brain,_ and then we had to go there and beat you and drag your sorry ass back here-!"

I paused. "Where are we, anyway?"

"The Arcadia Movement," Youkai wheezed from where I was strangling him. Someone had changed him into a long-sleeved ratty T-shirt, cargoes and black Converse shoes which were going to be his dying clothes pretty soon. "Chase... can't breathe..."

"Good," I vindictively hissed but let go anyway. "Next time you pull something like that I'm going to kill you, you hear me, shitty Youkai? Oi, answer! Do you have any idea how I felt?"

"You were... worried...?" Youkai echoed, crimson eyes wide, and I got the feeling that perhaps deliberately avoiding the subject was not a good idea. "Chase was worried about me? Maybe this is-"

"Both of you, there are other injured here too, you know," Kaido snarked from the far end of the room. I then realised that Ryuusei's bed was right next to mine, and my traitorous friend was too busy with that I'm-not-laughing face of his hidden under his red bangs.

"You're alive!:" I realised, grinning.

"Nice job," Ryuusei was smiling. "You were very good there."

"I... erm, thanks," I mumbled.

"Of course, if you're lining up to kill Youkai-sempai in interestingly creative ways, I'll let you go first in line," Ryuusei offered. "Because when I'm finished with him, I'll feed him to Black Rose."

"I- It's fine, Ryuusei... -.-"

"Huh, you guys are so energetic," the door opened to admit a furious Rex and a smiling Professor. "Only a week passed, your event management committee's calling, and... you're in hospital. That's about it."

"What, wait... when did we end up in event management?" I blinked.

"Shirahane," Rex grunted, before landing an Atlas Punch.

"Ow!" Ryuusei and I rubbed twin temples where his fists had connected.

"Both of you deserve that! Geez, you have any idea how worried I was! I'm not even supposed to be worried about you guys!" Rex scolded as the Professor took his turn to wear the Fudo I'm-not-laughing face and Aki-sensei behind him hid a smile behind her hand.

"Rex, you're not supposed to hit injured people!" Carly-san swanned in, carrying a Thermos with her to settle on my bedside table. "Chase-kun, Jack sends his regards, but he has work, so he can't visit. But, Kyosuke-san is here."

"Sensei?" I squawked in an undignified manner as the man himself barged through, followed by a wholly amused-looking Coppermine-sensei.

"You _idiot disciple!_" he was using his favourite opening rant as even more people swarmed in with flowers or Thermoses.

Even a blushing Kisara sneaking looks at Rex turned up with a get-well basket from KaibaCorp, one carrying a bloody Exceed monster, Leviair the Sea Dragon. Of course, Ryuusei pulled something like a Stardust dragon from the Professor – the closest I've ever seen Ryuusei to cry – and there was an extra card that Rex fished out to reveal Dark End Dragon. We looked over at a smiling Kisara who held up Light End Dragon, both exchanged perplexed looks, before bursting out in laughter.

It was too fun not to join in, even with the pallor that may have remained, so I joined in.

* * *

Ryuuki turned up later in the day with Ayame, both their eyes puffy with the signs of tears.

"Sorry, Chase-kun," Ryuuki gave a wan smile that still remained charming. "I... I told Baa-chan. About the yami, about Jii-chan... Jii-chan gave himself to the _yami_ to save us, you know? His other self..."

"O- Oh..." I never figured Yuugi Mutou would do that, huh... "What about Misawa-san?"

"He... he remained behind... there was a woman who helped us, they were in love... but, the Lord of Pandemonium lost Youkai. The Misawa family is free." Ryuuki shook his head. "But, Judai-san... Jii-chan... they chose to remain behind."

"We're holding a... wake for them," Ayame choked on the words. "And... Ryuusei-kun already knows, but... everyone is invited. It's... going to be private, so... please... Mama would want to see you all."

"Er, thanks," I awkwardly stuttered. "Of course we'll come, but... I might need to go find formal wear..."

"Ah, it's next week," Ryuuki smirked, rattling off an address and a time. "Oh, Jounochi Jii-san would have fun with you guys alright..."

* * *

Second-degree burns, a few cracked ribs and perhaps pulled muscles should not have mended over the span of a week, but Shimotsuki's discussion with Aki-sensei over the possibility of Psychic healing was being experimented on. There were plenty of non-disclosure agreements involved, but mostly harmless.

So far, the only results I could guess at was that Dian Keto the Cure Master, Poison of the Old Man – _Yuck_ – and Dark Cure were the most effective, and that in _no way_ should a Bad Reaction to Simochi or a Nurse Reficule the Fallen One be used. Either way, it meant that Ryuusei, Kaido and I were safely discharged – me with a clingy Youkai – and able to buy clothings in time for the joint wakes at The Last Card.

Whoever who thought of the restaurant obviously were high when they decided to name it The Last Card. Set in the Tops district, it was high-end, high-profile, and catered to a variety of clientèle that liked their privacy guarded in a manner that resembled pit-bulls. There was a dance club called the Royal Flush somewhere, and a bar called the Ace of Spades closer to the Daimon Area, but I only knew that when the lawyers dropped in on my hospital stint. Why the hell did the Manjoume Group own those two I have _no_ idea...

Shrouded in a dark trench coat, Uncle gave me a level look in parts of a suit, complete with blazer. "Way to clean up."

Oh, yeah, I realised. Uncle would have turned up as well...

"Oi, shitty bastards," Satsuki was there, dressed in a black-and-white number that matched her blonde ringlets. "Are you going to stand out there, or are you going to come in?"

"Satsuki!" a man's roar sounded.

"Shit," Satsuki quietly swore. "It's nothing, Jii-chan, Baa-chan!" Turning to us, she gave the Professor a less level glare. "C'mon."

We immediately followed, even the Professor, as Satsuki led us to the long circular table in a large, private room where her grandparents were already waiting.

Jounochi Katsuya had grown old since the legendary Battle City, although his silver hair could have been a fashion statement of the young if you could not spot the crow's feet or the wrinkles. He was smiling, even despite everything, but age had obviously appeared, though not to such a degree. He was seated next to his wife, and Kujaku Mai was resplendent in a grey gown that matched her silver and gold ringlets, her face made up to be graceful despite her more advanced age. She too was happy, despite that both grandparents were squabbling occasionally.

"Oh, they're here!" Jounochi stood up, grinning. "Come, sit down. I'm hungry!"

"Jounochi!" he was whacked. "Behave!"

"...he got scolded..." Rex stared.

"Oh, they do that all the time," a feminine voice laughed as she stepped in. Although her hair was in a bun, the brown strands were lined in silver and white that complimented her mourning _kimono_. She was followed by Ryuuki. "You must be Fudo Yusei. Yuugi spoke a lot of Judai and you before."

"My grandmother, Mutou Anzu," Ryuuki introduced shortly, his eyes half-closed. "Damned reporters..."

"Hey, enough already," Anzu told off the grinning man. "We have other people coming in!"

"Hmph, so the underdog turned up too," Seto Kaiba was in a severely black suit, a nervous Kisara with him. "And he brought the whole squad along."

"What, Kaiba?" Jounochi was telling off Kaiba who was responding with equal alacrity.

"Sorry we're late," Ayame greeted as she turned up with another brown-haired woman with honey-coloured eyes. "Mama, these are my friends. Everyone, this is my mother, Yuuki Asuka."

"Yo, my students!" Tenjouin-sensei waved behind her. "Behave yourselves in front of _Chancellor_ Tenjouin Asuka, alright?"

"Tenjouin-sensei!" I yelped. "And... erm..."

"Nice to meet you, Yuuki-san," Ryuusei took over for us. "This is my father, Fudo Yusei. I am Fudo Ryuusei, the blond one is Rex Atlas, and the black-haired one is Chase Princeton."

"Er, nice to meet you," I bowed to DA Queens' Chancellor, as did Rex.

"Thank you," she answered. "Since I'm not on work, just use my married name, okay? What polite kids, just like Ayame... if only Michiru could be like that..."

"What? Stupid human manners," the last member of the group muttered. Standing shorter than Ayame, with long raven-colored hair that reached her chest placed in a plait, midnight blue eyes gave us all a cold glare. "Why must I turn up, old man?"

"Michiru..." Tenjouin-sensei sighed. "These are my students too. So..."

"They all look idiotic," Michiru sniffed disdainfully. "I'll stay only until nine, then I have to find a Duel."

"Sorry, my daughter's always like that," Tenjouin-sensei apologised as she sauntered to find a seat that would isolate her.

"We can tell," Rex bluntly answered as the Marufuji brothers, Edo, Kenzan – in Osiris Red colours, he explained he just got off duty in Central and had no change of clothes – and way more friends appeared out of the woodwork. Even if frankly we had nothing much in common with a generation of Duellists way older than us, awkward small talk was being introduced right as dinner was served and more chatter about Mutou Yuugi and Yuuki Judai was made.

Funerals were awkward, I knew from experience. Incense burning, black and white, people crying, a cremation process, last rites, everything was ritualised and awkward and echoing a message we already know but want to ignore; that despite everything you do, you will die, and die alone, and the sound of her wings will be clearly audible.

"This is boring," Tenjouin Michiru grumbled, flicking her hair elegantly halfway through the dessert course. "Why am I here?"

"Well, because Mama is busy," Tenjouin-sensei smiled. "Still, I'm surprised that Ryou actually turned up."

"Hmph," Marufuji Ryou mumbled, glaring at the smiling Edo. Three guesses as to who persuaded him. "No one who have thought that _I_ would outlive Judai."

"Judai was always very... impulsive," Johan and Chancellor Tenjouin agreed, laughing. "Remember when he wanted to wear a combination of so many costumes to Duel Spirit Day?"

"Ah, there's a costumed festival this summer," Ryuusei spoke up. "Kings and Queens are participating."

"What? Why didn't we hear about it?" Rex and I yelled, having both realised that we got dumped to event management.

"Because Shimotsuki just thought of it," Ryuusei sighed. "The Arcadia Movement also wants to involve itself, so... the centrepiece is a café staffed by Duel Monsters..."

"Ah... wait, you're telling me she's letting them use their powers?" Rex yelped.

"Duel Monsters can't hold physical stuff, forget it," Michiru butted in, glaring.

"Psychic Duellists can make that happen!" Ryuusei answered. "Dad?"

"There's... quite an interesting possibility..." the Professor was giving it some real thought. "But... wouldn't great focus be necessary? Such fine control would be necessary for delicate work..."

"That's why we're planning to exhibit something like that in a smaller scale first, like at the Kings and Queens Festival," Ryuusei explained. "But... there's one big obstacle..."

"The anti-Psychic lobby, right?" Jounochi voiced out. "Led by Jake and Mina Worthington. Prissy, the lot of them."

_Lea Worthington, parents Jake and Mina Worthington..._

"Oh, yeah, Lea's still with the Arcadia Movement, right?" I asked Ryuusei.

"Huh? Yeah," Ryuusei nodded. "Even if the Arcadia Movement's coming under fire from holding her, Jake and Mina Worthington are rarely ever home, and they kicked Lea out once they found out about her Psychic powers. Shimotsuki does these things... I think she wants to make Lea into a pawn."

I had the sudden view of Youkai bowing to Shimotsuki, subservient like Kaido...

_To even give my life for my master-_

"Oh, chibi Man!" Edo smiled. "Ryou's taking on an intern-ship at your school!"

"That's nice-" I did a spit-take on the _matcha_. "_What_?" I took a really good look at Hell Kaiser, and suddenly, I had the view that, _perhaps_, Himuro-sensei might consider resigning at last since someone much scarier had appeared. Indeed, seeing the Hell Kaiser first would probably convince anyone that they probably wouldn't have time to make out their wills.

"It's a cover," Hell Kaiser irritatedly corrected. "I trust Dr Izayoi to make a sound judgement."

"Mom specialises in pharmaceuticals," Ryuusei answered in confusion.

"He means the research the Arcadia Movement is doing," Edo shrugged. "Muscular regeneration is proven to work, at least on skin tissues, so there's a good chance that-" he coughed. "We might find a cure."

"Plus, I get to mentor the next generation," The smile of Hell Kaiser was not a nice thing to see. "London is nice, but any more extended company with Edo and I might be the next serial killer there."

"I... don't want to know," I managed.

"Brutally honest, this one," Johan laughed weakly. "Maybe all Manjoume were like that?"

"No, I'd know," Uncle answered. "I think he just got it from too much of his Sensei."

"I agree," the Professor nodded. "Kiryu tends to be... too blunt."

"Oi, I'm right here!" I roared at them.

"That's alright, I remember when Jounochi was blunt and young as well," Mai laughed.

"He's still acting like that, Baa-chan," Satsuki pointed out.

"Satsuki, that's just cruel!" Jounochi actually teared up.

"Hmph, as expected of the underdog."

"Why, Kaiba you bastard-!"

"He's the only one who still insults Jii-sama on a regular basis," Kisara quietly murmured. "Still, for a wake, this is... quite cheerful."

"People die, but, the memories of them stil remains," the Professor nodded, lifting his sake cup as we all toasted to the memory of two Duellists long gone.

* * *

Ryuusei got the call right after Michiru ran out, Ayame ran after her, and basically everything went downhill as we had to go after her.

"I'm busy," he snapped back to Shimotsuki. He paled right after.

"What? This building?" A rumble of heaven and earth sounded as Ryuusei ran for the doors. "Right!"

"Don't worry, we'll go too," Satsuki and Kisara reassured as both girls ran after him.

"You're injured, don't even think about it," Uncle warned as the building began to shake further.

"Jeez, why today of all days...?" Jounochi groused. "Mai, Anzu, are you okay?"

"Yes," Mai nodded as Anzu affirmed as well.

"Damn!" I growled as the roar of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon echoed. "What's going on!"

We charged out of the restaurant as a group, hanging by the balconies to see the metallic head of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon rise and leathery wings take flight right as a crimson-haired Cyber Harpie Lady hovered.

"What the hell-?" Jounochi voiced before we were all forced to crouch from gunshots.

"Damn, we're surrounded!"

"They're just holograms!"

"But, boss, they're real!"

"Is that the freaking Black Rose Witch?" I saw the Professor wince at that one. "No way!"

The sounds of bodies hitting a hard surface sounded, before Ryuusei's voice rang out. "And you're all under arrest. Now, if you please, I would rather not have to feed you to Black Rose."

The dragon gave an answering roar that had people whimpering. From the corner of my eye, I could see Michiru stare, open-mouthed, at Black Rose Dragon, thorned vines holding onto some suspended masked men that presumably held guns or some sort previously but now were obviously too terrified. Obviously she had run out and seen it...

"Otohime, get the bomb out to the squad," Ryuusei called over as the Blue-Eyes picked up a package and proceeded to stick its neck through the entrance. "Aquila, the Black Feathers can search the building."

"Already done, Regulus," Satsuki's voice chirped as a swarm of black feathered-monsters descended from the upper levels to the concourse of the building. "There's no one left... _right_?"

"Yes! Yes! Now get that monster away from me!"

"Ah, you pissed off Black Rose," Ryuusei hardly sounded sorry. "Polaris, I was in the middle of dinner, you know."

"Contrary to popular opinion, I don't decide when these things happen," Shimotsuki's clear voice could be heard and we looked down to see the police swarming in again, handcuffing perps as Black Rose let them down. "Nice job, by the way. The bomb squad has defused the materials at hand."

"Those kids are going to be in trouble," Edo muttered. "I bet you that none of those guys are going to try anything, not even Shimotsuki."

"I bet you that Shimotsuki Setsuka would find a way to top everyone there," Ryou muttered.

"You... you monsters!" one of the men broke free, grabbing a nearby gun before something flashed and we saw blood dripping as he cradled the hand. "You-!"

White flashed as the temperature dropped and Shimotsuki turned him into an ice statue. "That was anti-climatic," she murmured. "You can return, Regulus."

The florid wings of Black Rose Dragon spread as it disappeared at last and Ryuusei dropped down to land safely, no one managing to see the flamboyant Regulus for some reason as the monsters disappeared. Some time later, Satsuki and Kisara reappeared, breathing hard and their faces flushed with guilt.

"Nice job!" Jounochi clapped. "But, Satsuki, Kisara, that's police business. Not that I'm disappointed in you guys, but..."

"You placed your life needlessly at risk," Kaiba butted in. "Went charging in blind when you're civilians. Let the police do what they're paid for, Kisara, Satsuki."

"Good cop, bad cop parenting...?" I muttered.

"Huh, what a good idea," Uncle considered. "Maybe I should play good cop."

"No way, you can't do it," even Sho Marufuji pointed that out, causing him to be depressed.

"She was... perfect..." Michiru murmured. "What... is this...? That Polaris..."

"As expected of the Arcadia Movement's Shimotsuki Setsuka," Chancellor Tenjouin muttered. "But, such child endangerment must be looked into. Nii-san, what were you saying about Shimotsuki Setsuka?"

"Ah, Asuka..."

"Shimotsuki... Setsuka..." Michiru's words kept echoing, as if portending events to come.

"So that's that," Edo sighed. "I lost the bet."

"And you have to pay a forfeit," Hell Kaiser Ryou agreed.

Edo Phoenix, Ph.D. holder, legendary Duellist and all around ideal bachelor, cast him a shifty sideways glance and adjusted his tie apprehensively, a sense of foreboding creeping over him "Which would entail?"

Ryou simply gave him am eyebrow and hummed under his breath.

Edo's features contorted scornfully.

"Oh, you wanted to know _now_?" Ryou asked, emotionless, before turning to lock gazes with Edo and saying, with a completely straight face:

"I want you to have sex with me."

Five minutes later, the rest of us kept laughing and Hell Kaiser Ryou watched, satisfied, as two paramedics heaved Edo's limp body into a stretcher; the Phoenix having just endured a life-threatening nose bleed.

* * *

_**Okay, that last bit was adapted from Plastic Bags by Littlest-Angel. I found it quite sarcastic and funny, although this author is hardly very prolific.**_

_**Please review!**_


	37. XXXVI: Token Feastevil

_**Infernity Mirage**_

* * *

**XXXVI: Token Feastevil**

Event management was way harder than anything would believe. For one thing, DA Kings was a pretty spontaneous place, and random Duels could take place at any time, which was pretty much a free show. Compared to _that_, a festival required logistics, placements, ad more headaches than anyone cared to name in order for an otherwise jaded party population to enjoy it.

Not that Kings had it hard; Queens apparently had it harder, especially with Satsuki's frequent complaints echoing even across the campus. Plus, we still had hard-core Duellists and punks like Kagurazaka coming back to challenge Ryuusei – not that it helped our work situation, in fact worsened it, and Ryuuki, the _vice-president_ who did all the work, apparently started going out with Ayame.

I know. We were all stunned too. Not that he was vice-president, but that he was going out with Ayame.

Plus, our usual problem...

"So, the bastard's not here today?" Youkai conversationally began.

"You, get off that paperwork and make yourself useful!" I yelled over stamping forms for the application of stalls from various classes and clubs.

The Drama Club and Duel Mythology were doing a skit of the old Duel between Pharaoh Atemu and his high Priest Set, I was too busy to care exactly what. The Gardening Club at Queens were opening a maid café for the day, why was that my business? Oh, Ryuusei's signed it... so they wanted him to play a Black Garden on it? That was kind of dangerous, wasn't it? Why was hosting an event this hard?

"Oh, yeah, Shimotsuki said that she'd scrap the café idea for a while," Youkai conversationally dropped. "After all, she's entering Queens next year."

I mentally shuddered at the idea of Shimotsuki being anywhere near the campus. "That doesn't explain why you're here! Why isn't Ryuusei back from buying coffee yet!"

"Oh, he got held up," Youkai conversationally held up a small cup of what smelled like the ambrosia of the gods. "I figured you might be a no-cream, no-sugar type... but I could be wrong."

I devoured the _other_ sweet, sugary frappé with whipped cream he brought. "Thank you, you're a godsend."

"I even filled in the paperwork meant for Mutou. Forged his signature," Youkai added.

"Marry me."

"You know, now might be the time to make a grown-up decision of which man you want to spend the rest of your immediate future with," Youkai conversationally spoke as I realised how what I said might have been _slightly_ misconstrued. "Well?"

There was the window, but Youkai could fly. There was the door, that Youkai was in the way of.

"You saved me from that..." he shivered, obviously not wanting to touch on the one subject we were too busy dancing around. "I think I'm really hot right now."

"Ack," I honestly answered, feeling like I was trapped between the devil and the deep blue sea.

Ryuusei burst into the room. "Sorry I was late, but Rex had trouble with his part-time job and asked me to mediate, since Zora-san and Leo don't really like him but Zora-san seems to like me. Chase? Why are you holding the chair between you and Youkai-sempai?"

I put down the chair quickly. "Nothing! Nothing at all!"

"Oh, and your lawyer sent a letter, but Rex accidentally took it and only realised it when he got to Poppo Time," Ryuusei handed me the crumpled envelope. "He's coming in later, by the way."

"He better pull his weight around here," I darkly muttered as I sliced the thing open with the ease of long practice. Dear Princeton-sama, how do you do... new lawyer... strange accounts... what? "I hate my lawyer. Ryuusei, can I borrow your family lawyer?"

"Blitz-san?" Ryuusei blinked. "He doesn't do much, but then we don't have that many legal affairs. Why?"

"I want to see _anyone_ but Gokaido right now," I moaned.

"Well, I _think_ Shimotsuki mentioned a lawyer..."

"I'll take it," I automatically replied. Any lawyer good enough for Shimotsuki was good enough for me.

"Hibiki Akio is supposed to be quite good," Ryuusei noted. I did not miss Youkai perking up.

"Wait. Hibiki Akio? As in, my _cousin_ Hibiki Akio?"

"Does he look like you or Ryokai?" I asked.

"Er, yes?"

"Then no," I groaned. "I want a lawyer I don't feel weird about."

"So you feel weird around me?" Youkai was leaning with a casual disregard of personal space once more. "Really?"

"Get out of my personal space!"

* * *

Finally, the festival rolled around and the first thing Rex and I did was to stop at the Black Garden Café. Yes, there were vines spread about the classroom used for this express purpose, these vines looked real and felt real despite being holograms, and we were holding cameras.

Thorned vines snapped out and tangled over the cameras, dropping them into Ryuusei's outstretched hand as our two-coloured haired friend gave us a Look in his white shirt and blazer and black trousers with shoes. "Dear customers, please do not take photographs of the staff. Photographs are for sale at the counter upon check-out."

He smirked. "Not that you'd find any embarrassing ones."

We burst out laughing. "You're a waiter!" Rex was roaring. "Waiter, I think I'll have... what's a Horseytail?"

"Would you like to question the server?" Ryuusei pointed to the large, tentacled flower currently mixing drinks.

"No, thank you," I muttered as a Botanical Girl sashayed around. "Coffee and the... I'll have the Prickle Fairy punch, I think. Are you sure that Shimotsuki doesn't know this?"

"No," speak of the devil...

"Chase!" Youkai was slumped opposite the head of the Arcadia Movement, biting down on a pastry, but he leapt out just as he spotted us. "You came!"

"The food's nice," Shimotsuki quietly spoke as she looked at the rapidly becoming nervous Ryuusei. "Tell Hazuki that I want a selection of Roses."

"R- Right..." Ryuusei muttered as he excused himself to attend to other customers.

There were other servers, some of them like butlers or maids, some of them cosplaying as Duel monsters... and the room was nearly at full capacity and filled with chatter. Rose Fairies fluttered about occasionally, and occasionally there were idiots who tried to take roses from Black Garden out of the room to come back crying about the dissolved roses, only to be told the reason why all the Duel Monsters seemed so real to the eye and touch.

"Oi!" one disgruntled customer in the form of a blond man was making noise. "You guys, how can you allow such a public menace near-"

Rose Tentacles threateningly raised a tentacle to snap near him.

"Dear customer, it would be appreciated if you would take your complaints to our boss," Ryuusei solemnly answered, his DuelDisk clearly on his arm. "Unless... dearest customer believes that we cannot control them?"

The customer looked angry as he backed off. "Threatening me, are you? Do you even know who am I? I'm a reporter with the Daily Duel! You little shit, how dare you-"

"Enough, Kunisaki," Neo Domino's ace reporter Angela Raines was groaning as she set down the cup. "Don't you even recognise that youth? He's Fudo Ryuusei."

"Eh? What?" Kunisaki looked flabbergasted as Ryuusei gave him a level look.

"Of course, the Field Spell Black Garden here is under my control," Ryuusei serenely answered. "So, reporter Kunisaki, would you have any inquiries you would like to direct to my boss, Shimotsuki Setsuka? I thought not," Ryuusei nodded as Kunisaki paled.

"To our dear customers, to clean away that bad mood... look outside!" Ryuusei called as a number began to play and the Black Feathers were performing something like synchronised flight in the skies.

_Oboete masuka?  
Yogiri mau, sora no shita...  
Oki na yume wo,  
kikasete kureta koto...  
_

_Dare mo ga mina,  
Otona ni naru kawari ni...  
Taisetsu na mono wo,  
okizari ni shite shimau!_

_Dakedo wasurenai de,  
Ano hi ano toki mita,  
Niji no kanata wo, yume wo!  
Toki ni wa tori no you ni,  
Toki ni wa chou no you ni,  
Omoi yo, saa maiagare!_

"Ah! It's the Blackbird!" someone yelled.

True to his word, Crow Hogan had arrived, Black Feather Dragon taking to the skies in graceful flight.

"Uncle Crow!" we both chorused.

_Itsu no hi nika,  
Kiete yuku sadame nara,  
Kokoro ni uso wo,  
tsukazu ni ikite itai!_

_Hitomi wo toji nai de,  
Ayumi wo tome nai de,  
Niji no kanata e, yukou wo!  
Kibou wo noseta hane,  
Mirai terasu hikari,  
Anata ni mai oriru you ni!_

"Yo!" Crow waved, grinning as he and the Blackbird were literally flying. "This is for Ryuusei and that waiter outfit! Now, Black Feather Dragon, time to soar!"

On the ground, Satsuki had her hands out, a DuelDisk on her arm, and she was frowning as she was manipulating the Black Feathers in flight to put on a great show...

_Dakara wasurenai de,  
Ano hi ano toki mita,  
Niji no kanata wo, Yume wo!  
Toki ni wa tori no you ni,  
Toki ni wa chou no you ni,  
Omoi yo, saa maiagare!  
_

_Hitomi wo toji nai de,  
Ayumi wo tome nai de,  
Niji no kanata e yukou wo!  
Kibou wo noseta hane,  
Mirai terasu hikari,  
Anata ni mai oriru you ni!_

There was a funny waddling move, Black Feather Dragon landed next to the Blackbird in flight, and a dramatic pose struck as fireworks shot out confetti to a standing ovation.

* * *

In the coming few weeks to the end, I finally woke up to a dry, arid morning to the sounds of a harmonica and a fry-up. The bed creaked as I sat up, and I spotted a really clichéd tumble-weed blow past.

Yes, I was in Satisfaction Town again.

"Wake up, stupid apprentice!" Kiryu-sensei yelled, and the morning peace was disrupted with Nico's titters and West's laughter.

Yawning after having made myself decent, I came down to see Ryuusei having finished his breakfast and leafing through Advanced Equip Spells, Rex arguing with West about the next Jack vs Dragan duel – for the same reason, I was going to bet that Dragan was going to lose again – and Kiryu-sensei was leafing through a stack of papers asking for the

'Handless Demon' to Duel once more.

"Chase! You'll be filling in for me at today's Sheriff Duel," Kiryu-sensei ordered. "i have to go out of town."

"Huh?" I sighed. "Didn't we already stock up on-"

"Not that! Cards!" Kiryu-sensei yelled, already running out. "You can take the Stetson!"

"What's that?" Ryuusei asked as he looked up from the book.

"The Sheriff's D-Wheel," I had a shit-eating grin on my face. "I can take it...? Cool!"

"Kiryu-san is always like this, isn't he?" Nico laughed as she gave me a breakfast of bacon and eggs.

"That's why, Dragan is going to beat Jack this time!" West was loudly arguing.

"West, we all know that Thor is powerful, but there's no way it can outclass Scar-Red Nova Dragon alone and there's no way Jack-san would fall for a Skill Drain," I pointed out. "It's be a close one, let's face it, but at worst they'll draw."

"Whose side are you on?" West and Rex both yelled at me before turning to Ryuusei. "Ryuusei!"

"Hmm, so having a Mage Power would offset the cost of Shooting Star Bow – Ceal..."

"_Oi, are you even paying attention?_"

"Ignore these two idiots," Nico sighed. "Chase, it's time for the Sheriff Duel."

The Sheriff Duel was unique to Satisfaction Town, where the 'sheriff' would arrest the 'rustler' in a high-speed, high-chase Riding Duel around the perimeter of Satisfaction Town. It could take place at any time, and the outcome would usually vary. The people of Satisfaction Town could give Kiryu-sensei a run for his money, after all; bribes would hardly register to Kiryu-sensei.

The idea of Kiryu-sensei being attracted by money was mind-boggling.

The signal-shot went off and I sped out on the Stetson to spot the 'rustler', who was waving at me on his huge D-Wheel. Great, Virgil...

_Duel mode, Speed World Two – Dual Magic, Set, On.  
Lane Selection, searching for optimum, usable lane. Submitting duel lane to central.  
Authorisation!_

"Riding Duel, Acceleration!" we roared as the engines revved up.

Chase: LP 4000, SPC: 0 → 1

Virgil: LP 4000, SPC: 0 → 1

"So today the mini-Sheriff is taking over?" Virgil laughed as he drew. "I set a monster, and then I set a card! Turn end!"

"Draw!" I called. "I summon Infernity Necromancer [0/2000] to the field! I don't need to tell you that it moves to defence mode, so let's skip that and get to the inevitable. I set a card, and then I play One for One, discarding a monster to special summon Infernity Mirage [0/0] to the field from my deck. Turn end."

"Draw!" Virgil laughed.

"Trap card, Infernity Inferno," I growled. "Now I send two cards from my hand, to send two Infernity cards from my deck to the grave."

"But, you summoned a level- oh, wait," Virgil sweat-dropped.

"Yeah," I nodded. "It's still your turn."

"I set a card and then I end my turn," Virgil decided.

"Draw!" I scowled, thinking over his previous plays. "I set a card. Now, I activate the effect of Infernity Necromancer-"

"Not so fast!" Virgil called. "I use the effect of Herald of Orange Light in my hand to discard him and another Light Attribute monster to negate its effect and destroy it!"

I winced on the Stetson as my Necromancer was destroyed. "But, the effect of Infernity Mirage can continue! I tribute him to special summon Infernity Necromancer and Infernity Archer [2000/1000] to the field! Now, Infernity Necromancer lets me special summon another Infernity monster, like... Infernity Dwarf [800/500]!" The tiny dwarf appeared beside the Archer, grumpily scowling at me.

I scowled back. "When my hand is at zero, Infernity Archer can attack directly! Go, Hell Snipe!"

"What?" Virgil yelled as he got shot.

Virgil: LP 4000 → LP 2000, SPC: 4 → 2

Chase: LP 4000, SPC: 4

"Now, Infernity Dwarf, attack that face-down!" I called. "When my hand is at zero, Infernity Dwarf allows all monsters I control to inflict piercing damage!"

"Eurk! My Marshmallon [300/500] has something to say about that!" Virgil laughed as the evil pink menace bit me in the face.

Virgil: LP 2000 → LP 1700, SPC: 2

Chase: LP 4000 → LP 3000, SPC: 4 → 3

"Of course, that fairy gives effect damage," I grumbled, scowling at the bouncing pink thing of a monster. "Turn end."

"Draw!" Virgil called. "I special summon Soul of Purity and Light [2000/1800] by banishing the two Light Attribute monsters in my grave. Now, I summon another Herald of Orange Light [300/500]." An orange ball appeared beside the angelic monster. "Tuning, level six Soul to level two Herald. The time has come to lead the charge, all stand in awe of the coming dawn. Synchro summon! Charge forth, Avenging Knight Parshath!"

From the light galloped forth a floating winged centaur, its coat as white as fresh-fallen snow, wings of the same plumage on its flanks, back, helm, sword and shield, ready and dangerous-looking. Its blue and gold armour gleamed in the light of the sun as it flew by its summoner [2600/2100].

"Once per turn, Avenging Knight Parshath can change the battle position of one monster on the field," Virgil heckled as we passed by the stands and Rex was whooping. "I choose your Infernity Necromancer!"

"Figures," I muttered as my Necromancer stood up.

"Charge, Knight Parshath!" Virgil called. "Destroy Infernity Necromancer!"

"Trap card, Infernity Force," I stuck my tongue out childishly under my helmet. "Too bad."

"Reverse card, My Body as a Shield!" Virgil called. "I pay fifteen hundred life points to negate Infernity Force and destroy it!"

Virgil: LP 1700 → LP 200, SPC: 3

Chase: LP 3000, SPC: 4

"Go, Avenging Knight Parshath! Knight Charge!" Virgil called victoriously as my Necromancer was cleaved. I could have activated Infernity Barrier, but I wanted to play this out. "

Chase: LP 3000 → LP 400, SPC: 4 → 2

Virgil: LP 200, SPC: 3

"Hah!" Virgil laughed. "I set a card, turn end."

"Draw!" I called. "I summon Infernity Beast [1600/1200]. Now, Infernity Archer, direct attack!"

"Trap card, Mirror Force!" Virgil called.

"No way! Counter trap, Infernity Barrier!" I roared. "Go, Hell Snipe!"

The arrow was loosed to crack through the barrier and hit Virgil, causing him to slow down as the D-Wheel opened and smoke poured out.

Virgil: LP 200 → LP 0, SPC: 3

Chase: LP 400, SPC: 3

"And, you've got to ask yourself one question: 'Do I feel lucky?'" I snickered as the audience cheered.

* * *

Compared to the previous half of the year, September, October and November passed quickly. My birthday, Ryuusei's birthday and Rex's own were all within three days of each other, so we all celebrated on the same day where we exchanged presents. Cards, of course; I got my friends an Exceed each, Rex an Adreus, Keeper of Armageddon, and Ryuusei an Tiras, Keeper of Genesis. Both of them gave me good ones; Ryuusei a Recurring Nightmare, and Rex an Allure of Darkness that was getting difficult to find.

Birthdays were hardly lonely, school was... exciting... in a very loose sense that hides the fact that occasionally it got dangerous... and life passed per normal.

We greeted the New Year with a party, everything was fine... to several degrees, and my resolution was to not land in hospital once more.

The third term passed normally, and it would be upon the next entrance exams we were sitting in that, finally, the events we portended came to pass...

* * *

_**The song featured is 'Niji no Kanata'.**_

_**Please review!**_


	38. XXXVII: Straight Flush

_**Infernity Mirage**_

_**Edited: 25 October 2012  
**_

* * *

**XXXVII: Straight Flush**

It was the entrance exams to Kings again, and we were checking out the competition this year and in Queens. Queens' practical took place later, but Kings had an annoying anal teacher and that was the guy that the top of the newcomers would challenge. We would have seen him face off against Ryuusei if just for kicks, if not for some deep-seated wish to see how Shimotsuki would fare.

"Mental Sphere Demon, attack directly!"

Of course, the examiner was OTK'd. There could be nothing less from Shimotsuki.

"That's not her deck," Ryuusei looked mildly insulted. "That's a mid-range training deck used by the Arcadia Movement. Maybe she doesn't want anyone to know her real deck."

"Hmph," Rex scoffed from the sidelines as Tenjouin-sensei's daughter Michiru took the field now. "Let's have a look then."

"Duel!"

Michiru: LP 4000

Examiner: LP 4000

"Draw!" Michiru called. "By discarding a Fabled monster from my hand during my main phase, I can special summon The Fabled Nozochee [1200/800] from my hand. Because it is discarded, The Fabled Cerburrel [1000/400] is special summoned. When Nozochee is special summoned, I can special summoned a level two or lower Fabled monster from my hand like Fabled Raven [1300/1000]!"

"Three monsters..." we all stared.

"I discard two cards to activate the effect of Fabled Raven, increasing its level by one and its attack by four hundred per card [1300/1000 → 2100/1000] until the end phase," Michiru continued. "Due to the effect of Fabled Lurrie [200/400] it is special summoned when discarded! Tuning, level two Nozochee to level two Cerburrel! Legends hidden under the veil of secrecy, finally lift the curtain to show the lies! Synchro summon! Come, The Fabled Kudabbi!"

What looked like a bull with its head covered appeared [2200/1100], an imp astride it.

"Tuning, level four Raven to level one Lurrie," Michiru continued. "Legends shrouded in false darkness for too long, spread your wings and fly into the light! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Fabled Ragin!"

We hissed again as the monsters disappeared, revealing a large gold-and red armoured creature [2300/1800].

"When Ragin is summoned while I have one or less cards in hand, I can draw until I have two in hand," Michiru informed him. "I draw twice. Then, I set a card. Turn end."

"As expected of Tenjouin-sensei's daughter," the examiner remarked. "Well, it looks like all I can do is set a card and a monster, and end my turn."

"Draw!" Now she looked pissed. "That sort if title, don't call me that...! I send both Fabled Kushano in my hand to special summon Fabled Soulkius [2200/1100] to my field. Now, I activate the set card, Mystical Space Typhoon to deal with your set reversed card. Oh, Mirror Force? Kudabbi, attack the set card!"

"My Mystical Elf!" the examiner yelled as the card was flattened.

"Mystical Elf? Do you underestimate me this much just because I'm a student? Even _she_ got a better Duel!" Michiru yelled as she stuck her thumb out, pointing down. "Soulkius, Ragin, flatten this fool!"

Examiner: LP 4000 → LP 0

Michiru: LP 4000

"I'm the Black Princess, Tenjouin Michiru! Remember that!" Her black hair elegantly flipped out as she walked off.

"... I think she has issues," I finally spoke out loud.

"I have to agree there," Rex numbly nodded.

"Well, I'm sorry you guys had to see that," we all turned around to see Tenjouin-sensei. "Anyway, I really have something to say to you guys."

* * *

The sound of water being poured could be heard as we sat in Tenjouin-sensei's office and the man himself sat opposite us, crossing his fingers together and looking unusually serious.

"Michiru... hasn't had it very well," Tenjouin-sensei began nervously. "Maybe it's because I'm a failure as a father... but I can't provide her with a normal family life. That's why Midori walked out, heh... either way, Michiru was in rehab, but there were rumours about her, nasty ones about being possessed or something. Michiru used to always smile, but... you saw what she was like. She's closed off her heart to me already, and Midori can't do anything either. That's why, I think you guys can... help her."

"Us?" I echoed. "But... she is, to put it mildly, a brat. Sensei, you can't mean that we can do what a counsellor hasn't managed!"

"About that-" we were interrupted as knocks sounded on the door. "Sorry." He raised his voice. "Come in."

"Tenjouin-sensei," Shimotsuki greeted as she walked in, already dressed in the smooth black of the Ladies. "I am Shimotsuki Setsuka of the Queens' Ladies. You were going to inform us of a potential discipline situation?"

"Ah, yes," Tenjouin-sensei looked nervous as he handed her a file from his table. "This is Tenjouin Michiru. She barely graduated and she's going to be in Osiris Red. That's why..."

"I see," Shimotsuki gave the file a cursory glance. "I also note the new transfer student that has just been accepted into the ranks of the Kings' second-years. As long as you keep him away from the grounds of Queens I shall not have to resort to bodily violence. I hope that this year's King of Kings goes smoothly. Good day."

It was a tournament name held biannually, Queens holding their own Queen of Queens every year after Kings. Basically, last year was the Queen of Queens tournament, so this year Kings would be hosting the King of Kings tournament. Which meant... that all the best students of Neo Domino would be competing.

I found myself grinning at the thought as Shimotsuki walked out.

Tenjouin-sensei looked way too discomfited. "So, erm... about Michiru?"

* * *

"What are we, handymen?" I complained later once we had finished looking at all the hopefuls. Himemiya Hazuki, a some-time colleague of Ryuusei at the Arcadia Movement had also aced the practical, coming in right behind Shimotsuki, who was third overall. She had brought her sister, Himemiya Uzuki, who had brought along Ryuusei's adoptive sister Kannazuki Seika whom we know he has a crush on, and so we were all being dragged to Video Game Paradise by the hyper-sugared teen and Seika's huge puppy eyes that Ryuusei caved for.

It would have been amusing to see it, if it were not that we were being dragged along for the torture as well...

"I'm sorry that you had to accompany us," Hazuki was smiling at us. She was pretty in a red-headed, brown-eyed way, almost like Aki-sensei, her hair piled up on her head like a bun. Uzuki wore hers long, tied up in twin pigtails instead, while Seika just wore her black hair in a ponytail.

"It's... fine," Ryuusei answered in a monotone as Seika skipped over to him.

"Thank you, Nii-chan!" Seika hugged him. He hugged back. For those who do not know Fudo Ryuusei, he never hugged back. For him to hug was _serious_ affection.

"You, stop wasting your money on plushies!" I was yelling at Rex as Seika was knocked over.

"Oi, brat. Watch out." the dark-faced hulking delinquent glared. "Eh, my pants-!"

Ice cream stain, check. Ruined ice cream cone, check. In Seika's hand, no less... crap.

"Seika!" Ryuusei dusted her down as she got up. "Are you alright?"

"Oi, the brat spilled her ice cream on my pants!" the other boy yelled. "Give me money for dry-cleaning!"

"Come on, someone from Domino High needs dry-cleaning?" the speaker was a dark-haired, dark-eyed youth in outdoor wear, a blazer vest with pockets over a shirt and hardy cargoes complete with brown boots stained with mud, and a medical eye-patch over one eye was visible under dark hair as he helped Seika up. "here you go, little missy."

"Who are you?" the guy sneered. "I'm Biffy Steps, the biggest man in the region!"

"Oh, is that so?" the other drawled. "Jimmy Cook here. You Duel? Then let's settle this the classic way."

"Duel! Duel! Duel!" the crowd began to cheer.

"Heh," Biffy sneered as the whole crowd moved out. "Being a Good Samaritan won't save you, you know."

"No, I'm not a very good person," Jimmy drawled as he produced a pocket DuelDisk, a pigeon's blood ruby hanging over his chest. "But, as a gentleman, there are some things I can't really abide. Tell you what, let's use the new life point format? Eight thousand life points each, no normal summons in face-up defence."

"Well, you're just going to stretch your pain, aren't you?" Biffy sneered. "'kay."

"Duel!"

Biffy: LP 8000

Jimmy: LP 8000

"I'll begin," Biffy sneered. "I'll summon Goblin Elite Attack Force [2200/1500] to the field in attack mode! Since I can't attack on the first turn, I'll just end my turn."

"My turn, draw!" Jimmy smirked. "I special summon Gilasaurus [1400/400] from my hand. Usually, its cost would allow you to revive a monster, but you have none, so let's skip that. I activate the Magic card, Big Evolution Pill!"

"No way!" We all spoke together as the card appeared and Gilasaurus winked out.

"Big Evolution Pill allows me to normal summon level five or higher Dinosaurs without, such as... Jurrac Titano [3000/2800]!" Jimmy mused as the hulking monster appeared, breathing fire.

"T- three thousand...?"

"Now, I play the Magic card One for One, discarding a monster to special summon from my deck Jurrac Aeolo [200/200],"Jimmy declared as the dinosaur still in its egg appeared. "Of course, I tribute Aeolo to revive the discarded monster, Jurrac Velo [1700/1000]. Oh, and Titano can't be targeted by traps or monster effects," Jimmy added offhand. "Now, Jurrac Titano, attack that pathetic excuse of an Elite Force! Flame Extinction!"

"Argh!" Biffy winced.

Biffy: LP 8000 → LP 7200

Jimmy: LP 8000

"My Jurrac Velo, direct attack!" Jimmy called as the velociraptor charged.

Biffy: LP 7200 → LP 5500

Jimmy: LP 8000

"I'll set a card, turn end," Jimmy smirked. "Oh, and, Big Evolution Pill remains on the field for three of your turns, so, in those three turns I'll finish you, 'kay?"

"Don't screw with me!" Biffy roared. "I summon Goblin Attack Force [2300/0] to the field in attack mode! Goblin Attack force, attack Jurrac Velo!"

"Huh," Jimmy smirked as his monster was destroyed.

Jimmy: LP 8000 → LP 7400

Biffy: LP 5500

"When Velo is destroyed by battle and sent to the grave, I can special summon a Jurrac with seventeen hundred or lower attack from my deck, like Jurrac Guaiba [1700/400]!" Jimmy cackled. "Well?"

"Because it attacked, Goblin Attack Force moves to defence mode," Biffy snarled. "Turn end."

"Draw!" Jimmy glanced at his card. "I summon Jurrac Spinos [2600/1700]!"

"Damn, again!" Biffy growled.

"Hmm... Spinos, attack the monster! Fire Darts!" Jimmy snapped his fingers as it was destroyed. "When Spinos attacks a monster you have, one Spinos Token [300/0] in attack position is summoned to your field! Now, Jurrac Guaiba, attack the Token!"

"What?" Biffy cringed under the sheer beat-down.

Biffy: LP 5500 → LP 4100

Jimmy: LP 7400

"When Guaiba successfully destroys an opponent's monster by battle, I can special summon from my deck a Jurrac with seventeen hundred or lower attack points, like the tuner monster Jurrac Monoloph [1500/1200], but the monster cannot attack this turn," Jimmy smirked. "Now, activate trap card, Urgent Tuning! Tuning, level four Guaiba to level three Monoloph! These burning feelings of the long dead and gone, will always remain as life exists! Synchro summon! Let's go, Jurrac Giganoto!"

With a thunderous roar, the burning dinosaur intruded on the field [2100/1800].

"This guy carries all the memories of the dead Jurrac," Jimmy smirked. "All Jurrac monsters I control gain two hundred attack power for every Jurrac in my grave. I have Aeolo, Velo, Guaiba, and Monoloph, that's four! [2100/1800 → 2900/1800] [2600/1700 → 3400/1700] [3000/2800 → 3800/2800]"

"W- What!" Biffy stared at the three powerhouses that loomed over him.

"Go, Jurrac Giganoto!" Jimmy ordered. "Crux Australis!"

"Argh!" Biffy shielded himself.

"And, then Titano wants a piece too!" Jimmy smirked. "Go, Flame Extinction! Finish him off!"

Biffy: LP 4100 → LP LP 1200 → LP 0

Jimmy: LP 7400

"Never bully a lady... this is my gentleman's code!" Jimmy smirked.

"Before Big Evolution Pill's time is up..." Rex muttered. "Still, his opponent is sub-par."

"What?" Biffy rounded on Rex. "You got something to say, huh? Well, stuff it!"

"Can't help it," Jimmy sighed. "He's right, you know."

"You shut up!" Fists went flying towards Jimmy, who kept laughing as a clawed three-fingered hand rounded over the appendage and threw Biffy over.

"Really, no taste," Jimmy sighed. "Right, Regulus?"

"What?" I started. "Ryuusei, do you know him?"

"... head of the South Arcadia Movement, the new transfer student in DA Kings..." Ryuusei muttered. "James Crocodile Cook the Second."

"What? This guy's a head of the Arcadia Movement as well?" Rex growled, already on his guard.

"This guy's in the same league as Shimotsuki, as me... a field-nuke," Ryuusei confirmed.

"Don't put it so indelicately, Regulus," Jimmy drawled. "You alright, little missy?"

"Thank you, Nii-chan!" Seika bowed.

"What a nice kid," Jimmy smiled. "Has any of you seen my Honey?"

"Honey?" I blinked. "Wait, Jim Crocodile Cook- you don't have a alligator around, right?"

"No!" Jimmy waved. "It's a very dear person to me! My Honey, where are you-" a foot slammed into his face.

"If you have time to run around shouting for me, then you can do what I asked you to come here for, Crux," Standing tall in her black uniform, Shimotsuki Setsuka was an intimidating sight.

"Honey!" Jimmy leapt to his feet, his eyes sparkling in adoration. "Your legs are as strong as ever!"

"This guy... calls her that... to her face..." Rex and I stared as Shimotsuki dished out abuse openly. "He has a death wish, right?"

"Ow! My Honey!" Jimmy whined. "You wouldn't do that!"

"Aren't you supposed to be investigating them, anyway?" Shimotsuki was growling at him.

"Erm, why are two heads of the Arcadia Movement here?" Ryuusei finally asked.

Shimotsuki paused in the middle of hitting Jimmy. "Ah, right. Let's take it somewhere else first."

* * *

"What?" Rex growled as the limousine we were all in peeled onto the Daedalus highway. "The Underground Leagues are picking up?"

The Underground had been suffering ever since Hell Kaiser published a tell-all of his time in the underground Leagues, and even worse after Himuro Jin stood on testimony for Neo Domino's biggest arrest. Psychic Duellists... would be entertaining to sickos, I guess.

"Monkey Saruyama thought he could rat out the Underground in exchange for a lighter sentence," Shimotsuki began. "He was murdered in his cell three days ago under police scrutiny. The culprit was clear, but the Arcadia Movement has reason to suspect the involvement of a Psychic Duellist."

"Similar problems were also cropping up in Sydney, Melbourne and Adelaide," Jimmy took over, now serious as he considered Hazuki, who was keeping the younger girls occupied. "'Course, the fact that I'm seventeen still means that I can transfer in under the guise of a student and no one suspects anything. We have reason to believe that Neo Domino is the main hub for the Underground's activities in the Oceanic region."

"Still, things like this should be police business, right?" Ryuusei pointed out.

"We were involved the moment a Change of Heart was spotted on camera," Shimotsuki frowned lightly. "Their intelligence leaves much to be desired, but their clumsiness is our gain. Psychic Duellists have also been disappearing from Australia. We have reason to believe that this is... another form of entertainment. Of course, to avoid something like the Daimon Area's Black Rose rampage, we have to act quickly. This time, the Underground are targeting not just the Duellists less in the limelight, but also students from the Duel Academias. Already I have had six students in Central with injuries confirmed from Shock-Amplifying Devices, Death-match Duel Ropes, and in one notable case, Death-Belts."

"That's... horrible..." Ryuusei whispered. "Why...?"

"Humans are even more horrific than monsters," Shimotsuki shrugged as she gave Ryuusei a set of files. "Tenjouin Michiru is a suspect in these Underground activities."

"What?" We stared. "Tenjouin-sensei's daughter?"

"We have yet to confirm which Duellist is the one behind the Change of Heart, but that fact that the influence of the Underground spreads to Europe has already been confirmed by my contact," Shimotsuki continued, ignoring our question. Which meant that it was too ridiculous to merit a response.

"Alexianna LeRouge?" Ryuusei spotted. "That's-"

"My distant cousin through my father and Sherry LeBlanc," Shimotsuki confirmed.

We all looked at her. "You have _family_?" The thought was a terrifying one...

"Distant ones, in Europe and America," Shimotsuki looked miffed. "Is it so difficult to believe?"

"Anyway, my Honey, shall we-"

_Crack_. "Crux, either clear yourself back to your own organisation or get to your work," Shimotsuki said as she got out of the limousine as it stopped before the Arcadia Movement building. "I have no time to entertain you."

"Well, then I guess I shouldn't keep you," a masculine voice spoke from the entrance.

"Satoshi-san!" we all recognised the man.

"Yo!" Shinamori Satoshi waved at us from the main entrance. "Anyway, missy, I have a proposition for you involving Kaido."

"Who's this, _Honey?_" Jimmy had moved to cover Shimotsuki, to my amazement.

"Shinamori Satoshi. Yes, that guy," Shimotsuki nodded as Jimmy looked back at her. "Kaido has requested that you be placed upon the persona non grata list, Shinamori Satoshi. I have to respect the wishes of our Psychic Duellists. Please excuse yourself from my building."

"But, you're a gambling woman, aren't you?" Satoshi proposed. "I heard about the Underground cases. Let's make a bet. If I get you who's responsible for it, you remove my name from the persona non grata list and get Kaido to listen to me. If I can't, I'll remove myself from the Arcadia Movement's presence. Well? Or is the cold queen unwilling to gamble?"

"You will declare yourself independent of the Arcadia Movement," Shimotsuki neutrally answered. "Of course, I want them alive for Kaido to interrogate. Maybe then it would reinforce the truth that Kaido is my pawn for as long as he chooses."

"Why you..." Satoshi growled, but was pushed back by Jimmy. "If I have my way, Kaido won't ever come back to you!"

"If I had my way, he wouldn't either," Shimotsuki shrugged as she walked up the steps to the craggy building. "Takahashi-san? You may send Ryuusei, Rex and Chase back to their homes."

"We'll walk, thanks," Ryuusei got out of the car, and we followed him. "Seika."

"Uzuki, come," Hazuki escorted her sister into the building as the girls got out.

Shimotsuki twitched visibly. "Fine. Takahashi-san, escort James. James, before you leave, please make sure this persona non grata leaves the premises."

Shimotsuki stopped at the entrance. "He is a professional Duellist, James. Be careful."

"Of course, honey," Jimmy smirked as he slotted open his DuelDisk. "It's so _endearing_ when you worry about me. Please, do it more often."

There was no reply as the doors closed.

"How? How did he call her that and remain conscious?" Rex spluttered. "I thought she would _kill_ him!"

"So, the queen left a brat to take care of me," Satoshi drawled.

"Well, I don't really like to pick a fight, you see," a small flame lit up about Jimmy. "But, the queen orders... So, could you please see yourself off? As the queen's knight, I have to obey her orders."

"Can you get a message to Ariyashi Kaido?" Satoshi asked. "Tell him that tomorrow I'll be at the usual place, so, please, ask him to turn up."

"I'll do that as a kindness," Jimmy muttered. "Although the code of the gentleman is mostly chivalric duty."

"...Nii-chan?" Seika asked.

"Let's go home," Ryuusei tenderly murmured as Uzuki ran out to join us. "Your friend is sleeping over with us, right? Let's have a Duel before the school begins."

* * *

Sleepovers were generally rotated between Crow's bachelor pad – when he was around, anyway – Satisfaction Town – when we actually came to town – the Fudo house, and the Atlas house. Today, which may or may not have to do with Carly-san and Jack-san being home, we were at the Atlas house, in the yard, and Seika was up against Rex.

"Yosh!" Jack-san called. "We'll be practising the higher life point format! Remember that!"

"Duel!" both of them called.

Seika: LP 8000

Rex: LP 8000

"Draw!" Seika squinted. "I play the Field Spell, Future Visions!"

We all blinked and Uzuki bounced nearby as the field turned psychedelic.

"Now, I summon Fortune Lady Lighty [?/?]!" Seika declared as the yellow-robed Spellcaster appeared, winking. Jack-san immediately blanched and looked anywhere but there.

"Lighty's attack and defence power is equal to her level times two hundred, so this turn it's two hundred! [?/? → 200/200]" Seika declared. "But, Future Visions activates, banishing Lighty from the field until my next standby phase, and Lighty's effect lets me special summon from my deck another Fortune Lady! Appear, Fortune Lady Darky [?/?]! Darky's attack and defence power is equal to her attack and defence power times four hundred, and right now it's at five [?/? → 2000/2000]!"

"Two thousand?" Rex blinked. "Well... great job..."

"I set two cards and end my turn," Seika blinked. "Rex-nii, it's your turn."

"Draw!" Rex yelled. "Hmm... I activate the Spell called the Cheerful Coffin, discarding up to three monsters from my hand to the grave-"

"Counter trap, Bending Destiny!" Seika countered. "Now, The Cheerful Coffin is negated and banished until your end phase, where it will go back to your hand."

"Hmph," Rex snorted. "Well, I use the Spell, Into the Void!"

"Oi!" I yelled without any heat. "That's mine!"

"Uncle Kiryu gave me a copy," Rex countered as he drew a card. "With that, I set two cards and end my turn, where I discard the rest of my hand. Now, because of Broww, Huntsman of Dark World, I can draw a card, and Latinum, Exarch of Dark World [1500/2400] is special summoned in defence mode, and get my Spell back to my hand."

"Draw!" Seika called. "At my standby phase, Darky's level goes up to six [2000/2000 → 2400/2400] and Lighty returns to the field. Trap activate, Compulsory Evacuation Device! I bounce Lighty back to my hand!"

"Well, crap," Jack openly said as Lighty disappeared from the field once more.

"Appear, Fortune Lady Watery [?/? → 1200/1200]!" Seika called. "Watery's attack and defence is equal to her level times three hundred, and now she's at level four! What's more, when she's special summoned when I control another Fortune Lady, I can draw two cards!"

"Well, so far Seika's leading in field set-up," Ryuusei noted.

"Now I activate Magical Dimension!" Seika called. "I tribute Watery to special summon Lighty, and then I can destroy a monster on the field, like Lighty!"

"Huh?" Both Atlas men gaped as Lighty winked out.

"Lighty's effect lets me summon her sister, Fortune Lady Earthy [?/? → 2400/2400]!" Seika called as the bespectacled lady appeared.

"... well, it's equal..." Rex muttered.

"Equip Spell, Synchro Boost on Earthy!" Seika countered as the Fortune Lady glowed [2400/2400 → 2800/2800 → 3300/2800]. "Now Earthy gets five hundred more points and one level, and you take four hundred damage!"

Rex: LP 8000 → LP 7600

Seika: LP 8000

"Go, Earthy! Cursed Skewer!" Seika called as Latinum was blown away. "When a Fortune Lady destroys a monster by battle when Darky is on the field, I can revive a Fortune Lady, so come back, Watery [?/? → 1200/1200]! Now I draw two cards! And, Darky, Watery, direct attack with Dark Fate!"

"Urgh!" Rex defended as both Spellcasters blasted at him.

Rex: LP 7600 → LP 5200 → LP 4000

"I play Monster Reborn to revive Lighty, and then I set a card," Seika concluded. "Turn end."

"She can replenish her hand faster than Rex," Ryuusei noted.

"Draw!" Rex growled. "Trap activate, Call of the Haunted to revive Latinum! Let's change the field to The Gates of Dark World!"

The psychedelic field vanished to be replaced with a set of gates.

"I discard a Fiend, banish a Fiend, and draw a card per the effect of the Gates," Rex began. "Now, I summon Fabled Raven [1300/1000] to the field. Tuning, level six Latinum to level two Raven! The ruler's heartbeats file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro summon! The king's soul, Red Demon's Dragon!"

With a roar and spreading leathery wings, the monster appeared [3000/2000].

"Now, activating the Trap Reckless Greed, I draw two cards," Rex stared. "I activate the Spell called The Cheerful Coffin to discard two monsters, and I draw again thanks to the Broww I just discarded. I play Pot of Avarice, moving two Broww, one Scarr, Raven and Latinum to draw two cards. I play the Continuous Spell, Mirage of Nightmare, and set a card. Entering Battle phase, Red Demon's Dragon, attack Fortune Lady Watery! Absolute Power Force!"

Seika shielded herself from the resulting blast.

Seika: LP 8000 → LP 6200

Rex: LP 4000

"Turn end," Rex concluded.

"Draw!" Seika called. "During my standby phase, all Fortune Ladies increase one level and gain more power!" [200/200 → 400/400] [3300/2800 → 3700/3200] [2400/2400 → 2800/2800]

"During my opponent's standby phase, Mirage of Nightmare lets me draw cards until I have four cards in hand, and I draw two," Rex announced.

"But, due to Earthy you take damage!" Seika pointed out.

Rex: LP 4000 → LP 3600

Seika: LP 6200

"Earthy, attack Red Demon's Dragon!" Seika called.

"Trap open, Red Screen!" Rex called. "Now your monsters can't declare an attack!"

"Well, then I summon Fortune Lady Windy [?/? → 900/900] to the field, where she gains three hundred attack and defence for every level." Seika decided. "When Windy is normal summoned, I can destroy spells and traps equal to the number of Fortune Ladies that were on the field, so that's two. I destroy Red Screen and Mirage of Nightmare!"

Rex frowned as it was destroyed.

"Turn end," Seika concluded.

"Due to Reckless Greed, I cannot draw during my draw phase," Rex admitted. "But, I discard a fiend, banish a fiend, and draw a card with the Gates of Dark World. I use Magic Planter to send Call of the Haunted to the grave and draw two cards. Due to the Grapha I just discarded, Earthy is destroyed."

"What?" Seika yelped as the Fortune Lady shattered.

"Darky, Windy, Lighty... I move Red Demon's Dragon to defence mode, and then activate the Spell, Card Rotator," Rex declared. "I discard a card to change the battle positions of all monsters on the field!"

"So that was your aim!" Seika cried out.

"Now, because of the Broww I discarded I draw a card," Rex decided. "And, I play the Spell, Scarlet Security! Now all your Spells and Traps are destroyed!"

"Ah!" Seika called as they were shattered.

"When I control a level eight or higher Synchron monster, I special summon Creation Resonator [800/600] from my hand," Rex called. "Then, I summon Mad Archfiend [1800/0]! Tuning, level four Archfiend to level three Creation Resonator! The star of death that shines at the zenith of the heavens! Descend to the Earth and make judgment upon the living! Synchro Summon! The unforgiving, Dark Highlander!"

A scythe swung as the monster loomed.

"Red Demon's Dragon, attack Lighty!" Rex called as the youngest Fortune Lady shattered under its fist. "Now, by the Demon Meteor effect, all Fortune Ladies are destroyed!"

"Kya!" Seika screamed.

"Trap card open, Lineage of Destruction!" Rex demanded. "Red Demon's Dragon attacks directly!"

Seika: LP 6200 → LP 3200

Rex: LP 3600

"Dark Highlander, direct attack! Death Polar Star!"

Seika: LP 3200 → LP 400

Rex: LP 3600

"What... an effort..." Rex groaned. "That's... a really good strategy there... turn end."

"I... draw!" Seika called. "I... I set a card, turn end."

"Draw!" Rex roared. "Now, Red Demon's Dragon, direct attack!"

"Trap card, Magic Cylinder!" Seika snapped as the attack was negated.

"Dark Highlander, your turn!"

Rex: LP 3600 → LP 600

Seika: LP 400 → LP 0

"That... was _intense_," Rex panted, resting his hands on his knees. "I think... the new life point format might be a go."

* * *

_**Concerning Biffy, there may or may not be a similar character appearing in **__**YuGiOh GNext**__** by **__**Animé Master ZERO**__**.**_

_**Please review!**_


	39. XXXVIII: Queen's Knight

_**Infernity Mirage**_

* * *

**XXXVIII: Queen's Knight**

On the first day of the second year, I awoke to Youkai's face.

"Good morning~"

My previous reaction would have been to yell, hide under the bedclothes, and pretend he never existed. My newest reaction was to blink and head-butt him.

"Nice one!" He cradled his forehead with one hand, giving me a thumbs-up with the other. "You know, Chase-"

I stopped as I noticed that someone had jammed my door shut. "Open the damn door, Youkai."

"I have something to say."

I gave him a look as his tone changed. "...Oh."

"I... thank you," Youkai was looking anywhere but at me. "For... saving me. From the Lord of Pandemonium."

I shifted uncomfortably. "No problem, it's what friends do. Now, can you unlock the door?"

"You'd risk your life for a friend...?" Youkai was leaning uncomfortably close again, his crimson eyes glowing with something barely seen. "But, Chase... I don't want to be _friends_."

I mentally debated throwing myself out of the window and ramming against the door. Rex, where was your horrible timing again...?

I turned, deciding to make a break for the door when it slammed open on my face, Rex finally making his appearance.

"Chase, are you up yet- Youkai? Why are you- oh." An awkward pause. "You used protection, right?"

"_Get out!_" I roared.

* * *

Today Hell Kaiser Ryou taught Duel Strategies (Standard). Yeah, that was a _way_ awkward lecture.

It started when the Hell Kaiser walked into the classroom and introduced himself to a whole class of stunned second-years like this: "My name is Marufuji Ryou, I'll be your teacher for Duel Strategies Standard starting from today, please take care of me. If there are no further questions pertaining to the syllabus, let's get to Machines."

It got downhill from there, especially when he got to the Cyber archetype. In the end, it was mostly factual, Hell Kaiser neatly side-stepped any and all personal questions, and there was a Duel between Ryuusei and I the moment we entered Duel Time.

"Why are we doing this again?" I asked.

"Because, I'm holding a betting pool, and people want to know how Dedication Through Light and Darkness would have ended. " Rex answered. "So, either way, the house wins. Get to it."

Ryuusei and I exchanged weary looks, and we jut unlocked our DuelDisks.

"Duel!"

Ryuusei: LP 4000

Chase: LP 4000

"Draw!" Ryuusei called. "I discard a monster to special summon Quickdraw Synchron [700/1400]! Now, I summon Tuningware [100/300] and play Machine Duplication to special summon two more Tuningware from my deck. Tuning, three level one Tuningware to level five Quickdraw! Gathering fighting souls will awaken the raging wicked god! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Obliterate, Junk Destroyer!"

With a clash of swords, the monster appeared on the field [2600/2500].

"Nice," I whistled appreciatively. "But, you can't use its effect-" I cut off as I saw Ryuusei draw three cards with the effect of Tuningware. "Oh."

"I set two cards, turn end," Ryuusei smiled dangerously.

"Draw!" I called, mentally running through what I knew of the Princess Yusei. Pulling this many Tuningware meant... meant... meant that he was searching. For what? "I play A Feather of the Phoenix, discarding a card to place Infernity Demon at the top of my deck. Then, I summon Infernity Mirage [0/0]. Now, I set a card, turn end."

"Draw!" Ryuusei called.

"Activate trap, Infernity Inferno!" I called. "Now, I send the two cards in my hand and two Infernity monsters in the deck to the grave. With that, I can tribute Mirage to special summon Infernity Necromancer [0/2000] and Infernity Guardian in defence mode."

"Well, actually, I play De-Synchro on Junk Destroyer," Ryuusei sighed as Junk Destroyer dissolved. "Then, I summon Debris Dragon [1000/2000]. Tuningware can be treated as a level two monster for a Synchro summon, so... Tuning, level two Tuningware with level five Quickdraw! Clustering roars turns into an echoing arrow which tears through the skies! Become the path it's light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Archer!"

The orange armour of the monster gleamed as it appeared [2300/2000].

"Now, tuning, level one Tuningware, level two Tuningware, and level four Debris Dragon," Ryuusei counted. I hardly needed to know the combination... "Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set in bloom! Synchro summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!"

Red florid wings spread, Ryuusei's inherited dragon [2400/1800] was a magnificent thing...

...I was present for Ryuusei's introduction to the family dragons. Ancient Fairy was pretty, we thought Power Tool was cool, Red Demon's was intimidating, Black Feather playful, Stardust awe-inspiring and Black Rose just scary. Ryuusei took such a shine to Black Rose and Black Rose to him that Aki-sensei gave him the card... in the end, he was a son of the roses...

… and now the dragon was here.

"Activate Graceful Revival to revive Copy Plant [0/0]," Ryuusei hardly looked sorry. "Upon revival of monster, Doppelwarrior [800/800] special summons itself from my hand. Tuning, level two Doppelwarrior to level one Copy Plant. Evening shades envelop the world; herald of the night, shine. Take flight, Twilight Rose Dragon!"

The small, blue-black dragon [500/1400] spread its wings.

"Now, tuning, level seven Black Rose Dragon to level three Twilight Rose Dragon," Ryuusei declared. "Farewell, glorious sun; flower of the night, bloom! Accel Synchro! From the darkness greet me, Night Rose Dragon!"

Wisps of black whirled overhead, and then slowly, very slowly, condensed into the form of an enormous dragon. Narrow head and slender neck velvety black, wings formed by countless petals like that of the Black Rose. Brilliant stardust, glowing and glittering, like a night sky full of stars covered it, a shade of the night cast into a form comprehensible by humanity [3000/2500].

"Two Doppel Tokens summoned in defence mode," Ryuusei announced. "Infernity Guardian cannot be destroyed... but no one said anything about banishing. Junk Archer, banish Infernity Guardian! Dimensional Shoot!"

I winced as Guardian winked out.

"Now, I banish Copy Plant from the grave to destroy Infernity Necromancer!" Ryuusei called.

"No way!" I countered. "The effect of Infernity Bishop in the grave prevents the destruction of Infernity Necromancer this turn! So, what are you going to do?" Please, not summon some ridiculous monster again-

"I activate the trap, Raigeki Break!" Ryuusei called.

"Have you lost your mind?" I yelled as he discarded anyway.

"Hmm... what I discarded was A/D Changer," Ryuusei conversationally pointed out.

I slapped my forehead as Infernity Necromancer was shifted to attack mode and both big monsters were rammed into it.

Chase: LP 4000 → LP 0

Ryuusei: LP 4000

"Good Duel!" Ryuusei applauded.

"I should hate you," I scowled at him. "Unfortunately, you're lucky you're such a good Duellist it's impossible to."

"Thank you," Ryuusei could pick up on sarcasm alright.

"We broke the bank!" Rex shouted. "Lunch?"

It was in our usual spot that we found Hell Kaiser- I mean, Marufuji-sensei, having buns and coffee. He was steadfastly ignoring Chancellor Fujiwara and Tenjouin-sensei, who were trying to get him to laugh and failing in increasingly spectacular ways. I hardly blamed them; if Marufuji-sensei could proposition with a straight face, he was hardly going to laugh at Tenjouin-sensei's incredibly denser attempts.

"Afternoon," he nodded to the three of us.

"You know too much coffee's bad," I pointed out through force of habit. "Fujiwara-kochou, Tenjouin-sensei."

"You're right. I'll stop when I'm dead," From the corner of my eye, I saw the two teachers wince. "Asuka is Chancellor... knew she had it in her. Must be odd, right, calling me _Sensei_."

"Meh," I shrugged. "So, Marufuji-sensei, did the Pro leagues get too much for you finally?"

Tenjouin-sensei was making slashing motions to his throat at that.

"The Arcadia Movement's managed to grow tissue," Marufuji-sensei neutrally answered. "I'm looking at it."

"It's going to be a long while," Ryuusei noted as he bit through a sandwich.

"That's why I'm on permanent staff now," Marufuji-sensei answered neutrally.

"And Edo-san?" I asked.

Marufuji-sensei pointedly did not look at anyone as he got up and left.

"Argh, chibi Man..." Tenjouin-sensei groaned. "You've done it now. Ryou and Edo aren't talking at the moment. In fact, last I heard Edo was still at the Trinidad Tourney and hasn't realised that Ryou's moved back to Japan."

"That's... not good, right?" I slowly asked. The tussles of Hell Kaiser and Edo Phoenix were legendary on the Duel field. There were people who still swore that those two had unprecedented chemistry, and heaven help the unlucky person to face both at the same time.

"It means that when he finds out, we'll have Phoenix camped out in Kings," Fujiwara-kochou shook his head. "Ryou's being insistent on staying even when we know that he likes London. Even Sho can't get him to change his mind, not when Ryou beat Sho and the Cyberdarks with a beginner Genex deck and cleared off here."

"Right..." Rex drawled.

"It's been problem after problem," Tenjouin-sensei agreed, leaning on the Chancellor. "Michiru skipped school today as well to chase after the Shimotsuki girl."

"She did?" Ryuusei perked up. "But Shimotsuki's on-"

His phone rang then. "Excuse me."

We were about to continue when Ryuusei hung up, his expression dark. "Rex, remember Biffy? The guy at Video Game Paradise?"

"Yeah?" Rex cautiously asked.

"He went after Seika. I want you to punch him."

Don't get me wrong, Ryuusei was capable enough to beat both of us in a fight if he had time to prepare. It was just that constant exposure to Shimotsuki meant that he was often prepared to _kill_ those people he punched. As a kindness to those poor saps, we got our hands dirty rather than let Ryuusei splatter their blood over the pavement.

"Let's go, then!" Rex yelled as he realised the significance of someone after Ryuusei's beloved baby sister.

* * *

"What's going on?" Ryuusei yelled once we found the middle school kids, Uzuki standing firm and her DuelDisk unlocked, Biffy standing opposite with a DuelDisk with a familiar Death-Match Duel Rope connecting both. Behind Biffy were a group of Neo Domino High School's finest, some clearly nursing injuries caused by tiny feet and knuckles, and Seika was cradling her left hand beside Uzuki.

Damn, if that was her punch, I never wanted to face her.

"What does it look like, bastard?" Biffy was snarling. "Damn, got the wrong kid... never mind, if I win, I get your rare cards!"

"If I win, then you'll give me _your_ rare cards!" Uzuki countered, showing remarkable spine for someone facing a person twice her body weight.

"Wait, Uzuki..." Seika murmured.

"Well, it can't be stopped," Uzuki growled as both of them drew. "Lower life point format?"

"Yeah, it'll cut your pain short," Biffy sneered.

"Duel!"

Uzuki: LP 4000

Biffy: LP 4000

"Draw!" Uzuki called. "I summon Madolche Chouxvalier [1700/1300] in attack mode!"

What looked like a swashbuckler on a toy horse holding a candy-cane sword appeared.

"Now, I play the Field Spell, Madolche Château!" Uzuki called as the scene changed to a palace of sweets. "Now, all Madolche monsters gain five hundred attack and defence [1700/1300 → 2200/1800]. I set two cards, turn end."

"Draw!" Biffy laughed. "I summon Goblin Attack Force [2300/0] in attack mode! Now, Goblin Attack Force, attack that pathetic warrior!"

"Continuous trap, Desperate Tag!" Uzuki called. "When a monster in attack position I control would be destroyed by battle, I take no damage from this battle and I can special summon a level four or lower Warrior Type monster from my hand in attack mode, like another Madolche Chouxvalier!"

"Hah, like that would help you!" Biffy laughed as another swashbuckling candy-cane sword-wielding monster appeared.

"Another continuous trap, Madolche Waltz!" Uzuki called. "When a Madolche monster battles, after damage calculation you take three hundred damage!"

"What?" Biffy stared as a shoe hit him in the face.

Biffy: LP 4000 → LP 3700

Uzuki: LP 4000

"Furthermore, Chouxvalier would be shuffled back to my deck when destroyed, but Château lets me move it to my hand instead," Uzuki added.

"Then, I'll just set a card and end my turn." Biffy laughed. "Then, Goblin Attack Force moves to defence mode."

"Draw!" Uzuki looked. "Madolche Chouxvalier, attack Goblin Attack Force!"

"Trap card, Final Attack Orders!" Biffy laughed. "Scared now? My Goblin Attack Force moves back to being the strongest monster on the field!"

"Have you forgotten something?" Uzuki pointed out as her Chouxvalier went down and another shoe hit Biffy in the face from the Madolche Waltz card. "I take no battle damage because of Desperate Tag, Chouxvalier returns to my hand, and you take three hundred damage each time your Goblin Attack Force attacks my Madolche monsters from Madolche Waltz. Furthermore," she added as another Chouxvalier appeared. "It's still my battle phase. Loop, Desperate Waltz!"

"That's actually really effective!" We squawked as a rain of shoes hit on Biffy.

"Ow- Ow- Ow- Ow- Ow- Ow- Ow- Ow- _Ow!_"

Biffy: LP 3700 → LP 3400 → LP 3100 → LP 2800 → LP 2500 → LP 2200 → LP 1900 → LP 1600 → LP 1300 → LP 1000 → LP 700 → LP 400 → LP 100 → LP 0

Uzuki: LP 4000

"The boss was beaten... by a ton of sweets..." one of those guys were muttering.

"Incredible..." Rex muttered in agreement. "I never thought a ton of sweets would be dangerous..."

"So, you've got to keep your promise!" Uzuki challenged.

"Argh, never mind that!" Biffy roared as his DuelDisk sparked. "I'll give you my fists instead!"

"Oi!" Ryuusei would have leapt in already.

"I wouldn't... recommend that," a masculine voice drawled as a male of average height, with light skin, long black hair wrapped in a ponytail and brown eyes, wearing jeans with a T-shirt underneath a blue vest walked out of the shadows of the Daimon Area. He also had a pair of goggles over his forehead. "Here, I have a very nice video of threatening and bullying. I'm pretty sure that Neo Domino High cracks down on those things. Leave the cards behind, they belong to the... little girl now."

"And who's going to make me listen? You and whose army?" Biffy snarled.

Vines snaked about underfoot as Biffy realised that they were tangling him up, drawing blood where thorns scratched.

"No army," With her red hair swept up in an elaborate drizzly hairstyle rather than cut into a bob like Uzuki, and in the elegant black uniform of the Queens' Disciplinary Committee, Hazuki looked every bit the regal fairies her monsters seemed to be... right before they smashed their opponent into bits. The Titania of the Arcadia Movement was a force to be reckoned with. "Just me. And that's my sister you're threatening."

The guy who was playing hero smirked, meeting Biffy eye to eye. "Well?"

Biffy stared, looked down at the vines, and disgustedly ran off as the vines relented, his DuelDisk clattering to the floor. "You can have them! They're just cards!"

"Ah, kids..." the man sighed as Biffy and Co. ran.

"Are you alright?" Ryuusei dove to check Seika.

"I'm fine, Nii-chan, it's Uzuki-"

"I'm fine," Uzuki quickly answered as she was checked over. "The nerve! Those guys tried to make us pay, then they wanted Seika's Stardust Dragon, so we showed them!"

"Yeah, we saw," Rex nervously agreed. "Seika... who taught you to punch?"

"Oh... Nii-chan did," Seika shyly admitted. "Well, Jii-chan was there, but he just told me how to hold a fist. Because bad people might come, we have to learn how to defend ourselves, right?"

"Ouch," I muttered with feeling. "I pity them more..."

"Thank you for your help," Ryuusei nodded to the other guy. "Erm..."

"Erm, Ishihara Takeshi," the man answered slowly. "I had... a feeling that we'll meet today, Fudo Ryuusei."

Ryuusei stiffened. "Really?"

"Sensei hasn't been wrong yet," he tapped his left eye. "I am supposed... to ask you directions to a mechanic, and then get you to introduce me to the mechanic."

"You... ah, so you're the one Shimotsuki-san was talking about," Hazuki squinted. "He's a student of Harald."

"Harald of Team Ragnarok?" Rex started.

"And currently... on an exchange trip... to DA Neo Domino," Takeshi nodded. "Well, that means Kings, Queens, Sanctuary and Neo Domino itself, but for now I'm with Kings. It's... odd, how they're technically the same school with different faculties spread across the city."

"It's almost a university," Ryuusei shrugged in reply once we had affirmed that Takeshi was not a madman out for Stardust or Black Rose. "A mechanic... well, there's one I know nearby."

We all walked to The House of Cards Garage, where a wheeled platform wheeled out from under a D-Wheel as we turned up.

"Oh, Ryuu-kun?" the speaker was a ivory-skinned woman, her straight dark brown hair a few inches past her shoulders and cut fairly messily along the bottom, ruler-straight bangs hovering just above her eyes to frame a heart-shaped face and complete with a few feather extensions in misty blue speckled with darker spots reaching about her shoulders. Average height with a very slender build, her eyes were her most stunning feature; big and a very light grey-white, almost ash. "You should've told me you brought friends."

"Dad's work commissioner and my sometimes boss, Miyagi Avalon," Ryuusei introduced. "Ava-san, these are my friends, Rex and Chase, you already know Seika, and over there is Seika's friend Uzuki and Uzuki's sister Hazuki. The guy with us is Ishihara Takeshi, and he says that he's been told by fate to find you."

"Just call me Ava, everyone does. What an unusual pick-up line," she archly answered. "Ishihara-san?"

"_Aiyah,"_ Takeshi stared as their eyes met for a moment. "My... apologies... Miyagi-san. Perhaps... we could have a private word?"

"We have to get back to school..." Hazuki noted. "Ah! I forgot!"

"What?" Ryuusei asked as Avalon shooed him off, still eyeing Takeshi with a clear eye.

"I was supposed to track Michiru, but I lost track when Uzuki's call came in!" Hazuki answered, slumping.

"We'll find Michiru," Rex offered, glancing at Seika and Uzuki. "You escort the girls back first, then tell Shimotsuki. Rex Atlas won't let a lady worry, after all."

"Thank you!" Hazuki pulled both protesting girls out and running as we left the garage with a stunned Avalon and Takeshi.

* * *

"Even if you say that, where are we going to find that girl?" I grumbled. "Plus, is Ava-san going to be fine?"

"Oh, if a woman who can bend steel with her bare hands can't defend herself, there is something very wrong," Ryuusei sagely nodded. "But, you have a point- Michiru!"

"What?" I whirled around to spot a head of dark hair and a red uniform. "C'mon!"

We hid behind to peek out, careful not to be spotted.

Tenjouin Michiru was wearing a light brown cardigan over a white buttoned shirt, a navy blue skirt with a belt that holds her deck box, long white socks and blue sneakers, and she was also currently being pressed against the nearest brick wall by a blue-robed long-haired Chinese general named Raiho.

"Well?" Shimotsuki's cold voice sounded as the black-haired prefect and Psychic spoke, standing out of reach. "Tenjouin Michiru, why are you following me around? Only Discipline are allowed to remain outside of school grounds during this time."

"You... You're Shimotsuki Setsuka... no, Polaris," Michiru hissed. "That great power...Duel me! You're different from those blind humans... that's why, ally with me!"

"I refuse," Shimotsuki snapped her fingers as Raiho let go, Michiru collapsing against the wall and massaging her throat. "If you have nothing worth my time, then please see yourself back to school."

"True... of course... someone like you won't be an underling," Michiru gave a short laugh. "That's why... I challenge you! For the Discipline Committee... if you win, I guarantee perfect behaviour for a month, after which we challenge again. If I win, then... for a month, be mine!"

"...very well," Shimotsuki inclined her head as she walked to stand some way opposite of Michiru, smoothly unlocking her DuelDisk. "I will therefore warn you that I intend to use every weapon in my arsenal against you. We'll use the lower life point format, since you'll have only that much time to persuade me."

"Fine," Michiru scowled.

"Duel!"

Setsuka: LP 4000

Michiru: LP 4000

"As the challenged, I'll go first. Draw," Setsuka noted her hand. "I play the Continuous Spell, Water Hazard, allowing me to special summon Dewdark of the Ice Barrier [1200/800] to the field. Now, I summon the tuner monster, Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier [1300/0] to the field. I then set a card and end my turn."

"Draw!" Michiru called. "I play the Spell, Dark World Dealings, allowing each of us to draw a card and discard a card. What I discarded was The Fabled Cerburrel [1000/400] which is special summoned to the field upon being discarded. Then, I summon The Fabled Rubyruda [1100/800]. Now, I set a card, turn end."

"Draw," Shimotsuki announced. "Entering battle phase. Dewdark, attack directly."

"What?" Michiru cringed as she was struck from behind.

Michiru: LP 4000 → LP 2800

Setsuka: LP 4000

"That... so that was real damage," Michiru murmured, almost in wonder.

"As long as all the face-up monsters I control on the field are level two or lower, Dewdark can attack directly," Shimotsuki factually explained. "Now, I summon Samurai of the Ice Barrier [1800/1500] to the field. Turn end."

"Draw!" Michiru looked displeased. "I discard a Fabled monster to special summon The Fabled Nozoochee [1200/800] from my hand. Now, I can special summon Fabled Topi [500/200] using the effect of Nozoochee. Now, tuning, level two Nozoochee, level one Topi and level two Cerburrel! Legends shrouded in false darkness for too long, spread your wings and fly into the light! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Fabled Ragin!"

The red-and-gold creature appeared [2300/1800] with a roar.

"I draw a card, and then discard the Fabled Urustos in my hand to retrieve Fabled Kushano," Michiru smiled. "Now, I summon Fabled Kushano [1100/800]!" A winged humanoid figure appeared on the field. "Tuning, level five Ragin to level three Kushano! Legends long hidden in the false lies, rise from the fires of doomsday to show the authority! Synchro Summon! Terrify, Fabled Valkyrus!"

The huge monster appeared, armour gleaming in the dark light [2900/1700].

"Once per turn, I can discard a Fiend Type monster, like Fabled Soulkius to draw a card," Michiru pointed out. "Now, battle!"

"As long as another Ice Barrier exists on the field, Cryomancer forbids all level four or higher monsters from attacking," Shimotsuki intervened.

"Turn end..." Michiru reluctantly muttered. "Hiding behind a wall, are you? You can't use Dewdark with that Samurai anyway, then why? Are you a coward?"

"Draw," Shimotsuki glanced at her hand, completely ignoring Michiru. "I move Samurai to defence mode, thus destroying him,and drawing a card. Was there something you were saying?"

"...nothing."

"I thought so. Now, I activate the Field Spell, Wetlands," Shimotsuki announced. "All Water Attribute level two and lower Aqua Type monsters gain twelve hundred attack. [1300/0 → 2500/0] [1200/800 → 2400/800]. I'll also activate Mystical Space Typhoon in hand to destroy that set card. Beckoning Light? I see. Well, Dewdark, direct attack."

Michiru yelled as she was struck in a blind spot again.

Michiru: LP 2800 → LP 400

Setsuka: LP 4000

"I set another card, turn end," Setsuka called. "I could destroy Rubyruda, but I figure it has some effect."

"You... even with weak monsters, you're throwing me around..." Michiru scoffed. "Draw!"

"Quick-play Spell, Cold Feet," Shimotsuki called. "Chain, trap card, Mystical Refpanel. This turn, the effect of Cold Feet is applied to you instead of me, so spells and traps are locked down to you, you cannot set any cards, nor can you activate them."

"I discard a Fiend to draw again," Michiru looked nervous, even as she drew. "Ah... turn end. You, you've been using that same attack lock-down strategy for a long time already, it's boring!"

"Draw," Shimotsuki considered calmly. "I summon Prior of the Ice Barrier [1000/400]. Now, I tribute him to use the effect to revive Samurai of the Ice Barrier. I will give you at least this much. Tuning, level four Samurai to level two Dewdark. Amidst the howling winds of winter, the roar of the king echoes. Synchro Summon! Ruler of the icy plains, Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier!"

Winds howled, cold and crisp as we shivered, huddling right as the armoured white tiger appeared [2000/1400].

"Once per turn, I may bounce as many cards I control as I like to increase his attack by five hundred per card," Shimotsuki announced. "I choose Wetlands, Water Hazard and Cryomancer. That's three cards, so fifteen hundred points [2000/1400 → 3500/1400]."

"T- three thousand five hundred..." Michiru backed away.

"You have much to learn, Tenjouin Michiru," Shimotsuki flicked a loose lock of hair out. "If you want to act cool, then keep that temper in. Frozen Tundra."

Dewloren roared, and the world rumbled along with the sheer Elemental power behind it as Michiru screamed, tumbling back as her monster shattered.

Michiru: LP 400 → LP 0

Setsuka: LP 4000

"How...?" Michiru struggled to stand under Shimotsuki's cool gaze. "How... can I gain power...?"

"It has nothing to do with psychic powers," Shimotsuki answered as she turned her back on the other girl. "I just have stronger ideals than you to fight for. Our bet has been concluded... with an additional stipend."

"Huh?" Michiru scowled.

"You will be assisting me for the one month until our challenge," Shimotsuki added. "Well?"

Michiru scowled, but accepted the proffered hand. "Fine."

Never knew that Shimotsuki had it in her...

"Now, Fudo Ryuusei, Rex Atlas, Chase Princeton, do you have anything to say about being outdoors during school hours?"

Shimotsuki was still scary as all crap.

* * *

Shimotsuki as a normal human being was scarier than anything, being able to track three able-bodied and healthy young men through Neo Domino's Daimon area with terrifying accuracy. Shimotsuki as a Psychic Duellist was perhaps even more terrifying as she could catch up to us with wings or claws or ice. It took splitting up on D-Boards to even shake her off, and even as I stopped in the Rex Goodwin cemetery I was still jumpy that Shimotsuki might jump down from the skies and arrest me. Anyone acquainted with the Arcadia Movement would have seen that before.

Either way, I was still panting as I heard them.

"Please? Come on, Kaido, there was a crisis across the twelve dimensions."

"No note. No number. Not even a prior notice." Kaido's strident tones could be heard. "Yes, Satoshi, those are all the hallmarks of sincerity and being incapable. Just like Boss is warm-hearted. You will please note the sarcasm that I find it incredible that you would forget to even leave a number. You damn idiot!"

"I'm sorry! How many times do you want me to say that?" Satoshi could be heard pretty clearly. "I... am staying for a while. I made a bet with Shimotsuki. If I can find out who's behind the Underground here, and bring them to her, you can go free. I have people flying in, maybe, just maybe, I can win."

"It's... more than that, Satoshi," Kaido sounded tired. "Not about the research, or the grants, or anything else. It's... when I gained these eyes, I felt so useless and intrusive, reading everything. These eyes have a purpose with the Arcadia Movement. For the first time, beyond just knowing... Boss showed me the applications of knowledge. With what I did... with these eyes, I found the truths that supported them all... those children, those adults, those doctors and researchers... I found myself. That's why, I can't leave Boss until the mission is complete...when the world will no longer need the Arcadia Movement. And then, your job... how long will it last next time?"

"I'll quit those twelve," Satoshi offered. "Kaido..."

"Your Blazeus needs you," Kaido simply replied. "Our paths crossed once already. Perhaps, that is for- _Mmph_! _MM-MPH!_"

Ick. My mind went to the gutter right there.

"Yes, that sounds really sexy," Youkai's voice hissed in my ear, and I realised that I was standing right next to the grave of Misawa Benten, and her grandson currently had my hands in an iron grip under a weeping willow that seemed to veil the world out like a curtain. "Don't you want to know who tops? No, don't make any noise, or we'll be found out. Or, rather, would you like them to watch?"

His cerise eyes glimmered under the half-shadows, so much like and unlike that dark lord of the night that was there under the moonlight-

Oh... wow. Who knew he was such a good kisser?

* * *

_**I have an Odin and Thor, but no Loki. Someone invent a Loki for me, please...**_

_**Please review!**_


	40. XXXIX: Clock Tower Prison

_**Infernity Mirage**_

* * *

**XXXIX: Clock Tower Prison**

I was still in a daze when I arrived at school to see Edo Phoenix storming into the campus. So, I kinda missed Edo Phoenix himself, but I definitely noticed Edo's yell.

"_Ryou_!"

Well, actually there was no way to properly communicate the volume, but you get the idea. Yes, Edo Phoenix was pissed off and it was directed at Marufuji-sensei.

"Class, please ignore the professional Duellist who _really should grow up_ around here," Marufuji-sensei remained unflappable. "One day, one of you will be that person, and then I'll be denying it. Until that moment, let's continue where we left off. This year's King of Kings tournament has been determined to be in team format to give practice for those intending to enter the Riding Duel circuits. Hence, interested participants will please sign up with any of the teachers by next week. Now let's get back to the lesson."

The content could be taught anywhere, but Edo did not quite march into the lecture hall until the end, by which Marufuji-sensei pulled a disappearing act that left the students clapping appreciatively as Edo stood there, gaping at the empty spot.

"Chibi Man!"

"I can't here you, I can't hear you, I can't hear you..." I muttered like a mantra.

"I can see you!"

Damn... "Where's Ryou?" Edo demanded.

"He left..."

Edo's face was priceless. "Right. Where's the nearest sandwich bin?"

The sandwich wrapper drifted to the ground when we arrived at Marufuji-sensei's spot, clearly freshly unwrapped. Edo sighed loudly, glaring at the wrapper as if it had done something to mortally offend him. "That... guy..."

"Exactly what happened?" Ryuusei asked, ever reasonable.

"I came back to England from Trinidad to find out that Ryou pulled a disappearing act from his usual clinic and came back to Japan," Edo explained. "Then, Fubuki told me that he wasn't going to any of the cardiology clinics in Neo Domino. Sho also added his piece. I'm here to... persuade him to receive treatment."

"Marufuji-sensei needs treatment?" We all spoke.

"Marufuji-sensei?" Ryuusei repeated to be clear.

"The guy that could keep up with Kajiki-sensei?" Rex repeated.

"Huh... he actually looks healthier now," I remarked.

"It's a phase," Edo shook his head. "Wait till you see him crash."

"So... why is he playing this avoiding game?" Rex pointed out.

"Because I'm the only one who has a hope in hell of persuading him to do anything," Edo's mouth thinned into a firm line. "Where is he, anyway? There's no way he can avoid me forever."

Edo's phone beeped. _Watch me._

"Got him!" Edo smirked. "Ryou's phone has GPS-" He faltered. "What? Signal blocked? Ryou, I'll kill you, honest."

Another beep. _I dare you._

"If he can hear our reactions... he must be nearby, right?" Ryuusei noted. The phone remained suspiciously silent...

"_Ryou_!"

* * *

"Where does Marufuji-sensei even live anyway?" Ryuusei muttered as we were tailing a tracker attached to Marufuji-sensei after school.

So far, over the past three days, not only have I not seen hide or hair of Youkai, but Marufuji-sensei was pulling disappearing acts left right and centre that reminded me too much of the Psychic Duellist. Marufuji-sensei did look healthier, but I hardly wished to see the phase at which he finally crashed and we may or may not have a new teacher.

"Doesn't all teachers have an address?" Rex asked.

"Marufuji-sensei's was a PO box," Ryuusei answered. "But, he's going right-"

We stopped, the remote stopping at the exact same location we were at; the Arcadia Movement.

"...does anyone think that-"

"Yes, Shimotsuki definitely knows," Ryuusei muttered as we ran after him into the building.

The receptionist glanced up as we entered. "Ryuusei-kun? Your appointment isn't until June-"

"Marufuji-sensei was here," Ryuusei hurriedly explained. "Sato-san, he left an important document at home."

"Ah, third floor, Dr Erik's office," she answered.

"Dr Erik? Thank you!" Ryuusei ran up to the lift lobby.

"Who's he?" Rex drawled as we waited in the lift.

"A Psychic Duellist who's also a doctor," Ryuusei considered. "I think his speciality is blood work, although his abilities are less blunt and more delicate."

"So, what exactly are we here for?" I drawled as Ryuusei arrived at the door and knocked.

"Enter." The room was Spartan and clean, featuring mostly white and dark furniture. Dr Erik was a dark-haired man with a permanently harried face. "Ryuusei? I thought-"

"Erik-sensei, you're using Marufuji Ryou as a test subject for those tests, aren't you?" Ryuusei cut to the chase. "Regenerating tissue... that kind of thing can be done to heart tissue as well. A cure..."

"You're not making sense," Erik frowned. "Are these your friends? I'm Hadrian Erik, a doctor here. Nice to meet you."

"This guy wrote the paper on the applications of Psychic powers along with Mum," Ryuusei explained. "Recently, the Movement's investigating on the possibility of internal injuries receiving a cure, or aggravated injuries being healed, tissue regeneration through psychic powers."

"Ah, it's tough work," Erik-sensei sighed. "Skin injuries are fairly simple, but anything deeper and more research and a Ph.D. becomes necessary. Troublesome things... why are you here, anyway?"

"We followed Marufuji-sensei here," Ryuusei explained. "She knows... doesn't she?"

Erik-sensei sighed. "Yes... the missy does. After the publication of the paper, Marufuji paid a visit to us, expressing an interest in our research. Of course, as a test subject, such an abused body would be extremely valuable. One year ago, he actually came here to discuss further, and there was much promise. We've just begun human trials recently after a noted success, but... I don't suppose that Edo Phoenix has anything to do with this? The missy gave orders to keep it quiet from the press."

"He turned up at school," Ryuusei answered shortly. "Marufuji-sensei's been avoiding him for three days already."

"Ah, that might be a bit of a problem," Erik-sensei considered. "Tell you what. Bring Mr Phoenix here, and I might be able to... make them talk."

"Thank you, Erik-sensei," Ryuusei nodded as I pulled out a cell-phone to dial for Edo Phoenix while we headed for the top office.

"Damn Change of Heart..." Shimotsuki's curses were evident as we entered the most hallowed Oblong Office of the benevolent tyrant of the Arcadia Movement later. "Why now, of all times... hello? Mr O'Brien, I appreciate your return on such short notice."

"The Missy's busy," Nakamura Iemitsu rumbled. No one really knew much about Shimotsuki's pseudo-father bodyguard servant, except that his presence was about as constant as Shimotsuki herself. "Wait."

"Mmm... I see. Thank you." Shimotsuki hung up. "Regulus?"

"I know Marufuji-sensei is a patient here," Ryuusei began. "Why? You know any of the hospitals would jump at this medical research. Why him?"

"They're not jumping, they're swarming," Shimotsuki sighed. "I have to consider the balance. There are less than five thousand members in a city of millions, despite there being more confirmed reports of Psychic Duellists. People are terrified that another Divine might happen, especially with the Change of Heart going about. Hadrian knows it, I trust him to report any possible deaths that may or may not occur. As for Marufuji Ryou... he offered. Simple as that."

"Right," Ryuusei sighed. "So, if I bring Edo Phoenix here there's no problem?"

"Go ahead," Shimotsuki shrugged. "Visitors just need to be vetted by either Hadrian or Nakamura-san."

We left, feeling distinctly winded from how easy it was. Shimotsuki must have been really exhausted...

* * *

"So... he's right here," Edo stared at the craggy look of the place. "Damn... she had to base it on a _castle_..."

"Well, go on," Ryuusei nodded as we entered Erik-sensei's office. Erik-sensei looked up from his papers.

"Oh, you're back." Erik-sensei eyed Edo warily. "And you brought the guest of honour."

"Care to tell me exactly what are you doing to Ryou?" Edo's voice was dripping scepticism.

Hadrian offered a thick report, before putting it down. "You can read the detailed version of it later in your own time. For now, I'll explain. Using Psychic powers for healing is a basic concept dating way back in history. More recently, Psychic powers have been noted to have potential healing powers, provided the right cards are used. Right now, we are investigating the use of Psychic powers in regenerating tissues and repairing internal injuries. To that end, Marufuji Ryou is, to put it bluntly, our live test subject. He offered, take it up with him."

Edo took it better than we thought. That is, he did _not_ flip out immediately. "Where."

"Edo?" Marufuji-sensei blinked as he was pushed out of a side room.

"You're such a bastard, you know that?" Edo was rounding on the teacher, eyes blazing.

"Yeah… I'm a bastard. And you're a bitch, we're the perfect couple. Yes?"

"My _point_ is that you piss me off! Do you have any idea how I flipped out, Ryou? Dammit, at least pay attention!"

"I am," he looked far too deadpan. "I... was wondering how to tell you that I signed up for medical treatment that may or may not kill me."

"And _why_ didn't you tell me earlier?"

"... because if it flopped then you needn't feel anything. Amongst other things."

"Back to the previous conversation, did it ever occur to you that-"

Erik-sensei very pointedly ignored their argument. "Leave them alone. We have another amorous one to deal with."

"Chase~" Youkai hit on me the moment he appeared behind Marufuji-sensei. "I missed you!"

"Get off me!" I snarled. "Where were you anyway?"

"Working in trade!" Youkai answered. "Boss paid a lot for the dimensional research, you see, so I have to work with that guy!"

"Uh-huh," that sounded more like Shimotsuki. "Do I want to know exactly what were you doing?"

"Nope!" Youkai was still smiling even as he collapsed against me, the sudden shift in body weight forcing me to clutch at him.

"Oi! What's going on?" I yelled.

"That guy tried to rush," Erik-sensei blandly answered. "Go already. Marufuji-san, are you done?"

"That guy's pretty laid-back, isn't he?" Rex muttered as we went out, hauling Youkai along. "Hadrian Erik..."

"Still, we've got to get this guy back..." I groaned as Youkai stirred.

"I can walk... I think," Youkai muttered. "Sorry... I must've over-exerted."

"Still, Youkai-sempai, why'd you expend so much energy?" Ryuusei asked as the man stretched. "Is Shimotsuki using you as a battery or something?"

"I've been growing bloody _E. coli_ for the whole of today using only persuasion," Youkai yawned. "It's like watching paint dry but intensive work, but right now I'm not in Boss's good books."

"Right," Ryuusei gave him a Look as we got out of the building to spot a familiar face. "Tenjouin-san?"

Michiru started from where she was hiding. "W- Why'd you know my name?"

"I'm Fudo Ryuusei, we met at the Last Card," Ryuusei offered.

"Ah, the Black Rose," Michiru started. "And these guys as well... you're part of the Arcadia Movement?"

"We came to pick up this guy," I pointed to Youkai. "And, why are you here?"

"I..." Michiru shifted. "None of your business."

"Well, Tenjouin-sensei must be worried," Ryuusei placatingly offered. "We'll see you home, okay?"

"Leave me alone!" Michiru snarled. "I... I just want to see her. Shimotsuki Setsuka..."

"Did Shimotsuki do something to you?" I asked, recalling Michiru getting beat by Dewloren.

"I... It's the first time... even if I lost, I want to battle her again..." Michiru muttered. "I can't accept such a bland defeat. That girl..."

"Let's all walk a bit," Youkai offered, the first time since he noticed Michiru. "C'mon," Even despite his lethargy he managed to manhandle all of us.

Sunset was descending over Neo Domino as we came to the shores about the Daedalus Bridge, a statue of a flying figure atop a D-Wheel nearby, and overhead was a glimmering starry figure whose profile was easily recognisable as Saviour Dragon.

"It's more than that, right?" Youkai stopped once we flopped onto the nearest public perches. "Duelling Boss is... different. You'll really be putting your life on the line if you want her to take you seriously. Which Synchro monster did you face?"

"Dewloren..." Michiru's face twisted. "I want her to take me seriously! I want her to treat me as an equal!"

"Brionac, Gungnir, Trishula... did you know that, ten years ago, crimes by Psychic Duellists were more common?" Youkai conversationally began. "Divine ruined us all, but there are always those desperate people who truly believe in starting a war. The Arcadia Movement was low on staff, manpower and influence everywhere. The situation would have gotten worse... if not for her. The second head of the Arcadia Movement, Madame Shimotsuki Seiran."

Ryuusei winced at the name, but otherwise kept his face straight.

"Madame Shimotsuki died so much... but, Neo Domino couldn't repay her." Youkai sighed. "The Shimotsuki parents were murdered one summer night, and the only witness was Boss... Shimotsuki Setsuka was only eight."

There was a collective gasp from Rex, Michiru, and even myself. I... some part of Shimotsuki could be explained by that, at least.

"Regina Mackenzie," Ryuusei spoke without any inflection. "Reggie's mother... she killed Madame Shimotsuki. That's why... for two years after assuming control, we entered the Junior-Singles World Riding Duel Grand Prix in America. Remember, Chase? It was cancelled, but... Shimotsuki finished off the rogue factions there."

"Today, there is no major opposing faction of Psychic Duellists anywhere than the Arcadia Movement and its allies... because they would disappear," Youkai tidily concluded. "To protect those of the Arcadia Movement, to protect the ideals of the Arcadia Movement... Boss has our world on her shoulders. She's the cold queen that ensured that we weren't hated just for being Psychic, who kept this sanctuary for us with nowhere else to go. That's why, there is no equal in her world. If there was, it was killed long ago that summer."

Michiru looked down. "I... I didn't know."

"Still, Dewloren... that's about as close as she goes without her actually intending to kill you," Youkai noted. "You must've been good."

"Oh, who's here?" an engine boomed as a skull-ringed D-Wheel skidded about there, the rider glaring at us under his helmet visor.

"Good evening, Mukuro-san," Rex nodded.

Oh, Mukuro-san?" Ryuusei started. "Weren't you in America? Was being a card Professor too much for you?"

"Yo, chibi-star, chibi-king, chibi-Man," Professional Turbo Duellist Enjo Mukuro greeted. "I was looking for a good Duel, and looky, three of the so-called Kings' Black Knights."

"What?" Rex blinked.

"Dedication, boy, Dedication through Light and Darkness," Mukuro impatiently pointed out. "We're all looking at it, even way up in Ride Ace. That Accel Synchro, Blood Mefist, and the Zero Gate of Void... are you sure you should show it this early? After all, that Shinamori and Ishihara is in town."

"Shinamori? Ishihara?" Rex repeated. "Ah, those guys! Yes?"

"Weird things happen to those Shinamori hunts after, and Ishihara is Harald's student, that's as weird as it gets," Mukuro counted off. "Plus, there's Shinamori's partner. Well, unless either of you have a D-Wheel or a D-Board, there's no way we can have a fun Riding Duel and continue this conversation. Unless, of course, you guys follow me..."

"Enjo Mukuro!" A flaming red D-Wheel skidded to a stop as Satoshi glared from atop it. "I know your crimes! Now, come with me and we can get you a plea-bargain."

"What? I was there only once!" Mukuro defended. "I'm innocent!"

"Even if you say so, we'll settle this with a Riding Duel!" Satoshi snarled. "Duel override!"

"If something weird happens here, Shinamori, I'm taking it out on your hide!" Mukuro roared. "Higher life point format!"

_Duel mode, Speed World Two, Set, On.  
Lane Selection, searching for optimum, usable lane. Submitting duel lane to central.  
Authorisation!_

"You didn't update to Dual Magic?" Satoshi blinked.

"I'm not due for that tune-up!" Mukuro yelled in answer. "No way I'm letting those grease-monkeys near my baby yet!"

"Fine! Riding Duel, Acceleration!"

Both D-Wheels took off.

Mukuro: LP 8000, SPC: 0 → 1

Satoshi: LP 8000, SPC: 0 → 1

"Draw!" Mukuro cackled. "Well, I summon Burning Skull Head [1000/800] in attack mode! Now, I set three cards and end my turn."

"Draw!" Satoshi called as they clocked up to two Speed Counters on the screen Ryuusei pulled out. "I summon the tuner monster, Flamvell Archer [1000/200] to the field! Now, I send the Flamvell Baby in my hand to increase his attack by four hundred [1000/200 → 1400/200]! Flamvell Archer, aim for that Burning Skull Head! Go!"

"Trap card, Zero Guard!" Mukuro roared. "Now, Burning Skull Head can't be destroyed by battle but its attack becomes zero!"

Mukuro: LP 8000 → LP 6600, SPC: 2 → 6

Satoshi: LP 8000, SPC: 2

"It went up!" Satoshi called.

"Doom Accelerator," Mukuro smirked as they rounded over. "For every three hundred points of battle damage I gain a Speed Counter!"

"Well, I set three cards and end my turn," Satoshi shrugged.

"Draw!" Mukuro cackled. "Now, I activate the Speed Spell – Summon Speeder to special summon Skull Vase [800/600]!"

"Trap card, Slip Stream!" Satoshi yelled.

"Wait, you have _that_ card?"

"This is a Riding Duel, of course I'd pack this card!" Satoshi countered.

"Well, I'll tribute both Skull Head and Skull Vase to summon Skull Flame [2600/2000]!" Mukuro cackled. "Now, Skull Flame, roast that Archer!"

"Trap activate, Backfire!" Satoshi snapped as his monster shattered.

"Tricky bastard!" Mukuro coughed as he took the damage instead.

Mukuro: LP 6600 → LP 6100, SPC: 5 → 9

Satoshi: LP 8000 → LP 6800, SPC: 2 → 1

"Due to Skull Vase being tribute for a summon I'll draw a card," Mukuro cackled. "I set a card, turn end!"

"Draw!" Satoshi bellowed as they clicked and he matched speeds at ten Speed Counters. "Now, I'll use Speed World Two to remove seven Speed Counters to draw a card. Then, I activate my own Speed Spell – Summon Speeder, removing two Speed Counters to special summon Laval Volcano Handmaiden [100/200] to the field. Now, I summon Laval Lancelord [2100/200]!"

"Oi!" Mukuro bellowed.

"At the end of the turn Lancelord is summoned without tribute, he's sent to the grave," Satoshi explained. "Now, tuning, level six Lancelord to level one Handmaiden. In brightest day, in blackest night, behold, the fire of will in light. To all who stand before this sight, behold the power, all fires might. Synchro summon, Laval Stennon!"

With a roar, the crackling monster appeared [2700/1800].

"When Handmaiden is sent from field to grave, I send a Laval monster from my deck to the grave as well," Satoshi explained. "Battle! Stennon, burn that Skull Flame!"

"Ah!" Mukuro cursed as he was burned.

Mukuro: LP 6100 → LP 6000, SPC: 11

Satoshi: LP 6800, SPC: 1

"Draw!" Mukuro laughed as he reached the maximum. "See this godlike speed! Eat my dust! I play the Speed Spell – Accelerator Draw to draw two cards! Now, I'll activate the infamous Speed Spell – The End of Storm, removing eight Speed Counters to destroy all monsters on the field!"

"Counter trap, Flamvell Counter," Satoshi called. "I banish Flamvell Baby to negate The End of Storm!"

"Che," Mukuro cursed as he dropped speed. "I banish Skull Flame to special summon Supersonic Skull Flame [2600/2000] from my hand. Now, I summon Burning Skull Head, and banish this one to move the banished Skull Flame from my grave to my grave. Now, you take four hundred damage for each Burning Skull Head in my grave, and there's two!"

Satoshi: LP 6800 → LP 6000, SPC: 2

Mukuro: LP 6000, SPC: 4

"Turn end," Mukuro scoffed.

"Draw!" Satoshi called. "I'll banish Flamvell Archer to special summon Spirit of Flames [1700/1000]. Laval Stennon, attack the Supersonic Skull Flame!"

Mukuro: LP 6000 → LP 5900, SPC: 5

Satoshi: LP 6000, SPC: 3

"When Supersonic Skull Flame bites the dust, the ol' Skull Flame comes back!" Mukuro laughed as it arose [2600/2000] from the grave. "Well?"

"Turn end," Satoshi reluctantly conceded.

"Draw!" Mukuro studied. "Skull Flame, attack Laval Stennon! Chain quick-play Spell, Speed Spell – Power Baton! Now I send a monster from my deck, like another Supersonic Skull Flame to let Skull Flame here gain the attack power of the sent monster until the end [2600/2000 → 5200/2000]!"

"Five thousand?" Satoshi blinked.

"Go, Skull Flame!" Mukuro cackled as Laval Stennon was stomped heavily.

Satoshi: LP 6000 → LP 3500, SPC: 4 → 2

Mukuro: LP 5900, SPC: 6

"You forgot something," Satoshi called. "Backfire is still active!"

Mukuro: LP 5900 → LP 5400, SPC: 6

Satoshi: LP 3500, SPC: 2

"Grr... turn end," Mukuro conceded.

"Draw!" Satoshi smirked. "Now, I activate Speed Spell – Fortune's Favour! When my life points are lower than my opponent's, I have less Speed Counters than my opponent, and I have no cards in hand, I can draw four cards!"

"What? There's no drawback!" Mukuro yelped.

"Nope, that's why it's called Fortune's Favour!" Satoshi yelled. "Found it, I special summon Laval Burner [2100/1000]! Now I activate Speed Spell – Overboost! Now my Speed Counters increase by four until the end phase! Then, I activate the Speed Spell – Rekindling! This is just like the normal Spell, except that I need six Speed Counters to activate this damned thing! Now I special summon as many Fire Attribute monsters with defence of two hundred or less from my grave to the field as I can! Come, Laval Forest Sprite [300/200], Laval Volcano Handmaiden!"

Both monsters appeared, grinning madly.

"Tuning, level four Spirit of Flames to level one Handmaiden!" Satoshi called. "In loudest din or hush profound, My ears catch evil's slightest sound. Let those who toll out evil's knell, beware the powers by the veil! Synchro summon, come, Lavalval Dragon!"

The flaming dragon appeared with a roar. [2000/1100].

"Now, tuning, level five Laval Burner to level two Forest Sprite!" Satoshi called. "In brightest day, through blackest night, none others within can spread its light! Let those who try to stop what's right, burn like my power, fire's alight! Roar, Ancient Flamvell Deity!"

In a blaze, the monster appeared [2500/200].

"Usually, I'd apply that effect, but you have nothing in hand." Satoshi shrugged. "Either way, Laval Volcano Handmaiden forces me to send another Laval monster from deck to grave, and I'll choose Laval Lakeside Lady. Now, I use the effect of my dragon to shuffle Burner and Volcano Handmaiden to my deck, and bounce Skull Flame to your hand."

"What!" Mukuro's yelp could be heard clear across the causeway.

"Also, when Forest Sprite is sent to the grave, all Laval monsters I control then gain two hundred attack for every Laval I had in the grave," Satoshi added. "So, that's eight hundred [2000/1100 → 2600/1100].

"But, you still can't- Oh. Wait, stop!"

"Using Speed World Two, reveal a Speed Spell in hand to inflict eight hundred damage," Satoshi affirmed. "Now, direct attack!"

Mukuro: LP 5400 → LP 0

Satoshi: LP 3500

"That was... intense alright!" Mukuro yelled. "That's more like it!"

"So, time to spill," Satoshi's voice could be clearly heard through the speakers as they were wheeling D-Wheels within our sight. "Underground Leagues. What do you know?"

"You won't find me anywhere near a Standing Duel with electrodes," Mukuro honestly answered. "Nasty things, those. There was one around the Daimon Area, but I think it moved house when a Psychic Duellist went berserk there last year. Why?"

"It moved house...?" Satoshi repeated incredulously. "And how do you know?"

"Friends of friends, all that jazz," Mukuro shrugged. 'Got a few offers myself, but I went to train my King-like Speed. Awesome, right?"

"Yes... very awesome," Satoshi sounded sincere. "Anything else? I have a bet to win."

"Really? What's the prize?"

"My... friend."

A pause. "... is he being held hostage or something?"

"If you count being a Psychic Duellist under Shimotsuki Setsuka?"

"Oh." A pause. "What's the bet?"

"If I find out who's behind it and drag his sorry ass to the Arcadia Movement, I get my friend out."

"Right..." Mukuro drawled. "Bootleg and the Ace of Spades, y'know, dives that are crowded, no minors allowed after eight, that kind, that's where the spiders are. I hope he suffers at the hands of Shimotsuki. Well, it's a fun Duel!"

The Ace of Spades... didn't I _own_ that?

"What are you doing?" Satoshi was frowning as he looked down at us and Mukuro waved as he drove off. "It's almost dark. Shouldn't you be home now?"

"None of your business," Michiru scoffed as she glared back at him. "What's this underground thing?"

_Tenjouin Michiru is a suspect... _"Underground Duelling. You know, Duel wearing electrodes that shock you every time your life goes down. The Arcadia Movement's looking into it."

"Hmm..." Michiru scoffed. "Disgusting. They can't get their kicks just duelling, can they?"

"You're suspected by Shimotsuki to be involved, since they're mostly targeting delinquents," Rex suddenly said.

"What? No!" Michiru rolled her eyes. "No wonder her bet was so strange... I'm in."

"No," Satoshi answered at the same time Youkai answered "Yes."

Satoshi glared at him. "Look, punk, the last time we saw each other was about a year ago, but I'll be damned if I let civilians like her into this."

"Do as you like," Youkai shrugged. "It doesn't change the fact that Michiru-chan is a target which doesn't have psychic powers. Her murder would be extremely convenient to explain away."

Michiru paled at Youkai's flippant answer. "Murder?"

"A key witness was murdered by a police officer last week," Youkai blandly spoke. "There was a Change of Heart. I'm the investigating Duellist."

"That's a first," Satoshi shook his head as a breeze blew.

"I sense no lies from them," the voice was musical and ethereal as she appeared. Reddish-tan skin contrasted with long black hair in a braided ponytail, beautiful emerald green eyes stared out of a vaguely pretty face, with an hourglass figure as about the average female height of one-fifty plus. She usually wears a white tank-top with a Native American shawl over it, a jeans-skirt just above her knees, and green platform sandals to complete the ensemble. "They speak the truth, Satoshi, especially the white-haired one. The son of the star I have yet to appraise since the complex nature of his fate makes it difficult."

"Er, sorry," Satoshi caught our stunned looks. "This is a guardian of the wind, Golden Breeze. Just call her Breeze."

"Good evening," Breeze greeted. "Mukuro was hardly lying, Satoshi? Shall we?"

"Wait," I asked. "What's this about the Ace of Spades?"

Satoshi glanced at me. "Why? It doesn't concern you."

"It does when I technically own it," I answered sharply. "I'm Chase Princeton. Due to Uncle Chosaku's arrest and Uncle Jun's disinterest, I'm technically the owner of every property of the Manjoume Group in Neo Domino at the moment."

"Ah," Breeze nodded in the resulting silence. "That simplifies things."

* * *

_**An invention by necessity...**_

_**Speed Spell – Fortune's Favour**_

_**Description: You can only activate this when your life points are lower than your opponent's, when you have have less Speed Counters than your opponent, and if you have no cards in hand. Draw four cards.**_

_**From now on, all Duels have regular Spells. Never again... I felt like cracking my head open...**_

_**Please review!**_


	41. Interlude 1: Take Flight: Youkai POV

_**Infernity Mirage: Take Flight**_

_**An LLS Production**_

* * *

All we have to believe with is our senses, the tools we use to perceive the world; our sight, our touch, our memory. If they lie to us, then nothing can be trusted. And even if we do not believe, then still we cannot travel in any other way than the road our senses show us; and we must walk that road to the end. So I am told by her when I entered the Arcadia Movement.

My name is Misawa Nowaki, and I have many names, chief amongst them Youkai, Sylph, and one other I forget that passes my mind. It matters not. What _matters_, here, is where I meet them.

Green shrouded over Neo Domino City, the Rex Goodwin Cemetery quiet as the silent winds stirred, free and unrestrained and out of control, as they should be. Even though there would be words to be had when I next came face to face with Setsuka-sama, I hardly cared. My jacket was... somewhere, I forgot. Sanctuary would have spares, anyway. It was almost a rule of the world. Sanctuary... here was the only one left in the city. Satellite was too wary of Setsuka-sama to stretch the boundaries where I could run on the winds, and even flight would have gathered unwashed masses gawking at the skies. No, better to remain here by the grave of that long-gone old bag... sarcastic old Baa-chan she was, she was way better than the geezer.

Roses... Ryuusei again. And... the tall blond one, an Atlas, no doubt. The other... black hair, black eyes, and... an expression that set him aside from the rest of the world. How _curious_.

The winds stirred as I floated, the extremely black person hovering back as I examined his face. A pleasing, fine-boned structure, and even his stunned expression was something enjoyable. Grey, no, black, no, eyes of shadows and veils that show everything they've seen, yes.

What brilliant eyes that burn.

He challenges. I accept. We begin the Duel, and he continues despite the pain. I am amused, I let victory slip from my grasp but once. Surprisingly, this Chase, Chase Princeton, his grey eyes burn with fire and light, and soon I face three dragons of three thousand attack and no chance of a comeback.

"And that's game," his face was twisted, disgust evident as the holograms vanished. "You can play with whichever you like, but _never_ underestimate my deck, or my pride as a Duellist."

Such pride of a duellist... "I- I'm sorry. I- I thought you needed a break-"

"I have gone through hell to learn the way of the Infernity," he was obviously angry. "Your mercy is not appreciated. For _kami_, I'm friends with him!" He jabbed a thumb towards Ryuusei's general direction. "How many times do you think I've been thrown about?"

"O- Oh..." Oh, how interesting. I find myself attracted even more to this one.

Right there and then I would probably have created an extremely awkward social situation had I not been kicked in the head and my partner showed up. Kujaku Satsuki was hardly polite and well-mannered – as much as a girl who includes 'shitty' in her daily vocabulary can be – but she is a competent Duellist of both Harpies and Black Feathers, the black whirlwind capable of matching my mastery of the winds. I was forced to down my pills, reality crashing with increasing dullness as I smiled at the interesting one. Ryuusei I knew full well, Atlas everyone heard of, but this one... I am drawn to him. It is odd. Or not, it is his fire.

Even though I am the wind, free and flighty, it was like shackles were held down as Satsuki and I took to the skies.

* * *

I have come to the conclusion that my Chase is extremely awkward around people. Doubtless, flinging people about was no way to make a good impression, but at the very least I was not in a bloodthirsty look as the darkness was apt to. He was also loud, and prone to overreaction, all signs of repression. I longed to see what would happen if I gave him the tranquillisers Setsuka-sama kept around. She might not let me near the things, but I could try to palm one off Ryuusei the next time they were used.

I have figured out why; it was the curse. The curse of white hair, red eyes, and powers just like a demon... all thanks to that person, and it could be resolved by this person. That undying spirit would chase it through hell and back... of course, with Ryuusei, it was almost laughably easy to get an agreement.

Setsuka-sama introduced Kaido to us. Kaido I did not mind; he was of the same persuasion, but prone to keep his hands to himself, logical, and not into teens. Good enough, as expected of one of the pawns of Setsuka-sama, and the only one who kept on after all of them were promoted. Get it? I preferred Go myself, but obviously Setsuka-sama liked chess. More leads followed with Kaido, more elaboration, and the name strikes a chord; _Nurarihyon._ Master of demons, lord of Pandemonium, leader of all of the night. And the newest one, that Mutou Ryuuki.

Mutou was laughably easy to read; he had no interest in my Chase past the superficial, and obviously he was not about to run head-first into a brick wall of the famed Fudo denseness or into an Atlas punch. What part of his genes required him to flirt with every living being I could hardly figure, but I give him a thin smile and a message to stay away. He proves the existence of testosterone by challenging me, I accept, and I would have won. A pity... but I beat him to the punch. I am the Youkai who steals into the night; it was no matter to set up my Chase.

My Chase hits hard. Perhaps I deserved it, but... he does hit hard.

* * *

Here is where my own powers of words fall short. He is certainly handsome. He is manifestly intelligent, and courageous, and gentle. When he is on my arm, I feel ten feet tall rather than one-seven. How such a man can be in such denial away from me is a mystery.

It is exhausting, him. I may well _be_ exhausted, I may even be flirting dangerously with complete loss of consciousness, but when my brain is preoccupied, I do not _feel_ it. I know, that when my mind is sifting difficult, perplexing, contradictory, obscure data that the rest of me becomes quite as relevant as wings would be to a brook trout. What he does not know, and what I cannot tell him, is that I adore the sensation of fixation. Even if taking flight, the ground is a harsh reminder once we fall, and the ground is where I live, after all.

My Chase and his moods are mercurial to the point of predictability. To reconcile the two clearly opposing words I shall endeavour to give the Ur-example; faced with a D-Wheel built by Fudo Yusei, he chooses to fixate on the Professor himself. A childhood crush that did not manage to die quite an ignoble death, yet itself unlikely to blossom... unlike any prospective feelings with the Mutou heir approaching.

Chase is smart; he runs to test the D-Wheel. Of course, Ryuuki is not quite evaded, but the Duel ends on a satisfactory, perhaps even good note as his D-Wheel goes haywire and I save him... somewhat. It is rather difficult to argue with a teacher named the Handless Demon, after all. Still, his teacher acknowledged me... as a boyfriend?

How odd. I am... satisfied. Even if he does overreact.

"Chase," I thought aloud. "Chasing... you really looked like you were chasing to grab Ryuuki's throat on it." I laughed. "Red suits you."

He names it Carpe Jugulum. I have never felt more proud.

* * *

I am perched on Baa-chan, the winds still for once as Neo Domino was silent. Kaido was hardly joking; it was my fault for underestimating his power. Clearly, even a pawn of Setsuka-sama needed some significant power to have survived in her service.

"Misawa Benten..." I looked up to see Chase squinting at the moss-mottled headstone, one side of it painted with red ink.

"How did you find me?" I mumbled.

"I guessed," he shrugged. "I'm guessing your Psychic powers happened after the... séance?"

Seance. A fancy word for what Saiou Takuma did... no, what fate dealt my way on the pursuit of truth. "...yeah," I mumbled. "He was right, you know. About everything."

"So, you want to remove the-" he motioned to my face. "-to live as a normal human?"

I shifted. "I... I just don't want to be alone. I mean, the only person in the Arcadia Movement I can somewhat relate to is Shimotsuki. She seems so cold, remote, alone. I have a sanctuary, but I want to know where I belong, you know?" I have never told anyone this, except Setsuka-sama, and only because it was true. Setsuka-sama had lost everything because of her powers, everything except for Nakamura-san.

"...so, you don't know if you're human or if you're part Duel spirit or something," he hypothesised. "Because you look so different and think differently."

"Doesn't everyone?" I countered.

His answer surprised me, truly, it did. "...Kiryu-sensei once told me that only humans question where they are in life. Things like monsters and spirits don't care, they only know that they exist. That's why questions exist, he said. To prove that we are human."

"That's why questions exist," I echoed. "To prove... that we are human..."

More silence passed as I chewed over the thought. To ask questions was to be human; by that same vein, I had to be human.

"So, who's Misawa Benten?"

I told him. There were more inane details. What came after were the more pertinent details.

"Now I'm envious." He stated. "It doesn't make a difference to me. Your past, that is. You're still an annoying stalker that intruded himself into my life and doesn't look likely to leave soon."

I blinked at him.

"For _kami_," I was hauled down, sprawled before the stone plaque. "Say goodbye to grandma, we're going back. Then Carly-san can show us her horrible purchases that we have to agree with on pain of the double Atlas Punch. After that we can pull out horrible cheap movies or animé and get chips and watch. Tomorrow we have school, so we have to sleep early. In the morning when sleep is still fuzzy and we have other things to do, we can then think about it. Got it?"

I think I had him figured out, and he surprises me. I could hardly stop smiling the whole time.

* * *

Here I must make a small detour and confess something which I have never confided to any living creature. It is not for nothing that I spent years schooling my mind into strictly regimented obedience to order, for when it gets away from me it is a far worse experience than I can easily describe. As a Psychic Duellist, the results were often far worse, I assure you. Such interludes happened often when I was young, and it was a supreme effort to train myself to keep my own imagination under control. As a child, it seemed as if I was seeing visions – whether they were based in practical fact, or something as absurd as waking in the night absolutely assured that not one but several highly aggressive hydra were stalking our grounds, the results were the same. I could see nothing and hear no one until the vision had ended, and due to one or two trying but irrelevant circumstances, the monsters were more frequent visitors than I should have liked.

Needless to say, I am faced with innumerable nightmares when I think of Chase meeting the family. Never mind the geezer, his opinion can rot, but Ryokai specialises in ruining everything I hold dear, and has made it his life's mission to do so. A hate for me, he would quite cheerfully get the Arcadia Movement to kick me out if not for Setsuka-sama and her iron control. Say what you like about the ice queen of Neo Domino; worldwide, all the heads knew who was boss, and it wasn't that love-struck lunatic down under.

Hieratic... he did love the flashy new stuff. Still, dragons notwithstanding, I was holding my own until Setsuka-sama broke up the fight. Destiny, threads... we had to fight each other. To the death...?

No, no, ten thousand times _no._

Setsuka-sama proposes a tournament, funded by KaibaCorp of all things. She get funding, we make a spectacle of ourselves, and if we beat them, there's the icing on the cake if Ryokai ends up in the ICU. And, the best thing, was that there was no way we could kill each other on televised Duels.

She was a freaking _genius_.

Dedication through Light and Darkness... there was no doubt that Ryuusei and Chase would make it. Though I beat Ryuuki, who had experience and talent, Ryuusei had more going for him than Ryuuki ever would have. No one else in the Movement can expect to stand up to Setsuka-sama on a regular basis, after all. I lost, but it was expected, and I was satisfied to have had him on the ropes.

Chase, though... facing three Blue-Eyes White Dragons, and a Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon as well... he makes a comeback, and wins with _zero_ life points and a special Trap card. Here is where words fail me yet again as they cannot describe the awe I felt then nor the terror and admiration the coursed through my blood when the Infernity faced the Hieratic and came out on top once again. Ryokai got pissed and nearly incinerated Chase, I was there and holding on to him.

"It's enough. You won, Chase. It's enough."

"I... won..."

He won. He was wonderfully _alive_.

* * *

Things need not have happened to be true. Tales and dreams are the shadow-truths that will endure when mere facts are dust and ashes, and forgot. So it seems... the nightmares persist, of moonlight-soaked night and the swirling shadows that beckon ever onwards... Vacuum, and Absolute Zero... to open the doors between worlds.

They left, slowly, one by one, with reluctance, leaving the safety of the light for the chill certainties of the darkness. It seemed like the night sucked them up, took them into its dark heart. It seemed like the darkness swallowed them … perhaps it did. Perhaps not. Either way, I knew what to be done, what to do-

"_If you enter there, you prepare to give up the world of humans. Sorrow, pain, joy, love... all of these you will forget. You will be bound to the rules of legends long __before that had bound the balance, and so you submit yourself. Well? CHOOSE."_

For love is no part of the dream-world. Love belongs to desire, and desire is always cruel.

When I dream, sometimes I remember how to fly. You just lift one leg, then you lift the other leg, and you're not standing on anything, and you can fly. Now, I have the wings within reach, but can I afford to let go of the ground? So what I want to know is, when I'm asleep, do I really remember how to fly? And forget how when I wake up? Or am I just dreaming I can fly?

The lights flicker like stars. I like the stars. It's the illusion of permanence, I think. They are always flaring up and caving in and going out. But, from here, I can pretend … I can pretend that things last. I can pretend that lives last longer than moments. Gods come, and gods go. Mortals flicker and flash and fade. Worlds don't last; and stars and galaxies are transient, fleeting things that twinkle like fireflies and vanish into cold and dust. But I can pretend.

There is a madness needed to touch the gods, yes, this is true. Few mortals possess it, the willingness to step away from the protection of sanity. To walk into the wild woods of madness.

"Can I do it?" I whisper as it is my turn. The key rotates, the door opens for a crack, and I leap.

And if there's a moral there, I don't know what it is, save maybe that we should take our goodbyes whenever we can, and that's all.

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	42. Interlude 2: Champion's Pulse: Rex POV

_**Infernity Mirage: Champion's Pulse**_

_**An LLS Production**_

_**Dedicated to Witch of Tragedies for 100th review!**_

* * *

Well, crap, it's like I know what to say and what to end, but the start is all wrong, you see.

Let's start with introductions. That's safe... probably.

I'm Rex Atlas. Yes, _that_ Jack Atlas there is my Father, the World King. Of course, the nature of professional duelling and a boundless world of the Duel meant that Father was rarely home even as I was growing up. He did try, but I suppose you would call Jack Atlas an absentee father. As a father, I doubt he was a really good role model, although he did teach me how to throw a punch to break concrete. Mother wasn't happy when she had to bandage my hand then.

Mother... was... unusual. Even this product of their marriage could hardly believe that a man who proudly decried the fourth estate on a regular basis would marry a reporter, but he married Mother. Mother was absent-minded on occasion, prone to fits of emotion and mood swings on two different levels; high and higher. She was also about thirty centimetres shy of Father, which brings up the excellent question of how I came about. I mean, I got his height, and my mother told me I was a big baby when I was young. Aside from grey eyes, I was more or less a minuscule Jack Atlas. Where did all the muscle mass come from? Either way, Mother gave me my first practically usable card; Father's idea of a birthday present were Synchro monsters I had no clue how to use until I broke into his stash and claimed the Resonator cards and a few others. Archfiend Empress... my first boss card. I still have it.

I hardly need to tell about the flak I got by myself. Concerning Father, the Duel world was more or less divided into two factions; hate him or love him. Or be like Uncle Crow, but Uncle Crow was a speciality unto himself. Or be Uncle Yusei; ignore the subject. Either way, this meant that I was readily identified as the scion of the Atlas family and _loads_ of flak came my way. Fortunately, it was in this flak that I found my two friends.

I first met Fudo Ryuusei... erm, backtrack. We were in the same bloody maternity ward, born about twelve hours' difference from each other. I was born on _October the thirty-first_, he was born on _November the first_. Get it? Of course, we also fought for seven years, before Ryuusei's Psychic powers finally made it clear that on no account were our fights supposed to involve a DuelDisk. Fisticuffs were good. _Very_ good. Ryuusei had a mean right hook. And probably a complex a mile wide and as high as the sky. Did I mention the mean right hook? And the psychic powers? Yes, I did.

The third member of our trio we met at age ten. He ran away from home, all the way to Satisfaction Town, where he became apprenticed to Uncle Kiryu following a series of events that neither wanted to admit to. Chase Princeton was a black-haired, black-clothed, and black-faced kid that upon meeting ended up in a three-way free-for-all that solidified our friendship. The saying was right.

Right, that's our three-man team. Now, on what to call the damned thing... and Ryuusei was our unofficial leader.

I once thought he had it great.

I thought wrong.

* * *

Being a famous professional Duellist is hardly as cracked out as everyone thinks. Duel Monsters was still a competitive game, regardless of opinion, and the luck of the draw was evident. As the World King, Father was acknowledged the champion, and that meant that in carrying out such champion-y responsibilities he was hardly home.

I was six, and I thought that Mother's gloomier outlook on life was all his fault. Uncle Yusei was a poor substitute, but no one could hate Uncle Yusei. It was practically a fact of life.

They hated Jack Atlas, and guess who got it.

On the day that Ryuusei awakened his powers, we were in Satellite – Don't tell Mother, she still thinks we were in KaibaLand – and Uncle Yusei was attending to getting parts. To two six-and-half-years old kids, this was practically free license to run about. So, we were somewhere near the Black Feather monument when one of the Duel Gangs there caught sight on us. You ever hear about those kids of famous people being kidnapped? Yeah, this was one of the real cases. We ran ourselves into a dead end and would probably have resigned ourselves to being kidnapped when Ryuusei got the bright idea to, hey, summon a _dragon._

He was six. Believe me, I had no idea either.

"Are you insane?" Were my exact words as evil smiling strangers closed in.

"I summon Black Rose Dragon!"

Let's see, one black dragon with red wings, looks like a flower gone feral, and have thorned vines. Add in muscle mass and a complete willingness to use it... the Duel Gang became splatters soon enough.

"Ryuusei?" I called under the dragon nervously though it ignored me.

"Erm, Rex..." Ryuusei's voice was muffled. "I can't get myself free from Black Rose."

I looked at the huge dragon that was three times my height. Kids would have been screaming at it to get off their friends this instant. I had way more self-preservation. "I can't see you. Are you okay? Should I get Uncle?"

"Yeah, get Dad," Ryuusei affirmed.

"It's Ryuusei," I panted a minute later in front of Uncle. "Black Rose.. big dragon... he's a bit stuck."

It took Uncle Yusei, a random friend of Uncle Yusei, and the threat of shears before a bloodied and scratched Uncle Yusei managed to get Ryuusei out from under Black Rose, a Dandylion still bouncing atop red hair. Yes, that was how Ryuusei realised that his mother was the urban legend known as the Black Rose Witch. Talk about a whole new level of awesome.

Don't look at me like that. You would too if your mother's very mention still caused people to wet their pants.

"Are we still friends?" Ryuusei asked me once the Black Rose Dragon had carted four really stupid and babbling would-be kidnappers to the NDPD.

"'Course we are," I blinked. "Does this change anything? Some training and no one can tell the difference."

We fought, we laughed, we shared, we had sleepovers where we were arguing over _One Piece_, there were Duel Monsters, Father groaning over the nth loss to Shooting Star Dragon. Like me, he was a target, but it was in Kings that I got the hint that Ryuusei _might_ be a _walking trouble magnet_ when someone asked me for his phone number.

"Huh?" I answered to the prissy Ayanokoji. "Why would I give you Ryuusei's phone number?"

Ayanokoji gave me a look. "So that I can _contact_ him, duh."

"He's right over there," I pointed to where Ryuusei was asleep next to me. Must have pulled an all-night again on the D-Wheel...

"That's no way to ask him!" Ayanokoji pointed out. "After all, Ryuusei gives off that super-clean, straight air, you know?"

"Oh, you're one of _them_," I understood. Whether by accident or deliberation, Ryuusei was...

"And he's smart," Ayanokoji was talking in a manner that could only be described as gushing. "That's pretty hot."

...a target. "Get your mind out of the gutter, he's straight," I rolled my eyes heavenwards. "He's not dating."

"Well, no one said anything about dating..." Ayanokoji had that _look_ that got my metaphorical hackles up. Which pretty much gives a good idea of what Ryuusei was. Even as a psychic Duellist, at fourteen there were _still_ people after him.

I told Chase, who agreed with my opinion, and we kept an eye on Ayanokoji and company for three weeks with nothing happening until Ryuusei had to go to the infirmary. We went there directly after class.

"Wait, Rex! With your timing you'll probably-"

We walked in to Ayanokoji trying to tie Ryuusei's wrists to the bed.

"... walk in on them," Chase finished, glaring at the nervous priss. "What are you doing, _Ayanokoji_?"

I glanced to the flunkies, then to the steel bedside table, and bent part of the table. "Run if you still want to live."

They ran as Ryuusei was waking up. "Rex...? Why are my wrists tied to the bed?"

"Oh, nothing," I waved a hand. "Just a few guys trying to rape you in your sleep, the usual."

Ryuusei's face was priceless, even on the unflappable Fudo face that once went up against a hot chick and came out unscathed. "_What?_"

"It's true," Chase said as he undid the knots. "At least your clothes aren't off yet, right? Hey, it's a high compliment. We don't get targeted that often."

"I don't feel very flattered," Ryuusei muttered as we got him up. "People are weird. Do you think we can still transfer to Central?"

"Boarding school?" I archly replied. There was no way I could leave Mother at home, not with possible depression. There was also no way I was going near that hotbed of snobs. Neither was Chase, if his look was anything to go by.

"I was thinking of Neo Domino or Sanctuary," Ryuusei sighed. "Never mind."

"You'd think that at least they'd increase security," Chase muttered. "I mean, this makes it number... what?" He turned to me.

"Huh... compared to my four stalkers, only three kidnapping attempts, and attempted rape at zero," I ticked off as Ryuusei gave me a gimlet eye. "Four stalkers, twelve attempted kidnappings, attempts at... _fifteen!_" Chase and I broke out into laughter as Ryuusei actually cracked that Fudo poker face to yell at us.

Yes, Ryuusei had abilities, and something that just drew the sickos, but he was a friend. He was too nice.

I'm not very nice at all.

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	43. XL: Tremendous Fire

_**Infernity Mirage**_

* * *

**XL: Tremendous Fire**

It was the next day, and the third time we were visiting the Arcadia Movement in as many days after school, only this time...

"Okay," I sighed. "I get _him_, but why are _you_ here?" I pointed to Youkai and Michiru respectively.

"To see Shimotsuki-san," Michiru automatically answered. "Hibiki-sensei gave me her work and Tenjouin-kochou signed the early release."

"And how did you manage to get an early release through Tenjouin-kochou, who I know is your aunt and is unlikely to sign the release?"

"Who are you, my mother?" Michiru muttered darkly, before she narrowed her eyes at me and Youkai. "Oh, wow, I'm pretty sure you're the girl in the relationship."

"I am not!" I snapped.

Michiru's look conveyed light scepticism and sarcasm at the same time. "You are. You act just like Dad."

"Wait, what?" I yelped, recalling Tenjouin-sensei. "I do not!"

"You do, especially when Fujiwara-kochou comes over," Michiru shook her head. "Wonder how Mum puts up with him and Fujiwara-kochou together..."

"Do I want to know?" I hissed to Ryuusei, who had a Look.

"You do not," he promptly answered.

I shut up until we were in the Oblong Office with Satoshi, who mysteriously cleared the persona non grata list. From Shimotsuki's calm expression, I'd guess that Kaido wasn't in.

Yes, it was a joke. Shimotsuki's office was hardly oblong if more circular and spacious, complete with a sitting lounge and a cabinet. Shimotsuki herself looked up from a pile of documents. "Ah, you people, Shinamori Satoshi." Her eyes narrowed at the sight of Golden Breeze. "...Breeze-san."

"Well, you've grown, Setsuka," Breeze acknowledged her. "Rafael sent me pictures, but I could hardly believe that the charming girl in the picture has turned into such an ice princess. Yes, very much like Rafael."

"You two know each other?" Satoshi's expression registered disbelief.

"Oh, I knew her father," Breeze airily answered. "And Diana too. Few know that Shimotsuki Seiran once went by the name of Diana Hunter, you know."

"On to business," Shimotsuki got to the point. "Manjoume Chosaku was using the Ace of Spades and the Royal Flush to bankroll and recruit for the Underground here. That's why the Manjoume Group is definitely involved, though how much of its property has been invested into the Underground would be clear only with an investigation of the Central's archives. I have sent a message to Chief Sagiri to begin plea-bargain proceedings, though I hardly remain hopeful." There were bags under her eyes and a clear lack of sleep was implied.

"That's so cool, Shimotsuki-san!" Michiru breathed. "Ah, your homework-"

"Thank you," Shimotsuki brusquely accepted the file. "I appreciate the update, Shinamori Satoshi, although I question the wisdom behind it."

"No point investigating alone when you can do the legwork," Satoshi answered.

Shimotsuki gave a smile as thin as a knife. "Then you'll be glad to know that I have more sources from Austin O'Brien. So far, I have narrowed the king down to quite a few choices. Compared to him, Manjoume Chosaku may well be a pawn, but the true culprit will be attending _this_."

She held up a leaflet of expensive and thick paper. "Here is an invitation to a party held by the Neo Domino congress at the Parliament Building on Saturday evening, which is basically an excuse for politicians to canvass for funding for the upcoming elections. Such political backing is incredibly powerful for operating any business in Neo Domino, never mind legal or illegal. Chase, you would have received one as heir to the Manjoume Group would have received one, or will, as would Ryuusei, and I have one as well as Nowaki and Kisara in their capacity as the Misawa and Kaiba heirs accordingly."

"Why would Ryuusei have one?" Rex blinked.

"Because his grandfather is Senator Hideo Izayoi, his father is Professor Fudo Yusei, and his mother is Dr Izayoi Aki," Shimotsuki counted off. "For any other inane reason, Ryuusei would be considered quite a catch for society mamas. Fortunately, here is where the plus-one on the card comes in, although I would recommend that you bring a person familiar to your parents."

She considered. "If you don't mind, you could bring your other friend here."

"Please, no," Rex sighed. "I have a part-time job and no interest in hobnobbing."

"I have someone in mind, I think," Ryuusei neutrally answered. "Although I don't think I'll accept."

"Do as you wish," Shimotsuki answered. "But I doubt you have a choice, since Kobayakawa Ran is attending."

Ryuusei sighed. "That woman again?"

"And her daughter Kobayakawa Mei, specially pulled from Central for this reason," Shimotsuki agreed. "Her imagined grudge against Izayoi Aki may well decide your course already."

"Can I RSVP no?" I pleaded.

"Oh, and the Manjoume Group would be seen as having something to hide," Shimotsuki gave me a look. "Learn some adult responsibility. This is a benefit of influence, abuse it with everything you have. The recent arrest of Manjoume Chosaku means that you'll be the centre of attention, and you can use this to build relations. Attending one large one often means that you can skip out on the next few minor ones."

"Hang on, do you notice something here?" Satoshi pointed out. "Like how it's the kid instructing those older than her, and not the other way around?"

"She's been doing this since she was eight," Ryuusei and I answered together.

"There's no one better," Ryuusei continued, sighing deeply. "But, I'll have to face my grandparents... again..."

"Senator Izayoi is fairly nice for a politician," Shimotsuki defended.

"You _would_ say that about a staunch supporter of the Movement," Ryuusei muttered. "I never know what to say to them."

"Just be honest," Shimotsuki offered. "Of course, use your own discretion. I am sure that they'll be quite overjoyed."

* * *

We were due to sleep over at the Fudo house today due to unusual schedules – which may or may not involve Jack-san returning home with roses – which was why we were there to see the limousine parked outside.

Ryuusei sighed deeply as he took off his shoes. "I'm home..."

"Oh, welcome back," the Professor looked strained as he appeared. "Ryuusei... your grandparents want to see you."

"Oh, Ryuusei!" an older woman with red hair mobbed the youth. "Why, he's got Aki's eyes!"

"Grandmother," Ryuusei's faced remained carefully blank although as an old friend I could tell that he was begging to be let out of a crushing embrace.

"Dear, look, Ryuusei's grown so much!" Mrs Izayoi dragged her grandson with her. "Don't you remember when Aki was this young?"

"Well, yes," Senator Izayoi considered from his seat. "Just like his father."

"Thank you," the Professor muttered.

"Grandfather," Ryuusei greeted. "Erm, so... Ah, did we serve tea? Dad?"

"No worries," Mrs Izayoi assured. "How polite... ah, are these your friends?"

"Ah, good day, Mrs Izayoi," Rex and I bowed, respect to one's elders having been drilled in with repeated exposure to Martha if nothing else. "I'm Chase, and this is Rex and Youkai, I mean, Nowaki."

"Nice to meet you," both of them chorused.

"How polite, not like other young people these days," Mrs Izayoi nodded. "Too bad Aki isn't around more often. Being a doctor and saving lives is fine, but what about her son?"

The Professor shifted in his seat. "Ryuusei is a grown, intelligent young man. We trust him. At the very least, I am sure that he is sensible enough."

"Thanks, Dad," Ryuusei muttered.

"Well, how do I say it..." the Senator demurred. "Are you free this Saturday evening? The congress is hosting a ball at the parliament building with all the high society of Neo Domino. As grandparents it always feels like we've never done enough..."

"No, no, it's fine," Ryuusei was answering with increasing panic. "Dad?"

"I have to go too..." the Professor looked depressed at the prospect. "I have to secure the funding... Sorry, I can't help you..."

"No worries, there'll be many young people in attendance," Senator Izayoi promised. "I think Shimotsuki Setsuka is in attendance as well, though I'm sure that there are many other young Duellists you can socialise with. Well?" Right, and pigs would do ballet in the skies.

"Ah, well..." Ryuusei demurred.

"I already asked Avalon, she's given you the week off," the Professor spoke up. Translation: _if I have to suffer through this, so do you._

"Ah, then I'm free," Ryuusei answered. "Though, I may be lacking the proper wear."

"No worries," the Senator looked visibly cheered. "Shimotsuki-_kaichou_ has offered to take out those young people in the Arcadia Movement for a trip to secure the necessary toilette. I'm sure that you'll be fine in her hands."

So, whether he liked it or not, Ryuusei was going. I dreaded at the prospect as Ryuusei fixed me with a clear look that conveyed its intended message very well: _if I have to suffer through this, so do you._

"So, how is school?" Senator Izayoi finally broached.

"It's fine," Ryuusei neutrally answered. "We were thinking of signing up for the King of Kings as a group, right, guys?"

"You, Rex, and me, three-man team," I agreed. "There's just the name..."

"Name?" the senator blinked. "Ah, yes, I saw the broadcast. Dark horses, the lot of you were called."

"Being called Team Dark Horse is asking for it," Rex muttered.

"Still, I have to hand it to this young man," Senator Izayoi sighed. "Gives me great pleasure to tell Kobayakawa that my grandson is the Duel Prince! The Duel Prince, the Knight of Zero-" Figures he'd pick up on that... "-and the Dark Lord... Dark Knights?"

"Black knights," Ryuusei and Rex now looked more interested as I looked up to see Youkai's white hair whisking above the banisters upstairs.

"What are you _doing_?" I barged into Ryuusei's too-clean room – Ryuusei was way cleaner than any boy had a right to be – to see Youkai poking underneath the bed.

"Checking for a porn stash," Youkai flippantly answered. "I have a running bet with Reggie and Glen. Damn, where does he even hide it? Is he asexual or something?"

"For one, Ryuusei won't be that dumb," I answered as Youkai gave up and flopped on the floor to grin up at me. "What?"

"Hmph," Youkai whistled and I froze as the door slammed shut. "Remember our willow tree?"

I gulped as he got up and leaned closer. He smells like spring, I realised. Ethereal and barely present and intoxicating... "Wait. Before we do anything, are we actually dating, or are you screwing with my head?"

Youkai gave me a look, shaking with silent laughter. "Fine. I like you. Will you go out with me?"

"Well, that's okay," I answered before I was forcibly shut up...

"Finally, you guys took forever," Rex's voice creeped in after what felt like eternity. "Who knew, Youkai's actually the girl."

"I have to sleep here too, you know," Ryuusei had that Look.

Youkai grinned up from where I had him pinned down. "So, Ryuusei, where do you keep the porn stashed?"

That finally broke the dam as we all began laughing.

* * *

"I don't believe you," I hoarsely muttered as Ryuusei pulled a hollowed-out physics book. "You keep it _there_?"

"Don't tell Kaido," Ryuusei muttered. "But I also use it for research."

"Duellist Monthly... yeah, I can tell," I dryly held up the full centrefold of an old magazine containing a young Fudo Yusei, dating from the WRGP. "I don't want to know what this implies about you."

"It's all mixed up," Ryuusei shrugged as we pored over pictures and deck profiles of Duellists. "Here's James-san."

"Oh, the Jurrac guy with a death wish," Rex muttered as we peered at the picture. "Whoa, this guy's a legacy too! Jim Crocodile Cook!"

"What gave that away?" Youkai muttered. "Yeah, he's the head of the South Arcadia Movement. He's also Boss's thorn in the side. Nothing gets done when he's around."

"Kisara's here as well," Ryuusei gave Rex the article of the Battle of the Dragons, which was spirited away to who knows where. "Satsuki, Shimotsuki... ah, here's a work by Satoshi-san. It's actually written mostly by Kaido-san, I found it in the Arcadia Movement archives and made a copy."

"_Trailblazing: Psychic Duellists and Duel Monsters_," I read the small thesis paper. "Authored by Shinamori Satoshi, co-author Ariyashi Kaido, caution, graphic photographs... some parts are clearly a reference to the children cases during the Dark Signer era... apparently, Psychic Duellists are a throwback to a time when Dark Games were common, who knew? Who's the White Witch?"

"Madame Shimotsuki," Ryuusei shortly answered as we turned the page to see a full-colour photograph of the Shimotsuki family. A tall blond guy as the patriarch, his expression set and stern in a way that could be carved from cliffs. The Madame Shimotsuki, regal and glowingly happy in a way no one would ever see Shimotsuki caught dead in. A tiny girl in blue, with a permanently set expression, coldly beautiful despite her tender age. The Madame was enchanting even when the colour was faded, perhaps a reason why the Arcadia Movement had managed to recover so quickly even with the stigma of Divine.

I turned the page to be faced with a coldly staring picture of a dead body, clearly Divine Mizuki, dead and one eye staring up as if he were meeting our eyes. The caption read: _The White Witch: Her Enchanting Magic After Two Weeks._

"They say that she told him to kill himself the time they first met," Ryuusei sighed. "Two weeks later, he committed suicide. With him gone, there was much less... stigma. Then..."

I turned the page again, to be faced with the Shimotsuki couple embracing, even in the sleep of death. _The White Witch and Her Warlock: Tragic End. _

Another page: Shimotsuki, too-small figure behind her large desk, staring straight into the camera with an air of cold superiority. _Child of a Witch?_

Many, many references to a mythical figure called Mab, the Winter Queen. _The Cold Queen of Arcadia._

There were other references listed, some works by Professor Arthur Hopkins, and I took note of the ones on the Black Rose Witch and the Signers. Other works... _Guardian Spirits: A Relation to Duel Monsters_... author, Ariyashi Kaido, source Golden Breeze... No way. They knew each other?

* * *

It was on Friday evening that Shimotsuki strong-armed us into arriving just as people began to unpack clothing.

"All of you are representing the Arcadia Movement," Shimotsuki began her lecture. "Even if you're not, you will be presenting yourselves before the upper crust of Neo Domino. You may think nothing of making fools of yourselves, but I am relied upon by your guardians to ensure that at the very least, anything you may to make a pig's ear of it would be discounted as the fallacy of youth."

"What about you?" I demanded.

"I have been doing this for years," Shimotsuki archly replied as I was manhandled to take measurements. "Do dress decently, Princeton-san."

"Why, you-!" I was thrust a jacket and pushed into a dressing cubicle. Where the hell did they even install one in the Arcadia Movement's common rooms?

"Chase?" I found myself blinking at cerise eyes. "Oh, you wanted to see me?"

"No!" I turned around to find the door shut. I suddenly have the suspicion that Shimotsuki was on to me... and was propping for blackmail material. Yeah, that pretty much killed any resulting feelings.

"Boss has good taste." At least the cubicle was wide enough to turn around in, so I took a look.

Yes, Shimotsuki had good taste. A crisp white shirt, black jacket, dark tie, belt, they made him look like a bad schoolboy that won hearts, but could hardly be formal wear. With a bit of tidying, however, the effect changed to something... Mafia-like.

I was suddenly aware that there was no way I could strip in front of Youkai, so I just shuffled and hoped to hide in a corner. No luck.

"Chase?" I could feel goosebumps from under that hungry stare.

"We're both guys, it's nothing," I shrugged, ignoring him as I checked, the crisp shirt underneath the jacket making it clear that I was supposed to take off my top.

For those who have no clue – lucky bastards – ignoring Youkai was like ignoring an itch; constantly present and a minor irritant that takes up all thought processes. Even as I checked the cuffs of the sleeves and pulled on the jacket carefully, my skin was dimpling under that heavy cerise stare.

"Yes?" I stared right back at him.

"How dense are you," Youkai simply stated. "No, no, do go on."

Somehow, it feels like I'm in front of a predator. "Erm, maybe they've unlocked the door-"

It opened, finally. "Here's the pants, tell us if it doesn't fit quickly." Slam, the latch rattled.

...drat.

Youkai looked as if Christmas had come early. "There _is_ a god."

"Don't look," I sighed uselessly as I reached the buckle. It felt irritating, his constant presence as I caught him staring at a mirror a bit further off. "Told you not to look."

"But... it's so _hot_."

Mistakes of youth notwithstanding, I could tell when someone was coming onto me. Crap...

The door opened as Shimotsuki studied me appraisingly. "No chafing?"

I moved. "No," I sounded surprised, even to myself. "It fits perfect. Who's your tailor?"

"Good. Change out. They'll wrap it up for you." She closed the door, and the latch rattled again, leaving me to stare at it with an amorous Youkai behind me.

Shimotsuki was on to me, that was my last thought as I was shoved against the wall and kissed, and the world turned on its axis once more.

* * *

Do I love Youkai? That was the question I found myself asking over and over. It was a beautiful evening, the party was in full swing, and there was a Duel.

Wait, before I get to the pertinent stuff since I've jumped _in medias res_. Okay, so everything went as Shimotsuki predicted; mind-numbingly boring, interesting only when Shimotsuki ran across Jake and Mina Worthington and began ripping them a new one for Lea Worthington – remember, Judgement Dragon? – and Senator Izayoi was nice, if a bit doddery in my opinion.

Along comes Kobayakawa Mei, and everything went downhill from there.

"Ah, Ryuusei, this girl is Kobayakawa Mei, she's a third-year in Duel Academia Central. Perhaps you know her? Apparently she's one of the top students there."

"Nice to meet you," Ryuusei blandly greeted the _Kogal _who was glaring at us. "I am Fudo Ryuusei, a second-year at Duel Academia Kings."

"Oh, you're Senator Izayoi's grandson," Mei slowly blinked. "Not bad... you're the so-called Duel Prince of Kings, right? You beat our Madas in a Standing Duel..."

"He was a very good Duellist," Ryuusei stoutly answered.

"You're Kings, but we from Central have more talent!" Mei then did an about-face. "How did a common student beat our Riding King? That's impossible!"

"_A fangirl..._" we sighed internally.

"I challenge you!" Mei glared, attracting stares from all the other dignitaries present. "For the pride of Central, we Duel!"

"Do I accept?" Ryuusei muttered.

"Might as well," Shimotsuki muttered, resplendent in a dark blue and white gown. "Make it last."

"Of course," Jimmy agreed. "We should spice up this party!"

"Well, this is interesting," Kaido spoke beside him.

"Why are _you_ here?" I pointed at them.

"He's my plus-one," Shimotsuki interrupted, referring to Jimmy. "Kaido is here on behalf of KaibaCorp."

"Very well then," Ryuusei unlocked his DuelDisk, revealing an onyx pendant that had people scurrying away fast. "I accept. Higher life point format?"

"Very well," Mei snapped. "I'll beat you no matter how many life points you have."

"Duel!"

Mei: LP 8000

Ryuusei: LP 8000

"I'll go first, draw!" Mei snapped. "I'll set a card and a reverse card. Turn end."

"Draw," Ryuusei studied. "Well, I discard a monster to special summon Quickdraw Synchron [700/1400] to the field. Then, I summon Tuningware [100/300] and duplicate Tuningware using the Spell, Machine Duplication. Tuning, three level one Tuningware to level five Quickdraw Synchron. Gathering fighting souls will awaken the raging wicked god! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Obliterate, Junk Destroyer!"

In a swirl of flames, the armoured warrior [2600/2500] appeared.

"Trap card, Slip Summon!" Mei called. "I special summon Prickle Fairy [300/2000] from my hand in defence mode."

"Upon the Synchro summon of Junk Destroyer, I can destroy cards up to as many non-tuner Synchro material monsters were used," Ryuusei announced as the two cards that made up her field presence were destroyed. "There are three, so the results are as you see. As Tuningware is used for a Synchro summon, I can draw up rto three cards, one for each Tuningware. Now, Junk Destroyer, direct attack!"

"Ah!" Mei yelled as she was slashed.

Mei: LP 8000 → LP 5400

Ryuusei: LP 8000

"I set two cards, turn end," Ryuusei finished.

"Draw!" Mei snarled. "How dare you... I summon Pinch Hopper [1000/1200]. Now, I play the Spell, Multiplication of Ants to tribute Pinch Hopper and special summon two Army Ant Tokens [500/1200] in attack mode. The effect of Pinch Hopper allows me to special summon Insect Princess [1900/1200] to the field."

"A high-level monster without tribute..." I blinked as the butterfly-headed monster appeared.

"Now, I activate the Field Spell, Insect Garden!" Mei called. "All level four or lower Insect Type monsters go to my opponent's field instead, so you gain two Army Ant Tokens, Fudo Ryuusei. Also, activate Equip Spell, Insect Pheromone on Insect Princess! Insect Princess, attack one of the Army Ant Tokens!"

Ryuusei blocked as the attack swept in.

Ryuusei: LP 8000 → LP 6600

Mei: LP 5400

"The attack of Insect Princess increases by five hundred each time she destroys a monster by battle [1900/1200 → 2400/1200]," Mei laughed. "Furthermore, Insect Pheromone forces one of the Insect Type monsters on your field to battle my princess! So, come, Army Ant Token number two!"

"Hmm, looks like a fairly standard strategy," Ryuusei noted as the ant was crushed.

Ryuusei: LP 6600 → LP 4700

Mei: LP 5400

"With that my life points are at the lead, and Insect Princess becomes the strongest monster on the field [2400/1200 → 2900/1200]," Mei simpered. "Turn end."

"Draw!" Ryuusei sighed. "I special summon Level Eater [600/0] from the grave by reducing the level of Junk Destroyer by one. Now, I play the Spell, De-Synchro, to dissolve Junk Destroyer and return Quickdraw and three Tuningware back to the field. Tuningware can be treated as a level two monster for a Synchro summon. Tuning, level one Tuningware and level two Tuningware to level five Quickdraw Synchron. Gathering fighting souls will awaken the raging wicked god! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Obliterate, Junk Destroyer!"

Again, the warrior appeared [2600/2500].

"Now, three cards, namely your Insect Princess, Insect Garden and that's about it," Ryuusei announced as the butterfly vanished. "Furthermore, my normal summon has yet to be used. I summon Debris Dragon [1000/2000]! Now, with Debris Dragon, I can revive a monster, and I choose Tuningware!"

"So, he's keeping a good hand while Synchro summoning like mad..." Jimmy muttered appraisingly. "Really, worthy of the Prince of Duels."

"So, are you going to summon Black Rose Dragon?" Mei looked nervous. "I'll tell you that no matter what you summon, I'll still have life points, that's why-"

"Hey, Dad!" Ryuusei yelled. "Should I show off my present here?"

"Do what you want!" the Professor answered, dignified in a three-piece suit if not for the expression of long-suffering on his face without Aki-sensei around.

"Present?" We blinked.

"Tuning, two level two Tuningware to level four Debris Dragon!" Ryuusei called. "Clustering wishes become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon!"

"This combo," I realised. "This chant... it can't be..."

"Synchro summon!" Ryuusei called as familiar large sail-like wings spread [2500/2000]. "Take flight, Stardust Dragon!"

"_EHHHHH_?" We yelped.

"Now activate trap, Synchro Strike!" Ryuusei called. "I choose a Synchro monster like Stardust Dragon, and then Stardust Dragon gains five hundred attack for every Synchro material monster used to summon it until the end phase. Stardust Dragon had three Synchro material monsters, so it gains fifteen hundred [2500/2000 → 4000/2000]!"

"F- Four thousand?" Mei started. "N- No way!"

"Battle! Stardust Dragon, Junk Destroyer, direct attack!"

Mei: LP 5400 → LP 0

Ryuusei: LP 4700

"I... was defeated..." Mei fell to her knees in disbelief. "No..."

"The basic premise wasn't bad," Ryuusei frowned. "But, putting it in place left your hand empty and unable to fight back. To just depend on one type of strategy is limited. If there was something like Scrubbed Raid, Mirror Force, or Marshmallon, the opponent can buy time to assemble resources to take out your field."

"You're still teaching...?" I muttered as Shimotsuki appeared... hang on, when did she disappear? Where was Jimmy?

"Fudo Ryuusei... no, Ryuusei-sama!" Mei turned on him with teary eyes.

"We're leaving," Ryuusei shortly side-stepped the glomping fangirl. "Shimotsuki, was that enough?"

"Yes," Shimotsuki affirmed. "Ishihara Takeshi is also in this building."

"Takeshi?" we repeated together as the building rumbled, right as Jimmy crashed into a wall right before us.

"That... guy..." Jimmy struggled to his feet, flames burning from where his fingers touched. "He ran, huh...? Sorry, my Honey, I couldn't get them."

"It's fine," Shimotsuki shortly answered as the temperature dropped about her. "But... why would the holder of the Three Polar Gods side with them? Or... is there something I'm not seeing?"

"Hold on," I realised. "Where's Youkai?"

"Ah, he went after that guy!" Jimmy hissed. "That other guy with Takeshi... Minatsuki Suzaku!"

"What?" Shimotsuki's head snapped to regard Jimmy. "The White Tiger is a dangerous man... James, are you alright? If you are uninjured, then I'll go after him."

"Who's Minatsuki?" I asked.

"A famous bounty hunter, one of seven soldiers of the dark world..." Shimotsuki hissed as above, I could hear Youkai's cry of pain. "And a big fish of the Underground. That's guy in danger!"

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	44. XLI: Mystic Piper

_**Infernity Mirage**_

* * *

**XLI: Mystic Piper**

For a group of teens, Ryuusei and the other Psychic Duellists present moved with the complete assurance of long practice and trust. There were military corps that would have been proud of the way Shimotsuki instructed each and every one of these barely-teenagers to move and secure the main hall as we headed for the roof of the parliament building. Well, Shimotsuki gave me a studious look, and then ignored me.

"What?" I growled as we climbed the stairs.

"I was debating the wisdom of telling you to return," Shimotsuki simply answered. "However, I doubt that you would listen anyway. Of course, the most expedient method would have been to freeze you, but I doubt that you would appreciate it."

"Well... thanks for taking my opinion into account?"

"You're welcome."

We crashed through the door leading to the roof right as Youkai impacted onto the wall beside it, wiping a thin trail if dark blood on the back of one hand. "Damn, you're strong."

"You're not that bad yourself, Misawa," the man was tall, with pale skin, a slender build, and long purple hair worn in a ponytail. A scar ran down his left eye which gleamed purple in the half-light of evening, and his ensemble consisted of a fitted black sleeveless t-shirt, black combat pants and boots, a sleeveless black trench coat, fingerless gloves, and a black bandanna that looked just for the hell of it. He was rubbing at a scratch down the other side of his face, hissing as green feathers floated about him. "The little lady's here."

"I think you can be booked for breaking and entering, illegal trespass and assault," Shimotsuki rattled off, hardly fazed. "Minatsuki Suzaku, why are you here?"

"Don't get snarky on me, missy," the man snorted. "Who's the piece behind you? Another one? You Psychics pop up like flies, don't you? How long till you get tired of him?"

"Oi, you okay?" I was ignoring them in favour of checking over Youkai.

"Hmm, nothing worse than a few bruises," Youkai noted.

"You know, I saw the fiery Aussie kid," Minatsuki conversationally continued. "Damn near set me on fire. You still have him wrapped around your fingers, huh?"

"You're not bad yourself, having managed to contract Odin," Shimotsuki conversationally answered.

"What?"

"My mistake. It seems that we are not the only ones." Shimotsuki cocked her head as a breeze blew.

"That's enough," Satoshi growled, climbing up from above the roof entrance door. "The PD is coming, Minatsuki."

Minatsuki was smirking as the _thwip-thwip-thwip_ of a helicopter sounded overhead, a rope dropping for him to grab onto. "Right, see ya!"

"Oi!" Youkai roared as strong winds blew and the whole helicopter was buffeted. "You're not running!"

"Leave him," Shimotsuki muttered as the gales slowly died. "Duellists like him are a dime a dozen. The Underground is going to remain whether we like it or not, but we're cutting off all its supplies. Let's see how is it going to live then."

"What a terrifying power," I murmured. "Satoshi, how did you get here?"

"Odin," Satoshi indicated a gash on his arm, hardly deep but bleeding. "Ever been hit by a Heaven's Judgement head-on? That guy had two Rune Eyes with him."

"I congratulate you," Shimotsuki neutrally answered right as a rumble shook the building. "What?"

"Minor bombs in the evidence," Youkai groaned. "Or a blown-up safe. Either way, that means that any evidence we have from this end is gone."

"...we'll regroup," Shimotsuki muttered. "This place is far enough from the main hall for the explosions to be missed out. We can blend back into the party."

"What?" I groaned.

"Well, I want to blow this joint," Youkai told Shimotsuki. "Bye!"

"Good night, then," Shimotsuki pointedly ignored me as I was manhandled by Youkai.

"Oi, what about me!"

"I'll tell Ryuusei that you went on a date with your boyfriend."

"He's not-" I shut up as I considered. "Okay..."

"Yes?" Youkai was blinking as he pushed me over the edge.

"I'M FALLING!" I screamed as I clung onto the edge, my body hitting on the ledge. "Youkai, you bastard! I'll send you flying!"

"Do you trust me?" Youkai asked, also standing by the edge, winds stirring about coolly as he regarded me with those unfathomable eyes. "Whether by Psychic powers or not, do you trust me to let you fly?"

"You..." I glared at him but without heat, right as my fingers curled over. "If I die, I will haunt you for the rest of my life."

"I'll just make sure that doesn't happen," Youkai laughed as I let go and trusted.

I fell... and landed in soft feathers, strong wings beating to take flight.

"Told you," Youkai smirked as the Gusto Gulldos flew. "Let's paint the town red."

* * *

The night-life of Neo Domino was something amazing. Being a city of Duels, D-Wheels and tournaments, there was an undercurrent of celebration about it, even in Satellite. Lights flashed, and even two teenagers that looked out of place in smart-casual-formal wear were hardly out of place in the Puzzle District near the Daimon Area.

"Where are we going?" I growled as I rushed after Youkai. I was no slouch on the track, but Youkai moved supernaturally fast as if he were a sylph of the winds itself. Sylph... free and unfettered.

I stopped, the world progressing around me but I was hardly with them, still pondering the question of Youkai. He looked confident there, so self-assured, so... what was I doing in his life? We met only because he couldn't control his powers and I tagged along with Ryuusei. I was not a Psychic Duellist, or even close to him... I barely saw him anyway, what with the different schedules of Sanctuary and Kings. Heck, I barely even knew _where_ was Sanctuary. So... was I just a convenient target? We're both guys, there was no way he'd-

"Chase!" Youkai waved from the steps up to a searingly loud bar playing jazz, a large spade card as its logo. The Ace of Spades...

What the?

The inside was as loud as the outside, all dark shadows and neon blues and there was a guy playing the sax. It was... comfortable, yet peppy. A bit unusual as a décor scheme, but who knew.

"No minors," the heavy-set bouncer growled. Already rolling my eyes, I sighed as I was about to give Youkai a glare.

"Oh, Chase-kun!" That voice...

"Rally-san!" I finally figured it out. One of Fudo Yusei's innumerable friends was here? Rally stalked to the front, eyes gleaming and looking decent in a bartender's uniform as he grabbed me. "It's fine, Watanuki, this guy's the owner!"

"I'm with him!" Youkai waved as he sauntered past the bouncer. "Huh. You do own this place..."

"Why are you dressed...?" Rally trailed off as he regarded the cut and threading. "This is high quality!"

"Rally-san, we just came from the parliament building," I sighed in explanation. "Then that guy dragged me here and I have no idea what happened."

"Well, thank _Kami_ you're here," Rally sighed. "It's Crow, I can't handle him..."

"Uncle Crow?" I followed Rally's line of sight to a familiar orange-haired Marked professional Duellist of the Black Feathers by the counter nursing his drink.

"It's Crow Hogan," Youkai murmured with interest.

"You know... that guy's the _worst,_" Crow slurred past being drunk to complain to thin air. "He asks me about Africa, I say _yes,_ and the next thing I know he's stolen my passport and I got bloody _deported._ Who the hell even writes 'I'll be back'? I don't even have a clue until when, and I haven't even met those orphans he's protecting. Rally, talk to me here..."

"Uncle Crow?" I poked the drunken heap, the smell of alcohol strong enough about him. "He's drunk..."

"Flighty bastard, gallivanting everywhere and I have no idea where, and I wanna go along too..." Crow was sighing after downing about two fingers' worth of what I judged to be scotch straight, judging from the colour. "But no... that guy bloody steals my passport... I'll effing kill him! I'll send him flying!"

"Sounds like relationship problems," Rally volunteered.

"Uncle Crow? Relationship problems?" I echoed, still poking the Black Feather Duellist. "Huh..." That would explain his sudden taking after of Kiryu-sensei after a bad break-up.

"Huh... Rally? Chase?" Crow slurred. "Oh, it's you guys..."

"Let's get you home," I sighed. "Did you bring the Blackbird?"

"Huh? Blackbird... no... wanted to get wasted... and laid... Maybe wasted..."

"Get your priorities straight!" I yelled at him. "Still... how do we get him back?"

"No D-Wheel, taxis are killer, there's always walking," Youkai counted off as a black-haired man approached us behind him.

"Nowaki?"

"Ah, Akio-nii!" Youkai greeted.

Golden amber eyes twinkled in answer. He had long jet black hair, the bangs cut to fan out on either side of his face. A dark blue long-sleeved shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans, along with a necklace depicting a silver dragon surrounded by a ring of fire suspended over his heart completed the debonair air about him. Did every one of the Misawa get cursed or something, because there's too many pretty boys! "Nowaki! It is you! How did you get in!"

"He's the owner," Youkai indicated to me. "Chase, this is my cousin, Hibiki Akio. Akio-nii, this is Chase Princeton."

"Oh, good evening," I muttered distractingly. "Youkai, could I throw him on Gulldos?"

"Maybe I can give you guys a lift," Akio offered. "Well, it's not everyday that I actually manage to meet you guys, you know."

* * *

"Ah, thank you," I sighed once we had manoeuvred Uncle Crow through the front door of his apartment and arranged him not to choke to death. There was no way I was letting virtual strangers into Uncle Crow's apartment, so I just put the key through the mail slot after locking up and left, thinking about relationships.

"Oh, you're done," Youkai was perched on the hood of the car, grinning at me as Akio regarded me with a wary eye. "Shall we?"

"I'll have to call back home later," I absently answered as Akio took a candy, offering it as I shook my head. "This guy... is your cousin?"

"Distantly," Akio added as the car peeled out with us in it. "So you're the brat who beat Ryokai."

"Erm... how's Ryokai?" I shifted in my seat nervously.

"He's not waking up." Akio sighed. "Whatever the doctors say, the bottom line is that we're waiting for him."

_Penalty Game..._

"That guy got everything coming to him," Youkai snorted. "Akio-nii, just get over him."

"Wait... you... and Ryokai?" I gulped.

"He was my _nenju_," Akio cheekily answered, smirking through the view-screen mirror. "I completely didn't know... that he would resort to this. Sorry, Chase-kun, that you have to fight him."

"Er, you're welcome," I nervously answered.

"Of course, Nowaki, I have a message for you," Akio added flippantly. "Jii-sama is calling for a family meeting."

"I withdrew all right to inheritance," Youkai rebutted.

"But, you attended the parliamentary party in the capacity of the Misawa Group," Akio slyly answered. "Even though those idiots barely knew it... there's talks of a succession. Everyone thinks that you'll be taking over. After all, a Psychic Duellist at the helm would only spell good tidings for the Group."

"What age is this already?" Youkai snarled. "The old man can do what he wants, just leave me out of it!"

"You forgot, Shimotsuki Setsuka will only cooperate for as long as the Arcadia Movement benefits," Akio answered. "If having you as the head would mean influence in that world as well, she'd quite happily send you off. That old man can be very persuasive."

"Excuse me, but who are we talking about?" I voiced out.

"Ah, we were talking about Misawa Idaten," Akio answered as he swerved to avoid an oncoming car. "Our grandfather, and the head of the Misawa Group."

"It kinda feels like he's very dangerous..." I muttered.

"He is," both of them answered.

My phone beeped. _Got message from Shimotsuki, where are you?_

I answered without thinking. _With Youkai, and his cousin._

The answer came almost immediately. _What? Hibiki Akio?_

_Yes. There something wrong?_

_He's being targeted!_

I read the message with growing horror even when Akio slammed on the brakes. "What?"

The driver's door flew open and Akio's eyes widened as the seat-belts clicked and he was forcibly pulled out. "Hey!"

"What the?" Youkai was already out of the car and I as scrambling out as well, spotting a smiling Takeshi Ishihara holding out Akio.

"You!" I recognised.

"You know this guy?" Takeshi was demanding as he pulled a photograph. "Abel Kinsman. I know you're a recruiter for the Underground, Hibiki Akio. You know where he is, don't you?"

"Let go!" Hibiki hit him, and backed off as Takeshi let off a muffled whuff, reaching into the car.

"You're a recruiter?" Youkai snarled at his cousin. "But you're a lawyer!"

"Long story," Akio hissed back. "Abel Kinsman, he's... oh, the laid-back one. What do you want with him?"

"That is none of your concern," Takeshi answered. "Just know that if he dies, I'll come after you first. Now, where is he?"

"Well, I happen to be highly invested in the care of my assistant, despite his choice of kicks," Akio looked offended. "Why would I tell you? Do you have any idea how long it took me to get him from Shimotsuki?"

"...I knew it," Takeshi frowned. "She would have known. For the last time. Where." His left eye was glimmering in the darkness, lines of violet and blue and yellow apparent as, in the skies overhead, lightning flashed.

"Rune Eye..." Youkai muttered. "This guy..."

"He's a student of Harald, from Team Ragnarok," I found myself answering as I came to a realisation. "Ishihara Takeshi... so, Ava-san..."

"I gave away the Polar God Thor," Takeshi answered quietly. "But, I can't find Loki. Sensei... Sensei is running out of time... that's why, before the wheel of fate stops, I have to find the other holders. I found Thor, but, I can't find Loki. I have to find him..."

"... he's at the Bootleg branch," Akio muttered. "If you're lying, I'll hunt you down myself."

"... thank you...Sorry for the trouble." Takeshi quietly murmured as he got on the D-Wheel and drove off.

Akio sighed, pulling his shirt straight again. "Well, that sucks... and, why I became a recruiter, it was to pull Ryokai out of the Underground. Of course, I don't really do that much, and what I do is mostly legal. But, that Abel... he's going to get himself killed one day."

"Is Abel Kinsman a Psychic Duellist?" I asked.

"No, no, Abel's talents are different," Akio laughed. "He learnt from this guy called Saga. He's a gopher, really, but his sources are top-notch. Now if only his entertainment choices was similar..."

"Well, let's go to Bootleg," Youkai decided arbitrarily. "Chase, you coming?"

"Hell no!" I yelled. "Why would I want to go anyway?"

Youkai gave me a look. "Because it's fun!"

"Screw you! I'm going home!" I yelled as I walked off, the lump by my hip that was my DuelDisk holster heavy. "Troublesome, flighty bastard..."

_Flighty bastard, gallivanting everywhere and I have no idea where..._

_You know... that guy's the worst..._

I stopped. Uncle Crow's words... Relationship issues...

"We're not," I repeated. "In a relationship. We're not in a relationship."

I don't sound very convinced to myself.

* * *

The worry bloomed even after I told Ryuusei that I'd returned home and Rex gave me odd looks even as he left for his bedroom. Carly-san fluttered about, but by midnight she was asleep, I was still worried, and before long I took the DuelDisk, threw on the most practical clothing I had, and ran out on the D-Board. Although the D-Board was slow, Ryuusei's tinkering had made it pretty ridiculously powerful, enough to get me to the back alley area and find Bootleg.

Bootleg was, true to its term, a bar. I snuck in, blinking as it changed from darkness to a relatively lit room, almost classic in design. The bartender gave me a look as I walked in. "You in for?"

"A Duel," I conversationally answered. "You got a place?"

"Tough ones? You don't look so tough," he sneered. "Get out, kid."

"Ah, it's you," Hibiki Akio conversationally muttered. "No worries, Hayato, he's with me. Shall we?"

"So, Youkai went wild yet?" I muttered.

"No, no," Hibiki conversationally answered as I entered the doorway right behind him, following him down a set of stairs to a caged stadium where someone just went down, his body still sparking from the electrodes attached. Somehow, just smelling burnt hair made my own hairs stand on end.

"Now... is that it?" Takeshi was grinning maniacally, smoking slightly.

"Nope," the purple-haired Minatsuki conversationally muttered as he handed over a dark-haired man, the latter scowling back at him. "Happy Duels!"

"That guy's the top of all this," Akio snarled. "Minatsuki Suzaku..."

"Yosh! Now that the Duel marathon's over, who's next?" Minatsuki was holding a megaphone to roar at the cheering crowds.

"I feel sick," Youkai muttered. "Akio-nii... people are weird."

"You're the weird one," I answered.

"Chase!" Youkai jumped about a foot. "Why are you here?"

I punched him. "What, I wasted so much time worrying about you for nothing! I'm going home!"

"You... were worried about me?" Youkai sincerely murmured. "Chase..."

"What a nice boyfriend," Akio smirked.

"We're-" I stopped, still blinking. "I have no idea. I give up."

"Well, we should leave here," Akio muttered. "After all, asking for you to come down here is-"

"Oi! You!" Minatsuki yelled, looming over to snarl at Youkai. "I saw you with Shimotsuki! You're a psychic Duellist as well!"

The crowd was already backing off, glancing nervously.

"...crud," Akio muttered. "Minatsuki, he's got nothing to do with this. Just leave the brat alone."

"No... I want Shimotsuki here," Minatsuki muttered. "Hibiki, go tell the princess to come down here. Meanwhile, we'll entertain your friend here."

Akio backed away from the intimidating bouncers. "Dammit...!"

"Akio-nii, just go," Youkai already had his DuelDisk out and was holding a card. "I'll admit you have guts, challenging a Psychic Duellist like that. The scratch wasn't enough?"

"Pfft, I once fought old man Shimotsuki," Minatsuki scoffed, pulling up his leg to show a horrific scar. "This was the result of him plus an axe. Compared to him, you're nothing."

"Such bad taste," Golden Breeze stepped forward to defend us. "Minatsuki Suzaku... so you're the ringmaster of this circus?"

"Oh, I haven't seen you around," Minatsuki conversationally spoke up. "Well, woman, this isn't personal."

"Looks like we might as well settle this in the usual fashion," Golden Breeze offered. "If I win, then you must tell me where you hid those Psychic Duellists that you disappeared."

"You... I see... Shimotsuki really is scary," Minatsuki gave a forced laugh. "Fine! But, if I win, then you'll stay here as part of the entertainment!"

"Oh, I see," Golden Breeze serenely offered as she went to stand opposite Minatsuki. "Higher or lower?"

"Lower," Minatsuki scoffed to his men. "Oi, men! Prepare some tea. If I know the princess, she'll want that."

"He's... weird," I muttered.

"Duel!"

Breeze: LP 4000

Suzaku: LP 4000

"Draw!" Breeze looked at her hand. "Because I have no monsters in my grave, I can special summon from my hand Guardian Eatos [2500/2000]!" White wings billowed out as the monster appeared. "Now, I equip Eatos with Black Pendant, increasing her attack by five hundred points [2500/2000 → 3000/2000] and play the Continuous Spell, Dimensional Fissure. I set a card. Turn end."

"A monster with over two thousand attack right off the bat..." I muttered. "Intense!"

"Draw!" Minatsuki announced. "Hmph... I'll activate the Spell, Scrapyard, to add a Scrap tuner from my deck to my hand. Now, I'll activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Dimensional Fissure! With that, I'll summon the tuner monster Scrap Beast [1600/1300] to the field."

A robotic clanking piece appeared on the field.

"With that done, I'll use Foolish Burial to send a Scrap Chimera from my deck to the grave," Minatsuki decided. "Plus, now I'll activate Monster Reborn to revive Scrap Chimera [1700/500]! Tuning, level four Chimera to level four Beast! These hunks of junk that lies forgotten, time to transform to something useful! Synchro summon, arise, Scrap Dragon!"

Metal clanked together as the mechanical dragon growled [2800/2000].

"That's huge!" we yelled.

"I'll set a card, and then I use Scrap Dragon's effect," Minatsuki called. "Once per turn, I can destroy a card I control and a card you control. And, right now I see only a Guardian Eatos! Go, Scrap Dragon!"

Two cards shattered as Breeze shielded herself, Eatos still standing. "Trap card, Attack Invulnerability. For one turn, Eatos cannot be destroyed by card effect or battle."

"Che, turn end with two set cards," Minatsuki scoffed.

"Draw!" Breeze still remained calm. "I summon D.D. Warrior Lady [1500/1600] to the field in attack mode. Guardian Eatos, attack Scrap Dragon with Light of Life!"

"Hmph," Minatsuki scoffed as the attack phased through.

Suzaku: LP 4000 → LP 3800

Breeze: LP 4000

"What?" Breeze blinked as Scrap Beast appeared on th field.

"When Scrap Dragon's destroyed by battle or card effect from my opponent, I can special summon a non-Synchro Scrap monster to the field," Minatsuki informed her. "So, I'll summon Scrap Beast."

"Turn end," Breeze reluctantly decided.

"Draw!" Minatsuki called. "Now, I'll use the set card Scrapstorm, sending Scrap Soldier to my grave and drawing a card before destroying Scrap Beast!"

"What?" Breeze blinked.

"When Scrap Beast is destroyed by the effect of a Scrap card, I can move a Scrap monster other than Beast, like Scrap Chimera from grave to hand," Minatsuki called. "Now I summon Scrap Chimera again! Scrap Chimera's monster effect, when it's normal summoned I can special summon from my grave a Scrap Tuner like Scrap Soldier [2100/700]! Now, tuning, level four Chimera to level five Soldier! These rotting junk that piles up around, marshal your forces to exist again! Synchro summon! Come, Scrap Twin Dragon!"

This dragon was metallic, clanking, and had two heads [3000/2200].

"Now, I'll use Scrap Twin Dragon's monster effect," Minatsuki announced. "Once per turn, I can destroy a card I control to bounce two of my opponent's cards back to their hand. What I'll destroy is this set card!"

"Ah!" Breeze started as her monsters were bounced back. "When Black Pendant is sent from field to grave, you take five hundred damage."

"Fine," he shrugged. "Now, from the grave I'll activate the destroyed trap, Skill Successor! Now my Scrap Twin Dragon gains eight hundred attack until the end phase [3000/2200 → 3800/2200]! Now, Scrap Twin Dragon, direct attack! Scrap Twin Blast!"

Breeze: LP 4000 → LP 200

Suzaku: LP 4000 → LP 3500

"Ugh!" Breeze doubled over. "This is... real damage?"

"New DuelDisk tech," Minatsuki laughed. "Nifty, right? For when you want to play at being a Psychic Duellist... of course, there's not a single piece of tech that can truly match the power of a real Psychic Duellist, but for now this will be fine. Well, I set a card, turn end."

"Draw," Breeze still looked remarkably calm. "Because I still have no monsters in the grave, I special summon Guardian Eatos again. Then, I equip her with the Equip Spell, Sword of Deep-seated. I send Sword of Deep-seated to the grave to activate Eatos's effect, banishing three monsters in your grave for Eatos to gain five hundred attack for each banished monster [2500/2000 → 4000/2000]. Now, Guardian Eatos, attack Scrap Twin Dragon! Soul of Sword!"

"Trap card, No Entry!" Minatsuki called. "Now all attack position monsters are changed to defence mode. Now, what will you do?"

"I'll set a card, turn end." Breeze decided.

"Draw!" Minatsuki called. "Now, I'll set a card and move Scrap Twin Dragon to attack mode again. Scrap Twin Dragon's effect activates, bouncing back both of your cards. Now you're wide open. Prepare! Scrap Twin Dragon, direct atta-"

"_What exactly is going on?_" the temperature plummeted to a chill as footsteps echoed behind us. "Really, I just fell asleep."

Still in black, Shimotsuki cut a regal figure there. "So, why have I been invited here?"

"You're here..." Minatsuki had a wide grin on his face. "Shimotsuki Setsuka!"

"_That... that's the head of the Arcadia Movement!"_

"_That girl!_"

"Hibiki-san, get them out," Shimotsuki snapped her fingers at Akio. "It looks like Minatsuki Suzaku and I will have words to exchange. This cesspit of Duellists... it reeks of greed."

"Huh?" Akio yelped. "But, taking on all of them is suicide-"

Her fingers cracked threateningly, the girl gone and replaced with the icy queen of the Arcadia Movement. "Go."

As the door swung shut behind us, it slammed with an air of finality.

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	45. XLII: Stygian Dirge

_**Infernity Mirage**_

* * *

**XLII: Stygian Dirge**

It was possibly around three in the morning when I finally fell asleep.

I was running in my dream. The sort of running where even though your legs are aching and you can't catch your breath, you keep going. I was being chased, though I didn't know by what. I only knew it was close behind me, and it would strike the moment I slowed down or showed any sign of weariness.

The scene kept changing. Sometimes the ground beneath my feet was an uneven forest floor with wild undergrowth that threatened to catch my feet and ankles and send me tumbling to the ground. Other times, it was hard pavement, unforgiving under my feet. Neo Domino shifted between urban comforts and damp rainforest, vines and untamed plant life mingled with the buildings like Ryuusei having let loose with Black Garden.

The rain poured. I felt heavy like lead, my body and clothes saturated from the downpour. It was slowing me down. I couldn't afford that. I risked taking a moment to tear off my jacket, forgoing its protection for the lighter burden.

I was sweating, and a blast of cold air made me shiver. The dream-time could not seem to decide on a climate. Some of the rain turned to snow, even though that was impossible.

I heard a growl, low and menacing. A bolt of terror flashed through me and I started running again. The snow was getting thicker, making it hard to navigate the jungle floor. I stumbled a few times, usually managing not to topple over onto my face.

Eventually, I looked behind me. I couldn't _not._ The curiosity and fear of the unknown hurt more than my aching feet. Gale-force winds howled, and I heard it... the sound of wings.

Eerie, cold, calm, white hair fluttered as he landed, the smiling carefree Youkai replaced by something else, some hidden monster of the dark that creeped through the night draped in the cloak of the night's skies. It moved confidently, assuredly, as if... my capture was a foregone conclusion. I was in the midst of a game of cat and mouse. It was toying with me, so confident that I would be its prey. My heart leapt up into my throat.

I would have bolted, but I was a Duellist of the Infernity. My stand was going to be here or I'll die trying. "Yeah?"

I didn't see it before it hit me. One second I was gawking at the city-jungle, the next I was knocked to the ground. I think I yelped or maybe even screamed as I looked up and saw him above me. Long slender fingers planted against my shoulders and held me down against the concrete and under-brush. I fought and squirmed and tried to get away, but it held me firmly. Crimson eyes watched me, like it was just waiting for me to tire myself out.

It didn't have to wait long. Eventually I gave up, slumping back against ground. "Fine... you got me..." I managed weakly. "Then what?"

His hands lifted from my shoulders and wrapped around my wrists, just as strong. "You should take solace in the fact that you provided a very good chase." Crimson eyes gleamed with adrenaline and victory.

My arms were pressed down, spread out from my body. I tried to move again and found my arms held down by shackles of words and actions. "Glad I could be so entertaining. Get it over with," I snapped back at him.

He tilted my head back with one firm hand in my hair. "One day, you are going to learn the value of discretion." He ran the pads of his fingers over the exposed line of my neck, ran his tongue over his teeth.

I feebly tried to jerk away from his grip. "You're a liar."

"Not to you. Not yet." The sylph was graceful, winds howling about him. "Well?"

I felt like Scrooge. "Bah, humbug," I slammed to fight even though he clearly had every advantage. The danger and the trust and the feeling of being completely out of my depth, they all mixed into some intoxicating cocktail and I kissed him back.

"More," I said when he let me breathe. He smiled at me, and he lowered his mouth to my neck again, teeth penetrating easily as I moaned and arched my back and–

– jerked awake so suddenly I fell out of bed and onto the floor, my legs tangled in the sheets.

I stared up at my ceiling in the dark for a moment before gasping out, "What was _that_?!"

* * *

"Is he alright?" Ryuusei was blinking at me when he came over on Sunday afternoon.

"It looks like the worst of all illnesses," Rex agreed. "Love-sickness."

"It totally never happened!" I yelled.

"What?" Both of them stared at me.

"Nothing," I groaned at the pile of homework due next week. "I'm bored. I'm going out to Duel."

"Ah, true, we haven't duelled just yet," Rex noted. "It'd be good to try out the new cards."

"The Daimon Area is holding a free-for-all," Ryuusei noted as he got up. "But, before that, we have to go to the House of Cards."

"What?" Rex and I stared at him.

"D-Wheels," Ryuusei answered without preamble. "It's finally finished."

"Finally!" I shouted, jumping up.

"Let's go!" Rex brightened visibly.

* * *

"Ara, Ryuu-kun," Ava-san murmurs when we wheel out the D-Wheels. "You're finally taking them? At least I can use that storage space then."

"Thanks, Ava-san," Ryuusei smiled at her.

"No problem," Ava waved a hand as a familiar dark blue, heavyset D-Wheel came in, Takeshi taking off his helmet to dismount from the Valhallander II. "Takeshi?"

"How is he?" Takeshi muttered.

"Asleep," Ava shrugged. "Oh, yes, your friend here and his boyfriend ran into Takeshi last night, right? What did you hear?"

"Ah..." I muttered. "Abel Kinsman?"

"What happened?" Ryuusei asked as I began to explain everything to them.

"Well, that explains some things," Rex said as I concluded. "Like that you were on a date rather than suffering of boredom and being mobbed like Ryuusei was."

"You were mobbed?" I asked a mortified Ryuusei.

"It's on the social network," Rex was going on about it. "Leo-san and Zora-san kept a copy."

"I will never live it down," Ryuusei sighed.

"Children," Ava sighed. "Last night Shimotsuki Setsuka did not leave the Bootleg facility unscathed. She is safe."

"She knew where the other two were and never said anything!" Takeshi added with no small amount of venom. We all stiffened, and even Ryuusei looked disturbed.

"What other two?" Rex demanded.

"Sensei wanted me to find the holders of Thor and Loki for this generation," Takeshi growled as he explained. "Harald-shishou foretold that he would... die... and Team Ragnarok with him. That's why, he gave me the Three Polar Gods, told me to find the other wielders and give them the cards, and then started setting his will out."

"He must really believe in fate," Ryuusei noted.

"He told me that he saw a vision..." Takeshi admitted. "That the world would be swept up in an unending winter that would begin once the snow flower bloomed on the frost moon. The three gods would be needed to prevent the bringer of that unending winter."

"...Ava-san, he didn't do anything to you, right?" Ryuusei turned to the garage owner.

"No, no, I'm perfectly fine, and Abel-kun is as well when he's not sleeping," Ava assured. "But, I had a new acquisition~ Would you like to try it out?"

"A Duel? Cool, I'm in!" Rex got up, smirking.

"Oi, Miyagi-san!" Takeshi yelled as Ava put on her DuelDisk. "Are you sure about this?"

"Why not?" Ava lightly shrugged as both of them got outside. "This is a Duel!"

"You..."

"Let's do this!" Rex smirked. "High or lower, Ava-san?"

"Well, since the shop is technically still open, lower," Ava-san decided.

"Duel!"

Avalon: LP 4000

Rex: LP 4000

"Draw!" Ava called. "I'll summon Garmr of the Nordic Beasts [800/1900] to the field in attack mode!" A large red wolf appeared on her field. "Then, I'll set two cards and end my turn."

"Draw!" Rex called. "Hmm, I'll summon Clock Resonator [1200/600] in defence mode! Then, I'll set two cards and end my turn."

"Playing defensively?" Ava blinked slowly. "Well, I'd never seen that in an Atlas. That hand of your must be terrible... I summon Tyr of the Nordic Champions [2000/2000] to the field. Garmr, attack the Clock Resonator."

"Once per turn, Clock Resonator in face-up defence mode cannot be destroyed!" Rex countered as the wolf bounced harmlessly off his monster.

"But, when Garmr battles a level four or lower monster, that monster can be bounced back to your hand," Ava answered easily.

"Ah!" Rex snapped his fingers as the imp vanished.

"Now, Tyr, direct attack!" Ava called.

"Trap card, Limit Impulse!" Rex called. "I send two cards from hand to grave to special summon two Soul Tokens [0/0] in defence mode. Now, what will you do?"

"Tyr, attack one Soul Token!" Ava called as it was slashed through. "Turn end."

"Draw!" Rex called. "I tribute the last Soul Token to summon Legendary Fiend [1500/1800]."

A blue-skinned demon appeared. "Now, when I tribute summon, Illusory Snatcher [2400/1500] can be special summoned from my hand, changing it's Type, Attribute and level to match Legendary Fiend. Now, I activate the other trap, Archfiend's Roar, paying five hundred life points to special summon from my grave the Archfiend Empress [2900/2100]!"

Rex: LP 4000 → LP 3500

Avalon: LP 4000

In a shroud of deadly miasma, the empress appeared, almost lovingly shrouding Rex.

"Battle! My Archfiend Empress, destroy Tyr!" Rex called. "Dark Aegis!"

"Trap card, Nordic Relic Brisingamen!" Ava called. "Now Tyr gains the same original attack as your Archfiend Empress!"

"Hmph," Rex scoffed as the two monsters killed each other. "When Archfiend Empress is destroyed and sent to the grave, another Dark Attribute Fiend Type monster takes her place! Come, Belial – Marquis of Darkness [2800/2400]!"

"Ah!" Ava paled as the winged monster arose. "You... don't use Synchro monsters much, do you?"

"Doesn't matter," Rex shrugged. "Belial, attack Garmr with Dark Blade!"

Avalon: LP 4000 → LP 2000

Rex: LP 3500

"Illusory Snatcher, Legendary Fiend, direct attack!" Rex called.

"Don't joke with me!" Ava laughed. "When a monster is destroyed by battle, I can special summon Nordic Beast Tanngnjostr [800/1100] to the field in defence mode."

"Well, that's fine," Rex drawled. "Illusory Snatcher then attacks Tanngnjostr!"

"Trap card, Nordic Relic Laevateinn!" Ava called. "I choose to destroy-"

"Hang on," Rex stopped. "Does it target?"

"Yes."

"Then, the effect of Belial states that you can only use it on him."

"Fine!" Ava yelled as the monster was destroyed.

"Now, Legendary Fiend, direct attack!" Rex called as the fiend dived.

Avalon: LP 2000 → LP 500

Rex: LP 3500

"Turn end," Rex concluded tidily.

"Draw!" Ava scanned her hand. "I summon Dverg of the Nordic Alfar [100/1000] to the field. Because he is normal summoned, I can normal summon another Nordic monster like the tuner monster, Vanadis of the Nordic Ascendant [1200/400]." A cheeky fairy giving us lip appeared. "I'll discard Svartalf of the Nordic Alfar to turn the level of Vanadis to equal it, in this case five, before I use Monster Reborn to pull Tyr out again."

"One, five, four... ten," Rex realised. "The god is coming..."

"Tuning, level one Dverg to level four Tyr to level five Vanadis! When the door of Asgard opens, the ancient war god will raise his magical hammer, the very earth itself will shake as he appears from a roar of thunder! Synchro Summon! Descend, Thor, Lord of the Aesir!"

"What?" Rex shouted as lightning flashed across the skies.

"Even I have no idea why she's the chosen of Thor... how can people wielding so much power be so carefree...?" Takeshi muttered as a large figure descended and thunder rumbled overhead from what was previously clear skies [3500/2800].

"So that's god..." Rex muttered, before grinning. "Oh, wow..."

"Rex!" Ryuusei scolded, looking nervous. "I hope those guys didn't notice..."

"Thor, destroy the Legendary Fiend!" Ava ordered. "Thunder Pile!"

"Gah!" Rex blocked as his monster shattered.

Rex: LP 3500 → LP 1500

Avalon: LP 500

"Turn end," Ava was breathing hard. "This is... the first time... I can't believe it myself. Even if I die right now, I'll be satisfied with just this..."

"Huh?" Rex blinked.

"I first saw Thor during the WRGP almost twenty years ago," Ava looked wistful. "I was five... I saw that majestic figure swinging the hammer of Mjolnir, and I thought, what a wonderful sight. Someone with no pride like me could never hope to use Thor to its fullest potential, but... if this is a dream, I don't ever want to wake."

"Don't... screw with me!" Rex looked murderous. "That kind of idiotic dream, I won't recognise it! Dreams exist so that we're always running, searching for it... just sitting there to wait for something doesn't mean it's going to happen! You have to go out there and find it! That kind of god... I've never prayed to god, because there is no god that can make Jack Atlas stay! It's my _turn_!"

He looked relieved as he drew. "I'll activate the Spell, Card of Demise! I draw until I have five cards in hand, and at the end phase, all the cards in my hand are sent to the grave! I'll then play Card Destruction! Now, since they were discarded, appear, Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World [2300/1400]! Sillva, Warlord of Dark World [2300/1400]! I Exceed summon! Come, Adreus, Keeper of Armageddon [2600/1700]!"

Dark wings fluttered as the figure that so resembled death itself descended on black-feathered wings.

"Once per turn, I can detach a Exceed material to destroy a card on the field, that is, your ace card!" Rex declared to Ava's horror-struck face. "Go, Adreus, Funeral March!"

The devil cackled as black feathers showered over Thor, the god disappearing.

"Now, Adreus, direct attack!" Rex roared as the black wings were tainted in red energy. "Condolence Flare!"

Avalon: LP 500 → LP 0

Rex: LP 1500

"Ah, we failed," Ava sighed, hardly bothered by her loss. "Still, I am satisfied."

"...true, to be able to summon the god at all is fantastic," Takeshi noted.

"Rex, you're... still sore about that time, huh?" Ryuusei murmured.

"The gods don't give things to people for free," Rex muttered bitterly. "There's always a sacrifice... and sometimes the price isn't so simple."

* * *

"Say, aren't we supposed to have a license _before_ getting the D-Wheel?" I finally realised as I wheeled Carpe Jugulum along. It would have been faster to ride it, but I was hardly keen on being caught out illegally riding.

"You didn't know?" Rex blinked at me. "Kings offers a D-Wheel license as part of its curriculum. The testing age is this year."

"Eh? Really?"

"You fell asleep in class, right?" Ryuusei hit the nail on the head once more.

"You shut up..." I struggled under the metaphorical weight.

"So, shall we hit the Daimon Area?" Ryuusei debated, looking at the heavier D-Wheels. "We should return these back home first, though..."

"Ryuusei, your dad got a driver's permit without a license, right?" I asked pointedly.

"But, that doesn't mean-"

"Oi, you guys!" The red-haired Glen hung suspended from one of the lamp-posts. "Did you see that big figure just now? Reggie and I were just about to dive at it."

"It's fine," Ryuusei assured. "It's just Rex's opponent."

"Ah, so that's it" Glen nodded. "Ryuusei, be careful. Minatsuki's growing bolder, enough to try and kidnap the boss-lady. She barely escaped intact with more people, and she's still working."

"Shimotsuki's very dedicated," Ryuusei answered. "Where's Reggie?"

"Ah, that guy's somewhere," Glen waved to the skies as he turned and winked out in the blink of an eye.

"What was that?" we yelped at Ryuusei.

"Glen's partially electrokinectic," Ryuusei answered, shrugging. "Well... we just have to wait for the license test."

"Oi, your friend- oh, wait," I sighed. "Never mind."

"So, what caused the depression today?" Ryuusei asked as we were pushing the things along.

"Just... a bad dream," I shrugged. "Ne... Ryuusei Rex... I met Uncle Crow drinking himself silly in the Ace of Spades yesterday and complaining to Rally-san."

"Ah, Uncle Crow?" Ryuusei echoed.

"Yeah..." I groaned as my phone rang. "Ah, excuse me. Hello?"

"_Chase?_" Crow's voice echoed through. "_Ah, I heard from Rally how you brought me home, thanks. Erm... let's not talk about that... okay?_"

"Too late," I put the thing on speaker just so that we could see Crow's expression when he realised that Ryuusei and Rex were there.

"_Kids!_" Crow looked panicked. "_Traitor!_"

"So, who's the, I quote, flighty bastard who stole your passport, unquote, you were complaining about last night?" I asked. "Do we need to log a police report?"

"_No, I know who it is,_" Crow looked resigned. "_It's my boyfriend. Please don't tell Jack, or I'll never hear the end of it._"

"You mean that you've found someone even more flighty than you?" Rex asked bluntly, smirking. "Oh, I think Father would really laugh."

"_...okay, brat, what do you want?_" Crow muttered.

"So, when are we going to meet him?" Ryuusei asked good-naturedly.

"_Never! He pisses me off just thinking about it! Never mind, I'm just going to dump him!_" _Beep._

"...sounds like this one's a keeper," Ryuusei nonchalantly murmured as we continued walking. "We'll meet him."

"Where did you learn that serenity?" I muttered.

Packing the D-Wheels took a while, but they were covered with a tarp at the Fudo house before we headed for the Daimon Area. It was crowded, Duellists milling about, and we came across a public disturbance; a familiar blonde-haired girl was restraining a much larger man, her slender figure hiding disproportionate strength as she held the man back from hitting a familiar dark-haired duellist.

"As daughter of the Commissioner, I can't allow you to create a public disturbance," Seiran murmured as she flipped the man over. "Tenjouin Michiru, you should be more careful with your words as well."

"I don't need you to tell me what to do!" Michiru scowled. This time, she wore a black and red striped sweater, black gloves, blue jeans-shorts with a duel box attached to the belt, black socks and shoes, and her hair was tied up in a neat ponytail. "Besides, even if you're a Lady, you're the same age as me! You don't get to boss me around!"

"Both of you, stop," graceful shoes clicked as the Titania appeared. "Hinamori-san, perhaps it is fine if we settle this in a Duel? After all, Tenjouin-san is unlikely to listen to us when Shimotsuki-san isn't around."

"I just can't stand you!" Seiran scowled.

"Yo!" Ryuusei waved to them.

"Ah, Fudo-kun," Hazuki greeted. "as you see, we're currently in a pickle..."

"This bitch started it!" the man snarled, struggling loose. "Who the hell are you guys?"

"Well, we're here for a Duel," I answered. "But, what did this guy try?"

"He tried to steal my Valkyrus!" Michiru defended.

"Dammit!" the man looked cornered as every eye on the Daimon Area turned hard. "Oi, you- I'm innocent!"

"In that case, then you'll have no problems if you Duel?" Ryuusei pointed out.

"I'll be the opponent," I offered, stepping up. "So, higher or lower? What do I call you anyway?"

"I'm Marcus, the new boss of the area!" the man boasted as he produced a DuelDisk. "Higher! Let's go!"

"Duel!"

Chase: LP 8000

Marcus: LP 8000

I glanced at my hand, swallowing nervously. "I summon Infernity Mirage [0/0] to the field, before I play Card Destruction to discard the rest of my hand and draw more cards. " Yes, everything was fine... "Then, I activate the Continuous Spell, Wave-Motion Inferno, and send it to the grave to empty out my hand."

"Oi, oi, that's way too many cards," Marcus growled.

"I tribute Infernity Mirage to special summon Infernity Demon [1800/1200] and Infernity Necromancer [0/2000]," I declared. "Now, I use Demon's search effect to pull an Infernity Barrier and set it. I activate the effect of Necromancer; when my hand is at zero I can special summon an Infernity monster from the grave. Appear, Infernity Avenger [0/0]!"

My favourite tuner gave me a thumbs up, and I remembered... why I've always dreamed of the Infernity way.

"Tuning, level four Demon and level three Necromancer to level one Avenger!" I called. "The dead and the living... when they meet at zero, above the cage of eternity the demonic dragon comes forth! Synchro summon! Appear now, Infernity Death Dragon!"

My demonic dragon [3000/2400] appeared with a roar.

"Well, it's your turn," I pointed.

"D- Draw!" Marcus looked intimidated before my dragon before he sighed in relief. "Well, 'cause this is my turn, I'll activate the field spell, Mausoleum of the Emperor! So now I can-"

"Yes, yes, pay life points instead of monsters," I sighed. "Go ahead."

"Fine!" Marcus scowled. "Now, I'll discard three Chthonian Emperor Dragons to special summon Montage Dragon [?/0 → 5400/0]!"

"Huh?" I blinked as the mighty monster appeared. "Then, why play-?"

"'cause I pay two thousand life points to summon Dark Horus [2800/1000]!" Marcus yelled as the dark monster appeared. "Get it now? You're facing my strongest beast! Now, Montage Dragon! Get him!"

I blocked as the force almost sent me skidding back. Huh? Real damage?

Chase: LP 8000 → LP 5600

Marcus: LP 8000

"What?" Marcus was blinking at Infernity Death Dragon. "Why is it...?"

"The effect of Infernity Bishop in the grave!" I called. "When my hand is at zero, and this card is in the grave, once per turn I can choose one monster and for this turn, that monster isn't destroyed!"

"Fine! Turn end!" he scowled.

"Draw!" I called. "I play the Spell, Bullet and Cartridge, to send the top four cards of my deck to the grave, and then draw a card and place this Spell card on top of my deck. Now, I reveal the drawn card, Infernity Demon to special summon him! With his effect, I pull an Infernity Launcher and activate it. Now, I send Infernity Launcher to the grave to special summon two old friends, Necromancer and Avenger! This is payback! Tuning, level four Demon to level three Necromancer to level one Avenger! Against the backdrop of darkness, many eyes open... open the truth of the gates! Synchro summon! Take flight, Hundred Eyes Dragon!"

Many eyes opened as the dragon appeared [3000/2500], and even Marcus took a step back. "Hey... wait! That dragon can't stand up to my Montage Dragon!"

"Infernity Death Dragon's effect!" I called. "This turn, in exchange for not attacking with it, Infernity Death Dragon can destroy one monster and inflict damage to you equal to its attack. Your Montage Dragon has five thousand four hundred, so you'll take twenty-seven hundred damage. Burn in the black flames and be satisfied. Death Fire Blast!"

"What?" Marcus cowered as the dragon was consumed.

Marcus: LP 8000 → LP 5300

Chase: LP 5600

"Now, I'll attack your Dark Horus!" I called. "Go, Hundred Eyes Dragon! Infinity Sight Stream!"

"Gah!" Marcus yelped. "You...!"

Marcus: LP 5300 → LP 5100

Chase: LP 5600

"Turn end," I signalled.

"I draw!" Marcus raged. "I summon Decoy Dragon [300/200] to the field. Turn end!"

"...do you take me for an idiot?" I could feel a vein throbbing at my temple. "Draw! Because of Bullet and Cartridge, the card is sent to the grave. Now, I'll use Hundred Eyes Dragon's effect. Once per turn, I can banish a level six or lower Dark Attribute monster, and Hundred Eyes gains its effect for that turn. So, I'll banish Necromancer to gain the revival effect to summon Infernity Archer [2000/1000]! By the way, when my hand is at zero, Archer can attack directly."

"What?" Marcus yelped.

"Hmm... Infernity Death Dragon, clear the way!" I called. "Death Fire Blast!"

In the wake of the black flames, my Infernity monsters roared.

Marcus: LP 5100 → LP 4950

Chase: LP 5600

"Now, Hundred Eyes Dragon, Infernity Archer, direct attack!" I called as they blasted him.

Marcus: LP 4950 → LP 0

Chase: LP 5600

"I just didn't expect that, punk!" Marcus loomed before he gave Ryuusei and the girls a discreet look before stalking off with a huff. "Just you wait!"

"What age is this already?" Hazuki sighed tiredly. "That's why I hate patrol..."

"Well, Himemiya-san is a real princess after all," Seiran smiled back. "Papa always taught me well!"

I sweat-dropped at her enthusiasm. "Somehow, I don't feel assured about the future of Neo Domino City..."

"Even so, the Arcadia Movement rescued quite a few Psychic Duellists last night," Hazuki murmured. "Even so, Shimotsuki-san was injured... she'll recover, but... for someone to be able to do that, he must be extremely strong."

"Minatsuki..." I recalled. "That guy managed to _injure_ Shimotsuki?"

"Shimotsuki got injured?" Rex was stunned. "Huh... guess there's a first time for everything."

"You guys, can't you fight for yourselves?" Michiru scoffed. "Yes, Shimotsuki-san is down right now, but the Arcadia Movement isn't her alone, right? You've got to make your own place as well!"

"We know that!" Seiran snapped back. "Still, whoever it is seem to be targeting Psychic Duellists..." Seiran murmured, now solemn. "And, to not have Shimotsuki-kaichou around is very troubling. But, for some reason, I feel uneasy... Ariyashi-san is also staying indoors."

"Really?" I absently muttered.

"Yes, because there's been a frequent visitor and Ariyashi-san is avoiding him," Hazuki affirmed. "Hmm, who knows why..."

"Ah, you all," Golden Breeze walked up to us, her eyes twinkling. "Good day."

"Ah, Breeze-san," Ryuusei greeted. "Are you here to Duel?"

"No, I was going to find Satoshi, but it looks like he's going after Kaido again," Breeze murmured. "It's almost sad to look at them..."

I remembered the books. "Ah, Breeze-san, you helped Kaido write one of his books, right?"

"Ah, you've read it?" Golden Breeze looked pleasantly surprised. "Well, usually we don't talk to strangers about such things, but Kaido was talking about purely general totemic significance, so it was approved. Kaido and Satoshi... I only heard about him from Satoshi, so I don't quite know myself."

We had taken a spot by the edge, where there was a small park, complete with small fountain and joggers and Duellists. Nearby was the run-down Pandemonium Stadium that people still got a kick out of, but mostly abandoned.

"Kaido was a genius, that could be said," Breeze murmured. "Well, for anyone to enter university at seventeen, he was really a genius. Within years, he was already well on his way to become the next teen Ph.D. Satoshi was also in university at the time, and they worked together on that thesis... _Trailblazing_, they called it. Over the course of their work together, it seemed like there was something deeper... right before Satoshi left for our world as a guardian and for his career."

"Huh?" we yelped. "Just for that?"

"For a soul as isolated as Kaido, it must have been heart-wrenching to be alone once more," Breeze sighed. "But, not forgiving him after so long is getting ridiculous..."

"Have you considered locking them into a room?" Ryuusei suggested. "That works, right?"

"The problem is getting Kaido to _stay_ in the room," Breeze sighed. "There's no way to do it."

"So... we need to lock them in a room for a long time, right?" Hazuki suggested. "If that's the case, then maybe we can use the archives room!"

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	46. XLIII: Binding Chain

_**Infernity Mirage**_

* * *

**XLIII: Binding Chain**

"Oh, who's in the archives room?" Jimmy blinked as he spotted us standing by the locked door within the castle known as the Arcadia Movement.

"Kaido and Satoshi," Hazuki giggled in answer. "Fudo-kun helped to lock the door, Atlas-kun helped to lure Kaido in, and Princeton-kun kept a lookout. We're helping them patch up~"

"...so long as the archives don;t get messed up," Jimmy sighed. "Can you lock me in the same room as Honey?"

"Sorry, Cook-kun, I don't want to die," Seiran smiled as she answered.

Jimmy sighed. "Well, worth a shot..."

"Why do you call Shimotsuki Honey anyway?" I asked as we moved away from the locked archives room. "I didn't even know she could show affection."

"True..." Jimmy agreed. "But, someone's got to love her. After all, she's always trapped in this castle and her icy feelings, don't you think? The Arcadia Movement has done so much for us with nowhere to go, and no purpose. 'Be mine', she said. 'I'll show you that purpose'. Now, Dad and I are helping out people like us back home, and I found it. But... to show us this purpose, like a fairytale... the flip-side is hidden in shadows and mirrors. And the queen who protects this castle... Guess Dad would call this being 'friends' but, even if this doesn't work out, if needed, I'll probably be her knight forever."

The thud of something sounded as we came face to face with Shimotsuki, her left arm bandaged but otherwise functional. "Chase Princeton, Rex Atlas. James, Ryuusei, Hazuki, Seiran... come to my office."

We exchanged nervous looks. We... weren't going to die, right? An unhappy Shimotsuki had a tendency to be very democratic. She found intricate and painful ways of spreading that unhappiness as far as possible.

* * *

Golden Breeze was waiting for us in the so-called Oblong Office, still smiling as she inhaled the scent from a cup of tea. It never had been what you might call a select place. Maybe Shimotsuki felt that if you made people comfortable they might want to stay.

"Darjeeling?" Breeze offered.

"Who locked the archives room?" Shimotsuki began without preamble once she was throned, erm, seated. "I promised Kaido that he would not be coerced into proximity with Shinamori Satoshi. If that were so, then I am obliged to investigate everything... and deal out a suitable punishment."

Everyone gulped.

"Dammit, I hate that guy!" Kaido burst in, his clothes slightly rumpled and his glasses askew. Whatever words he had died on his lips as he caught sight of Shimotsuki's expression. "Erm, sorry, Boss... I guess I lost my temper..."

"Here is the recording for the archives half an hour ago," Shimotsuki swivelled the screen of her computer to face us as Kaido paled rapidly.

Five minutes into it, Shimotsuki blacked out the screen to several red faces and Kaido's stark white expression. "I even have a sound recording. Kaido, I expected better from you, if not that _lout._ Do ensure that the archives are _completely_ cleaned, if you get my drift." She held up her inured left hand. "This is not the hand I use to hold cards."

"Sorry..." Kaido's soul looked like it was leaving his body as he went out. What was it like in her mind, I wonder. All cold and shiny, blued steel and icicles and little wheels clicking along like a huge clock. The kind of mind that would carefully consider its own downfall and turn it to an advantage.

"Oh..." Hazuki's cheeks were slightly pink. "So that's how two guys-"

"Foreplay," Shimotsuki broke in. "So, the next time you want to try stunts that may or may not result in _this_, please consider the ramifications and _choose a place no one has to work at_."

"Sorry..." we all answered.

"That... was hot." Breeze spoke. "May I have a copy?"

"In the interest of future blackmail material, I shall have to refuse, Breeze-san," Shimotsuki answered. "Back to the real reason why I called you all here. We managed to rescue twelve Psychic Duellists last night when I was invited to Bootleg. I would perhaps question the wisdom of Chase Princeton in appearing there last night, but I acknowledge his concern."

"What?" Ryuusei and Rex turned on me.

"I'm sorry!"

"Next week, the police will begin a raid on the main headquarters that the Arcadia Movement will also participate in," Shimotsuki continued. "What is more troubling is the new DuelDisk technology, but observations has showed that most likely, the only one with that troublesome DuelDisk is Minatsuki Suzaku. There are many more proceedings, but our real involvement begins when Minatsuki attacks here."

"_Here?_" we all echoed.

"Why?" Ryuusei asked.

"Because he is looking for the strongest psychics of the world," Shimotsuki reasonably answered. "You are one, James is one, Hazuki is one, even Seiran... but, most likely I shall be the main target."

She looked way too calm as she continued. "In the event that I am captured, the Arcadia Movement must continue, at the very least until the election next month. Assuming that Izayoi Hideo wins again, the Arcadia Movement would finally be turned into a governmental agency. The rights of Psychic Duellists will finally be recognised on a world stage. That's why, for the next six months, stay safe. There are those who would undermine our power because of any other petty reasons."

"But, if it's a government organisation... then you can't work here," Jimmy realised. "Then what will happen...?"

"In that case, you will be freed from this cold queen's geas," Shimotsuki coldly answered. "Since the contract is concluded, this cold queen will also disappear. Because I am, or will be, no longer needed."

Silence echoed as we absorbed the gravity of this declaration.

"The official announcement will be next month," Shimotsuki murmured. "That's why, be prepared."

"Shimotsuki... it has to do with that contract, right?" Ryuusei muttered.

"You would know," Shimotsuki airily answered. "In any case, I must finish what is left to safeguard our future."

"You... do you know what you're doing?" Ryuusei asked.

"Of course." Shimotsuki easily answered. "As I am an advocate of faithful contracts. I will follow this to the letter. If you have nothing more to say than I have predicted, then go."

Silently, we left, having recognised a dismissal when we heard it.

* * *

The imminent announcement of Shimotsuki's abdication, and I could only focus on Youkai. I needed to get my priorities straight... Shimotsuki leaving was just... unthinkable. She was Polaris, the constant star. The world itself almost seemed to rearrange itself in her presence to revolve around her.

What the... what would Ryuusei do? Where would Youkai go? If Shimotsuki left... then would the Arcadia Movement still keep to those ideals? Without Shimotsuki, where would its drive go?

"I can't see it," Ryuusei murmured. "The Arcadia Movement... as it is... I can't see it."

"Think of it as a release for her," Rex suggested. "She's finally finished with it. The queen finally hung up her crown."

"No..." Ryuusei murmured. "She didn't hang it up... remember when we went to the spirit world?"

"Ah," I recalled our admittedly bizarre but normal experience. "Yeah...?"

"Everyone called her milady," Ryuusei imparted. "Cold queen, things like that... it's because of her contract."

"Contract?" Rex and I echoed.

"Do you really think an eight year old can seize control of the Arcadia Movement and maintain it for eight years?" Ryuusei asked. "She had guidance, and intelligence, but, her power wouldn't have been enough. She made a contract with Dewloren then, and I was the witness... she has until her birthday to finish everything."

"Then..." I realised. _For the next six months..._ "When's her birthday?"

"November seventh."

"That's in _six freaking months_!" I shouted. "So we have six months to find Youkai another place!"

"What are you talking about?" Ryuusei leaned closer to peer at me. "Are you alright, Chase?"

"It's love-sickness..." Rex sighed. "He's completely besotted. Just give up."

"Ah," Comprehension dawned. "Youkai-sempai would most likely remain at the Arcadia Movement until he reaches his majority, but with the current situation it might be impossible. It's only Shimotsuki that is keeping Youkai-sempai away from his grandfather, after all. So Shimotsuki gone may very well be more dangerous than Shimotsuki here."

"Oh..." I dumbly replied.

"It's fine, being gay," Rex rolled his eyes at me. "We should go home."

Only my friends can take the possibility of my being gay as normal news rather than a revelation. I take my hat off to them.

* * *

"Oh, welcome back!" Carly-san smiled at us when we came in.

"Chase!" Youkai was halfway through dinner. "You're late!"

"You're a pig," I grumbled as I sat down after washing my hands. "I'm digging in."

It was halfway through the bowl that I got a permanent itch on my foot. Or at least, it felt like that. Even glaring at the smirking Youkai didn't stop the foot currently teasing my slippers. I resolutely ignored him and ate quickly.

"Thank you for the food," I stood up. "Excuse me, Carly-san."

I dragged Youkai out of range of Rex's roaring laughter and into my room, glaring at him. "What are we?"

"Eh?" Youkai blinked. "Excuse me?"

"If you're stalking me for the hell of it, stop," I groaned. "I don't even get why you're living with us. So, what are we?"

"W- What are you saying?" Youkai actually stuttered. That was cute.… I did not just think that. "We're friends, or, if you really want to be technical, we're at the first stage of boyfriends."

Now I felt ill. "That's... I don't get you." Then... "Wait. We're boyfriends?"

Now Youkai looked surprised. "You didn't realise that?"

"No, completely didn't," I truthfully answered.

Youkai sighed, and again he resembled the sylph so much... "Let's recount. You jumped into a whole other world for my sake, battled an evil dark lord to save me, ran out in the middle of the night to check on me, right in the middle of an illegal Duel arena, and we're not dating in your world-view?"

Put like that... "Wasn't dating supposed to have more of a... when did it even _start_? Where does it go from here? When did this happen anyway?"

Youkai remained silent, giving me a critical look. "I see. So what do you think?"

"W- What do I...?" I silently mouthed. "I... it's like I'm gambling between life and death... in this situation, I'll usually ask my deck, but right now... this kind of situation is kinda inappropriate, right?"

"... then we'll ask your deck."

"Huh?" I yelped as Youkai threw open my bedroom window, the cool night wind blowing in as he smirked at me.

"Race you to the roof," he leapt out to the skies after saying that.

"Dammit!" I swore as I grabbed my DuelDisk and made a run for it. Thankfully, the apartment was near the roof, so I just had to climb one flight before I made it.

"Are you _suicidal_ or something?" I yelled at him the moment I spotted him, still reclining back as if nothing happened. "Think about other people if not yourself! What if you died! I have to sleep there, you know!"

"I feel loved," Youkai had the gall to answer, still wearing a smile. "Shall we begin? Higher life point format, and I'll be going all out on you. Take your time to figure out exactly what you want, I'll provide every incentive."

"Be prepared!" I growled as I put on the DuelDisk. "I'll kick your face in!"

"Duel!"

Youkai: LP 8000

Chase: LP 8000

"I'll go first, draw!" Youkai's smirk resembled a certain _yami_ so much... "I'll set a monster and two cards. Turn end."

"Draw!" I called. "I play the Spell, A Feather of the Phoenix, discarding a card to set a card from my grave on top of my deck. Then, I activate One for One, discarding a card to special summon... Infernity Avenger [0/0] in defence mode from my deck." Not time for Mirage yet, anyway... "I'll then set a monster and a card. Turn end."

"You've reached handless so fast..." Youkai muttered. "Draw! I flip summon Kamui, Hope of Gusto [200/1000] to special summon Gusto Egul [200/400] from my deck. Then, I summon Gusto Falco [600/1400] and trigger the trap, Torrential Tribute!"

"What!" I yelped as the field washed out. "But, your monsters-!"

"When Falco is sent from the field to the grave by any means _other_ than battle, I can special summon another Gusto monster in face-down defence from my deck," Youkai sighed as he set the card. "However, I'll miss the timing when he's used for a Synchro summon, I just realised. Well, it's still my turn, so I'll set a card and end my turn."

"Draw!" I called. "I reveal this card, Infernity Demon [1800/1200] to special summon him!"

"Heh, that card... you discarded it and replaced it with A Feather of the Phoenix," Youkai realised. "Then...?"

"I'll pull this Infernity Necromancer [0/2000]!" I called as said necromancer appeared. "Now, when my hand is at zero, I can special summon an Infernity monster from my deck, like Infernity Avenger!" My favourite tuner appeared, scowling at me.

I scowled back. "Tuning... level four Demon to level one Avenger. The lone ranger that patrols the highway of hell, time to make your stand! Run, Stygian Sergeants!"

With a _vroom_, the Hell Twin Cops Jaw and Kick appeared [2200/1800].

"Battle!" I called. "Stygian Sergeants, attack the set card!"

"Ah, that's pretty cruel," Youkai remarked as the attack went through and a green-haired Psychic I hadn't seen before appeared before shattering.

"When Stygian Sergeants destroys a monster by battle, he gains eight hundred attack power and can attack once again in a row [2200/1800 → 3000/1800]!" I snapped back. "Again, Stygian Sergeants, direct attack!"

"Trap card, Blessings for Gusto," Youkai snapped his fingers. "I shuffle Kamui and Falco back to the deck to special summon Gusto Egul in defence mode. Well?"

"Go anyway!" I groaned as the attack went through. "Turn end!"

"Draw!" Youkai smirked. "That's too bad, because when Egul is sent to the grave I can special summon something like Musto, Oracle of Gusto [1800/900] from my deck. Now, I'll play the Spell, Emergency Teleport, to special summon the tuner monster Krebons [1200/400] from my deck. Tuning, level four Musto to level two Krebons! Silent winds that blow across the world, give me control of all the winds under our contract! Synchro summon! Descend, Daigusto Sphreez!"

The familiar green-haired psychic monster appeared, smiling [2000/1300].

"When Sphreez is summoned, I can take a Gusto card from my grave to add to my hand, and I choose Egul," Youkai winked. Flighty bastard... "I summon Gusto Egul [200/400]! Egul, attack Stygian Sergeants!"

"What!" I flinched as the bird shattered and Sphreez threw a blast at me. "I forgot!"

Chase: LP 8000 → LP 6000

Youkai: LP 8000

"When Egul is destroyed by battle, I can special summon a level four or lower Gusto non-tuner monster like Winda, Priestess of Gusto [1000/400]," Youkai elaborated. "Now, Sphreez, attack the Stygian Sergeants with Roseo Temporale!"

"Ah!" I groaned as I was hit again, Sphreez bouncing off my Stygian Sergeants harmlessly while blasting me.

Chase: LP 6000 → LP 5800

Youkai: LP 8000

"Turn end," Youkai smirked.

"You little..." I muttered, thinking fast. "Hmm... Draw!"

I frowned at the card, setting it. "I use Necromancer's effect to special summon Infernity Archer [2000/1000]. Infernity Archer, direct attack with Hell Snipe!"

"Che!" Youkai scoffed as he shrugged off the blast.

Youkai: LP 8000 → LP 6000

Chase: LP 5800

"Turn end," I scowled.

"Draw!" Youkai frowned. "I'll summon another Gusto Falco [600/1400] to the field. Now, tuning, level two Winda to level two Falco! Silent winds, stir! Become the squall upon which victory is delivered! Come, Daigusto Falcos!"

The bird spread its wings as it floated above [1400/1200].

"When Falcos is Synchro summoned, all Gusto monsters I currently control gain six hundred attack power [1400/1200 → 2000/1200] [2000/1300 → 2600/1300]," Youkai announced. "Now, I'll activate another set Blessings for Gusto, shuffling two Gusto monsters to the deck to special summon Musto, Oracle of Gusto once more. Overlay, level four Musto and Falcos! Come, Daigusto Emeral [1800/800]!"

The new... monster was ridiculously green as well. He wore green armour, with shields hanging from both hands and his wings metallic and edged.

"They have Exceeds too?" I dumbly echoed.

"I use Emeral's effect, detaching one material to shuffle three Gusto monsters to draw one card," Youkai sighed, tapping his finger to his chin. "Now, let's get cracking. Sphreez, take down that Infernity Archer! And, just to be safe, I'll activate the trap, Gusto Dust! Now, for this turn you can't activate any card effects!"

"What!" I shouted as my monster was destroyed, before I felt the blast...

Chase: LP 5800 → LP 5200

Youkai: LP 6000

"Hmm, as much as I treasure these Gusto cards..." Youkai considered. "Emeral, attack Stygian Sergeants!"

"Ah!" I groaned as I got hit with the damage again

Chase: LP 5200 → LP 5000

Youkai: LP 6000

"Are you taking this seriously?" Youkai murmured, still serious. "I'm taking it very seriously."

I could feel my wrists bleeding. "No joke."

"I'm serious." _Yes, I can tell..._

"Sometimes I don't feel very grounded," Youkai elaborated. "But, when I'm with you... it's like when I first met Boss-lady. From an orphan bouncing around Satellite, I became part of the Arcadia Movement, I got a roof over my head, and school... it's like I've found part of myself. I don't even know why, but the winds don't come to you. It's like I've found silence there... and I don't want to let go of this silence. I'm very selfish, I don't like to share. My loyalty is to Boss, but I give you what's left. So... please don't leave."

"We can still remain friends,"I automatically offered. "Just don't stalk me-"

"_I don't want to be friends_," Youkai thinly answered.

"Stop!" I yelled. "Not in front of the cards!"

"... it's your turn," Youkai serenely offered. "Unless you've decided?"

"I have completely no idea about you," I answered truthfully. "I don't know your past, or where is Sanctuary, or any of the little things. I don't know your parents, your family life, and so far the few I've seen of your family were trying to kill me, or being captured by the evil you to sacrifice for some blood ritual, or being seriously creepy about the cousin that tried to kill me. Was there anything else? Oh, and... I don't even know what you're doing when you say you like me... I don't think you've ever said that outright either. We're both guys, I get that, but... you're so self-assured that I can't ever see it. You get what I mean?"

Youkai's eyes had widened to an understanding expression. "I see... we crossed paths without meeting..."

"I don't know the answer..." I continued. "But, this draw... I have to believe that this draw will tell me. Because..."

I saw it now, the smell of incense wafting over the black and white banners, and I think it rained that day...

"...the cards are all I have left."

I don't think I've been in a more tense Duel as I took a breath and drew. "I summon Infernity Mirage [0/0] to the field in attack mode. Now, I tribute him to special summon two Infernity monsters from my grave. Appear, Infernity Demon, Infernity Avenger!"

My faithful monsters appeared on the field, glancing at me. I choose not to care. "I use Demon's search effect to find an Infernity Launcher and activate it. Now, tuning, level four Demon and level three Necromancer to level one Avenger! When the dead and the living meet at zero, above the cage of eternity, the demonic dragon comes out! Synchro summon! Come forth, Infernity Death Dragon!"

My dragon appeared [3000/2400], roaring as it loomed.

"I use Infernity Death Dragon's effect on Sphreez!" I yelled. "Now, Death Fire Blast!"

Sphreez screamed as she was destroyed.

"Trap card, Rainbow Life!" Youkai called. "Now, all damage I receive is converted to life point gain!"

Youkai: LP 6000 → LP 7300

Chase: LP 5000

I scowled. "You're ridiculously persistent."

"From one to another, I thank you," Youkai cheekily smirked. "Well? Are you going to call the armada then?"

"I send Launcher to the grave to special summon Demon and Necromancer," I scowled as the two monsters gave me looks again. "What? I'm searching for Infernity Barrier this time! I'll set the card. Now, I use Necromancer's effect to special summon Infernity Avenger. Tuning, level four Demon to level three Necromancer to level one Avenger! Tearing down the highway of hell itself, the demonic dragon flies forth! Synchro summon! Arise from nothing, Void Ogre Dragon!"

Red and black gleaming in the night, my dragon loomed right beside Infernity Death Dragon [3000/3000].

"Turn end," I scowled.

"I admire that persistence about you," Youkai sighed. "For one, I think that even if I cleared out your field, you'd find a way to get back at me. But, I have no intention of losing either. Draw! I activate the Trap, Whirlwind of Gusto! I shuffle Sphreez and Emeral back to the extra deck, and special summon Gusto Gulldo [500/500] from my deck."

"Huh?" I blinked as the monster appeared.

"I tribute Falco to summon Overdrive Teleporter [2100/1200]," Youkai announced as the monster appeared. "Now, I use his effect, paying two thousand life points to special summon two level three Psychic Type monsters from my deck. So come, Psychic Commander [1400/800], Mental Seeker [800/600]!"

In a flash, the two monsters appeared, hovering above the ground.

Youkai: LP 7300 → LP 5300

Chase: LP 5000

"When Gulldo is sent from field to grave, I can special summon a level two or lower Gusto monster from my deck like Gusto Egul," Youkai decided as the familiar searcher appeared. "Now, tuning, level six Overdrive Teleporter to level three Mental Seeker! Within this isolated sphere of thought, evolve to show the darkness of the heart! Synchro summon! Come, assault the establishment and bring the time for freedom! Synchro summon! Charge, Hyper Psychic Blaster!"

Looming over, the monster [3000/2500] appeared on the field, guns cocking.

"Gusto Egul, attack Stygian Sergeants!" Youkai called as the bird dived to commit suicide.

"Are you mad?" I yelled as it shattered.

Youkai: LP 5300 → LP 3300

Chase: LP 5000

"Nope," Youkai smirked. "When Egul is destroyed by battle, a level four or lower non-tuner Gusto may be special summoned, like Gusto Codor [1000/400]. Hyper Psychic Blaster, attack Infernity Death Dragon! Psycho Snipe!"

"They're both the same!" I yelled.

"Using the effect of Psychic Commander, I pay five hundred life points to lower Infernity Death Dragon's attack by that much," Youkai explained, smirking as Infernity Death Dragon glowed [3000/2400 → 2500/2400].

"No way! Trap card, Infernity Barrier!" I called. "Now your Psychic Commander's destroyed and my monster returns to normal [2500/2400 → 3000/2400]!" I shielded myself as the blast impacted.

"I'll now activate this Spell card, Miracle Synchro Fusion!" Youkai called.

"No, you're not!" I called. "Void Ogre Dragon's effect allows me to negate one Spell or Trap if my hand is at zero!"

"Very well," Youkai shrugged. "So, instead of something that shall place a monster on my field, I'll use this. Quill Pen of Gulldos, activate!"

"...what does it do?" I asked.

"Oh, I shuffle two Wind Attribute monsters back to my deck, and then bounce your monster," Youkai pointed to Void Ogre Dragon as it gave a roar.

"...crap," I succinctly summed up the situation as my dragon was blown away.

"I set a card, turn end," Youkai sighed, looking marginally more stressed.

"Draw!" I called, grinning at how much fun we were having, and my grin dropped at the card I held in my hand. That card...

"Stygian Sergeants, attack Gusto Codor!" I yelled as my monster charged.

Youkai: LP 3300 → LP 2100

Chase: LP 5000

"Now, direct attack again!" I yelled.

"Trap card open, Blessings for Gusto!" Youkai yelled. "I shuffle two Gusto monsters back to special summon Gusto Gulldo in defence mode!"

"Go!" I called as the monster was destroyed. "Infernity Death Dragon, direct attack!"

"When Gulldo is sent to the grave, I can special summon a monster like Winda, Priestess of Gusto," Youkai gave a bark of laughter as my dragon's blast eradicated it. "When Winda is destroyed by my opponent's attacking monster, I can special summon a Gusto tuner monster like Gusto Gulldo again from my deck."

"... you irritant," I muttered. "I set a card, turn end."

"Draw!" Youkai called. "I summon Caam, Serenity of Gusto [1700/1100]! Now, I use her effect to shuffle two Gusto monsters back from grave to deck, and then draw a card. Tuning, level four Caam to level three Gulldo! The silent winds of the world, lend me your power, blowing against the winds of fate. Synchro Summon! Soar, Daigusto Eguls!"

The largest eagle he had spread its wings wide as it hovered [2600/1800].

"Eguls, attack Stygian Sergeants with Tornado Gamba!" Youkai commanded, and I thought he looked seemingly desperate as the monster shattered.

Chase: LP 5000 → LP 4600

Youkai: LP 2100

"Turn end, and at the end phase I banish a Wind Attribute monster to destroy Infernity Death Dragon," Youkai looked smug.

I sighed as my dragon blew up. "Draw! I activate the Spell, ZERO-MAX to revive Infernity Death Dragon and destroy all monsters with lower attack than him, so, goodbye, Eguls. However, this turn, I can't enter my battle phase."

"That's... fine..." Youkai smiled beatifically as my dragon loomed. "Draw! I'll activate Psychic Feel Zone to move the banished Krebons and the banished Caam to summon Daigusto Sphreez!"

"Again!" I sighed as the green-haired psychic appeared.

"Sphreez, charge! Roseo Temporale!" Youkai ordered as the psychic charged again only to bounce off and her pain to hit me.

Chase: LP 4600 → LP 3600

Youkai: LP 2100

"Then I set a card and end," Youkai sighed, crimson eyes set with worried determination. This was a really good Duel... too bad about its ending.

"Draw!" I was worried about that set card, though... Youkai had proved that he was adept at bluffing, he was grinning, though... a grinning Youkai was never a good thing. I decided to go with the original plan. "I'll set a card. Then, I'll activate Infernity Death Dragon's effect! Destroy Sphreez!"

I gaped as Youkai smirked. "Spell of Pain!"

Chase: LP 3600 → LP 2600

Youkai: LP 2100

I cursed, not liking my other options. "Activate trap, Ring of Destruction! Sorry, Infernity Death Dragon..."

"What?" Youkai blinked as he too was hit.

Youkai: LP 2100 → LP 0

Chase: LP 2600 → LP 0

"I'll choose how I move from here," I panted. As the holograms faded, we looked at each other, right as a light drizzle began to fall.

"Wow... we drew," Youkai mouthed. "Does this mean I can't stalk you now?"

I sighed, the answer of my dilemma clear to me. "Let's go home. Oh, and... are you free this Saturday?"

* * *

_**I'm not too sure about that ruling concerning Falco and Tribute summons... someone please help me check...**_

_**Please review!**_


	47. XLIV: Tuner's Scheme

_**Infernity Mirage**_

* * *

**XLIV: Tuner's Scheme**

"So, for this year's student exchange programme, we have people from all of Duel Academia's sister schools all over the world here for the next six months!" Tenjouin-sensei finished his short announcement the next day. "Introducing, North Academia's Ishihara Takeshi!"

"Thank you very much," Takeshi bowed. "Please take care of me."

"He's still a student?" we all said.

"South Academia's James Cook!" Tenjouin-sensei laughed as Jimmy bounded up.

"Yo!" Jimmy smirked. "So this is Kings... it sure is different..."

"We also have students from East and West Academia, but, they're female students, so please keep an eye out~!" Tenjouin-sensei was freaking sparkling. "Oh, now, a word from our currently unavailable Chancellor Fujiwara from Marufuji-sensei!"

"Dear students, I will be away from the school for a while," Marufuji-sensei read out in a monotone. "That's why, for the duration I'm not around, Vice-Chancellor Coppermine will be serving as temporary principal while Marufuji-sensei takes on his vice-Chancellor duties. I look forward to seeing you all again once I return. Signed, Fujiwara Yusuke."

"Ryou! Put some more feeling into it!" Tenjouin-sensei yelled.

Marufuji-sensei's expression resembled a ghost's. "Why?"

Tenjouin-sensei sweat-dropped. "N- Never mind..."

"It's because we want to make our students feel super!" Kajiki-sensei had to intervene, especially in his eye-searing clothings.

"Someone kill me now..." Rex moaned. "My eyes..."

"After all, if we tell them five percent of their grade is in riding a D-Wheel just like that, we'll end up with a lot of traffic accidents!" Kajiki-sensei continued.

"..._EEEEEEHHHHH_?" the student body of Kings yelled.

"I can't believe that Kajiki..." I sighed later once lunch came around and we gathered at our usual corner, the three of us scanning and chatting through sandwiches and, in Ryuusei's case, a full lunch-box.

"I'm envious about Ryuusei's lunch-box..." Rex groaned. "After all, is there any way we can fail a practical driving test? Especially on a D-Wheel?"

We all looked at each other. Rex: Been driving ever since he could stay on one. Ryuusei: practically grew up on one. Me: taught by Spartan teacher on one... if it was just driving, there was no way we were going to fail, especially with Rex's record of illegal Riding Duels.

"Get your own," Ryuusei severely answered. "Seika made this."

"Your sister cooks for you?" We both stared at him. "Your lunch is fantastic as usual..."

Ryuusei sighed. "She's my adopted sister, both of you."

"What's the difference?" Rex asked.

"We can still get married."

That caused Rex to choke on his sandwich. "_You_? We all thought you'd marry your D-Wheel!"

"Oi, what's going on?" I muttered as a commotion began around the shared Duel field. There was a wave of black hair, a red jacket, and an increasingly strident voice.

"I told you already, that's just lame!" Michiru was, as usual, doing her best to pick a Duel. "If you want to disprove it, then beat me in a Duel!"

"I'll make you regret your words, you!" the other was a girl with extremely long blue-black hair, paler than a ghost and skinnier than one, with large round indigo eyes and deep red lips that could only be lipstick. She spoke with a distinct air of superiority, much like the snoots around the Manjoume Group. She wore a red beret to match her dark blazer, with a knee-length black skirt with white polka-dots, black Converse, and, most glaringly, a very modest diamond ring on her engagement finger. "Love is not lame!"

Michiru scowled. "I'll make you regret that!"

"What's the fight about, Kisara?" Rex asked the white-haired girl standing nearby.

"Ah, they were arguing about the futility of romance," Kisara murmured. "Exactly why, though, I have no idea..."

"I too have no interest in that," Jimmy sighed from where he was leaning. "Well, shall we ignore them?"

"That's Alexianna LeRouge!" Kisara exclaimed. "She's the top of West Academia, you know!"

"So, finally there's a top girl..." Rex mused. "Hold on, East and West in Queens... so there are _two_?"

"And Michiru's duelling one of them?" Ryuusei asked.

"Can she handle it?" I muttered. "I mean, nothing against Osiris Red..."

"Actually, Tenjouin-san could probably be a top student as well," Kisara answered. "I heard from Shimotsuki-sama. The only reason she's in Osiris is because of misbehaviour."

"Really?" I blinked. "Huh... guess this will be interesting."

"Duel!" both girls were screaming, and the fires of their rage razed across the Duel field.

Alexianna: LP 8000

Michiru: LP 8000

"I'll go first, draw!" Alexianna called. "I'll play the Spell, Trade-In, to discard a level eight monster to draw two cards. Then, I play the Continuous Spell, Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen. Because I control no monsters, I special summon Darklord Asmodeus [3000/2500] to the field in attack mode!"

"Wow, a three-thousand hitter right off the bat," Rex noted as the dark-winged being appeared. "Fairy decks specialise in besieging the opponent, after all..."

"I'll set two cards and use Asmodeus to send a Dark Attribute Fairy from my deck to the grave before I end," Alexianna concluded.

"Draw!" Michiru announced. "I summon Fabled Raven [1300/1000] to the field. I discard four cards to raise his level by three and attack by four hundred per card [1300/1000 → 2900/1000] until the end phase." Then, she smirked. "When discarded, The Fabled Ganashia [1600/1000 → 1800/1000] special summons himself. Also, one of the cards I discarded is a surprise called The Fabled Catsith."

"W- What?" Alexianna started as a cat curled around her Valhalla and it imploded.

"When the Fabled Catsith is discarded, he destroys a face-up card on the field," Michiru shrugged as more monsters populated her field. "Ganashia also isn't the only card that activates upon discard, since The Fabled Cerburrel [1000/400] special summons himself, and Fabled Grimro allows me to search for any Fabled monster in my deck to add to my hand. Tuning, level three Ganashia to level five Raven. Legends long hidden in the false lies, rise from the fires of doomsday to show the authority! Synchro Summon! Terrify, Fabled Valkyrus!"

The huge monster loomed, growling as it raged at the opposing monster [2900/1700].

"Oh, it's slightly short," Alexianna lightly answered.

"No worries, since I'll just use his effect to discard a Fiend Type monster and draw one card," Michiru answered. "When Ganashia is removed from the field after being special summoned by his own effect, he is banished. I'll set two cards and end my turn."

"Not too bad herself, Michiru," Ryuusei noted.

"Hmph," Alexianna laughed. "Draw! I'll use Asmodeus to send a Dark Attribute Fairy from deck to grave again. Then, I'll play the Spell, Allure of Darkness, drawing two cards to then banish a Dark Attribute monster from my hand. Now activate the trap, Escape from the Dark Dimension! One of my banished Dark Attribute monsters return, such as Dark Voltanis [2800/1400]!"

"Another powerhouse," Ryuusei noted.

"Trap activate, Raigeki Break!" Michiru called. "I discard a card and then destroy your Darklord Whatever!"

"When Darklord Asmodeus is destroyed, I can special summon an Asmo Token [1800/1300] and a Deus Token [1200/1200]. Asmo Token cannot be destroyed by card effects, and Deus Token cannot be destroyed by battle. For my normal summon, I'll just tribute Asmo Token to summon Darklord Desire [3000/2800] due to his special effect."

"A ten-star monster with only one tribute..." Michiru murmured. "Because I discarded another Grimro, I get to search for a Fabled in my deck and add it to my hand."

"The effect of Desire, is that he must give up one thousand attack power to send one of your monsters to the grave," Alexianna twinkled. "I think... here! I'll send that monster off for you!"

"Counter trap, Divine Wrath!" Michiru snarled. "I'll pitch my last Grimro to stop that!"

"Ah!" Alexianna moaned as her monster was destroyed. "Too bad... Turn end."

"Draw!" Michiru called. "I'll pitch the Soulkius in my hand to draw a card with Valkyrus. Then, I'll play Pot of Avarice to recycle three Grimro, Catsith and Cerburrel to draw two cards. With that done, I summon Snipe Hunter [1500/600] to the field and discard a card to aim at one of your cards." A large die appeared in the air. "As long as I don't roll a one or a six, I'm allowed to destroy that card. Dice roll!"

"Ah..." Alexianna sighed as it stopped on a five. "So close..."

"So, I'll destroy that Deus Token!" Michiru concluded as it imploded. "Then, Fabled Valkyrus, attack Voltanis!"

"Trap card, Dark Mist," Alexianna announced. "This trap, allows me to negate one attack by sending a Dark monster with the same level as the attacking monster from my deck to the grave, Level eight... here we go!"

"Che," Michiru scoffed. "I'll set a card and end my turn."

"Dark Attribute Fairies on one side..." Rex muttered. "Light Attribute Fiends on the other... does anybody get what I'm thinking?"

"What a convoluted field," we agreed.

"Two girls facing off with completely opposite decks..." Jimmy agreed, chuckling.

"Draw!" Alexianna laughed, and somehow the atmosphere changed. "Let us put an end to this stalemate. I activate the Continuous trap, Call of the Haunted, and I special summon Darklord Superbia [2900/2400] to the field in attack mode. Superbia allows me to special summon another Fairy Type monster in my grave, so I choose Darklord Zerato [2800/2300]. I'll use the effect of Zerato, discarding a Dark Attribute monster from my hand to destroy all your monsters."

"What?" Michiru yelled as her field exploded and she stumbled back. "R- Real damage?"

Ryuusei looked towards the half-destroyed field, stunned. "She's a Psychic Duellist!"

"And then, to leave you truly defenceless, I'll use this Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy that set card," Alexianna now had a smile on her face that looked completely _wrong_. "You see, love conquers all. Now, my Darklords, destroy her completely."

The fairies charged to swing swords and claws, slicing a sleeve before more clawed hands stopped them.

Michiru: LP 8000 → LP 0

Alexianna: LP 8000

"Oi, stop!" Jimmy scowled from where he was hunkered, calming down a dinosaur that was holding them all back. "This is in bad taste!"

"Really? I don't quite think so," Alexianna murmured, but relented as the Darklords and one Voltanis flew back and away from a stunned Michiru. "The person I wanted to meet is here."

"Really? So you staged the whole fight just to get my attention?" Shimotsuki Setsuka lightly commented as she appeared, elegant in black and grey, and the student body parted for her like the Red Sea. "The Psychic Duellist known as the Witch of the West, Alexianna LeRouge?"

"You make me sound like a character out of _The Wizard of Oz_, the head of the central Arcadia Movement, the Cold Queen Shimotsuki Setsuka," Alexianna laughed lightly. "My current employer has a message for you. I'd appreciate that you ask no more questions, since I have an education to pursue here as well."

"_She knows Shimotsuki-san...?"_ the whispers were going around.

"_How does Shimotsuki-kaichou know her...?"_

"_How scary..."_

"So, Minatsuki-san finally got an answer to me, was it?" Shimotsuki answered, her voice light. "Did it require such a scene?"

"Minatsuki-san said that you'd know what it means," Alexianna answered. "Anyway, his words were: 'The holy light of protection, shine now and become eternal life'."

"I see," Shimotsuki neutrally answered, before there was a flash of black and Shimotsuki landed to stand before Michiru, her DuelDisk unlocked and the temperature dropping. "But, now, as part of the Queens' Disciplinary Committee, I am obliged to sentence a punishment. Are you ready for the consequences of involving the school into this?"

"You..." Alexianna's eyes were huge. "_Mon Dieu_...!"

"Your _Dieu_ is hardly here to save you from me," Shimotsuki easily answered. "Since you've done me a favour by delivering a message, I'll give you the favour if deciding how you want to be returned to Minatsuki."

"Duel!"

Setsuka: LP 8000

Alexianna: LP 8000

"Draw," Shimotsuki glanced at her hand. "I activate the Spell card, Water Hazard, to special summon Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier [1300/0] to the field. Now, I special summon Prior of the Ice Barrier [1000/400] from my hand using its own effect, before I summon Strategist of the Ice Barrier [1600/1600]. I discard an Ice Barrier monster to draw a card, and then I set a card. Turn end."

"W- What fast decision-making..." I stuttered by the sidelines.

"Draw!" Alexianna looked disturbed. "Three monsters... I'll summon Dark Valkyria [1800/1050] to the field. Then, I'll set two cards before I... end my turn."

"Draw," Shimotsuki was still the calm, cool professional. "I tribute the Prior of the Ice Barrier to special summon from my grave the discarded Gantala, General of the Ice Barrier [2700/2000]. Now, I discard another Ice Barrier monster to draw a card. I activate Call of the Haunted to special summon Prior, and then I tribute Prior to special summon Grunard, General of the Ice Barrier [2800/1800]. Tuning, level four Strategist to level two Cryomancer. The chill of frost spread over the land, the arching spear of the lost people. Synchro Summon, Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!"

With a roar, the temperature plummeted as the monster appeared [2300/1400].

"By discarding two cards, I bounce those two set cards to your hand using the effect of Brionac," Shimotsuki announced.

"W- What?" Alexianna cried as the cards disappeared.

"Entering battle phase. Brionac, destroy Dark Valkyria. Grunard, Gantala, direct attack," Shimotsuki ordered with all the efficiency of a veteran general as the generals in ice armour ran to hit Alexianna.

Alexianna: LP 8000 → LP 7500 → LP 4700 → LP 2000

Setsuka: LP 8000

"F- Fast..." Rex murmured.

"Yes..." Ryuusei almost hissed in admiration.

"Go, Honey!" Jimmy cheered from the sidelines.

"Turn end, and at the end phase, Gantala special summons an Ice Barrier like Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier once more." Shimotsuki calmly stated. "It's your move."

"Draw!" Alexianna looked angry. "Those eyes...! I activate the Spell, Celestial Transformation! Now, I special summon from my hand Darklord Asmodeus [3000/2500 → 1500/2500] with his attacked halved! Now, I use is effect to discard a Dark Attribute monster to the grave from my deck and set two cards. Asmodeus, attack-"

"Before that," Shimotsuki murmured. "Cryomancer forbids all level four or higher monsters from attacking as long as another Ice Barrier monster exists on the field."

"What?" Alexianna looked nervous. "Then, I end my turn. Asmodeus is destroyed, and an Asmo Token and a Deus Token takes its place in defence mode. "

"Draw," Shimotsuki spoke with equal alacrity. "I summon Spellbreaker of the Ice Barrier [1200/2000] to the field. Now, tuning, level four Spellbreaker to level two Cryomancer. Amidst the howling winds of winter, the roar of the king echoes. Synchro Summon! Ruler of the icy plains, Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier!"

With a thunderous roar, the temperature dropped further to winter as the armoured white tiger arrived [2000/1400].

"Using Dewloren's effect, I return Water Hazard and Call of the Haunted to my hand for him to gain an attack boost of five hundred per card [2000/1400 → 3000/1400]," Shimotsuki murmured. "I discard Water Hazard to bounce back a Deus Token with Brionac. Brionac, destroy the other unsightly token."

Alexianna was still staring as her last defence shattered. "That... that..."

"All of you," Shimotsuki spoke solemnly. "Direct attack."

Something cracked as Alexianna came into contact with those ridiculous monsters Shimotsuki controlled, the cold queen never looking away as Alexianna was hit.

Alexianna: LP 2000 → LP 0

Setsuka: LP 8000

"A- A- Amazing..." Michiru was staring. "Such a strong opponent... within three turns..."

"What... power..." Alexianna sighed as she staggered to her feet. "Truly... the child of a witch..." she stopped as Dewloren growled at her.

"As a Duellist, you are one of the best, I submit," Shimotsuki dismissively murmured. "As a Psychic Duellist, remember that you have responsibility over this power. Carve that pain into your body and remember, that those who abuse power will only end up corrupted by it."

"M- Monster..." Alexianna struggled to her feet. "Y- You... even though... we share the same blood..."

"We hardly share the same blood as much as a common ancestor," Shimotsuki answered. "The fact remains that if you challenge the Arcadia Movement, or act in a manner unfitting of a Psychic Duellist, I shall eliminate you. Because, it is my responsibility as the queen of monsters."

The entire student body stood in awe of her with the eyes used to gaze at a different class of being.

Ryuusei remained categorically unimpressed. "You're late, Shimotsuki."

"Are you alright, Michiru-san?" Shimotsuki glanced at the teary-eyed Michiru.

"I want to be like you," Michiru honestly answered.

A small smile appeared. "Well, thank you, Michiru-san. Do you need the infirmary?"

"This is... the princess aura!" Rex yelped. "The really high-class technique!"

I sighed tiredly. "You read too much manga, Rex..." My eyes wandered to Jimmy, who was staring at Shimotsuki with a cool expression and... longing?

* * *

"I want to be a cool beauty like Shimotsuki-san..." Michiru sighed later once we dropped off Alexianna and her at the infirmary.

"She's too flashy, attacking her like that," Ryuusei grumbled as we left. "This is a school, what happened...?"

"Ah, she's over there," I pointed at where Shimotsuki was exiting the campus alone, her long black hair skewered by a chopstick. "And there's... Jimmy?"

Indeed, James Cook was running up to her, both of them conversing indistinctly as they walked off.

"Ah, romance..." Rex sagely murmured.

"Shimotsuki and romance? I can't see it..." Even Ryuusei had moments of shock.

"Romance?" Seiran was hissing by us, dragging us along. "We've got to see this!"

"Why are we being dragged along?" I yelped as I wrung my hand free from Seiran's iron grip. "And, isn't her dating life her own thing? There's something called invasion of privacy, Seiran."

"Nii-chan..." Seiran turned big blue eyes on us. "Don't you want to know all about it?"

"...yes," I admitted. "But..."

The memory of Shimotsuki's cold handling of Alexianna LeRouge drove home the fact that if Shimotsuki wanted me dead, I'd have been at the bottom of Neo Domino Bay right now and no one would ever hear of my existence ever again. "...I would prefer not to be a witness if Shimotsuki is conducting a murder attempt."

Just then, a sound exploded as Jimmy ran to hide behind us. "I'm sorry!"

"As you should be, James," Shimotsuki's reply was coldly neutral. "I shall see you when I have made an appointment."

"Ow..." Jimmy sighed, getting up now that Shimotsuki was already leaving the campus. One of his legs were bleeding, proof that even with an otherwise debilitating injury Shimotsuki was capable of bodily harm. "Honey, wait up!"

"Just stop already," Rex said to him. "Do you have a death wish?"

"B- but, Honey!" Jimmy shouted. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

"You're familiar with Shimotsuki-sama, huh?" A big guy loomed over. "Well, stay away from her! She's not going to South Academia or wherever you came from!"

"Well, that's just rude," Jimmy smirked. "So, are you going to play the big knight and defeat me in a Duel?"

"Why not, the field right there!" the guy smirked.

"Just give up," we turned to see Takeshi by the grandstands, a book open on his lap. "James Cook is one of South Academia's best students, not just any Kings student can beat him."

"Well, the pride of Kings is at stake here!" the faceless mook scowled.

I rolled my eyes. "Ayanokoji, the day you can Duel your way through a paper bag is the day Shimotsuki would actually ask anyone out."

"Fine, let's make a bet!" Ayanokoji smirked. "If I win, then you'll have to back off!"

"If I win, then... well, there's no need to say anything, but I can't turn down such a challenge," said he as he pulled out a pigeon's blood ruby from around his neck. "Shall we?"

"It's childish, but, we can take this chance to observe," Ryuusei noted as he sat down. "Guys?"

"You're right," Rex and I joined him. "He's still competition."

"Duel!" both yelled as they faced off on the Duel field.

Ayanokoji: LP 8000

Jimmy: LP 8000

"Draw!" Ayanokoji called. "I summon Air Sphere [400/300] to the field in attack mode! Now, I set a card and end my turn."

"Draw!" Jimmy called. "I summon Jurrac Guaiba [1700/400] to the field in attack mode! Now, Jurrac Guaiba, attack!"

Ayanokoji: LP 8000 → LP 6700

Jimmy: LP 8000

"Continuous Trap activate, Wind Pressure Compensation!" Ayanokoji called. "When a monster I control is destroyed by battle, the attacking monster is switched to defence mode."

Jimmy shrugged. "When Guaiba destroys a monster by battle, I can special summon a Jurrac with seventeen hundred or less attack from my deck, the cost being that I can't attack with him this turn, so come, Jurrac Velo [1700/1000]! Now, I'll overlay Guaiba and Velo together to Exceed summon! Come on, Evolkaiser Dolkka [2300/1700]!"

"An Exceed monster...?" Ayanokoji was smirking as the white-red winged dinosaur appeared on the field.

"I'll set two cards and end my turn," Jimmy decided.

"Draw!" Ayanokoji called. "I summon Transforming Sphere [100/100] to the field in attack mode. Now, I use its effect, discarding a card to take control of your monster!"

"Oh..." Jimmy whistled. "When a monster effect is activated, Dolkka here can detach an Exceed material to negate that effect and destroy that monster, and I detach Guaiba. Hope you understand."

"Argh!" Ayanokoji swore as his monster blew up. "I set a card and end my turn."

"Draw!" Jimmy called. "I summon Jurrac Aeolo [200/200] to the field. Then, I'll tribute him to revive Guaiba! Now, activate trap, Revival Gift! I'll special summon Jurrac Aeolo again, and summon two Gift Fiend Tokens [1500/1500] to your side of the field in attack mode."

"What?" Ayanokoji looked pale.

"Oh, that looks wrong," Jimmy lightly commented. "Guaiba, attack one Gift Fiend Token!"

"Argh!" Ayanokoji growled as he was vulnerable.

Ayanokoji: LP 6700 → LP 6500

Jimmy: LP 8000

"And his effect activates, and so here's Jurrac Stauriko [500/400]!" Jimmy smiled. "So, Dolkka, attack that other token!"

"Argh!" Ayanokoji winced as another ended up in a conflagration of flames.

Ayanokoji: LP 6500 → LP 5700

Jimmy: LP 8000

"Aeolo, Stauriko, direct attack!" Jimmy snapped as the two tiny monster dived.

Ayanokoji: LP 5700 → LP 5000

Jimmy: LP 8000

"Now, Aeolo might have his effect negated, but he's still a tuner," Jimmy smirked. "Tuning, level four Guaiba and level two Stauriko to level one Aeolo! These burning feelings of the long dead and gone, will always remain as life exists! Synchro summon! Let's go, Jurrac Giganoto!"

"W- What?" Ayanokoji yelped as the monster appeared [2100/1800].

"When Giganoto is present, all Jurrac monsters I control gain two hundred attack for each Jurrac in the grave, and right now there are three," Jimmy smirked as the multi-coloured dino glowed [2100/1800 → 2700/1800]. "I'm not done! Activate trap, Limit Reverse! I'll special summon Jurrac Aeolo again, and use his effect to revive Jurrac Stauriko [500/400 → 1100/400]. Then, I play Magic Planter to get rid of Limit Reverse and draw two cards. Set card. Turn end. My Dolkka is in defence mode, but don't think for a moment that it can't activate its effect."

"D- Draw!" Ayanokoji was sweltering under the figurative and literal heat before he grinned. "I summon Synthesize Sphere [1000/1000]! Now, with the effect of Synthesize Sphere, I revive Air Sphere to the field. The effect of Air Sphere; when I control another Sphere, my opponent cannot attack. Now, I'll activate the Spell, Wing Requital! I pay five hundred life points to draw as many cards as Winged Beasts I control. Since I control two, I can draw two cards, but I cannot use those cards this turn."

Ayanokoji: LP 5000 → LP 4500

Jimmy: LP 8000

"Turn end," Ayanokoji sighed. "Well, your attacks are sealed."

"Draw!" Jimmy smirked. "You think so? I'll tribute Stauriko for Jurrac Herra [2300/1500], and then I play the Spell, Tail Swipe! I'll return Herra to the hand, and then I bounce two monsters you have with a lower level than her!"

"What!" Ayanokoji yelped.

"Oh, my Giganoto gains another two hundred [2700/1800 → 2900/1800] because of Stauriko," Jimmy winked. "And, I have Dolkka and Stauriko on the field, so no funny business, because I do have a Honey to get back to. Now, I move Dolkka to attack mode. Giganoto, Dolkka, direct attack!"

Ayanokoji: LP 4500 → LP 0

Jimmy: LP 8000

"Barely touched his life points," I hissed. "That's just harsh."

"Che, whatever," Ayanokoji rolled his eyes. "You can't beat Ryuuki and take her out, that's for sure."

"Who is this Ryuuki?" Jimmy looked distinctly more cheesed off once that sunk in.

"No one who's a threat," Ryuusei hurriedly intervened. "He's dating Yuuki Ayame."

"Ah," Jimmy looked more mollified now that there were no imminent threats. "I am her majesty's most faithful knight, after all."

"Are you sure it's alright, leaving Alexianna here?" Ryuusei asked.

Jimmy scoffed. "Of course it's not alright. That's why we carted her off to the Arcadia Movement building already. Why do you think Honey left so early?"

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	48. XLV: Saber Slash

_**Infernity Mirage**_

* * *

**XLV: Saber Slash**

We followed Jimmy back into chaos at the Arcadia Movement building. Several windows were shattered, the glass shards glittering in the light past the police barricades and the squad cars.

"What the...?" Ryuusei whispered amongst the milling officers.

"Oi, no trespassing!" Ushio yelled. "Oh, it's just you guys..."

"What is happening here?" Jimmy's voice had turned hard and authoritative, and I suddenly saw why he was head of a whole branch of the Arcadia Movement.

"Well, there was a rogue Duellist, apparently," Ushio drawled. "A few were kidnapped and some things stolen, but right now your friends outside are helping our officers coordinate the chase. Damn brats, too effective for their own good..."

"Alexianna LeRouge must be tougher than we thought," Jimmy muttered. "Who was kidnapped?"

"Ah, Ariyashi Kaido, Dr Hadrian Erik, and... Shimotsuki Setsuka," Ushio reluctantly imparted as we all paled. "Yeah, I don't believe it either. That manservant is out chasing after the vehicle they stole from here."

"What vehicle?" Ryuusei asked.

"Apparently it's a large armoured truck used to transport dangerous Duellists from the Arcadia Movement to Central, exactly why I don't know..."

"Ah," Jimmy looked downcast. "In that case, did the other Psychic Duellists leave a message for us?"

"Ah, yes, Hinamori-ojou left a message, that they stole the research," Ushio drawled. "What research?"

"Medical research, I'm not too clear on the details myself," Jimmy answered. "We were thinking about using Psychic powers to treat injuries and the like, things like that. Apparently it showed some promise, because different facets of it are being investigated in the South Arcadia Movement as well. Still... why did they kidnap her?"

"As a hostage?" Rex volunteered.

"Don't be an idiot," Ushio scoffed. "Shimotsuki Setsuka is too dangerous to be a hostage. If anyone knows _that woman_, there's nobody who won't take her daughter seriously."

"True, there are many more valuable people in the Movement," Jimmy considered. "Kaiba Kisara, Hinamori Seiran, Kujaku Satsuki, but, why those two targets? The only thing in common that they have is the medical research..."

"Maybe someone wants an esoteric cure," Ushio grumbled. "Still, there's no way we can track them down now..."

Jimmy's phone beeped as he flipped it open and checked, his eyes hard. "We've found them."

* * *

How a group of half-grown Psychic Duellists managed to track an armoured car across the Daedalus Bridge and Satellite to an isolated pocket of the BAD area was immediately apparent when we arrived via helicopter to the place itself, the building surrounded by birds and hovering machines.

It was an abandoned run-down thing, half-ruined, and the only touch of improvement being the park being constructed next to it. There were already buildings set to be built in this area, but for now this relic of Satellite's time remained as a reminder of an ugly history.

"Ah, they're there!" Youkai hollered from the roof. "It's way deep and there are two confirmed Psychic Duellists inside siding with Minatsuki." His face blanked as I got out. "Why are they here?"

"If Shimotsuki-kaichou still hasn't broken out, it means that she can't," Seiran was standing beside Youkai, an expression of worry on her face. "This building is connected to the main grid, so we can't cut off power or supply to it. Minatsuki is inside, confirmed accomplices Alexianna LeRouge and Nagatsuki Miyabi."

"The other student from East Academia..." Jimmy noted. "Known as the Witch of the East..."

"So, what should we do?" Seiran looked to Ryuusei. "Without Nakamura-san we can't really do anything."

"I am here," from the shadows Shimotsuki's manservant-butler-whatever stepped forth, causing all of us to jump. "I have informed the officers that we will be entering with a police officer per team due to the threat of Psychic Duellists, although Minatsuki is known to have approximately twenty more men within."

He unfolded the map, before glancing pointedly at us. "Of course, civilians will have to be escorted down. Sylph."

"We need regular people too," Seiran pointed out as a panting. "This isn't a regular occurrence, Nakamura-san. I mean, Bushido."

"It is not," he acknowledged. "However, time grows short, and our chances of success is much better with less people. The plan is that James, I mean Crux, and you will enter from the ground floor with a team of four spearheaded by me following behind. At the same time, Sylph and Aquila will enter from the roof, and eliminate all threats on the upper floors due to their powers of flight. Titania will be following us before stabilising this building to prevent cave-in from the inevitable scuffles. If you meet any hostile parties, do not engage directly. Now for the four-man point team. I will be taking point, Regulus as backup, and we still need two backup parties."

"I'll come," Rex volunteered. "I'm strong, so if anyone gets injured I can run the out quickly."

"I can fight close-quarters," I said. "Although, are you sure the police will let us do this?"

"They are occupied in evacuating this area," Nakamura blandly answered. "However, I am unprepared to let civilians be involved. You have neither powers nor any special tactical skills to protect yourself."

I smiled. "We fight dirty."

Nakamura nodded wisely in acknowledgement. "I see. But, I am obliged by law to warn you that, assuming you survive unscathed, you may well face a lawsuit for deliberate endangerment. The Arcadia Movement has a sideline in protection services and other errands, hence most of our actively helping members repay their loans in service. You have not received training."

"You didn't think everything was free, right?" Ryuusei gave Rex and I a look. "I learned how to hack computers for this reason."

"So you pull off espionage in your free time for the Arcadia Movement?" I stared at my friend.

"I needed something to do," Ryuusei defensively answered. "Making sure I don't owe Shimotsuki and helping the police sounded like a great idea."

"Well, we'll see you," Youkai solemnly muttered. "Chase... we're still on for Sunday, right?"

"We are," I seriously answered. "Take it as motivation to get out unscathed."

"_Finally,"_ Satsuki's sigh could be heard as the helicopter lifted off to deposit us at the ground level. "They're going out."

"Ah, Nakamura-san," Detective Kazama called from a nearby squad car as we got out of the helicopter. "So these are the kids?"

"They are trusted Duellists of the Arcadia Movement," Nakamura answered. "What is the situation, Detective Kazama?"

Kazama scratched his head. "Well, there's been no demands yet, but so far we can't get someone in. There's about twenty or so people there, and some might be armed, but no guns. We're thinking of calling SAT in, but we don't have psychics on tap and they have two known Psychic Duellists inside, not to mention holding three hostage."

"I see," Nakamura considered, before looking at us. "You are all minors. Hinamori-san and Himemiya-san, as well as Fudo-san are all members of the Arcadia Movement and have an obligation to at least attempt to rescue Missy. Myself, I am a grown man and an experienced Duellist in matters like these. But, I cannot in good conscience potentially risk your lives. Hence, I will be going in alone first. Whether you will follow me after that will be entirely up to you." So saying, he ran past the police barricades into the building, slotting a DuelDisk onto one hand.

"Huh?" I blinked. "Didn't we already agree on a plan?"

"This is a standard disclaimer," Ryuusei murmured. "Because we're all minors, he does this so that later Shimotsuki won't face lawsuits. It also gives us a second chance... to consider backing out. So that another Divine won't happen, we judge the situation, and use what we know to draw our own conclusions. So, we are given a choice to risk our lives knowing exactly what we are doing this for."

"So, are you coming?" Seiran and Hazuki were running for the front gates, a sword in her hand as she easily cut through them and disappeared into the building.

Ryuusei sighed. "I'm going in."

"We're coming along!" Rex and I sprinted after him.

"Oi, hang on!" Detective Kazama called as he ran after us, into a death-trap that may or may not steal our very lives...

* * *

The inside of the building was derelict and damp, definitely having seen better days. Light fixtures, some guttering with flickering white, illuminated the lobby we found ourselves in. Parts of the corridors were shrouded in shadows, and even the tiled floors were not spared the rot of time. The whole place felt like it could collapse at any time.

"There's a trail," Jimmy noted suddenly.

"Yes," Nakamura simply answered, walking forward towards the staircase. "Crux, search the area."

"No one home," Jimmy sighed as a commotion began.

"Saber Slash!" Part of the wall near us collapsed as a freaking _sword_ went through it, two people flying out to crash into the street. Following them was a calm Seiran, dusting off her uniform as Hazuki followed behind sheepishly. "Jeez, men..."

"I don't want to hear that from you," I drawled.

"Yes, Nii-chan," Seiran lazily waved. "That guy said that they were downstairs, and the rest were upstairs. So, we'll be up here waiting, okay, Bushido-san?"

"Very well," Nakamura rumbled as he headed down several flights of stairs with us following.

There was nothing waiting, save for a half-open door from which light streamed in.

"...don't get it," Erik-sensei's increasingly strident tone was echoing within. "Who the hell keeps a dead body around in a meat locker?"

"That's why you're insensitive, Erik-sensei," Kaido's calm voice answered lightly. "Accident, coma for eight years, declared brain-dead... so far, a typical case of death."

There was a clinking of chains. "Both of you, shut up."

"Missy," Nakamura murmured lowly as we recognised the third speaker.

"Oh, so the head finally joins us," Minatsuki's mocking voice echoed loudly from the door. "How was your sleep, Shimotsuki Setsuka?"

"Not as well as Alexianna LeRouge over there seems to be. Nagatsuki Miyabi, so you're also part of this?"

"S- Sorry, Shimotsuki-sama, b- but I owed him..." a terrified female voice answered.

"Rein, you don't have to be scared of her," Alexianna dismissively scoffed. "Those restraints are the strongest steel, they're electronically locked, there's no way-"

_Snap. Clink_. "Your restraints are strong, that I acknowledge. Sadly, my arm is not as strong."

"Y- You broke your own arm..." Alexianna's voice turned high-pitched with terror. "Y- You're... even more of a m- monster... than us..."

"I am the head of the Arcadia Movement, once said to be the home of delicate monsters," Shimotsuki's cold voice answered. "That takes a special type of person. But, for you to side with them... is this about your fiancée again?"

"S- Shut up!" As we approached the door quietly, Alexianna looked and sounded more flustered. "T- That...!"

"He ran away from you the moment he found out, right?" Kaido murmured, though his voice was clearly audible. "But, Nagatsuki Miyabi... you're doing this to help Minatsuki."

"S- Stop..." Miyabi was stuttering at Kaido. "Those eyes..."

"So, missy, if you're so omniscient, then care to tell me who's here on the table?" Minatsuki sneered.

"Your parents are dead," Shimotsuki answered. "I checked your background the moment we had a name. You have only one relative, your older sister, Minatsuki Byakko. Eight years ago, Minatsuki Byakko, that woman on the table... she faced a sexual assault. The rapist got off scot-free, she tried to commit suicide, so the reports say. You were charged with that man's murder later in a Death Duel, but got away, although after that you were in high demand as a bounty hunter and Duel mercenary with the Card Professors' Guild. That's why... in the Underground, you're also known as the Dark Avenger."

"... you were right," Minatsuki admitted quietly. "That's Nee-chan. I kept waiting for her to wake up... but the doctors kept saying that she died, and one day, there was an accident. Her breathing tubes were cut... they said it was an accident, but they killed her as easily as that guy!" Steel screamed as it bent. "You don't know what it's like...!"

"I know," Shimotsuki answered. "I lost my parents when I was eight. I have no other family. That's why... I know what it's like to see your whole world crash down."

"You do... of course. You do," Minatsuki sighed. "I don't want to lose her, I heard of cryogenics... that's why, I locked her body right here. For eight years already she's been asleep in a cold grave. Then, one day, I heard about that miraculous research from the Arcadia Movement..."

"Regenerating tissue?" Hadrian sceptically muttered. "Won't work. The cold has done so much tissue damage it's doubtful that everything will heal correctly, plus that she's already brain-dead. There's no way that brain tissue can be regenerated."

"No, not just that," Minatsuki muttered. "That guy wrote in his book... how Psychic Duellists are a substitute for the magicians of the old world. Psychic Duellists can heal injuries, after all. They cam summon monsters of destruction, they can do so many things we mortals can only dream of... they say that sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic, but... there is so much I can't do, even with my power..."

"If Psychic Duellists can do something, why not something else?" Shimotsuki stated. "If we are truly so powerful as to destroy, why not create? The ultimate magic... resurrection of the dead. If, really, our research succeeds in regrowing cells, can we do that forbidden miracle?"

"Huh? That's rather a large jump, don't you think?" Kaido asked.

"I don't quite have any other choice, do I?" Minatsuki snapped back. "Even if it's a medical impossibility, there's always a chance. I've asked all my sources, and they al agree on the same thing; if Shimotsuki Setsuka is on it, it will happen."

Kaido groaned. "Boss, looks like your reputation landed us in this state again."

"Again?" Hadrian was muttering. "Boss, it's time to scale back on the illusion of invincibility."

"..."

Everything was disconcertingly silent without Shimotsuki's answer for a few moments...

"...Kaido, what did you write?"

"A- Ah, something about the cards being expressed in real life..."

"So, this guy thinks that if one of us uses a Resurrection of the Dead on her, she'll magically come back to life?"

Complete silence reigned. "Why not?" Minatsuki growled. "You're the daughter of _that woman_, the White Witch... if anyone can bring back the dead, it's you. If you don't..."

"Are you sure you should be taking that attitude towards someone you're entrusting the life of your precious person to?" Shimotsuki's voice turned hard and cold. "Know your place. I have no idea what motivated Alexianna LeRouge and Nagatsuki Miyabi to help you, nor does it truly matter at this stage. Threats do not work on me, since I know you can't kill me."

"True, I can't kill you, but, what about them?" Minatsuki pointed out.

"They are the only scientists who knows how to handle your sister, assuming the procedure a success," Shimotsuki answered. "I'm sure you wouldn't want her to die again, even if she is revived. But, if you truly insist, then go ahead."

We hissed at her callous answer.

"Y- You'd leave your subordinates in the lurch?" Minatsuki hissed. "You're really a monster..."

"It doesn't matter if I'm a monster," Shimotsuki murmured. "But these two gave me their lives a long time ago. They are my pawns to do as I wish. After all, you have very little time. The Neo Domino Police would no doubt have realised it, followed by the few of the Arcadia Movement presently at home. Right now, they will be chasing after me. Right now, all I have to do is wait for my servant to come for me. Perhaps it would be a kinder fate for you to face trial, but I don't want that."

"What?" Minatsuki started. "W- Why?"

"You are, after all, one of the few bounty hunters with a conscience in this world," Shimotsuki answered. "But, that would not be the real reason. The reason why I want you to not face trial, is because there are others with a stake in this game."

"G- Game?" Minatsuki growled as something thudded and Kaido and Erik-sensei hissed. "Don't screw with me! What game? Is all this a game to you?"

"Move," I heard a voice behind me as I leapt, and the doors crashed open and a familiar red D-Wheel swung into the laboratory, followed by three other D-Wheels. The red-suited D-Wheeler atop the leading Wheel took off his helmet to reveal red and gold hair flattened from the helmet.

We followed them into the loosely-termed laboratory, complete with half-assembled machinery and out-of-place technology, and IV drip and aluminium-topped tables, one of which was occupied by a white-covered thing that was probably the late Minatsuki Byakko.

"Satoshi!" Kaido gaped. "You guys...!"

"Sorry, Minatsuki," Satoshi dismounted. "But, we took out the twenty-four men you have upstairs with those two Ladies of Queens. Intending to transcend the barriers between worlds using Shimotsuki Setsuka... I don't like her, but I hate selfish people like you, Minatsuki!"

"The dead can only exist as part of a memory," Shimotsuki was seated on a steel-topped table, a brilliant bruise on one side of her face. Blood dripped from her left hand, which was twisted askew but otherwise intact, the cast ruined to show a deep slash. "You did this to my left arm, you remember? As a reminder of our difference in physical strength. Well, I have a reminder for you."

An emergency axe, the kind installed by fire extinguishers, hung suspended in her right hand, its edge dulled with time but still clearly something designed to cut with the minimum amount of effort required to swing an arm. "That scar on your leg was done by my father when you were starting out in the underworld," Shimotsuki hefted the weapon like a Yakuza would. "Would you like another one courtesy of his daughter?"

"Even injured, Shimotsuki is scary, huh..." Rex muttered.

"Missy!" Nakamura shouted.

"You'd really think that, missy?" Minatsuki sat back, lifting a cigarette as Alexianna and Miyabi moved to defend him.

Alexianna bore bandages on her right arm, but still eyed her opponents with a look of determination. Miyabi resembled a ghost with her long black hair, crimson eyes and the only thing that convinced us of her humanity was her combat boots, midriff-baring red tank top and shorts along with black fingerless gloves.

"If we begin a fight here, most likely the entire building will cave down on us," Minatsuki growled. "So, I'll die, but so will everyone here. I only have Nee-chan, if she can't live I'd rather not live either. That's why... take it that I'm begging you. My hands are stained with blood... these two girls have also followed me through the carnage for their own ends... all for this. That's why... please. However risky, help my older sister."

"What?" Shimotsuki hissed as he lifted a DuelDisk.

"They told me, that if I could gather enough Duel energy, especially from Psychic Duellists, even more so from you, I can revive her," Minatsuki had a crazed look in his eyes. "That's why, they gave me this power..."

"This-" Satoshi cut off. "Stop, Minatsuki! You don't know what you're messing with!"

"_Yami no Game wa hajimari da..._"

"We'll be your opponents," Alexianna and Miyabi stood as a dome formed over the scene of the three hostages and Minatsuki, along with the covered thing on a nearby table I'd assumed was the dead body. _Yuck_.

"Minatsuki-san must conclude his business with the cold queen," Alexianna spoke up confidently. "So during that time, the only way you can get to us is through a Duel!"

"A Duel of Darkness...?" Ryuusei hissed. "Alexianna, what are you doing...?"

"If... if this is a success, then I can track down my fiancée," Alexianna loudly defended. "That's why, for that, I'll do anything!"

"I- I owe Minatsuki-san a lot..." Miyabi sheepishly confessed. "Sorry..."

"Miyabi... I'll free you right now..." one of the D-Wheelers on the Valhallanders dismounted. Short and spiked-up black hair not flattened by a helmet, he stood tall with a masculine figure with broad shoulders and muscled arms. His skin is deeply tanned and mostly not scarred, except for an old scar on his left cheek. Deep emerald green eyes with a mischievous glint to them, a strong jawline and a cocky smirk, he was quite handsome. A cartilage hoop piercing on his right ear, and he wore jeans and a t-shirt with the slogan 'Screw the rules, I have monsters' under a beat-up brown leather jacket and black boots.

"A- Abel?" Miyabi stuttered. "I- I thought that guy got you out..."

"Yeah... I found us a job," Abel Kinsman smirked. "Well, it was more of a condition, if you get my drift, but we've got a sanctuary!"

"B- But, I- I still have a contract..." Miyabi stuttered.

"Yeah," Abel laughed, lifting a DuelDisk onto his arm. "That's why I'll be your opponent. I warn you, though, I'm not pulling any punches."

"It'll be a tag-team Duel," Another Duellist stepped up to reveal Ava-san. "After all, we have to get to Minatsuki to win."

"Win?" Ryuusei turned to Ava-san in confusion. "What is going on?"

"Shimotsuki Setsuka will either live or die here," The third D-Wheeler, clearly Ishihara Takeshi even though he did not show his face, answered. "Whatever the reason, it is probably best for the world... if she died here."

"I will not let you harm Missy," Nakamura defended. "Have you come to kill her?"

"No," Takeshi defended. "I will not kill, but, I will Duel her, until that terrifying power is killed. The effort required may be too much for a human being, but I will have to do it. Do you really think that she alone can handle Odin?" A rune flashed in his left eye, as did Ava-san and Abel show.

"You're not the only one with fancy tricks," Alexianna's eyes flashed scarlet-red as she pulled a hand. "Miyabi!"

"Y- Yes!" Miyabi called.

A steel cable dropped from overhead to latch onto us, Ryuusei, Rex and I turning around to be faced with someone we'd never thought to face our opponent.

"So I, Jill de Lancebeaux, am reduced to duelling children," the one holding onto Rex's rope grumbled. "Ad I am not even duelling the some of that witch."

"Well, I'm duelling an unknown," another spoke. "Even as a Professor, I can't say I feel flattered. Oh, sorry, I'm Professor Frank."

"Both of you shut up," the middle one holding onto Ryuusei's cable growled, his dark blue hair combed to cover one eye and his face otherwise set. "Fudo Ryuusei, so I heard you've managed to get it. That Stardust Dragon!"

"Who are you?" Ryuusei rebutted, tugging at the rope. "What is this?"

"Oh, it's Death-match Duel Rope," Jill de Lancebeaux answered. "Whoever loses the Duel-"

"-Also has their DuelDisk destroyed, I know," Rex growled. "So, you're with that guy Minatsuki, huh?"

"I am Sly Mizuki," the guy holding onto Ryuusei answered. "I was just a child when I first met Rua and Ruka, and through their connection to the Signers that card... Stardust Dragon. I swore that I must gain Stardust Dragon at all costs. Minatsuki was only a convenient stepping stone to that goal, when I realised that there was no way I could touch you from the Arcadia Movement, not with the daughter of _that woman_. That's why, Fudo Ryuusei, if I win, I'll take that Stardust Dragon!"

"Keep dreaming," Ryuusei hissed as winds swirled around him. "I won't let go of Stardust that easily!"

"Who's an unknown?" I could feel my temple throbbing.

"For choosing me as your opponent, you're really unlucky," Rex growled.

"Duel!"

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	49. XLVI: Checkmate

_**Infernity Mirage**_

* * *

**XLVI: Checkmate**

"Duel!"

Chase: LP 4000

Frank: LP 4000

"Draw!" I called. "I summon Infernity Necromancer [0/2000]! Due to his effect, he goes to defence mode, and then I activate the Spell, Bullet and Cartridge, to mill four cards and then draw a card before placing the Spell card on top of my deck. I play the Spell, A Feather of the Phoenix, to discard a card and place a card from my grave on top of my deck. I'll set three cards. Due to the effect of Necromancer, when my hand is at zero, I can special summon an Infernity monster like Infernity Beast [1600/1200] in defence mode. Turn end."

"Draw!" the Professor called. "I summon Symmetry Rorschach [1200/1200] to the field in attack mode. Now, I set two cards and end my turn. Well, how do you feel about my psychoanalysis?"

"Draw!" I called. "I don't care, because now I can reveal him to special summon Infernity Demon [1800/1200] to the field in attack mode! Now, using his effect, I search for an Infernity card like Infernity Avenger! I summon Infernity Avenger!"

"Oh? A tuner monster?" the Professor Frank commented lightly.

"I'll use Necromancer's effect to special summon Infernity Beetle [1200/0]," I called. "Now, tuning, level four Demon and level three Necromancer to level one Avenger! When the dead and the living meet at zero, above the cage of eternity, the demonic dragon comes out! Synchro summon! Come forth, Infernity Death Dragon!"

With a roar, my dragon arose at the same time...

"The ruler's heartbeat will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power!" Rex called. "Synchro summon! The king's soul, Red Demon's Dragon!"

"Farewell, glorious sun; flower of the night, bloom! Accel Synchro!" Ryuusei called as the winds swirled around him, the child of the witch... "From the darkness greet me, Night Rose Dragon!"

Red, grey and black, the three dragons faced them down, unafraid.

"Trap activate, Gestalt Trap!" Professor Frank announced.

"No, counter trap activate, Infernity Barrier!" I called. "There's no way I'll let you get your mitts on my monster!"

"Che..." he scoffed.

"Infernity Beast, attack that monster!" I called.

"Gah!" he doubled over.

Frank: LP 4000 → LP 3600

Chase: LP 4000

"Now, Infernity Death Dragon, Infernity Beetle, direct attack!" I called as they charged.

Frank: LP 3600 → LP 600 → LP 0

Chase: LP 4000

His DuelDisk blew up at the same time as his compatriots, Ryuusei and Rex panting as we exchanged looks.

"That was... close..." Rex grumbled.

"Yeah..." Ryuusei agreed. "Nearly died... Chase, you got off easy."

"Right, right," I grumbled, now taking a look at the tag-team situation where they had just finished negotiations.

"The format is Asian rules tag-team," Alexianna decided. "Both players will share the same life point pool, and the same field and graveyard, but they cannot look at each other's hand or openly communicate strategies. Players can also hit their own partners, and use the cards of their partner's on the field. Are there any questions?"

"Nope," Abel flashed a cocky smirk. "Let's get to it!"

"Duel!"

Alexianna & Miyabi: LP 8000

Abel & Avalon: LP 8000

"I'll go first!" Alexianna announced. "I'll play the Continuous Spell, Valhalla Hall of the Fallen. Since I have no monsters, I special summon Darklord Asmodeus [3000/2500] to the field! Now, I use the effect of Asmodeus to send a Fairy Type monster from deck to grave. Then, I summon Dark Valkyria [1800/1050] to the field in attack mode and set a card. Turn end."

"Draw!" Abel called. "Well, I summon the tuner monster, Mara of the Nordic Alfar [1000/500] to the field in attack mode!"

"Heh, that's weak," Alexianna sneered as the dark spirit popped up on the field.

"Well, Mara has a special ability," Abel smirked. "You see, any Synchro material monster used with Mara has to be two Nordic monsters in my hand."

"...what?" Doubtless Alexianna could grasp the significance of this.

"So, I'll tune the level four Tyr of the Nordic Champions, and level four Ljosalf of the Nordic Alfar in my hand to level two Mara here!" Abel smirked. "The god that was born from the stars, show us your absolute power and make the world laugh! Synchro Summon! Descend, Loki, Lord of the Aesir!"

Thunder cracked overhead as Nakamura looked up from pounding fruitlessly on the dome, all of us stunned as the last of the Nordic Gods tipped its witch-hat at us and winked saucily [3300/3000].

Ava-san began laughing. "Truly, a trickster..."

"I'll set two cards and end my turn," Abel gave Ava-san a thumbs-up. "Well, we needed some buzz..."

"D- Draw!" Miyabi stuttered. "I- I summon Red Eyes B. Chick [800/500] and then, I send it to the graveyard to special summon one Red Eyes Black Dragon [2400/2000] to the field in attack mode!"

"Red Eyes... so your ace is on the field, Miyabi..." Abel hissed as the draconic monster appeared.

"I set two cards, turn end," Miyabi looked calmer.

"Red Eyes?" Ryuusei considered. "It's a very versatile monster, even though it's a normal monster..."

"One of the oldest stories of Duel Monsters," Rex recalled. "The Blue Eyes brings victory; the Red Eyes brings potential. However, that potential will only manifest when the Duellist is willing to fight for it."

"Draw!" Ava-san called. "Well, what a start! I summon Dverg of the Nordic Alfar [100/1000] to the field, which allows me to normal summon Ljosalf of the Nordic Alfar [1400/1200] and thus, I can special summon a monster with a level lower than Loki, who is technically under my control as well, so I summon the tuner monster, Guldfaxe of the Nordic Beasts [1600/1000]. I play Star Changer, which allows me to increase the level of Dverg by one until the end phase. Tuning, level two Dverg to level four Ljosalf to level four Guldfaxe. When the door of Asgard opens, the ancient war god will raise up his magical hammer, the very earth itself will shake as he appears from a roar of thunder! Synchro Summon! Descend, Thor, Lord of the Aesir!"

With a rumble of thunder and a swirl of cloak, the monster actually crashed through walls as it appeared [3500/2800].

The rune glowed in her eyes. "I haven't lost my touch either. So, since none of us can attack on the first turn, I'll set two cards and end my turn."

"Draw!" Alexianna looked angry. "I'll use the effect of Asmodeus to send another Fairy Type monster to the grave. Then, I summon Dark Valkyria to activate her Gemini effect, placing one Spell Counter on her to increase her attack by three hundred [1800/1050 → 2100/1050]."

The dark angel glowed as the jewel on its neck lit up.

"Now, I removed the counter to destroy Loki!" Alexianna called.

"Quick-play Spell, My Body as a Shield!" Abel called, smirking.

Abel & Avalon: LP 8000 → LP 6500

Alexianna & Miyabi: LP 8000

Alexianna growled in frustration. "I'll activate the card, Celestial Transformation. I special summon Darklord Zerato [2800/2300 → 1400/2300] at the cost of halving its attack. Your cards said that it prevents targeting, well, Zerato will kill all your monsters regardless! I'll send a Dark Attribute monster from my hand to the grave to use Zerato!"

"Trap card, activate, Divine Wrath!" Abel called. "Well, this card negates a monster effect for the cost of discarding a card, and also destroys your monsters, so we're in the clear!"

Alexianna growled, but then smiled. "Oh, really? Then, I activate Call of the Haunted to revive Darklord Superbia [2900/2400] in attack mode. The effect of Superbia allows me to revive another Fairy in my grave, such as Zerato himself."

"Quick-play Spell, Forbidden Chalice," Ava-san suddenly intervened as the chalice appeared before Zerato.

"No!" Alexianna growled, but it was too late [2800/2300 → 3200/2300]. "Well, negating my monster's effect for one turn won't save you! I activate the Spell, Angel Sing! Now Asmodeus gains three hundred attack for every Fairy Type monster on the field, and I have three [3000/2500 → 3900/2500]. Battle! Darklord Asmodeus, attack Loki!"

"Trap card open, Nordic Relic Megingjord!" Abel called, grinning at Ava-san. "Now Loki's attack and defence are doubled until the end phase [3300/3000 → 6600/6000]!"

"What?" Alexianna yelped as her monster crashed into a suicidal dive.

Alexianna & Miyabi: LP 8000 → LP 5300

Abel & Avalon: LP 6500

"When Asmodeus is destroyed, I can special summon an Asmo Token [1800/1300] and a Deus Token [1200/1200] in defence mode," Alexianna reluctantly imparted. "I set two cards. Turn end."

"Draw!" Abel called as his monster returned to normal. "Well, we used all four cards, that's just wasteful, but then we'd have nearly died... Loki, attack the Darklord Zerato! Vanity Bullet!"

"Ah!" Alexianna hissed as they were hit.

Alexianna & Miyabi: LP 5300 → LP 4800

Abel & Avalon: LP 6500

"I'll now play this Spell, Gotterdammerung!" Abel called. "I'll give you control of Loki!"

"What?" both girls started as Loki floated to their field.

"Well, there's a catch, but then for now, you get to control one of the three Polar Gods," Abel gave a thumbs-up. "I'll set a card and end my turn."

"Draw!" Miyabi looked confused as she stared at the card. "Abel... isn't this your favourite card?"

"Yes," Abel nodded. "So I trust you to use him wisely."

"Well, I activate Metalmorph!" Miyabi called. "I equip it to Red-Eyes Black Dragon, increasing his attack and defence by three hundred points [2400/2000 → 2700/2300]. Red-Eyes, attack Thor!"

"What?" we yelped.

"Oh, Metalmorph!" Ryuusei realised.

"Yes, the monster equipped with Metalmorph gains half the attack target's attack power for damage calculation only [2700/2300 → 4450/2300]!" Miyabi called. "Go, Red-Eyes! Inferno Fire Blast!"

Both of the Nordic Duellists shielded themselves as Thor blew up.

Abel & Avalon: LP 6500 → 5550

Alexianna & Miyabi: LP 4800

"Then, Loki, direct attack with Vanity Bullet!" Miyabi called as Loki aimed and fired.

Abel & Avalon: LP 5550 → LP 2250

Alexianna & Miyabi: LP 4800

"S- Sorry?" Miyabi whimpered as Abel staggered to his feet. "Turn end!"

"And the catch comes in!" Abel called. "At my opponent's next end phase after Gotterdammerung, Loki is destroyed, and all other cards you have on the field is banished!"

"What?" both girls screamed as their field emptied out.

"At the end phase of the turn a Lord of the Aesir is destroyed, we banish a Nordic Beast tuner or a Nordic Alfar tuner to revive the gods, with different effects," Ava announced as Thor and Loki shimmered into existence once more. "For Thor, you take eight hundred damage! For Loki, we retrieve a trap card, such as Megingjord."

"N- No way!" both girls screamed as they were hit by lightning.

Alexianna & Miyabi: LP 4800 → LP 4000

Abel & Avalon: LP 2250

"Now, Thor, Loki, direct attack with Thunder Pile and Vanity Bullet!" Ava called as the Nordic Gods sprung into action.

Alexianna & Miyabi: LP 4000 → LP 500 → LP 0

Abel & Avalon: LP 2250

"The gods will revive no matter how many times..." Ava murmured. "What power..."

"Miyabi!" Abel sprung over. "Are you alright?"

"Y- Yes..." Miyabi struggled up. "I'm fine..."

"Why, why, why?" Alexianna was raging. "I just wanted to find him! So, why...!"

A rumble broke from the dome, all of us staring at it as the dark mist began to dissipate.

A body thudded against the ground. There were three figures. One was unmistakably the Cold Queen Shimotsuki. Another, the one on the floor, was definitely Minatsuki. The last was a figure in loose blue robes, his long black hair worn loose. Beside him was a slumped Kaido and Hadrian, both of them panting from the effort of great exertion.

"I... lost...?" Minatsuki's voice was quiet. "I... I lost... Nee-chan..."

"The dead should remain dead," Shimotsuki murmured without preamble. "They will never return to life. That's why, you should give up already. Draining Psychic Duellists of their energy to power such a device... feeding power into Minatsuki Byakko... that sort of thing has no regard for the lives of others. Alexianna LeRouge, Nagatsuki Miyabi, you would have drained them without blinking an eye..."

Minatsuki and the rest of us shivered from the intense cold given off.

"Honey!" Jimmy called behind us, struggling with two burly armed men.

"Yes... but... it's my loss..." Minatsuki struggled to his feet, or tried to. "No energy..."

"Do you know the properties of cold?" Shimotsuki began. "It is a lack of energy. In short, where people usually give off duel energy, I am a veritable black hole of it. There is no way to steal Duel Energy from me, because I am so cold, that there is no energy given off me. Trying to take from me is like bleeding a stone out. Minatsuki Suzaku, by the Arcadia Movement, and the combined authority of the Neo Domino Police Department, you are under arrest."

"W- What?" Minatsuki tried to struggle to his feet and failed. "What happened to not seeing trial? I'll tell the world about that research, that Duel Monsters can be real! That there are people who can revive the dead! The Dark Games-"

"Precisely," Shimotsuki stated. "You are too dangerous to see trial. Hence, the events are that you will 'resist arrest' and you have 'taken me hostage'."

She moved closer to him, her bleeding arm apparent as she held his right arm to her delicate throat.

"W- What?" Minatsuki was still in shock. "W- Why-"

"It then continues with 'hostage resistance'," Shimotsuki coldly continued as her right hand scratched at his face and drew a stream of blood before she clamped down upon his right arm. Cracks sounded as the temperature lowered drastically, and I realised that the cracks were coming from Minatsuki's frozen appendage. "There is an 'accident' involving a Psychic Duellist, that is me, and you 'disappear' the moment the Neo Domino Police come in. Nakamura-san?"

Nakamura hesitated. "I... think Shinamori Satoshi may have words against that."

Shimotsuki gave Satoshi a cool look before turning back. "His opinion does not matter. Minatsuki Suzaku is a threat. Should he be eliminated?"

"...yes," Nakamura spoke quietly. "But... Fudo Ryuusei-sama..."

"Minatsuki Suzaku will talk," Shimotsuki insisted. "There are things in this world too dangerous to play with."

"We'll take him," Golden Breeze stated as she closed her deceptively strong arms around him. "Raiza will give him a heavy sentence for sure. So, do not trouble your conscience on his account."

Saying so, there was a gust of wind and she disappeared with him, just as the police came in.

* * *

"We... we just saw something amazing..." Rex whispered in a hushed voice as we arrived at the Arcadia Movement, half-shivering with cold from Shimotsuki's unwitting exercise of her powers. I never wanted to know what she would have done without intervention from Golden Breeze ever again.

Shimotsuki herself was being plied with hot chocolate courtesy of Nakamura-san. It was almost disconcerting, how this little half-grown girl would have coldly murdered him without a second thought, but it was Shimotsuki. It took a special type of person to bring the Arcadia Movement to its current position as one of the top organisations of the city.

Kaido and Hadrian were the worst afflicted by the cold, but were recovering, and Kaido was even being cradled by Satoshi in a shock blanket. He was too much in shock to even protest Satoshi's very presence. "I win, Shimotsuki."

"You do," Shimotsuki's arm was splinted and in a cast, her hand bandaged and her breathing soft from exertion and cold, as were the rest of us, but she was fine. "And so, the promise will be kept. Kaido, I will leave you with him for twenty-four hours."

"Y- Y- You've g- got t- to be k- kidding..." Kaido hissed as Satoshi whooped in victory.

"Starting right _now._"

Satoshi's face fell, but he took Kaido's body out of the Arcadia Movement's infirmary anyway.

"L- Let g- go!" Kaido yelled fruitlessly.

"Ah, young love..." Hadrian murmured. "Reminds me of my own youth and Apollymi."

"My late uncle?" Shimotsuki asked.

"Erik-sensei, you knew Shimotsuki's uncle?" Ryuusei's eyes were wide. So was Rex's and mine.

"Oh, yes," Hadrian gave a thumbs-up. "Four of us tried to destroy a whole city using Demise, King of Armageddon. We nearly succeeded, too. In the end, that guy was killed by his own Ruin and we were taken in by his sister. Nakamura-san there, me, and another guy were the forerunners. We gave our ideas to a guy named Divine, and he built the Arcadia Movement from there. Of course, we didn't think he was serious about the child soldiers, but then that's what you get."

"That sounds like a very weird family..." I muttered, recalling my own absentee family. Compared to now... Shimotsuki still seemed lonely.

"Here," we were handed hot chocolate by Nakamura, downing it by the mug.

"So, what did the police say?" Ryuusei asked. "I don't think I saw Kazama-san around..."

"Detective Kazama defended us," Shimotsuki answered. "Alexianna LeRouge and Nagatsuki Miyabi were detained by them for interrogation, before being released to the care of the Arcadia Movement. Since they are foreign, and technically minors, hence they may get off free but with a warning from me."

We swallowed. Shimotsuki in a bad mood meant that people disappeared.

The door opened to admit Seiran and Hazuki, along with a terrified Michiru.

"Shimotsuki-san!" Michiru exclaimed. "I didn't know that Alexianna would escape even after how hard you hit her-!"

"It's fine," Shimotsuki answered. "The situation is resolved, and we have arranged for their isolation. Seiran, your assessment on the new Team Ragnarok?"

"Abel Kinsman is very attached to Nagatsuki Miyabi," Seiran answered, her assessment neutral. "Miyagi Avalon doesn't seem to mind us much, and is very easy-going. The real motivation and the clear leader of the group would be Ishihara Takeshi. He doesn't trust us. I do not believe them a threat to the Arcadia Movement in particular, but to... you."

"Thank you, Seiran," Shimotsuki nodded. "Hazuki, what do you think would be the ramifications of Minatsuki's disappearance?"

"...there would be rumours of the Arcadia Movement covering up inconvenient truths," Hazuki answered. "That... I think it best if Alexianna LeRouge and Nagatsuki Miyabi at least stand at witnesses before the courts. Since they are both minors, the courts protects their identities, and... at least, public opinion would believe that we are not hiding the truth. With permission... perhaps a press statement? On our cooperation with the NDPD..."

"Very good," Shimotsuki encouraged. "You have a mind to predict the actions of the public, Hazuki."

"T- Thank you!" Hazuki brightened.

"Shimotsuki-san, then... what do we tell the school?" Michiru asked. "After all, it's not like you can go to school in your condition..."

"Ah, yes," Shimotsuki nodded. "Then, may I count on you to bring my assignments everyday, Michiru-san? It would be much appreciated."

"Y- yes!"

"Oh, Kastaros finally sent that message," Hadrian perked up as he glanced at his phone. "We're scooping in arrests and recoveries worldwide. Well, a few are facing psychic drain, but nothing too serious."

"Psychic drain?" I asked.

Hadrian answered that question. "Usually, there are those who use their psychic powers far beyond their limit and this places great stress on the body and mind until the mind can recover. Of course, sometimes this also means that the Psychic Duellist become normal humans again. It's hard to explain. No one quite knows how it happens."

"Maybe... if you use those powers to kill someone?" Rex suggested.

Hadrian gave a humourless laugh. "My speciality remains to drown people in their own blood. I've been doing it for a long time, and I'm still a Psychic Duellist."

"Hadrian-san," Shimotsuki rebuked as Rex paled. "My apologies, his sense of humour is misplaced."

The door opened. "Oi, stop!"

"Huh?" I blinked as Takeshi entered, followed by an irate Youkai. "Youkai!"

"Chase!" Youkai sighed with relief as I was hugged. "Are you alright?"

"Bit cold, but let go!" I struggled under his tight hug. "Can't.. breathe..."

"Honey!" Jimmy swanned in after them. "Oh, my beloved, this knight of yours has handled everything to perfection! Indeed, we have done everything!"

"Thank you then, James," Shimotsuki acknowledged. "Ishihara Takeshi, I believe that the favour to Harald has been settled."

"We have something to discuss," Takeshi fiercely answered. "You know that Miyabi is a Psychic Duellist with no home to return to. With this, Abel would be sure to appeal to you to let her stay while he finds a house. Harald-shishou has arranged something, but Abel is not keen on his charity. However, if Miyabi is not kept here..." he trailed off.

"You have no power over the decisions of the Arcadia Movement, Ishihara Takeshi," Shimotsuki frowned. "Nagatsuki Miyabi is a promising psychic. It is our very reason for existence that she be provided a place to call a sanctuary. Of course, you're not just here for Nagatsuki Miyabi, are you? You did not reveal your face, in a closed room where almost everyone knew your identity, but, there would be one person whom you cannot reveal your identity, because then, she would recognise you... and then a bad part of your past would be exposed. You were disturbed when you came in, to the point of not showing your face, your voice muffled by a helmet, in a potentially hostile environment... and, as we have established, Nagatsuki Miyabi is of hardly any consequence to you, hence... it must be the other."

She leaned forward to stare at a rapidly more nervous Takeshi. "Ishihara Takeshi... you were that fiancée, weren't you?"

Takeshi's face was a white as a sheet. "H- How... How did you-?"

"Is it even necessary to ask that question to someone who has made it her life's business to pay attention to detail?" Shimotsuki asked. "I wonder what would happen, if I were to produce that picture as proof... know for one that the lady's aunt, Sherry LeBlanc, would have a selection of choice words for you, to say nothing of the lady herself and her brother, Jean. And let's not forget your master himself. Well, Alexianna? Would you take a good look?"

Takeshi's face had frozen up as he slowly turned around to behold a silent Alexianna LeRouge in crutches. Her eyes flickered between red and indigo as she stared hard at him. "_Mon cher_...?"

Takeshi swallowed. "Lex... erm, hi?"

"_Va-t'en! Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir!_" Alexianna screamed at him.

"Lexy, I can explain, please, switch back to Japanese or English, I have no idea what you're talking about-"

"_Va te faire foutre! Idiot stupide, idiot, idiot!_"

"We... should intervene, right?" I hissed to Hazuki.

"Ah, young love..." Hazuki was ignoring me.

"Oi!"

"Alexianna LeRouge," Shimotsuki spoke once Alexianna had finished giving a cowering Takeshi the edge of her temper. "_Votre tante voudrais quelques mots avec vous quand elle vient._"

"_Vous pouvez parler français?_" Alexianna was completely taken aback.

"_Mon père était à moitié français, je crois,_" Shimotsuki smoothly answered. "For the sake of the rest present, go back to English or Japanese. Your aunt would like a few words with you upon her arrival. I shall take note to provide a soundproof booth come that occasion. Ishihara Takeshi, I expect you to be fully on hand for when Harald Seward arrives for that exact _same_ explanation."

"W- Well, erm... right..." Takeshi lamely replied under Alexianna's glare. "Lexy..."

"We'll talk after this," Alexianna hissed, waving her crutch at him. "Ah, Ms Tenjouin, Ms Shimotsuki, my deepest apologies... for everything. I... would like to repent."

"Hmph," Michiru scoffed but said nothing.

"You're welcome. Well, now that Nagatsuki Miyabi and Alexianna LeRouge has been admirably handled," Shimotsuki concluded. "The matter of who told Minatsuki about the Dark Games is, unfortunately, yet to be settled."

The door opened to admit Nakamura- hold it, when did Nakamura leave? "Missy, you have a visitor."

"We're busy, Nakamura-san."

"I can tell, but he claims that he is Saiou Takuma."

I felt Youkai stiffen by me at the mention of the name itself.

"And is there any evidence?"

"He is accompanied by a _miko_, ostensibly his sister. All evidence supports his stand."

Shimotsuki sighed. "Send them in."

Saiou Takuma swept in, calmly gazing at us and followed by an slightly aged woman in traditional attire. "Ah, the pertinent parties are gathered. Excellent."

"Saiou Takuma," Shimotsuki greeted with little courtesy. "Saiou Mizuchi. What brings you here, aside from Edo Phoenix? And if you say fate, destiny, or another other unheard-of variant of the word, you will be taking the express way down. I do not appreciate ambiguity."

"You are as blunt as ever, Shimotsuki-san," He acknowledged. "Perhaps it would have been for the best you did not know, but then that would have rendered you defenceless."

"A seer?" Takeshi gave Shimotsuki a look. "You brought him here?"

"He came himself," Shimotsuki defended. "According to his cards, I am supposed to unlock the gates to Ragnarok."

"Fimbulwinter," Saiou corrected. "Yes, apparently you will freeze the world until time itself has stopped, although why I cannot answer. Nevertheless, your own fate remains as murky as ever, with so many possible choices, and yet you are set on the one course that will lead to the destruction of the two worlds in the long run."

"Is that a certainty?" Shimotsuki murmured. "If not, then I do not care. Exactly why have you appeared here?"

"Thank you for dismissing the courtesies. Minatsuki Suzaku and his unheard-of use of the Shadow Games," Saiou began without preamble. "We sensed this great crisis imminent. Perhaps it shall pass, perhaps not. Or perhaps it shall end like that fate of Marufuji Ryou I have not yet told Edo, that he will almost certainly die but die happy before Edo. Minatsuki was only a foot soldier."

"If I know Marufuji Ryou, he will live, if only to spite fate," Shimotsuki answered. "I know Minatsuki was a foot-soldier. But, he is one with a foothold on the material world, which is the worrying thing. I would hardly care otherwise."

"And you are a practical soul," Saiou acknowledged. "Minatsuki's pain from losing his parents and sister to sad fates caused his inherent ability, as you well know. There is no shadow-mage alive who hasn't been wounded one way or another. There cannot be. One could even say that summoner's ability is paid in blood and pain. It is not free."

"So I am right, and the spirit world has to do with this," Shimotsuki answered, all of us silent before what we could tell as one of the world's most important conversations. "Again."

"This course of action has been decided long before that cursed geas you assigned, Shimotsuki Setsuka," Saiou admitted. "The Cold Queen who will face the Red Queen has yet to take the field."

Shimotsuki was silent for a moment. "There are some who would say that an unending summer would be preferable to eternal winter."

There is a code here, that we are not getting, and that they are adamant at keeping from us.

"They are the same people who have never been acquainted with the real story of Persephone and cancers," Saiou automatically answered. "There is, of course, the path that leads beyond the hill, to quote. I have it on good authority that you and another will find it, be it by chance or by design."

"I do not care about which authority, whether by mortal or immortal agency," Shimotsuki bit back. "Though, you will do well to answer my question. What would have happened if I have chosen to murder Minatsuki Suzaku right there, and what would have happened now that I have _not_?"

Saiou remained silent. "If you have done so, then the world would almost certainly be blanketed in unending winter between life and death. Now that you have not, there may be a chance yet. Though, you are asking not for the world per se, as much as a single entity, are you?"

For once, Shimotsuki did not answer, and we left, feeling distinctly like this was only the first of many waves to come and that Shimotsuki's situation was going to give us many more.

* * *

_**Note: All French words are copied and pasted from Google Translate. I doubt that any real French people would ever speak like this...**_

_**Please review!**_


	50. XLVII: Three of a Kind

_**Infernity Mirage**_

* * *

**XLVII: Three of a Kind**

"Chase, not that I don't appreciate seeing you like this, but why are we here today?"

I sighed, not looking forward to telling Youkai the reason. "Because the chair of Event Management forgot to tell us that Kings and Queens were opening the King of Kings tournament this Sunday. I'm sorry, but... you know."

"You mean, such as the fact that refusing would get you booted out?" Youkai guessed.

I winced. "I signed up as a team."

"Yes, but why did you have to be on the team that goes up on the exhibition?" Youkai asked.

"All three names that went up on Dedication through Light and Darkness, all three with reputations on their own, and turn up in the same team?" I wryly asked. "It's almost expected. At least it's just the teachers."

"But, it's Hell Kaiser," Youkai hissed. "And that... sorry, they're... too colourful."

I felt what he was saying. Tenjouin-sensei and Kajiki-sensei were pulling out all the stops, wearing their most rainbow-like Hawaiian shirts, while Marufuji-sensei in contrast had opted for a more dignified sweater-pants-coat combination in dark blue. At the very least _one_ of the teaching staff weren't stunning their students with outrageous colour combinations.

"We tried to convince them that such a costume were a violation of entertainment rights," Shimotsuki was in her black uniform, fully DA Queens Disciplinary Committee. "We were overruled by Fujiwara-kochou."

She had eyes everywhere, none of them so terrifying as the icy blue ones just above the nose...

"Marufuji-sensei looks like he's suffering," I muttered as Shimotsuki walked off, exchanging tired looks with Ryuusei and Rex. Having been told to prepare for a last-minute Duel with teachers were hardly fun, especially with one as exacting as Marufuji-sensei.

"_Everybody listen!_" Shirahane was currently giving his best imitation of his father the Master of Ceremonies. "_Today is the opening Duel of the King of Kings tournament! This year we have the three-man team, Team Black Knights, who will be going up against the teachers of Kings to see if they have it in them to strut their stuff! Composed of the royalty of the second-year students, Team Black Knights consists of first Duellist, the Dark Lord Rex Atlas!_"

Cheers and boos sounded, echoing across the stadium.

"_Next up as second Duellist, the infernal Duellist of infinity, the Knight of Zero Chase Princeton!_"

I stood up, hardly waving before another round of applause went up. You know why they chose us? Because, by putting us on a pedestal, we're going to be targeted by the entire population of Duellists. It's a fact of life.

"_Now, as last Duellist, Kings' Prince of Duel, Fudo Ryuusei!_"

Cheers and clapping sounded as Ryuusei stood and bowed stoically.

"_Right now, our teachers!_" Shirahane was enjoying this. "_Right, as first Duellist we have our extremely flashy pervert of a teacher, Kajiki Rikuo-sensei!"_

"Yowza!" He posed. Oh Kami, the pose...!

"_Second Duellist for the teacher's team, our equally flashy Tenjouin Fubuki-sensei!_"

The strums of a ukulele sounded as Tenjouin-sensei waved to the crowd.

"_And, as last Duellist, the more understated but completely terrifying Marufuji Ryou-sensei!_"

Hell Kaiser was here today, or Ryou-san was channelling Hell Kaiser; it was difficult to tell beyond the menacing aura of battle.

"Well, let's get this show on the road!" Kajiki-sensei yelled.

"Of course, you pervert!" Rex yelled.

"That's me!"

"_It's not a compliment!_" Shirahane yelled. "_Now, the rules are higher life point format, straight succession Duel! The Graveyard is not carried over when Duellists switches! Whichever team clears through all three Duellists of the other team first wins! Now, start!_"

"Duel!"

Rex: LP 4000

Kajiki: LP 4000

"I'll go first, draw!" Rex roared. "I'll play the Spell, Trade-In, discarding a level eight monster to draw two cards. Now, I summon Brron, Mad King of Dark World [1800/400] to the field, and then I return him to my hand to special summon from my grave Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World [2700/1800]!"

"What!" Kajiki-sensei stared as the menacing fiend appeared. "That's fast!"

"Hmph, such a thing is peanuts to my son!" someone yelled in the audience in a familiarly strident voice.

"Rex, we're here to cheer you on!" Carly-san called. "Ack, get lost!"

"Father? Mother?" Rex blinked, before glancing at his hand. "Well, I'll set three cards and end my turn."

"My turn, draw!" Kajiki-sensei called, grinning madly even though today he was wearing pants. I guess the staff foisted it on him... "I'll start with the field spell, Lemuria, the Forgotten Citadel!"

The scene changed to a timelessly beautiful but ruined castle built in the Greco-Roman style, pillars surrounding the field.

"Now, I'll summon Mermail – Abyssspike [1600/800] to the field!" Kajiki-sensei called as a familiar merman appeared. "Due to his effect, I can discard a Water Attribute monster to take a level three Water Attribute monster from deck to hand. Then, due to the effect of the discarded Mermail – Abysshilde, I can special summon another Mermail monster from my hand, such as Mermail – Megaloabyss [2400/1900]! Also, when Mermail – Abyssdine [1000/200] is added to my hand by a card effect, she's special summoned, and with her comes back Mermail – Abysshilde [1300/400]! With that, Lemuria powers up all Water Attribute monsters by two hundred attack and defence power [1600/800 → 1800/1000] [2400/1900 → 2600/2100] [1300/400 → 1500/600] [1000/200 → 1200/400]!"

"Hmph, but Grapha is still stronger!" Rex pointed out.

"True, but that situation is easily remedied by this!" Kajiki-sensei declared. "Activate the second effect of Lemuria! Once per turn, I increase the level of all Water Attribute monsters by the number of Water Attribute monsters I control until the end phase! So, Abysshilde and Abyssdine becomes level seven! Overlay two level seven units, Exceed summon, Mermail – Gaioabyss [2800/1600]!"

"What!" Rex yelled as an older merman appeared, glowing with power [2800/1600 → 3000/1800]

"When Gaioabyss is on the field with Exceed material, all level five or higher monsters cannot attack," Kajiki-sensei recited. "Also, during either player's turn, I can detach one Exceed material from this card, and negate the effects of all monsters you control with attack power lower than Gaioabyss! Truly, the king of the seas!"

"What a powerful control card," Ryuusei noted.

"But, now, Gaioabyss, attack Grapha with Rage of Poseidon!" Kajiki-sensei ordered.

"Trap card, Depth Amulet!" Rex called. "I discard a card to negate that attack!"

"Well, I thought so..." Kajiki-sensei sighed.

"Also, what I discarded was Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World [2300/1400], so I'll special summon him," Rex called as another ugly fiend appeared. "Now, I activate the Trap, Forced Requisition! You're forced to discard a card too!"

"Oh, then I'll discard Mermail – Abysslinde to the grave," Kajiki-sensei sighed. "Turn end."

"Draw!" Rex called. "I'll activate the set card, Dark Scheme! Either discard one card to activate this effect, otherwise we discard two cards, and draw two cards."

"Hmm, I'll pass," Kajiki-sensei shrugged as they discarded and drew.

"However, Forced Requisition forces you to discard those two cards," Rex continued. Kajiki-sensei scowled as he discarded.

"So, Sillva, Warlord of Dark World [2300/1400] enters my service," Rex paused. "And the Kahkki, Guerilla of Dark World I discarded makes short work of your Gaioabyss!"

"What!" Kajiki-sensei gulped as the merman king blew up.

"Overlay Goldd and Sillva, here it comes, I Exceed summon! Come, Adreus, Keeper of Armageddon [2600/1700]!"

Dark wings fluttered as the figure that so resembled death itself descended on black-feathered wings.

"Now, I use the effect of Adreus, detaching one material to destroy a card on your field, being that Lemuria!" Rex called as the castle vanished and all the mermen lost their power [2600/2100 → 2400/1900] [1800/1000 → 1600/800]. "Adreus, attack Megaloabyss with Condolence Flare! Grapha, attack Abyssspike with Wrath of Grapha!"

Kajiki: LP 4000 → LP 3800 → LP 2700

Rex: LP 4000

"_Oh, and the Dark Lord has managed to turn the situation around to his advantage within his next turn!_"

"Turn end," Rex decided.

"Draw!" Kajiki-sensei smirked. "Well, I play the Spell, Salvage! So, I'll add Mermail – Abyssgunde and Abyss Soldier to my hand. I summon Abyss Soldier [1800/1300] to the field. Then, I discard Abyssgunde in my hand to bounce Adreus to your hand!"

"That's pretty tricky," Rex admitted.

"But, because of that Abyssgunde can special summon Mermail – Abyssspike!" Kajiki-sensei announced. "And now, I'll overlay Abyss Soldier and Abyssspike to Exceed summon! Come, Bahamut Shark [2600/2100]!"

"What!" Rex blinked as the space-alien shark-thing appeared.

"Bahamut Shark's monster effect, I detach one material to special summon any Rank three or lower Exceed monster from my extra deck in exchange for him not attacking this turn," Kajiki-sensei declared. "I'll special summon Mermail – Abysstrite [1600/2800]!"

A beautiful purple-haired mermaid in dark robes, with a crown and tiara upon her head appeared.

"You pervert," Rex muttered.

"Yow!" Kajiki-sensei posed again. "A good woman, isn't she? Now, Abysstrite, attack Grapha!"

"Huh?" Rex blinked as she rammed into Grapha. "Are you mad?"

"When Abysstrite is destroyed and sent to the grave, she can special summon any Mermail monster," Kajiki-sensei had a straight face as Gaioabyss appeared again [2800/1600]. "Now, Gaioabyss, attack Grapha!"

"Depth Amulet is still active!" Rex discarded as the merman king stopped. "And because of that, Latinum, Exarch of Dark World [1500/2400] is special summoned!"

Rex: LP 4000

Kajiki: LP 2700 → LP 1800

"So, Kajiki-sensei managed to turn the field with only one card..." Ryuusei noted.

"But, Rex is leading in life points and resources..." I argued.

"Well, for a pervert to be this good... I won't hold back!" Rex roared.

"Huh? You're talking to me?" Kajiki-sensei blinked.

"_Oi, do your job!_" Shirahane yelled.

"Draw!" Rex roared. "Well, I play the Field Spell, the Gates of Dark World! Now, I discard a fiend, banish a fiend, and draw one card! Within this dark gate, all Fiends gain three hundred attach and defence [2700/1800 → 3000/2100] [1500/2400 → 1800/2700], but, I'll summon the tuner monster, Fabled Raven [1300/1000 → 1600/1300]. Tuning, level six Exarch to level two Raven! One born from the darkness of the heart, come forth at the price of a good soul! Synchro Summon! Make 'em bleed, Blood Mefist!"

Cackling, but ten quailing under a look from Rex, the monster appeared [2800/1300 → 3100/1600].

"T- Three thousand?" Kajiki-sensei yelped.

"Blood Mefist, attack Bahamut Shark with Seal of Blood! Grapha, take down that Gaioabyss!" Rex called. "Go!"

Kajiki: LP 1800 → LP 1300 → LP 1100

Rex: LP 4000

"Turn end!" Rex bellowed.

"Draw!"

"What are they doing?" I muttered as the metaphorical flames raged across the field.

"I'll set a card and end my turn," Kajiki-sensei decided.

"So your luck ran out..." Rex growled. "At my opponent's third end phase after activation, Depth Amulet goes to the grave. I draw! Direct attack!"

"Continuous Trap, Bubble Bringer!" Kajiki-sensei smirked. "Now, level four or higher monsters can't attack directly."

"And... Kajiki-sensei's field is empty!" Ryuusei realised.

"Turn end," Rex conceded.

"Draw!" Kajiki-sensei called. "Hmm... I'll set a card, turn end."

"He's milking it for all this is worth..." I muttered.

"You think that would stop me?" Rex roared. "I special summon the tuner monster, Trap Eater [1900/1300]! Now you're defenceless! But, that's not all! I'll summon Phantom Lord Hide Ride [1500/1300]. Tuning, level four trap Eater to level three Phantom Lord! The star of death that shines at the zenith of the heavens. Descend to the Earth and make judgement upon the living! Synchro summon! The unforgiving, Dark Highlander!"

A scythe swung as the white monster appeared [2800/2300 → 3100/2600].

"Dark Highlander, direct attack!" Rex called.

"No problem," Kajiki-sensei smirked. "I'm already prepared to hand the field over. Go, Tenjouin-sensei!"

"Your willpower won't be forgotten, Kajiki-sensei!" Tenjouin-sensei almost cried as Kajiki-sensei was blasted.

Kajiki: LP 1100 → LP 0

Rex: LP 4000

"_Oh, Team Black Knights have clocked in their first win!_" Shirahane howled to cheering students. "_Now up comes out cheerful Tenjouin Fubuki-sensei, who was one of the top students ever from Duel Academia, I'll have you know!_"

"Isn't this fun?" Tenjouin-sensei was smiling against Rex.

"Well, entertain me, Sensei," Rex drawled sarcastically.

"Duel!"

Fubuki: LP 4000

Rex: LP 4000

"Draw!" Tenjouin-sensei got the first turn.

"Wait!" Rex called. "Because you control that lone card, Blood Mefist gives you three hundred damage during your standby phase!"

Fubuki: LP 4000 → LP 3700

Rex: LP 4000

"Well, I summon Eclipse Wyvern [1600/1000] in attack mode," Fubuki decided. "But, I'll banish him to special summon Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon [2800/2400] to the field in attack mode. Now, I use Red Eyes' ability to special summon from my hand to special summon Exploder Dragon [1000/0] before I play the Spell, Stamping Destruction. I destroy the Gates of Dark World, and so your Fiends lose their field advantage [3000/2100 → 2700/1800] [3100/1600 → 2800/1300] [3100/2600 → 2800/2300]. Battle, Exploder Dragon attack Blood Mefist."

"What?" we blinked as the dragon rammed itself into a suicidal dive.

"Exploder Dragon's effect means that not only do I not receive damage from its battle, it destroys the monster that destroyed it," Tenjouin-sensei announced as Blood Mefist shattered. "Now, Red-Eyes, attack Grapha!"

Rex: LP 4000 → LP 3900

Fubuki: LP 4000

"_What! Tenjouin-sensei has managed to destroy that Grapha!_"

"Hmph!" Rex muttered.

"I'll set a card and end my turn," Tenjouin-sensei decided.

"Draw!" Rex called. "Well, so this is one of the legendary trio... I'll set a card and end."

"Draw!" Tenjouin-sensei announced. "Well, I activate the set card, Dragon's Rage, discarding a card so no Traps may be targeted at Dragons. Then, using Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, I special summon Chthonian Emperor Dragon [2400/1500] before I Gemini summon it to be able to attack twice each battle phase. I'll then activate the card left to me by Kajiki-sensei, a very simple Call of the Haunted, and special summon Exploder Dragon again. So, Rex-kun... bye bye!"

"Eh?" Rex blinked as Exploder Dragon crashed itself and destroyed Dark Highlander, right before the other dragons dived for him.

Rex: LP 3900 → LP 1500 → LP 0

Fubuki: LP 4000

I was being very thankful that I had managed a First-Turn Kill against Tenjouin-sensei as Rex stumbled down and gave me the card. "Win."

I stared at it. "Right..."

"Yo!" Tenjouin-sensei was smiling as he waved. "So, this is like your exam all over again!"

"Yeah," I smiled thinly as I compared my options and took my hand.

"_So the teachers have evened the score! By the rules, Chase Princeton takes over! Will the Knight of Zero lead Team Black Knights to the last Duellist, the Hell Kaiser Marufuji-sensei?_"

"Duel!"

Chase: LP 4000

Fubuki: LP 4000

"Draw!" I called. "I'll play the set card Rex left, the Spell Into the Void. I draw an extra card, and at the end phase I discard my entire hand, assuming that I haven't cleaned it out." I glanced at my hand, noting the familiar faces I wanted and didn't want... "I'll summon Infernity Necromancer [0/2000] to the field, and it changes to defence mode. Then, I'll play Magic Planter to get rid of Forced Requisition and draw two cards. I set four cards and end my turn, and discard the remaining cards to my grave."

"Oh, it doesn't look promising," Tenjouin-sensei noted. "A nearly-full back row... draw! I'll play Heavy Storm!"

"Trap card, Infernity Barrier!" I called. "When I control an Infernity monster and my hand is at zero, I can negate any Spell, trap, or monster effect and destroy that card!"

"Ah," Tenjouin-sensei noted. "Then, Chthonian Emperor Dragon, attack Infernity Necromancer!"

The smoke cleared, and Tenjouin-sensei's eyes widened to see Infernity Necromancer still standing. "Why...?"

"The effect of Infernity Bishop in the grave," I answered. "When this card is in the grave and my hand is at zero, I choose a monster, and for one turn I cannot be destroyed."

"Smart..." Tenjouin-sensei smirked. "Turn end."

"Draw!" I called. "I'll summon Infernity Beast, and then Infernity Necromancer can special summon the tuner monster, Infernity Beetle [1200/0] from the grave. I tribute Infernity Beetle for two Infernity Beetles from my deck. Tuning, level three Beast and level three Necromancer to level two Beetle! The dead and the living... when they meet at zero, above the cage of eternity, the demonic dragon awakens! Synchro summon! Come forth, Infernity Death Dragon!"

No matter how many times, I never got tired of that dragon's roar [3000/2400].

"Now, I'll activate the Trap, Call of the Haunted to special summon Infernity Necromancer again. Necromancer's effect calls forth Infernity Knight [1400/400]. Tuning, level three Knight to level three Necromancer to level two Beetle! Against the backdrop of darkness, many eyes open... open the truth of the gates! Synchro summon! Take flight, Hundred Eyes Dragon!"

Many eyes opened as the monster appeared [3000/2500].

"T- That's disgusting..." Tenjouin-sensei murmured.

"Oi!" I growled. "Now, I'll use Infernity Death Dragon's effect, destroying one of your monsters to inflict damage equal to half its attack. I'll use it on Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon! Go, Death Fire Blast!"

Fubuki: LP 4000 → LP 2600

Chase: LP 4000

"Now, Hundred Eyes Dragon, attack Chthonian Emperor Dragon!" I called as it leapt into action.

Fubuki: LP 2600 → LP 2000

Chase: LP 4000

"Turn end," I sighed.

"Draw!" Tenjouin-sensei looked vaguely harried before he glanced at the card and sighed. "I set a card. Turn end."

"Infernity Death Dragon... direct attack?" I wondered as to the wisdom of that.

Fubuki: LP 2000 → LP 0

Chase: LP 4000

That card... must be something designed to benefit Marufuji-sensei, I decided.

"_And the second victory to Team Black Knights! Ow the teachers are down to their last Duellist? Will Marufuji-sensei prove himself as the Kaiser still, or will he remain part of Duel Monsters history? He'll start first!_"

"You just had to..." I sighed as Hell Kaiser took the field. Well, I had Infernity Inferno and Legacy of Yata-Garasu, maybe that could help...

Ryou: LP 4000

Chase: LP 4000

"Draw," Marufuji-sensei murmured. "Because you have monsters on the field and I don't, I special summon Cyber Dragon [2100/800] to the field. Then, I summon Proto-Cyber Dragon [1100/600] to the field. Activating Shooting Star Bow – Ceal [1100/600 → 100/600] and Machine Duplication, I special summon two more Cyber Dragons from my deck to the field. I'll then activate the quick-play Spell, Photon Generator Unit, tributing one Cyber Dragon and Proto-Cyber Dragon to special summon Cyber Laser Dragon [2400/1600]!"

"Eh?" I blinked. "No Polymerisation...?"

"Once per turn, Cyber Laser Dragon allows me to destroy a monster with equal or higher attack," Marufuji-sensei answered. "Destroy Hundred Eyes Dragon!"

"Argh!" I coughed. "My dragon!"

"I set a card, turn end," Marufuji-sensei dismissed.

"_And like that, Marufuji-sensei has placed himself at the lead quickly! But, will he win against this infamous Knight of Zero?"_

"Draw!" I called in frustration, Marufuji-sensei's battle aura overloading on the senses. "This guy... is really a Kaiser... I summon Infernity Guardian [1200/1700] in defence mode. Now, Infernity Death Dragon, attack Cyber Laser Dragon!"

"Trap card, Attack Reflector Unit, allows me to special summon Cyber Barrier Dragon [800/2800], which can negate one attack," Marufuji-sensei hardly broke his stride.

I sighed. "Are you playing defensively on me? Turn end."

"Draw!" Marufuji-sensei glanced. "I play Card of Demise, drawing five cards. Now, I play the Spell, Emergency Cyber, to take a level eight or higher Cyber monster from my deck to add to my hand. Now, I summon Cyber Valley [0/0], before I banish Cyber Valley and Cyber Barrier Dragon to draw two cards. I'll set two cards and end my turn."

"My turn, draw!" I called, looking at one of the generic cards I held. "I'll set a card. Now, Infernity Death Dragon, destroy Cyber Dragon!"

"Trap card, Power Wall," Marufuji-sensei declared as it was destroyed. "Now, I send cards from the top of my deck to the grave to reduce all battle damage I take from this by one hundred per card. I'll send nine cards."

"Huh?" I blinked at his scary aura. "What the...? I end."

"Draw!' Marufuji-sensei called. "Activate the Spell, Burial from a Different Dimension to return Cyber Barrier and Cyber Valley to the grave. This is my aim... by banishing all Light Attribute Machines from my side of the field and my grave, I special summon Cyber Eltanin [?/?]!"

"Eh?" I blinked. "Then..."

"Three Cyber Dragons, one Cyber Valley, one Cyber Barrier Dragon, one Cyber Laser Dragon... and five more Machines," Marufuji-sensei informed me. "For each one, Eltanin gets five hundred attack and defence [?/? → 5500/5500]. Oh, and, when it's special summoned, all other monsters are sent to the grave."

"That's a monster!" I yelped as Infernity Death Dragon winked out.

"Go, Cyber Eltanin! Attack with Draconis Blast!"

Chase: LP 4000 → LP 0

Ryou: LP 4000

"_A- And, in a stunning show, Marufuji-sensei has defeated the Knight of Zero! Let us now match the best of generations, Fudo Ryuusei against the one who stood at the top of the Duel world before, Marufuji Ryou the Hell Kaiser!_"

"I feel... more satisfied..." Marufuji-sensei sighed as Ryuusei came up. "Come at me..."

"You did well!" Youkai glomped me the moment I came down. "Want to make a bet who wins?"

"Ah, I'll gamble on Ryuusei," I answered with all confidence. "What's the stakes?"

"If he loses... you have to..." Youkai whispered. He was nursing a bump on his head later... I am not going to tell you what it was.

"Well, then," Marufuji-sensei purred, if that were even possible. "Shall we dance?"

"Thank you very much," Ryuusei answered.

"Duel!"

Ryuusei: LP 4000

Ryou: LP 4000

"If I'm right, then Ryuusei would have to summon Black Rose to get rid of Cyber Eltanin," Rex studied. "But, I think Marufuji-sensei would know this as well."

"One of them might be a Starlight Road, or something," I agreed.

"I'm thinking of The Huge Revolution is Over," I muttered, noting a crowd forming by the entrance.

"Ryou!" Edo Phoenix's voice echoed. "You know damn well your doctor's orders! Hey, stop that- Mmph!""

"I'm sorry, Edo Phoenix," Shimotsuki was intercepting it, so... who knows. "Please take a nap."

"Huh?" Ryuusei glanced, then shrugged. "I'll summon Lonefire Blossom [500/1400] to the field, before I tribute him to special summon Gigaplant [2400/1200] from my deck. Now, I equip Gigaplant with Supervise to let it gain its Gemini effect, special summoning from the grave Lonefire Blossom again with Gigaplant. I'll tribute Lonefire Blossom to search for Copy Plant [0/0]. Tuning, level six Gigaplant to level one Copy Plant. Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set in bloom! Synchro summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!"

With a roar, the dragon appeared [2400/1800].

"I activate Black Rose Dragon's effect, Black Rose Gale!" Ryuusei called.

"Counter trap, The Huge Revolution is Over!" Marufuji-sensei declared. "The destruction effect is negated and Black Rose itself banished."

"Because Gigaplant left the field, Supervise allows me to special summon him in defence mode, as Gigaplant is treated as a normal monster in the grave," Ryuusei was undeterred. "I'll set two cards and play Charge of the Light Brigade to mill three cards and search for a Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter, and then, I end my turn."

"Nice save!" I crowed.

"But, Ryuusei's still at a disadvantage," Rex growled.

Marufuji-sensei declared. "I'll activate the trap Fubuki left, Dimension Regression! Now all banished monsters return to the deck! It's my turn, draw!"

"... crap," we all glanced at each other.

"I discard a card to retrieve Emergency Cyber!" Marufuji-sensei called. "Then, I summon Cyber Phoenix [1200/1600]! Now, let's see... Cyber Eltanin, attack Gigaplant!"

"Argh!" Ryuusei called. "When a level five or higher monster is destroyed, I can special summon Revival Rose [1300/1300] from the grave!"

"I set two cards, turn end," Marufuji-sensei decided.

"Draw!" Ryuusei called. "I'll play Magic Planter to get rid if Chase's previous Call of the Haunted and draw two cards, before I activate my own Call of the Haunted to re-summon Gigaplant. Then, I'll summon Gigaplant to let it gain its Gemini effect and special summon Lonefire Blossom from the grave. I'll tribute Lonefire Blossom to special summon the tuner monster Glow-Up Bulb [100/100] to the field. Tuning, level four Revival Rose to level one Glow-Up Bulb! Limiter Removal, Level Five! Regulator open! Thruster warm-up, OK! Up-link all clear! Go! Synchro Summon! Come on! Tech Genus Hyper Librarian!"

"... what?" Marufuji-sensei considered as the monster appeared.

"Now, I mill a card to special summon Glow-Up Bulb," Ryuusei declared. "Tuning, level six Gigaplant to level one Glow-Up Bulb. Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set in bloom! Synchro summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!"

Again, it appeared.

"Now I draw a card," Ryuusei declared. "And then, I activate the Continuous Trap, Graceful Revival, targeting Copy Plant. Tuning, level seven Black Rose Dragon to level one Copy Plant. Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!"

"What the hell is he up to?" I muttered as the white dragon of salvation appeared [2500/2000].

"Draw another card," Ryuusei decided. "I'll discard a monster to special summon Quickdraw Synchron [700/1400] to the field, and reduce the level of Hyper Librarian to four to special summon Level Eater [600/0]. Now, I special summon Quillbolt Hedgehog [800/800] to the field. Tuning, level one Level Eater and level two Quillbolt Hedgehog to level five Quickdraw! Gathering fighting souls will awaken the raging wicked god! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Obliterate, Junk Destroyer!"

Like that, Cyber Eltanin and Cyber Phoenix met its death at the hands of Junk Destroyer [2600/2500].

"I see..." Marufuji-sensei murmured quietly.

"Now, Junk Destroyer, Stardust Dragon, direct attack!" Ryuusei called.

"Trap activate, Fiendish Chain!" Marufuji-sensei called as chains bound Stardust. "Then, two Rings of Destruction!"

Ryuusei stared as rings of grenades appeared and latched themselves around, blowing up the whole field...

Ryuusei: LP 4000 → LP 0

Ryou: LP 4000 → LP 0

"_This is... a draw?_" Shirahane spoke.

"Well, we blew up Shirahane at least," Rex muttered.

"_RYOU_!" Edo's voice echoed as the Duellist himself appeared, growling. "Why didn't you tell me?"

* * *

"I just told him that he was going to _die_," Saiou Mizuchi looked stunned, as much as she could be outside of DA Kings' personnel offices.

"He thanked you, told you to get out, and then went on with life," Shimotsuki guessed.

Mizuchi shook her head. "He is... astonishing. Do make sure he keeps living. Having someone like that person around Edo can only be interesting."

"Marufuji-sensei is... a man unto himself," Ryuusei muttered once the Saiou siblings had walked out of the school with a seething Edo and Shimotsuki had left. "What was that yelling about?"

"The pros and cons of Duel law enforcement," I answered, having heard the entire conversation at normal spoken volume through the thick walls of the staff room. "Apparently Edo was considering a career change. There was an argument where Marufuji-sensei told him his exact opinion on the subject, and then Edo got pissed about Marufuji-sensei's new career choice and unilateral decision. Then they yelled some more, and during summer break both of them are returning to London to work out a compromise since any other arrangement takes forever."

"London?" Rex sceptically repeated. "Why?"

"Who knows." I shrugged. "They sure like it more than here, either way. By the way, I'm eating out. Tell Carly-san I'll be back late."

"Enjoy your date," Rex waved.

"Try not to move too fast!" Ryuusei waved.

"Shut up!" I half-heartedly yelled back, but I could feel my stomach plummeting as I walked out.

Butterflies in the stomach wasn't good enough to describe the feeling I got as I walked out to Youkai. Apparently, his hair became much shorter when bundled up – like a girl – and he wore a blue vest over a black t-shirt and black pants, chains dangling from the sides of his pockets. It resembled his usual look greatly, down to the crimson eyes. Most people would think of it as his _style._ It suited him very well. All in all, he looked perfectly… normal. And cool. And handsome.

If it weren't for my uncle head-hunting him for the entertainment company – about the only inheritance Uncle got from the grandparents' will – I would have been thrilled.

"So, what d'you say?" Uncle was asking a bemused Youkai.

"I think I have to ask my boyfriend," Youkai answered, half-smiling as he glanced at me. "He might not be so welcome to the idea of my cutting our date short to run to stardom. Well, Chase?"

"Definitely not," I answered with a straight face as Uncle blanched. "Uncle? Is the company not producing enough professional Duellists?"

"He's bedazzling," Uncle rounded on me. "He has that star appeal, you know. Bit of makeup and you wouldn't tell the difference."

"He's a minor," I answered.

Uncle shrugged. "Who'd miss out on turning their kid into a star?"

"My parents," Youkai answered thinly. "And my uncle. You know who's Misawa Idaten, right?"

Uncle blanched and became silent as Youkai came over to stand by me. "So, Chase, where are we going?"

"Movie first, or dinner?" I checked my phone. "Or dinner first? What's the best way? I mean-"

"Okay, I get it," Youkai was smiling broadly. "I know a nice movie."

"Wait, really?" I reacted like any Duellist. "Oh, ha-ha."

"Chase?" Uncle's eyes were bugging out. "Are you...?"

"We're... going out," I decided. The actual context of the term may be taken any way he liked.

"Ah..." Uncle deflated. "Erm, Chase... be careful. Chosaku's associates might still be around."

"Ah? Oh," I nodded. "Bye, Uncle!"

"What's that about?" Youkai asked me later once we were out of earshot.

"Uncle Chosaku, associates, and the possibility that I may be sleeping with the fishes before Uncle Chosaku's court hearing," I sighed in answer, already used to the possibility of death. "Given how not everything is tied up with me, Uncle Chosaku might get free in about ten years, and then I may or may not face more death threats."

"Poor you," Youkai murmured in answer. "Not even I faced that many death threats."

"So... how was it like?" I perused the movie selection once we got to the Diamond Movie Theatre. There was a more classic one in Neo Domino City not far off called the Hearts Drama Theatre, but I hardly had the patience for anything they might offer. "Growing up with the Misawa? Mine was... mine was..."

I distantly recalled days of boring education the moment I was old enough to comprehend anything. A large house, barely any kids, everything too precious to be touched, staring servants and... and echoes of darkness, nothing more. "... lonely," I finished.

"Mine was... a more extended family," Youkai considered, his slender fingers dancing lightly over a poster on the wall featuring an old movie of Jack the King.

By the way, Jack Atlas did all his own stunts in that movie. _Without_ props. We all said that if he ever gave up, he could go into show business as a stuntman.

"I had a lot of relatives, but no family," Youkai decided to phrase, now looking at a movie of the Dark Magician Girl. "My mother died giving birth, my father had already died long beforehand. Everything of my world revolved around my grandfather, Misawa Idaten. One day... when I was six, I was playing soccer. Imagine what happened when I found myself on top of the goalpost."

"Oh..." I lamely muttered.

"Psychic Duellist... at that time, the White Witch had only just violently seized power over the Underground as head of the Arcadia Movement," Youkai murmured, now tracing an action movie. "In the underworld, the threat of Psychic Duellists were only just beginning to be realised. Then, when I awakened my power, my grandfather saw me as an advantage, he wanted to place me as the immediate successor. At that time, due to a falling-out, Ryokai's dad was excused and Ryokai was the next immediate successor. There were people who didn't like that. In one of the ensuing accidents that happened... the succession issue was settled the moment Ryokai's father was caught in the cross-fire, by a formal fight. I used my powers and threw Ryokai out to hit a tree."

I winced. "Ouch."

"Yes... ouch," Youkai looked wistful. "I ran away to Satellite. At that time, Duel Gangs were still running the streets, but it was improving, between NDPD and the Arcadia Movement. I was called the Sylph of Satellite, because I learned how to fly... and one day, my wings were frozen by Boss and I was dragged back to the Arcadia Movement. From there it's all history."

"Huh," I considered. "The Arcadia Movement still has good points, huh?"

"People still remember Divine," Youkai hissed as he came across another movie poster, slashing through it heatedly. "That's why Boss's work can't stop. Kaido told me that you know what's a pawn, right?"

"Ah, right," I answered.

"I was a pawn for Shimotsuki Seiran," Youkai found one. "I chose to leave when she died." He held up the poster of a recent home-made release called _Roads Less Travelled. _"This one?"

"Fine," I puled out a credit card. Being the heir of the Manjoume Group was great when it meant that there was no limit on the thing. "Why that one? What's it about, anyway?"

He smiled. "It's a secret~!"

I found out quickly enough once it began.

_Hero, be mine, said the White Witch.  
I refuse, answered the Hero.  
…is that so? The Witch answered. Join me, be my eyes, my ears, my light. Together we shall find it..._

An adventure story, complete with the occasional monster, the fire-breathing dragon, everything... even the cast looked familiar, especially the Rose Witch. It was a very good piece, with a nice script, and even more creative pieces... and especially the white witch, gazing from afar as the hero left with the flower princess at the end before he was gazing back...

..._The greatest distance divides us, not because you are oblivious to my love, when I stand in front of you... but, because we love each other, knowing fate will forever keep us apart._

"Who's the cast?" I asked once we left, the process taking a longer time due to a long script. "That was really good, I thought for a moment that it was real, all the monsters..."

To my surprise, Youkai burst out in laughter, before handing me the poster and pointing at the fine print: _produced by the Arcadia Movement._

"What?" I gaped at it, before glancing at the cast. "... _when_?"

"Last winter," Youkai smirked. "It was a charity thing, but there was a lower budget, so we... cut costs a bit. You'd be surprised how good the special effects was."

"Ryuusei played the Rose Witch...?" I found myself giggling madly. "And, the hero's Jimmy, he must've hated that... who's the White Witch?"

"Boss," Youkai agreed as I checked.

"Shimotsuki?" I blinked. "That's... that's just... I never knew that Shimotsuki could... _act._.. and the director is... Nakamura-san, oh. Special effects... Fudo Yusei? The Professor did this too? Where was it even filmed?"

"Part of the proceeds are going to Martha's orphanage, so we had help," Youkai explained. "I had no part in it, but I was part of the effects team, since I made a storm at the epic climax where the Rose Witch possessing the flower princess and the White Witch faced off. Did you see my work? As for your question, it was indoors, balanced between the field Spells Black Garden, Mist Castle, Mountain, and a few traps involved."

"Yeah..." I muttered. "It was very epic. I think it'd be a best-seller, really. Are there plans for a sequel?"

"Don't know," Youkai shrugged. "Satsuki wrote the script with help, and provided the swarm of blackbirds- don't tell me you missed out the disguised Black Feathers?"

* * *

"Why didn't you ever tell me you were in a movie!" I was yelling over the phone at Ryuusei later while waiting for dinner.

"_Huh? What?_" Ryuusei muttered. "_Not so loud..._"

"I saw the damned thing!" I was grinning. "Oi, so is there a sequel?"

"_No, now get lost,_" he hung up.

I grumbled, still smiling. Burger World might not be high-end, but Youkai had an aversion to the Last Card, I had an aversion to it too, and we mutually dragged each other to Burger World. "I can't believe it, Rex is going to have a field day..." Ryuusei was even professional on screen. Even though he was wearing a hood and all that until only his red bangs could be seen. I had returned to Satisfaction Town come winter, so I never really got to it, but... the fact that Ryuusei had been in a movie, however crappy it might have been... "Who even filmed it?"

"Who knows..." Youkai shrugged. "Amateur films don't get much, but I guess it's meant to be an example. Boss would use it for something... for sure."

The food came. We sat near a booth that was suspiciously roped off, once said to be where a high school kid had set a criminal on fire. All rumours, but they remained persistent anyway.

"What's wrong?" Youkai asked. "You're quiet."

"No..." I answered. "It's just that... I kinda think that this is the first time we've actually been together alone without someone's enforcement."

"Really?" Youkai blinked. "Then what about the willow tree?"

"Ah, point," I noted. "But, it feels like that there's a voyeur around, don't you feel that?"

"...you're right," Youkai noted. "Oh, he left. Maybe it's just your imagination."

I swivelled my head to peek, but whoever it was had already gone. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was too short, might be a complete coincidence," Youkai answered, leaning forward to smile, his crimson eyes eerily... cool... "No? Although... I wouldn't put it past a stalker to come after you."

There's a saying that looks lose their draw after three days. That... is _hogwash._

"Are you an M?" I asked him bluntly. "Because if you lean too close I'll punch you."

"Well, I'll take it as a fist of love," Youkai answered, his fingers weaving air over his throat. "Only you get to lay a hand on this."

"Don't tell me you've never been in a fight," I blinked. "I mean, fights happen all the time, right? No, wait, I guess you're a runner. You certainly have the body for it."

"I'm glad," Youkai's eyes resembled embers during the last impromptu trip with the Atlas family that actually went well enough and complete with camp-fire. "Chase... why are you still holding onto the cup?"

"I... fine, I'm never been on a date," I confessed. "And you're not helping with the conversation."

"Well, I have no idea when to start," Youkai gently answered. "After all, if I give you everything then there's no challenge in it, is there? You have to give something of yourself too. For example, I've learned that I'm your first kiss and first date... and a whole lot more firsts. Of course, there are so many more firsts... and many more experiences..."

I nervously fixated my eyes on the cup I was strangling. "Erm... when is your birthday?"

"Ah, April the twentieth."

"Ah, I- Wait." I held out a hand. "_Today_?"

"Right, so, do I get a birthday present?" Youkai smirked.

"Right, right, what do you-" I stopped. "Hold on, am I setting myself up for anything?"

"Nope," Youkai smirked. "After all, you're already in it, right? There is a certain romance to seeing what is essentially a love story together."

"Eh?" I laid the back of my hand against my forehead, willing myself to be calm, recalling the look of the White Witch, acceptance warring with love... Somehow, I can sympathise with how she felt then. Was Shimotsuki a better actress than we thought?

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	51. XLVIII: Painful Choice

_**Infernity Mirage**_

* * *

**XLVIII: Painful Choice**

Blearily, I blinked as the scent of water and fish assaulted my nose. I barely stirred when I was transitioning between the waking and dream-worlds, so, no one noticed that I had heard everything.

"Dammit, so the kid's the chief witness? What about the Arcadia Movement?" a masculine voice was saying. "Huh, you think Shimotsuki's going to be forgiving if she finds out this guy slipped under her nose? I don't care if she's a brat, she's a monster! I didn't pay to go up against the Arcadia Movement! Oi, Gokaido! Don't hang up on me! Ah, he hung up..."

"Go... Kaido..." I realised. I was _so_ switching lawyers the moment I got out.

Where was I, anyway? I remember stepping out of Burger World, Youkai's expression of shock, and then... darkness. Fish? Water? It smelt like...

…the Neo Domino Bay.

Well, _shit_. I was _really_ switching lawyers the moment I got out.

"Eh, the brat's awake," the same voice spoke. "Say, he looks kinda familiar..."

"It's your imagination," the masculine voice answered. "Well, a lot of Japanese kids are black-haired, and black-eyed, you know?"

"No, it feels like we've seen him somewhere before..."

I caught their faces, half-hidden in shadow. My mouth went on autopilot. "Ah, you're Kiryu-sensei's ex!"

I clammed up right as they reacted.

"Shit, he saw our faces!"

"Wait, Kiryu... Kiryu-sensei... oh crap, he's Kyosuke's student!"

"Kiryu Kyosuke? The Handless Demon _that_ Kiryu Kyosuke?" My head was raised to face them. "Well, looks like it is the brat. So, we got the wrong one?"

"No, he's definitely Chase Princeton, looks like a mini Manjoume and everything..."

I spotted the slumped form of Youkai beside me, quietly unconscious. It was... surprisingly peaceful. I envied his oblivion.

"Shit! We got Kyosuke's brat _here_? Weren't we supposed to like, disappear him?"

"Maybe we can sell him to Team Golem, I think they're still somewhere in Satellite..."

"No way, it's not been safe since the Arcadia Movement set up shop and went to town on their asses. Do you _want_ to be eaten by a monster? Rather, you want _him_ on your ass?"

"No... but damn, what do we do?"

"Just throw him into the Bay already!"

"Well, it looks like we have a few rats," Ropes fell to the ground and Youkai struggled to his feet, freed. "Your rope-tying skills suck."

"The other brat's awake!"

"And you still left my DuelDisk with me," Youkai mused as he pulled a card and played, it, Sphreez dancing in the winds as she leapt into action. "That's the dumbest mistake you could make."

"Shit! He's a Psychic Duellist! Who the hell forgot that!"

"S- Sorry, but he didn't wear any limiter jewellery!"

"I have no sympathy for idiots," Youkai's expression was cold and remote, uncaring of their imminent fate. "You targeted my date, so I'll visit judgement on you. Just die."

"Oi, Youkai!" I yelled as a few men collided against nearby crates. "Don't kill them!"

'Ride of the Valkyries' began playing somewhere as the thwip-thwip-thwip of a helicopter sounded and a body crashed in from a warehouse roof, floating on white wings and holding a pack of cards. At the same time, the lights all switched on within, glaringly loud and crackling with pure energy right as a familiar orange-haired sight jumped in on the back of a chimera to take down a few men.

The last of the action was concluded the moment the temperature dropped so fast I could see my breath.

"Well, aren't you a bunch of insolent idiots," Shimotsuki remarked as she stood there, and not a single one of them dared to move except for Reginald and Glen as the police streamed in behind her. "I was having a very good evening until someone came in."

"Er, Boss," Glen raised. "We're fine alone, you can... go back..."

"No, no, I have people I want to injure, so... are any of you going to resist arrest?" Shimotsuki posed the question. It was terrifying enough for no one to even move away.

"Thanks, Boss," Youkai muttered. "For a moment there I thought we were really going to be dumped into the Bay..."

"The two of you have no sense in self-preservation," Shimotsuki muttered. "Next time I should just leave you be to get yourself out."

"Heh, but then that would be rather dangerous, right?" Youkai smirked. "After all, right now who knows when I'd relapse."

"Yu have your boyfriend, I'm sure he can keep up," Shimotsuki answered. "After all, it's just a matter of stamina."

It feels like there is something implied here that I don't want to know about...

Youkai... blushed. "It's not like that!"

Shimotsuki just looked at him. "You do remember the lecture I gave you, right?"

"Yes, Boss! Now please leave me to see him home!"

I was left dumbstruck to stare as Shimotsuki left the building. "She gave you advice on-"

"She takes her job seriously," Youkai answered, a tinge of light pink dusted across his cheeks. Somehow, I found myself smiling as I watched him blush. "What?"

"Er, nothing. Should we go home?"

The Atlas apartment was fairly large for a three-member family, so Carly-san had taken me in. Of course, she was also receiving something for my upkeep, but mostly I helped out where I could. Youkai had had manners beaten into him, possibly by his grandfather or by Shimotsuki, but otherwise he was mostly absent. I seriously doubted that I've ever seen him do anything in the house that was truly private...

… until now, that is.

"Ryuusei made a movie as a girl and you never told me!" Rex was shouting.

"I only just found out!" I retaliated. "Besides, there's no way he'd admit it!"

"Hmph, then let's see this guy's acting," Rex muttered as he set up the Blu-Ray and Youkai fished for a copy of it. He was in pyjamas... just like us... it felt pretty intimate, getting ready to watch the same movie again. Laughing at those we could identify, discussing effects, pestering Ryuusei, and even when the man himself turned up and gave us a glare before sitting down for the rest, we were still having fun. Friends... were something I never knew until I was ten and I met them for the first time.

* * *

"CHASE PRINCETON! COME HERE SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASS!"

"What the...?" I blinked as Jimmy stomped towards us the next day in Kings. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Yes, stop getting yourself kidnapped!" Jimmy looked positively aggrieved. "I had a date, you know!"

"How is that my problem!" I yelled.

"It is when you're the reason why my date is ruined!"

"Huh? What are you-" My mind failed as I comprehended Shimotsuki's appearance last night. _I was having a very good evening until someone came in... _"Shimotsuki... you..." My brain melted.

"Shimotsuki... you... oh, you finally asked her out and she accepted," Ryuusei put together. "Was it good?"

"It was until _a certain someone_ got himself kidnapped and needed to be broken out," Jimmy growled.

"Huh? Chase, you got kidnapped?" Ryuusei turned to regard me.

"Ah, it's nothing," I waved off. "Although... once the initial fear passes, it's like... wow, I don't care anymore..."

"You don't feel fear when you're kidnapped?" Jimmy now looked intrigued. "Huh... is it... despair?"

"Huh?" I blinked.

"But you did feel fear," Rex pointed out. "Remember when Youkai went to that other world? You were fretting, Chase."

"I was not!"

"You were."

"Ryuusei, whose side are you on!"

"The logical side."

"That's completely not logical!"

"Ah, young love," a voice murmured behind as we all doubled back to see Marufuji-sensei moping. Or doing his version of moping, if the killing aura around him could be explained. "I almost wish for oblivion..."

"Marufuji-sensei... is this about Edo Phoenix?" Ryuusei tentatively broached. "I mean, he seems very invested in your career choice..."

"Way too invested, right?" Marufuji-sensei muttered. "It's... just him. He's one of those people who have a literally charmed life. It sounds like the kind of trite foolishness that they tell small schoolchildren, and usually it isn't really true, but he really can do anything he puts his mind to. Talent, looks, intelligence, and a healthy amount of fame and fortune, there's literally no path he can choose that wouldn't open to him. We've been cohabiting for more than ten years now... was it longer? I don't remember..."

"Oh..." Ryuusei and I exchanged looks of comprehension as Rex stated it. "So it's like one day you woke up and realised that you're literally married?"

Marufuji-sensei did not answer as he got up and walked off.

"Nice," Jimmy noted. "Very nice. You just pissed off one of the scariest guys in Kings."

"I didn't know he'd take it like that," Rex defended. "Besides, why are you here?"

"Don't you know?" Jimmy blinked. "It's the King of Kings, idiot! I don't want to be entertaining challenges left and right for now."

"You really have no motivation, do you?" I sighed. "Grow up! Exactly what do you want?"

"Hmm... travel!" Jimmy smirked. "There's always going to be explorers, so I'll be fine, especially since I studied with my da. Duel Monsters was originally a fun game, right?"

"Ah, there they are!" A bunch of mooks from the same class as us ran over.

"What's wrong, Takadera?" Ryuusei blinked as one of the guys suited in black arrived.

"Fudo! I need you to restrain those two girls!" Takadera the prefect yelped nervously. "They're duelling in King of Kings and we don't have someone around to stop them from tearing up the field!"

"Who?" Rex demanded.

"LeRouge and Ishihara! That's why, please!" It was sad when a prefect such as Takadera was reduced to bowing. "She's going to kill him!"

"Lead the way, please," Ryuusei asked. "Guys?"

"I'm coming along," Jimmy stood, his face stern. "My Honey's not in school today and already trouble's stirring..."

A team of Berets were already surrounding the Duel field where Alexianna was facing off against Takeshi when we arrived. Since the near-abolishment of the biased three-tier system, the Duel world had branched out even more. Although the Blue Berets were first founded in Central, the concept was quickly reinforced and incorporated into the DA system, especially with the recognition of Psychic Duelling amongst other dangerous technologies. There was a saying that a Beret would remain a Beret for their whole life, with most of its members confirmed interns with NDPD. Not that it would make much of a difference against an angry Psychic Duellist, but it would definitely make restraining easier, I suppose...

Alexianna was standing without her crutches, her leg merely bandaged, and she was glaring at Takeshi. Said man was standing opposite her with a straight face, his ponytail slightly rumpled and a scratch across one cheek.

I then realised that this was the first time I had actually seen Takeshi Duel.

"Duel!" both called.

Alexianna: LP 8000

Takeshi: LP 8000

"Draw!" Alexianna hissed, her eyes flashing. "I'll play the Continuous Spell, Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen! Now, I can special summon Athena [2600/800] to the field!"

In a burst of light, the Greek goddess descended on the field.

"With that, I play the Spell, Celestial Transformation to special summon from my hand Darklord Superbia [2900/2400 → 1450/2400]!" Alexianna called. "Now, due to Athena's effect, you take six hundred damage!"

Takeshi doubled over as a blast of light hit him.

Takeshi: LP 8000 → LP 7400

Alexianna: LP 8000

"Now, I'll tribute Superbia to summon Darklord Edeh Arae [2300/2000]!" Alexianna called. "Now, when a Fairy Type monster is summoned to the field, Athena makes you take another six hundred damage!"

Takeshi: LP 7400 → LP 6800

Alexianna: LP 8000

"Now, I'll use the effect of Athena, tributing Edeh Arae to special summon Darklord Superbia back from the grave," Alexianna murmured as the winged being winked out, to be replaced by another large being that resembled a cauldron, out of which Edeh Arae climbed out of. "Due to the effect of Superbia Edeh Arae comes back to the field. With that, it's another twelve hundred damage."

Takeshi: LP 6800 → LP 5600

Alexianna: LP 8000

"Almost a quarter of his life points gone..." Rex hissed as Takeshi got to his feet. "And real damage at that..."

"Turn end," Alexianna murmured.

"D- Draw..." Takeshi was clearly struggling to stand. "I summon... Valkyrie of the Nordic Ascendant..."

"Ah!" We blinked as the blue-haired fae-like being wielding a sword appeared [400/800]

"When Valkyrie is summoned, and I control no cards while you have monsters... I can banish two Nordic monsters in my hand to special summon two Einherjar Tokens [1000/1000] in defence mode."

Takeshi was panting, but his breath was recovering as something glittered in his left eye. "Tuning, both level four tokens to level two Valkyrie. North star in heaven, the king that rules the sky. Right now, bundle the pantheon of the star boundary and show the authority! Synchro Summon! Rule the heaven and earth! The supreme god, Odin, Father of the Aesir!"

Above, thunder rumbled. Lightning flashed, the spear crashed as the king of the gods glanced down with his sole eye, the rune blazing in Takeshi's left eye an exact replica of that in its own [4000/3500].

"F- Four thousand... this is... the power of the gods...?" Takadera whispered. "Odin, Father of the Aesir..."

"That card..." Alexianna hissed.

"It doesn't look like you'd listen," Takeshi murmured. "So... Odin, attack Athena with Heaven's Judgement!"

The spear thundered as it pierced through, never relenting.

Alexianna: LP 8000 → LP 6600

Takeshi: LP 5600

"Erk!" Alexianna stumbled back from the impact. "This power...?"

"I'll set two cards and end," Takeshi finished. "Lexy... It's not that I didn't want to marry you, or that I hated you for those powers... but, Loki, Thor, Odin... I had to find the other two first to finish this. To gather the rest of the Team Ragnarok... I had to."

"Liar!" Alexianna screamed. "You never said anything! Then why did you propose!"

"Lexy, that was-"

"I'm sick of not knowing anything! Even Shimotsuki-sama is more truthful than you!" Alexianna screamed. "If you say that's the supreme god... then I'll crush it! My turn, draw!"

"Lex..." Takeshi sighed.

"I'll move both Superbia and Edeh Arae to defence mode before I play the Field Spell, The Sanctuary in the Sky," Alexianna decided. "Now, I'll set a card. Turn end."

"Draw!" Takeshi called in frustration. "I'll activate the trap, Gleipnir, the Fetters of Fenrir, to take a Nordic monster such as Tanngnjostr of the Nordic Beasts and add it to my hand. Now, I'll activate this card, Gotterdammerung!"

"What?" Alexianna called. "Again?"

"It's a sign of trust," Takeshi shrugged as Odin landed solidly on her field. "I trust you to help me with the fate of the world, Alexianna, but I don't want you to be targeted. That's why, just bear with this for a while. Turn end."

"He's doing that trick again?" Ryuusei noted. "Then, one of those set cards must be a way to recover... without destroying Odin before its time..."

"Fine!" Alexianna raged. "Draw! I'll move Superbia and Edeh Arae to attack mode. Now, Odin, start the finishing strike! Heaven's Judgement!"

Lightning roared as Odin himself moved...

Takeshi: LP 5600 → LP 1600

Alexianna: LP 6600

"Trap card, The Golden Apples!" Takeshi roared. "When I take damage from a direct attack, I gain life points equal to the damage I took, and then I special summon a Malus Token [?/? → 4000/4000] with attack and defence equal to the life points I've gained through this effect."

Takeshi: LP 1600 → LP 5600

Alexianna: LP 6600

"What?" Alexianna's eyes widened. "Then..."

"At the end of the turn, Odin is destroyed, and the rest of your field is banished with his destruction," Takeshi informed her as the god shattered and the shards tore through the field in a blizzard.

"So... this card..." Alexianna whispered, all the wind lost from her metaphorical sails.

"Then, I banish Valkyrie to revive Odin, and through his effect, draw a card," Takeshi informed her.

"I... am finished..." Alexianna sank down.

"Odin, Malus Token... end this," Takeshi whispered.

Alexianna: LP 6600 → LP 2600 → LP 0

Takeshi: LP 5600

"The crisis is over, so... let me just send her home," Takeshi waved off the Berets as he took an unresponsive Alexianna up in a princess hold, leaving the crutches behind.

"You know that she's supposed to go to the Arcadia Movement, right?" Jimmy drawled as Takeshi walked past us, still carrying Alexianna.

"There's no way I'd let Shimotsuki get her claws into her," Takeshi answered, his response surprisingly venomous. "Shimotsuki might be better alive than dead, but I don't approve of her methods. If I let Lexy near her, one day, Lexy might actually forget I existed. You're just another pawn, Cook."

"That guy..." Rex muttered. "He's sweet on her, I guess."

"What was that about?" I asked Jimmy. "What's his problem?"

"... who knows," Jimmy answered as he, too, walked off.

* * *

Yelling sounded the moment we approached the infirmary, a passionate spiel in French echoing as we entered.

"Ah, you guys," Dr Goron greeted, her expression harried. "Sorry, but I don't speak French. Could either of you understand her?"

"Madame Sherry," Ryuusei greeted in normal Japanese.

"Oh, you're Yusei's kid," Sherry LeBlanc answered in perfect Japanese.

"Oh, you can speak Japanese," Dr Goron sighed. "Well, Ms LeBlanc, your ward is currently unconscious. We have a policy that does not allow the transport of unconscious students out-"

"But she needs treatment!" Sherry rebutted, her voice twice as imperious in Japanese as she held a card. "I'm telling you that I'm withdrawing her as my right of guardianship!"

"B- But, Ms LeBlanc..."

"Let me, Goron-sensei," Ryuusei interceded. "Madame Sherry, Alexianna is still asleep. That's why, please let her wake up in familiar surroundings first. As a Psychic Duellist, her mental state may be jeopardised."

"You're Yusei's brat...fine," Sherry LeBlanc groused. "If you say so..."

"Thank you," Ryuusei answered at the same time Dr Goron breathed a sigh of relief. "Madame Sherry, you are here to contact Shimotsuki, yes?"

"I got an email informing me about Alexianna's... state," Sherry answered. "That girl... I told Jean that sending her to West Academia was a bad idea from the start, but then Harald's kid left as well... oh, who are your friends?"

"Ah, you know Takeshi?" Rex interjected. "I'm Rex Atlas."

"Oh, you're the Atlas brat," Sherry noticed. "And the other looks like a mini Manjoume."

"I get that all the time," I answered. "Chase Princeton."

"Ah," Sherry acknowledged. "Anyway, that brat had better explain properly when she wakes up..."

"Erm, Madame Sherry," Ryuusei asked. "Alexianna is here as the top student of West Academia, right? So, why...?"

Sherry LeBlanc gave us a look. "Well, you were present... I guess you should know.

"I first met them ten years ago. Three years before, their parents died in a car accident, and she was raised by her older brother Jean LeRouge. Jean might have been an addict and loose, but was always responsible when it came to his sister. They finally came to my attention when syphilis struck him and he started getting over his drug addictions to care for Alexianna.

"I hardly did much other than provide for them; he taught her how to duel and helped her discover her psychic abilities. I considered the Arcadia Movement, but Jean didn't want her to leave. Without my consultation, Jean won money from an underground tournament to send her to West Academia and got caught for it. Then, at school, she met the Takeshi brat that she fell in love with, he proposed to her, but left the country at the end of the semester.

"I didn't even know they were engaged... Harald and I had many a match over it. But, Alexianna ran away, and I didn't know that she returned to school at all... the _gendarmes_ are rather inefficient, in hindsight. So, two days ago I received an email from Shimotsuki Setsuka, and I came here to retrieve my wayward niece."

"Ah," I realised as the door opened and Takeshi walked in, followed by a grey-haired man in a suit.

"M- Ms LeBlanc!" Takeshi blanched as Sherry stalked towards him. "S- Sorry for-"

"You, boy, we will discuss that over dinner," Sherry spat before turning to the other man. "Harald! Teach your students better!"

Harald raised both hands in surrender. "Sherry, I can hardly control my student's every movement. It was right of him to search for the Polar Gods' holders, and I can hardly fault him for that. Yes, there could have been some fine-tuning, such as actually telling the girl of his decision to transfer beforehand, but otherwise what's done is done."

"Hmph," Sherry groused.

On the bed, Alexianna stirred. "W- What? S- Sherry-san..."

The older Frenchwoman began to talk a long spiel of French that I am convinced that there is no equivalent to, hence I shall not write it. Suffice it to say that by the end, Alexianna was thoroughly shamed and Sherry's butler Mizoguchi was already present to escort the four of them to the waiting limousine.

The three of us exchanged discreet looks.

"Weird," we all concluded.

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	52. XLIX: Happy Lover

_**Infernity Mirage**_

* * *

**XLIX: Happy Lover**

We walked into a bookshop to find Kaido.

It was one of those dust-covered ones, the kind that you can't believe still existed in this age of the paperless office and computers, but sure did, a relic of a long-gone time. "Oh, you guys," Kaido looked up from his pile of books. "What brings you here?"

"Huh? We were just looking for resources for our project," Rex blinked. "You?"

"Research," Kaido lightly waved. "And hiding."

"From who?" Ryuusei blinked.

"Satoshi," Kaido sighed. "I... I want to see that person, but at the same time I don't want to see him. So I'm not seeing him until I figure it out."

"Ah," Rex nodded. Why is it that he was so much more knowledgeable of these things than us?

"But, Satoshi-san even betted against Shimotsuki for you," Ryuusei pointed out. "Are you sure?"

"I can't forgive a guy that disappeared so suddenly from my life so easily," Kaido gave a harsh chuckle. "Wonder what this says about me..."

"Ah, do you know Shimotsuki's plan?" Ryuusei asked.

"You mean, the one where the government takes the Arcadia Movement?" Kaido considered. "Not a lot. I mean, it's a step, but Shimotsuki Setsuka rebuilt it from scratch. Without Boss, it might become more difficult, especially now with your friend Chase over here."

"Huh?" I blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Manjoume Chosaku was a supporter of Jake Worthington," Kaido explained. "That means that he's established anti-Psychic. In the upcoming elections, if the Arcadia Movement is recognised, then the anti-Psychics lose credibility and power. They've been on the wane since Madame Shimotsuki's public campaign, but it just takes a single accident. Psychics are recognised as equals, and there is no discrimination has decreased due to Boss, but until the Arcadia Movement is recognised, Psychic Duellists are still going to be targeted."

I nervously glanced at Ryuusei, who had not said anything. "Erm... so, what's Shimotsuki's grand plan?"

"This," Kaido puled out a disk. "Is a movie just recently showcased. Ryuusei, you were in it."

Ryuusei blanched. "No, not again."

Rex and I exchanged looks and tried not to laugh.

"It's been very well-received," Kaido defended. "In fact, the reviews were all generally very well-accepted, especially the part played by the White Witch and the Hero. If this works, then we'd have proven that the Arcadia Movement has fulfilled its function of providing a sanctuary and turning its members into something more than monsters. The comparisons and fear of another Divine would surely decrease."

"But...?" Ryuusei hazarded.

"The anti-Psychic lobby would certainly have something to say about child labour," Kaido informed dryly. "Well, they can talk to Boss. And, the other thing is the upcoming elections. I was told that Chase-kun here was almost kidnapped last night, no doubt it's because of Manjoume Chosaku's arrest discrediting the anti-Psychic lobby. It's a real possibility that there may be more targets on those friendly to Psychic Duellists as well as Psychic Duellists themselves, although frankly, there's no way to execute anything without Boss knowing of it. So, be careful. Even though I'm not a pawn any longer... there is still much to do."

"It has happened," Ryuusei answered. "Thank you, Kaido-san."

* * *

"So... shit might be throwing down because Shimotsuki's finally abdicating," I realised once wee left the shop known as the Magic Formula. It was tucked away in a corner, a rich depository of knowledge near the Ace of Spades. It was approaching May, and the evening was hot.

"Even though for a so-called demon queen, Shimotsuki is the... object of fear," Ryuusei decided. "She is… even-handed."

"Huh?" Rex blinked. "Huh... I think I just spotted Uncle Crow."

"What?" we all swivelled our heads to see a familiar orange-head and a red-head leaned together, the orange-head clearly a disoriented Uncle Crow in a long coat... was that heels?

"Is that guy...?" Rex's eyes narrowed. "I can't see..."

"I can't tell, he's wearing sunglasses," Ryuusei noted. "Could it be...?"

"Oi... leggo..." Crow whimpered.

"Come on, Crow," the red-head patiently answered. "You wanted to do this."

"Yes, but these things are killing me!" Crow whimpered.

"Uncle Crow?" We all chorused.

Crow paled, coughing as he swivelled around with the taller red-head. "Oh crap. I mean, hi."

Rex began laughing as he pulled out a phone and snapped a picture of Uncle Crow with heels and what looked like a skirt, not that anyone could tell... "Uncle Crow, is that a hobby?"

"No, and give me that!" Crow tried to snatch the phone but Rex had inherited his father's height, after all. "Tell Jack and I'll steal all your Christmas presents!"

"Uncle Crow, who is this?" Ryuusei motioned towards the red-head, who grinned in answer.

The red-head beamed. "Oh, I'm a great treasure hunter-"

"He's called Brave," Crow cut in. "You guys know him as the second wheeler for Team Ragnarok. Right now he's my on-again, off-again date. If you tell Jack or Yusei, I will murder you."

"But Uncle, you have introduce him to the family some time," Rex gave a fake-innocent expression. "We'll just speed up that time by telling them how much you love him to dress up- hey, is this guy the so-called flighty bastard who stole your passport?"

"Yes," Crow hissed, latching onto Brave as a mortified blush appeared. "Have fun, children. Right now no, I am not going to let you give him more ammunition against me, bye!"

"See ya sometime!" Brave waved in answer as he was dragged off. "Ow, Crow-chan~!"

"Huh..." Ryuusei as the first to recover as we comprehended the sight of one of our family in opposite-sex clothings. "Never knew he could find heels like that."

"Is he alright?" I blinked.

"Oh, he's perfectly fine, despite what I suspect to be leg pain, but he's fine," Ryuusei absently answered. "Hmm... do we tell Dad?"

"Let's just tell the Professor we met Uncle Crow today on the street and let him decide," Rex answered, shrugging. "The Duel area?"

* * *

"Like I said, get lost!" a group was surrounding the red-haired Hazuki, who was defending Miyabi. "We don't welcome monsters like you here!"

"The Daimon Area is a free arena of Duelling," Hazuki replied to what seemed to be their leader. "It has been so even before the time of Neo Domino City. What makes it different for you all?"

"What, the missy is picking a fight?" the man sneered. "Well, go ahead, I'll even give you the first punch. Well?"

"We should move," Rex made to step forward but was held back by Ryuusei as Hazuki pulled her DuelDisk, causing most of the crowd to step back.

"Let us settle this through a Duel, then," Hazuki said.

"Duel...?" the man sneered. "Well, then let's see if all that talk of Psychic Duelling is fake. I'm Marcus, the boss of this area!"

"Duel!"

Hazuki: LP 8000

Marcus: LP 8000

"Draw," Hazuki called. "I play the Continuous Spell, Seed Cannon. Now, I summon Koa'ki Meiru Gravirose [1900/1300] to the field in attack mode. Seed Cannon gains one Seed Counter. I play the Field Spell, Black Garden, and then I set a card. Turn end, reveal Copy Plant in hand to keep Gravirose on the field."

"Draw!" Marcus bellowed. "I summon Luster Dragon [1900/1600] to the field- eh?" he blinked as vines wrapped around it and its attack dropped [1900/1600 → 950/1600]. "What the...?"

"Black Garden's effect, when a monster is normal or special summoned to the field, its attack is halved," Ryuusei spoke up. "Also, the opposing player gains one Rose Token in attack mode."

"Spoken like the Prince of Duel," Hazuki answered as a red rose bloomed on her field [800/800]. "Well?"

"Argh, Luster Dragon, attack the Rose Token!" Marcus ordered.

Hazuki shrugged as her monster was destroyed. "But Seed Cannon gains another counter."

Hazuki: LP 8000 → LP 7850

Marcus: LP 8000

"Che, turn end," Marcus scoffed.

"Draw," Hazuki patiently considered. "In my standby phase, Koa'ki Meiru allows me to send a level three or lower monster from my deck to the grave, hence I send Dark Verger. Now, I summon Copy Plant, and due to its own effect, Dark Verger [0/1000] arises from the grave. You gain two Rose Tokens for each. I activate Copy Plant's effect, targeting Gravirose. Tuning, level two Dark Verger to level four Copy Plant. Flames of life that dances like leaves in the wind, arise to resolve this injustice within the sacred garden. Synchro Summon! Appear now, Splendid Rose!"

"S- Synchro monster!" Marcus caught himself as the green-suited monster appeared [2200/2000 → 1100/2000]. "B- But, it's affected even here..."

"Seed Cannon now has five counters," Hazuki informed him as he gained another counter. "I can now send it to the grave and inflict five hundred damage for each counter onto you."

"W- What!" Marcus stumbled back as a hail of seeds hit him.

Marcus: LP 8000 → LP 5500

Hazuki: LP 7850

"I'll activate the last card in my hand, Fragrance Storm, targeting one of your Rose Tokens," Hazuki called. "It is Rose Tentacles, so I draw once more. Now, let's see... Gravirose, get rid of that dragon. Splendid Rose, attack a Rose Token with Leaf Cyclone!"

Marcus: LP 5500 → LP 4550 → LP 4250

Hazuki: LP 7850

"Hmph!" Marcus scoffed as his monsters were destroyed. "But, I still-"

"Splendid Rose's effect activates," Hazuki continued. "When she attacks, I can banish a Plant Type monster in my hand to halve her attack and attack once again [1100/2000 → 550/2000] until the end phase. Splendid Rose, attack again! Now, chain Plant Food Chain, Splendid Rose's attack increases [550/2000 → 1050/2000]. Leaf Cyclone!"

Marcus: LP 4250 → LP 4000

Hazuki: LP 7850

"Argh!" Marcus stumbled back. "You hit me, you monster!"

"This is a Duel, if you complain each time you are hit I really wonder exactly how you can call yourself a Duellist," Hazuki answered calmly. "I'll set a card and end my turn, revealing Rose Tentacles to keep Gravirose on the field. Splendid Rose also returns to her original attack, augmented by Plant Food Chain [1050/2000 → 2700/2000]."

"T- Twenty-seven hundred...?" Marcus hissed nervously. "Draw!"

His expression brightened. "I'll play the Continuous Spell, Heart of the Underdog! Now I'll summon Alexandrite Dragon [2000/100 → 1000/100] to the field in attack mode. Of course, it's weakened, but then it's plenty enough to take care of the resulting token! Go, Alexandrite Dragon!"

"Hmph," Hazuki sighed as her token was destroyed.

Hazuki: LP 7850 → LP 7650

Marcus: LP 4000

"I'll set a card, turn end," Marcus smirked.

"Draw," Hazuki glanced at her hand. "In my standby phase, I use Gravirose to send Amarylease from deck to grave, and then I use the effect of Amarylease, banishing it to normal summon one monster with one less tribute than required this turn. With this, I summon Rose Tentacles [2200/1200 → 1100/1200] and you gain a Rose Token. I use the effect of Splendid Rose, banishing Copy Plant to halve the attack of Alexandrite Dragon further [1000/100 → 500/100]. Entering battle phase, Rose Tentacles gains one additional attack for each Plant Type monster my opponent controls."

"Trap card, Mirror Force!" Marcus cackled.

"Counter trap, Pollinosis!" Hazuki countered. "I tribute Rose Tentacles to negate and destroy Mirror Force. Now, replay occurs. Splendid Rose, attack Alexandrite Dragon! Leaf Cyclone!"

Marcus was winded when his dragon was destroyed.

Marcus: LP 4000 → LP 1800

Hazuki: LP 7650

"Using the effect of Splendid Rose, I banish Rose Tentacles," Hazuki called. "Go, Splendid Rose [2700/2000 → 1600/2000]! Leaf Cyclone!"

Marcus: LP 1800 → LP 1000

Hazuki: LP 7650

"M- mercy..." Marcus whimpered.

"Gravirose, direct attack!" Hazuki called as a thorned whip lashed out.

Marcus: LP 1000 → LP 0

Hazuki: LP 7650

"When the tree leaves dance, one shall find flames. The fire's shadow will illuminate, and once again, tree leaves shall bud anew," Hazuki murmured. "With that, my condolences. Good day."

"Hold it, missy," one of the guys snarled, producing a knife.

Hazuki's eyes narrowed. "How rude. Splendid Rose."

"Huh?" all he boys sweated as they realised that the two monsters were still visible. "What the...? AHHHH!"

Many people screamed as the Splendid Rose leapt into action to beat the boys to within an inch of their lives.

"Y- You're like her!" he screamed as he tried to crawl away from the advancing green-suited blond monster. "T- The Black Rose Witch!"

Hazuki scolded as the concrete closest to a precious part of his anatomy shattered under a whip of thorned vine. "I am the vice-chairperson of Duel Academia Queens Disciplinary Committee, Himemiya Hazuki, as well as a member of the Arcadia Movement. Right now I am placing all of you under citizen's arrest for the disturbance of the peace, attempted extortion, and delinquency. You have the right to remain silent and anything you say may be used against you."

Red hair waving from the careless pile it made upon her head, and with the Black Rose Dragon monument behind her looming at them, the would-be criminals could not help but swallow at how their target looked so much like the legendary Black Rose Witch.

"Heh, you're all monsters!" Marcus spat. "What's this about peaceful coexistence? What 'protecting the rights of everyone regardless of aptitude'? You're monsters who impose your order on Neo Domino, that's it!"

Hazuki gave him a level look. "I presume that you have something against Psychic Duellists?"

"Divine killed my uncle!" Marcus spat. "My dad said so!"

"But we are not Divine Mizuki," Hazuki posed. "Is it right that the actions of one judge the many? If you have no real offence with us, then why do you hate us?"

"That... that's none of your business!" Marcus blustered. "Privileged brats like you wouldn't understand anyway!"

"Ah, I may not understand, and maybe I cherish my ignorance on the subject," Hazuki answered. "But, I am sure that our leader would understand your pain. Well, we'll be waiting here."

"Huh? For what?" Marcus blinked. "Aren't the Arcadia Movement... supposed to like, kill us?"

"We are going to sit here and wait for the authorities to arrive, and you will be delivered to the proper authorities and given due trial," Hazuki patiently explained. "I won't lay a hand on you. Neither will anyone here."

"Why?" he asked suspiciously.

"Because," said Hazuki, "At the end of the day, my job is to bring the bad guys to justice, not to use them as my personal punching bags. I'm not going to stoop to your level. You, however, just tried to bully an innocent girl who has never done you any harm, whose only crime was to be a Psychic Duellist, just because you wanted to get revenge for something that somebody else did. The way I see it, anything I could do to you would hurt a lot less than for you to be left in peace to think about what you've turned into."

And with that, she stalked off to us, leaving Marcus and Co. stammering incoherent protests.

"I don't think he believes you," Ryuusei informed her.

"No, but it might give him something to think about."

Hazuki went to check Miyabi, leaving us to watch Marcus like a hawk until the police arrived to clap him in handcuffs and take all of them away. By the time we decided to leave, the mood for Duelling lost, Abel had arrived, and I found myself glancing wistfully at the picture Abel and Miyabi made, content with each other's company, before we left.

* * *

Our last stop before the Fudo house was the Arcadia Movement building, the mica outlay of the place glittering like the stars in the night sky that was non-existent in the light-pollution-ridden Neo Domino City. Yeah, a night sky set on a castle in the middle of the city...

The receptionist greeted us cheerfully, and we took the lift up to the Oval Office to arrive at the door to the Oblong Office – private joke – where Nakamura-san was standing outside of.

"Kaiba," Nakamura-san pointed to an adjoining lounge. "Go wait."

Yeah, I'd love to see the idiot who'd walk in on a secret meeting with KaibaCorp's CEO. We obediently marched in and settled to wait.

It wasn't long before Seto Kaiba's strident voice barked through, the man clearly about to leave. "I'll put the full resources of KaibaCorp at your power. Do everything to catch these miscreants, Shimotsuki!"

"I shall deal with the matter momentarily, Mr Kaiba," she said. It was a good word. It always made people hesitate. They were never quite sure whether it meant she'd deal with it now, or just deal with it briefly. And no one ever dared ask.

We were admitted to the presence of the cold queen herself, who glared at us, her expression haggard as all who were previously in the presence of Kaiba were wont to be.

"Oh, I am sorry," she said. "I'm sure I can find someone to give you a _cool_, _refreshing_ drink..."

We coughed. It had sounded like a perfectly sincere offer, but, somehow, we were suddenly not at all thirsty.

"How's Miyabi?" Ryuusei volunteered.

"Fine," Shimotsuki glared. "If you're here merely to ask inane questions that may be answered by a quick perusal of the duty schedule, get out of my office."

"Er, you said that there were security procedures...?" Ryuusei hazarded. "Erm, the summer exhibition. You know, working with the Kings and Queens Festival. We're from Event Management in Kings, so..."

"Right..." Shimotsuki sighed. "Keep all Psychic Duellists in view of a friend, make sure the Duellists stay safe. The last thing I want is someone to deliberately sabotage Marufuji Ryou to die and throw suspicion upon us this close to the election. We'll be publicly recognised if this goes through... finally," she muttered under her breath.

"Then... what happened to the guys Hazuki booked today?" Ryuusei hazarded. "And, do we have to Duel any potential saboteurs? I mean, it might not be very welcome..."

He earned himself a cold glare. "I have always had a _great_ belief in the effectiveness of examples," Shimotsuki stressed. "You are Fudo Ryuusei, one of the Arcadia Movement's most capable and brightest. So, I am sure you'll be able to sort this out with minimum inconvenience all round. Also, take a look at this."

_Die._

_Monsters should be dead._

_Go away and leave us normal humans alone._

"These messages were written in pig's blood, and mailed with a severed head to Kaiba Kisara," Shimotsuki answered. "Why would anyone send such a traditional message I hardly know, but Mr Kaiba is livid that someone is targeting his beloved niece. Regulus, you are appointed to find the culprit. Contact Spirit of the Books and Gishki once you leave this office."

"Why me?" Ryuusei asked.

Then the door opened behind us, Nakamura-san booming. "Sir, I am afraid that-"

"Shimotsuki Setsuka!" a blond couple, smartly dressed in matching power suits, the man wearing a large-faced watch and the woman with very little jewellery save for what were classy pieces and carrying a small handbag that barely looked like it would carry anything substantial, were here. "What is the meaning of denying us the right to see our daughter?"

"Mr Worthington, Mrs Worthington," Shimotsuki stood to greet them. "I can't say that I haven't been expecting you, though the timing of your visit leaves something to be desired."

"What is the meaning of even denying us parental rights of visitation, then?" Mr Worthington seethed.

"Lea Worthington was publicly released to the care of the Arcadia Movement last May, if you will," Shimotsuki made a show of checking her computer. "It is April. Did it take you nearly eleven months to look at a newspaper to find the location of your daughter? Or did your busy schedules not permit the perusal of the sheets?"

"You... you know what I mean!" Mr Worthington yelled. "These accusations of child abuse are scandalous! I demand that Lea be submitted back to our care and away from your organisation of... of unnatural monsters this instant!"

"Is that how you feel, Mr Worthington?" Shimotsuki posed, her voice still neutral. "I must say first that your daughter is confirmed as a Psychic-"

"She is not!" Mrs Worthington broke in. "Don't accuse our Lea of being a... a _monster_!"

"Oh, my," Shimotsuki sighed, clicking open an ECG diagram. "It seems that you deny the abilities your daughter has, and believe her... maladjusted, was that right? Shall I show you a few more results, Mr and Mrs Worthington? Despite your denial, Lea is a Psychic Duellist, and now a member of the Arcadia Movement. Her mental state is definitely more improved than when you shipped her off the Central Duel Academia and hoped that she would find a nice life partner of your exact principles there amongst the pile of moneyed elitists of Obelisk Blue in Central. Sincerely, it is with much relief on her part that she attends Duel Academia Sanctuary, specially set up for the five hundred or so students that we seem to entertain each year with the grant of KaibaCorp. Of course, the reluctance of Duel Academia Central is obvious."

"Y- You mean that m- my daughter has been attending that school for m- monsters!" Mr Worthington boomed before he swivelled over to regard us. "Well, why haven't you dismissed them, these unnatural excuses of humanity here?"

"You would please note that it was their appointment first," Shimotsuki answered. "The boy you are waving a fist at is Mr Rex Atlas, the son of Jack Atlas. The one with the red bangs is our actual member, Mr Fudo Ryuusei, and the other beside him is Mr Chase Princeton, currently the heir of the Manjoume Group who is funding your campaign. I do believe that he's also one of those you have called, and I quote, 'unnatural excuses of humanity'. Interesting, since I have never known him to exhibit Psychic powers."

The pompous couple both seem to have deflated in fear as they regarded me.

"Well, gentlemen, shall we continue our appointment while Nakamura-san escorts Mr and Mrs Worthington here out?" Shimotsuki posed politely as Nakamura-san entered, a DuelDisk on his arm. "My apologies, Mr and Mrs Worthington. Do make an appointment in the near-future to ensure that there are no clashes. Wouldn't you hate for such accidental misfiring of insults to be missed?"

Rex began laughing the moment the door was closed. "That- That was fantastic. DO you do that to all irate parents? _Kami_, their faces..."

"It is fortunate that you are here, otherwise they would have taken forever," Shimotsuki answered neatly. "However, the fact that they are willing to even step on Arcadia Movement property, not to mention the Arcadia Movement itself, means that they are up to something. Jake Worthington will not lower himself to step into the Arcadia Movement without real action taking place."

"How do you know?" Ryuusei asked.

"Because, during the eleven months between Lea's arrest and now, Jake Worthington has only contended with strongly worded lawyer's letters and emails, and the occasional conference call," Shimotsuki answered. "Do leave me. I have to think about the consequences this might hold."

She smiled. _I know who you are,_ it said._ I know where you live. I know your D-Wheel, I know your precious crush. I know where your lovely friends, I know where they hang out. So you won't forget about what we agreed, will you? _And she smiled.

So did we, after a fashion, having gotten the message.

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	53. L: Defenders Intersect

_**Infernity Mirage**_

_**Note: A lot of detail was possibly skimmed over due to the first-person POV of the story Infernity Mirage itself. Upon the one-hundred and fiftieth review dedication I will write a one-shot addressing the other details on a wider scale.**_

* * *

**L: Defenders Intersect**

The thing about a meeting with Shimotsuki is that, barring end-of-the-world emergencies, it ended as all such meetings did, with the guest going away in possession of an unfocused yet nagging suspicion that he'd only just escaped with his life. A really keen and paranoid listener would have reflected that anything said aloud even while he was alone might not be totally worth believing. Not, certainly, if your life depended on it. She was a queen, though she wore no crown and her chair may only very loosely be regarded as a throne, and she never told anyone that it was her right to rule, but she was the leader of the Arcadia Movement, and Shimotsuki present was better than Shimotsuki absent, so once given the order Ryuusei went about it reluctantly. She certainly had no reason to end his life just yet.

Thus, we started on contacting Kaido and Hadrian once we approached his tiny box-office-place, Kaido himself currently curled over a thick book and Hadrian shuffling through cards on opposite sides of the large desk. Both bespectacled faces regarded Ryuusei warily.

"Yes?" Kaido asked.

Ryuusei held out the messages, wrapped in a paper evidence bag. "It's Kaiba. We're supposed to find out where these came from."

"Hmm," Kaido shuffled around as Hadrian took the messages out and laid them flat with tweezers. "Interesting. Aside from the first and second message, the 'go away and leave us normal humans alone' indicate not too much hate, in fact perhaps a point of pride to be a normal human? Maybe someone who sympathises with humans but pities psychics, or someone under orders. The target was Kisa- Otohime, was it?"

"Yes," Ryuusei answered. "Polaris told me to see you first."

"Well, from a psychological point of view there's nothing more to get," Kaido considered.

"Ordinary printer paper, though, someone went to great lengths to print this," Hadrian noted. "It's printed, likely with a large stamp or a stencil, seeing as the words are incredibly ordered. An obsession to detail...? Did it come with anything else?"

"A pig's head," Ryuusei answered. "I'm supposed to find out where these came from, but I don't know how."

"Oh, Regulus, you underestimate yourself," Hadrian sighed. "Think, how many people know that Otohime is a Psychic Duellist?"

"Erm, besides Queens, Shimotsuki, and the eight of us in Dedication... a lot of the Arcadia Movement?" Ryuusei frowned. "Or... someone in KaibaCorp? But then why would they send these messages? Kaiba must receive hate mail everyday, with worse stuff. This was sent to Kisa- I mean, Otohime. So... that it made it through the mail... it could be someone working inside the manor. But, why us? Why not a private investigator or the police?"

"Because Seto Kaiba doesn't want it made public that his niece is a Psychic," Hadrian answered. "For one thing, why are your friends here?"

"Establish trust," Rex answered. "He can throw people a lot further with us around. Kisara is a target, right?"

Ryuusei slapped his forehead. "The moment an investigation is opened, all parties involved take on code-names. We once had a case of wire-tapping. We were losing cases left and right until Shimotsuki found out. Code-names... I'll call you King, and you," he pointed at me, "Zero. Keep that in mind. I'll explain the details later."

"Fine," Rex grumbled, slightly mollified.

"Back to the question, maybe the perp is someone inside the manor," Ryuusei considered. "Or, he has an accomplice within the manor. If so... Spirit-san, what can you see?"

"It's a paid job, I can tell... but I have no way of finding out more facts," Kaido answered. "But... we can only wait for more messages. I like investigative work, you know, so why did Shimotsuki assign this to you? Did you get some too?"

"No," Ryuusei answered. "My dad clears through my mail-" he stopped, paling.

We all exchanged horrified looks before Ryuusei went for his phone with shaking hands. "Hello? Dad? Did anything come for me in the mail? Huh? What do you mean, a letter bomb? Someone blew up the _mailbox_?"

Rex was also dialling back, his expression more worried than anything else. "Huh? Why are you answering? Where's Mother?"

He clicked the phone to speaker. "Chase? Rex?" Youkai was jabbering. "Are you there? Carly-san's not exactly in the best state right now. We just received a rather, erm, unpleasant present, in the form of a pig's head. Still dripping, with added slashes. Ew."

"Rex?" Carly-san whimpered. "Rex, is that you?"

"Mother?" Rex looked more vulnerable than that first tournament when he was told that Jack-san couldn't make it. "Are you alright?"

"So much blood... Rex? I... I don't think I can bear to look at it."

"I'm coming home right now," Rex answered. "Do you think you need the hospital? Mother?"

"She's in shock," Youkai diagnosed. "It's also disgusting enough to possibly set off my asthma, but I'm putting the head in the fridge. Boss can pull a forensic team on it later, at least the freezer's empty. For now I'm calling the ambulance, see you at Puzzle Hospital."

Rex hung up with the air of a man with an axe to grind, dialling another series of numbers. "Hello? Whichever manager you are this week, it's Rex. I need to talk to my father. Father? Someone just mailed a pig's head to the house, and Mother got it. Yes, see you soon."

"Hang on," I realised. "Isn't Jack-san supposed to be in Paris...?"

"And?" Rex asked, as if it was natural for a busy international Duellist to drop everything to fly back to Japan across two continents. "Your point is?"

"Never mind," I agreed, getting up. "Puzzle Hospital?"

* * *

The good thing about growing up as part of a rich and famous extended family was that it tended to make you pretty good at crisis management. The great thing about any extended family including the Fudo was that its patriarch tended to be pretty good at crisis management, overall.

The bad thing was the _actual crisis itself_.

I have not been in any place resembling a hospital after so long at the Arcadia Movement infirmary that the first thing to hit was the smell, of cleaning detergent and bleach and pure white and under it all was death. We found the Professor in the ER, being bandaged and otherwise mothered by Aki-sensei with a sheepish look.

"Next time we get a letter bomb, throw it instead of racing for the nearest dumpster!" Aki-sensei was yelling. "Yusei!"

"Ah, sorry," the Professor smiled wanly. "Ryuusei? Rex? Chase?"

"Carly-san's also in hospital," I answered for Rex, who looked like he wanted to break things, preferably people's heads. "Shock. She received a... more disgusting present."

"Oh my," Aki-sensei murmured. "Is she alright?"

"She's physically fine, although the paramedics wouldn't let me ride in," Youkai popped in. "I asked where was Dr Izayoi, they told me. Ward five, being stabilised."

Rex rushed past us without a word.

The Professor stood up. "Maybe we should follow him."

Aki-sensei glared. "But, Yusei-"

"Aki, he's still sixteen. Even if we can't say anything, an adult presence should be there, right?"

Aki-sensei sighed. "Try not to aggravate anything."

"Yes, dear," the Professor answered. "Do you want to-?"

"My shift is off in five minutes, no worries."

With that settled, we went towards the Carly-san's ward, where the woman herself was still a train-wreck.

"Doctor? I don't get it, why did I react like that?" Carly-san was pestering the doctor while Rex just held her hand the whole time. "I mean, I'm a reporter, I've seen worse things, so why did I just faint? A severed pig's head shouldn't make any difference, right?"

"It's alright, Ms Nagisa, it's alright," the doctor reassured. "Pregnancy does weird things."

"Preg... nan... cy?" This time Carly-san really did conk out, and Rex looked like he wanted to conk out too.

"Oh my, the hormone imbalance is worse than we thought," the doctor murmured. "Are you her family...?"

"Son," Rex answered in a daze. "Father's in Paris, racing back."

"Godfather, friend of the family, very extended," the Professor answered, his face flat. "Is there anything else?"

"Well, we can provide blankets, but only three people can stay over at any one time-"

"I'll do it," I volunteered. "Youkai as well, there's no way we're going back after all of that."

"There's no way I'd let you either," the Professor answered tiredly. "But then we have the remains of a letter bomb to take care of."

"I'll do it," Ryuusei answered as Aki-sensei appeared.

"How is she?" Aki-sensei asked.

"Fine, just fainted, nothing serious," Rex answered mechanically. "I'm... going to be an older brother?"

"That's great news!" Aki-sensei pointed out. "Yusei? Are you staying over as well?"

"Yes, sorry, Aki," the Professor immediately answered. "I'm so sorry..."

"It's fine," Aki-sensei reassured. "No one would have guessed that our mailbox would be bombed. Although, I don't know if Ryuusei is safe-"

"Erm, Aki, do you think we could sleep over at your office?" the Professor asked. "It just... doesn't feel safe."

"...okay," Aki considered. "Well, it wouldn't be the first time."

"I love you, Aki."

"Oh..." Aki-sensei blushed as she stumbled off. The Professor was... singularly devoted. Aww... that was so sweet...

"I'm going to secure the evidence," Youkai muttered as he walked out. "Don't wait up."

The rush of adrenaline and the sudden lethargy of the day meant that our tiredness ensured a peaceful sleep once I settled into the chair.

* * *

As usual, we were awoken by Jack's yell. "_Carly!_"

"Huh? Father...?" Rex blearily muttered, and I realised that I had fallen asleep in one of the few chairs available. "W- Weren't you in Paris? How did you get here so fast?"

"There may have been a Lear jet, a stop for refuelling, and a helicopter ride on top of skipping customs," Jack-san answered. "Is Carly alright?"

"She is, so's the baby."

"Ah, that's right-' Jack-san suddenly paused. "Wait. Baby?"

A moment of deathly silence...

"Yes, Jack," Carly-san woke up. "I'm pregnant. Again."

Three, two, one...

"Yes! I'm going to be a father again!" he yelled. "Er, not that I don't love you, son."

"Yes, Father, I get it," Rex answered. "Chase, I know you're awake."

I blearily blinked to see the rest of the ward, the rest of the beds surprisingly empty. "Huh... bit of an odd timing, though..."

"Chase?" Youkai asked once he poked his head through the door. The bags under his eyes spoke of lack of sleep. "You alright? I got the evidence to Boss, and the letter bomb, or what remains of it. We're currently checking it."

"Any luck with finding out the culprit?" Rex's voice had taken on a distinctly soft edge.

"Ah, we're still narrowing it down," Youkai gave a small yawn as he offered the both of us breakfast. "Courtesy of Shimotsuki. Apparently, we've managed to get a motive, primarily being targeted at Psychic Duellists. The pig's head was aimed at me."

"It's not your fault," I assured before I bit into the offered croissant.

"Anything else?" Jack loomed over Youkai, his violet eyes gleaming something dangerous.

Youkai shrank down. "Erm, we think there might be Duellists involved... in a personal quest against Jack-san."

"They hurt my wife," Jack-san growled. "And my soon-to-be child."

"They hurt my mother," Rex agreed. "And my soon-to-be younger sibling."

"They're going down," father and son decided together.

I pitied the poor sod then.

* * *

We found Kaido later that day in his office, no doubt applying his particular insight to the matter. School we skipped with parental permission running along the lines of the Professor calling the school.

"I would attest that all three of these objects originally belonged to the same person... but I have no way of proving that in a court," Kaido finally provided once the three of us, the Professor and Jack-san were in.

"So do we have a culprit?" Jack demanded, clearly itching to bust some heads in.

"We have leads," Kaido answered. "Boss called in someone called Saiga on the professor's recommendation to find out who supplies pork by the whole pig in Neo Domino. Approximately the whole of Satellite's heard of the letter bomb already. They're not happy that someone nearly off-ed the Professor, I can tell you. I was told to bring the culprit over for a good lynching."

"They'll have to get in line," Jack scowled. "I'll kill the bastard first."

"The timing is too coincidental," Ryuusei noted. "Two pig's heads and a letter bomb in one night, and the common link is that all the houses have Psychic Duellists living in them. But, Youkai-sempai and I are fairly public, while Otohime's identity is a secret. So, could it be someone in the Arcadia Movement?"

"The degree of disturbance is also different," Kaido noted. "So far, only Ryuusei received a letter bomb. It could have hit anyone else, why that? Why not a pig's head as well? Or was it meant to be lethal? It certainly looks like it would have killed someone... then we have three targets. The Professor... I said that Satellite is waiting for the culprit to give a good lynching, there's no way he'd be a target. Ryuusei is too young to have someone seriously trying to kill him..."

The Professor was also trying to follow the chain of thought. "Aki?"

"There are still people who harbour resentment for the Black Rose Witch," Kaido seriously answered, still studying the notes. "Either way, from my eyes, I can tell that all of this was coordinated by Jake Worthington, but I have no way of proving it in a court."

"His eyes?" Jack blinked.

"He can tell the past of anything," Rex answered. "Including the previous owner of the damned pig's heads."

The phone rang, clicking to speaker. "Ariyashi-san, Saiga-san is here to tell you that he found the supplier, but the man doesn't know a thing."

"Thank you, Nakamura-san," Kaido answered, now that they were in the more public rooms of the Arcadia Movement. "Could you tell him to search for the security feeds of the Atlas apartment building?"

"Yes," Nakamura-san hung up.

Kaido sighed as he sat down. "Right now it's a matter of connections. They're hitting the people with connections closest to Boss."

"Connections?" We repeated.

"Youkai was targeted because of his position as heir of the Misawa Group and through that the underworld," Kaido ticked off. "Otohime because of her position in the corporate world. Regulus is due to his unique status as the son of a national hero and respected physicist, and as the grandson of a senator. Underworld, corporate, political... the last one left is financial and social. Social ties are not easy to break, but the public loss of the previous three would almost guarantee it. As for financial... well, that's not very easy either, since it's bankrolled by Boss. If we can find the next target, we can get the fish, and if we get the fish, we follow the line..."

"We get our opponent," Jack muttered with satisfaction.

* * *

There was very little talk of it. Mostly because a reporter was involved, mostly because of Shimotsuki's power, but there was also a combination of police pressure and public confidences to hold. Still, the news spread like wildfire long enough that when we returned to school the next day, we were already getting sympathetic looks from most of the population.

"I'm sorry," Youkai murmured to me at the school gates. "Because of me... Carly-san had to see that."

"It's not your fault, it's the fault of idiots," I answered quietly. "And we're going to hunt them down, since apologies does nothing."

We ignored all of the stares, for our mission...

"Your target is someone working in Kings, is very likely to be conservative to an extreme, and most likely doing this on order," Shimotsuki had outlined. "He might be someone in menial labour, possibly close to Queens' campus, and with a serious grudge against the Black Rose Witch, thought he is gentler on females than compared to males, seeing the degree of difference in Kisara's delivery and Nowaki's, though this is just an educated guess. The only thing I am sure..."

"... is that he is following orders," Ryuusei repeated the entire profile to the only cleaner in Queens who followed it, who was eyeing us, but especially Ryuusei, with an expression approaching near-horror. "Isn't that right... Mototani-san?"

The broom clattered as he made a break for it, all of us swearing as we raced after him.

"Coppermine-sensei, stop him!" Rex yelled, but Mototani escaped the clutches of Pete Coppermine, to skid along one wall, past a shocked Tenjouin-sensei and Kajiki-sensei, and around the corner...

"I told you, Edo, I like this job-"

"Well, Ryou, I like the idea of beating criminals' faces in-"

"Stop him!" I yelled, pointing towards Mototani. "He's a criminal!"

"_Shut up!_" They knocked him unconscious with a double punch.

Marufuji-sensei blinked slowly as Edo crouched with plastic ties in hand. "Am I missing something here?"

"You're under citizen's arrest," Edo was grinning widely as he cuffed Mototani. "Well, Ryou?"

"You're still girly."

"Ryou, childishness doesn't become you."

"Both of you just... stop already," I sighed, feeling slightly more light-hearted.

* * *

One day later...

"So it's a wannabe Yakuza, huh?" the Atlas father-son pair were outside a rather more run-down shack called the Card Shark, which had been left derelict for a long time despite the urban renewal project going on.

"Quite," Shimotsuki was there with us, primly seated in the car. "I would go in there, but that is a matter of taste. Also, I would not leave you out of your correctly earned vengeance."

Jack cracked his knuckles. "Well, then..."

Ryuusei and I exchanged sighs by the sidelines as Rex and Jack kicked down the doors and went at it like madmen. "Do you know these guys?" I asked.

"Not at all," Ryuusei agreed. "But let's hope that they remember that we need these guys as witnesses..."

"Garome, you again!"

Windows broke as a flabby man in a yellow suit was flung out to land by our feet, still breathing and relatively uninjured as he raised his head, the headpiece askew. "Huh... who the hell are-?"

"Coming through," Ryuusei stepped on his hand, causing him to pass out. "Rex, remember we need that guy alive!"

"Huh?" Both father and son poked their heads out, dangling a familiar body on one hand each. "This waste of space that tried to hurt Mother/Carly?"

They said it _at the same time_... DNA is so amazing...

"I can guarantee a place where he'll live and wish he were in hell," Shimotsuki slyly offered as a swarm of black cars pulled up. "But, I need you to dish out your punishment quickly, Atlas-san, Rex Atlas."

Both of them exchanged looks before wordlessly flinging him at Shimotsuki's feet.

"Good afternoon, Marcus-san," Shimotsuki purred to the frozen self-proclaimed head of the Daimon Area. "You have an appointment with me."

By the time people were getting out of the car, Marcus was spilling his guts about everything, including and up to where he got the pig's head and the specifications requested by Jake Worthington.

"Wow..." I hissed.

"Yeah, wow," Ryuusei was also uneasily impressed. "She got him to spill his guts so fast."

"With that, our bargain is concluded, Misawa-sama," Shimotsuki told the oldest of the group heading over. "Send him over to Satellite, will you? The people there might want to lynch him."

"Ah," the old man answered, his cold eyes flickering to me before he turned back. "I knew you would keep your end, Shimotsuki Setsuka..."

"I am an advocate of faithful contracts," Shimotsuki answered as Marcus was dragged off. "So, our bargain is concluded."

"Yes... until next time..." Misawa Idaten tipped his head to her before getting into the car, the black vehicle driving off.

Rex and Jack got out, Jack crossing his arms. "So, where to next?"

"Oh... just the press offices," Shimotsuki noted lightly once she found the relevant files.

* * *

There is a lot to say about the process of the democratic electoral procedure. All of it can be roughly boiled down to _popularity contest_. And when that contest was mediated by the press... yes, there may be no legal proof, but Shimotsuki was a master at manipulating the press.

I think, it was the only time in the history of Neo Domino that an electoral candidate was completely kicked out of any chance at office by sheer value of written contracts, illegal loans and manipulations through my lawyer Gokaido – who had since then changed to Hibiki – and after which was followed by a tearful public confession from Lea. Throughout the whole time, Shimotsuki was there to see the public fall of the Worthington...

Basically, the press had a field day, and Angela Raines ended up owing Carly-san and Shimotsuki more favours than could be counted, combined.

Once Senator Izayoi was safe for another few years, the Arcadia Movement was gathered and Shimotsuki began the speech that would finalise it.

"To the board of directors, to those fellow leaders, to our fellow Psychic Duellists... no, to members and honorary members of the Arcadia Movement alike," Shimotsuki spoke. "You may know me by face, or by reputation, as the head of the Arcadia Movement, Shimotsuki Setsuka. Starting from today, I will be an ordinary girl, Shimotsuki Setsuka.

"My mother and the second head of the Arcadia Movement was Shimotsuki Seiran. As the head of the Arcadia Movement then, she created the foundation of equality and coexistence upon which the principles of the Arcadia Movement was raised. Psychic Duellists, no matter their race, gender, or Duel ability, have the potential to become light or darkness. The first head of the Arcadia Movement was a man named Divine, who grew into a monster. Yet, he still remains named as the head of the Arcadia Movement, because to not remember its history and the original principles is to doom us to repeat our mistakes. With the shadow of Divine, we showed the world... we crafted out a more improved, if not better, future for Psychic Duellists, we who are isolated by dint of power. Myself, I took control at a tender age, and it is only with the hard work of many associates that we have achieved the ideals sought. True, there is still discrimination, true, there are still underhanded tactics we must resort to; we must face that. It is the price we pay for peace, an uneasy peace that, from today onwards, will depend upon you to uphold.

"Today, the Central Arcadia Movement based in Neo Domino City is considered one of the biggest organisations, numbering in the thousands as our definitions and purpose evolves. Where once providing a sanctuary to those called delicate monsters by society was enough, today we produce people who can think for themselves, observe the world, and draw their own conclusions, rather than have us think for them. It is not altogether successful; indeed there are many who would rather remain in sanctuary. This sanctuary will always remain, a place that is paradise. However, upon the complete transition of leadership to Neo Domino City, the Arcadia Movement will begin to step forth from the shadows, into the warmth of the light. From the light, the darkness of our troubled past can finally be banished to the darkness. It will be a long way more, but it is the end of the beginning. The cycle of hate that drives us... will continue. But... there is no reason to support the old ideas. Things like 'Psychic Duellists are better' and that 'humans are just jealous', they are ideas counter to peace. Many, many years and many, many of our members have been cast into the darkness because of revenge. That's why, to all Psychic Duellists... live well. For that is the best revenge you will ever have... and the only one which shall end the cycle of hatred.

"With that, I formally step down, to become Shimotsuki Setsuka at last."

We did not even suspect, that this speech would mark the beginning...

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	54. LI: Gravity Collapse

_**Infernity Mirage**_

_**Beta'ed by ItsALifeToLiveIn =)  
**_

* * *

**LI: Gravity Collapse**

"I'm very sorry about this, but she has explained to me at great length how the needs of society as a whole may have to overrule the rights of a particular individual."

I struggled against my bonds. "Then, how does this relate to tying me up here!"

Kujaku Satsuki adjusted until our eyes were level. "Because... today is the festival, and we're short-handed for the maid café-"

"No way I'm cross-dressing!" I yelled.

"Who said anything about you?" Satsuki scoffed as the door burst open.

"CHASE!" Youkai yelped, panting by the doorway. "Are you al... right...?"

Satsuki's eyes gleamed evilly as she held up a carmine dress. "Finally..."

"H- Hold on!" Youkai screamed as he was caught. I barely caught sight of it as Youkai was forcibly changed, but...

"Why do I have to chip in?" he complained.

Shimotsuki, in a dark blue frilly outfit matched by an apron in Alice blue as head maid, dragged Youkai down to meet her eyes. "Because you still owe me for giving you room and board for so many years, and since your jobs aren't enough, I'll accept payback in trade."

"Y- Yes, B- Boss..." Youkai glanced down to the frilly outfit. It reached down to his knees, it came with a lace-edged apron of white, and it had sleeves to his elbows. With his hair parted into two loops and an Alice band... "But, doesn't Queens have enough girls?"

"Well, you resemble a girl more than most," Shimotsuki bluntly answered. "Plus, there aren't that many girls willing to wear this, since they'd all rather be consumers instead of show-pieces. Besides, your boyfriend seems to appreciate this."

"..." I was trying very hard to looks anywhere but at him.

"Chase...?"

I couldn't... "Oh, wow, you really do look like a girl."

Then I conked out.

"CHASE! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!"

* * *

"Oh, I feel envious for you," Hazuki was playing the part of the Fairy Queen in the outdoor Forest Café organized by the class. "After all, you got provided _special service_."

Hazuki had even provided her copy of Ancient Fairy Dragon to task, the regal monster welcoming at the entrance of the great hall where the café itself was based near. So, I was being fanned periodically by the holographic monster as I sat opposite Hazuki, the girl dressed in a forest-green dress complimented with burgundy edges and her red hair arranged into a French pile.

"I don't feel happy at all," I growled, biting into a cake. "I mean, sure, it's full-" An understatement, there were queues and complimentary drinks and, true to the forest theme, fairies floating around, but I could hardly see the appeal past the ambiance. "-hey, this cake is good."

"I'm glad you like it," Hazuki smiled as a familiar burgundy sight hit me and I could feel the blood rushing to my head. I mean, I knew that Youkai was petite and lithe and too much like a girl, but seeing him in that frilly dress and ankle-socks just drove it home.

Two guys' sighs sounded as Ryuusei and Rex collapsed at my table.

"Coffee..." Rex moaned.

"_Matcha._.. and red bean _dango._.." Ryuusei echoed.

"Good work, Masters!" Seiran was smiling at them, dressed in a burnt umber dress.

Speaking of which...

"Exactly how are the costs covered?" I asked.

"Well, the food orders came from a classmate's shop, and it's widely publicized, so as we speak that same shop is being besieged with cake orders," Seiran explained. "That is half. The other half we designed and Shimotsuki-san paid for the cloth and the Drama Club helped to make these costumes. Of course, since all the Duel Monsters costumes were being taken out, we had to improvise, but I think it's good, right? Since this place is naturally green..."

"Titania-sama, an excellent job you've done here," the mook known as Ayanokoji, whose face was nondescript, whose personality was completely nondescript, and who was hardly outstanding save by virtue of his name, walked up to our table. "Ah, I didn't know that the Fairy Queen herself entertained guests."

"Yo!" Ayanokoji was shoved aside as Ryuuki grinned at us.

"Sempai?" Ryuusei greeted as the orders were served up by a maid in dark blue. "Why are you-?"

"Ah, Ryuuki-kun!" Ayame looked enchanting in claret red. How the hell did they get cloth in so many different colours... and who was their tailor? "No, good work, Master!"

"Kya, she's so cute!" Ryuuki openly admired as he sat down. "So, are there any Duels planned?"

"Marufuji-sensei has kindly agreed to an exhibition Duel against Edo Phoenix," Hazuki answered, sighing. "But, let's hope that nothing happens-"

"Oi!"

We all turned towards the commotion, which was Youkai defending a panicked Miyabi by pinning a guy against the table.

"Sorry, master, but please keep your hands to yourself," Youkai sweetly answered as someone I identified as Abel stood up beside Miyabi. "The maids here are pretty, but they're also quite dangerous."

"I'll take this guy out," Abel growled as he forcibly dragged the pervert out. Youkai caught sight of me and waved before heading back to his job.

"Oh, oh, the commotion's over," Hazuki was back to her role as the Fairy Queen. "Well, shall we blow away that troublesome atmosphere with a little magic!"

The other customers cooed and clapped as Dancing Fairies sparkled and weaved about her, and Hazuki even laughed openly.

"That's so pretty!"

I turned around to see Alexianna and Takeshi seated behind me. "When the hell did you get here?"

"Always," Alexianna scoffed. "We're hiding at the moment."

"Your order is here, Master, Madame," Shimotsuki was playing the part of the regal maid to the maximum as she dropped a selection of cakes at Alexianna's table. "Also, it looks like Sherry-san is looking for you. Maybe I should direct her."

"You wouldn't dare," Takeshi hissed.

Shimotsuki gave him a look, before deliberately smiling. "You think so? Sherry-san, your niece is in-"

"Sorry, Shimotsuki-san!" Alexianna insisted, despite her crutches. "Sherry-san doesn't like Takeshi much for now... we just have to wait for it to blow over, so... please..."

Shimotsuki gave her a look as well. "Very well. But, you should discipline your boyfriend here."

Takeshi growled but said nothing.

I had the afternoon shift, so I was stuck trolling around to make sure there were no mishaps. So, I was amongst the audience when the play was at the climax of the story of the Snow Queen... guess who was the Snow Queen.

Music began at the scene where Gerda, some girl I didn't recognize, marched towards the castle.

_Ichiban no negaigoto oshiete,  
Anata no hoshii mono,  
Boryuumu furikireru hodo tsuyoku,  
Ookina koe de, sakendemite...!_

_Taiyou ga, mezamenu uchi ni,  
Hajimeyou sekai wa,  
Hikari ni tsukimatou kage to odoru,  
Sou, kimi no te o totte!_

_Saa, nani ga hoshii no, nani o motomeru no,  
Atsumeta kagayaki sono te no hira ni,  
Subete tsukuitoru, yogoreta yozora ni,  
Kuroi daiyamondo, BLACK DIAMOND!_

The second stanza began as Gerda came upon an extremely annoying and familiar Kay, piecing together pieces of ice to form... eternity, that was the word.

_Furueru te de inori o sasagete,  
Anata no hoshii mono,  
Ishi no nai ningyou no you ja ne,  
Namida datte nagasenai...!_

_Kizutsuite mo, uso darake demo,  
Kesshite kusshinai,  
Honmono dake ga kagayaiteiru,  
Mienai chikara ni sakaratte!_

_Saa, nani o utau no nani o shinjiru no...  
Mayotteiru dake ja, garakuta ni naru,  
Subete furikitte, yuganda yozora ni  
Kuroi daiyamondo, BLACK DIAMOND!_

The extremely long violin spiel began as Kay was approaching death and Gerda was crying, right as Kay and Gerda danced around on the lake of ice so joyously that the splinters of ice Kay has been playing with are caught up into the dance. When the splinters tire of dancing they fall down to spell the very word, 'eternity'.

The moment was ruined as Kay looked towards the direction the Snow Queen was, and, seemingly reluctantly, left with Gerda.

_Saa, nani ga hoshii no, nani o motomeru no,  
Atsumeta kagayaki sono te no hira ni,  
Subete tsukuitoru, nejireru yozora ni  
Kuroi daiyamondo, BLACK DIAMOND!_

"_Wasn't that interesting...?"_

"_I think Kay fell in love with the Snow Queen!_"

Wow, I'm stuck here wondering why are they so dense...

* * *

"_And today we have an exhibition Duel, the legendary Edo Phoenix versus our own legend of Kings, Marufuji Ryou-sensei!_" Shirahane was acting as commentator. "_For your enjoyment, the Duel today will take place with a lower life point format, so..._"

"Duel!" both called.

Edo: LP 4000

Ryou: LP 4000

"Draw!" Edo called. "I'll play the Spell, Destiny Draw, discarding a Destiny HERO from my hand to draw two cards. Then, I'll summon Destiny HERO – Doomguy [1000/1000] in attack mode and set two cards before I play the Field Spell, Clock Tower Prison."

A clock tower resembling Big Ben appeared, ringing. "Turn end."

"Draw." Marufuji-sensei blinked.

"During my opponent's standby phase, Clock Tower Prison gains one counter," Edo recited as the clock rang out and it shifted a quarter.

"I'll activate Power Bond in my hand to fuse three Cyber Dragons to the field to summon Cyber End Dragon [4000/2800 → 8000/2800]!" Marufuji-sensei called as the mechanical monster appeared. "Cyber End Dragon, attack Doomguy with Eternal Evolution Burst!"

"Ah! Dangerous, dangerous," Edo sighed as two traps were activated and the clock tolled. "At least I had two Eternal Dread set, so I take no battle damage by Clock Tower Prison."

"I'll summon Cyber Kirin [300/800] to the field and tribute him so that I take no effect damage this turn," Marufuji-sensei decided. "Then, I'll set a card. Turn end."

_"Marufuji-sensei is off to a strong start with his infamous ace monster, Cyber End Dragon already out with its already hefty four thousand attack doubled! Of course, it's early in the Duel, but can Edo Phoenix pull off a come-from-behind win? After all, Clock Tower Prison is the only thing protecting him..."_

"Draw!" Edo called. "Due to the effect of Doomguy, I'll special summon the other guy I discarded, Destiny HERO – Dread Servant [400/700]. Now, Dread Servant, attack Cyber End Dragon!"

"Ah," Marufuji-sensei realized as the monster shattered.

"Yes," Edo smirked. "When Dread Servant is destroyed by battle, I can target a Spell or trap card I control, like Clock Tower Prison and destroy it to special summon Destiny HERO – Dreadguy [?/?] from my hand or deck!"

The hulking man in the iron mask appeared, along with two others, Dread Servant and Doomguy [?/? → 1400/1400].

"Three monsters... that card!" Marufuji-sensei realized.

"I'll tribute Dread Servant, Doomguy and Dreadguy to special summon Destiny HERO – Bloo-D [1900/600]!" Edo called as the infamous Bloo-D card appeared, twice as ugly in real life as it seemed. "Then, I'll play the Spell, Mystical Space Typhoon!"

"Chain, De-Fusion," Marufuji-sensei decided. "I'll dissolve Cyber End in exchange for my servants the Cyber Dragons [2100/800 x 3] in defence mode."

"Damn..." Edo cursed. "Well, I'll use Bloo-D to take over one of those Cyber Dragons! Gravity Blood!"

"_This is the terrifying effect of the Ultimate D-Card, Bloo-D!_" Shirahane called as Cyber Dragon was dragged over to be absorbed. "_Will Marufuji-sensei fall to this, as he had_?"

Both duellists actually winced at the allusion to that old Duel. I don't remember much, but according to Uncle Jun, that Duel was many a source of reasons why their relationship was like it was. That and a lot more...

"I didn't even own Bloo-D at the time!" Edo sighed as Bloo-D glowed [1900/600 → 2950/600]. "Either way, Bloo-D, attack one of those Cyber Dragons with Bloody Fears!"

Marufuji-sensei just frowned as another was destroyed. "Well?"

"Turn end," Edo announced.

"Draw!" Marufuji-sensei blinked. "I'll summon Cyber Larva [400/600] in defense mode and end my turn."

"That's it?" Edo blinked. "Draw! I'll play the Spell, Doctor-D and, by banishing Dread Servant from my grave, special summon Doomguy. Now, I offer Doomguy as a sacrifice to summon Destiny HERO – Doubleguy [1000/1000] to the field. Doubleguy can attack twice each battle phase, so, go, Doubleguy!"

"When Cyber Larva is destroyed by battle and sent to the grave, I can special summon another Cyber Larva from my deck, still in defence mode," Marufuji-sensei declared stoically.

"Why are you defending, Ryou?" Edo demanded. "I'll set a card, turn end!"

"Draw," Marufuji-sensei considered. "Right now, neither of us has inflicted damage on each other. I activate Different Dimension Capsule, choosing one card in my deck to be banished and then to be added during the second standby phase after activation. Turn end."

"Draw!" Edo called. "Doubleguy, attack the Cyber Larva again!"

"When Cyber Larva is destroyed by battle, another comes," Marufuji-sensei informed him as the monster appeared to be destroyed again.

"With that, that's all the Cyber Larva," Edo smirked. "Well, you're bleeding first. Bloo-D, direct attack with Bloody Fears!"

"Erk!" Marufuji-sensei remained standing even though he was hit.

Ryou: LP 4000 → LP 1050

Edo: LP 4000

"Turn end," Edo looked solemn. "Ryou...?"

"Draw!" Marufuji-sensei announced. "During my standby phase, Card from a Different Dimension is returned to my hand, allowing us to draw two cards. I play Monster Reincarnation, discarding a card to return Cyber Dragon to my hand. Because I control no monsters, Cyber Dragon is special summoned from my hand. Since at that time Cyber dragon was technically not under my control, Bloo-D cannot negate it. Hence, since I control a Cyber Dragon, meet Evolution Burst! Bloo-D is destroyed!"

Edo shielded himself from the blast. "But, then Cyber Dragon can't attack..."

"He doesn't need to," Marufuji-sensei answered. "I'll set a card and end my turn."

_"S- So, Marufuji-sensei finally managed to destroy Bloo-D! But, will he prevail? The Destiny Hero monsters are famously resilient, as Marufuji-sensei would know. Will Sensei succeed against these monsters to which he had lost before?"_

"Shirahane, if you don't stop I will fillet you," Marufuji-sensei casually threatened.

_"S- Sorry, Sensei!"_

"Draw!" Edo made a frustrated sound. "I summon Destiny HERO – Diamondguy [1400/1600] and with his effect reveal the top card of my deck. It is Polymerization, so it is sent to my grave to be activated next turn. Then, I'll play Trade-In to draw two cards and discard a level eight monster from my hand. Ba- I end my turn."

"Draw," Marufuji-sensei called. "Dreadguy is already in the grave, and so is Bloo-D, so what you just discarded was probably Dogmaguy... so, I have very little time... I don't believe in fate, but... draw!"

Time itself seemed to slow as he drew.

"I activate Overload Fusion," Marufuji-sensei declared. "Banishing the lone Cyber Dragon, two in the grave, one Cyber Kirin, and three Cyber Larva, I special summon Chimeratech Overdragon [?/? → 5600/5600], who gains eight hundred attack and defence for every Fusion Material monster. Because seven monsters were used... each turn it can attack seven times."

"S- Seven times...?" Edo mouthed.

"Go, Chimeratech... Evolution Result Burst times seven," Ryou mouthed as the mechanical monster roared and blasted his opponent.

Edo: LP 4000 → LP 1000 → LP 0

Ryou: LP 1050

_"Ah, at the last moment Marufuji-sensei pulled a come-from-behind win right before the Final D Card can show itself! Well, it's quite a pity, but that was a heated Duel! Both of our guests really sowed their stuff there..." Shirahane trailed off as a babble started. "Marufuji-sensei? Is Sensei alright?"_

"..." Silently, he raised a hand and the crowd cheered.

"_Finally, the winner is Marufuji Ryou-sensei! We're very proud for his tenacity, and to Edo Phoenix too! Marufuji-sensei, good work!_"

"Nice one, Ryou!" Edo smirked. "So, about that bet..."

His face fell. "Ryou?"

"My cards... Edo... Thank you..." Marufuji-sensei had his eyes closed, right as he collapsed into Edo's grip.

Complete silence echoed before...

"Zzz..."

"He fell asleep?" Edo yelped.

"Oh, it looks like the week-long all-night Marufuji-sensei pulled to make this festival a success got to him right after the energy burst..." Tenjouin-sensei announced.

"One week? And he still won?" Edo yelled. "Ryou, take care of your health a bit better, dammit!"

"That was a relief..." Shimotsuki sighed, not far off from me. "For a moment we feared a relapse..."

"Honey, are you sure he should Duel?" Jimmy asked, right beside her.

"We recommended him not to. He was adamant to. In the end, strict supervision was broached as a compromise," Shimotsuki murmured. "But..."

There was someone approaching from the crowd as Edo got down, there was a flash and a knife and Marufuji-sensei spotted it, getting in between right as he cut through...

Screams echoed as students and teachers realized what was happening, and Edo's face turned an ashen pale as the rusty-coloured liquid stained an otherwise pristine suit. Vines snapped out to catch the masked knife-wielder, the thorns digging in as Youkai, now changed to normal clothing, landed by the teacher.

"I'm fine," Marufuji-sensei assured loudly as he got up and walked off quickly. "It's a small cut."

"_S- Sorry for that disturbance!__" _Shirahane was now doing damage control. "_Do not be alarmed, that was an isolated incident. Please continue about your activities in a calm and orderly manner. Do not worry, our schools' Disciplinary Committee has captured the criminal._"

"We spoke too soon," Shimotsuki concluded. "It's time for some dark justice to be re-established again."

Whatever that was... it couldn't be good.

* * *

"Get your priorities straight," were Edo's words the moment we arrived at the Arcadia Movement to check on Marufuji-sensei with Shimotsuki and Erik-sensei.

Unsurprisingly, the man had rejected any and all attempts at dragging him to a hospital, preferring instead to walk himself to Dr Goron. After that... well, he had categorically walked himself to the Arcadia Movement building for his usual appointment. Erik-sensei had taken a look at him, and then at Edo following him behind, and the result was all of us in the Oblong Office and Marufuji-sensei asking when he could leave, hence Edo's answer when we walked in.

Marufuji-sensei just held up his now bandaged left hand. "Shimotsuki. Any leads?"

"Oh, the target was him," Shimotsuki pointed to Edo, who blanched. "It's nothing, although Phoenix-san should really invest in a bodyguard or at least a protective vest. No, the thing was your heart. Since this is hardly a professional medical appointment, I don't suppose you mind that these three of your students remain? I require a few second opinions of continuing the research. Fudo Ryuusei I trust to act in the best humane interests of the Arcadia Movement and Neo Domino, if not for an individual basis."

Marufuji-sensei asked, nodding as we sat. "What about it?"

Erik-sensei took over. "Your condition is improving, very much so to warrant a medical discharge, but we'd rather you keep in close contact with our medical department in case of any long-term complications that may arise. Before you ask, we have about five other patients but none quite as... _resilient _as you. Of course, there is no way of repairing the horribly complicated heart damage, but it may be mitigated to about... fifty percent for now at projection, we'll figure out how much more after that. There is also the worst-case scenario, that you may die before that, but you already knew the risk. Of course, your affairs are in order?"

"More or less," Marufuji-sensei admitted. "I have also signed the papers stating that I am a willing participant and will not hold the Arcadia Movement responsible for any complications. You all have given me much more than I thought possible already."

"It is not free," Shimotsuki intervened.

"It is not," Marufuji-sensei nodded. "I know the costs incurred, you have provided me the bill so kindly. However... could we work out a payment plan?"

"Excellent train of thought, Marufuji-san," Shimotsuki considered. "The way I see it, you earn quite a bit from the Genex circuits each year."

Marufuji-sensei did not react. "I handed control of the Genex circuits to Sho, but he insisted. I suppose that you have an arrangement in mind?"

"I am thinking, that to create one of the most successful of Duel leagues within two years is an admirable feat, and to maintain that ever since even more so," Shimotsuki mused. "Yes, you are unaffiliated with it, but you receive money from it."

She steepled her fingers and looked over the top of them. It was a mannerism that had unnerved many. "You know that ever since the accidents with Izayoi Aki, none of the Pro Leagues want to risk a disaster of the scale like _Izayoi v. Fudo_in the Fortune Cup. Only the Arcadia Movement is expected to do so regularly, and even then the costs of promoting Psychic Duellists are also high, due to the comparative... disadvantage conferred. It would be easier... with a stake. Hence, this is the price, in exchange for your life, your stake in the Genex."

"What!" Edo yelped, getting to his feet. "That would give the Arcadia Movement a stake in the Duel world!"

"Finance, politics, Duel monsters... wealth, fame, power... the Arcadia Movement would have it," Shimotsuki admitted. "Surely you believe that the Movement would put what you have crafted to good use? Take all the time you need to consider, Sensei."

"Thank you very much. Edo, time to go." Marufuji-sensei quietly answered as he and Edo got out.

"What was that?" Ryuusei muttered.

"Securing a stake in the Genex," Shimotsuki answered. "Why?"

"But... that would tip the power balance..." Ryuusei blinked. "What are you up to, Shimotsuki?"

Shimotsuki did not answer for a few moments. "It is simple. I am looking for someone to take over before I am gone. To that end, I must manufacture a power struggle. Within the Arcadia Movement itself are many different parties being represented, all infamous and powerful. If I am too powerful, I become a threat, and then these parties will use their representatives to kill me. Whoever manages that will become the next head of the Arcadia Movement, with the sheer strength and loyalty of a flexible metaphorical web across the globe and the ability to manipulate it. In short, I am pushing the conditions needed for a coup d'etat."

"But... that could split apart the Arcadia Movement!" Ryuusei pointed out, horror apparent. "Are you trying to start a war? Shimotsuki!"

War... the Arcadia Movement torn apart... I could see the possible consequences already.

Shimotsuki never answered.

* * *

_**The song is 'Black Diamond' performed by Nana Mizuki.**_

_**Myself, I'm looking at Bloo-D and I realised that it could equip more than one monster to itself. Right...? Or is it like Union monsters? I'm going to assume the one-monster per time rule here...**_

_**Please review!**_


	55. LII: Sorciere de Fleur

_**Infernity Mirage**_

* * *

**LII: Sorciere de Fleur**

It was autumn when the infamous _Sturm und Drang _drove up to Kings the next day around Duel Time. Although security on campus was more strict, doubtless the guards could recognize one of Duel Monsters' more influential women when she arrived.

At the same time, Jimmy and Takeshi had just fought to a draw one way or another, and now both of them were staring as the blonde beauty Sherry LeBlanc marched up to them and glared at Takeshi.

"I can't really say that I approve," were her words before Sherry-san flounced towards the offices.

"She looked ready to kill you, mate," Jimmy smirked, deliberately playing up his Aussie side. He had been doing so for the past three days when Takeshi finally snapped at him. "Why? Trouble in paradise?"

"Wrong woman, Aussie," Takeshi countered. "She... just doesn't think that Lexy should be around me. On her end, that is."

"Did you really propose?" Rex muttered by the sidelines as Takeshi walked off. Somehow, both of the exchange students had decided that we were the more sensible choices to stick around and hence our presence here with them. Also hence why everyone was still giving us a wide berth.

"Oh, Ryuusei!" Ryuuki had arrived, smirking at us. "I was just about to find you."

"You were, Ryuuki-san?" Ryuusei neutrally answered, a gleam in his eyes. Seika had promised that if he got King of Kings, she'd cook hot-pot and Ryuusei's favourite dishes with Aki-sensei. Since that date also fell on the time when the Fudo parents were out of the house... Ryuusei was very, _very_ motivated.

"Yep," Ryuuki's expression was approaching evil as he waved to Ayame approaching us from the direction of Queens. "You see, we're still supposed to rack up points for King of Kings, and Ayame and I are acting eliminators. Since our quota hasn't quite been filled yet, do you want to Duel us?"

"I thought you weren't about to be eliminators," I accused.

"Yeah, well, there was this thing called real-life experience," Ryuuki pleasantly answered as Ayame arrived, grinning. "Besides, we're technically being paid to Duel!"

"Since no one hates you or anything, I drew the short straw." Ayame sighed. "Tag-team?"

"Well, it's always good to beat the top of the seniors..." Ryuusei slowly murmured.

"I'm so glad we understand each other, even if my intention is to beat _you_," Ryuuki smirked. "So, who's your partner?"

"I'll go," I offered. There was a reason why I was second Duellist, after all.

Rex considered before agreeing. His Dark Highlander strategy was more likely to foil us, after all...

"Hmm... the format is tag-team rules, American," Ryuuki decided. "High life point format, you can use your cards on the field and in the grave to defend your opponent though you have your own field and life pool, but not the hand unless there is a monster effect. Each side takes alternate turns. 'Kay?"

"Let's!" We both smirked.

"Duel!"

Chase: LP 8000

Ryuuki: LP 8000

Ryuusei: LP 8000

Ayame: LP 8000

"Draw!" Ryuusei called. "I summon Evil Thorn [100/300] to the field, before I tribute it to inflict three hundred damage to my opponent and special summon two other Evil Thorn from my deck to the field."

"What!" Ryuuki blinked.

"First-turn damage... strong!" Ayame agreed.

Ryuuki: LP 8000 → LP 7700

Ayame: LP 8000 → LP 7700

Ryuusei: LP 8000

Chase: LP 8000

"Then, I play the Continuous Spell, Super Solar Nutrient to tribute Evil Thorn to special summon from my deck Lonefire Blossom [500/1400]," Ryuusei declared. "With that, I tribute the last Evil Thorn to special summon from my deck a Plant Type monster like Tytannial, Princess of Camellias [2800/2600]. I play the Spell Double Summon, and then I'll tribute Lonefire Blossom to summon Gigaplant [2400/1200]. I'll set two cards, turn end."

"Strong..." Ryuuki noted. "I'll play Ancient Rules to special summon Black Magician from my hand. Then, I activate the Spell, Bond Between Teacher and Student to special summon from my deck Black Magician Girl [2000/1700]. With that, I set two cards and end my turn."

"Draw!" I called. "I'll summon Infernity Necromancer [0/2000] to the field, and he moves to defence mode. Then, I play the Continuous Spell Infernity Launcher before I activate the Spell, Bullet and Cartridge, milling four cards and drawing a card before placing this card on top of my deck. I use Infernity Launcher to discard an Infernity monster, before I set two cards and end my turn."

"My turn, draw!" Ayame called. "I play Polymerization, fusing together Avian and Burstinatrix in my hand!"

"A Flame Wingman?" Ryuusei considered.

"No... I decided I wanted to pursue a different sort of Hero," Ayame answered. "Come, Vision HERO Adoration [2800/2100]!"

"Cool!" we cooed as the monster appeared, almost resembling a ninja.

"I'll then set a card and end my turn," Ayame decided. "This is where the real battle starts..."

"Draw!" Ryuusei called. "Activate set Jar of Greed to draw again. I'll equip Supervise to Gigaplant, activating his Gemini effect to special summon Lonefire Blossom from the grave. I tribute Lonefire Blossom to special summon Dandylion [300/300] from my deck to the field. I activate the set Limit Reverse to special summon Lonefire again, before tributing him to special summon the tuner monster, Spore [400/800]. I then normal summon the tuner monster, Debris Dragon [1000/2000]. Tuning, level three Dandylion to level four Debris Dragon! Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set in bloom! Synchro summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!"

"Crap..." Ryuuki muttered as the florid dragon appeared [2400/1800]

"When Dandylion is sent to the grave, two Fluff Tokens are special summoned," Ryuusei pointed out. "Tuning, level one Spore to two level one tokens. Evening shades envelop the world; herald of the night, shine. Take flight, Synchro Tuner, Twilight Rose Dragon!"

The dark dragon appeared [500/1400] on the field.

"Now, tuning, level seven Black Rose Dragon to level three Twilight Rose Dragon," Ryuusei closed his eyes, his expression wistful. "Farewell, glorious sun; flower of the night, bloom! Accel Synchro! From the darkness greet me, Night Rose Dragon!"

With a roar, the dragon appeared with a vengeance [3000/2500].

"Activating Night Rose Dragon's effect," Ryuusei recited. "I banish all three Evil Thorn in the grave to destroy up to three cards on the field, such as Ayame-san's monsters and back row!"

"No!" Ayame's eyes widened.

Ryuusei's eyes gleamed at the field. "Night Rose Dragon, Gigaplant, Tytannial... direct attack on Ayame-san!"

Under that merciless onslaught there was virtually nothing left.

Ayame: LP 7700 → LP 0

Ryuuki: LP 7700

Chase: LP 8000

Ryuusei: LP 8000

"Turn end," Ryuusei finished.

"Draw!" Ryuuki looked more upset. "Well, you're pretty fired up, Ryuusei. Got a hot date?"

"You..." I sighed. "Don't encourage him!"

"I play the Spell, Magical Dimension, to tribute Black Magician Girl and special summon the tuner monster, Frequency Magician [800/400]," Ryuuki decided as the monster appeared. "So, I'll destroy that Infernity Necromancer, Chase!"

"Activate continuous trap card, Cauldron of the Void," I said. "When my hand is at zero, my monsters can't be destroyed by card effects. Chain trap, Infernity Inferno, to pitch the card in my hand and one in my deck. Better luck next time."

Ryuuki frowned. "Fine, so I activate Call of the Haunted to return Black Magician Girl to the field. Now, I activate Dedication through Light and Darkness, to tribute Black Magician in exchange for summoning Dark Magician of Chaos [2800/2600]!"

I frowned as that infamous monster appeared.

"Hmm... when Black Magician is in the graveyard, his disciple gains three hundred attack points [2000/1700 → 2300/1700]," Ryuuki mused. "Well, I normal summon Rapid-Fire Magician [1600/1200]. Tuning, level four Rapid-Fire to level two Frequency Magician. From the enchantment of the lands long lost, come, be my sword and shield. Synchro summon! With intensity, Explosive Magician!"

With a hiss and a clap, the magician appeared [2500/1800].

"Go, Black Magician Girl!" Ryuuki called. "Black Burning!"

"Activate graveyard effect, Infernity Bishop!" I called. "Once per turn, when my hand is at zero, one monster I choose on the field can't be destroyed! I only just managed to get it to my graveyard, thanks!"

The Infernity Necromancer moaned as the dark magic bounced off him.

"Please, Necromancer!" I growled.

"Hmph," Ryuuki sighed, comparing both fields. "But, when a Spellcaster declares an attack, I can activate the set Magician's Circle to let both players special summon a Spellcaster from our decks, as long as both are two thousand attack or less. I'll choose Card Ejector [400/400]."

"Er..." I blinked as a mini Black Magician Girl appeared, smiling. "Why?"

"Because, once per turn, I can choose one card in your graveyard and banish it," Ryuuki explained slowly. "So, I choose that Infernity Bishop. Turn end."

I am going to friggin' _kill_him.

"Draw!" I called. "Due to Bullet and Cartridge, I send that card to the grave. I send Launcher to the grave to special summon Demon and Avenger, two familiar faces to you, and play an Infernity Mirage I just searched. Tuning, level four Demon and level three Necromancer to level one Avenger! When the dead and the living meet at zero, above the cage of eternity, the demonic dragon comes out! Synchro summon! Come forth, Infernity Death Dragon!"

With a roar and a click of pincers, the monster appeared [3000/2400].

"Now, I'll tribute Infernity Mirage [0/0] to special summon Demon and Necromancer," I decided. "I'll go for a good choice, Infernity Launcher again, and I play it. Necromancer summons Avenger again. Tuning, level four Demon and level three Necromancer to level one Avenger! Against the backdrop of darkness, many eyes open... open the truth of the gates! Synchro summon! Take flight, Hundred Eyes Dragon!"

Many eyes opened as it raised its head [3000/2500].

"Now, I'll send Launcher to the grave to re-summon... Demon and Avenger," I decided. "I'll search for an Infernity Barrier and set it. Tuning, level four Demon to level one Avenger! The lone ranger that patrols the highway of hell, time to make your stand! Run, Stygian Sergeants!"

With a roar, Hell Twin Cop Jaw and Kick appeared [2200/1800].

"I'll use Infernity Death Dragon's effect on that magician," I pointed towards Dark Magician of Chaos. "Burn in the black flames and be satisfied. Death Fire Blast!"

Ryuuki: LP 7700 → LP 6300

Chase: LP 8000

Ryuusei: LP 8000

"Now, Hundred Eyes Dragon allows me to banish a level six or lower Dark Attribute monster in my grave to let him take the effect for one turn," I decided. "I'll use this Infernity Destroyer I milled. Go, Hundred Eyes Dragon, destroy Explosive Magician! Infinity Sight Stream!"

Ryuuki: LP 6300 → LP 5800

Chase: LP 8000

Ryuusei: LP 8000

"Now, the copied effect of Infernity Destroyer, you take sixteen hundred damage!" I called.

Ryuuki: LP 5800 → LP 4200

Chase: LP 8000

Ryuusei: LP 8000

"Stygian Sergeants, attack Card Ejector!" I called.

Ryuuki: LP 4200 → LP 2400

"Now, by its own effect, Stygian Sergeants powers up [2200/1800 → 3000/1800]," I declared. "So, here's payback on your Black Magician Girl!"

Ryuuki: LP 4200 → LP 3500

Chase: LP 8000

Ryuusei: LP 8000

"Turn end," I panted.

"I draw!" Ryuuki declared, looking from the card in hand to Ryuusei. "I'll set a card, turn end."

"Draw!" Ryuusei declared. "I'll play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy that set card, Ryuuki-sempai. Now, Night Rose Dragon, Tytannial, direct attack with Witching Obscurity!"

Ryuuki: LP 3500 → LP 500 → LP 0

Chase: LP 8000

Ryuusei: LP 8000

"Perfect... great!" Rex yelled. "Nice!"

"Heh, congratulations," Ryuuki was clapping. "Congratulations, Ryuusei. Now all of Kings are going to know you're open season."

"Ryuuki, be nice," Ayame sighed. "Sorry, you guys..."

"Say, are there other people being eliminators as well?" Ryuusei asked.

"Ah, there's only one person I remember..." Ayame considered. "Shimotsuki Setsuka's a first-year, but she's already conquered the first-years of Queens. It looks like she's going to finish off the second-years as well."

_Shit! Shimotsuki's an eliminator...!_

"What? Shimotsuki's an eliminator...!" Rex's eyes were freaking sparkling. "I'm going to find her!"

"Wait, Rex! You still have to make your will!" I yelled as Rex ran off to challenge her.

"Honey... is an eliminator...?" Jimmy looked stunned before he ran after Rex. "Wait! Honey, I'll gladly be eliminated by you!"

I looked to Ryuusei. "Do we chase after our idiots?"

"We do," Ryuusei agreed. "Shimotsuki is a lot of things, and merciless is included in them. We don't want Rex to end up an ice statue..."

I don't know if I'd ever covered it, but the buildings of Kings and Queens were arranged like a flying-goose formation, Kings lying to the east of Neo Domino, and Queens to the west, with the main auditorium and administration building held in the centre. Aside from the usual buildings of classrooms, facilities and lecture rooms, the shared facilities were scattered about the rest of the campus. It was hardly as large as, say, Central, but for a Duel Academia which held an elementary school, a middle school and a university-like high school within the same general area under the banner of Duel Academia, it was plenty large for a city like Neo Domino. And, of course, these facilities were open grounds for a Duel...

We found Rex and Jimmy in the Queens' campus, where a familiar black-haired girl was facing another black-haired girl wearing a red beret. Both of them were ignoring us.

"That's why, if you ask Aunt Sherry, everything can work out!" Alexianna was saying. "Takeshi already proposed... and Harald-san is willing, but, Aunt Sherry..."

"It is less of the opinion of Ms LeBlanc and more of your fiancée's opinion regarding the Arcadia Movement... no, of me," Shimotsuki answered. "As you are well aware, Ishihara Takeshi does not like me, and makes that extremely clear. Ms LeBlanc's willingness to leave you in my care, rather than to Ishihara, is the main problem of the union. Ms LeBlanc is also willing us to enforce persona non grata against Ishihara to protect you from yourself and therefore, by proxy, from him. I suppose Ishihara has valid concerns, but his protection of you from me is rather overkill, in my opinion."

"That's... one thing I don't get," Alexianna said, shaking her head. "Takeshi is keeping things from me. Why does he hate you, Shimotsuki-san? Why is your existence so important that Takeshi is waiting...?"

"Ishihara loves you, do not forget that," Shimotsuki answered, her voice monotone. "It is my very existence that he hates. The exact circumstances... are difficult."

"But I don't get it," Alexianna asked. "You've been nothing but kind-"

"To you," Shimotsuki corrected. "I have also been kind to Miyabi. To Ishihara, that would probably be seen as a way to control him and Abel Kinsman by holding both of you hostage."

"Why?"

"That is a question I cannot answer," Shimotsuki shortly replied. "You also know my ability, that at your current level you cannot hope to defeat me, so a Duel is out of the question. You have someone to ask, so I recommend that you press him for answers."

"Why... why won't anyone tell me anything?" Alexianna growled, her sadness transforming into anger as the floor cracked. "Takeshi... you... Is Aunt Sherry involved?"

"... as far as Ms LeBlanc is concerned, you will return to France at the end of the exchange period," Shimotsuki quietly answered. "Whether there is further development from now in your union depends on my continued existence. That's why Ishihara left... because he must kill me first."

"W- What?" Alexianna stuttered as she left. "Wait, Shimotsuki-san! Shimotsuki-san!"

Very quietly, Rex and Jimmy retreated, giving Ryuusei and I looks of confusion which we exchanged. There were so many questions, and no one willing to answer... was there something more to it?

* * *

"Attack, Arms Wing!" Satsuki was calling as she finished off her opponent when we found her. "What, you're right here? I was just about to find you guys."

"Satsuki, you know what's going on with Shimotsuki, right?" Ryuusei asked. "She's acting strange."

"How the hell would I know that?" Satsuki snapped in answer. "Shimotsuki is always acting weirdly."

"We heard her saying something about Ishihara trying to kill her," Jimmy answered. "Well, if you don't know, thanks. I'll just have to pre-empt him first..."

"You're still her pit-bull," Satsuki sighed. "Well, I might not know, but... Seiran, Hazuki, or maybe even someone else in the Arcadia Movement might know. Maybe even the Duel spirits, who knows."

"I see. Thank you." Jimmy answered, nodding as we left.

"The problem is that the spirits around Shimotsuki are very quiet," Ryuusei grumbled. "There's no help from that end. We'll have to ask the others at the Movement."

"Feels like we're just interfering," I grumbled, but went along. Even if Shimotsuki was manipulative, there was no way to ignore it if she was going to die...

* * *

"Because Maeda-sensei is sick today, I will be taking over Duel Mythology," Marufuji-sensei was saying in class. "The point of this is to be able to spot common recurring patterns here and apply them to your Duel. For example, today we'll be covering the Norse myths and its relations to the most recent archetype, the Nordic cards. To understand the basics, first we must cover the most important members and all pertinent subjects."

He shifted the slides to show the Aesir cards, each slightly blurred but otherwise viewable. "The leader of the Aesir is called Odin. He is the only god I know with over two hundred names, and the symbol here in his eye is 'ash', for the Aesir. Odin is a god of battle, prophecy, and many other things, as well as being king of Asgard.

"Thor is his son, Prince of the Aesir, a god of battle. The rune here is 'thorn', which is a derivative of his name. The giant hammer is Mjollnir, which was said to be the cause of lightning when Thor flung it across the skies.

"Loki is the last important member we must cover for the Aesir. Technically Loki was attested to be descended from the frost giants, the enemies of the Aesir. Hence, he is an ambiguous entity who may help the Aesir or trick the Aesir, hence his association to trickery and mischief. He is said to be the father of the wolf Fenrir, the serpent Jormungand, and the death goddess Hel, from which the English word 'Hell' is related to. This is important, for now I am going to relate the relevance of this to an extremely famous event in Duel history, the World Riding Duel Grand Prix. Specifically, semi-finals, Team 5Ds vs Team Ragnarok, last wheelers' match _Harald vs Fudo_."

There was significantly more interest at that as Marufuji-sensei put on a video, an old broadcast of Fudo Yusei and Harald. Even Takeshi was looking up.

"The events of Ragnarok was said to begin with the _Fimbulvetr_, the harsh winter that precedes the end of the world and puts an end to all life on Earth. Fimbulwinter is three successive winters where snow comes in from all directions, without any intervening summer. During this time, there will be innumerable wars, and ties of blood will no longer be respected: the next-of-kin will lie together and brothers will kill brothers. During this time, Odin is foretold to die at the hands of Fenrir, and his son Thor will fall to the serpent Jormungand. Loki himself will face Heimdall, the gatekeeper of Asgard, and they will kill each other. Although there are scholarly discourses on the promise of resurrection, it is usually acknowledged that even Odin will fall to Hel, and remain. Hence, the 'twilight of the gods' as Ragnarok is called. Of course, these events were written in a place where three months of summer and nine months of winter were common, so don't read too much into it. Interestingly, in this particular match, Harald brings up Jormungand and Fenrir again here, almost against Fudo Yusei, however the situation was reversed upon himself in which Fudo Yusei turned the tables using Harald's own monsters against him in the form of Shooting Star Dragon. There has been many comparisons in this particular Duel to Ragnarok itself, though many of them fail to come true."

"So... Sensei," Takeshi spoke up. "Do you think Harald set up his own defeat?"

"No," Marufuji-sensei answered. "I don't believe in fate. Just because something is destined to happen doesn't mean that it will. This was... just coincidence. An interesting coincidence, but just a coincidence."

"So, Sensei... do you agree that Fimbulvetr must happen first?"

"Well, it'd be really difficult," Marufuji-sensei remarked. "With global warming going on, it seems to me that it'd really be the end of the world for three successive winters to occurs."

_He told me that he saw a vision... That the world would be swept up in an unending winter that would begin once the snow flower bloomed on the frost moon. The three gods would be needed to prevent the bringer of that unending winter..._

Frost moon... Shimotsuki.

Snow flower... Setsuka.

November seventh... _ritto. _The beginning of winter.

There was a thud, and I realized that Ryuusei and Rex had come to the exact same conclusion.

* * *

"Marufuji-sensei, the compilation you wanted is done... _what is going on!_"

We ran in as Ryuusei very uncharacteristically yelled, and saw... Marufuji-sensei, cleaning up what looked like an imploded desk.

"Oh, this is the result of Fubuki and Yusuke together," Marufuji-sensei answered. "Pete couldn't handle it and gave up some to me. It's approaching flu season, apparently, so we're a bit short-handed and these things happen..."

"What happened to the paperless office...?" Rex muttered as he beheld this...horror of office work. "Are you sure you're alright, Marufuji-sensei...?"

"I'll just have to sit through it..." Marufuji-sensei answered reluctantly. "Thank you, Fudo. You wouldn't believe how many class representatives outright forgot... I'll show them 'forgot' with all my Cyber Dragons..."

"Sensei, your Hell Kaiser side is showing," Ryuusei sighed. "Anyway, please try not to make the place look like it's been hit by a bomb."

"Well, I was thinking that if Edo saw this he'd get the idea," Marufuji-sensei muttered. "Fudo... do you know a way to tell Edo Phoenix that you want to get out his life and appreciate it if he does the same without offending all other Duelists you know as well?"

"I wouldn't know, Sensei, since I don't include Edo Phoenix as a familiar acquaintance," Ryuusei answered in confusion. "But, Sensei, why...?"

"Even a reliable face can be deceptive..." Marufuji-sensei muttered. Seeing him now, in this light, it was awkward, seeing him almost age at an accelerated rate in this instant. "Nothing important, Fudo. Thank you."

"Well, Sensei, I think telling him straight can work," Ryuusei answered as we walked out and away from the horror of paperwork. "Of course, you'll have to give your honest opinion too. Good luck, Marufuji-sensei."

"If it fails, and Edo-san comes here again, we're dead," I sighed. "Ryuusei, I swear..."

"Oh, right," Rex snapped his fingers. "Today Father expressly told me not to come back, so, shall we hit the Daimon Area?"

Ryuusei sweat-dropped. "You know that our license test is tomorrow, right...?"

"This from a family that made sure their kid knew the highway code before even letting him near a D-Wheel," Rex shot back. "You know it's a formality, I know it's a formality, and even Chase here can drive better than any of the others. That's why, Ryuusei... we're going out!"

This declaration sounded at the same time as a commotion happening as we rounded the administration building. "But, Aunt Sherry-!"

"No," Sherry LeBlanc answered, her eyes closed. "Come, Mizoguchi is waiting. Even though it's a simple condition, he can't meet it. It's clear that it's just puppy love."

"Takeshi!" Alexianna was already turning to a downcast Takeshi behind them. "Y- You can agree... right...? For us...?"

"The condition is that, until Jean is released and deemed a useful person to society, Alexianna will remain a ward of the Arcadia Movement," Sherry archly taunted. "Well? I have business in France, and Harald is occupied too, plus he's my current opponent. I have no trust in you or him, but Shimotsuki Setsuka has yet to go back upon all our agreements. If you cannot accept that, then you may break the engagement."

"What is this era...?" I muttered.

"Why? Isn't Lexy fine with me?" Takeshi asked.

"_Hell no,_" Sherry-san dismissed. "It's a question of trust. You left her alone after even proposing marriage already. If you disappear here then who's going to look after my niece? It's almost guaranteed. That's why there's no way I can trust you that easily. I don't even trust easily in the first place. You do not deserve that."

"Then... if I prove myself trustworthy, you'll skip that condition?" Takeshi asked.

"It'd be a start," Sherry considered. "But, how do you prove your worth...? Hmm..."

"Madame Sherry?" Ryuusei blinked in greeting. "Ah, your business is done?"

"Ah, Ryuusei!" Sherry-san visibly brightened, her huge green eyes thoughtfully sparkling. "I got it! Ishihara, beat this boy in a Duel!"

"EEEHH?" We yelped.

"M- Madame Sherry... this is being unreasonable..." Ryuusei muttered.

"Fine!" Takeshi answered. "If I can do that... then, you'll leave Alexianna to me."

Two minutes later, Shimotsuki was found and dragged out to officiate the Duel.

"The format will be higher life points," Shimotsuki stoutly declared. "Takeshi Ishihara, Fudo Ryuusei. The condition needed to be expressed by Ishihara Takeshi is 'trustworthy', by winning against Ryuusei Fudo. The usual win conditions apply. To make it official, this match will be considered under the authority of the King of Kings tournament."

"Ryuusei, win!" Sherry called from the sidelines.

Shimotsuki executed a hand-chop. "Begin!"

"Duel!"

Ryuusei: LP 8000

Takeshi: LP 8000

"Draw!" Ryuusei considered. "I play the Spell, Tuning, which allows me to search for a Synchron monster in my deck for the cost of milling a card. The monster I search is Quickdraw Synchron. Now, I discard a monster to special summon Quickdraw Synchron. Because I discarded Dandylion, I get two Fluff Tokens on the field. Tuning, level one Token to level five Quickdraw Synchron! Gathering power will turn into a spear that pierces the earth! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Break it apart, Drill Warrior!"

Drill whirring, the monster appeared [2400/2000], yellow scarf flapping with dignity.

"With my normal summon, I'll summon Evil Thorn [100/300]," Ryuusei announced with deadly seriousness. "I tribute Evil Thorn to special summon two more Evil Thorn from my deck, on top of inflicting three hundred damage."

"Ah, that combo!" Rex and I realized.

Takeshi: LP 8000 → LP 7700

Ryuusei: LP 8000

"With that, I activate Super Solar Nutrient to tribute one Evil Thorn and special summon Lonefire Blossom [500/1400] in defence mode," Ryuusei announced. "I tribute the last Evil Thorn to special summon Gigaplant [2400/1200] to the field. Then, I'll discard a card to banish Drill Warrior until my next turn. Turn end."

"Draw!" Takeshi called. "What a strong opponent... In that case... I'll discard a card to special summon The Tricky [2000/1000] to the field."

"The Tricky?" Rex blinked. "Huh... that's actually a pretty good move."

"Now, I normal summon Dverg of the Nordic Alfar [100/1000], which allows me to normal summon Ljosalf of the Nordic Alfar, which allows me to normal summon from my hand the tuner monster, Vanadis of the Nordic Ascendant [1200/400]," Takeshi declared. "Tuning, level five Tricky to level one Dverg to level four Vanadis! North star in heaven, the king that rules the sky. Right now, bundle the pantheon of the star boundary and show the authority! Synchro Summon! Rule the heaven and earth! The supreme god, Odin, Father of the Aesir!"

Again, with the thunder rumbling and the giant figure descending from the sky [4000/3500]. It was still an awesome sight.

"So, Odin!" Takeshi called. "Attack Gigaplant with Heaven's Judgement!"

"Crap, Ryuusei!" Rex called.

"Monster effect, Necro Gardna!" Ryuusei called as the spear missed. "Well, it's early in the game, Takeshi-san."

"Fudo Ryuusei... really, all my instincts as a Duellist are coming out," Takeshi sighed. "I'll set a card and end my turn."

"Draw!" Ryuusei called. "At this time, Drill Warrior returns to the field and I can retrieve a monster card from my grave, such as Quickdraw Synchron. I'll tribute Lonefire to special summon the tuner monster, Spore [400/800]. Then, I equip the Equip Spell Supervise to Gigaplant to use his Gemini effect to special summon from the grave Lonefire, which I tribute to special summon Tytannial, the Princess of Camellias [2800/2600]! Tuning, level one Spore to level six Gigaplant. Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set in bloom! Synchro summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!"

Red florid wings beat out as Ryuusei's mightiest servant appeared [2400/1800].

"Now, I banish one Evil Thorn to special summon Spore as a level two tuner!" Ryuusei called. "Tuning, level one Token to level two Spore! Evening shades envelop the world; herald of the night, shine. Take flight, Synchro tuner, Twilight Rose Dragon!"

The small dark dragon appeared, its wings beating as Ryuusei closed his eyes.

"Now, tuning, level seven Black Rose Dragon, to level three Twilight Rose Dragon! Farewell, glorious sun; flower of the night, bloom! Accel Synchro! From the darkness greet me, Night Rose Dragon!"

The darkened skies rumbled. Wisps of black whirled overhead, and then slowly, very slowly, condensed into the form of an enormous dragon. Its narrow head and slender neck was velvety black, as were its wings formed by countless rose petals. The dragon was glowing and glittering, like a night sky full of stars [3000/2500].

"Night Rose... your strongest servant," Takeshi murmured. "Your father pioneered Accel Synchro, but... there are only so many people in the world capable of it. Even in Kings, there are only two very coveted Duellists... one is Shirahane Ren, and the other... is you. Fudo Ryuusei..."

"Night Rose Dragon's first effect!" Ryuusei declared, "I can banish any number of Plant Type monsters in my grave to destroy the same number of cards on the field. I will banish Spore and one more Evil Thorn from my grave to destroy Odin and that set card. Also, because Supervise left the field, Gigaplant can be special summoned to the field. Battle, everyone direct attack! Mass Witching Obscurity!"

Takeshi: LP 7700 → LP 0

Ryuusei: LP 8000

"Three thousand on Night Rose... two thousand eight hundred from Tytannial... two thousand four hundred from Gigaplant... two thousand four hundred from Drill Warrior..." Rex settled back, satisfied. "Even the gods fall before Ryuusei."

"With this, it is settled," Sherry gave a satisfied sigh. "Still, what talent with Plants..."

"Tell me, Takeshi-san..." Ryuusei murmured. "Why do you hate Shimotsuki?"

Takeshi shot a look to Alexianna, before deliberately glaring at a cool Shimotsuki, and then looking back to Ryuusei. "Because... she is fated to end the world..."

"There is something deeper than that... isn't there?" Ryuusei was really perceptive like this.

"I just... love Alexianna..." Takeshi admitted. "But, her psychic powers means that there is a part of her world that I no longer have access to, that is ruled by the spectre of the Arcadia Movement... that someday, Alexianna would forget about me."

"Takeshi..." Alexianna cooed quietly.

"Or worse..." Takeshi growled. "In North Academy, Psychic Duellists are almost non-existent, and those who study there are a small minority. Each day, they go about their business, almost ghosts to the rest of the student body, but their real loyalty lies not to the school, but to Shimotsuki Setsuka. The head of a movement that has barely any influence in Europe, yet inspired so much in these Psychics that she had never met that the school itself become more fractured each day... more and more, they believe not in the ideals of the Arcadia Movement, but in Shimotsuki Setsuka, the one who will bring the world to destruction. Whether by fate or by design, her very existence is a threat, even to people that she has never met. What if... what if Alexianna met her? If Alexianna was to side with the Arcadia Movement, she will be one of those I must face to kill Shimotsuki Setsuka. That's why... before that..."

"Very well," Shimotsuki spoke softly. "So, it is for these reasons... why are you lumping me together with those people? Well, no matter. Looks like it wasn't enough, your trustworthiness."

"No, that was an unfair battle," Ryuusei pointed out. "Next time-"

"There won't be a next time," Shimotsuki's voice had turned cold.

"Shimotsuki-san!" Alexianna murmured, defending Takeshi. "I know... that ever since I came to your view I've only been a bother... but, Takeshi means everything to me! That's why... please... give him a chance..."

"Lexy!" Takeshi groaned. "That sort of thing..."

"I'll give you a chance," Shimotsuki decided. "Tonight, in the Arcadia Movement building. We'll Duel. If you win, I'll take you off the persona non grata list and even encourage your union with Alexianna, and let you kill me, if you so wish. If I win, then Alexianna will do as she likes, without your unwitting influence. What do you think, Ms LeBlanc?"

"I'm fine with it," Sherry shrugged. "Are you going to kill him? That would quite clearly erase him..."

"A- Aunt Sherry!" Alexianna protested.

"It depends," Shimotsuki gave a small smile, that was a mannerism unnerving to many. "If he was merely a knight fighting for his princess, I believe he may be able to win. But... if he is fighting to end my life..."

A dark, oppressive aura like a glacier's imminent crash appeared. "I'll _finish him._"

I totally believed her.

* * *

_**Twilight Rose Dragon**__**  
Dark LV3 500/1400  
1 tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
Synchro/Tuner/Plant  
Once per turn, you can tribute 1 level 5 or higher Plant-Type monster to Special Summon 1 Plant-Type monster or 1 "Black Rose Dragon" from your Graveyard.**_

_**Night Rose Dragon**__**  
Dark LV10 3000/2500  
1 Synchro Tuner + "Black Rose Dragon"  
Synchro/Dragon  
You can banish any number of Plant-Type monsters in your Graveyard to target the same number of cards on the field; destroy them. Once per turn, you can target 1 monster your opponent controls and halve its ATK and DEF.**_

_**Credit for the above cards go to **__**The Otherworlder**__**. Both were first featured in Chapter 13 of the story, **__**Born in Another World.**___

_**Please review!**_


	56. LIII: Fighting Spirit

_**Infernity Mirage**_

* * *

**LIII: Fighting Spirit**

"Honey, how was the cake~?" Jimmy was smiling.

"It is surprisingly light," Shimotsuki remarked. "But, James, didn't you have only a limited allowance? These cakes from Café la Green must be expensive..."

"It's nothing!" Jimmy was all smiles, as he had been the moment we stepped into the building. "After all, I barely ever get to see my sweet _honey._"

"If you say that too many times you'll be needlessly attacked, James."

"You're... rather relaxed when a Duel with your life as stakes is starting, aren't you?" Rex asked.

Shimotsuki paused before a bite of _matcha_ cake. "There is no point in worrying. He will not be the first after my life, nor will he be the last."

_Not the first and not the last... exactly what has Shimotsuki been through...?_

The door opened as Nakamura-san walked in. "Missy, Saiou Takuma has appeared once more. He claims that you will have sent an appointment for him."

"...fine, send him up," Shimotsuki looked distinctly less pleased, though she gravitated to James almost by a millimetre. "And, prepare the tea with the message that clearly states that he is not welcome."

"I shall endeavour to do so, Missy," Nakamura-san bowed.

"You, do you see Nakamura-san as a father figure at all?" Ryuusei asked.

"Once upon a time, I called a servant by his name," Shimotsuki answered. "He was taken as a hostage even though it was a harmless gesture. There was no point after that."

"You..." Ryuusei gave up. "Even so..."

"Nakamura-san is one of the only people I will entrust my life to," Shimotsuki answered. "He will not mind if I act my age."

Only fifteen, and already she had to shoulder the weight of so much... I looked around the room, one of the few lounges within the Arcadia Movement I knew to be so comfortable... the hidden side of the Arcadia Movement that few ever see, the chambers of the Cold Queen... her sanctuary within Arcadia.

"I am here for my appointment, Shimotsuki-sama," Saiou Takuma greeted with a bow as he entered. "Concerning your fate, I see that you have challenged Ishihara Takeshi."

"Yes," Shimotsuki admitted.

"Well, one day I have had a visit," Saiou answered. "I cannot reveal his identity, of course, but he was very interested in knowing when is the most likely time that Shimotsuki Setsuka will meet her end. I told him it was tonight."

"In that case, will I die tonight?" Shimotsuki asked as Nakamura-san appeared with a freaking tea set. "Ah, do have some tea. Forgive me, but I do not prefer coffee."

"It is fine, it is actually refreshing to be served tea even on a casual appointment," Saiou answered. "Am I interrupting something?"

"It is nothing, Fudo Ryuusei is someone I trust as far as the Arcadia Movement is concerned," Shimotsuki answered. Why does that compliment feel so back-handed...? "My apologies, though, that I cannot offer you this cake. Well, I could, but then that would be rude to the person who gave them to me."

Saiou gave a small laugh. "It is fine. As to the earlier question... it depends on your choice. I have met Yuuki Judai, and he told me of your case."

The temperature had slowly dropped with every word he was saying. "What do you know?"

"You have a contract with Dewloren," Saiou answered. "That contract places your life in exchange for the power of the Ice Barrier. Over the course of the years, you realised that such a contract was more than a simple deal between a incredibly powerful Duel Spirit and a little girl, but rather the foundation for when the pendulum of time shall stop, forged earlier than you would realise. Snow flower of the moon of frost... your fate has been decided long beforehand."

"I would rather that you get to the point, Saiou-san," Shimotsuki answered, porcelain clinking on contact with the saucer. "I have a Duel to prepare."

"My cards have told me," Saiou answered. "If you continue on this course of action, you will most assuredly find the needed leader to hold the Arcadia Movement together, but you will also give yourself to the spirits. In the end, you will be the one to stop the pendulum of time."

"Then that's fine," Shimotsuki answered, her voice almost faraway in a way I had never seen as Jimmy held her close. "I am an advocate of faithful contracts."

Jimmy's face twisted unpleasantly at her words, as if there were words unsaid between them in the air.

* * *

"I'm here," Takeshi murmured as he marched into the Arcadia Movement with Alexianna, Sherry following behind with a dismissive air. "Shall we?"

"Of course," Shimotsuki answered. "This way."

We followed them to an indoor arena, the kind which was more or less a marked space for Duels to occur, padded and reinforced.

"The format is higher life points," Shimotsuki stated. "The usual win conditions apply. The objective is to determine which outcome shall happen: whether you will have a safe marriage, or whether you will fail."

"No worries," Ava-san simpered as she followed them in with Abel and Miyabi. "We're all here for the outcome."

"Live or die... isn't that the wish of love?" Abel agreed, holding Miyabi close. "I really don't see the point of this..."

"Because I am a dangerous entity," Shimotsuki answered. "No worries. You'll see soon enough..."

"If I win... then, prepare to get your affairs in order," Takeshi answered.

"Duel!"

Takeshi: LP 8000

Setsuka: LP 8000

"Draw!" Takeshi called. "I'll summon Tanngrisnir of the Nordic Beasts [1200/800] in attack mode. Then, I'll set two cards and end my turn."

"Draw," Shimotsuki coldly declared. "I summon Strategist of the Ice Barrier [1600/1600] to the field in attack mode. I then discard an Ice Barrier card to draw once more, before I special summon Prior of the Ice Barrier [1000/400] from my hand. I tribute Prior to special summon from the grave Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier [1300/0]. With that, I'll set two cards and end my turn."

"Both of them are going on the defensive..." I noted.

"Both know that each other is strong," Ryuusei nodded. "But, neither has gone on the offensive..."

"Draw!" Takeshi called. "I'll activate the trap, Gleipnir, the Fetters of Fenrir, and search for Vanadis of the Nordic Ascendant [1200/400] and summon her. Come, goddess of victory!"

Winking, the tiny fairy wielding a scythe appeared.

"Now, Tanngrisnir, attack Cryomancer!" Takeshi called as the goat rammed itself.

"Is he mad?" Rex muttered.

Takeshi: LP 8000 → LP 7900

Setsuka: LP 8000

"No..." Ryuusei realised.

"When Tanngrisnir is destroyed by battle, I can special summon two Nordic Beast Tokens [0/0 x 2] to the field." Takeshi announced. "Activate set card, Urgent Tuning! Tuning, two level three tokens to level four Vanadis! North star in heaven, the king that rules the sky. Right now, bundle the pantheon of the star boundary and show the authority! Synchro Summon! Rule the heaven and earth! The supreme god, Odin, Father of the Aesir!"

Shimotsuki stepped back slightly as winds howled and thunder rumbled at the arrival of the king of the Aesir [4000/3500].

"Odin, attack!" Takeshi called.

"No," Shimotsuki smirked as Odin froze. "As long as another Ice Barrier monster exists on the field, Cryomancer forbids all level four or higher monsters from attacking. Your Odin might hold invulnerability to spells and traps, but, it must obey the rules of monsters. I may be worried if you ran Thor, but, Thor is right over there."

"I'll set a card, turn end," Takeshi scowled.

"Draw!" Shimotsuki blinked. "I activate Call of the Haunted to special summon Prior of the Ice Barrier again, before I discard an Ice Barrier monster with Strategist to draw a card. I tribute Prior to special summon General Gantala of the Ice Barrier [2700/2000]. Then, I set two cards. Tuning, level four Strategist to level two Cryomancer. Amidst the howling winds of winter, the roar of the king echoes. Synchro Summon! Ruler of the icy plains, Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier!"

With a roar, the white tiger appeared [2000/1400]. "So, you've finally allowed this true self to show itself, Mistress..."

"We're facing a tough opponent, Dewloren," Shimotsuki casually answered.

"Wait, it can talk!" Rex realised.

_It is not a skill I publicise. It was never relevant, was it? But, it was because of this curse that I met those that would never let me be alone..._

"So that's the monster you control..." Takeshi growled. "How many have you killed with him, Shimotsuki Setsuka! How many did you destroy with him!"

"I see..." Dewloren growled in answer. "Then, let us fight."

"The effect of Dewloren," Shimotsuki called. "I can return any number of cards I control to the hand, and Dewloren gains five hundred for each card returned this way. So, I'll return Call of the Haunted and the other three cards to the hand [2000/1400 → 4000/1400]."

"So, your Dewloren can match Odin, but they are equal," Takeshi pointed out.

"I play the Continuous Spell, Burden of the Mighty," Shimotsuki announced. "For every level my opponent's has, they lose one hundred attack power. Odin is a ten-star monster, so the impact is, I fear, much more [4000/3500 → 3000/3500]. Now, Dewloren, attack Odin! Frozen Tundra!"

Dewloren roared, the echo loud and deafening as Odin collapsed under a mound of ice and snow and it became uncomfortably cold in there.

Takeshi: LP 7900 → LP 6900

Setsuka: LP 8000

Unfortunately, Takeshi felt neither the tension growing in the air nor the subtle drop in temperature in the room that served as a warning. "Dammit...!"

"And I still have monsters," Shimotsuki murmured. "Gantala, direct attack!"

Takeshi staggered back from the sheer impact as he was punched straight with a fist covered in hard ice.

Takeshi: LP 6900 → LP 4200

Setsuka: LP 8000

"Then I set two cards and end my turn," Shimotsuki announced. "At the end phase, Gantala special summons a servitor of the Ice Barrier such as Cryomancer from my grave."

"Very good, mistress," Dewloren murmured.

"With this... an attack lock is set up," Ryuusei realised. "Takeshi is in a bind..."

"Well, I banish Vanadis to revive Odin!" Takeshi called in frustration as Odin was revived. "Odin allows me to draw a card. Draw! Now, I summon Ljosalf of the Nordic Alfar [1400/1200 → 1000/1200] and then use his effect to special summon Tyr of the Nordic Champions [2000/2000 → 1600/2000]. With Tyr on the field, no other Nordic monster may be selected as an attack target. I'll set another card, turn end."

"Draw," Shimotsuki declared. "Activate trap, Call of the Haunted. I revive Prior, before I use his ability to revive Strategist."

She considered for a moment. "Those set cards... one you did not activate at all... so, there is a reason, right? I discard another Ice Barrier monster to draw a card, before I summon Warlock of the Ice Barrier [400/1000]. Tuning, level three Warlock, level four Strategist, level two Cryomancer..."

"Level nine?" Rex yelped.

"Trident of the cold death, the swing of the pendulum is ever frozen," Shimotsuki murmured. "May the three thousand worlds linger forever in winter!"

Even as she spoke, it froze over, the room growing ever colder... and three heads showed itself, each flattened like a snake and glistening like only the clearest crystals could... like ice...

"Synchro Summon! Touch the three worlds, Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!"

From the watery ground arose this great creature [2700/2000].

"At Trishula's arrival, from your hand, field and grave, I may banish up to one card," Shimotsuki murmured. "Go, Three World Spear!"

"Trap activate, Imperial Iron Wall!" Takeshi called.

"Counter trap, Dark Bribe!" Shimotsuki snapped as Trishula roared and worlds froze over, and even Odin disappeared before this great creature. "Trishula is the trident of the lord of death. Even Odin must submit to the inevitable... like all of them, this resurrection will not last! Then, I'll play Dewloren to return all the cards in my back row to my hand [2000/1400 → 3000/1400], before I play Heavy Storm!"

"With this... this is over..." Sherry murmured as Takeshi's cards were blown away.

"I'll play Burden of the Mighty again," Shimotsuki decided. "Gantala, attack Tyr!"

Takeshi: LP 4200 → LP 3500

Setsuka: LP 8000

"Gah!" Takeshi staggered back. "Real damage... so you're serious...!"

"Trishula, attack Ljosalf! Great Freeze!"

Takeshi: LP 3500 → LP 1800

Setsuka: LP 8000

"And with this finishing blow, it's over," Shimotsuki murmured. "Dewloren, direct attack! Frozen Tundra!"

"Battle Fader, go!" Takeshi called as the monster appeared, ringing it's bell.

"It looks like the difference in our levels are far more different than you can ever hope for," Shimotsuki murmured as Takeshi collapsed slightly. "Can you even fight for your love, Ishihara Takeshi? Your Duel cannot win against mine."

"Shut up!" Takeshi yelled. "True, the difference in our levels is clear... but, I won't give up! Just end your turn and let me prepare for my counter-attack!"

"Very well... turn end with two set cards, and at the end phase, Gantala special summons a monster like Dai-sojo of the Ice Barrier [1600/2200] in defence mode."

"Draw!" Takeshi growled. "I activate Swords of Revealing Light!"

"Are we stalling for time now?" Shimotsuki glanced at the card as glistening swords appeared all over her field.

"No, now I activate Burial from a Different Dimension and move Odin and Vanadis back to my grave," Takeshi panted. "Turn end with a set card."

"Draw!" Shimotsuki glanced. "Gantala, Dewloren, Trishula, Dai-sojo... I end my turn. This is the first turn."

"Draw!" Takeshi called. "Turn end."

"Draw," Shimotsuki intoned. "I play the Spell, Medallion of the Ice Barrier, to search for an Ice Barrier monster from my deck, such as Secrets Guards of the Ice Barrier. Now, I tribute Trishula and Gantala to summon White Night Dragon [3000/2500]!"

"You have that legendary card?" Takeshi yelped as the creature that could rival the Blue-Eyes appeared.

"Then, I play Surface, to special summon Prior, before I tribute him to special summon Gantala from the grave," Shimotsuki concluded as the dark-skinned general appeared again. "I end my turn and Gantala special summons Cryomancer from the grave.

"Draw!" Takeshi called. "I play Pot of Avarice, returning, Vanadis, Odin, Tanngrisnir, Tyr and Ljosalf to the deck to draw two cards. Now, I summon Valkyrie of the Nordic Ascendant [400/800 → 200/800] before I set two cards and end my turn."

"Draw." Shimotsuki called. "I activate Call of the Haunted, reviving Prior once more, before I tribute Prior to special summon Strategist of the Ice Barrier."

"Trap card open, Torrential Tribute!" Takeshi called. "Chain Trap, Bifrost Bridge! Bifrost Bridge can only be activated when a Nordic tuner monster is removed from the field except by Synchro summon or tribute. I select an Aesir monster from my extra deck, and banish that tuner monster and monsters from your deck that add up to the Aesir monster's level to let me special summon him! This counts as a Synchro summon, so I'll banish Tyr and Ljosalf with Valkyrie! North star in heaven, the king that rules the sky. Right now, bundle the pantheon of the star boundary and show the authority! Synchro Summon! Rule the heaven and earth! The supreme god, Odin, Father of the Aesir!"

Again, Odin was revived.

"Now, your field is..." Takeshi trailed off as he realised that almost all of her monsters were intact. "Why...?"

"When Dai-sojo is on the field, Ice Barrier monsters cannot be destroyed by effects of Spells and traps," Shimotsuki looked distinctly cheesed off. "Well? Much as I give you applause for Synchro summoning during my turn, I still have much to go through."

There was that look in her eyes, that plainly communicated what she though. "Tuning, level four Strategist to level two Cryomancer. The chill of frost spread over the land, the arching spear of the lost people. Synchro Summon! Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!"

Head glistening, the monster appeared with a growl and a splash [2300/1400].

"I discard three cards, to bounce Swords of Revealing Light, that set card, and Odin," Shimotsuki growled as Takeshi's field disappeared. "I can kill you right now, never forget that."

"That... I know," Takeshi murmured. "Sorry... Lexy..."

"No!" Alexianna fought against her aunt's restraints. "Takeshi! Shimotsuki-san, please stop! What's the meaning of all this? Isn't all of it just senseless slaughter? Neither can live while the other survives... I don't want that kind of mindset! That's why... please..."

"You are a Duellist," Shimotsuki turned cold eyes on her. "Instead of begging there like a bug, fight for what you truly want."

_Bug..._ I swallowed. It resembled Kaido's bug speech too much.

"By relying on the kindness of others and being a nuisance, is that your way of living?" Shimotsuki coldly stated. "Alexianna LeRouge, decide now, if your love is worth staking your everything. If it is not, then... this union is hardly worth it. Choose. You have ten seconds before I tell Dewloren to finish him off. Ten."

"Oi, Shimotsuki!" Rex yelled. "What's the meaning of this?"

"Nine."

"Shimotsuki, what are you doing?" Sherry-san called.

"Eight."

"Shimotsuki, stop!" Ryuusei called.

"Seven."

"Jimmy, you stop her," I turned to him, restrained suddenly by a solemn Youkai. "Youkai, let go of me!"

"I can only trust in Honey..." Jimmy answered.

"Six."

"What do you want me to do?" Alexianna screamed.

"Five."

"Ah, what an interesting development," Ava-san murmured.

"Four."

"A test for our fearless leader, huh?" Abel laughed.

"Three."

"I'll fight!" Alexianna's voice echoed in the indoor arena. "The enemy... it isn't you, it's Aunt Sherry!"

"...so, what will you do?" Shimotsuki lightly asked.

Without warning, Alexianna leapt down to land on the field before Takeshi, thereby cancelling the Duel.

Takeshi: CALLED OFF

Setsuka: CALLED OFF

"Aunt Sherry... I've just realised... I got this all wrong," Alexianna admitted. "I challenge you to a Duel for permission to marry Takeshi!"

"What? Me?" Sherry-san glared. "Shimotsuki-"

"Now that this has been regulated into a domestic argument, the Arcadia Movement has no place in it," Shimotsuki answered. "Please feel free to settle it as you see fit."

Sherry growled. "... fine!"

"Shimotsuki..." Takeshi turned a wondering eye on her. "You..."

"I see no point in murdering a potential ally," Shimotsuki lightly answered. "Even so, you don't really want to kill me, just like I don't really want to kill you. Make o mistake, you would have died. But now, you'll just live like a cornered, collared berserker like you are."

"You..." Takeshi heaved a sigh that turned into a series of coughs. "I don't care anymore... win, or lose... Alexianna, I know I've asked this before... but... will you marry me?"

"Y- Yes!" Alexianna blushed hard. "I'll win!"

"Then..." Takeshi collapsed.

"Nakamura-san, get Hadrian to attend to his wounds," Shimotsuki ordered without preamble. "I will officiate this Duel. Sherry-san?"

"Very well, I accept," Sherry looked disgruntled. "I just have to win, don't I?"

"I won't go easy," Alexianna resolved.

"Duel!"

Sherry: LP 8000

Alexianna: LP 8000

"Draw!" Sherry called. "I summon Horse of the Floral Knights [400/800] to the field in attack mode. Then, I set two cards. Turn end."

"Draw!" Alexianna called. "I play the Spell, Allure of Darkness, to draw two cards and banish a Dark Attribute monster. I set three cards. Turn end."

"Too soft!" Sherry called. "Draw! I play the Spell, Polymerisation to fuse Horse of the Floral Knights with Sacred Knight's Spear-holder in my hand. Appear now, Centaur Mina [2200/1600]!"

"Trap activate, Bottomless Trap Hole!" Alexianna called.

"Negate trap with Centaur Mina!" Sherry countered as the card reset itself. "Now, battle! Centaur Mina, direct attack with Grace Illuminate!"

"Trap card, Escape from the Dark Dimension!" Alexianna called. "I'll special summon the banished Darklord Asmodeus [3000/2500]!"

"Trap card, High Half!" Sherry scowled [3000/2500 → 1500/2500]. "Centaur Mina, attack Darklord Asmodeus! Grace Illuminate!"

"Ah!" Alexianna blocked as her monster was killed.

Alexianna: LP 8000 → LP 7300

Sherry: LP 8000

"So this is the difference between a pro and a student..." Rex noted.

"With my normal summon, I'll summon Fleur Synchron [400/200]," Sherry decided. "Tuning, level six Centaur Mina to level two Fleur Synchron! My body that's faster than the speed of light, the time for Revolution has come! Bring victory into my hands! Synchro Summon! Shine, Chevalier de Fleur!"

A sword unsheathed and swung, the pink knight elaborately armoured and dangerous glittered as it descended on the field [2700/2300].

"When Fleur Synchron is used as a Synchro material monster and sent to the grave, I special summon a level two or lower monster from my hand," Sherry stated. "So, I'll just special summon Sacred Knight's Spear-holder again. Turn end."

"This is... her ace monster..." Alexianna murmured. "Fleur de Chevalier... when Darklord Asmodeus is destroyed, he can special summon a Asmo Token [1800/1300] and a Deus Token [1200/1200] to the field, which I do in defence mode. Draw! I activate the trap, Destruction of Destiny! So, I can mill three cards from the top of my deck to my grave, and if any Spells or traps go this way, I take one thousand damage." She took a look. "None... I play Monster Reborn to special summon Darklord Superbia [2900/2400] to the field, and through him special summon Darklord Edeh Arae [2300/2000]. Battle!"

"Trap card, For Our Ideals," Sherry snapped. "I tribute Spear-holder to protect Chevalier de Fleur. Now, Chevalier de Fleur cannot be destroyed by battle."

"For Our Ideals... _La Liberté guidant le peuple_," Alexianna quoted. "Then... please... I activate another card, Trade-In! I discard a level eight monster, and draw two cards! Please...!"

A tear seemed to fall as she drew her cards.

"I tribute the Asmo Token to summon Darklord Desire [3000/2800]!" Alexianna called. "Activate its effect, in exchange for one thousand attack points, desire can send one card from the field to the grave!"

"So that was your aim!" Sherry demanded.

"I choose Chevalier de Fleur!" Alexianna called as the monster disappeared. "Then, I move the Deus Token to attack mode. Now, the time for revolution has come! Please... direct attack!"

Sherry: LP 8000 → LP 0

Alexianna: LP 7300

"I... won..." Alexianna panted.

"You won," Sherry acknowledged solemnly. "You can do whatever you like, I guess. Even if you're hurt in the future... take it as what comes."

"Aunt Sherry...?" Alexianna murmured.

"My door is open, do not worry," Sherry answered as a butler in a suit appeared. "Mizoguchi?"

"The arrangements have been made, my lady," Mizoguchi answered.

"Excellent. Then, we shall proceed with all speed back," Sherry murmured. "There's no need for Alexianna's ticket anymore, since she's staying. Although, check up on good wedding planners."

"I shall do so."

"T- Thank you!" Alexianna bowed, smiling. "Thank you, Aunt Sherry! I promise we'll visit at the next break!"

"See that you do," Sherry-san lacked any bite as she sauntered out.

"Shimotsuki-san..." Alexianna turned to a leaving Shimotsuki next. "I... thank you, Shimotsuki-san! I... I got the courage... to fight back against my aunt... because of you! That's why... will you come to the wedding...?"

"...be sure to prepare _matcha_ cakes and good tea," were Shimotsuki's parting words.

If we were drinking, we would've done spit-takes there. "So..."

"Shimotsuki did it again," Ryuusei was torn between confusion and laughter. "Between Takeshi dying, and Shimotsuki dying... she found the path beyond the hill."

"Of course," Jimmy smirked. "That's why she's the head of the Arcadia Movement."

"But..." now Ryuusei looked thoughtful. "What is she up to...?"

"Erm, Ryuusei?" I asked as his eyes widened.

"_Dewloren_..." he growled. "Who is the master, and who is the servant...?"

* * *

_**Name: Nordic Relic Gram  
Type: Normal Spell  
Effect: This card can only be used when there is an Aesir(s) monster on the field. Destroy one monster on the field with attack less than or equal to the Aesir(s) monster, and if it's a Dragon Type or has 'Dragon' in its name; inflict damage to the opponent equal to the Aesir monster with the highest ATK on the field. 'Aesir' monsters cannot attack or activate their effects this turn should this effect resolve.**_

_**Name: Bifrost Bridge  
Type: Normal Trap  
Effect: This card can only be activated when a Nordic Tuner monster is removed from the field except by Synchro Summoning a monster or tributing. Select an Aesir monster from your Extra Deck and remove that card and monsters from your deck that add up to the Aesir monster's level. Special summon the Aesir Synchro monster. (This counts as a Synchro Summon.) **_

_**Both the above cards are invented by **__**Ten Commandments**__** for use here. Many thanks!**_

_**Please review!**_


	57. LIV: Blizzard Princess

_**Infernity Mirage**_

* * *

**LIV: Blizzard Princess**

"So, today we'll be having a surprise visit from the people of Central!" Tenjouin-sensei announced as a surprise the next day.

Complete silence reigned...

_Conk!_

"What he _actually_ wants to say," Marufuji-sensei took over after Tenjouin-sensei was forcibly thrown off the stage, "Is that a contingent of students from Central will be visiting today and staying for a week, and that school only just sent the notification for the upcoming exhibition Duel in the hopes of us panicking and choosing someone completely incapable of defeating their champion, Madas Elvin. With that said, I believe all of you can infer what this means."

"_Down with Central!_" came the war cry.

"Excellent, students," Marufuji-sensei praised. "Normally, we would have a vote amongst the teachers to choose our student representative, but because of flu season, aside from teaching staff and the like, we're short on time. Thus, we shall now place a unanimous vote amongst the students. Who, in the student body, do you believe to carry the qualities of Kings?"

Almost unanimously, every finger pointed to Ryuusei.

"W- What?" Ryuusei blinked. "B- but, I-!"

"_Fudo, if you lose, we won't forgive you!_"

And that's how it went...

"I'm so sorry," Marufuji-sensei muttered later. "Those teachers over at Central are really hitting below the belt with this..."

"Eh, so it's not an administration error?" Ryuusei asked.

"I wish," Marufuji-sensei growled. "If it were, I'd make sure they'd _disappear_..."

"Marufuji-sensei, your killer aura is showing."

"Anyway, although it's a friendly Duel like they say, the reputation of both schools depend on it," Marufuji-sensei explained. "Recently, because of the lower costs of admission and the proximity, Kings and Queens have become more popular choices in the Neo Domino area, especially compared with Central and Sanctuary nearby. Kings and Queens have also been producing more competitive professional Duellists than Central recently, that's why the teachers must be in a pinch."

"So, this is to increase reputation for next year's intake of students?" I asked irritably.

"Student intake determines the budget," Marufuji-sensei explained.

"I'll do my best," Ryuusei nodded. "But... it's not that important that we win, right?"

"If you don't it reflects badly upon _me_ as a teacher," Marufuji-sensei growled. "If I'm a bad teacher, guess who's going to come? And then, I might be pissed enough to become Hell Kaiser... oh, and the format is Riding Duel."

"Sensei, I get it, so please keep the killer aura down."

"Madas Elvin?" I recalled. "He was in Dedication too, remember? The guy who played the Silent deck."

"Oh, the one who lost miserably," Rex answered.

"It wasn't that bad," Ryuusei protested. "Now I have to get my Riding deck..."

"Ryuusei, you banished his card, and then bounced it back to his hand. That's spectacularly bad, right up there with blowing up the field with Black Rose Dragon. Besides, his deck's about the worst against yours."

"I'm sure he's been improving," Ryuusei answered. "We all have."

Rex conceded the argument. "Fine, but I believe you'll win. And it's not just because it's established fact."

* * *

"Good afternoon," Tenjouin-sensei greeted with a contingent of Kings' students later when the coach with the students and staff from Central have arrived. "I am Tenjouin Fubuki, a teacher here at Kings. Our Chancellor and Vice-Chancellor are unfortunately laid down with the flu, leaving me as the next most senior teacher to greet you."

"Ah, Tenjouin-sensei?" The teacher chaperone was a short, white-haired beautiful woman with wide brown eyes, dressed in a blue-accented white Duel Academia uniform. "I- I am Liliana Arden, the h- head of the O- Obelisk Blue dorm of Central and h- history teacher... A pleasure to meet you! Hibiki-kochou has talked a lot about you all."

"Why, thank you, Arden-sensei," Tenjouin-sensei smiled. "Shall we?"

"We students of Central thank Kings and Queens for their kind welcome," a familiar student bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you all again, Fudo Ryuusei, Rex Atlas, Chase Princeton. Although, I find it very odd that there are no people from Queens..."

"Our deepest apologies, but due to the rotation of duties, we were late," Leading the fray was Chancellor Tenjouin and Shimotsuki, followed by a dozen or so black-clad girls that were unrolling a red carpet. From the main atrium of the entrance, a banner was hung: _Welcome Students of Central! _"I am Tenjouin Asuka, Chancellor of Duel Academia Queens. This is our student representative and champion of Queens, Shimotsuki Setsuka. We sincerely hope that you will accept this humble welcome."

"Welcome to our school!" the girls chorused...

...When did Queens even set up that banner, get so many people, and even make it look so professional... oh, wait, this was _Shimotsuki._ She probably bullied the staff into it...

"T- thank you for such a welcome," Arden-sensei replied, though her eyes kept flickering towards Shimotsuki.

"Shall we?" Shimotsuki politely indicated. "You must be tired."

_What a beauty! _Was the message written on all their faces. If only they knew...

"Ryuusei-sama!"

Ryuusei turned pale at the sight of Kobayakawa Mei heading towards him with an expression only a fangirl could have. "Let's get out of here..."

"Ryuusei-sama...?" Mei paused in her tracks as Shimotsuki engaged him in a conversation. Somehow, the sparks of jealousy were already beginning...

* * *

"Well, our friendly duels between the student representatives of Kings, Queens and Central will now begin!' Chancellor Asuka called, filling in for the now-ill Fujiwara-kochou. "Since the beginning, Duel Academia has been led by the five great academies of North, South, East, West and Central. Other Duel Academies came later, but we must remember that we are sister schools are some of the greatest as well, and that, no matter which school, we are still proud students of Duel Academia. With that in mind, I will now announce the first Duel between Queens and Central. From our home team, Shimotsuki Setsuka!"

"Go, Shimotsuki-san!"

"Fight! Don't lose!"

"And, from the Central's team, Kobayakawa Mei!" Chancellor Asuka called to many cheers from the Central crowd. "Commentating will be our resident master of ceremonies, Shirahane Ren!"

"_Everybody listen!_" Shirahane bellowed. "_The rules are a simple eight thousand life points, whoever makes the opponent's life reaches zero first wins! Let's get ready to...!_"

"Duel!" We roared, the crowd's voice echoing.

Mei: LP 8000

Setsuka: LP 8000

"I'll go first, draw!" Mei called. "I summon Pinch Hopper [1000/1200]! Then, I use the Spell, Multiplication of Ants to tribute him and special summon two Army Ant Tokens [500/1200] to the field. Now, when Pinch Hopper hits the grave, here comes my Insect Princess [1900/1200]! With that, I'll play the Field Spell, Insect Garden, to move both Army Ant Tokens to your field in attack mode. I'll set a card, turn end. Well, my strongest monster is on the field! Be prepared~!"

"My turn, draw," Shimotsuki hardly looked fazed. "What an interesting combination... I play the Spell, Magic Triangle of the Ice Barrier, revealing Cryomancer, Strategist and Prior of the Ice Barrier in my hand. I destroy that set card, and then I special summon Strategist of the Ice Barrier [1600/1600]. I discard Cryomancer using the effect of Strategist to draw again, and then I special summon Prior [1000/400] using his own effect. I tribute Prior to revive Cryomancer [1300/0] before I set two cards and end my turn."

"Draw!" Mei called. "Insect Princess!"

"When another Ice Barrier monster exists on the field, Cryomancer forbids all level four or higher monsters from declaring an attack," Shimotsuki continued.

"What?" Mei exclaimed. "Turn end!"

"Draw!" Shimotsuki took a look. "I activate Medallion of the Ice Barrier to take General Gantala from my deck to add to my hand. Now, I discard Gantala to draw again. I activate the set Call of the Haunted to special summon Prior, which I tribute to special summon General Gantala of the Ice Barrier [2700/2000]."

People, especially students of Queens, were muttering as the monster appeared.

"Tuning, level four Strategist to level two Cryomancer," Shimotsuki announced. "Amidst the howling winds of winter, the roar of the king echoes. Synchro Summon! Ruler of the icy plains, Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier!"

With a roar, the white tiger bounded on the field [2000/1400].

"Once per turn, I can return as many cards as I like to the owner's hand and thus power up Dewloren," Shimotsuki announced. "Hence, I shall return your empty presents that give me no benefit but make me a target, as well as Call of the Haunted. Of course, Dewloren gains no attack boost, but I doubt he needs them. Dewloren, attack Insect Princess! Frozen Tundra!"

Mei: LP 8000 → LP 7900

Setsuka: LP 8000

"Even more so, Gantala, direct attack!" Shimotsuki called as Gantala charged.

Mei: LP 7900 → LP 5200

Setsuka: LP 8000

"If you are the top of Queens, I suppose I should worry," Shimotsuki considered. "I set a card and play Swords of Revealing Light. Turn end, and at the end phase Gantala special summons an Ice Barrier monster such as Strategist to the field."

"You... draw!" Mei looked furious. "I set a card! Turn end!"

"Draw," Shimotsuki leisurely considered. "I activate Call of the Haunted to revive Prior, which I tribute to revive Cryomancer. I use Dewloren's effect to bounce Swords of Revealing Light and Call of the Haunted back to my hand [2000/1400 → 3000/1400]. Three thousand... plus two thousand seven hundred... tuning, level four Strategist to level two Cryomancer. The chill of frost spread over the land, the arching spear of the lost people. Synchro Summon, Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!"

With a roar, the legendary dragon [2300/1400] appeared.

"Well, I discard a card to bounce your set card back to the field," Shimotsuki announced as Mei paled, recognising her inevitable defeat. "Brionac, Dewloren, Gantala, direct attack!"

Mei: LP 5200 → LP 0

Setsuka: LP 8000

"_S- Strong..._" many students murmured.

"_What power...!_"

"_Is she a monster...?_"

"I am the head of the DA Queens' Disciplinary Committee, Shimotsuki Setsuka," Shimotsuki answered. "With this... it is over."

Far away, I saw Arden-sensei smirk, her grin wide and hardly the nervous teacher. What the hell...?

"_That was cruel, Shimotsuki-kaichou!_" Shirahane managed to recover. "_Now, we will begin on the next Duel! From the home team, Fudo Ryuusei!_"

Our cohort all cheered, even his best friends and those in Queens.

"_He will be facing the Riding King of Central, Madas Elvin!_" Shirahane yelled. "_But, there is a special condition... this is a Riding Duel!_"

We all moved to the auditorium, watching Ryuusei check his Meteor Stream. Ever since we got our licenses, Ryuusei had been over the moon, although he showed little change.

"Go, Ryuusei!" I yelled as he sped out.

_Duel mode, Speed World Two – Dual Magic, Set, On.  
Lane Selection, searching for optimum, usable lane. Submitting duel lane to central.  
Authorisation!_

"Riding Duel, Acceleration!" we roared as the engines revved up.

Madas: LP 8000, SPC: 0

Ryuusei: LP 8000, SPC: 0

"I'll go first, draw!" Madas called. "I'll summon Silent Magician Level Four [1000/1000] to the field in attack mode! Now, I'll set three cards and end my turn."

"Draw!" Ryuusei called as Silent Magician's power increased [1000/1000 → 1500/1000] and they clocked a Speed Counter each.

"Trap activate, The Gift of Greed!" Madas called. "Chain continuous trap, Appropriate! Now, you draw two cards, and in return I draw four cards!"

"What a useful combo," Ryuusei laughed as Silent Magician glowed [1500/1000 → 2500/1000]. "Well, Madas-san, I shall go all out! I discard a card to special summon Quickdraw Synchron [700/1400]! What I discarded was Dandylion, so I get two Fluff Tokens. Tuning, two level one Tokens to level five Quickdraw! Gathering roars turn into an echoing arrow which tears through the sky! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Archer!"

Bow raised, the monster appeared [2300/2000].

"Again!" Madas yelped.

"Banish Silent Magician!" Ryuusei called. "Dimensional Shoot!"

"Continuous trap card, Safe Zone!" Madas called. "Now, Silent Magician can't be targeted or destroyed by card effects!"

"In that case, I'll set two cards and end my turn," Ryuusei decided.

"_They're off to a tough start! Going right back to Dedication, Ryuusei has summoned Junk Archer to banish Silent Magician and return it in a weakened state! It appears that Madas has plans for Silent Magician!"_

"Draw!" Madas called. "I'll play the Speed Spell – Overboost! Now, I can get four extra Speed Counters."

Madas: LP 8000, SPC: 2 → 6

Ryuusei: LP 8000, SPC: 2

"Now, I play the Speed Spell – Summon Speeder to special summon Tuned Magician [1800/1600]," Madas announced. "I then summon Tuned Magician again to activate his Gemini effect to be treated as a tuner monster. Fudo Ryuusei, you'll be the first to experience this evolution! Tuning, level four Silent Magician to level four Tuned Magician! Within the silence lies hidden power! This overwhelming power, show it! Synchro summon! Charge, Silent Paladin!"

There was a slash of a sword, a hint of white hair, and the monster appeared [3500/2800].

"A Synchro form of Silent Magicians..." Ryuusei murmured.

"The proof of our power!" Madas smiled. "Silent Paladin prevents my opponent from using Spells at all, and when its removed from the field I can special summon Silent Swordsman or Silent Magician at their greatest powers! Now, Silent Paladin, attack Junk Archer!"

"To which I give an old Fudo special, trap card, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" Ryuusei called, deflecting the attack.

"Then, I use Speed World Two's effect to reveal Angel Baton in my hand to give you eight hundred damage before Overboost kicks in," Madas decided. "Turn end."

Ryuusei: LP 8000 → LP 7200, SPC: 2

Madas: LP 8000, SPC: 6 → 2 → 1

"Draw!" Ryuusei called. "Well, aren't I lucky...remember this, Madas-san? Trap card, Phoenix Wind Wing Blast!"

"What?" Madas yelped as his Silent Paladin was blown away. "But, I special summon Silent Magician Level Eight [3500/1000]."

"Madas-san, then here is my new power!" Ryuusei called. "I summon Debris Dragon [1000/2000] to the field, and with its effect revive Dandylion! Tuning, level three Dandylion to level four Debris Dragon! Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!"

"So that's your key card... Black Rose..." Madas taunted as it appeared [2400/1800]. "I heard you inherited Stardust Dragon as well?"

"Yes, but this is more than that," Ryuusei answered. "Dandylion produces more Fluff Tokens on the field. Then, I mill a card to special summon Glow-Up Bulb [100/100] from the grave. Tuning, two level one Tokens with level one Glow-Up Bulb. Evening shades envelop the world; herald of the night, shine. Take flight, Synchro Tuner, Twilight Rose Dragon!"

Flaring its wings, the dark dragon [500/1400] took flight.

"Synchro tuner...?" Madas echoed in wonder. "T- That means...!"

"Tuning, level seven Black Rose Dragon to level three Twilight Rose Dragon!" Ryuusei roared. "Farewell, glorious sun; flower of the night, bloom! Accel Synchro!"

He sped up, and right then...

"He disappeared?" We yelled as he winked back a second later. Wisps of black whirled overhead, and then slowly, very slowly, condensed into the form of an enormous dragon. Its narrow head and slender neck were velvety black, as were its wings formed by countless rose petals, dark and velvet [3000/2500].

"From the darkness greet me, Night Rose Dragon!" Ryuusei called, but... there was something more about him, some darkness I had never seen...

"Accel Synchro...?" Madas mouthed in disbelief.

"Activating Night Rose Dragon's first effect!" Ryuusei declared, "I can banish any number of Plant Type monsters in my grave to destroy the same number of cards on the field. I banish Glow-Up Bulb to destroy Silent Magician Level Eight!"

"My Silent Magician!" Madas yelled.

"After that, Night Rose Dragon, direct attack with Witching Obscurity!" Ryuusei called as the dragon roared in answer and blasted Madas, who swerved on his D-Wheel in answer.

Madas: LP 8000 → LP 5000, SPC: 2 → 0

Ryuusei: LP 7200, SPC: 3

"Junk Archer, direct attack!" Ryuusei called. "Scrap Arrow!"

Madas: LP 5000 → LP 2700, SPC: 0

Ryuusei: LP 7200, SPC: 3

"_And like that, our Ryuusei is in the lead, hurtling right along like his namesake. However, Madas still has cards in hand, and that might change everything with the next draw... rather doubtful, though."_

"Draw!" Madas called, clearly desperate in the face of Ryuusei's calm and being cornered. "I'll set a monster and end my turn."

"Draw!" Ryuusei called. "I'll activate Speed Spell – Nobleman of Crossout!"

"Crap," Madas swore as his monster disappeared.

"Direct attack, Night Rose Dragon! Witching Obscurity!" Ryuusei called as Night Rose Dragon dived.

Madas: LP 2700 → LP 0

Ryuusei: LP 7200

"_And like that, Fudo Ryuusei has done us of Kings proud!_" Shirahane bellowed over applause and cheers as Ryuusei wheeled in.

"That was a good Duel, Fudo-kun," Arden-sensei was waiting when we went to greet him. "But, don't you feel lonely here in Kings? After all, there are hardly anyone here your equal."

"Arden-sensei, my team-mates are very good, enough to give me a challenge. I don't feel it at all," Ryuusei answered. "Good day, Arden-sensei."

"Wait, Fudo-kun!" Arden-sensei called. "Is there... something about me you don't like?"

"Your eyes reveal your mask, Arden-sensei."

"What was that about?" Rex asked the moment Ryuusei was in the men's changing room switching out. "A mask?"

"Liliana Arden is hiding something," Ryuusei answered. "Her eyes are confirmed that of a sadist."

"How do you know?" I asked, panicking as Ryuusei staggered. "Are you alright, Ryuusei?"

"Those eyes... I saw them when Mom nearly had a relapse of the Black Rose Witch," Ryuusei confessed. "Those eyes are of someone that only cares to inflict pain and self-gratification, nothing else. She's hiding something."

* * *

"I heard about your win!" Youkai called as he floated down. "Congrats, Ryuusei!"

"Thank you, Youkai-sempai," Ryuusei answered as we approached the Rex Goodwin Cemetery. "You're here to see your grandmother again?"

"No, no," Youkai-sempai was checking his watch. "At this time, every year, someone has to be here to guard the tombs."

"Tombs?" Rex echoed.

Youkai looked around, and then indicated a nearby copse of trees by which we were dragged towards. "You see those?" He pointed towards a pair of nearly identical rectangular headstones. "That's the Shimotsuki tomb. Tonight is the death anniversary of the Shimotsuki couple."

Ryuusei and Youkai both sighed at the same time at that.

"Shimotsuki," Rex hissed as a familiar black-clothed sight approached, carrying a small bunch of lilies.

Laying it out smoothly, the figure took out a hand-broom and dustpan and solemnly began dusting, making it neater with every stroke before putting up the lilies.

"I've come again, Father, Mother," Shimotsuki began to speak, as if to the empty air. "It's been eight years already. The Arcadia Movement is going well, we're approaching your dream for equality and peace for Psychic Duellists and society. Those children you took in, Mother... they're well, but I don't know if they're happy."

We see Shimotsuki every day, and she was a constant, no matter how distant. Seeing Shimotsuki actually sweeping the graves of her parents... it brought down how _alone_ she was, to do this job.

"I've received two troublesome children," Shimotsuki continued. "One of them is a relative of Sherry-san. I've only solved that problem, but there's more to do. We shut down the Underground in Neo Domino, Father, but there may be another recruiter coming again. And... I met Minatsuki Suzaku. He was taken away before I could do something, so don't worry about me. Nakamura-san is getting along with Hadrian, but Hibiki-san is still working alone. The Fudo family, especially Ryuusei, is doing very well, and very successfully. James is also here this year, he's being nice. Seika... your other daughter is doing well too. She doesn't remember anything still, but that may be better. Kaido... do you remember him, Mother? He's made up with his partner, he's taken back his life. The others, they're fine. Nowaki... he's found someone. I think you'd hope for them to end up together, but I don't know about his partner's thoughts. His name is Chase, Chase Princeton. Nowaki is silly over him, but he's been weaned off the medicine. I think we would wish that they had met sooner."

_What is that supposed to mean, Shimotsuki?_

"I'm... doing well," Shimotsuki paused here. "Soon I'll be stepping down and enter that normal life you wish... or maybe not. My powers are growing, both in your arts and in my own power. Father, Mother... Nakamura-san will come regularly, so don't worry, someone will be caring for these tombs. Is it scary to die, Father? Because I've forgotten it, fearing for my death. Am I supposed to be scared, when Mother's cool-headedness will keep me alive? I'm called the Cold Queen. Queen of the castle of Arcadia... a paradise and a prison. Don't worry... soon I'll break open the cage. The time of the contract is almost finished. I'll be joining you very soon, maybe... so, this may be the last time I visit."

I felt like a voyeur, watching her be alone and friendless, and even Nowaki's presence was hardly enough to chase away the chill.

"So, you are Shimotsuki Setsuka?" Shimotsuki hardly looked back to see that it was Arden-sensei, but now wearing a black leather jumpsuit that showed all her, ahem, assets in any way possible. "Who's buried there?"

"My parents," Shimotsuki's voice remained neutral. "You know them as the White Witch and Rafael."

"Oh," Arden-sensei answered plainly, her stutter gone. "So, you're that guy's daughter with that woman. You defeated the Dark Avenger, didn't you?"

"I have no idea to whom you are referring to," Shimotsuki answered.

"Minatsuki, the bastard," Arden-sensei snapped. "Don't you remember whose corpses you disappeared?"

"The only one I see is Lilith," Shimotsuki answered as Arden-sensei tensed. "I'm right, aren't I? Code-name Lilith, you're rather high up as the only recruiter in Central."

"I'm impressed," Arden-sensei admitted.

"Minatsuki kept a lot of notes," Shimotsuki answered. Wow, Ryuusei's instincts were spot on. I was never doubting him ever again.

"Well, I actually came over to look at the rare creature that was a Fudo and... scout some more," Arden-sensei admitted. "My target was that Elvin brat, ripe and on a losing streak. But, if I can crush the one who took down the Dark Avenger, I'll be able to name my own price~ Even if it's _you_."

"Then, shall we Duel?" Shimotsuki offered.

"Oh, but you're such an excellent Duellist," Arden-sensei mockingly offered.

"You've seen my deck, I think you have the advantage," Shimotsuki answered as Arden-sensei unlocked her DuelDisk and she herself did so. "Shall we?"

"Duel!"

Liliana: LP 8000

Setsuka: LP 8000

"Draw," Arden-sensei declared. "I'll set a monster and set a card. Turn end."

"Draw," Shimotsuki coldly declared. "I'll play the Spell, Magic Triangle of the Ice Barrier. I reveal in my hand Dai-sojo, Secret Guards and Prior of the Ice Barrier in my hand to destroy your set card and special summon Dai-sojo of the Ice Barrier [1600/2200] in defence mode. Then, I normal summon Secret Guards of the Ice Barrier [100/1600] and set two cards. Turn end."

"Putting a monster out in attack mode?" Arden-sensei frowned. "I'll flip summon Inzektor Dragonfly [1000/1800] in defence mode. With that, I'll equip Inzektor Hornet to it as an Equip Spell. Well, first I'll send Inzektor Hornet to the grave as an Equip Spell to destroy your Dai-sojo!"

"When Dai-sojo is present, all Ice Barrier monsters cannot be destroyed by spells or traps," Shimotsuki stated. "But, the effect of Inzektor Dragonfly activates."

"Yes," Arden-sensei replied. "So, I'll special summon Inzektor Centipede [1600/1200]!"

"Trap card, Eisbahn," Shimotsuki stated. "When I control a Water Attribute monster, all other non-Water Attribute monsters summoned move to defence mode."

Arden-sensei groaned. "But, I can equip Hornet from the grave to him and hit your back row! Eisbahn is destroyed, and then I can search for a second Dragonfly with Centipede's effect. I'll end my turn here, since I never expected for you to have such a defensive card."

"If you weren't paying attention during that Duel, I can hardly fault you," Shimotsuki answered. "Draw. I move Secret Guards to defence mode. Then, I summon Strategist of the Ice Barrier [1600/1600] and I chain Torrential Tribute."

"What!" Arden-sensei hissed as the field was flooded, leaving only Shimotsuki's field populated.

"I discard an Ice Barrier monster to draw again," Shimotsuki declared. "Then, battle. Strategist, direct attack."

Liliana: LP 8000 → LP 6400

Setsuka: LP 8000

"Ah!" Arden-sensei staggered back from the attack. "Y- You're a Psychic Duellist!"

"Why are you so surprised?" Shimotsuki posed. "I am the daughter of a woman known as the White Witch, and the man known as an avenging angel. Is that so hard? I'll set a card, turn end. It's your turn."

"Well, how does it feel, to be a monster?" Arden-sensei venomously taunted. "I'll summon Inzektor Dragonfly again, and equip Inzektor Hornet from the grave to it as well as Inzektor Giga-Mantis [1000/1800 → 2400/1800] from my hand. I'll send Inzektor Hornet to the grave to blow up that set card!"

"Chain, Threatening Roar," Shimotsuki directed. "This turn you may not declare an attack."

"But, I can special summon Inzektor Centipede and then repeat," Arden-sensei was clearly frustrated, though her poker face was excellent. "Turn end!"

"Draw," Shimotsuki patiently glanced. "I summon Prior of the Ice Barrier [1000/400] to the field, and then I play the Spell, Card of Demise, allowing me to draw up to five cards at the cost of discarding my entire hand five standby phases after activation. I discard an Ice Barrier monster to draw again, and then I tribute Prior to special summon from my grave General Gantala of the Ice Barrier [2700/2000]. I play the Spell, Heavy Storm, and then, I activate the Continuous Spell, Burden of the Mighty [2400/1800 → 2100/1800] [1600/1200 → 1300/1200]. Battle. Gantala, attack Dragonfly, Strategist, attack Centipede."

Liliana: LP 6400 → LP 5800 → LP 5500

Setsuka: LP 8000

"You're a monster," Liliana hissed as she stood back up.

"Really? What a surprise," Shimotsuki answered. "I'm not the one marketing the torture of humans."

"What you see as torture I see as... work," Arden-sensei smirked. "Don't you feel that thrill, little Setsuka? You'd be a perfect addition to our club."

"What an interesting offer," Shimotsuki answered. "I'll move Dai-sojo to attack mode and then activate a very special spell that will shorten your life span."

"Oh?' Liliana feigned disinterest. "What is it?"

"Mischief of the Time Goddess."

"Mischief of the- Wait!" Her face turned ashen as she was faced with the whole row of monsters. "Please...!"

"You like to inflict pain, don't you?" Shimotsuki asked. "Do you do it every night, Lilith? Do you give pain like others give candy? You like it, giving and receiving."

Liliana slowly smirked. "Well, then come at me. Though, the press would be very interested to know how I ended up like this. As well as many others. Your little paradise of monsters is over if you hit me, Setsu-chan~"

"Direct attack." Shimotsuki's order was silent as they hit.

Liliana: LP 5500 → LP 0

Setsuka: LP 8000

Arden-sensei wheezed as she got back up, bleeding where the fists had hit. "Your Arcadia Movement won't survive this. Your parents' work is ruined, because of a foolish child's actions. I'm going to be told off by Breeze again..."

"I see we share a common acquaintance. But you see, _Arden-sensei_," Shimotsuki's answer was pleasant as the Dai-sojo and Gantala dragged Arden-sensei over to her. "I have no intention of letting you leave this cemetery alive. Wouldn't it be fitting?"

The other turned chalk-white. "You... you can't kill. You're just a _child._"

"I'll tell you a secret," Shimotsuki answered. "I made my bones at eight."

Arden-sensei struggled as Gantala held her up to Shimotsuki's hands, which were encircling her throat. Gone was the little girl, and in her place was an inhuman beauty with a gentle smile. This was... not a sane Shimotsuki.

"I shall relive this often," Shimotsuki murmured, before their lips locked.

It took only an instant, but I could see from where I lay, that suddenly her eyes opened wide, realising the trap she had fallen into. She tried to suck a breath in through her nose, but cold hands locked on the back of her head and drew her closer still. Her survival instinct kicked in, and even though she weighed probably more than what the student did, her efforts to escape were all in vain. I could feel the sudden burst of pure Arctic cold emanate from her body, and could also see, and even hear the fluids in his body freeze instantly. Ice, I realized at that moment, crackles just as loudly when it is created rapidly as it does when it breaks.

Shimotsuki kept the kiss going, probably even after the heart had frozen solid in mid-beat, and then poured even more and more of the elemental frigidness at the mortal in her grasp, pushing the flesh past merely frozen. While ice seemed solid to the touch, I knew from school that the atoms that made up the ice were still in motion, only much slower than normal. To stop them completely... required the temperature to reach that point called absolute zero. The victim's atoms reached this point in less than five seconds after the kiss began. Had Shimotsuki allowed more time to reach this point, the body might have burst apart like a frozen watermelon as each one of her cells expanded and exploded as its liquid turned to ice. Instead, the atoms that made up the molecules that made up the cells all stopped moving at once and simply... fell apart.

I can only describe the results as making the body that had been standing there collapse like a castle of dry sand, and then having even those individual particles break apart further, leaving not even a hint of residual dust to mark that a living mortal being had once been standing there. The only sound made in this process after the ice cracked was a muffled thud as the DuelDisk landed on the ground, thankfully without breaking.

It was an efficient way to kill, dare I say, _coldly_ efficient.

Staggering back, the Secret Guards supported her as Shimotsuki turned to the spot where Liliana Arden once was, no longer hiding under the glamour of commonality, but now a creature of subtle power, dangerous and beautiful. "I will certainly relive this often. Father, Mother... looks like blood may still yet flow."

Up till now, Shimotsuki had always wielded her power subtly, yet dangerously, a constant shadow that just existed so we overlooked it. Hardly had it occurred that she might actually have, in cold blood... just like right now. And if she could do this to that woman... deliberate, bloodless, without leaving a trace...

I exchanged looks with a solemn, accepting Youkai, who kept my mouth closed as Shimotsuki walked away from the scene of the crime, leaving only a cold spot to mark Liliana Arden's deliberate murder. Rex and Ryuusei remained stunned at the sight, hardly daring to believe it, and for a long time, even after the sun had set, there would be nightmares of Arctic cold and chilling hands and Shimotsuki, the cold queen in her winter palace pronouncing the fateful judgement...

_...I have no intention of letting you leave this cemetery alive..._

* * *

_**Name: Silent Paladin  
Atr: Light  
Type: Spellcaster/Synchro/Effect  
Level: 8  
Effect: 1 Tuner Monster + Silent Magician Level 4  
This card cannot be special summoned except through Synchro Summon. As long as this card remains face up on the field, negate the activation and effect of any and all Spell cards your opponent controls. When this card is removed from the field, special summon, from your deck or hand, one Silent Swordsman LV 7 or Silent Magician LV 8, ignoring Summoning Conditions.  
ATK: 3500  
DEF: 2800**_

_**Again, created by **__**Ten Commandments**__**.**_

_**The concept of murder by absolute zero was raised in **__**Semper Fidelis: Book Two of the Carpenter Blueprints**__** by **__**ThomasA**__**, here on FF. Net. I kinda feel sorry that Ten Commandments spent so much inventing this Liliana and I killed her off so early, but for the rest of this arc, I need fear to occur, and so Liliana will be a persistent ghost. I think that she's the type to carry a grudge, after all, and there are such things as spirits. Liliana will be likely to be a recurring character here...**_

_**Please review!**_


	58. Interlude 3: System Down: Narrative

_**Infernity Mirage: System Down**_

_**An LLS Production**_

_**Dedicated to DancingQueen21 for 150th review!**_

_**Scattered POV**_

* * *

As a rule, most employees of the Arcadia Movement were slightly terrified of their boss, and Ariyashi Kaido was not an exception. Even six years of living off the Arcadia Movement did not change the fact that when she called, he put on a collar and went begging. Even his fellow colleagues – or assistants, since she hardly cared whether he was being a tyrant of the library as long as he did the necessary research – of the Archives Department, nicknamed the Royal Magical Library, gave him sympathetic looks when it came time for the Cold Queen to demand his services.

This particular case served things well. Someone delivering pigs' heads and letter bombs to Psychic Duellists were a big no-no. The Boss might not care if the post-management department of this building got blown up, but she got _testy_ when danger to Psychic Duellists happened outside the granite sanctuary. When she got like that, she tended to think very quickly. When she did that, she got unhappy, and therefore very democratic. Anything to spread the unhappiness as far as possible. And when that happened, someone disappeared. Usually the perpetrators, begging for mercy.

Kaido was no idiot. He also had a healthy sense of which side his bread was buttered on.

"Erm... they were all done by the same person," he nervously reported. "The profile's in the file." One good thing; Shimotsuki Setsuka tended not to demand an oral report.

"And the ultimate person responsible?"

Like Death, which some of the Movement's less fortunate members considered she intimately resembled, Setsuka never got angry until she had time to think about it. But sometimes she thought very quickly.

Kaido swallowed. "Um... Worthington."

"I see," Shimotsuki considered. "The odds of anyone missing him?"

"Very high right now. I'd recommend a discredit," he suggested. What was it like in her mind, he wondered. All cold and shiny, blued steel and icicles and little wheels clicking along like a huge clock.

"My father always said that crime was always with us, he reasoned," Setsuka spoke. "Therefore, if you were going to have crime, it at least should be _organised_ crime. This is hardly organised. Kaido."

"Y- yes?"

"Work with Regulus and his friends on the matter. If I am right, the Atlas men will be so incensed that I shall have something to point towards the parties that may or may not be responsible."

"R- Right."

"Oh, and tell Saiga that he has an appointment with me, will you?"

The thing about a meeting with his boss is that, barring end-of-the-world emergencies, it ended as all such meetings did, with the guest going away in possession of an unfocused yet nagging suspicion that he'd only just escaped with his life. A really keen and paranoid listener would have reflected that anything said aloud even while he was alone might not be totally worth believing. Not, certainly, if your life depended on it.

"Miss Shimotsuki will see you now at the Arcadia Movement."

"I don't have an appointment with her!" the jack-of-all-trades was exclaiming.

"Ah, well," said Kaido, "You'd be amazed at how many people has appointments with her and they don't know it."

* * *

There were some perks to her job, Setsuka would admit. People tended to give her a wide berth, and the Yakuza families of Neo Domino tended to stay far, far away from Psychic Duellists... or recruit them, which was when the little girl showed her face and her powers. She held power, more than most other Psychics, and she used it as efficiently as possible. Her position also came with many contacts and influence, some of it reaching worldwide to places few ever reached, all in the name of good and equality.

Other than that... there were the drawbacks too. Such as people trying to kill them, troublesome cases, and the like.

Such as now. The press had got wind of it, and that meant clamping down hard upon any vainglory news. A visit was usually enough to assure that nothing would reach the news, and if anything did, that person would damn well disappear from Neo Domino. She knew that she was not someone you shook a finger at unless you wanted to end up being able to count only to nine. There were certain reporters that thought otherwise.

They were put in their place soon enough.

Kunisaki, the newest of the Daily Duel's reporting staff, certainly thought otherwise when the chunk of solid ice that was previously water dropped onto his desk with a sickening _crack._ This was immediately followed by the break-down of his desktop.

"You were saying?" She was still smiling. Smiling was good. It means that people were really looking at you. It was a mannerism that had unnerved many. "I have always had a _great_ belief in the effectiveness of examples. So I am sure you'll be able to sort this out with minimum inconvenience all round."

The cameras were broken, and the editorial staff suitably cowed into submission, she took her leave, making a stop only at Central Hall to pick up the necessary files.

There was work to be done. So much more, and so little time...

* * *

"Your target is someone working in Kings, is very likely to be conservative to an extreme, and most likely doing this on order," she had outlined. "He might be someone in menial labour, possibly close to Queens' campus, and with a serious grudge against the Black Rose Witch, thought he is gentler on females than compared to males, seeing the degree of difference in Kisara's delivery and Nowaki's, though this is just an educated guess. The only thing I am sure..."

"...is that he is following orders," Regulus had finished as he confronted the man, Mototani.

Mototani who was now in the interrogation room, with the cameras off, and facing the head of the Arcadia Movement in all her terrible, one-six-flat glory. There were black eyes from where Marufuji-sensei and Edo Phoenix had punched his lights out, and they were widened in terror at this bogeyman who haunted Neo Domino City from a building usually nicknamed the Castle.

"Mototani-san?" Setsuka began with politeness. They never expected their torturers to be polite. "You may serve, or you may be served."

She showed her teeth to make her point. "As a meal."

The acrid smell of urine was filling the room. Thank the architect for tiny ventilation ducts, anyway.

"Shell we cooperate, then, Mototani-san? Or would you rather I call the Missus?" She talked again. "Or should I ask Jin here? Your son, was it?"

"I'll talk!" Mototani was screaming. "Just stay away from my kids! It was Marcus, Marcus, I tell you! And Garome, Garome was bankrolling him! They paid me, I- I didn't know where the bomb came from! I don't know anything! J- Just don't touch me or my kids!"

Her stare had him pinned. It was a good stare, and one of the things it was good at was making people go on talking when they thought they had finished. "I shall keep my bargains. Your kids will remain unharmed. Though I note that your wife is rather neglected."

She smiled. _I know who you are,_ it said. _I know where you live. I know what kind of car you ride. I know where your wife has her hair done. I know where your lovely children, how old are they now, my doesn't time fly, I know where they play. So you won't forget about what we agreed, will you?_

And she smiled.

So did he, after a fashion.

* * *

Setsuka found the media as a concept fascinating.

Yes, it was fascinating. You could become famous just for being, well, famous. It occurred to her that this was an extremely dangerous thing, and she might probably have to have someone killed one day, although it would be with extreme reluctance.

On her part, that is. _Their_ reluctance probably goes without saying. As the Worthington was finding out first-hand.

"Christ," Jake Worthington was praying when she visited pain and disappearance on him.

"Christ never suffered so long or so terribly as did this traitor," came the flippant answer as Marcus's unconscious form landed with a thud courtesy of Nakamura. "Three days on a tree. Hardly enough time for a prelude. When it came to visiting agony, the Romans were hobbyists."

If complete and utter chaos was lightning, then he'd be the sort to stand on a hilltop in a thunderstorm wearing wet copper armour and shouting 'All gods are bastards'. "M- Monster... what do you want! Guards! Someone! Anyone! Help!"

"I'm sorry, your guards are currently facing mine at the moment," Setsuka answered, still flippant. Beside her walked the white tiger king of the Ice Barrier, an intimidating sight that had Jake Worthington in panicked breaths and groaning. 'As for someone, I would technically count. Unfortunately, I am not here to help you, or the lovely Missus you have tied up there on the bed. It is so pleasant to know that at least _someone_ is enjoying the marital life."

Mina Worthington merely eyed her, eyes wide.

"As for what I want, I want safety and equality for Psychic Duellists," Setsuka continued. "I do not care if you attack the Arcadia Movement. It is when you attack my members that I _care_. Whatever your past, whatever your future, know this: I am Shimotsuki Setsuka, and what you visited upon mine I will visit upon you threefold. You know your guards outside? They are being taken care of by the very daughter that you abused and threw out, who just decried you today."

She met his eyes. "You have taken from me the safety of mine. I shall take from you your family, your career and your future. But I shall not kill you."

"W- What?" he was stuttering, as most were wont to do.

"There are worse things I can do," she archly answered, and from their expressions, they knew it. "If I had 'drop you in it' as you say, you would know _every_ meaning of the world _drop_ and you would have an unenviable understanding of the world _it."_

* * *

It was in a forest by the city itself that Jimmy felt more at home. The tree cover might not be native to Australian bush, but it was more or less the closest to foliage without being compared to an American desert around this area. And, it was suitable for this purpose. And...

"Shall we?" Setsuka produced a set of three coloured ropes slowly, the closest he had ever seen her nervous. Even in a forest, the black and white striped skirt and shirt worn were of a more regal aura than his civilian togs of jacket-vest thrown over a shirt, jeans and khaki Converse. "I- This was the best wedding vow I could find."

_For both of us,_ the subtext screamed out to him.

"So, what then?" He asked as she gave him a paper.

"There is a vow..."

"Ye are blood of my blood, and bone of my bone," both of them read out. "I give ye my body, that we two might be one. I give ye my spirit, 'til our life shall be done. You cannot possess me, for I belong to myself. But while we both wish it, I give you that which is mine to give. You cannot command me, for I am a free person, but I shall serve you in those ways you require. I shall be a shield for your back, as you are for mine. Above and beyond this, I will cherish and honour you through this life and into the next."

There was a raw, honest feeling there. He liked it.

"Left to left, right to right," they joined hands as directed, the symbol an exact mirror of the infinity by the Daedalus Bridge over the horizon, where the forest cover broke to meet sea.

"Three times round by which the cords are wound to bind," Setsuka recited, the words solemn in dawn where night passed into day. "Hand fasted to hand, the covenant is sealed. Kiss for the joined hands."

In the light the sun, bouncing against the polished surface of a mirror that would be the only witness, they kissed.

The rising sun, encroaching on the night, sapping away the darkness even as it creates shadows, begins to warm the day. The sky is bleached blue, shot through with golden ladders that lead to the heavens. Its light touches the crossroads, where the traffic light has recovered miraculously and is now travelling between all three colours.

A warm body leaning on his by the Neo Domino Bay, Jimmy decided that he liked the feeling. The cords dangle. One is red and black, the other white and violet, and the last is grey and blue as the very sky itself. Setsuka's dark head laid on his shoulder, the head of the Arcadia Movement asleep in a fashion that was usually confined to her room, comfortable together. Not as they were, but as they are. Hands fastened, they are whole.

"Do you know that this was an old wedding custom?" Setsuka whispers.

"So we're technically married?" That was a nice thought. Any thoughts of potential infidelity were summarily banished; there were home-wreckers who had never met Shimotsuki Setsuka.

"Not in any legal eyes, but certainly in tradition."

"Right, we're still under-age. Just making sure."

"I think the tradition was for a year and a day. But I didn't know how to do that, and I believe the wording extended itself to the next life. I would not entrust such a precious vow to such an unfamiliar custom, but then I hardly knew any other ceremony that did not require a witness."

"Could there be an extension?"

"I would imagine that to be very difficult. For one, being that we are likely to tire of each other. I will warn you that I am an advocate of faithful contracts. I trust you to be the same. That implies that we need the escape clause to be rid of each other."

"Of course. Though I think that wild pachyderms dragging me couldn't do it." He meant it.

"You are a wonderful creature."

Her choice of compliments were odd, but oddly sincere. His Da may be more right than Jimmy himself caught on. "Thanks?"

"Mmm."

"Setsuka...? You know... I don't mind this. Though I know you hate that word, but I think that I got to say it."

"Then find a synonym. I adore you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You have a not-inconsiderable intellect if you apply yourself, though you lack of financial aptitude must be hereditary. Thankfully you have netted yourself someone capable of it."

"I can so do it if I applied myself, h- Setsuka," He hastily corrected. "But, none of them are quite like the words 'I l-"

"None of them are also so irresponsible as those three words. So you love me, and you say so. Then what? I have no need of fripperies. Skip them and get to what you want from me. You have never been stopped from voicing your honest opinion."

"For a girl who just did a ceremony to bind us in the next life and this life, you're awfully unromantic."

"Romance will never last. Love will. Hence there is no need for romance, and every need to do with love. Cook-san and you will certainly deal out enough romanticisms in the times to come. Someone has to keep a practical head."

"Right... I love you anyway."

"...then, thank you."

"So..."

"...I'm wearing a garter."

Jimmy had to bite down to stop the blood flow. "_You_?"

"Yes. It's black and white frills. Real silk, if I had to guess."

"_Erk._ You know that there's public indecency, right, Setsuka?"

"Nakamura-san has the day off today, I can easily issue school leave, and the house is empty. I said I was wearing a garter. I never specified the setting in which I'll show you the garter."

"Of course. My apologies. I fell for that again. So... can I see it?"

"Oh, look, there's the car approaching."

"_Setsuka_..."

"I am a traditionalist. I think I forgot to mention that. No, you may not see it until we reach the house, at which you may commit all manner of depraved things."

"Well... I'm glad. So am I, being a traditionalist. I'm kinda glad that you have so much faith in me... divorce may be hell, huh?"

"There will not be a divorce. I would sooner conclude it on our terms than do away with it altogether. With great reluctance, on my part, that is. Your reluctance would probably go without question. However, you will note that your sexual fidelity is not in question within the vows, though I will require you to tell me exactly who are your current partners, amongst other things."

"You're talking about me as if I can't keep it in my pants."

"I know you will not. I have been described as frigid and cold, amongst man-hating. If I am right, then it is unlikely that I can satisfy you. In the first case, I believe marriage deeper than mere sexual relations, though a certain fidelity is indeed implied. "

"Oh, wow... you're serious. Of course. I'm sorry for doubting that. It seems unlikely, but you've already prepared for that.."

"Many things are unlikely, but can _become_ likely. I don't make a habit of assuming. Just because you are the only now right now I feel inclined towards does not mean I can assume you to keep faith, since you may wish otherwise. As you may note, the vows give each of us some leeway, though I may prefer otherwise."

"What would you prefer?"

"Many, many things. Control is only the start."

"Ah. I guess it's good that I'm willing to be controlled. The car's here... are you serious about the garter?"

"James Cook, I may tell all manner of half-truths and twist words like snakes, but I do not lie."

"...god, that is so _hot_."

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	59. LV: Fulfilment of the Contract

_**Infernity Mirage**_

* * *

**LV: Fulfilment of the Contract**

_It took only an instant, but I could see from where I lay, that suddenly her eyes opened wide, realising the trap she had fallen into. She tried to suck a breath in through her nose, but cold hands locked on the back of her head and drew her closer still. Her survival instinct kicked in, and even though she weighed probably more than what the student did, her efforts to escape were all in vain. I could feel the sudden burst of pure Arctic cold emanate from her body, and could also see, and even hear the fluids in his body freeze instantly. Ice, I realized at that moment, crackles just as loudly when it is created rapidly as it does when it breaks..._

"_Yes, I shall relive this often..."_

I awoke, breathing rapidly and shivering from the change in temperature. Although summer was approaching, it was still cool enough to merit a sweater or a heater. Myself, I shivered under warm blankets, getting as far away from the cold as much as possible from _that_ memory.

How did it feel, knowing that someone close had murdered and I had seen it? Wait, Shimotsuki was hardly close... but she did know where we live, amongst other things... was it likely to spill over?

_I am the queen of the monsters... and these are the ideals I uphold._

Was this why? A slow insanity that creeps in... would certainly be a detriment to the Arcadia Movement. Shimotsuki had become a constant, so, there needed to be another. What would happen without Shimotsuki's presence? Satsuki, Youkai, Seiran, Hazuki... would anyone believe us? No murder without a body... there was no body, so, how did we prove that the murder existed?

Never before had I marvelled at the ingenuity behind the murder method. There was no way any judge on earth would accept 'frozen to death' without any industrial equipment or even a coroner's report.

But... Shimotsuki herself. Did she feel guilt?

"_I would hardly like to kill a potential ally..."_

...that seems even more unlikely. Did Shimotsuki... really...?

The door creaked open. "Chase...?" Youkai's face poked in. "Oh..."

"Oh," I sighed as he crept in. "Aren't you supposed to be asleep?"

"You can't sleep either," he answered as he crawled into my bed. I was too tired to argue with him.

"I just woke up," I growled shortly. "I mean, we just saw something unbelievable today. Did Arden-sensei deserve that...?"

"Who knows..." Youkai answered.

"We've got to tell someone, right...?" I muttered. "If Shimotsuki is killing people, w- we can't let that happen."

"Liliana Arden... that sounds familiar," Youkai muttered. "I'll look it up, I promise. But... I think Boss has her reasons."

"There shouldn't be any reasons to justify murder..." I hissed. "Death is irreversible. So... why... why can she do this so coldly..."

"I'm sorry, Chase..." Youkai whispered. "I'm sorry."

* * *

Rex still carried that same paleness when I saw him. He hardly even jabbed when Youkai followed me out of the room. Ryuusei was hardly better, with bags under his eyes and his hair slightly messed, and a file under his arm.

"Liliana Arden," he said once we were left alone at our usual corner of the cafeteria. "Code-name Lilith, and a member of the Underground."

"What?" I scanned the printed pages. "W- Where did you get this...?"

"Central," Ryuusei shortly answered. "If I tell you any more, you'd become an accomplice in the theft of evidence, so don't ask."

"So, if there's so much evidence, why isn't Arden-sensei being arrested?" Rex asked.

"This came from the private files of Minatsuki Suzaku," Ryuusei answered, pointing out a paragraph. "Because his body isn't found, he's listed under missing persons and there's no way to obtain a search warrant for his things. So, even though they have so much evidence, it's all inadmissible."

I read up on her. Lilith... Liliana Arden had been an aspiring Duellist like us, until she fell into the Underground, and decided to earn some money through them, but she found herself addicted to the dark side. She fell too far, and her identity became one with the Underground, as the prominent member Lilith. Using her position as a teacher at Central, she recruited talented Duellists, tying in with the six cases reported at Central.

From that conversation they had, she probably heard of Minatsuki's defeat and wanted to challenge the wrong person. But, in doing so... she challenged exactly the wrong person. Someone who could make bodies disappear into thin air.

"In any case, we have to at least remove Shimotsuki," Ryuusei sighed into his _bento_. "We have to protect the other members of the Arcadia Movement, even if there's nothing to pin Shimotsuki on."

Rex gave him a look. "This is _Shimotsuki Setsuka_, the girl who can talk on equal terms with Seto Kaiba."

"Yes, but the head of the Arcadia Movement has to report to the board of directors first," Ryuusei reasoned. "There's no way I can get Mom or Dad involved, that's too blunt. Shimotsuki can tell right away that I'd be the one behind it. That's why, we have to discreetly bend the other members of the board to our side to vote Shimotsuki out, even without telling them what we saw. Even without Dad or Mom, there's Kaiba, Misawa..."

Ryuusei's eyes widened. "Kaiba, Misawa, Jounochi... Hinamori, Himemiya... Izayoi, and... Nakamura. This was engineered...?"

"What?" I blinked.

"Why were we in that exact place?" Ryuusei reasoned. "Because Youkai-sempai was put on tomb-sweeping duty. Who arranged that duty?"

* * *

"Erm, Nakamura-san... can I ask you a question?"

We nervously hid around the corner as Youkai, wearing a bug, approached Nakamura Iemitsu, the manservant-father of Shimotsuki Setsuka after school.

"Yes, Misawa-kun?"

"Erm, it's about yesterday's duty. Why was I arranged to watch the cemetery?"

"Ah, I arranged the duty. I felt it necessary to give Missy some peace on that day."

"Boss?" Youkai was asking nervously.

"Yes... yesterday was the death anniversary of her parents," Nakamura-san seemed wistful. "It is today that I cannot find it in myself to face them. That's why Missy visits them alone on this day every year."

"Nakamura-san must be an admirable guardian, then."

"No..." Nakamura-san seemed even more aged. "If I had been a better guardian, then Missy would not have turned out like she is. But, I am merely a servant, caring for a lonely, powerful and misunderstood child trying to do right. The only thing I had ever been able to do is my very presence and to lend my blade to her purpose."

It should have been obvious that Nakamura-san knew.

"Enough, _Sempai_," Ryuusei got up and walked to be seen. "It was obvious we should have done it directly from the start."

"Fudo-kun?" Nakamura-san asked. "What are you talking about?"

"We saw Shimotsuki kill yesterday. There was no body left."

Only idiots would have been able to ignore the tension stretching in the air. Nakamura-san was clearly not an idiot. "Ah."

"As her guardian, shouldn't you be stopping her?" Ryuusei asked. "How can you let her continue?"

"So, who was the supposed victim?" Nakamura-san asked, seemingly lightly.

"Liliana Arden... did she deserve that?" Ryuusei demanded as Rex appeared. "Even recruiters of the Underground get a prison sentence at most! Then... why... why such extreme measures?"

"If there is no sight of her, then she has just disappeared," Nakamura-san answered. "How I see it, we have three or four teenage boys who may or may not be lying."

Rex took umbrage. "We're not-!"

"Then where is the body?" Nakamura-san demanded, his voice strong. "If there is none, then there is no murder. Be careful who you accuse, Fudo-kun. For all you know, there are those who walk in darkness so that you can live in the light."

"I don't want anyone to walk in darkness for my sake!" Ryuusei fiercely answered.

"Then, can you lead the Arcadia Movement out of that darkness?" Nakamura asked. "The Arcadia Movement has been helmed by Missy for eight years. During that time, we have averted almost three gang wars, foiled eight riots, and deposed of countless terror attempts by rogue factions in Neo Domino alone. The resulting body count... is thirty-eight. No... it should be thirty-nine now. They met their end by the agent called Winter. If it were anyone else, the road to peace would have been longer and much more harsh, and the cycle of pain would have continued. I do not like it, in fact I would wish that Missy would lead a normal life as wished for her. But, there is no better leader than someone who can understand the pain and isolation experienced, and do something about it. That's why, for eight years, she has done what she did, and I can only stand by and watch. Be sickened, be revolted, do as you wish. But this is the price that the head pays for the sake of the rest and the future."

The peace of Neo Domino... the co-existence of Psychic Duellists and humans... were they all based upon the sacrifice of one person? Was there so much more? Ryuusei's uncanny crisis management, Kaido's swearing of his life... no, none of them were ever made to d the ultimate sacrifice. At least, I think so. Ryuusei certainly never thought about murder by Psychic powers, and none of the Psychic Duellists we had met seemed willing to kill. That onus... that onus must have been on Shimotsuki all this while.

"... then I'll overthrow her," Ryuusei proposed suddenly. "Nakamura-san, in the next meeting, propose that. I'm as strong a Psychic Duellist as her, and I know enough of the inner workings to take over. Then... then we can finally leave the darkness."

"What are you saying?" Nakamura-san demanded. "How can you, as a leader, do what she does?"

" As a symbol... you don't need the Cold Queen anymore." Ryuusei reasoned. "That's why... someone else should take over. For the sake of freeing the Movement, for the future... Nakamura-san, let someone else take this burden."

There was a very long silence. Within that silence, plants died, the seasons passed, Earth was flooded, then new life sprang again, either as microbes or perfectly formed depending on interpretation, and then either evolved or kept living, then humans came along, invented civilisations, and the rise and fall of various empires began anew- you get the idea.

"Fine," Nakamura-san rumbled. "But, there are conditions."

* * *

"The rules of the Duel are simple," Nakamura-san declared once we reached the cleaned indoor arena. "Higher life point format. If you win, I will help you. If I win, then you will never speak of this matter again until the Missy deems fit. Are the conditions clear?"

"Yes!" Ryuusei answered.

"Misawa-kun..." Nakamura-san sighed. "You shouldn't have seen that."

Youkai looked away.

"Duel!"

Iemitsu: LP 8000

Ryuusei: LP 8000

"Draw!" Nakamura-san called. "I'll play the Spell, Shien's Smoke Signal. This allows me to search out an extra Six Samurai monster of level three and lower to add to my hand, so I choose Kagemusha of the Six Samurai. I summon Legendary Six Samurai – Kageki [200/2000]. His effect allows me to special summon the tuner monster, Kagemusha of the Six Samurai [400/1800] to the field. When I control up to two Six Samurai monsters, I can special summon Great Shogun Shien [2500/2400] from my hand to the field."

"That was fast!" we yelped as the red-armoured shogun appeared.

"Now, tuning, level three Kageki to level two Kagemusha. For the sake of the master, the blades of loyalty clash! To be the sword and shield, stand tall! Synchro summon! Answer, Legendary Six Samurai – Shi En!"

Fire blazed as the monster appeared, the warrior outfitted in traditional armour [2500/1400].

"Now, I activate the Spell, One Day of Peace," Nakamura-san declared. "Each player draws one card, and then neither player takes damage until the end of my opponent's next turn. I set two cards and end my turn."

"Two powerhouses in one turn..." Rex whistled.

"As expected of any Duellist under direct employ..." I muttered.

"Draw!" Ryuusei called. "I'll play the Spell, Reincarnation of Hope! By discarding two cards, in two turns I can add a monster to my hand. Because Dandylion was sent to the grave, I gain two Fluff Tokens. I summon Debris Dragon [1000/2000] to the field in attack mode, and by its effect special summon Dandylion [300/300] to the field. Tuning, level three Dandylion to level four Debris Dragon. Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set in bloom! Synchro summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!"

With a flare of wings, it appeared [2400/1800].

"Black Rose Dragon's effect destroys all cards on the field!" Ryuusei called. "Black Rose Gale!"

"Counter Trap, Musakani Magatama," Nakamura-san countered. "When I control a Six Samurai monster and my opponent activates a card effect that would destroy cards, I negate that effect and destroy that card."

"The nuke was stopped!" Rex yelled.

"Furthermore, Shogun prevents my opponent from using more than one Spell or Trap per turn," Nakamura-san continued. "Also, Shi En allows me to negate my opponent's spells or traps if needed."

"But, Dandylion means that I get two more Fluff Tokens," Ryuusei muttered. "I'll set two cards and end my turn."

"Still, he's fielding nearly a whole field of Tokens," I muttered. "That's pretty admirable."

"Draw," Nakamura-san declared. "I play the Continuous Spell, Six Samurai United. I'll activate the set card, Double-Edged Sword Technique. I special summon Kageki and Kagemusha to the field again in attack mode, before I normal summon Shien's Footsoldier [700/300]."

"No, that guy's field is even more impressive," Rex answered.

"Six Samurai United gains a Bushido Counter for every Six Samurai monster summoned," Nakamura-san continued. "I'll then send it to the grave to draw two cards. Now, Shien's Footsoldier, Kagemusha, Kageki, Shi En, attack the tokens!"

"Trap activate, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" Ryuusei called.

"The effect of Shi En activates! Samurai Soul!" Nakamura-san called as the scarecrow fell before Shi En. "On my pride as a retainer of Missy, I will not allow myself to fall! Now, Great Shogun, attack!"

"Gah!" Ryuusei gasped as the blade fell.

Ryuusei: LP 8000 → LP 5500

Iemitsu: LP 8000

"It hurts, doesn't it?" Nakamura-san murmured as Ryuusei touched where the sword had slashed. "My Missy has faced much worse than this, so that all of you would never have to. To protect the peace of Neo Domino, my Missy has done more than you can ever imagine. To take over as head, you must face the 'determination to kill' that every assassin targeting Missy must face."

"Determination... to kill?" Ryuusei echoed.

Nakamura-san raised his arm. "Tuning, level two Footsoldier to level three Kageki to level two Kagemusha. When two blades meet, the blade of loyalty will appear here! Answer to me! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Driven Daredevil!"

With a roar, the swords clashed as the monster appeared [2400/2100].

"Under Double-Edged Sword Technique, normally I would be required to take damage," Nakamura-san elaborated. "However..."

"By Synchro summoning, you've escaped the drawback clause," Ryuusei understood. "Really... a strong opponent..."

"I'll end my turn here," Nakamura-san indicated.

"Draw!" Ryuusei called.

"That guy's actually in a pinch," Rex remarked. "With the one-spell or trap restriction, any spells or traps Ryuusei can use is limited, and then it can be negated by Shi En. With that, Driven Daredevil can destroy a monster with higher attack. So, this is... the resolve of the retainer!"

Ryuusei called. "I summon Lonefire Blossom [500/1400] to the field in attack mode! Now, I tribute Lonefire to special summon Tytannial the Princess of Camellias [2800/2600]. Now I activate the set card, Limit Reverse!"

"Negated," Nakamura-san intoned.

"Battle! Tytannial attack Great Shogun Shien!" Ryuusei called as Tytannial charged, breaking the blade... of Shi En.

Iemitsu: LP 8000 → LP 7700

Ryuusei; LP 5500

"When Great Shogun Shien would be destroyed... I can destroy another Six Samurai instead..." Nakamura-san groaned.

"With that, I'll set two cards and end my turn," Ryuusei decided.

"Draw!" Nakamura-san barked. "I'll activate another One Day of Peace, before I set a card. Turn end."

"Draw!" Ryuusei called. "Reincarnation of Hope allows me to add a monster to my hand. Then, I activate the set card, Phoenix Wing Wind Blast! Now, Great Shogun Shien is bounced back to your deck!"

"Very well," Nakamura-san acknowledged.

"Now, I activate Call of the Haunted to special summon Dandylion," Ryuusei called as the sunflower appeared. "Then I activate Magic Planter to send Call of the Haunted to the grave and draw two cards, thus destroying Dandylion and netting two Fluff Tokens. I summon the tuner monster, Copy Plant. Tuning, two level one Tokens to level one Copy Plant. Evening shades envelop the world; herald of the night, shine. Take flight, Twilight Rose Dragon!"

The tiny monster [500/1400] appeared.

"Now, by tributing Tytannial, be revived, Black Rose Dragon!" Ryuusei called as the monster was revived in a swirl of red petals. "Tuning, level seven Black Rose to level three Twilight Rose! Farewell, glorious sun; flower of the night, bloom! Accel Synchro! From the darkness greet me, Night Rose Dragon!"

Ryuusei's strongest servant [3000/2500] appeared.

"True, I may be inexperienced..." Ryuusei confessed. "To take over the Arcadia Movement... to match up to Shimotsuki, that is a difficult task. But, these children... those members who don't know the truth... will they be happy, knowing that their happiness is built on sacrifice? Can they live like that, knowing that someone else's pain is the condition on which their happiness is assured? I'm sure... I'm sure that you didn't want that for her. That's why... that's why I have to win this!"

"Those words are meaningless unless you can win!" Nakamura-san countered.

"Then I'll win!" Ryuusei countered. "Night Rose Dragon's effect, I banish Dandylion and Copy Plant to destroy Driven Daredevil and that set card!"

"Ugh!" Nakamura growled. "But, you can't inflict damage.

"True, but I can prepare," Ryuusei answered. "I'll set a card and end my turn."

"Draw!" Nakamura-san called. "I'll play the Continuous Spell, Gateway of the Six first. Then, I summon Legendary Six Samurai – Mizuho [1600/1000] to the field. When I control Mizuho, I can special summon Legendary Six Samurai – Shinai [1500/1500] to the field. Now, Gateway of the Six has four Bushido Counters, enough to remove and search for a Six Samurai monster to add to my hand. Then, when I control a Six Samurai monster, I can special summon Grandmaster of the Six Samurai [2100/800] to to field. Now, I tribute Shinai to activate the effect of Mizuho, to destroy your Night Rose Dragon!"

"Trap activate, Bloom in Night!" Ryuusei called. "I can only activate this trap when I have a Black Rose Dragon in my grave, and I control a Night Rose Dragon about to be destroyed. By paying half my life points, this card becomes an equip card to Night Rose Dragon. It is unaffected by my opponent's card effects, be they Spells, Traps or monster effects, and Bloom in Night cannot be destroyed."

Night Rose seemed to glow brightly as the monster glittered even more under the skies of night.

Ryuusei: LP 5500 → LP 2750

Iemitsu: LP 7700

"Hmph," Nakamura-san grumbled. "Turn end. Well, your luck can't endure forever. Take your last draw."

"Draw!" Ryuusei called. "I activate Pot of Avarice, returning five monsters to my deck to draw two cards, and then I activate the Spell, Angel Baton! I draw two cards, and discard one Tuningware. Now I activate Tuning, which allows me to add one Synchron tuner monster to my hand, and then send the top card from my deck to graveyard. I will add Junk Synchron to my hand, and sent the top card to graveyard. It is Glow-up Bulb."

"It's starting..." Rex's eyes gleamed. "The preparation to strike back."

"I normal summon Junk Synchron [1300/500]and use its effect to bring Tuningware [100/300]from the graveyard. Now I activate the Spell, Machine Duplication. Since Tuningwareis a machine with less than five hundred attack power, Machine Duplicationallows me to special summon up to two more Tuningwarefrom my deck. Now, tuning, level three Junk Synchron, and level two Tuningware. Gathering memories will unleash a new future; become the path its light shines upon! In remembrance of our once saviour—Synchro summon! Tech Genus Hyper Librarian!"

The white-cloaked magician appeared [2400/1800].

"Now I sent the top card from my deck to graveyard to special summon Glow-up Bulb [100/100], and I milled a Spore. Now, I tune level one Glow-up Bulb and level two Tuningware. Evening shades envelop the world; herald of the night, shine. Take flight, Synchro Tuner, Twilight Rose Dragon! I draw again due to Hyper Librarian, and due to Tuningware. Tuning level three Twilight Rose Dragon and my last Tuningware, I summon Armoury Arm [1800/1200]. I draw one card due to Tuningware, and another one due to Librarian_. _Now, I banish Glow-Up Bulb to special summon Spore [400/800] as a level two monster. Tuning, level two Spore to level four Armoury Arm. Clustering stars weave a great force that rules over the universe as one of four! Become the path its light shines upon! Come, Gravity Warrior! "

Another warrior [2100/1000 → 2700/1000] appeared.

"I discard a monster to special summon Quickdraw Synchron [700/1400]," Ryuusei declared. "Now, banishing Spore and Dark Verger to destroy Mizuho and Grandmaster!"

Nakamura-san barely twitched as his monsters disappeared. "I see..."

"Everyone, direct attack!" Ryuusei called. "Mass Witching Obscurity!"

There was a flash as all the monsters rained a barrage of attacks down, sending Nakamura-san into the next wall.

Iemitsu: LP 7700 → LP 0

Ryuusei: LP 2750

We stared. "With... one card..."

"He... turned it around..." Rex finished my words.

"_Yeah,_" Frankly, watching Ryuusei Duel was on a _completely different level_.

"Nakamura-san!" Ryuusei dragged his body out of the crater.

"I'm fine," the older man wheezed. "Slightly winded, that's all... still, I did not expect you to win like this... you are an exceptional Duellist, Fudo-kun. If you are at the helm... I can only dream about the places you will bring it to."

The place they go towards is a place even less imaginable to most of us. I cannot describe it at all. It is possible, that it does not exist. But, they seem to know where they are going, the ones who have begun to walk away.

* * *

_**Name: **__**Bloom in Night (Tasogare ni Sakimidareru)  
Type: Normal Trap  
Activate this card only when 'Black Rose Dragon' is in your Graveyard, and you control a 'Night Rose Dragon' about to be destroyed (by battle or card effect). Pay half your life points. This card becomes an Equip card to 'Night Rose Dragon'. The equipped monster is unaffected by your opponent's Spells, Traps or Effect monsters' effects. During this time, 'Bloom in Night' cannot be destroyed. At your next End Phase, destroy this card with 'Night Rose Dragon', and inflict damage equal to 'Night Rose Dragon''s ATK to both players before you special summon a 'Rose Dragon' from your Graveyard (This summon is considered a Synchro Summon). **__**The monster special summoned this way cannot be destroyed during this turn.**_

_**To **__**The Otherworlder**__**: This Accel Synchro is kinda odd... What's the last effect of Rose Nebula Dragon?**_

_**Please review!**_


	60. LVI: Ice Mirror

_**Infernity Mirage**_

* * *

**LVI: Ice Mirror**

"Kaiba, Misawa, Jounochi, Hinamori, Himemiya, Izayoi, Fudo and Nakamura," Ryuusei was recounting the list of the board of directors the next day, as we were using study time due to Tenjouin-sensei being absent.

"Misawa?" Youkai asked.

"You, why are you here...?" I sighed half-heartedly. Somehow, Youkai had also sneaked in, and none of us had the heart to throw him out yet.

"Well, directors is less apt rather than advisers, but all of them have some influence over the running of the Arcadia Movement, although most are absent during decision-making. However... Kaiba and Misawa frequent abstain from any vote, Izayoi is also easily influenced by Shimotsuki, and for Nakamura, it's as usual.

"Fudo has two seats; the Professor Fudo Yusei and Dr Fudo Aki, nee Izayoi, so Fudo effectively has three votes. Hinamori is Hinamori Ichiro, Commissioner of the Neo Domino Police Department. Himemiya is represented by the Himemiya Group's chairperson, Himemiya Yayoi, although her daughter Himemiya Hazuki frequently votes in her place. Misawa is represented officially by Misawa Idaten, although ever since he took the post he has been in abstention, so Sempai has been sitting in his place."

Youkai scowled at the mention of the name.

"Kaiba has also been frequently in abstention, but Kisara has been more involved already," Ryuusei recounted. "Jounochi is officially represented by Jounochi Katsuya, but Satsuki's been on the chair more often. That pretty much covers the board of directors we have to convince."

"But, shouldn't the main problem be convincing these people that Shimotsuki need to be replaced?" Rex pointed out. "So, how are we going to do that without mentioning that Shimotsuki may have murdered people?"

"Precisely," Ryuusei nodded. "I can convince my parents, but Hinamori is a staunch supporter of Shimotsuki, as is Himemiya. Nakamura-san will side with us, so most likely Satsuki might follow Nakamura-san under the impression of Shimotsuki's orders. Kisara can keep her own thoughts to herself, and Sempai will support us, right?"

"Right," Youkai drawled, leaning to me. "I'm bored now."

"So, all that remains is to draft the proposal and gain signatures enough for Shimotsuki's seal of approval," Ryuusei answered. "To do that..."

"Eh, Ryuusei!" Madas waved to us. "Have you seen Arden-sensei? We haven't seen her at all!"

_No, because she's dead. _"No, we haven't."

"I see..." Madas looked crestfallen. "Well, I have to call Tyranno-sensei, see ya!"

"To stop Shimotsuki... we have to do this," Ryuusei whispered in the wake of Madas.

* * *

"I'm sorry for disturbing your busy schedules," Ryuusei spoke out once we had gathered Kisara, Hazuki, Seiran and Satsuki. "But, we have to discuss Shimotsuki."

"What about Shimotsuki-san?" Kisara asked in trepidation.

"As a leader, don't you think that Shimotsuki is rather tyrannical?" Ryuusei posed. "After all, patrol duties, being on call, sometimes being dragged to unwitting appointments to be given thinly veiled threats and sometimes dropping in on our lives... it would be better if it was shifted aside, right?"

"W- What?" Satsuki's eyes were wide. "T- That sort of thinking... without Shimotsuki?"

"I... I never thought Shimotsuki-san was intruding..." Hazuki murmured, trembling.

"Shimotsuki-san did a lot more for us than we ever did for the Arcadia Movement..." Seiran admitted.

"We were first offered a place by Shimotsuki-san..." Kisara spoke up. "Shimotsuki-san is is unfair and unjust, but scrupulously even-handed. She is unfair and unjust to everyone, without fear or favour, just like Jii-sama. But, she was the one who let me see the truth of Jii-sama... I think it's the same for everyone here, that we can't imagine a life without Shimotsuki-kaichou."

"...So, you'd rather that Shimotsuki waste her teenage years protecting yours?" Ryuusei posed. "Shimotsuki is the constant in your lives, but that doesn't mean that she needs to be the leader that holds everything together! Each and every time, she's giving us a choice, to remain or not to remain. There are Psychic Duellists who are protected even if they never join the Arcadia Movement, because Shimotsuki is not a constant to them! That's why... Shimotsuki should be free, right? For someone like us to run an organisation like the Arcadia Movement for eight years... this is enough already."

"True..."

"We'll consider it."

I sighed as Ryuusei slumped. "Well?"

"When I look at this... I admire Shimotsuki even more for tolerating this..." Ryuusei mumbled.

"That's why. You're replacing a constant," Rex scoffed. "Idiot... you think they want justice? What they really want is an assurance that tomorrow will be very much like today. You're trying to remove that thing which makes tomorrow very much like today. Those eyes they had are those who can see their world crumbling without Shimotsuki."

"Then what do you think?" Ryuusei frowned at him.

"You need _time_ to convince them," Rex snapped. "Start by involving yourself. Make sure they see _you_ rather than Shimotsuki. In time, you become the constant. Then you can think about something like taking over Shimotsuki."

"Rex..." Ryuusei echoed, staring at our friend. "How do you know these things?"

"The old man," Rex haughtily answered.

* * *

"So... this is Sanctuary..." I echoed once I managed to drag Youkai back.

It was a smallish building, the campus itself small in comparison, but then considering who it catered to it was hardly surprising. The buildings itself was monochrome but surprisingly artistic, black inter-spaced with white almost like a chessboard. The building rather resembled a chess piece itself... it echoed the safety of the Arcadia Movement, I realised.

"What do you think?" Youkai asked.

"...it looks like a castle," I finally decided. "Who designed it?"

"Well, the designer was inspired by the Arcadia Movement building, so..." Youkai shrugged. "But you didn't need to send me to school, you know."

"You'd run away if I didn't do this," I argued. "Besides, we haven't seen each other in daytime-"

I stopped. _We haven't seen each other in the day... _well, that was true, but it's not like he occupied my every thought. I saw him every night_... _So what's this about day and night?

"Chase?" Youkai slowly echoed. "We live in the same house. We see each other at dinner. Are you alright?"

"...It's a dream," I muttered, tugging on his jacket as he led me into campus. "I don't think I ever see you at night, because if I wake up, there's going to be nothing."

"I'm not a ghost, you know," Youkai joked. "Then, would you rather I walked into your room when you wake up?"

"We haven't seen the sunrise together for a while," I recalled. Then the truth hit like a two-by-four. "Wait! Stop! You are not walking into my room! I don't need Carly-san twittering at me or Rex laughing!"

"I'm so glad the two of you are still at that phase," the car that drove up unwound its windows to reveal Akio, Youkai's lawyer cousin grinning at me.

"Hibiki-san!" I greeted.

"Why are you here, Akio-nii?" Youkai snapped.

"Well, Jii-sama wants to see you," Akio smirked. "_Both_ of you."

"_Huh_?" We answered.

"So, get in!" Akio was smiling as he threw us in, the bastard. "Buckle up!"

"This is kidnapping!" I yelled as he drove off like Jack-san on coffee or a maniac. "Hibiki, dammit! I'm taking my business elsewhere!"

"But, don't you want to see Nowaki's family?" Akio questioned. "After all, it's not like you can just make an appointment to see Jii-sama so easily."

"Even so..." I remembered those cold eyes and the numerous men around him. "Erm... what exactly is it that your family does?"

"Oh..." Akio gave a sheepish laugh. "Well, where to begin... the Misawa Group might sound nice, but it's just a cover for the local Seiryuu-gumi, you know..."

_...crap._ "So, why did the family escape the Arcadia Movement and KaibaCorp?"

"Well, you're pretty astute," Akio praised. "In this city, there are what lawyers call the three great powers, ever since the closing of the Public Security Maintenance Bureau. The Misawa Group has remained in power even during the time of Rex Goodwin, Kaiba Corporation has always been powerful, and within the last five years the Arcadia Movement has regained power to beyond anything Divine would have managed. They're all tied to an uneasy alliance, and that's why the Arcadia Movement and KaibaCorp hasn't finished off the Group yet. Without Manjoume and Garam around, it's been even easier."

I felt myself flush. "So... there were once five?"

"Garam's power faded due to its incompetent chairman way earlier," Akio laughed. "Manjoume Shoji's death pretty much lost any political foothold the Manjoume Group has in Neo Domino, but they're financially solvent. In the financial, political and economic sphere of Neo Domino City, it is those three that control it."

"Eh?" I sweat-dropped. I'd never really thought about it... "Shimotsuki must be really terrifying."

"Oh, yes," Akio smirked. "The underworld is completely terrified of her. We all call her the Cold Queen, for some reason. Well, the heads of the Arcadia Movement are traditionally feared, since it's almost a requirement to get anything done, but... it's rather scary. That's why when Nowaki was born into the family, Jii-sama had someone who could rival Shimotsuki. No one thought that the heir might actually run away-"

"Enough, Akio-nii," Youkai growled. "That one time was just convenience. Ryokai's still alive, right?"

"He's still in a coma," Akio softly answered.

"What a pain," Youkai hissed as we drove into the driveway.

* * *

The Misawa house was... highly traditional, I'd give that. Stone lanterns, large gardens, wooden constructs, the whole nine yards. You could actually hear a water fountain and the sound of bamboo clicking.

A breeze casually blew as I beheld it. _Is this... an illusion?_

"Come in," Akio was smiling, carefree like I had seen Youkai become once flying.

We took off our shoes, following his lead through wood-panelled hallways, in a labyrinthe maze of paper screens and panelled walls and delicate wall ornaments and calligraphy scrolls, almost right out of a fairy tale... a fairy tale of darkness and silence that echoed of nothingness.

Finally, we arrived at a room that was more comfortable, a raised dais in place upon which the head of house himself was waiting for us. Misawa Idaten really fit into the place, formally dressed although his advanced age must make it rather uncomfortable. Wrinkles lined his otherwise strong face into an aged mask, his cold eyes glittered amber rather than Youkai's crimson, like Ryokai, and he was also mostly bald, yet that did not stop the intense aura pouring off him.

Akio knelt, so did Youkai and I. "Jii-sama."

"Akio, so you've finally brought my wayward grandson back," the patriarch spoke. "Was it hard?"

"No, although he will not stay," Akio answered. "Shimotsuki-san will have made sure of that."

"The daughter of that woman..." Misawa Idaten rumbled in answer. "Nowaki, have you finally come to your senses?"

"I'm going to do as I like," Youkai sharply answered. "You can't do anything. I'm not the brat who destroyed as you like anymore, Jii-sama."

Misawa Idaten coughed. "You... Nowaki, you'd stand by and watch as we bleed out by the day, won't you?"

"I have changed sides, Jii-sama. The family doesn't have my loyalty." Youkai sharply answered.

"I see..." those eyes flickered to me. "So, it is more than loyalty to the ghost of that dead woman and her daughter, is it? You."

I started. "Yes?"

"I've seen you around my grandson," Misawa Idaten rumbled. "What is he to you?"

I could actually feel Youkai's eyes on me as I considered. "A dream."

"...What." Grandfather and grandson were staring at me.

"He's living in the same house as me, and we see each other every day," I found myself babbling. "But, sometimes its like we cross paths without meeting... He reminds me of a _youkai, _just like his nickname, I'm afraid of finding out his true form. If I do, will he disappear from my sight...? He's like a dream that I'm afraid to wake up from, and find myself alone again."

_Kami_, someone kill me now... I can't believe I admitted that! Who does that!

"A dream..." Misawa Idaten was still stunned. "I can't believe it... Nowaki, you have weird taste in friends."

"You're the one who knowingly married a Yakuza, and you can still say that?" Youkai was growling, a vein throbbing in his temple.

"Idiot grandson, I'll have you know I loved Benten!"

"Yes, yes, she died happy alright... but I'm not succeeding the family! Wait until Ryokai wakes up!"

"..." I turned to Akio. "Tell me this is a joke."

"It's not..." Akio sighed. "Ryokai had the same thing..."

"What a horrific bloodline..." we agreed as we looked at them arguing.

Misawa Idaten settled down, now cool and unflappable once more. "What are you intending to do, Nowaki? Shimotsuki Setsuka is moving oddly. The Arcadia Movement will not keep you forever. And you can't just walk wherever you like."

"No," Youkai answered. "As long as it exists, I'm the Sylph. The spirit of the wind is to walk free after all..."

Misawa Idaten snorted. "Right... no wonder he thinks it's a dream. He's not the _wakashu_, is he?"

"I haven't quite managed to introduce that concept yet," Youkai casually answered. "There's still time, but he's the one the winds scatter before. So, I can't inherit the family, Jii-sama. Sorry."

"Wait until it fades," the old man grumbled, the tension dissipated, the house no longer set in monochrome but rather alive, as if colour had forced itself in. "Nowaki... are you sure?"

"He saved me at risk to his own life," Youkai answered. "I'm pretty sure."

There is some non-verbal communication going on here, that I'm pretty sure I'm missing out on.

Misawa Idaten snorted. "Then keep him. Idiot grandson... we can't keep someone who's never here, you know."

"Thanks, Jii-sama," Youkai answered, his eyes closed. "For everything... thanks."

"Goodbye, you idiot."

Numbly recognising a dismissal, I followed Youkai out, feeling like I've just escaped with my life.

"You're pretty honest," Akio smirked as we were escorted out, the now forbidding house more of an illusion than ever. "If you hurt my cousin, I'll ruin your every asset."

"What happened to lawyer's ethics...?" I muttered as we got in, and found myself pulled into a hug.

"I'm sorry..." Youkai whispered. "I didn't think that you'd see me as a dream. What it hard for you?"

"It's... nothing!" I yelped. "Let go!"

"So, what must I do so that you know I'm not a dream...?" Youkai whispered. "I can do it. So, wake up, or I'm going to do something horrible to you."

I found myself laughing. "You're a cruel, cruel man."

"Love is not part of the dream world," Youkai agreed. "Love is part of desire, and desire is always cruel."

* * *

Before we knew it, months had passed, and the ghost of Liliana Arden remained fresh in the occasional nightmare as we tried to do the unthinkable, and nearly succeeded. The Professor just wearily agreed with Ryuusei's proposal, although there was that light in his eyes once again. There were many that remained fearful, but we were getting support for a change. Many were already tired of the constant of Shimotsuki...

...if only we knew.

On the day that everything changed, we had just finished a preliminary proposal to outline to Shimotsuki when we heard the commotion outside her office. Rushing there, we saw Satoshi and a saddened Breeze, standing before Shimotsuki's desk. With Nakamura-san behind us, Shimotsuki seemed smaller, more young than the leader should be.

"Arden lost all contact with us," Satoshi was saying. "I know you have something to do with it."

"Liliana Arden was a guardian," Shimotsuki's voice was about as cold as the tundra. "How the mighty have fallen. You decry the likes of me as monsters and let the likes of Arden the ability to jump between worlds."

"Yes, Arden was... mentally sick," Satoshi admitted. "But she could still tell right from wrong."

"She was part of those cases in Central," Shimotsuki intervened sharply. "I do not think letting students shock themselves for fun or motivation is part of a teacher's responsibilities. In fact, the prevention of such things should be the best for a teacher to protect the welfare of students."

"Look, Shimotsuki, I don't have time to argue this. Just tell me where's Arden."

"She tried to murder me. It was self-defence."

Satoshi froze, before sighing. "So, where's the body?"

"Scattered," Shimotsuki answered. "There is not a single forensic lab in the world that can find the pieces of Liliana Arden now."

"You knowingly killed a guardian," Satoshi accused.

"Perhaps I should have interrogated her first for a list?" Shimotsuki posed. "Dismantling a person is sometimes necessary. I pride myself on having never been a gloater. If I wanted you dead, you never even heard about it."

Ryuusei tentatively knocked on the door. "It's me."

"I shall deal with you momentarily." It was a good word. It always made people hesitate. They were never quite sure whether she meant she'd deal with it _now_, or just deal with it _briefly_. And no-one ever dared ask. "Are you here to berate me, Breeze-san?"

"I understand," the voice of Breeze was flat. "But, fair warning. The guardians would also not allow the prophecy that concerns you to pass."

"I will take that under advisement," Shimotsuki answered as we went in. "Regulus? Nakamura-san?"

"A submission," Ryuusei gave it over. "For me to take over the Arcadia Movement."

The three of them paused.

There was a very long silence, in which another geological epoch may or may not have happened, and then, very slowly, she picked up a pen.

"You _idiots_!" Satoshi was yelling as she scribbled. "You've done it now!"

"Approved," Shimotsuki stood up. "Nakamura-san, you know what to do. From one head to another, groom your successors early and stick to the grass-roots. They give you less headaches. I hand this organisation to you."

"Missy...?" Nakamura-san echoed.

"What the-?" Ryuusei flinched as the room trembled and the temperature dropped, right as a cold wind blew.

"_Our contract is concluded,_" a deep voice purred, and we realised that the armoured white tiger had appeared. "_To be your servants, your power, your eyes, your sword and your shield, until the Arcadia Movement has finally found the light, in exchange for yourself. Shimotsuki Setsuka, my Mistress, come._"

"As promised," Shimotsuki nodded as she held out a hand and took a grip on his ruff. "Although I thought it'd take longer."

"Missy!" Nakamura-san stared. "W- Why...?"

"I was seven when Dewloren came to me," Shimotsuki looked distant. "When I was eight, and just beginning to comprehend the true state of the world, he was here. He, and his tribe, we made a pact. I had the intelligence, but not the experience or the power, and he had power, but not the intelligence. That is why, during my tenure as leader of the Arcadia Movement, I will have him and his tribe's power at my disposal, but upon the conclusion, I will be taken by them. That is the devil's pact I made for the future of the Arcadia Movement. I was worried that someone with too much ambition would have the ability to steal it out... knowing that it is Fudo Ryuusei, I entrust this organisation to you. Nakamura-san... thank you and goodbye. Tell James for me... sorry... and thank you."

Fires burned around Satoshi, as a familiar armoured dragon, the flames burning blue near its skin, growled at Shimotsuki's desk. "_Dewloren! How dare you! This human is not of us! They are not bound to the rules of the Old World!_"

"_Blazeus,_" Dewloren purred as both of them seemed to turned into wisps of mist. "_It is a legitimate bargain, and one that even you, as Dragon of the Roaring Flames, cannot deny. See how impotent your champion is now? I have obeyed the Old Ways to the letter, there is no way to break the bargain on my end. Humans are weak and foolish... present company excluded, Mistress._"

"No offence taken," Shimotsuki answered. "Either way, I will follow this contract."

We were left, staring, as wisps of mist danced tauntingly where they had been.

"What... the hell...?" Rex spoke.

"Oh, _no_," Breeze-san moaned as Satoshi turned to us.

"Do you know something?" Satoshi growled. "We met one Reincarnation Spirit before, remember? Well, Shimotsuki was another. The only thing keeping her here was the leadership of the Arcadia Movement, and now you've dissolved that. The twelve dimensions are going to be facing Fimbulvetr, because of your misplaced ambition. And it will be _all your fault_."

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	61. LVII: Cold Enchanter

_**Infernity Mirage**_

* * *

**LVII: Cold Enchanter**

"Honey is... gone...?" Jimmy sank onto the Ottoman upon hearing that news. "No..."

"She says sorry and thank you," Nakamura-san also seemed to have aged overnight since Shimotsuki left with the talking white tiger straight from Narnia. "Missy... if only I had been more vigilant then..."

"We were played..." Ryuusei was groaning. "Shimotsuki was aiming for this all along..."

"Really Machiavellian..." Rex muttered. "It looks like the person she chooses won't live very well..."

"Then... where did Setsuka go?" Jimmy glared. "I'll get her back!"

"Don't be a fool!" Breeze-san answered. "She's been spirited away right before me. The opponent is stronger than any of us can imagine."

"Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier," Satoshi muttered, settled on the Ottoman with Breeze and Kaido. "A few years ago, I was called in to investigate Shimotsuki Seiran and the prophecy. But, before I could get anything, I was defeated and thrown down. Between the influence of Shimotsuki Seiran, and later, when Kaido allied himself to Shimotsuki Setsuka, I couldn't do anything."

"Because then Shimotsuki had a valuable hostage," Ryuusei understood.

"Precisely," Satoshi answered. "Shimotsuki Setsuka has killed since she was eight, both as self-defence and deliberately. Even if there was no body, she is intelligent, and on top of that, she had _that woman_."

"So Boss is actually Mab?" Kaido asked.

"The Queen of Winter," Breeze-san murmured. "The monarch of Winter. The Cold Queen. The White Queen. Queen of Air and Darkness. She is the one who will stop the pendulum of time. In many facets, she is the same as you, Misawa Nowaki. Born with a heavy fate, incapable of deciding one's beginnings... destined for something."

I frowned at this reference to the Lord of Pandemonium. "Then, what's the talking tiger got to do with this?"

"For that... we must go back to Duel mythology," Breeze-san answered. "The Ice Barrier tribe was one of four, remember?"

"I... think so," I muttered, recalling a decrepit old Uncle. _We face many besieging armies, especially in the cardinal directions. The East X-Sabers, The South Flamvell, the North Ice Barrier, and the West... Mist Valley. Otherwise, there would be chaos._

"The Ice Barrier are a tribe that live in Niflheim, attributed as the land of the cold dead in Norse mythology," Satoshi took up. "They are the guardians of the Ice Barrier into which the three guardian dragons are sealed into. Brionac, Gungnir, Trishula... these three dragons that once froze the pendulum of the world in an ice age before."

"Huh?" we yelped.

"It is an old story," Breeze-san explained. "But, to go back... once every while and then, there are mediums who can keep the dragons calm. However... one medium surpassed all of that. Along with her disciples, the Ice Master, his apprentice Cold Enchanter, and later the Blizzard Princess, the Duel Spirit who would later be known as the Ice Queen tapped upon the dragons' power and founded the Ice Barrier tribe with the then Prince Dewloren at its helm, to be the basis of what they call the lands of Winter. With her leadership, that tribe grew to become one of the four great powers of the floating world.

"However, there was a war, and the Queen died, only to be born in the human world," Breeze-san took up. "That Queen was born of an exceptionally talented woman of already considerable power, to a man who had once fought the Nameless Pharaoh and won. Her talents shaped, Dewloren found the call of his mistress. With the tragedy that would be the defining moment of her life, Dewloren would have shaped the Winter Queen to return once more, not as Shimotsuki Setsuka, but as the Ice Queen whose presence has been spoken of in stories."

"So in the end... no, Shimotsuki couldn't be a meat puppet," Rex argued.

"No, she's not," Satoshi agreed. "Which is why the situation is even worse. The balance of four tribes of the floating world is closely tied to the seasons. While Light and Dark usually keep to themselves and their presence balances the scales enough, the Four Elements have to continually rotate power to maintain constant perfect balance. To that end, there is no tribe that can maintain power for too long. However, the Ice Barrier... they grow in strength by day, and so Winter gains strength. As Winter gains strength, like the last time, the Cold Queen's reign will begin another ice age. Shimotsuki will be the one to press the world into an ice age."

"Don't be ridiculous, Satoshi," Kaido pointed out. "If there's a Winter... then there's a Summer. Where's Summer?"

Satoshi sighed. "That's the thing... Summer has no ruler. Although my Duel Spirit partner, Blazeus, is more than willing, there's no way he can take the throne, since the original tribes of Flamvell have split into Neo Flamvell and the original, and the Laval are more obsessed with making war on the Gem Knights. It's universally acknowledged that the current Red Queen is Tytannial the Princess of Camellias, but the Duel Spirits don't want that, for some reason."

"There is not a point in debating about Duel Spirit politics," Nakamura-san growled. "How I see it, is that we simply have to rescue my lady. Without the Cold Queen, an ice age will not occur, yes? Much as I would prefer to debase myself before the graves of the master and madame right now, my lady requires rescue, whether she wants it or not. If you will not help me, then leave. I will not let the world of spirits take them again."

"Nakamura Iemitsu!" Breeze-san growled. "I know that you're upset about Apollymi Hunter, but this is different! You're proposing to charge through a besieged castle to pull off a foolhardy rescue!"

"I have done much more, if you would recall," Nakamura-san looked... threatening. "Well?"

"...So, we have a missing Shimotsuki, a war that may result because of aforementioned missing Shimotsuki, and potentially cause an ice age in this world by reasons left unknown, never mind that bad blood between you and Shimotsuki, and a power imbalance," I counted off my fingers to Satoshi. "Did I get that?"

"More or less," Satoshi sighed. "If I tell you all the details, you'd be stuck in these things forever. It's always best never to think of these things."

"Still... what are we going to do with the Arcadia Movement, first?" Ryuusei sighed. "We have to tell the others... right?"

"...fine." Jimmy stood. "I'll show you... how much you're being outclassed by Setsuka."

* * *

Seeing the scale of the web-cams needed to set up an emergency conference of every leader of the Arcadia Movement, you really had to think... _is this for real?_

"_Europe, check."_

"_North America, check."_

"_South America, check."_

"_Central Asia, check."_

"_South Asia, check."_

"_Mexico, check."_

"And Oceania, check," Jimmy muttered. "I'm in the Central building right now in Neo Domino City, Japan. For now, as the most senior member, I'll be calling the agenda. First, Shimotsuki Setsuka... is missing."

Chaos erupted right there and then.

"_What, now?"_

"_But she's the constant! Why? How?"_

"_Which bastard kidnapped our great queen?"_

"_I say, really?"_

"_What are we going to do!"_

"_But the riot act is next week! Shimotsuki is absolutely necessary!"_

"Please calm down," Jimmy stated. When there was no response, Nakamura-san finally pulled up a computer file and hit a sound recording.

"**Quiet**."

Complete silence reigned... so this was the hold Shimotsuki held.

"The new leader of the Arcadia Movement is this guy, Fudo Ryuusei," Jimmy lightly introduced. "He's succeeding Shimotsuki while we locate her."

"_Him?"_

"_Really?"_

"_Can he negotiate in my place? He doesn't look intimidating..."_

"_What a pushover."_

"_Why is this guy sullying the memory of our queen!"_

"_What an inopportune time."_

"Terrifying..." Rex breathed. "If Shimotsuki was here..."

"They'd be obedient little soldiers waiting for advice," Jimmy sighed. "They're all pretty competent, but they need some guidance, and sometimes just a conversation. In these cases, unless elected, they're not talking."

"Her influence is worldwide..." Ryuusei gaped.

"So, your first task is to extend your presence to everyone over the Web," Jimmy smirked. "Can you do that?"

"In the end... replacing Shimotsuki is very hard..." Ryuusei moaned once the conference had ended. "I never knew..."

"Coffee?" Nakamura-san offered, bringing in a tray. "Ah, I seem to have made tea instead..."

"Tea is fine," we accepted as Nakamura-san poured out the tea.

"Darjeeling..." Breeze-san noted. "Very good quality tea..."

"The Missy's precious Darjeeling..." Nakamura-san sighed. "I'll have to place an order... so that... if she comes back..."

Clearly, no one was grieving more than this old man already.

Jimmy put down the cup. "No thanks."

"But, Mr Cook-" Nakamura-san as stopped as his phone beeped. "Yes? Send them in."

A few moments later, the Oblong Office actually admitted Saiou Takuma once more, along with a panting Saiou Mizuchi. "So the girl is gone?"

"And you call yourself psychic," Jimmy's voice was dripping with sarcasm as he headed out. "I'm going to inform the rest of the Movement. Nakamura-san, prepare for possible riot control."

"Riot control, potential," Nakamura-san spoke into a walkie-talkie first. "Saiou-san? Saiou Mizuchi-san?"

"We were too late," the siblings realised.

"So you knew about Missy?" Nakamura-san now looked like a particular species of taxidermied amphibian.

"Years ago, we had the premonition of something beginning," The elder sibling spoke. "We never thought it would be something like this... now things are escalating. Please... we want to help."

* * *

An uneasy peace was settling already over the past few days with our regular visitors and their research. There were debates over where was the next Central Arcadia Movement now, since Shimotsuki had named a successor but the other heads all found something lacking. Come on, compared to Shimotsuki's calm regime, some chaos would have been expected.

"The reigning monarch should at least have trained a successor!" Rex complained. "Besides, she just dumped everything on us!"

"No," Ryuusei considered. "From the beginning, everyone had the right to contribute, even those Shimotsuki didn't like. But, somehow..."

"_Primus inter pares_," Jimmy conceded once he walked in with Alexianna and Takeshi trailing behind. "First amongst equals system. It's almost the same as modern parliamentary systems, with one exception. Almost universally, everyone recognises one as the leader."

I whistled. "That would require..."

"A lot," Jimmy growled.

"Shimotsuki left, was it...?" Takeshi now looked more empty. "She was a good leader."

The image of the dead Liliana Arden flashed through my mind. "She... was a good leader. But..."

"We saw it," Ryuusei murmured. "The bloody foundation of the Arcadia Movement. You knew, right, James-san?"

"... Isn't that an obvious truth?" Jimmy asked, his voice solemn. "In the beginning... maybe not. Divine was cleaner than them, but... he was a monster. There is no court in the world that can justify murder by Psychic power, so... once upon a time, there were rogue factions who exploited that. The heads of the Arcadia Movement have to shoulder this burden, to punish those that can't be controlled. I will never confirm it, but neither will I deny it."

"So you've confirmed the assessment of Harald-shishou," Takeshi offered. "So, what are you going to do?"

"The last time we went dimension-crossing, we had something to help us and research," Ryuusei noted. "If we could go back..."

"But, at that time we were helped by Yuuki Judai, right?" I groaned. "Other than that..."

"What?" Kaido groaned as he shuffled in. "I've got more reports... the Peru situation is calm for now, but it's still escalating. The guys there want to do a festival, like last time we did one."

"Sure," Ryuusei stamped. "If they think it'd help... this is the work we signed up for, after all."

"About the dimension-crossing, Saiou-san recommended Dr Eisenstein," Kaido mentioned. "But, he's been dead for a while, so we're trying. We might have to assemble a team to get her back."

I shivered. "Is it me, or is winter coming early?"

"It's August, it shouldn't be so hard," Kaido answered. "But, it's odd. Does this have to do with Boss being kidnapped?"

"Well, winter is coming, right?" I reasoned. "That should mean... that Winter is gaining power?"

"True..." Kaido muttered. "We've pretty much figured out a way to get her back, probably, but the problem is getting close..."

"_We got it!_" the Saiou siblings burst into the room.

"Kaido!" Satoshi burst in, all smiles. "We found a way!"

"Oh, good for you," Kaido sighed. "What is it?"

"The Three Polar Gods can form the Rainbow Bridge of Bifrost," Takeshi panted. "I've discussed it with Harald-shishou. Theoretically, it should be possible to break through."

"But, to do so we need an environment rich in Duel energy to thin the barrier," Satoshi took up. "Duel energy is basically energy given off during a Duel. That's why we need to open the gate at Duel Academia."

"The King of Kings semi-finals is next month!" Ryuusei caught on.

"So, we need to Duel as much as possible?" Rex snorted. "Count me in."

"Then, another problem is to fixate on her," Satoshi groaned. "Because, even if we find her, the rules of Duel Spirits obey the Old Ways. We need a right that allows us to escape with Shimotsuki, who is essentially their prisoner. If we can escape with the Winter Queen Shimotsuki, right before Midwinter, the prophecy can be broken."

"So, what's the problem?" I asked.

"The right is familial," Satoshi rolled his eyes.

"Familial... oh," I lamely replied. "Shimotsuki has no family..."

"By blood or by marriage?" Kaido questioned.

"Either," Satoshi considered. "There's always Tam Lin."

"In that case, that is perfect," Mizuchi appeared behind them, pointing at Jimmy. "We have the husband right here."

Every head swivelled to look at him.

"_WHAT!_"

"Oh," Jimmy blinked. "The... hand-fasting...?"

"Tam Lin is a Celtic ritual, detailing a form of bridal kidnap," Kaido noted. "Hand-fasting is also very much Celtic, and also requires no living witnesses. It's also a recognised form of covenant in folklore. In short, a bond as husband will put that right... somewhat. There is always the most expedient solution."

"Nevertheless, we have a link to gravitate towards," Ryuusei pointed to Jimmy. "And the means of getting there. So, we have to get our well-meaning yet completely wrong leader back, right? Then let's get down to business."

Yet, within everything, something seemed to have changed.

* * *

"_Everybody listen!_" Shirahane was bellowing once the farewell ceremony for Central's students was underway. "_Goodbye, fellow Central students, and hello, King of Kings!_"

"Stop being so happy!" we yelled.

"_Ahem. Either way, today will be a Battle Royale, single elimination format. Because there are still about two hundred Duellists, the schedule was more or less accelerated for the coming pro-festival's Duel. That's why..._"

"_It's time to Duel!_" the campus roared.

It took a while before we were inundated, as the first targets. Jimmy and Takeshi took longer, but they wrangled their way out with little trouble as fantastic Duellists. For the so-called Team Black Knights... it took slightly longer.

"So you're the new one," one of the guys sneered as he challenged Ryuusei. "What? You're going to be as frigid as Shimotsuki? Duel me, Fudo Ryuusei! Then you can go back to that Arcadia Movement and this Dan Pitt can be king of the school!"

"From someone who loses to Ryuuki-sempai to say that, that's rather over-stretching, isn't it?" Ryuusei noted.

"Duel!"

Dan: LP 8000

Ryuusei: LP 8000

"I'll go first, draw!" Dan called. "I play the field Spell, Necrovalley!"

"What?" I yelped as the worst Field Spell in the world appeared. "No way!"

"Yes!" Dan laughed. "Are you afraid, Fudo Ryuusei?"

"Are you done?" Ryuusei asked.

"Now I play the Spell, Royal Tribute!" Dan was laughing. Now we discard all monsters in our hand. With that, I'll set a card and end my turn."

"My turn, draw!" Ryuusei called as he put away two cards.

"Trap card, Rite of Spirit!" Dan called. "I special summon Gravekeeper's Visionary [2000/1800 → 2500/2300] using a card that cannot be negated by Necrovalley. My Visionary also gains power for every Gravekeeper monster in the grave, which numbers at two [2500/2300 → 2900/2300]."

"That's a pretty strong start," Rex muttered.

"But, this is Ryuusei," I muttered. "If anyone has a solution, it's him."

"Draw!" Ryuusei called. "I summon Mystic Piper [0/0] to tribute and draw one more card. Now, I drew the level one Battle Fader, so I'll draw again. I'll set a card and end my turn."

"Don't count on stalling!" Dan snapped. "Draw! I set a monster! Visionary, direct attack!"

"Battle Fader's effect, special summon and stop the battle phase," Ryuusei called.

"Fine, turn end," Dan scowled.

"Draw!" Ryuusei called. "I'll play the Spell, Tuning, to take a Quickdraw Synchron in exchange for milling a card. Then, I discard a monster to special summon Quickdraw Synchron [700/1400]!"

"Level five, and level one... Turbo Warrior?" Dan frowned. "No... it'd lose to my Visionary..."

"Now, I tribute Battle Fader to summon Quickdraw Synchron," Ryuusei called as the second one appeared.

"What, you've gone mad," Dan laughed. "Why would you summon two level five tuners?"

"Overlay, two Quickdraw Synchron, Exceed Summon!" Ryuusei called. "Come, Tiras, Keeper of Genesis [2600/1700]!"

Golden wings flowing, sword and shield shimmering, like an angel of justice, the monster appeared wreathed and clothed in white and red.

"Tiras, attack that set monster!"

"When Gravekeeper's Spy [1200/2000 → 1700/2500] is flipped, I can special summon another Gravekeeper monster such as Gravekeeper's Assailant [1500/1500 → 2000/2000]," Dan cackled. "So, what will you do?"

"When Tiras attacks or is attacked, I can choose one card on the field and destroy it," Ryuusei answered. "Destroy Necrovalley!"

"Yes!" We cheered as Dan began to panic and the Visionary and Assailant glowed [2900/2300 → 2600/1800] [2000/2000 → 1500/1500].

"Now, I'll activate the set Graceful Revival to special summon Mystic Piper and repeat the cycle, drawing Boost Warrior followed by another card," Ryuusei continued. "I'll set another card, turn end. At the end phase, Tiras detaches one Exceed material."

"D- Damn, draw!" Dan called. "I'll set a monster and move Assailant to defence mode. I set a card. Turn end."

"Draw!" Ryuusei called. "I summon Junk Synchron [1300/500] and use his effect to special summon Tuningware [100/300]. Since a tuner monster is present, Boost Warrior [300/200] is special summoned to the field. Tuningware can be treated as a level two monster in a Synchro summon. Tuning, level two Tuningware to level three Junk Synchron! Limiter Removal, Level Five! Regulator open! Thruster warm-up, OK! Up-link all clear! Go! Synchro Summon! Come on! Tech Genus Hyper Librarian!"

"_What?_" Shirahane yelled as the key monster of the T.G. Series appeared [2400/1800].

We looked from Shirahane to the monster. "They really look alike."

"_I can hear you!_"

"Draw a card due to Tuningware," Ryuusei noted.

"Oh, are you going to summon that Night Rose Dragon?" Dan laughed, though it seemed forced. "Why you're doing that I have no clue. Why are you openly admitting you're the son of a witch?"

"Bastard!" Rex growled, but sheer Duellist thinking held us back. Dan had said the wrong word...

"What, am I wrong?" Dan taunted when Ryuusei never answered. "That Black Rose Dragon is the property of the Black Rose Witch. Only a monster can tame that wild menace of the Black Rose. Izayoi Aki may have been pardoned of all crimes, but the Black Rose Witch is still here. Admit it, son of a witch."

"...banish Glow-Up Bulb to special summon Spore as a level two monster," Ryuusei continued. "Tuning, level one Boost Warrior to level two Spore. Evening shades envelop the world; herald of the night, shine. Take flight, Twilight Rose Dragon! One more draw, then activate Pot of Avarice to return five monsters and draw two cards. Send a level one monster from hand to grave to special summon Big One Warrior [100/600]. Tuning, level one Big One to level three Twilight Rose, Synchro summon Armoury Arm [1800/1200]."

"Are you done yet?" Dan hissed.

Ryuusei ignored him. "Activate trap, Descending Lost Star. Revive Twilight Rose as a level two monster. I play the Spell, Super Solar Nutrient, to special summon Lonefire Blossom from my deck and tribute it to special summon Gigaplant [2400/1200]. Activate Supervise, Gigaplant gains its Gemini effect to revive a Plant, and I choose Twilight Rose Dragon. Tuning, level four Armoury Arm to level three Twilight Rose Dragon. Chilling flames engulf the entire world, Pitch-dark flower set in bloom! Synchro summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!"

Red florid wings glowing, the monster appeared [2400/1800].

"One more draw," Ryuusei hissed. Clearly, there was something wrong with him, I could feel it. "Monster Reborn, revive Twilight Rose. Farewell, glorious sun; flower of the night, bloom! Accel Synchro! From the darkness greet me, Night Rose Dragon!"

A single roar, and the velvety black dragon coated with diamond dust leapt into being before him, wings unfolding and shielding him protectively [3000/2500] as the concrete began to crack.

"Shit," Jimmy swore and the Berets were assembling around a distinctly wild-eyed Ryuusei. Even Dan was taking steps back against the terror that was the Accel Synchro monster.

This was _way_ worse than Ryuusei's introduction to the family dragon.

"One more draw," Ryuusei continued. "Banish Lonefire and Twilight Rose to destroy the set card and Assailant, then activate the second effect of Night Rose to halve one of my opponent's monster's attack or defence power."

"What?" Dan cringed [2600/1800 → 1300/1800].

"Shit," we hissed together as the floor cracked. Ryuusei was _completely losing it_. That was... bad. Really bad.

Rex quickly pulled out his phone and dialled as Ryuusei raised an arm.

"Hyper Librarian, destroy the Visionary," Pow, it went down and Dan began screaming.

Dan: LP 8000 → LP 6900

Ryuusei: LP 8000

"Yes, witch, that was the exact wording," Rex was yelling. "Just put her on the phone!"

"Gigaplant, direct attack," Ryuusei's red bangs fluttered eerily like Aki-sensei's own as the tendrils snapped at Dan.

Dan: LP 6900 → LP 4500

Ryuusei: LP 8000

"Father, I don't care if he's an idiot who deserves it, just get the chibi on the phone!"

"Tiras, direct attack." That one... looked like it hurt.

Dan: LP 4500 → LP 1900

Ryuusei: LP 8000

"Oh, come on! Now?"

"Night Rose Dragon," Ryuusei hissed. "Witching Obscurity! Direct atta-!"

"_Nii-chan?_"

The Black Rose Witch incarnate stopped, the Night Rose calming down.

"_Nii-chan? Are you there? Is this a joke? I'm going to-_"

"Do not!" Rex barked back. "Keep talking!"

"_Er, it looks like our resident champion may have had a nervous breakdown... someone stop him from destroying the campus..._"

"Attack," Ryuusei finished as Night Rose just faintly lashed out.

Dan: LP 1900 → LP 0

Ryuusei: LP 8000

Then he collapsed.

"Come on," Rex sighed as we took our friend up on either side and began the long frog-march under scrutiny to the resident infirmary.

Goron-sensei blinked in surprise as we dumped Ryuusei in a gurney. "I expected either of you, but what happened to him?" This was said as all the flowers by the window-box burst into bloom. "What in hell?"

We eyed the opening flowers warily. "Someone call Jimmy or Youkai."

The vines were overflowing the moment the other Psychic Duellist walked in. "What in the Dreaming is going on here?"

"That," I pointed to the still-growing plants. "Happened the moment we brought Ryuusei in. So?"

Jimmy considered. "I'm calling the Movement for transport. One of you find Hazuki and either cut it or set it on fire. The other... call the Professor. We need to commission another limiter."

Not one of us questioned him.

* * *

The onyx tinkered on the table, the stone shattered to admit gleams of red and dark-green-black within. The Professor himself had laid out a selection of stones, each precious gem of a particular striking colour or an amalgamation of them, each beautiful and striking and resonant.

"What's that for?" I asked.

"Metal limiters were once used," the Professor carefully calibrated a loupe. "Pretty inefficient in comparison. It was when Madame Shimotsuki was around that jewels were found to be more efficient. The more natural the jewel, the better, Took a bit to actually set it up, but there you go. Crystals and opals are usually used in the average Psychic Duellist, but Ryuusei is far stronger."

He seemed to have aged more from stress as he selected a blood-red ruby, the surface cut into facets that glittered in the soft light of the infirmary. "Do you know the six attributes? Red for fire, blue for water, yellow for light, green for wind, orange for earth, and purple for darkness. Each limiter has to be selected for colour and then molded. It's almost interesting if this wasn't the only thing keeping him from raging out." The Professor was less of an authority figure there and more of a caring father.

"So, what does black mean?" Rex asked.

"Everything and nothing," he shrugged. "Black conceals the colours, like you never actually quite know what Ryuusei has. The red here is fire, Black Rose Dragon, but otherwise there's no other dominant Attribute. Setsuka was different, she needed a pure star sapphire. It was expensive beyond words."

"So you make limiters too?" I asked, feeling impressed.

"It's simple metalwork," the Professor answered. "Metal limiters were less effective because you needed to smelt and bend the metal to resonate. But, in crystals, most of the work is done already. You just have to set it, cut it if needed, tie on a thong, it's done. No, I usually choose the gems."

"What happens if the wrong gem is used?" here came the inevitable question.

"Then things happen," the Professor answered vaguely. "Blindness, an inclination towards madness, once there was a pyromania case. We don't really know."

He held up another onyx, this one more reddish in the light. "Black for everything, red for fire. Those are the things Ryuusei needs too. And light makes the difference."

"Shouldn't Aki-sensei be the one to choose?" Rex pointed out.

The Professor considered. "Aki's grasp of symbology is not very complete. It's odd, but Ryuusei has always been more inclined to Black Rose rather than Stardust. So he had no problems when I gave my copy to Seika."

Which was the complete opposite of how most would have reacted in the face of a treasure like Fudo Yusei's Stardust Dragon. "But he got one."

"Because it was obliged," the Professor answered. "He had mastered Accel Synchro. It would have seemed odd. I think... that Aki feels that she cursed him sometimes. Every day he has to live with her shadow over him. No one should have to live like that, really..."

Ryuusei began to stir. "Dad...?"

"Congratulations. Your plants broke a Duel field and the infirmary's window-box," Rex dryly muttered. "Good for you. By the way, you won."

"It felt... like I wanted to hurt someone," Ryuusei mumbled. "What happened...?"

"Dan used that word," the Professor answered. "In exactly the wrong context that drove it over. Your limiter broke, and Night Rose nearly went on a rampage. It's... not your fault. DA Kings is investigating the matter, but... we need to get a stronger limiter."

Ryuusei gave a hollow laugh. "A bigger collar for the monster?"

"You are _not_ a monster," the Professor hissed with that vehemence only a parent could. "You're my _son._ I admitted that to the whole of Neo Domino before and I'd do it again. However, you need a limiter. That doesn't change. So tell me if you want another onyx or if the Movement has to invest in dark rubies."

"E- Erm, onyx," Ryuusei answered. "But, Dad... could we use pure onyx?"

"If you want the garden to grow out of control, sure. Myself, I like not having to fight plants with shears."

"Ryuusei is like Poison Ivy," Rex remarked.

"I am not!" our friend got defensive as, nearby, a wilted flower burst into bloom. That prompted us to start laughing and the Professor to put on his I'm-not-laughing face

"I'm glad to see you've recovered," Jimmy said as he walked in. His face was pinched in a way that was rapidly becoming familiar with anyone who came in contact with what Shimotsuki did. "Kings just send a message saying that any and all blame would be subscribed to the student, who knowingly provoked a fellow student and Psychic Duellist when it was immature and childish of them. But, do try to keep calm the next time someone calls you the s. of a w. tomorrow."

"Yes, James-san," Ryuusei patiently answered.

"Done," the Professor held up a silvered rope thong braided into a monkey's fist knot, the onyx contained. "It's only a temporary measure, but it should hold since we have a much clearer onyx here. It's... better resonance."

"Thanks, Dad," Ryuusei quietly murmured as he took it and put it on. "And... sorry."

"It's okay," the teenager was pulled into a bone-crushing hug. "It's alright."

From the sidelines, I saw Jimmy slump against the nearest wall, his expression tired and longing. It was hidden as soon as Takeshi came in.

"Cook," Takeshi's face was set. "We need to talk."

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	62. LVIII: Two-Man Cell Battle

_**Infernity Mirage**_

* * *

**LVIII: Two-Man Cell Battle**

A few minutes after we left the Fudo father and son alone, Takeshi was reduced to hammering walls. "You can't let Alexianna go. You can't, Cook."

"She volunteered," Jimmy answered. "And she's also one of Europe's A-class Psychics. Besides, it was your whole mess that got us into this state in the first place."

"For the sake of the world, Shimotsuki can't live," Takeshi snarled. "Get some sense, Cook."

"Only until whatever it is passes," Jimmy growled. "If we get her back, then it's over. I don't care what your master thinks, but he's insane to think that Setsuka can destroy the world."

"Her _presence_ will determine that," Takeshi scowled. "You've already noticed how she can bend the world to her whim just by presence. That's not human. No human should be able to bend life to revolve around her so completely."

"It is human," Jimmy hissed defensively. "It is a natural instinct to gravitate towards those with power. Setsuka is powerful."

"Inhumanly powerful," Takeshi scowled, his left eye glowing. "It doesn't matter. Odin cast Hel into Niflheim before."

"At Ragnarok, Odin was sworn not to survive at the hands of the Fenrisulfr," Jimmy answered. "And he remained in Hel forever at the mercy of the one he cast. Even Odin must bow to death sooner or later, as she said to you."

"Fate will crush her long beforehand. It is like I will die, or she will die."

"I believe that Setsuka will find it," Jimmy answered with pride and faith of someone who truly believed. "The other side of the hill. She has found it before."

* * *

Ryuusei disappeared from the infirmary later. After a bit of tracking, we found him in an indoor garden. Well, it was rather a stretch to call it that, seeing as it was mostly a system of pipes in a large room from where vegetables grew in an aqueous medium, slightly larger and with the occasional flower, but an indoor garden it was.

"Oh," Ryuusei acknowledged us when we came in. The large onyx was in his right hand, the jewel oddly glimmering. The vegetables in his immediate presence immediately looked like it grew bigger. "...hi."

"Do I need to punch you again, Ryuusei?" Rex snarled. "Leave a note next time you disappear."

"Okay." The lettuce looked way too engorged to be real. "Rex... did you know that every head of the Arcadia Movement usually ends up killing sometime in their career?"

"Heard of it," Rex snorted.

"Come on," I pointed out. "There's no way to run an organisation of psychic people without busting heads in."

"But..." Ryuusei sighed. "There's a fine line. I don't want to kill people."

We exchanged glances, Rex and I. Of course he didn't want to kill people.

"No one ever said that the head must kill for the Arcadia Movement," Rex pointed out. "It's just that... if you don't, who will? Someone else would have to work for that. There are people who hate the Arcadia Movement for its very existence. So, you have to buck up and match them quickly. I mean, no offence, Shimotsuki doesn't seem terrified of you."

The lettuce imploded. "Right... Thanks, Rex."

"So, we know that Shimotsuki ruled by fear and sheer ability," I considered, looking at the remains of the lettuce. "Well, we can start by winning the King of Kings together."

* * *

"Is it set?" Jimmy asked once the Professor set up a machine that looked way beyond the average person to engineer in one of the private rooms of Kings.

"Tapping into the ambient energy, we should be able to catalyse the weakening," the Professor relayed. "However... there might be some problems."

"Professor, you need to remain to get us back if necessary," Jimmy answered unwillingly. "I know that this project is a strain on you. Thank you."

"_Everybody listen!"_ Shirahane was yelling again. "_Today we come to the second round of the Battle Royale! A new regulation has been put into place by Marufuji-sensei; if you're idiot enough to insult a Psychic Duellist, then obviously you don't deserve to live... Marufuji-sensei, this is too cruel! Well, let's go!_"

"_It's time to duel!_"

Today I was accosted by Satsuki, who smirked at me. "Ready to lose?"

"Nah," I drawled.

"Duel!"

Satsuki: LP 8000

Chase: LP 8000

"I'll go first, draw!" Satsuki called. "I summon Battlestorm [1700/1000] in attack mode! Battlestorm gains one hundred attack power for every Winged Beast Type monster I control, and there's only one [1700/1000 → 1800/1000]. Then, I set two cards and end my turn."

"Draw!" I called. "I'll set a monster. Then, I'll set two cards and activate the Spell, Contract of Void. I discard all the cards in my hand to special summon the Infernity Archer [2000/1000] discarded by this effect. When my hand is at zero, Archer can attack directly!"

"What!" Satsuki flinched as it went through.

Satsuki: LP 8000 → LP 6000

Chase: LP 8000

"Trap activate, Damage Condenser!" Satsuki called. "I'll discard a card to special summon Harpie Lady Two [1300/1400]. Then, I activate the other card, Inferno Reckless Summon!"

In a flash, the whole field was filled, the three sisters baring wings and claws, and at their lead was the Harpie Queen [1900/1200 → 2200/1200] [1300/1400 → 1600/1400 x 3] [1800/1000 → 2200/1000].

"Turn end," I growled.

"Draw!" Satsuki called. "Once per turn, when I control three or more Winged Beasts, I can destroy one Spell or trap you control!"

"Erk!" I growled as Infernity Force met its end.

"Now, I activate the Spell, Wing Requital," Satsuki declared. "By paying eight hundred life points, I can draw cards up to as many Winged Beasts I control, and I have a full field."

Satsuki: LP 6000 → LP 5200

Chase: LP 8000

"Battlestorm, attack the Infernity Archer with Blood Storm!" Satsuki declared as the monster struck down my own.

Chase: LP 8000 → LP 7800

Satsuki: LP 5200

I gritted my teeth. She had a field presence and hand advantage on me... really, she was perfect as the successor of the Black Feather. Well, my way of the Infernity were going to win.

_I can help you with that..._

I blinked. What the heck?

"Harpie Queen, attack the set monster!" Satsuki called.

"Infernity Guardian [1200/1700] cannot be destroyed when my hand is at zero," I answered.

Satsuki growled. "Fine. I set two cards and end my turn."

"Draw!" I called. "I activate the Spell, ZERO-MAX! Now, Infernity Archer returns, and all your monsters with less than two thousand attack points are destroyed!"

"Trap card, Aqua Chorus!" Satsuki snarled [2200/1200 → 2700/1200] [1600/1400 → 2100/1400 x 3]. "You were saying?"

...I am so glad that Guardian is on the field right now. "Turn end."

"Draw!" Satsuki called. "Battlestorm, destroy the other trap!"

"Activate, Infernity Break!" I called. "I destroy Battlestorm at the cost of banishing Infernity Bishop from my hand!"

"Fine!" Satsuki growled. "I summon the tuner monster, Black Feather – Blizzard the Far North [1300/0] in attack mode. Tuning, level four Harpie Ladies Two and Three to level two Blizzard! Darkened gales, become the steel of staff and the crown of authority to rule the skies! Synchro Summon! Descend, Black Feather – Harpie Empress!"

Dark wings fluttered as the monster appeared [3000/2000 → 3800/2000].

"Harpie Queen, attack Infernity Archer!" Satsuki called as my archer went down again for the count.

Chase: LP 7800 → LP 7100

Satsuki: LP 5200

"Now, Harpie Empress, attack Infernity Guardian!" Satsuki called. "Winged Storm!"

"Guardian can't be destroyed!" I countered.

"But, Harpie Empress can inflict piercing damage!" Satsuki growled.

Chase: LP 7100 → LP 5000

Satsuki: LP 5200

"Turn end," Satsuki snapped.

I sighed. "Draw! Because Archer was destroyed by battle, Infernity Avenger [0/0] can be special summoned from my grave as a level six monster. Then, I play the Spell, Bullet and Cartridge to mill four cards and draw one card before placing Bullet and Cartridge on top of my deck. Now, I summon Infernity Dwarf [800/500]! Tuning, level two Dwarf to level six Avenger! When the dead and the living meet at zero, above the cage of eternity, the demonic dragon comes out! Synchro summon! Come forth, Infernity Death Dragon!"

With a roar, my dragon [3000/2400] appeared.

_Yes... yes..._

I frowned as I shut out the voices. "Infernity Death Dragon's effect, I destroy one monster you control and inflict damage equal to half its attack to you. Burn in the black flames and be satisfied. Go, destroy Harpie Empress! Death Fire Blast!"

Satsuki: LP 5200 → LP 3300

Chase: LP 5000

"When Harpie Empress is destroyed, I banish Harpie Lady Three and Blizzard to special summon her!" Satsuki called as the monster reappeared [3000/2000 → 3800/2000].

"Turn end!" I signalled.

"Draw!" Satsuki called. "Harpie Empress, attack that Infernity Death Dragon with Winged Storm!"

"Monster effect, Infernity Bishop!" I called as the ghost of the bishop protected my monster.

Chase: LP 5000 → LP 4200

Satsuki: LP 3300

Satsuki scowled. "Turn end."

"Draw!" I called. "I reveal him in my hand to special summon Infernity Demon [1800/1200]!"

The cackling was reaching to a crescendo as the monster appeared.

"Now, I search and summon Infernity Mirage [0/0]!" I was desperately getting nowhere. "I tribute Infernity Mirage to special summon Infernity Necromancer [0/2000] and Infernity Avenger! Infernity Necromancer, special summon Infernity Archer with Death Recall! Now, tuning, level four Demon and level three Necromancer to level one Avenger! Tearing down the highway of hell itself, the demonic dragon flies forth! Synchro summon! Arise from nothing, Void Ogre Dragon!"

My dragon appeared, every bit as stunning [3000/3000].

_Now, now, now!_

I ignored it painfully. "Then, Infernity Death Dragon, destroy Harpie Empress again!"

Satsuki: LP 3300 → LP 1400

"Infernity Archer, direct attack!" I called.

"Trap card, Sakuretsu Armour!" Satsuki called.

"Negated with Void Ogre Dragon!" I answered. "Continue! Hell Snipe!"

Satsuki: LP 1400 → LP 0

Chase: LP 4200

I grinned, ignoring the voices as I gave Satsuki a thumbs-up. "Well, you're still vicious."

Satsuki punched my shoulder. "Good you know."

_No, why! We were supposed to be the ones, not your sniper!_

I ignored it as much as possible, choosing instead to focus on the scores. Ryuusei has swept the field, as expected, and Rex had as well. In fact, four people had already got into the quarter-finals, that is, Team Black Knights and... a newbie whose name I didn't quite catch. I mean, which parent named their kid Anjhel?

* * *

"The problem is the concentration of Duel energy," the Professor was saying. "I'm not usually a believer of such things, but it looks like we need a more intense environment here."

"Bad news!" Golden breeze marched in, her golden hair oddly askew. "One of the... more insane guardians are here. Satoshi is duelling him right now."

"What, you guys are divided too?" Jimmy muttered. "What's this guy going to do?"

"Danielle Rabb has always been... this side of unstable," Golden Breeze confessed. "She's Liliana's partner... when they get together as a guardian of the dark worlds."

"Why are you admitting so many crazy people?" was Jimmy's first question.

"They weren't like that when recruiting," Breeze-san countered. "Still... for two guardians to actively act against the Arcadia Movement... that's completely counter to how the guardians are supposed to act!"

An explosion began as she argued.

"What was that?" I turned.

"Her target is Ryuusei," Breeze-san confessed. "She thinks that by killing the new leader of the Arcadia Movement it's revenge enough to destroy it. She's also mad enough not to care about anything else..."

"Let's go already!" I yelled as I ran out with the Professor towards a long series of hallways to Ryuusei.

"Ryuusei!" the Professor gasped as we burst onto the scene.

"I'm fine! Get to Rex!" Nursing a scratch on one arm, Ryuusei pointed to Rex, who had taken his DuelDisk against the dark green-haired woman standing opposite him. There was a smoking crater where the nearly vacated field was.

"I don't care about you, boy," the woman growled.

"Sorry, ma'am, but that's my friend," Rex countered. "And you crashed into the school tournament for no other reason than to kill him. That's why I can't do that."

"Damn..." from the side, I could see Satoshi struggling to get back up. "Run..."

"Then, we are at an impasse, so I propose a Duel," she offered. "After all, it's more fun to play with your food before you eat it, and I love stubborn brats like you."

"I'm fine with that," Rex seemed calm.

"Duel!"

Danielle: LP 8000

Rex: LP 8000

"I'll go first, draw!" she called. "I'll summon Zombie Master [1800/0] in attack mode. Then, I use Zombie Master's effect to send Vampire Lady from hand to grave, to special summon... Vampire Lady [1550/1550]! With that, I'll set a card and end my turn."

"Draw!" Rex roared. "Hmm... I might as well play this. Field Spell, The Gates of Dark World."

"What, a Dark World deck?" Danielle snorted. "How boring."

"I'll then activate Allure of Darkness to draw twice and banish a Dark Attribute monster," Rex decided. "With that, I'll summon the tuner monster, Dark Resonator [1300/300 → 1600/600] and set a card. Turn end."

"Are you planning to stall!" Danielle snapped. "Draw! I sacrifice Vampire Lady to summon Vampire Lord [2000/1500], and then I send a Zombie Type monster from hand to grave to special summon Vampire Lady again!"

"A Vampire-oriented Zombie deck?" Rex considered. "Well, to your special summon, I respond with Chaos Hunter [2500/1800 → 2800/2100] by discarding a card. While Chaos Hunter is on the field, my opponent can't banish cards from play."

"But your Dark Resonator is still open!" Danielle snapped. "I'll play the Spell, Overpowering Eye. Now, my Vampire Lord can attack directly this turn! First, Zombie Master, attack Dark Resonator!"

"Then, I activate the trap, Escape from the Dark Dimension. Arise, Belial – Marquis of Darkness [2800/2400 → 3100/2700]!" Rex snapped as the dark-winged angel appeared. "His pride means that you have to hit him first, or target him with Spell or Trap effects. Replay occurs."

"Vampire Lord, direct attack!" Danielle snapped as the aristocrat vampire dived.

"Battle Fader [0/0 → 300/300]," Rex looked impish as it appeared.

"Fine," she conceded. "I'll move Vampire Lady to defence mode and end my turn."

"Draw!" Rex called. "I play the Spell, Card of Demise to draw five cards. I'll tribute Battle Fader and Dark Resonator to summon Archfiend Empress [2900/2100 → 3200/2400]!"

"That monster?" Danielle remarked. "Why do you have that kind of unwieldy monster in your deck?"

"None of your business," Rex scowled. "Belial, attack Zombie Master!"

"Trap card, Sakuretsu Armour!" Danielle called.

"Archfiend Empress, use your Dark Aegis to protect your fellows!" Rex called as the monster waved her staff to ward off the armour. "Continue, dark marquis!"

The sword cut through like butter.

Danielle: LP 8000 → LP 6900

Rex: LP 8000

"Now, Chaos Hunter, destroy that Vampire Lady!" Rex called as it lashed out with its whip. "Archfiend Empress, attack Vampire Lord with Queen's Reign!"

Danielle: LP 6900 → LP 5700

Rex: LP 8000

"Hmph, just a lucky break," Danielle scowled.

"I set a card, turn end," Rex called.

"Draw!" Danielle cackled, her face twisted in malice. "Well, I didn't quite expect that... so, I'll play the Spell, Illusion Gate!"

"What?' Rex blinked.

"That card, it's a card of darkness!" Satoshi called.

"Yes," Danielle confirmed as a stone gate appeared behind her, the gates creaking open. "I am one of twelve guardians of the twelve dimensions. As a requirement, each guardian must have 'something that isolates them' in order to function, no matter the dimension. Mine is that, once upon a time, I beheld the power of the Three Phantom Demons, and in turn this card is what isolates me."

"Illusion Gate... so you have that card?" We turned to see Marufuji-sensei march up. "Whoever you are, are you prepared to use it?"

"Of course," Danielle purred. "But, this card is rather different. First, it destroys all monsters my opponent controls, and then allows me to special summon a monster from your grave, regardless of summoning conditions. I think, I'll choose that Marquis of Darkness of yours, boy!"

"Sorry, not happening," Rex growled as Belial floated onto his field once more. "When Archfiend Empress is destroyed and sent to the grave, then I can special summon a Dark Attribute monster level six or higher from my grave. You'll have to pick someone else."

"Fine, I'll special summon your precious Archfiend Empress," Danielle scowled. "Archfiend Empress is of a higher rank, after all."

But, that special summon doesn't come without costs, right?" Rex asked.

"Ah, the cost is my soul," Danielle conversationally answered. "And at the end phase of this turn, my life is reduced by ninety percent. Rather worth it, I think. Archfiend Empress, attack the Marquis of Darkness! Queen's Reign!"

Rex barely twitched as the empress's dark attack hit.

Rex: LP 8000 → LP 7900

Danielle: LP 5700 → LP 570

"Turn end," Danielle simpered. "Well, I have your key card with me, and a power over darkness far stronger than such a child can handle."

"Draw!" Rex's eyes narrowed. "I banish Chaos Hunter, discard Goldd, and draw a card. Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World [2300/1400 → 2600/1700] is special summoned to the field. Then, I summon Flare Resonator [300/1300] to the field. Tuning, level five Goldd to level three Flare Resonator! The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro summon! The king's soul, Red Demon's Dragon!"

Fire raged as the magnificent red dragon appeared [3000/2000 → 3300/2000].

"Red Demon's Dragon?" Danielle echoed. "Why would a brat like you have-?" she squinted. "I should've known..."

"Go, Red Demon's Dragon! Attack Archfiend Empress with Absolute Powerforce!" Rex bellowed. "Belial, avenge the fallen monarch with Dark Blade! Direct attack!"

Danielle: LP 570 → LP 470 → LP 0

Rex: LP 7900

"No..." Shadowy tendrils tried to leap from her to Ryuusei. "I still want to live! I can't... I can't-"

Red Demon's Dragon punched the concrete, scattering the tendrils.

"Sorry, looks like it's time to pay," Rex drawled as the gate appeared behind Danielle.

"No!" Danielle was reduced to scrabbling as a shadowy hand reached from the gate. "No!"

"Burn in hell," Rex snorted as she was pulled through and it winked out of existence.

* * *

It had been an exciting day, concluded by the waking up of an old enemy.

Oh, wait. Too much info.

Either way, it started when Youkai arrived at my school in Akio's car, said lawyer at the wheel.

"Ryokai's woken up!" Akio's eyes were bright. "He asked to meet you."

"Ah? Hibiki-san?" I mouthed. "Youkai?"

"It's... a one-eighty," Youkai shrugged. "Ryokai isn't saying anything else. He's... just like in a dream."

I twitched, looking from them to Ryuusei and Rex behind me. "Ryokai's woken up. He wants to see me. Do I go, or do I possibly save myself from being murdered?"

"Go ahead," they said.

"I'll tell Mother you'll be late," Rex added.

Nodding, I got into the car, which drove off quickly.

"So, what drove this on?" I asked.

"You mean, after being in a coma for eight months?" Youkai asked rhetorically. "Who knows."

We arrived at Puzzle Hospital, summarily clearing the counter to the _private_ ICU wards. Someone was obviously pumping a lot of money into his healthcare here.

There were feelings of trepidation when I finally came face to face with Misawa Ryokai. For those of you who forgot, he's the guy around which the Dedication through Light and Darkness Duel Tourney last year was designed to eliminate by slowly pitting each of us Marked to each other by means of a single-elimination format tournament and thus cut down on potential casualties. Yes, we established that Ryuusei would have won that, right, but Misawa Ryokai was defeated by yours truly, then went axe crazy and I would probably have ended up in intensive care if not for a certain punk-haired famous Duellist who literally crushed his mind and landed him here.

So, I may have been trying to hide behind Youkai when I finally saw him.

"Kai-san, we're here," Akio reported after we went in.

A long-term coma had robbed his musculature from him, the white hospital robe hanging slightly loose on his frame. His expression seemed more tired, eyelids hanging over honey-coloured eyes as he beheld me. Long dark hair hung like a mop from his head, the locks tangled and snarls clear.

"Akio," he blearily acknowledged, this great duellist. "Nowaki."

Those honey eyes were then directed at me. "Chase Princeton."

I swallowed. "Erm... how are you?"

"As of three hours ago, awake," Ryokai answered tiredly. "Akio told me. From someone of the dark world, my apologies for involving a civilian into this blood feud."

"Right..." I mumbled. "You... wanted to see me, right?"

Those mysterious amber eyes flickered. "I was in a desert. There was completely nothing there as I pondered and reflected. No matter what, I couldn't find myself out of the desert. Just when I believed that all hope was lost, the skies grew dark, the air cold, and I found myself facing a dragon, who was looking into a mirror, at you. And then I woke up here."

I felt myself shiver. Being targeted by the spirits could never be good. "You... really didn't need to strain yourself to tell me this, or apologise. It's all over. But... erm, you're welcome. For the apology, I mean."

"I don't get an apology, do I?" Youkai scoffed.

"Don't push it," Ryokai snarled, before twitching. Akio immediately went over to prop up his pillow, ask about water, a completely, disgustingly domestic scene.

"Well, erm, I hope you recover soon," I frowned. "I'll bring flowers the next time I visit."

"Don't visit again," came the enigmatic reply. "I just... appreciate that you dropped your business to come to me. Thank you."

I turned to Youkai once the ward door closed. "What was that about? Is this the same guy who tried to kill us?"

"He's... usually nice," Youkai shrugged. "Just... a bit ambitious. But honourable. I'm pretty convinced that Akio-nii was right, that something was possessing him."

I sighed, recalling the fate of the Lord of Pandemonium. "Nothing... nothing, I think." A thought struck. "Why were you here anyway?"

"Finalising legal matters, nothing serious," Youkai answered. "I miss you."

"Already?" I answered. "Ryuusei is fine-tuning the D-Wheels this weekend. Wanna come?"

"Of course. As long as we get to Duel."

The peaceful days were coming at an end, and still, there was no way to return to halcyon days. The only things we could do now, was forge forward into the unknown future where the dead met the living, and thus, we live, even with the shadow of the dragons and the voices.

* * *

_**Blackwing – Harpie Empress (Black Feather – Harpie Empress)  
**__**DARK/Winged Beast/Synchro/Effect/Level 10  
ATK 3000, DEF 2000  
Description:**_

_**1 "Blackwing" Tuner + 2 or more non-Tuner "Harpie" monsters, except "Harpie's Brother"  
This card's Attribute is also treated as WIND. This card's name is also treated as "Harpie Lady" while it is on the field or in the Graveyard. Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Blackwing" or "Harpie" monster except "Harpie's Brother" from your hand. If you do, you can destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card your opponent controls. During battle between this attacking card and a Defence Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. When this card is destroyed, you can remove from play 1 "Blackwing" and 1 "Harpie" monster, except "Harpie's Brother" from your Graveyard to Special Summon this card. **_

_**Copyright to **__**Chizuruotohime**__** in YGO Card Maker Wiki for its creation.**_

_**Please review!**_


	63. LIX: White Blizzard

_**Infernity Mirage**_

* * *

**LIX: White Blizzard**

I dreamt.

I found myself in a frozen tundra, ice and flat blue and dark sky as far as the eye can see. Yeah, completely nothing, not even a star in the sky.

Then, there was a roar, and a wave of ice and fire. For those who don't know, it's like you're frozen within, and your teeth is chattering, and then it's like being set on fire. At the _same time_.

Why the hell was I here?

_Spirit-caller... spirit-caller... you are mine!_

"Whoever the hell you are, if you're selling, I don't want it," I spoke aloud.

_Impudent thing... but then, you'd have to be, to be a Duellist of the Infernal Infinity._

I blinked. "Infernal... Infinity... Infernity, you mean?"

_You mortals call it that. They call themselves Zero, the clan that stands at the borders where the dead and the living meet. Myself, I am partial to that clan of misfits and allied to the Ice Queen. Though the Ice Queen now is also mortal, armies are falling before the might of the newly crowned Queen of Air and Darkness. I wish to destroy everything by her side, and you will be the means by which I may._

"What?" I blinked. "Queen of Air and...?"

_The Queen of Winter,_ Breeze-san had murmured. _The monarch of Winter. The Cold Queen. The White Queen. Queen of Air and Darkness. She is the one who will stop the pendulum of time..._

"Shimotsuki, you mean?" I growled. "I don't get what you want."

_Of course you don't. Come, then... give me your power!_

Violet, red, ice upon which the void seemed to exist, and there it was, green and grey and present. It was almost like Void Ogre, except that it stood in ice, its markings were starkly violet, and it bared its teeth hungrily.

Somewhere in the darkness, Infernity Demon was there, extending a hand out, slender fingers going around my wrists in a cold touch-

"_Empty Elysium!"_

-a powerful ice-fire scattered across the tundra, razing whatever it touched and the remaining flames freezing and hot at the same moment-

-before I woke up again.

"I have _got_ to stop having these nightmares." I groaned to myself.

I was so continually distracted, that on the way to school, I got myself spectacularly lost and fell off my D-Board. As to why we were still using D-Boards, it was because none of us were ready for the regular upkeep of a D-Wheel just yet when there was still school.

"Oh, my," a woman's tinkering laugh settled as I looked up to see her grey eyes first. "Your cards are scattered."

"Ah!" I set about scrabbling for them. "Erm, thank you. I wouldn't know what to do if I lost any."

"A Duellist as well?" the woman conversationally murmured. "Ah, one of the Duel Dragons."

I looked up once I secured the rest of my cards to see her still holding onto it. She handed it to me. "I have no use for this card of the void, so I gift this to you."

I was still blinking as I was handed a card which I numbly accepted. "Thank you?"

"Do not thank me, child," the woman laughed, her impractically long black hair waving. "This is merely an agreement."

I looked down, and I could feel my insides freeze as I saw the same dragon in my dream. "Hey, wait-!"

As if part of the imagination, or part of an imaginary world, she was no longer there.

* * *

Rex was unusually depressed when I found him, to the point where Ryuusei was reduced to waving at him. "What happened to you?"

Rex heaved a huge sigh. "This morning, when you were still rushing about, Father took me aside and gave me a speech about growing or something like that, I lost him around where he was glad I grew up with more morals than he had at his age. Then he gave me a card."

"It can't be that bad, right?" Ryuusei muttered.

"Let me finish. The card was in mint condition, commissioned from Industrial Illusions itself, and with the old man's own copy, there are only two in the world."

Both of us stared at him.

"Scar-Red?" Ryuusei hissed, hardly daring to believe it. So would I. "I only got Night Rose... well, I don't quite remember."

"The point is..." Rex motioned, frustrated. "Fine. The point is that... who exactly gives their kids mint-condition rare cards that would have collectors biting their bank balances in half with envy, when it's not even a special occasion? And why _this card_? It was said to be freaking _possessed_."

"Well, you're handling Blood Mefist just fine," Ryuusei sensibly pointed out. "One more possessed card isn't going to make a difference, right? If you want to gripe about unequal strength, then just don't use it."

"It's... well, thanks anyway, Ryuusei," Rex sighed. "No, it's like I'm carrying a bomb in my extra deck, pardon the simile."

I am continually amazed by Rex's ability to defy genetics and actually look up a dictionary. It is impressive.

"Speaking of which," I held out the card I got from the strange woman I am sure was hyped up on drugs. "Ryuusei, use whatever mystical sight you have and tell me what you think."

As one of the few Psychics confirmed to be able to see the Duel spirits, Ryuusei merely sighed, blinked, and read the text. "This is an incredibly powerful card."

"Thank you, I can read that around the attack, defence, level, and effect," I dryly answered as Rex leaned over.

Rex twitched. "Feels like Mephisto when I first got it."

"You mean, when Ushio-san used it and blew up the concrete?"

"'Bout there, maybe after I beat Ushio and won the prize," Rex sniffed.

"I agree," Ryuusei gingerly slid it over to me, who put it away. "Never trust anything that can speak for itself, if you can't see where it keeps its brain."

"Wasn't that from that book series?"

"It still had a few cautionary tales. But this is a powerful card, that uses a card you already have." Ryuusei shrugged. "It depends on today's Duels."

"How are we on the Duel environment front?" I asked.

"Great," Ryuusei distractedly answered. "The Arcadia Movement is fine as well. But, the first thing we're going to do if we get Shimotsuki back is to install her, and _keep_ her there. I've had my fill of international diplomacy."

* * *

There were Duels. And Duels. And so many that to describe them all would give _me_ a headache. In the interest of narrowing it down, Team Black Knights and one first-year made it.

Accordingly, we would be the top team. Queens put up a good overall front, but without one of the nicknamed Four Queens of Queens – i.e. Shimotsuki – there were rather less top female Duellists in the semi- and quarter-finals. Michiru got in, surprisingly, and challenged Ryuusei. She was beaten, but it was a close one. Strangely enough, Takeshi and Jimmy were eliminated by Alexianna and Hazuki respectively, who were then eliminated by Michiru.

"_Everybody listen!_" As usual, Shirahane was thrown out early so that he could commentate on this extremely important event. "_This the semi-finals of the King of Kings! Who will win, Fudo Ryuusei, the legendary Duellist named the Prince of Duels just in his first year, or the genius Takumi Anjhel!"_

The mysterious Takumi Anjhel revealed himself soon enough. Being extremely tall, pale, with faded cherry red hair worn long and loose with long bangs, he stuck out like a sore thumb. Deep green eyes glimmered in a sharp-angled face, matched only by his gymnast's build. He wore a black half-turtle-neck fitted shirt and matching pants with the Obelisk blazer of a first-year, with light grey riding boots with a matching deck holster. A delicate small silver locket and one silver earring in the shape of a wolf completed it.

"I am Takumi Anjhel," the man bowed as both of them walked up to the stage. "It is an honour to finally meet you, Fudo-sempai."

"Ah, thank you," Ryuusei answered. "Let's have a good Duel, Takumi-san."

"Duel!"

Anjhel: LP 8000

Ryuusei: LP 8000

"Draw!" Anjhel called. "I summon Gladiator Beast Murmillo [800/400] to the field in attack mode! Then, I special summon Test Tiger [600/300] to the field and tribute him to return Murmillo to the deck and special summon Gladiator Beast Secutor [400/300] to the field. Then, I set two cards and end my turn."

"A Gladiator Beast deck..." Rex hissed. "What are the bets that one of those is the infamous War Chariot?"

"I play the Spell, Heavy Storm!" Ryuusei called.

"...doesn't matter," I answered as the cards were blown off.

"Trap activate, Impenetrable Attack!" Anjhel called. "Now Secutor can't be destroyed by battle or card effect!"

"I summon Twilight Rose Knight [1000/1000]!" Ryuusei called. "Now, I special summon Botanical Lion [1600/2000 → 1900/2000] to the field. Tuning, level four Botanical Lion to level three Knight. Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set in bloom! Synchro summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!"

Red florid wings spread, the black dragon arrived on the field [2400/1800].

"Black Rose Dragon's effect destroys all cards on the field!" Ryuusei called. "Black Rose Gale!"

"Ah!" Anjhel twitched. "But Secutor will survive!"

"Fine," Ryuusei nodded. "Then, I play the Spell, Miracle Synchro Fusion to fuse Knight and Black Rose Dragon into Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste [3200/2000]!"

"He uses Fusion too?" We blinked.

"Secutor is still in attack mode," Ryuusei noted. "Go, Draco-Equiste! Spiral Javelin!"

Anjhel: LP 8000 → LP 5200

Ryuusei: LP 8000

"_Ah, and it looks like Fudo Ryuusei has kept his lead up by dealing a not-insignificant lot of damage, although we note that Anjhel's monster has survived..._"

"For a moment I thought I was really about to face the wrath of the infamous Night Rose," Anjhel laughed. "At the end of the battle phase, Secutor tags out for Gladiator Beast Laquari [1800/400 → 2100/400] and Gladiator Beast Murmillo [800/400]. Murmillo destroys your monster upon tagging in!"

"I set two cards and end my turn." Ryuusei decided.

"Draw!" Anjhel heaved a huge sigh.

"I activate Dimensional Regression, returning all banished monsters to the deck," Ryuusei declared. "Activate Call of the Haunted to special summon Draco-Equiste."

"Fine," Anjhel decided. "I summon Gladiator Beast Hoplomus [700/2100] to the field. Contact Fusion, armour!"

"Contact Fusion?" Rex hissed.

"It's the old version of Synchro," I replied as the behemoth appeared.

"Meet Gladiator Beast Heraklinos [3000/2800]," Anjhel introduced. He then blinked, before looking at both of them and sighing. "I set a card and play Swords of Revealing Light. Turn end."

"Draw," Ryuusei called. "Activate the Spell, Angel Baton. I draw two cards, and send one to the grave." "I play the Spell, Tuning, to search for Junk Synchron and mill a card. I milled Glow-Up Bulb. Now, I summon Junk Synchron [1300/500] and special summon Tuningware [100/300] with his effect. Using the effect of Tuningware, tuning, level two Tuningware to level three Junk Synchron. Limiter Removal, Level Five! Regulator open! Thruster warm-up, OK! Up-link all clear! Go! Synchro Summon! Come on! Tech Genus Hyper Librarian!"

"What, this isn't like Ryuusei," Rex noted as the white-robed magician appeared [2400/1800].

"Heraklinos has an effect that lets its controller lock down the opponent's Spells and traps at the cost of discarding a card," Ryuusei told Anjhel. "But, right now you have no cards in hand, so I'd better lock it down as much as possible."

"I see!" We nodded.

"As expected of Fudo-sempai," Anjhel nodded.

"I draw a card due to Tuningware," Ryuusei called. "And then, now I send the top card from my deck to graveyard to special summon Glow-up Bulb [100/100], and I milled a Dandylion [300/300], so I gain two Fluff Tokens. Activate Super Solar Nutrient on one Fluff Token to special summon Lonefire Blossom [500/1400], then tribute Lonefire to summon Gigaplant [2400/1200]. Activate Supervise. Now tuning, level six Gigaplant to level one Glow-Up Bulb. Chilling flames engulf the entire world, pitch-dark flower set in bloom! Synchro summon, appear now, Black Rose Dragon!"

Again, that monster appeared.

"Draw one card," Ryuusei called. "As Supervise left the field, Gigaplant is special summoned to the field. Now I use Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Swords of Revealing Light. That set card was probably another War Chariot, right?"

"Yes..." Anjhel answered as the glowing swords shattered. "But... I lost."

"Draco-Equiste, attack Heraklinos!" Ryuusei called. "Hyper Librarian, Gigaplant, Black Rose, direct attack!"

Anjhel: LP 5200 → LP 0

Ryuusei: LP 8000

"Ah, sorry..." Ryuusei sheepishly murmured. "It was over so fast."

"No... it's fine," Anjhel answered. "I left an opening and you got through..."

"No, no, that play with Secutor was very innovative!"

"Erm, Fudo-sempai..." Anjhel fidgeted.

"_And Fudo Ryuusei wins again! Now for the second round to decide his opponent, Rex Atlas vs Chase Princeton, both strangely enough of Team Black Knights!_"

Rex and I grinned unpleasantly at each other. "No hard feelings?"

"None."

It was a truth that we were going to face each other on the Duelling field. Whatever happened after, we were still friends. But, for now...

"Duel!"

Chase: LP 8000

Rex: LP 8000

"Draw!" I called. "I summon Infernity Necromancer [0/2000], who immediately moves to defence mode. Then, I play Infernity Launcher and discard an Infernity monster using his effect. With that, I set two cards and end my turn."

"Draw!" Rex called.

"Activate Infernity Inferno to discard one card and an Infernity monster from deck to grave," I announced.

"Never mind that," he scowled. "I play Card Destruction to discard all cards in my hand and draw five more cards. Now, Sillva, Warlord of Dark World [2300/1400] is special summoned! Now, I summon Fabled Raven [1300/1000]. Tuning, level five Sillva to level two Raven. The star of death that shines at the zenith of the heavens. Descend to the Earth and make judgement upon the living! Synchro summon! The unforgiving, Dark Highlander!"

The scythe swung, the unforgiving reaper appeared [2800/2300].

I ground my teeth. This was always a match as to who could summon Dark Highlander first, or who could beat him first. Ryuusei and I both depended on Synchro summoning, and in many ways Rex's ace sort of prevented that. It was very much a double-edged sword, which was why Rex usually took the first wheel. Either the match was too far gone, or the opponent would have blown up Dark Highlander already...

"I activate Infernity Break!" I yelled. "With that, I banish an Infernity monster from my grave in exchange for destroying Dark Highlander!"

Rex growled as his monster was destroyed. "Fine, I set three cards and end my turn."

"Draw!" I called.

"Activate, Archfiend's Roar!" Rex called as Archfiend Empress [2900/2100]. That strategy, huh...?

"Fine, I reveal him to special summon Infernity Demon [1800/1200]!" I called as the demon appeared, waltzing for some odd reason. "Now, I search for an Infernity card like Infernity Mirage, and I summon Infernity Mirage [0/0]. With that, Necromancer revives the tuner monster, Infernity Avenger [0/0]. Tuning, level four Demon to level three Necromancer to level one Avenger-"

_Good, very good... now, call me..._

I gritted my teeth. "When the dead and the living meet at zero, above the cage of eternity, the demonic dragon comes out! Synchro summon! Come forth, Infernity Death Dragon!"

Ratty wings spread, my monster appeared [3000/2400].

"Now, tributing Infernity Mirage, I revive Demon and Necromancer, and use the effect to pull an Infernity Barrier and set it." I called. "With that, I use Necromancer to revive Avenger. Tuning, level four Demon to level three Necromancer to level one Avenger. Tearing down the highway of hell itself, the demonic dragon flies forth! Synchro summon! Arise from nothing, Void Ogre Dragon!"

My own dragon [3000/3000] appeared.

_That's it! Now call upon me!_

"Sending Infernity Launcher to the grave, revive Infernity Demon and Necromancer," I called. "Now I search for Infernity-"

I stopped. "-Inferno. Infernity Inferno. I use Necromancer to revive Avenger. Tuning, level four Demon to level three Necromancer to level one Avenger. Against the backdrop of darkness, many eyes open... open the truth of the gates! Synchro summon! Take flight, Hundred Eyes Dragon!"

With a single roar, the many-eyed dragon [3000/2500] that was the ugliest of all arose.

"Infernity Death Dragon's effect!" I called. "I choose to destroy Archfiend Empress and inflict damage equal to half her attack power to you. Death Fire Blast!"

A single roar of black flames, and she died.

Rex: LP 8000 → LP 7500 → LP 6050

Chase: LP 8000

"Hmph, Dark Highlander revives!" Rex called as it reappeared.

"And it's going to die again," I answered as Void Ogre purred. "Blast of Void!"

"Trap card, Half or Nothing!" Rex called.

"Negated," I snarled.

"Then the real trap is here," Rex smirked. "Red Carpet! Come, Dark Resonator, Clock Resonator!"

"Crap!" I swore as two infamous imps appeared [1300/300] [300/1300]. "Turn end!"

"Hmph," Rex smirked. "Draw! I play the Field Spell, The Gates of Dark World!"

"Negated!" I called, keeping a desperate count.

"I have more than one copy!" Rex shouted as the familiar gates appeared. "Now, I discard a card, banish a Fiend, and here comes Goldd [2300/1400]! With that, I play Card of Demise to draw five more cards! Tuning, level five Goldd to level three Dark Resonator!"

I tensed. He was going to pull that out...?

"One born from the darkness of the heart, come forth at the price of a good soul! Synchro Summon! Make 'em bleed, Blood Mefist!"

The Mephistopheles monster [2800/1300 → 3100/1600] appeared.

I could feel my veins throbbing. "Are you an idiot?"

"You think," Rex's answer was drier than anything. "I activate the Spell, Heavy Storm!"

"Go, Infernity Barrier!" I called.

"Fine, so I activate Monster Reborn!" Rex called. I frowned as Dark Highlander made its appearance once more [2800/2300 → 3100/2300]. I was so obsessed with conserving the few Infernity Barrier I had, it never occurred to me to stop him from playing the Gates at all...

"Dark Highlander, attack Infernity Death Dragon with Death Polar Star!" Rex called. "Blood Mefist, attack Hundred Eyes Dragon!"

I shielded myself from the small damage despite the loss of two out of three aces.

Chase: LP 8000 → LP 7800

Rex: LP 6050

_Call upon my power, foolish thing-!_

"Shut up," I growled, facing two fiends.

"I set two cards and end my turn," Rex indicated.

"Draw!" I found myself face-to-face with Infernity Beetle. I could summon it, then tribute for two more... I already had Void Ogre there, after all...

No. No. That dragon gave me bad feelings.

_Use my power! Don;t you want to win!_

"Chase...?" Rex blinked at me, confused. "It's what you need to summon that card, right?"

Beside him, Blood Mefist hovered, ready to blast. I then remembered Mefist's burn effect.

Chase: LP 7800 → LP 7500

Rex: LP 6050

It didn't hurt, even when we had it that its attacks would hurt. Not with Rex. Never with Rex.

"Say, Rex," I called. "How did you tame that guy?"

He considered. "Summon him. Face your fears. Then tell him no way."

I nodded. "Whatever happens... sorry."

"Just get on with it."

"I summon Infernity Beetle [1200/0]!" I called. "Now I tribute Infernity Beetle for two more Infernity Beetles! Double Tuning, two Infernity Beetles to Void Ogre Dragon!"

"_D- Double Tuning, you say?_"

"From the void of darkness, cold and pain, arise the fire," I recited, as if from memory. "A heartbeat that lasts for eternity. No one can tell when the world is displaced, and the flames of the crimson world sweep. Synchro summon! Come forth, Nothingness King Dragon – Rei Dragon!"

The skies turned dark and cold. Water began to crystallise in the air itself. It was a large, violet-purple draconic thing on par with Hundred Eyes for ugliness, although there was a certain grace associated with things hiding in the shadows or redcaps with it. Crystals like ice were embedded on its scales, glittering like brilliant stars in twilight, and it gave off an air of cold right as the temperature dropped [3500/3300].

It roared, and there was an icy heat about as if fire and ice were clashing right there at the most visceral level.

"... it out!" Rex was yelling, Blood Mefist shielding him. "Chase! Get away!"

_I thank thee, little spirit-caller, unknowing and ignorant. I shall now return the favour..._

"...Rei!" I shouted through chattering teeth. "That's your name! Now obey me!"

The ice-fire receded away from Rex, the monster itself growling and apparently pissed. _It appears that I underestimate you. So do you think you have the power to control me? I am unlike that foolish demon that clings to the boy._

"I can still surrender," I threatened. "Then you'd go back."

_Try, and I will eat you._

"Really?" I hazarded as the winds started. "You won't find another Infernity Duellist who has Void Ogre as well. Well, okay, you will." I dimly recalled Kiryu-sensei, and found myself realising...

"You can't get to the only other Infernity Duellist I know," I realised as he roared. "You might not realise it, but you need me."

_I can easily grant you my power, _it growled. _Power to match those servitors of the Signer Dragons, power enough to match the terrifying Ice Barrier that I know... I can give you power unlike what you'd ever know._

I remember Ryuusei, terrified over the possibility of killing and becoming that latest of a series of monsters. I remember Rex, trying so hard for his family and coming sibling. I remember Youkai, flying on the winds. They did so many things already...

"I am a Duellist of the Infernity," I growled, shielding myself as many of the audience began to shiver and the ice solidified. "Fuck you. I end my turn."

The dragon roared once more as Rex drew. _Foolish boy, I am much more than the one who holds Red Demon's power!_

"I summon Barrier Resonator [300/800]!" Rex called. "Then, I play De-Synchro to dissolve Blood Mefist to Goldd and Dark Resonator. Tuning, level five Goldd to level three Dark Resonator! The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! The king's soul, Red Demon's Dragon!"

T- T- There it is!" Shirahane bellowed. "Red Demon's Dragon! But, does he have that rare card...!"

"Burning Soul!" Rex roared. "Double Tuning, level three Clock Resonator to level one Barrier Resonator to level eight Red Demon's Dragon! The King and The Devil, here and now shall become as one. A raging spirit! Lift up the very cries of Creation itself! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Scar-Red Nova Dragon!"

Flames burst, right there as the magnificent giant red dragon appeared [3500/3000 → 5500/3000]

"Way to go!" I yelled.

"_T- T- There it is! Scar-Red Nova Dragon, the legendary card of the World King himself!"_ Shirahane yelled.

"Scar-Red Nova Dragon..." Rex intoned with authority. "Attack! Burning Soul!"

The red dragon cast a blast, that eradicated the icy dragon for once.

_Dammit... not forever! I will return! You won't have that one around forever!_

Chase: LP 7500 → LP 5500

Rex: LP 6050

"Dammit..." I gave Rex a thumbs-up, which he returned.

"I set a card, turn end," Rex indicated.

"Draw!" I called, twitching. "I play Pot of Avarice. I return three Infernity Beetle, Infernity Mirage and Hundred Eyes Dragon to the deck and draw two cards. Now, I set a card and play the Spell, ZERO-MAX! Return, Infernity Death Dragon!"

"Thank kami for The Gates," Rex muttered as one of my three aces returned.

"Destroy Dark Highlander!" I called. "Death Fire Blast!"

"Trap card, Spell of Pain!" he called, and I winced as I was struck instead.

Chase: LP 5500 → LP 3950

Rex: LP 6050

"Turn end," I declared.

"Draw!" Rex called. "Activate Call of the Haunted to revive Dark Highlander! Now, Scar-Red Nova Dragon, attack Infernity Death Dragon! Dark Highlander, direct attack! Death Polar Star!"

As the scythe was swung, I could only remember feeling like I desperately came down with food poisoning.

Chase: LP 3950 → LP 1450 → LP 0

Rex: LP 6050

"Chase?" Rex's face was pale once the holograms had dissolved. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," I mumbled, taking deep breaths. "You have that match with Ryuusei. Don't you dare let any of us down."

"Chase?" Ryuusei was next, confused and worried.

"I'm fine," I answered as someone lent me a shoulder. "I'll be in the infirmary."

"No worries, I'll send him there," a familiar voice murmured as we walked off.

Then I glared at Youkai. "Did you have to sneak in again?"

Youkai cackled. "Of course." Then his expression turned serious. "What happened?"

I muttered: "Long story."

* * *

The conclusion was a foregone thing, a close one, that, incredibly, turned out otherwise; King of Kings that day, was forced into a draw between Fudo Ryuusei and Rex Atlas. With that, truly, the school was conquered by them. I was happy for them, and yet... what was with this feeling of reluctance?

My gun DuelDisk had never felt more heavy as we walked, all the way towards-

-I blinked as we approached it, as if gravity itself were pulling us to it.

Satoshi was there, facing Jimmy. Parts of his arms were bandaged, but there was Breeze-san beside him. All of them were staring at each other, ignoring the Professor.

"You don't have to do this," Satoshi said.

Jimmy's expression was set. "I have to."

"Ninety percent," Kaido spoke up.

"Slower," the Professor answered.

"We can just... finish it cleaner," Satoshi was clearly grasping at straws. "Come on, are you serious?"

"You people have never cared for Setsuka," Jimmy answered. "I swore to protect her. Now she needs me."

"Ninety-five percent," Kaido reported.

_Foolish boy, let us change the rules!_

"Ninety-nine and counting!" Kaido's voice suddenly turned panicked. "It's gonna blow!"

And blow it did light enveloping us into darkness.

* * *

_**Nothingness King Dragon – Rei Dragon (Muouryuu – Dreigoon)**_

_**DARK  
Level: 12  
Dragon/Synchro/Effect  
3500/3300  
2 Tuners + 'Void Ogre Dragon'  
Once per turn, on either player's turn, when a Spell or Trap is activated while you have no cards in your hand: you can negate the activation and remove from play that card. If you do, you can add a card of the same type to your hand.  
At the End Phase of your turn, if this card attacks a monster: all monsters of that monster's Type on the field, excluding this card (if needed), are removed from play. (This effect applies even if the attack is negated).  
Image: A green eyed purple dragon composed of ice in opposite positions to Void Ogre Dragon. Surrounding it is a white void-like space.**_

_**First created by **__**Ten Commandments**__** as a request from this author, later edited by **__**lalunaticscribe**__** to fit the purposes envisioned. Many thanks to him. Although it feels like there is something very wrong with the aesthetics itself, I think it's pretty good.**_

_**Of course, Rex will gain a new ace card. I'm just thinking for the moment...**_

_**Please review!**_


	64. LX: White Night Queen

_**Infernity Mirage**_

* * *

**LX: White Night Queen**

I awoke in a bloody _freezing_ place.

There was a crackling fire. Jimmy sat to the right of it, staring into the embers. Satoshi sat to the left of it, very pointedly looking away from him and towards a sleeping pile. Golden Breeze just sighed, rolling her eyes. She was dressed in a thick jacket, dark against her skin, and even the feather attachments had been eschewed over a simple braid.

Beside me, Youkai slept.

"W- What the hell happened...?" I hissed, aware that my teeth were chattering.

"The dimensional gateway I was trying to prevent worked," Satoshi answered. "There was a lot of Duel energy. We were sucked through to another world."

"This world is currently in winter, as far as I can tell," Golden Breeze murmured. "However, Kaido has not awoken to tell us anything, and we were being chased by Duel monsters. It was expedient to stay hidden. I know this world."

"R- Really?" I hissed, curling up next to Youkai.

"We call it Gensokyo, the Imaginary World," Breeze-san answered. "There are neighbouring dimensions that are included under the title, but the locals call it Echidna. The spirits that live here are primarily those of the Earth and Wind, but it is a crossroads between worlds as well. "

"Echidna... we were here!" I realised in shock. "The Harpie Ladies... we know a Harpie Queen here!"

"You were?" Satoshi blinked. "Oh, right, you guys were around..."

"Ah," Breeze murmured as a yellow bird flew in. "Do tell, Ptarmigan."

"They are at war," the bird hissed. "The Harpies have sided with the Queen of the Air, and those of the Catapult Zone have likewise allied with the Queen of the Land. The war that envelopes is such that it is spreading amongst the twelve dimensions itself already."

"So the situation is worse than we thought," Breeze muttered.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Ah," Breeze waved as the bird disappeared. "My partner is Eatos, but I find myself communing with others of the winds as well. I just asked him to get a feel of the situation. It appears that the war has reached here too. Hardly surprising, since two guardians are dead and there is no one to watch the Dark World."

"So who's winning?" I asked.

"Winter is," Breeze sadly answered. "It seems that Setsuka is a more capable military commander than first thought."

"Wait," I held up a hand. "I know this is kinda ridiculous, but there is no way a single tribe can mobilise so quickly. There must be allies, or someone else helping them."

"You are correct," Breeze answered. "There are... not many allies that like Summer. Blazeus is the last of the Fire Dragons, but the Fire nations are divided. Likewise, the forests usually remains alone and unattached, although they side with the Red Queen. The X-Sabers are scattered about, for all that they are champions of justice. In comparison, the Ice Barrier have a cohesive tribe, they protect the Mist Valley and their allies, and they have an agreement with the Legendary Citadel, which is arguably the strongest citadel in the world. Rumour says that the Queen of Air and Darkness is scrupulously fair and even-handed, if scrupulously unjust and logical. In contrast to the Summer, which tends to remains biased for Fire Attributes, Winter's even-handed approach and protection of civilians starkly contrasts those barbaric Fire tribes which may hold hostages. Popular opinion is one that swings towards the Winter Empire, despite the meanings behind it."

Breeze-san was about to continue, if not for the flutter of wings outside and above. "Sister, there are people within," a voice murmured.

"Best to warn them," another answered. "Queen Aria did say that."

There was scrabbles there. "Whoever you are within, be it fugitive or soldier. There shall be a battle here this night, and blood shall be spilt. By the warning of the Queen of Air and Darkness, carried forthwith by the Harpie Queen Aria, you are to leave immediately, for we cannot recognise you as ally or enemy."

"That voice..." I stumbled, sliding open the door. "Oh, you?"

Crimson hair fell around her as the Cyber Harpie Lady blinked. "Do we know you?"

"I was with Shimotsuki," I automatically answered. "I was with those... dimension travellers. You're Azzurra, right? I was there with Aria and Satsuki! I asked you about Misawa Nowaki!"

"Y- yes," the Harpie answered. "So... you were with the Winter Queen's contingent then..."

"What is going on, Sister?" the orange-haired Harpie demanded.

"It appears that the Winter Queen was not the only one, Ocupete," Azzurra answered. "Another mortal Duellist is here."

"Oh," Ocupete leaned over. "A whelp, but he doesn't smell of milk, at least."

"Oh, you do know them," Breeze appeared behind me.

Both Duel spirits immediately frowned. "_You_," Azzurra acknowledged with some contempt. "I remember you with that girl you call Aileen. We've seen her."

"Aileen? You've seen her?" Breeze-san responded. "Where?"

"Where else?" Azzurra spat. "She sided with the Catapult Zone, she and the Dragunity looking to conquer the whole valley, well good for them!"

This... will be hard. "We should leave, right? There's a battle and everything."

"But, Aileen..." Breeze frowned. "Why are all the guardians taking sides?"

"Midwinter approaches," the Cyber Harpie answered. "The Winter Queen's power grows. Obviously, the guardians would rather that she dies. Already, how many have been after the Queen's life? Two guardians have been felled here in Echidna, to the one called Golden Breeze. Know that we do not appreciate your kind who impose your rules upon us."

"And the Winter Queen?" Breeze asked.

"The Winter Queen is fair about it, and the Frost Emperor Mobius is her judge," Azzurra answered. "The Monarchs are many things, but fair is above all. The stars would sooner fall from the sky than a Monarch pass the wrong judgement. Duellist, do you require assistance? There are more to warn."

"Er, I don't think so," I answered. "We'll be leaving. Thank you for the advance warning."

"We do not like wars," Azzurra answered. "But they are necessary, at least, this one is."

Youkai had stirred awake the moment Breeze-san and I went back in. "Chase... why is it so cold?"

"It's winter here," Jimmy answered. "And we're in a different world."

"Oh..." Nowaki blinked. "_Oh_."

"There's a battle coming," Breeze-san told them. "We need to leave."

"Where to?" Satoshi yawned. "It's bloody freezing."

"Live with it," I grumbled. At least I had the winter uniform on. True, there was a lot more that I'd like, but at least it was warm enough now. Jimmy and Youkai seemed comfortable enough, given that they were wearing some form of hardy wear with them.

"We should head to the nearest dimension-crossing," Breeze-san murmured. "We could probably find our way back through the valleys."

"I need to find Setsuka," Jimmy muttered listlessly.

"You have Fire Attribute monsters," I pointed out. "They might think you're an enemy and shoot you on sight."

"Idiot," Satoshi muttered.

"Aileen's one of the few guardians fighting here," Breeze imparted. "Two others have also died here."

"Two others?" Satoshi murmured. "Who? How?"

"They tried to assassinate the Winter Queen," Breeze-san answered. "Of course, at the end that is not the solution we should have, but... so many have strayed out of it already..."

"Why don't you tell us about these guardians?" Kaido suggested. "Once we get away from here."

"Great idea," Youkai wearily stood up. "Shall we?"

* * *

Ever tried walking in what is essentially a tundra, that, instead of snow, is covered in sand, and is effectively a desert? Not fun. Not fun at all. The nearest place we could approach were the highest mountains, craggy backdrops against the darkening skies where the sun was setting. All _three_ of them. Obviously, this wasn't Earth.

"So, these guardians?" Kaido prompted. "We know that they usually intervene in a lot of stuff concerning the supernatural. Although some seem to have fallen to the usual abuse of power stage."

"It's not abuse of power," Satoshi groaned. "It's... look, you spend what may be the rest of your natural life doing an ultimately thankless, highly invested job protecting the very people you're isolated from. Almost anyone would go mad from that stress, and let's not forget years of dealing with monsters with blue-and-orange morality. Some understand, that's fantastic, but we're either shiny toys or irritants not worth the effort. You get the picture?"

"That they should get a different job?" Kaido answered. "Or that they should have known what they were getting into?"

"Not everyone has a Ph.D. in folklore," Satoshi countered.

"You just need to know your traditional tales!" Kaido protested. "Don't underestimate the accuracy of something that's been passed down through the generations. Humans are not the only being in this world. We've seen already that there are many creatures that humans are unaware of. Thus sometimes, some humans will meet those creatures and their existence, their thoughts, and the fear is passed on to others, but very few people believe in it. So they can only hide it, like a code, within stories passed down through the generations!"

His eyes narrowed. "Speaking of which... how did you manage to get away from your manager?"

"I told him I was skydiving in a specific not-very-connected place," Satoshi answered. "She may have been lost around the part where I was explaining about the Mariana Trench."

There are moments where we should be giggling, and here was one of them.

"Therefore, Aileen is possibly suffering from madness," Satoshi looked very pointedly to Breeze-san. "Shouldn't we stop her? Before she ends up like all the others?"

"That would require us, who are not very liked, to march into the middle of a cross-species war and look for the head of one side," Breeze-san answered. "That would be a supreme lack of common sense."

"There it is," Jimmy stopped halfway up the valley, looking to the side.

Over one of the lower-lying peaks, we could see it, the waving banners of brown and orange, some with the symbol of the sun in red. Opposite, coming from the direction of the mountains itself was a literal army of blue-and-white, the silvery armour clearly seen in the darkening light and banners in blue and purple, some with a snowflake sigil. Each side was clearly well-armed and intending to kill.

"Queen Winter!" The head of the brown army hollered, the loud yet clearly feminine voice heard. "Today we face down your army. Today you will pay for your crimes."

There was a momentary silence, which should have been a reply, because the same female soon yelled: "The endless war raged between your Winter Empire and these worlds! The countless casualties, the crimes against living, that the sacking of so many settlements entails!"

Again, another unheard reply that caused the army to yell and begin charging.

"_For Summer!_" voices echoed.

Then the torrent came down and washed them all away, a simple flood of blue-white streams that just polished off most of the standing army.

A whinny sounded, as a figure in blue-tinted white moved forward at the head of the blue army, clearly that of the Winter Queen. Satoshi gave me a pair of binoculars by which I could make out a gown of blue, light armour, a torc or a crown of something glittering on dark hair braided back, and what could only be cold, blue eyes.

Incredibly, someone began to recite. "Her Imperial Majesty, by the Illusory Gods, of the Winter Empire, Yami, The Floating World and their Dominions within and beyond Queen, Empress of the Six Domiciles of the Ice Barrier, Queen of Air and Darkness, Chatelaine of Lia Fáil, Lady of-"

"Enough." Her voice, like a whisper on the north winds, was enough to stop what would have been a very long list of titles. "I am the monarch of the Winter Court, Kingdom, and Empire. Who is it that challenges me?"

Someone actually walked up. "I am Aileen Moore. I challenge you for life and death in a Duel to determine the fates of these living beings."

"And the terms?"

"To fight for freedom, we stake our lives against you and challenge you to a Duel for your life."

"And if you lose?"

There was some dissent amongst the army itself, but Aileen stood unafraid. "Then so be it. I will stake mine on the line."

"And the army? I realise that battalion might be a kinder term, given that most were wiped out, but I _am_ in a hurry." Leave it to Shimotsuki's dry humour to come in at this time.

"They will know," Aileen unlocked her DuelDisk as Shimotsuki dismounted and stepped forward.

"Duel!"

Aileen: LP 8000

Setsuka: LP 8000

"Draw!" Aileen called. "I play the Field Spell, Dragon Ravine! With that, I discard a card to send Dragunity Phalanx from deck to grave. Then, I summon Dragunity Dux [1500/1000]! When Dux is normal summoned, I can select a level three or lower Dragon Type Dragunity monster from my grave and equip it to him. The effect of Phalanx activates, allowing me to special summon the tuner monster, Dragunity Phalanx [500/1100]. Tuning, level four Dux to level two Phalanx! Within the ravine where dragons and wings unite in the skies, the spear of the Diarmuid arises! Come, Dragunity Knight – Gae Dearg!"

"How interesting," the cold queen murmured as the monster [2400/800] appeared, yet her voice remained clearly audible even this far. Was sound warped here?

"Oh, it's sound amplification," Satoshi noted. "Pretty common."

"I'll use the effect of Gae Dearg to add a level four or lower Dragon or Winged Beast from deck to hand, before I discard Dragunity Brandistock," Aileen announced. "Turn end."

"Draw," Shimotsuki remained calm, even then. "I activate the Continuous Spell, Water Hazard, to special summon Secret Guards of the Ice Barrier [100/1600] in defence mode. I tribute him to summon Dai-sojo of the Ice Barrier [1600/2200] and then, with its own effect special summon Prior of the Ice Barrier [1000/400]. I tribute Prior to special summon Secrets Guards once more, before I set a card. Turn end."

"Draw!" Aileen called. "I discard a card again to move a Dragunity monster from deck to hand, such as Dragunity Aklys. I summon Dragunity Aklys [1000/800] and use his effect to special summon a Dragunity Militum [1700/1200]. Now, I banish Militum to special summon from the grave Dragunity Arma Leyvaten [2600/1200]!"

"Ah," Shimotsuki responded. "Then, I activate the trap, Threatening Roar. This turn you cannot attack."

"Fine, so I'll equip Brandistock to Arma Leyvaten," Aileen affectionately answered. "Turn end."

"Draw," Shimotsuki glanced. "I summon Strategist of the Ice Barrier [1600/1600] With that, I discard an Ice Barrier monster to draw again. Now, I activate Surface, to revive Prior, and use his effect to revive Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier [1300/0]. Now, all level four or higher monsters cannot attack."

"Oh, I see- what!" Aileen looked irritated.

"Turn end," Shimotsuki indicated.

"Draw!" Aileen glared from the Cryomancer to her hand. "I summon Dragunity Legionnaire [1200/800]! Now I equip Dragunity Aklys to Legionnaire and send Aklys to the grave to destroy your Cryomancer!"

"Secret Guards prevents the targeting of Ice Barrier monsters by monster effects," Shimotsuki answered. "Also, Dai-sojo prevents the destruction of Ice Barrier monsters by Spells or Traps, so don't even try to use Aklys."

"What a perfect shield," Aileen muttered. "Turn end."

"Draw," Shimotsuki glanced. "I play Card of Demise, allowing me to draw up to five cards. Now, I discard an Ice Barrier monster to draw a card. Tuning, level four Strategist to level two Cryomancer. Amidst the howling winds of winter, the roar of the king echoes. Synchro Summon! Ruler of the icy plains, Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier!"

With a roar, the infamous white tiger could be glimpsed [2000/1400].

"I set two cards," Shimotsuki called. "Dewloren's effect, by returning cards I control to the owner's hand, Dewloren's attack power increases by five hundred per card [2000/1400 → 3500/1400] until the end phase."

"W- What?" Aileen hissed.

"Now, I play another Surface to retrieve Prior and tribute him to special summon General Gantala of the Ice Barrier [2700/2000] to the field," Shimotsuki continued, emotionless. "Moving Dai-sojo to attack mode. Battle. Gantala attack Leyvaten. Dewloren attack Gae Dearg. Dai-sojo, attack Legionnaire."

Aileen: LP 8000 → LP 7900 → LP 7000 → LP 6600

Setsuka: LP 8000

"Argh!" Aileen winced from the blows. "That... hurt!"

"I set two cards and play Swords of Revealing Light," Shimotsuki called, and I could see the Swords and Dewloren combo begin to play out. "Turn end."

"Draw!" Aileen called. "I'll set a monster and end my turn."

"Draw," Shimotsuki glanced. "I activate the trap, Call of the Haunted to revive Prior, and then tribute him to revive Strategist of the Ice Barrier. Now, I return the Swords and Call of the Haunted to my hand. With that, Strategist, attack the set monster."

Aileen cringed as her defence crumbled.

"A dead draw?" Shimotsuki noted. "Well, Dai-sojo, Gantala, Dewloren, show no mercy."

Aileen: LP 6600 → LP 0

Setsuka: LP 8000

"As agreed, you will give your life to mine," Shimotsuki spoke, her voice cold.

"I did no such thing," Aileen rebutted, but weakly as she laid out after the assault.

"You said that the stakes of the Duel were each other's lives," Shimotsuki pointed out. "Does that not mean that your life is mine to do as I wish?"

"No, it means that I die rather than submit to whatever torture you can invent," Aileen hissed.

"More is the pity," Shimotsuki casually spoke. "I am sure that you have no death wish. So you will not submit, no matter what I may say?"

"You were meant to die that day," Aileen hissed. "Regina Mackenzie was a fool and she paid the price."

"Then goodbye," Shimotsuki spoke as a sword was driven through Aileen. "Thus the Duels is concluded. Therefore, I shall take my due."

"_No way we're giving up our land!_" a cry rose.

"_No way!_"

"In that case, there is no point in negotiation," She spoke, her voice quiet. "Winter sweeps the land as the epilogue begins. Its icy clutches upon the earth make themselves apparent."

The darkening skies overhead began to snow, as the mighty two-headed ice dragon dived down to land beside her. Immediately, the army went silent before the the guardian dragon.

"Do you submit?" Shimotsuki spoke.

"No-!" that poor bastard was iced immediately.

"General Grunard," Shimotsuki spoke up. "I feel rather less merciful today."

"Yes, My Queen," the indicated general nodded as she went back to the waiting horse. "Are they to descend to eternal slumber?"

"Set the dogs loose. Beasts obviously do not deserve the full might of the armed forces."

"As you wish, My Queen," the general nodded, before barking the order. "Set the dogs loose!"

Gross, purple-skinned things, or misshapen brown-furred horned beasts were let loose on the brown, army, which was already retreating.

"The Queen is leaving!" the voice of the royal courtier sounded as the procession marched off, towards the setting sun and back into the mountains.

"Stop!" Satoshi was restraining Jimmy.

"But... but she's right there!" the younger argued.

"He is right," Breeze-san answered. "We mist not approach her yet."

Jimmy hardly looked convinced, but he backed down as the procession entered the mountains.

* * *

It took a lot of effort, but by dint of sneaking, spotting from high altitudes and binoculars, we found it... the temporary stronghold of the Harpies.

The Harpies' home area was swarming with the winged females. Many of them were grooming their feathers or flying around aimlessly. However, they all seemed to part when a bird man with blood red wings flew past wearing silver armour. Ahead was a castle that sat on a tall mountain, surrounded by yet more of the humanoid Winged Beasts.

"There is the gate, behind the castle," Satoshi hissed. "Of course. Whoever controls the gate controls a lot of things, customs being one of them."

"We must journey there after the procession has left," Breeze murmured sadly, her face streaked with silent tears. "Why did Aileen have to die...?"

I blinked as the aurora overhead winked out and the procession and army vanished. "They're... gone..."

"Let's go," Youkai murmured.

We traced our way down, and up, towards the castle once more until we came to the gates.

"We're here to see Queen Aria!" I called. "In advance, sorry!"

"Impudent men!" one of the harpies overhead screeched. "Sic the Dragons on him!"

"Wait," the Harpie Lady Two landed on one of the gateposts. "Call Captain Azzurra. The mortal Duellists have found their way here."

"No need," white claws, polished yet clearly having seen battle clicking, white wings fluttered as the green-haired beauty appeared. "I remember you, Duellist."

"Yes," I panted. "Erm, sorry to say this, but...?"

"Did you know that Winter Queen?" Jimmy bit out.

"I... did," Aria seemed uneasy. "Are you here to kill the Winter Queen?"

"No," I butted in. "We're here to rescue her."

"Then... that is good," Aria seemed relieved. "Take her away from the spirit worlds, please..."

"What is the nature of the war?" Kaido asked. "It hardly seems natural."

Aria considered. "The Queen of Land and Light has been holding onto power for a very long time, yet she is challenged by the Queen of Air and Darkness. It remains that there is a prophecy saying that the Queen of the Air will stop the pendulum of time and wipe them all out, and that what impacts the spirit world will impact the mortal world. They believe that they must kill the Winter Queen in order to prevent this outcome."

"So, will it?" Kaido sensibly asked before Satoshi could interrupt.

"Her death would mean the loss of the strongest medium that can control the three dragons," Aria answered. "With her gone, they will rampage across the lands. Brionac's ability to unmake, Gungnir and its destructive ability, even Trishula and its power to banish to the different dimensions... they will all be let loose upon the world. Yet, her very position as the strongest medium that can control them means that her powers grow ever further, that the Queen of Land and Light has an even greater threat as Winter's power grows."

"So, one way or another, there are going to be people who think killing her can avert the prophecy of Fimbulvetr," Satoshi considered. "But her very existence will also cause Fimbulvetr."

"Yes..." Aria replied sadly. "If only, there were a world without winter that she could live... I am grateful to her for solidifying the rule of the Harpies over this Hunting Ground, and for taking The Atmosphere away from here. She has done much for us, in exchange for the free protection of those who use the crossroads of Echidna."

"This is the gate?" Satoshi glanced at the monolithic set of double-doors of stone, set into the mountainside behind the castle.

"Of course," Aria answered. "If fate allows, we will meet again. This gate will lead you to Ukiyo, near the Luminous Spark."

"Oh, there," I recalled. "We led a revolution there."

"If fate allows, we shall meet once more," Aria nodded, waving as we ran through.

_Omnes relinquite spes, o vos intrantes_, read the archway as we walked through the gates.

"'Abandon all hope, you who enter here'," Kaido translated. "Well... that's demoralising."

* * *

A flute's cheerful lilt echoed as we approached the shining city, the place as familiar as if we had been here only yesterday. The gold-and-white buildings of the Realm of Light were gone already, in its place a large statue that resembled a certain dragon and several buildings of varying architecture surrounded by a set of white walls into which a gate was built.

The Luminous Spark of the Realm of Light...

We entered with little trouble, though the guards on the walls kept shooting looks at Youkai, Kaido, Satoshi and I as we entered the bustling marketplace. There was an undercurrent of tension about here, even with the numerous monsters about.

"Each one can match a dozen infantrymen," Breeze-san murmured.

"No, really?" Youkai asked.

"Generally. We don't have fire-breath or lightning-strikes in our world."

"Looks like an impending war isn't striking here," Kaido noted, before turning to a nearby Celtic Guardian. "I'm sorry, but this city is rather peaceful for one that seems to be imminently at war."

"Ah, that," the Celtic Guardian laughed. "Well, Kuraz-dono and Milla-sama managed to negotiate a neutrality treaty with the Winter Queen. That's why we're unlikely to face war from that end. Too bad the Summer Court doesn't want to negotiate."

"Why?" Satoshi asked.

"That Princess Tytannial doesn't care about anything beyond the Black Garden," the elf swordsman sighed. "And the Fire tribes are all fighting amongst themselves. Any of you going to the Searing Land? Don't."

"We might have to go there," Satoshi answered. "But, why?"

"The Laval, Flamvell and Neo Flamvell are too weak and still fighting," the Celtic Guardian lightly answered, holding up a ba of wheat. "Are you buying?"

"Eh?" Kaido rummaged about. "Crap, I don't have gold..."

"A barter?" Satoshi laid down a bracelet of glass beads, which the Celtic Guardian carefully examined. "So, what's the projection?"

"Oh, everyone thinks the Winter Queen will win," the elf swordsman answered. "Let's hope so. Tytannial isn't very reasonable, even the Fire Monarch was stuck the last time he visited Kuraz-dono. The Firestorm Monarch was complaining about Delg-sama and Mobius-sama following the laws of the Winter Queen, but order there's been restored for a time already, and yet Tytannial won't approve reforms."

"The Winter Queen only came up recently, right?" I asked.

"Huh?" the elf blinked. "What do you mean? It's been six years since her reign!"

Satoshi shook his head. "Heard of the Year Inside, Hour Outside? Time here passes faster than in the real world. Or it could be slower. Depends."

"Oh." I had a thought. "Depends on what?"

"A lot of things." And there was no other answer that could be gotten.

The gallop of hooves sounded as a warrior in Japanese armour astride a Dark Zebra began shouting. "Hear ye, hear ye! The Shogunate has been attacked by Summer forces!"

"_Kagari_?" Kaido mouthed as the warrior ran past. "Kagari, is that you!"

"Kaido-san!" the Dark Zebra huffed as he was pulled to a halt. "Why are you-? No, this must be a miracle of fate!"

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	65. LXI: Cold Wave

_**Infernity Mirage**_

* * *

**LXI: Cold Wave**

The court of Kuraz the Light Monarch was a combination of elegant and utilitarian. It was mainly an empty space, dominated by a huge judge's dais in which the daily business of the Luminous Spark was conducted within the Shine Palace. As a messenger, Kagari was quickly admitted, where the whole story was related to the solemn Kuraz.

"It seems to me that the Summer gentry have become even more unruly ever since," Kuraz finally concluded. "It is good to see this city saviours again, although I note that some are missing and it is not in fortunate circumstances. How is the Shogun, Kagemusha Kagari?"

"Shien-sama sends his regards, but the Castle of Mist is currently under siege," Kagari quickly offered. "I have with me a Compulsory Evacuation Device meant to facilitate quick return, for the Red Queen's forces press on. And... the Flamvell have joined with them."

Kuraz nodded. "They are the historic opposites of the Ice Barrier, after all, and with the Red Queen eyeing the resources of Mist Valley that can only be expected. My brothers, Raiza, Delg and Mobius are already of the opinion that the way to get things done is to align with the White Queen. I am of the neutral opinion, but sadly Thestalos and Zaborg have been historically opposed to Mobius and Delg. I fear that Granmarg might actually join them."

"...what about Caius?" Kaido suddenly stated. "The Shadow Monarch?"

"Caius is... ineffable," Kuraz admitted. "He and Delg preside over approximately the same area, but Caius will almost always act on his own. I have full confidence that Eldest Brother will act as he sees fit. What has the Winter Queen answered?"

"Shien-sama has chosen not to go to Winter," Kagari whispered. "Many of our citizens still remember the reign of the last queen as a bloody one for us, our proud Shogunate crushed and Shien-sama having to rebuild his power from the start. The Shogunate would also prefer to remain neutral in this... bickering on Summer's part regarding Winter."

"In either case, I am not at liberty to send too much of the city's forces," Kuraz sighed. "We too are facing imminent war as Summer seeks to destroy the allies of Winter."

"So, exactly what was the basis of this?" Kaido proposed. "Summer, Winter... Where does it all begin?"

"Ah, yes, Dharc has often spoken of you," Kuraz nodded. "Perhaps..."

"The two great powers have always been concentrated in the north and south," Kagari explained. "The Ice Barrier usually keeps to themselves, but their power is undeniable. The Flamvell and its Ancient Deity has always sought war against the Ice Barrier, sometimes to the point of nearly starting inter-tribal war. When the Winter Queen first arose, the Ice Barrier and the Legendary Citadel joined forces to be the named the Winter Court. In retaliation the Flamvell, the Laval and those of the Queen of Autumn Leaves and the Forest combined together to become the Summer Court.

"According to Uncle, things continued to escalate until a great war where the Queen of Autumn Leaves fell to the Ice Queen many, many years ago, at which the Hundred Years of Winter swept the land. But, the Queen of Autumn Leaves had a consort, the Green Phantom King, who led the battle and slew the Ice Queen.

"Thereafter, the Summer Court sought to take the powers of the Ice Barrier, but were met with great resistance and the magic of Big Wave Small Wave managed to knock them back, at which the Laval concentrated on the Gem-Knights and the Flamvell began to disintegrate into two different tribes due to infighting. Tytannial's court showed their true colours to disregard all else in pursuit of perfection, and hence... the Summer Court became the fractured mockery it is today."

Kaido gave him a critical look. "You've been brushing up on local history, I'd give you that."

"Thank you. I have taken your lessons on history repeating itself to heart."

"The effects of a war leaves everyone uneasy," Kaido shook his head. "We can only move forward."

"What?" Kuraz reacted once we told him our purpose here. "You wish to take back the Winter Queen?"

"Why?" Jimmy asked. "Is there something wrong?"

Kuraz took a while to answer. "Seven years ago... our Luminous Spark was suffering as the remnants of the Lord of Pandemonium's army scattered about. Six years ago, we heard, and saw with ou own eyes, the newly crowned Empress of the Ice Barrier. With that, hostilities of the Summer alliance and Winter have escalated, but the Winter Queen has done her best to mitigate negative consequences, and we have managed to co-exist. The people of Niflheim within the Gensokyo are well-fed and clothed, in contrast to when there was no Winter Queen. Yes, the power imbalance shifts towards the cold, but they are quite willing to put up with that if it means that the competent Winter Queen remains. It shall not be easy to take a monarch that, while not truly loved, at least has the Spirits of her dominion at a loss to explain why her tyranny is bad."

_The Spirits of her dominion at a loss to explain her tyranny...?_

"But we need to rescue her," Jimmy murmured. "Otherwise..."

The gold-armoured Monarch looked at him. "Young man... did you know her?"

"Yes," Jimmy answered. "I... I knew Setsuka."

"Ah..." Kuraz murmured, but said nothing more. "I do not quite know about the complexities of the Winter Court, but I suppose that you may try. There are worse things that you could do. After all, a lot of things happen just because of the appearance of the Winter Queen; such people are the ones that change history. Yet, those who upholds his own principles against unrelenting odds is a rarity indeed. Such men, I have found, often prove to be pivotal in world affairs, whether they wish it or not. Good day to you."

* * *

"Kaido-san!"

"Sensei!"

After we saw Kagari off, needless to say, we ran across two of Kaido's impromptu three-day students who in one hour managed to spark off the city's first-ever impromptu revolution by which was concluded by a Starlight Road from your truly. The Familiar-Possessed – Dharc certainly seemed better, though he still wore the same tattered rags, and Lyna had grown from awkwardly small to awkward and coltish. That they had grown up so fast... it was almost stunning.

"It's been a while, Sensei!" Dharc was beaming as we were invited into a comfortable, if less high-tech and more rustic, small room. All manner of foodstuffs unknown to the average student of the twenty-first century hung from the rather high ceiling which got me to wonder how did they hang it up. Maybe the staves had another use?

"Milla-nee and Jain-san are away on business," Lyna happily cheered. "We meet again here! Fate must be smiling on us!"

"Er, yes," Kaido answered as Dharc distributed cups of what appeared to be barley water. "Although the circumstances might be have been more improved."

Both Charmers just blinked as Kaido resorted to explaining why we were actually here.

"So the lady has taken the throne," Dharc murmured. "Oh."

"You already knew," Kaido's voice was dead as Jimmy decided to glare at the older Spellcaster.

"I- It was p- public news that Prince D- Dewloren was the Winter Queen's majordomo," Dharc answered, shying away from Jimmy's rapidly more murderous expression. "You were walking with her, you knew that we addressed her with a title far higher than any of the others you were with. I thought you knew. Well, not the new faces, but..."

"We..." Kaido stopped, slapping his forehead. "What would have happened if we had actually gone north, instead of west?"

"I imagine, the Ice Barrier would have been rather hospitable," Dharc quietly answered. "I don't know. There's a lot of rumour."

"There's the Frost Monarch, right?" Youkai pointed out.

"The Monarchs are the judicial system," Kaido intervened. "The executive and legislative process are, I assure you, far more complex."

"What he said," Dharc pointed. "Kuraz-dono is the judge of the city, but the city is run by Jain and Lyla, mostly, since they did it even when Celestia was around. They're very good."

The door creaked open. "Dharc, Lyna, I'm back..." the dark-haired white-cloaked sorceress blinked at us. "Oh my, guests."

"Lyla-san!" Lyna acknowledged happily. "Do you remember Kaido-san? He taught Nii-chan about freedom!"

"Oh, the one who insulted you as a bug and told you to grow up as a living being?" Lyla answered as Dharc began to blush. "Greetings, I do not believe that our paths have crossed before. I am Lyla, formerly of the Lightsworn."

"Ah, nice to meet you," Kaido actually shot straight up. "Erm... sorry about Celestia."

"It is... nothing," Lyla answered sadly. "Most of the Lightsworn have shown themselves to be unrepentantly following blind and prejudiced teachings. It is... not your fault. They would have fallen sooner or later. My sole regret is that it could not be sooner."

Her expression then changed. "Please, no more of the past. Why are you here?"

"Ah..." As usual, it fell to Kaido to explain everything.

"I see," she said when he finished. "So the Winter Queen is a mortal turned, and you wish to rescue her."

"Yes," Jimmy leaned over. "At least, I do. I don't know about them," he indicated Satoshi and Breeze-san, who remained silent.

"I have heard of those mortals that call themselves guardians attempt the opposite," Lyla spoke with a certain venom that Satoshi and Breeze-san very carefully did not respond to. "Three have fallen, I have heard, the latest in Echidna."

"Ah, yeah," Kaido answered. "We saw it on our way."

"You did?" Lyla looked with approval. "Good for you. Upstarts who defy centuries of tradition and precedent and who think nothing of rocking the scales, and they think that they're the rulers just because they can walk the dimensions and remain human! The nerve!"

"You... don't like humans that do that?" Kaido asked.

"Oh, not all humans," Lyla gently corrected. "Just those... upstarts. It's... nobody ever _asked_ them to intervene. To do so without permission is _rude. _Really... there is much that they could do, and instead most of them never obey the Old Ways. Then once they realise that it backfires on them they blame us!"

Kaido was shooting significant looks at Satoshi, which clearly read: _This is why a background in folklore is good._

"But the Queen of Winter... she is mortal?" Lyla continued. "Well... she is _exceptional_. Chatelaine of the Stone of Destiny, Lia Fáil and already Queen of the Dark World and soon-to-be Pandemonium, if I read it right. So capable, although not widely liked, but at least respected. And feared, but that's neither here nor there in a city of Duel spirits, never mind the whole empire. Never before since the days of Haou has someone of such ambition actually managed!"

"Dark World?" Kaido blinked. "You mean that world with the Dark World Army? How?"

"That's the thing, her every move is shrouded in mysteries," Lyla sighed. "I suppose it's suitable for a feared tyrant that her consort is the Tiger King."

Something broke as Jimmy marched out.

"...did I say something to offend him?" Lyla murmured.

* * *

"How do you even get married to a tiger?" was Jimmy's first complaint once we split up to find him. I chose to follow Youkai, and we found him on the highest roof of the city that was not the Shine Palace.

"That bad?" Youkai murmured.

"I... it hurts," Jimmy whispered. "I even wonder exactly why did that gate malfunction. I mean, we got here, but then I have no idea where to go now. How do I even approach Setsuka? It's like... she's become a part of a dream I can't even grasp at."

Unlike Echidna, this world was forever in dawn or dusk, I could not differentiate, but a transition it was.

"You love her," Youkai stated. It was not a question.

"She's always been a dream," Jimmy continued. "Yes, we live about an ocean apart. Yes, sometimes she scares me. But, I've seen the real her, the one who loves _matcha_ cake and hates coffee and insists quite comically that Hanlon's Razor applies everywhere, that Setsuka who truly wishes to make a difference that doesn't involve people dying. She's witty and sarcastic and I find myself having almost nothing to say before her because there aren't any words that can express it. We hand-fasted. She's my _wife_. I just want her to be happy and safe, but there are people trying to kill her, even in this world."

"We... are talking about the same person, right?" I answered uneasily. "Hanlon's Razor?"

"'_Never attribute to malice that which can be adequately explained by stupidity'," Youkai quoted. "There's also Grey's Law: 'Any sufficiently advanced incompetence is indistinguishable from malice'."_

"How... astute," I answered. "That sounds a lot like Shimotsuki."

Looking at him, I am faced with the personification of the adage that love makes fools of us all. I am forced to admit a certain degree of truth in that adage, and found myself clenching Youkai's hand. If the white-haired smug bastard had any comments, he kept them to himself.

"Say, why did Lyla recognise you?" Youkai asked.

I shifted. "You were... kidnapped. We came to rescue you and the Professor. We came here with a few Duel spirit guides while this city was under the control of the Lightsworn. Dharc, he was a serf, or slave. Kaido taught him the value of freedom, and there was a revolution where we helped. Long story."

"That sounds... fantastic," Jimmy admitted.

"Shimotsuki helped him too," I muttered.

"Really? What did Setsuka do?"

A horn began blaring, the thunderous sound of the giant gates closing echoing, the murmurs and sounds of talk growing louder as we glanced.

There it was; the army, proud and coming, and waving banners of orange and red.

"Crud," Youkai muttered, holding out a card.

We had long learned that we could summon real cards, although it was taxing on the stamina. Therefore, it didn't take long for Gulldos to fly to the battlements of the Shine Palace nearest to the city walls, where the rest of us were approaching.

"Summer," Kaido swore, as if it were a bad thing.

Satoshi was gathering odd looks as he landed from the air, a fiery dragon accompanying him. "Looks like Summer alright. Blazeus?"

"Mmm," the dragon answered. "They won't besiege a neutral city so quickly. But then, these are the Laval, partner."

"So they have come to represent Summer," Kuraz rumbled, where he stood by to face them. "They will send a messenger. The thing about neutrality is that if they attack, then there is no way to protect ourselves."

"Lord Kuraz?" one of the warriors asked. "Jain-sama and Milla-sama are on their way."

"Good," Kuraz rumbled as a flaming thing took to the skies from the army. "They have sent a messenger to parley."

"What, really?" I squinted as the flaming winged horse that was had a purplish coat appeared, wings flared.

"Greetings," the flame-haired purple-skinned being astride it growled once it landed, never once dismounting. "From Uruquizas of the most ancient and noble tribes of Flamvell, to Lord Kuraz, the Monarch of the city. I bear word as the Flamvell Magician."

"I see the Flamvell have sided with Summer," Kuraz neutrally answered.

"As have the Neo Flamvell," the Magician answered. "Sadly, the Allies of Justice remain on the fence, but what have you, concerning Caius's own guard. The Red Queen is not pleased that a city so close to the west is remaining neutral."

"Would you rather the conflict spill over to the Necrovalley, then?" Kuraz rhetorically asked.

"No, no," the Magician answered. "However, the Queen does not like it. You therefore have until it turns to dusk to decide to surrender and be part of the Summer, or resist and be annihilated into distant history."

"Flamvell Magician, have you no shame?" Blazeus rumbled.

The Magician gave him a level look. "Lord Blazeus. It is clear, at least, who is prepared to do something about this... _woman_ who will destroy the social order that has existed since ancient times."

"So you'd rather obey the self-serving woody bitch?"

The Flamvell Magician glanced wearily at him. "The deity of the Flamvell was put down when he voiced that same argument. The Queen Angel and the Fallen Angel of Roses stands on opposite sides. Red Demon's Dragon is unlikely to be able to defend Pandemonium for much longer, while the Harpies and Black Feathers have allied with Winter behind the Mist Valley's own Ally of Justice Clausolas. Even the X-Saber seem likely to leave soon enough to side with Winter, their power shattered when Brionac was let loose. Even Lia Fáil, the Stone of Destiny, is in her grasp. If we are to have a hope of destroying Winter, we must strike soon."

"Lia Fáil, Claiomh Solais,"Kaido considered. "Brionac... the Four Treasures."

"What?" we gaped at him. Even the monsters stared.

"Celtic mythology," Kaido answered, to oblivious looks. "Erm, myths in our home world. Brionac is a name of the spear of Lug, which was said to always bring victory. Lia Fáil, was the stone which cries out when the king was crowned. Clausolas, or Claiomh Solais, is the shining sword of the high king Nuada, said to always draw blood. The last is the cauldron of the Dagda. Collectively, they are the Four Jewels of the Tuatha De Danaan, people of the goddess Danu. I'm guessing that at a certain time, if the Winter Queen is crowned on the Stone of Destiny, then her rule is cemented?"

The Magician dumbly nodded. "How... do you know...?"

Kaido gave Satoshi a look.

"Fine, you win," Satoshi scowled.

"In that case, the Red Queen, or Princess Tytannial, is pushing for time, right?" Kaido paced, the Magician growing incredibly nervous. "When?"

The Magician snorted. "I have no need to-"

"We are a neutral party," Kaido interrupted. "If you withhold information that may resolve all this sooner, then that's better for you. If you don't, you waste already precious time. Judging from the state of your eyes, unless your physiology is very different, you haven't slept for a while, have you? Too busy researching? Therefore, we have every advantage and you don't. Spare us the talk and answer the bloody question."

"M- Midwinter," the magician stuttered.

"Of course," Kaido sighed. "And where is Lia Fáil?"

"In the mountains, guarded by Cu Chulainn the Awakened," the Magician nervously answered. "You will find it within the northern lights."

Kaido raised an eyebrow. "Right. So the course is..."

"North," the Magician agreed.

Kaido considered. "Obviously, they do not expect you back, if I can tell. If that is so, then help me. I do not think it sits well with you that you will kill innocents."

The Magician stiffened. "I... I..."

"Get off that horse and face me," Kaido bit out as the Magician hurriedly dismounted. "Now, am I or am I not right?"

"You're right," the Magician bowed his head. "I... I loved a maiden of the Laval. But... war does not sit right with me. The Summer Queen is hardly justified. However, I hear that the previous Queen had a soul-son, who inherited her power... yet, I dare not place stock on any last-minute appearances. I would rather die myself than lay a hand on an innocent, yet I cannot defy my deity's words."

"I see..." Kuraz rumbled. "Go. Tell Uruquizas that we will neither wage war, nor will we surrender. The neutrality is to be enforced, be it Summer or Winter."

"I shall notify my lord," the Magician murmured as the Pegasus took flight with him. "For your sakes... I'm sorry."

"What is that?" A wide-eyed Jimmy pointed to a small group marching towards the army. "They can't be...!"

"My lord," a Mystical Elf provided an Ancient Telescope.

"Nordics!" Kuraz rumbled as lightning split the skies and a very familiar giant jagged spear appeared. "And... the Aesir!"

A giant hammer shattered through the skies, followed by the impact of a dark sphere that exploded, and a single, very vital thing called Gungnir made its appearance...

"Leave," a strong voice ordered. "Never come back."

The army scattered, the banners forgotten under the might of the Aesir.

"This... this is truly an honour," Kuraz reverently bowed, as did everyone within the Luminous Spark. "That the Polar Gods would come..."

"There's... someone... there," Jimmy pointed as the Nordic Gods approached.

"Is anyone there?" a voice bellowed in the distance.

I recognised it, bellowing back. "Takeshi!"

* * *

"So, by using the power of the Bifrost, we came here," Takeshi elaborated, his left eye gleaming. Alexianna was here as well, smirking as they followed us into the Shine Palace.

"Did any of the others come?" I eagerly asked.

Takeshi's expression fell, as it did when Alexianna hugged his arm, up to that his goggles looked like they were drooping. "Your friends did. They were... well, we were attacked by a Summer contingent. Rex and Ryuusei got injured, so we left them behind to help the Nordics defend the Luminous Spark. Odin told me that you guys were here."

"Odin?" Jimmy boggled. "How?"

Kaido coughed. "Amongst many things, Odin is a god of prophecy."

"Oh."

"It's good to see you," Alexianna beamed, though Takeshi looked uneasy. "Abel-san and Ava-san are at the camp. Shall we?"

"Er, yes," Satoshi answered.

Kaido turned to Kuraz. "Lord Kuraz, many thanks for your kind hospitality. You have put up with far more than you should."

"It is fine," Kuraz assured. "You have done much by returning a capable warrior and Spellcaster to the Luminous Spark, not to mention freed us from the Lightsworn. I only hope that your endeavour to free the Winter Queen may be as successful."

Takeshi still shifted uneasily as we left with a team of goats and horses, the winds whipping on our faces as we headed north to save Shimotsuki and, hopefully, the world.

Wake up, go to school, save the world. All in a day's work.

* * *

_**I am actually basing this on the infamous Faerie Courts and the Duel Terminal story-lines. Tell me if this is over-the-top!**_

_**Please review!**_


	66. LXII: Driving Snow

_**Infernity Mirage**_

* * *

**LXII: Driving Snow**

The stronghold was a fortress of black ice, an enormous, shadowy thing sitting high up the slope of the highest of the Mountains in sight. A single, elegant spire rose above the rest of the structure, towards where lights in the sky played out, much like the aurora itself. Flickers of green, blues and amethyst played within the ice of the walls, I think. I could hardly make a good guess at how big the thing was, given that we were spying through telescopes. The walls and battlements were lined with inverted icicles. They made me think of fanged jaws of hungry predators.

The above description corresponds to Lia Fáil, or the Destiny Stone, or the castle which the ruler of this whole world holds. Also the current stronghold of the Winter Queen, a.k.a. Shimotsuki Setsuka.

"So that's the castle," Youkai muttered as we climbed the bloody mountains with the herd of goats. "Very... cold."

I was inclined to agree. "They have to seize _that_? From Shimotsuki?"

"Yep," Takeshi's voice drifted. "Of course, this deep in the Mountains, very few know that there are actually two ranges. One is the Mountain Ranges of the Dragons, which is this one. The other is the Ice Barrier Mountains, over there."

I looked at the huge one we were walking up. I then looked over to the other huge, snow-capped mountain range. "Oh."

"And there are plains where the Ice Barrier itself lives," Takeshi pointed down the steep drop. "It's pointless to fight an all-out war here."

"So, where are we going?" Satoshi muttered.

"The Nordic camp, Yggdrasil," Takeshi mumbled once we approached a small camp of shelters, warriors and imps alike looking to us. "We're back!"

"Did you find anyone?" Rex's face peered out. "Ryuusei is- Chase!"

"Rex!" I yelled. "Found you!" My elation dropped. "What about Ryuusei?"

"I'm up," Ryuusei's sleepy voice mumbled. "Did I hear Chase?"

I laughed, my voice doubtless tinged with relief. "How did you guys get here?"

"Long story," Takeshi answered as more Duel spirits approached. "For now, get ready. We're going to introduce you to the Nordic tribes."

Tyr of the Nordic Champions was as severe as his card art suggested; not a single wrinkle out of place on his tunic, pants, or cloak, sword at the ready. Vanadis and Valkyrie were pleasant, polite, if rather overbearing, and the imps, I mean, the Alfar, kept laughing for no other reason than they could.

"I am Tyr of the Nordic Champions," said champion introduced once we were inside a large shelter built around a large tree. "Welcome to Yggdrasil."

"Aye, and a fine lot we have," a decrepit old man near a well rumbled, three giggling ladies nearby shushing him. "Mimir here, well, Mimir has seen everything."

"Mimir of the Nordic Ascendant," Ava-san, beside the three ladies, nodded to the old man. Beside her was a sleeping Abel, who had definitely been for worse of wear, seeing that his arm was torn up.

"Ava-san!" I greeted. "How-?"

"You didn't think Takeshi could maintain Bifrost alone?" Ava-san smirked as she tapped her left eyelid, a rune glimmering. Of course...

"Apologies for the lack of welcome," Tyr began without preamble, and it took a lot to ignore his missing arm. "We have been rather pressured as of late, what with the Valkyries running loose and the looming Ice Barrier threat. Of course, the Ice Barrier are relatively pleasant, but the threat is still existent. The champion of Odin has brought you here a long way from the Luminous Spark itself, please, help yourself to our mead."

I paused from the offered tankards. "Honey wine? Mead?"

"Suck it up, it's healthier than water," Takeshi took a small swig.

It was with trepidation and a look towards a nervous Youkai that I took a discreet sip. It was good. And sweet enough to probably get struck with diabetes. Seeing my lead, Youkai followed suit, except that he hardly had my restraint and soon a light tinge of red dusted his cheeks.

It felt really hot all of a sudden.

"I do not think if you know the situation," Tyr murmured. "Day by day those of Summer are besieging us. Winter will not lend a hand due to our neutral stance. Therefore, it is likely that we will be attacked soon. The Duellists of Summer and Winter are not to be taken lightly."

"We are Duellists," I answered.

Tyr gave a laugh. "An appropriate answer. In that case, let me not detain you. I believe that you are tired from climbing the Mountain Ranges."

* * *

It was when we had fallen asleep in a makeshift camp, that the dream began...

_Well? _The beast cackled. _You are here, within my power. Now what can you do?_

"A lot of things," I answered. "Waking up is one."

_Perhaps you do not get it._

A wave of sheer cold and great heat swept through, the conflicting ideas both chilling and searing that I could only scream.

_This was will blow up everything, _it purred distantly, mist shrouding the tundra once more. _However, that is not possible if Summer continues to counter Winter. You will be an admirable vessel._

"Fuck you," I groaned. "I'm not your meat puppet."

_You may as well be. Look upon your greatest fears..._

The accident, so much blood... black and white, the incense cloying and of strange faces and gossip and the first time you realise that you're completely alone... _Come with me now_... and then long hours of walking, sneaking, finally at a desert town where the tumble-weeds blew past... _well_?... Horrible, chilling... _I will give you oblivion..._

Coppery, solid fear hung in the gut.

_I am an Infernity Duellist._ The old promise echoed from my apprenticeship._ Now and forever, I swear myself to the way of the Infernity. With nothing left to live for... here we make our stand!_

"So my greatest fear... is loneliness?" I muttered.

_So it would seem, _it agreed. _I can make it so that you will never be alone._

"No, you can't," I answered as the mists turned dark and cloying. "To face you guys, I have to face you and tell you to stick it."

The dragon appeared, ice shimmering on its purple scales, emerald eyes glowing as it roared right there. _You do not realise it. Even in your mind, I hold power here!_

The ice-fire came again, but this time there was a rotating shield before me. The Void Shield...

_What... what is this! What are you doing!_

"You got lazy," I growled as from the dark mists tendrils rose. "Fear isn't just something so limited as people dying. There's always been our childhood nightmares, the monsters in the closet that we hide from. Since we can imagine, there's always been the dragon there, in the back of our minds to fear and be terrified. I grew up. I found so many people. What I really got as I grew up...

_...is a St George to kill the dragon."_

_Impossible! I am the dragon of the void! _It roared as something clicked. _I am immortal, a god within gods! I cannot die! _

"You call yourself some kind of god, and you know nothing," I countered. "Nothing. What don't die can't live. What don't live can't change. What don't change can't learn. The smallest creature that dies in the grass knows more than you. You're right. You've lived longer than me, but I'm _older_ than you. And _better_ than you. That ain't hard."

"I've honestly forgotten how many monster cards I have here," Kiryu-sensei's voice drifted as the barrel of a gun clicked and the dragon stared at the Infernity Death Gunman. "Shall we find out?"

_What are you doing!_

"The dead and the living, when they meet at zero," I recited. "Above the cage of eternity..."

Iron bars cracked, as black flames poured, and pincers clicked as ratty wings flapped and many eyes boggled beneath a pink exposed brain.

"... the demonic dragon comes out." I finished. "Get out of my head."

_This is not over! I will-_

_Bang._

There is a certain amount of satisfaction gotten as the fear receded and the ice began to melt.

Then the imaginary Kiryu-sensei slapped me upside the head.

"Ow!" I rubbed the spot. "That hurt!"

"Idiot apprentice," Kiryu-sensei rumbled, glaring down at me. "What the hell was that doing in your head?"

"I didn't know it was freaking possessed!" I scowled back. "But, it's not going to come back, right?"

"It will," Kiryu-sensei answered vindictively. "But, it'll be easier to chase the shadows now."

"Oh," I scratched at my face. "Is there anything else I can anticipate?"

"That was the stick. Wait for the carrot," the Kiryu-sensei of my dreams was wearing a smile more suited to an axe-murderer. "But he won't get any more memories. I'll satisfyingly chop him if he does."

… and ended with my waking up to burning embers and wood-smoke filling the nostrils pleasantly as I immersed myself in the wooden ceiling.

"Chase?" Youkai muttered, obviously half-asleep.

"Whaa!" I sat up quickly. "Why- Where are the rest?"

"There," Youkai indicated a pile of blankets that obviously contained my friends, if the blond, brown, black and red hair on some of the piles were any indication. "Did something happen?"

"N- Nothing," I muttered, lying back down.

He shifted closer. I then realised that perhaps, lying back down to someone I harboured may-or-may-not-be attraction might not be the best thing.

"Mmm," a head of white hair sleepily nuzzled next to me. "G' night."

"What are you _doing_?" I was half-mortified and half-elated.

"You look like you wanted it. I gave it."

"You- I don't believe you," I sighed.

Right before the calm darkness of dreamless sleep came again, I may have been overly dramatic and clingy. I am not going to comment.

* * *

"Don't you mean the Clock Tower Pri-"

"They mean the Clock Tower _Correctional Facility,_" came Kaido's strident answer as I came closer to waking up. "Apparently the Destiny Heroes are big on technicalities."

Further proof, if nothing else, that there are other worlds in which this _does_ exist. Frankly, if Edo Phoenix and Marufuji-sensei somehow managed to find their way here... I'd hardly be surprised.

It was warm, a contrast to the cold of outside, and I would have been reluctant to move if not for Rex's voice; "Chase, stop hugging your boyfriend and kiss his awake.

Tyr wants to see us."

"What?" I sat up, and noticed that I was still holding onto a slender hand. A part of me might have been reluctant to let it go, but Youkai's crimson eyes were wide open and glinting mischievously.

"I may still be half-asleep," he murmured. "Are you going to kiss me awake?"

I scowled. "You're awake. Kiss yourself, I have morning breath."

I paused as Youkai's petite frame shook slightly and he stood up. Did I really just say that?

A rough towel was thrown into my face, that smelt strongly of goats. That is to say, hardly anything but woollen-soft but rather like a scrub. "I was joking. Wake up."

Then the strong smell of flowers reached my nostrils, and I could feel a gag reflex.

"Chase?" Ryuusei asked as I moved away.

"You smell!" I gasped at him. "Not that it's bad, but..."

"It's really heavy," Rex added, his own nose wrinkling. "What did those forest people throw at you?"

"I'm... not too sure," Ryuusei looked doubtful as he sniffed himself. "I can't tell. Is it bad?"

"No, you just reek like a flower garden," Rex answered. "It's not bad, but... it's strong."

Ryuusei smelt marginally less like a flower garden when we finally gathered. We had spent a while catching up, so I knew that my friends had been dumped in a forest first, then got separated and actually came across Tytannial herself. From the state that they described it, Tytannial was completely sociopathic and not above taking slaves, which would have been what they would have become. Ryuusei had become desperate and used Black Rose. The resulting petal storm blew them to the Nordic camp, where they met the rest, and so we were gathering for bread.

"Bad news," Alexianna's eyes were wide and alert, even though her expression looked pinched, some resemblance to Shimotsuki apparent. "The Summer army are going to target here soon. We need to either chip in on defence, or leave so that we don't become baggage."

"We're helping," Ryuusei hissed, wincing as his arm was tugged at. "I doubt I can move just yet."

"Also, the news is that Tytannial is dead," Alexianna finished. "I just heard it from the Svartalf of the Alfar. She was killed by a black-haired boy with red bangs, wielding the Black Rose Dragon of the Witch. Does that ring a bell?"

"Oh crap," Ryuusei creatively answered. "Did I just start a war?"

"Nope," Satoshi sighed, the dragon having shrunk and was now wrapped around his arm like some elaborate bracelet that was also flaming. "Without clear leadership, it's possible that Blazeus may be able to wrest his place. However, there's rumour going about of a Night Rose Knight. Not the tuner; the master of the dragon of night that's slated to be the next monarch of Summer."

"Dragon of Night..." Rex's eyes hovered speculatively to Ryuusei. "A _Night Rose_ Dragon, by any chance?"

Ryuusei grumbled some inventive words that for the sake of readers I will not repeat. "Destiny..."

"It is not destiny, as much as Duel Monsters thinking about destiny," Kaido corrected as the bread was handed out. "It's more than likely propaganda."

"So when is the supposed battle taking place?" Satoshi asked. "I haven't seen Breeze-san around."

"Come to think of it... we haven't either," I frowned. "Maybe she went for a walk?"

"Sounds like her," Satoshi looked doubtful, but accepted it.

It took a while, but soon we were helping to construct a barrier and parts of us were wondering about the large plain between mountains.

"That's shared territory," Vanadis was explaining. "The Ice Barrier control the north-most part and the Ice Barrier mountains itself, we control the parts closest to the Yggdrasil camp, and this is neutral territory," she pointed to a corner tucked away. "It's taken up by the Clock Tower Correctional Facility, where those judged guilty by Mobius-sama goes."

I blinked. "Don't you mean the Clock Tower Pri-"

"The Clock Tower _Correctional Facility_," Vanadis emphasised. "The Dreadmaster is very insistent on that the place is not, in any way, shape, or form connected to illegal imprisonment, but rather a place where the wayward can correct themselves into useful tools of society rather than be incarcerated."

"Does it work?"

"...somewhat."

"What's with the hesitation!" We yelled.

"Is it safe?" Youkai asked in trepidation.

"...anyone who escapes, only escapes once," Vanadis answered. What this implies about them is rather debatable...

Bells were tolling, as an army of green and orange were advancing onwards past the plains and even the local Buster Blader – incredibly, named Forseti – was keeping watch, or looking suitably dramatic surrounded by dragons by the peak closest to overlooking the plain. Facing the army of green and orange was another army of blue, black and white – plumage, that is, rather than any cloth or visible robes – and there was a small settlement of buildings that resembled the Mongolian tents, whatever you called them.

Yeah, I don't think it was possible to live forever in one place in this bloody cold place. Even if the immediate area of the Yggdrasil camp was warmer, it was still bloody cold, being a estimated couple of hundred metres above altitude.

"They're sticking to the valleys," Tyr muttered in satisfaction. "Obviously, they have no wish to incur the wrath of the Polar Gods. The valleys are, after all, free."

North winds began to blow across once more as the armies faced each other.

"False queen!" a loud voice bellowed across the plains, echoing off the mountains. "Today, as King Oberon, I shall take your head!"

Loud roars from the army echoed.

Seriously? There were people who still spoke like that?

A loud murmur were going through the Alfar as the implications muttered. "_Summer..._"

"Summer," Satoshi affirmed as flames burst amongst the advancing army.

The scent of roses were prevalent as a red-robed figure took to the skies. "Charge!"

"Should we remain here?" Youkai asked. "It's not our war, right?"

"Summer has a habit of making it our war by attacking us," Tyr gave a strained answer. "In war, everything becomes more uncertain."

Torrents of ice and snow swept down, yet the settlement in the distance remained untouched.

"Aegis of the Ocean Dragon Lord!" Vanadis realised as the army of blue and white split up.

Whatever you could say about Shimotsuki, she was certainly savvy; they were moving in a freaking _phalanx_ formation after the initial wipe-out by Torrential Tribute. It very easily mowed down Summer forces, and yet they were advancing even further, with the central group gaining ground.

"Alpaca!" Vanadis cursed. It took a while to realise, but there were plants growing out as something large and huge and woody approached, right as an ice dragon took to the skies to blast at it.

"_Down with Winter! For Summer!_"

"Here they come!" Tyr clicked on a wrist-guard as a Firewing Pegasus, with someone astride it, dived down. Drawing his sword, Tyr leapt and cut through it easily, the Pegasus scattering into dust mid-flight and its rider tumbling down as Tyr easily scaled back up. No mean feat, considering that he only had one arm...

A swarm of eagles attacked, and Duellists were astride them, and soon we were busy battling for our lives.

* * *

Warm and cold were still prevalent after the first wave of airborne enemies were dispatched, and the cries of Oberon's army was making it clear that, however they had muscled in, they were losing badly. In a freaking battleground, the blue army was pushing them back, the howl of wolves and dogs ever-prevalent and music.

Why were there _bagpipes_ here?

"Go, Asmodeus!" Alexianna's cry echoed as the dark-winged angel took flight to catch the next wave.

Only Summer was being indiscriminate, I realised; not a single one of the white-feathered things had come near. Or maybe they were too far.

"Amidst the howling winds of winter, the roar of the king echoes!" her voice shouted, the winds carrying her cries up. "Ruler of the icy plains, Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier!"

The roar was a dreadful thing that was slowly creeping...

_Come... come... Queen of Air and Darkness, I know you can call upon me..._

"Chase?" Youkai was staring at me as I staggered away. "Chase, are you alright?"

_Queen Winter, you know well that, whatever your past, whatever your future, this fate will exist unless you let me through..._

Cold and ice-fire swept forth before I fell down. Surprisingly, I never hit the ground.

* * *

"You're surprisingly resilient, you know."

I glared into green eyes set into that face I knew so well. "So why are you like...?" I waved at the white-haired pretty boy with green eyes that was the Duel spirit screwing around by taking on my boyfriend's form. Complete with usual attire of a black shirt with the long sleeves separated, black cargo pants, black vans, and a choker with an emerald crystal.

The choker looked so much like a collar against his neck. Sometimes I wonder what happens if I attached a leash to it.

"You liked this form," Rei waved casually, the slender hands wrong with the emerald eyes. I wanted the enchanting rubies than sharp emerald. "In the end, isn't it about packaging?"

"No," I insisted as the not-Youkai began to shrug off his shirt casually. "I am not doing this to entertain you or whatever it is you think I want in exchange for setting you loose on unsuspecting people."

The emerald eyes flashed from predatory to sultry. "Are you sure?"

I debated silently, transfixed by the pale expanse of skin he was baring. It looked really good to mark, that skin...

"All humans are bound by the same chains of pleasures," the not-Youkai hissed. "Yet, you are afraid. Of giving yourself, of having to break the bonds."

He leaned closer, those slender fingers so close... "I can give that. As a spirit, I cannot lie. I can and will remain unto eternity here, as you wish. You have that potential to bind yourself to spirits, and they in turn are bound to you. Well? You will never be alone again. I am the Nothingness King Dragon. The stars will fall from the skies before I fulfil not my word."

Transfixed, I watched as those appendages that shouldn't be so graceful crawl up my thigh. "Well?" he purred.

_Chase... please, wake up..._

_You're a dream..._

_Then, what must I do to convince you that I'm not a dream?_

_Love is in the realm of desire, and desire is always cruel..._

I batted the hand away. "No."

The transient, ethereal beauty warped into a more draconic, brutal feature as chains wrapped around my wrists. "I offer you your wish, and you _refuse_?"

"You can't offer what I already have," I rebutted. "That's established fact based on game theory. And, this is my head."

The chains dissolved into so many links as a howl began, the same shards of iron wrapping around the transforming dragon into a cage.

"_What are you doing?_" it screamed, its voice warped. "_Unhand me!_"

"If you want to remain so much," I snarled. "Here's a cage of eternity. Stay there."

I awoke to the smell of wood burning, a darkening sky still in twilight, and Youkai kissing me. Of all three, I thoroughly enjoyed the last.

So I'm human. So sue me.

"Chase?" Those long, tapered fingers were brushing on my face. "Chase? You collapsed, there was a blue fire and everyone was so worried-"

"Shut up and kiss me," I growled.

He did.

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	67. LXIII: Frozen Soul

_**Infernity Mirage**_

* * *

**LXIII: Frozen Soul**

While we were snogging, Golden Breeze was heading for a suicidal Duel.

We had parted for air, Rex was cracking boyfriend jokes and Ryuusei was politely not minding anything but wearing that I'm-not-laughing face, and white wings took to the skies on the back of Guardian Eatos.

"Setsuka!" Breeze-san's voice rang out here, in the abating war down below. "This is enough! What you're doing could cripple the balance of worlds!"

"Setsuka!" Jimmy yelled. "Setsuka, it's me! Stop this!"

"Your duty as guardians is to enforce the boundaries," Setsuka's voice echoed distantly. "Then, why am I here? Your kind believed in prophecies that tie the fate of spirits to mine! How many more lives has these prophecies ruined? In the name of the balance, sacrifices were made! This wasn't just about humans and Duel Monsters, they were living beings, with love, hopes, dreams, robbed by fate! And in the name of enforcing that balance, your guardians have murdered innocent humans, in the name of _the balance_!"

Silence echoed, even Satoshi's face seemed ashen in colour. "No..."

"I know about Liliana Arden and Minatsuki, and her links with Regina Mackenzie," Shimotsuki's voice grew more strident, amplified by howling winds. "I know about Summer and its fear of the Winter Queen, to the point where all potential Winter Queens were... was it _discreetly disposed of_? Or, to quote Arden before she fled the Dark World in the last months, _mere butchery_? Aileen Moore, Liliana Arden, Fushimi Inari, Andromeda, James Bradley... those five are the ones I have killed when they came to kill me. Have you _never_ heard of a self-fulfilling prophecy? I am sick and tired of being hunted for my life on the basis of things done by a Duel spirit long aged and gone. Fine! _The lives of you guardians will be placed as the price!_"

"You can't mean that, Setsuka!" Golden Breeze was arguing. "Just for the crimes of five guardians you would curse the rest? That doesn't make sense!"

"They did it from duty, which implies a basic flaw within the roles of the twelve guardians," Shimotsuki answered. "But Shinamori Satoshi never knew now, did he? Of the bloody history behind the twelve guardians and the fate of the Courts. Neither does the Dragon of the Roaring Flames, it seems. Of the old generation, you are one of the last remaining members, Breeze-san."

"So I cannot stop you with words," Breeze-san numbly echoed. "Thus, I must stop you with the sword?"

"If you must," Shimotsuki answered. "I don't care what you do now. Raiho! Set the dogs on these beasts of Summer!"

Barks echoed as the beasts were let loose, the cries echoing as arrows were let loose and torrents swept everything into the fog that was war.

"Fine!" Breeze-san yelled. "Shimotsuki Setsuka... no, Queen Winter, I challenge you for the fates of the Courts!"

The remnants of Summer were falling, failing, that even the King had stopped. "What?"

"Come on!" Jimmy was yelling, as a flaming dinosaur skidded before him. "I'm going to Setsuka!"

"That idiot!" Rex cursed.

"Let's follow him," Ryuusei suggested as we borrowed another herd of goats. Surprise, surprise; there was no way we could use the horse.

Either way, we landed in a surprisingly short time to the edges of the plains, as the winds themselves were stirring around Breeze-san, and frost was gathering by Shimotsuki's polished armour and dress.

Up close, Shimotsuki possessed all the beauty and warmth of a marble statue. Or a glacier. Dressed in white, she intimately resembled the White Witch of Narnia lore, the one who had cast a hundred years' winter upon the magical land. Incongruously, she held a DuelDisk on one arm, the plate polished like a slab of ice with the zones clearly marked out in frosted ice, the entirety of the device sparkling like a giant snowflake, or half of one.

Breeze-san was also dressed for battle, in a red tank-top adapted to the cold, and a thick shawl, long jeans and boots, her own DuelDisk functional and sleek. Still, in comparison, Breeze-san lacked the aura that Shimotsuki held, insubstantial compared to something that could very easily crush bones. For fun.

"Duel!" both called.

Breeze: LP 8000

Setsuka: LP 8000

"I'll start, draw!" Breeze called. "I'll play the Continuous Spell, Guardian Treasure!"

"What?" Shimotsuki blinked as the card appeared.

"I'll discard five cards and draw two cards, and every draw phase thereafter as long as this card remains on the field, I can draw two cards," Breeze-san answered. "Now, I summon Beast King Barbaros [3000/1200 → 1900/1200] to the field, and activate the Continuous Spell, Dimensional Fissure. Turn end."

"Draw!" Shimotsuki called. "I'll play the Continuous Spell, Water Hazard. Now, I special summon Dewdark of the Ice Barrier [1200/800] and summon Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier [1300/0], followed by which I play the Field Spell, Wetlands!"

"What?" Breeze-san hissed as the field changed to rainy and _cold. _Cold was becoming a prevalent theme here...

"All Water Attribute level two Aqua Type monsters gain twelve hundred attack power," Shimotsuki answered [1200/800 → 2400/800] [1300/0 → 2500/0]. "Furthermore, you leave yourself wide open. The ability of Dewdark, is that when the only face-up monsters I control are level two or lower, he can attack directly!"

"What!" Breeze-san flinched as the ninja disappeared, only to stab her in the back.

Breeze: LP 8000 → LP 5600

Setsuka: LP 8000

"Erk!" Breeze-san coughed. "That... this anger..."

"Cryomancer, attack Barbaros!" Shimotsuki snapped as the other dived.

Breeze: LP 5600 → LP 5000

Setsuka: LP 8000

"I'll set a card, turn end." Shimotsuki coldly answered.

"D- Draw!" Breeze-san called as she drew twice. "Because Barbaros is banished, I can special summon Guardian Eatos [2500/2000]!"

With an eagle's cry, the sad blonde shaman-woman appeared, her wings spread.

"Look at Eatos, Setsuka," Breeze-san pleaded. "You must remember her..."

"The real Eatos was sealed away," Shimotsuki answered. "What you have is a copy, and not Father's Guardian Eatos. Eatos wouldn't side with people who can kill innocents so easily!"

"We didn't kill innocents!" Breeze-san insisted. "There are such things as accidents in our line of work, you must understand-"

"Then what was my parents?" Shimotsuki demanded. "You can't answer, right?"

"Rafael... Rafael was... I didn't know," Breeze-san whispered. "Please, Setsuka-"

"Finish your turn," Shimotsuki recovered, still cold.

"I- I set a card and end my turn," Breeze-san sighed.

"Draw!" Shimotsuki declared. "Trap activate, Aegis of the Ocean Dragon Lord. During this turn level three or lower Water Attribute monsters cannot be destroyed."

"Cannot be destroy- you cannot be serious," Breeze-san blanched. "Trap activate, Guardian Force! When I have no Guardian monsters in my graveyard, then I can negate a Spell, Trap or monster effect and destroy it!"

"Fine," Shimotsuki looked displeased. "Dewdark, direct attack!"

"Ah!" Breeze-san staggered as she was hit again.

Breeze: LP 5000 → LP 2600

Setsuka: LP 8000

"These sneak attacks are like the very ones that your so-called protectors inflicted on my family," Shimotsuki hissed. "Because of your group... Your group was trying to kill the Ice Queen... my family just got in the way of that. I wished for oblivion first... then I wished for the power to hunt them down. Dewloren, he gave me the mantle that was the Winter Queen's, we forged a contract. I would become one of the Spirits, in fact, the very Ice Queen that so many years ago the previous generations of guardians killed. I would have to lead the Winter to heights unprecedented, and I would have _done_ _it_. That is what the guardians were so terrified of, a new great power amongst spirits unprecedented that they would have to deal with amongst the Duel spirits. Spirits are usually a fractionated lot, it was easy, even the _yami_ and _hikari_ were tolerable. But, the Courts would have polarised things, and would have changed everything."

"I... didn't know..." Breeze-san stood back up. "Each of us handles things differently... but the rest don't deserve death. Liliana, Aileen... I sensed something wrong when the body didn't dissolve. What did you do?"

"You saw that? I cast them into the Illusion Gate that led to the Phantom Beasts," Shimotsuki answered.

"T- That's consigning them to oblivion!" Satoshi muttered heatedly. "This is getting dangerous..."

"That is Shadow Magic... no," Breeze-san murmured. "You could not have-"

"I set a card, turn end!" Shimotsuki declared. "There is no way I will ever trust you again. Know that."

"Draw," Breeze-san reluctantly admitted. "I'd admit... being a child of prophecy is hard. There are just so many enemies, so many who do not want to see things change. I believed that to maintain the balance was the best. That was then. Age makes us wise, provided we listen... so, I was wrong then. I thought all guardians would be impartial... I never realised that so many would have been involved to bring down the Movement by the murder of Diana and Rafael. That's why... please stop this. To stop the pendulum of time is something that should never be done... life is so precious that to sacrifice more just to stop this is a waste. I set a card, turn end."

"A waste... then you should have reconsidered," Shimotsuki answered. "Though, it looks like our argument has ended with inconclusive results. Draw. I activate the Spell, Mage Power on Dewdark [2400/800 → 3400/1800]. I also activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy that set card."

"Ah," Breeze-san sighed.

"Dewdark, direct attack," Shimotsuki's order was absolute as the strike was dealt.

Breeze: LP 2600 → LP 0

Setsuka: LP 8000

"You have done well," the tiger's purr was audible as it approached, majestic and clearly not pleased. "Mistress- no, my Queen. Would you require blood from this one as well?"

"I... I have no quarrel with Golden Breeze," Shimotsuki answered firmly.

"As Setsuka, you would not," Dewloren agreed. "But, you have an argument with her as a Guardian, with the you who is the Winter Queen. Setsuka can forgive easily, but the Winter Queen has different needs. It is not logical to leave someone who has alienated the spirits in the interests of humans alive."

"If that were true then about ninety-five percent, maybe even more, or humanity would be guilty of that," Shimotsuki pointed out.

"But, that percentage does not actively meddle," Dewloren pointed out. "Nor were they chosen by the spirits, save for a minority. The guardians who bargained their way in have actively courted enemies amongst the spirits."

The tiger then growled, a sound that reached right into the brain and pressed into the terror junctures. "Blazeus is here."

"With Tytannial dead and Oberon defeated, and Albverdich willing to negotiate, the Summer throne is his if he can persuade the Flame tribes," Shimotsuki waved. "Now, the fate of this woman. I am not petty to cry blood feud over every single thing."

"Then bind her," Dewloren suggested. "We are in water-laden land. Call water and let the earth drink her. It would be comparatively merciful than to let her amongst our allies."

"You..." Breeze-san swallowed. "You intend to- drown me?"

That... does not sound good.

Shimotsuki's cold eyes flickered to us, and to Jimmy, before she nodded. "Of course."

There was a gurgle of water in the wetlands as Shimotsuki sat astride Dewloren's back, before Breeze-san's muffled protests was silenced as she sank quietly into the land.

"Breeze-san!" Satoshi dived to rescue her, but only hit land.

"My queen," a fully armoured general stepped up. "What about the Dragon of the Roaring Flames?"

"General Grunard, whatever his past with us, it is of no consequence," Shimotsuki answered coolly. "If he were to attack here, it would be singularly suicidal. It would be very sad for him if he did, for then my opinion of his intelligence would have been overestimated."

"As you wish."

"My queen, the Summer forces have been driven back," said a dark-skinned general with a snowflake on his forehead, wearing green pants and his hands frozen into blocks of ice, his chest exposed and a halo in the shape of the stylised snowflake glimmering behind him glowing as he reported. "The Aqua Madoor report that losses have been minimal, with no civilian casualties. Oberon and the elves has been driven into the Closed Forest."

"Have Zeman finish him," Shimotsuki muttered. "If we are done, Grunard, Gantala, there is a tax audit I have to see to."

"Setsuka!" Jimmy broke out. "Setsuka, it's me, Jimmy! I came for you!"

"The Cook brat," Dewloren growled. "Well, my queen?"

Shimotsuki... seemed to hesitate. "He is nothing. Leave him be."

"Are you sure?" Dewloren's voice sounded questioning. "He looks like a wonderful Duellist. He would definitely serve as an admirable consort."

"He has a life," Shimotsuki quietly murmured. "They all do."

"If you succeed, it is unlikely that he will survive," Dewloren rumbled.

"No," Shimotsuki answered. "The Winter Court will ruin him."

"Setsuka... acknowledge me!" Jimmy yelled. "We hand-fasted! Do I mean that to you, just...? Tell me, please..."

"Ye are blood of my blood, and bone of my bone," she recited as Satoshi finally pulled a coughing Breeze up from the land. "I give ye my body, that we two might be one. I give ye my spirit, 'til our life shall be done. You cannot possess me, for I belong to myself. But while we both wish it, I give you that which is mine to give. You cannot command me, for I am a free person, but I shall serve you in those ways you require. I shall be a shield for your back, as you are for mine. Above and beyond this, I will cherish and honour you through this life and into the next. Three times round by which the cords are wound to bind. Hand fasted to hand, the covenant is sealed. Kiss for the joined hands."

Her hands tightened. "Let us leave this place."

"Of course," Dewloren rumbled as he padded off with her, the two generals forming a guard.

"Setsuka!" Jimmy would have run after her if not for a blue flash and a hand-chop that knocked him back, the long-haired male in blue robes with the stylised snowflake standing in his way.

"My Queen does not wish for your presence," the third man said.

"She nearly killed Breeze-san!" Satoshi yelled. "What do you mean, she doesn't wish our presence?"

"I am not referring to the chosen of Blazeus, but rather you, James Crocodile Cook the Second," the general bowed. "Forgive me for not introducing myself. I am Raiho, the third of three brave generals of the Ice Barrier and a retainer of Her Majesty since the beginning."

"You called her Mistress," Jimmy accused. "I remember you."

"As do I, in the first ever Duel between Her Majesty and yourself," Raiho answered. "That is neither here nor there. She does not wish your presence because of twofold reasons."

"Twofold- Dewloren," Jimmy growled.

"Prince Dewloren's first loyalty is towards Her Majesty first, and the exclusion of all others," Raiho confirmed. "Though the contract is null and void, Her Majesty is adamant to carry out her obligation as Queen Winter despite the circumstances that has arisen. It is sad to say, that in this case humans have been extremely involved in actively preventing the Queen's rebirth. As a human, you will be regarded as second-class by most of the Court. The reason why Her Majesty has not lost control is because of active fear from the Court; you are not assured protection. The second is purely that of two different worlds; she is now part of this world of magic and winter. You belong in the world of humans, where the seasons change."

"I'll take her back," Jimmy answered. "Just... let me see her."

Raiho's expression fell. "I am incapable of defying a direct order from Her Majesty. However, if I were to mention that the changing of the Queen's private guard was to take place at light's dawn, and that her tent is left unattended in that period, then it would hardly be my fault because the Queen's order clearly does not forbid anyone who may hear it the benefit of this information."

"I- er- you-" Jimmy caught himself. "Of course. You did nothing. Who would have known?"

"Who indeed?" Raiho stated with a straight face as he turned to leave.

* * *

"She's gone off the deep end," the dragon muttered. "The Queen has lost it."

Jimmy just sat in a corner, more despondent than ever.

"Blazeus," Satoshi sat in front of the dragon while Breeze lay, huddled near the dragon's fire. "Clearly there is something that you are not telling me."

"I- er-" the dragon was fidgeting, I realised. "Can we change the subject-"

"NO!" Satoshi growled.

"Okay, okay," Blazeus groaned. "Right, you know how the conflict started. Winter grew powerful, Summer was formed, so began the Winter-Summer conflict. The ice Queen was killed, everyone thought it'd be over. Then some seer says that she'd be back, and more powerful than ever, and you didn't see what she did then. Maeve is still a forbidden name here for the very reason of the first Queen Winter. Fear was everywhere, no one wanted it to happen."

"But it happened," Takeshi added, his face set.

"Pain is the catalyst to connect to the world or darkness," Blazeus confirmed. "Trauma is the price to pay for the summoner's art; it is not free. In trying to stop it, the guardians manufactured their own misfortune."

"Self-fulfilling prophecy," Kaido realised. "What exactly was the Winter Queen fated to do?"

"Stop the pendulum of time," Blazeus answered.

"And how?"

Blazeus looked out, towards the Ice Barrier mountains that posed there, craggy and still and silent, before he whispered: "_Trishula_. The cold would have been enough to destroy all civilisation, and only the Winter Queen can permanently control it. Maeve was cruel and capable enough to use it too."

"And then?" Satoshi demanded. "What now?"

"Now, the Summer Court is divided," Blazeus answered. "Winter is winning. If this continues..."

"Hello, ice age," Rex mumbled.

"So it's a power imbalance," Ryuusei chipped in. "Is it?"

"Yes... yes," Blazeus nodded. "I can take the Summer throne, but given the state of Tytannial and Oberon, not to mention Satoshi being a guardian, most likely scenario is our loyal allies might defect."

"She said that Albverdich was willing to talk," Youkai chipped in.

"That guy?" Blazeus exclaimed. "He's new; the time of Ra wouldn't be given to his rule. The Fire tribes value strength and power, the more destructive, the better, but some brains wouldn't be amiss. I'd _love_ to find a monarch that can do what the Winter Queen does."

"Ha, ha," Satoshi answered. "This is partly revenge, and partly pure drive."

"Can't blame her," I spoke up. "I'd feel pretty upset if my parents were killed because of a prophecy that puts me as the cause of the world ending too."

"But..." Satoshi sighed. "Is there a way we can involve the _yami_? I mean, they usually intervene in these things, right?"

"Winter is advancing because of their capability to overcome adversity," Blazeus pointed out. "Opportunists abound, young Satoshi. The _yami_ don't care about Duel Monsters building an empire, everyone knows whose the big fish. Duel Monsters on a whole aren't affected much as well. It's just the human world and many other worlds that will be feeling the ice age."

"In short, we have to correct the balance one way or another," Kaido pointed out. "You could take the throne, but then Summer is unlikely to listen, thus ensuring that power shifts to Winter. There is a time limit, if I recall the Flamvell Magician, of Midwinter. When is that?"

"Erm... coming," Blazeus answered. "Time is weird here."

Kaido sighed. "Fine. We are on a time limit. During that time, we can either bolster Summer's military power, which is nigh impossible in so short a time-frame, or we can weaken Winter's power, which, while going to be very difficult may be easier to attain as a goal. During that time, I can only think that... we must stop whatever that would be going on at Lia Fáil, otherwise it would be for nothing."

"Correct," Blazeus nodded. "You're so suitable, Satoshi, I approve of this one."

"Your opinion doesn't matter!" Satoshi yelped, turning pink as Alexianna and Takeshi laughed.

Kaido raised a single finger. "Therefore, we are left with only one choice. We must storm Lia Fáil before Midwinter."

Complete silence met this declaration. Even Jimmy was more quietly despondent.

"Or we can gatecrash during Midwinter, but, whatever it is, I doubt that they'd be so willing to let us in during that extremely critical period," Kaido amended. "Well?"

"Storm the castle," Satoshi decided. "But... don't we sort of need an army for that?"

"Oh, you could break in," Kaido suggested. "But, we're talking about a castle at the _top_ of the mountain. Held by Boss. Odds are that the whole thing is secured and at watch."

We all looked out at it, the eerie sight right on top of the opposite range.

"I have an idea," Ryuusei voiced out. "There was talk about a Night Rose Knight, right?"

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	68. LXIV: Twin Pillars of Ice

_**Infernity Mirage**_

* * *

**LXIV: Twin Pillars of Ice**

I was there when Jimmy snuck out of the camp to approach the Ice Barrier camp on the edge of the plains.

Up close, the tents were beautiful, an ecru shade painted with blues occasionally to match the skies or the snow. Each tent, or _yurt_ as Jimmy had emphasised, was hexagonal in shape and matched perfectly, almost like a honeycomb. The Queen's tent was the easiest to find; it was the largest, and was at the centre. On lookout once the changing went on, I could hear every word of their conversation. It has never been _not_ awkward, being the eavesdropper.

"You came." Shimotsuki was as cold as ever.

"I did. Raiho told me."

"I see."

"Setsuka, please, talk to me. I know you want to. It's just... there are so many things you don't say. Did you really... marry...?"

"It is a common misconception that when a king is within proximity of a queen, that they must be connected by some matrimonial bond. A useful misconception, but still one."

"Er, so..."

"James Crocodile Cook, surely you have some plan rather than to question the state of a marriage I have told you does not exist."

"Kaido says we need to storm Lia Fáil. Are... are you alright? Did that beast hurt you?"

"No. Dewloren is still my servant, because I have taken the throne. However, the crowning must be done at Lia Fáil at Midwinter, so that I... I will permanently assume responsibility. It's..."

"You won't stop the pendulum of time, will you?" Jimmy's voice was hoarse. "Well, you could, but you won't, because I want to spend that time with you. I can't do that if you're so intent on this."

"It's... I'm tired, James."

"Setsuka. Come with me. Dad wouldn't mind, he'll probably congratulate me that I finally found a girl who'd take me. I love you. We can find a way back. Just... don't give everything up in a fit of misguided martyrdom."

"I am responsible for the lives of over a thousand members of the tribe, never mind the other dominions that I somehow keep accumulating. Whether I chose or not, I am the Winter Queen."

"You said that the first time when I proposed when we were twelve, about the Arcadia Movement. What's the difference? You married me."

"Hand-fasting. It was... selfish, I admit."

"Good. Keep being selfish. Now, I want the rest of that life with you, and we'll be storming the castle soon. We'll rescue you, so that whatever it is that tiger wants can't be done, and the prophecy will be over. Then we can go back. The Movement needs you, even Ryuusei admits it. Okay?"

"James... you are admirable."

"Good. Remember, I love you. I'll be coming soon."

Jimmy walked out, giving a hard smile that said that, come hell or high water, he was going to do it.

I wished I had his guts.

* * *

Forseti was a decent chap, for a Buster Blader. As we reached the edge of a black-wood forest, he stopped to give us fair warning.

"Here is close to the Closed Forest that Zeman rules," the Buster Blader explained. "Many dangerous Beasts prowl here, fair maid, be warned."

A decent chap...

"I'm a guy," Youkai explained.

"I'm sorry...?"

…if slightly misguided.

"For the record, I think this is a horrible idea," Rex said to Ryuusei. "For one thing, they're sociopaths, remember?"

"Blue and orange morality," Ryuusei answered, sighing as he tugged at the black armour that Tyr had killed a Dark Blade for (long story). "Thank you for guiding us, Forseti-san."

"No, it is fine," the Buster Blader waved. It would have been really thrilling to see one of Duel Monsters' most infamous creatures if not for the current situation, i.e. preparing to storm a bloody castle. "I can only see you this far, for the cave-dwelling dragons reside about here, so I must stand guard. I shall be here to see you back as well, if needed, young warriors."

"Thank you!" we answered before marching into the forest. Well, marching was a misnomer, as much as 'ran into the forest'.

"What now?" I asked, not liking the way my voice echoed. The shadows were cloying here, eerie like those pictures in fairy tales. Come to think of it, weren't most fairy tales really bloody...?

The click of a staff sounded, before a scythe was swung and we rolled out of its way.

"What are you doing?" Messy brown hair waved, the small cloaked boy carrying the scythe growled. Around him, Meda Bats flapped intimidatingly along with the -_Pfft_- ears on top of his head. "On my title as the Night's End Sorcerer, this Russet-sama will make sure you regret coming here!"

"Is he alright...?" Rex muttered.

"There's a settlement there," I pointed to a sunlit clearing with round-shaped houses. Really?

"You- Go away!" Russet looked like he meant it too.

Ryuusei put his hands up. "Please, calm down-"

"I challenge you to a Duel!" Russet produced a DuelDisk from his scythe.

We exchanged looks, before sighing.

"Fine, I accept," Ryuusei muttered.

"Duel!"

Russet: LP 8000

Ryuusei: LP 8000

"Draw!" Russet called. "I summon Saambell the Summoner [600/400]!" A pig-tailed girl carrying a large bell appeared. "Now, I use her effect to special summon another Saambell! With that, I special summon myself, the tuner monster Night's End Sorcerer [1300/400]! Tuning, two Saambell to level two Night's End Sorcerer! Magic that exists within this secluded forest, sweep into a wave to protect our home! Synchro summon! Descend, Tempest Magician!"

In a sweep, the dark-robed female magician appeared in a sweep of bats [2200/1400].

"I'll play the field Spell, Magical Citadel of Endymion," he called. "Then, I set a card. Turn end."

"Draw!" Ryuusei called. "I'll play the Spell, Reincarnation of Hope! Now, I discard two monsters to be able to add a monster to my hand two standby phases from now. I summon the tuner monster, Junk Synchron [1300/500] With his effect, I special summon Tuningware [100/300]. Activate Machine Duplication, special summon two more Tuningware. Tuningware can be treated as a level two monster for a Synchro summon. Tuning, two level two Tuningware to level three Junk Synchron. Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set in bloom! Synchro summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!"

With a roar, the dragon boomed [2400/1800].

"Twenty-four hundred...?" Russet growled.

"I draw two cards due to Tuningware," Ryuusei declared. "Now, I mill a card to special summon Glow-Up Bulb [100/100] from the grave. Because I milled Dandylion, I get two Fluff Tokens. Tuning, level two Tuningware to level one Glow-Up Bulb! Evening shades envelop the world; herald of the night, shine. Take flight, Synchro Tuner, Twilight Rose Dragon!"

"S- Synchro tuner...?" Russet murmured as the dragon took flight [500/1400]

"Now, tuning, level seven Black Rose to level three Twilight Rose." Ryuusei closed his eyes. "Farewell, glorious sun; flower of the night, bloom! Accel Synchro! From the darkness greet me, Night Rose Dragon!"

Diamond-dust scattered before this great sight, Night Rose Dragon a magnificent, fear-and-awe-inspiring sight [3000/2500].

"Night Rose..." the Sorcerer mouthed.

"Night Rose Dragon's effect, banish Glow-Up Bulb to destroy the set card!" Ryuusei called. "Now, Night Rose, attack with Witching Obscurity!"

Russet: LP 8000 → LP 7200

Ryuusei: LP 8000

"Accel Synchro... I've only heard of one!" Russet yelled. "What... what is that? Black Rose is one of the legendary Signer Dragons!"

"Night Rose, the evolution of Black Rose," Ryuusei intoned, trying to be suitably dramatic. So far... well, he tried. "My mother's power crystallised to me."

"Mother's..." Russet's eyes widened. "Then..."

"I set a card and end my turn," Ryuusei answered.

"Draw!" Russet called, clearly trembling. "I summon Royal Magical Library [0/2000]. Now, I activate the Spell, Toon Table of Contents, to search for another Toon Table. I repeat three times to get Toon World in the end. Now, I remove three Spell Counters to draw one card by Royal Magical Library. I use the Magical Citadel's Spell Counters to pay for the cost of drawing another card."

"Royal Magical Library and Magical Citadel... what a combination..." Ryuusei muttered.

"Now, I activate Magical Dimension, to tribute Royal Magical Library for Chaos Command Magician [2400/1900]!" Russet called. "Now, Magical Dimension destroys your Night Rose Dragon!"

"Trap activate, Bloom in Night!" Ryuusei called. "I'll pay half my life points. Now, Night Rose can't be destroyed!"

Ryuusei: LP 8000 → LP 4000

Russet: LP 7200

"Turn end," Russet scowled.

"Draw!" Ryuusei called. "Chaos Command will negate any monster effect that targets it, so... Night Rose Dragon, attack with Witching Obscurity!"

Russet: LP 7200 → LP 6600

Ryuusei: LP 4000

"Che," Russet scoffed. "Is that it?"

"No," Ryuusei grimly answered. "I set a card. At the end phase, Bloom in Night will cause Night Rose to self-destruct and both of us take damage equal to Night Rose's attack power."

"Wait, what?" Russet repeated.

"Bloom profusely!" Ryuusei called as a storm of dark petals started. "Now, I activate Spell of Pain! You'll take my damage instead!"

Russet: LP 6600 → LP 3600 → LP 600

Ryuusei: LP 4000

"Why...?" Russet gasped.

"With that, Bloom in Night will revive one of my Rose Dragons," Ryuusei intoned. "Revive, Night Rose Dragon!"

The dragon reappeared, brilliant as ever.

"It's your turn," Ryuusei pointed.

"Draw!" Russet called. "I... I end."

Ryuusei looked for a long moment. "We didn't mean anything. We just wanted to know if there were anyone around."

"You... you aren't Summer, are you?" Russet muttered in surprise.

"No!" Ryuusei shook his head.

Russet: CALLED OFF

Ryuusei: CALLED OFF

"Ah, I'm sorry!" Russet yelped as the holograms disappeared. "I'm so sorry, I jumped to the wrong conclusions! I thought you were forces of Summer again!"

"Erm... why do you hate Summer?" Ryuusei asked.

"Che, those guys only care about themselves," Russet scoffed, but his hands clung onto his scythe. "If not for Hisoka-sama, we'd have been long dead or sold already. The Winter Queen might be a tyrant, but they want to overthrow her... I want nothing to do with those Summer bastards!"

"...maybe this is the 'our stuff' mentality?" Rex muttered.

"We just wanted to find a few people to ask about Lia Fáil," I chipped in. "We're nothing to do with Summer."

"But he's the Night Rose Knight!" Russet pointed to Ryuusei.

"Summer hates me," Ryuusei answered. "I killed Tytannial."

Russet's demeanour changed quickly to welcoming. "You did? Well, I have to tell Hisoka-sama! Come on!"

* * *

"Well, they're just overflowing with goodwill here," Rex snarked back as the tallest Spellcaster floated over. And by floated, I mean literally.

"Russet, where have you run off now?" the blue-skinned magician called, serious and hardly forgiving. "Please, forgive my young student his transgressions. I am the Dark Magician of Chaos, Hisoka."

"Er, it's fine," I answered.

"Tytannial is dead!" Russet shouted trough the village. "Tytannial is dead!"

"Do not speak ill of those gone!" Hisoka barked. "The Plants have something called the World Tree. It is only a matter of time before she returns."

Silence followed.

"Erm, could we... talk privately?" Ryuusei suggested.

"Of course. Come."

We were led to a small, thatch-roofed house that was also round, but wide enough to entertain all of us and a magician about six-foot plus over.

"Russet called you the Night Rose Knight," Hisoka stated. "Pray tell, by the spirits, what did he mean?"

Ryuusei coughed. "Er, I used Black Rose Dragon and Night Rose Dragon."

"And for you to have Black Rose, there must be some relation between you and the servitors of the Crimson Dragon," Hisoka nodded. "I understand that there must be something that drove you, but I shall not enquire further. Do tell, why have you approached the Secret Village of Spellcasters?"

"No wonder..." I muttered. Ryuusei proceeded to give him the whole story. By which included that we weren't of this world, neither was Shimotsuki, and it would be in everyone's best interest if Shimotsuki was pulled out, preferably before Midwinter.

"I see," Hisoka considered. "So you have sought to find out about Lia Fáil."

We nodded.

"Well, then I am your man," Hisoka shrugged. "However, this information gathered is not cheap. I will require fair trade."

We all frowned.

Hisoka laughed. "In your mortal world, there is a man named Yuugi Mutou that I served once. He, and a close companion of mine were passed to his descendant. As an old obligation, do tell me if you have heard of my master's family."

"Ryuuki?" I blinked. "He's fine, alive and dating Ayame, right?"

"Then that is a relief," the magician answered. "This... Ayame..."

"Yuuki Ayame," Rex chipped in.

"Oh," Hisoka nodded. "It is a relief to know that my master's family is alright."

I suppose this is the loyalty of a retainer...

"Your questions of Lia Fáil?" Hisoka posed.

"Er, what's the significance?" Ryuusei asked. "Of Lia Fáil?"

"The Stone of Destiny is where traditionally, all monarchs of the Gensokyo are crowned and take oath," Hisoka answered. "It cries out every time a destined monarch finally takes the crown, and is the seat of power of the most powerful monarch of all Gensokyo. As a result, the Lia Fáil is placed on the top to show that the monarch is at the top of the world. Blood has been shed to control the Stone, for he who controls it may decide the future order of monarchs over Gensokyo. There has only been once when the stone has cried out, to show the beginning of the reign of Queen Maeve of Winter. However, the castle itself exists where power concentrates the most, and so, last when the Queen Maeve had been brought down, it had moved to Summer's plains of the Searing Land. Now, it is back in the Ice Barrier Mountains, and it is likely that the Winter Queen would be crowned at the height of their power."

"Ah," Rex muttered. "Is there a way to attack Lia Fáil?"

"It is not the castle itself you must seize, but rather the stone," Hisoka laughed. "Well, the entire mountain-top is Lia Fáil, so usually capturing the castle is the easiest way."

"The _entire_ top?" I voiced. "Look, it's way _up_ _there._"

Hisoka did not look amused. "Well, then you must find a way up there."

* * *

There were two routes across the plains to Lia Fáil. One was through the Ice Barrier camp, which therefore meant that it was impossible to sneak that way.

The other...

"It means that we'll have to go through the Clock Tower Correctional Facility," Kaido pointed out.

Takeshi looked at him. "Don't you mean the Clock Tower Pri-"

"The Clock Tower _Correctional Facility_."

"Takeshi, you're an idiot," Alexianna nodded.

"Excuse me for not being insistent on the terminology," Takeshi muttered. "Still, we're going to all this effort to rescue a woman who would have left Breeze-san to die. Forgive me if I sound doubtful."

"Speaking of which, where did Jimmy go?" I blinked.

"Ah, something about chopping wood..." Takeshi waved. "I mean, life here is tough, given the weather, so right now we're on watch. Tyr is really helping here..."

"I'm sorry, but you may have to tell your friend to stop soon," Vanadis floated as she appeared. "He appears to have found the delights in wielding an axe. I fear for the forest's continued living if he were to continue."

There was a break, in which three men were needed to wrest the axe from Jimmy, drag him to where we were keeping watch, with a few of the Alfar, and put him back down.

Beside Satoshi, Breeze-san was still asleep.

"This guy..." Satoshi grumbled. "I've heard of lovesick, but this is pushing it. Chopping a whole clearing, what kind of monstrous strength is this...?"

"The kind that Boss has tamed," Kaido quietly answered. "Boss has some quality that inspires respect and loyalty no matter from who. The fear usually comes later. In the end, the product is an absolute monarch that commands great loyalty and fear from her subjects, a constance that without they can no longer think of survival... this is the true power of the Winter Queen."

* * *

"Ava-san, are you sure about this?" Ryuusei asked as we prepared to leave.

Ava-san nodded as she looked at Breeze-san. "Yes. Breeze-san is incapable of moving down the mountain. Furthermore, I must remain alive so that the connection of fate that binds the Aesir will allow Abel to break through later. Takeshi must go with you if Odin and Thor are to let us communicate. Do not worry about her, I am an able nurse."

"Well, we'll see you," I nodded as we left as one.

Forseti guided us down the mountain with Tyr and Vanadis for the last time that day. Or night. It was getting difficult to tell.

"If the fates allow, may we meet again," Youkai really took to the local farewell.

"If it would," the Buster Blader hefted his blade. "Fate willing, live and be happy."

"What was that?" I muttered as we re-entered the forest, Forseti-san disappearing from all sight already.

The Secret Village of the Spellcasters remained hidden, having disappeared entirely from sight through some method unknown to everyone but Hisoka. It was a fairy-tale place, this forest, something harking back to days before human civilisation got it into their heads that removing the whole forest would be easier. The land itself seemed to have adapted to a superior species outside of human comprehension; for one thing, it was bloody _cold._

"Cold?" Youkai murmured.

"Yes," I hissed.

"It's a sign of Winter's growing power," Kaido answered quietly, his eyes oddly half-lidded behind wire-rimmed spectacles. "The weather change, that is."

"Are you alright?" Satoshi glanced at him, eyes hard. "You'd usually pepper these things with myths of old."

"When we're living the penultimate one, there's no point in it," Kaido quietly answered. "H- Hibernation... talk to me, Satoshi."

"Er, right," Satoshi muttered. "So what's this about hibernation?"

"Winter slumber," Kaido muttered. "Sleep... sleep... it's like time itself would stop."

"Right, continue- you mean the entire world would land in hibernation?" Satoshi did an about-take.

"Or freeze to death," Kaido hissed. "There's a link to the old faerie stories here, the ones about the fair folk and all of that."

The sound of dogs barking made up stop, shivering. "Hide!" Kaido hissed as we individually hid.

Somehow, Youkai got himself pressed against me by a huge tree. Couldn't say I hated it...

"I heard something."

"I doubt so, Prince Dewloren."

"Raiho. Let's not forget that as a tiger I still have the sharper senses."

"Indeed. And I am the one with the opposable thumbs."

Jimmy tried to make a move. He was silenced by my friends.

"You are sure that the Queen's consort passes through here?"

"He certainly cannot pass through our camp, not with the hidden intention to have him killed."

"We must keep Her Majesty, Raiho," Dewloren's voice grew in urgency. "The human world will never forget what they lost. We have to keep her. Never has the Ice Barrier a more capable and responsible monarch."

Raiho coughed. "I understand that Her Majesty's wishes included the well-being of James Cook the Second."

"We'll give him a quick death. It'd be better than his mortal time approaching."

"Your Highness, surely James Cook does not need to die."

"Hand-fasting is a permanent bond, as is any covenant. We need to sever all claims the mortal world may hold to Her Majesty. James Cook's continued survival renders the Winter at risk."

"Ambitions do not become you, Your Highness."

"It is not ambition when the upper echelon clearly lack the capability to rule efficiently and our people live on the edge of bare survival in this barren land. You've seen yourself that a good monarch has made so much difference."

A pause. "If not here, they certainly have to stop by the Legendary Citadel. We can get them there, Your Highness, if not here."

"The pirates will do anything to spite the Queen, including but not limited to rendering aid to them. Especially to James Cook."

"Your Highness, in that case why is the Queen's majordomo out here, with the Queen's dresser?"

"Because if Her Majesty knew I was doing this, she would get _disappointed_ with me. I would be facing barbs of sarcasm. She may even use... _irony_."

It would have been funny if not for the sake of our continued welfare that we had to keep silent.

"_Indeed?"_

"Don't you try it. You've seen Grunard reduced to tears."

"Yes, I have," Raiho sounded tired. "Where else should we look then?"

Rex seemed to swallow as he stared at an ashen-faced Jimmy.

A few dogs barked.

"Asmodeus!" Alexianna shouted, the dark-haired girl's beret askew as she rolled from the huge jaws of a Mag Dog of Darkness and the dark angel dived.

_...Shit._

"Hah!" Raiho's attack held against the large canine as he defended Alexianna, who had strayed out to directly before the two Ice Barrier creatures. "Fellow Duellist, are you lost?"

"N- No," Alexianna shook her head, staring at Dewloren, her eyes transfixed. "I- I'm fine... _Mon Dieu, laissez aller!_"

"Hmph," Dewloren scoffed, before he paused. "She has the scent of humans."

"Surely you jest," Raiho answered, his posture suddenly stiff.

"I am sure. I have spent many a night next to our mistress in her nightmare-induced trances. This girl is as mortal as she. There should be no other mortals... save for those around the Cook brat."

"I- I'll fight," Alexianna muttered, clearly panicking as Dewloren prowled close. "I'll fight... stay away! No!"

"Lexy!" Takeshi dived to hold her close, staring at Dewloren as he did.

"And the other shows himself," Dewloren sneered, if tigers could sneer. "Perhaps the rest would follow if I were to eat them."

"My Prince, that would not be dignified," Raiho said, a note of warning in his voice. "We have no feud with them."

"I remember the Ishihara boy, Raiho," Dewloren growled in answer. "He would have killed our mistress if she did not help him with his engagement. I will rip his throat out before he gets it to scale Lia Fáil and attack our Queen."

There was a moment in which no one dared to move, right before a large winged thing dived down to parch from a tree.

"Caw," said the creature. "Caw."

A pair of elegant boots landed softly beside it. "Lord Dewloren. Your Queen commands you."

We shivered. The worst thing about the talking Snow Fairy? It was commending in Shimotsuki's own voice. It would have been ten different kinds of cool if not also twenty shades of creepy.

"As you wish," Dewloren nodded as the Snow Fairy took flight with the winged creature once more. "Continue to have the hunters and Defenders on the prowl, Raiho."

"Of course, My Prince," Raiho lifted his hands, the sleeves falling to cover his fists in a double-handed palm-cupping-fist salute as Dewloren left, never making a sound. "I know you're here, Duellists."

Jimmy appeared from behind the tree, as did we. "That tiger... he was going after me?"

"The Ice Barrier has not had a capable monarch for a time," Raiho answered. "The prince understands this painfully well, that for all his power he is a servant, and thus he serves the Queen. Yet, he also protects the Ice Barrier tribe, by making sure that the Queen can never return. Right now you are the main impediment to that. The Queen would prefer you live, but in this wide world, who knows if an accident may happen..."

Raiho trailed off, the implications perfectly clear.

"And you?" Rex asked.

"I am a mere butler in comparison to my brothers, barely able to make General," Raiho answered. "Yet, I am captain of the Queen's Guard. It is my duty to ensure the Queen's safety... and where possible, the Queen's happiness. Both outcomes must be encouraged, therefore, I will hold myself to both outcomes, where one will become apparent which I shall then enforce."

"So you're on the fence," Jimmy answered.

"Ah, yes," Raiho serenely answered. "I shall see you what is jokingly referred to as the Tower, then, also known as the Clock Tower Correctional Facility."

Satoshi blinked. "Don't you mean Clock Tower Pri-?"

"I mean Clock Tower _Correctional Facility_."

* * *

**_Bloom in Night (Tasogare ni Sakimidareru)  
_****_Type: Normal Trap  
_****_Activate this card only when 'Black Rose Dragon' is in your Graveyard, and you control a 'Night Rose Dragon' about to be destroyed (by battle or card effect). Pay half your life points. This card becomes an Equip card to 'Night Rose Dragon'. The equipped monster is unaffected by your opponent's Spells, Traps or Effect monsters' effects, and cannot be destroyed by battle. During this time, 'Bloom in Night' cannot be destroyed. At your next End Phase, destroy this card with 'Night Rose Dragon', and inflict damage equal to 'Night Rose Dragon''s ATK to both players before you special summon a 'Rose Dragon' from your Graveyard (This summon is considered a Synchro Summon). The monster special summoned this way cannot be destroyed during this turn._**

_**Please review!**_


	69. LXV: Dark City

_**Infernity Mirage**_

* * *

**LXV: Dark City**

We were walking through the forest, Raiho's very presence keeping the dogs at bay, and Takeshi and Alexianna were walking closely, obviously in heated argument.

"What d'you think they were talking about?" I asked Youkai.

He gave a shrug. "Who knows. You know, it's almost romantic, walking through a forest holding hands."

I looked down. Yes, our hands were together, fingers intertwined. Neither of us made a move to let go.

"So, Raiho-san, do you know anything about this road?" Satoshi asked. "I've never been near to any of the prisons."

"Oh, the Tower is the only one of its kind in the Gensokyo," Raiho answered. "I understand that incarceration as a punishment is revolutionary. The other areas governed by the Monarchs all issue different punishments. I understand that in the Searing Lands burning at the stake is very common. A waste of good fuel, I think, though I know some tribes that eat the remains."

Satoshi openly shuddered.

"Caius-sama, Delg-sama and Mobius-sama are the only ones who sentence any to incarcerating for a time," Raiho continued as we walked, edging closer to a partner as it got cold. "Thestalos-sama prefers burning, Granmarg-sama usually sentences lapidation, and I understand that Kuraz-sama has his own prison as well, using the old Realm of Light. Raiza-sama is the only Monarch that sentences house arrests or cliff-diving, and Zaborg-sama uses electrocution."

"That sounds cruel," Ryuusei muttered.

"If it were not, then the laws would not be respected," Raiho answered. "However, the Monarchs operate far from the prison itself, so this is rather autonomous."

A bell began to toll in the distance, a long-forgotten chime sounded.

"Well, someone slipped up," Raiho noted. "They called it by its name."

"You mean, Clock Tower Pri-"

"_Correctional Facility_," Raiho answered. "If you say it, then the clock tower moves a quarter. The Dreadmaster is nasty when roused. Howls all over the place, prisoners running for their lives, all of that."

"Oh," I clung onto that smaller hand. Youkai didn't seem to mind, he squeezed my own reassuringly.

We were approaching the end, where forest gave way to plains to barren land and, in the distance, the Tower that stood out against a nearly-formed moon in the sky.

And... we heard them.

"I don't believe it," a very familiar voice was saying. "There's my card, the Clock Tower Prison!"

The bell tolled, and there was a scream, of the long piercing variety that you really didn't want to know the provenance of.

"...Edo, next time, don't. Say. Anything."

"Marufuji-sensei!" We squawked as the pair appeared, Edo Phoenix in a crisp suit and Marufuji-sensei with his expression set and in black. As in, the kind of hardy black that said that he was serious about kicking ass and taking names.

"Oh, you're here," Marufuji-sensei answered.

"Chibi Man and friends!" Edo waved.

"About time!" Both men were shoved aside as Tenjouin Michiru scowled. "You left me out!"

"You're rather persistent, aren't you?" Alexianna drew herself up to her full height.

"Well, I'm not a spoiled princess like you," Michiru acidly answered.

"Who're you calling spoiled? I'll have you know I work like anyone else!"

"Yes, yes... _princess_."

"Watch it, you-!" Alexianna turned red with rage, which while matching her beret was hardly a flattering colour.

"We came to help out," Marufuji-sensei told us.

Here is where all of us stopped and gave him a good look. "You... came into another world for that."

"Yes," Marufuji-sensei answered.

"Between him and me, we get things done," Edo sounded derisive, but honest. "What were you thinking?"

Very slowly, Ryuusei and Rex started to back away from him. If this was on a casual whim, imagine if he was _really_ determined. The results were mind-boggling.

"Ah, right," I looked around. "Our guide-"

"It looks like I will only escort you here," Raiho chipped in, earning himself glares and looks from the veteran Duellists present. "I would hardly recommend you enter the Tower of Seclusion right now, but it does not look like you have a choice. The only way to your destination is through the Tower and into the Legendary Citadel. Sail through the Lethe, but do not forget, or else you will never reach destiny."

"You're not following us further?" Satoshi asked.

"My first loyalty is to the Queen," Raiho answered as, from the shadows, the howl of dogs approaches. "And to the Prince Dewloren. To help you this far is my only ability. Now we will be enemies."

"...shit," Kaido swore as the dogs loomed, jaws gaping and drool dripping. "Run! Run to the tower!"

"A mere formality," Raiho murmured as he produced something from his sleeves. What it was became apparent as he placed it to his lips and blew the hunting signal. "Tally ho!"

"They're being serious!" Edo cursed as we ran for the deserted courtyard gates and for the big, iron-reinforced doors.

"Close the door!" Rex yelled as the barking frenzy approached closer on our heels, all of us panting once we were on the other side.

The slam that echoed as we leaned against it, ignoring the scrabble of claws against wood grain was a huge relief.

* * *

"W- what was that...?" Michiru panted. "We were being chased... by huge dogs..."

"We heard that the Winter Queen was pretty lax," Marufuji-sensei muttered.

"Well..." Jimmy sighed as he began.

"The Winter Queen is Shimotsuki Setsuka?" Edo Phoenix took it better than Marufuji-sensei, who was still stunned by the news. "What a strong opponent..."

"Have you Duelled Shimotsuki, Phoenix-san?" Ryuusei asked.

"No," Edo muttered. "It's... usually I make it a point to investigate Duel crimes. Crimes that have a link to Duel Monsters, to do with rare cards being stolen and crimes committed... more of those have been happening since Psychic Duellists began to arise in public view. Amongst those crimes was... the suicide of Divine Mizuki."

"Divine... the first head of the Arcadia Movement?" Ryuusei asked.

"Yes," Edo confirmed. "One week before his death, Divine was visited by Shimotsuki Seiran, who talked to him about the future of Psychic Duellists. There was no outward change in behaviour, according to the prison guards. But, a week later, Divine dashed his brains against the wall and killed himself. It was established as a suicide, but his parole was coming up, where he made a deal to ally with a few organisations to investigate Psychic Duellists."

"After what he did...?" Alexianna looked scandalised.

"Precisely... but, the oddest thing, was that as a result, his will granted the Arcadia Movement's trusts to the then-head of the Arcadia Movement," Edo continued. "That was Shimotsuki Seiran, the mother of Shimotsuki Setsuka. Later, Seiran, and Setsuka, were both the main suspects of what we called vigilante crimes – but, no one has ever been able to figure out how they did it. A mind as ruthless and calculating as a Duellist, combined with the resources of the Arcadia Movement, and now an empire at her disposal... she is _worse_ than D.D."

"Anyone who's ever met Shimotsuki Setsuka would be terrified," Marufuji-sensei agreed. "Those eyes of hers... are the type to have killed, and will think nothing of it."

We swallowed, nodding.

"Still, creepy Honey aside..." Jimmy stared into half-lit shadows, where the edges of cogs and gears glimmered. "What the hell is this place?"

"The Clock Tower Pri- Correctional Facility," Edo corrected as something thumped. He tapped one foot on the ground later. "Then... where are the guards?"

More screams echoed above.

"There," Marufuji-sensei blandly answered. "There's no way up, so we'll just walk forward."

"Wait!" Michiru blinked. "There's... there's writing!"

True, along one wall, scratched into the surface unto eternity was a verse of spidery writing:

_Crown of darkness, crown of might,  
Stone that stand amid the tide.  
Stand on the hub, gaze to where,  
The sun will be when you are there.  
Between third and fifth connect,  
Sinister stone is the stone correct.  
Find the apex and depth connect,  
The keystone is the stone correct.  
Turn wither-shins just one stone,  
Greet the dawn, cross the circle home.  
Travel counter, two stones more,  
'Cross again, as you did 'fore.  
Upon the oaths of ruler's bone,  
Pay the price to take the Stone._

"What the hell...?" Edo mouthed.

"Stone... the Stone must be Lia Fáil," Kaido noted. "Is this a clue to get to Lia Fáil... Or is it just a whimsy?"

More screams echoed.

"What the...?" Edo scoffed. "The first time I see my own card, and there's people screaming. What did they let loose?"

"What, it's raining...?" a casual voice spoke as a cane clicked on the stones. "Oh, you're here to take shelter from the rain?"

We all glanced at the black-suited dandy whose face was wrapped in a scarf, who looked way out of place here.

"We're sorry," Alexianna spoke up. "But there were dogs chasing us, so..."

"Oh, it's nothing, missy," the dandy lifted his hat politely. "That doorway can't open anyway. It's a one-way entrance."

"_What_?" we glanced at the door which seemed to have gotten new significance already.

"The exit is there," the dandy pointed into the deeper shadows. "But, my brothers are all waiting... and some idiot actually spoke the name of this tower."

"Is speaking it... bad?" Michiru numbly asked.

"When the true name of the Clock Tower is spoken, the Clock Tower rings a quarter," he answered. "But, at the same time, when the clock has reached full circle... that person will awaken."

"That person...?" Edo echoed numbly.

"Indeed," the dandy answered. "The master warden Dreadmaster...

"D-HERO Dreadguy!" Edo realised. "The warden here..."

More screams echoed from above.

"Right now, all the prisoners are hiding from the master warden's rampage," the dandy shrugged. "So, in those shadows are the rest of us. Assuming you can find your way through, you go free. But, be careful not to stray... otherwise, you remain forever..."

"Wait, Doubleguy!" Edo called.

The dandy paused. "I have never given my name. So, why are you able to stop me...? This is... Creator's authority..."

"Names have power here...?" Kaido murmured. "No, creator's authority..."

"Creator... my dad created the D-HEROes," Edo answered. "So, Doubleguy... can you help us?"

"The rules are, you must walk," the D-HERO finally consented. "Walk straight and narrow, never deviate... we walk a fine enough road on its own. Within these shadows, our brothers hide, waiting. Come."

"There's no light...?" Ryuusei noted.

Doubleguy waved lightly. "This is a prison. We D-HEROes can see in the dark. Light is used when class begins."

"Class?" Rex blinked.

"This is a correctional facility," Doubleguy admonished. "We are not thugs. We are dark heroes. While in the Skyscraper and Hero City, those Heroes have work in the light, here we do the real work in the darkness and cold."

"So this is the path..." Marufuji-sensei muttered as he walked along behind Edo. "Are you sure?"

"Why not?" Doubleguy rhetorically answered. "You only escape once from the Tower. After that..." he trailed off.

"After that?" Edo prompted.

"Doma comes," Doubleguy cryptically answered.

"Doma?" Edo echoed.

"The angel of the silence of death, Doma," Marufuji-sensei answered, causing Edo to pause slightly before walking onwards.

"This is first level, basic detention," Doubleguy pointed to a pair of ugly statues wrapped in vines. "Those fell foul of the Reptiless tribe. We're still waiting for the curse to wear off."

"Reptilianne," Jimmy muttered as we walked past it and a series of spaced, if sparse jail cells.

"I thought... it would be more medieval," Edo muttered.

"It was," Doubleguy answered. "The Winter Queen enforced the saying that no one should build a jail cell they themselves aren't willing to spend the night in. After spending a night in the jail cells, we were all for change."

"That... doesn't sound comforting."

Bells tolled, as a dagger seemed to whisper-

"These guys aren't prisoners."

-and hit the wall.

"Well, sorry," the ninja-guy huffed before leaping off.

"This is creepy," Alexianna hissed. "All dark and dismal and-"

"Second level," Doubleguy announced. "Aggressive Interrogation."

Edo blinked. "Isn't that tor-?"

A body slammed next to Doubleguy. "Next!"

"Unhappy about working with Devilguy?" Doubleguy lightly mentioned to a man in a light-coloured tailored suit.

"Tell me about it, these guys end up as gibbering wrecks when he's finished with them..."

"Don't mention the T-word, Devilguy gets shirty with it," Doubleguy shared as we left the dungeon. Youkai was clinging on to me for all he was worth.

"So... what's the point?" Kaido asked. "I mean, I get the P-word, but the T-word?"

"The T-word is when Devilguy sends them to the Different Dimensions for two minutes," Doubleguy answered. "Now's that's cruel and unusual punishment."

"Still..." Takeshi jumped as one of the shadows flickered.

"Third level, the fighting level," Doubleguy announced as a figure with skates on waltzed about.

"Hallo!" the figure waved as it neatly drop-kicked a Battle Ox.

"Dashguy here is the fastest about," Doubleguy answered. "And before you get on with prison guard brutality, I'll have you know that this is here, or it gets overrun."

More screams from above. "And that's the main floor."

"More like a haunted house..." Edo muttered.

"It's not that bad," Ryuusei shrugged.

"Fourth level... the door," Doubleguy stopped before... a blank wall. "There's a fee."

"A fee?" we blinked.

"Yes," Doubleguy nodded to us. "This path isn't used often, because it's safer and easier to travel by the ice Barrier camp... except, you can't. They call this path the Styx. Through the Tower and into the Forgotten City Lemuria. From there, sail through the Lethe, but do not forget, or else you will never reach destiny."

"The price?" Satoshi prompted.

"Only one thing needed, or my adopted name isn't Charon," Doubleguy answered.

Comprehension dawned on Kaido's face as he dropped a gold coin into the hand. "Filched it at the Luminous Spark, I don't believe it..."

"I've always wanted to clip a gold sovereign," Doubleguy muttered, tapping his cane on the wall as it crumbled to show a doorway. "If you please? Well, I'll forego the traditional greeting. If we were to meet again, you'd really be in trouble now, wouldn't you?"

* * *

"What happens if we didn't pay?" Edo asked once we had left the creepy tower.

"We'd have been left there for a hundred years, if my mythology is correct," Marufuji-sensei answered. "So..."

A wave crashed against the coast.

"...this is the Forgotten City," he finished.

We blinked at the fantastic Greek marble construct, larger than perhaps even the Parthenon itself, the pillars covered in salt and the occasional vine, some broken, some standing upright to the triangular roof of the main building. Smaller, similar buildings surrounded the main one, each dotted with green or sinking into the deep blue that most of Earth's seas had lost.

Winds blew as the waves splashed once more.

"It's the sea!" Alexianna exclaimed.

"The sea!" Satoshi echoed. "Why-?"

"The Legendary Citadel is underwater," Kaido muttered. "We need an overland route-"

"Not so fast," Ryuusei pointed as a mermaid began to flip out of the water, wielding both sword and shield.

"You are...?"

We blinked, turning to see a young, blue-haired woman in neat robes, her scarf floating as it twined around her arms and body, and the red trident in her hand being held in a firm grip.

"Are you new here, travellers?" the Maiden of the Aqua asked.

"Ah, yes," Rex immediately answered. "We're trying to get to the Lethe, but..."

"Ah, you need a ship," she answered. "Where on the Lethe are you going?"

"Lia Fáil," Rex immediately answered.

"Sail through the Lethe, but do not forget, or else you will never reach destiny," she murmured. "Well, the Lethe is a rocky place, but its waters will not steal your memories. Even so... we have only one ship left. Will that be enough?"

"It's fine!" Kaido nodded. "But, we don't know how to steer it, so is there a chance we can find someone-"

"Caw, caw," one of the birds were singing. "Caw, caw. The mortal stench is here."

"What?" the Maiden blinked as masked men in blue robes stylised with a snowflake appeared, all of them armed in one way or another. "This-"

"Run!"

We dragged her along as the troops followed, each of them clearly desperate and on orders to end our lives, if the spears were any indication. One of them flung a blast of water that nearly hit. For your information, water hit with concussive force as every particle carried energy.

"Duel!" Edo was starting a Duel with one of them, as Marufuji-sensei did the same thing later as we ran.

"Run!" Marufuji-sensei barked. "They want James, so make sure he lives!"

"For the Queen!" one of them barked. Clearly he was taking these orders seriously to kill the brown-haired James.

"Duel!" Alexianna, Michiru and Takeshi had also gotten it into their heads to start.

I was about to do the same when an unexpected burst of wind was felt and Youkai took to the skies in a leap, throwing James onto the roof. "Chase!"

I took his offered hand, and later the wrenching pain did not make things better, on either end as I grabbed for the Maiden of the Aqua. Therefore, both of us hit a roof side by side as Youkai landed neatly. Below us, Satoshi and Kaido were beginning a tag-team Duel.

"That hurt!" I yelled at him. "Where's Ryuusei!"

"Here!" Ryuusei had managed because of Junk Warrior, who had also thrown Rex up. "James-san, your priority is to remain alive."

"If I'm right, this is an ambush," Jimmy was muttering. "Then... split up! We're being surrounded."

"You're being hunted by the Ice Barrier...?" the Maiden blinked.

"Long story," Jimmy shrugged.

"Hmm... Youkai-sempai, I'll go with Rex and James-san," Ryuusei decided. "You go with Chase."

"You read my mind," Youkai snickered as Ryuusei went for the next roof, right as a spear of ice landed.

"Halt!" one of the Shock Troops landed, clearly with killing intent. "By order of Prince Dewloren, you are under arrest!"

"Who the hell would stop for that?" Youkai cursed. "Come, Ultimate Axon Kicker!"

In a flash the monster appeared.

"Nerve Overdrive!" Youkai ordered as the monster attacked. "Now!"

"What is going on!" the Maiden was saying as we escaped. "This...!"

"Come on!" I held out my hand. She took it as Youkai pulled us to leap across and down to the ground to hide out.

"That was close," he panted. "But... we're alone..."

"Phew," there was a sigh, and Edo appeared by the next alleyway, apparently having not seen us. "That was close, right, Ryou?"

Marufuji-sensei silently loomed by him, having also, apparently, not spotted us. "Ah."

"So..." Edo licked his lips. "Is there a reward to finishing this quickly?"

"You could always do it," Marufuji-sensei stoically answered. "I have to find my students."

"Ryou," Edo's voice meant that there was no way possible he could leave without major shit brewing. "You've still been avoiding me. Tell me. You got a clean bill of health, didn't you?"

Marufuji-sensei... stopped. "...yes."

"You're lying, Ryou."

"As far as Hadrian Erik can guess, yes."

"So you're going to throw your life down on the Duel once more."

"I did it before. I wouldn't mind it." Marufuji-sensei sighed. "I think... I died here once, remember?"

"Yes..." Edo scratched his face. "But we were just trapped in another dimension by Yubel, remember? You never actually died."

"I... Your friend told me that I would die here," Marufuji-sensei quietly murmured. "If I had to follow them into this world, I would die."

There was a pause. "Saiou isn't completely accurate," Edo's voice was light, with an undercurrent of something. "Besides, you're... Hell Kaiser."

There was a twitch, a wince stifled too late.

"You're always receiving death threats," Edo continued, having ignored Marufuji-sensei's reaction. "They've toned down since you got the teaching job, though. Less stress. When we get back-"

"If you get back," Marufuji-sensei corrected.

"_When_ _we_ get back," Edo continued, as if nothing had happened, "You're going to cash in on that vacation you're due. This must be above and beyond the call of duty already, Tenjouin can cover for you. Then we're going on that vacation."

"Please stop," Marufuji-sensei was actually clutching at his DuelDisk. "Edo... why couldn't you find someone younger?"

"Because... if it were someone around Sho, or, god forbid, Judai..." Edo shuddered. "I wouldn't live through it. Or _worse._"

"...we'll talk about us when this is all over," Marufuji-sensei sighed, looking infinitely tired. "And that means you don't get to use those eyes on me."

"What eyes?" Edo was... was he coming onto Marufuji-sensei?

"Oh, that's hot," Youkai hissed.

"Ah, you!" the Maiden of the Aqua had to interrupt as she came out of where we were hiding.

Marufuji-sensei immediately assumed his poker face. "Yes?"

"Could you tell me... what is going on?"

* * *

"So you intend to storm Lia Fáil," her face was politely inquisitive, but revealing nothing. We had gathered our people by causing a ruckus at the town square and pulling them from the crowd, but it was time to test the signals soon...

"That is _insane_," the Guardian Kay'est within the Forgotten Temple of the Deep scowled. "The Queen would carve out your intestines and string them along the battlements."

A graphic, if not altogether cruel way to die.

"We don't have a choice," Kaido's fists clenched.

"You could walk away," Kay'est lazily answered.

Kaido glared back. "Like Boss could have left me alone that time. But she took me in. I have to repay the favour."

"Then, there is a magic that binds the Queen, if it is so strong," the Maiden, whose name was Calypso, reasoned. "However... the path between the Lethe and Lia Fáil is a sheer drop into the river of forgetfulness. To get to Lia Fáil from the Lethe is a twofold path; either climb, or be accepted by Lia Fáil."

"Accepted...?" Kaido echoed.

Kay'est took a deep breath:

_Crown of darkness, crown of might,  
Stone that stand amid the tide.  
Stand on the hub, gaze to where,  
The sun will be when you are there.  
Between third and fifth connect,  
Sinister stone is the stone correct.  
Find the apex and depth connect,  
The keystone is the stone correct.  
Turn wither-shins just one stone,  
Greet the dawn, cross the circle home.  
Travel counter, two stones more,  
'Cross again, as you did 'fore.  
Upon the oaths of ruler's bone,  
Pay the price to take the Stone._

"That poem... it was at the Clock Tower..." Michiru whispered.

"We'll pay the price," Marufuji-sensei nodded. "That's why... please."

Kay'est gave him a look. "Another one, is it...?"

Calypso nodded. "I'll prepare a ship."

* * *

"It's a pirate ship," Rex doubtfully looked at the grinning figurehead, both hands hanging onto the deck rails for dear life.

"He won't eat us, _right_? Argo?" Calypso growled at the ship. Red-stained wood creaked as the figurehead nodded softly.

"Ah!" Alexianna jumped to hide behind Takeshi.

"Named after the constellation?" Kaido questioned, looking up to watch the red and black sails ripple in a wind coming from some unknown direction.

"Carina is our carrier and defender, Puppis is our navigator, and Vela the main driving force," Calypso nodded, pointing to the hull, the aft, and the sails of the pirate ship in turn. "Together, they are the Skull Mariner, _Argo Navis_, and service the first leg of one of the two overland routes to the Legendary Citadel of Atlantis, once a part of the Forgotten Capital Lemuria. For now, though, the storms are sweeping through, so the Skull Mariner is marooned here until it can sail back."

"It's a living ship," Edo glanced doubtfully at it. "Well, why not...?"

"We're here," Kay'est murmured, clinging on as the ship swept onto the churning river that flowed dangerously by, heading for a rocky out-crop that looked dangerous for the ship.

"We're gonna crash!" Michiru growled.

As we were about to pray, the ship itself washed onto a platform, one that was shaped with six stones arranged in a hexagon:

S

A

B- - - - - - - - - -C

O

D- - - - - - - - - -E

F

N

Also, very conveniently:

_Crown of darkness, crown of might,  
Stone that stand amid the tide.  
Stand on the hub, gaze to where,  
The sun will be when you are there.  
Between third and fifth connect,  
Sinister stone is the stone correct.  
Find the apex and depth connect,  
The keystone is the stone correct.  
Turn wither-shins just one stone,  
Greet the dawn, cross the circle home.  
Travel counter, two stones more,  
'Cross again, as you did 'fore.  
Upon the oaths of ruler's bone,  
Pay the price to take the Stone._

"Stones that stand amidst the tide," Kaido pointed to the platform itself, and Lia Fáil.

"Stand on the hub, gaze to where the sun will be when you are there," Marufuji-sensei was already at the hub-stone. "Midwinter doesn't have a sun, it's set, so it's these two stones."

C & E

"_Sinister_ is left," Marufuji-sensei elaborated as he leapt onto the rock.

C

"Apex and depth... the apex of Lia Fáil?" Kaido glanced up at the sheer drop.

"Apex... depth is... z-axis, so... the north-south line," Marufuji-sensei considered. "The key... well, keys are always at the centre."

"Keystone," Kaido corrected. "Keystones point down."

A

"Wither-shins..." Marufuji-sensei moved clockwise.

C

"Greet the dawn, cross the circle," he muttered.

D

"Counter-clockwise, two stones..."

E

"'Cross again..."

B

"Upon the oaths of ruler's bone, pay the price to take the Stone," Kaido finished. "Anyone knows?"

There was a sickening _crack_ underfoot, as the stone platform shattered in the hub to show the pouring waters of the Lethe down the middle, reaching to Lia Fáil, but, just stopping...

"This..." Kaido considered.

"I cannot help you there," Kay'est shrugged. "This is a job for a king."

Marufuji-sensei, who was still standing on the stone beside the crack, looked to the rough rocks there on either side of the broken stone. "Ruler's bone... the price is always paid in blood."

"Oi, what are you-?" Kaido stopped as Marufuji-sensei took one of the rocks and chaffed his hand. A drop of the blood mixed, dyeing the waters slightly before the crack yawned wider.

"Blood...?" Calypso murmured.

"No," Kay'est answered.

"No," Marufuji-sensei agreed. "Upon the oaths of ruler's bone... a sacrifice unto perpetuity."

"Oh yes," Kay'est purred.

"What?" Edo yelped.

"Do not forget, or else you will never reach destiny," Marufuji-sensei gave a short laugh. "Well, this is better than I expected... as a death."

"What?" Edo repeated. "Wait, you can't mean-!"

"Edo," Marufuji-sensei gave a small smile. "I love you."

The rocks were dyed red with the waters of the churning Lethe as our teacher dived in.

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	70. LXVI: White Veil

_**Infernity Mirage**_

* * *

**LXVI: White Veil**

_Crown of darkness, crown of might,  
Stone that stand amid the tide.  
Stand on the hub, gaze to where,  
The sun will be when you are there.  
Between third and fifth connect,  
Sinister stone is the stone correct.  
Find the apex and depth connect,  
The keystone is the stone correct.  
Turn wither-shins just one stone,  
Greet the dawn, cross the circle home.  
Travel counter, two stones more,  
'Cross again, as you did 'fore.  
Upon the oaths of ruler's bone,  
Pay the price to take the Stone._

Lia Fáil was the Stone of Destiny, upon which the monarchs of the Gensokyo, this part of the Duel spirit world, were all crowned upon. Whoever seized the castle at the top of the world, therefore became the monarch of all of this imaginary world, and possibly of Lia Fáil itself.

Lia Fáil accepted only blood in payment; so many have died to take this hunk of rock to open up to a cave. The walls of the cave itself that we were swept in on the wake of Marufuji-sensei was dyed rust-red, as far as anyone could tell. The walls themselves gleamed with rust-coloured salt crystals, bloodied and unclean, a macabre sacrifice immortalised in the half-lit cave of natural crystals.

"The price is a sacrifice," Kay'est echoed, her voice satisfied. "To enter Lia Fáil, there must always be a sacrifice."

"You bitch!" Edo flew at her, but she leapt back into the churning waters, her laughter tinkling and sad as she dived down. "Come back!"

"I don't believe it..." Ryuusei hoarsely muttered as Edo was reduced to beating the hard rock floor. "Marufuji-sensei..."

Death was a funny thing; no one would have thought that any of us would have died. Somehow, the sacrifice of Marufuji-sensei drove home the fact that we were placing our lives at risk.

"Marufuji-sensei..." Michiru echoed, stunned. "He... he died... Papa is going to be sad..."

"It's cold..." Alexianna shivered against Takeshi. "So cold..."

"It's freaking cold," Satoshi agreed suddenly. "Blazeus!"

Warmth, glorious fiery warmth descended as it appeared. "These... looks like we're in the Dagda Cauldron area," the dragon commented. "So... the sacrifice was paid."

"Dagda- of course," Kaido realised. "Where's the 'no company will ever go away unsatisfied' clause..."

"Enough about that!" Edo shouted. "What's the point! Ryou is... Ryou is... gone... and why did he have to say those words... dammit!"

Kaido and Blazeus gave him scathing looks, Kaido's one more of offence and Blazeus a certain resignation. It was funny how this bookish man would suddenly put on a righteous anger that could and did match the intensity of fire.

Pages flipped as Kaido drew a card that hit Edo down.

"In this world, death is cheap," Kaido bit back as he took back the Magical Blast. "Why else are there so many graveyard-recursion spells?"

"There's always a second clause," Blazeus agreed. "If you want your boyfriend back, then we have to follow the Old Ways."

"...oh," Edo visibly deflated against the wall Kaido had blasted him into. "Then, what? We dance around the circle or something?"

"Wrong ritual," Kaido dismissively answered, now that he was being taken seriously. "We're not rain-making or celebrating Beltaine. Back to the question, Dragon of the Roaring Flames."

"Sure..." Blazeus drawled sarcastically. "And you can call me Blazeus. In battle, this place will spew out a horde of undead zombies that are the result of all previous sacrifices that will fight forever and ever. The Gogmagog are literally unstoppable in defending the Lia Fáil."

"Gogmagog?" We repeated.

"The enemies of the earth," Calypso muttered as the stench of coppery and rust intensified as the reddened waters of the Lethe suddenly washed up.

"What's that?" I looked back.

The natural light had slid over a fresh patch of water, and it showed, this time, a dead man lying face-up inches beneath the surface, his open eyes misted as though with cobwebs… and one hand stretching out, mouth gasping-

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Even Michiru flinched. Screams echoed in the blood-soaked cave.

"Never forget, lest you never reach destiny!" Blazeus yelled as we backed away.

"We're stuck!" Satoshi yelled as we went deeper into the cave.

"No... the Gogmagog!" Calypso screamed as they arose, flesh washed away by the churning Lethe or still rotting, armour creaking with rust and perhaps their bones itself, crawling, moving, doing anything to reach for us... no blood dripped from temple wounds...

"Ryou!" Edo shouted suddenly.

"He's one of them now, shut up and climb!" Blazeus's fire flared across the cave as we ran up the widening passageway.

It was with a despondent and panicked air that we climbed through the coppery tang of old blood to actually make it to cleaner ground. We would look a wreck, even if we weren't exhausted from pushing a large boulder into the passageway to at least block the silent zombies.

"Right, we're inside the castle," Satoshi took a deep breath as we panted. "What do we do?"

"Right now, Lia Fáil is giving us the definition of 'rock and hard place'," Blazeus growled. "Either the Gogmagog will come for us, or else the Ice Barrier army will destroy us. Whoever dies on Lia Fáil becomes one of those undead that guard Lia Fáil, under the command of its Chatelaine. This is also why an army or an assassin is preferred when trying to take Lia Fáil; because then it becomes a castle dispute, in which Lia Fáil and the Gogmagog cannot arise."

"Do not forget, or else you will never reach destiny," Rex panted. "So, the only way we can do this is to defeat the castle's holder, or make his sacrifice pointless."

"It's automatic security that will turn off when the castle's under dispute," Ryuusei understood. "That's pretty useful. Then now what?"

"We find Setsuka," Jimmy answered, for the first time since Marufuji-sensei's ordeal. "We fight back. And then, we get what we came for."

"They're under the Chatelaine's command?" Edo asked suddenly.

"Only the current Chatelaine may release any of the Gogmagog from service," Calypso nodded, still gripping her trident. "If I had known... my deepest apologies. I have worked in Lia Fáil once, I shall escort you through once more as payment."

"How does anyone become Chatelaine?" Edo asked.

Calypso considered as a scraping sound by the boulder started. "Transfer of power by force."

"_What_?"

"Defeat the current one in a Duel."

"Okay," Edo nodded, hefting his DuelDisk. "Let's do that."

"May fate guide us," the Maiden of the Aqua prayed as we made for Lia Fáil.

Never forget, lest you never reach destiny. Well, ain't life just horrible.

* * *

Somehow, the Lia Fáil was more impressive than any other castle I've seen. Compared to the dignified castles of Japan, the soaring architecture of Britain, or maybe even other castles of the human world, even in Duel Monsters, hardly a one of them matched Lia Fáil.

I dare you to find an entire castle of _crystal_.

The gems sparkled as we ran, somehow the inside as empty and labyrinthe as the cave that had been the Dagda Cauldron. One way, or another, we scattered, and it was only with Youkai's hand in mine that I realised that we were horribly lost.

"Well, this sucks," I groaned once Youkai stopped to lean against a wall of, surprise, rock crystal.

The place, as far as I could tell, resembled a system of caves more than the inside of a castle should. For one thing, there were no windows, and the inside could have been the Fortress of Solitude if Superman was intending on building the damned thing here. The only thing that made it different was the abundant light here; the crystals themselves seemed to be lit from within, like a salt lamp. There was no way to tell if we were running in circles, for everyone was also lost. How exactly was anyone supposed to navigate this place.

"I... agree," Youkai moaned as scratching sounded behind us.

"Caw, caw!" crows cried as black feathers scattered-

Of course.

"Black Feathers!" Youkai shouted as we dived to avoid the black birds swooping in.

"Crud!" I rolled out of the way of the Elfen the Pitch-Black as familiar, large blue-black wings spread and Gale the Whirlwind dived again.

"Egul!" Youkai called as the tiny bird protected him, to shatter and be replaced by Caam wielding her staff.

"Duellist, caw, Duellist," Gale repeated.

"I can tell, thank you," Elfen muttered as wings flashed and another humanoid bird, his wings tainted red landed. "You're late, Sirocco."

"Got lost, caw," Sirocco the Dawn grumbled.

"We, as the Morrighan, do not get lost!" Elfen snapped, waving her spear in his general direction. "Besides, you have the bloody map!"

"Map," Youkai mouthed.

"But my eyes blur when I see it, caw," Sirocco was complaining as more tiny birds appeared, and some of them looked armed. It's a horde of Black Feathers between us and not being lost...

I'll take the Black Feathers.

"I challenge you for that map!" I yelled, pointing to Sirocco.

"I, argh, you idiot!" Elfen punched him. I'm getting some weird vibes here...

"Fine, I accept, caw!" Sirocco nodded as his... wing... folded... and he pulled a DuelDisk out on his left arm. Okay... "How do I address you, caw, person who sneaked into the Stone of Destiny, caw?"

"Chase, thank you," I offered, puzzled.

"Then, let us get to it, Mr Chase, caw!" Sirocco called. "I am Sirocco the Dawn of the Morrighan, and I shall be the one to defeat you, caw!"

"Duel!"

Chase: LP 8000

Sirocco: LP 8000

"Draw!" I called. "I'll set a card before I play the Spell, Into the Void, to draw a card. Then, I set three cards and end my turn before I end my turn and I have to discard the cards in my hand."

"Draw, caw!" Sirocco yelled as the Black Feathers cleared, even giving Youkai a place. "I play the Continuous Spell, Black Whirlwind, caw! Now I summon my brother, Black Feather – Shura the Blue Flame [1800/1200]! With that, I can take one of my brothers from my deck and add them to my hand, caw!"

"Go for it!" a voice called from the horde as the magnificent monster appeared.

"Attack, Shura, caw!" Sirocco called.

"Che!" I scoffed as my monster was destroyed. "Activate trap, Infernity Reflector! Though I have no cards in hand, I can special summon the Infernity Demon [1800/1200] that you just destroyed, and then you take one thousand damage!"

"What!" Sirocco squawked as he was burnt.

Sirocco: LP 8000 → LP 7000

Chase: LP 8000

"Furthermore, I can search for an Infernity card," I called as I pulled one from my deck to my hand.

"But, Shura allows me to special summon my weaker brothers, but their effects are negated, such as the tuner, Black Feather – Vayu the Grand Flag [800/0]!" Sirocco pointed out as what resembled a grumpy rooster in a gakuran appeared. "Tuning, level four Shura to level one Vayu!"

"Level five...?" I blinked. "There's a level five Black Feather-?"

"Darkened gales, carry the pain that become the comet to shoot through the pitch-dark skies!" Sirocco called in a surprisingly fluent and heartfelt voice. "Synchro Summon! Shine in light, Black Feather – Gram the Shining Star!"

White armour flashed, sword gleaming as the monster appeared [2200/1500].

"When Gram is on the field, a level four or lower or us may be special summoned with his effect negated, caw," Sirocco nodded. "I'll choose the tuner monster, Black Feather – Calima the Haze [600/1800] in defence mode. With that, I set a card and end my turn, caw."

"Draw!" I growled. "I activate the set card, Raigeki! Destroy Gram!"

"Trap activate, caw, Icarus Attack!" Sirocco rebutted. "I'll tribute Calima to destroy both cards, caw!"

"Heh! Go, Infernity Barrier!" I countered as Icarus Attack was foiled. "Raigeki goes through!"

"What, that's pretty insistent..." Sirocco muttered as Gram bit the dust as well. "I special summon our brother, Black Feather – Kogarashi the Wanderer [2300/1600] in attack mode."

"Now, I summon Infernity Necromancer [0/2000]," I called. "With that, I special summon the Infernity Destroyer [2300/1000] in my graveyard now. Turn end."

"This is rather fun, caw," Sirocco noted lightly.

"Yeah!"

"Go for it, Brother!"

"You guys don't look like the type to help the Winter Queen," Youkai suddenly spoke up. "Why are the Morrighan helping her?"

"Caw!" Sirocco gave a barking laugh. "No... our Great Queen lies asleep within the very bowels of this castle, asleep and yet to awake. Until she awakes, we are to guard Lia Fáil without fail. Our clan will stake our lives for our Morrighan."

_For Summer... for Winter..._

"I don't get it!" I yelled. "Why stake your lives! If your Morrighan really loved you, she wouldn't have asked you to stake your lives on this! She'd have wanted you to _live_!"

_Live... live... live..._ the cry echoed.

"_Anam Ghairm_..." Sirocco growled. "The _Slaugh Ghairm_ you have there is dangerous, caw..."

I panted from the sudden exertion, somehow yelling had decreased my strength. "What...?"

"True... the Morrighan would have wanted us to live... but we are her servants, caw," Sirocco murmured. "She will not abandon us... neither will we abandon her. You are an admirable warrior, caw, but... there is a resolve we have that you have yet to match! It's my turn, draw!"

The tribe gave a rousing cheer as Sirocco drew.

"Now, banishing Gram and Vayu, we Synchro summon from the graveyard! Pitch-dark power, lodge in its great wings and stir up the divine winds! Synchro Summon! Gust fiercely, Black Feather – Armed Wing!" Sirocco called as the monster [2300/1000] appeared with its hacking machete.

"... urk," I muttered.

"Our swiftest brothers, come, Black Feather – Gale the Whirlwind [1300/400]! Summon, Black Feather – Bora the Spear [1700/0] to take a card from our deck!"

I blanched as so many monsters populated the field. "Crap..."

Sirocco called as the bird flew, the gusts blowing at the skeletal creatures I had. "Tuning, level four Bora to level three Gale! Darkened gales, become the wings which will soar to heavens! Synchro Summon! Black Feather – Armoured Wing!"

I blanched as the monster appeared, one of the infamous ones... a legendary card of Crow Hogan himself [2500/1500].

"Battle! Armoured Wing, attack Infernity Destroyer!" Sirocco called. "Armed Wing, attack Infernity Necromancer! And, Kogarashi, you take the Demon!"

I shielded myself from the onslaught of monsters.

Chase: LP 8000 → LP 7800 → LP 7300

Sirocco: LP 7000

"Now, that's done for now, caw!"

"Draw!" I called. "Damn... I'll set a monster, turn end!"

"Draw, caw!" Sirocco crowed. "Armoured Wing, attack!"

"Infernity Guardian [1200/1700] can't be destroyed if I hold no cards in hand!" I called.

"Ah," Sirocco nodded. "Turn end."

"Draw!" I called again. "I summon Infernity Mirage [0/0] and tribute him to special summon Infernity Demon and Infernity Necromancer! Now, I can search for the tuner monster, Infernity Avenger! With that, I banish the Stygian Street Patrol in my graveyard to special summon Infernity Avenger [0/0]!"

My favourite tuner greeted me by pointing both guns and miming a double-tap shot. I retaliated with a thumb-and-forefinger shot. "Tuning, level four Demon and level three Necromancer to level one Avenger! When the dead and the living meet at zero, above the cage of eternity, the demonic dragon comes out! Synchro summon! Come forth, Infernity Death Dragon!"

In a flash, the monster appeared [3000/2400].

"Infernity Death Dragon can destroy one monster you control and inflict damage equal to half its attack to you!" I called. "Destroy Armoured Wing! Death Fire Blast!"

Sirocco: LP 7000 → LP 5750

Chase: LP 7300

"The turn I use this effect, I can't attack with him," I said as the dragon calmed down. "Turn end."

"Interesting, caw, caw..." Sirocco muttered. "This has been a fun Duel. I am glad to have accepted your challenge. Even if the Gogmagog are to come for you, I will remember as long as needed."

"Say, can I ask something?" I blinked. "The Gogmagog are supposed to be the souls that die in Lia Fáil, right?"

"Yes," Sirocco sadly answered. "We live in the mountain itself, such that the anchor will always be our home, and Lia Fáil our charge, caw. This Stone of Destiny contains our Morrighan, who fell asleep for a very long time and had only woken for a spell last time, caw."

"So, do you become Gogmagog if you die here?" I asked.

"Even we are not exempt, caw," Sirocco agreed. "Those formless souls of the dead... their memories are slowly lost to the Lethe until their only mission remains to guard Lia Fáil, to maintain and keep the castle. Even if the dead were to keep their memories, slowly they become a withered husk under the spell of Lia Fáil. The Chatelaine will never release them from service, and even if they are released only Doma awaits them, as he does all of us."

"Doma the angel of the silence of death..." Youkai spoke up in the hushed silence. "So, for the Gogmagog, only death or service awaits."

"There are always hope for miracles, but there is that," Sirocco murmured. "The fate of the Gogmagog is a sad one, within this castle at the top of the world. Such is the price to pay. It is your turn, Sir Chase."

"Draw!" I called. "I don't quite know what price, but I'm pretty sure that we never expected Marufuji-sensei to pay it! I'll activate the Spell, Infernity Launcher! So, I'll tribute him to special summon Demon and Necromancer! Demon allows me to search for an Infernity Barrier that I set, and Necromancer special summons Avenger! Tuning, level four Guardian to level three Necromancer to level one Avenger! Tearing down the highway of hell itself, the demonic dragon flies forth! Synchro summon! Arise from nothing, Void Ogre Dragon!"

With a thunderous roar, my dragon appeared [3000/3000].

"Now, Infernity Death Dragon, destroy Arms Wing with Death Fire Blast!" I called. "Void Ogre Dragon, attack Kogarashi! Infernity Demon, direct attack!"

Sirocco: LP 5750 → LP 4600 → LP 3900 → LP 2100

Chase: LP 7300

"Urgh... as expected, caw..." Sirocco staggered back to his feet. "As a Black Feather, I am proud of such an assault, boy with the _Anam Ghairm_."

"What's that?" I blinked.

"The 'seeds'," Sirocco coughed. "There are a few cases, but sometimes we meet mortals with powers or an aptitude connected to the spirits... the guardians of the boundaries hold such 'seeds' of power as well. These 'seeds' are the precursors... to what forms the _yami_ and _hikari_ in this great nature of the three thousand worlds."

"A 'seed'..." Elfen murmured, her wings fluttering. "It looks like an interesting one..."

"_Anam Ghairm_, the spirits' cry, an unrelenting march that does not fear death but rather heralds it," Sirocco confirmed. "Quite a fitting 'seed'. There are other 'seeds' in the worlds, but _Anam Ghairm_ is one of the 'seeds' that prelude revolution."

He glanced at his hand. "Draw."

He glanced at the card. "I summon Black Feather – Fane the Steel Chain [500/800], and then, I play Monster Reborn to revive Armoured Wing. Fane, direct attack!"

I shielded myself from the chain, but it hurt.

Chase: LP 7300 → LP 6800

Sirocco: LP 2100

"Until that day when our Morrighan has finally awoken, the Queen with the seed of Morrighan continues to reign," Sirocco murmured. "Fane, take the Infernity Death Dragon to defend!"

"Trap card, Infernity Barrier!" I called. "You're not taking down my dragons!"

"Ah," Sirocco sighed. "I set a card, turn end."

"Draw!" I called. "Void Ogre Dragon, attack Fane and end this Duel!"

Boom, the resulting blast shook the room slightly.

Sirocco: LP 2100 → LP 0

Chase: LP 6800

Sirocco produced a roll and handed it to me. "As agreed, the map."

"Erm, thanks," I bowed. "Say, that Morrighan you keep talking about... what is she? Can we wake her?"

Sirocco gave a laugh. "Morrighan is one of the servitors of the Crimson Dragon, and she recovers her strength in dreams. One day, Morrighan will need to fly free again, but for now, her power is recovering."

"Thank you!" Youkai nodded as I bowed, both of us waving to our uneasy sudden friends as we left.

"_Anam Ghairm_..." the whispers followed as we ran out with the precious map.

* * *

Images kept flashing by as we ran through the no-longer messy hallways that solidified to shadows, or perhaps familiar sights of friends-

"Chase!" Youkai's cry caused me to skid to a stop. "Michiru!"

A wall crumbled in, one of her hulking Fiends looming. "Finally," Michiru flipped her hair out coolly as she stepped through with the hulking beast in tow. "I found someone."

"Michiru!" I blinked. 'How-"

"Watch out!" For such a slender guy, Youkai could really pack some strength when needed as he pulled me out of the way.

"Hey, what gives-" I stopped at the manic look in her eyes. Her midnight blue eyes were shrouded, half-shadowed, and yet alive with a manic, single-minded intensity I had seen only once close up; in the eyes of a homicidal Uncle Chosaku.

"I was always alone with my cards," Michiru growled, clearly working up some homicidal intent. "Papa always thought I needed rehab... the doctors all said that I was possessed, or diseased in the head. I hated the drugs, and I hated the world in general. There wasn't a single ray of light in my world at all amongst humans. But, then... Shimotsuki-san taught me everything. Those cold eyes of hers... I want to see them again, all by myself... I don't want to be left behind."

"What the hell, Michiru?" I yelled.

"Don't bother," Youkai said. "She's clearly bonkers. That look is of someone with absolutely nothing to lose."

"I hate humans, they can all disappear," Michiru continued tonelessly. "Humans are cruel and idiotic, so foolish... Shimotsuki-san was right to think of stopping the pendulum of time. Then, I will fulfil that wish..."

What the hell happened... no, never mind. Michiru always struck me as the type to do something like this anyway.

A white blast that we dodged again, and we were standing in a cramped hallway with Michiru and her Fiendish minion backing us in a corner.

"Do you know what are 'seeds'...?" Michiru suddenly questioned. "They're an aptitude that we use to connect to the spirit world, much more strongly than the average human. These 'seeds' have been celebrated as the weapons of the gods themselves, and their holders perhaps even gods."

"Crud," Youkai swore as he glanced from the walls to Michiru. "Time to break out."

In a single desperate charge, there was a pen and an explosion.

"Quill Pen of Gulldos?" I yelped as Michiru shied away from the resulting hole in the wall.

"Looks like spirituality is also a weapon here in this world," Youkai growled. "All this talk about 'seeds' means that she's gotten some power."

"The shining sword, Claiomh Solais," Michiru cackled, her eyes wide as white blades formed by her hands. "You will be the first to die by the hands of the treasure."

"She's drunk on it," Youkai muttered once we reached an open space. "Most likely, she's not about to accept a Duel challenge, so we'll have to provoke her."

I glanced at him. "And how are we going to do that?"

Youkai, for the first time, grinned. "Leave it to me."

* * *

_**Quite a few concepts of Greek and Celtic mythology is explored here, mostly referring to the manga **__**ARAGO: London Shikei Tokushu Hanzai Sosakan.**_

_**Please review!**_


	71. LXVII: Blizzard Wall

_**Infernity Mirage**_

* * *

**LXVII: Blizzard Wall**

The hall we found ourselves in was a mirror labyrinth in and of itself, I realised. Faces flickered here and there, some familiar, some grotesque-

"Ryuusei!" I gasped as I spotted my friend, seemingly within one of the mirrors and Duelling, the wings of Black Rose blooming profoundly red.

The scene changed to Rex, harried and dealing with several of the rotting moving zombies of the Gogmagog, his DuelDisk out and his Fiends mowing them down as he barked orders with incredible timing. Again, to Kaido and Satoshi fighting back-to-back, again to Alexianna and Takeshi arguing in the middle of a battlefield to the detriment of all other monsters in a great hall, to Edo Phoenix and Jimmy Duelling their way through to the throne room-

"Forradh?" I mouthed as Edo's voice, or a snippet of it, reached my ears.

"The royal seat," Michiru's voice hissed. I dodged behind a mirror to see it shatter once more in my quest to get away from the psycho, the shards not silver glass but ice. The scenes played out once more; Aki-sensei, a worried Professor, even Kiryu-sensei... where the hell do these mirrors show? "Where the Winter Queen, Shimotsuki-san is. Once you and the sissy over there are dead, I'll kill Cook. So, it'll just be us together..."

"Boss wouldn't go for you," Youkai hissed as he dropped from the air, a knee making it to her cheek before he somehow managed to flip back and away to hover before landing neatly. "She actually prefers calm Duellists."

"You shut up!" Michiru screamed as white bolts shot at him, but they missed.

"Then prove it," Youkai hissed. "Tenjouin Michiru, I challenge you to a Duel. Are you scared?"

"I'll show you!" Michiru screamed as they unlocked their DuelDisks.

"Duel!"

Michiru: LP 8000

Youkai: LP 8000

"Draw!" Michiru called. "I'll discard a card to special summon The Fabled Nozoochee [1200/800] and The Fabled Cerburrel [1000/400] from my hand! Now, I'll summon Fabled Oltro [800/500] and send a card from hand to graveyard to special summon Fabled Kushano [1100/800] from my hand."

"Four monsters..." Youkai mouthed.

"Tuning, level three Kushano to level two Nozoochee!" Michiru screamed as light swirled. "Legends shrouded in false darkness for too long, spread your wings and fly into the light! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Fabled Ragin!"

Red wings flared as the red-and-gold creature appeared [2300/1800].

"With that, when I have one or less cards in hand when Ragin is Synchro summoned, I can draw two cards!" Michiru called. "I'll discard both cards in my hand to take both the Fabled Kushano in the grave to add to hand, and then one of the Fabled Krus I discarded will special summon her sister."

From the ground arose the ghoulish girl-like creature, her large eyes sad and creepy [1000/800].

"With that, I discard both Kushano to special summon Fabled Soulkius [2200/2100]," Michiru called. "Tuning, level six Soulkius to level two Krus to level two Oltro!"

"Six, two two- Ten?" Youkai hissed.

"Legends sunk long ago into the darkness of time, arise to begin the revolution of the tales!" Michiru chanted as light blazed in her aura. It was rather appropriately dramatic. "Synchro summon! Lord of the monsters, Fabled Leviathan!"

Red, large leathery wings flared, long red hair hanging loose on its head as it floated, indulgently smiling even though its eyes were covered by a mask [3000/2000].

For _kami_. She had a monster to rival the Red Demon's Dragon. A level ten... where the hell did she _get_ that_?_

"Turn end," Michiru snickered. "It's your turn."

Youkai swallowed. "Draw. I'll set a monster, and set a card, before I play the Spell, Swords of Revealing Light. Turn end."

"Draw!" Michiru snarled. "I won't for give that kind of cowardly play!I play the Spell, De-Synchro, to dissolve Fabled Ragin!"

"Eh- oh," Youkai nodded as Ragin dissolved into Nozoochee and Kushano again.

"Legends shrouded in false darkness for too long, spread your wings and fly into the light! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Fabled Ragin!" Michiru called again. "Now I draw two cards. I set a card, turn end."

"Draw!" Youkai called. "I play the trap, Mine Blast, to mill five cards off the top of my deck to the graveyard. During my next draw phase, I can't draw. I flip the set monster to reveal Kamui, Hope for Gusto [200/1000] and special summon the tuner monster, Gusto Gulldo [500/500]. Tuning, level three Gulldo to level two Kamui! These silent winds that roam free across the skies, gather today to rage across this field! Synchro summon! Blow them away, Daigusto Gulldos!"

Winds howled as the monster appeared, chirping and glaring at the huge monster.

"Using the effect of Gulldos, once per turn I can shuffle two Wind Attribute monsters from graveyard to deck, and then destroy one card," Youkai declared. "I choose your Fabled Leviathan! Arido Anca!"

"When Fabled Leviathan is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, I can recover up to three Fabled monsters in my graveyard and add them to my hand," Michiru muttered as her monster was destroyed. "I choose both Fabled Krus and Fabled Leviathan himself."

"With that, I'll set two cards and end my turn," Youkai decided.

"Draw!" Michiru scowled. "I'll discard both Krus for both Kushano, and use one Krus to special summon the other, and the other to special summon Oltro once more. Then, I discard both Kushano to revive Soulkius. Tuning, level six Soulkius to level two Krus to level two Oltro! Legends sunk long ago into the darkness of time, arise to begin the revolution of the tales! Synchro summon! Lord of the monsters, Fabled Leviathan!"

"That's diabolic!" Youkai gaped as the monster reappeared. No wonder it had a reason to grin...

"Then, I tribute Cerburrel to summon Fabled Dianaira [2800/100]," Michiru casually mentioned as another behemoth hit the field. "Do you know the story of Dianaira? A man-destroyer who killed her husband, the hero Hercules, because she thought the poison was a love potion that would ensure that she had his heart... well, she had. In death... the dead will never tell tales... the dead do not lie."

"They don't do anything either," Youkai pointed out.

"Turn end," Michiru concluded. "This is the second turn."

"You're pretty polite yourself," Youkai glared. "i can't draw this turn, so activate trap, Blessings for Gusto. I shuffle two Gusto monsters from graveyard to deck, and then special summon Reeze, Whirlwind of Gusto [1900/1400]. With that, I summon another Gusto Gulldo [500/500] to the field. Activating the effect of Reeze, I discard a card to target your Leviathan and Gulldo, and switch control of both monsters!"

"No way!" Michiru growled. "Trap card, Forbidden Dress! Now my Leviathan may lose six hundred attack but you can't target him!"

"Okay," Youkai impishly smirked. "I'll choose your Dianaira instead."

Michiru snarled as her monster left the field to side with Youkai, and Gulldo floated over.

"Now, Gusto Gulldos, attack Gulldo!" Youkai called as the monster blew up.

Michiru: LP 8000 → LP 6300

Youkai: LP 8000

"When Gulldo is sent from field to grave, I can special summon a level two or lower Gusto monster from the deck, like the tuner Gusto Egul [200/400]," Youkai smirked. "Tuning, level five Reeze to level one Egul. Silent winds that blow across the world, give me control of all the winds under our contract! Synchro summon! Descend, Daigusto Sphreez!"

In a flash, the monster appeared, waltzing about as it took a stance [2000/1300].

"I take back Gusto Egul per the effect of Sphreez," Youkai declared. "Now, I end my turn."

"Draw," Michiru grimaced. "Fine, I activate the Spell, Card Destruction, however, the effect of Fabled Dianaira forces the effect to change to 'Your opponent discards one card'. So, discard a card."

"...I hate you," Youkai grumbled as he discarded.

"Now, I play the Spell, Pot of Avarice, allowing me to return Oltro, Nozoochee, Soulkius and two Krus to the deck to draw two cards," Michiru called. "With that, I summon Snipe Hunter [1500/600] and discard a card to destroy one of your cards. Roulette!"

The clock hit a five.

"Swords of Revealing Light is gone!" Michiru commanded as the swords shattered. "Now, Leviathan, attack Dianaira! Ragin, attack Gusto Gulldos!"

"When in battle with a Gusto, you'll take the damage!" Youkai wheezed even as the wind was knocked out of him.

Michiru: LP 6300 → LP 6200

Youkai: LP 8000 → LP 7800

"Turn end," Michiru dismissively answered, cradling a hand. "It doesn't matter, this pain..."

"Draw!" Youkai called. "I summon Gusto Egul [200/400]! Egul, attack Leviathan!"

"What?" Michiru blinked.

"My opponent takes all battle damage from a Gusto monster with Sphreez here!" Youkai insisted as the bird shattered.

Michiru: LP 6200 → LP 3400

Youkai: LP 7800

"Now, Egul can special summon Gusto Gulldo [500/500] from the deck," Youkai growled. "Go, Gulldo!"

Michiru: LP 3400 → LP 900

Youkai: LP 7800

"If you can't manage it, your strength will destroy you! Sphreez, attack Leviathan!" Youkai called. "Roseo Temporale!"

"Shimotsuki-san... I'm sorry..." Michiru whispered as the psychic swept in.

Michiru: LP 900 → LP 0

Youkai: LP 7800

"Michiru!" I called, approaching her as she began to glow, now white, but now gold... "Michiru!"

"Not... going..." the girl coughed. "No..."

"Oi, some first aid?" I snapped to a dazed Youkai, who came back to his senses and checked his pack.

There was a flash of pink, before the female magician that had Michiru, already healed, dropped the girl to stand across us. Her robes had a puffed-out collar, like petals, and her dark blue hair itself was arranged like a pistil. In her hand was an ornate rose-head staff. "There, there. We'll have you all better."

"You..." I blinked. "You gave me the card..."

"So I did, _Anam Ghairm_," the woman nodded as Tenjouin Michiru stirred slightly. "_Claiomh Solais, _if you wish to live, then find that real power only you may have."

"Real... power...?" Michiru mumbled weakly.

"Yes, your real power," the woman answered distantly as Michiru drifted to sleep, turning to us. "I am the _Sorcière__de la fleur Temps_. I go by the name Marguerite."

"So you gave her that crazy power?" Youkai incredulously muttered. "What are you trying?"

Marguerite gave an elegant shrug. "What of it? The flowers shall bloom from the seeds, of course. I gave this girl two seeds. She was able to manifest one, but the other is her real power, the Slaugh Ghairm... another rebellious soul, this one. Just like you, Anam Ghairm. Did you like the card?"

"You can have it back," I growled, reaching for my deck box. "I don't want it."

She tilted her head, as if I had been speaking Urdu. "It is yours. You can not want it as much as you can escape the inevitable. Just like _Slaugh Ghairm_ with you there has already embraced his own destiny."

"What?" Youkai blinked.

"Besides," Marguerite was smiling, a disturbing sight. "If there is a _Slaugh Ghairm_, there must be an _Anam Ghairm_. If you will _not_ embrace it... _E__nvoûtant de fleurs_!"

For a single horrible moment, I could smell it again, that horrible choking smell of a garden of roses, before pain entered my world.

"Chase!" Youkai was yelling. "_Chase_!"

"Then you die, and another flower shall bloom," Marguerite dispassionately murmured as I collapsed against the wall. "Well, _Anam Ghairm_?"

* * *

"_Well, the Witch of the Time Flower has a point,_" near me, the horrible dragon spoke with relish, but Youkai never noticed him, so occupied he was with the fact that I was currently half-comatose and collapsed. "_I have no need of a vessel who isn't willing to use my power."_

"So I have to _die_?" I screamed at it right as Youkai was still shaking my body. I felt light, insubstantial, and I swore that I could hear wings. "Where's the justice in that?"

Rei cocked his head again. "_Justice, what is that? __Justice is a delusion you will not find on this or any other sphere._"

"But?" I pressed. "I don't want to die. If I die, I'll make sure that no one can reach you again."

"_Can you really?_" the dragon snorted. "_You have no spiritual power, no mortal power, feeble, weak-minded stubborn fool. You would be wiser if you had lived longer, if you had paid attention to dreams. Revelation; that is the province of dream. It can be yours, but only if your heart is strong._"

"Gensokyo... the imaginary world..." I realised. That dragon was trying to get me out all along. "You're giving me blatant hints?"

"_Call it an interest to see if you can break through the spell of the Bewitching Flowers_," it relented._ "Well?_"

"I have no freaking clue _how._"

"_You have the 'seed', _Anam Ghairm_. Surely you can get an idea._"

"_Anam Ghairm_... the spirits' cry," I recalled from Sirocco's words. "So... what do I do?"

"_Well, isn't this just dull. I may as well wait for the next entertainment."_

"If you don't tell me there won't be another _entertainment_," I spat. "Dammit! When I get out of her I am going to kill you, got me!"

_Got me... got me... me... _the cloying smell was dissolving.

"_Doesn't look like you have enough power,_" Rei spoke, amused as I felt my spiritual self-whatever it is she cast on me collapse. "_Come now. Surely you will not be bested by a simple illusion spell that will bewitch you forever._"

"Hell... I want... to live..." I groaned, or my spirit did, since I could clearly see myself still unconscious. I looked too grey to be alive.

"_You could accept my power,_" Rei suddenly turned very persuasive. "_Come, you have no choice if you wish to live._"

I glared at him. "One way or another, I will die."

"_Hardly. I would prefer you live, you see. I still have... ideas, as it were._"

I groaned. "You... what do you want?"

"_In exchange? A bond to the living world. There is such a thing that many would kill for._"

I sighed, knowing that I was doomed, and resolved to call the exorcist. "I accept."

"_Excellent,_" he purred, as green eyes glowed in the ensuing darkness before his ice-fire razed.

* * *

"Welcome back," I heard Marguerite say as I awoke, or I think I did. "How did you fare, _Anam Ghairm_?"

There were craters all around, and the walls itself were scored with scratches. By me, Youkai was panting heavily, so I guessed that the vandalism was his work.

"Chase!" Youkai was crouching next to me in an instant. "How are you? Did that evil witch do anything?"

"Oh, _Slaugh Ghairm_, you are one of the most entertaining," Marguerite the Sorciere de Fleur was laughing, her voice like crystal bells that rung in the bloody church of evil, if there was any. "My work here is done."

"Wait-" We coughed on the smell of flowers as Marguerite vanished without a trace, in a swirl of petals floating in the wind.

I blinked. "She's..."

Youkai was touching, clutching at my blazer. "What did she do? You heart just stopped like that, I thought she killed you!"

"Frankly, I think so too," I faintly answered. "Do we still have the map?"

"Yes," Youkai nodded as he produced it, before looking at the unconscious Michiru. "I don't think she was aware of it."

"I completely think she was," I answered. "You don't fixate on someone like Shimotsuki without being painfully rational about it. But then, Shimotsuki's not the type to go after sparkly jewellery or 'seeds' or whatever it is-"

"Chase," Youkai spoke up.

"Yes?"

"Oh," Youkai was short enough to fit right below my chin. "Just... be quiet."

I could hardly argue, but... "I'm completely fine with this, but we need to find the others, right?"

"Oh. Right." Almost reluctantly, he let go. "We should."

"Later," I murmured as we ran out, Michiru asleep in a fireman's carry over my shoulder. The girl was heavy...

"Oi!" Boots skidded as Rex caught up to us, shortly joined by Ryuusei. "How's you guys?"

"Stole a map," I answered as Youkai waved it.

"You did?" Ryuusei exclaimed. "We've gotten lost, the hallways are like mirrors, they keep changing and reflecting to show everyone-"

"Get to Forradh, whatever that is," I said. "Edo and Jimmy are there-"

The mirrored hallway changed again, the shadows a face that changed to Edo's ashen face and...

… and then we were stumbling into a wide place, far different from the plain hallways where nothing could be told apart.

"Brr," Rex shivered in the cold of the parapet we found ourselves in.

The parapet was enormous, thirty metres or so across, twice as wide as many other parapets of the human world and enough to form a bizarre garden. Ice covered the parapet, somehow formed into ghostly trees and flowers. There were seats here and there in the garden, and they too were made of ice.

A frozen fountain stood silent at the centre of the parapet, a bare trickle of water sliding from the top of a statue so coated in layers and layers of frosted ice that one could not readily identify its particulars. Replica rose vines and thorns spread all around the place, all ice, all cold and beautiful, and some seemed to glitter with their own light as the fountain's trickle washed out over to form a large, empty frosted-over lake upon which a single, elegant throne stood on a dais by the fountain, its back to us.

Upon the branch of a tree perched a cardinal, its blood-red feathers brilliant though the bird itself was utterly still. I peered a bit closer, and saw that it was covered in a layer of transparent ice, frozen into a sculpture every bit as much as the rest of the place. Not far from it, a spider's web spread between some tree branches, the spider at its centre also transformed into ice statuary. A swift look around showed me more beings entombed in ice, and I realized that this place was not a garden.

It was a prison.

Next to the large fountain was a short-haired woman, frozen in place and hands reaching out as if to embrace. Across her, on the other side of the throne, was a regal woman in a gown, her dark hair pulled up and her features aristocratically snarling.

The ice sculpture of a thick, dead-looking tree held a dead, naked man upon it, crucified on its branches as a grotesque work of art. Bonds of ice held him there, transparent enough to let me see the blackened flesh of his hands and feet, the gangrenous darkness spreading upward through the veins of his arms and legs. His hair was long, unwashed, and fell over his face as he hung limp within his bonds, his body coated with layers of crystalline frost.

Edo Phoenix, clutching onto his suit jacket for dear life, the suit definitely having seen better days. "Give him back..."

Slowly, the throne turned to face all of us.

Shimotsuki Setsuka was coldly beautiful, I have said it. Her elegant white gown was tinted here and there with streaks of frozen blue or glacial green. She wore the gown with inhuman elegance, its rippling fabric draping with feminine perfection, her body a perfect balance of curves and planes, beauty and strength. The gown was cut low, and left her shoulders and arms bare. Her skin seemed to make the snow itself seem a bit sallow by comparison, though pink dusted her cheeks. Glittering colours flickered at her wrists, her throat, and upon her fingers, always changing, cycling through deep blue and green and violet iridescence. Her fingernails glittered with the same impossibly shifting hues. Upon her head was a circlet of ice, elegant and intricate, as if it had been formed from a single crystalline snowflake that stood out well with her black hair. Seated upon the throne, she looked as if she belonged there, a Winter Queen of a court of a cold garden of ice and snow.

That sight should have inspired artists everywhere, the same cold and stately elegance a queen held that put royalty at a different class from us common beings.

It did not. I could see her eyes still; twin pinpricks of blued ice, cold eyes, inhuman eyes that glittered with intelligence and desire, but devoid of compassion or pity.

If fear did not steal the strength from my limbs, I would run.

"Three days," she whispered, as if the very air itself was carrying her voice such that she no longer required to expend any effort here. "Three days to wander, waiting for the Gogmagog to destroy you, and here you are."

"Clearly the castle requires work," Edo joked, or tried to joke.

"You would not be here if I did not wish it," she snapped as, behind her, something stirred before Dewloren poked out to slumber by her feet. "Edo Phoenix, I know of the newest addition to my ranks. Marufuji Ryou has fallen here, into the Lethe, and he is as Lia Fáil sees fit. So you wish him released."

"I do," Edo nodded, almost feverish in intensity.

"To do so, you must take the Lia Fáil from me," she stated, almost amused.

"Yes."

"Then..." she laughed as the water trickles from the fountain grew in intensity, the forms rising from the water painfully, painfully familiar. Blood had been bleached out of his body, his temple cracked from where his skull had met rock to show his end, but the Duel Academia teacher's blazer remained untouched, the DuelDisk pristine as the time it had been bought, and his face unlined, his expression serene but those eyes blank and unseeing.

"Ryou," Edo murmured at the sight of our teacher dead and resurrected from the grave.

He never answered.

"Bow, Hell Kaiser Ryou," Shimotsuki smiled. It was one of the most terrifying sights I had ever seen, especially as he bowed. "As one of the enemies of the earth, you are sworn to protect the stone of destiny, Lia Fáil. As Chatelaine of Lia Fáil, you are sworn to service to me through it."

"We are," came the quiet, toneless reply.

"Sworn until the Chatelaine does as we see."

"Yes..."

"This man has intruded into Lia Fáil," Shimotsuki's expression grew blank again as she pointed to Edo. "What do you do?"

"High treason..." Marufuji-sensei blankly answered. "I... no... Edo..."

"That's alright," Shimotsuki murmured. "You will do whatever I tell you as Chatelaine?"

"Yes..." Marufuji-sensei lolled slightly.

"Then, kill or be killed, enemy of the earth," Shimotsuki waved. "Off with his head."

"Ryou..." Edo was slowly backing away as our teacher advanced. "You don't want to do this."

"I must."

"Dammit, Ryou, what happened?" Edo shouted.

"I am... Ryou. No... I am the Gogmagog. No..."

"It matters not," Dewloren coldly shrugged. "My Queen, your oath."

Shimotsuki closed her eyes, beginning a chant that I found, later, was binding and would have spelt the end of everything.

"By the agreements of the land, Inis Fail, and to the Imaginary World of the Gensokyo, within the expanse of the floating world of Ukiyo, and by the Illusory Gods of the twelve worlds here and the three thousand worlds beyond. I, Shimotsuki Setsuka, do solemnly swear to carry out, to the best of my ability, any and all known duties as monarch of the Winter, Empress of the Six Domiciles of the Ice Barrier, Queen Winter, Yami, Gensokyo and any and all Dominions beyond, Queen of Air and Darkness, Chatelaine of Lia Fáil, and titled Great Queen of Phantoms and Lady of the Frost Moon. Should any have queries of my suitability as the sole monarch of above, speak now."

"_I do!_"

From behind us, the wall imploded. At the same time, birds of black feathers roamed, their cries filling the air as, deep below, a bellowing roar sounded. At the same time, around the parapet, many, many birds of different colours and attributes appeared, and even the flames of Summer could be seen over the parapet towards the high paths that led from the plains between mountains up to Lia Fáil.

Dewloren roared.

"Setsuka!" Jimmy yelled, still running up. "I'm married to you! So there's no way you can be the sole monarch!"

Then the cavalry crashed down.

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	72. LXVIII: Earth Chant

_**Infernity Mirage**_

* * *

**LXVIII: Earth Chant**

Michiru was getting on me, so I put down her sleeping form and stared. I was doing that a lot lately.

So, giant parapet masquerading as ice garden. Now giant parapet was going to become a battlefield, apparently, as guards in blue and wielding blue-tinted weapons appeared, a horde of weapons and fighting styles ready and prepared to defend the throne.

Shimotsuki elegantly got up, her gown rippling in the faint light. "So you attack from the air, knowing that Lia Fáil will guard against the ground?"

A large Firewing Pegasus landed with a thump, Golden Breeze landing quietly as, later, another horse appeared.

"We're late," Ava-san shrugged as she elegantly dismounted.

"Oh, hardly," Tyr answered as he too dismounted. "We're fashionably early."

"No," Golden Breeze answered in a raspy voice. "We're on time."

"Here, in the centre of my power?" Shimotsuki whispered in a cold voice. "I will have you strung up within my garden to enjoy your pain, Golden Breeze."

"How long?" Breeze-san countered. "How long has Maeve slowly overtaken you, Setsuka?"

"Do not be ridiculous," Shimotsuki answered. "I am, and have always been Shimotsuki Setsuka. Whatever your past, whatever your future, I keep my word."

Breeze-san paled. "By the Spirit... you've turned into them... no..."

"Lia Fáil is being attacked by others," Shimotsuki suddenly glanced to the side. "The Mist Valley, those traitors will die at the hands of the Morrighan."

"Black Feather Dragon is within the building!" Rex realised. "Chase, I forgot to say this, I saw Black Feather Dragon! It was asleep!"

"Do you think that I shall forgive so easily!" Shimotsuki murmured as Kaido and Satoshi ran through, hand in hand.

"Now!" Kaido called. Fire raged across, to impact on ice and scatter across the garden.

"Echo," Shimotsuki whispered as one of the statues cracked and the young woman tumbled out.

"Echo!" Edo called.

"Edo!" the young woman recognised. "Why... I remember..."

"You are bound to me, slave," Shimotsuki growled as Echo doubled over, grunting. "You know what to do."

"Yes, My Queen," the young woman chokingly answered, dazed as she ran and began to attack Edo with Ryou.

"As for you..." Shimotsuki loomed, that even the impractical gown seemed terrifying. "Gantala, take out the fools."

"As you wish, Your Majesty," Gantala murmured as he crashed upon the spot we would have been, hands frozen over.

Winds howled, shaking the rose-arrangement as she raised her arms, and on silent command the fake vines of liquid ice choked down the birds and began to strangle them intensely.

Not that I was caring, since we were busy dodging Gantala and his brother, Grunard.

"Who are you?" I yelled.

"One who has served the Queen of Air and Darkness for many centuries," Gantala rumbled in answer. "And one who will continue to do so for many more."

As we fought, sounds rang through the air-the crackling snap of lightning and the roar of thunder following. Trumpets, high and sweet, deep and brassy. Drums beat to a dozen different cadences that both clashed and rumbled in time with one another. Shouts and cries rang out in time with those drums, shrieks that might have come from human throats, together with bellows and roars that couldn't have. Taken as a whole, it was its own wild storm of music, huge, teeth-rattling, overwhelming, and charged with adrenaline.

Wagner wished he could have had it so good.

I couldn't see the whole of the valley below the parapet, even though frankly the view would be fantastic. Some kind of mist or haze lay over it, and only gave me the occasional glimpse of whirling masses of troops and beings, ranks of somewhat human things massed together against one another, while other beings, some of which could only be called monsters rose up above the rest, slamming together in titanic conflicts that crushed those around them as mere circumstantial casualties.

"Setsuka!" Jimmy managed to close in in the hubbub, clasping fingers over her midriff. "Setsuka, I've got you now!"

"My Queen!" Dewloren roared.

White flashed; a huge adder poised to bite down, the venom leaking blue and black over his wrists and he still held on. A _bloody_ polar bear, poised to strike one paw, and something cracked, yet he did not let go. A lioness, scrabbling and rolling to get him off, a lot of things cracked, and still he held on. Iron, burning hot enough to burn flesh into cooking and his skin to peel, and he _still held on_. He had guts; that I knew, but the true extent of it... wrecking balls.

Iron then turned into burning wood, which Jimmy finally threw into the fountain, and then the gasping, wet queen in her white gown, covered in ice crystals and recovering, a healthy pink on her cheeks instead of sallow white once more.

"Urgh," Shimotsuki's pallor worsened, her eyes bright and gleaming as if in a fever as she spat blood from her mouth. "Never... again..."

"No!" Dewloren roared, pouncing for Jimmy. Even with burning hands, Jimmy never made a sound as drops of blood flowed where Dewloren's claws had struck.

"James!" Shimotsuki gasped faintly right as ice crystals danced into a transparent yet sturdy wall. "Let me!"

"It's fine, just a scratch- are you sure you aren't cold?" Jimmy blinked as he regarded her for the first time. "This is kinda my first time seeing you in white. I think I like it."

The Ice Barrier troops were still beating back the invaders, but Gantala and Grunard had ignored us in favour of attending to the queen or breaking the barrier with fists of ice. Judging how the chips flew out to embed into other chips, and even how Dewloren tore at it, they were desperate.

There was a time limit. Of course.

"Exactly," Marguerite laughed as she strolled up behind me, and behind her were Alexianna and Takeshi, both panting. She'd heard me _thinking_... "Theft is theft, no matter the prize. And the _Morrigan_ is a great prize."

The barrier shattered like a mirror, Shimotsuki regal in her bearing, holding on to a sceptre as long as her arm that was slender and seemed to tingle with some subtle, dangerous energy. Slumped on the ground was Jimmy, his hands burnt and peeling, and clearly hurting even in sleep.

"There!" Fiery creatures, the Laval and the Flamvell, and even more strange and colourful creatures that flew, ran, scampered up the parapets. "The accursed Queen!"

"Rip her bones! Feast on her flesh!"

Shimotsuki glared them down. "Bow."

It was a command as implacable, as undeniable as the glacier, one that had them flat on their faces in no time.

"The Lady of the Frost Moon commands that you die."

The flames went out. Everyone was silent. No one dared to incur the Queen's wrath once she was roused. The war was stopped, once again, by her sheer presence.

The ground gurgled, and there was a sudden scent of rotten eggs. I felt the earth beneath me shift and sag, and then a slow _bloop bloop_ of earth settling as water began rising up beneath that entire group. It took them maybe about ten seconds to sink through the whole ground to not be seen again, as she waved a hand and the ground flash-froze over.

"Hmph," Shimotsuki put down her raised sceptre. "Lia Fáil. The intruders that dared defile you... keep them within your stones."

The ground trembled again, and a swarm of black feathers rose to arrange themselves to shroud her like a cloak of living shadow before they reformed, a circle forming in the distance before the Black Feathers took to the skies.

A bird-like roar echoed, black and white flashing as the creature floated, its beak polished and golden, black and white and grey tail feathers gleaming as it flew off.

"The Morrighan is leaving!" shouts echoed amongst them as the Black Feathers escaped to the skies in a mass exodus.

Edo Phoenix lunged forward, to be caught down by Marufuji-sensei and the woman, Echo.

"What are you going to do, Shimotsuki?" Edo snarled, struggling to free himself. "He died to save you. Echo is here with you. I don't understand."

"Neither do I," Shimotsuki frowned at the woman. "I understand that the woman Echo is a gift to me from Exodia upon my coronation. That Phantom Beasts sent the other one beside my throne."

When someone was talking so casually about giving people as a gift, it was terrifying. When Shimotsuki did it...

"Your defeat would mean that they'd be free," Edo noted, as if in wonder that he'd finally realised it

She gave a small smirk. "Perhaps. Or the next monarch could do a lot worse. Echo."

"Yes...?" she murmured.

"Return to the throne," Shimotsuki murmured.

"Yes..." Echo seemed downcast as she headed for the dais once more. "Erm, My Queen... are you going to save Amon? You promised...?"

"Why, I wouldn't know," Shimotsuki airily answered. "Isn't he already here?"

We all reacted as a groan sounded behind us.

The sculpture of the crucified man, no, the really crucified man, groaned again. Though he was still crucified and horribly rotted, the battle had melted the bonds around his left wrist, and now his left arm flopped bonelessly in the steady, howling wind. I had never seen human flesh so badly mangled. His fingers, wrists, and forearms had long since succumbed to frostbite, the blood gone poisonous as it flowed through them, causing the flesh to swell grotesquely. Despite that, I could see that the skin of his entire arm was covered in layers of scars.

Burns. Knife scars. Scars from flesh torn by blunt force and left to heal incorrectly. "Poor bastard," Rex hissed. I agreed.

Almost against her will, Echo walked over to the tree. The man's hair hung like Spanish moss over his bowed face, some of it light brown, some of it dark grey, some of it gone brittle and white. She reached out and brushed the hair back from the man's face, lifting his head toward herself a little.

His beard was as long and disgusting as his hair. His face had been ravaged somehow, and I got the unsettling impression that his expressions had so contorted and stretched his face that they had inflicted their own kind of damage, though there were no scars as on his arm. His eyes were open, but completely white and unseeing.

"Amon..." Echo whispered tearfully.

He stirred and let out a small whimper. "Who's there? Echo...?"

"It's me, Amon," Echo whispered.

His mouth dropped open, and a maniacal little giggle bubbled under his reply. "You're here. Thank God, you're here. I've been here so long." He tilted his head to one side, exposing his carotid artery. "Free me. Do it, quickly."

"Free you?" she asked.

"From this," he sobbed, voice breaking. "From this nightmare. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Thank God, Echo, kill me."

"Amon-!" her cry choked off as she was frozen mid-leap, her hand just barely fazing him.

"Ah, the traitor of Exodia," Shimotsuki pleasantly murmured as the ice formed over him. "Good night."

"No, no, no-!" his own cry cut off again as he too froze over.

Almost lovingly, Shimotsuki patted Echo's cheek, where the ice was thinnest. "Quite a masterpiece, this one. The other is also rather macabre."

Edo mimed throwing up. "Ryou-"

"Marufuji-sensei," Shimotsuki advanced upon him, touching a finger to his temple and healing the wound. "For your service in the capture of Edo Phoenix, I free you from my service in the name as Chatelaine of Lia Fáil. May fate be with you."

Marufuji-sensei dropped to the floor, gasping and choking as water leaked out of his mouth in a torrent.

"Sensei!" we yelled.

"What... the... fuck-?" he gasped as the last of the water left. "This is even worse... waking up in Duel Academia again..."

Edo just gaped at her. "W- Wha...?"

"My Queen," Dewloren padded forward cautiously, almost as if orienting himself to get at Jimmy at first strike. "Are you going to stay?"

Shimotsuki's expression turned sad. "Tam Lin laid out the rules pretty clearly. I am to return. Furthermore, if so many came to find me, then I presume that the Arcadia Movement is in _deep trouble_." Her eyes wandered to Ryuusei, who swallowed. "That had better not be the case, or I will find an even more _inspired_ punishment."

Ryuusei looked down to the ground where the Flamvell were frozen over, and he swallowed. "N- No, Nakamura-san misses you. By the way, he visits the cemetery every morning. You're not doing him any favours by staying here."

"Then by all means, let's return," Shimotsuki murmured. "Raiho."

"Yes, My Queen?" the long-haired pretty boy saluted.

"I require a reliable messenger back and forth worlds. If I am to run the kingdom from my home world, then that messenger had best be the Defender. See to it."

"Of course," the butler bowed.

"Dewloren," she murmured.

"Yes, Milady?"

"I require an escort," Shimotsuki's voice turned dry. "Surely you would not let your ruler out without one."

"O- Of course!" Dewloren bowed his own head. "I myself will be that."

"Generals Gantala, Grunard," she then turned to them.

"Yes, my Queen!" Both saluted.

"Grunard, you will be overseeing internal defence. Gantala, external defence. And stop accumulating so many territories. I have enough work and taxes as it is."

"Understood, Your Majesty!" Both saluted.

"In human terms, how long has it been?" Shimotsuki asked us next.

Ryuusei fidgeted. "About... two months? About Michiru, I have no idea."

"And a few years here..." Shimotsuki grumbled. "James?"

Very, very slowly, Jimmy blinked to awareness as his hands repaired themselves under the gaze of one of the Cure Mermaids. "Peachy."

In the fountain, Kay'est waved and blew a kiss at Edo, who scowled in answer but held onto Marufuji-sensei.

The aurora danced across the skies once Shimotsuki was finished, glaring at Satoshi and Breeze-san. "I still haven't forgotten my promise. The twelve guardians will die by my hand. And they have."

"What?" Kaido blinked.

"I have killed ten guardians, to my knowledge." Shimotsuki answered. "One of the wind guardians I left to drown, and the fire guardian I know that I killed him once in a game."

"She's setting up loopholes," Kaido realised. "You can't have twelve guardians without twelve _people."_

"Spread my words to the winds of Gensokyo, the twelve guardians met their end by the hands of the Queen of Air and Darkness," Shimotsuki ordered as she turned to Marguerite. "Witch of the Time Flower. What, _exactly,_ are you doing?"

"Oh my, Cold Queen," Marguerite laughed, although it was forced. "Didn't you like it? The whole game I arranged. I told Liliana Arden you were the one who killed Minatsuki. I arranged the monitors to post that group there that day. Time magic is one of those obscure branches I have so much control over... You know full well that there are so many 'seeds', and that there are only so many places. Later, Albverdich will be gone, and then the monarch of Land and Light will finally appear! Isn't that _wonderful- _are you ignoring me?"

"That's a new trick," Jimmy was looking at the patch of once-mud.

"I can only do it in this world," Shimotsuki answered quietly. "James... does it hurt?"

"Marks of love," he hugged her. Of course, she decked him, but otherwise it was romantic and spoke of a long attachment.

"That's it...?" Michiru gasped as she struggled back up. "You get caught, and you're just... going to give up? Shimotsuki-san..."

"Michiru...!" Marufuji-sensei coughed. "Are you-?"

"Stop it, you're injured!" Edo scolded.

"You could rule the world, you could do anything, but... why?" Michiru was half-crying. "I wanted to see it, that world you would bring. You're the Winter Queen, the cold queen... you could do anything, you have that power to. So, why...?"

Shimotsuki- no, Setsuka clucked in disapproval. "Let me give you some advice. It may help you to make sense of the world, or perhaps you already know. I believe you find life such a problem because you think there are the good people and the bad people. You're wrong, of course. There are, always and only, bad people, but some of them are on opposite sides. Likewise, the degree of _bad_ is different. I could be as bad as the darkness I'm supposed to rule. I could rule this world and remake it into my image. I could bend it to my whim, and make it more into my ideal world. Is there such a need? Is it just a dream, or is it all in my head? Is it relevant, is it what I truly wish for?"

The mist was clearing, soldiers laughing and shouting and assembling before the parapet with the bodies of their kills assembled with frightening efficiency by them, the stench of carrion beginning to spread as birds called.

"I have no need for battles, or more territory than I can see," Setsuka waved to the majestic view from Lia Fáil. "Do you see this? It is those without power that yearn for it, just like those without freedom will wish for it, even if they do not know of it. I am one with power, yet I too am bound by the rules of such powers. I am tired, tired of being called the ender of the world, tired of seeing the many hidden in obscurity that die for the sake of something they never know about. Right now... I am free of that pain. Would you wish that on me?"

"...no..." Michiru looked away. "I just... don't understand."

"You will," Setsuka regarded Breeze-san. "Breeze-san, Miyagi-san, Ishihara, Alexianna."

"At least we didn't get to the throw-down," Takeshi sighed as he rubbed at his cracked goggles. "Erm, sorry about the yeti."

Shimotsuki glanced from us, to the rest of the garden. "Do any of you feel cheated that you've come so far for such acquiescence? Perhaps you would rather we had a Duel? Of course, I cannot guarantee your survival in one piece if that were to be the case."

"No, we're good," we waved; Shimotsuki was doing that passive-aggressive smile that indicated that the person who actually took her up would be six feet under. Not that I blame her; anyone stupid enough to answer yes would probably be classed as too stupid to live.

"Well, _Samildanach_," Marguerite, who had up till now remained silent, whistled as petals swirled and the smell of flowers became choking as she smirked at Ryuusei. "Make it interesting."

"What?" he blinked.

Snow scattered in her wake, the footsteps clear as Shimotsuki raised her hands for the aurora to descend, and it burst into cold white light that washed over everything...

"Let's go home."

As the northern lights washed over us, the thought drifted...

_So the adventure ends._

* * *

Three days. Three effing days, and we had done so much. That world needed to fix its clock, pronto.

"Ouch," In the bed beside me, in fact, almost all of the beds, all of us were suffering from hypothermia. Except Setsuka... Shimotsuki.

"Of the human world, the first thing I missed was matcha," she commented lightly, seated by Jimmy's bed.

"You're not human!" we roared. "Not at all!"

"You're all idiots to walk into the heart of Winter's power without wrapping up," Shimotsuki retaliated. "Arthropods below even the pawns I keep."

I silently thought about the unusually capable Nakamura-san, and conceded the point.

"Even Ryuusei, Nowaki, I expected better from you," Shimotsuki shook her head in disappointment. "Ishihara and Alexianna I hardly predicted, but James, really?"

Jimmy laughed, even thought of all of us he was the one who had gotten the most injuries and scars on both hands. "Well, since you've injured me so badly, you can nurse me until the spring break ends. I'm sure Dad will be delighted, Setsuka~"

_Smack_. "Arthropod, I will forgive you your impertinence this once and not pummel you into oblivion. I will also see the rock-head that birthed you and inform him as to everything. Including that you will be marrying into my family."

"Wait, wha-"

"Cook is a lousy name to give to any child."

Jimmy actually blushed a bright red. "That's... kinda rushed, isn't it?"

"James, even if we're not planning the future, things like names have power, you know?" Shimotsuki answered. "Because otherwise, why else would I have returned?"

"Wait, why are you suddenly becoming insulting?" Rex groaned.

"This is the price to break the geas," Shimotsuki whispered. "Words are like snakes to obscure and chain, so I have always been seen as a shadowed creature that would end the world due to the prophecy of long before and many other factors. By leaving the world, I cannot hide myself. I will always be the Winter Queen now, and it will always be apparent."

To be bound by the perceptions and words for so long... how hard must it be? Even prophecies had decriers, but... Shimotsuki had likely been so alone for so long...

"Then I am the knight of the Winter Queen," Jimmy swore quietly.

Without a card, without anything else, perhaps... James Cook had done more than we realise this time, that even the adults were remaining silent. In spite of this pain, and the crimson flowing blood... there are these unspoken words, that no matter how narrow or tight, unreachable and transient as the barrier between worlds... the blood of fearsome prejudice, cleaned away by the blood of battle. Just like from a painted dream... this is zero, the lull of periods of calm and strife.

Surely, the road onwards towards the sun... they were well on the way to finding it, those things yet to be seen. In the end, no matter the prejudice, fear or pain, even if there were souls lost in the other world... we can only forge forward.

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	73. LXIX: Love Letter

_**Infernity Mirage**_

* * *

**LXIX: Love Letter**

You'd think that our return to DA Kings would be unremarkable, right? _Wrong._

I had barely opened my own locker, before Ryuusei groaned. "It happened..."

I suddenly had a sinking feeling as I looked at Rex's ashen face and back to the calendar.

"You're right," I hissed.

"_Valentine's,_" Rex pronounced as if the word itself was diseased, and it might well have been from the tonnes of love letters pouring out of their lockers.

"I'm so envious, Fudo, Atlas," the annoying Ayanokoji loudly yelled. I think, in this school, Ayanokoji would be the closest to a high-school nemesis we had... "You guys get all the girls."

"It's... not like I wanted to," Ryuusei glumly regarded the letters. "I get it that they like me, but..."

"Sempai, do you require help?" We turned to regard Anjhel Takumi warily as he held out a dustpan. "Sensei has us cleaning out the classroom for the start of the new semester."

"Um, thanks, Takumi, but I'll deal with this at home," Ryuusei answered.

Rex snatched all the multi-coloured envelopes out of his hands. "Which means you'll most likely read them all out of a misplaced sense of guilt and then figure out which hearts won't break when you tell them no, and then you'll tell it to their faces and spare them more pain. Give up."

He threw all of them into Takumi's dustpan. "See to it, junior."

"At once, Atlas-sempai," Anjhel answered as he walked off.

Rex waited till he was out of sight before putting on his serious face. "That's odd... the stalker finally met you for the first time."

"He's not a stalker, Rex!" Ryuusei sighed in exasperation.

"Stalker?" I squawked. "How come I didn't know?"

"Oh, right, you were in that winter wonderland," Rex shivered. "Well, the time before we came to get you was about three days, during which I spotted that man around the Fudo house. Also, Aki-sensei told me that an unidentified person has been calling the Fudo house once per day when Seika's inside to look for Ryuusei, and this guy showed up at the doorstep the moment Ryuusei got home."

_Stalker much...?_

"Either way, he's a nice guy," Ryuusei added.

Rex and I exchanged looks. "Didn't you say the same thing about Ayanokoji?"

"Yes...?"

"And remember how we caught Ayanokoji?" Rex interjected.

Ryuusei looked at us. "Yes, thank you."

"Just, be cautious," Rex yawned. "I don't want to have to pull your ass out of the consommé today."

* * *

Tenjouin-sensei looked remarkably happy today. Judging from the faces of our classmates, we weren't the only ones who wished for him to be shot.

"Good morning!" Tenjouin-sensei chirped. "Today we'll be having a combined lecture on Spell Speeds!"

There was a collective groan before the debate on Spells vs Quick-play and traps vs Counter-traps before listing the exceptions and the phrase that defined them: 'cards and effects cannot be activated in response to this card'. I was also pretty sure that we knew the content of this off by heart already...

"Lecture over," Tenjouin-sensei spoke once we had finished. "Oh, and, today we have a few surprise visitors later, so do keep an eye out. Fudo Ryuusei, Rex Atlas, Chase Princeton, please report to me after the lesson. Class dismissed."

"What is it, Tenjouin-sensei?" Ryuusei asked as we walked up.

"Well..." he laughed. "It's about the surprise visitors..."

"We have to take part in a WRGP Team Duel?" Rex blinked. "Seriously?"

"Who are our opponents?" Ryuusei cautiously asked.

"Well, that's the thing..." Tenjouin-sensei told us the identity.

"You have _got_ to be kidding..." Rex sighed. "And we have how long?"

"Well... Dr Fudo is transporting the three D-Wheels here, so you'll be fine," Tenjouin-sensei smiled. "After all, even if you lose, it'd only be our school's reputation at stake. Andre managed to defeat the entire line-up at Central by himself."

"No shit," Rex grumbled. "So, I can expect he'd be packing stuff to counter Beatdown..."

"No... with that ace card of yours you can cripple their attacks," Ryuusei noted. "After all, there's no need to face the Unicorns if they can't be summoned. We'll have to do quite some preparatory work, though."

"Good luck, Team Black Knights," Tenjouin-sensei was smiling.

"We'll just have fun," Rex considered.

"Andre, Breo, Jean..." I considered. "We'll have to pull the database. Do they know who they're facing...?"

"Let's do our best, guys," Ryuusei wryly said. "If they underestimate us, it's their loss."

* * *

True to form, the series of Monoceros wheeled up around the same time we were refitting the Throne, Meteor Stream and Carpe Jugulum, right around the same time my sort-of boyfriend chose to drop in.

"You're duelling against Team Unicorn?" Youkai blinked in surprise.

"It's a surprise exhibit for Valentine's Day, Youkai-sempai," Ryuusei answered. "Queens offered to participate, but apparently the team's manager rejected it the moment Shimotsuki's name came up. So, Queens invited Team Black Baron."

"Exactly how many people have heard of Shimotsuki Setsuka...?" I grumbled. "Why couldn't they just accept it?"

"You... have forgotten?" Ryuusei gave me a meaningful look. "Junior-Singles WRGP, Gotham City. Shimotsuki and I beat the rest of the participants so badly that the thing was cancelled. You were there."

"Oh, right..." I deflated.

"Obviously, there are stronger Psychics than Shimotsuki," Rex muttered. "But, Shimotsuki wins the title of scariest hands down."

"We're done already," Shimotsuki looked fetching in an ice-blue riding suit, complete with helmet tucked under her arm as she appeared. "Team Night Sky won, so, Kings had better keep up."

"Which team came?" I asked.

"Team Black Baron, Britain's finest," Shimotsuki yawned. "I never needed to take the field, not with Michiru and Satsuki."

"Kisara's not participating?" Rex blinked.

"She can't ride due to poor health," Shimotsuki answered as the Throne was wheeled to the start line. "Oh, look."

"Hi, boys, Ms Shimotsuki," the older dark-haired man with the odd look waved lightly.

"Jean-san," Ryuusei acknowledged the famous Duellist. "Thank you for coming to Kings."

"No, no, our pleasure," Jean smiled, although it still looked sincerely fake. "After all, it's the kids of Fudo Yusei and Jack Atlas. I wonder if the next generation would prove themselves."

"Do we need to?" Rex sarcastically muttered. "Just showing our strength is enough right, isn't it?"

I glanced at him. Rex was... acting oddly enough, more conniving than Jack ever was. I decided not to bring him up on it.

"Yo, kids!" Andre and Breo waved as they approached.

"Andre-san, Breo-san," Ryuusei acknowledged. "It's an honour to face all of you."

Andre gave a laugh. "Well, let's hope you guys give a greater challenge than Central. Central's Madas Elvin is very promising, you know."

"Ah, I've Duelled him before," Ryuusei nodded. "I saw your repeat performance at the Atlantis Cup broadcasts last year, only Shinamori seemed a challenge for you."

"Ah, that Fire guy," Andre nodded wisely. "Well, may the best Duellist win!"

"We intend to," Breo jokingly added. "Team Black Knights, was it?"

"It was a joke," I chipped in. "Let's have a good Duel."

"Right, kids," the pro Duellists waved again as they walked back to their benches.

I turned to Rex. "What's with the sudden act?"

"Rex was throwing them off," Ryuusei intervened. "You and I have more participation in tournaments, so our Duel information is more public. But, Rex has barely ever participated in tournaments that require him to travel outside of Neo Domino due to Carly-san's condition, so Rex is actually our wild card. Outside of Dedication through Light and Darkness, Team Unicorn has no other impression of his way of Duelling."

"With this, they'll probably think of me as an innocent, if not ignorant, Duellist with a Power strategy," Rex added his piece. "Of course, with Andre's infamous adaptable style, I may not last long, but I can certainly throw him off for a few moments."

"With us being students, Team Unicorn may be inclined to underestimate us, but we still need every advantage," I understood. "But I thought you hated acting like a dumb blonde."

Rex grimly smirked. "Stereotyping has a few advantages. This is one of them."

* * *

"_Everybody listen!_" Shirahane was doing his best impression of the MC again in the shared Duel circuit of the Duel Academia. "_After Queens' amazing show against Team Black Baron with their own Team Night Sky, here comes the pride of Kings! Our very own, Team Black Knights, featuring, Fudo Ryuusei, Rex Atlas, and Chase Princeton!"_

Kings cheered, and even the Queens students laughed and some were even waving pompoms... and there was pink. A lot of pink.

"_Their opponents, though, aren't to be laughed at! Presenting the professionals, Team Unicorn, Andre, Breo, Jean of Spain!"_

"Those guys are quick to figure out my Fiend swarm," Rex commented lightly as he got on the Throne, painted more of a silver-white than the Wheel of Fortune and more protective than streamlined. "What do you think about a Blood Mefist burn? Guys?"

"That would throw them off, but not forever," Ryuusei considered. "Follow up with the Dark Highlander lock, that'd be great."

"As long as it doesn't remain on our field to cripple our own Synchros," I nodded. "If you act fast, you could probably manage past Andre to Breo. But, I think you can delude them further."

"I'll set up for Archfiend Empress first," Rex decided.

"Go!" Ryuusei and I shouted as Rex took off to park beside the Monoceros with a smirking Andre.

"So, how does it feel? A real Duel?" Andre shouted.

"Typical," Rex never gave any lip.

"_With that, begin!" _Shirahane gave the signal. "_Speed World Two, set on!_"

"Riding Duel, Acceleration!"

Andre: LP 8000, SPC: 0

Rex: LP 8000, SPC:0

"Looks like I got the first turn!" Andre cackled as both D-Wheels passed the first corner. "I'll summon the tuner monster, Uni-Horned Familiar [0/1000]! With that, I'll banish a Spell in my hand to special summon Monoceros [1000/1000]! With that, I set two cards and end my turn."

"Draw!" Rex called. "I'll special summon Vice Dragon [2000/2400 → 1000/1200]! With that, I summon Flare Resonator [300/1300]! Tuning, level five Vice Dragon to level three Flare Resonator!"

"Red Demon's Dragon?" Andre smirked.

"One born from the darkness of the heart, come forth at the price of a good soul! Synchro Summon! Make 'em bleed, Blood Mefist!" Rex called as the Mephistopolean creature [2800/1300 → 3100/1300] appeared.

Andre blinked. "Eh?"

"Let's not rush," Rex commented. "We came here for a good Duel, after all. I set two cards and end my turn."

"You..." Andre blinked. "Draw!"

"Oh, and, during your standby phase, Blood Mefist inflicts three hundred damage for every card you control," Rex cheerfully added.

"_What_?"

Andre: LP 8000 → LP 6800, SPC: 2 → 1

Rex: LP 8000, SPC: 2

"Well, what will you do?" Rex smirked.

"I special summon D.D Unicorn Knight [1800/900]!" Andre called. "With that, Tuning, level three Monoceros to level two Uni-Horned Familiar-"

"Continuous Trap, Discord!" Rex called. "For three turns, neither of us can Synchro summon! Hmph, those set cards are most likely to block attacks, right?"

"So you're just intending to inflict effect damage?" Andre blinked. "What kind of power deck is this?"

"When did I say that I run a power deck?" Rex answered. "So, what will you do now?"

"I move Uni-Horned Familiar to defence mode and end my turn," Andre declared.

"_Rex Atlas has managed to stop Andre's ace Thunder Unicorn from hitting the field!"_ Shirahane called. "_But, he has also crippled himself for those same three turns!_"

"Draw!" Rex called. "I'll play the Speed Spell – Angel Baton to draw two cards and discard one. Now I activate the Trap, Limit Impulse, to discard two cards and special summon two Soul Tokens [0/0]. I tribute both Soul Tokens, so come, queen of my deck, Archfiend Empress [2900/2100]!"

"Looks like they realised it," Ryuusei noted as Breo and Jean began to panic on the sidelines. "I never thought Shimotsuki's lessons in manipulation was going to be useful."

"These anti-Beatdown strategies fail before a lock-down strategy," I smirked.

"Archfiend Empress, attack the Unicorn Knight!" Rex called. "Burning Cry!"

"Trap card, Horn of the Phantom Beast!" Andre called, but he was not very excited as the monster increased in power [1800/900 → 2600/900]. Maybe he was saving it for Thunder Unicorn.

"Useless!" Rex called as the monster was smashed.

Andre: LP 6800 → LP 6500, SPC: 2

Rex: LP 8000, SPC: 3

"Blood Mefist, attack Monoceros!" Rex called. "Devil's Sign!"

"Crap!" Andre called as that monster was destroyed.

"I set a card, turn end," Rex called. "First end phase."

"Draw!" Andre called.

"And, now you take six hundred damage!" Rex snapped.

Andre: LP 6500 → LP 5900, SPC: 2 → 3

Rex: LP 8000, SPC: 3 → 4

"Dammit, we fell for a kid's lies," Andre growled.

"I am a Duellist," Rex shortly answered.

"Yes... yes," Andre's eyes widened. "Of course. Wow... my heart is actually thumping. Activate the trap, Beast Burial Ritual! I'll destroy my Uni-Horned Familiar to draw two cards, but I can't use them this turn. I'll set a monster and set two cards. Turn end."

"Oh... when you set Spells or traps, Blood Mefist inflicts three hundred damage per card," Rex commented.

"What?"

Andre: LP 5900 → LP 5300, SPC: 3

Rex: LP 8000, SPC: 4

"Draw!" Rex called. "Archfiend Empress, attack that set monster!"

"Bingo, Nimble Momonga [1000/100]!" Andre smirked. "I gain one thousand life points, and I can set as many Nimble Momonga on the field as I like."

Andre: LP 5300 → LP 6300, SPC: 3 → 4

Rex: LP 8000, SPC: 4 → 5

"But, Andre's defences has increased," I noted. "And Rex's card advantage is much less..."

"Turn end," Rex smirked. "Second end phase."

"Draw!" Andre called, though he winched as he had four cards on the field.

Andre: LP 6300 → LP 5100, SPC: 4 → 5 → 4

Rex: LP 8000, SPC: 5 → 6

"Trap card, Dust Tornado!" Andre called. "Now I destroy Discord!"

"Meh," Rex shrugged.

"Now, I activate the trap, Limit Reverse!" Andre called. "I special summon Monoceros from the grave. Then, I summon the tuner monster, Elephun [500/300] before I flip summon both Momonga!"

We blinked as it appeared, that tiny Dumbo.

"Tuning, level three Monoceros to level two Elephun!" Andre called. "Galloping in heavens like thunder, criss-crossing them like a mighty gale, appear forth from the World of Myth and Legend! Synchro Summon! Neigh, Thunder Unicorn!"

Both of us stared as a giant blue unicorn appeared [2200/1800]. "Crud..."

"Elephun is special summoned due to the effect of Monoceros," Andre called. "Also, Thunder Unicorn can lower the attack of an opposing monster by five hundred for every monster I control, so Blood Mefist loses fifteen hundred until the end phase!" Andre called [3100/1300 → 1100/1300]. "That small bonus from Flare Resonator can't save you! Go, Thunder Unicorn, attack Blood Mefist!"

Rex: LP 8000 → LP 6900, SPC: 6 → 5

Andre: LP 5100, SPC: 4

"Is that it?" Rex asked as the smoke cleared to reveal Blood Mefist still present.

Andre blinked. "H- how...?"

"Archfiend Empress's shielding effect, Dark Aegis," Rex answered. "When a Dark Attribute Fiend is about to be destroyed, Archfiend Empress allows me to banish one Dark Attribute Fiend to save that monster. You'd have to expend more effort."

"Che, turn end," Andre scowled.

"Draw!" Rex called as Blood Mefist went back to normal. [1100/1300 → 3100/1300]. "I'll summon Force Resonator [500/500], and then I activate its effect to send it to the grave to choose Blood Mefist. This turn, if Blood Mefist attacks, you can't target him with Spells, Traps or monster effects. Go, Blood Mefist! Attack Thunder Unicorn!"

Andre: LP 5100 → LP 4200, SPC: 5

Rex: LP 6900, SPC: 6

"And that's one down," Rex smirked.

"Trap card, Miracle's Wake!" Andre declared as Thunder Unicorn burst back.

Rex scowled. "I set a card, turn end."

"Argh," Andre summed up the situation very succinctly. "This guy... is nothing like an Atlas."

"I grew up around a reporter, I know the value of words," Rex answered. "Father doesn't quite get it."

"_Andre is at almost half his life points! Can he turn the situation around in time?_"

"Draw!" Andre called.

"Due to Blood Mefist, you take twelve hundred damage," Rex commented.

Andre: LP 4200 → LP 3000, SPC: 5 → 6 → 5

Rex: LP 6900, SPC: 6 → 7

"I activate Speed World Two's effect, removing four Speed Counters to reveal two Speed Spells and inflict sixteen hundred damage to you instead!" Andre growled.

"Trap card, Damage Translation!" Rex called. "I halve all effect damage this turn, and special summon a Ghost Token [0/0] for every time I take effect damage."

Rex: LP 6900 → LP 6100, SPC: 7

Andre: LP 3000, SPC: 5 → 1

"Trying to gather tokens for a tribute summon again... I activate the other card, Call of the Haunted to revive Monoceros!" Andre declared. "Tuning, level three Monoceros and two level two Nimble Momonga to level two Elephun! When the blood of the wild is spilled, earth-breaking power will awaken! Awaken! Synchro Summon! Mother Nature's Power, Naturia Leodrake!"

We stared as the monster [3000/1800] appeared in the form of a plant-covered lion.

"Naturia Leodrake, attack Archfiend Empress!" Andre called.

"Trap, Escape from the Dark Dimension," Rex called, smirking. "Come, Belial – Marquis of Darkness [2800/2400]! When he's here, you can only target him for attacks!"

"What?" Andre scowled. "Go anyway!"

"I'll banish a Dark Attribute Fiend to prevent his destruction, of course. Dark Aegis!" Rex called as the Throne shook.

Rex: LP 6100 → LP 5900, SPC: 7

Andre: LP 3000, SPC: 1

"Turn end," Andre reluctantly conceded.

"Draw!" Rex called. "Blood Mefist, attack Leodrake! Belial, the Thunder Unicorn! And, Archfiend Empress of mine, deal the finishing blow!"

Andre: LP 3000 → LP 2900 → LP 2300 → LP 0

Rex: LP 5900, SPC: 8

"Winning is important, but, my pride as a Duellist will not allow you to lump me in at the start without seeing it," Rex growled as the Monoceros wheeled to the pits.

"Rex, pit in!" Ryuusei insisted. "Now!"

"Huh?" I blinked as I automatically walked to the Carpe Jugulum.

"What?" Rex growled.

"The next deck is a Mill deck," Ryuusei quietly answered. "Chase's strategy is more suited to that."

"I am going to murder you," I swore but I peeled out.

"_Erm, Team Black Knights have opted to pit in while Team Unicorn is switching, so Chase Princeton will be dealing in place of Rex Atlas, with eight Speed Counters but an empty field, according to the WRGP rules in place since the first World Riding Duel Grand Prix won by Team 5Ds..."_

"Duel!" we called as the race began.

Breo: LP 8000, SPC: 0

Chase: LP 8000, SPC: 8

"What kind of strategy are you guys trying...?" Breo sighed. "Like this, the survival rules change, don't they? Draw! I'll set a monster and two cards, turn end."

"Draw!" I answered, feeling the winds blow.

_I do not quite understand the appeal... now I do._

I nearly fell over at that. "I summon Infernity Necromancer [0/2000] in defence mode! Then, I'll play the Speed Spell – Angel Baton to draw two cards and send one to the grave. With that, I play Speed Spell – Bullet and Cartridge, to mill four cards and draw one card. Now, I set two cards and play the Speed Spell – Hand Destruction, removing two counters to draw two cards and discard two cards. Turn end."

"Draw!" Breo called.

"Trap card, Infernity Inferno!" I declared. "I'll discard the two cards in my hand to send two Infernity monsters from deck to graveyard."

"Well, that's great and all, but I flip the set Super-Nimble Mega Hamster [1100/1800] to special summon from my deck a set monster in defence mode," Breo called. "Turn end."

"Draw!" I scowled. "I set a card. Using the effect of Infernity Necromancer, the monster Infernity Archer [2000/1000] is special summoned from the grave. Now, Infernity Archer can attack directly when my hand is at zero."

"What?" Breo gaped.

"Go! Hell Snipe!"

"Trap card, Negate Attack!" Breo called.

"Lucky..." I muttered. "Turn end."

"Draw!" Breo called. "I'll summon the tuner monster, Key Mouse [100/100] to the field before I flip summon Mine Mole [1000/1200]. Tuning, level three Mole to level three Hamster to level one Key Mouse! Galloping in heavens like thunder, tearing apart the sea of clouds! These hooves will rip across the surface of the earth! Synchro Summon! Roar, Voltic Bicorn!"

In a flash of lightning, the monster appeared [2500/2000].

"Voltic Bicorn, attack Infernity Archer!" Breo called.

"Trap card, Infernity Force!" I called. "Voltic Bicorn is destroyed and I can special summon an Infernity monster, such as the tuner monster, Infernity Beetle [1200/0]!"

"But, both of us must now mill seven cards from deck to graveyard," Breo looked far too cheerful as he did so. Seventeen cards left in the deck... including that one Trap... "Turn end."

"Draw!" I called. "I set a card. Infernity Archer, direct attack!"

"Trap card, Tricolour Illusion," Breo called. "Monsters you control cannot attack. Of course, you can destroy this card by milling a card."

"I'll do that," I scowled as I did so. "Tuning, level six Archer to level two Beetle. When the dead and the living meet at zero, above the cage of eternity, the demonic dragon comes out! Synchro summon! Come forth, Infernity Death Dragon!"

With a roar, that monster [3000/2400] appeared. "Turn end." The second card...

"Draw!" Breo called. "I'll play the Speed Spell – Pot of Avarice to recycle five monsters and draw two cards. Now, I summon Bicorn Re'em [800/1600] and special summon Egoistical Ape [1200/1200] by discarding a level two monster, so Egoistical Ape takes a level three. Tuning, level four Re'em to level three Ape! Galloping in heavens like thunder, tearing apart the sea of clouds! These hooves will rip across the surface of the earth! Synchro Summon! Roar, Voltic Bicorn!"

In a flash, that monster appeared again [2500/2000].

"Bicorn Re'em forces you to mill two cards," Breo indicated. "Also, now, Voltic Bicorn, attack Infernity Death Dragon!"

Breo: LP 8000 → LP 7500, SPC: 5

Chase: LP 8000, SPC: 12

"Voltic Bicorn then causes the milling of seven more cards," Breo called. "I'll set two cards, turn end."

"During that last turn, I milled a card named Infernity Pawn," I declared as the shadow of that monster appeared. "Because of that, I cannot draw cards."

Breo's face was priceless. "Completely...?"

"Therefore, there's no way I can declare a deck out," I smiled. I swore that Jean did a spit-take at that as Andre started laughing. Breo himself was starting to look green.

"Anyway... Infernity Necromancer can special summon my dearest Infernity Destroyer [2300/1000] from the graveyard," I announced. "Battle. Infernity Destroyer, Infernity Death Dragon, direct attack!"

Breo: LP 7500 → LP 2200, SPC: 4 → 0

Chase: LP 8000, SPC: 12

"Turn end," I panted.

"Draw!" Breo called. "I'll set two cards. Turn end."

"Direct attack!" I called at the same time that Rex's voice reported in my ear.

"_He's gone!_"

Breo: LP 2200 → LP 0, SPC: 0

Chase: LP 8000, SPC: 12

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	74. LXX: Familiar Knight

_**Infernity Mirage**_

_**To Serpentdragon: Thanks for the heads-up, but I'll begin applying Speed World Two rules in the next Riding Duel rather than go back and edit.**_

_**Also, to everyone: Another fic that exists in the same time-sphere as Infernity Mirage, but focuses on a different perspective of events written by your truly is up. It's called **__**Secrets of the Gallant**__**, and the basic premise seems a lot like Get Backers... Please read and review!**_

* * *

**LXX: Familiar Knight**

"What d'you mean, he's gone!" I was yelling into the communication as I pushed the engine of Carpe Jugulum to make more laps. Only half more...

"Well, Ryuusei went out but I never saw him come back!" Rex was panicking, and a panicking Atlas was never happy. "You don't think..."

"Don't know!" I growled as Carpe Jugulum actually threw itself across the finish line.

"_And by the WRGP rules there, Chase Princeton scored a victory for Team Black Knights by the rule of Speed Counters! But, why did he suddenly accelerate even with that overwhelming advantage of Speed Counters?_"

I quickly dismounted from Carpe Jugulum to face Rex. "Meteor Stream's still here, right?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "There's security, we'd have known if he left campus. And Ryuusei has Psychic powers-"

"Chloroform can take care of that," I answered. "Where is he, anyway? You don't think- We need to get to Shimotsuki."

"No need," Shimotsuki herself was standing by the stands. "James has left to explain the situation in great detail to Team Unicorn regarding your sudden acceleration stunt there to win by alternate methods. Nowaki has spotted Ryuusei being kidnapped and is currently trailing the man by the skies with Reginald. Come."

We stared as a blue D-Wheel actually wheeled up and Michiru casually dismounted from it. "Shimotsuki-san."

"Thank you for bringing Radala Gaoithe, Michiru-san," Shimotsuki acknowledged as she took over the D-Wheel. "Rex Atlas, Chase Princeton, you still have your licenses. It will be faster if we took the Duel ways."

"'Kay!" we called as we took our own D-Wheels and hurriedly peeled out of campus and to wherever Ryuusei was.

"Hmph," Shimotsuki clicked a button on her D-Wheel, immediately connecting us via Multi-Voice System. "Trying to cross the Daedalus highway, you say?"

"Yes," Youkai's voice hurriedly answered through the system. "There's a D-Wheel, registered as Roman Wolf that's also been chasing after it. Do any of us own that?"

"That belongs to Anjhel Takumi," Rex answered in surprise. "How is it?"

"No good," a strange yet familiar voice answered. "Siegfried here. They're too close to the public highway to attack."

"Start a Duel," Shimotsuki ordered. "That should clear the highway."

The sign flashed on our D-Wheels at the same time:

_Duel mode, Speed World Two – Dual Magic, Set, On.  
Lane Selection, searching for optimum, usable lane. Submitting duel lane to central.  
Authorisation!_

Barriers flashed up on either side of the highway as the Duel began and we raced against the clock to the other lane, only barely keeping track of the lower passes below.

"There!" Rex shouted, spotting a silver D-Wheel with distantly red highlights on it and that was currently chasing after a truck, after which was a blond guy on a gold D-Wheel. Talk about complimenting...

"Boss!" the blond guy called through the System. "He's inside the truck!"

"Snowdust Dragon, summon!" Shimotsuki commanded. The snowy dragon immediately took to the skies to dive down and capture the truck in its body, the metal contraption no match for its riders.

"Do something completely reckless?" Rex asked me.

"Hell no!" I yelled at him once we reached down to where the two separate passes rejoined. There may have been an illegal traffic manoeuvre involved somewhere, which I urge all to never do, and we were there, in front of the wreckage where the silver-suited rider was tearing the doors open.

"Sempai!" Anjhel was dragging an unconscious Ryuusei out to give CPR. "Sempai, are you there? Please don't die, Sempai..."

Ryuusei was clearly waking up. "Huh? What... happened... Anjhel?"

Both of our jaws dropped as Anjhel leaned into Ryuusei's face again.

"Oi! What are you doing!" Rex threw his helmet, which hit Anjhel with surprising accuracy.

"Ah! I'm sorry, Sempai!" Anjhel was actually prostrating himself. "I lost control of myself! Because I really like you!"

"Enough with the ridiculous actions," Shimotsuki growled as she wrenched open the driver's door to take a look. "Remote-controlled truck."

"Made it!" Youkai dropped from the empty skies to land neatly on his feet, panting from the exertions as the other D-Wheeler, Reggie, skidded to a halt by him.

"Sorry I'm late, Boss," Reggie gave a salute.

"Call the NDPD," Shimotsuki ordered, though I noticed her eyes linger on Ryuusei and Anjhel who was still embracing my friend- and Rex was giving Anjhel a piece of his mind. "This was a planned kidnapping by someone extremely smart and confident. And, Sylph."

"Yes, Boss?" Youkai blinked.

"You're leading investigator. Don't fail."

"Yes, Boss."

"Erm, thanks, guys," Ryuusei was mumbling as we drove our way back to school.

"It's fine," I assured as Rex gave the same signal.

"Anyway, what's with that guy?" Rex complained. "He snogged you."

"Erm, he was worried..." Ryuusei mumbled. "And... I don't know."

Being the driver, I hardly dared look at Ryuusei who was riding pillion behind me. "Ryuusei... are you _embarrassed_?"

Rex's uproarious laughter broke in as Ryuusei clung tighter. "No! I'm not!"

"The Nile~" Rex was laughing, right before he turned serious. "So, you were talking to Takumi about something, right?"

"Erm, just... a question," Ryuusei coughed. "He... asked me out."

I nearly braked suddenly and almost threw us off. "Oi! Don't deliver such shocking news when I'm driving!"

"You asked!" Ryuusei was clinging on for dear life even as we righted it. "Is that so odd, someone asking me out?"

I reflected. Between the overbearingly overprotective figure of Rex, who had learned the value of friends, and me, the loner who clung onto his friends, any would-be suckers would be chased off. But, then...

"Four attempted rape attempts ring a bell?" Rex's voice dryly answered through the console.

...There was that. And a few more.

"T- That was-" Ryuusei was clearly at a loss to explain. "I'm sure Anjhel isn't like that..."

"On a first-name basis already?" Rex sounded impressed. "Right... Ryuusei, frankly, it's not that you're asexual, but... do you remember middle school? The two girls?"

"Rex," Ryuusei frowned. "The double stabbing? D- Did I cause that?"

"No. You were just there, and where you are things happen," Rex groaned. "Never mind. You're pretty immune to the thing yourself."

"Huh?" I blinked as Rex hung up. Yes, Rex was perceptive, having spent more time with Ryuusei, but what was he getting at?

"That's just cruel," Ryuusei sighed as he clung on. I was probably beginning to get it now...

"What's going on?" I asked.

"When Ryuusei tries to get into a romantic relationship, it never is pretty," Rex explained. "You weren't around that time, what with Uncle Kiryu's Spartan programme. Two girls stabbed each other over Ryuusei."

"Oh, _kami,_" I could picture the result in the form of an essentially asexual but rather charming Ryuusei. He was charming; in some childish, unprotected, creative way that was slightly touched by the world but also untouched by it.

"It's not that bad," Ryuusei weakly argued.

"Yes. Father told me about the Professor when the two cities were being bonded together, that the Professor lived in a single apartment with four other guys, and he was visited everyday."

"Well, that's because they're friends, right?" I asked.

"No, that's because the one with any actual romantic attachment was well and far away, otherwise the rest of Team 5Ds would have killed each other," Rex groaned. "It's like... Ryuusei is blessed to be liked by everyone just like his father, but when he gets romantically involved, some sick coincidence will cause a tragedy to happen."

"Oi!" Ryuusei yelled, but without heat.

"Yes," Rex finally sighs that I have finally comprehended it. "And the kicker? It never happens to him."

_I see. So this is the curse of the Samildanach, to be that centre of tragedy. _

"What?" I blinked.

_I am the Nothingness King Dragon, Dreigoon. Surely you have not forgotten that which you christened Rei._

Crap, I had a talking spirit talking in my head.

_Do not be foolish, boy. This is the curse of the Anam Ghairm, to hear the voices of the spirits that speak. You are still awakening._

Curses? What curses?

_The 'seeds' that hold so much potential are expressed by thyself. Somehow, you wish to hear those unspoken voices that allow you to perceive the worlds and make your stand. It is almost entertaining, but then... the curse of the Samildanach is indeed bad, without the Ruairi to counter it._

Now, I was lost at sea.

* * *

Rex and I physically cringed as Ryuusei opened his shoe cabinet when we were about to leave. In fairness, so did Ryuusei. The flowers were hardly a welcome sight, especially as what must be half of DA Kings stared.

"De-thorned," Rex checked inside the bouquet. "Whoever it is, someone took a lot of care on these things."

I picked up the dropped card, opening it. "Anjhel Takumi."

Ryuusei flushed. "What do I-?"

Hand them over," Rex sighed as he cheerfully binned them, earning a mass heckling from the boys. "Ryuusei, find your boy-toy and tell him to stop giving you flowers."

"He's not my boy-toy!"

"He might as well be!" Rex retaliated. "Let's go find him."

Ryuusei sighed in answer, and I suddenly realised the protectiveness of Rex... wasn't quite because they were childhood friends, or something like that, but, rather... fear. Acute fear. Of what?

Last period rolled around, and still I hadn't found the answer.

"Good afternoon~!" Youkai sang as I felt his thin arms drape around my shoulders.

"Oh, hi," I absently answered.

Youkai blinked, looking at me. "Are you alright?"

"Yes..." I paused. "Wait, Youkai, you've known Ryuusei ever since he joined the Arcadia Movement, right?"

"Yeah?" Youkai blinked.

"So, did Ryuusei ever have any issues?" I pressed. "Stalkers, romantics, things like that."

Youkai considered. "Not really... although there was one case where Ryuusei was representing the Arcadia Movement and the manager turned out to be a closet paedophile. Then Ryuusei's Black Rose threw him across the room. Messy, that one, the pervert actually broke down and confessed in court because Ryuusei said that he'd never trust him again. I think, Ryuusei just has that effect on certain people. Why?"

Youkai's question caught me off guard. "Ryuusei's got an admirer called Anjhel Takumi," I answered. "Rex thinks it's going to end badly."

"Hmm, he may have a point," Youkai nodded. "Oh, right, I've gotten the sequence of events, but some things don't quite add up. For one thing, the timing required to drug Ryuusei, throw him into the car, and command it to drive off is too coincidental. To take place in the second Duel, where you were fending off Breo's attempts to mill you out. Because the entire school was distracted, the truck managed to sneak in, seemingly to deliver supplies but rather parking itself beside the circuit. Then Ryuusei came out, someone drugged him, and he woke up later in the ruins of the truck with Anjhel kissing him."

I winced. "Yeah...?"

"So, who let the truck in?" Youkai questioned, seemingly more like an inspector rather than a teenager. "And, when did Anjhel Takumi bring his D-Wheel along?"

"D-Wheel?" I echoed.

"Chase, the legal age for driving a D-Wheel in Neo Domino is _seventeen_," Youkai emphasised. "There are earlier ages, but usually all DA students begin formal training at seventeen whether or not they have a license."

"So... why was he driving a D-Wheel? He's a first-year," I realised. "And something so personalised... it must be from home?"

"You realised," Youkai beamed at he leaned down. "Here's your prize!"

It was... hot. Perverts who want to know what happened will be disappointed. Either way, we broke apart when I realised that we weren't alone.

"Hi," Alexianna was blushing furiously, while beside her, Takeshi looked slightly embarrassed. A wrapped present hung in the crook of his arm, and the two of them seemed especially close even in contrasting uniforms.

"Oh, yo," Youkai happily greeted as he pulled me closer. "Going out?"

"Y- Yes," Alexianna blushed. "Could you tell... Setsuka-san that I... won't be going back tonight?"

"Oh..." the Cheshire grin grew in size. "Have fun! And don't forget the protection!"

"It's just a date!" Takeshi coloured up at the same time that Alexianna's eyes flashed red and there was a sudden attraction I felt to her that died just as quickly. Huh...?

Youkai gave him a look. "Either way, don't forget Boss's lecture!"

Alexianna cringed, and I felt the pull of her aura stop. Clearly, she was lacking in some control. "I don't need to remember that..."

"What did she say?" Takeshi asked.

Alexianna blushed furiously. "Erm, I'll tell you later."

"No, tell me now."

"You're so pushy!" Alexianna complained as she dragged her fiancée off.

Both of us stared, tangled in each other's limbs as that couple walked off. "Do you think-"

"They're married in all but name, so it'd be fine," Youkai carelessly waved. "But, I've been trying to trace the truck's buyer, however, Chase. I need you for that."

"Me?" I echoed.

* * *

"Why are we here..." I sighed as we entered the Ace of Spades club.

"You're the owner, owner's privilege," Youkai answered as we casually waltzed in. I waved to Rally-san at the counter as both of us sat down there.

"We're minors," I sighed. 'We're not supposed to be in a bar."

"That's right," Rally-san nodded as he came to us. "So, why is th owner here, Chase-kun?"

"An investigation," Youkai slyly answered. "Well..."

"What? Ryuusei was kidnapped?" Rally-san sounded shocked. "That's bad! But, why are you here, then?"

"Before that, I managed to get the license plate and serial code of the truck," Youkai explained, sounding less like a teenager and more like a professional again. "Normally, it would be more difficult to trace a truck, but a remote-controlled truck is different because of the cost and the exclusivity of that technology. Therefore, it becomes easier to trace it."

"Are you... a detective?" Rally-san asked.

"No," Youkai sighed. "Arcadia Movement."

Rally-san sighed. "I see..."

"What?" I asked.

"The Arcadia Movement's pawns are infamous investigators," Youkai laughed self-depreciatingly. "Each with their own power, ability, and capability, it's reached the point where the NDPD is even requesting for some of us. Well... it's sort of to be expected when you're trained by Boss."

"That's scary," I honestly answered.

"Either way, that supplier is known to frequent here, so..." Youkai leaned closer to Rally-san. "Do you know of anyone called Satonaka Ryuuga?"

Rally-san blanched as he looked about the other patrons of the Ace of Spades. "Not so loud!" he hissed. "That guy's pretty dangerous!"

"Satonaka Ryuuga, a known supplier of anything," Youkai nodded. "The so-called Pirate, who can get anything at a set price. That guy was the one who supplied the truck, which we traced back to the original company. But, he's just a go-between. The real kicker, is who hired him to buy the truck, and who was the one controlling it then."

"So, we're going to question a dangerous guy like that?" I blanched, looking at him.

"No," Youkai answered, though I noticed that he was clutching onto the counter. "Our real objective is to set up an appointment."

"An appointment?" I echoed blankly.

"An appointment with Shimotsuki Setsuka," Youkai smirked right as the doors creaked open.

"Bar-tend, the usual," a masculine voice called. The speaker was a tall man, slightly overweight, with messy black hair. He has hazel eyes, and biker clothes in the form of a black leather jacket, black slacks, and combat boots, combined with the usual whips and chains with shades on to cover his eyes. A scar seemed to cross below the shades where his right eye was.

"T- There's the guy," Rally-san whispered before he turned to make the drink quickly.

"So, you're Ryuuga Satonaka, right?" Youkai casually asked as the speaker took a place at the counter.

"That's me. What's it to you?" the man growled.

"Today a Psychic Duellist was kidnapped, and the truck traced had your signature on it as the seller," Youkai casually mentioned. "The NDPD would like your cooperation in this matter."

"No thanks," Satonaka laughed. "I wasn't involved with the red-haired brat, so don't involve me into it."

"Oh?" Youkai smiled. "I said 'a Psychic Duellist'. I never said who it was. So, how did you know that Fudo Ryuusei was involved?"

Satonaka seemed to quail under Youkai's gaze, his self-confidence seemingly shaken. "Well, the Fudo brat's publicly a member-"

"And a bigger kidnap risk would be Shimotsuki Setsuka, or Himemiya Hazuki, or Kujaku Satsuki, or even Hinamori Seiran," Youkai snapped impatiently. "All of them are publicly Psychic Duellists. But, how did you know that the victim had red hair? Or you didn't, and it's the criminal that had red hair."

Satonaka was probably shaking as he stood up. "I don't have to take this shit from a cop, dammit!"

Youkai's foot slammed Satonaka into the floor, and I could only gape at my boyfriend.

"First, I'm not a cop," Youkai drawled as blood stained the dark wood floor. "Misawa Nowaki, leading investigator from the Arcadia Movement, in charge of this case. Secondly, I'm not the one who'd be interrogating you, my boss wants an appointment with you right now. Thirdly, your status has just been upgraded from 'person of interest' to 'witness and accessory'. Therefore, Ms Shimotsuki would very much like to have a word with you. Help me out here, partner."

Too dumbfounded to speak, I endured the gaze of the patrons to drag the bleeding and out-cold Satonaka out with Youkai, to where the blond Reggie was waiting with a black car. Black cards were all very suspicious lately... and I'm pretty sure this technically counted as kidnap.

"Shit!" I yelled. "I've just become accessory to kidnap!"

"Nope, you've just performed citizen's arrest," Youkai gave me a thumbs' up as the car drove off. "Be proud of yourself!"

"Hell no!" I yelled.

"Chase?"

My neck must have been suffering from whiplash as I turned to behold Uncle Crow, this time with boyfriend and not cross-dressing. "Uncle Crow! I just help to perform citizen's arrest on a person!"

"Be proud of yourself!" Crow gave me a thumbs-up as Brave smiled and tugged at Crow towards the Ace of Spades. "Oi, Brave! I'm talking to an adopted nephew here!"

"Crow-chan, it's Valentine's Day!"

"So, I should tell Jack-san, right?" I asked.

"No!" Crow rebutted as he was forcibly dragged into the bar, leaving us to gape at him.

"Citizen's arrest?" Kaido casually commented as he and Satoshi strolled up, arm in arm. The contrast was mind-boggling. "I remember my first time, arresting a murderer who'd just confessed and was about to kill me. I put him through a wall. You?"

"Landed on him by sheer coincidence," Youkai answered. "Out on a hot date?"

"Trying," Satoshi admitted. "It's slow work, this. There's no romance, for one thing."

"Good luck!" I meant it as we waved and the two adults walked into the bar.

_I do not understand this concept of romance._

I firmly ignored the voice as thin arms clung onto me. "Say, Chase," Youkai's voice sounded breathy as he leaned up to me. "Here's another reward."

I thoroughly, unabashedly enjoyed it, even to the point of ignoring that voice in my head.

* * *

I kept silent, through dinner and after-dinner, towards the time to knock off when I finally turned to the shade I decided to interpret at Rei. "Why are you here? And what's this thing about seeds?"

_'Seeds' are potential for power. All 'seeds' can grow into something beautiful, different, varied. Yours is the Anam Ghairm, the Spirits' Cry that allows you to see, hear, and therefore hurt spirits. As to your first question, we had an agreement._

"Uh huh," I sceptically muttered. "So, powers with funny names?"

_In your human world, there are many languages. What is gibberish to one may be perfectly understandable to another, just like an Insect cannot understand Fiendish or a Fiend cannot comprehend Draconian._

"Right..." I drawled, before an epiphany struck me. "The curse?"

_No power is free, and such powers can be double-edged swords._

I nodded, before I realised... "Hey, why are you giving me information?"

… _Elaborate._

"You were going to possess me, side with the Winter Queen, and pretty much destroy the world," I accused. "Why be so friendly now?"

_...You remember Marguerite. The Sorciere de Fleur is a tricky one, a herald of the forces of fate at hand. I... I do not like fate. I do not like the unilateral battle that happens when the Winter Queen takes the throne each time, this chasing of each other in circles. Healing what the other wounds and wounding what the other heals, the cycle of pain perpetuates itself. I just wanted it to stop hurting._

"But that's rather overkill, destroying the world," I argued. "Yes, there are many horrible things, but there are wonderful things."

_The horrible will far outweigh the good. In a way, there are monsters in the darkness of our hearts. But, the ways of Marguerite are arbitrary, random, and designed to hurt for entertainment. I just want it to stop, to stop hurting for arbitrary purposes. The Winter Queen had spoken of it, that higher purpose... I wish to affirm it, even if I must destroy the world._

Somewhere, I could only feel pity for him. "You're... asking questions, right?"

_I always am. Someone, I forget who, told me once that asking is a sign that we are alive._

"Never stop," I quietly answered. "Never stop asking."

A peaceful, calm silence unprecedented between us descended.

"The Sam Hill Da- something?" I prompted. "Whatever you called Ryuusei."

_Sau-wil-thon-ok. Master of all arts, equally skilled at battle as in art and music, once used to refer to a warrior known as the shining one. Many will revolve around him, but in his heart his excellence isolates him because his equal does not exist. The Ruairi that you call friend is a stabilising influence, though._

"Rex?" I blinked. "Ruairi?"

_Roo-ree. Red King, the king bloodied in battle so much that even his very armour is dyed red with the blood of his enemies._

That was a graphic picture, if nothing else. "We aren't the only ones with these 'seeds', right?"

_'Seeds' are varied, but they are potential as recognised by the spirits like us, _Rei sounded wistful. _Some realise this potential. Some do not. It is a 'seed', but it may grow; hence the name._

"Then... Ryuusei's curse?" I recalled. Ryuusei was an able mechanic, a even more proficient Duellist, and all-around good guy. It was always strange why he couldn't fit in, or find a girlfriend, or even boyfriend.

_It is not of any fault rather than his own, and more of the people around him. His candour is almost childlike, his innocence frank. __Such could be, though innocent themselves, the cause of crimes. __Such could be, in intent and design, criminals themselves, though not in action. Theirs was never the hand that held the knife, as the saying would go._

"You make a vague sort of sense," I waved.

_Do you think that the Samildanach boy knows what the people around him is feeling?_

"I - suppose so," I answered in surprise. "I mean, he's a great friend! He's comforting and everything!"

_I suppose not. I think he has no idea, or only an academic idea rather than true understanding. I think that is the tragedy of his life, but the tragedy is for other people – never for him._

"That can't be right!" I defended. "Ryuusei risked his life for us!"

_He is, I think, quite unaware of the force of acute physical passion, _Rei continued lightly. _I think that, because of that immunity to passion, he himself drove those admirers mad. Perhaps there are friends, like you and the Ruairi. Perhaps there are allies, like the Morrigan. But such are the people around which tragedy abounds._

"That's sad..." I whispered.

_That, is the fate of the living. For better or worse, fate writes itself as we speak._

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	75. LXXI: Memory of an Adversary

_**Infernity Mirage**_

* * *

**LXXI: Memory of an Adversary**

Our fellow students of Kings were still crowing about our victory a week after the Valentine's exhibit match. Team Unicorn gave a glowing review of our performance, with only scant attention to that Ryuusei never needed to step out. Of course, over the light of our victory was the newest shadow...

"Why is he here?" Rex grumbled as Anjhel sat down in our usual spot once more.

"I... asked him to eat with us," Ryuusei paused. "That's okay, right?"

"Yes," I answered as Rex said: "No."

Hand. Forehead. Hand, meet Forehead.

"Rex..."

"Hmph," Rex sourly decided to ignore Anjhel.

"But, it sure is peaceful," Anjhel nodded. "Not like the first-years who walk up to challenge us in the middle of lunch."

"You get challenges at lunch?" Ryuusei nodded. "Huh... well, we all sit together for lunch, so... would you like to eat with us, Anjhel?"

"Yes! Thank you, Fudo-sempai!" Anjhel sure brightened. "But, won't Atlas-sempai and Princeton-sempai mind?"

I waved as Rex snorted. "It's fine. But, doesn't it look like you're quite isolated?"

"Ah, they're jealous," Anjhel casually answered. "Our family is usually very close-knit, so I don't have anyone I really know attending Kings. After all, I came here just to study at the best Duel schools."

"Ah, you didn't grow up in Neo Domino?" I asked.

"No, we have a manor somewhere near the sea," Anjhel looked more happy as he produced a small, decadent little silver locket from around his neck, clicking it open to show a small picture of a smiling girl with equally red hair, but with dark streaks. "This is my sister, Kichimi."

"Oh, that's a cute girl," Ryuusei nodded. I absently agreed, but I wondered why it looked so familiar...

"Kichimi was the only breath of fresh air I had in my house," Anjhel related. "My parents were usually strict, so coming to Neo Domino was so refreshing and new. Like I can make a new start..."

I hissed as I spotted a familiar one amongst our faceless mooks. "Oh, hell."

"Yo, juniors!" Ryuuki greeted cheerfully as he slung an arm around Ryuusei, the closest member to himself. "I'm graduating as valedictorian of the school!"

"Eh, Ryuuki, you are?" I blinked. "Huh..."

"He doesn't quite look the part, does he?" Rex agreed.

"Is that supposed to be a jab at me..." Ryuuki face-faulted. "Anyway, Ryuusei, the valedictorian's Duel that would take place at graduation, could you be my opponent?"

"Ah, sure," Ryuusei answered. "But, as expected of Ryuuki-sempai. So, are you going to enter the Pros?"

"About that..." Ryuuki sighed. "I'm thinking about finding a way to get back Jii-chan. That's why I'll be working with Ariyashi-san in the Arcadia Movement to figure out how to do it."

"You're... going to...?" Rex gaped at him.

"This summer... Baa-chan died," Ryuuki whispered. "With this, I no longer have any living family. For one year, one year I'll search for a way to find Jii-chan. If I can't find him, I'll do what he told me to do, and live my life. I'll enter the Pros, or inherit the game shop and continue... one way or another, I'll forget about him and live. But, for this one year..."

"Does Ayame know?" Rex asked.

"Yeah, she knows," Ryuuki nodded. "She's going to join me, in finding Judai-san. But, she's entering the third year, so it'd be slightly less for her..."

"I see," Rex sagely nodded. "If it were Kisara I'd do the same thing too..."

"You, at least ask the girl out on a date," I sighed. "Anyway, Ryuuki, where's Ayame?"

Ryuuki began to tear up. "My sweet Ayame, she's all alone and being terrorised by Shimotsuki- who's this guy?" He perked up at the sight of the conventionally handsome Anjhel.

"Anjhel Takumi," Rex drawled.

"Takumi?" Ryuuki blinked. "You're-"

"My parents run the Takumi Corporation," Anjhel affirmed. "I've also heard about you, Mutou Ryuuki-sempai."

"Well, you can call me Ryuuki," Ryuuki waved, casually smirking. "Say, Chase-"

"I have a boyfriend, idiot," I growled.

"R- Right..." Ryuuki laughed nervously. "Anyway... does anyone want a Duel?"

"Oi, Fudo!" Kagurazaka was back, with more faceless mooks. "I heard you took the zealot Takumi under your wing? Your group's starting to look like an outcasts' gathering!"

"Che, Kagurazaka again..." Rex scoffed.

"I don't think it's your business to know, Kagurazaka," Ryuusei tonelessly answered.

"Heh, maybe you bat for the other team, like your faggot friend-"

"There's nothing wrong with Chase," Rex intervened before I stood up. "And there's nothing wrong with Takumi, besides that he's a bit suspicious. People don't think you're a copycat because of your dad, do they?"

"Kagurazaka... oh, right, in Duel Academia Central, he stole Jii-chan's deck when it was on exhibit and tried to keep it," Ryuuki recalled. "The Copycat, Kagurazaka."

"Y- You shut up!" Kagurazaka growled defensively. "Mutou, you're the top student of Kings! At least affirm yourself!"

"Kagurazaka... there won't be a single person who is top student forever," Ryuuki severely answered. "It is our duty as Sempai to do right by our Kouhai. To stomp down on those younger than us is to invite disaster."

"Che..." Kagurazaka scoffed, but left.

Ryuuki watched him leave with a sad smile. "One thing I won't miss about Kings right there. Still, time does fly past. We'll say farewell in the spring..."

* * *

Over the next few days, Ryuusei was actively buried in studying Ryuuki's style of play, right down to the Dark Magicians style and Ryuuki's secret ace, the Black Luster Soldier. In the end...

"I never knew what a powerful card Ryuuki had," Ryuusei was muttering.

"I think we have enough to pass that Spellcaster theory test Marufuji-sensei is giving already," Rex scowled.

Ryuusei sighed as Anjhel, ever the faithful one, handed Ryuusei more papers. "here you go, Ryuusei-sempai."

"Just Ryuusei," Ryuusei corrected.

"Aren't you just chummy," I remarked. "Well, I doubt you'd have any parental objections, right?"

"Well, I know my parents won't mind, but I thought... Ryuusei might have them..." Anjhel trailed off.

"What are you kidding?" I waved. "We have two gay uncles who still visit and are around, but shit happens when Kiryu-sensei steps out of Satisfaction Town and Uncle Crow's a pro Duellist, so they're both busy. But, the grandparents might be a different issue."

"Grandparents?" Anjhel echoed.

"Yes, this guy's the grandson of Senator Izayoi!" I caught Ryuusei in a friendly head-lock. "But, really, the threat comes from the fangirls in Queens."

Rex sniffed. He'd been doing that a lot ever since Anjhel graced our presence constantly. "Nah, they'd all been taken care of by Shimotsuki."

"Yeah, she and Team Night Sky," I agreed half-heartedly. "Michiru we know, Satsuki we also know, it's Shimotsuki whom we'd have to best. Even though she forfeited the King of Kings, next year is the Queen of Queens. She'd probably win that hands-down."

"True... I've never won against Shimotsuki," Ryuusei admitted.

"Not even you?" We squawked.

"Sempai!" Anjhel sounded scandalised.

"We only had one Duel, and that was when we were thirteen," Ryuusei sighed. "It was a narrow loss. It was the first time, you know, that I'd felt her resolve. I even have a souvenir."

"You do?" I blinked as Ryuusei casually unbuttoned his blazer. "Oi, have some public decency!"

"It's fine," Ryuusei pointed to a star-shaped scar near his collar. "This was where Brionac hit."

Rex and I gaped at the wound right over his carotid artery. "You could've died!"

"Well, I nearly did, but it was for a good reason," Ryuusei solemnly answered as he did up his blazer once again.

"Wait, Sempai," Anjhel let his finger trace gently over the raised scar tissue. "So, that girl..."

"Well, in her own words, I was becoming 'a beast that shouldn't be allowed in public' at that time, so she did as how she'd deal with a beast," Ryuusei answered.

"A beast...? Sempai is not a beast," Anjhel whispered in a hushed voice. "He couldn't have..."

_Crash._

"_KYYAAAAA_!" A girl began to scream as the sound of a car impact sounded. "_Hit and run_!"

"What?" Rex perked up as we hurriedly dashed to the campus front. There, before Kings itself, was the pieces of a wrecked D-Wheel and its suited rider.

"That's... Magical Storm..." Ryuusei hissed as the Blue Berets of the school gathered around the fallen rider, whose helmet fell off to reveal blond bangs and back hair. "Ryuuki!"

"Shit," Rex cursed, glancing at Ryuuki. Somehow, I swear that Rex's eyes had flashed from our senior to Anjhel. What was going on?

* * *

"Huh, that really did a number on him," Youkai was saying once we had left school and rode to Puzzle Hospital. "Ryuuga Satonaka again."

"I thought you guys arrested him!" I accused.

"No evidence," Youkai answered. "And, the only reason why we knew it was Satonaka was because of Kaido's mysterious psychometry ability. Ryuuki's in a coma right now, no one's allowed to see him."

"Please!" Ayame's broken voice sounded. "I have to... Ryuuki! Ryuuki, please wake up!"

"So, someone doesn't want Ryuuki to be valedictorian...?" I asked.

"Who knows," Youkai growled. "Still, we can't pin Satonaka down on the word that Kaido-san saw it. Reggie and Glen are already doing the legwork while I'm on protection detail."

"Protection?" Ryuusei asked.

"You think a normal criminal would run down a student right in front of a campus?" Youkai asked. "Of course not, not if he wants to draw the NDPD on him. Boss is looking into this, since DA itself is involved as well. He might have just painted a glaring target on himself for all we know."

"I see..." Anjhel whispered as Ryuusei just leaned against him.

"So, we just have to find Satonaka, right?" Rex growled. "That guy..."

"Sempai was just about to graduate... I can't forgive Satonaka," Ryuusei agreed. Somehow, Anjhel still remained stone-faced.

"First Ryuusei, and then Ryuuki," Youkai muttered. "Is there a common pattern...?"

"Come, Sempai, we'll get you a hot drink," Anjhel whispered as he manhandled Ryuusei towards the vending machine.

"It's deliberate, isn't it?" Rex hissed.

"Between Ryuusei and Ryuuki, there are still not enough to eliminate common factors, since both come from similar backgrounds," Youkai answered. "Of course, by that same vein, we've placed surveillance on Yuuki Ayame, just in case."

"You think someone's after kids related to the Duel Kings?" I asked.

"That's just a thought," Youkai solemnly answered. "The key to this is Satonaka, but right now he's laying low and Reggie's still onto him."

"Are you sure that one Psychic's enough?" Rex asked.

"Reggie and Glen? Their speciality is retrieval, and they haven't failed yet," Youkai snickered. "Glen can manipulate Neo Domino's electricity, and Reggie is like a charging cavalry. Satonaka isn't going to evade interrogation a second time."

"Youkai, what's with that face?" I accused.

"Because, if Shimotsuki gets her hands on him, she'll snap his fingers off."

"That's just gross..." I trailed off as Youkai's phone rang. "Hello, Reggie?"

Then, Youkai hung up. "Chase... Satonaka's ride crashed off the highway."

Ryuusei stopped walking back to us when he heard the news, right as Anjhel consolingly held onto his arm. "Crashed off the...?"

Youkai's phone rang again. "Hello? Kaido-san?"

Youkai sighed as he hung up. "Chase... could you ride with me?"

* * *

"Why are you riding pillion when you can fly?" I yelled as we tore down asphalt on the way to the Arcadia Movement.

"I'm tired," Youkai was thoroughly milking this moment, I can tell right as the radio began blaring. "And, anyway, there were things I couldn't say in front of Ryuusei."

"Like what?" I asked.

"The one who bought the truck using Satonaka was later found to be Takumi Kichimi," Youkai confessed.

"Takumi... you mean Anjhel's sister?" I blinked. "Why?"

"No, that's not the oddest thing," Youkai sighed. "Takumi Kichimi died three years ago. By inheritance law, everything of her property went to Takumi Anjhel, but the credit card and bank account was never cancelled."

"What?" I muttered. "So..."

"Any of the Takumi could have used that card," Youkai confirmed. "Even Anjhel."

"That's crazy!" I shouted to make myself heard over traffic. "Why the hell would Anjhel kidnap Ryuusei?"

"And, from Kaido-san, there might be even more damning evidence," Youkai confirmed as Carpe Jugulum swerved up to the front of the Arcadia Movement. "But..."

"Ah, you're here," Kaido waved casually as we entered his tiny box-office. "I finally traced Satonaka right to the highway. See this course?"

"It's way too erratic," I admitted, seeing the zigzag courses. "Why the hell would anyone do that?"

"Drugs, stimulants, etcetera," Kaido waved. "Anyway, assuming that Satonaka is dead, then we have a very clear picture of what happened."

"What happened...?" I echoed.

"Satonaka was hired," Kaido emphasised. "To command the remote-controlled truck that held Ryuusei, to run down Mutou Ryuuki, and later to attack Ryuusei again. But, something changed his mind. Some unending hatred for a person he wasn't ready to face, as far as I could tell from the flashes I got. Either way, Satonaka Ryuuga will not be the type to run his car over the highway."

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"It means that the car was also remote-controlled," Kaido severely answered. "And that Satonaka Ryuuga might have been deliberately murdered to seal his lips."

Youkai groaned. "Damn..."

"If we find his body... we'll make it talk," Kaido venomously swore. "Even the dead will talk if given enough incentive."

"Kaido-san, you're giving off that mad-scientist vibe again," I waved.

"Still, what's even more damning evidence is that Takumi was the last person who paid Satonaka," Kaido groaned. "But, why...?"

"Why would someone kidnap Ryuusei?" I asked.

"No, even if assuming that Takumi paid Satonaka to kidnap Ryuusei, why foil his own kidnap attempt?" Kaido waved. "Reggie would have easily lost that truck over the Daedalus Bridge if not for Takumi's chasing. So, why...?"

"So, if Takumi's wrong, he's still paying an underworld broker," Youkai finished. "If we're right, then Anjhel Takumi is a conniving bastard with a hidden agenda."

"Now that you mention it..." I considered. "Rex doesn't seem to like Anjhel much."

"Rex doesn't...?" Youkai raised an eyebrow. "That's... not good. Was he openly hostile?"

"Maybe," I said. "Is that bad?"

"No, it's that usually Boss tells us to consider the people closest to gauge their circumstances," Kaido considered. "Rex Atlas is therefore jokingly referred to as the guard dog of Fudo Ryuusei, while you're the thing that keeps Nowaki-kun there grounded."

"Huh?" I yelped as Youkai suddenly hugged me. "What d'you mean, grounded?"

"Well, ever since he met you, he hasn't been starting any tornadoes or hurricanes," Kaido commented. "Isn't that a form of grounding? After all, only you have managed to keep the Sylph under you."

"Kaido-san!" Youkai looked mortified, but still clung on anyway...

This time my phone rang. "Hello?" I drawled.

"Chase!" Ryuusei's voice broke in. "It's Rex! He- He was almost run over by a truck!"

"Did you get the license plate?" I drawled.

"Ah, yes!" Ryuusei gaped. "I just... shut down."

"Call the NDPD," I snapped. "Does he need to visit the hospital?"

"Don't be an idiot," Rex himself answered, and in the background I could hear Ryuusei. "Chase, I felt something touch my back before I was pushed out onto the road. This was _deliberate._"

I felt a cold chill at such words.

"Oi, you still there?" Rex shouted.

"Yeah," I drawled, though I was still clutching at the cellphone.

"Right. Tell your investigator friend to investigate that guy at all costs. You know what I mean," Then he hung up.

I swallowed. "It's Rex. He nearly got run over as well, but he was pushed. And he suspects Anjhel Takumi."

"Does he?" Youkai considered. "Well, that adds an interesting new dimension to the case."

The Oblong Office, or Shimotsuki's office, was, not as expected empty, but rather occupied by two people, one Shimotsuki and one Jimmy seated in the big throne-like chair. The oddest thing was that the room was that the temperature was unbelievably cold, even out of winter and into spring.

"Interesting," Shimotsuki murmured as the facts were laid out before her. "I've managed to get the CCTV for that junction Rex Atlas was in."

I winced as I watched my friend stumble out into the path of a truck and nearly get run over, if not for his own speed in cross the road. "So...?"

Shimotsuki paused the video and enlarged it with a few keystrokes, before magnifying it to show a hand. "This is the hand, and Anjhel Takumi being anywhere near is suspicious. However, it could also be an accident. Even so, when we think about the first three accidents-"

"What three? Weren't there only two?" I asked.

"The first is the attempted kidnap of Fudo Ryuusei," Shimotsuki outlined. "The second is the attempted hit-and-run on Mutou Ryuuki. The third is the attempted murder of Satonaka Ryuuga, for we don't know if he's alive or dead. The first incident presents the first time Anjhel Takumi meaningfully entered your sphere, right?"

"Erm, yeah," I agreed.

"What does that mean, Boss?" Youkai asked.

"First question; why did Anjhel Takumi have a D-Wheel even though he is a first-year?" Shimotsuki considered. "And, why did he stop the kidnap attempt, to go as far as going on the Daedalus Bridge, one of the most difficult Duel circuits of the world?"

"He's got a crush on Ryuusei," I pointed out. "Of course he's going to do that."

"Enthusiasm aside, he can call the NDPD," Jimmy interjected.

"Precisely," Shimotsuki nodded, pride evident in her eyes. "Instead, he chose to pursue the vehicle at risk of life and limb. You might think that it's brave and good of him, but the fact that the D-Wheel was present at the start when it shouldn't have poses a lot of questions. Roman Wolf has been checked to belong to him unquestionably; that is where the crux lies."

"Uh huh..." I nodded.

"Second incident, Mutou Ryuuki being run-down," Shimotsuki continued as she pulled up a shot from the scene where Ryuuki is run down. "Running a student down, especially a valedictorian of Duel Academia is bound to have many questions raised, yet the high profile of the victim will bring the question of 'who ordered it' even more, which is, to be honest, a dumb move. Yet, why strike at school, then? Only if _there is no other option_. Therefore, we can reasonably assume that, for some reason or other, our perpetrator needed to get Mutou Ryuuki out of the way as soon as possible, to the point of risking his own identity. There is an element of impatience, as well as arrogance in not being caught."

"I see, because... graduation takes place in a week," I noted. "So, Kings would have to find a new valedictorian."

"This is also evident in the attempted murder of Satonaka Ryuuga, whose name is the only thing linking these two cases together," Shimotsuki called up a CCTV shot of a truck driving off the Daedalus Bridge. "Without Satonaka, these two become isolated cases, and the NDPD will write them off. However, when four isolated incidents, including the perpetrator, is linked..."

She pulled all four shots together, as well as a profile of Anjhel Takumi. "...then our culprit is only Anjhel Takumi."

"So... Rex knew all along," I realised with mounting horror. "But then, why haven't you arrested him?"

"However, this theory is based only on pure conjecture and circumstantial evidence gathered using methods that are inadmissible in court," Shimotsuki blandly answered. "There is also the first question to be answered. That is, why would Anjhel Takumi stop his first kidnap attempt when he ordered it in the first place, if he ordered it at all? For concrete evidence, we need to find Satonaka Ryuuga, or any evidence linked to Satonaka Ryuuga. Only by finding the link between these two individuals can we prove the conjecture true."

"As expected of Honey!" Jimmy was hugging her. Of course, he was beat up, but nothing doing...

* * *

I stared at the shape of Anjhel Takumi in the Fudo house, where we were all supposed to be sleeping over today. "Why is he here?" I screeched.

"Well, he's going to be alone today, so I invited him over," Ryuusei answered.

"Oh, Chase!" the Professor greeted as I took off my shoes. "Aki and I are going out to the next city, so be good! Crow's staying over as well!"

"Uncle Crow?" I gaped as the orange-haired Duellist waved. "Don't you have Brave to go back to?"

"Don't wanna talk about that bastard," Crow scowled as the Professor turned on him.

"Crow! Bring your boyfriend over next time!" Aki-sensei laughed as she came out of her room.

"For the last time, he's not my boyfriend!" Crow snarled as Aki-sensei and the Professor laughed before walking out with their luggage, looking at the sour-faced Rex, to Ryuusei, Anjhel, Youkai and me. "Okay, kids, who wants take-out?"

We looked at him. "You have totally no cooking skills..."

"Dinner is ready!" Seika's chirp sounded from the kitchen. "Today's meat was really cheap, so we're going to have teriyaki!"

Rex took a big bite of the meal. "Seika, marry me."

Ryuusei punched him on the shoulder. "Don't chase after my sister!"

"So good..." Uncle Crow was crying.

"Good..." Youkai tearfully agreed.

"Next time, I'll cook Nii-chan's favourite _nikujaga_," Seika happily answered.

"Thanks, Seika," Ryuusei answered.

"This is surprisingly... good," Anjhel volunteered. "Ryuusei, this girl is..."

"Ah, my younger sister, Seika," Ryuusei answered.

"This is way good..." I chewed slowly. "But, in a house like this, I suppose it's only to be expected... someone needs to be around to feed Ryuusei, after all."

"I can feed myself!" Ryuusei defended.

"Set fire to homework in the middle of cooking dinner," I chipped in.

"Blew up a D-Wheel cooking ramen," Rex added.

"And, accidentally dumped ice cream on the Go for dessert," we both added.

"I was twelve!"

"Nii-chan is so absent-minded," Seika agreed cheerfully. "Oh, Nii-chan, can I go out with Uzuki to KaibaLand this weekend? Hazuki-nee is going to bring us!"

"Go ahead," Ryuusei waved. "But do your homework."

"Yes~!"

"What an endearing sister," Anjhel smirked as he reached over, but for Seika to avoid him.

"You're suspicious, Red Hair-san," Seika accused, pouting.

"Eh, so how am I suspicious?" Anjhel drawled.

"I saw you!" Seika pointed. "You keep following Nii-chan!"

Very slowly, Anjhel reached over to gently touch Ryuusei's hand. "Well, Seika-chan, I really like Nii-chan, so... your teriyaki chicken is really good, do I have permission to go out with him?"

"Blatant bribery..." we stared.

"Bring good quality _shoyu_ next time," Seika commanded.

"Yes, most almighty cook-san." Anjhel smirked.

"But, I'm not handing over Nii-chan to you yet," Seika laid out.

"Seika! You're not marrying off a daughter!" Ryuusei protested.

"Nonsense, Ryuusei," Anjhel drawled. "Your dowry must be far more than _shoyu_."

I caught myself staring at him, and averted my eyes. Was this guy really the one...

"For Ryuusei-sempai, I'd do everything," Anjhel's eyes seemed... almost predatory then.

"Movie!" Crow cheered once dinner was finished and we were choosing.

"Sorry, Sempai, I need to use the washroom," Anjhel smiled at Ryuusei. "Could you show me the way?"

"Erm, Uncle Crow..." I paused as those two left. "Why are you avoiding Brave-san?"

"Oh, you noticed, huh?" Crow sighed. "He's insatiable."

"Insatia-" I coughed. "So..."

"Crow-san, how is it like?" Youkai bluntly asked. "It hurts, right?"

"-.- Exactly what are you talking about-"

"Sex." Leave it to him to be blunt... "I went through Kaido-san's infamous lecture."

"What kind of lecture was that...?" Even Crow was stunned.

Youkai took a deep breath, but was smacked behind the head by Rex.

"Do not," Rex swore. "Say, Anything."

"Yeah, it involved a copy of the Kama Sutra," Youkai coughed. "And a lot more..."

Crow coughed, blushing slightly. "Sounds like your education was thorough. I don't think I'd be able to do that..."

"No!" Youkai leapt forward. "Kaido won't tell me what its like to take it up!"

I hit him. "Oi! Keep this story to an appropriate rating!"

But then, Youkai turned large crimson eyes on me. "So, Chase... you don't want to have s-?"

"It's not that!" I hurriedly added. "It's, well... Uncle Crow, you didn't have that at our age, right... Uncle Crow?"

Crow was actually blushing. Crow Hogan, infamous Duellist of the Black Feathers, was _blushing._ "In Satellite that time, you have it pretty common..."

"Oh!" Even Rex was leaning over.

"Boys..." Crow sighed. "You already know about Team Satisfaction."

"Yeah, well, Kiryu-sensei never really said much about it," I leaned forward. "Tell!"

"What's there to tell?" Crow sighed. "Still, Ryuusei really looks like Yusei at sixteen."

"That's good, right?" Rex pointed out.

"Everyone wanted Yusei at sixteen," Crow sighed. "Even Kiryu."

"Kiryu-sensei?" I squawked. "Erk! That's like seeing parents have sex!"

Rex mimed retching. "Please don't. I might have actually walked into that."

"Rex!" Crow sounded scandalised. "Anyway, everyone wanted Yusei. He wasn't putting out, he was kinda sweet, and faithful. Who wouldn't? I kinda think that it's because of Kiryu that Yusei wasn't actually raped when we were still Team Satisfaction."

"A bunch of teenage guys that run around satisfying themselves, yeah, that's just asking for it," Rex muttered. "Luck, huh? So the Professor's straight-"

"Bi," Crow corrected. "Something's always there between him and Kiryu."

"Uncle Crow! I'm never going to see Kiryu-sensei the same ever again..." I moaned.

We were having such a long conversation... none of us ever thought to check until a crashing sound echoed.

"What was that?" Crow called.

"It's okay!" Ryuusei's voice called as the man himself appeared, slightly dishevelled. We all continued to stare at his messed appearance. "What?"

"I'll kill him," Rex swore.

"I'll hide the body," Crow's aura turned evil.

"I- Youkai, stop them!" I commanded.

"Pillow fight!"

We didn't watch the movie. Anjhel came in, and got caught up in the pillow fight instead.

* * *

_**Actually, I was intending to address this in a more academic and social context. Even if I want to leap straight into the romance, there's the 'first-time issues' to cover, not to mention the perils of sex. Between trying to keep this story's rating to T and the demands that academically discussing such a risqué topic may bring, I ended up parodying quite some parts of the conversation. **_

_**It's not that I have any problems with LGBT as that I live in a fairly conservative society and therefore don't have much of an idea of how people deal with such things. I mean, in the real world there's still discrimination, and I want that fear to really come into play when the characters are still deciding. I'm sorry if I accidentally offended any LGBT readers, and I hope to gather pointers from readers about how to portray things more accurately.**_

_**On a side note, can anyone guess the solution?**_

_**Please review!**_


	76. Interlude 4: Solemn Wishes: Narrative

_**Infernity Mirage: Solemn Wishes**_

_**An LLS Production**_

_**Dedicated to Ten Commandments for 200**__**th**__** review!**_

_**The Valentine's thing.**_

* * *

Setsuka glanced down. Temptation and good sense wavered, even on a crappy commercialised holiday that was a ploy by all chocolatiers, florists and manga publishers to increase sales... yes, a marketing ploy...

"Please?" Jimmy was bowing. "Movie and dinner?"

He was doing that really entreating thing again... "DO you have _matcha_?"

"Yes!"

"Have a nice date, Missy," Nakamura greeted as she prepared. She had changed out of her uniform, into civvies of a halter top in black and a nice cream pleated skirt, along with black boots to match. Of course, her DuelDisk hung from her belt along with her deck, which any Duellist should have.

"Of course," Setsuka gave a look to the skirt. "Do you think I should change to pants instead?"

"I believe Master James would like to see some femininity instead. They do compliment your figure."

"I really shouldn't be at a loss."

"I believe that this is a common rite of passage for all in the transition to adulthood, Missy."

"Dewloren, your opinions?" Setsuka turned to the white tiger that was currently serving as a clothes-horse.

"The dark blue halter would be better," Raiho, holding up several outfits, chipped in. "Prince Dewloren is colour-blind, Mistress."

"Missy, take it from us, that we are men and therefore unsuited to judge your tastes," Nakamura offered. "Therefore, please dress with all haste."

James Crocodile Cook the Second was floored once the magnificent vision in white and dark blue descended. "James. Have you been waiting?"

"N- Not for long," the manners James Cook the First had pummelled into his son appeared. "Y- You look beautiful."

"Thank you," Setsuka answered. "I don't think it's right to give you the Valentine's present right now, because that would be rather awkward for you. So... what are the plans?"

* * *

The Diamond Movie Theatre was packed, as expected, and yet the crowd still parted like the Red Sea before Setsuka's unspoken will. And at the movie selection...

"Kaido," Setsuka greeted the Fire Duellist as she perused the selection beside the dark-haired bespectacled man and his tall, flame-haired date.

"Hi, Boss," Kaido greeted. _"Brave,_ _Rise of the Guardians_... _Alice in Wonderland_... Satoshi, which one?"

"Might as well watch _Departures_," Satoshi suggested.

"I know you don't like it if I go off on a tangent, but neither can I abide to watch action thrillers," Kaido retaliated. "_Snow White and the Huntsman?_"

"Fine," Satoshi nodded. "But you'd better not go on about the symbolism of death colours or something else."

"Fantasy nut," James sighed. "Setsuka? You don't have to restrict yourself to foreign films, you know."

"Then we shall be here forever," Setsuka casually answered. "I realise that I do not know much about yourself either, but I would wish not to make you feel awkward. I cannot say that Brave stands out particularly to me, but Snow White and the Huntsman does stand out to my own tastes."

"You _would_ like films like that," James remarked. "Shall we?"

"I'd marked you down for a science fiction fan," Setsuka commented as they settled in the dark theatre.

"No particular preference," James answered. "Just not romantic comedy."

* * *

They went to a casual eatery, where another acquaintance as spotted.

"What do you think they're doing?" James asked his date as she slowly ate through the mapo tofu.

"Dinner, movie, and a room," Setsuka answered. "The paper cup from the Diamond Movie Theatre, dinner here, and a larger bag than normal that most likely contains a spare uniform and maybe protection. Alexianna also has a habit of priming when she's nervous, which means that, most likely, they're going to be doing it tonight."

"Them?" James took another look. "Well, colour me surprised. Couldn't this just be a first date?"

"They're engaged, unlikely," Setsuka answered.

"Well, they're sort-of married anyway," James muttered. "So, what's the Valentine's present here?"

"Your own? It's a surprise. Nice try, though."

Both of them chose to take a walk around the Daimon Area. Due to the high traffic that went through this region, the Daimon Area had more than enough shops to occupy. The Skyscraper Mall was also popular, but not now; it was in the Tops, for one thing.

Then, a group of delinquents accosted them right in the darkness.

"Your money or life?" the leader held up a knife.

Both guy and girl exchanged looks before studying the group. "Too stupid to live."

"What-?" the leader blinked as the blade melted in hand.

"Leave," James growled. "Now."

"G- get the girl!" the leader shouted, cradling a burning hand.

"Upon the name of the Disciplinary Committee of Duel Academia Queens, you are all guilty," Setsuka casually answered as one of the interlopers went down under her fist.

"Boss, she's a Lady!" one of them yelled.

"Scram!" the leader yelled. "W- We won't forget this!"

"And the day is ruined," James sighed.

"It is said to be cathartic to fight," Setsuka answered. "However, I can think of something more cathartic."

James looked at her. "You can?"

* * *

James Cook leaned back into the messy sheets, more than satisfied. A bead of sweat rolled down his forehead, to be brushed aside by Setsuka. "Wow. I don't think I'd ever need another."

"Don't pretend you have the stones to top," Setsuka sleepily answered, wrapped up in the cooling sheets for warmth. "Your present is in the bedside table."

James rooted around inside, fishing out a card. "Is this-"

"Bought by favour," Setsuka answered. "No money involved."

"Yes, but who would exchange a card of this value for a favour?"

"When that favour involved the salvage of his career, he was all too happy to give it up," Setsuka yawned.

"That's... that's hot," James leaned over for a deep, long kiss, dropping the card back inside the drawer. "My girlfriend the Machiavellian princess."

"No. Machiavelli was a failure as a strategist," Setsuka answered.

"Fine. My girlfriend, Wu Zetian reincarnate."

"I wasn't aware that you knew Chinese history."

"Female emperor, you really have to give a comparison," James growled as he sniffed about the delicate throat. "Are you up for another round?"

Her delicate fingers scratched lightly at the back of his neck. "The question should be, are _you_?"

"I love you," he sleepily answered, hissing as she caged his hips between her thighs. "Gosh, I love you."

"Good answer," she murmured as she rolled for them to change positions on the bed. "Well?"

James shivered as her fingers went numb. "'S cold."

"You're a literal furnace. Dear knight, shut up and let me help you."

"Yes, dear lady."

It was an intimate moment, one as old as the dance of time itself as they joined as one.

* * *

The gang brought Yakuza the next day to Queens. Hardened gangsters stared as Setsuka came out to greet them.

"You offended her?" one of the hardened men of the underworld yelled at the frightened interlopers. "Do you have any idea who is this?"

"B- Boss, we don't!" they yelled. "Who?"

"Head of the DA Queens' Disciplinary Committee, head of the Arcadia Movement, Shimotsuki Setsuka," Setsuka introduced herself as she watched them all pale. "You ruined my date. Surrender or die."

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	77. LXXII: Darkness Approaches

_**Infernity Mirage**_

* * *

**LXXII: Darkness Approaches**

I awoke in the half-darkness of the Fudo living room. Somehow, when we said slumber party, in the end we ended up kipping out, even Seika.

I saw a mass of red hair, and I thought the red hair was Ryuusei's until I realised... Ryuusei only had red bangs.

"That's so cute," a masculine voice whispered. "Yes, that's it..."

I might have made a sound if not for Youkai's fingers closing around my lips, soft but the command firm.

"Oh my," Youkai whispered, his crimson eyes twinkling even as my best friend was being molested in his sleep.

At the same time, Rex's elbow swung to hit Anjhel in the face right as the junior was about to kiss.

"Oh, sorry," Rex's voice hardly sounded sleepy. "Does it hurt?"

"I'll... kill you..." Anjhel venomously swore.

"Try," Rex answered, yawning as he got up to spot a light in the kitchen. The smell of frying salmon was welcoming. "Oh, breakfast."

Crow yawned as he sat up from his own futon. "Oh, it's morning?" He smelt frying. "Breakfast!"

"Good morning!" Seika greeted. "Breakfast is here!"

I yawned, turning slowly to get up when I looked at the window and froze. The silhouette of fingers long worn from playing games tapping, those violet eyes eternally young and gleaming, but now with some alien innocence in a cherubic face, that three-coloured hair... and I could see through him, a mere shade compared to true living creatures...

Behind the shoulder of the shade, crimson eyes dark and forbidding flashed. _Come out..._

_Do not, _Rei whispered. _It would behoove me to ensure that I do not lose a vessel so early, especially to a scion of the Darkness._

I was shaking. Was that...?

Mutou Yuugi gave a sad smile before he... vanished.

* * *

He appeared again by the tallest tree, the sky overcast with clouds and myself alone by the racetrack where I had begged off riding practice to watch Ryuusei and Rex practice.

"So," I acknowledge.

"You can see me," Yuugi Mutou was wearing a white short-sleeved shirt, dark blue pants, and two belts with dress shoes. He also looked like he'd been de-aged, just like how I saw him.

"Yes," I paused. "Erm... thanks for letting us return the last time."

"You are welcome. You are just like him," Mutou Yuugi, the first King of Games acknowledged. "Manjoume Jun could see spirits as well."

"So I've heard," I shifted uneasily. "What happened?"

"He grew up," Yuugi simply answered, wincing as one chain dug into his thigh. Blood dripped painfully, and I saw that Yuugi was paining. "Are you alright?"

"Yes..." the dead Duellist took a shuddering sigh. "I... the geas I struck with _mou hitori no boku_, Atemu... it restricts myself. It pains me to separate from _mou hitori no boku_, but... I need to help Ryuuki. I found myself again after I retired, raising my grandson... how can I call myself a grandfather if I don't do this? But... I can't act in the living world. You're a spirit-caller, one of the few who still can see me. Please, help me... help me find the one who hurt Ryuuki."

"Yuugi-san!" I started as I saw blood drip from his collar. "We have a name, Anjhel Takumi."

The ghost, for there was no doubt that I was the only one who could see him, stopped. "Anjhel... Takumi..."

A clap of thunder cracked as lightning flashed and a feeling of the most oppressive darkness bloomed as the ghost stood up, the chains clinking merrily in herald of the Yuugi with crimson eyes and not-so-nice disposition.

_Y- Y- Yami no Matsuei... _Rei hissed. _The Pharaoh, Yami no Yuugi Ou..._

"_Come here, Anam Ghairm_," the not-Yuugi hissed, and I felt those hardened fingers grab my throat as crimson eyes met my own grey ones. "_You have found Slaugh Ghairm. You have found the trickster who hurt the bloodline of Yuugi Mutou. Now, lead me to him and I will finish him._"

I choked against the oppressive dark miasma. "You... are not... Yuugi-san..."

"_I am Yami no Yuugi, the side which is not so benevolent,_" the shade agreed. "_Come, Anam Ghairm. You are the Spirits' Cry, so... cry our vengeance!_"

I tried to retch as the dark miasma entered my throat and nose, coughing madly. "What...?"

"_In exchange for your sacrifice, I grant thee power, not as a favour, but as a necessity,_" Yami no Yuugi explained. "_I am the un-maker, the destroyer. What power I give thee is that which can only be used once, but can unravel anything to break that which has befallen the flesh of Mutou Yuugi. See to it that punishment is delivered, or else_."

"What?" I squawked.

"_Yami no Game wa hajimari da..._" the last to disappear was the voice, which echoed in my mind as I sat down.

_The Unravelling,_ Rei noted. _Such a power, that can only be used once to unmake any enchantment or device, break any bond or claim, one of the strongest oath-breakers._

"I'm sorry..." Yuugi-san was back. "I'm bound to the Darkness... just a puppet... until the debt is paid. And even then... even for all my growth, he's otherworldly now, there's no understanding the games he's playing with my head."

"Right," I nodded tiredly. "Right..."

"Chase...?" Youkai floated down from the trees. "I just came. Are you alright?"

The moment his hand touched mine, it was electrifying, the feeling of hate and vengeance that swirled in the pit of my mind. Hatred and darkness that was not my own...

I turned to looked at the amazed Youkai. "Can you see him?"

"Who...?" Youkai started as his eyes came into contact with Yuugi Mutou. "What's that!"

He let go, still staring at the shade.

"_Slaugh Ghairm_," Yuugi identified. "The war-cry. I'm... sorry..."

"What..." Youkai choked. "Chase, it feels... like we have to find that guy... at all costs..."

"Who?" I asked, though I already knew.

"Anjhel Takumi," Youkai answered. "So, who's the ghost?"

* * *

"Well, I certainly didn't expect you to survive," I heard Anjhel's cool voice the moment I skidded past a hallway on the third floor. "How did you get past security?"

"Nah, you didn't think that just throwing me off the Daedalus Bridge was enough?" a familiar masculine voice was heard. "Now, I need more money to keep quiet. Otherwise, your little boyfriend is going to find out about that stunt you pulled to kidnap him in the middle of a Duel."

Anjhel never answered directly. _"Oh?"_

"Yes, I'd say about fifty thousand yen every month," Satonaka Ryuuga answered. "And you'll help me get a crack at Ishihara Takeshi."

"Ishihara?" Anjhel repeated. "Well, your personal vendetta aside, how do you feel about a gamble?"

"A gamble?" Ryuuga repeated.

"Yes," Anjhel offered. "A Duel. If you win, I'll agree, and I'll even guide you to the Ishihara Kaname you once mentioned. If I win, we never talk about this again."

"Sounds about right," Ryuuga drawled. "Okay."

"Duel!"

Ryuuga: LP 8000

Anjhel: LP 8000

"I'll go first, draw!" Ryuuga cackled. "I'll use Cards of Consonance to discard a Dragon Type Tuner monster to draw two cards, before I summon Dragunity Dux [1500/1000]! With that, I'll equip the Dragunity Phalanx [500/1100] discarded, which allows me to special summon him! Tuning, level four Dux to level two Phalanx! Squalls of wind along the valleys of dragons, carry along the spear of victory of epics! Synchro summon! Sure-kill, Dragunity Knight – Vajrayana!"

In a flash, that monster appeared [1900/1200].

"Vajrayana can equip Phalanx to itself." Ryuuga called. "I'll play the field Spell, Dragon Ravine, before I set a card and end my turn," Ryuuga nastily answered. "Turn end."

"Draw," Anjhel answered. "I'll summon Gladiator Beast Hoplomus [700/2100] before I special summon Test Tiger [600/300] from my hand. I tribute Test Tiger to shuffle Hoplomus into my deck, and special summon Gladiator Beast Secutor [400/300] from my deck as if it were special summoned by the effect of a Gladiator Beast itself. I'll set two cards, turn end."

"Ah, draw!" Ryuuga smirked. "I won't even need Vajrayana to activate its effect! Go, Vajrayana! Wipe out that tiny beast!"

"Trap card, Defensive Tactics!" Anjhel called. "This turn, I take no battle damage, and Secutor can't be destroyed by battle!"

"Che," Ryuuga scoffed. "I'll summon Dragunity Brandistock [600/400] and then tribute him to special summon Dragunity Arma Mystletainn [2100/1500] to the field! Now I can equip Brandistock to her, and she can attack twice each battle phase. Well, I'll end my turn here."

"At the end of the battle phase, Secutor is reshuffled to my deck and I can special summon two or more Gladiator Beasts, such as Gladiator Beast Bestiari [1500/800] and Gladiator Beast Murmillo [800/400]!" Anjhel called. "Due to the effect of Murmillo, I can destroy one monster, and due to Bestiari, I can destroy a spell or trap! So, goodbye, Vajrayana and the set card!"

"Why Vajrayana?" I wondered.

"Vajrayana can double its attack," Youkai answered.

"Oh..."

"Turn end anyway," Ryuuga scowled.

"Draw!" Anjhel called. "Now, Armour Fusion, contact! Gladiator Beasts Bestiari and Murmillo, combine to form Gladiator Beast Gyzarus [2400/1500]!"

The resulting monster was a bird-humanoid in dark green armour and a red plume on its head.

"When Gyzarus is special summoned, I can destroy up to two cards on the field, like Mystletainn and Dragon Ravine!" Anjhel called. "Now you're wide open! Go, Gyzarus! Attack with Feather Blade!"

Ryuuga: LP 8000 → LP 5600

Anjhel: LP 8000

"Argh!" Ryuuga shouted. "That was real damage! Y- You're a Psychic?"

"No!" Youkai hissed. "Anjhel Takumi was never in the Arcadia Movement! I checked!"

"Now, when Gyzarus attacks or is attacked, I can shuffle him back into the deck to special summon Gladiator Beasts Laquari [1800/400 → 2100/400] and Secutor [400/300] again, before I activate the set Double Tag Team to special summon Gladiator Beast Equeste [1600/1200]! Armour Fusion, contact! Arise, Gladiator Beast Heraklinos [3000/2800]!"

With a roar, that monster appeared.

"Turn end," Anjhel indicated.

"Draw!" Ryuuga called. "I summon Dragunity Legionnaire [1200/800] and use his effect to equip Dragunity Brandistock! Now, I banish Legionnaire to special summon Dragunity Arma Leyvaten [2600/1200]! I'll use the effect of Leyvaten to equip Mystletainn to it! I'll set a card, turn end!"

"Draw!" Anjhel barked, without mercy. "I summon Gladiator Beast Darius [1700/300]! Now, Heraklinos, attack with Flame Strike!"

"Trap card, Sakuretsu Armour!" Ryuuga countered.

"I'll discard a card to negate and destroy it!" Anjhel countered as Leyvaten was destroyed.

"Heh, I'll special summon Mystletainn to defence mode then!" Ryuuga cackled.

"...Darius, attack," Anjhel called as Mystletainn met his own end. "Now, I can shuffle Darius back into the deck to special summon Gladiator Beast Secutor once more, and I set a card. Turn end."

"What...?" Ryuuga scowled. "Then... draw! I'll summon Dragunity Aklys [1000/800] and use its effect to special summon Dragunity Legionnaire to equip it! Now, I'l activate Legionnaire's effect!"

"Counter trap, Gladiator Beast's War Chariot!" Anjhel commanded. "Your monster's effect is negated and the monster is destroyed!"

"But, Aklys can still go through!" Ryuuga defended.

"Since it's activated as an Equip Spell, discarding a card would take care of that," Anjhel answered. "Well?"

"I'll set a card... turn end," Ryuuga scowled.

"Poor thing... draw!" Anjhel called. "Heraklinos, Secutor, direct attack!"

Ryuuga: LP 5600 → LP 2200

Anjhel: LP 8000

"Now, Secutor tags out and I can special summon Bestiari and Murmillo again," Anjhel called. "Armour Fusion, Gladiator Beast Gyzarus!"

"Again!" Ryuuga hissed. "I'll destroy it next turn!"

"There won't be a next turn," Anjhel defended. "Because I'll activate the Quick-play Spell, Curse of the Time Goddess!"

"Curse of the Time Goddess...?" Ryuuga repeated.

"Like the famous Spell, Mischief of the Time Goddess, this card features the Goddess Skuld," Anjhel answered. "However, for its cost I must pay half my life points, but I can skip my opponent's turn for the next two turns. Gyzarus, finish him."

Ryuuga: LP 2200 → LP 0

Anjhel: LP 8000

"As I thought... only attacks from that card hurt," Ryuuga hissed.

"It's too bad," Anjhel murmured. "You could have drowned to a peaceful death instead of suffering. Gyzarus, finish him."

"Oi, oi, you don't think I'd leave without insurance?" Ryuuga threatened. "The NDPD would be very interested in the receipts I have- Erk!"

"Of course," Anjhel answered, as we heard the shuffling of paper. "All the more you must die. No cameras, no witnesses, and then maybe your death would be covered up by the Movement itself. Looks like fate itself intends for you to die."

I felt sickened as I tried to look as footsteps walked away. Satonaka Ryuuga looked more pitiful, splayed out against the wall. One hand cradled his chest, where the injury had occurred. There was no blood, but that made his obvious pain all the more intense.

"Get the paramedics!" Youkai hissed as he rushed over. "Crap, he might not make it..."

"I don't believe in fate..." Ryuuga coughed.

I paused as the scent of something strong hit my nose. "What's that?"

Youkai paused. "Gasoline...!"

"Go," Ryuuga coughed. "Run... Find... and kill that guy..."

"Get the other side," I told Youkai as I plucked up one arm and Youkai took the other, both of us heaving the man out. We only just barely made it as the explosion carried us to crash into the ground, there was a groan, and everything went blank.

"Ambulance!" I heard that distant cry. Good for you, Rex...

* * *

"This is getting repetitive, Chase Princeton," I heard Shimotsuki;'s voice the first thing when I woke up. In the Arcadia Movement's infirmary again, I realised. Did Shimotsuki run a private hospital in her sideline? "Your insurance hardly pays out enough to me."

"Wait, you're filching off my medical insurance?" I quickly sat up and regretted it.

Shimotsuki held up a clipboard. "Sign, or else I will present you the bill and make sure you pay it."

I glanced through, deemed it fine, and signed. If I paid the Movement, at least Ryuusei would be less overlooked and Psychics would not be cheated. For all of Shimotsuki's faults, she held to the contract.

Youkai sighed, in the bed next to mine. "Finally..."

"By the way, Sylph," Shimotsuki added. "The White Rose is back."

"The White-" Youkai sat up. "Tsugare-nii? He actually came back from France?"

"Something about a sexual harassment case," Shimotsuki waved. "I've had a chat with the Arcadia people stationed in the United Kingdom and they say that it's best if Misawa Tsugare comes back."

"Who's that?" I was about to ask when the door slammed open and a pretty boy walked in.

Unlike the other Misawa, this one was freakishly tall, with fair skin rather than Youkai's unnatural paleness or my own pale skin tone. His hair is dark purple with black streaks and it is shoulder length, with a fairly long bang that covers the left side of his face, while his right eye gleamed golden amber like Ryokai's own. The man's attire seems to consist of a Gothic style; a black shirt similar to Youkai's with black cargo pants and a silver chain hanging from the left pocket, black fingerless gloves and shoes, and a black choker with an tiger's eye crystal, complete with an piercing on his left ear that also had a brown amber stone hanging off it. As he slammed his hands on Youkai's face, I could see that the man's fingernails were also painted black.

"Can't... breathe..." Youkai coughed as the man hugged him. "Tsu-nii..."

"I was worried, Nowaki!" the man, Misawa Tsugare, yelled. "I come back to Japan and then you've landed yourself in the hospital already!"

Shimotsuki coughed. "White Rose, your assignment?"

"Ack, Boss!" Tsugare jumped about a foot. "Er, well, erm... please don't kill me!" He began to prostrate himself. "I tried but the boss was sexually harassing and then I told him that I didn't like it and next thing I knew he was being arrested by Scotland Yard-"

"Shut up, pawn," Shimotsuki dismissed.

"Shutting up now, Boss!"

"Tsu-nii is terrified of Boss," Youkai whispered as two other people came in.

"Nii-san, this is the first reason why you were never considered as a heir seriously," Ryokai sighed once he caught sight of the other man.

"Well, that's why I have such a strong younger brother, right?" Tsugare looked up to have his face kicked in.

"If you have time to praise me, then man up!" Ryokai yelled. "You're a Psychic but you're completely useless as well!"

"So cruel! Akio, help me!" Tsugare turned to Hibiki-san.

Hibiki-san was smiling. "Well, if I do, then wouldn't it just prove what a _useless older brother_ you are?"

"Y- You're the worst, Akio..."

"Useless," Ryokai nodded.

"No-good," Youkai agreed.

"Troublesome," Shimotsuki chipped in to depress him further.

"Erm, is there a gag going on that I don't know about?" I muttered.

"Oh, right," Youkai waved. "This is Misawa Tsugare, older brother of Ryo-nii and also part of the family. He was working in Britain, that's why you never saw him until now."

"I'm sorry for being so useless..." Tsugare whimpered in a corner.

"Frankly, I think he needs protectors," I whispered to Youkai.

"Yeah, we think that too," Youkai nodded. "But..."

"His only value here is to tease," Shimotsuki agreed. "This champion uke is quite valued last time he was kidnapped and sold in the underground auctions."

_Are you serious...?_

"Anyway, all of you," Shimotsuki drew all the attention to herself once more. "Satonaka Ryuuga is also in the Arcadia Movement, but in a coma. So, how did you escape? Who attacked him? How did he survive we can extrapolate later."

"Ah, it was Anjhel Takumi," Youkai spoke up. "With the Gladiator Beast Gyzarus..."

"I see," Shimotsuki considered. "A Gladiator Beast Gyzarus was amongst the same batch of cards said to be able to unleash real damage, like the Blood Mefist. Right now, did the both of you see the monster deal the finishing blow?"

"No," I shook my head.

"Then that's troublesome," Shimotsuki muttered. "As long as there is no conclusive witness statement, we only have circumstantial evidence to pin Anjhel Takumi down. Not to mention if he convinces Ryuusei of his own innocence, then the Arcadia Movement would become quite fractured."

"But, why would Anjhel want to do all this?" I asked.

"Love makes fools of us all," Shimotsuki answered, throwing me my phone.

I opened it to see a message from Ryuusei, and my blood ran cold:

_Going to visit Anjhel's house. See you tomorrow. – Ryuusei._

"I have to stop that guy!" I scrabbled. "Ryuusei's-"

"Under watch by Glen and Reginald," Shimotsuki answered. "Think, Princeton. To go to so much trouble, just to foil them at the start. The first incident was a classic misdirection, aimed to gain Ryuusei's trust."

"Uh huh, because we automatically trust those who save us," I nodded.

"The second was because Ryuusei was about to Duel Mutou Ryuuki," Shimotsuki elaborated. "If we go along that vein, then the attempted murder of Satonaka Ryuuga makes sense, to cover his tracks. Slowly a pattern emerges. The attack on Rex Atlas finalises his motive, and the pattern emerges. The target becomes clear. However, there are two large stumbling blocks; the lack of concrete evidence, not to mention having to search illegally for them. The only way, therefore, is for Anjhel Takumi to reveal himself."

"Reveal himself?" I stared. "How?"

"That's why we're going to use this otherwise useless uke," Shimotsuki pointed to Tsugare.

"Me?" Tsugare coloured up. "But, Boss, I just came back, I'm tired-"

"Are you going to refuse?"

"...No, I'll be quite happy to..."

"Excellent," Shimotsuki smirked. It was not a pretty sight. "So, if we can't do this the legal way... well, illegal is always faster."

* * *

_**Curse of the Time Goddess**__**  
Type: Normal Trap  
Description: Pay half your life points. Skip 1 turn. It is now your Battle Phase of your next turn. The effect of this card can be applied twice (consecutively). You can only activate the effect of this card once per Duel.**_

_**Also, Misawa Tsugare was a creation of CrystalWolf5430 that I don't know when he'll turn up :)**_

_**Please review!**_


	78. LXXIII: Silent Pain

_**Infernity Mirage**_

* * *

**LXXIII: Silent Pain**

A typical car owned by the Arcadia Movement was rather standard. It was black, came in a variety of makes, and had the Arcadia emblem of a castle and a lightning bolt. The lightning-struck tower, the sign of disaster to anyone who saw it, apparently. As that same car took on the highway, almost all other cards scattered before it, the name of the Arcadia Movement infamous in Neo Domino.

"Boss... could I please-"

"No," Shimotsuki answered. "I just have no patience with dealing with you, White Rose."

"Erm..." I cleared my throat. "I thought you're supposed to be the constant of their lives, Shimotsuki?"

"Yes, as the head of the Arcadia Movement, that is my duty," Shimotsuki answered. "However, it's too fun to torture Misawa Tsugare. Around him, I can't control myself. I always seem to end up heaping more torture on him."

"You're a S, huh...?" I sighed.

"Faced with such a huge M, of course anyone would want to hurt him," Youkai agreed.

"Nowaki! That's cruel!" Tsugare protested.

"Oh, where's Ryokai?" I blinked.

"He's coming in another ride," Shimotsuki sniffed as we hit the path to the old Director's mansion.

The mansion of Rex Goodwin was one of Neo Domino's old relics from before the two cities were reunited. It was one of those large, elaborate mansions that was a sign of true elite status. As we rolled up to it, we could see that a new set of gates had been installed, the double gates each bearing the emblem of a wolf.

"Huh, the Takumi are rich enough to but the whole mansion," Shimotsuki sighed. "This is going to be hard..."

Just then, all the windows within shattered as a storm of rose petals started and the cry, the distinct cry of Black Rose echoed.

"...or not," Shimotsuki concluded as she unlocked her DuelDisk. "Code-names, everyone."

"Sylph," Youkai chipped in.

"White Rose," Tsugare admitted.

"And I am Polaris," Shimotsuki issued out earphones to the both of them, clipping one on her own ear. "Spirit, Hydra, Siegfried, call in."

"What about Chase?" Youkai pointed out.

"Stay," Shimotsuki ordered.

"Like hell," I got out of the car. "Ryuusei's my friend!"

"Amateurs will endanger his life just as well," Shimotsuki pointed out. "Someone without psychic power against trained guards is pointless."

"Damn...!" I growled as Shimotsuki turned to face the gates.

"Wrought iron," Shimotsuki considered. "Come, White Night Dragon!"

Under her impenetrable gaze, the dragon shattered the frozen gates into so many shards. Snow seemed to fall as she stepped forth, no longer with the mask of humanity, but a visage beyond that...

_The Winter Queen,_ Rei murmured, respect in his voice.

"Let's go," Shimotsuki Setsuka stepped over the threshold.

_Are you just going to let them solve this, then? _Rei rumbled.

"They're right," I shifted uneasily. "I'm not a Psychic, or even trained in these things. I'd just hold them back... even if I want to do something, I can't!"

_You have the Unravelling, don't you? _Rei snapped. _Have you even explained the situation to the Winter Queen?_

Right! That!

"Shimotsuki!" I called, running over the threshold to them.

"I told you to stay," Shimotsuki mentioned as she marched up to the front door, snapping on a pair of gloves.

"Yes, but... Yuugi Mutou told me something!" I answered. "Look, I don't care if you don't believe me, but he told me to pull Anjhel Takumi to justice! And he gave me something-"

"What?" Shimotsuki alone answered without preamble as her dragon blew down the doors. "And hurry up."

"You believe-?"

"Improbable things exist every day," Shimotsuki answered. "Well? Tell me... code-name Zero."

* * *

"So the power lies with the card, Gladiator Beast Gyzarus," Shimotsuki hissed.

I stared at the guards which had fallen before her monster. "I think you're even scarier than that monster..."

"The Unravelling... does this mean that a spirit is in play?" Shimotsuki considered. "Amongst the Movement, only Ryuusei and I can see spirits, so... is there a deeper meaning than what I just saw?"

"What is the Unravelling...?" I caught myself. "I mean, spiritual esoteric things aside..."

Shimotsuki paused. "It is Winter magic."

"Winter- You mean...?" I stared at her.

"By freezing to the absolute zero, any bond will break due to lack of sustaining energy," Shimotsuki answered. "Any enchantment unmade, any bond broken... even the bonds that anchor us to life."

"S- So, it's an order of execution...?" I stared.

"It could be," Shimotsuki answered. "Or it could be that Anjhel Takumi is sincerely enchanted and he needs to be released."

"Okay," I deflated in relief.

"It could be either one," Shimotsuki said as she walked to the epicentre of the explosion.

The grand hall of the mansion was in ruins. Shards of glass and metal littering the floor. The walls was scratched in with cracks and scratches longer than my forearm, and on either end of the hall was a person. At the end farthest from us...

"Chase! Shimotsuki!" Ryuusei called, his DuelDisk glowing as Black Rose flared its wings threateningly overhead. "A- Anjhel..."

"Sempai..." Anjhel breathlessly murmured. "Sempai, please..."

Behind us, White Night Dragon growled.

"Shall we begin the demonstration?" Shimotsuki noted. "For the attempted kidnapping of Fudo Ryuusei, for the attempted murder of Satonaka Ryuuga, and for the attempted second-degree murder of Rex Atlas, the proposition of guilt by Anjhel Takumi."

"What?" Anjhel turned around to face her. "Y- You can't be serious."

"Let's unfold the sequence of events," Shimotsuki began, her voice cold. "Motive, opportunity, and means. The Takumi family is rich, and as of six months ago, you, Anjhel Takumi, are the one in sole control of the Takumi fortune. There we have the means. And what do we have here...?"

"Oi!" Anjhel yelled as she quickly stole a hand into his blazer pocket.

"Quite a few receipts, this one," Shimotsuki noted, producing the paper in triumph. "For the kidnap of Fudo Ryuusei, you hired Satonaka Ryuuga to control the truck. You yourself, maybe another acquaintance, drugged Ryuusei and threw him into the truck, which then drove out of the school while you gave chase. You rescued Ryuusei. No clear motive.

"Second case: Mutou Ryuuki. You used Satonaka again, but this time to injure Mutou Ryuuki. This time, however, Satonaka was demanding more, right? So you already had no intention of paying any more than needed. You rigged the truck, to drive him off the Daedalus Bridge, and without evidence, there is no way of establishing if not for our own psychic's abilities."

"I think you're lying," Anjhel answered.

"Oh, I'm physically incapable of it," Shimotsuki answered. "Either way, we now move to the next case, Rex Atlas. Ryuusei, I guess that Anjhel was following you then, right?"

"Ah, right!" Ryuusei answered. "You mean..."

"Anjhel Takumi, you pushed Rex Atlas into the path of that truck," Shimotsuki answered.

"D- Don't lie!" Anjhel defended. "Why would I try to kill Atlas-sempai! I wouldn't touch Ryuusei's friend! Ryuusei would have been sad! Anyway, what proof do you have! Let's say that I did what you said, then what's my reason to! What's my motive for even trying to kidnap Ryuusei!"

"Love," I realised.

"Love...?" Ryuusei echoed.

"Precisely," Shimotsuki snapped her fingers at me. "Love. Or obsession, take your pick. As a Duellist, you must know why are Duellists idolised, why some cards are seen as heroes. To come at the right time... You sought to reinvent yourself, psychologically linking yourself to Ryuusei in a favourable light than _just one Duel_. You rescuing him was the first step. But, Mutou Ryuuki comes. He is an excellent Duellist, comparable to you, and an incorrigible flirt that just has the value of a famous surname and also the intelligence to attract someone like Ryuusei. You didn't want that bond between fellow Duellists to happen. You stopped it, and it almost cost his life. Then, to ensure that Satonaka Ryuuga could never talk, you had the truck driven off the Daedalus Bridge. Remote technology is so useful, isn't it...?

"Rex Atlas was an accident. It could be something so simple, done in public, and hardly anyone would see... accidents happen all the time. Rex Atlas was also growing suspicious of you, even with that nice-guy facade you wear. He escaped narrowly, but he knows. Maybe next time, you would have gotten rid of him, or maybe you would have set your sights on Chase Princeton instead. But then... Satonaka survived. He comes to you. Right where Ryuusei could have seen him. You have no choice, you use that card... and Satonaka suffers from an impact to the heart. A card that can do real damage... in the end, your motive was to get closer to Fudo Ryuusei, and stay there. Satonaka was your tool, a paid accomplice. He never knew about our reasons for kidnapping Ryuusei and then foiling your own attempts. He could probably guess that you had some grudge against Mutou Ryuuki. You predicted that he would come close enough to the truth, and you tried to be rid of him quickly. Without Satonaka, or a positive identification, the two would become isolated incidents."

"But Anjhel couldn't have predicted that Ryuusei would step out of the booth," I guessed.

"He could," Shimotsuki answered. "A car backfiring, an explosion. Rex Atlas being tired would not have checked it, but remember, there were D-Wheels in the area. Ryuusei could have quite easily been lured out, and attacked from behind."

"T- There was a D-Wheel," Ryuusei murmured. "I... I thought someone's D-Wheel broke down..."

"That was the motive all along, Anjhel Takumi," Shimotsuki revealed. "Love, or obsession. An inheritance from the Takumi cult, from long repression and your own pride that would never have allowed it... Takumi Kichimi died because she was pregnant, and your father did it to salvage the family reputation, but he couldn't hide the body, could he? Pride and love... you chose to pursue Ryuusei at all costs."

"M- Me?" Ryuusei repeated. "That's impossible! For Anjhel to kill for that-!"

"Why did two girls stab each other?" Shimotsuki asked. "Why did Ayanokoji Shingo risk public ruin by attacking you where anyone could have seen? Takumi Anjhel is polite, well-mannered, and quiet. Along comes a bright, shining flower, and it captures his mind. Quite polite, you would have described him, not realising the danger of his constant presence. But, so many obstacles, it is too much... In the darkness of hate and desire, he plans what is well nigh the perfect method. Removing so many obstacles until only he is left, he thinks that at last, you may turn to him. And perhaps, you would have done..."

"Maybe... I don't know..." Ryuusei breathed as Black Rose growled.

"If not for the witnesses, we may never have figured it out," Shimotsuki answered. "Well, Anjhel Takumi?"

"I..." Anjhel fell down to the ground. "Sempai was just like a flower... a rose hidden by so many thorns. I have to remove the thorns, with care..."

"De-thorned... quite a lot of effort," I quoted Rex's words. "But, you weren't careful. You slipped up, and the thorns caught on."

Shimotsuki tutted. "The receipts prove your payment of Satonaka, and once he wakes up, Satonaka will confess in a plea bargain. As a minor, you might escape, but, you will certainly never be trusted again."

"Sempai..." Anjhel turned to Ryuusei. "I didn't do it... please, believe me, Sempai..."

"I trusted you..." Ryuusei murmured as he walked over to side with me. "But you hurt so many people, Anjhel. Please... turn yourself in."

"Sempai..." Anjhel sighed. "You don't believe me, do you? Sempai...! I just wanted to free you from those thorns! They don't know you, Sempai... they never saw you. You were my light, Sempai, please, believe me, I did what was needed..."

"Guilty," Shimotsuki pronounced. "_Quod erat demostrandum_."

The dark power I cringed from flowed, down from my arm to fly towards Anjhel's face and hold his head still.

"Chase?" Ryuusei started. "Is that-?"

"The Unravelling," Shimotsuki noted as she fingered the cloth in my hands now, soft and cold like it had been in a fridge. She tugged at the ghostly strands, and I could feel some dark gravity wash over, raking and clawing at my senses as she did so. Strand by strand and line by line, they whipped out to cover Anjhel's tearful face.

"Sempai..." he was ignoring me and her in favour of looking at Ryuusei, even as the Unravelling exploded into cold white light. Where the light touched, flesh froze over and before I knew it, Anjhel Takumi had frozen into an position of adoring supplication before Ryuusei.

"_Thy vengeance is done,_" the voice of Yami no Yuugi echoed. "_Thy will is carried. May the fates judge this soul well._"

The echoes of darkness remained even as Ryuusei broke down and the Arcadia Movement came.

* * *

"How do you know that he will confess?" Ryuusei whispered as we were all wrapped in shock blankets and given hot drinks.

"He will," Shimotsuki crossed her arms, glaring at the paramedics who were keeping their distance. "Fudo Ryuusei knows... the perfect method had been in vain. Without his confession, the prosecution would have a very weak case to connect them. Well, we could have found evidence, but that would have taken longer to find Satonaka."

"I trusted him..." Ryuusei murmured sadly. "I... he was so lonely, you know..."

"Oi, Missy!" an inspector identified by his badge, Kohinata, waved. "We've found plans for a dungeon in the basement! Sheesh, this kid..."

"Most likely he would have put you there," Shimotsuki commented. "As his private little pleasure..."

Ryuusei shuddered, but said nothing.

"Still, the best solution would be for Ryuusei to date, right?" I asked.

"Don't talk about something like that so casually," Shimotsuki argued. "No matter how you look at it, he's so ideal... no, he's too ideal. Any partner needs to be able to accept what this guy is going to come with."

"Boss, I've managed to lock down the place," Tsugare waved as he approached us.

"Excellent," Shimotsuki stood up. "This guy's actual use is in espionage, but sometimes I pull him back for additional reasons."

"Espionage?" We gaped at him.

"He's like me, one of those who has manifested their 'seeds'," Shimotsuki explained. "'Seeds' that hold great power that are manifested. This guy just ended up with one of the weirdest."

"Ah, almost every one of the family is cursed one way or another," Tsugare agreed. "My curse is called _Diarmuid_, after the mythological figure."

"Anyone who looks at him is attracted to him," Shimotsuki explained. "As far as I can tell, the true curse of his existence is to be too beautiful."

"If only," Tsugare laughed as he lifted his left bang to show the contrasting amethyst eye underneath. He dropped it before we could really comprehend it.

"Is that...?" Ryuusei breathed.

"The 'love spot'," Tsugare laughed. "Yes. If you look long enough, it gets embarrassing."

"Simply put, it took a long time for him to get this business done," Shimotsuki explained. "An oversight, that will hopefully never happen again."

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy this," I began smiling. "And I'm going to tell Rex."

"Don't you dare, Chase!" Ryuusei bristled as the grounds' plants followed him in raging across.

_Samildanach... _the murmur echoed across with the winds.

Then Youkai landed on me, clasping thin arms around. "You okay?"

"Yeah," I breathed in relief. "Yeah... it's over."

* * *

The actual procedure was less complicated. Due to a court order, there was not a whisper of Anjhel's involvement, although the Takumi assets were frozen and Anjhel charged. He admitted it, although Rex never pressed charges, to everything, and was charged with three counts of attempted manslaughter. However, Satonaka was still let out, and he would prove the source of later troubles.

However, he would not be the trouble we would face now, but rather, the present issue.

"'Seeds' are potential," Shimotsuki insisted over a _matcha_ cake a few weeks later, all of us having been forcibly invited to tea with Shimotsuki and Satsuki. "It is that, and nothing more. If we go along that same vein, then everyone would have a special power. _Anam Ghairm_, and _Slaugh Ghairm... _that means that the two of your are paired."

"Paired?" I gaped.

"But, he's not even a Psychic!" Rex pointed out.

"Not every member of the Arcadia Movement is a Psychic," Ryuusei pointed out to me. "Some are merely researchers. No matter how you look at it, right now you're a walking beacon for spirits to home in. So, you'll be one of our unofficial members. There's no difference now anyway, there are so many of you."

"I see..." I considered. "I'll have to discuss with Hibiki-san first though."

"Of course," Shimotsuki answered. "To the less pressing issue, Tsugare."

"Ahem," Tsugare coughed. "Because of the unknown change in partners, I'll be paired with Satsuki from now on. Since I've been overseas for a long time, please take care of me. Anyway... concerning Fudo Ryuusei."

Ryuusei stopped halfway in between his hot chocolate. "What?"

"I can't take your case," Tsugare answered. "Let me explain. I'm a lawyer working in the same firm as Akio. However, because of peripheral involvement of Nowaki, I can't represent you guys. You'll have to ask Akio."

"I'll get Hibiki on it," Shimotsuki answered. "Anyway, all of you watch out. Even though the case of Anjhel is over, I don't think this is the end. In that case, enjoy the ceremony."

* * *

"Ryuuki!" Ryuusei greeted as the man came up on crutches to the ceremony. "You're here!"

"Yep!" Ryuuki waved, earning himself cheers from the third-year students as he leaned on the arm of Ayame. "I couldn't miss this, after all!"

"But, you're not Duelling, right?" Ryuusei asked. "After all, you're injured."

"I'm not," Ryuuki agreed. "So, Ayame will be doing it in my place."

"Please take care of me!" Ayame winked as she smiled.

"_Everybody listen!_" Shirahane roared. "_We'll now be hosting the graduation Duel! Please give it up for Yuuki Ayame, standing in for Mutou Ryuuki, and Fudo Ryuusei, here to receive the will of our seniors to the next generation! Now, folks, let's..._"

"Duel!"

Ayame: LP 8000

Ryuusei: LP 8000

"Draw!" Ayame called. "We'll play the Spell, Card Destruction! Hence our hand is discarded and we draw five cards."

"Graveyard set-up," Rex muttered.

"Now, we banish Sphere of Chaos and Hanewata to special summon Chaos Sorcerer [2300/2000]!" Ayame called. "We'll set a card, turn end."

"Why is she using plural pronouns?" Rex asked.

"Because she's not fighting alone," I answered as Ryuuki waved to the stage.

"My turn, draw!" Ryuusei called. "I summon Evil Thorn [100/300] and use its effect to tribute it and special summon two more Evil Thorn and inflict damage to you."

Ayame: LP 8000 → LP 7700

Ryuusei: LP 8000

"With that, I'll play the Spell Super Solar Nutrient and tribute Evil Thorn to special summon Lonefire Blossom from my deck," Ryuusei called. "I tribute Lonefire Blossom to special summon Gigaplant [2400/1200]. I won't hold back, hence I equip the Spell, Supervise to Gigaplant! With his effect I revive the tuner monster, Copy Plant [0/0]. Tuning, level six Gigaplant to level one Copy Plant. Chilling flames engulf the entire world, pitch-dark flower set in bloom! Synchro summon, appear now, Black Rose Dragon!"

Wings flaring, the black dragon appeared [2400/1800].

"Because Supervise leaves the field, I can revive Gigaplant," Ryuusei called. "I'll banish an Evil Thorn to special summon Spore [400/800] as a level two monster. Tuning, level one Evil Thorn to level two Spore. Evening shades envelop the world; herald of the night, shine. Take flight, Twilight Rose Dragon!"

In a dark flash, the monster appeared [500/1400].

"Tuning, level seven Black Rose to level three Twilight Rose Dragon," Ryuusei closed his eyes. Farewell, glorious sun; flower of the night, bloom! Accel Synchro! From the darkness greet me, Night Rose Dragon!"

A single roar, and the velvety black dragon coated with diamond dust leapt into being before him [3000/2500].

"Night Rose Dragon, your strongest servant," Ayame backed slightly. "Well, that's good."

"I'll banish two Evil Thorn to destroy your cards on the field," Ryuusei ordered. "Now, Night Rose, Gigaplant, direct attack!"

Ayame: LP 7700 → LP 5300

Ryuusei: LP 8000

"Necro Guardna," Ayame explained.

"I'll set a card, turn end," Ryuusei signalled.

"Draw!" Ayame called. "We'll activate the Spell, Ancient Rules, and use its effect to special summon the Black Magician [2500/2100]!"

With a wave of his staff, the monster was ready.

"Now, we'll activate the Spell, Bond Between Teacher and Student, to special summon Black Magician Girl [2000/1700]!" Ayame called. "With that, we'll activate the Spell, Black Twin Burst! Black Magician gains attack equal to the power of Black Magician Girl [2500/2100 → 4500/2100]! Black Magician, attack Night Rose Dragon with Black Magic!"

Ryuusei: LP 8000 → LP 6500

Ayame: LP 5300

"Turn end," Ayame called.

"Trap card, Miracle's Wake!" Ryuusei interrupted as Night Rose Dragon burst back onto the scene. "Now, I draw! I summon the tuner monster, Junk Synchron [1300/500]! I'll revive Level Eater [600/0] by reducing the level of Gigaplant by one. Tuning, level five Gigaplant to level three Junk Synchron! Gathering stars will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!"

"Stardust Dragon!" Ayame mouthed as the white dragon appeared [2500/2000].

"Now, I'll... attack. Stardust Dragon, attack Black Magician Girl with Shooting Sonic!" Ryuusei ordered. "Night Rose Dragon, attack Black Magician with Witching Obscurity! And, Gigaplant, direct attack!"

Ayame: LP 5300 → LP 4800 → LP 4300 → LP 1900

Ryuusei: LP 6500

"I'll set a card, turn end!" Ryuusei called.

"Draw!" Ayame called. "We'll banish Dark Magician Girl and Chaos-End Master in the grave to special summon!"

"It's coming!" Rex growled.

"One soul will be called to the light, while another will be led by the darkness!" she called as the banished monsters appeared, their ghostly forms glowing slightly, flying forth to herald the arrival of the new monster before fading off, leaving a floating path of clear light like starlight. "Together, the souls of light and darkness create the shadows of chaos! Appear now, Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning [3000/2500]!"

Sabre gleaming in the light, blue gold-edged armour shimmering in the sun, stylised shield and armour hardly weighing it down, the great warrior and emissary of the gods flew forward, descending on the field neatly on both feet, stance ready. There are many words that could be used to describe the appearance of the Soldier of Chaos there, dark aura meandering around him, but only one would truly fit the bill: god-like.

"It's a monster amongst monsters..." I hissed.

"The Envoy of the Beginning has two effects!" Ayame continued. "In exchange for not being able to attack with him this turn, we can banish one monster on the field! We choose Night Rose Dragon!"

Ryuusei winced. "Trap card, Blaue Rosen! When Night Rose Dragon is targeted for any attack or effect, I can switch the target to another card! I choose your own Envoy of the Beginning!"

Ayame winced. "Turn end."

"Draw!" Ryuusei called. "Well, it's been fun. Night Rose, attack directly with Witching Obscurity!"

Ayame: LP 1900 → LP 0

Ryuusei: LP 6500

Like that, as Ryuusei and Ryuuki shook hands, we already knew... the torch has been passed.

* * *

_**Blaue Rosen**_

_**Type: Normal Trap**_

_**When a 'Rose Dragon' monster you control is targeted as an attack target or by a card effect, you can switch the target to another card on the field. You must control a 'Rose Dragon' to activate and resolve this card.**_

_**Please review!**_


	79. Epilogue: The Beginning of the End

_**Infernity Mirage**_

* * *

**Epilogue: the Beginning of the End**

The shit that went down in our first and second years in DA Kings would be nothing compared to the yet to come.

In our first year, we had a esoteric mysterious series of marks stemming from a curse that bound us together to fight in the Dedication through Light and Darkness. After that, there was a trip to the Spirit world where we put at risk life and limb to save the guy that would be my boyfriend.

Of course, not everything would be peachy-keen afterwards, but at least it wasn't as bad as our second year. In our second year, the Arcadia Movement suffered a temporary change of leadership where Shimotsuki flipped out and went to rule another dimension. Again, a trip to the Spirit realms that thankfully did not end up with us fighting Shimotsuki, but at least we got Shimotsuki back, albeit changed. The last days of second year saw a stalker after Ryuusei, Ryuuki being injured, and the torch passed to the next generation; us.

There is that issue of love affairs. None of us are monkish enough to ignore the population of Queens next door, although I think my boyfriend could trump most of them. Rex and Kisara have it slow, and Ryuusei hardly looks like he's dating so soon after Anjhel flipped out. Shimotsuki and Jimmy seem happy with each other, and Alexianna and Takeshi share that on-again off-again married air of comfortable love.

Many, many friends have been forgotten in the passage of time. Blame this flaw on myself as a narrator, it remains that we must part someday. As we now enter our third and final year in Duel Academia Kings, on the cusp of deciding the next path where they branch, the seeds bloom... and so much more we never know will unfold.

The future will be seen in the fight to come.

* * *

_**Okay, I got a good explanation for this.**_

_**I realised that if I wanted to provide an exhaustive new arc it'd become a monster of a fic to write, and frankly with Infernity Mirage reaching 300K+ words and five arcs already, it was time to split up the thing for easy reading. 1**__**st**__** person POV didn't quite work here; frankly, I was amazed that this fic gathered as many reviews as it did. **_

_**Well, I'll be writing and planning out the next 'arc'; no worries, the mystery of Marguerite and the 'seeds' will be elaborated upon in context which cannot be explained solely from Chase's POV. Sorry for cutting it off so abruptly! Look out for **__**Boss Rush**__**, the sequel that's already been planned!**_

_**Please review!**_

_**Conclusione della storia,  
LLS**_


End file.
